Code: Decision parte 3
by dimitrix
Summary: Tercera temporada de la serie Decision, empezada hace dos años, la aventura esta empezando a tomar fondo.
1. 1·Somos familia

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

TERCERA TEMPORADA

En la temporada anterior de Code: Decisión.

Jeremy Belpois junto con Ulrich y compañía consiguieron llegar a Francia a pesar de que fueron atacados por un enjambre de monstruos mutantes que les hicieron aterrizar de una brusca.

Se hicieron amigos de una chica llamada Yumi Ishiyama que estaba en manos de un general opositor llamado William Dunbar que tenía retenido a cinco chicas virgenes, consiguieron sacarlas pero la mayor las acabo matando y mientras William volvió a su lugar pero lo acabo perdiendo de todas formas quedandose solo.

Después acabaron de un par de aventuras mas acabaron metidos en una base donde se reunieron con la chica del mensaje llamada Aelita Schaeffer, les revelo todos secretos pero fueron atacados por los hombres de Zimmer y no tuvieron mas opción que huir de ahí e ir en busca de ayuda ahora que sabían bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

¿Que será de ellos ahora? Estamos apunto de saberlo:

CAPITULO 1: SOMOS FAMILIA

El ojo de Decisión se encendió mostrando su pupila roja luminiscente, mas abajo los ordenadores empezaron a encenderse mostrando imágenes de la Tierra, se aumento la imagen mostrando un área especifica donde había un circulo anaranjado bastante enorme moviendose lentamente a lo largo del mapa. Luego aparecieron unos cuadros donde se veían a los cinco señalando que eran ellos.

-Jeremy Belpois detectado, Aelita Schaeffer detectada, Ulrich Stern detectado, Odd Della Robbia detectado, Yumi Ishiyama detectada -dijo analizando a cada uno de los individuos por orden de prioridad.

Luego el mapa cambio de fondo mostrando una simulación tridimensional del campo en el que estaban atravesando.

-Ya os tenemos una vez mas -dijo y entonces la pupila se le ilumino.

··

Un sol anaranjado iluminaba el cielo dejando un resplandor sofocante, mas abajo de todo se encontraban los restos de una ciudad fantasma derruida y abandonada, un muerto infectado pasaba por ahí desorientado y con los brazos cayéndose, tenía hambre y necesitaba algo de lo que alimentarse, de pronto sintió algo raro, miro hacía el frente y observo que un enorme vehículo motorizado y blindado iba directo hacía él, lo paso por encima golpeándolo de costado haciendo que cayese al otro lado, quedo tirado mientras miraba como aquel vehículo se le escapaba.

-¡Ah! -gimió mientras alzaba el brazo como si se le escapase una presa.

El vehículo blindado fue haciendo todo el recorrido por la carretera del cual no aparecía ningún muerto infectado por algúna parte, estaba todo desierto, giro a la esquina donde habían un montón de postes eléctricos derribados a causa de un camión de bomberos que había encima de una pila de coches aplastados, pasaron de largo y continuo su curso hacía una rotonda donde había un pequeño circulo de hierba muerto en el centro, paro en un costado donde mas adelante se encontraba una pequeña tienda supermercado de aspecto oriental, se detuvo al instante.

La puerta se abrió levantándose y al instante alguien se bajo, tenía agarrada una escopeta HUH que la usaba para defenderse, era Jeremy Belpois poniendo una mirada seria e inexpresiva al ver esa tienda. La miraba fijamente debido a que quería comprobar si había algo de comida o no.

-¿Creéis que servirá para fijarnos si hay algo útil? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a los demás para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Puede ser, aunque también puede que no, ese lugar ha estado cerrado durante todo este tiempo, alguien podría haberlo saqueado o simplemente cerrarlo por seguridad -explicó sinceramente Ulrich mientras ayudaba a bajar a Yumi.

Carraspeo pensativamente Jeremy al oír eso, estaba claro que entrar en un lugar así sin saber lo que se encontrarían resultaba una opción de máxima precaución.

-Pues al menos espero de que haya algo de pollo frito porque hace días que estoy harto de la carne de perro muerto -vocifero irónicamente Odd.

-¿De que estas hablando? Llevas todo este tiempo comiendo comida en lata, en ningún momento has dado algún bocado de carne, y ni siquiera de perro muerto -cuestiono reprimiendo Yumi al intentar entender a que se refería con eso.

-Encima si hay pollo por ahí seguramente estará podrido y crudo -indico Aelita.

Con eso se daban una razonable idea.

-¿Quien vota por entrar? -alzo Jeremy la mano dispuesto a dar elección.

Todos se quedaron mirando y entonces Ulrich alzo la mano, luego Yumi que paso a Odd pero no con Aelita, ahí no hizo nada.

-Cuatro por uno, gana entrar, pero si vamos a entrar ahí, a la mas mínima emergencia, salimos pitando de ahí y volvemos al carro -dictamino poniendo el inconveniente.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron a la vez.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacía la entrada de la tienda, Ulrich alzo su katana dispuesto a utilizarla para abrir la puerta, miro antes por las ventanas que estaban cubiertas de polvo, quito un poco intentando de ver que había detrás pero no veía nada, estaba todo completamente oscuro, volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía los otros haciendo un gesto como de indicar que estaban apañados.

Reprocharon entre dientes sabiendo que iban a tener que hacerlo con la máxima discreción posible, Ulrich se puso delante de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla mientras los otros se ponían en posición para atacar por si salía algo.

Entonces puso la katana atravesando la cerradura, la abrió oyéndose el _clic._

Dio una mirada como de indicarle el momento, contó hasta tres y entonces la abrió de un golpe, alzaron las armas pero no sucedió nada, se veía todo completamente oscuro, Jeremy junto con Aelita pasaron primero intentando de saber que podría haber ahí dentro.

Estaba todo desordenado y con los estantes tirados por doquier, lo único que se veía apenas tirado por el suelo eran restos de bolsas de patatas fritas abiertas, Yumi paso hacía ahí y vio que habían unas cuantas enteras, agarro una y se la comió, se quedo degustandola pero le dio bastante asco, se lo quito de la boca.

-¿Como están? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Bastante mal para haber pasado como diez años -indico sinceramente.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se llevara irónica al respecto.

Se pusieron detrás del mostrador y no había nada excepto la caja registradora tirada por el suelo junto con algúnas monedas, estaba claro que antes había pasado alguien por ahí y por pánico decidió llevarse lo que había.

-¿Crees que seguirá habiendo alguien por ahí? -pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se, si lo hay, entonces como es que no ha reaccionado al ver que hay cinco intrusos metiendose en lo que sería como su propia casa -indico expresamente Jeremy sabiendo que no podían estar solos a menos que el lugar estuviera vigilado.

-Mirad esto -se oyó la voz de Odd.

Entonces ambos voltearon la mirada observando que Odd estaba al otro lado, quito de en medio la estantería notando que habían agujeros de bala en la pared.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-Sin duda algúna lo es -corroboro expresamente.

-¿Que creéis que pudo pasar aquí? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-Pues que vino alguien aquí buscando problemas, quiso el dinero de la caja, le amenazo al dueño de la trastienda, dio varios disparos de aviso y... fue explicando Jeremy la escena del crimen pero de pronto se entrecorto.

-¿Y? -reprimió Odd al ver lo que dejo inacabado.

-Algo paso que debió de largarse de aquí sin nada -prosiguió.

-¿Pero entonces porque el dueño no recogió las monedas después de que se cayeran? -cuestiono Yumi al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-A lo mejor las recogió, pero las tiro en algún ataque de nervios o estuvo peleandose así si mismo -comento concluyendo Aelita-. Si el dueño ha estado viviendo solo, seguramente tuvo uno de esos momentos en los que se desato por completo al no poder soportar como había quedado el mundo, solo y lleno de muerte.

-¿Pero entonces donde esta el dueño? -objetó Odd de vuelta.

-Eso mismo tenemos que buscar -indico Jeremy-. Vamos.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron al trastero que estaba abierto, había todo un pasillo repleto de cosas tiradas como ropa o latas de comida, todas estaban abiertas y parecía que alguien se comió lo que contenía hace bastante tiempo.

Siguieron andando con las linternas encendidas, de pronto Ulrich se fijo en algo, alzo la linterna y observo una puerta contigua donde había puesto un cartel grafiteado donde ponía: RIP: descanse en paz.

-Yumi -le aviso a la japonesa por curiosidad-. Mira esto.

Le indico lo mismo que él veía y ambos se hicieron una idea de lo que podría haber metido dentro, Ulrich alzo su espada poniendose del otro lado mientras ella se ponía en posición de abrir la puerta.

Mientras, los otros tres llegaron al fondo de todo donde se encontraba una sala pequeña pero estaba todo acomodado como si alguien se hubiera montado su propia casa para esconderse de lo que había afuera.

-¿Creéis que el dueño estuvo metido aquí? -pregunto Odd dando la misma cuestión cada vez que veían algo inusual.

-Y si, miralo bien, se lo creo todo como para poder hospedarse aquí durante el resto de sus días -indico Jeremy y entonces volteo su mirada observando un cuadro donde se encontraba una foto del dueño y toda su familia, estaba toda llena de agujeros de bala alrededor de la frente de cada una de las personas que habían ahí-, y parece que no duro mucho si es que estuvo encerrado todo este tiempo.

-¿Que crees que le habrá pasado a toda su familia? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Lo mismo que a todo el mundo -opino sinceramente Odd.

Mientras, Ulrich empezo a hacer la cuenta atrás para que Yumi abriese la puerta, le indico con los dedos y entonces al llegar a tres la abrió de golpe mientras Ulrich se abalanzo dentro de la habitación que había al otro lado, pero se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

-Oh joder -dijo frustrado al ver lo que se encontró.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Yumi oyendo su reacción.

-Ven y mira esto -le aviso amargamente.

Entonces Yumi se metió observando perpleja lo mismo que él.

-¿Donde están esos tortolitos samurais? -cuestiono incrédulamente al acordarse de que los otros dos compañeros faltaban.

-¿Ulrich? ¿Yumi? -pregunto eufóricamente Jeremy.

-Aquí estamos, mirad -aviso Ulrich desde el otro lado.

Entonces ambos marcharon corriendo observando lo que descubrieron, se trataba del cuerpo del dueño del mercado que andaban buscando, estaba ahí, sentado al lado del retrete muerto y en un estado bastante comatoso.

-Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo -exclamo Ulrich.

-¿Que le habrá pasado para que se pusiera así? -cuestiono Aelita perpleja.

-¿Que tiene en la mano? -señalo Odd.

Jeremy se fijo también y entonces cogío una bola de papel que tenía escondida en las manos, lo miro fijamente asegurandose de que no iba a revivir como pasaba siempre con todos, pero esta vez no, estaba muerto pero no infectado. Se levanto juntándose con los otros y observando lo que había puesto.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto interesada Yumi.

-Han pasado dos años desde este puñetero apocalipsis y siento que ya estoy muerto, los perdí a todos y ahora el mundo es un desastre infestado de monstruos, ya no puedo aguantarlo mas, veo muertos a todas horas, así que he decidido acabar con todo, me voy de este mundo y que nadie se siga preocupándose por mi -leyó Jeremy lo que decía dando a entender que al final no pudo soportarlo mas y se suicido.

-Lastima por este tío -exclamo Odd con tono poco sincero.

Entonces Aelita agarro un bote lleno de pastillas y algúnas tiradas por el suelo.

-Me parece que así fue como se quito de la vida -dijo mostrándoselo.

Ambos carraspearon frustrados al tener que haber visto eso.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Yumi.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No vamos a dejarle muriéndose aquí verdad -recrimino asumiendo que lo iban a dejar ahí como un cadaver pudriéndose en un baño oscuro.

-Cierto, tenemos que enterrarle en algún lugar -reafirmo Jeremy decidido.

-Hagamoslo afuera -sugirió Ulrich.

-Pero hay un problema -mencionó Odd.

-¿Cual? -pregunto cuestionando Yumi.

-¿Como vamos a hacer para transportar este cadaver moribundo hasta ahí? -indico Odd dando a entender que ahora tendrían que llevar arrastrando aquel cadaver que llevaba como diez años ahí tirado pudriendose.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose por quien lo cogía primero.

-¿A la vez no? -asumió Jeremy.

-Si -afirmaron los cuatro y entonces se dispusieron a cogerle por ambas partes.

··

Mas tarde cavaron un agujero lo suficientemente profundo como para enterrarle como era debido, se esforzaron lo suficiente ya que no tenían pala y tenían que excavar en la tierra que se encontraba en un parque al otro lado.

-Así esta bien? -pregunto Odd.

Jeremy junto con Aelita le echaron un vistazo para ver si servía.

-Esta bien así -confirmo Jeremy.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo ella.

Entonces ambos cogíeron el cuerpo envuelto en una tela blanca atada con un nudo, lo agarraron con ambas partes con mucha fuerza y entonces lo tiraron dentro.

-¿No deberíamos de decir algo? -pregunto Aelita.

-¿Como qué? -cuestiono Odd.

-Mi madre siempre decía que cuando uno muere, es mejor hacer una reverencia para que así su alma acabe en un buen lugar, si no lo hacemos él jamas descansara este donde este -explicó dando a entender que quería dar su pesamen al sujeto.

Ambos se miraron seriamente y al final se decidieron.

-Yo Jeremy Belpois, me despido de ti, hombre que una vez tuvo familia y fue feliz, en algún tiempo anterior, siento que no hayas conseguido lo que pretendías, pero al menos te agradezco que hayas sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente, para darte cuenta de que podrías sobrevivir a este holocausto, me despido de ti, y que tengas una buena vida -dictamino Jeremy dando su pesamen al sujeto.

Aelita lo miro orgullosa, aquello estuvo bastante bien.

-Ha estado bien -objetó Aelita.

-Lo se -reafirmo, luego rezongo nerviosamente.

-¿Lo enterramos ahora? -pregunto Odd al respecto.

-Si, hagamoslo, antes de que se haga de noche -propuso explícitamente Jeremy y entonces ambos cogíeron bastantes restos de arena con las cosas que habían encontrado tiradas por ahí, fueron llenando el agujero de vuelta.

··

Al cabo de un rato se acabo haciendo de noche, estaba todo oscurecido y había empezado a llover bastante fuerte.

Se habían refugiado en el interior de la tienda, habían cogido un cubo y puesto unas perchas alrededor para hacer una barbacoa, debajo habían puesto unas revistas viejas y las habían quemado para hacer una hoguera.

-¿Como es eso de que el alma llegue a un lugar mejor? -objetó Odd.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Yumi.

-No os daís cuenta, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado haciendo esto, nunca nos hemos preguntado si existe algo al otro lado, si hay algo después de la vida misma, ¿creéis que existe un lugar así alejado de toda esta realidad? -explicó dando a entender que tenía la idea esa de pensar que podría haber algo después de la muerte.

Todos se quedaron mirando cuestionandose si de verdad esa era una cuestión buena, jamas habían llegado a toparse con ese asunto.

-La verdad es que yo no lo se, si hay algo que he aprendido a partir de la ciencia, es que cuando mueres, mueres, y no queda nada de ti -comento Jeremy.

-¿Pero jamas te has hecho preguntar si después de que mueras, quedara algo de ti y podrás vivir en paz? -cuestiono reprimiendo Ulrich.

-La verdad es que no, y ni siquiera quiero hacerme esa idea, cada vez que intento de entender cual es nuestro propósito de sobrevivir, me hago otra terrible idea acerca de que es mejor, ¿si morir por nada?, ¿o seguir para vivo para intentar otra cosa imposible? -concluyo sinceramente sin tener una idea racional al respecto.

Ahí todos se cuestionaron ese hecho ya que sonaba como si quisiera pasar de toda posibilidad de querer vivir por rehacer un nuevo futuro.

-La verdad Jeremy, es que me sorprendes -comento Ulrich.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono extrañado por ese comentario.

-Yo pensaba que de entre todos tu serías el único al que no le importaría pensar en seguir adelante, pero ahora estas hablando como si no te importara para nada hacer que teníamos previsto sin importar si vives o no -recrimino hacíendole entender que estaba hablando acerca de arriesgarse a todo por nada en especial.

Todos se le quedaron indecisos ante aquella cuestión.

-Ulrich, sabes muy bien que me ofrecí a esto porque no podía hacerlo solo, podría haberlo hecho yo solo pero me equivocaba, y te agradezco que después de todas las veces que me has estado insistiendo hayan servido para algo -le aclaro hacíendole entender que siempre estaba pensando en ello.

-¿Pues entonces porque sigues hablando como si en cuanto lleguemos a esa torre donde se encuentra ese ordenador gigante, no vas a matarte en cuanto pongas ese anti-virus que hay puesto en tu pen-drive? -inquirió seriamente.

-No lo hará él, lo haré yo -declaro Aelita.

-¿Pero tu? ¿Porque? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Esa cosa empezo con lo que hizo mi padre, yo fui la que mando el virus para que luego otro lo cogíera y estuviera a salvo, ahora que esta a salvo junto con vosotros, ahora puedo ocuparme de destruir a Decisión -aclaro dando a entender que tenía que hacerlo por obligación propia según todo lo que prometió.

-Lo siento princesa, pero estamos metidos en esto, todos juntos -recrimino Odd.

-Lo se, eso lo entiendo, pero una vez que lleguemos ahí, yo seré la única que ponga ese pen-drive en la ranura principal de Decisión -dictamino decidida.

Entonces Jeremy se levanto poniendo una mirada fría.

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso -rechazo severamente.

-¿Y porque no? -cuestiono ella hacíendole frente.

-Si entras ahí, Decisión sabrá muy bien que te estará esperando, será una trampa y no conseguirás llegar a la ranura principal para poner el anti-virus -explicó concluyentemente.

-Y yo me he pasado los últimos años metida en ese infierno por culpa de Deckard y la maquina que construyo mi padre, me conozco muy bien como funciona y se que poner ese anti-virus es lo único que salvara a la humanidad de su extinción -recrimino hacíendole entender cual era la diferencia entre que ella lo hiciera y que no.

-Me parece que de lo único de lo que hablamos es de salvar a la humanidad -mencionó Odd.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Ulrich ante ese hecho.

-No os daís cuenta -regaño levantándose también-. Nos hemos pasado todo este viaje, peleándonos por querer salvar lo que queda del ser humano, que ya ni sabemos que estamos salvando en realidad -explicó dando su perspectiva sobre el asunto.

-¿Si que sabemos de estamos hablando? Estamos hablando de salvar a la gente.

-No, estamos hablando de salvar a la Tierra, o estamos hablando de salvar a una especie que ha ocupado a todo el planeta durante años, y la verdad no es que me importe mucho pero... puede salvarse el planeta sin que hayan seres humanos, ¿no? -aclaro sinceramente.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, estaban tan absortos con ese tema de querer salvar al planeta que ya no tenían ni idea de cual era la conclusión con hacer eso.

-Tiene razón -reafirmo Yumi levantándose con tono decidido-. Si hacemos esto todos juntos vamos a tener que hacerlo por todo lo que convive en este mundo, no es solamente el ser humano, es la naturaleza en si.

Aquella era la conclusión mas inteligente que habían oído hasta ahora.

-Aquí no interesa si salvamos al ser humano, lo que interesa es que protejamos este planeta con los últimos recursos que tengamos, sino, que quedara de todo esto -objetó decidido Ulrich.

Ahora todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que no estaban del todo convencidos sobre lo que hacían per o ahora con todas esas conclusiones, ya tenían bien claro lo que hacía falta. Jeremy no lo soporto y se dio la vuelta marchándose hacía la entrada.

-¿Adonde vas? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Afuera, necesito tomar el aire -declaro con tono amargo.

-Pero si afuera esta lloviendo -regaño Odd.

Entonces Jeremy abrió la puerta y al instante se oyó el sonido de la lluvia y de los truenos.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto -indico y entonces salió cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Ambos se quedaron apañados al ver que ya estaban otra vez con lo mismo.

-¿Que hacemos? -cuestiono Odd sin tener mucha idea de que hacer con él.

-No lo se, pero si te digo la verdad, creo que es mejor dejarle en paz, ya sabemos muy bien como se supone cuando alguien le habla por algo en lo que se mosquea -propuso seriamente Ulrich.

-¿Estará bien ahí? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Eso si es que no intenta hacer otra locura como siempre -exclamo Odd.

Aelita se preocupaba por él, no era por lo que le rondaba en la cabeza, sino porque estaba mosqueado por otra cosa y era por lo del anti-virus.

··

Jeremy se encontraba apoyado sobre la columna que sostenía la parcela de arriba de la tienda, la lluvia apenas le llegaba hasta los pies pero le daba igual, le daba igual todo lo que le sucediera ahora, estaban molesto con ellos porque no entendían porque lo hacía, se había estado esforzando tanto por querer hacer las cosas bien, pero cada vez que surgía algo nuevo, tenía que limitarse a tomar precauciones apropositamente.

En ese momento sintió algo raro entre la lluvia, asomo la cabeza intentando de ver que era pero no veía absolutamente nada, se extraño un poco pensando que a lo mejor se trataba de algún infectado pero tenía tanto miedo que decidió alzar su escopeta HUH apuntando a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí mismo, dio un par de pasos pero estaba todo tan oscurecido que era imposible saber si estaba observando algo real o se lo imaginaba todo debido al pánico escénico que tenía.

-¿Que pasa? -se oyó una voz conocida.

Se giro sobresaltando apuntando con su escopeta HUH hacía atrás pero resulto ser Aelita que alzo su guante de bolas de energía para ponerse a la defensiva.

-Se llevo un susto porque casi le daba.

-No me hagas asustarme así -reprocho murmuradamente.

-Ni tu tampoco, ¿que haces con eso? -reprimió ella estremecida por ese gesto.

-No se, siento que hay algo entre la lluvia, pero no se lo que es -indico frustradamente.

-¿Algún infectado de esos?

-Posiblemente, aunque no se, podría estar imaginándomelo todo al estar aquí -rechisto.

-¿Y porque no vuelves dentro? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Porque no puedo -dijo frustrado y entonces apoyo la cabeza sobre la columna-, cada vez que entro ahí no se si es para trabajar en equipo o sentirme utilizado.

-Jeremy, ellos son tu familia -insistió ella.

-Lo se, pero cada vez que me meto en este tipo de asuntos, no se si será la ultima vez que los vea o no, hemos pasado por cosas peores, pero ahora que se muy bien quien es el responsable de todo esto, siento que ya no los necesito -comento dando a entender que tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre todo lo que había hecho con ellos hasta ahora.

-Deckard y los suyos son gente peligrosa, Decisión puede ser el cerebro que toma las decisiones pero Deckard es algo así como el hijo que no puede enfadarse con su madre -aclaro ese hecho.

-Y yo que pensaba que esto era como Victor Frankenstein con su hijo -exclamo irónicamente.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo al principio -opino poniendose de acuerdo.

Ambos asintieron indecisos al no saber como tratar este nuevo tema.

-¿Pero sabes que es lo mas raro de todo? Una cosa que me sigue rondando por la cabeza desde que nos marchamos de Fort Duxxon.

-¿Él que? -pregunto expresamente interesada.

-¿Porque ese soldado no te disparo?, ¿porque te dejo ir y se quedo ahí?, ¿que querías decir con eso de Hopper? -confeso dando a entender ese hecho que aún no lo comprendía.

-Mi padre debió de haberle convencido para que no lo hiciera, confiaba en él y debió de prometerle eso apropósito -asumió claramente.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy importante.

-Pues claro, es el hombre que creo la maquina que destruyo el mundo -exclamo.

-¿Como es que la gente que trabaja ahí no se da cuenta de lo que le ha pasado al mundo?

-Todos se lo toman como si fuera una oportunidad para hacer las cosas a su manera, eso es lo importante, por eso mismo están tan agradecidos de haber destruido el orden mundial -aclaro dando a entender que se lo tomaban como un gran obsequio de libertad a pesar de lo que sucedió.

-¿Pero si querían acabar con el orden mundial entonces porque matar a todo un mundo?

-Si quieres conquistar un mundo y hacerlo a tu manera, te importa acaso la gente que no le interesa para nada ese proyecto -concluyo obviamente.

-No -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Por eso mismo, Deckard se piensa que esto hará cambiar el mundo a mejor, un mundo sin reglas de impedimento para cualquier que intente de crear lo que sea, pero para esto todos tienen que morir, todos tienen que pagar un precio por la libertad, y esa libertad es la muerte de toda una especie.

-¿Y como harán para sobrevivir una vez hayan hecho eso? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-No lo se, pero asumo que habitaran la tierra de la misma forma que Adan y Eva, irán plantando en la tierra y de ahí surgirá un nuevo mundo.

Carraspearon seriamente al hacerse esa misma idea.

-¿Como es posible que una chica que se ha pasado todo el tiempo estudiando sobre ciencia y bioquímica hable también sobre cuestiones religiosas? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho al ver sobre lo que estaba hablando ella.

-Mi padre nunca fue tan empollón como parece -indico expresamente.

-¿Ah no?

-No, siempre tuvo la idea de que al menos podría existir al menos algo aparte sobre lo que se dice en la biblia, como lo de Jesucristo, eso al menos paso de verdad -aclaro sinceramente.

-Eso es verdad -reafirmo solemnemente.

-¿Tu siempre has pensando en algo acerca de eso?

-No, la verdad es que no, jamas he soportado eso de que todo fue a causa de un Dios divino que tiene preparado un plan para todos nosotros, como puede haber un hombre así que sea capaz de preparar algo para cada uno de los seres humanos del planeta -declaro amargamente.

-Pues ahora ya no somos tantos.

-Eso también es cierto, pero si hubiera un hombre así, al menos le pediría que me diera explicaciones de porque dejo que esto sucediera, porque dejo que millones murieran por nada para que luego quedara esto -dijo murmuradamente.

-Esto no es cosa de Dios, esto es obra de un hombre muy malvado, y yo se muy bien quien es -indico ella con certeza.

-Esperemos de que ese loco de Deckard no este ideando un nuevo plan para cogernos ahora -opino sinceramente debido al mal augurio que tenía.

Carraspeo afirmando Aelita al estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Tu y yo no somos tan distintos -comento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-Ambos hemos pasado por cosas malas, tu te quedaste solo, yo me quede encerrado en un lugar oscuro sin poder ver la luz del dia aunque tuve a mi padre que me protegió lo suficiente como para poder soportar todas las palizas que podía aguantar, todo es siempre una sucesión de coincidencias, ¿no te parece? -explicó dando a entender su perspectiva hacía el asunto.

-Puede ser -objetó sin saber que pensar de ello.

-Tal vez no podamos volver a las vidas que tengamos, pero al menos podemos corregir el error de como acabo este mundo, quizás, se pueda todo esto enmendar.

-¿Como? -cuestiono con un tono apacible.

-Demostrando que no estamos hechos para vivir en un mundo que no se autodestruye a si mismo, así es como hay que vivir -sugirió y entonces apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jeremy.

Jeremy no sabía como reaccionar ante ese gesto, la tenía encima y no sabía como comportarse, pero la dejo estar al ver lo bien que se lo paso hablando con ella, al estar con ella, era como si sintiera que tuviera una conexión que jamas antes había tenido, sería verdad, que se estuviera enamorando de ella a pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, si era así, estaba completamente loco.

··

En algún lugar oscuro, un hombre recorría un hinospito pasillo del que no paraban de salir gritos de las celdas que habían al lado, se oían murmullos, suplicas, de todo tipo, era como estar en un manicomio solo que hay utilizaban a los pacientes para otra cosa.

Franz Hopper mantenía una mirada indirecta al intentar de aguantar las discrepancias ya que hay aquello le llamaba demasiado la atención como para hacerse una idea de la terrible pesadilla en la que se estaba metiendo. Ya había estado ahí, pero después de todos los acontecimientos que había estado viendo hasta ahora, ya le resultaba menos grotesco que cualquiera otra cosa.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba vigilada por dos guardias armados, se hicieron a un lado y le abrieron la puerta donde ahí se mostraba a Deckard junto con Yolanda y aquel par de médicos que siempre estaban haciendo experimentos con los pacientes.

-Hola Hopper -saludo con tono poco modesto.

-¿Me has llamado para algo? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Si, veras: quiero que le eches un vistazo a este sujeto -indico Deckard hacíendose a un lado.

-¿No querrás decir, persona? -objetó sinceramente.

-Una vez que este en esta camilla, seguirá siendo un sujeto -acordo Yolanda.

El sujeto era otro de esos prisioneros con los que estaban experimentando con aquel extraño virus del que no se sabía nada, apenas estaba infectado pero se notaba bastante bien que las venas se le estaban volviendo naranjas y violetas al instantes.

-¿Que le has hecho? -cuestiono sobresaltado.

-Le hemos inyectado una pequeña muestra del virus desconocido para determinar como se expande en tan poco tiempo, es de vital importancia que entendamos el proceso de esta sustancia o sino tendremos que volver a empezar por donde siempre -argumento seriamente.

-¿Y quieres que vea como se convierte en un monstruo? -critico explícitamente.

-Al contrario señor Hopper, al estar inyectado con el virus, podemos saber que la bacteria que lo esta transformando, se puede saber porque lado se expande mas rápido que en todo el cuerpo -declaró uno de los asistentes médicos.

-¿Y hacía falta utilizar a este inocente? -critico de vuelta al respecto.

-Este no era un inocente normal, se hace llamar: Mario Betasconi, hijo de padres famosos dedicados al contrabando de drogas y prostitución por todo Paris, mato a tres personas a sangre fría y fue declarado a cadena perpetua por contrabando y asesinato -redacto Yolanda dando a entender que era un criminal del que no merecía la pena vivir por nada.

-Y ahora aprovecháis para castigar a todos los criminales que no han podido ejecutar todo su castigo como se merecen no -objetó obviamente.

-No lo hacemos simplemente por una cuestión de justicia, lo hacemos por el hecho de que esta clase de gente aunque sea inocente o no, es mejor ser tratada peor de lo que fue en su momento ya que así determina si la mayoría de los infectados se vuelven agresivos a causa de un comportamiento errático o simplemente por un cambio en su trastorno psicológico -aclaro Yolanda dando a entender que lo hacían para determinar cual era el comportamiento en si a causa del efecto del virus.

-¿Para saber si se comportan debido a su estado violento o por un cambio en sus celulas? -concluyo argumentando Hopper la explicación fisiológica del asunto.

-En efecto, y fijese bien, ya esta pasando -aviso el otro asistente y entonces se mostró como las celulas iban creciendo por todo el brazo.

-Interesante -exclamo Hopper y asomo la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Las venas iban volviendose de color naranja de tal manera que se volvían transparentes notandose como se volvían gruesas y mas enormes de lo normal.

-Cuando se vuelve naranja, se vuelve mas grande, mientras que con el violeta se vuelve mas fino, ¿porque sucede eso? -objetó pensativamente Hopper al notar eso.

-Eso es otra cosa que estamos intentando de determinar, este virus produce mas cuestiones que otra cosa, como no sepamos entender su desarrollo, acabaremos siendo invadidos por esto y todo lo que habremos hecho, no habrá merecido la pena -declaro seriamente Deckard al respecto.

Las venas llegaron hasta el hombro del sujeto y de ahí por todo el cuello, paso un segundo y entonces toda la cara se enrojeció volviendose de color naranja y violeta, sus ojos se dilataron de tal manera que se le desapareció el iris del glóbulo ocular.

··

En otra sala, se encontraba el resto de equipo divirtiéndose con lo que tenían, Muldoch estaba haciendo una botar una pelota de goma que volvía como un yo-yo, Balla estaba escuchando música con un aparato de radio-casete que tenía, estaba sentado oyendo tranquilamente la música. Los tres hermanos gemelos estaban haciendo un juego de cartas mientras Norbert y Emile estaban leyendo tranquilamente un libro estando sentados con las piernas levantadas sobre otra mesa.

Romitz abrió la nevera y saco un vaso descartable con leche, lo cerro con la rodilla y marcho a sentarse junto con Muldoch que ocupaba bastante espacio.

-¿Sabéis que es lo mas frustrante de no tener comida procesada? -objetó Romitz.

-¿El que? -pregunto poco interesado Norbert.

-Que ya ni te acuerdas de que sabe estar bebiéndote un vaso de leche, hecho de menos beberme un vaso de leche de vaca pero recién salida, eso es lo que hecho de menos -declaro mientras se daba un trago de la leche que se puso en un vaso de plástico que dejo al lado, se lo trago y le dio un tremendo asco al saborearlo.

-¿Esta malo? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Esta agridulce -confirmo.

-Déjame ver -cogío el vaso y entonces le dio un trago, se quedo saboreándolo agusto-. Puesto sabe bastante bien, no es salido de una vaca pero esta bien.

-Imposible -rechisto mientras se limpiaba la boca-, a lo mejor seré yo que soy lactante.

-¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono Pietro.

-Que es intolerante a la lactosa -aclaro Emile.

-Pues, la verdad, si voy a pasarme así todo el dia intentando de saber que es lo poco que queda de este mundo, prefiero no saber lo que vendrá después -dictamino indiscrimadamente.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros tres restantes.

-¿Como os ha ido con la ducha chicos? -pregunto Balla.

-Hacía tiempo que no me duchaba con aire caliente, menos mal que han arreglado los reguladores de temperatura -declaro Angus mientras se apoyaba sobre el sofá que había en una esquina.

Majidh soltó un tremendo gemido de frustración.

-¿Que pasa Majidh? Problemas en la ducha -cuestiono Conrad.

-No, esta así por lo que sucedió en el campamento, tiene que hacer un informe en el que tiene que describir todo lo que sucedió en ese momento incluido haber dejado marchar a aquellas muchachas -aclaro Flit hacíendoles recordar el tremendo error que tomo anteriormente.

-¿Todos tenemos que hacer un informe? -pregunto Romitz.

-Así es, todos y cada uno de nosotros tendremos que hacer un informe a primera hora para resumir toda la operación en cuestión, al parecer no quieren dejarse cabos sueltos -aclaro Majidh.

Ahí en ese momento Romitz se acordo de que había cometido un error al igual solo que peor en el campamento, había dejado escapar a los chicos junto con la hija de Hopper.

-Romitz -le llamo Muldoch.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo tío -apaciguo al ver como reaccionó a su llamada.

-Disculpa, estaba distraído -espeto confundido.

-Por cierto, tu estabas solo en aquel lugar, ¿que sucedió cuando tu cámara se apago? ¿Sucedió algo en ese momento antes de que Aelita te disparara? -pregunto Jerome al respecto.

Estaba claro que no podía ocultarlo, jamas antes había mantenido un secreto como eso y había mentido a su superior, estaba condenado si lo descubrían.

-¿Sucedió algo? -se lo repitió.

-No, solamente me encontré con los chicos, me miraron con odio, y entonces la chica aprovecho y me disparo cuando menos me lo esperaba -confirmo sinceramente.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono Norbert.

-Así es, eso mismo -se llevo una frustración por haber dicho eso, aunque en parte era verdad.

-Pero sabéis que es lo que mas odio de esto -intervino Balla-, que también tenemos que poner que hemos trabajado juntos con Miqquel.

-¡Ah! -vociferaron quejándose a la vez.

-¿Porque no nos dejan que lo pongamos como queramos? -cuestiono Flit al respecto.

-Porque la doctora Perraudin nos obliga, y no quiero llegarme a pensar en lo que nos obligara a hacer ahora que va a trabajar ese al que han traído de afuera -indico Muldoch.

-¿Quien? ¿Dunbar? -asumió Pietro.

-Si, ese mismo, no me gusta su mirada, parece un autentico demonio -objetó incrédulamente.

-¿Quien es un demonio? -apareció William presentandose en el peor momento.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que se metió, se les quedaron las palabras en la boca.

-¿William Dunbar supongo no? -inquirió Muldoch apropositamente.

-¿De que estabais hablando? -pregunto interesado pero con un tono que significaba otra cosa.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que responder a eso, como alguien dijese lo que estaban pensando, acabarían condenados a tener que soportar a ese sociopata.

-Oí hablar a alguien, de decir: que es un demonio -lo escucho.

Ahora se quedaron mas atemorizados por esa cuestión.

-Eh si, hablaba de que Romitz es un demonio -señalo injustificadamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido por esa confesión ridícula.

Le dio una patada por debajo para que le siguiera el juego, este lo entendió.

-¿Un demonio? ¿Porque? -cuestiono interesado.

-Porque no le gusta la leche -admitió agarrando el vaso de leche.

-¿Y a quien no le gusta la leche? -objetó Angus.

-Es ridiculo -exclamo Emile.

-¿A que no eh? -le dio una mirada indirecta para que le siguiera el rollo.

Ahí no tuvo mas opción que decir lo que quería que dijera.

-Así es, soy un demonio al que no tolera la lactosa -confirmo disimuladamente.

-Que lastima entonces -exclamo con un tono poco interesado.

No podían decirlo pero en sus mentes estaban suspirando de alivio.

-Bueno, ¿que estáis haciendo? -pregunto dandose palmadas del interés que tenía.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto ya que eso significaba que se iba a quedar ahí dandole a los comentarios sarcásticos y amenazantes.

-¿No deberías estar con Miqquel? -pregunto Balla.

-Bueno si, pero resulta que el tío esta lavando sus trajes, la ultima batalla le dejo sucio de tierra su traje favorito -declaro amargamente-. ¿Vosotros que?

-Haciendo una partida de póquer -mencionó Jerome.

-Puedo jugar, es que estoy un poco aburrido aquí -pidió expresamente.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que si le dejaban se iba a callar por lo menos durante un rato.

-Toma -le agarro Conrad una silla para que se sentara.

-Gracias -agradeció poniendo un tono irónico.

Juntaron las cartas y se pusieron a hacer el mismo juego de vuelta.

-¿Que apostamos? -pregunto.

-Los restos de las víctimas de Fort Duxxon -declaro Pietro.

-Je, pues que lastima que nadie las vaya a usar -exclamo incrédulamente.

Ambos se dieron otra mirada indirecta al saber bien que ya les daba mal rollo.

-Por cierto, ¿tu que hacías antes? -pregunto Majidh.

-Era comandante de un refugio para todos los soldados que antes vivían en la base original en la que me hospede, estuve ahí durante menos de una decada pero logre hacer un buen trabajo, pero entonces vino ese grupo formado por Jeremy Belpois y por su culpa me quito algo que me pertenecía, lo perdí, y cuando volví a casa me encontré con toda mi unidad muerta, sino hubiera salido aquel dia, habría muerto -explicó redactando toda su historia con tono amenazador.

-Pues entonces deberías de agradecerle por haberte dejado salir -mencionó Flit.

Quedaron sobresaltados al oír eso ya que había dicho lo que no debía, entonces William se giro mostrando una faceta amenazadora pero no como las de antes.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender nada.

Entonces al otro lado Norbert le hacía un gesto de que no soltara nada de la boca.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón -corroboro.

-¿Como? -preguntaron sorprendidos a la vez.

-Hace tiempo que debería haberme quitado de encima toda esa gentuza para descubrir mundo, jamas antes sabía que existía esta...

-Fortaleza -objetó Romitz.

-Fooortaleza -exclamo alzandose con tono orgulloso.

Ambos se llevaron un mal disgusto ya que no sabían si estaba loco o se lo hacía apropósito.

-Pero ahora en lo único que pienso, es encontrar a esos hijos de puta antes de que intenten de escapar de todo este territorio otra vez, se muy bien que se encuentran ahí, intentando de llegar hasta aquí para hacer lo que vayase a saber que pretenden hacer, primero matare a los otros dos como el rubio y el empollón, luego me haré con Yumi y no dejare que se me escape otra vez, luego me encargare de Ulrich, al que le obligare a sufrir como nunca antes en su vida -explicó dando a entender lo que pretendía hacer al encontrar al grupo que le hizo perder todo lo que tenía.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al ver la mala leche que tenía, estaba claro que sentía un gran recelo hacía ellos, pero no por desprecio, era mas bien de un odio puro inmenso.

Romitz era el mas perjudicado de todos, sabía muy bien de que dejar escapar a los muchachos no era una muy buena idea, y si alguien como William intentaba de descubrirle el secreto, entonces estaría peor que condenado, estaría jodido de pies a cabeza.

··

El sol ya había amanecido, otro resplandor rojo iluminaba el cielo volviéndolo naranja, la fortaleza estaba en el mismo estado de siempre, como un edificio bien protegido en medio de ningúna parte.

Decisión se encendió iluminandose la pupila roja, luego toda la maquina se encendió al mismo tiempo, varios de los técnicos continuaron con lo suyo como cada dia.

-Richard Deckard -llamo Decisión.

Entonces Deckard se acerco junto con los otros tres y el resto del grupo, entre ellos se encontraba Miqquel otra vez jugando con sus navajas, era un completo tacaño con esa manía.

-Mi señora Decisión, hemos hecho un largo proceso para determinar de donde proviene el virus desconocido, pero por desgracia seguimos en la misma pauta de antes, pero si hemos podido determinar que el virus tiene un cierto origen al reproducirse en el cuerpo humano, no sabemos como, pero lo estamos analizando ahora mismo -explicó concluyendo Deckard al respecto.

-Bien hecho Richard Deckard, esa ha sido una buena decisión -confirmo la inteligencia.

Deckard puso una sonrisa de agradecimiento, los demás estaban con la misma cara de expectación.

-Yo también tengo noticias nuevas sobre el paradero del grupo que se hace llamar: Los Guerreros del mañana -declaro.

-¿Sabes donde están? -pregunto con tono eufórico.

Aquello sobresalto a Hopper ya que eso significaba que Aelita estaba con ellos.

-Así es, pero antes quiero dar una evaluación personal a nuestro nuevo miembro, William Dunbar, da cinco pasos hacía adelante -pidió expresamente Decisión.

-Como usted desee mi señora Decisión -obedeció William con tono cortes.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Espera un momento, vamos a pasar de saber donde se encuentran esos jóvenes cabronazos a esto, a coronar a este pequeño retardado -recrimino Miqquel al respecto.

Aquello dejo bastante ofendido a William pero se mantuvo.

-Es decisión mía, si tienes algún problema Sid Miqquel, serás evaluado por tu comportamiento -dictamino seriamente Decisión para dejarle claro como funcionaba el asunto.

-Ya me gustaría a mi que quedara evaluado a peor persona -opino sinceramente Angus.

-A mi también -estuvo de acuerdo Flit.

-De acuerdo, mi señora Decisión -acordo obedeciendo Miqquel.

Aquello le encanto a William ya que le sirvió de castigo por lo que dijo.

-William Dunbar -lo llamo otra vez.

Entonces se puso en posición firme delante de la maquina.

-A pesar de que llevas mas de 24 horas aquí metido, ya formas parte de esta operación, lo que te convierte en un miembro primordial para este equipo, tus habilidades y tu ingenio como comandante te han facilitado una gran cualidad, quiero esa misma cualidad en el campo de batalla -explicó especificándole porque estaba metido dentro.

-Se lo prometo mi señora Decisión -prometió William con tono modesto.

-¿Porque hemos dejado que le haga caso? -cuestiono Yolanda dirigiendose a Deckard.

-Si Decisión piensa que es un miembro ideal según todo lo que ha visto y analizado hasta ahora, entonces mejor hacerle caso y no provocarle mas de la cuenta, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz de hacerle a los muertos y a los avispones, no queremos provocar mas de la cuenta -comento Deckard dando a entender el porque de haberle metido en el asunto.

-Una vez estando en el exterior, obedecerás las mismas ordenes que Deckard y el sargento Rene Romitz, si ocurre algún problema, quiero que se comunique como primera medida, ¿ha quedado claro sargento Romitz? -pregunto dirigiendose al soldado superior.

-Si, mi señora Decisión, pero tengo ciertas dudas al respecto sobre meterle en esta operación -confeso con tono firme.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con recelo, sentían que había dicho algo que no debía.

-¿A que se debe eso sargento Romitz? -cuestiono Decisión.

-Vera, entiendo de que el comandante William Dunbar haya sido metido en el equipo en tan poco tiempo, pero no se si su cooperación es tan vital como la de tener que encontrar a esos muchachos, preferiría antes un examen psicológico antes de actuar -explicó dando a entender porque le tenía tantas dudas y era por un cierto hecho en base a su experiencia como guerrero asesino.

Aquello tampoco le gusta a William pero mucho peor que lo que dijo Miqquel, Decisión aumento su pupila y noto que le estaba subiendo la tensión a un 60%, eso se debía a una sensación de incordialidad al sentirse ofendido por algo que no le gustaba oír.

-Ya lo he hecho -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Cuando William Dunbar llego a esta instalación analice sus repentinos comportamientos, y a pesar de que eran un poco abruptos y llevados de alta tensión, pude ver que tenía unas ansias inmensas en acabar con los muchachos conocidos como: Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama y Aelita Schaeffer -fue explicando paso por paso.

Aquello dejo a Hopper en una muy mala sensación.

-Y eso mismo es algo que necesitamos -prosiguió.

-¿Que necesitamos en qué? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender esa cuestión.

-En la deliberación de acabar con nuestros enemigos, por eso mismo William Dunbar será ahora un miembro importante y primordial para el equipo -aclaro expresamente.

William se sintió agusto y entonces enderezo la mirada hacía el otro mirando hacía Romitz donde le guiño con una mirada indicándole que no había sucedido lo que pensaba que iba a pasar. Aquello a Romitz no le gusto nada, sentía asco al ver la sonrisa malévola que ponía en su boca, ya desde que vino, sentía un mal presagio de lo que fuera a hacer aquí dentro.

-¿Que tenía que decirnos ahora sobre los Guerreros del Mañana mi señora Decisión? -pregunto Deckard acordándose de que quedaba pendiente ese asunto.

-Los Guerreros del Mañana han sido encontrados a unos diez metros a la redonda de la zona hostil conocida como: TIERRA SALVAJE, no podemos mandar tropas ya que eso significa entrar en guerra con los rebeldes que se refugian en los subsuelos de las montañas, y también se encuentra la posibilidad de que los muchachos escapen y perdamos mas hombres de los que ya hemos perdido antes al estar defendiéndose con sus respectivas armas -confeso Decisión especificando todos los hechos que daban a una mala opción.

Ambos carraspearon seriamente al ver que eso era un problema mas.

-Pero podemos mandar a un grupo de avispones para que puedan capturarlos y llevarlos con nosotros, ahora mismo estoy preparando otra cápsula -declaro.

-Bien, por fin esos cabrones caerán -vacilo incrédulamente Miqquel.

Hopper no podía soportar otro ataque de esos.

-Decisión no lo haga -insistió Hopper apartandose de entre todos.

Entonces William puso su espada delante de su cara para detenerlo.

¿Adonde se cree que va? -pregunto incrédulamente William con mirada perversa.

-No pienso luchar contigo maldito psicopata -recrimino enfurismado Hopper.

-Oh no, ya la ha cagado -indico alarmado Romitz al ver lo que dijo.

-Mi señora Decisión, ¿que hago con él? -pregunto con tono indirecto para saber que hacer.

-Noquéalo y déjalo inconsciente -ordeno Decisión sin mas preámbulos.

-¿Que? -se sobresalto al oír eso.

-Aja -sonrío encantado y entonces lo golpeo con el mango de la espada, aquel tremendo golpe en la cara lo dejo tan noqueado que se hizo cayera soltando pequeños gemidos.

-Sacadlo de aquí -ordeno al respecto.

Entonces los tres hermanos agarraron a Hopper levantándolo por ambos brazos.

-Llevadlo a la enfermería, le necesitaremos mas tarde -acordo.

Los tres desaparecieron llevándolo al fondo donde desapareció de la sala, Hopper aún estaba consciente pero no podía moverse, pero sentía un mal porvenir.

-Cargando cápsula de lanzamiento -especifico Decisión.

Mas arriba de la fortaleza, la bóveda que se encontraba en el punto mas alto se abrió sacando la enorme torreta que contenía una nueva cápsula con el virus.

-Preparando lanzamiento -la torreta empezo a moverse en dirección al punto especifico.

Todos miraban atentos a la vez que aterrorizados sabiendo que pronto esos muchachos serían atacados por aquellas amorfas criaturas que hacía un tiempo intento de matarles, en cambio William ponía una mirada de satisfacción sabiendo que por fin conseguiría su venganza.

-Lanzando cápsula -ordeno y entonces la torreta lanzo la cápsula del cual salió volando hasta acabar desapareciendo en unas nubes rojas.

-Esos muchachos van a acabar bastante jodidos -opino incrédulamente Miqquel.

Luego empezo a reír de una forma malévola y entonces William le siguió el rollo apropósito solo que estaba tan loco que reía por lo que fuera. Todos se les quedaron mirando sabiendo que estaban rodeados de locos asesinos, ese no era el trabajo para el que se habían metido, Deckard se estaba pasando de la raya, y este era el primer indicio de todos, ahora lo entendía.

La cápsula siguió volando hasta acabar cayendo en picado, impacto y se rompió liberando todo el contenido de virus en forma de gas que se expandió como una nube roja.

··

Todo el suelo estaba repleto de charcos y con la tierra bastante mojada formando otros agujeros de barro, se abrió la puerta de la tienda y ahí apareció Aelita asomando la cabeza para ver una luz de sol resplandeciente, hacía tiempo que no veía algo así, hoy hacía un buen dia.

-Despertad chicos, que hace un buen dia -anunció eufóricamente llamando a los otros.

Ambos estaban metidos en sus futones dentro de la tienda cuando entonces se despertaron gimiendo debido a que les había quitado el sueño.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Nos atacan? -vacilo Odd mientras se abría los ojos del sueño que tenía, bostezo.

-Venga, ¿no estáis dispuestos a pasar un buen dia ahí afuera? -pregunto expresamente.

-Para que, esta todo mojado -discutió Ulrich.

-Vosotros os habéis pasado tirados recorriendo todo Estados Unidos que es todo un vertedero muerto y repleto de chatarra muerta, así que, como no mováis el hombro, os tendré que disparar con mi guante de bolas de energía -replico alzando su guante para llamar su atención.

-¿Atrévete si puedes? -regaño Odd.

Entonces ella aumento la energía de su guante empezando a formar una bola de energía.

-Vale, vale, tu ganas -acepto Odd sin mas dilación.

Ambos se levantaron empezando a recoger sus futones mientras ella se marchaba afuera como si no le preocupara nada.

-¿Que le ha pasado a esta chica? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que alguien le ha dado cierta conversacíon que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre lo que estamos haciendo -objetó seriamente Odd mirando a Jeremy.

Este se quedo indeciso sin saber que quería decir con eso.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono regañándole.

-Venga Jeremy, es bastante obvio -replico Yumi

-¿Él que? -seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Le gustas a Aelita -le aclaro sinceramente.

-Imposible -negó rotundamente.

Ambos se frustraron al ver lo tonto que estaba siendo al no reconocerlo.

-Por favor Einstein, piensa un poco, te has pasado todo este tiempo sin relacionarte con ningúna mujer, y ahora llega esa chica que es casi como tu -reprimió Odd hacíendole entender que era bastante obvio lo que sentía por ella.

-No es como yo.

-¿Seguro? -objetó Ulrich-. Es inteligente, ha pasado por mucho dolor, y esta pendiente de cumplir una misión, a mi me resulta bastante obvio.

Todos se le quedaron poniendo una mirada indirecta al respecto.

Ahí Jeremy no podía negar que tenían razón, se estaban dando cuenta de que tenía un pensamiento individual hacía ella y eso hacía que la quisiera por lo especial que era.

-Mirad chicos, la ame o no, ella tiene que confiar en mi, yo soy él único que puede hacerle entender que esto no puede salir bien o no, y si no me hace caso a mi, entonces ya no se a quien mas le podra hacer caso -explicó dando a entender porque le importaba tanto de momento.

Carraspearon seriamente al darse cuenta de que también tenía razón.

-¿Y que sucede con su padre que esta en esa fortaleza impenetrable? -objetó Odd.

-Eso si es que esta con vida -mencionó.

··

Aelita había salido fuera a disfrutar del aire libre que tenía, no lo había disfrutado así en mucho tiempo, aunque era claro que estaba repleto de muerte por todas partes, podía garantizar que al menos la luz del sol jamas cambiaría de momento.

De pronto observo que algo raro venía por el horizonte, fijo la mirada y observo que una silueta con alas iba derecha hacía ella, no entendía lo que era pero en cuanto se acerco pudo notar de que se trataba en realidad, era un avispón enorme y venía cayendo en picado.

El avispón grito y lanzo una espina por su cola. Aelita rápidamente lo esquivo tirandose a un lado, casi estaba por recibir la espina cerca de la pierna, alzo la mirada y disparo una bola de energía por su guantelete, salió volando pero esquivo la bola mientras seguía su curso.

Los otros cuatro oyeron lo que sucedía.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí? -cuestiono Yumi.

Aelita se levanto poniendo una mirada de malhumor, el avispón estaba dando la vuelta, se proponía atacar de nuevo aunque seguramente sería mas peligroso que antes.

-¡Vamos! -grito intentando de llamar su atención.

El avispón miro de frente observando como lo llamaba, sentía la vibración de su voz.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta observando lo que estaba pasando.

-Aelita, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Jeremy eufóricamente.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y marcho rápidamente hacía ellos, se junto y cerro la puerta, luego dentro tiro uno de los estantes y lo apoyo sobre la puerta mientras los demás no entendían que hacía.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -reprimió indeciso.

-Nos atacan -anunció eufóricamente, movió el estante hacía la puerta.

-¿Quienes? ¿Muertos? ¿Los hombres de Deckard? -pregunto Yumi.

-Avispones -declaro.

-Joder, ¡tenían que ser esos bichos! -reprocho Odd.

-Ayudadme con esto -ordeno explícitamente.

-Si -obedeció Jeremy y entonces empezo a tirar todo lo que había dentro de la tienda.

Lo pusieron todo encima del primer estante intentando de hacer fuerza para que nada pudiera entrar por el otro lado, todo se calmo, se cuestionaron que hubiera uno ahí.

-¿Cuantos son? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Hasta ahora solo uno -indico.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana intentando de ver donde estaba, no había nadie, el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

-¿Creéis que se habrán ido? -objetó Yumi.

-Estos nunca se van -comento seriamente Aelita conociéndolos.

En ese momento apareció un muerto con el estomago abierto rondando por la carretera, estaba gimiendo mientras movía la cara de un lado para otro mostrando su mandíbula caída, volteo una vez mas la mirada observándolos a ellos cuando de pronto el avispón le cayo encima.

-¡Coño! -se sobresalto Odd al ver lo que sucedió.

-Ey -rechisto Yumi al oír ese dicho.

-Perdón -se disculpo expresamente.

El avispón agarro la parte de arriba con los dientes y entonces se lo comió, se le salió parte de un brazo por la boca, luego volteo la mirada hacía ellos.

-¿Creéis que nos ha visto? -objetó Odd.

Entonces el avispón se puso en posición dirigiendose hacía el frente.

-No le hace falta, ya sabe muy bien que estamos aquí -indico Aelita.

El avispón salió volando dirigiendose rápidamente hacía ellos, impacto de cabeza haciendo caer todas las cosas que habían sosteniendo la puerta.

-No dejéis que la abra -ordeno Jeremy.

Todos se pusieron delante de la puerta levantando las cosas que se tiraron, hicieron fuerza porque no se cayera nada, las embestidas cada vez eran mas fuertes.

-¿Que le pasa que esta tan enfadado? -cuestiono expresamente Ulrich.

-Tiene hambre -exclamo Odd.

-No, pretende llevarnos del vuelta al misma lugar, adonde han venido -aclaro Aelita.

Siguieron esforzándose cuando entonces la puerta recibió el impacto de varias espinas, ambos se hicieron atrás observando como toda la puerta estaba siendo acribillada por enormes espinas que actuaban clavos, después de ocho espinas, todo se calmo.

-¿Como es posible que pueda lanzar tantas espinas al mismo tiempo? -objetó Ulrich.

-¿Porque? ¿No lo hace? -cuestiono Yumi al oír ese comentario.

-Supuestamente solo puede lanzar una -indico Odd.

-Deben haber mejorado la formula -opino Aelita.

-¿Hay una forma para crear estas cosas? -cuestiono expresamente Jeremy.

Hubo otra sacudida que los sobresalto, no sucedió nada pero empezaron a oírse los gemidos del bicho rondando por delante, veían como se iba moviendo por detrás hasta ponerse delante de la ventana, puso la boca encima y entonces resoplo quedandose el humo frió dibujado.

-¿Porque no hace nada? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Porque sabe muy bien de que no puede pasar, la única forma es que nosotros salgamos mientras él nos ataca -concluyo Aelita sabiendo bien de que la criatura había aprendido ese error.

Hay entonces todos se hicieron esta terrible idea de poder salir cuando sabían muy bien de que acabarían metidos en una emboscada.

-Tengo una idea -mencionó Ulrich.

-¿Cual? -cuestiono Yumi.

Entonces Ulrich agarro su katana, la saco de su funda y la levanto.

-En cuanto de la orden, abrid la puerta -acordo.

-¿Pero que te propones hacer? -cuestiono reprimiendo Odd.

-Esa puerta no es lo suficiente grande como para que se meta, pero si lo suficiente como para que meta su cara, si consigo ponerme cerca de él, puedo darle en el ojo y matarlo al instante -ideo.

-Pero eso es un suicidio. Es casi tan igual como las mismas cosas que has hecho hasta ahora -reprocho Yumi hacíendole entender que se arriesgaba demasiado por todo.

-¿Tenemos algúna otra opción? -indico sinceramente.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que solamente podía haber una solución para hacer eso.

-Puede funcionar, pero si la cosa no funciona, le damos con todo -objetó Aelita decidida.

Voltearon la mirada dirigiéndose a Ulrich y este afirmo con la cabeza de que era eso o nada.

-Hagamoslo -ordeno Jeremy decidido.

Entonces todos se pusieron a coger lo que habían puesto encima de la puerta, dejaron espacio para Ulrich para usar su katana, luego Yumi y Odd se pusieron detrás dispuestos para abrirla.

-¿Esta ahí todavía? -pregunto Ulrich para corroborar que se encontraba delante.

Jeremy se puso delante de la ventanilla y vio que no estaba, afirmo seriamente con la cabeza, entonces sucedió otra sacudida que hizo que todo saltara de repente.

-Esta, a la de tres, abrid la puerta -especifico Ulrich.

Ambos lo entendieron aunque pusieron una mirada de preocupación por lo que fuera a pasar.

-Una... dos... y tres -ordeno.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y entonces apareció el avispón delante de él y abriendo la boca soltando todas las horrendas babas que le salían de su boca, aprovecho y le clavo la espada en el ojo, se le quedo estancada pero el bicho seguía gimiendo de dolor. Intento de hacer que se muriera pero no funcionaba, seguía gimiendo como si lo soportara.

-No funciona -aviso eufóricamente.

-Déjame a mi -se puso Yumi delante y empezo a dispararle dentro de la boca dañándole todos los dientes y la mandíbula desde dentro.

Odd también se puso delante y empezo a darle con todas sus flechas por la cara haciendo que se le clavaran por todas partes como hizo antes este con sus espinas. Jeremy también aprovecho y se dispuso a lanzar una de sus balas especiales por la boca del monstruo.

-No espera, si lanzas eso lo quemaras todo y no podremos salir -advirtió seriamente Aelita.

-¿Pues que hacemos entonces? -cuestiono Yumi desesperada, al final se harto y empezo a golpearlo con su abanico por las partes de la cara rajándoles y quemándolas.

Al final la criatura se harto y se fue hacía atrás llevandose consigo la espada de Ulrich del cual este no pudo quitársela, avanzo hacía atrás saliendo a la calle donde ahí se tumbo cayendo muerto con las patas hacía arriba, se oyó un soplido y luego todo se calmo.

Se miraron exhaustos al ver que consiguieron acabar con él, salieron yendo directos hacía el bicho muerto donde no se inmutaba para nada, Ulrich se acerco dispuesto a recuperar su espada, la saco extrayéndola del ojo donde quedo impregnaba de un liquido pegajoso.

-Vas a tener que lavarlo -opino sinceramente Odd.

-Como siempre -exclamo Ulrich, siguió tirando aquel pringue pegajoso por todas partes.

··

El circulo naranja se incremento y entonces se apago del todo, el avispón había muerto.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Los ha capturado o no? -pregunto quejándose William.

-Me temo que no, el primer avispón ha sido vencido -declaro Decisión.

-¿En serio? ¿Esta vez no es como antes? La primera vez fue en el aire, la segunda dentro de un campamento repleto de soldados y un montón de armas pesadas, ahora son ellos que están solos, ¿como son capaces de derrotar a un monstruo como ese? -reprocho Miqquel dando todos los hechos en el que estaban metidos los avispones.

-Los avispones pueden ser una bestias muy fieras, pero si uno encuentra sus habilidades, son muy fáciles de derrotar, y esos chicos ya lo han hecho -opino Deckard al respecto.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? Vamos a perder el rastro de esos cabrones -recrimino William exigiendo una respuesta al respecto.

-Si Hopper estuviera aquí se hubiera cabreado por oír eso -comento Muldoch.

-Obviamente -exclamo Romitz estando de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes William Dunbar, ese monstruo no era él único que teníamos, se han desplegado una unidad de avispones que están en camino -anunció Decisión.

-Gracias mi señora Decisión por darme grandes amimos -objetó agradecido William.

Ambos se llevaron un gesto de frustración al tener que soportar a ese cretino.

Entonces la pantalla mostró a unos cuatro o cinco círculos anaranjados sobrevolando el área en dirección adonde se encontraban los muchachos.

-Esto va a salir mal -opino sinceramente Romitz.

··

Ahora que sabían que iban a por ellos, entendían bien que no estaban a salvo en ninguna parte, recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y decidieron marcharse rápidamente con el jeep blindado aunque en cambió Ulrich iba a ir directo con su motocicleta apropositamente.

-¿Estas seguras de que van a venir mas? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Y si, si Deckard nos ha encontrado entonces mandara a todos los avispones posibles con tal de llevarnos de vuelta al hogar de Decisión -aclaro Aelita seriamente sabiendo muy bien como funcionaba todo en ese lugar, y esto era lo peor por lo que podían pasar ahora.

-¿Y cuantos pueden venir? -mencionó.

-No lo se, posiblemente como cincuenta, son muertos normales que han sido alterados convirtiéndolos en monstruos, es como un gas que los metamorfosea -confeso dando a entender que se estaban enfrentando a toda una plaga.

Todos se miraron sabiendo bien que se enfrentaban a algo peor de lo que esperaban, ya entendían que Deckard haría lo que sea por ir contra ellos, pero mandar a todo un escuadrón de monstruos con tal de capturar a un par de personas o mas, era una autentica pesadilla.

-¿Escucháis eso? -pregunto Jeremy, oía algo raro en el cielo.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Odd.

-Escuchad -chillo y entonces todos se callaron.

Todos se quedaron escuchando intentando de entender de que era de lo que hablaba, pero en realidad no se escuchaba nada.

-Yo no oigo nada -opino Ulrich sin entender nada.

-Exactamente, no se oye nada, ni siquiera un pájaro o insecto volando en el ambiente -indico.

-Ya vienen en camino mas -reconoció Aelita.

-¡Vamos! -insistió Jeremy entonces todos se colocaron en el jeep mientras Ulrich se montaba en su moto, acelero echando humo del tubo de escape.

-Yo intentare de cubriros por si intentan de atacar de frente -acordo Ulrich.

-Intenta de que no te maten -acordo Yumi y entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego volvió metiendose dentro del jeep.

-Nos largamos de aquí -dijo explícitamente Jeremy y entonces acelero con el jeep mientras Ulrich les seguía por detrás, siguieron avanzando hasta desaparecer al otro lado de la carretera.

Se quedo todo calmado cuando entonces la unidad de avispones entro metiendose por ambos lados de la manzana y siguiendo el rastro del jeep para coger a los muchachos.

··

Hopper estaba tendido en una camilla con los ojos cerrados cuando una voz en su cabeza lo empezo a despertar, era la voz de Aelita recordando las ultimas palabras que dijo:

-Papa, Papa... papa... señor Hopper.

Aquello ultimo lo hizo despertarse, se sobresalto al igual que la ultima vez, había una enfermera al lado que reaccionó al ver que se despertó de mala manera.

-Señor Hopper, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto la enfermera.

No entendía que paso, no recordaba nada, alzo la vista y observo que era la misma enfermera de antes, la que le había atendido cuando le habían electrocutado la primera vez.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto somnoliento.

-En la enfermería, otra vez Deckard le acaba de dar su merecido por desobedecer sus ordenes -declaro incrédulamente la enfermera.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió a duras penas-. Y mi hija.

-¿Su hija? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Si, mi hija, esta con Jeremy Belpois y esos otros, ¿donde están? -reprimió.

-Los monstruos les están persiguiendo -aclaro con desdén.

-Era fácil asumirlo -exclamo amargamente.

La enfermera se le quedo mirando con resignación al ver como se sentía.

-¿La echa de menos verdad? -pregunto interesada.

-¿Debería importarme lo que piense? -recrimino injustificadamente.

-Pues la verdad es que si, usted es una de las raras personas que aún piensan en lo viejo que en vez de lo nuevo -explicó hacíendole entender que él era único aquí dentro.

-¿Lo nuevo? ¿Es que aquí todos pasan de lo que tenían anteriormente? -cuestiono asombrado al oír aquella acusación, otra cosa mas que no sabía.

-Nadie se ha metido aquí si es que no quiere olvidar lo que tanto odiaba o temía, pero usted teme a lo nuevo, y se queda con lo viejo -indico sinceramente.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón.

-¿Sabe acaso porque no quiere que Deckard se pase de la raya? -inquirió.

-¿Porque no me soporta? -objetó irónicamente.

-Porque no quiere que todos sepan que era mejor vivir en un mundo con consentimientos que en un mundo donde todos pueden crear con total libertad -comento honestamente.

-¿Y donde esta la libertad para aquellos que no querían esto?

-Pues tendrán que morir por ser algo nuevo para un nuevo mundo descubierto.

-¿Un nuevo mundo descubierto? ¿Que es eso? -cuestiono asombrado de nuevo, estaba escuchando menciones que jamas antes había oído en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando obligadamente.

-Imaginese que nosotros acabamos de barrer un mundo, no queda nada, pero con el paso del tiempo nace uno nuevo, pero en ese nuevo mundo ya existen sus habitantes, sus indigenas, ¿y que hacemos con los indigenas que ocupan un mundo perfecto solo para nosotros? -argumento.

-Erradicarlos y conquistarlos -declaro reconociéndolo.

Afirmo meneando seriamente la cabeza.

-Pero esto no es una conquista, es una ocupación enemiga, han matado a cientos de personas que ya estaban aquí y no hacía falta que murieran para crear algo nuevo, estaba todo tan perfecto tal y como estaba, Deckard y su Decisión lo arruino para llevarme la contra -aclaro hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con todo lo que pensaba sobre el asunto.

-Pues ellos piensan que están haciendo algo bueno, tu eres el viejo que quería crear algo nuevo, y Deckard es el hombre que lo ha hecho realidad sin importarle tu opinión, ¿a quien crees valoraran mas? ¿A un hombre taciturno, o a un hombre con ambiciones bien decididas? -dictamino.

Ahora empezaba todo a tener sentido, él era algo así como el inventor viejo que soñaba con una idea, pero Deckard se aprovecho de ella e hizo lo que se le dio la gana porque no tenía el valor suficiente para demostrar esa idea, y al final alguien se aprovecho de ella porque tenías mas ambiciones que otra cosa. Empezaba a sentir un gran apego por esa mujer, no sabía quien era pero era bastante claro de que era una persona realmente especial.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto interesado.

-Alexandra, Alexandra Dupress -confeso.

-Franz Waldo Hopper -se presento estrechándole la mano.

Ambos se la estrecharon mientras se miraban encantados el uno contra el otro.

-¿Cuanto que llevas aquí? -pregunto queriendo entender como era que nunca la había visto.

-Desde hace nueve años, Deckard me concedió para poder curar a los enfermos, pero luego que con el paso del tiempo el asunto con los virus se extendió mas de la cuenta y supuse de que quedaría infectada, así que lo deje y decidí instalarme aquí donde poder curar a aquellos de moratones o de cualquier resfriado común -resumió sencillamente.

-¿Debe de ser bastante aburrido para ti no? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, en realidad no, hay gente que pasa por aquí y siempre me pregunta cosas, claro esta que las novedades no son como eran pero al menos siempre tengo algo que hacer -indico expresamente.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se riese, era una chica bastante encantadora.

-De ti creo que seguramente me se mucho.

-¿Como qué? -la puso a prueba.

-Pues, que tienes un mérito en el MIT, que estuviste casado y con una hija, que te pasaste toda tu vida estudiando medicina, hijo de un analista forense y de una madre policía, así que supongo que se mucho -explicó redactando todo aquello que sabía sobre Hopper.

-Vaya, se ve que sabes mucho -espeto encantado.

-Bueno, es de lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando uno no tiene mucho que compartir -mencionó.

Aquello hizo comprender a Hopper de que se sentía mas solo que la una, se había pasado tanto tiempo quejándose sobre como vivía, que nunca había compartido nada esencial con nadie, y Alexandra era la persona idónea para todo eso.

Se propuso a sugerirle algo cuando se abrió la puerta, era Romitz.

-Hopper -le llamo con tono nervioso.

-Rene, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendido al verle ahí mismo.

-Nos dejas un momento -pidió expresamente dirigiendose a Alexandra.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin mas dejando a Hopper con una mala sensación-. Nos vemos pronto Franz.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo -exclamo despidiéndose sin decirlo razonablemente.

Entonces ella se marcho dejándole solo junto con Romitz.

-Hopper, no tengo mucho tiempo porque se muy bien de que alguien podría estar sospechando de esto y por eso mismo necesito que me escuches porque necesito decírselo a alguien de confianza -argumento con tono nervioso dando a entender que estaba preocupado por algo que escondía.

-De acuerdo, calma, ¿que es? -lo apaciguo, estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-Deje ir a Aelita con sus amigos los Guerreros del Mañana -declaro abiertamente.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono asombrado.

-Así es, y he estado todo este tiempo ocultándolo, pero ahora no puedo ocultarlo ya que tengo remordimientos por todo lo que he hecho ahí en Fort Duxxon -aclaro nerviosamente.

-Bueno no importa Romitz -se levanto y se dirigió expresamente hacía él-, yo ya sabía de que lo harías, por eso mismo te pedí eso.

-¿En serio confías en mi Hopper? -pregunto sorprendido de ver su respuesta.

-Así es, ahora gracias a ti ella esta a salvo -indico soberanamente.

Romitz pensaba que lo iba a castigar o que le iba a pasar algo malo mas, pero estaba completamente equivocado, Hopper era mejor persona de lo que jamas había creído.

-Gracias señor Hopper -le abrazo fuertemente debido a que podía confiar en él.

-No te preocupes chico, puedes confiar en mi, puedes confiar en mi -prometió Hopper abrazándole a él también al ver que hizo lo que justo le había prometido hacer.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, en un rincón Remi los estaba observando y sentía un gran recelo hacía la situación en la que estaban metidos esos dos, tenía que avisar de esto ya mismo.

··

Las ruinas de la ciudad estaban en calma cuando entonces apareció el carro blindado recorriendo a máxima velocidad siendo acompañado por Ulrich en su moto, recorrieron las dañadas calles cuando entonces apareció la horda de avispones que los seguían a toda prisa.

Jeremy alzo la mirada observando que se estaban acercando.

-Nos van a acabar ganando trayecto -opino sinceramente Aelita.

-Tenemos que intentar de meternos en algúna parte donde no puedan vernos -sugirió Jeremy.

-Pero cual, estamos lejos de encontrar un escondrijo secreto por algúna parte -indico Yumi.

-Entonces tendremos que desaparecer de la ciudad -mencionó.

-¿Y que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Odd.

-Abandonar la ciudad y meternos en campo abierto -declaro.

-¿Y de que nos va a servir eso? Acabaremos siendo blanco fácil para ellos -reprimió Odd.

-Y así es, esta vez no huiremos, vamos a luchar, como un equipo, como una familia -dictamino dando a entender que pretendía acabar con todos de una vez por todas.

Todos se miraron asumiendo que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, entendían que esto iba a ser peligroso, pero era la mejor opción que tenían junto con esconderse para luego ser perseguidos otra vez por las aberraciones de Deckard.

-Cuidado -señalo eufóricamente Odd.

Volteo la mirada y observo que estaban casi apunto de chocar con una valla levantada y con la punta delante, rápidamente doblo haciendo un giro brusco que hizo que todos se llevasen una tremenda sacudida, lo esquivo a tiempo golpeándolo solamente por una punta de costado que lo rajo.

En ese momento apareció Ulrich cruzandose delante de ellos, golpeo con los nudillos.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto aunque no se oía por dentro.

Alzo Yumi la mano levantando el pulgar, este corroboro que estaban bien, acelero adelantándolos.

-Hay que intentar de sacarse de encima todos estos obstáculos -reprimió Odd.

-Pues yo estoy conduciendo, así que no se como -indico expresamente Jeremy al no saber nada.

-¿No hay ningún arma por aquí? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Haber -se puso a buscar Jeremy entre todos los botones que habían, eran tantos que no entendía que querían decir todos exactamente.

-Pulsa ese -señalo Odd uno que quería decir: Retro Ondas.

-¿Retro Ondas? ¿Y eso que es? -cuestiono Yumi.

-No lo se, pero hay que intentarlo -se decidido Jeremy y empezo a activarlo.

-Cuidado ahí -señalo Aelita notando que estaban apunto de chocarse con un muro de ladrillos.

Entonces Jeremy aprovecho y activo el botón, los faros se giraron poniendose en posición horizontal mientras salían unos especies de tubos con un espiral verde, se iluminaron y entonces lanzaron un rayo de ondas energéticas que destruyeron parte del muro de ladrillos, algúnos restos cayeron mientras ellos pasaron por delante sobreviviendo al choque.

-Guau, ¿que ha sido eso? -cuestiono asombrado Odd.

-No lo se, pero veo de que esto tenía algo escondido -indico soberanamente Odd.

-Prueba a ver si hay algo para dispararles por detrás -sugirió Aelita.

Activo otro botón al azar y este lanzo volando unos especies de discos como si fueran minas terrestres, siguieron recorriendo hasta que mas atrás acabaron explotando.

-Prueba otra vez -ordeno Aelita.

-Hacía ahí -señalo Yumi hacía un atajo donde se encontraba una pendiente.

Jeremy acelero con el carro blindado y entonces se tiraron contra la pendiente haciendo que los bichos se pusieron detrás suyo, aprovecho y activo de vuelta el botón lanzando otra mina terrestre pero esta vez contra la cara del avispón que se encontraba mas cerca. Le exploto en la cara y el carro blindado cayo siguiendo su recorrido mientras que los avispones continuaron, el avispón que se llevo la explosión empezo a disminuir su velocidad y acabo cayendo muerto al suelo.

··

Uno de los círculos naranja se acabo apagando otra vez, un avispón mas murió.

-Un avispón ha sido eliminado -declaro Decisión.

-Maldicion, ¿como pueden ser que puedan matar a uno a la velocidad que van?, ¿que están conduciendo si se puede saber? -cuestiono reprimiendo Miqquel.

-Debe de ser en ese vehículo que les dio Olivier -opino Yolanda.

-Puede ser, necesitamos saber ciertas sobre ese vehículo -indico pensativo Deckard mientras veía como en la pantalla varios puntos naranja empezaban a desaparecer uno por uno.

-Dos avispones han sido eliminados -declaro Decisión de vuelta.

··

Ulrich fue acelerando tanto con la motocicleta que se ponía delante de los avispones como para poder dispararles en el ojo y matarlos al instante, uno por uno todos fueron cayendo sin parar mientras Jeremy iba girando haciendo disparar a los avispones con los Retro Ondas, a uno le dio cerca de la boca haciendo que se quemara y quedara dando vueltas por detrás de la marabunta.

-Estamos en racha -indico Odd al ver que lo estaban consiguiendo.

-Eso parece -opino sinceramente Jeremy.

Ulrich avanzando como podía para intentar de ponerse delante de ellos, en ese momento uno de los avispones se puso debajo suyo y entonces aprovecho para darle con su katana, se la clavo sobre su estomago haciendo que este saliera volando mientras le caía todo el jugo.

-Menudo asco -exclamo irónicamente.

Otro de los avispones se canso y decidió atacar con todo lo que tenía, se dispuso a lanzar una espina, preparo su cola apuntando y esperando el momento.

-Este carro va a soportar lo que sea -indico Odd cuando entonces recibieron una tremenda sacudida a causa de una explosión provocada detrás del vehículo.

La parte trasera del carro estaba en llamas y eso era algo que se notaba bastante, Ulrich lo veía y notaba que estaban en serios problemas.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Nos han dado -dijo Yumi con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Jeremy alzo la mirada y observo que estaban apunto de caer en una pendiente, intento de frenar pero era demasiado tarde y acabaron cayendo en un foso estrecho que los dejo atorados, los avispones siguieron adelante sin saber que habían desaparecido de su campo de visión, volaron en linea recta en formación a través del cielo.

Ulrich se detuvo dando un giro brusco poniendose de perfil, observo lo que les paso, estaba completamente atorados, miro hacía arriba observando que los avispones se marchaban pero era obvio que estaban dando la vuelta para luego volver a atacar otra vez.

Acelero con la moto y marcho a ayudarles cuanto antes. Se abrió la ventanilla del carro y ambos salieron todo doloridos por el golpe.

-Maldita sea -reprocho Odd.

Todos empezaron a subir por la pendiente hasta reunirse con Ulrich.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto seriamente mientras se dirigía apuradamente hacía ellos.

-¿Que ha pasado? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo entender que sucedió.

-Os habéis caído por ahí -señalo Ulrich mostrando el carro enterrado en el foso estrecho.

-¿Pero que paso? Hace un momento estábamos bien cuando de pronto algo exploto por detrás -cuestiono reprimiendo Odd sin entenderlo.

-Os lanzaron con una espina -indico y entonces se bajo para mirarlo.

Todos bajaron notando que había una espina clavada en uno de los repulsores eléctricos externos de la maquina, lo saco estando completamente quemado.

-Este tipo de cosas no estaban del todo protegidas -indico amargamente.

-¿Se puede arreglar? -pregunto Odd.

-Yo no creo, todo esto esta chamuscado, necesitaríamos a un mecánico para hacer esto, cosa que no tenemos, y ni siquiera tiempo -comento frustradamente Jeremy.

Miraron al cielo notando que los avispones estaban volviendo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -cuestiono seriamente Aelita.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer nada con esto, sino conseguimos una grúa para sacarlo de aquí, esta completamente perdido -indico lamentandose Jeremy al ver lo mal que quedo.

-¿Entonces esta perdido?

-Perdido no, inutilizado, pero estando en esta situación, desperdiciado -indico Yumi.

-Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando con este trasto y va y lo rompen a la primera -reprocho Odd al ver que era imposible tener un vehículo útil en buen estado.

Oyeron ese extraño sonido como el de un aleteo inmenso que se oía a lo lejos.

-Ya vienen -objetó atemorizada Aelita.

-¿Conque vamos a huir ahora? -pregunto Odd desesperado.

-No vamos a huir -comento Jeremy sin mas dilación y entonces se puso a cargar su escopeta HUH poniendo sus balas especiales.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Aelita al respecto.

-Yo dije que no íbamos a huir, íbamos a luchar, y eso voy a hacer -aclaro.

-¿Y sin vehículo ni arma pesada? -reprimió Ulrich.

-¿Quien ha dicho que necesitemos otra arma cuando tenemos las nuestras? -objetó expresamente.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, se levantaron alzando sus armas y se pusieron en pleno campo abierto dispuestos a combatir contra los avispones. Veían como a lo lejos estaban doblando del todo y yendo dispuestos a ellos.

-Ahí vienen -indico Aelita.

-¿Como haremos para combatir contra estas bestias? -cuestiono Odd.

-Morir o luchar Odd, morir o luchar -exclamo Jeremy dando a entender que era todo o nada.

Los avispones bajaron en picado y entonces Aelita lanzo otra de sus bolas de energía del cual le acabo dando a otra criatura envolviéndola en un aura rosada, luego Odd lanzo otra de sus flechas pero no le dio a ningúno, Yumi lanzo una de las cuchillas de su abanico de plasma y le dio a uno cortándole parte de la pata.

-¡Cuidado! -aviso Ulrich y entonces tres avispones se pusieron delante de ellos rodeándolos.

Ulrich le clavo a uno en el ojo haciendo que este lanzara un tremendo gemido desgarrador. Jeremy disparo una de sus balas especiales hacía el avispón que tenía delante, le impacto en el ojo quemándoselo y envolviéndoselo de un fuego azul que se extendió por toda su cara.

-Malditos monstruos -reprocho Odd mientras le daba con todo lo que tenía a varios de los avispones que iban sobrevolando el área, no le conseguía dar a ningúno y eso que tenía puntería.

Yumi se dirigió hacía el avispón que tenía delante, le ataco con su abanico haciendo que este retrocediera y no pudiera darle a nada.

-Atrás asqueroso -replico ella con tono incesante.

Entonces el avispón rugió abriendo la boca de tal manera que le hacían salir las babas. Yumi se quedo indecisa mientras las babas le llenaban todo el cuerpo, entonces una bola de energía impacto contra el monstruo envolviéndolo de un aura rosada que lo mato al instante, se giro sorprendida y observo que había sido Aelita, esta afirmo con la cabeza. Se dirigió hacía ella.

-Estas cosas son un asco -comento ella con disgusto mientras se quitaba las babas.

-Menos mal que yo no los vi hechos unas larvas -indico irónicamente ella.

-Preferiría ver unos pandas bebes que esto -opino sinceramente.

-Ya me gustaría ver uno a mi -paso otro avispón y le dio con su bola de energía.

Otro avispón paso volando cerca de ellas, se cubrieron rápidamente mientras el avispón paso volando por arriba, Aelita aprovecho y le lanzo otra bola de energía, le impacto por detrás envolviéndolo con ese aura rosado, siguió volando hasta que se tambaleo.

-Buen tiro -expreso Yumi.

Se llevaron un suspiro por ese acto.

-No paran venir -dijo Aelita frustrada.

··

En la base, todos veían como los avispones no paraban de desaparecer uno por uno.

-Señor Deckard, ¿que hacemos? Los avispones no consiguen darle a ningúno, mandamos a un escuadrón, ¿o que? -cuestiono reprimiendo William al respecto.

Deckard se quedo mirando pensativo la pantalla y entonces dijo:

-No te preocupes Dunbar, podemos hacer que se pongan mas fieros que antes, Decisión: activa la frecuencia de los nanobots en sangre -ordeno teniendo una idea.

-Subiendo frecuencia de agresividad en los avispones -obedeció Decisión y entonces surgió otra imagen de un avispón con una barra negra al lado, esta subió de verde a rojo intenso.

··

Jeremy fue disparando hasta que al final se acabo quedando sin municíon en su escopeta, no tenía mucho tiempo así que aprovecho y saco otra de sus pistolas, la alzo y disparo contra otro avispón que había a lo lejos dirigiendose hacía él, fue disparando todas las balas hasta que este choco contra él derribándolo de mala manera contra el suelo.

-¡Jeremy! -grito Aelita al ver que lo hirió.

Se levanto todo dolorido, tenía un fuerte golpe en el estomago, de pronto el mismo avispón se puso delante de él, se estremeció al verle, rápidamente se puso a coger su escopeta cuando entonces una espina paso rozando justo por sus dedos, se aparto a tiempo antes de que le impactase en la mano. El avispón se dirigía rápidamente hacía él cuando entonces una flecha impacto contra el ojo del avispón haciendolo gemir dolorido, luego cayo muerto provocando una pequeña sacudida.

-Si, al final le doy a uno -dijo orgulloso Odd, luego le dio un beso a su arma.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Aelita mientras lo ayudaba a levantarlo.

-Si -confirmo él, Yumi le paso su escopeta y se puso a cargarla.

-¿Que demonios les pasa? -cuestiono Ulrich.

Veían como todos los avispones estaban como desorientados y gimiendo de una manera que no habían hecho hasta ahora, todos iban girando en fila formando un espiral a su alrededor.

-¿Que hacen? -cuestiono Odd.

-Algo deben de estar hacíendoles -opino Aelita.

-¿Como haciéndoles? -cuestiono Yumi-. Es que pueden controlarlos.

-Entendí que podían manejar para obligarles a hacer cosas que no querían que hicieran, pero esto parece estar matándoles -explicó expresamente sobre lo que suponía.

-Pues si los están matando mejor entonces -indico Ulrich.

-No, nada mejor, solo peor -aclaro estremecida sabiendo que algo malo iba a pasar.

Entonces una espina impacto al lado de ellos y entonces una mas, luego otra mas y así sucesivamente hasta que al final todo un circulo de espinas les rodeo por completo impidiendo que escapasen de aquel circulo mortal.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -cuestiono sobresaltado Odd.

-No lo se, me temo que este es el fin -comento Jeremy teniendo un mal presagio.

Todos se agarraron de las manos sabiendo que seguramente serían la ultima vez que vivirían para contarlo, Jeremy dirigió la mirada hacía Aelita sabiendo que podía haber sido mejor.

-Lo siento -mencionó para disculparse por todo.

-No -dijo ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Cerraron los ojos esperando a que sucediera todo cuando de pronto un extraño sonido vibratorio afecto a todos los avispones incluido a ellos, se taparon los oídos debido al mortal ruido que les destrozaba los tímpanos de forma horrible.

··

Las luces naranjas empezaron a titilar de una forma nunca vista antes.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? -cuestiono Miqquel.

Deckard estaba que no sabía que hacer, algo le sucedía a las criaturas, algo que nunca había visto pasar antes, Yolanda se junto delante de él con la misma cara de preocupación.

-Señor, me parece que hay ondas que están afectando a las criaturas -mencionó ella.

-¿Pero quien? -reprimió sobresaltado.

-¿Ondas eh? -se puso pensativo William, ya había descubierto su punto débil.

··

Los avispones se pusieron tan locos que al final acabaron abandonando el lugar y no tuvieron mas opción que volver por donde habían venido, dejaron a los muchachos donde estaban, en ese momento el sonido se detuvo recuperando la normalidad, se llevaron un mal susto.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -reprocho Odd.

-No lo se, pero parece que nos ha salvado -indico Aelita.

-Y de buena manera -exclamo Ulrich metiendose los dedos en los oídos para asegurarse de que no había perdido el sonido a causa de esa vibración autodestructiva.

Mas allá algo oscuro asomo la cabeza observándoles.

-¿Que es eso? -señalo Yumi.

Todos observaron lo mismo cuando entonces mucho mas individuos vestidos con trajes negros aparecieron de la nada agarrando unas enormes armas que no parecían normales.

-¿Quienes son estos? -cuestiono sobresaltado Odd.

Ambos se juntaron formando otro circulo alrededor de ellos para protegerse.

-No lo se, pero no me gustan -opino sinceramente Jeremy.

Eran como unos cincuenta saliendo de varias esquinas.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Mantened la calma chicos, si no hacemos un movimiento en brusco, no sucederá nada -acordo.

Entonces uno de los sujetos alzo el arma y disparo, el proyectil impacto sobre el hombro derecho de Jeremy electrocutandolo al instante, cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Jeremy no -grito Aelita al ver lo que le paso.

Entonces dos mas dispararon dandole a Aelita y a Yumi que las electrocutaron haciendo que se desplomaran el uno contra el otro.

-Yumi no -grito Ulrich sobresaltado al ver que a ella también le dieron.

-¿Que están haciendo? -cuestiono Odd con tono caprichoso.

Otros dos mas que estaban mas lejos les acabaron dando impactando sobre sus cuellos electrocutándolos al instante, cayeron inconsciente juntos con los demás.

Quedaron todos inconscientes junto con cada uno, entonces los sujetos aparecieron observándoles mientras iban llenandose uno por uno, los tenían cogidos.

··

Observaron como la pantalla iba desapareciendo de los círculos anaranjados hasta acabar desapareciendo del mapa, se oyó un pitido y se apago todo.

-¿Que demonios ha sido eso? ¿Donde están los avispones? -pregunto reprochando Deckard al querer entender lo que sucedió ahí.

-Los avispones han sido atacados por un ataque de onda de frecuencias tan elevadas que ha provocado una alteración en su metabolismo físico, los avispones se han marchado volviendo a su lugar de origen -aclaro Decisión.

-¿Eso significa aquí no? -objetó Muldoch asumiendo.

-Exactamente sargento Muldoch -confirmo la maquina.

-Genial -dio un golpe en el aire al ver que todo había salido mal.

-¿Quien es capaz de crear algo como esto? -pregunto William.

-No lo se, para eso tendría que ser alguien con una maquina que dispare una onda de frecuencia tan alta como para volver locos a todos los avispones a la vez -argumento concluyentemente.

-¿Existe algo como eso? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Puede ser, pero en toda Francia no queda ni un solo artefacto o maquina que no tenga electricidad excepto esta instalación -indico Yolanda.

-A no ser que tengan un generador de emergencia lo bastante potente como para crear algún tipo de altavoz enorme que dispare ese tipo de frecuencias -comento Emile.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la vez por lo que dijo.

-Mi padre era electricista, así que es muy fácil que lo sepa -indico obviamente.

-Hay que encontrar esa maquina antes de que sepan nuestras debilidades, hallarlo y destruir a todo aquel que este relacionado con este extraño grupo -acordo Decisión.

-Si mi señora Decisión -prometió Deckard confiado.

-¿Que haremos entonces? -pregunto William.

-Nos prepararemos para encontrar a los culpables y una vez encontraremos a la chica y a sus amigos que tienen el Pen-Drive, no vamos a tolerar mas perdidas de tiempo como estas, ya he agotado bastante la paciencia con esto, ¿entendido? -explicó rígidamente.

-Si señor -confirmaron a la vez.

-¿Señor? -se oyó una voz desconocida.

Deckard asomo la cabeza observando que se trataba de otro técnico.

-¿Que quieres tu? -pregunto al técnico, resultaba ser Remi.

-Tengo algo que decirle -mencionó mientras avanzaba lentamente.

-¿Que es? Que lo escuche todo el mundo -ordeno.

Remi se quedo mirando de un lado para otro sabiendo que no podía decírselo a todos.

-Es solo para usted -aclaro.

-Ah, de acuerdo, ven -acepto a regañadientes.

Marcho corriendo lentamente y entonces se puso al lado del oído de Deckard, le fue explicando mientras todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando queriendo saber que le decía, termino de explicárselo mientras Deckard se quedo con una mirada fría y rígida.

-¿Lo entiende señor? -pregunto para corroborar que lo entendió.

-Si, ¿tu eres? -se dio cuenta de que no sabían quien es.

-Remi señor -confirmo.

-Bien, Remi, parece que has hecho un buen trabajo después de todo -agradeció maliciosamente.

-¿Que le ha dicho? -pregunto Yolanda.

-Me temo que no nos iremos, no sin antes de razonar con uno de los nuestros, uno que nos ha traicionado de la forma mas lamentable que se conoce -admitió fríamente.

··

El grupo estaba metido en un camión que iba directo por una carretera abandonada y derruida, todos estaban metidos dentro del compartimento apenas inconscientes, Jeremy fue el primero en despertarse, lo veía todo borroso, aunque eso le daba igual ya que parecía que todos juntos siempre acababan de la misma forma, inconscientes y traídos hacía un nuevo lugar desconocido.

Veía que había un par de hombres vestidos de negro en la parte trasera, alrededor no había nadie excepto sus amigos, pero lo mas raro de todos es que estaban atadas con cinta aislante, eso no era algo que los anteriores les habían puesto, no los traían como supervivientes, los traían como prisioneros adonde sea que vivan.

-Chicos, chicos -aviso eufóricamente a los otros para que se despertaran.

Nadie reaccionó excepto Yumi que empezo a hacer gemidos.

-Yumi, despierta, estamos en problemas -la animo a despertarse.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella somnolienta.

-Nos han raptado -comento.

-¿Que? -cuestiono ella sin entender nada.

Asomo la cabeza observando lo que pasaba, estaban dentro de un camión.

-Oh dios mío -exclamo sorprendida.

-Deben de ser los mismos que nos han disparado -opino persuasivamente.

-¿Pero que es lo que quieren? ¿Porque estamos atados? -cuestiono desesperada.

En ese momento empezaron a despertar los demás.

-Ulrich, Aelita, Odd -insistió Yumi mientras levantaba a los demás.

Entonces el copiloto se dio cuenta de que se despertaron, aviso al conductor, asomo la cabeza.

-¿Adonde nos lleváis? -pregunto reprochando Jeremy.

-No os preocupéis, os llevaremos con él y sabrá que hacer con vosotros -comento incrédulamente.

-¿Quien es él? -pregunto Yumi.

Dio una mirada a su compañero para saber que decir y entonces dijo:

-Nebula Von Crisis -declaro.

Aquello los sobresalto al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo llevados directamente hacía el hombre que estaban buscando, al final lo encontraron por pura suerte.

Todo un convoy repleto de camiones giraron por una avenida, uno de esos camiones era una grúa que transportaba el carro blindado enganchado por detrás, también había otro que estaba remolcando la moto de Ulrich por detrás, se habían llevado sus cosas.

Se metieron por un túnel pequeño del cual acabaron llegando a una avenida que daba lugar a un muro que actuaba como puerta, habían como cuatro hombres defendiendo el portón armados con rifles de francotirador y ametralladoras típicas del ejercito. El copiloto saco la mano para confirmar que era él y entonces uno de los guardias aviso al otro lado de abrir la puerta, se oyó un fuerte rechinar mecánico y entonces la puerta empezo a abrirse, era un portón dividido en dos partes, se abrieron del todo y cada uno fue pasando hasta meterse dentro.

El lugar era una especie de anfiteatro derruido con el techo abierto y algúnas grietas que hacían ver la luz del sol de afuera, siguieron pasando por todo un camino repleto de gente que iban pasando trayendo consigo todo tipo de materiales de construcción.

Mas arriba se encontraba entre las gradas del piso superior un hombre vestido con un traje de campesino, con el pecho quemado, tenía unas tatuajes raros que llegaban desde los hombros hasta la cabeza donde se le formaba la cara como un craneo, tenía a dos mujeres al costado ayudándoles con los pies cuando entonces se percato de lo que traían, se levanto mirando con interés.

El camión se abrió mostrando a los chicos desorientados.

-Fuera, vamos -ordeno un soldado vestido de negro y entonces todos fueron pasando uno por uno mientras iban tirados por los soldados que los apuntaban.

Fueron avanzando torpemente por todo ese camino de gente quemada mirándoles como si fueran unos extraños, como un tipo de gente que nunca antes les habían visto.

-¿Que es este lugar? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que es un anfiteatro, pero lo han construido para que parezca una base de defensa, para gente herida -opino concluyentemente Ulrich según lo que veía.

Siguieron recorriendo todo ese camino hasta ponerse delante de una rampa, había un hombre que lo manejaba, era como si estuvieran mas bien en la casa de William que en la de Von Crisis.

-Vamos -reprocho de vuelta, golpeo con la punta a Aelita.

-Ey -replico al ver como la trataba.

Se pusieron encima de la rampa junto con los dos hombres, entonces el otro sujeto bajo la enorme palanca que había en el borde y entonces la rampa fue subiendo de mala manera, subieron como a tres pisos mas y de ahí el hombre lo detuvo, se pusieron delante de un rincón oscuro del que apenas se notaba que había mas adelante.

-Vamos, por aquí -insistió de vuelta.

-Ya lo sabemos -recrimino Odd.

Siguieron pasando de aquella manera hasta que se dieran cuenta de que no tenían sus pertenencias.

-¿Donde estarán nuestras cosas? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Acuerda de lo que sucedió en Fort Duxxon, la tendrán uno de esos mamarrachos de por ahí, seguro que los volveremos a ver si es que no han encontrado el Pen-Drive -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Y que haremos si nos matan? -cuestiono Aelita.

-No nos mataran, solamente nos están trayendo como prisioneros, si quisieran matarnos nos habrían matado ahí mismo -indico obviamente.

En eso tenía razón.

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? -objetó nerviosamente Ulrich.

-No lo se, pero antes quiero ver a Nebula Von Crisis -indico Jeremy.

Siguieron andando hasta meterse en una sala enorme repleta de luz artificial, mas adelante en el centro se encontraba una montaña hecha con restos de chatarra y algúnos cráneos, arriba de todo había puesto una silla de piedra con algúnos pinchos por arriba como si fuera un trono.

Veían alrededor y observaban a un montón de soldados y demás personajes fueran de lo común, había un ingeniero sosteniendo un soldador con el que quemaba dos tubos, alzo la vista y se quito las lentes de protección, era un chico joven de color con el pelo hecho rastafari, a un lado se encontraba una mujer junto con otras dos, esta era caucásica con el pelo liso y tenía el tatuaje de una flor negra en la mejilla, alzo una mirada mientras afilaba el machete que sostenía.

-Mi señor -anuncio uno de los soldados.

-¿Que sucede teniente Gaspar? -pregunto aquel que se encontraba detrás del trono.

-Hemos encontrado a cinco jóvenes, estaban siendo atacados por esos extraños monstruos, los salvamos y se los hemos traído para saber su opinión sobre que hacer con ellos -explicó el teniente con tono modesto.

-¿Hacer con nosotros? -cuestiono reprimiendo Yumi.

-Calla -le rechisto dandole una bofetada por detrás en la nuca.

-Ambos llevaban consigo un montón de armas, también unas que jamas hemos vistos, iban montados en un especie de carro blindado que jamas he visto ademas de una motocicleta, creo que le interesan estos sujetos -mencionó expresamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo y entonces se oyó un pequeño sonido mecánico.

El trono empezo a girar mediante un sistema de poleas debajo de la montaña, se giro mostrando a un hombre viejo asiático, calvo y con una barba de chivo que llegaba hasta la clavícula. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aquel hombre, iba vestido con un especie de traje que era mas bien un vestido occidental típico como de China o Japón, era un autentico asiático inmigrante.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ¿quienes sois vosotros? -pregunto asomando el hombre.

-¿Es usted Von Crisis? -pregunto Jeremy con tono firme.

-Así es, ¿porque lo preguntas chaval? -inquirió interesado.

-Yo y mi grupo le andábamos buscando -declaro.

Aquello hizo que todos asomaran la cabeza con una expresión de estupefacción, no se esperaban eso ya que si era verdad que les andaban buscando, significaba un problema. Nebula se le quedo mirando pero con interés, aquel chico le había puesto a prueba.

-Ya veo -exclamo pensativo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·El reino de Von Crisis

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: EL REINO DE VON CRISIS

De entre los restos de Fort Duxxon, se encontraba algo moviéndose de lado a lado, algo mirando entre los escombros de lo que antes era su hogar, y ahora no es nada, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero sabía de que jamas volvería su dueño.

Kiwi, el perro de Olivier aún estaba vivo y andaba merodeando intentando de buscar algún sobreviviente o algo para lo que alimentarse, no quedaba nada, todo estaba muerto, la base era un hervidero de infectados destruidos y avispones ocupando la mayoría de las torres.

Sintió algo, marcho corriendo para ver lo que era, fue con todas sus prisas hasta acabar encontrando lo que quería, a su amo, Olivier estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo y con una enorme bala en la cabeza del cual se notaba la sangre ya coagulada y seca a su lado al haber salido del orificio de bala. Lo olió para saber si se encontraba con vida pero solamente pudo notar el frió tibio de ese cadaver pudriendose a su lado, había perdido completamente a su amo.

Lanzo un gemido de tristeza y se acosto a su lado, le echaba de menos pero ahora no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente solo, tenía que encontrar a alguien para que le cuidara, pero solamente había una persona a quien conoció antes que le caía muy bien.

Oyó un extraño ruido, asomo la cabeza y observo a un infectado merodeando entre los restos, andaba a paso lento y entonces se tiro encima del cuerpo de un soldado muerto, le cogío el brazo y empezo a comerle la carne de encima, se la arrancaba a tiras, se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad cuando de pronto oyó otro gemido mucho mas cercano, era la de otro muerto que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se lo iba a comer.

Rápidamente se largo justo antes de que le cayera encima y lo cogíera para comérselo, toda la base se estaba llenando de infectados queriendo comerse los restos, esquivo a cada uno hasta salir completamente de la base destruida, luego se marcho metiendose en campo abierto.

··

Varios días mas tarde siguió todo el recorrido que había hecho aquel grupo, ya andaba cerca pero el olfato le engañaba hacíendole creer que estaba yendo por el buen camino, no encontraba el rastro, la lluvia lo había borrado todo, se quedo entristecido de pensar que no tendría un nuevo amo.

Oyó otra cosa extraña que venía de algúna parte, oía un sonido que ya había oído antes, se largo corriendo y se escabullo en el interior de un trozo de asfalto levantado.

Veía como unas sombras pasaban velozmente por la carretera hasta acabar formando una mancha que se movía, oía los susurros y eso le aterraba terriblemente, sentía un pánico porque eran los mismos monstruos que había visto antes, los que destruyeron su hogar.

Espero un minuto y al final termino, no se oyó nada mas, salió apuradamente de ahí y observo como unas siluetas pequeñas desapareciendo al fondo en el cielo, al ver eso, supo donde buscar.

··

Pasada como dos horas acabo llegando al ultimo lugar donde podía detectarlos, los avispones estaban cerca y eso le aterraba bastante, de pronto sintió otro ruido diferente que le dejaba dolorido, era como una onda sonica que le perforaba los tímpanos, se escabullo sobre su propio cuerpo para soportarlo y al cabo de otro minuto mas, acabo cesando observando como los avispones se largaban volando hasta levantarse en el aire.

Ahora que los monstruos se habían ido, tenía su oportunidad de poder encontrar a los otros. Anduvo como unos cuatro metros y al final llego a lo alto de una colina donde pudo observar ver a un grupo llevandose consigo a los muchachos, una grúa estaba remolcando el carro blindado mientras que otro soldado ponía la moto de Ulrich por la parte trasera, al ver eso se daba cuenta de que se los estaban llevando a otra parte. El nuevo convoy marcho llevandose consigo a los muchachos dentro de un camión de transporte militar, corrió a seguirles cuanto antes.

Después de estar como una media hora siguiéndoles, llego al punto y final del lugar donde habían acabado, veía una puerta enorme rodeada de soldados armados con rifles de francotirador, la puerta se abrió en dos secciones y de ahí pasaron todos los carros, ahora que la puerta estaba abierta, solamente tenía una oportunidad para poder entrar y era esta, les siguió bajando entre los escombros y de ahí se escabullo en una de las camionetas que estaban cargando restos de electrodomésticos, se quedo ahí y entonces paso al otro lado.

··

Nebula Von Crisis estaba mirando intensamente a los muchachos, aquel chico de las gafas había hecho una mención que nunca antes alguien le había dicho, sabía de su presencia como si le estuviera buscando desde muy lejos. Los cinco estaban con una posición firme de estar esperando una respuesta aunque la de Jeremy era de pura confianza.

-¿Como sabes de mi existencia? -pregunto asomando la cabeza.

-Un amigo nuestro, Olivier Bergass, nos encomendó que fuéramos hacía usted para conseguirnos ayuda y detener esta guerra de una vez por todas -mencionó Jeremy.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando con un interés bastante incrédulo.

-¿Y que clase de ayuda puedo conseguir yo? -inquirió expresamente.

-No lo sabemos, pero si he podido ver junto con mis compañeros, que usted tiene un pelotón enorme a su alrededor, ¿es usted su líder? -objetó con tono firme.

-Así es, yo fui quien salvo a estas pobres almas de su extinción, desde que el dia rojo consumió a la población, yo me fortalecí y me convertí en el mejor líder para salvar a la humanidad de los monstruos que acechan hay afuera, todos los que hay aquí, son mis leales compañeros y familia, os presento a Christoph -relato y luego señalo hacía el chico de color con aspecto de hacker.

Voltearon la mirada dirigiendose al individuo que los miraba con expectación.

-Cuando lo conocí era un chico que había escapado de la carcel por un fraude en internet, pero yo le perdone por sus pecados y le ofrecí una salvación como mi experto hacker y mecánico de maquinas, gracias a él hemos conseguido la electricidad y el suministro suficiente como para poder vivir tranquilos en esta instalación -argumento dando a entender que le dio una nueva vida como su consejero hacker para que le hiciera funcionar toda la base.

-Se ve que es un hacker -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

-Y ella es Tekla -se dirigió ahora hacía la chica armada con machetes-, antes era una mujer que trabajaba para un cocinero famoso en Paris, pero después de ver como sus familiares quedaron transformados, se ofreció voluntaria para luchar conmigo, ella junto con sus dos aprendices saben dar lo mejor de si de sus machetes.

-Hola -saludo expresamente Odd.

Entonces Tekla paso el machete de una forma poco contundente.

-Creo que es mejor que me mantenga alejado -dictamino.

-¿De donde venís? -pregunto Nebula.

-Señor, hemos venido de muy lejos porque sabemos muy bien como acabar con esta enfermedad que a transformado a la humanidad en infectados canibales, tenemos el antídoto para contrarrestar el virus que los transforma, en algo positivo -argumento Jeremy declarando que tenía en sus manos el antídoto, esta vez lo decía sin pensar, no como las anteriores veces.

-Jeremy, ¿que haces? -cuestiono reprimiendo Ulrich.

Nebula se le quedo mirando con escepticismo, había entendido mal lo que dijo.

-Estoy intentando de razonar con Von Crisis -aclaro caprichosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando le decimos a alguien la verdad? ¿Acuérdate de aquellos tres que el hermano se puso como loco? -objetó Odd hacíendole acordar.

-Lo se, pero esta vez si es lo que pienso, puede que Von Crisis entienda lo que este sucediendo, si consigo hacerle entender porque estamos aquí, tal vez nos ayude -explicó hacíendoles entender que era mejor que les dijera la verdad o sino las cosas empeorarían después como siempre.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que tenía razón, pero era algo peligroso después de todo.

-Si se lo dices, y se enfada, ¿sabes que acabaremos peor que antes? -objetó seriamente Aelita.

-Tengo que intentarlo, estoy harto de mentir -indico sinceramente.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Von Crisis esperando una respuesta.

Entonces ambos se voltearon dirigiendose con firmeza a Nebula, Jeremy contesto:

-Vera señor Von Crisis, tenemos algo que seguramente le interesara, pero eso se encuentra en nuestras cosas, si es que acaso algúno de sus hombres no lo ha sacado por intentar de registrar o simplemente por un acto de despreció hacía nosotros -explicó firmemente.

-Se comporta como si hubiera salido de una serie de ciencia-ficcíon de esas -opino Odd.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo irónicamente Ulrich.

Nebula se quedo pensando y entonces le indico a uno de los hombres que fuera, uno de los sujetos trajeados marcho directamente a buscar las mochilas.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto Nebula queriendo conocerlos ahora.

-Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois señor -declaro, luego se dirigió a sus amigos-, ellos son mi grupo: Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama y Aelita Schaeffer.

-Interesante, sois un grupo muy variopinto, ¿de donde venís exactamente? -pregunto volviendo a otro hecho que ya había mencionado antes.

-Venimos de muchas partes señor, ambos nos hemos encontrado por medio del destino, y nos hemos unido para detener esta lucha hasta que se termine de una vez por todas -anunció Jeremy.

-¿Y como pensáis salvar a la humanidad? ¿De un virus? -inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues por eso mismo le hemos dicho que necesitamos nuestras cosas -discutió Odd.

Aquello hizo que ambos le tapasen la boca antes de que empezara a irse de las ramas cuando justo tenían la confianza del hombre, los otros se le quedaron mirando con extrañitud e ironía.

-Disculpe a nuestro amigo, dice cosas sin pensar -entablo disculpándose Jeremy al respecto.

-Como todo el mundo -exclamo una de las aprendices de Tekla.

Aquello hizo que todos se rieran con ironía incluido el propio Von Crisis.

-Se ve que tienen buen humor -exclamo Yumi.

De pronto oyeron un extraño alboroto que venía de algúna parte.

-Ven aquí -se oyó a alguien gritar desde el otro lado.

En ese momento apareció Kiwi siendo perseguido por aquel sujeto con la cara tatuada, lo cogío con ambos brazos, se quito su cuchillo de caza dispuesto a matarlo.

-Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno -vocifero con tono malicioso.

-¿Ese no es Kiwi? -cuestiono Odd sorprendido.

-Si -corroboro Ulrich.

-Oye tu déjalo en paz -le ordeno al ver que lo iba a matar.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono mirándole con una expresión incesante.

Entonces los soldados se pusieron delante de él bloqueándole el paso.

-Escuchame chicos, se muy bien que soy un desconocido en este lugar pero está en obligación salvar a ese perro os guste o no -dictamino sinceramente.

-¿Tu conoces a ese perro? -asumió Nebula.

-Así es, era el perro de Olivier, lo vi una vez y creía que estaba muerto -aclaro.

-¿Como ha podido llegar hasta aquí? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Los perros tienen un gran olfato que les permite oler lo que sea, así es como debe de habernos seguido -concluyo lógicamente Aelita.

-Pues en ese caso, Hax, suéltalo -ordeno Nebula.

El sujeto se levanto entregándole el perro, Kiwi se puso delante de él y empezo a olfatearlo hasta acabar dandole besos en la cara de lo contento que estaba.

-Disculpad a mi hombre, os presento a Hax, mi mas leal guerrero, es todo un experto en descuartizar infectados, no hay nadie tan salvaje como él -explicó señalando al sujeto tatuado, tenía un cinturón del que colgaban dos machetes pequeños.

-¿Hay algo debajo de esos tatuajes? -cuestiono Aelita al respecto.

-Lo único que hay, son heridas de guerra -señalo por una de las partes del cuello donde se notaba una enorme herida como de arañazo que se veía claramente a pesar de los tatuajes que tenía encima.

-¿Te lo hizo eso un infectado? -objetó Jeremy.

-Mi hermano, al transformarse en el primer momento -admitió.

-Lo siento -se disculpo Aelita por su perdida.

-No lo sientas niña, él era un mal hermano, y tuvo su merecido -indico sarcásticamente.

En ese momento apareció el soldado de antes trayendo consigo las mochilas con las armas de los muchachos, las dejo a un lado en el suelo.

-Aquí esta todo lo que ellos tenían -mencionó el soldado con tono amargo.

-¿Podemos enseñárselo? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que les dejaría abrir las mochilas.

-De acuerdo, teniente Gaspar, desátelos -ordeno dirigiendose al otro soldado.

Entonces el teniente saco una navaja suiza y la utilizo para desatar a los chicos, se quedaron con las manos temblando de estar tanto tiempo así atados.

-¿Que querías enseñarme? -pregunto interesado en saber lo que tenía que decir de una vez.

-Esto -entonces Aelita abrió la mochila de Jeremy delante de todos ellos, lo abrió por el bolsillo pequeño sacando el Pen-Drive-, ese dispositivo USB contiene la clave para crear el antídoto que puede erradicar el virus que ha contaminado nuestro mundo.

-Eso es imposible -recrimino Christoph.

-No, no es imposible, se puede revertir con lo que hay dentro -justifico Aelita.

-¿Y como sabes que va a funcionar? -inquirió seriamente.

-Porque yo lo creé -confirmo.

Todos carraspearon extrañados a la vez al oír eso.

-Mi padre creo la maquina que produjo el virus que está contaminando el ambiente convirtiendo a todo el mundo en monstruos, yo soy su hija -declaro admitiéndolo de una sola vez.

Aquello hizo que todos se sobresaltaran de mala manera.

-¿Entonces eso significa que tu padre es el causante de la destrucción de nuestra especie? -concluyo Tekla asumiendo creer que estaba diciendo eso mismo.

-Mi padre no, solo su maquina -aclaro.

Todos se miraron sin creerse que fuera capaz de eso, ahora eso daba a entender que todo lo que creían hasta ahora, había sido causado a causa de un hombre, no de un accidente.

-Entonces en ese caso mereces morir -justifico el otro soldado alzando su pistola.

-No espera -detuvo Jeremy al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

Hax saco uno de sus machetes apuntando hacía el soldado, estaba en desventaja.

-Teniente Alexis, baja el arma ya mismo -ordeno precavidamente Nebula.

-¿Sabe lo que esta niña ha hecho? -recrimino Alexis hacíendole entender todo lo malo que había hecho-, ella es la causante de todo esto.

-Ella no ha causado nada, simplemente fue culpa de otro hombre que le robo el invento a su padre y este hizo lo que se dio la gana, deberías de odiar a ese otro hombre que a su padre -justifico Jeremy dejando claro que se equivocaba con ese hecho.

-Yo te diré lo que voy a odiar -quito el seguro del arma.

Hax avanzo mas su cuchillo hasta ponerlo delante del cuello de Alexis.

-Vamos tío, déjalo, no vale la pena -insistió su compañero Gaspar sabiendo que no merecía la pena.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que tenemos aquí? -objetó nerviosamente.

-Lo se, pero matarla no arreglara nada, así que déjalo antes de que Nebula te de un castigo mucho por desobediencia -advirtió seriamente sabiendo que se estaba pasando de la raya y no le gustaría al jefe que acabara empeorando las cosas.

Alexis se le quedo mirando sabiendo que tenía razón, miro de reojo y observo a Nebula mirando con una cara incesante como de querer entender que pasaba.

-No me obligues a tomar esta decisión -aviso Hax decidido a atacarlo para frenarlo.

-A ti te gustaría no -reprocho incrédulamente.

-Mas que tu matando a esta chica -indico obviamente.

Carraspeo refunfuñando y entonces bajo el arma, luego Gaspar le agarro por detrás y le ato las manos asegurandose de llevarlo seguro donde no causara problemas.

-¿Que pasara con él? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Lo meteremos en unas celdas especiales que tenemos en el piso bajo de la instalación, se quedara encerrado unos días hasta que aprenda la lección -comento Tekla.

-¿Y si no lo hace? -objetó Jeremy.

-Peor será para él -exclamo Christoph con ironía.

Todos se lo tomaron como si pareciera un castigo efectivo aunque sonaba a otra cosa.

-¿De verdad esta el antídoto hay dentro? -pregunto interesado Hax.

-Así es, yo cree este antídoto en forma de programa para poder revertir el virus anterior, pero para eso yo y mis amigos tenemos que meterlo en la maquina que ha producido esto para que cree la vacuna en forma de gas y la lance al cielo -confirmo Aelita.

-¿Que clase de maquina es capaz de crear algo como eso? -cuestiono Nebula.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que iba a resultar complicado explicarles el asunto en si.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo expliquemos de otra forma -sugirió Odd.

··

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Hopper se encontraba merodeando como siempre por las instalaciones de la fortaleza explorando todos los recónditos lugares que hasta ahora le parecían desconocidos, se había pasado mas de diez años encerrado en el piso superior cerca de Decisión para vigilarle, pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado y estaba mas metido en el asunto que nunca, ya a nadie le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo ahí dentro.

Veía las salas auxiliares donde ahí parecían estar tratando con todo tipo de cosas que habían salvado de extinguirse, veía recintos donde habían encerradas vacas donde les sacaban la leche a través de unos tubos con unas ventosas enganchadas por debajo, gracias a eso ahora tenían un suministro eterno de leche para siempre.

Veía en otra que tenían todo un acuario de peces de todo tipo encerrados en tanques de agua, un par de físicos les agregaban unas especies de semillas para alimentarlos. En otro se veía una habitación convertida en un arrozal, había un cultivador que raspaba el pasto con un rastrillo dejándolo todo en una serie de lineas rectas perfectas.

Para haber avanzado todo, algúnos todavía seguían usando las mismas técnicas de siempre.

-Hopper -alguien le llamo.

Volteo la mirada observando quien resultaba ser, Remi que lo tenía delante.

-Me alegro de verle señor -mencionó con tono cortes aunque resultaba mucho mas serio.

-Casi me das un susto de muerte -exclamo.

-Disculpa, pero necesitaba verte urgentemente, necesito hablar contigo -comento.

-¿Sobre que? -pregunto raramente interesado.

-Acompañame -pidió agarrándole del hombro y llevándolo consigo.

Ambos fueron recorriendo toda la sala viendo como todo el mundo pasaba delante suyo sin importar lo que pasara.

-Veras Hopper: en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, has creado algo nuevo que nadie antes habría intentado hacer jamas, y ese es dar el progreso de todos los progresos -argumento.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono esa observación.

-Nadie en su sano juicio podría inventar lo que quisiera sino fuera porque el mundo se lo impidió, imaginate los avances que se han creado hasta ahora, eso es algo que jamas podría haberse creado sin tu ayuda, y todos están agradecidos por eso -aclaro expresamente.

-Pero yo no quise nada de esto -protesto y le quito la mano de su hombro.

-Lo se Hopper, lo se, pero todos están desesperados porque llegue ese dia, ese en el que podamos salir de aquí de una vez por todas y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, un Nuevo Edén -indico.

Dieron la vuelta y entonces se metieron en otra habitación grande donde se encontraban todo tipo de rarezas que parecían haber sido extraídas de un museo, habían esculturas de dinosaurio, mascaras maya, armaduras medievales, jarrones egipcios, todo lo que supuestamente se había perdido.

-¿Que se supone que es todo esto? -cuestiono Hopper asombrado por lo que veía.

-Esto son esculturas que se recuperaron de la mayoría de los museos abandonados de Paris, cuando el virus se incremento a niveles descomunales, los militares apenas pudieron llevarse todo esto, así que no tuvieron mas opción que dejar todo lo que no les servía de valor y eso significaba todas estas reliquias a que a ojos humanos no significan nada -concluyo Remi.

-Pero para alguien experto esto es una mina de oro -opino sinceramente Hopper.

-Exacto -reafirmo el otro.

Hopper siguió mirando de un lado para otro observando todas las reliquias que se encontraban, habían reunido completamente todo lo que era de valor y tenía mas de mil años de antigüedad, para haberse llevado esto resultaba algo imposible.

-A Deckard le gustaba esto de las figuras y por eso mismo decidió llevárselo, para poder salvar lo poco que quedaba de un mundo anterior, un mundo lleno de convencionalismos y dictados, uno sin igualdad y con mas poder que benevolencia -añadió expresamente.

-Puede que viviéramos en un mundo lleno de dictadura y desorden, pero al menos por este tipo de cosas valían la pena dejarlo tal y como esta -rechisto dejando claro que estaba mejor tal y como estaba todo antes si es que nadie había pensando en nada.

-Eso pensaba también él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que sus jefes no le iban a dejar...

-Hacer sus propios invenciones decidió utilizar la mía, créeme, ya me conozco esa historia, yo ya estaba ahí -indico obviamente.

-Claro, claro -exclamo con tono titubeando mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

-Dime, ¿tu porque te metiste en esto? -pregunto Hopper interesado.

-Bueno, a decir verdad yo no soy como los otros, yo estaba por otra cosa, pero al ver la oportunidad que tenía la aproveche y supe bien donde encajar y donde me dejaran en paz con mis asuntos -explicó dando una conclusión poco amistosa.

-¿Aprovechar de que? ¿Que estabas haciendo antes? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Entonces Remi volteo la mirada poniendo una expresión fría de descaro.

-Cuando Deckard me trajo aquí, yo estaba en una condena de diez años sin posibilidad de libertad condicional, vi un cierto potencial en mi, la aproveche y me marche con él como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada -confeso seriamente.

-¿Te detuvieron? ¿Porque? ¿Que hiciste?

-No te gustaría saberlo si te lo dijera -espeto sinceramente.

-Hum, como a todos -exclamo amargamente y entonces se apoyo en un lado de la sala.

-Si Deckard consiguiera crear lo que quiere crear, ¿tu que harías?

-No se, quizás inventar algo así como un nuevo tipo de enseñanza -opino.

-¿Un nuevo tipo de enseñanza? ¿Quieres ser profesor? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-¿Porque no? Siempre he tenido esa fascinación por estar con los niños y hacerles entender que no deberían de tenerlo miedo a lo que les rodea.

-¿Lo que les rodea?

Puso una expresión de fastidio a la vez de preocupación.

-Cuando yo era mas pequeño, nadie me protegió cuando los niños me pegaban, simplemente dejaba que mi padre hiciera lo que hicieran conmigo, así que yo no puedo protegerme, quien va a proteger a los otros -explicó en un tono frío preocupante, se lo tomaba muy en serio.

Carraspeo interesado al oír eso, no sabía porque, pero, sentía otra grata confianza con ese tal Remi, no sabía muy bien quien era pero después de haberle aconsejado unas cuantas veces sobre lo que tenía que hacer, le debía una.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y ahí apareció Muldoch con un aspecto nervioso.

-Muldoch, ¿que sucede? -pregunto extrañado al ver la expresión que ponía.

-Hopper -se dirigió hacía él con toda prisa-. No encuentro a Romitz por ningúna parte.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sobresaltado.

-Así es, no lo he visto desde hace bastante rato, y él nunca es de desaparecer así -indico.

Se quedo pensativo al escuchar eso, algo estaba pasando con él.

-Seguramente estará con Deckard o con algúno de sus amigos físicos, este lugar aunque tenga muchas habitaciones no es tan enorme como parece, créeme, lo encontraras por aquí -excuso sinceramente Remi como para darles una idea menos atemorizante de la que tenían.

-¿Y tu eres? -señalo indirectamente Muldoch.

-Remi, Remi Monch -indico sensatamente.

-¿Te ha estado aburriendo aquí? -critico dirigiendose a Hopper.

-No, vayamos a buscar a Romitz antes de que esto empiece a parecer algo sobrenatural, ¿te importa si me voy? -sugirió, luego se dirigió hacía Remi para saber si no le importaba irse de ahí.

-No, para nada, ve tu -acepto sin rechistar.

-Bien, después nos vemos -se despidió y se marcho con prisas junto con el otro.

Remi se quedo ahí en una expresión angustiosa, estaba harto de que sentía que a nadie le importaba pero sobretodo de Hopper que empezaba a sentir un cierto recelo a lo que era, pero había algo que jamas iba a olvidar, y era lo que había hecho anteriormente.

··

Aelita extendió un mapa de lo que antes era Paris, luego señalo cerca del centro de la hoja.

-Aquí es donde esta la instalación, mide como 20.000 metros de altura y ocupa mas 25.000 metros de ancho a la redonda, aquí es donde se ha producido la terrible magia que ha destruido el mundo y ha consumido al resto de la humanidad durante todo este tiempo -explicó dando la descripción de la fortaleza y de como funcionaba todo ahí dentro.

-Una autentica fortaleza -opino Christoph con tono fastidioso.

-¿Y ahí dentro que es lo que hacen? -cuestiono interesado Nebula.

-De todo, experimentar con gente para así poder crear el virus perfecto, uno que mate por completo al ser humano este donde este, si consigue hacer eso, no servirá para nada que nos escondamos, estará metido en el aire durante el tiempo suficiente como para que cualquier ser humano de la tierra vieja muera y así ellos puedan hacer su nuevo mundo -aclaro eufóricamente.

-Santo dios -exclamo sorprendido Hax.

-Así es como salieron los avispones -indico Tekla.

-¿Los habíais visto antes? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Así es, hace cosa de unos ocho meses una de nuestras unidades fue a explorar la zona, uno descubrió a una de esas extrañas criaturas, lo ataco, pero no fue nada bueno, le acabo atacando de tal manera que se comió la mitad de su compañero, no pudimos salvarle, pero pudimos matarle atacando en su único punto débil -explicó Nebula dando todos los hechos que precedieron a saber la existencia de aquellos monstruos en su primer momento.

-En su único ojo -objetó Ulrich haciendo el gesto de ese ojo cíclope.

-Exacto, desde entonces hemos estado vigilando a esas criaturas todo el tiempo, sus rastros, sus movimientos y comportamientos, todo hasta saber de donde vienen, pero jamas pudimos encontrarlos ya que cada vez que se llevan algo de comida, estos se marchan volando, eso nos lo hace cada vez mas difícil -confeso con tono frustrante.

-Pero vosotros pudisteis ahuyentarles, ¿que era eso que lanzaba ondas sonicas? -excuso Yumi acordándose de aquello cosa que hizo salvarles de la muerte.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ya se habían dado cuenta, Nebula estuvo apunto de contarles cuando entonces Tekla le detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto.

-Nos disculpas un momento -dictamino.

Dio una mirada de resignación y por eso no tuvo mas opción que hacerla caso.

-¿Nos permitís?

-Lo que sea -aceptaron sin rechistar.

Se alejaron de ellos unos metros mas atrás como para poder conversar tranquilos.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono arraigado.

-No podemos confiar en ellos -recrimino ella con tono salvaje.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? -critico exponencialmente Christoph sin entender nada.

-No sabemos quienes son y de donde vienen, pueden ser espías de algúna de esas bases que hay al otro lado del territorio -indico sospechando Tekla dejando claro que no sabían nada en absoluto.

-Puede ser, pero al menos nos han dado mejor informacíon que la que hemos tenido nunca, es esto o nada, durante años siempre hemos sabido que nunca fue un accidente, esta es la prueba -comento Hax hacíendoles entender que a lo mejor les valían.

-Tiene mucho sentido, si esto ha sido causado por un hombre entonces es capaz de cualquier cosa, y si también es verdad que tienen la cura entonces mejor -opino Christoph poniendose de acuerdo.

-Puede ser, pero no saquemos demasiadas conclusiones o acabaremos metiéndonos donde no nos tocan -procuro sinceramente Nebula.

-¿Entonces me crees? -objetó Tekla.

-Bueno, si creo que es bueno de sentir algo de desconfianza, pero tampoco tenemos que desconfiar de ellos como si fueran una banda de extraños, si es verdad que se ocuparon de matar a un montón de infectados y avispones para llegar hasta aquí, entonces me lo creo -indico lógicamente.

-¿Y como es que te lo crees? -inquirió seriamente ella.

-Porque ese chico francés tiene la misma mirada que todos nosotros cuando estábamos decididos a hacer lo mismo, actuar a todo coste, solo que la suya va mas en serio que la de ningún otro, si creo que han hecho algo, así que quiero probar su confianza por una vez -dictamino dejando claro que era por una cuestión frívola sobre creer y querer en los demás.

Todos se lo retomaron y entonces volvieron a lo que estaban.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No, solamente problemas en equipo -excuso Nebula apropositamente.

-Si supieras lo que es estar en nuestro equipo -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

Aquello hizo que Yumi y Ulrich le dieron ambos golpes de codo por haber dicho eso.

-¿Donde estábamos? -pregunto Christoph sin acordarse de cual era la conversacíon.

-En lo de las ondas sonicas -anunció Aelita.

-Cierto, veréis: Resulta que existe eso de que cada animal, siente algo a una cierta frecuencia, como la de los perros al escuchar a algo a cuatro metros a la redonda -explicó de forma sencilla.

-¿Como Kiwi por ejemplo? -excuso Odd como sugerencia.

-No lo creo, él es demasiado pequeño y como no haya sido amaestrado puede que tal vez solo oiga la mitad de lo que debería escuchar un perro mucho mas grande -aclaro honestamente.

-Ah, ya veo -se quedo frustrado Odd al oír eso.

-Pero existe un tipo de frecuencia que puede ser letal si se le sube demasiado, y ese tipo de frecuencia, les molesta a los avispones, haciendo que se vuelvan locos -prosiguió.

-Pero a nosotros nos dio esa frecuencia y no nos volvió locos para nada -opino Ulrich.

-A nosotros, los seres humanos puede que solamente nos afecte de manera contundente, pero para los avispones, es como cuando le gritas a las orejas de un elefante tantas veces que se cabrea y no tiene mas opción que largarse corriendo a un lugar seguro.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que los avispones volverán a la fortaleza? -asumió Aelita.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de esa conclusión a la que no habían llegado.

-Todos los hombres de ahí se van a acabar llevando una terrible sorpresa -exclamo Odd reconociendo que si volvían a su lugar de origen se acabaría montando el desastre.

-¿Tu antes dijiste que estaban experimentando con gente? ¿Como? -pregunto Hax interesado.

Ahí entonces Aelita se puso a pensar en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

-Tienen a hombres y mujeres encerrados en celdas donde los utilizan para experimentar con todo tipo de virus para así saber como se les produce el efecto -mencionó.

-Como en las carceles cuando se experimentan con los cuerpos de los castigados a morir en el corredor de la muerte -comento Tekla hacíendose una idea.

-No solo eso, también están experimentando con ellos para determinar cual es el lugar de origen de un extraño virus que ha aparecido de repente y que esta matando a todo el mundo de una manera jamas antes vista, algo no producido por el hombre -añadió.

-¿Extraño virus? -cuestiono Nebula.

-Así es, no sabemos porque pero hay un extraño virus que ha salido de ninguna parte y hasta ha conseguido llegar a America, nosotros vimos un campamento repleto de infectados a causa de ese virus -mencionó Jeremy.

-Te convierten en un infectado, solo que vivo en carne y hueso -describió Odd.

Aquello los alarmo a ambos mirandose con expectación.

-¿Ese virus os deja la piel anaranjada y violeta? -pregunto Hax.

-Si, ¿porque, sabéis la existencia de ese virus? -cuestiono Aelita.

Carraspearon poniendo una expresión de interés al ver que llegaron a algo nuevo.

-Hay algo que tenéis que ver -dijo Nebula con tono inquisitivo.

··

Nebula giro una manija en forma de rueda y entonces se abrió una puerta cerrada herméticamente, ambos pasaron dentro de una sala enorme solo que hay dentro estaba todo lleno de cuerpos envueltos en mantas blancas, habían como cincuenta personas desparramadas en camillas y algúnas por el suelto, las que tenían los brazos sobresaliendo de las mantas se les notaban los brazos deshidratados y con la piel descolorida pero se notaban las venas con un tono anaranjado y violeta.

-Santo dios -dijo Yumi estupefacta.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -cuestiono Jeremy sin entender lo que veía.

-Esto, es lo que sucede cuando quedas contaminado por beber agua de las alcantarillas -declaro Tekla incrédulamente mientras mostraba cada uno de los cadaveres desparramados.

-¿Estos hombres bebieron de agua de las alcantarillas? -critico Jeremy.

-Solo ese grupo, al parecer esos idiotas tuvieron la brillante idea de beber del agua de subsuelo, debajo de esta instalación hay como un túnel por donde pasa el sistema de drenaje -comento Nebula dando a entender que fue a causa de los típicos tontos que provocan problemas, los portadores.

Jeremy y los demás observaban los cadaveres y veía que eran claramente los mismos síntomas que habían visto anteriormente en Fort Castor, pensaron que pasaron por eso aquí también, era una autentica pesadilla.

-¿Porque hicieron eso? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Hace como cosa de medio año, nos quedamos sin reservas de agua, el pozo que habíamos creado para conseguir agua de debajo de la tierra se seco y no tuvimos opción que construir nuestros propios líquidos con las frutas que teníamos, a estos nos les gusto la idea de pasarse todo un mes bebiendo zumos, así que decidieron tomar la idea mas drástica que cualquier ser humano con un poco de cabeza podría habérsele ocurrido -relato seriamente Christoph.

-Pero beberse agua de las alcantarillas, eso es peor que beberse agua salada -objetó Odd asqueado ante aquella idea tan poco magnifica.

-Yo se los advertí, pero no me hicieron caso, entonces se llevaron un poco de esa agua sin que supieran que estaba contaminada, se bebieron tanto que al final enfermaron, contagiaron a sus compañeros, y de ahí se monto el desastre -comento Hax.

Yumi intento de tocar a uno pero entonces Tekla le cogío de la mano.

-Yo que tu no lo haría, sino quieres contagiarte también -aviso rígidamente.

Aquello la sobresalto y se unió de vuelta con Ulrich para que la protegiese.

-¿Porque siguen aquí estos cadaveres? -discutió Aelita.

-Estamos experimentando con ellos, queremos saber como se produce este virus, nos hemos fijado en cada aspecto de esta mutación, y en lo único que he podido observar es que altera el cuerpo humano hasta convertirlo en algo inédito, algo que ni siquiera Dios podría comprender -confeso Nebula mientras se fijaba en un cadaver que apenas se le veía la cara, era una mujer, le tapo la cara subiéndole la manta para que no mirara.

-¿Y habéis llegado a algo con eso? -discutió Ulrich.

-Con los cadaveres no -mencionó Christoph

Entonces se oyó un sonido que los sorprendió de forma repentina, miraron al frente donde se encontraba otra puerta cerrada herméticamente, se oían unos gritos desfavorables.

-¿Que cojones eso? -cuestiono Odd sobresaltado.

-El único lugar que mas tememos acabar metidos dentro -indico expresamente Nebula pero poniendo un tono que sonaba a algo terriblemente malo.

Marcharon a abrir la puerta mientras ambos se miraban sintiendo que estaban apunto de ver lo peor de sus vidas en comparación con todo lo que habían visto anteriormente. Nebula abrió la válvula y entonces se oyeron el resto de los gritos a un nivel mucho mayor, estaba todo oscuro pero se notaban unas especies de jaulas cuadradas a lo largo de todo el ancho, tenían a algo encadenado que se mostraba muy salvaje pero apenas se notaba lo que era.

-¿Que tenéis aquí? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Si alguien quiere irse, que lo haga ahora -advirtió Christoph.

-Nos quedamos -aceptaron sin mas dilación.

-Vosotros habéis querido -entonces Christoph encendió la luz pulsando un botón de un cable que colgaba de algúna parte de entre el tejado y la pared.

Se encendieron las luces a través de unas lamparas que colgaban de las columnas en horizontal enganchadas a los extremos, ahí observaron lo que tenían encadenado en las jaulas, eran infectados atados con unas cadenas al cuello, estaban despavoridos y comportandose de un modo errático, era como un zoológico de muertos contaminados.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -cuestiono Aelita asqueada a la vez que aterrorizada.

-Estos, son aquellos que no pudimos salvar, aquellos que fueron contaminados por los ya contaminados, los dejamos aquí metidos para ver su evolución, y al parecer estas bestias han permanecido con el mismo comportamiento sin parar, no hay dia en el que no estén gritando como monstruos hambrientos de carne humana -explicó Nebula iban marchando atravesando todo el recorrido de infectados mirándolos de forma salvaje.

-¿Y habéis conseguido algo con esto? -inquirió Yumi.

-Al principio pensábamos que la infección esta solamente los alteraba y los dejaba así por un tiempo hasta que pudiera matarlos de su mal desarrollo físico, pero al parecer se han pasado casi todo un año sin morirse, ningúno ha enfermado, ningúno se ha desarrollado de una forma que no debería, simplemente han quedado así, completamente asalvajados -indico Christoph y entonces un infectado salto hacía ellos asustándolos, era un niño de tan solo seis años.

-Pues a mi me parece que están muy vivos -exclamo Jeremy.

-Si, pero fijaos bien en sus brazos -señalo Hax, se acercaron sin pasarse.

Vieron que sus brazos estaban hinchados pero la mayor parte era de las venas anaranjadas y no de ambas, solamente esa sustancia era la que alteraba el cuerpo.

-¿Porque están sus venas anaranjadas mas hinchadas que el resto del cuerpo? -cuestiono.

-No lo sabemos, pero si podemos entender, que por algúna razón esa sustancia es la causante de ese desarrollo anormal, en ningún momento las venas violeta han atravesado la mayor parte del cuerpo, solamente la sustancia anaranjada es mas fuerte que todo el resto -concluyo Nebula.

-Es un anticuerpo -opino él.

-Queremos esperar un poco mas hasta ver si esas venas se han hinchado lo suficiente como para ver si eso los mata o no, después nos pondremos a encontrar una cura para así saber bien a lo que nos estamos enfrentando -comento expresamente.

-No va a funcionar -dijo Aelita.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron los tres.

-Mi padre y yo estuvimos investigando ese virus, y cada vez que intentábamos de regenerarlo con una muestra distinta, esta provocaba un extraño efecto que quemaba la muestra no infectada -explicó redactando todo por lo que habían estado trabajando antes.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono Tekla.

-Y no es solo eso, también vi que si le agregas a un trozo de carne orgánica de lo que sea, esta la rechaza haciendo que la queme hasta no quedar absolutamente nada de ella, no tolera los organismos orgánicos -añadió eufóricamente.

-¿Y crees que eso les esta pasando? ¿Los esta quemando por dentro? -cuestiono Christoph mientras seguía mirando a los ojos de ese niño infectado.

-No lo se, pero si hay algo que se, es que Deckard hará lo que sea con total de encontrar el origen de todo esto aunque le cueste la vida de muchos mas -indico rígidamente mirando a aquel infectado y preguntándose en la mente si aún quedaba algo de ese muchacho o no.

··

Deckard estaba examinando otra muestra, esta era la del primer virus, lo saco de una despensa y se quedo mirándola notando su tono carmesí impresionante, a su lado tenía a la doctora Perraudin mirándole para saber el resultado de ese proceso.

-¿Sabes cual es el mayor pecado de un científico doctora Perraudin? -inquirió moderadamente.

-¿Cual? -pregunto poco halagada pero a la vez interesada.

-Dejarse llevar por sus instintos y acabando creando algo que te destruye, ¿sabes como se llama ese hecho? -comento poniéndola a prueba para saber si entendía lo que pretendía decir.

- _Deus Ex Machina_ -corroboro.

-Exacto, porque cuando uno crea a una maquina, es como estar viendo la perfecta creación de todo inventor, padre e hijo en perfecta conexión, pero cuando esa perfección acaba llegando a la evolución, nos damos cuenta de que nuestra propia creación puede llegar a redimirse, a aprender a ser libre, acaba siendo algo terrorífico, un Frankenstein con ganas de vivir pero alejado de su creador ya que ahora no le debe nada -explicó hacíendole entender el proceso de vida que tenía con respecto a todo lo que había creado hasta ahora.

-¿Piensa eso de Decisión? -cuestiono asumiendo que se trataba de eso.

-Pienso en todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, en si todo ello es capaz de acabar llegando a esa... revolución, en si es capaz de matar a su creado para que lo deje libre, ¿piensas que la libertad es un hecho o una acción? -aclaro concluyentemente.

-Lo que es un hecho es querer ser libre, pero la acción es luchar por la libertad -objetó.

-Exacto -le señalo expresamente con el dedo-. Dime, ¿que vez aquí?

Yolanda se junto delante de él observando las muestras que había sobre la mesa.

-Unas cuantas muestras -reconoció.

-Unas cuantas muestras de virus que podrían servir para crear algo, o destruirlo al mismo tiempo, pero si eso llegara a pasar, ¿que quedaría de todo eso? -inquirió dando otra cuestión distinta.

-Que tu eres el hombre que le ha quitado la libertad al monstruo.

Asintió reconociendo que tenía razón.

-¿Pero tu quieres que sean libres o simplemente tenerlos controlados? -supuso seriamente.

-Quiero tenerlos controlados, pero si llegara a pasar que se vuelven inteligentes, no quiero ver llegar algún tipo de revolución de la magnitud que es capaz de acabar con toda esta instalación, Decisión puede protegerse solo, pero que quedara de ella si no acaba conectada a una red, acabara perdiéndose entre algúna computadora abandonada tirada en algúna parte, ¿y quien sabe donde la encontraremos? Posiblemente nunca, posiblemente en diez años mas, o mucho mas, mil tal vez, no quiero perder a esta inteligencia, no ahora y nunca -explicó dando a entender que quería tenerlo todo perfecto para que no se arruinara nada en relación a todo lo que había creado.

-¿Y porque me esta diciendo esto? -cuestiono sin entender el asunto.

-Porque quiero que me prometas, que no te revelaras nunca -indico.

Yolanda se le quedo mirando al darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo una de esas tipo de promesas que parecían una cosa difícil a pesar de lo fácil que sonaba fisicamente.

-¿Lo harás? -volvió a preguntar.

-Lo haré, mi señor -prometió serenamente.

-Gracias -agradeció con respeto.

··

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Hopper y Muldoch continuaron recorriendo la sala intentando de encontrar a Romitz estuviera donde estuviera, se habían metido en uno de los pasillos mas vacíos que había de toda la instalación, estaba todo tan oscuro que era imposible saber por donde iban, tuvieron que agarrarse unas pequeñas linternas cirurgicas de esas que tienen forma de bolígrafo porque no tenían nada mejor a mano.

-¿Cuanto hace que no vez a Romitz? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Desde ahora, como 35 minutos por lo menos, pero es imposible que haya desaparecido así como así, él nunca hace eso, el jamas recorre todo este lugar como si nada, lo único que le interesa es estar con nosotros ya que no tiene nada mejor que hacer -comento expresamente Muldoch.

Ahí entonces Hopper le detuvo al llegar a una conclusión poco razonable.

-¿Es que acaso no se pone a inventar nada? -inquirió.

-Es un soldado, no se va a poner a inventar así como así, tiene ordenes, estamos en medio de una guerra, nadie se pone aquí a perder el tiempo como si nada, primero lo primero, y después lo que todos ansiaban, esa es la regla -indico Muldoch dando a entender que nadie inventaría nada a menos que terminaran con la guerra que no habían zanjado en terminar todavía.

-Entiendo -comprendió Hopper a duras penas.

Siguieron andando aunque Muldoch tenía una cierta duda hacía Hopper, había algo que parecía estar ocultándole y no sabía bien como decírselo aunque a estas alturas ya le daba igual lo que podría pasar con él o no mientras se ocupara de encontrar a Romitz.

-Oye Hopper, ¿en algún momento Romitz vino hacía ti? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono esa mención según la forma en que lo se lo decía.

-Tu lo sabías -dijo nervioso.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Tu viste a Romitz justo antes de que yo dejara de verle, lo has sabido este tiempo, ¿que le paso? -le señalo injustificadamente.

-No se de que me hablas Muldoch, yo no tengo nada que ver, así que déjalo estar, si Romitz fue porque necesitaba ayuda con algo, y yo lo ayude -confeso honestamente.

Muldoch se le quedo mirando con malicia, pero lo perdono al reconocerlo.

-¿Que sucede Muldoch? ¿Porque es tan importante esto? -pregunto queriendo entenderlo.

-Desde que Deckard arraso con Fort Duxxon y ha lanzado a todos esos bichos por todas partes, me da miedo de pensar en lo que nos pueda hacer a todos nosotros, siento que la confianza se ha roto y que ahora es capaz de castigarnos con lo que sea, ¿te das cuenta de lo que es esto? -indico describiéndole el asunto de una forma que lo convertía todo en algo peor de lo que sonaba.

-Creo que me hago esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo -exclamo reconociéndolo.

De pronto escucharon un grito que los sobresalto desprevenidamente.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono el otro.

-No lo se, pero a mi me ha sonado a un grito -analizo Hopper.

Ahí entonces ambos se miraron reconociendo lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo.

-Oh no jorobes -reprocho frustrado al darse cuenta.

Ambos marcharon corriendo a buscar el lugar de origen de todos esos gritos, siguieron unos metros hasta que encontraron un hueco oscuro del que salía un poco de luz, le indico Hopper susurradamente para que Muldoch viniera detrás suyo. Se colocaron detrás de una pared y ahí observaron a tres hombres dandole una paliza a uno que estaba atado a una silla, le daban tan fuerte que le dejaron sangrando por la cara.

-¿Pero que cojones? -cuestiono sorprendido Muldoch al ver esa escena.

Dos de ellos eran los típicos guardias enormes que protegían las puertas, pero del otro apenas le podían ver, entonces se giro mostrando quien resultaba ser, era Romitz con toda la cara ensangrentada y suspirando de los golpes que le daban.

-No puede ser -dijo sobresaltado al ver que era el mismo Romitz que andaban buscando.

El tercer sujeto se puso delante resultando ser William con una cara maliciosa.

-Dime Romitz, ¿has hecho algúna otra cosa mas aparte de dejar que esos mocosos se largaran con las manos llenas de cosas importantes? -pregunto inquisitivamente William mientras ponía una mueca como de estar divirtiéndose al estar torturandole.

-No he hecho nada malo, solamente tome una decisión, nada mas -justifico Romitz.

-Diselo a Decisión a ver que opina -entonces saco su espada poniendo el filo delante de su cuello como dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo si hiciera falta.

-Se acabo -se harto Muldoch y decidió terminar con el asunto.

-No espera -intento Hopper de detenerle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Que cojones le estáis haciendo? -pregunto llamando la atención de los cuatro.

Los guardias sacaron sus armas al igual que Muldoch con sus dos revólveres. Ambos quedaron apuntandose el uno contra el otro en lados opuestos.

-Muldoch, que gratificante sorpresa -exclamo maliciosamente William.

-¿Que le estáis haciendo? -pregunto al respecto.

Romitz apenas podía levantar la mirada, William le miro y entonces decidió intentar algo.

-Bajad las armas chicos -ordeno expresamente.

Entonces los dos las bajaron al igual que Muldoch, luego se metió Hopper para ver que pasaba.

-Tu también Hopper, tu haces que las sorpresas acaben arruinadas -dijo maliciosamente de vuelta.

-¿Porque esta Romitz ahí atado a esa silla? -pregunto interesado a la vez que cabreado.

-Deberías de saberlo, ¿no? Acaso tu no le aconsejaste que dejara a la chica con los chicos -indico sabiendo que él sabía la razón de todo esto.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron a la vez.

Entonces Muldoch volteo la mirada intentando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Hopper, ¿de que esta hablando? -pregunto sinceramente queriendo que lo admitiera.

Ahí no podía mentirle, Romitz estaba medio muerto de la misma forma que Augustus cuando se lo encontró la segunda vez, si quería ser sincero, tenía que contar toda la verdad.

-Le aconseje a Romitz que si encontraba a mi hija, quería que la dejara en paz, y al parecer eso mismo hizo en cuanto estuvo en Fort Duxxon -confeso.

-¿Es eso cierto? -cuestiono Muldoch sorprendido por esa confesión, no se esperaba eso de él.

Luego se dirigió a Romitz para que lo aclarara pero era imposible de que hablase.

-¿Es eso verdad teniente Rene Romitz? -pregunto con tono incesante William.

-S...si -confeso con muy poco tono.

-Aleluya, el cabron se ha chivado -vacilo incrédulamente William.

-Te voy a matar maldito niñato -reprocho Muldoch dispuesto a darle una paliza pero justo hizo otra vez eso de ponerle su espada delante de su cuello para defenderse.

-¿Que ibas a hacer? -pregunto negándole esa opción.

-Yo no te tengo miedo maldito bastardo, puede que Decisión haya decidido meterte aquí dentro, pero para mi no eres nada mas que un loco fanático de mierda y manipulador -dictamino dejándole claro que ya se estaba hartando de toda su malicia y egoísmo.

William se le quedo mirando con una cara desdicha como de haber dicho lo que no debía.

-Tu haces que acabe sintiendo lo peor de cada uno, ¡chicos! -ordeno.

Entonces los dos guardias sacaron de vuelta sus armas pero apuntando hacía Muldoch justo antes de que este sacara de vuelta sus dos revólveres.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -detuvo Hopper antes de que la cosa fuera a peor.

Se quedaron frunciendo el ceño al ver que se estaba metiendo en medio.

-Entiendo que Romitz haya cometido un error, pero él no se merece esto así como así, si lo vamos a hacer bien, lo vas a hacer como hombres hablando con Deckard para saber bien que hacer con él, ¿entendido? -acordo Hopper para que al menos solucionaran el problema sin violencia.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber que pensaba cada uno de esa decisión, estaba claro que ambos no iban a llegar a ningúna parte, así que era mejor opción la de Hopper de hablarlo con Deckard, bajaron las armas decididos a tomarlo.

-¿Que propones hacer? -pregunto William.

-Primero, hay que llevar a este hombre a un medico -ordeno explícitamente Hopper sabiendo que Romitz no soportaría todas esas heridas tal y como estaba, tenía que ser atendido.

··

Después de esa escena decidieron avisar al resto del grupo y con eso acompañaron al herido Romitz a la sala medica cuanto antes, lo llevaron colgando como un muñeco de trapo debido a que el tío no paraba de caerse constantemente, lo habían dejado para el arrastre.

-¿Donde esta la doctora Durquess? -pregunto Hopper mientras se metía en la sala medica mas grande que se conocía de momento.

-Estoy aquí -apareció la doctora asomándose por un rincón de la sala.

-Ayude a este hombre -insistió Hopper mientras lo apoyaban en una camilla que habían traído otros dos médicos mas al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Que le he pasado? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-Es complicado, ayudale antes de que se desmaye -insistió de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, démosle cinco miligramos de morfina -ordeno Alexandra llevándoselo a otra parte.

Hopper se quedo con las manos atándoselas en la cabeza debido a que no podía estar peor la situación que antes. En ese momento apareció Deckard junto con Yolanda y Miqquel.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? -pregunto encaprichado Deckard sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-William ha torturado a Romitz -indico Muldoch.

-¿Es eso cierto? -inquirió Deckard dirigiendose al chico oscuro.

-Así es, pero solamente para sonsacarle lo que había estado ocultando todo este tiempo -aclaro de forma persuasiva para no parecer del todo culpable.

-¿Que ha estado ocultando? -pregunto Yolanda.

-Que se lo diga Hopper, él ya sabe de lo que estoy hablando -espeto incrédulamente.

-¿Que me digas qué Franz? -cuestiono Deckard dirigiendose seriamente hacía él.

Ahí no sabía que decir, ya le había metido la culpabilidad y junto con lo que sabía Muldoch era bastante obvio que iba a recibir el mismo castigo de siempre.

-Vamos Franz, cuentanoslo -insistió Miqquel poniendo una mirada como de estar divirtiéndose.

Hopper no quería hacerlo, se dispuso a contarlo cuando entonces Muldoch dijo:

-Al parecer Romitz dejo escapar a Aelita cuando tuvo la oportunidad -declaro él.

-¿Que? -se sobresalto al oír eso al igual que los demás-. ¿Porque lo haría?

-Yo le confíe que si encontraba a mi hija, la dejara ir para que no volviera.

Ahí entonces Deckard se quedo con una mirada como de no saber bien que pasaba, pero de pronto se le cambió a una expresión de orgullo al oír eso.

-Siempre supe que eras un hombre de dar muchos problemas -comento.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron los otros al oír eso.

-Yo ya sabía de que Romitz te había dicho eso -admitió.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender quien era el que aviso de esa mención.

-Al parecer un pequeño pajarillo lo confeso todo -exclamo sarcásticamente William.

-Pero no entiendo, tu eres el que ha decidido torturar a Romitz, me has utilizado para que lo confesara todo yo solo, pero entonces también significa que... -ahí entonces se dio cuenta de todos los hechos excepto uno del que no se podía creer.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero tenía que saberlo -confirmo Muldoch dando a entender que lo ayudo a que lo admitiera todo, había sido una farsa desde el momento en que vino a buscar ayuda.

-Muldoch, ¿acabas de utilizar a Hopper para engañarle? -cuestiono Balla al respecto.

-Muldoch solamente obedecía ordenes, si hay aquí un culpable, ese es Hopper, que ahora mismo acaba de utilizar a uno de mis hombres, para ganarse su confianza y traicionarme, eso es lo peor que ha hecho en toda su vida, y ahora va a pagar por ello -declaro dando a entender que ahora lo iba a castigar por lo que hizo pero de la peor manera que existiese.

-¿Que vas a hacerme ahora Richard? Romperme los dedos, azotarme con un látigo, inyectarme el virus para que me infecte y puedas tirarme con los muertos -dio todas las opciones.

-No, voy a hacer que mires el mismo tipo de error que cometió Romitz al confiar en ti -indico mientras ponía una mirada insaciable, de pronto aparecieron los dos mismo guardias de antes solo que esta vez cogíeron a Muldoch por los brazos.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver lo que hacían.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, ahora lo iba a poner a él.

-¿Que le vas a hacer ahora con él? -pregunto caprichosamente.

-Enseñarte lo que sucede cuando no deberías relacionarte demasiado con mis hombres, y ahora por tu culpa, otro mas va a tener que sufrir -admitió dando a entender que lo iba a torturar como castigo por haber hecho caso de los consejos de Hopper.

-Estas loco Deckard, estas loco -protesto Muldoch mientras se lo llevaban consigo de ahí, se lo aferraron bien fuerte para que no se resistiera, le dieron con un tazer por detrás como para que al menos se calmara, aquello lo dejo mas o menos inconsciente.

-Déjalo en paz -reprocho Angus al ver que se llevaban a su compañero.

Ambos se dispusieron a cogerle pero entonces Miqquel y William alzaron sus armas apuntando al grupo sabiendo que atacarían a la vez para intentar detenerlos.

-No os creáis que podéis subestimarme, yo soy quien os metió aquí, así que obedecedme o sufrid las mismas consecuencias -acordo estrictamente Deckard.

-Señor, ¿esta no me parece la mejor idea? -cuestiono Yolanda sin gustarle la opción.

-Puede que no, pero al menos yo les enseñare a estos lo que sucede cuando se me desobedece -inquirió Deckard con una mirada de pura furia en sus ojos.

Hopper veía como se llevaban a Muldoch y no podía evitar pensar en lo que le harían, miraba a William poniendo aquella mueca de descaro que no soportaba ver, al ver eso, solamente pudo hacer una cosa como para que al menos dejara de verle de esa manera. Le quito la espada y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe de puño directo en la cara, luego Miqquel se abalanzo sobre él y lo tiro contra el suelo mientras lo apuntaba con su navaja portátil.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Hopper -acordo estrictamente.

Ahí entonces William se levanto y se dirigió hacía él que le acabo dando una serie de palizas en el estomago que lo dejaron completamente malherido como siempre.

-¿Señor? -insistió Pietro al ver lo que le estaban haciendo.

-Ya es suficiente -ordeno Deckard para que parara pero William no se detenía por nada, seguía así sin mas hasta dejar gravemente malherido a Hopper-. ¡Ya es suficiente Dunbar!

Aquello lo obedeció y se detuvo suspirando de la emoción que era aquello, se quedo lamiendose la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz a causa del golpe de antes.

-Doctora, atiendale -ordeno Yolanda dirigiendose a la doctora Durquess.

Ahí entonces apareció ella agarrando a Hopper para ayudarle a levantarlo.

-Soldados, nos vamos, despedíos de Franz Hopper si queréis, porque no lo veréis en unas cuantas horas -ordeno Deckard y entonces todos se dieron la vuelta.

Se le quedaron apenados por la escena que se monto, pero lo entendían a pesar de todo.

-Largaos chicos, ya me ocupo yo solo de todo esto -aviso Hopper.

Ningúno sabía que hacer, pero era bastante obvio que se tenían que ir apropositamente, se dieron la vuelta sin pestañear mientras William se quedo ahí para dejarle claro una ultima vez.

-Puede que ahora este aquí metido Hopper, pero pronto, cuando me encuentre con ese grupo una vez mas, acabare con todos incluido con tu hija, pero la dejare ultima, solo para ti -acordo amenazadoramente para dejar claro por que camino iba a tomar.

Hopper suspiro aterrorizado por eso, asomo la cabeza mientras Alexandra le ayudaba a reincorporarse, estaba claro, que ya la había jodido bastante, o mas bien peor que antes.

··

Jeremy los demás hicieron como todo un recorrido por la guarida de Von Crisis mientras iban pensando en todas las teorías que tenían de momento acerca de ese extraño virus y de como era que comenzaba a infectar al organismo humano, ahora sabían que las celulas anaranjadas las venas hacían mas efecto que las violetas, ¿pero porque esa era la cuestión?

-¿De verdad pensáis que ese virus extraño puede contener un anticuerpo o lo que sea como se llame pueda servirnos para detenerlo? -cuestiono Odd sin entender muy bien el asunto.

-Puede funcionar, pero si no analizamos todas las muestras al mismo tiempo entonces jamas llegaremos a entender como funciona esto, nos acabara matando antes de que Deckard lo haga con su virus definitivo -indico concluyentemente Aelita al respecto.

Todos se quedaron pensativos con esa idea al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Chicos -los llamo Christoph apareciendo por el otro lado.

-¿Que sucede Christoph? -pregunto Jeremy con tono moderado.

-Tenemos vuestros vehículos y vuestras armas si queréis ir a mirar -indico señalando hacía el otro lado asumiendo que irían a buscar el resto de sus cosas.

-De acuerdo -aceptaron y entonces marcharon con él para mirar como estaban.

Llegaron a un pequeño garaje donde estaban toda la mayoría de los vehículos almacenados, entre ellos se encontraba el carro blindado que habían estado utilizado todo este tiempo, había un mecánico con una mascara de hierro puesta que estaba sosteniendo un soldador, estaba arreglando el vehículo que parecía algo destrozado debido al ataque que tuvieron antes.

-Paul, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto Christoph llamando al mecánico.

El mecánico lo escucho y entonces apago el soldador, se levanto la mascara mostrando que era un hombre de aspecto algo fornido pero a la vez obeso, el típico mecánico de antes.

-¿Quienes son tus amigos? -pregunto al no reconocer a aquellos cinco.

-Los que trajo Gaspar -exclamo Christoph-. ¿Donde están las armas?

-Por ahí -señalo hacía una mesa de herramientas donde se veían las cinco armas y demás.

Ambos marcharon con prisa para mirar sus herramientas, estaban perfecto estado, nadie las había tocado en todo el dia, excepto que el de Aelita parecía algo cambiado, estaba como mejorado y en vez de parecer una pulsera con un dispositivo de disparo era mas bien un guante.

-¿Que le ha pasado a mi lanzador de energía? -cuestiono extrañada.

-Es que cuando intente de examinarlo me pase un poco, así que no tuve mas opción que mejorar sus mecanismos y su batería, ahora funcionará mucho mejor que antes -explicó Paul.

Aelita quedo interesada, se lo puso notando que estaba a su medida, activo las baterías del cual se iluminaron yendo hacía el resto del guante, luego activo el mecanismo del cual se formo una bola de energía rosada en perfecto estado y sin salir volando.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-Gracias al nuevo mecanismo gravitacional ahora eso puede quedarse pegada en tu mano o dispararla si te apetece, es como tener una bola de goma flotante -añadió el mecánico.

-Increíble -hizo saltar la bola del cual subió lentamente y volvió a su mano.

-Eso no es justo, yo llevo la misma arma por diez años y nunca me la han mejorado -reprocho Odd mosqueado por ver que ella tenía algo nuevo y él no.

Alzo la mano y acabo disparando por accidente la bola de energía que le acabo dando a la moto de Ulrich, se cayo de costado provocando un terrible estruendo que no sonaba bien.

-¿Eso ha sido apropósito? -inquirió expresamente Ulrich.

-No era mi intención -se quedo dolorida y arrepentida por lo que hizo.

-¿Tu has hecho esto? -pregunto Yumi dirigiendose al mecánico.

-Así es, lo ha hecho él mismo, Paul es un maestro ingeniero, estudio en las mejores escuelas británicas hasta que decidió instalarse en Francia para seguir con sus proyectos, que por desgracia acabo todo jodiendose -comento irónicamente Christoph, aquello ultimo sonó mal.

-¿Has arreglado el carro? -objetó Jeremy al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Vuestro carro estaba bastante dañado, así que intente de arreglarlo y a la vez modificarlo un poco para que fuera mas eficiente, ¿que era, un prototipo experimental? -explicó dando a entender que a pesar de ser fuerte, no era lo suficiente para resistir un golpe así.

-Mas o menos -indico Ulrich.

-Por cierto, antes cuando nos atacaban los avispones, utilizamos unas especies minas que estallaban por detrás, ¿sabes acaso que eran esas cosas? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Bueno, existen algo así como un prototipo de minas terrestres que pueden lanzarse a una velocidad de diez mil metros por minuto, creo que esta cosa tenía puesto eso, al igual que estos lásers de alta intensidad -señalo los lásers de los faros que habían utilizado antes.

-¿Pero que son estas cosas? -cuestiono queriendo también entender eso.

-Al parecer son otro tipo de arma experimental, se hacen llamar: Cañones enérgicos de frecuencia sonica, o para abreviar: CEFS -describió conociéndolos bien.

-¿Cefs? -cuestiono Odd.

-Así es, no se si es lo que creo, pero, a mi me parece que estas cosas se inventaron en una base militar especializada en un armamento altamente elevado, y ese carro blindado es un primer prototipo perdido en lo que queda de este mundo -concluyo Paul.

-Mira tu por donde tenemos una de las ultimas modernas de este mundo a nuestro alcance -exclamo Ulrich al ver que tenían algo mas de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-¿Deberíamos de ponerle un nombre? -sugirió Odd.

-¿Un nombre? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Así es, le pusimos nombre a nuestro equipo, porque no ponerle al vehículo principal de todos, este carro es nuestro, deberíamos de ponerle un nombre chulo que estuviera acorde con lo que es -aclaro Odd dando a entender que solamente les quedaba el carro para renombrar.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa idea un poco tonta y aunque lo pareciese, tenía razón.

-Que tal: El Coche Aniquilador -sugirió Christoph.

-Eso suena bien -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

-Pero esto no es un coche, esto es mas bien como un tanque derrapador, si quisiéramos ponerle un nombre debería de ser algo y que no se utilizase nunca -opino Jeremy.

Ahora todos se quedaron pensando con mas detenimiento.

-Ya se: El Apocalimovil -mencionó excesivamente.

-Eso suena horrible -opino Aelita al respecto, todos se pusieron igual de acuerdo.

-Creo que lo tengo -aviso Jeremy.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron con interés.

-El Megapod -declaro decidido.

Todos se quedaron indecisos mirandose pero entonces quedaron de acuerdo en eso.

-Eso esta bien -acepto Yumi.

-Si, es verdad queda mejor -se puso de acuerdo Ulrich.

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se le ocurrió eso.

-Vi algo así en un documental del Discovery Channel -confeso.

-Ah -comprendió con total sutileza.

Oyeron un extraño ladrido y entonces asomaron la cabeza observando que venía Kiwi acompañado del soldado Gaspar, tenía ahora la cabeza al descubierto mostrando ser un hombre muy de Europa del Este pero tampoco es que tuviera una cara de parecer una mala persona por eso.

-Miren quien esta aquí -levanto Odd a Kiwi mientras este le lamía la cara.

-Paul, ¿esta listo lo que te pedí? -pregunto Gaspar.

-Ah si, lo tengo por aquí -marcho apuradamente Paul y entonces quito unas cortinas de sol para coches de encima, lo quito todo mostrando un especie de aparato de música por casette antiguo.

Se lo llevo procurandose de que no se le cayera ya que era algo irrecuperable.

-¿Has conseguido meterle toda la cinta?

-Así es, he conseguido hacer de todo, ahora no se romperá como antes -declaro.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto seriamente.

-Así es, de verdad -corroboro completamente.

-Veamos -se puso los auriculares y entonces lo encendió, la cinta empezo a girar mientras se oía una canción de Pink Floyd de los ochenta-. Funciona.

-Ya te lo he dicho -dijo orgulloso.

Se quedo Gaspar escuchándolo atentamente hasta acabar repitiendo una y otra vez la canción, todos se quedaron mirando entusiasmados al ver como aquella funcionaba completamente.

-Bueno -se quito los auriculares y apago la música-. Me parece que ya es suficiente por hoy.

-¿Tu eres el teniente Gaspar no? -pregunto intentando de acordarse Jeremy.

-Así es, y vosotros sois los canijos que intentaron de acabar con toda una escolta de avispones enfurecidos -indico caprichosamente Gaspar.

-Porque todo el mundo siempre nos llama canijos, que se piensan, que como somos mas jóvenes, somos incapaces de hacer algo útil en este mundo muerto -reprocho Odd mosqueado por lo mismo.

Ambos tres se quedaron riéndose de lo chistoso que estaba siendo.

-Suerte de que han acabado sobreviviendo hombres como tu -exclamo considerablemente.

-¿Como se encuentra Alexis? -pregunto Christoph acordándose de lo que le paso al otro.

-Bastante bien, pero el muy cabron no quiere aceptar la realidad, esta convencido de que estamos jodidos y que lo mejor es que nos muramos rápidamente -comento mosqueado.

-¿Que le pasa a tu compañero? -pregunto Yumi.

-Lleva así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde niño vio como los muertos se comían a sus padres, y por culpa de eso este ha estado con la idea de que los muertos son los amos de este mundo y que nosotros no merecemos vivir por nada, se culpa de todo pero no culpa a los infectados, y eso ha hecho que se convierta en un gilipollas -explicó dando a entender que llevaba toda esa carga de odio y jamas la había utilizado de una forma útil excepto de quejarse por todo.

-¿Pero no debería de tener algo de ayuda? -inquirió Aelita.

Ambos se echaron una mirada desconcertante.

-Intentamos de ayudarle hace unos años, pero cuando le quisimos tratar de forma psicológica debido a ese síntoma infantil que tiene acerca de como le trataba su padre, se ha estado todo este tiempo convirtiendo en lo que era antes, un niño con miedo que actúa por su propia cuenta, aunque mas bien se comportaba como el mismo engreído que era su padre -explicó dando a entender que intentaron de darle la oportunidad pero seguiría estando con ese comportamiento por siempre.

-¿Tu viste como era su padre? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Así es, nos criamos juntos como buenos amigos cuando no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, veníamos desde Hungría pero somos de origen francés, lo que hace que parezcamos un poco engreídos y amargos -confeso expresamente.

-Como siempre -exclamo Odd.

Gaspar le puso una mirada indirecta al escuchar eso.

-Yo siempre supe que había un problema con él pero pensaba que era por el estrés y el colegio, cuando me di cuenta su padre le había azotado con un cinturón por detrás por haber hecho algo que no debía, desde entonces supe que su padre no era un buen hombre, le insiste muchas veces que le dejara ayudarle pero él no quiso de ningúna forma, así que siguió pegándole hasta convertirlo en el perro rabioso que es ahora -indico lamentandose por recordar ese hecho que tanto le mosqueaba.

-¿Podrías haber hecho algo? -pregunto Aelita.

-Pudo haberle matado él o pudo haberle matado Alexis, pero no, al final tuvo que esperar unos quince años mas tarde para que después de todo su propio madre infectada le acabase matando, él lo vio en primera persona, y desde entonces jamas volvió a ser el mismo, ¿verdad no? -prosiguió Christoph conociéndose el asunto como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo.

-Exactamente, jamas antes he visto a un hombre con tal destreza como para dejar morir a su padre de esa forma, pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo habría matado hace años -indico seriamente.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al escuchar eso, era como la peor historia que habían escuchado en su vida desde que todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban destinados para algo aunque no quisieran aceptarlo tras ver como comenzó todo.

-Creo que será mejor que le de algo de comer antes de que empiece a volverse como esos infectados del otro lado de la base -opino sinceramente y se marcho dejándolos ahí.

-Gaspar -le llamo Yumi.

Este se giro sorprendido por ese aviso.

-Si hubiera elegido, habría elegido marcharse, eso habría sido mucho mas útil -mencionó.

Se quedo pensativo al oír esa respuesta.

-Eso era algo que también podría haber funcionado -indico y se marcho del todo.

Yumi asintió frustrada sabiendo que alguien habia pasado por eso y podría haberlo detenido, Ulrich le asomo el brazo por el hombre para tranquilizarla sabiendo en que pensaba, era lo mismo que había estado sufriendo con William durante mucho tiempo.

Kiwi empezo a hacer gemidos mientras ladraba de una forma autocompasiva.

-¿Que le sucede? -cuestiono Odd sin tener ni idea de que le pasaba.

-Me parece que tiene hambre -opino Paul.

-¿No tendrás algo de comida de perro por aquí no? -asumió Jeremy.

-Creo que había algo -indico y entonces marcho corriendo al escritorio a mirar.

Miro en todos los cajones buscando en el fondo cuando entonces encontró una barrita de cereal a medio comer, la llevo apuradamente de vuelta con los demás.

-¿Esta bien esto? -objetó.

Entonces Kiwi ladro dirigiendose hacía la barrita que tenía en la mano.

-Obviamente si -exclamo Ulrich.

Le agarro la barrita y se la dio a Kiwi que la empezo a chupar y morder constantemente.

-Le encanta -dijo entusiasmado Odd.

-¿Es tuyo? -cuestiono Paul.

-No, era del anterior comandante con el que estábamos, pero ahora seguramente esta muerto y por eso mismo habrá venido con nosotros -confeso.

-Vaya, pues lo siento, a lo mejor puedes quedártelo -opino sinceramente.

-¿Quedarmelo? -se lo pensó detenidamente.

-Olivier lo habría querido así, tu eres el único a quien parecer caerle bien a alguien -indico Aelita.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces Kiwi se queda conmigo -dijo estrechando al perro.

-Genial, ya tenemos a otro Della Robbia al que soportar -rechisto irónicamente Yumi.

Ambos se quedaron riendo de lo obvio y ridiculo que sonaba, resonó en toda la sala.

··

Mientras, Gaspar le llevo a Alexis la comida, era una bandeja con un poco de arroz y pure de patatas, estaba encerrado en una celda en otro lugar mucho mas estrecho pero con suficientes celdas como para encerrar a una docena como mucho.

-¿Como te encuentras tío? -pregunto dirigiendose a Alexis.

-Bastante bien como para saber que tienes encerrado a los causantes del apocalipsis ahí mismo -vacilo incrédulamente para llevarlo la contra.

-Ja -exclamo sarcásticamente-. Date la vuelta.

Alexis se levanto y entonces se puso contra la reja poniendose de espaldas, le esposo para asegurarse de que no cometía ningúna estupidez como de pegarle, lo dejo ahí atado y entonces abrió la puerta lentamente, se metió dentro y dejo la bandeja en un rincón.

-¿Porque sigues comportándote así? -pregunto al querer entenderle.

-Porque no soporto estar en un mundo donde no hay castigo que valga la pena -declaro.

-¿Y matar a esos cinco valen la pena no? -inquirió expresamente.

Le dio una mirada indirecta y entonces se apoyo en el suelo para hablar directamente con él.

-¿Sabes que si te sigues comportando así te acabare matando antes de que lo hagan los muertos? -pregunto asumiendo si se estaba retomando esa idea o no.

-No, la verdad es que no -contesto.

-Alexis, ya es hora de que entiendas que lo que le sucedió a tu padre no fue culpa tuya, fue un accidente lo que lo mato, debes olvidar el pasado -insistió sinceramente Gaspar.

-Pero el pasado siempre vuelve para hacernos recordar lo que era todo antes -rechisto.

-Pues entonces acuérdate de las cosas buenas y no de las malas.

-¡Todo siempre fue malo! -reprocho asomando la cabeza dispuesto para hacerle algo pero como estaba esposado a la reja era imposible que se moviera.

Gaspar se quedo mirando como forcejeaba sabiendo que aunque pudiera no sería capaz de darle, solamente quería llamar la atención, nada mas. Al final se calmo quedandose rígido.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?

-25 años como mucho -contesto.

-Exacto, y no pienso desperdiciar esos 25 años contigo de esta manera, eres como un hermano para mi, y no pienso dejar que tus últimos deseos de vida sean estos, así que empieza a olvidar lo que hizo tu padre porque no estuvo bien -le explicó hacíendole entender que a pesar de lo mala persona que estaba siendo iba a seguir insistiendo en que le ayudara.

-Mi padre lo era todo para mi y me lo quitaron -replico creyendose esa historia.

-Tu padre era una mala persona como todas las personas de Europa del Este, crees que si me hubiera pegado a mi habría cambiado algo de eso, claro que no, te iba a seguir tratando como una basura porque era un borracho narcisista que no sentía respeto hacía nadie, sobretodo a tu madre -reprocho queriendo que entendiera cual era la autentica verdad sobre toda esa historia.

-Callate ya -protesto una vez pero con toda su furia, siguió forcejeando pero entonces hizo un gestó con la mano que Gaspar pudo notar.

Asomo la cabeza y observo que rompió el pulgar apropósito para desatar las esposas.

-¿Que has hecho? -se atemorizo al ver eso y entonces intento de detenerle pero se las quito rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre él.

Ambos acabaron empujandose el uno contra el otro recorriendo toda la verja hasta intentar frenar a quien fuera, Gaspar le puso la mano encima de la cara de Alexis, forcejeo hasta acabar metiéndole un dedo casi en el ojo, este gimió dolorido y entonces le golpeo con las rodillas de tal manera que acabo golpeandose con la verja por detrás en la cabeza, se desmayo quedandose ahí tirado.

Alexis quedo resoplando de orgullo mientras miraba a su compañero herido, agarro la bandeja y empezo a comer rápidamente, se le quedo mirando sin el mas mínimo remordimiento.

-Lo siento Gaspar, pero no pienso quedarme a vivir aquí para ver como todos se comportando como unos soldados débiles incapaces de ver lo que es obvio, así que están mejor muertos -confirmo y entonces la bandeja con lo poco que quedaba de la comida y se marcho dejando a Gaspar ahí, salió de la verja y le dio un ultimo vistazo-. No te matare, pero morirás ultimo.

Se lo dejo claro y se fue a crear su plan de destrucción para acabar con todos.

··

Hopper estaba siendo atendido otra vez como de costumbre, ya no sabía cuantas eran las veces que había estado yendo de un lado para otro para que le curasen de sus heridas, al menos con Alexandra era distinto, le encantaba estar con esa chica, y saberlo todo, pero ahora no estaba como para tener una charla social con ella, no después de lo que vio, Romitz estaba recuperandose pero estaba peor que él en anteriores veces, le habían dado para que tuviera.

Era su culpa, le aconsejo eso y al final se lo retomo en el ultimo segundo, puede que hubiera dejado que Aelita escapara de las manos de Deckard, pero ahora no sabía si aquello merecía la pena o no, ya sabían con quienes estaba y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer, ¿pero quedaba el como? Si pensaban meterse en la instalación, lo iban a tener que hacer con todo lo que tenían encima.

-¿Esta bien así? -le puso unas tiras enormes alrededor de la espalda ya que tenía varios moratones viejos de las anteriores veces que le habían apaleado.

-¿Sabes lo que es estar con una persona quien has conocido y por mucho tiempo pero luego descubres que es la persona que mas asco te da en tu vida? -pregunto dirigiendose a Alexandra para saber su opinión al respecto.

Alexandra asintió, estaba claro que justo le había dado una pregunta que nunca haría.

-Ya pase por eso antes -mencionó.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con quien? -pregunto interesado.

-Con mi ex-marido -declaro.

-¿Estabas casada? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Lo estuve, por un tiempo muy corto, me case demasiado joven, yo era otra muchacha en busca de marcha, pero entonces un dia en una discoteca me lié con uno sin querer y acabe quedandose embarazada -explicó dando a entender que tuvo un tremendo accidente inesperado.

-Vaya por dios -exclamo mucho mas sorprendido-. ¿Y que paso?

-Le insistí a ese tío que me ayudara con el embarazo, y al ver como estaba, decidí casarme con él, y él acepto, pero luego cuando llego el día del casamiento, le dije algo que no pudo soportar -confeso dando a entender que tomo la única opción sabía.

-¿Que le dijiste? -se estaba interesando cada vez mas en la historia.

-Resultaba que aborte dos días antes de la boda -admitió.

-No -dijo terriblemente sorprendido al oír esa nueva mención.

-Y justo cuando se lo dije, se me quedo mirándome y entonces se largo corriendo por la puerta como si quisiera escapar de algo malo -declaro sarcásticamente.

Se quedo intentando de analizar la situación ya que resultaba mas raro de lo que parecía.

-¿Porque te hiciste el aborto?

-El bebe no estaba naciendo bien, tenía sus problemas, así que asumí de que jamas nacería como un niño normal, así que decidí acabar con ese sufrimiento de una vez por todas, aborte, y el muy cabron se fue de las ramas como si no hubiera pasado nada -indico y entonces accionó una jeringuilla por encima del hombro derecho de Hopper.

-Ay -rechisto sintiendo el pellizco de aquella aguja.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si, estoy bien -reafirmo gratamente convencido-. ¿Que paso después de todo eso?

-Me licencia en medicina, gane un diploma, y al final acabe metida aquí cuando Deckard me propuso un trabajo como ayudante de enfermera de estas instalaciones -corroboro.

-¿Pero tu no tenías ni idea de que pretendía hacer eso? ¿Cierto?

-No, supe que mi familia estaba muerta y que jamas la vería, pero al menos logre acabar con ese cabron traicionero, al menos de eso estoy orgullosa -confirmo con tono orgulloso.

-Al menos yo no, vivo con el mismo hombre que ha robado mi maquina, mi hija esta perdida por algúna parte seguramente pensando en que me estarán dando una paliza, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque ya he recibido tantas palizas que ya no puedo mas -confeso autocompadeciendose.

-Pero si puedes lograr la diferencia en este lugar -opino sinceramente Alexandra.

-Eso si, pero a que precio -indico amargamente.

Entonces oyó un ruido extraño que venía del otro lado de la sala, era Romitz que se estaba despertando, alzo los brazos como si fuera un muerto viviente o algo por el estilo.

-Romitz -dijo sorprendido Hopper.

-Hola señor -dijo gimiendo mientras intentaba de ponerse de pie.

Ambos se dirigieron a detenerle antes de que hiciera las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Que haces Romitz? No puedes levantarle, estas herido, necesitas descansar -le insistió.

-Me da igual, tengo que hablar con ese cabronazo de William Dunbar ahora mismo -recrimino dando a entender que pretendía vengarse por lo que le hizo.

-Eso lo harás luego, ahora quédate aquí -reprocho Alexandra dejándolo acostado sobre la camilla.

-Tu no lo entiendes, irán a por todos ellos -rechisto murmuradamente.

-¿A por quien? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender a que se refería.

-A por Muldoch, a por Balla, a por todos, los van a castigar, William me lo dijo -confeso.

Al oír eso, se estaban dando cuenta de que Deckard pretendía castigar a todo el mundo de la misma manera que le hicieron a él, pero esto era peor de lo que parecía.

-Quédate aquí -le ordeno y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo.

-Hopper, ¡Hopper! -grito eufóricamente Romitz queriendo detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, se marcho y se cerraron las puertas dejándolo ahí solo y recuperandose de sus heridas.

··

Hopper y Alexandra recorrieron todas las habitaciones y lugares donde pudieran estar Deckard y compañía como para poder detenerles o avisar al grupo de lo que pretendía hacerles, si esto era verdad entonces Deckard había acabado yendo a un nivel depravante.

-¿Donde estará ese tío? -se cuestiono Hopper agarrandose de la cabeza.

-Si quisiera ir a por ellos y llevarlos a algún lugar para castigarlos, tendría que meterlos a todos en un lugar aislado, o repleto de muertos para poder enseñarles como funcíonan las cosas -opino pensativamente Alexandra sobre ese asunto.

-No, él pretende dar un mensaje, necesito hacérselo entender a todo el mundo -se quedo pensando hasta que entonces descubrió a que se refería con eso-. A todo el mundo.

-¿Que sucede Franz? -pregunto Alexandra.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda salir al exterior? -objetó nerviosamente.

-En la zona de carga de los vehículos, esta tres pisos mas arriba por el lado norte -confirmo.

-Vamos -le agarro de la mano y ambos marcharon corriendo sabiendo adonde tenían que ir.

··

Subieron unos cuantos pisos, de ahí fueron siguiendo todo un trayecto largo lleno de pasillos oscuros y a la vez siniestros, no sabían donde se estaban metiendo pero al ver los cables de electricidad que habían en las paredes, podían entender que servían para dar corriente a algo mucho mas potente que toda la instalación.

Acabaron llegando al hangar externo donde se encontraban la mayoría de los jeeps y camiones de carga, eran tantos que apenas permitían ver lo que había mas adelante.

-Ahí esta -señalo desprevenidamente Alexandra.

Observaron que Deckard se encontraba al fondo de un hueco enorme a la vista de todo el mundo y estaba sosteniendo a Muldoch con una pistola sobre la cabeza.

-Aseguraos de no cometer el mismo error o acabaréis de la misma forma que él, todos vosotros sois leales a mi y a Decisión, nada mas, y como intentéis de hacer algo inusual o desleal, acabareis metidos en el hueco de los muertos del piso inferior, ¿ha quedado claro? -explicó rígidamente Hopper para que todos entendieran lo que pasaba cuando se les desobedecía.

Se oyeron los gritos de orgullo y ovación abajo en todo el campamento.

-Deckard -le llamo Hopper-. ¿Que estas haciendo?

Ahí entonces se giro agarrando a un terriblemente malherido Muldoch con toda la cara llena de golpes y moratones por todas partes, tenía una mirada rígida y del que le salía sangre de la boca.

-¿Que le has hecho? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-¿Porque se encuentra aquí doctora Durquess? -cuestiono con tono malicioso.

-Ella esta conmigo -la dejo a un lado para que se apartara por si acaso.

-Haciendo nuevos amigos Franz, otro mas al que tengo que enseñarle lo que es la lealtad -dijo incrédulamente al ver que se estaba uniendo uno mas a su compañía.

-Que ella este conmigo no significa que sea desleal -recrimino.

-Pues el no dice lo mismo de ti -indico refiriendose a Muldoch.

-Muldoch -le llamo.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero tuve que decirle todo de lo que hemos estado hablando -confeso.

-¿Que? -cuestiono ensombrecido.

-Lo vez Hopper, todos aquí acaban siendo capaces de admitirlo todo, por eso mismo se acaban convirtiendo en unos débiles -concluyo maliciosamente y entonces tiro a Muldoch de una manera terriblemente brusca.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo que hizo, Muldoch pudo levantarse por su propio pie y se junto con ellos siendo ayudado por Alexandra.

-Que te quede claro una cosa Hopper, todos ellos son míos, y como intentes de llenarle la cabeza de bobadas, te juro que acabaras peor que nunca -dictamino apuntandole con la pistola.

-Pues hazlo entonces, ya estoy harto de soportar esto, no quiero saber nada mas, cada vez que intento de hacer algo bueno alguien muere por eso, pues sabes que, matame y acaba con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas porque ya estoy cansado -reprocho Hopper obligándole a que le matara ya que estaba fastidiado por el mismo tema de siempre.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -apreto el gatillo dispuesto para dispararle.

¡Basta ya Deckard! -se oyó una voz conocida.

Se quedaron extrañados al oír eso y entonces aparecieron Angus y Flit apuntándoles.

-¿Que estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? -rechisto Deckard.

-Impedir que cometas una estupidez, eso hacemos -declaro Flit y Angus accionó el gatillo.

Deckard se dispuso a hacerlo aunque tuviera que matar a sus propios hombres.

-No me obliguéis a tomar esta decisión -insistió nerviosamente.

-¿O que? -cuestiono Flit incrédulamente.

Entonces movió el gatillo apuntando hacía Hopper y los otros dos.

-Sabéis muy bien de que acabare con todo esto con tal de que las cosas se hagan como yo digo -indico caprichosamente al ponerlos a prueba.

-Yo no estaría tan segura -se escucho otra voz conocida.

En ese momento ambos alzaron la vista y observaron como la doctora Perraudin junto con el resto del grupo, los tres hermanos iban ayudando a Romitz que al parecer no se había quedado en la enfermería como habían acordado anteriormente.

-¿Que significa esto? -cuestiono Deckard sin entender porque estaban todos ahí.

-Yo les llame, les avise de lo que pasaba y acorde detenerte -declaro Yolanda.

-¿Porque? Soy tu superior, deberían estar hacíendome caso -recrimino con tono incesante.

-Ya no -contesto firmemente.

-¿Que? -se quedo perplejo al escuchar eso aunque no se lo creía para nada.

-Lo hemos estado hablando Deckard, y no estamos de acuerdo con los planes que estas tomando, has decidido torturar a nuestros amigos, y eso no esta bien, así que ya no eres un líder -dictamino Emile dejándole claro que había fracasado.

-Sigo siendo vuestro superior -protesto de vuelta.

-Pues un superior no debería estar torturando a sus propios compañeros, Hopper nos ha tenido mucho mas respeto que lo que has tenido tu a lo largo de estos últimos años -indico Conrad.

-No, no, no -se opuso Deckard al creerse eso-. Me niego.

-Pues entonces no podrás negarte a escuchar esto -entonces Yolanda levanto un teléfono móvil del cual aparecía brillando el mismo tipo de ojo que Decisión-. Richard Deckard.

-¿Mi señora Decisión? -cuestiono Deckard al ver que hay estaba la inteligencia.

-En las ultimas horas, tu nivel de enfado, cólera y envidia hacía Franz Hopper se ha elevado hasta alcanzar unas cuotas insuperables, has tomado decisiones no validas, así que por eso mismo te relevo de tu cargo como superior de esta instalación -declaro la inteligencia.

-No, no puedes hacerme esto -reprocho bajando el arma al ver lo bajo que cayo.

-Si que puedo, ya lo he decidido, desde ahora la doctora Yolanda Perraudin se encargara de supervisar cada uno de los planes acordados, en especial la captura de Aelita Schaeffer y los cuatro niños restantes que la acompañan -dictamino decididamente.

-No -se quedo tan estupefacto y agobiado que acabo cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.

Mahjid paso hacía Deckard mientras le apuntaba y entonces le quito el arma por precaución.

-Será mejor que intentes vengarte Richard Deckard, porque acabaras de la misma forma que cada uno de los sujetos de experimentación de esta instalación -ordeno.

-Si -dijo conforme sin rechistar, ya no tenía ganas de luchar ni de hacer nada.

-Sargentos Angus y Flit, esposen a Richard Deckard y llévenselo a la sala medica mas próxima para hacerle un examen psicológico -pidió expresamente.

-Si, nuestra señora decisión -obedecieron ambos y marcharon a esposarle.

Se pusieron detrás de él y entonces le esposaron levantándolo, luego le hicieron avanzar hasta acabar poniendose delante de Hopper mientras le miraba autocompasivamente.

-Te lo avise -dijo indirectamente.

-Algún dia de estos te acabare borrando esa sonrisa de listo que tienes -protesto sinceramente.

Le bajo la cabeza para que no mirara y entonces ambos se lo llevaron alejandolo de ahí, en ese instante aparecieron William y Miqquel sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto William sin tener ni idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que le estáis haciendo a Deckard? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Acaba de perder su puesto de superior de esta instalación -declaro Angus y entonces ambos marcharon empujando a los dos y llevándoselo de ahí.

-¿Como? -se quedo sorprendido al ver eso.

William puso una mirada de escepticismo y entonces miro a Hopper sabiendo que todo era causado por él, siempre era él.

-Es por tu culpa -le señalo injustificadamente con el dedo.

Cogío su espada dispuesto a matarlo cuando entonces recibió un golpe de puño en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el suelo e indefenso, otra vez le salía sangre de la cara.

Resulto ser Romitz que le acabo golpeando para vengarse por lo que le hizo antes en la cara.

-Eh -se quedo indeciso sin entender a que había venido eso.

-Largate de aquí William, este no es tu sitio -ordeno explícitamente Yolanda.

-¿Para que? Para que me humillen otra vez -recrimino.

-William Dunbar, abandono esta sala y vuelvo a tus aposentos u ordenare que seas detenido de la misma forma que se ha hecho con Richard Deckard -dictamino Decisión.

William se quedo mirando suspirando sabiendo que no podía negarse a obedecer una orden suya.

-Abandona este lugar Dunbar, antes de que las cosas te vayan mal -ordeno de vuelta.

-Yo me lo llevo de aquí -acepto Miqquel y entonces lo levanto poniéndolo de pie aunque luego rechisto queriendo que no lo tocaran, tenía esa mirada de odio incesante.

-Algún dia de estos, veras como todos los que conoces, acabaran muertos en tan solo un dia, y yo estaré ahí para verlo, ¿me has entendido? -dictamino justificando ese hecho.

-Lo he entendido, y me la suda -comento dandole la indirecta.

Se giro dirigiendose hacía la salida mientras Miqquel se quedaba sin saber que hacer, puso una mirada escéptica de saber muy bien que él también se ocuparía de lo mismo, luego se marcho.

-¿Quienes se habrán creído que son? Los voy a matar -reprocho con tono caprichoso, estaba apunto de explotar de rabia por lo que había sucedido ahí dentro.

-Dunbar, escuchame -insistió Miqquel agarrándole por el hombro.

-¿Que quieres? -le reprocho gritándole en la cara.

-Te entiendo tío, te entiendo perfectamente, pero no puedes seguir así fingiendo que no esta pasando nada, cuando en realidad esta pasando de todo, se han llevado a Deckard como si fuera un preso, eso es algo que nadie puede negar, pero tampoco podemos negar que no tenemos la orden para poder hacer lo que nos de la gana -explicó dandole una idea.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono William interesándose en lo que decía.

-Hemos sido quitados de en medio por culpa de una maquina que se cree la reina de las decisiones, pero es solamente una maquina, no puede obligarnos como decir las cosas, nosotros somos seres humanos, ella es una maquina con un montón de errores -indico concluyentemente.

-Cierto -se quedo pensativo al deducir eso.

-Escuchame bien, entiende esto: ellos en algún momento tendrán que seguir con su plan, y cuando lo hagan, cometerán un error, y ahí entonces verán que poner a la doctora no funciona, y solamente hay un hombre que puede hacer las cosas bien -le explicó su plan.

-Deckard, le liberamos y entonces toma el poder de vuelta -ideo William.

-Exacto, y juntos, nos haremos con estas instalaciones y conseguiremos vengarnos de aquellos que piensan que somos unos inútiles -acordo decidido a la vez que orgulloso.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -acepto William encantado mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano a la vez que reían como unos perturbados psicopatas.

··

Ambos ayudaron a Muldoch a levantarse del cual parecía estar no tan herido como dejaron a Romitz pero tenías ciertas magulladuras en la cara, gemía desorientado.

-¿Estas bien Muldoch? -pregunto Jerome.

-Si, hacía tiempo que nadie me daba en la cara -exclamo irónicamente.

Ambos soltaron una risa falsa al escuchar eso.

-Muchachos -se dirigió Hopper hacía el grupo-. Gracias por esto.

Ambos asintieron poniendo una mirada de cierto malestar.

-No nos agradezcas por esto Hopper, era obvio que nos íbamos a dar cuenta muy pronto -insistió expresamente Emile.

-Lo se, pero... -se quedo sin saber que decir al respecto-. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, de acabar con Deckard.

-Deckard no esta acabado, solo relevado, que es lo mismo que estar despedido -mencionó Yolanda.

-¿Entonces eso significa que el plan de atrapar a mi hija continua en marcha? -supuso Hopper.

-Exacto, y digáis lo que digáis, seguiremos con esto como si nada, y no quiero ningún tipo de conflicto de ningúna parte, ¿entendido? -acordo explícitamente Yolanda.

-Si doctora Perraudin -obedecieron ambos con un tono frustrante.

-Que te quede clara una cosa Hopper, puede que Deckard haya sido muy benevolente, pero que yo este al mando, no significa que pueda tratarte menos de lo que hacía él -le aviso justificadamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar.

Entonces ella se marcho dejándolos a todos ahí mismo como si nada.

-Esto no va terminar -espeto Pietro sabiendo lo que sucediera.

-Lo se, y la verdad, a estas alturas ya esta que todo me da igual, podrías haber dejado que me matara y así haber acabado con todo este sufrimiento -opino expresamente.

-Puede Hopper que tengas ganas de morirte, pero nosotros te necesitamos, sin ti no sabemos que hacer, tu eres el único que puede hacer que las cosas vayan en orden -opino Romitz.

-Ya no hay orden en esto, ¿sabéis lo que va a pasar ahora con Deckard o con esos dos psicopatas de ahí? -objetó seriamente-. Que se armara un motín en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano todos se enfadaran, y empezaron a recibirse en una lluvia de balas.

-No estamos seguros en esta instalación -dijo Alexandra.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? Largarnos de aquí y sobrevivir ahí fuera como hizo tu hija -recrimino asumiendo Muldoch al ver que parecía querer decir eso en realidad.

Hopper se le quedo mirando con una cara escéptica.

-Sin ofender -retracto.

-No chicos, seguiremos con esto, pero lo haremos a mi manera -acordo.

Todos acotaron esa promesa sabiendo de que debían estar preparados ahora para lo peor. De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, era como un siseo solo que mucho mas grande que el de un insecto normal.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Mahjid.

De pronto sonó una alarma que se ilumino de rojo titilando por toda la sala. Hopper no entendía que estaba pasando pero ahí de pronto se hizo una idea.

-Oh no, oh no -dijo y entonces corrió al hueco para mirar al exterior.

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a mirar y observaron como una horda de avispones estaban dirigiendose directamente hacía el patio de la instalación.

-Apuntad todos -todos los soldados alzaron las armas apuntando hacía los avispones al ver que se estaban metiendo en sus posiciones.

-No disparéis, los acabaréis volviendo locos -aviso un general soldado.

Entonces todos los avispones se tiraron encima por todas partes, algúnos acabaron cayendo de costado malheridos mientras que otros quedaron apoyados alrededor siendo rodeados por varios soldados impidiendo que estos atacaran salvajemente.

-Que alguien envíe a todos los científicos, tenemos que llevar estas cosas dentro -aviso uno dirigiendose a todo el pelotón que había vigilando el área.

-¿De donde han venido? -cuestiono asombrado.

-Son todo el escuadrón de avispones que marcho a buscar a mi hija y a sus amigos, por algúna razón han vuelto -corroboro Hopper asumiendo esa posibilidad.

-Pero no deberían de morirse en un plazo corto de tiempo -opino asumiendo Emile.

-Eso si es que no detonan los nanobots en su sangre -indico Alexandra.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono esa mención.

-Esas cosas no van a quedarse para vivir por siempre, si la misión esta cumplida, entonces se les sobrecarga los nanobots haciendo que estos mueran quemándose en su interior, pero nadie ha hecho eso y ahora han vuelto -resumió Alexandra conociéndose el asunto.

-Y están llenando los patios -dijo Norbert.

-¿Que van a hacer ahora con ellos? -pregunto Jerome.

-Seguramente analizarlos para saber que les pasa, es imposible que hayan vuelto así en este estado -asumió inexorablemente.

-Deben de haberlos atacado -objetó Hopper.

-¿Con que? -cuestiono Romitz.

-No lo se, pero alguien ha encontrado su punto débil -opino sinceramente.

Todos se quedaron mirando observando como todos los avispones se la pasaban gimiendo de una manera que se oía en todo lo alto. Cada uno incluido William y Miqquel que se encontraban en un hueco abierto observaban con una mirada fija lo que les paso a los avispones que fueran atacar a Los Guerreros del Mañana.

En otro lugar, Angus y Flit continuaban llevando a Deckard esposado cuando entonces oyeron aquel extraño sonido, asomaron la cabeza por una ventana pequeña viendo como un par mas de avispones estaban aterrizando sobre el patio de la instalación.

-Mis criaturas -dijo Deckard ilusionado al ver eso.

No dejaron de venir ocupando casi una cuarta parte del patio.

··

En la guarida de Von Crisis, todos estaban reunidos en la habitación principal de Nebula, era una habitación enorme ya que se trataba de un camerino cortado por la mitad, tenía todo decorado con artilugios antiguos como espadas samurais, estatuas budistas y algún que otro objeto de procedencia oriental, estaba claro que era conservador naturalista.

-¿Donde has encontrado todo esto? -pregunto Ulrich.

-De museos y tiendas de la zona, la mayoría de todas estas cosas no tienen ningún valor en especial, pero esto es solamente para demostrarle a la gente que soy como un emperador chino al que le gusta tener todas sus cosas en orden -confeso Nebula.

-Como un dictador comunista -dijo Jeremy.

-No he dicho que esto se trate de una fortaleza esclavizadora, yo no soy como uno de esos de las películas post-apocalípticas que tienen a todos los que encuentran los utilizan como carnada para espectáculos al aire libre -retracto expresamente.

-No importa, ya pasamos por eso -indico Odd.

-Esto es un refugio para aquellos que no tenían nada con lo que protegerse, vamos buscando por ahí, recogiendo, y salvando a aquellos que están mas desamparados.

-Pero a nosotros nos dispararon -objetó Aelita.

-Ah bueno, esa es una medida de seguridad, hace unos años pasamos de traer a un par de jóvenes que encontramos varados por ahí y cuando los metimos aquí, acabaron violando a una joven de tal manera que la acabaron quitando la virginidad con tan solo 17 años -declaro explícitamente.

-Santo dios -exclamo Yumi horrorizada.

-A aquellos dos los acabamos matando, los ahorcamos de la forma mas autocompasiva que podía haber, después de eso nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos confiar en cualquiera, así que empezamos a raptar a todo el mundo por las malas, y asegurarnos mas tarde de que no fueran hostiles, vosotros ya lo habéis demostrado a vuestra manera.

-Por eso mismo somos Los Guerreros del Mañana -mencionó Odd.

-¿Como has dicho? -cuestiono al no comprender ese nombre.

-Los Guerreros del Mañana, ese es nuestro nombre de grupo -indico Ulrich.

-¿En serio? ¿No puede ser? -critico riéndose al parecerle interesante.

-Así es, y hemos hecho de todo con tal de que este nombre tenga sentido, hemos salvado campamentos, ayudando a personas desamparadas, enfrentándonos a mas monstruos, meterse en una persecución -describió Odd todo lo que habían hecho desde su viaje.

Nebula se les quedo mirada insofacta al hacerse una idea según todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Vosotros debéis de ser los mayores supervivientes que quedan en este mundo -opino.

-Si usted supiera por lo que hemos tenido que luchar -exclamo el alemán.

-Ya me gustaría verlo -exclamo interesado y poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Siguieron observando cuando entonces Ulrich se fijo en una de las katanas que habían colgadas en la pared, se parecía mucho a la suya solo que esta se notaba que era mas antigua, saco la suya para comprobarlo y observo que se notaba bastante. Ahí entonces Nebula se fijo en lo que tenía.

-Veo que tu también tienes una katana -opino interesado al ver lo que tenía.

-Así es, la llevo usando desde siempre, he matado a tantos infectados que ya ni se si esta espada contiene algo de sus almas o no como se suelen decir en las leyendas -indico expresamente.

Nebula todo el mango de la espada y era liso y perfecto, una perfecta katana.

-¿Donde la conseguiste? -pregunto al respecto.

-En un camión de mudanza que estaba volcado, había de todo y encontré aquella espada, me la quede y la he tenido como mi mejor arma -declaro dando a entender como la consiguió.

-Interesante -se quedo ilusionado al ver como llego a verlo.

-También Yumi tiene algo parecido, un abanico, pero que lanza cuchillas -mencionó Odd.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, no es lo que se llamaría un abanico, pero es lo que parece -le entrego el abanico.

Nebula cogío el abanico y lo encendió activando el botón, ahí entonces se extendió mostrando las cuchillas luminiscentes de plasma, se quedo extrañado al ver eso, alzo el dedo para tocarlo.

-Será mejor que no lo toque, eso quema la carne -advirtió Yumi.

-Ya veo -acoto sabiendo bien lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se quedo mirándolo de lado a lado hasta que acabo pulsando el mismo botón y lo desactivo, se lo devolvió.

-Gracias -agradeció por devolvérselo.

-Todos vosotros tenéis unas grandiosas armas, sois como guerreros defendiendo a aquello que os precede, y eso es algo honorable -opino moderadamente hacíendoles entender que al tener todas esas armas los convertían en unos grandes luchadores que luchaban por lo suyo.

-¿Usted que tiene como arma? -pregunto Aelita interesada.

-Solamente esto -entonces levanto la mano de tal manera que ambos quedaron sorprendidos, se trataba de una escopeta recortada de dos cañones-. Este pequeño me ayudo a superar ciertas cosas cuando mas lo necesitaba, gracias a esto he conseguido matar a unos cuantos de esos infectados, y castigado a algúnos que se lo merecían.

-¿Usted no es un guerrero japonés ni nada por el estilo? -critico Yumi.

-Así es, no lo soy, podéis llamarme fraude si queréis, pero al menos hay una cosa que si respeto, y son mis antepasados, por eso mismo me oculto como un señor feudal, para que todos entiendan que tengo una marca de honor, y sin una marca de honor no eres nada -aclaro dando a entender que a pesar de no ser muy elaborado con ese tema, trataba con respecto algúnas cosas aparte.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender que dijo.

-¿Quien eres? Tu no te llamabas Nebula Von Crisis, eres otra persona, ¿cual es tu verdadero nombre? -insistió Jeremy queriendo saber quien era el que se ocultaba tras ese nombre.

Aquello tenía razón, no era quien decía ser.

-¿A que viene lo de Von Crisis? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Lo de Crisis es porque cuando yo era niño, todos éramos pobres y la crisis nos mataba a todos a estar trabajando todo el dia, lo de Von es porque había un hombre que dirigía nuestro poblado y se ponía ese nombre para que todos pensaran que era un dios, y lo de Nebula es porque cuando llegue aquí a Francia, me encontré con uno de esos escaparates de cosas raras que venden siempre, uno de ellos era una de esas bolas de plasma, tenía una etiqueta que decía: Bola Nebula, de ahí mismo lo saque, y por eso mismo me llamo así, porque significa cada uno de los hechos que preceden a mi historia -explicó dando a entender que todo su nombre era una mezcla de varias cosas que había vivido desde su infancia.

-¿Y te quedaste con eso para que todos pensaran que eras alguien superior? -critico.

-Alguien superior pero no como un dios, sino mas bien de alguien a quien hay que temer cada vez que entras en mi territorio buscando problemas, este es mi refugio, y yo protejo a esta gente, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasaría si llegaría a ocurrir una desgracia -retracto seriamente.

··

Uno de los oficiales médicos del refugio puso en una bandeja una jeringuilla junto con algúnos antibióticos, llevaba puesta una mascarilla junto con una bata blanca, iba a hacerle un examen de sangre a los contaminados para poder tratar el virus que los dejaba transformados.

Marcho hacía la puerta que estaba cerrada herméticamente y vigilada por un soldado.

-Abre -le pidió firmemente.

Entonces el soldado empezo a girar la manija en forma de rueda de la puerta, se noto el sonido metálico al abrirse, entro notandose todo oscuro excepto por algúnos huecos de luz que habían en los tejados. Fue recorriendo todo el camino de muertos que fecundaban ahí guardados, luego paso hacía la otra habitación, dejo la bandeja a un lado y entonces abrió con fuerza la puerta, giro la manija y entonces se abrió de la misma forma que la primera.

Cogío la bandeja de vuelta y entonces paso dentro, se notaba mas oscuro que la otra sala, se acordo de que había un enchufe para encender la luz, lo pulso pero no se encendió nada, siguió así hasta que empezo a sospechar de que algo iba mal, oyó un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto sobresaltado.

Se dirigió hacía las jaulas intentando de ver si se trataban de los infectados pero de pronto se quedo estupefacto al ver que no había nadie dentro, ni uno solo en todas las jaulas, era como si alguien los hubiera liberado o soltado apropósito, pero donde estaban entonces.

Volvió a oírse otro extraño sonido parecido a algo de metal cayéndose.

-Ah -reaccionó sobresaltado haciendo caer la bandeja con la jeringuilla y los antibióticos.

Oyó ahora un nuevo sonido solo que este era mas palpitante, eran como gemidos moviendose de un lado para otro, algo se fue acercando detrás de él mostrando unos luminiscentes ojos rojos, se acerco aún mas ahora notandose que se trataban de personas, los infectados.

-No -dijo horrorizado al ver lo que tenía delante-. Por favor.

Les alzo la mano suplicando que no le hicieran nada cuando entonces ambos lanzaron un terrorífico gemido que le hicieron escupir todas sus babas pegajosas por toda la cara, luego se abalanzaron sobre él devorándolo salvajemente.

-¡Ah! -lanzo un terrible grito de pánico debido a que se lo estaban comiendo.

Arriba de todo en una columna se encontraba Alexis observando como se comían a uno de los suyos, pero eso ya le daba igual, ya tenía lo que quería, el principio de una guerra abierta.

··

Mientras, Nebula los acabo llevando hacía otra sala mas pequeña y mas estrecha donde se encontraban todo un grupo de camas dobles apiladas a milímetros entre si.

-Si queréis podéis pasar a dormir aquí, la mayoría de los soldados duermen a su gusto, pero hay algúnos que escogen debido a que sienten un terrible estrés o están sofocados por el trabajo -mencionó Nebula enseñándoles las camas.

-¿Y eso que significa? -cuestiono Odd.

-Significa que vienen aquí a sacarse de encima todos sus remordimientos -aclaro Ulrich.

-No tenéis de que preocuparos, hoy no creo que nadie venga por aquí, pero si viene al menos portaros bien con él por lo menos, hay algúnos que son tan pesados que van a querer buscarse pelea sin ningúna razón -advirtió sinceramente.

-Pues vaya ejemplo de buenos amigos -opino irónicamente Yumi.

-Bueno Kiwi, elige tu una litera -aviso entusiasmado dejándole al perro que se fuera a escoger su propia cama para él solo.

-Yo que tu, no metería a ningún animal en la cama -advirtió seriamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto desilusionado.

-Porque la ultima vez que alguien se trajo a un animal, acabo mojándolo todo, y como no tenemos forma de lavar los colchones tuvimos que cambiarlo todo de una -confeso sinceramente.

Al entender eso se quedo mirando con disgusto al perro.

-Lo siento Kiwi, pero me parece que hoy no duermes conmigo -le dijo disgustado y entonces Kiwi le lamió la cara a pesar de todo.

-Si quieres puede que se quede a dormir en esa pequeña camilla de ahí mismo que hay al fondo -le señalo dando a entender que había una pequeña cama para perros.

Entonces Jeremy marcho a buscarlo y encontró una pequeña cama para perros de las que se utilizan a menudo, la trajo consigo para que Odd la utilizase.

-¿Crees que con esto sirve? -opino queriendo saber lo que pensaba sobre eso.

Entonces Kiwi salto de los brazos de Odd y acabo cayendo encima de la cama donde se puso cómodo al instante hacíendose una bola alrededor de toda la cama.

-Parece que le gusta -opino Aelita.

-Si queréis algo mas, solamente salid y pedídselo al hombre que se encuentra al otro lado de la sala, atenderá a cualquier sugerencia que tengáis -aviso indicándolo por detrás.

-No importa, por ahora estaremos bien -acotaron todos a la vez.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Guerreros del Mañana -se despidió dandose la vuelta.

-Buenas noches Von Crisis -se despidieron ambos y entonces se pusieron a pensar que hacer.

-Me pido la litera de arriba -anunció eufóricamente Odd.

-No, la litera de arriba es para mi y para Yumi -decreto Ulrich.

-¿Como? ¿Los dos? Pues espero que no lo utilicéis para quedaros retozando ahí -reprocho.

-Un comentario como ese y te arreo con la almohada -dictamino rígidamente Yumi.

-Esta bien, ya hablado aquí la feminista superior -acepto a regañadientes.

Jeremy y Aelita resoplaron mosqueados al ver que se iba a quedar así toda la noche, todos se pusieron a sacar sus cosas y al cabo del rato ambos se escogieron sus propias camas, Ulrich y Yumi se pusieron arriba de todo juntos mientras que por debajo Odd se quedo ahí vigilando a Kiwi, tenía al otro lado a Jeremy observando como ya se había quedado dormido y empezando a roncar de mala manera, tanto que ya empezaron a golpearle con la almohada como habían prometido.

Se volteo y miro hacía Aelita que ya parecía estar dormida, una lastima que no haya tenido mucho mas tiempo como para hablar a solas, quería hablar con ella para conocerla ya que le interesaba saber todo lo que había vivido en aquella carcel de mala muerte, todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que podría conocer, era algo único y especial en ella, pero algo seguramente tendría que hablarlo en otro momento, se puso a dormir cerrando los ojos cuando entonces:

-Jeremy -le llamo.

Se sorprendió y entonces observo que ella no estaba del todo dormida, le estaba mirando.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con un tono inocente.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Porque he notado que has estado mirándome durante un buen rato, ¿pasa algo conmigo? -indico.

Ahí entonces Jeremy no supo que decir, jamas antes había caído tan bajo de aquella manera y sobretodo que se lo dijera una chica, pero ahora que la tenía a ella ahí, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, tenía que conversar ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-Bueno, es que lamento que no hayamos tenido un poco mas de tiempo del que hemos tenido, ha pasado todo tan rápido que apenas siento quien eres en realidad, ¿o como eres por dentro? ¿Quiero saber cual es tu origen? Ellos ya me lo explicaron hace un tiempo, cual es el tuyo -indico dando a entender que quería conocer toda su existencia de principio a fin.

Aelita puso una mirada de intriga, le gusto la idea.

-Bueno, yo nací siendo hija de Franz Hopper y Anthea Schaeffer, dos grandes científicos que estaban metidos en la colaboración de intentar acabar con los mayores virus y enfermedades que hay rondando por el mundo. Cuando yo nací mi madre se quedo en casa criándome y mientras tanto mi padre se quedo trabajando con la única persona que ahora lamenta en el mundo -se puso a explicar toda su historia hasta en sus peores momentos.

-Deckard no -objetó suponiéndolo perfectamente.

-Así es, pero al principio no fue todo así, él y ambos fueron buenos amigos, tanto que se desesperaban por querer encontrar la cura perfecta, y aquello provoco que mi padre perdiese un cierto tiempo en mi, pero nunca me importo mucho ya que siempre pensaba que al menos lo que hacía daría lugar a un mundo mejor -añadió.

-Lastima que haya acabado así -indico él.

-Lo se, pero al menos mi padre intento de hacer lo que pudo, acabar con todo aquello antes de que se perdieran mas vidas de las que había, y al final sucedió lo que sucedió, Deckard se robo el primer prototipo de Decisión del cual este acabo evolucionando hasta alcanzar limites insospechados, decidió que la única manera de curar el mundo era destruyendo a la humanidad que había provocado tales efectos, así que lanzo ese virus para contaminar el planeta y así ellos pudieron reconstruirlo de nuevo y sin errores, y llevan así una decada, querían destruir a lo que queda de la humanidad para que nadie les pare con sus planes.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán? -objetó seriamente.

-Y obviamente, mi padre esta trabajando obligado con ellos, tarde o temprano no podra soportarlo mas y entonces encontrara un virus mucho mas letal que el anterior -insinuó frustradamente.

Asintió deprimido Jeremy al ver como estaban las cosas, uno peor que el otro.

-¿Como es estar con él? -pregunto interesado.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Como es estar con tu padre, siempre he querido saberlo, saber como es estar con Franz Hopper, el hombre que encontró la formula para vencer la halitosis y demás fiebres comunes -aclaro.

-Ah bueno, eres algo así como considerado, modesto, amable y cariñoso, siempre optimista, pero apenas recuerdo todo eso, ahora veo solamente un hombre al que parecer que le encanta que le den hostias continuamente a pesar de lo que pase, esta tan lleno de odio que haría lo que fuera con tal de acabar con esa pesadilla en la que vive, yo no quiero ver eso, pero es lo que él quiere que suceda -explicó dando a entender que era una buena persona pero ahora con el problema de estar ahí retenido era alguien a quien le importaba menos en lo mas mínimo.

-Vaya, pues espero de que vuelva a ser el de antes -opino sinceramente.

-Yo también -reafirmo poniendo la cabeza de frente mientras se quedaba frustrada.

Ahí empezo a entenderla un poco, por ahí iba bastante bien.

-¿Sabías que Franz Hopper quedo en el primer puesto de los científicos mas importantes del siglo por detrás de Elon Musk y Stephen Hawking? -mencionó entusiasmado.

-No tenía ni idea -exclamo sorprendida.

-Así es, dijeron que podría ser el hombre que acabase con todas las enfermedades del mundo, el mesias de la ciencia -declaro.

-No me hables de religión porque ya he oído bastante de eso -rechisto riéndose.

-Lo siento -se disculpo irónicamente mientras ambos acaban riéndose entusiasmados.

-Callaos ya, que hay gente que quiere dormir -rechisto murmuradamente Odd, todavía estaba mas o menos despierto, se dio la vuelta intentando de no escucharles.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ya la estaban pifiando.

-Si seguimos así acabara quejándose toda la noche -indico obviamente.

-Lo se -afirmo convencida de ello.

-¿Hablamos mañana? -pregunto asumiendo que seguirían así.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Jeremy -se despidió personalmente.

-Buenas noches Aelita hija de Franz Hopper -se despidió sarcásticamente.

-Calla ya. Adiós -rechisto riéndose de nuevo, luego se volteo poniendose a dormir.

Jeremy se puso de frente mientras pensaba en lo agradable que era estar con ella, era perfecta, posiblemente la única chica que mejor le había caído bien, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovecharla, tenía que seguir así mientras estuviera vivo en este mundo.

Cerro los ojos, y espero a que todo llegara un nuevo dia.

··

Se escucharon unos gritos ensordecedores junto con una maraña de disparos.

-Eh -reacciono extrañado y entonces se despertó.

Asomo la cabeza y observo que todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos sin entender que era lo que sucedía, miraban por la puerta de entrada y veían unas luces sofocantes.

-¿Que esta pasando? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Ni idea, acaba de suceder ahora -declaro Ulrich.

Siguieron mirando hasta que entonces apareció un soldado con una cara desesperada.

-Coged vuestras armas, necesitamos de vuestra ayuda -ordeno.

-¿Que esta pasando? -aprovecho para preguntar.

-Nos están atacando -admitió y echo a correr hacía el otro lado.

Ambos se miraron extrañados y entonces ahí entendieron que estaban siendo atacados por alguien, rápidamente se levantaron todos a la vez y se pusieron a coger su ropa y sus armas.

Kiwi escuchaba los disparos y se agazapa para no querer oírlos, todos marcharon pero entonces Odd se detuvo al ver que dejaba al perro ahí.

-No te preocupes Kiwi, aquí estarás a salvo -mencionó y entonces le cerro la puerta.

··

Todos se dirigieron al salón principal donde ahí veían a toda la gente disipandose por todas partes mientras un grupo de soldados armados con ametralladoras iban disparando contra una horda de muertos infectados que iban subiéndose por una de las colinas empinadas.

-¡Seguid disparando! -ordeno Gaspar mientras iban todos avanzando hacía atrás al ver que los muertos estaban mas cerca de lo que parecían.

Ambos se quedaron horrorizados al ver lo que pasaba.

-Guerreros -alguien les llamo, todos se giraron y observaron que ahí estaba Nebula junto con Hax y Tekla y sus aprendices, les entrego unas pistolas-. Tomad.

-¿Que esta pasando Nebula? -pregunto Aelita.

-Alguien ha abierto las jaulas y ahora todos los infectados están libres, no podemos contenerlos -mencionó nerviosamente.

-¿Quien ha podido hacer esto? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Alexis -admitió Hax.

-¿Alexis? ¿Pero porque habría hecho esto? -reprimió Jeremy.

-Preguntádselo a Gaspar, le encontramos en las mazmorras inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza, consiguió soltarse y ahora ha liberado a estos cabrones -comento Tekla.

-¿Pero porque lo haría si vive aquí? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Ya no quiere ser de los nuestros, esta loco -dijo Nebula mientras cargaba su arma.

Continuaron mirando y entonces observaron que al final los muertos consiguieron pasar hacía arriba de todo, Gaspar indico a todos su hombres que retrocedieran y marcharon corriendo hacía el otro lado, uno de ellos cayo tropezandose, se dio la vuelta y los muertos cayeron encima de él arracandole las tripas y el resto de la cara, ya estaba muerto.

-No vamos a poder acabar con estos -mencionó Hax.

-¿Deberíamos de tener un arma capaz de eliminarlos a todos de una sola vez sin destruir este lugar? -sugirió Tekla asumiendo que lo hubiese.

En ese momento Jeremy se acordo de algo, ahí tuvo una idea.

-Ya lo tengo, hay que volver al taller -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Pero para que? -cuestiono Odd.

-Hay se encuentra el Megapod, si podemos usarlo aquí dentro podríamos acabar con todos de la misma forma que sucedió en Fort Kadic con la torreta -indico decidido.

-Pues es una lastima, porque el taller esta al otro lado -señalo Hax ahora viendo que los muertos ya habían ocupado el lado este de la sala.

-¿Que hacemos? -inquirió Ulrich asumiendo que tenía algúna idea.

-Tendremos que ir pasando hasta llegar al otro lado -objetó dando a entender que la única manera era llegar hasta el otro lado matando a todos por el camino.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos, id hacía el taller, seguramente estará Christoph, aseguraos de que no este en peligro, o perderemos toda su experiencia que tiene en la tecnología -acordo Nebula.

-Nos aseguraremos de que sobreviva, ¡vamos! -ordeno Jeremy y ambos empezaron a bajar por la parte empinada hasta dirigirse hacía donde están los muertos.

-¿Crees que podrán llegar a tiempo? -cuestiono Tekla asumiendo que pudieran protegerles.

-Eso depende de lo que puedan hacer -indico Nebula.

Gaspar siguió todavía con lo mismo cuando entonces decidió utilizar una granada, la saco, le quito la anilla y entonces la tiro, al instante dijo:

-Granada -aviso.

Estallo creando una bola de fuego que se llevo consigo a un par de muertos. Ambos vieron eso y entonces indicaron con la cabeza de que ya era hora de atacar, bajaron también mientras Hax y Tekla sacaban sus machetes para poder luchar contra los muertos.

Se reunieron con Gaspar y los suyos quienes todavía estaban conteniendo a los muertos.

-¿Como es posible que hayan tantos? -pregunto opinando Nebula.

-No lo se, señor, es como si en tan solo un par de horas ya se hubieran comido al 1% de toda la base -comento Gaspar intentando de hacerse a la idea.

-¿Están todos a salvo? -pregunto Tekla mientras iba disparando con su revolver.

-De momento, pero no se que deciros de esto, la culpa la tiene Alexis, le advertí que dejara de tenerle orgullo de su padre y mire lo que ha pasado.

-Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría mal -opino Hax.

-Lastima de que no hayamos podido acabar con él a tiempo -dijo frustrado.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Ni idea, seguramente estas horas se habrá largado para seguir su propio camino -opino sinceramente, siguió disparando hasta quedarse sin balas, ahí entonces solo quedo una cosa.

Saco su machete y ambos marcharon a luchar contra los muertos, les fueron cortando la cabeza aunque Hax era el que mejor lo hacía, marcho dando vueltas de un lado para otro haciendo que las cabezas de cada uno de los infectados fuesen cayendo para ambos.

Mas arriba de todo se encontraba Alexis observando con orgullo y seriedad el increíble despliegue de muertos que había creado, se asomo poniendose de rodillas mientras veía como todos sus amigos en especial Gaspar se ocupaban de acabar con ellos.

Jeremy y los otros continuaron con su camino mientras iban subiendo por una de las partes empinadas construidas con restos de basura, intentaron de seguir el mismo camino cuando entonces se encontraron con un infectado tirado en el suelo, asomo la cabeza y levantando el brazo mientras le salía una enorme babositud violeta de la boca.

Jeremy aprovecho y le disparo en la cara volándole parte del craneo, se desplomo y siguieron su camino hasta acabar al final de aquella parte empinada.

-¿Has visto de que color eran sus babas? -inquirió Aelita.

-Si, violetas, como las venas -mencionó Jeremy también dandose cuenta de eso.

-¿Como es que le salen así?, es como si hubiera escupido parte del virus, esto es algo inexplicable -insistió Aelita intentando de analizar ese hecho.

-Ya discutiremos ese asunto mas tarde, ahora vamos -reprocho Odd mientras ambos continuaban con su camino, dos infectados notaron su presencia.

··

Llegaron hasta el taller donde ahí estaba todo tirado y revuelto como si hubiera habido una batalla campal, se quedaron mirando de un lado para otro intentando de saber donde estaba Christoph o por lo menos Paul, no había nadie por ahí.

-¿Christoph? -llamo Ulrich y siguieron mirando por todas partes.

De pronto escucharon un gemido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono sobresaltado Odd.

Ambos apuntaron con sus armas para saber a que se enfrentaban cuando entonces observaron que por detrás del Megapod se encontraba el cuerpo de un infectado.

-Aquí chicos -les llamo Ulrich.

Todos se pusieron para ver quien era pero no eran ni Christoph ni Paul, pero tenía una herida en la cabeza como de que fue atacando en defensa propia.

-Han estado aquí -objetó Yumi.

-¿Que tienen en la boca? -señalo Aelita al ver que veía algo entre sus dientes.

Entonces Jeremy agarro uno de los clavos que había tirados por el suelo y lo utilizo para quitar de encima lo que tenía en la boca, se le engancho y entonces observo que se trataba de un trozo carne con sangre normal, había mordido a alguien.

-Ha mordido a uno -reconoció Ulrich.

-¿Pero a quien? -cuestiono Odd dando a entender que solamente había dos personas a quienes podía morder en este mismo momento.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo y al instante apareció saliendo de entre la puerta a Christoph siendo atacado por un infectado, se tiro al suelo mientras este lo sujetaba con un palo de fierro en la boca para impedir que lo mordiera.

-Paul, detente soy yo -insistió Christoph intentando de dejar que lo atacaran.

Resultaba ser Paul que estaba infectado y ahora estaba atacando a su compañero.

Ambos alzaron sus armas apunto de dispararle cuando entonces Jeremy les detuvo.

-No esperad, si le disparáis saldrá todo el chorro de sangre y se le meterá en el cuerpo, hay que quitárselo de encima -indico desesperadamente.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? -objetó insistentemente Yumi.

Entonces Jeremy le pateo al infectado tirándolo hacía el otro lado donde quedo ahí tumbado de espaldas, Christoph se quito de en medio aprovechando para disparar.

-Ahora -ordeno, entonces Odd apunto y disparo con una de sus flechas.

Disparo impactando sobre el craneo del infectado quedandose ahí clavado y matándolo al instante.

-Ya esta -dijo Aelita aliviada.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jeremy mientras ayudaba a Christoph a levantarse.

Christoph se puso de pie mientras observaba el cuerpo infectado de aquel quien antes era Paul.

-¿Ese era Paul? -cuestiono Ulrich asumiendo que era el otro.

-Así es, hace un momento apareció ese infectado de la nada y le ataco, Paul no se dio ni cuenta, le cogío del brazo y se lo mordío, él lo mato y entonces lo lleve dentro para vendarle y posiblemente cortarle el brazo, pero no he llegado a tiempo, se transformo al instante -declaro dando a entender que acabo peor que él y se transformo en menos que nada.

-¿Como es eso posible? Los infectados no se transforman al instante, deberían de haberse infectado del todo en menos de dos horas como mucho -concluyo Ulrich.

-No se como, pero jamas he visto un virus como este -opino sinceramente Christoph.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo al ver aquel cuerpo que resultaba ser el hombre con el que hacía un rato habían conversado de buena manera, ese era el precio por quedarse de esa forma.

-Lamento mucho esto Christoph -le consolo Aelita poniéndole la mano encima de su hombro.

-Él habría hecho lo mismo por mi -objetó desconsoladamente.

-Christoph, lamento peguntarte esto, pero la base esta siendo atacada y todos están sin opciones, así que por eso te digo esto: ¿Paul pudo terminar de arreglar el Megapod a tiempo? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saberlo con total sinceridad.

Entonces Christoph se giro poniendo una expresión de seriedad.

-Supuestamente termino de reparar las armas, pero del metal de enfrente no, así que si intentáis de hacer algo con esto, solo podréis utilizar las ráfagas de la parte delantera -concluyo dando a entender que eso era solamente lo único que quedo tras finalizar Paul.

-Solamente necesitamos eso -acepto Jeremy.

En ese momento oyeron unos extraños gemido que venían de algúna parte, se trataban de dos infectados que habían conseguido meterse ahí al igual que el anterior.

-Oh joder, ahora tenían que venir estos -reprocho Odd al ver que ya no podía ser peor.

-Tengo una idea, fijaos en esto -entonces Christoph se metió dentro del Megapod, accedió a los mandos y entonces les dijo-: Apartaos.

Se hicieron a un lado dejando a Christoph para mover el vehículo, lo giro poniéndolo de frente y entonces pulso el botón que accedía las ráfagas, lo pulso y entonces salieron disparadas dos lásers que acabaron rociando y destruyendo a los dos infectados al instante.

-¡Joooder! -vacilo Odd sorprendido al ver eso.

-¿Os sirve? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Nos sirve -acepto Jeremy convencido de su función.

-¿Seguro que podéis acabar con todos esos infectados de ahí? -cuestiono.

-Eso si es que Alexis no lo ha empeorado mas de la cuenta -opino sinceramente Ulrich mientras se ponía a los mandos de su motocicleta.

··

Todos los demás continuaban conteniendo a los muertos como podían, ya quedaban menos y la mayoría de todos los soldados estaban cayendo sin parar de la misma forma que los infectados. Nebula les iba dando con su escopeta recortada a la vez que Tekla y sus aprendices atacaban con cuchillos y ametralladoras sin parar.

Gaspar acabo con uno y entonces alzo la cabeza observando que Alexis se encontraba arriba de todo observando el desastre que había montado. Sabía muy bien que se iba a quedar ahí hasta que terminara todo a pesar de que ya no quedaba nada, pero si no funcionaba entonces escaparía y crearía un desastre mucho mayor que el de ahora, tenía que impedírselo como fuese.

Se fijo en una escalera y entonces la utilizo para subir por ahí mientras Alexis estaba distraído por el momento.

Hax iba cortando las cabezas de todos los muertos que veía cuando entonces escucho un sonido extraño que venía de algúna parte, asomo la cabeza y observo que había una niña escondida entre un hueco hondo, había un infectado que se dirigía hacía ella. Marcho corriendo a salvarla.

-Mama, mama -vocifero la niña aterrorizada por lo que estaba pasando.

Asomo la cabeza y observo a un infectado asomando la cara y mostrando sus asquerosas babas saliendo de su boca.

-¡Ah! -grito estremecida al ver eso, el infectado abrió la boca haciendo un gemido ensordecedor.

Entonces aparecía Hax y lo quito de en medio, lo tiro hacía otra parte y entonces le clavo uno de los machetes a través de la sien y la nariz.

-Vamos -pidió Hax para que se pusiera detrás suyo.

La niña se agarro a su cuello y entonces marcho para sacarla de ahí mientras se enfrentaba a todos los infectados que iban andando a su paso.

Alexis veía con una cara inexpresiva su gran masacre cuando entonces se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver en ese momento, Gaspar todavía seguía vivo.

-¿Porque has hecho esto? -le pregunto queriendo entenderlo.

-Porque me da la gana, no como vosotros -indico dando a entender que lo hizo por egoísmo.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas como estas, porque hacer esto, somos como familia -insistió.

-Mi familia era mi padre, y ellos me lo quitaron, pero tu me hiciste hacer que me olvidara de él, yo no pienso hacer eso, pero si pienso olvidarme de ti -aclaro y entonces saco un cuchillo de caza para usarlo contra él y atacarlo.

Gaspar se lo quedo mirando asumiendo lo que pretendía hacer pero entonces Alexis lo arrojo al vacío como dando a entender que no lo iba a usar.

-Pero no así -decidido usar los puños para luchar.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelear sacando sus puños y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo hasta acabar juntándose y dandose todo tipo de golpes fuertes que los hacían sangrar por todas partes de la cara, se daban patadas voladoras, golpes de costado, así sucesivamente.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron los otros trayendo consigo el Megapod mientras Ulrich iba en su motocicleta siguiendo el ritmo a los otros. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, el Megapod siguió su camino hasta acabar aplastando a uno de los soldados que quedaron infectados, se lo llevo por delante siendo arrastrado por detrás. Ulrich fue saltando de lado a lado y entonces saco su katana, se fijo en un muerto y entonces le corto la cabeza hacíendola rodar pendiente abajo.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Tekla.

-Supongo que el arma que buscábamos -opino Nebula entusiasmado de ver que vinieron.

El Megapod siguió bajando hasta acabar derrapando en el suelo donde ahí se giro apuntando hacía los infectados, entonces salieron las ráfagas láser.

-¡Al suelo! -ordeno Nebula y ella junto con Tekla y las otras dos se cubrieron.

Las ráfagas salieron disparadas destruyendo a los infectados y dejándolos sin nada, uno por uno fueron volando por los aires hasta acabar convirtiendose en un despilfarro de muertos vivientes explotando por doquier.

Hax llevo a la niña a un lugar seguro donde hay se reencontró con su madre.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se la llevo.

-No hay de que -le devolvió el agradecimiento y entonces observo lo que estaba pasando.

Veía como aquel vehículo blindado iba destruyendo a los muertos que quedaban esparciendo todas sus partes por las paredes y por donde sea dejando un tremendo reguero de sangre y órganos sueltos tirados por donde sea.

-Eso no esta nada mal -exclamo, luego hizo girar uno de sus machetes.

Mientras Gaspar y Alexis continuaban peleandose el uno contra el otro de todas las maneras posibles, Alexis se puso encima de Gaspar atacándole con una navaja que se saco de su brazo, le fue clavando por la espalda pero aquel chaleco le protegía bastante.

-¡Ah! -grito y al final lo acabo tirando contra el otro lado.

Alexis quedo tirado en el suelo mareado y confundido, Gaspar aprovecho y se quito la navaja que aún la tenía clavada, se la arranco de cuajo observando una punta roja con sangre.

-Deberías haberte quedado en la celda -anunció incrédulamente.

-Y tu deberías haber dejado que tu padre me matara a base de hostias -recrimino sinceramente.

Escucharon una explosión y entonces vieron como el Megapod acababa con todos los muertos hasta no dejar ni uno solo con vida, cesaron los disparos al haber finalizado.

-¡No! -grito aterrorizado de ver que sus infectados acabaron muertos antes de que pudieran matar a todo el mundo y conseguir su castigo.

-Todo ha terminado Alexis, ríndete -insistió Gaspar.

-¿Para que? Para morir en manos de Nebula, no, yo me voy a mi manera -se encapricho y entonces volvió a atacar a Gaspar lanzandose encima de él solo que esta vez fue tan brusco que ambos acabaron cayendo de frente.

Casi estaban apunto de caer al vacío sino fuera porque Gaspar se agarro de un cable extensible que estaba sujeto a la pared y aquello hizo de cuerda, ambos fueron cayendo lentamente mientras se agarraba a la cuerda hasta que al final del peso se partío mas de la cuenta y cayeron en picado contra un montón de cajas de madera, Alexis fue el que peor se llevo el impacto del golpe.

Se levanto como si nada excepto que el otro apenas podía moverse, era obvio que se había roto algún hueso de la espalda o algo parecido, se acerco hacía él con cara inexpresiva.

-Acaba conmigo ya -insistió decidido a que le matara ahora.

-No, aún no -se negó rotundamente y se dispuso a cogerle.

Todos se reunieron en el centro del lugar de los hechos mientras suspiraban agotados después de haber sobrevivido a tal tremendo ataque como este.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Nebula.

-Si, aunque me parece que este lugar -objetó Ulrich.

Todos se quedaron mirando observando la cantidad de muertos que había, la mayoría eran de aquellos que ya estaban de ahora, infectados en menos de 24 horas.

-Hay demasiados muertos -opino sinceramente Tekla.

En ese momento apareció Christoph con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada vacía.

-Christoph, ¿estas bien? -pregunto dirigiendose al hacker.

-Si, pero Paul no -mencionó rotundamente.

Se quedaron asintiendo al ver que perdieron al mejor mecánico que tenían.

-Lastima -vocifero susurradamente Nebula al ver la gran perdida.

-Suerte que hemos podido detener esto a tiempo -comento Aelita.

-Menos mal que el Megapod funcionaba a la perfección -objetó Odd-. Si no hubiera sido por esa maquina nada de esto habría pasado.

-No, nada de esto habría pasado sino fuera por su culpa -mencionó Gaspar apareciendo con Alexis al que iba arrastrando de mala manera como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Todos se juntaron delante de él para poder razonar con Alexis por lo que hizo, Nebula se enfado tanto que le acabo dando una bofetada tan fuerte que este era imposible que no reaccionará por eso.

-¿Porque? -pregunto queriendo entenderlo.

-Me he pasado todos estos años obedeciendo tus ordenes, y para que, para ver que nada de esto ha servido, tienes a los culpables aquí adelante y no los castigas -resumió entre dientes.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de esto, sabemos muy bien quienes son los culpables y porque lo sepamos no significa que seamos igual que los propios causantes -aclaro honestamente Yumi.

-Lo vez, todos se piensan que tienen la solución para todo, pero se equivocan, nadie sabe nada, excepto yo, y yo tengo la solución al problema -puso un tono como de parecer una víctima mas.

-¿Que problema? -pregunto Tekla.

-El de arreglar las imperfecciones de este nuevo mundo, uno en el que se castigue a todos los extraños, uno en el que podamos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera -dictamino excéntricamente.

-Nosotros no trabajamos así, que el mundo haya quedado derruido no significa que tengamos que comportarnos como dictadores, eso es algo que tu jamas aprendiste -insistió Nebula.

-No, yo en cambio lo aprendi todo de mi padre, ¿y a que no sabes que aprendi?

-¿Él que? -pregunto Christoph.

Entonces puso una mirada vacía e inmunda mientras se preparaba para dar su siguiente golpe, no se iba a dejar apresar a menos que se llevase a uno consigo.

-Que cuando todos morimos, lo hacemos llevándonos a alguien de por medio -vocifero eufóricamente y entonces saco otra cuchilla mas para clavársela sobre el estomago de Nebula pero entonces algo impacto sobre Alexis.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, había recibido el impacto de un machete que le llego hasta el corazón dejándolo en la misma posición en la que estaba. Se quedo con una mirada nula hasta que entonces empezo a escupir sangre por la boca cerrada, salió expulsado y entonces cayo muerto en el suelo soltando la cuchilla.

Gaspar fue el que mas estupefacto se quedo ya que habían matado al hombre al que hace mucho tiempo consideraba su amigo, pero ya no lo era, ya no era nada.

Miraron hacía otra parte queriendo saber quien fue y resulto ser Hax que se había dado cuenta antes y le lanzo uno de sus machetes matándolo al instante, este afirmo con la cabeza de que tenía la certeza de que iba a hacer algo como eso.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que iban a hacer algo al respecto.

Nadie dijo nada excepto quedarse en una posición un poco insatisfactoria, nada de esto iba a ser igual a partir de ahora.

-Me temo que arreglar las cosas -opino sinceramente Jeremy.

Todo un silencio rodeo la base dejándolos a todos con el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Una decision desesperada

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: UNA DECISION DESESPERADA

Decisión empezó a encenderse como cada día iluminando su enorme pupila que cubría todo el fondo, luego se aclaro y observo a quien tenía delante, a la doctora Yolanda Perraudin, que como había relevado a Deckard de su función ahora ella se ocupaba de todo por ahora.

-Doctora Yolanda Perraudin, ¿ha podido encontrar la localización de los cinco sujetos? -pregunto.

-Estoy intentandolo, lo tengo cerca, pero mientras tengamos a esos avispones infectados y heridos, debemos saber que es lo que ocurre mas allá de ese territorio -corroboro seriamente Yolanda mientras veía en los demás monitores de la maquina a los avispones siendo analizados por la mayoría de los científicos de la instalación, los tenían metidos en jaulas de contención a medida que les iban sacando sangre por unas enormes jeringuillas que les atravesaban la carne.

-Debemos descubrir el origen de ese ataque y detener a los agresores -dictamino Decisión.

-Eso haremos, pero por ahora quiero descubrir que es esto -indico y entonces observo en una pantalla un gráfico tridimensional de un avispón donde se podía ver el lugar de la herida que tenían todos, había como una inflamación en sus oídos internos.

Carraspeo sorprendida al ver eso.

-¿Sucede algo doctora Perraudin? -pregunto la maquina al ver como respondió.

-Necesitare al doctor Hopper para que vea esto -comento con tono indulgente.

··

Franz alzo una copa y entonces dijo:

-Por Deckard que ahora esta encerrado y sin seguir matando a todo el mundo -anunció celebrando que por fin se lo habían quitado de en medio.

Todos lo celebraron golpeando sus vasos que contenían todo tipo de cosas como refrescos o cualquier otra bebida con alcohol.

-Tanto tiempo pensando que trabajaríamos codo con codo, y ahora resulta que es nuestro enemigo -concluyo seriamente Romitz al ver adonde acabaron llegando todos juntos.

-Así es como funcíonan las cosas, si te conviertes en alguien horrible, tarde o temprano te acabaran dando por detrás -comento Mahjid mientras se servía a los otros.

-Pues eso significa que dejaran de darte tantos golpes como hacía antes -indico Pietro.

-Bueno, ¿quien dice que no voy a acabar muriéndome muy pronto? -exclamo irónicamente.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas al oír eso, tenía bastante en eso a pesar de que sonaba muy cruel.

Mientras Hopper continuaba riéndose al ver el buen rollo que tenían todos juntos, volteaba la mirada observando hacía la esquina imaginandose que hay quedaba alguien para que estuviera sentado, le faltaba a una persona muy especial a quien conocía muy bien.

-¿Pasa algo Hopper? -le pregunto una voz conocida.

Reaccionó asomando la cabeza y dandose cuenta de que se trataba de Alexandra.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto de nuevo.

Hopper asintió soltando un suave respiro y entonces dijo:

-Ojalá desearía que Aelita estuviera aquí para verlo -confeso frustradamente.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que la echaba de menos, le acerco la mano apoyándosela sobre la suya y entonces le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Ella habría creído mejor que lo hicieras tu mismo.

-Pero tu no la conoces -critico.

-Lo se, pero según todo lo que he estado viendo, ella habría hecho todo lo posible para que tu consiguieras lo que tu querías, y lo has conseguido, tu solo -aclaro expresamente.

-Solo no, ha sido gracias a ellos -indico relacionando al nuevo grupo que tenía y que le había ayudado a superar ciertas cosas cuando mas las necesitaba.

Todos continuaban riéndose a pesar de lo que estaban contando.

-Ellos están atrapados aquí en este lugar, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede ahí afuera, muriendo gente por nada, cuando podríamos estar salvándolos a todos de esa muerte segura, y Aelita no se si podra sobrevivir estando o no con esos chicos, tiene el anti-virus encima, y si lo pierden, se acaba todo para siempre -explicó dando a entender que a pesar de todo lo bueno que estaba sucediendo ahora, siempre había algún inconveniente malo.

Alexandra se le quedo mirando al ver que estaba pasando por una situación muy delicada del cual se estaba dejando llevar por sus supersticiones de que todo iba a acabar en algo terrible, no sabía si ponerse de acuerdo en eso o seguirle la corriente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta apareciendo Yolanda con una cara solemne y rígida.

-Franz Hopper -le llamo con un tono rígido.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto mientras todos los demás dirigían la mirada hacía ella.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo para que me des una opinión sobre algo que he descubierto -anunció.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración que apenas se oyó.

-¿Es urgente? -cuestiono amargamente.

-Si, así que será mejor que lo dejes todo tal y como esta ahora.

Los miro a todos con una cara de no querer dejarles pero no tenía opción, le dio una pequeña palmada sobre la mano de Alexandra como para despedirse de ella pero sin que se notara tanto, luego se levanto dirigiendose hacía la salida.

-Hemos pasado de estar con Deckard a esta marimacho, ¿quienes se creen que son todos ellos? -cuestiono Emile al respecto al ver como estaban las cosas ahora.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta -opino sinceramente Alexandra.

-Tu has estado demasiado tiempo con Hopper no lo parece -comento Muldoch.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? -cuestiono dirigiendose amenazadoramente hacía ellos.

-No, para nada -se retractaron mientras seguían a lo suyo.

Muldoch desvío la mirada hacía Romitz donde le estaba indicando que era bastante obvio lo que estaba sucediendo con aquellos dos sin que se dieran cuenta en realidad.

Hopper salió siendo acompañado por Yolanda cuando entonces apareció William que estaba escondido en las sombras de la esquina donde apenas se notaba su presencia.

-Muy orgulloso verdad Hopper -mencionó con tono incrédulo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sorprendido por su aparición.

-Que hayas metido a Deckard en la carcel y sigas trabajando para ellos a pesar de todo -indico.

-¿Y tu piensas que me encanta esto? -le critico sinceramente.

-No, pero al menos pensaba de que al menos habría algo así como un momento de tensión al darte cuenta de que esto jamas acabara para ti -aclaro dando a entender la cuestión entre lo que le sucedía y lo que estaba pasando en relación a la misión que estaban pendientes todos.

Aquello le dio mucho de que pensar a pesar de que se lo estaba diciendo la persona que mas asco le daba en todo el lugar ademas de Deckard que ahora no lo tenía delante.

-Vamonos Hopper, no le hagas caso, sabemos muy bien que esta loco -insistió Yolanda queriendo que les dejara en paz debido a lo loco y manipulador que era.

Hopper lo dejo estar y marcho siguiendo a Yolanda.

-Eso es Franz Hopper, huye como un cobarde que es lo que has estado haciendo toda tu vida, no sabes meterte por donde te conviene -recrimino incitándole a que se diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error con todo lo que hacía.

No le hizo caso y siguió por su propio camino.

-Al menos no te conviene seguir teniendo tanto tiempo -exclamo refunfuñando de mala gana.

··

Un enorme fuego se amontonaba en la base de Von Crisis, después del ataque de los infectados que tenían apresados hubieran quedado liberados a causa del sargento Alexis que los traiciono de mala manera, hicieron una hoguera en el centro de la base y los fueron quemando uno por uno incluido al propio Alexis que no pensaban enterrarlo consigo después de lo que hizo, también se encontraba Paul, que por decisión de Christoph había decidido quemarlo también, lo miraba estupefacto sin pestañear siquiera.

-¿Que creéis que va a pasar ahora? -pregunto de nuevo Odd queriendo que acción iban a tomar ahora después de lo sucedido.

-Ni una jodida idea -indico sinceramente Ulrich.

-No se yo chicos, pero a mi me gustaría terminar con esto de una vez por todas -comento Aelita.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Paul había quedado infectado en apenas nada, debe de haber una razón para todo eso, debe de haber una razón por la cual este extraño virus en tan potente que nadie es capaz de resolver de donde procede o de que estaba hecho en realidad -explicó hacíendoles entender que estaba desesperada por querer detener ese virus y descubrir cual era su origen.

-¿Pero como vamos a resolver eso? Somos soldados no físicos -opino Yumi.

-Puede que no sepamos nada, pero somos lo bastante listos para arreglar esto, tenemos que encontrar la razón de la existencia de este virus -razono Aelita hacíendoles ver que podían sacar algún provecho de todas las habilidades que tenían en mente.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso.

-¿De donde sacamos parte de ese virus? -cuestiono Odd.

-Hay que examinar los cuerpos -indico fijándose en los demás cadaveres que todavía no habían incinerado y estaban amontonados en un rincón.

-De acuerdo, pues cojamos uno y abrámoslo -acepto a regañadientes.

-No es tan fácil como parece, para eso necesitamos al menos una sala vacía y donde no chorreé la sangre, una sola gota en donde sea y ya queda todo contaminado -mencionó Jeremy.

-Pues haber si estos tienen algo como eso -indico Ulrich y entonces dio unos pasos hacía adelante para llamarlos a todos-. Nebula, Tekla, Christoph, venid aquí.

Ambos lo escucharon y entonces se miraron extrañados, marcharon subiendo por una parte inclinada y entonces se juntaron con ellos.

-¿Que sucede chicos? -pregunto Nebula con un tono poco considerable.

-Necesitamos examinar los cuerpos para saber muy bien como funciona el virus -dijo Jeremy-. ¿No tendréis algúna sala vacía donde poder examinarlos mas de cerca.

-¿Para hacerle una autopsia? -pregunto Tekla.

-Así es, este virus tiene que tener algún origen o algún tipo de procedimiento químico que haga infectar a esa persona de esa manera, solamente hacerle una análisis desde dentro es lo único que hará que podamos descubrir como funciona y se expande por el organismo -corroboro Aelita hacíendoles entender que esto era algo de vital importancia.

Ambos se miraron pensativos intentando de saber que clase de lugar que conocían que fuera lo mas accesible para poder examinarlos y hacerles una autopsia.

-Yo conozco un sitio, uno donde no puede causar problemas -anunció Hax apareciendo de repente y escuchando toda la conversacíon.

-¿Porque siempre estará este tío apareciendo cuando menos te lo esperas? -critico Odd al querer entender como era que aparecía de esa forma tan inesperada.

Se dirigieron hacía otra de las salas auxiliares que habían construido dentro de la base, este era como una especie de carcel solo que estaba vacía y sin la mas mínima grieta en el suelo.

-¿Que es este lugar? -cuestiono Yumi exhaltada al ver eso.

-Lo construimos por si en algún momento alguien se acababa volviendo loco y tendríamos que encerrarlo aquí por seguridad propia -mencionó Nebula.

-Un manicomio privado -objetó Ulrich.

-Yo no lo llamaría así, yo lo llamaría mas bien como una celda de alta contención -retracto.

-Créame, para mi oír sobre una celda de contención es para meter encerrado a los monstruos que no son de este mundo -opino expresamente Aelita.

Se quedaron dando vueltas por todo ese cubiculo hasta hacerse una posible idea.

-¿Sirve? -pregunto Christoph.

-Podría servir, mientras pongamos algúnas telas de lona impermeables tanto por las paredes y por el suelo, lo tendríamos todo asegurado -opino convencido Jeremy.

-Le pediré a los demás que enmantelen toda la habitación, luego vosotros haréis vuestra propia autopsia, ¿no? -objetó suponiendo Nebula.

-Si -confirmo Aelita.

-Espera, ¿la vamos a hacer nosotros? -critico Odd pensando que era otra cosa.

-Pues claro, solamente os tengo a vosotros y necesito que me ayudéis a hacer esto cuanto antes -indico dando a entender que lo hacía por mera cuestión de compañía.

Ambos se miraron muy poco convencidos de ello pero viendo como estaban las cosas, iba a tener que ser tal cual como ella lo decía.

-La chica ha hablado -exclamo Tekla al respecto.

-De acuerdo, haremos la autopsia -acepto Jeremy convencido ya.

-Bien, dentro de un rato traeremos todo lo que os sea necesario -acepto Nebula y entonces ambos se marcharon dejándolos ahí para que esperaran a traer las cosas.

Se quedaron todos esperando ahí con un aspecto de estar todos bastante aburridos.

-¿Has hecho algúna vez tu una autopsia? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber si aquello lo había propuesto porque sabía hacerlo o porque tenía experiencia.

-Bueno, nunca con cuerpos pero si con órganos separados -confeso.

Ambos se miraron algo atemorizados al oír eso ya que significaba un gran problema.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar duro entonces -indico Jeremy golpeandose las palmas de las manos.

··

Yolanda consiguió llevar a Hopper de vuelta a la sala principal de Decisión, todo estaba algo desolado excepto por la siniestra presencia de la inteligencia que vigilaba su comportamiento.

-¿Que querías que viera? -pregunto queriendo entender porque lo había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-Esto mismo, he estado analizando a los avispones que regresaron cuando entonces me fije en esto que me acaba de llegar ahora mismo -indico señalando hacía una de las pantallas de los demás monitores, se veía el gráfico tridimensional de uno de los avispones.

La imagen se agrando mostrando el odio inerte del avispón desde dentro, estaba todo rojo gravemente dañado.

-Tienen el odio destruido -corroboro extrañado.

-Así es, no sabemos como estos avispones fueron atacados por algún tipo de frecuencia que daño sus nervios motores y del oído externo haciendo que acabasen volviendose locos -mencionó.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque tuvieron que volver aquí? -critico seriamente.

-Cuando un enjambre esta dañado, todos vuelven a casa para reunirse con su reina madre -indico.

-Pero ellos no tienen una reina -negó ese hecho.

Entonces Yolanda le dio una mirada indirecta de saber muy bien quien era.

-Decisión es la reina madre -reconoció estupefacto.

-Así es Franz Hopper -hablo Decisión interviniendo inesperadamente-. Los avispones han vuelto aquí porque quieren ser salvados por su propia creadora.

-Pero tu no los creaste, fue Deckard que los creo a base de sus nanobots -aclaro justificadamente.

-Pero esos nanobots fueron analizados según mis propios datos digitales, forman parte de mi, como lo son los avispones, por eso mismo han vuelto, porque saben reconocer cual es su reina madre -concluyo lógicamente.

Aquello hizo que Hopper no entendiera todo el asunto.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido -reprocho frustrado con el tema.

-En realidad si que lo tiene, cuando uno crea a un nuevo espécimen, se convierte en su creador, en su padre, madre, Deckard creo los nanobots, pero yo fui quien los termino de construir para que fueran perfectos, y como esos nanobots se han formado dentro de los propios avispones, ellos son capaces de volver al lugar de su creador o creadora -aclaro concluyentemente.

-Pero entonces eso significa que eres como su madre -intuyo Hopper.

-En ciertos sentidos lógicos, afirmativo -corroboro plenamente Decisión.

Ahí entonces se le vino algo a la cabeza que no pudo tolerarlo a pesar de que como sonaba en realidad, se quedo mirando a Yolanda para saber si también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto sin entender porque ponía aquellos gestos.

-Pero eso quiere decir que eso de ser madre, es un progreso casi humano, has progresado, has como evolucionado según tus propios criterios -confeso insistentemente.

-Durante diez años he estado adaptándome a las nuevas circunstancias, he oído, he visto y he analizado, y con todas esas cosas he podido hacerme una idea de lo que es estar en la cadena evolutiva, he dejado de lado todos procesos como inteligencia madre a ser tanto procesadora humana como digital -aclaro dando a entender que decidió avanzar por su cuenta.

-Pero eso no debería pasar -critico Hopper.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Yolanda.

-Cuando yo construí a Decisión, era lo mismo que una computadora de los años 90, no era nada, pero que ha llegado a este punto, quiere decir que ha avanzado unas cuotas que superan la realidad de la ficción, ya no es simplemente una inteligencia que puede analizar todas las opciones posibles para alcanzar una meta, ahora es casi tan arrogante como cualquier otro científico, es como Deckard solo que sin tener poca falta de empatía -corroboro exhaltado.

Aquello dejo a Yolanda indecisa al comprenderlo, jamas antes había llegado a la idea de que avanzar podría llegar a alcanzar ese resultado.

-Esa ha sido una observación muy clara y a la vez insultante, puede que parezca que me haya vuelto un poco mas humana, pero yo sigo siendo una inteligencia superior a la del resto de los humanos que trabajan aquí, por eso mismo seguiré ordenando, y dando todas las decisiones que hagan falta, para que termine esta cooperación, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Decisión.

-De acuerdo nuestra señora Decisión -obedecieron de forma modesta.

En ese momento se oyó un pitido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Hopper.

Yolanda se acerco para mirar y observo en otra de las pantallas que se trataba de la localización del lugar donde se encontraban los muchachos, había todo un gráfico satelital de la zona donde se veía todo negro y lleno de restos de ruinas de edificios destruidos.

-Son los Guerreros, los hemos encontrado -anunció.

-¿Al grupo? -cuestiono sobresaltado.

-Al parecer se encuentran a ocho millas al este, cerca del territorio prohibido -anunció.

-Entonces eso significa que debemos mandar a un equipo para destruir al enemigo y luego apoderarse de los muchachos -indico seriamente Decisión.

-¿Con que? ¿Mandar a mas avispones?, ¿a muertos inteligentes?, ¿a Romitz y a los suyos? -critico Hopper soltando todas las opciones que habían para poder mandar a alguien.

-No, esta vez vamos a mandar a un nuevo tipo de armamento orgánico -declaro.

-¿Un nuevo armamento orgánico? ¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono protestando.

-Lo mismo que los avispones, solo que esta vez serán otros monstruos -confeso la doctora.

-¿Otros monstruos? -aquello le dio mal augurio.

-Después del éxito que hubo con los avispones, decidimos crear un nuevo grupo de bestias para poder atacar al resto de la población, y entonces se consiguió uno nuevo con buenos resultados, los llamamos: Arañuelas -entonces mostró en otra de las pantallas una imagen de un gráfico tridimensional de una araña enorme.

-¿Arañas? -se acerco para verlo mas de cerca.

-Así es, las arañas poseen un potencial sumamente superior a cualquier insecto, los avispones pueden se letales, pero viendo los resultados que han habido resultan muy vulnerables, en cambio las arañas son mas inteligentes y fáciles de controlar, son como una manada que nunca termina, por eso mismo es la mejor arma que podemos usar en este momento -luego se cambio la imagen mostrando ahora a un grupo creciente de arañuelas que no paraba de aumentar.

-Santo dios -dijo exasperado al ver eso.

-Los Guerreros del Mañana seguramente podrán defenderse, pero una vez que los habitantes de esa zona hayan sido diezmados, estarán débiles y podremos atacar. Agregando nuevo virus -explicó y entonces se oyó ese sonido mecánico que significaba que estaba agregando el virus que haría transformarlos a todos en monstruos.

-No -reaccionó aterrado Hopper queriendo impedirlo y entonces Yolanda saco un arma apuntandole para impedir que cometiera otra imprudencia de esas.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero no pienso permitir esto también -dictamino fríamente.

-¿Porque?, ¿porque haces esto? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-Porque es lo que Deckard hubiera querido -indico obviamente.

-Preparando para Lanzar cápsula -entonces mas arriba se abrió la bóveda donde se extendió la torreta con la cápsula incluida, se enderezo apuntando bien arriba.

Aquel sonido se oyó en toda la instalación, el grupo de Romitz y los otros lo escucharon alzando la cabeza y sintiendo aquel temblor que sacudía toda la instalación.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Están apunto de lanzar otra cápsula de virus -mencionó Romitz.

William también lo escucho levantando la vista hacía los luces que iban titilando debido al consumo de energía que había, mantenía una mirada fría y de poca interés. En otro sitio Miqquel iba paseando junto con otro grupo cuando entonces ambos notaron el sonido de algo pesado.

-¿Que estarán haciendo ahora? -protesto.

-Lanzar cápsula -ordeno y entonces la cápsula fue lanzada siendo disparada a gran velocidad.

Siguió volando dando toda la vuelta hasta acabar cayendo en un desfiladero abandonado, se rompió liberando todo el virus del cual este se expandió por todos lados.

En medio de la niebla roja, algo con patas empezo a crecer y lanzando terribles gemidos.

··

Toda la habitación estaba cubierta por telas de lonas que lo tenían todo tapado para impedir el mas mínimo escape de sangre o de lo que fuera a salir de aquel cadaver, estaba encima de una camilla con ruedas cubierto por otra sabana blanca.

Ambos cinco se habían puesto unas batas blancas mientras se tapaban la cara con unos cascos de equipo anti-disturbios de la policía que les servían de mucha facilidad para taparles toda la cara.

-¿Estamos ya? -pregunto Aelita con tono amargo.

-De momento -exclamo sarcásticamente Odd.

A un lado tenían otra mesa de aluminio con todos los instrumentos médicos que necesitaban para hacer una autopsia como: cuchillos, sierras, tijeras, escalpelos, linternas, de todo tipo para hacer una exploración profesional medica.

-Si sale algo de eso no quiere ser el responsable de contaminarlo todo -objetó seriamente.

-Tu siempre acabas siendo el responsable de todo -critico reprochando Ulrich.

-¿Eso no es verdad? -protesto.

-¿Que no? Acuérdate de esa vez en la que te trajiste a casa un coche a control remoto y se te descontrolo y provoco un enorme desastre por todo Fort Kadic -el hizo acordar.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar eso.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Vale, lo hice, pero lo regale -corroboro poniendose entre comillas.

-Eso de las comillas nunca te ha funcionado de verdad -le reprocho de vuelta.

-Chicos, parad ya, que tenemos trabajo que hacer, el mundo depende de nosotros -insistió Aelita al ver que todos no paraban de divagar sobre cualquier tema.

-¿De donde habrá salido esa frase? -se cuestiono indignado Odd.

-De alguna de tus películas seguro que no -opino Jeremy.

Ambos se pusieron alrededor del cadaver, le quitaron la sabana mostrando todo su contorno podrido y putrefacto al aire libre.

-Y pensar que esto antes era un hombre -mencionó Ulrich sintiendo algo de compasión.

Aquello no les convenció de mucho debido a que ambos sabían que tarde o temprano alguien cercano a ellos acabaría de la misma forma.

Aelita agarro una sierra neumática y entonces empezo a ir cortando todo el tórax de arriba para abajo haciendo un ruido incesante, los otros estaban mirando y estaban estupefactos debido a que no querían esperar saberse lo que se iban a encontrar ahí dentro.

-Ahí esta -finalizo-. Ayudadme con esto.

Ambos agarraron cada una de las partes de la piel que estaba cortada y entonces la estiraron hasta abrirlo del todo pero acabo saliendo un olor insaciable que jamas antes habían olido en su vida.

-¿Que mierda es esta? -reprocho Odd al oler eso.

-No lo se, pero parece bastante muerto diría yo -opino sinceramente Yumi asqueada al olerlo.

Aelita asomo la cabeza y observo como estaba todo dentro, con los músculos agrietas y secos, los órganos con un tono que le hacía parecer que estaba quemado por dentro, era como si todo por dentro estuviera mucho mas muerto que afuera.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Pareciera como si todo se hubiera desgastado a pesar de que estaba vivo -concluyo.

-¿Pero eso es imposible? -indico él.

-Creeme, yo ya he visto esto antes, en los ensayos con mi padre -declaro.

-¿Con tu padre? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Así es, me he pasado los últimos meses estudiando estos virus para intentar saber como funcionaban, y lo que vimos, nos dejo perplejos a los dos -mencionó seriamente.

Fue revisando cada uno de los órganos, todos estaban con el mismo tono de color tipo negro carbon y apenas algo rojo pero fuerte.

-¿Que clase de sustancia puede causar este mismo efecto? -pregunto Yumi interesada.

-El mismo tipo de sustancia que se creo a partir del virus original.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que todo este extraño virus que supuestamente es desconocido, tiene parte del virus original? -pregunto Odd queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron perplejos otra vez al oírlo.

-Jamas antes he llegado a pensar en eso -dijo sobresaltada.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que ellos crearon este mismo virus? -objetó Jeremy.

-Imposible, ellos confirmaron de que era imposible de que lo hubieran creado, salió de la nada así sin mas infectando a unos cuantos, estuvieron experimentando con ellos -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Pues entonces alguien tuvo que crearlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? -sugirió Ulrich.

-Igualmente, todos los responsables viven en el mismo lugar, en esa instalación donde apenas sale un foco de luz, los únicos que lo saben están ahí encerrados o muertos.

-Pues entonces alguien tuvo que escaparse de ahí y hacerlo por su propia cuenta -mencionó Odd.

-¿Pero quien sería capaz de crear algo así? -objetó seriamente Yumi.

-No lo se -dijo Aelita sin tener muchas ideas ahora mismo sobre el tema.

-Pero recordemos que también estaba en America, vimos que unos cuantos en Fort Castor estaban contaminados, acordaos de como reaccionó la madre de Theo -mencionó Ulrich hacíendoles acordar ese otro hecho.

-Esto no puede haberlo creado alguien que se encuentra en esa instalación, tiene que ser alguien que haya estado en el exterior durante un cuanto tiempo por lo menos para que haya llegado al otro lado del mundo -argumento lógicamente Jeremy.

-Un momento, ¿como se envenenaron los primeros infectados de este lugar? -recordó Odd.

Todos se pusieron a pensar según lo que dijo Nebula.

-Bebiendo de las aguas contaminadas del subsuelo -recordó Jeremy palabra por palabra.

-Tenemos que ver que se cuece ahí abajo -indico Ulrich.

-Lo haremos, pero por ahora terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, quiero saber porque se expande de esta forma -insistió Aelita queriendo que terminaran de examinar el cuerpo ya que estaban ahí mismo.

Se pusieron alrededor para revisar cada uno de los órganos contaminados.

··

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Hax vigilando a los chicos de que nadie mas pasara y de permitirles dejarles salir por lo que sea. En ese momento apareció Tekla yendo directamente hacía la puerta, se fijo en ella y entonces avanzo un paso hacía el costado impidiendo la entrada.

-Lo siento Tekla, pero no puedes pasar por aquí -aviso seriamente.

-Lo se, pero necesito hablar con ellos un momento -anunció.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono soberanamente.

Asintió frustrada y entonces alzo una mirada de consideración.

-Desde que han venido he sentido que pensaba que nos iban a acabar llevándonos al desastre, pero ahora que uno de los nuestros ha sido el que nos ha llevado al desastre y ellos nos han salvado, estaba equivocada conmigo misma -explicó dando a entender que pretendía perdonarles por haber tenido ese pensamiento anteriormente.

-Todos siempre nos sentimos así con los extraños -opino.

-Puede ser -se apoyo contra la pared-, pero al menos yo estaba segura de que nos acabarían dejando de la misma manera que nos dejaron aquellos dos estupidos de hace un tiempo.

-Aquellos tipos tenían una pinta de dar muchos problemas, eso ya era algo que veía desde un cierto principio pero nadie quiso escuchar a nadie, menos mal que pudimos pararles antes de que cometieran otra atrocidad igual -concluyo severamente.

-Cierto, ¿pero y que sucede si al final tarde o temprano nos acabaran llevando a un desastre mucho peor que el de ahora? -objetó pensando en el mal menor.

-Tekla, ¿porque siempre ese miedo a lo desconocido? -pregunto queriendo entender porque tenía esa poca falta de empatía hacía toda persona que veía nueva o sospechosa.

No dijo nada, se quedo asintiendo intentando de pensar en una excusa.

-¿Es por lo que te hicieron? -asumió.

-No, claro que no -reafirmo negando esa suposición.

-Pues menos mal entonces -reclino indirectamente.

-Vale, esta bien, puede ser, pero fijate bien, no he dejado atrás mis miedos, jamas lo he hecho y no se si estaré preparada algún dia -aclaro dando a entender que si era esa la razón de porque lo hacía.

-Tekla, todos tarde o temprano, tendremos que sacarnos de encima nuestros propios miedos o seremos incapaces de vivir en este mundo hostil, llevamos diez años así y es imposible que no hayas avanzado mas de lo que podrías hacer por ti misma -explicó hacíendole entender la diferencia que había entre tener que sobrevivir al peligro y a sobrevivir del miedo mismo.

-¿Y que pasa si no? ¿Que me ocurrirá entonces? Moriré como todo el resto antes de saber adaptarme por mi propia cuenta, ¿es eso? -cuestiono recriminandole por todos sus consejos.

-No, pero al menos te volverás mucho mas fuerte, si no logras hacerlo bien.

Entonces se acerco poniendose delante de ella para mirarla fijamente a la cara.

-Todos tenemos una cuenta pendiente con nuestro pasados, todos los sabemos, pero no podemos dejar que eso influya en nuestro pasado -aclaro sinceramente.

Tekla estaba que no podía creer que por fin lo estuviera entendiendo a pesar de todo el dolor que tenía por todo lo que había vivido.

-Gracias Hax -agradeció sinceramente.

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi -indico expresamente.

Aquello hizo que le tuviera que dar un pequeño golpe de puño en el hombro, luego él se lo devolvió pero de forma incrédula debido a como les gustaban estar regañandose el uno contra el otro.

··

Mas allá de toda la base de Von Nebula, se veía toda la entrada principal rodeada de francotiradores vigilando el gran muro que los separaba del otro lado. De pronto algo empezó a moverse lentamente con unas extrañas patas muy puntiagudas.

Una extraña criatura con forma de araña con unas ocho patas y una piel escamosa entre blanco y verde claro con el mismo símbolo que tenían los avispones como ojos pero colocados encima de la parte media del tórax, se asomo observando la base y entonces otro grupo mas se fue moviendo poniendose delante de ella hasta que entonces esta misma salto mas abajo cayendo sobre la tierra y de ahí todas las demás les siguieron.

Fueron directas hacía la base para atacar a todo él que hubiera ahí dentro.

··

Hopper estaba examinando en un portátil todo el análisis que representaban a las arañuelas, quería saber como eran y lo que podían hacer siendo un grupo en masa, veía la anchura, la longitud, y por supuesto el grado de veneno que contenían en su interior.

-Santo dios -dijo estupefacto al ver lo que se encontró.

-¿Sucede algo Hopper? -pregunto Romitz mientras recogiendo las cosas.

-Fijate en esto -indico queriendo que viniera.

Se asomo y observo lo que le estaba señalando.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado al ver el gráfico de las arañuelas que se mostraban.

-Son las arañuelas, los nuevos monstruos que tenía creados Deckard antes de que le encerráramos, al parecer tienen la habilidad de soportar grandes cantidades de frió pero no de calor, pueden crear grandes cantidades de telarañas que atrapan a cualquier dejándolo complemente inmovilizado, y el veneno que tienen es tan mortal que es capaz de dejar a uno en un estado del que resulta incapaz de prever, pueden dejarte tieso durante bastante rato mientras te mueres lentamente -explicó enseñando cada uno de los análisis que había hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Y esas cosas están sueltas ahí ahora? -supuso seriamente.

-Así es, en cualquier momento todo ese territorio estará plagado de bichos como estos y nadie será capaz de darse cuenta. Tengo que avisar a Aelita y a los otros de lo que esta pasando -mencionó Hopper dispuesto a contactar con ellos de algúna manera.

-No espera -le detuvo antes de que hiciera algúna imprudencia.

-Romitz, tengo que hacerlo -insistió queriendo que lo soltara.

-No puedes hacerlo, sabes que no, si lo haces entonces Yolanda te meterá en el mismo lugar de siempre y ahí todos tendremos un problema ya que también seremos responsables de esto -aclaro haciendole entender la gravedad de tomar esa acción.

-Lo siento por esto -entonces le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo noqueado y agarrandose en la herida del golpe, aprovecho y salió corriendo de ahí.

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos excepto Flit y Angus, paso por delante de ellos mientras seguía haciendo todo el recorrido por el pasillo, dejo sorprendidos a los otros.

-¿Que esta haciendo Hopper? -cuestiono Muldoch al respecto.

-Detenedle, que no se largue -ordeno insistentemente Romitz dirigiendose a ellos.

-Ay joder no -ahí entonces lo entendió y marcho corriendo para impedir que se fuera.

Siguió haciendo todo el recorrido intentando de buscar un lugar donde poder comunicarse al otro lado, se fijo en una sala de comunicaciones que había en un extremo, giro haciendo una curva rápida y entonces llego a la sala cuando entonces se reencontró con una persona a quien no creía ver en ese momento, se aparto lentamente mientras le apuntaba con una navaja.

-¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí eh? -pregunto incrédulamente Miqquel.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe maldito psicopata -reprocho y entonces le agarro de la nava intentando de quitársela pero al final este fue mucho mas listo y le acabo dando una cortada rápida cerca de la muñeca que le hizo sangrar bastante.

-Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso -reprimió con un tono incesante.

Hopper no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con odio y agarrandose de la herida cuando entonces aparecieron los otros que consiguieron encontrarle de vuelta.

-Joder Hopper, estábamos preocupados, ¿que es eso? -pregunto Muldoch al ver el corte que tenía en la muñeca, salpicaban algúnas gotas de sangre.

-¿Que le has hecho? -pregunto Emile eufóricamente.

-Nada, solamente me he defendido, él es quien ha empezado, a intentando de meterse aquí dentro como si se creyera que hay algo bueno aquí -aclaro dando su propia coartada razonable.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin creerse que sucedió así.

-Vamonos Hopper, te curaremos eso -espeto sinceramente Balla y ambos se lo llevaron.

-Deberías de tener mas cuidado por donde andas -acordo amenazadoramente, luego se quejo al ver que se dejo demasiado sucia de sangre la navaja.

Se lo fueron llevando de ahí mientras lo miraban con una cara de querer saber que pretendía hacer en realidad dentro de aquella sala.

-¿Que pretendías intentar de hacer? -pregunto Jerome.

-Intentar de avisar a mi hija de lo que sucede y así conseguir salvarlos a todos de esas arañuelas que seguramente estarán metidas ahí dentro -aclaro expresamente.

-Ay Hopper, es que tu nunca dejas de sorprendernos -exclamo Majidh.

-¿Y que creías que iba a hacer sino? Dejar que un montón de gente inocente muera -reprimió.

-Si -afirmo convencidamente Muldoch de ello.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono al oír aquella afirmación.

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí lo único que hemos aprendido ha sido que nosotros somos los últimos que quedan de esta nueva civilización, y si dejamos a los otros atrás, ¿que queda? Para que así nosotros podamos hacer lo nuestro a nuestra manera -critico Norbert hacíendole entender la diferencia entre ellos y la gente al otro lado del mundo que aún estaba viva.

-¿De verdad estáis tan dispuestos a dejar morir a tanta gente solamente por hacer de vuestro a vuestra imagen? -cuestiono Hopper queriendo corroborar esa mención.

-No paso lo mismo con Cristobal Colon y los indigenas de America -mencionó Conrad.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir quedándonos aquí y pensar que las personas que hay afuera son diferentes, son las mismas, solo que nos hemos apartado de ellas apropósito -aclaro Hopper hacíendoles entender que no era tan diferente como parecía.

Todos se les quedaron mirando intentando de saber que decir de eso al respecto.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero si quisiéramos hacer esto, estaremos negando toda promesa que hicimos al entrar en este lugar, y eso no sería nada conveniente -confeso una voz conocida.

Se giraron y observaron que hay estaba Romitz detrás suyo, les había seguido también.

-Romitz -dijo sorprendido al verle después de haberle dado ese golpe de costado.

-Me debes una por ese golpe -objetó seriamente.

-Lo siento, pero me salió así sin mas -espeto intentando de disculparse por lo que hizo.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero tu tienes que entender, que de compensar ese error, vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por lo menos -dictamino dejándole claro como iba a funcionar el asunto.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper pudo comprender por lo menos, decidieron llevárselo al ver que la herida en su muñeca estaba empeorando mas de la cuenta.

-¿Donde están Angus y Flit? -pregunto al ver que faltaban aquellos otros dos.

-Ahora son ellos son los que se ocupan de atender a Deckard, de darle la comida y todo lo demás -aclaro Emile dando a entender que eran como los guardias serviciales.

-Entiendo -comprendió a duras penas.

··

Deckard se encontraba encerrado en una celda oscura y algo sucio donde apenas salió un rayo de luz, estaba solo y sin poder hacer nada, había perdido su poder y su confianza con Decisión, ahora Hopper se había apoderado de todo cuanto había creado, tenía que pensar en hacer algo o sino la misión jamas finalizaría sin él, necesitaba algo que lo motivase.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, eran Angus y Flit con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Buenas Deckard -saludo moderadamente Flit.

-¡Señor Deckard! -reprocho amargadamente.

-Ya no lo es -retracto expresamente Angus y se metió dentro.

Dejo apoyada la bandeja que parecía ser una tostada con mantequilla y alguna fruta.

-¿Como están las cosas ahí fuera? -pregunto interesado por saber nada mas.

-Bastante bien, aunque claro, que ya han encontrado a los muchachos y donde se esconden -comento Flit tomandose como una indirecta.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto entusiasmado al oír eso.

-Así es, pero no por eso te vamos a decir donde -dictamino seriamente Angus.

-Ah -reprocho malhumorado al ver que ya era imposible razonar con ellos-. ¿Como esta Hopper?

-Ahora te importa de verdad el señor Hopper, después de todo lo que le has hecho, ahora nos preguntas esto a nosotros -recrimino viendo como después de haberse pasado todo ese tiempo ahí metido al final acabo decayendo y haciendo la única cosa que se le podía ocurrir en el momento.

Deckard asintió, ahí reconoció que si estaba verdaderamente acabado y agotado.

-No tenéis porque hacer esto -insistió sinceramente.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Flit.

-No tenéis porque dejarme aquí tirado, puedo hacer las cosas bien ahora, por fin lo entiendo todo, solo tenéis que sacarme de aquí e insistirle a Decisión que he cambiado de opinión -suplico queriendo que cambiaran de razonamiento e hicieran lo que no tocaba.

-No Deckard -saco una pistola y se la apunto impidiendo que se acercara.

Se quedo estupefacto y poniendo una cara de puro pánico.

-Te has pasado todo este tiempo escondiendote tras esa maquina, esta vez no volverá a suceder, te tenemos bien vigilado, no volverás a coger a uno de los nuestros para enseñarnos como tenemos que comportarnos aquí dentro, ya sabemos muy bien como comportarnos, y no por eso hace falta que nos trates así como basura, ¿ha quedado claro? -dictamino recriminandole.

-Si -afirmo murmuradamente pero con eso bastaba.

Entonces guardo el arma mientras el otro lo miraba con una cara desdicha.

-Que disfrutes de la comida Deckard -ordeno Flit y entonces ambos se dispusieron a salir de ahí.

Se abrió la puerta y le dieron una ultima mirada a la vez que se cerraban las puertas. Deckard volvió a estar solo de vuelta y sin saber que hacer, agarro la bandeja y devoro parte de la tostada, estaba buena pero eso le importaba menos, ya no podía confiar en su grupo, tenía que conseguirlo de alguien mas, alguien que fuera de pura confianza.

De pronto se volvió a abrir la puerta revelando otra persona distinta.

-¿Habéis cambiado de opinión o no? -reprocho insistentemente.

-Ellos puede que no, pero yo si -dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Entonces asomo la cabeza observando de quien se trataba, del propio William Dunbar.

-Dunbar, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto extrañado al verle metiendose dentro.

-Solo William para ti Richard -insinuó mientras se ponía delante suyo-. ¿Esta buena?

-¿Que quieres ahora? -cuestiono severamente.

-Veras -se puso de rodillas delante de él para poder hablarle fijamente a la cara-. No he podido notar que tu eres el que manda aquí, pero ese es un puesto que te lo han arrebatado de muy mala manera, ¿como es eso posible?

-Todo esto es por culpa de Hopper, ha conseguido hacer que ellos se pongan de su lado, ya no son mis soldados, ya no son nada excepto una panda de traidores, como esto siga así, al final todos los científicos, físicos o doctores que hay en este lugar se acabaran poniendo de su lado y se rebelaran contra nosotros, y vayase a saber que harán -explicó hacíendole entender que todo esto era por culpa de un hombre, el que lo comenzó todo de principio a fin.

-Seguramente destruir a Decisión -opino vacilando.

Ahí Deckard se dio cuenta de cual era el mayor riesgo de todos.

-Yo no me puedo permitir eso -indico.

-No, pero puedes hacer esto -le levanto el dedo dispuesto a explicarle su plan-: Puedes esperar un tiempo a que todo esto se vaya al garete, dejar que Yolanda lo haga su manera, y cuando todo eso acabe peor que nunca, entonces tu te aprovecharas y le demostraras a todo el mundo que eres él único que puede equilibrar la balanza en toda la instalación, y así demostrarle a Decisión, que no has cambiado para nada.

Se quedo pensando en eso y tenía mucha razón.

-Cierto -afirmo convencido, se le quedo mirando con entusiasmado mientras ponía una sonrisa incrédula orgullo, al final acabo riendo como un loco al ver que tenía mas razón que nunca.

-Miqquel y yo te ayudaremos -añadió y entonces se levanto-. Pero por ahora puedes quedarte aquí pensando en compadecerte de ti mismo, o puedes pensar en un plan mucho mejor para así poder acabar con ese grupo que se resiste a ser detenido de cualquiera manera. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho -acordo y entonces estrecharon las manos para pactar el acuerdo.

-Bien, así me gusta -felicito soberanamente.

-¿Que esta pasando ahora con los muchachos? -se acordo de eso.

-Ah bueno, al parecer se encuentran dentro del territorio prohibido, pero por ahora un nido de arañas gigantes van directos hacía ellos para atacarlos -mencionó poniendo un tono normal.

-¿Las arañuelas? ¿Funcíonan? -pregunto estupefacto al oír eso.

-Al parecer si, y se están metiendo de lleno en esa base escondida que hay al otro lado -indico.

-Bien, todo va en marcha -dijo orgulloso y entonces agarro con las dos manos la taza con zumo que había también la bandeja, se lo bebió muy pensativo al ver como ahora las tornas volvían a jugar a su favor una vez mas.

··

Mientras, los muchachos continuaban con lo suyo terminando de hacer la autopsia del cuerpo, ya sabían que de algúna forma el virus tenía que ver con algo que habían inventado los mismos de la instalación donde se encuentra Decisión y todos los demás.

Habían terminado de quitarle los órganos a cada uno y al final solamente quedaba los restos de las venas violetas provocados por el virus, no sabían porque pero por algúna razón las venas violetas tenían menos densidad que las venas naranjas, era como si fueran distintas por algúna razón.

-Veís esto -señalo algo Aelita que descubrió en el cuerpo.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Aquí -señalo de vuelta y mostró que habían mas venas anaranjadas por encima de donde estaban las venas violetas, como si no fueran equivalentes a las naranjas y no las tocaran.

-No las tocan, ¿pero porque? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-No lo se, es como si de algúna forma estas dos sustancias tengan algo que les impida tocarse mutuamente, como si no se correspondieran fisicamente -objetó concluyentemente.

-¿Y eso en cristiano quiere decir que... -insistió Odd queriendo que se lo explicara mejor.

-Que las venas violetas cumplen otra función pero las venas naranjas se las impiden por algúna razón -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Como es posible eso? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Ni idea, jamas antes había llegado a algo como esto -comento pensativamente.

-Pero recordad esto, cuando le pusimos el antídoto a la madre de Theo todas las venas se le fueron, pero todavía continuaba comportandose como alguien infectado, y si en realidad no era un antídoto si no mas bien algo para potenciar las venas naranjas desde dentro -mencionó Ulrich.

-Como si le hubiéramos metido mas veneno al veneno -objetó Jeremy.

-¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con el comportamiento que tienen al infectarse? -asumió la otra.

-No lo se, todo esto hay que analizarlo parte por parte -acordo Aelita.

-No hace falta -dijo Jeremy y entonces agarro un enorme escalpelo, fue cortando todo un músculo del brazo mostrando las venas anaranjadas.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono sobresaltada Aelita al ver lo que hacía.

-Llevarme todo esto de encima -siguió presionando hasta que termino arrancando todo un trozo de carne entera donde estaban parte de las venas violetas y anaranjadas-. Con esto servirá.

Lo dejo tirado sobre una de las lonas y lo enrollo para dejarlo protegido.

-¿Que pretendes hacer con eso? Cocinarlo a la plancha -reprocho Odd.

-No, quitar cada una de las venas y analizarlas una por una para ver cual es el efecto que provoca ambas juntas, solo así hallaremos las respuestas -aclaro teniendo una perfecta idea.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y entonces se dirigieron hacía la puerta, golpearon varias veces y entonces se oyó como se abría por detrás, se abrió del todo mostrando a Hax y a Tekla.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Hax.

-Tenemos algo, pero necesitamos ayuda -corroboro Jeremy.

··

En otro lugar de la instalación, dos hombres se encontraban estando de guardia en un rincón de una pared arruinada que tenía varios huecos por donde salía la luz del sol, este saco un cigarrillo y se lo dio a la vez que sacaba también un mechero, ese asomo para prenderlo.

-¿Tu te piensas que podremos aguantar un dia mas en este lugar? -pregunto el soldado de pelo pelirrojo con algúnos granos en las mejillas.

-No lo se tío, si esto se va a acabar, pienso acabarlo de la mejor manera posible -dijo su amigo de piel morena mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su guantera.

Mientras estaban hablando, algo empezaba a acercarse sigilosamente por uno de los huecos observando a los dos hombres que estaban ahí parados.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? Que no hay que pagar impuestos por si se muere alguien -declaro el amigo pelirrojo.

-Eso es verdad tío, aunque la verdad, yo lo que hecho de menos es a las regañinas de mi padre protestando de que recoja mis cosas, aunque bueno, al menos tenía algo que hacer, pero ahora estamos aquí metidos sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo único bueno ha sido todo ese grupo de infectados que han soldado cruelmente -explicó sinceramente.

-Lastima de que hayamos tenido que perder a unos cuantos compañeros -opino el otro.

-Si -afirmo convencido lamentandose y entonces soltó el humo de la boca.

De pronto se oyó un sonido seguido de un montón de polvo que cayo del techo.

-¿Has oído eso? -pregunto extrañado mientras asomaba la cabeza.

-Este lugar se estará derrumbando, tarde o temprano no quedara nada de esto -indico.

-¿Se lo decimos a Von Crisis? -objetó.

-No, esto ya pasara solo, luego de ahí tendremos todos que ocuparnos de un montón de cosas -mencionó incrédulamente demostrando lo vago que era.

-Pues menuda mierda entonces -reprocho quejándose de todos los asuntos pendientes.

Giro la cabeza hacía otra parte y entonces observo que parecía haberse escondido entre uno de los huecos de la columna partida que había en una esquina.

-¿Has visto eso? -señalo eufóricamente.

-¿Él que? -no comprendió.

-Eso de ahí, algo se escondió -avanzo dirigiendose hacía el hueco donde había visto la cosa.

Miro por ambas partes intentando de encontrar aquella cosa rara pero no veía absolutamente nada.

-Déjalo tío, seguramente te habrás imaginado algo al estar en este lugar tan asfixiante -insistió el otro queriendo que lo dejara porque a lo mejor no era nada del otro mundo.

-Se que he visto algo, lo presiento -se negó y siguió fijándose en los alrededores.

Vio una sombra y entonces se asomo lo que había visto, estaba delante suyo.

-Aquí esta -aviso entusiasmado.

-¿Como dices? -ahora se extraño y se puso a mirar que era.

Intento de atraerlo con su mano cuando entonces se asomo mostrando lo que era en realidad.

-No me jodas -dijo estupefacto ahora viendo algo mucho mas raro todavía.

-¿Que sucede tío? -pregunto intentando de ver que era lo que veía.

-Es una araña -declaro.

-¿Una araña? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Y bien grande -entonces la araña se asomo del todo, lanzo un gemido atronador y salto encima de su brazo donde empezo a ir moviendose sin parar-. Ah, quitamelo.

-Joder -dijo sobresaltado y entonces agarro su fusil e intento de buscar donde darle pero la araña se movía demasiado al igual que su compañero que no paraba de gritar.

La araña siguió moviendose hasta que al final se metió dentro de su ropa.

-¡Esta dentro! -grito alarmado mientras se ponía a quitárselo de encima pero no veía donde estaba.

-Quédate aquí o no podré matarla -insistió el otro para avisarle.

Se oyó un chasquido y entonces se quedo tieso, se tiro arrodillandose y entonces dijo:

-Ya me ha picado -dijo con tono murmurante.

El otro se quedo estupefacto al ver que le pico cuando entonces oyó un extraño sonido que parecía venir de otra parte, de entre los huecos que habían en las paredes no paraban de salir todo tipo de arañas del mismo tipo y dirigiendose hacía los dos.

-Hijas de puta -se puso a disparar con el fusil pero eran tantas y se dispersaban tan rápido que era imposible disparar a algúna y matarla.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que al final empezaron a subir por sus piernas y de ahí por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a su cara y se metieron por todos los agujeros de encima.

-¡Ah! -grito despavorido y cayo a la vez que las arañas se le metían dentro.

Su compañero pelirrojo empezo a ponerse palido y unas extrañas venas verdes le crecieron por toda la cara, luego las arañas se le posaron encima y la que tenía metida en el cuerpo se le metió por la boca, solto un pequeño gemido y entonces cayo de costado.

··

Habían llevado el trozo de músculo a una sala donde tenían todo lo necesario para hacerle un análisis, no era lo mas parecido a un laboratorio pero tenían lo suficiente, todos y cada uno observaban como los científicos iban analizando las muestras de una forma muy profesional aunque era obvio que jamas iban a encontrar algo sin un ordenador donde poder ver el tesis de las muestras.

-¿Como harán para determinar que residuo tiene las celulas de las venas? -pregunto Aelita.

-Tenemos libros y algúnas cuantas cosas que nos pueden ayudar a deducir que tienen, pero si se trata de algo desconocido, entonces hay no podemos hacer nada -objetó Nebula.

-Y llevan así mucho tiempo, sin tener algúna maquina que funcioné -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Bueno, yo tengo un ordenador, pero es viejo y apenas me sirve como para tener algún documento que me permita analizarlo todo de una -comento Christoph.

-¿Que necesitarías si quisieras tener mas potencia? -pregunto pensativo.

-Pues no se, algo así como un montón de conexión inalámbrica, necesitaría algo con mucho Wi-Fi para así poder procesarlo todo de una sola vez -indico dando opciones.

-Pero el tuyo funciona no.

-Así es, ¿porque? -cuestiono él sin entender a que se refería.

-Creo que se muy bien como hacerlo -dijo Jeremy y entonces se marcho a buscar sus cosas.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto Tekla.

-Él es así, nunca dice nada de lo que va a hacer, ni siquiera cuando nos abandona -mencionó Odd.

-¿Os dejo tirados una vez? -pregunto Yumi.

-Así es, lo hizo una vez pero jamas volvió a hacerlo después de eso -aclaro Ulrich.

-¿Porque lo hizo? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Porque se preocupaba por nosotros y no quería que sufriéramos algún daño, se dispuso a conseguir el avión y de ahí hacerlo todo él solito, haría lo que fuera por salvar este mundo -decreto.

Aquello le hizo dar a Aelita muchos pensamientos sobre él.

-Esta decidido a salvar el mundo, ¿no? -indico Hax.

-Así es, no ha habido ni un solo dia en el que no piense que puede salvarnos a todos de la extinción -afirmo soberanamente Odd dejando claro como era Jeremy con ese tema.

-Vaya, se que ve que es muy valiente el chico -opino Nebula al respecto.

-Eso es lo que parece siempre -objetó de nuevo Odd.

Al cabo del rato acabo volviendo Jeremy trayendo consigo su portátil.

-He traído esto, y siento mucho que haya venido él -le enseño una maraña de cables seguido de Kiwi que venía por detrás que al parecer lo había seguido hasta ahí.

-Ey, miren quien esta aquí -dijo entusiasmado Odd al ver que otra vez había vuelto su perro.

-¿Como ha salido? -cuestiono Yumi asumiendo que lo habían dejado encerrado en la habitación.

-Me deje mal cerrada la puerta -confeso Jeremy lamentandose por ese error.

-Ya veo -exclamo, el perro se puso a lamerle la cara por ambas partes.

-¿Tenías también eso metido en la mochila? -cuestiono Ulrich al no acordarse de que tuviera todos esos cables metidos en el mismo sitio.

-Y si -corroboro mientras los enredaba.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo? -cuestiono también Yumi interesada.

-Desde siempre -termino de desenredarlos.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver que tenía todo ese peso en la mochila y no se quejaba para nada, Jeremy puso todo en orden dejando claro lo que pretendía hacer aunque apenas se notaba.

-¿Que pretendes hacer con todo eso? -pregunto Nebula.

-Mi ordenador tiene conexión inalámbrica, pero no tengo acceso a internet porque no existe, pero si conecto el mismo sistema que tiene Christoph en su ordenador, puede que tal vez pase el programa de ahí hasta aquí -explicó dando a entender que quería hacer una conexión inalámbrica entre dos ordenadores distintos para que él suyo diera lo que tenía el otro.

-¿Es posible eso? -pregunto Tekla dirigiendose a Christoph.

-Puede funcionar -corroboro plenamente.

-De acuerdo, conectad vuestros ordenadores para tener la corriente especifica -acordo Nebula.

Jeremy lo agarro de todo y entonces marcho hacía donde estaba el ordenador de Christoph.

-¿Se puede lograr eso? -cuestiono Aelita al respecto.

-No lo se, llevamos años sin utilizar nada de tecnología, la única cosa que tenemos es el ordenador de Christoph que lo utiliza para poder hacer un análisis gráfico de la zona -comento Hax.

-¿Un análisis gráfico de la zona? -cuestiono Ulrich al oír eso.

-En el cielo todavía hay satélites que continúan flotando por ahí, hace unos años se estrello uno y pudimos conseguir la batería que tenía para poder tener la corriente de electricidad suficiente para dar luz a toda la gente de aquí dentro -resumió Nebula.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que habían obtenido un autentico satélite.

-¿Y donde esta ese satélite? -pregunto Odd.

-Adonde acaba de llevar Christoph a Jeremy -mencionó Hax dando a entender que hay también era donde lo tenían guardado.

··

Acompaño a Jeremy hacía una habitación algo pequeña que parecía la típica de un hacker que se pasa todo el dia encerrado en casa con sus software de alta intensidad.

-¿Es aquí donde tienes el ordenador? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Así es, no es lo mejor que me pude conseguir pero al menos es algo -comento expresamente y entonces se dirigió hacía donde estaba el ordenador que era una Mac de principios de siglo.

-¿Como es que tienes eso? -cuestiono extrañado al ver que tenía ese ordenador antiguo en vez de uno que funcionase mucho mejor y mas moderno.

-Tenía un portátil, pero se me rompió hace años, esto es lo mejor que he podido conseguir, aunque solamente tengo la batería suficiente como para usarlo un dia a la semana -indico mientras empezaba a encenderlo al igual que con todos los routers y demás cosas por debajo del escritorio.

Jeremy esbozo una expresión de soslayo al ver que Christoph se las había ingeniado mejor que él en los últimos años, giro la cabeza hacía adelante y entonces observo algo que le dejo patidifuso, era un trozo de metal enorme quemado pero tenía conectado un montón de cables que iban hacía las cajas de software de la habitación, era un satélite en perfecto estado.

-¿De donde has conseguido esto? -pregunto apunto de tocarlo.

-¡No lo toques! -aviso eufóricamente.

Reaccionó sobresaltado, se giro notando que ponía una cara de que no lo hiciera por su propio bien.

-Si lo tocas puede desestabilizarse, llevo años así -indico.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió sorprendido por aquel aviso-. ¿Pero donde lo conseguiste?

-Cayo hace como unos ocho años por lo menos, lo encontramos con algúnos fallos pero pudimos sacarle provecho de momento, con esto hemos tenido un montón de electricidad durante buena parte del tiempo que hemos tenido para sobrevivir en este lugar, hasta ahora -mencionó.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -pregunto notando esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Nos quedamos sin energía, la batería se agota, haberla hecho funcionar durante todo este tiempo no fue una buena idea, le queda como mucho una semana, una vez que se agote, dejara de funcionar y nos quedaremos sin luz artificial -confeso severamente.

-¿Pero no podéis encontrar otra forma de vivir? -supuso seriamente.

-Tenemos un lugar vigilado a unos 400 metros al norte, la ruta esta despejada, así que si algo sale mal, podemos tomar ese camino y encontrar una nueva base donde poder estar mejor protegidos de lo que hemos estado ahora, pero no será igual, no tendremos electricidad, una cuarta parte de la comida se agotara, las balas se agotaran, y llegados aún punto no duraremos dos años como mucho, será nuestra perdición -mencionó frustradamente debido a que sabían que esto no iba a ser temporal y una vez que todo fuera a peor, no quedaría nada que mereciera la pena.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy apenas pudo corroborar o asumir del todo, estaban viviendo ahora un infierno y por mucho que tuvieran lo suficiente, se les iba a agotar todo lo que tenían de momento, y sabía muy bien de que la única forma de parar todo esto, era salvando el mundo, meterse en la instalación, y agregar el anti-virus del cual saldría lanzado al cielo curando el planeta.

El ordenador se prendió mostrando una imagen apenas pixelada y funcionando de mala manera.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puede mostrar? -cuestiono al ver la calidad de la imagen.

-Dejaron de fabricarse por algo, ¿no? -objetó irónicamente.

-Pues menos mal que tenemos el mío -indico dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Agarro la maraña de cables donde quedo otra vez enredado pero pudo desatarlo fácilmente, conecto la ranura principal al router que iba conectado al ordenador y luego conecto el otro lado de la ranura a su portátil, se mostró en la pantalla que se había conectado la fuente.

-Ya esta -anunció.

-Bien, veamos -se puso a teclear rápidamente hasta que al cabo de un rato apareció una imagen en negro lleno de datos, algoritmos y demás cosas que iban cambiando sucesivamente.

Jeremy se fijo y observo que ya estaba pasando la otra fuente a la suya.

-Funciona -corroboro.

-Perfecto, ahora solamente hay que esperar un poco y tendremos la conexión asegurada -acordo y siguió con el proceso a medida que la pantalla negra iba aumentando de datos y demás algoritmos.

··

Los otros estaban esperando algo aburridos debido a que no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora, Jeremy estaba trabajando con Christoph al otro lado y aquí estaban esperando a que los científicos consiguieran determinar como funcionaba la sustancias de las venas infectadas.

-¿Tu crees que sacaremos algún provecho de todo esto? -pregunto Ulrich a Yumi.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono ella al no entender a que se refería.

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y apenas nos hemos dicho acerca de lo que haremos una vez finalice todo este problema, ¿como crees que terminara todo esto? ¿Con nosotros juntos?, ¿o estaremos tomando nuestro propio camino separados? -objetó poniendo opciones.

Yumi no entendía que quería asimilar con eso pero por lo que quería decir, estaba dando a entender que quería tener una relación duradera con ella pero no solamente de eso.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una solicitud de matrimonio? -pregunto asumiendo que pedía esa petición.

-Bueno, no hoy, ni mañana, pero si algún dia de estos lo haré -corroboro plenamente.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se entusiasmara al ver que la quería tanto que ya estaba hasta decidido casarse con ella para que su relación fuera mucho mas considerable.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer eso por mi?

-Haría lo que fuera por ti Yumi -dictamino prometiéndolo con total sinceridad.

Le entusiasmo aún mas y entonces le agarro del traje y lo beso apasionadamente, él se junto su beso y ambos se quedaron besandose con mucha pasión debido a lo mucho que se amaban.

-Ya estamos otra vez -se quejo Odd apartando a su perro para que no los viera.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que de pronto apareció Gaspar sosteniendo su arma.

-Señor -le llamo.

-¿Que sucede sargento Gaspar? -pregunto Nebula.

-Tenemos malas noticias, dos hombres han muerto, tiene que ver esto -anunció seriamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo de que habían pasado de un problema a estar en otro.

··

Tenían a los dos cuerpos de los soldados en un estado que no decía nada bueno, todo su cuerpo estaba podrido con unas extrañas manchas verdes alrededor de la cara y el resto del cuerpo, los ojos habían sido arrancados y la mayor parte de la nariz y las orejas estaban mordidas.

-¿Que cosa es capaz de hacer esto así? -cuestiono queriendo una respuesta fácil.

-Ni idea, jamas antes he visto algo como esto -decreto Gaspar atemorizado por ver ese resultado.

-¿Puede haber sido obra del ataque de antes? -indico Tekla.

-Imposible, estos dos estaban conmigo cuando terminamos de matar a la mayoría de los infectados, esto es reciente -aclaro dando a entender que no fue de antes sino de ahora mismo.

-¿Entonces que cosa les hizo quedarse así? -se cuestiono Hax.

Los otros tres estaban pensando atentamente intentando de hacerse una idea de que pudo pasar.

-¿Algo? -pregunto de vuelta Nebula queriendo algúna sugerencia.

-Estos dos no han sido infectados -corroboro Aelita.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Gaspar.

-Fijese bien, esas mordidas alrededor de la cara son demasiado pequeñas para un ser humano, esto ha sido obra de algo muy pequeño que les transmitió el virus y los mato -concluyo lógicamente.

-¿Pero no se convirtieron? -indico seriamente Odd.

-Me parece que no es ese tipo de virus, esto es algo distinto nuevo -objetó.

Aquello hizo que ambos se llevaran como un golpe a la cara al ver que ahora se estaban enfrentando a algo nuevo justo cuando ya tenían mas de la cuenta con el otro virus.

-¿Y entonces que le hizo eso? -cuestiono encaprichada Tekla al querer entenderlo.

Entonces Ulrich noto algo raro que había por detrás del cuello del primer cadaver, se arrodillo para querer mirarlo mas de cerca, Yumi se extraño al ver lo que hacía.

-Ulrich, ¿que haces? -cuestiono ella.

-Ayudadme a girar esto -pidió insistentemente.

Todos juntos voltearon el cadaver poniéndolo boca abajo y entonces descubrieron algo sorprendente, había como una espora hinchada encima de la nuca.

-¡Joder! ¿Que es eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Gaspar.

-Eso es una inflamación por picadura -afirmo Aelita reconociéndolo plenamente.

-¿Picadura de qué? ¿De un insecto? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Me parece que si, pero jamas antes he visto algo como esto, esto no se trata de un insecto normal y corriente, esto es de un insecto bien enorme que contiene un montón de veneno -añadió seriamente.

-¿Que clase de insecto puede hacer eso? -pregunto Odd interesado.

-Me temo que una araña -confeso sin mas dilación.

Ahí entonces se les vinieron a ambos una tremenda idea sobre lo que podrían estar enfrentandose.

-Así que ahora nos estamos enfrentando a un grupo de arañas mutantes enormes que nos pueden picar y meternos un nuevo tipo de virus que ahora solamente nos mata al instante-recrimino Odd al ver como de preocupante era esto.

-¿Pero si entonces unas arañas les han matado? ¿Donde están? -indico Yumi.

Entonces giraron la cabeza hacía las paredes dañadas que tenían huecos ocultos sin que se notaran.

-Me temo que están por aquí -dijo con tono alarmante.

-Santo dios no -exclamo Nebula al ver el tremendo peligro que había de que ahora las arañas estuvieran justamente donde estaba el resto de la gente.

··

Jeremy y Christoph continuaban con lo suyo aunque era bastante aburrido, continuaba aquella pantalla mandando datos al portátil de Jeremy para tener un mejor acceso, iba tan lento que con solamente ver los números así que contar ovejitas resultara mas aburrido que dormirse aún.

-¿Hacía días que nos duermes bien? -pregunto Christoph al ver el bostezo que soltó.

-Bueno, no es que no duerma bien, es que hace años que ya no se lo que es dormir sin sentir que habrá un peligro en medio y apenas te des cuenta si no quieres acabar muerto -aclaro sinceramente.

Carraspeo afirmando esa mención, siguió apretando teclas sin parar.

-¿Como fue tu vida Christoph? -pregunto él.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono al no entender lo que dijo.

-Como fue tu vida antes de este pedazo de holocausto de mierda, ¿que hacías por aquel entonces? -aclaro dando a entender que quería conocer su historia como hizo con todos.

-Ah bueno pues... -se puso a pensar en como era hasta que entonces se acordo de lo que había tenido antes-. La verdad es que no tuve una infancia muy productiva que digamos, no fui algo así como un niño querido, yo era como la oveja negra de la familia.

-¿Que paso? -se empezo a interesar por lo que contaba.

-Yo me crié con una familia de borrachos y gandules, mi padre era leñador y mi madre se pasaba todo el dia yendo de topless, yo fui un accidente según lo que me dijeron a los 12 años, fui criado como a un bastardo que no debería de haber existido, me pase toda la vida intentando de encontrar algo en lo que me fuera bien ya que nadie me comprendía, hasta que entonces empezo a interesarme por las matemáticas y ahí fue cuando descubrí mi vocación -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Pero no te licenciaste en una universidad no? -supuso.

-Y no, claro que no, como iba a acabar en una universidad si mis padre no me quería ni en casa, ni siquiera mi propio hermano mayor -indico obviamente.

-¿Tenías un hermano?

-Lo tenía, él si que nació bien, solo que nació de la forma perfecta que ellos querían, yo en cambio nací como si pareciera un pringado de pueblo o uno al que trataban de hereje en la época media, un brujo que sabía demasiado y lo hacía parecer obra del diablo, durante años intente de que al menos él me escuchara, pero no lo hizo, se convirtió en un matón para mi, uno al que le era imposible de vencer ya que era incapaz de levantar el mas mínimo golpe, y seguí así y así hasta que al final la policía hizo el trabajo por mi -aclaro dando a entender que hasta su hermano era mala persona.

-¿La policía? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Resultaba que mi hermano tenía una relación con su profesora de 30 años, y cuando lo descubrieron lo metieron preso y mis padres eran incapaces de hacer algo para sacarle, se la sudaban. Querían que cuando saliera de la carcel fuera convertido en un hombre nuevo, un guerrero, un matón mucho peor, pero jamas llego a salir ya que la condena fue de muchos años -confeso.

-¿Y continuo ahí durante cuanto?

-El suficiente hasta que llego lo que tuvo que pasar -indico.

Ahí entonces empezo a pensar que quería decir eso, entonces lo reconoció y era algo bastante obvio.

-Llego el dia del virus -asumió pensando que se trataba de eso.

-Cuando llego aquella noticia de que un extraño virus había asolado la mayor parte de Francia, ellos se pusieron a empaquetarlo todo para poder huir de la zona e ir a un lugar mejor, pero a mi me dejaron atrás, querían ir directamente a sacar a mi hermano de la carcel ya que asumían que como el mundo se estaba yendo al carajo era mejor aprovechar y sacar a todos los que podían, entonces me dejaron donde estaba y se marcharon sin decirme adiós, solamente fue un aviso de que tuviera cuidado con los desconocidos y nada mas -declaro bajando a un tono desconsolador.

Jeremy no podía creer todo eso, era como si Christoph fuera la persona mas desdicha que había visto en su vida, había pasado de todo y a pesar de ello estaba vivo, era algo increíble.

-¿Y que hiciste después?

-Recorrí toda la zona hasta que encontré un camión militar que llevaba hacía algúna de esas bases que hay por ahí, pero cuando llegamos a un punto en el que teníamos que atravesar toda la frontera de Bruselas, nadie pudo pasar por ahí así que todo el mundo empezó a bajarse y cruzar el río que estaba colina abajo, lo cruce habiendo un montón de frío, me pase con un grupo de gente que siguió todo un camino recto intentando de encontrar algún lugar seguro cuando entonces llego una humareda de virus que nos alcanzaba, salimos corriendo pero habían algúnos que estaban cayendo y no podían levantarse, yo seguí siendo acompañado por el ultimo adulto que había hasta que al final encontramos un hueco oculto en el suelo, nos metimos dentro hasta que paso la tormenta.

Asintió Jeremy al ver como acabo todo para él.

-¿Que paso después con aquel hombre? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Estuve ahí encerrado con él, en aquel búnker secreto repleto de comida, pero lo peor de todo es que parte de esa humareda se le había metido dentro y se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco, no sabía lo que le iba a pasar, así que me pidió que me marchara con la comida que había ahí hasta que al final me fui dejándolo ahí para convertirse -declaro honestamente-. Cuando salí al exterior todo estaba muerto, no había fauna, no había naturaleza, todo muerto, seguí el mismo camino de antes hasta que entonces aparecieron las primeras hordas de muertos infectados, me persiguieron como al ganado hasta que me caí y me torcí el tobillo.

Levanto la manga del pantalón mostrando la cicatriz de la fractura en el tobillo.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido.

-Creía que iba a morir cuando entonces aquellos infectados fueron abatidos por un grupo de soldados y un loco que iba armado con machetes que les corto a cada uno la cabeza -prosiguió.

-¿Hax no? Hay fue cuando te los encontraste -supuso al ver como sonaba eso.

-Me salvaron de morir, me propusieron que viniera con ellos, yo acepte al no tener adonde ir, y ahí fue cuando conocí a Nebula por primera vez, y me he pasado aquí todo este tiempo, teniendo una familia de verdad.

-¿Pero Paul fue con quien te llevabas mejor? -indico.

-Así es, y ahora que esta muerto, ya no se que hacer -reprocho empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Ey ey -apaciguo Jeremy levantándose intentando de tranquilizarlo al ver como se ponía, le puso la mano en el hombro mientras él se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza que tenía-. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, les sigues teniendo a ellos, puede que Paul haya muerto, pero al menos puedes ayudarnos a nosotros a evitar que todo esto siga pasando, podemos evitarlo, con esto.

Le mostró el Pen-drive hacíendole entender que lo que contenía era mas valioso que cualquier otra cosa que haya quedado en el mundo.

-¿Puede eso curar el mundo? -pregunto al respecto.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, y es en ese lugar -indico soberanamente.

Al final la actualización finalizo y la pantalla se detuvo.

-Me parece que ya esta -aviso Christoph.

Entonces Jeremy volvió a agarrar el portátil y observo lo que se puso. Quito la pantalla negra y vio que ya tenía la conexión inalámbrica que andaba buscando.

-La tenemos, ahora con ello podremos saber de que esta hecho las sustancias -dijo entusiasmado.

-Pues menos mal, porque ya no soporto ver a todo el mundo con esa pinta -objetó irónicamente.

-Esto es mejor que eso, con esto por fin entenderemos de que esta hecho esto y de donde procede y como es que llego a America -decreto Jeremy dejando claro lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

··

En otra parte de la base, la gente estaba merodeando y llevando todo tipo de cosas de un lado para otro, en ese mismo momento apareció una de las arañuelas asomándose por encima de una mesa de picnic, mas adelante se encontraba una niña que iba botando un balón constantemente hasta que de pronto se distrajo y acabo haciendo que él balón se le cayera de las manos y fuese rodando colina abajo pasando por toda la gente.

-¡Mi balón! -grito la niña al ver que se le escapaba.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo traigo yo -aviso un hombre de aspecto corpulento que fue bajando intentando de perseguir él balón

Aquel balón no paraba de seguir rodando hasta que acabo cayendo encima de unos los huecos subterráneos que había debajo de uno de los rincones derruidos.

-Maldita sea -reprocho al ver por donde tenía que bajar.

Fue bajando por aquella escalera de caracol de metal de aluminio hasta que se metió en un túnel con muy poca intensidad de luces, encontró el balón en medio del túnel y lo cogío a tiempo.

Asintió orgulloso y entonces decidió volver cuando de pronto las luces empezaron a apagarse, la falta de electricidad estaba haciendo que todo funcionará muy mal. Reprocho angustiado y entonces decidió volver a subir a pesar de todo cuando de pronto se encontró con una arañuela que estaba en uno de los escalones, este le lanzo el veneno en los ojos.

-¡Ah joder! ¡Mis ojos! No veo nada -grito enfurismado al tener la vista mal.

Fue retrocediendo hacía atrás hasta que de pronto acabo chocando con la pared, se cayo de espaldas pero aquella sacudida provoco que una de las bombillas se cayera justo encima de los pantalones del hombre, estas se incendiaron al instante haciendo que quedara envuelto en llamas.

-¡No! Me quemo -grito insistentemente al sentir que se estaba quemando pero como no veía nada no entendía que hacer en ese caso, empezo a rodar pero aquello solamente lo empeoro.

La arañuela se quedo mirando y al instante se marcho por donde vino dejando al hombre ardiendo.

··

El grupo volvió al laboratorio pero ahora sintiendo que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-Quiero a cada hombre en todos los rincones que sean y todo aquello que sea algo profundo y oscuro cerrado al instante, ¿entendido? -ordeno Nebula específicamente.

-Si señor -ordeno Gaspar y entonces se marcho.

-Chicos, lo tenemos -aviso Jeremy volviendo junto con Christoph.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Aelita.

-Así es, ahora tenemos la suficiente conexión para abrir el programa que sea -anunció Christoph.

-De acuerdo, probémoslo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde -insistió Odd.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Jeremy al no entender porque mostraban esas caras.

Ambos se miraron acordándose de que él no sabía nada del asunto.

-Aquí esta pasando algo malo -mencionó Yumi con una cara alarmada.

-Señor, tenemos un problema -surgió gritando eufóricamente uno de los cadetes.

-¿Que qué? -rechisto Nebula alarmado por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Se miraron sabiendo de que ya estaba pasando lo que tenía que estar ocurriendo, marcharon corriendo y se dirigieron al salón principal donde veían como un par de soldados traían una camilla con un cuerpo medio chamuscado y tapado por una manta blanca.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto Tekla notando aquel cuerpo.

-Encontramos a este hombre ardiendo en llamas hay dentro, no lo logro -aviso uno de los soldados y entonces abrió la manta mostrando la cara mutilada.

-Dios -ambos se taparon la boca al oler la carne quemada que salía de ese cuerpo.

-¿Que paso ahí abajo? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender eso.

-Al parecer el hombre fue abajo para encontrar esto -surgió Gaspar enseñando un balón manchado de cenizas pero en perfecto estado.

-¡Mi balón! -apareció la niña que era la propietaria del balón, lo cogío y se lo llevo.

-El balón lo quemo -opino asumiendo Odd.

-No, lo que lo quemo fue una de las bombillas que cayo encima de él, al parecer sus piernas y su ropa estaban repletas de aceite haciendo que fuera inflamable -aclaro expresamente.

-Lo conozco, él se encarga de hacer todo tipo de barbacoas, seguramente estaba trabajando con un montón de aceite y se le debió de haber caído al suelo -mencionó Hax reconociéndolo.

-Pero mirad esto -señalo Aelita mostrando la cara-. Los ojos están completamente desorbitados, es como si se hubiera quedado ciego al instante.

-El mismo tipo de veneno -corroboro Nebula al notar eso mismo.

-Pero con los otros les picaron, a estos es como si le hubieran derramado el veneno encima -cuestiono Gaspar recordando ese hecho.

-Existen ciertos insectos que son capaces de chorrear un cierto veneno para poder defenderse de insectos muchos mas grandes, los que estamos buscando no son arañas normales, son arañas creadas genéticamente -concluyo seriamente.

-Como los avispones -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Entonces eso significa que ahora Deckard ha mandado a un ejercito de arañas tóxicas para poder matarnos? -reprimió Ulrich asumiendo esa lógica.

-Si es lo que creo entonces si -indico sinceramente.

Ambos se llevaron un golpe en la cara al ver que ahora estaban en serios problemas otra vez.

-Pero si mataron a este hombre ahí mismo, ¿adonde han ido a parar las arañas? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, pero deben de estar escondidas por algúna parte esperando para atacar.

-¿Esperando para atacar? ¿Porque? -pregunto Nebula al no entender ese hecho.

-A veces las arañas no atacan a sus presas al instante, simplemente se toman su momento de espera antes de poder devorarlas porque quieren tener en perfecto estado y en una perfecta temperatura -describió resumidamente Jeremy.

-No sabía que supieras de arañas -dijo Odd estupefacto al ver lo que se sabía.

-Creeme, uno no se pasa todos los días encerrado en su casa con el ordenador a menos de que el profesor te exija algo distinto que hacer -exclamo tomándoselo como una modestia.

-¿Y cuando crees que podrían atacar entonces? -pregunto Tekla.

-No lo se, han pasado como media hora desde que aquellos dos murieron, y si es lo que creo pueden haber estado aquí durante como toda la mañana, y con eso les da suficiente tiempo como para poner todos los huevos que hagan falta -indico pensativa Aelita hacíendose a la idea.

-¿Huevos? -cuestiono Yumi sobresaltada.

-Así es, si estas cosas tienen a una reina en algúna parte, seguramente estará poniendo huevos en algúna parte de esta base sin que nos demos cuenta -añadió seriamente de vuelta.

-Hay que encontrarlos ya mismo -procuro sensatamente Gaspar.

-Manda a un equipo para inspeccionar todos los huecos subterráneos que no hayamos identificado antes, y utilizad lanzallamas para poder contenerlos, no quiero a ningúna araña suelta por ningúna parte, ¿entendido? -acordo explícitamente Nebula.

-Si señor -obedeció Gaspar y entonces él junto con unos cuantos se marcharon a revisar.

Ambos asintieron frustrados debido al gran problema que ahora había con esas supuestas arañas.

-¿Porque habrá enviado esas arañas? -cuestiono Christoph.

-Porque nos quiere muertos a todos nosotros -mencionó Jeremy conociéndolo bien.

En ese mismo momento a unos metros mas abajo del campo de basura, uno de los civiles que se encontraban ahí mismo con una cara expectante retrocedió hacía atrás pero al hacerlo hizo caer unos cuantos tabiques que habían en un rincón, aquel ruido hizo llamar la atención de todo el mundo, todos se le quedaron mirando al ver lo que hacía.

-Lo hacía -se disculpo moderadamente pero luego susurro diciendo-: Maldita sea.

Intento de levantar los tabiques pero en cuanto lo hizo observo que había un agujero enorme donde se podía notar que salía un extraño ruido por algúna parte, alzo la cabeza intentando de mirar que había al otro lado cuando entonces sintió que algo se le venía de cerca.

Era una arañuela, esta gimió y le hecho el chorro de veneno en la cara.

-¡Mis ojos no! -grito dolorido al ver que no podía ver y entonces todas las arañuelas salieron del agujero y un grupo fue directo hacía el hombre que ahora estaba vulnerable.

El grupo escucho aquellos gritos y entonces observaron como toda la gente salió corriendo bajando de mala manera como si se tratara de la típica escena de El Acorazado Potemkin en la que iban todos corriendo por la escalera provocando el caos por donde sea, las arañuelas se asomaron mostrandose entre la multitud.

-Oh no ya han salido -dijo alarmada Aelita al ver que ya era demasiado tarde.

Todas las arañuelas empezaron a caer sobre la gente una y otra vez mientras estos iban rodando debido a que estaban yendo por una parte muy bajada.

-¡Todos! ¡Disparad! -ordeno Gaspar y entonces cada uno empezo a disparar contra las arañuelas que iban cayendo pero iban tan rápidas que solamente podían alcanzar a una docena por lo menos cuando estas se estaban metiendo encima de la cabeza de la gente.

··

En la sala principal de Decisión, Yolanda observaba con una mirada incesante una de las pantallas del ordenador notando como unos puntos naranjas que casi ocupaban la mayor parte de un gráfico bidimensional de un mapa estaban dispersandose sin parar.

-Las arañuelas se han triplicado en un 20% -anunció Decisión.

-Con eso ya es perfecto, esperaremos un rato y entonces mandaremos a las tropas para atacar -acordo Yolanda dejando claro que aprovecharían esta oportunidad.

-Ten en cuenta Doctora Perraudin que no podemos dejar que esos jóvenes escapen antes de que consigan terminar con las arañuelas -aviso seriamente la maquina.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso vamos a dejar que las venzan apropósito? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Y si, esas arañuelas fueron lanzadas para derrocar al ejercito que hay al otro lado del territorio, no podemos dejar que también mueran los jóvenes a manos de nuestras creaciones cuando los necesitamos vivos -aclaro expresamente.

-Cierto -confirmo sucesivamente.

-Una vez que el numero de arañuelas haya sido reducido, mandaremos al equipo para que entren en ese territorio acompañados de los avispones -añadió.

-¿Los avispones también? -se extraño al oírlo.

-Esos avispones fueron agredidos contra su propia voluntad, puede que hayan sido heridos en combate, pero tienen sirve para ser parte de la carnada, por eso mismo es mejor que estén recuperados -indico lógicamente.

-De acuerdo mi señora Decisión -se convenció Yolanda de ello.

-Prepara a las tropas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, esos muchachos son capaces de tomar represalias de donde sea que estén, esta vez no escaparan de esto -ordeno explícitamente.

··

La alarma sonó y todo el mundo empezo a correr como un loco despavorido, cada uno de los soldados que habían por toda la instalación fueron directos hacía las partes bajas y estando con sus respectivas armas.

Hopper salió de la enfermería seguido de Alexandra donde observaban como todo el mundo iba directo por un mismo camino mientras no dejaba de sonar esa impertinente alarma.

-¿Que esta pasando? -se cuestiono Hopper.

-Deben de haber iniciado el ataque -mencionó Alexandra reconociéndolo.

-¿Él que? -se dirigió hacía ella.

-Era obvio que tarde o temprano iban a acabar mandando a todo el mundo hacía donde están ellos, seguramente Decisión habrá ordenado esto -indico obviamente.

-Santo dios -se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

En ese momento el grupo apareció justo delante de él y estando todos vestidos con sus trajes y sus armas dispuestos a ir también con el que equipo de abajo.

-Hopper -le llamo Romitz.

-Romitz, ¿es verdad eso de que están enviando a todo el mundo hacía ese lugar donde Aelita y los demás? -pregunto reprochando al querer entender ese hecho.

-Entiendo de que esto te lo tomes a mal, pero era cuestión de tiempo que acabáramos haciendo esto, no podemos negarlo o sufriremos lo mismo que con Hopper -mencionó soberanamente para hacerle entender que esto era otra obligación como cualquier otra.

-Y esta vez no ira solo -dijo William apareciendo junto con Miqquel.

-¿Que hacéis vosotros dos aquí? -reprocho Muldoch al tenerlos ahí delante sin mas.

-Nosotros también vamos con vosotros -indico Miqquel.

-De ninguna manera -reprocho Balla al respecto.

-Pues que lastima, porque Decisión nos ha pedido que nosotros también nos ha pedido que os acompañemos debido a que somos los únicos que no tienen el carácter físico lleno de emociones como para desperdiciar esta misión -confeso William con tono escéptico.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-Que no quiere a nadie con emociones -confirmo Romitz.

Aquello hizo que ambos soltasen una tremenda risa maliciosa por ver que se las sabía todas.

-Esta vez no sucederá como la anterior vez que dejaste escapar a los mocosos eso, porque la próxima vez que se te vea por ahí haciendo lo que te da la gana, acabaras durmiendo con los infectados de ahí abajo -dictamino Miqquel dejándole claro como funcionaba el asunto.

Aquello hizo que Romitz diera un paso dispuesto a darle pero entonces Muldoch le detuvo poniéndole la mano encima para impedir que cometiera una estupidez sin sentido.

-Nos vemos abajo soldaditos, y espero de que tengáis algo de compasión por lo menos, porque vamos a matar a unos cuantos civiles -espeto incrédulamente William y entonces Miqquel se rió de una forma bastante tonta, ambos se dieron la vuelta marchándose por donde vinieron.

-Son tal para cual -opino Pietro.

-¿Me prometéis de que no intentareis hacer algo parecido a lo que vayan a hacer ellos? -pidió Hopper queriendo que no volviera a pasar nada como las anteriores veces.

-La cuestión no es lo que hagamos Hopper, la cuestión es como van a suceder las cosas, si llega a pasar uno de esos momentos en los que tendremos que atacar, atacaremos, pero será por defensa propia, eso nadie puede negarlo -indico obviamente Mahijd.

-Entiendo -comprendió Hopper a duras penas.

-No te preocupes Franz, si es lo que creo, seguramente esa chica junto con sus amigos, conseguirán escapar a pesar de todo el desastre y jaleo que se vaya a armar -procuro Romitz.

-De acuerdo -prometió Hopper convencido de ello.

Todos se despidieron dandole una palmada por detrás y entonces se marcharon por el mismo camino por él que se habían ido aquellos dos estupidos psicopatas.

-¿Crees que conseguirán impedir de que no suceda nada? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Nadie elige saber lo que sucederá después, solamente sucede porque si -comento Alexandra.

Aquello no le convenció mucho pero entendía de que al menos tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que iba a suceder y pensar en que estaba apunto de pasar de momento.

··

Deckard continuaba encerrado despavorido y acurrucado sobre una de las esquinas de su celda, empezaba a sentir algo de frío debido a que no sabía muy bien que hacer, tenía que estar preparado para cuando llegara ese momento, ese en el que por fin sería libre de esta absurda celda y volvería a hacerlo todo tal y como comenzó, sin contratiempos ni nada, solamente él y sus ambiciones.

Escucho aquella alarma y supo muy bien lo que pasaba, alzo una mirada y vio una extraña luz roja reflejandose a través de los bordes de la puerta, oí gritos y pisadas que iban de un lado para otro constantemente, eran los soldados desplazandose sin parar.

Al sentir toda aquella escena que estaba sucediendo afuera de su celda, pudo imaginar que pronto su venganza estaría apunto de cobrarse, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa al hacerse una idea de que todo estaba sucediendo tal y como lo tenía planeado.

-Si -afirmo convencido mientras reía como un loco despavorido.

··

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacía el hangar que se encontraba debajo del patio, cada uno de los soldados se monto en su respectivo jeep mientras un camión cisterna enorme iba bajando por una rampa que venía desde muy alto, un par de oficiales desplazaron una caja llena de combustible y la llenaron conectando la manguera a la ranura de la cisterna, fueron indicandose con gestos de que estaba todo yendo en orden.

-¿Porque un camión cisterna? -pregunto Miqquel observando el camión.

-Porque lo vamos a utilizar dentro de la misión -confirmo Norbert.

-Pues espero de que sirva para algo -opino William teniendo ganas de ver que iba a pasar.

Entonces Norbert dirigió una mirada indirecta hacía Emile que estaba a su lado.

Romitz y Muldoch estaban en el primer jeep siendo manejado por Balla y Mahjid. Mas atrás estaba el de Norbert con Emile cargando a los dos de William y Miqquel. Y el ultimo de todos era uno que estaba siendo dirigido por los tres hermanos cargando con unas cuantas armas pesadas, a un lado se encontraba Angus manejando una motocicleta sidecar con Flit al lado, confirmaron levantando la mano indicando que estaba todo en orden.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno Romitz.

Balla acelero el jeep y entonces avanzo rápidamente seguido de todos los demás jeeps y vehículos que iban por los costados al igual que el camión cisterna. Las puertas se abrieron y todos pasaron uno por uno hasta dar la vuelta a esa rotonda que habían creado para pasar al otro lado del extremo que estaba del territorio de ellos hacía otro.

Decisión lo estaba observando todo con su luminiscente ojo y entonces dijo:

-Suelten a los avispones -ordeno.

Unas puertas se abrieron en lo alto de las torres compactas de la instalación y de ahí salieron todos los avispones que quedaban, uno por uno fueron saliendo hasta quedar una completa marabunta que salió volando y ocupando casi todo el cielo. Todo el personal que había afuera en el patio de la base observaba como todos se iban siguiendo al convoy.

Balla iba conduciendo con normalidad cuando entonces una sombra se poso delante suyo, todos alzaron la vista observando como el grupo de avispones les estaban siguiendo por arriba, aquello les hizo dar algo de pánico por lo que fueran a hacer esos monstruos, en cambio a William y Miqquel le entusiasmo bastante ya que se imaginaban como se vengarían esos monstruos.

Todo el grupo siguió adelante hacía donde finalizaba un sol naranja.

··

Un cuerpo cayo y de ahí todo una marabunta de arañuelas le paso por encima picándole por todas partes hasta que le llenaron completamente el cuerpo.

Todo el equipo que había dentro de la base estaba disparando a diestro y siniestro para acabar con las arañas pero no paraban de venir y venir hasta que al final ocuparon la mayoría de las esquinas sin poder escapar a un lugar seguro que él que había.

-No podemos contenerlos -aviso eufóricamente Gaspar.

-Necesitamos reagrupar a todo el mundo a un lugar seguro -ordeno Nebula mientras disparando con su escopeta, disparo y disparo hasta que se quedo sin balas otra vez, gimió frustrado por eso.

Cada uno de los soldados iba ayudando a la gente que quedaba pero iban todos tan exaltados que era imposible ponerlos a salvo, una pareja de ancianos con el hombre yendo a muletas estaban siendo los mas lentos de toda la cola.

-No se preocupen sigan adelante -procuro uno de los soldados.

Una de las arañuelas se le poso encima del cuello agarrandose a su traje, al sentirla encima acabo cayendo de espaldas y cayendo por la colina, la arañuela se le separo pero continuaba ahí apunto de atacarle, tenía una pinta asquerosa de cerca, en ese momento Hax apareció saltando encima y dispuesto a clavar su machete sobre la arañuela. Esta le acabo lanzado el veneno pero se procuro poniendo el arma delante impidiendo que le cayera el veneno encima, luego aprovecho para rematarlo una y otra vez hasta que no quedo excepto moviendose de forma latente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, me parece -objetó mientras se tocaba el cuello, no había conseguido hacerle nada.

-Ayudalos ahí, no podrán moverse de aquí -ordeno.

Marcho corriendo a ayudar a los civiles y entonces se fijo en el veneno que tenía en el machete, era un enorme pegote parecido a la silicona solo que mas verdoso.

Los otros cinco estaban intentando de impedir que las arañuelas avanzasen mas de la cuenta, estaban apunto de llegar al laboratorio y no había forma de contenerlos.

-Vamos a necesitar un spray mata arañas bien grande -opino sinceramente Ulrich.

-Eso si que ha sido buena -objetó Odd y entonces Kiwi empezo a forcejear mientras él intentaba de tenerlo en brazos pero se le escapo-. No Kiwi espera.

El perro se marcho corriendo hacía una esquina con un hueco bien enorme.

-Perro tonto -reprocho al ver que se escapo como un vil cobarde.

-Me recuerda a alguien -comento sarcásticamente Yumi.

-Y seguramente es de su amo que esta intentando de salvar el pellejo de todo el mundo -recrimino ese comentario al ver por donde iba.

Una de las arañuelas salto dirigiendose hacía ellos pero entonces Aelita lanzo una de sus bolas de energía, impacto envolviéndola en un aura fucsia y al cabo del rato exploto.

-Podemos pasarnos así todo el dia -indico ella.

-Yo no tengo nada -anunció Jeremy al quedarse sin municíon.

-Yo tampoco -mencionó también Yumi quedandose sin balas en su pistola.

-Se acabo, no podemos quedarnos aquí a morir -rechisto Odd harto de estar confrontándolas.

-Chicos, por aquí -aviso Christoph por el otro lado.

-Vamos -ordeno Jeremy y entonces ambos empezaron a correr mientras seguían atacando a las arañuelas que continuaban siguiéndoles.

Fueron avanzando hacía el laboratorio donde continuaba el resto de los científicos atendiendo a las muestras, una vez dentro Christoph intento de cerrar la puerta pero cuando intento de llegar al final de todo esta se trabo impidiendo que se cerrara completamente.

-No se cierra -dijo eufóricamente mientras se esforzaba por cerrarla con todas sus ganas.

-Déjame a mi -insistió Ulrich y entonces ambos se apoyaron contra el cristal intentando de cerrarlo.

Las arañuelas empezaron a acercarse y cada vez estaban mas cerca de poder llegar.

-Ya vienen -mencionó Aelita.

-Dejádmelas a mi -Odd se puso delante del pequeño hueco y empezo a ir disparando utilizando todas sus flechas láser sin parar.

La mayoría de todas las arañuelas iban siendo destruidas pero aquello no impedía que siguieran avanzando sin parar, se iban amontonando sobre sus propios muertos.

-Vamos chico, un poco de ganas -rechisto Odd al ver que seguían con lo mismo.

-Eso estamos haciendo -siguió esforzándose Ulrich mientras Christoph intentaba también de esforzarse como podía pero era imposible mover esa puerta.

Yumi se harto de ver lo que estaba pasando y entonces delante de ellos y ambos tres se esforzaron lo mas que podían, la puerta empezo a moverse pero costaba llevarla hacía el costado.

-¡Joder! -reprocho Odd al ver que no paraba la cosa.

-Ahí esta -se exaspero Yumi y entonces llegaron a cerrarla del todo pero una arañuela salto justo clavando una de sus patas en el brazo de Christoph.

-¡Ah! -grito exasperado por ese pinchazo.

La puerta se cerro cortando a la arañuela por la mitad, toda una parte quedo dentro del laboratorio, mientras afuera todas las arañuelas se amontonaron sin parar cubriendo todo el cristal.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Me parece que si, pero que hijos de puta -recrimino sintiendo un terrible escozor.

Observaron como las arañuelas les tenían acorralados impidiendo que salieran de ahí, estaban a salvo de ellas pero eso no era excusa para saber que esto no iba a terminar aquí.

-¿Hay algúna forma de que entren? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a los científicos.

-No que nosotros sepamos, la única entrada y salida es esta, pero si lograran romper el cristal entonces estamos condenados -confirmo uno de los jóvenes científicos.

-Y no solamente eso, el resto de la gente también, tenemos que conseguir pasar al otro lado y ayudarles antes de que se coman a todo el mundo -mencionó Jeremy sabiendo que esto era no era un simple ataque, era una matanza planificada.

-¿No podía pasar que al final se cansen y se larguen? -pregunto una mujer.

-No solo las arañas es de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos, si estas cosas están aquí es porque entonces Deckard sabe que estamos aquí y vendrá con todo su equipo para poder cogernos a todos nosotros -confirmo Aelita deduciendo lo peor de lo peor.

-Al final resultaba que es verdad -dijo otro mas que había ahí.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Odd esa afirmación.

-Alexis dijo que vosotros habíais traído el peligro aquí dentro, vosotros las habéis traído aquí dentro y ahora vamos a morir -decreto asumiendo que era culpa de ellos.

Todos se miraron asumiendo que iban a hacer lo mas inconcreto que se les podía ocurrir.

-Alto ahí, puede que ellos hayan traído el peligro aquí, pero recordad que Alexis desato a esos infectados largándolos aquí, así que también fue culpa de Alexis traerlos aquí, pero eso no es excusa para pensar que todo esto es culpa de ellos, nadie tiene la culpa -recrimino Christoph quitándoles esa idea de la cabeza para que no se pusieran paranoicos al respecto.

-Si que hay alguien que tiene la culpa, y ese es Richard Deckard, el hombre que ha destruido el mundo, y él que ahora nos va a matar -decreto Aelita conociéndoselo bien.

··

El resto del equipo estaba disperso por toda la base intentando de contener a las arañuelas pero cada vez que mataban a una parecía que volvía otra sin razón algúna, ya habían ocupado una cuarta pared y no paraban de amontonarse los cadaveres una y otra vez.

-Gaspar, ¿donde están los Guerreros? -pregunto Tekla exasperada.

-No lo se, se habrán ido con Christoph para poder proteger el laboratorio -opino sinceramente.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de destruir a estas cosas -recrimino ella, les indico a sus aprendices gemelas que se ocuparan de las que iban subiendo.

-¿Que había dicho antes la chica pelirrosa? -pregunto acordándose de una cosa.

-¿Sobre qué? -golpeo a otra arañuela que iba subiendo.

-Que estas arañas tenían como una araña madre, ¿no crees que esa araña madre tendría que estar en algún lugar de aquí dentro poniendo huevos sin parar? -intuyo seriamente.

-Cierto -afirmo poniendose de acuerdo-. ¿Pero donde fue que salieron?

-Creo que por ahí -mencionó Tekla señalando hacía un pequeño hueco del cual no paraban de salir arañas de todo tipo.

-Si queremos acabar con todo esto, vamos a tener que bajar -indico obviamente.

-No sin antes con Nebula -rechisto.

Dirigieron la mirada hacía otra y observaron que Nebula estaba siendo acorralado por varias arañas, uno de sus hombres ya estaba muerto y era imposible que saliera vivo de ahí, se le acabaron las balas con su arma, en ese momento sabía que estaba completamente condenado.

-No pienso morir para acabar siendo vuestras comida -declaro y entonces saco una granada dispuesto a hacerse volar apropósito.

-No Von Crisis no -gritaron ambos eufóricamente al ver lo que planeaba hacer.

Justo estaba apunto de quitarle la anilla cuando entonces unas antorchas cayeron sobre la maraña de arañas que no paraban de venir, se formo un muro de fuego y se quedaron sin poder pasar.

-¿Pero que? -se cuestiono sobresaltado al ver eso, se salvo por unas pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

En ese momento apareció Hax bajando con otra antorcha y colgado de uno de los cables sobresalientes que habían enganchados a las paredes.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto mientras tiraba la otra antorcha.

-Si, vamos a tener que ir con ellos señor, creo que conozco una forma de acabar con estas cosas -declaro señalando hacía el otro grupo.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesado.

-Solo sigame -insistió mientras lo seguía empujando.

-De acuerdo -acepto a regañadientes, se guardo la granada que iba a utilizar.

Le ayudo a ir subiendo mientras las arañas empezaron a subir por los costados pero no conseguían llegar debido a que era imposible que se engancharan con sus patas a los huecos sobresalientes.

-¿Esta bien señor? -pregunto Gaspar al respecto.

-Así es, pero ellos no -indico observando al resto de la gente que ahora estaba muerta y metida encima de todas las arañas que les estaban tirando el veneno en la cara.

-Que raro, no se los comen -opino Tekla.

-A estas cosas lo único que les interesa es matar por placer -indico Gaspar.

-No, no están matando por placer, nos están exterminando -aclaro Hax reconociendo lo que estaba viendo en realidad, esto se trataba de un ataque coordinado.

Las arañuelas no paraban de aumentar el numero y pronto lo ocuparían todo.

-¿Hay algúna forma de parar a estas cosas? -pregunto Nebula con tono nervioso.

-La única forma que se me ocurre de pararlas es encontrar a la araña madre, creo que debe de estar escondida en algún lugar detrás de esas esquinas ocultas, pero para eso necesitaremos los lanzallamas, que están justo en el arsenal de al lado -señalo eufóricamente.

-¿Alguien sabe donde están los Guerreros? -se acordo de los otros.

-Deben de estar en otra parte, esto lo tendremos que hacer nosotros solos señor -indico sinceramente sabiendo que esto no sería fácil sin ellos después de lo que hicieron antes.

Aquello hizo que Nebula se quedara con un miedo penetrante.

-Pues entonces lo haremos nosotros solos -acordo.

-Sigame por aquí señor -pidió Hax y entonces bajo por uno de los relieves, luego ayudo a los otros a seguir bajando pero con mucho cuidado.

Las arañuelas empezaron a ir subiendo al darse cuenta de su presencia, Hax aprovecho y agarro otro de los palos de madera con una cinta atada en la punta, hizo una chispa rápida y entonces se encendió haciendo una antorcha que se la tiro hacía ellos. Las arañuelas se apartaron debido a la antorcha que iba rodando hasta acabar cayendo en un costado, todos quedaron apartadas a un lado mientras rodeaban el fuego.

-Vamos -apuro Hax y entonces cada uno de ellos fue bajando por cuidado mientras las aprendices de Tekla les iban cubriendo por precaución.

Se dirigieron hacía el arsenal pero estaba cerrado con una verja.

-Esta cerrado -aviso reprochando Gaspar.

-Déjame a mi -Nebula se hizo a un lado y puso en posición para poder golpear el borde de la verja, se sacudió y entonces con un golpe de puño le dio rompiéndola en dos partes-. Solucionado.

-Menos mal que aprendió algo de artes marciales señor -objetó Gaspar con resignación.

-En realidad eso era Krav Maga, pero es parecido -indico honestamente.

Cada uno fue cogiendo el resto de las armas como escopetas de acceso militar, ametralladoras, fusiles y por debajo estaban los lanzallamas con los tanques de butano.

-¿Funciona esto? -pregunto mientras se lo ponía por detrás.

-La ultima vez que se uso fue hace como cuatro años, pero lo volvimos a llenar -confeso.

-Entonces esta perfecto -acordo y entonces lo encendió, vamos a matar a unas cuantas arañas.

La antorcha de mas atrás estaba apagandose y pronto las arañas saldrían a cazarles, Nebula se puso adelante y disparo con el lanzallamas lanzando un enorme chorro de fuego que baño a una cuarta parte de las arañas que había delante, todas se prendieron fuego mientras se oía como gimoteaban una y otra vez a la vez que se iban largando y quemando a los que tenían al lado.

-Eso esta bien -dijo orgulloso al ver como ardían todas juntas.

-Venga señor, tenemos que acabar con esto cuanto antes -insistió Tekla.

-Oh si -se acordo y entonces ambos se dirigieron hacía la esquina abierta que daba al hueco por él que venían saliendo, las aprendices les guardaban la espalda acabando con las arañas que avanzaban con cautela mientras las demás que ardían no paraban de retorcerse sobre sus cuerpos.

··

Los otros estaban aprisionados en esa celda intentando de saber que hacer, no podían salir ni pedir ayuda a nadie de momento. Jeremy estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio principal intentando de pensar en que hacer, los demás estaba exhaustos y estaban buscando algo que les fuera de utilidad pero no encontraban que les sonase.

-¿Hay algo aquí que sirva? -pregunto reprochando Aelita.

-Lo único que tenemos es un montón de botellines repletos de acido sulfúrico, pero si acaso quiere intentar de quemar a unas cuantas, no va a servir de mucho -decreto otro de los científicos.

-¡Oh! -refunfuño malhumorada debido a que ya no sabía ni que hacer.

-Tranquila Aelita, ya buscaremos una forma de acabar con esto -le consolo Yumi.

-Si con tranquila te refieres a abrir las puertas y dejar que nos maten, entonces tal vez sea la mejor idea de todas -comento incrédulamente Odd al no pensar en nada útil.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, hay gente muriendo y nosotros aquí encerrados cuando podríamos haber ido a coger el Megapod y habérnoslas cargado a todas como hicimos antes los infectados -reprimió Ulrich nerviosamente por no saber que hacer.

Jeremy estaba que no decía nada pero entonces observo que algo a Christoph le pasaba.

-Christoph, ¿te sucede algo? -le pregunto extrañado.

-Si, estoy bien, pronto se me pasara -asintió confesando que estaba bien.

Se lo tomo en calma pero entonces se miro la herida y observo que estaba tremendamente infectada, todo el tajón abierto y con las lineas verdes de lo infectado que estaba, no había pasado ni media hora y eso ya le estaba afectando al cuerpo.

-¿Conseguisteis avanzar con algo de esas muestras? -pregunto Aelita acercandose a la mesa.

-Pudimos hacer las mezclas de todas las sustancias que teníamos, ahora solamente dependía de que conectáramos la mezcladora a la computadora -confirmo la mujer.

-La computadora no, el portátil, ya teníamos la conexión pero no lo hemos probado todavía -aviso Jeremy acercandose para verlo por si mismo.

-¿No estarás pensando en ponerte a examinarlo ahora verdad? -pregunto asumiendo Yumi.

-Que podemos perder, esas cosas acabaran entrando tarde o temprano -indico señalando hacía las arañuelas que estaban acumulando todos los huecos de la ventana.

-¿Donde esta ese portátil? -pregunto el tercero.

-Creo que lo dejamos por ahí -señalo Christoph.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces se metieron dentro de la habitación.

-¿Donde esta la antitetánica? -pregunto dirigiendose a los tres.

-Hay, ¿porque? -pregunto el primero.

Entonces Christoph se puso delante de la estantería y empezo a ir cogiendo cada uno de los medicamentos que había para intentar de encontrar la antitetánica que podría curarle la infección o mas o menos tratarse antes de que empeorara la cosa.

-Christoph, ¿que te pasa? -pregunto la mujer acercandose a él para mirarle.

-No me pasa nada -reprocho dirigiéndose con una mirada incesante.

Entonces la mujer le vio el brazo observando la herida que tenía, estaba terriblemente infectado.

-No se lo digas a ellos todavía -pidió expresamente como algo obligatorio.

Al cabo del rato acabaron volviendo con todo lo demás.

-Ya lo tenemos todo -aviso Jeremy dejando el portátil y el cable a un lado.

La mujer que estaba con ellos conecto la mezcladora poniendo la ranura del portátil, luego ahí entonces se mostró en el icono de arriba que se conecto con éxito.

-Ahora vamos a ver de que esta hecho esto en realidad -dictamino Odd.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido parecido a un golpe, asomaron la cabeza y vieron que las arañas estaban como intentando de romper el cristal, golpeaban sus cuerpos con fuerza.

-¿Que están haciendo? -cuestiono el tercero.

-Me parece que están intentando de romperla -determino Ulrich.

-¿Pueden hacer eso? -pregunto Christoph.

-No se yo -contesto Aelita con cierto temor.

··

El resto del grupo junto con Von Crisis ya se había metido dentro de uno de los rincones oscuros donde supuestamente debería de estar la araña madre que andaban buscando, Hax había encendido otra de las antorchas que usaba a la vez que Tekla y sus aprendices encendieron las linternas que habían enganchadas a los rifles y escopetas.

-¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Nebula queriendo saber donde se encontraba.

-Ni idea, apenas hemos utilizado esta sección -decreto Gaspar.

-Tantos años metidos aquí dentro y seguimos sin saber cuantas cosas hay por encima nuestro -indico obviamente debido al grado que habían llegado para estar aquí.

Siguieron recorriendo todo el conducto hasta que al final llegaron a una sección entrecruzada en forma de T que era imposible de seguir sin saber cual era la correcta.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto reprochando Gaspar.

-Solamente hay que seguir el lugar indicado -opino Hax.

-Para ti eso es fácil, pero para nosotros no, ¿se os ocurre algo a vosotras? -pregunto dirigiendose a las aprendices de Tekla que apenas decían algúna palabra.

Ambas le rechistaron hacíendole callar de momento.

-De acuerdo -lo dejo estar.

Se pusieron a escuchar algo que sonaba de algúna parte, todos se concentraron y entonces empezaron a escuchar lo mismo, algo se acercaba desde las dos secciones por las que venían.

-¿Que cojones es eso? -cuestiono Gaspar alzando el rifle.

-Mirad ahí -señalo Tekla haciendo el fondo de la intersección izquierda.

Observaron que venía una extraña silueta pequeña caminando a cuatro patas hacía ellos.

-Es una araña -se dispuso a dispararle pensando que es una amenaza.

-No espera, mira -le detuvo Hax y le volvió a señalar para que notara que era en realidad.

Aquella cosa salió de la oscuridad resultando ser Kiwi, los miro con cara curiosa.

-Ah, pero si solamente es Kiwi -dijo aliviado al ver quien era.

-¿Kiwi? -cuestiono Tekla al oír ese nombre.

-El perro de Della Robbia, parece que de algúna forma ha conseguido meterse aquí dentro -aclaro y entonces le empezo a acariciar por encima de la cabeza.

-Un momento, ¿de donde viene? -cuestiono Nebula reconociendo de ese hecho.

-Cierto, ¿por donde has venido? -le pregunto mirándole por la cara.

-Debe de venir del mismo lugar por el que vienen las arañas, a lo mejor él nos puede llevar hacía ellas -sugirió Hax convencido de ello.

-Pues probemos entonces -se acerco a hablarle fijamente-. ¿Podrías llevarnos hacía las arañas?

El perro respondió gimiendo como si no supiera nada de lo que decía.

-Ah, este perro es un poco tonto que digamos -exclamo frustrado.

-Tengo una idea -entonces Hax puso su machete repleto del veneno de las arañuelas y se lo puso delante de la nariz para que se lo oliera.

El perro lo olió y entonces ladro y echo a correr por el mismo lugar que ha venido.

-¿Como lo has hecho? -pregunto queriendo saber como lo hizo.

-Todo perro, merece un poco de orientación -indico señalando la nariz.

-Ah -comprendió a duras penas y entonces ambos le siguieron por la misma sección.

··

Las arañuelas cada vez se amontonaban mas y era imposible saber en que momento acabarían rompiendo el cristal, se notaban las primeras grietas y eso daba mal rollo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto el tercer científico.

-Me temo que terminar esto antes de que nos maten -indico apuradamente Jeremy.

-Pero aunque terminemos con esto nos acabaran matando igualmente, ¿a quien le contaremos esta historia? -reprocho insistiendo Odd con respecto a la misión.

Aquello hizo que ya no pudiera pensar con claridad, se quedo derrotado.

-No se que hacer -declino tirandose contra las puertas de abajo del estante.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al ver que por primera vez se derrumbo sin poder hacer nada con lógica o que le pudiera servir de algo por lo menos. Se le quedaron mirando intentando de consolarle pero resultaba imposible, pero entonces Aelita se harto y se bajo junto a él.

-Jeremy Belpois, has hecho todo un viaje que ningúna otra persona haría en el mundo, y de verdad me vas a decir que ahora te vas a rendir sin haber hecho nada todavía -replico hacíendole entender de una forma coherente que no podía rendirse ahora.

-¿Como podemos enfrentarnos a una marabunta de arañas tóxicas? -cuestiono sin dejar de mirar.

Se harto pero por capricho y entonces le dio una bofetada que le hizo entrar aún mas en razón.

-Vaya -exclamo Odd sorprendido al ver lo que le hizo.

-Diez años, diez años has pasado solo hasta ahora, y ahora que estas aquí encerrado con todas las únicas personas que conoces, vas a rendirte ahora porque no puedes conseguir nada que no sea de tu propio estatus de genio empollón, ¿es eso? -le reprocho ahora con mas sensatez.

Jeremy estaba que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba recibiendo lecciones de una chica que a la vez era como si estuviera aprendiendo de su madre, pero esto era distinto, esto era como las típicas cosas de las que le hablaba su padre, tenía que pensar en algo positivo si quería salvarlos a todos de una sola vez antes de que esas arañas rompiesen el cristal.

Se levanto decidido y entonces miro hacía Christoph y le dijo:

-Christoph, ¿a cuanta potencia le daban para atontar a los avispones? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Pues a unos 20 decibelios -declaro.

-Con eso ni daba para que nos muriéramos al perder el oído -rechisto Ulrich.

-Pues yo tengo una idea mejor -dijo y entonces se puso de vuelta sobre el portátil.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber que se proponía.

-Puede que no consigamos matarlas del todo, pero al menos podemos conseguir atontarlas un poco y así mientras los soldados se ocupan de acabar con el resto -decreto tecleando sin parar.

-¿Y como piensas lograr eso? -pregunto Christoph cuestionando sus opciones.

-Creando una frecuencia lo bastante pequeña como para hacerla saltar directamente las arañas y que la reciban de una forma bestial -aclaro señalando hacía la ventana.

-¿Pues no se tu como lo vas a hacer?, porque ese cristal es a prueba de ondas sonicas, lo único que tendrías que hacer sería... -el tercero científico se quedo indeciso al reconocer lo que pretendía hacer en realidad y no era nada bueno.

-¿Quieres abrir el cristal verdad? -intuyo Ulrich.

-Puede que lo consigamos pero solamente tenemos una oportunidad y es esta, si queremos salvarnos vamos a tener que tomar la decisión mas difícil de todas -indico obviamente.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, podían tomar esa opción, o que fallase y murieran comidos.

-¿Estáis conmigo o no? -pregunto al respecto queriendo saber si le apoyaban o no.

-Lo estamos Jeremy, siempre lo estaremos -decreto el alemán junto con todos los demás.

Miro a los científicos y todos le apoyaron con la misma certeza.

-De acuerdo, intentemos de crear un altavoz enorme con esto -se puso a cometer la operación.

··

Nebula y los otros continuaban siguiendo el perro aunque parecía que ya estaban bastante cerca de donde supuestamente estaba la reina araña madre, continuaron pasando por un par de secciones curvas aunque la cosa no parecía terminar para nada.

-Vamos perrito, continua -insistió Gaspar queriendo que fuera mas rápido.

-No le insistas demasiado o se enfadara -procuro Hax al respecto.

-Pues yo estoy enfadado con estas cosas, así que como no me lleve directamente hacía donde esta esa dichosa reina madre juro que se lo daré de comer con una granada atada al cuello -comento encaprichado de las pocas ganas que tenía de seguir haciendo ese aburrido recorrido.

Doblaron a la derecha y ahí entonces el perro se detuvo asustado.

-¿Que sucede chico? -pregunto Tekla.

Kiwi se hizo hacía atrás como estando aterrado por algo que veía mucho mas adelante.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto con tono murmurante y entonces asomo la cabeza observando que mas adelante del pasillo se encontraba una enorme larva de arañas colgando de una telaraña.

-Santo cielo -exclamo sorprendida Tekla al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Hay aquí es donde salen las arañas -indico Nebula mientras todos avanzaban hacía esa cosa.

Entraron y observaron que era una enorme bola de huevos en perfecto estado colgando de una telaraña que iba enganchada al techo como si fuera una lampara.

-¿Son estas las crías? -pregunto queriendo corroborar Gaspar.

-Parece que si, van rompiendose uno por uno y después de ahí van dirigiendose hacía el exterior dispuestas a atacar -señalo Hax mostrando el conducto por el cual se metían, lo habían estado usando todo este tiempo para salir a la superficie y atacarles dentro.

-Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí para averiguar como se reproducen -recrimino Nebula y entonces conecto el lanzallamas dispuesto a quemarlo por completo.

-Espera un momento, si esto esta aquí desprotegido, ¿donde esta la madre? -cuestiono Hax dandose cuenta de que algo en todo esto no cuadraba como parecía.

De pronto escucharon algo parecido a un siseo que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono alarmado Gaspar.

Entonces apareció una enorme araña gigante que venía de mas adelante, tenía como un peso de 100 kilos, brillante y mucho mas verdosa, le salía una enorme baba verde de la boca a la vez que se notaban sus afilados dientes.

-Que mierda es esa cosa-reprocho sobresaltado Gaspar al ver aquella cosa.

-Esa es la reina madre -reconoció soberanamente.

Siguió avanzando hasta ponerse delante de la bola de huevos colgante.

-Justo lo que andaba buscando -se dispuso a disparar con el lanzallamas para quemarla.

-Espera, mira, solamente los esta protegiendo, no quiere nada malo -procuro Hax observando como aquella nefasta araña estaba rodeándoles impidiendo que avanzaran mas de la cuenta.

-¿Estas seguro? -cuestiono Tekla al respecto.

Aquella araña madre estaba mostrando una tenue paciencia y muy firme.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que deje que haga lo que le de la gana? Yo creo que no -rechisto Nebula y entonces presiono el lanzallamas lanzando una enorme cantidad de fuego que salió volando en dirección hacía la bola de huevos, no consiguió darle.

La araña madre se enfado y entonces le lanzo una enorme tela de araña que se le quede enredado en la mano impidiendo que siguiera presionando el lanzallamas, intento de forcejear para poder quitárselo de encima pero le resultaba imposible, estaba atorado en su propia arma.

-Quitadme esto -ordeno Nebula al ver que no podía disparar.

Gaspar saco un cuchillo y se dispuso a quitarle la tela pero entonces la araña madre lanzo un tremendo chillido insoportable y de las paredes empezaron a ir viniendo un montón de arañas pequeñas por ambas direcciones, los estaban rodeando aún mas.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -cuestiono ella sin saber que hacer.

-No se yo, pero, yo pienso acabar con esto de una vez por todas, aunque me cueste la vida -declaro Gaspar y entonces saco su escopeta y empezo a ir disparando contra todas las arañas que habían delante, la mayoría estaban siendo destruidas mientras que otras seguían avanzando sin parar, la araña madre continuaba lanzando aquel terrible gemido sofocante.

Nebula veía como todo su grupo estaba luchando contra las arañas mientras que él no podía hacer nada al tener la mano atada al arma, no sabía que hacer pero sentía, que todos estaban condenados.

··

Jeremy y los otros consiguieron crear un especie de amplificador de ondas con el portátil aunque sabían muy bien que podría funcionar o acabar destruyendo el portátil con una sola descarga.

-¿Lo tenemos? -pregunto Christoph.

-Esta -confirmo Jeremy presionando la ultima tecla para dejar todo en orden.

-De acuerdo -acepto Ulrich y entonces él junto con Odd y Yumi se dirigieron hacía la ventana dispuestos a abrirla de un solo tirón.

-Cuando os diga: ya, intentad de abrir la puerta lo mas lento posible, cuantas mas posibilidades tendremos de acabar con esto, y mas tiempo para salir vivos de aquí -acordo Jeremy.

-¿Y que pasa si no? -inquirió Odd.

Ahí entonces no sabía que pensar, miro a Aelita y estaba que ponía una cara como de no estar muy de acuerdo pero también preocupada por lo que sucedería si no acababa funcionando.

-Es nosotros o ellos -indico soberanamente.

Aquello se lo tomaron como una afirmación un poco indirecta.

-¿Estáis listos? -pregunto por corroborar.

Afirmaron meneando la cabeza.

-Ahí va, una... -empezo a contar hacía atrás, veía como la pantalla estaba procesando el sistema para iniciar aquella secuencia-. Dos.

Ambos tres estaban exhaustos porque no sabían que hacer, Ulrich agarro la mano de Yumi sabiendo que si todo salía mal, al menos quería que estuvieran juntos una ultima vez. La descarga finalizo.

-Ahora -ordeno eufóricamente.

Con todas sus fuerzas movieron la puerta hacía atrás haciendo que un par de arañuelas acabasen entrando en fila y dirigiendose hacía ellos, Jeremy presiono un botón y entonces una enorme frecuencia sonica salió disparada del portátil, lo giro apuntándolo hacía ellos, las dos arañuelas se quedaron quietas y entonces empezo a gemir al recibir el sonido de la frecuencia.

-Esta funcionando -mencionó Yumi.

Todas las arañuelas que estaban detrás del cristal empezaron a gemir también y se cayeron al tambalearse las unas a las otras. Al cabo del rato todos los cristales empezaron a romperse provocando una súbita lluvia de cristales incesante, las ventanas también se rompieron y eso hizo que varios cristales salieron disparadas a través de la cara de los tres, se tiraron al suelo mientras Ulrich cubría a Yumi poniendose encima de ella apropósito.

-¿Adonde crees que va a llevar esto? -pregunto Christoph al respecto.

-Ni idea, pero si es lo bastante todas las arañas deberían de oírlo -indico sinceramente.

··

Nebula y los suyos continuaban apresados en aquella habitación y aguantando todo lo que podían, estaban siendo superados en ventaja y en grupo, era imposible deshacerse de esas cosas mientras no matasen a la reina madre que estaba ahí observando el desastre.

-¿Porque no os morís ya? -rechisto Gaspar atacándolas con sus cuchillos.

En ese momento todas las arañas empezaron a recibir la misma frecuencia de antes, empezaron a gemir de una forma que parecía entender que estaban sufriendo, ambos pararon indecisos sin entender nada pero veían que estaban retrocediendo asustadas.

-¿Que les pasa? -cuestiono Gaspar sin entender nada.

-¿No oís eso? -pregunto Hax notando esa frecuencia.

Veían como de pronto todas las arañas se estaban amontonando delante su reina madre como si quisieran que las protegiera de aquello que las estaba incordiando.

-No parece...

-Como nuestros amplificadores sonicos, los chicos deben de haberlo hecho, quitame esto, es nuestra oportunidad -ordeno Nebula sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Hax le arranco la tela con la punta de su machete y entonces otra vez volvió a darle con el lanzallamas solo que mas cerca, lo pulso y todo el fuego salió volando en dirección a la bola de huevos del cual ardió en cuestión de segundos, la araña madre veía lo que estaba haciendo y no podía moverse debido a ese incesante sonido que le estaba matando.

Dejo a los huevos quemándose y entonces se movió dirigiendose hacía la araña madre donde la quemo hacíendola gemir de una forma que se notaba que estaba sufriendo terriblemente.

··

El grupo continuaba atacando a las arañas con aquella frecuencia sonica que las estaba matando haciendo que saltaran de una reacción autocombustiva, de pronto el ordenador empezo a calentarse y acabo estallando en chispas dejando una humareda saliendo del teclado.

-Oh no -dijo exasperado Jeremy al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Ulrich alterado.

-Parece que se ha calentado demasiado y ha estallado la batería de dentro -abrió la ranura y salió la tarjeta toda quemada y echando chispas, ardía como si la hubieran frito en un microondas.

-Normal, es lo que sucede cuando un portátil se caliente al recibir demasiada tensión. Me temo que ya no sirve -indico sinceramente Christoph.

Oyeron un extraño gemido y observaron que las arañas se estaban recuperando del todo, como ahora la frecuencia se apago, se pusieron dispuestos a atacar otra vez.

-Oh no jorobes -reprocho Odd al ver que otra vez tenían que volver a lo mismo.

Ambos tres se pusieron en posición de atacar ya que sabían muy bien lo que les iba a pasar.

-No esperad mirad -señalo exasperada Aelita al ver que algo ocurría.

De pronto todas las arañas empezaron a tener un extraño comportamiento, gemían de una manera inintendible, corretearon de un lado para otro y al final acabaron tirandose contra el suelo poniendose de espaldas como si fueran tortugas mientras gemían de una forma escabrosa.

-¿Que les ocurre? -cuestiono Yumi al ver lo que les pasaba.

Las arañas seguían gimiendo hasta que al final se detuvieron bajando las patas. Todos se extrañaron al ver eso, se indicandose dandose unas miradas y entonces avanzaron dispuestos a examinarlos, Ulrich se puso delante y toco uno de los cuerpos con una katana, la sacudió y no respondía, estaba completamente muerto del todo, todas estaban muertas.

-¿Hemos sido nosotros? -pregunto la mujer.

-Creo que no -objetó pensativamente Jeremy.

··

Salieron al exterior observando los restos de arañuelas que habían quedado desperdigados por todas partes, fueron al salón principal donde ahí había montañas de cadaveres humanos pero en especial de un acumulamiento de arañas muertas, todas habían muerto al mismo tiempo. El resto de la gente empezo a aparecer de varias secciones mientras ponían mirada como de no entender mucho que era lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

En otro extremo surgieron Nebula alzando el lanzallamas mientras por detrás aparecía el resto del grupo teniendo restos de sangre de arañuelas por todo el cuerpo, Nebula tiro un cuerpo que cayo rodando por las esquinas, resulto ser un cuerpo chamuscado de una araña gigante, la reina madre de las arañas que había provocado el desastre, la habían conseguido matar.

-Queridos ciudadanos de mi reino, hemos conseguido vencer al monstruo, esa cosa es la que ha creado a estos monstruos, por su culpa mucho mas de los nuestros han muerto, pero hoy hemos vuelto a vencer otra vez, ya me he hartado de todo este asunto, así que a partir de ahora, nos reforzaremos mejor que nunca -dictamino Nebula dejando bien claro que estarían mejor protegidos de lo que jamas habían estado antes.

El grupo le estaba mirando cuando de pronto Christoph empezo a sentirse mal, sentía que necesitaba toser y al cabo del rato acabo cayendo despavorido.

-Christoph -se alarmo Jeremy al ver que se cayo inesperadamente, estaba malherido.

Nebula y los otros corrieron a ayudarle, intentaron de determinar que era lo que le pasaba pero no sabían porque, Nebula se acerco para ver en que estado se encontraba.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto sobresaltado y se acerco para examinarle la tensión.

-No lo se, se ha caído así de repente -confirmo Jeremy, ahí entonces empezo a toser pero saliendo sangre de la boca, estaba peor que malherido.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? -pregunto Tekla al respecto.

-No que nosotros sepamos -comento Aelita.

-Miradle el brazo -dijo la mujer con expectación.

No entendieron que quería decir con eso pero entonces tuvieran una suposición, le miraron el brazo y observaron un enorme tajón en el brazo mas infectado que el de una mordida.

-Oh joder -exclamo Jeremy al ver lo que tenía.

-Antes me parece que cuando cerramos la puerta, una de esas arañas le ataco con la pata, quizás haya sido eso -opino asumiendo Ulrich.

-Puede ser, pero porque no dijo nada -se resintió intentando de entender porque se quedo en silencio sabiendo que eso lo estaba matando.

Nebula le toco la frente y noto algo que no era normal.

-Santo cielo, esta ardiendo -comento Nebula con expectación.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber que opción había.

-Que alguien traiga un medico -ordeno Gaspar.

Ahí entonces dos soldados marcharon a buscar una camilla para llevarle.

-¿Como habéis hecho para matar a esa cosa? -pregunto Odd al respecto sobre el cuerpo calcinado.

-Con un poco de ayuda de esto -confeso Nebula enseñando el lanzallamas.

-Pero no entiendo, si habéis matado a su madre, ¿porque todas se han muerto a la vez? -cuestiono Aelita intentando de entender ese hecho que le daba demasiadas dudas.

-Eso es algo que a mi me gustaría saber -indico Hax.

Ambos asintieron angustiados de ver hasta donde habían acabado llegando después de todo.

-¿Habéis conseguido salvar las muestras? -pregunto Tekla acordándose de ese hecho.

-Lo hemos hecho, pero tenemos otro problema mayor -comento lamentandose Jeremy.

··

Mas allá del territorio, el convoy iba todo recto siguiendo el camino para llegar a la base de Von Crisis, los avispones se estaban adelante pero todavía sobraba tiempo hasta llegar ahí, William y Miqquel mantenían una mirada rígida pero a la vez con una expresión de entusiasmo debido a que ya tenían pensado lo que iban a hacer en cuanto llegaran, Romitz era él único que mantenía una mirada muy distante, no se sentía muy agusto con esto ni siquiera aunque estando con aquellos dos psicopatas que tenía que soportar.

De pronto se oyó algo parecido a interferencias de radio, era el walkie-talkie, lo agarro y lo prendió poniendose delante de la cara, luego dijo:

-Aquí Romitz, cambio -contesto.

- _Sargento Romitz, he detectado una extraña anomalía en la base a la que os estáis acercando_ -mencionó Yolanda al otro lado.

Aquello le dio mucho que pensar, se dirigió hacía Balla y le dijo:

-Para un momento -le pidió expresamente.

Balla desacelero y entonces todos los jeeps uno por uno empezaron a detenerse formando una formación circular alrededor del recorrido.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -reprocho William al ver que se detuvieron.

Romitz le chisto y entonces se dirigió hacía Yolanda por el walkie, le dijo:

-¿Que sucede señora Perraudin? -pregunto con tono moderado.

- _Decisión ha analizado la situación en la base con respecto a las arañuelas y ha hecho un ajuste, y según ha confirmado, el numero de arañuelas ha disminuido al 0%_ -declaro.

-¿El 0%? -cuestiono asombrado.

-¿Que pasa con eso? -pregunto Miqquel queriendo saber que estaba sucediendo.

Le volvió a rechistar queriendo que le dejara hablar de una vez en paz.

-¿Como que ha detectado eso? ¿Que quiere decir? ¿Que las arañas están muertas?

- _Al parecer si, esos muchachos de alguna forma han conseguido matarlas, seguramente descubrieron a su reina madre_ -afirmo poniendo otro inconveniente.

-¿Tienen una reina madre? -volvió a cuestionarselo.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta al no entender de que estaba hablando.

- _Así es, no se crea un enjambre de arañas sin nadie que les dirija, al parecer la han matado y con eso han hecho que el resto de arañas también -_ mencionó rígidamente.

-¿Pero porque cuando su madre muere ellas también? -cuestiono ese otro hecho ya que otra vez estaba en una encrucijada de cosas sin poca lógica.

- _Las arañas nacen de una conexión con su madre, y si la madre muere, ellas también, así que en este mismo momento todas han fallecido, han perdido la batalla, eso significa que ahora es vuestro turno de entrar ahí y conseguir lo que necesitamos_ -explicó y luego volvió al tema de antes.

-Entendido señora Perraudin, corto y cierro -acordo y apago el walkie.

-¿Que sucede con esas arañas? -pregunto Miqquel queriendo entenderlo.

-Que nos necesitan, vamos -ordeno y entonces Balla volvió a acelerar el jeep.

Avanzo y el resto de los demás vehículos incluido el camión cisterna les siguió a la vez que Angus y Flit en su moto sidecar, todos siguieron el mismo camino que los llevaba a la base de Nebula.

··

Hopper observaba a través de una ventana como estaban haciendo un análisis a otro de esos cuerpos de infectados con el extraño virus, quería seguir intentando de entender como era que funcionaba todo eso, esa sustancia que los convertía en monstruos, cual era su origen o para que había sido creado si es que esto estaba hecho por el hombre o vayase a saber como.

En ese momento Alexandra se le acerco poniendose delante de él.

-¿Te parece interesante esto? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Lo interesante es descubrir de donde procede ese virus, y una vez que haya aclarado todo eso, lo utilizare para clavarselo a Deckard y transformarlo en el monstruo que es ahora, solo que uno mucho peor -comento incrédulamente.

-¿Tu nunca te cansas de querer vengarte de todo el mundo no? -intuyo expresamente.

-¿Es qué? ¿Que quieres que haga? Estoy aquí atrapado, no puedo dejar que me maten, no puedo insistir en que cambien de opinión, ¿cual es mi razón por estar aquí? -cuestiono dando a entender todas las opciones que no podía cometer.

-¿Sabes que haría yo en estos casos? -lo puso a prueba.

-¿Que harías? -se intereso.

-Descubrir en que puedo ayudar a pesar de la situación en la que estamos -confeso.

Entonces Hopper se la quedo mirando intentando de entender esa cuestión.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono queriendo aclararlo.

-Que no importa donde estamos, tienes el derecho de poder hacer algo al respecto o sino te pasaras todo este tiempo perdiendo el tiempo a la espera de algo mucho peor como para que parezca interesante -aclaro dando a entender que pretendía que hiciera algo por lo menos o sino se estaría llenando la cabeza de remordimientos por nada.

Ahí entonces Hopper lo comprendió, estaba claro que no le gustaba donde estaba, pero era lo que le había tocado ahora y tenía que aprovecharlo como sea, volvió a mirar a los científicos y observo que estaban sacando algo del brazo del cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que están haciendo esos de ahí? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Al parecer han descubierto que por algúna extraña razón las venas violetas se están agrandando mucho mas que las naranjas y ni siquiera las tocan -mencionó.

-¿No las tocan? ¿Y eso porque?

-Ni idea, por algúna razón parece que se contraen entre si -opino sin mucha idea.

En ese momento a Hopper se le vino algo a la cabeza, algo que no había pensado antes.

-Oh dios mío exclamo sobresaltado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella sin entender su reacción.

Entonces Hopper se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía el otro lado, abrió la puerta que daba a la sala científica, se metió llamando la atención de los científicos que andaban ahí.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? -pregunto reprochando uno al ver como se metió.

-Lo siento caballeros, se que estáis haciendo un gran trabajo, pero yo he descubierto algo que a lo mejor podría acabar con este maldito virus -mencionó presentandose de forma moderada.

-¿A que se refiere? -cuestiono una mujer de aspecto muy joven.

-Esas venas no tocan las naranjas por una razón, y creo que se muy bien porque -dijo.

Ambos sin entender a que venía por eso pero sonaba a que tenía una hipótesis.

-Dejádmelo demostraoslo -pidió y entonces se hicieron a un lado mientras Hopper se ponía unos guantes y una bata de medico, agarro un escalpelo y empezo a quitar el resto de las venas.

Alexandra veía lo que estaba pasando y no podía creer que por primera vez veía como Franz Hopper se entusiasmaba por algo, no sabía a que se le había venido a la cabeza, pero por ahora al parecer lo que le dijo le había hecho efecto.

··

Christoph estaba tendido en una camilla con un trapo mojado y repleto de cubos de hielo encima, todos estaban ahí reunidos para ver como estaba intentando de mejorar pero resultaba imposible, estaba claro que aquel arañazo le había infectado peor que el veneno mismo.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto reprochando Nebula.

-Al parecer cuando intentamos de cerrar la puerta del salón medico una de las arañas se poso por encima y le araño con la pata, me parece que cuando le pincho también le metió algo que le infecto al mismo tiempo, y como no dijo nada ahora eso lo esta matando -explicó Jeremy.

Aquello hizo que Nebula se frustrara al ver que otra vez estaba perdiendo a un buen hombre.

-¿Fue idea vuestra lo del amplificador sonico? -pregunto Tekla.

-Así es, Jeremy se acordo de lo que hiciste con los avispones y pudimos crear el mismo tipo de frecuencia -comento Aelita.

-Pero con ese portátil era imposible de que pudiera lanzar una frecuencia como esa a menos que acabara estallando del todo -indico seriamente Nebula.

-De suerte -añadió Hax.

-Por desgracia la batería se ha frito, no funciona el portátil -confeso Jeremy mostrando la batería que había estado usando todo este tiempo ahora se había calcinado del todo, no servía.

-Si hubiéramos sabido que acabaría pasando esto le habría pedido a Slevin que me diera unas cuantas mas -mencionó Ulrich acordándose de como lo había conseguido.

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? ¿Pudisteis conseguir algo de informacíon? -pregunto Gaspar.

-No, ni llegamos a eso, en cuanto quisimos intentarlo, las arañas ya se pusieron a atacar -declaro Yumi dando a entender que por un mero capricho lo perdieron todo.

-Lastima, ahora tendremos que quedarnos con la misma intriga de vuelta -se conformo lamentandose al ver que otra vez se iban a quedar sin la respuesta de poder entender de donde había salido ese extraño virus y de donde procedía en realidad.

-En realidad no -oyeron un extraño sonido agudo que venía de algúna parte.

Se voltearon y observaron que se trataba de Christoph, estaba vivito y coleando a duras penas, no podía moverse excepto levantar el brazo.

-Christoph, ¿como te encuentras? -pregunto Nebula.

-No muy bien, siento como si un montón de bichos se me estuvieran cagando dentro de mi propio estomago -mencionó incrédulamente.

-Ah -ambos hicieron un gesto de pura ironía al ver eso no se le había ido al menos.

-Pues espero de que no salga nada de ahí abajo -acordo expresamente Gaspar.

-La batería no funciona, ¿verdad? -pregunto dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-Me temo que no, voy a necesitar una nueva -notifico enseñándosela tal y como había quedado.

-Existe una forma -dijo con tono autocompasivo.

-¿Una forma de que? -cuestiono Odd.

-De conseguir una nueva batería -declaro.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos al oír eso ya que significa lo imposible.

-¿Pero de donde? -pregunto Jeremy interesado a la vez que indeciso.

-Solo existe una maquina que tiene una batería tan potente como para poder meterse en tu portátil, y esta en mi habitación -confeso haciendo entender que solo había una cosa que resultaba obvia. Señalo hacía la habitación que se encontraba detrás de aquel hueco oscuro.

-El satélite -intuyo seriamente Jeremy al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía decir en realidad.

-Ese satélite contiene la mayor batería jamas construida, sin eso, tu portátil no funcionará -sugirió dispuesto a entregárselo a él para que su portátil funcionase.

-¿Pero eso significa que toda esta instalación no tendrá electricidad? -indico seriamente.

-No la necesitamos, podemos vivir sin luz, pero solamente puede haber una oportunidad para descubrir de donde procede ese virus y así acabar con él -decreto decidido a dejar que lo usara a pesar de que aquello tendría sus consecuencias.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que tenía razón, el virus era mucho mas importante que toda la electricidad acumulada en toda la base, era eso o seguir perdiendo oportunidades por nada.

-¿Donde esta batería? -pregunto Aelita.

-En una pequeña ranura que hay debajo del armazón, pero tened mucho cuidado u os acabareis electrocutando con los cables-aviso explícitamente.

-De acuerdo, gracias -acepto Jeremy agradeciéndoselo y entonces marcho corriendo a buscarlo.

Los demás se quedaron ahí para ayudarle ya que empezaba a empeorar por minutos, no le quedaba mucho como para que aquella infección le matase de verdad.

Se metieron en la habitación y empezaron a buscar la ranura que había debajo del armazón del satélite como había advertido Christoph, había tantos cables que era imposible meterse por dentro para intentar de buscarlo, tenía que girarselo o moverlo todo con los dedos.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo Jeremy? Esto ha estado encendido durante mucho tiempo -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que necesitaba ayuda para eso ya que era peligroso estar ahí.

-Puedo hacerlo, me he pasado así toda mi vida -se ocupo dejando de lado a los demás.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo como siempre que podía hacer todo siempre él solo.

Siguió así hasta que acabo encontrando la ranura, estaba abierto y se veía la tarjeta sobresaliendo, resplandecía con una tenue luz azul fosforescente.

-Ya la tengo -aviso y se acerco aún mas para sacarla.

-¿La tienes? -pregunto Yumi.

-La tengo, pero vais a tener que ayudarme un poco para sacarlo de aquí -indico.

-Ah -se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver que ahora necesitaban de su ayuda. Se pusieron delante de él y le empezaron a empujar por los pies.

-Un poco mas -pidió y entonces llego al final de todo agarrando la batería y sacándola de la ranura, dejo de iluminarse y se oyó un pequeño sonido electrónico como de apagado-. Bien.

Le sacaron de ahí pero entonces todo empezo a apagarse, cada luz electrónica que había por toda la base empezo a apagarse al instante incluido en la sala medica. Casi toda la mayoría de las salas o habitaciones que deberían de tener luz se quedaron a oscuras.

-¿Seguro que hemos hecho bien en quitar eso? -pregunto al respecto Odd.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices -exclamo Jeremy de forma obvia.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Gaspar interviniendo mientras sostenía una linterna.

-Lo tenemos, rápido, hay que probarlo -insistió Jeremy y marcharon de vuelta a la sala medica.

Se dirigieron corriendo hacía ahí y entonces los científicos volvieron a poner las cosas como estaban antes, conectaron la mezclado al portátil y ahí entonces Jeremy probo de introducir la tarjeta dentro de la ranura, la puso y entonces se metió de vuelta.

-Funciona -dijo entusiasmado Jeremy.

En ese momento la pantalla empezo a encenderse mostrando lo mismo de antes.

-Ahora vamos a ver que nos tenía escondido ese virus -insinuó vacilando Odd mientras todos se miraban estupefactos al querer descubrir de que estaba hecho esa cosa.

··

Los francotiradores de la entrada estaban ausentes y haciendo guardia cuando entonces el segundo que andaba por ahí observo a un muerto que pasaba por ahí y se acercaba hacía la puerta, miro por la mirilla del rifle de francotirador y observo que se trataba del cuerpo infectado de una mujer con la boca medio abierta y llevando un camisón roto con solamente la mitad.

-Tío, ¿que hago? Lo dejo así o no? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía su compañero.

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas jamas conseguirá pasar por estas puertas -opino sinceramente.

Se dispuso a darse la molestia de acabar con ese monstruo, lo tenía en el punto de mira cuando entonces escucho algo que le resultaba bastante raro.

-¿Oyes eso? -se puso a escucharlo atentamente.

-¿Él que? -no comprendió el otro.

Le rechisto queriendo que le dejara escuchar y entonces oyó algo que parecía estar agrandandose a cada momento, aquella muerta infectada se giro y vio que detrás suyo venía todo un escuadrón repleto de jeeps y un camión cisterna. Ambos soldados se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso ya que era un completo ejercito que venía hacía sus puertas.

Romitz y los otros habían conseguido llegar y estaban dirigiendose hacía ellos, William se percato de esa muerta y entonces tuvo una idea, se acerco hacía el oído de Balla y le dijo:

-Pasa por aquí, quiero destriparla -anunció.

Acoto y entonces giro en dirección hacía la muerta, William saco su espada y entonces cuando se puso cerca del infectado, le corto la cabeza de un tirón haciendo que cayera en ambas partes.

-Ja -blasfemo riéndose como un loco mientras chocaba los cinco con Miqquel.

Romitz intento de hacer que no oía nada debido a que ya no podía soportarles de ningúna manera.

Todo el convoy se formo haciendo un circulo alrededor de todo el terreno ocupando todo el descampado que habían creado para atravesar todo el trayecto desde dentro a afuera.

Los francotiradores alzaron sus armas apuntándoles al ver que no eran buenas personas. Romitz se levanto y entonces saco su altavoz, lo encendió y entonces dijo a través de él:

-Disculpad conciudadanos supervivientes, mi nombre es sargento Romitz y hemos venido en son de paz, no queremos problemas, solamente queremos algo que nos pertenece -aviso.

Ambos se miraron sin poder creérselo de verdad. William y Miqquel se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver que él era imposible de negociar de buena manera.

Se levanto y se dispuso a quitárselo antes de que cometiera otra estupidez.

-Dámelo -insistió quitándoselo de las manos.

-¿Que haces? -reprocho al ver lo que le hacía.

Consiguió quitárselo de las manos del todo y entonces dijo por el altavoz:

-Escuchadme bien estupidos chupapollas, solamente queremos lo que nos pertenece, sabemos que esta ahí, queremos hablar con él que este al mando, pero si no cooperáis, mandaremos este lugar a tomar por culo, me habéis oído -explicó amenazadoramente William dejando claro porque habían venido en realidad aunque diciéndolo así no parecía que vinieran en realidad en son de paz.

Todos se miraron incluido cada uno de los miembros que no entendían que venía ese aviso tan poco reconfortante, eso lo único que provocaba era que empeorasen las cosas en realidad.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía su compañero.

-Ni idea -contesto sin saber que hacer al respecto.

-Tenéis veinte minutos para avisar a vuestro comandante o quien sea que este ahí, o volaremos estas puertas con nuestro camión cisterna, tiene como veinte mil litros de gasolina que podrían prender el fuego estas puertas y hacerlas añicos, así que no nos provoquéis si no queréis, pero tened en cuenta, que se os acaba el tiempo -aviso dejando claro lo que iban a hacer si se oponían.

Ahora aquello si que les calo bastante hondo.

-Ahora lo entenderán -mencionó orgulloso mientras ponía una faceta estremecedora.

Romitz paso de ello sabiendo que ahora solo empeoraría mas de lo que ya hacían al venir aquí.

Se dieron una ultima mirada sabiendo que solamente tenían una opción, había que avisarle a Von Crisis de lo que estaba pasando antes de que esos lunáticos lo destruyeran todo.

··

Los chicos continuaban analizando aquellas muestras en el portátil, la pantalla mostraba un pequeño documento donde se veía el programa que lo analizaba todo. Siguió descargandose hasta que al final pudo llegar a algo, se detuvo mostrando el análisis completo.

-Ahí esta -dijo satisfecho Jeremy.

-Por fin -se alivio Odd llevandose las manos a la cara.

Fue mirando cada uno de los apuntes que había delante, entonces lo descubrió.

-¿Que demonios? -cuestiono extrañado al ver lo que tenía.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Aelita al ver la reacción que ponía.

-Aquí me dice que la sustancia contiene restos de celulas llamadas: Forto Vixilenus -declaro.

-¿Forto Vixilenus? -se quedo cuestionando Ulrich y entonces lo reconoció-. Fortovixyn.

-¿Que es el Fortovixyn? -cuestiono Yumi sin entenderlo.

-Cuando estábamos en America ayudando a los de Fort Castor, fuimos a un edificio farmacéutico que supuestamente contenía unas ampollas con algo llamado Fortovixyn, supusimos que era la cura para el virus pero al final lo probamos con la madre de Theo y la curo, pero al instante se volvió mucho mas salvaje -explicó Jeremy acordándose del asunto.

-¿Pero la curo? -cuestiono Nebula oyendo también la conversacíon.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron pensando en esa cuestión, algo se les escapaba.

-Y si en realidad no la curamos -mencionó Odd.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Aelita.

-Y si en realidad cuando le dimos el Fortovixyn, solamente matamos las venas anaranjadas pero solamente quedaron las venas violetas dentro de su cuerpo, y si aquello era algo que formaba parte del mismo virus del que estaba hecho -concluyo Odd hacíendose a una posible respuesta.

Ahora todos se quedaron mas estupefactos todavía.

-¿Entonces este virus estaba acreditado como un medicamento? -reprimió Gaspar intuyéndolo.

-Creo que no -indico Aelita.

-¿Que tienes en mente? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que algo se le venía por la cabeza.

Se quedo dando vueltas intentando de pensar en algúna cuestión cuando entonces dijo:

-¿Como se llamaba ese edificio? -pregunto interesada pero con tono eufórico.

-Farmacéuticas Vincent, ¿por? -mencionó Ulrich.

-Creo que recordar que mi padre estaba trabajando en algo, un nuevo tipo de medicamento que haría fortalecer a los deportistas y así impedir que se produjera algúna lesión en sus extremidades, pero hubieron algúnos efectos secundarios y se cancelo el programa -confeso.

-¿Pero el medicamento acabo en America de algúna parte? -objetó Tekla.

-No se como, pero, él había oído escuchar acerca de que Deckard le había comprado a alguien ese medicamento y lo había hecho acreditar para que pareciera algo bueno, pero hubo alguien que se llevo varios botes enteros con él y no se le volvió a ver mas -añadió seriamente.

-¿Entonces ese mismo Deckard que también ha destruido el mundo, es el mismo que ha creado ese virus? -argumento Hax creyendo que se trataba de eso.

-Creo que no, cuando Deckard nos mostró lo que estaba pasando, se sentía como que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, como que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido ese virus -aclaro dando a entender que algo no cuadraba.

-Pero si él le había vendido esos medicamentos a vayase a saber que clase de corporación, ¿entonces como es que no podía reconocer que se trataba de eso mismo? -intuyo Yumi.

Ahí entonces Nebula se le ocurrió una hipótesis.

-¿Que paso con ese sujeto que se llevo los botes de Fortovixyn? -pregunto al respecto.

-Nadie lo volvió a ver, y cuando se pusieron a buscarlo, a la semana siguiente ya fue el dia en que el mundo se fue al carajo con el anterior virus -declaro amargamente.

Todos se volvieron a ponerse a pensar en ese hecho.

-Y si en realidad ese sujeto fue él que libero el virus -objetó Jeremy.

-¿Como dices? -preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Pensadlo bien, este virus no se vio hasta unos años antes, y si en realidad de algúna forma ese sujeto lo espacio por el agua y con el paso del tiempo acabo llegando hasta America infectando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, alguien que tuvo que infectarse con eso bebiendo agua y de ahí a infectar a unos cuantos mas, así fue como todos se infectaron en Fort Castor -argumento dando a entender que él culpable no era Deckard si no el sujeto que desapareció.

-Pero entonces se tendría que haber infectado a casi el resto de la población superviviente que queda en este mundo -opino sinceramente Aelita.

-En realidad no -negó esa opción y entonces se giro hacía Nebula-. Tu antes dijiste que dos de los tuyos se habían infectado al beberse agua de las alcantarillas, y si en realidad esa agua proviene de algún lugar cerca de una planta hidráulica, ¿donde esta todo eso?

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que tenían que enseñárselo.

··

Abrieron una pata bien enorme y entonces observaron iluminándolo con linternas el agua contaminada que tenían delante, se tuvieron que ponerse pañuelos en la cara del mal olor que había.

-Que asco -esbozo Yumi intentando de aguantarse las ganas de no vomitar.

-Aquí fue donde esos estupidos decidieron beberse eso, estaban tan despavoridos que no pudieron aguantar un momento y tuvieron que dejarse matar de esa forma -indico Gaspar.

Veían como toda el agua brillaba observando unos extraños contornos muy coloristicos.

-¿Alguien tiene algún palo o algo para removerlo? -pidió Jeremy.

Entonces apareció un soldado que le entrego una barra de hierro, se la dio y entonces la metió dentro del agua mezclandola mientras los colores se iban mezclando.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Hacer dibujos con esa agua -inquirió soberanamente Odd.

-No, fijaos bien -señalo.

Todos asomaron la cabeza observando como los rastros de colores vivos apenas tocaban los rastros de colores muy oscurecidos, de pronto ambos se tocaron y los rastros de colores empezaron a desaparecer quedando solamente los rastros de colores vivos.

-Se han mezclado -dijo estupefacto Tekla.

-No, lo ha destruido, esas rayas son el antídoto, lo otro es el virus, si lo mezclas con lo otro, queda solamente lo bueno y lo otro muere -indico Jeremy.

-Santo dios, hemos tenido el antídoto encima del veneno todo este tiempo -vocifero Nebula.

-Por eso la madre de Theo se volvió loca, atacamos el veneno con mas veneno -indico Odd.

-Exacto -afirmo Jeremy.

-¿Adonde llevan estas tuberías? -pregunto Aelita.

-A casi toda Paris y Bruselas, pero hay una planta química mas al norte, no sabemos si eso sigue funcionando o no, pero si es verdad que hay alguien echando de esto, hay que detenerlo -dictamino Nebula decidido a que había que acabar con esa sustancia como sea.

De pronto entro otro cadete con aspecto desesperado y resoplando angustiado.

-Señor, tenemos un problema -aviso eufóricamente.

-Chico, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Nebula queriendo que lo dijera en calma.

-Nos tienen rodeados, los soldados esos del otro lado, han atravesado nuestro territorio, están aquí delante de las puertas, nos tienen amenazados -declaro.

-No jodas -reprocho y entonces se levanto dispuesto a mirar lo que pasaba.

Ambos se levantaron también asumiendo que esto se debía a un único grupo.

··

Se dirigieron hacía las puertas abriendose paso entre la multitud que quería verlo también, fueron subiendo por las escaleras hasta ponerse delante de los francotiradores, asomaron la cabeza observando lo que sucedía al otro lado, había todo un convoy repleto de jeeps pero en especial un camión cisterna bien protegido y armado.

-Hola querido señor Von Crisis -dijo Nebula con orgullo.

-¿Ese de ahí no es...

-Oh si que lo es, Dunbar -reconoció Ulrich al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Lo conocéis? -pregunto Hax al respecto.

-Lo conocemos de sobra, y no es buena persona -indico nerviosamente Yumi sin poder creérselo.

-¿Pero no se había ido volando? -cuestiono Odd acordándose de ese hecho.

-A mi me da que los avispones no se lo llevaron volando para comérselo sino para hacer que se uniera a Deckard -corroboro concluyendo Aelita.

William estaba mirando impaciente con los brazos cruzados cuando entonces Miqquel le toco el brazo mientras agarraba los prismáticos.

-Están ahí -anunció.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si, miralo bien -le presto los prismáticos y se puso a mirar.

Veía a lo lejos a todo un grupo de soldados pero habían unos en especial y esos eran los chicos a los que estaba buscando, y justo se encontraba Ulrich y Yumi juntos como pareja como siempre.

-Hijo de puta -reprocho refiriendose al alemán que le quito a su chica.

-¿Que hacemos señor? ¿Les respondemos o no? -pregunto Gaspar que opción tomar.

-Es mejor que le sigáis la corriente, William y esos de ahí son demasiado listos, si les decimos algo malo seguramente que saca algún truco como para poner atacarnos -anunció Jeremy.

-¿Vosotros creís que eso funcionará? -cuestiono Nebula.

-Nada de esto va a funcionar teniendo a William Dunbar con ellos -indico obviamente Ulrich.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que solamente tenían una opción y era la que ellos decían.

-Dame un altavoz -pidió amargamente.

Apareció otro cadete que le entrego un altavoz bastante sucio pero que funcionaba, entonces dijo:

-Soy el general Nebula Von Crisis, reino del territorio inexplorado, habéis invadido mi territorio, identificaos o no tendremos mas opción que obligaros a que deis la vuelta -ordeno decidido.

William resoplo y entonces se levanto sosteniendo el mismo altavoz de antes.

-Estimado señor Von Crisis, lamento informarle de que esos chicos que tiene ahí al lado, tienen algo que me pertenece, de la misma forma que le pertenece a ellos una cosa mas que a mi me interesa menos -explicó dando a entender las razones por las que había venido.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender todo ese resumen, aquello hizo que todos los demás se lo cuestionaran de la misma manera.

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso? -cuestiono Tekla.

-Ellos quieren el pen-drive, William me quiere a mi -confeso Yumi.

Al oír eso ambos supieron bien lo que pasaba y eso a Nebula no le gustaba para nada.

-Sabemos muy bien que lo os proponéis, y no pensamos daros nada de esto en absoluto, si queréis intentar de pelear por esto, buscad una forma de romper esta puerta, puede aguantar el impacto de toda una estampida -reprocho dejándoles claro que no harían nada de lo que pedían.

Aquello hizo dar a entender a William de que no cooperarían como se esperaba que hicieran.

-De acuerdo, me lo habéis dejado claro, entiendo muy bien de que os creéis muy poderosos los unos a los otros, pero si miráis bien, nosotros estamos mejor equipados que vosotros, tenemos una docena de jeeps, mas de veinte motos, y un camión cisterna repleto de combustible, un combustible tan inflamable que podría hacer quemar esa puerta en medio segundo -explicó señalando a cada uno de las cosas pero en especial al camión cisterna que traían en el medio de todo.

-¿Es posible eso? -pregunto Jeremy.

-No lo se, la mayor parte de esta puerta esta hecha de trozos de madera, y si esa madera llegase a tocar el metal, podría agrandarse hasta formar un muro de fuego que lo quemaría todo o nos ahogaría con el humo -indico dando a entender que estaban jodidos si lo hacía.

-Joder, justo tenían que darse cuenta de eso ahora -reprocho Odd al ver lo listos que eran.

-Vosotros elijáis, nos daís el pen-drive y a los cinco ahora mismo, o lo quemamos todo -dictamino.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -cuestiono Nebula sin muchas ideas.

-No se yo, pero, por una vez me gustaría dejar bien claro quienes somos en realidad -comento Tekla dando a entender que no pensaba negociar con ellos.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que tenían en mente.

-Yo que vosotros no haría eso -insistió sinceramente Ulrich.

-Sabéis que os digo: Que os vayáis a tomar por culo -contesto sacandose de encima todo su enfado.

Aquello dejo insatisfecho a William poniendo una mueca de pura desgana y misericordia.

Los otros se quedaron indecisos al ver que ya la pifio, dijo lo que no debía.

-No se, creo que es mejor que intentemos de ser pacientes con ellos -opino Romitz.

-Ya hemos sido pacientes y mira lo que ha pasado, ya es hora de pasar a la mejor parte -rechisto.

-¿La mejor parte? -cuestiono Balla al oír eso.

-Mirad arriba -señalo con tono orgulloso.

Se pusieron a mirar hacía lo alto del cielo cuando entonces escucharon unas cosas que se aproximaban hacía ellos, ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de que pretendía decir con eso, ahora todos se acordaron de aquellas criaturas que se habían llevado consigo y que los seguían desde el camino.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Gaspar sin entender nada.

-Oh no jorobes -reprocho Jeremy indeciso y entonces observo como otra hora de avispones venían justamente directos hacía ellos.

William se rió a carcajadas de ver que ya lo tenía todo zanjado con ellos, sonrío encantado.

··

Decisión mostraba con otros iconos anaranjados a los avispones acercandose a la base, se estaban moviendo rápidamente lo que quería decir que les estaban atacando por todas partes.

-Parece que al final William Dunbar la ha pifiado -opino sinceramente Yolanda mirando la pantalla.

-¿A que se debe ese comentario descarado doctora Perraudin? -cuestiono Decisión.

-Desde que William Dunbar ha estado aquí, lo único mas útil que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido provocar todo tipo de problemas, y si lo que esta sucediendo ahí es un problema, entonces pienso que no fue la mejor opción que podríamos haber cometido -aclaro expresamente.

William Dunbar ha estado aquí porque es uno de los mejores hombres que han sobrevivido a este nuevo mundo debido a su gran impetud y poca confianza, y eso es algo que necesito para completar todo este plan -confeso sinceramente la maquina.

-¿Pero para que sirve todo eso? -cuestiono Yolanda esa expresión.

-Eso es algo que solamente yo conozco, por ahora, todos ustedes lo tendrán clausurado de momento hasta nuevo aviso -decreto seriamente dejando bien claro que todos esos hechos tan poco concluidos eran solamente para ella hasta que lo tuviera todo resuelto.

-De acuerdo mi señora Decisión -acoto Yolanda sin ningún animo de ofender.

-Bien, por ahora, mantengámonos a la misión que tenemos -acordo y entonces la pantalla mostró como varios iconos naranjas iban desapareciendo uno tras otro sucesivamente.

··

La mayoría de todos los avispones estaban cayendo mientras algúnos provocaban el caos por toda la base, unos cuantos soldados iban disparando contra todo lo que podían pero les resultaba imposible defenderse ya que eran demasiado enormes y muy rápidos, esto era un ataque coordinado, algo a lo que nunca antes se habían tenido que enfrentar.

Jeremy los otros se estaban desplazando por el patio principal intentando de buscar un lugar seguro cuando entonces un avispón se les pudo delante, rápidamente Odd disparo con otra de sus flechas y le dio en una parte del ojo, gimió dolorido y salió volando mientras volaba yendo de espaldas hasta acabar chocandose con parte de la instalación derruida.

-Tenemos que quitárnoslos de encima -insistió Yumi.

-¿Donde están esos cañones sonicos que utilizaron antes? -pregunto Jeremy.

-En el hangar, vamos -ordeno Nebula apurando a todo el grupo.

-Hax, ven -replico Gaspar dirigiendose al guerrero tatuado.

Este estaba despedazando a un avispón y entonces oyó la llamada y marcho enseguida.

En otro lado, Christoph salió de la sala donde estaba siendo tratado y entonces observo lo que estaba pasando, toda una cantidad enorme de monstruos estaba matando a toda la gente que conocía, esto era algo que le resultaba imposible de tratar o tolerar, era como estar viendolo todo otra vez, solo que ahora se estaba muriendo.

Afuera de todo el pelotón veía como los avispones se estaban ocupando de matar al resto de la gente de la base, era como estar viendo un espectáculo crudo y retorcido, y él único al que le gustaba todo esto era a William y a Miqquel que se sentían como estar dentro de una obra macarrá.

Romitz estaba que no podía creer lo que veía, como hacían esos estupidos para poder soportar y disfrutar esta masacre, ni siquiera había visto a alguien así, empezaba a desconfiar de las razones por las que Decisión les había traído.

Dentro todos se dirigieron hacía el hangar encontrandose con los camiones que transportaban los altavoces sonicos, eran enormes como unos armarios, estaban todos conectados con varios enchufes que iban hacía el fondo de la sala donde seguramente irían conectados al satélite, pero como estaba desconectado significaba que ya no funcionaban.

-¿Hay algúna forma de encenderlos sin utilizar la electricidad? -pregunto al respecto Jeremy.

-Hace tiempo los mejoramos para hacerlos mas asequibles y que fueran fáciles de utilizar, deberían de tener al menos la batería suficiente como para usarlo por unos minutos -explicó Nebula.

-Pues espero de que esos minutos sirvan de algo -decreto expresamente Odd.

Se montaron encima y empezaron a ir enganchando cada uno de los cables que necesitaban para pasar la corriente de las baterías pequeñas a la caja torácica del altavoz.

-¿Como haremos para llevar esto hasta ahí? -cuestiono Ulrich sabiendo que tendrían que manejar el camión y llevarlo hasta el salón donde estaban siendo atacados.

-Tengo una idea mejor, encendedlo ahora -ordeno Hax.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Tu hazlo -le rechisto queriendo que todos lo hicieran a la vez.

Colocaron los cables en su lugar y entonces lo encendieron, se oía el sonido de la vibración que salía de dentro del aparato, funcionaba perfectamente.

-Ahora subidlo -ordeno de vuelta Hax ahora sabiendo que iba bien.

Le subieron el volumen y entonces se empezo a escuchar el sonido de la vibración de una manera que resultaba muy letal, se tuvieron que tapar los oídos de lo fuerte que sonaba.

-¿Con esto funcionará? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Funcionara, créeme -afirmo convencido Nebula de ello.

Los avispones seguían rondando por la zona cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de la vibración y aquello los puso como locos, empezaron a gemir y golpeandose los unos a los otros hasta que no tuvieron mas opción que salir volando por donde habían venido, todos los soldados observaron exhaustos como se iban largando a medida que escuchaban ese sonido infernal.

Todo el grupo seguía esperando cuando entonces observaron que los avispones estaban saliendo de arriba de la base y formando un torbellino inverosímil alrededor.

-¿Pero que cojones están haciendo? Deberían de estar atacando a los de adentro, no haciendo piruetas sin sentido -reprocho Willian indignado al ver lo que pasaba.

-No, creo que en realidad están haciendo una estrategia de caer en picado diría yo -opino sinceramente Miqquel hacíendose una idea mucho mas lógica de lo que veía.

-De estrategia nada, están cayendo completamente en picado -decreto Balla atemorizado.

Los avispones se dirigieron hacía ellos sobrevolandoles hasta que acabaron cayendo sobre los restos que habían alrededor de todo el campo, casi uno se choca con el camión cisterna a la vez que otro demasiado cerca de donde estaban Angus y Flit.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Emile al otro lado queriendo saber que hacer.

-Se acabo, atacad -ordeno Romitz y entonces todos empezaron a atacar a los avispones al ver que estaban cayendo sin parar y resultaban un grave peligro.

Cada uno fue atacando con lo que podía pero los avispones estaban tan descontrolados que con atacarlos no servía, había que quitárselos de encima aunque fuera por la fuerza, William ataco a uno cortándole por debajo del estomago de su espada pero aquello solamente hizo que se le salieran parte de los órganos que quedaron tirados por todo el jeep ensuciándoles.

-Lo había limpiado el otro dia -rechisto Miqquel al ver que se le ensucio el traje.

En ese momento Romitz se dio cuenta de que estaban condenados, necesitaban ayuda inmediata, agarro el walkie y contacto con la base para pedir refuerzos.

-Aquí Romitz, señora Perraudin, los avispones se han vuelto locos, nos están atacados, queremos que nos los quiten de encima, por favor -insistió nerviosamente queriendo que los alejaran.

Yolanda lo estaba viendo todo a través de su portátil y no podía creer la clase de barullo que se estaban montando, se daba cuenta de que era eso o pedir que continuaran a pesar de todo.

-Mi señora Decisión, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto dirigiendose a la maquina.

-Desactivando a todos los avispones en menos de cinco segundos -decreto y entonces los iconos anaranjados se volvieron rojos y ocupando casi toda la pantalla.

Los avispones continuaban volando cuando entonces todos dejaron de hacer sonidos y cayeron como bolsas orgánicas contra el suelo, uno por uno fueron cayendo como granizo del cielo.

Todos cayeron finalizando por fin el ataque.

-Menos mal que los atacaron por control remoto, ahora ya es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase -decreto William mientras se estiraba los huesos de los dedos.

-¿Que qué? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender a que venía eso.

-Tu, actívalo, prendamos fuego esta puerta -ordeno dirigiendose al soldado que estaba detrás del camión cisterna, este lo entendió levantando el dedo pulgar.

Se dirigió hacía el tanque de combustible, activo una pequeña manguera, saco una bengala del cual le quito la tapa encendiéndola y entonces disparo con la manguera haciendo salir todo el combustible que iba directo hacía la puerta de entrada, puso la bengala encima y entonces el rió de combustible se transformo en un lanzallamas que prendió fuego la puerta.

-Si, esa esto mejor -dijo orgulloso William aplaudiendo al ver el pedazo de espectáculo.

Romitz se quedo indeciso al ver como le hacían mas caso a un niñato insolente que a él, era como si no estuviera ya hecho para esto o simplemente Dunbar se había hecho con todo en un solo dia.

··

Los chicos volvieron al salón observando a todo el mundo recogiendo a los heridos que habían sido atacados durante al ataque, Nebula se dirigió hacía un cadete y este le dijo:

-¿Como esta la cosa? -pregunto al respecto.

-Mal señor, han hecho lo que justamente iban a hacer, han prendido fuego la puerta, toda la parte de atrás se esta quemando y esto se esta expandiendo -señalo mostrando como la puerta se estaba volviendo negra debido al fuego que subía por la madera y el metal.

-Oh joder, con lo bien que lo habíamos hecho -reprocho indignado Gaspar al ver como lo dejaron.

-Como esto siga así van a acabar entrando y nos mataran a todos -objetó seriamente.

Tenemos que intentar algo antes de que nos maten -insistió Hax.

-Nebula, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto nerviosa Tekla.

En ese momento solamente se le ocurrió lo único que podía ocurrírsele ahora, tenía que tomar esa decisión tan desesperante que no querría tomar pero era lo único que podía hacer.

-Hay que largarse de aquí -decreto decidido.

-¿Irse de la base? -cuestiono sobresaltada al oír eso.

-Estos últimos ataques han destruido nuestras defensas, nos quedamos sin gente y es imposible seguir atacando una vez mas después de todo, este lugar ya ha sido destruido, lo único mejor es llevárselo todo lo que nos resulte útil e ir al lugar de salvamento -especifico paso a paso.

-¿Y que sucede con el satélite? -pregunto Hax.

Ahí entonces sintió que se le llevaban las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede con eso? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No podemos dejar que ese satélite caiga en malas manos, puede que este desactivado pero pueden usarlo para cualquier cosa, necesitamos destruirlo para que no lo utilicen para sus propios fines -aclaro dando a entender que ya tenía pensado ese riesgo.

-Pues entonces quitémoslo pieza a pieza -sugirió Odd sin mas dilación.

-No es tan fácil como parece, aunque la destruyamos desmontándole, podrían encontrar los restos y repararlo como sea, la única forma es hacer estallar toda la habitación donde se encuentra, pero el problema es que todas nuestros explosivos se han agotado, excepto los que se activan manualmente -explicó Gaspar dando a entender que solamente había una forma de hacerlo y era complicado.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Ulrich con tono expectante.

-Que alguien tendrá que quedarse para hacerse estallar durante la explosión -corroboro Nebula.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, tenían que dejar a uno atrás para hacer estallar el satélite al mismo tiempo que él mismo.

-¿Pero quien estaría dispuesto a hacer eso? -recrimino Aelita.

-Yo lo haré -se escucho una voz conocida.

Entonces todos se giraron observando que se trataba de Christoph que se había levantado.

-Dejádmelo a mi -pidió sinceramente.

-No Christoph, no puedo permitirte que hagas eso -reprocho negándole esa opción.

-Si que puedes, no tengo nada mas por lo que vivir -mencionó y entonces se levanto la camisa mostrando una mancha de verde en el estomago como de estar completamente infectado.

-Mierda -replico horrorizado al ver eso al igual que los demás.

-Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo, soy yo o ningún otro -concluyo.

-Christoph, has sido mi mejor ayudante, no se que haría yo sin ti -insistió desesperado.

-Puedes seguir con ti trabajo, yo ya he terminado el mío, ahora sabemos cual es el origen de ese virus, no necesitamos nada mas excepto descubrir la verdad, ellos se encargaran de ello -explicó haciendo entender que ya había terminado todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Nosotros? -se señalo Odd asumiendo que todos harían eso de ir a buscar al sujeto.

-Vosotros no nos necesitáis, pero tu si, llevalos a todos a un lugar seguro y procura de que no os encuentren, si todo sale bien, seguro que esto terminara antes de que todos nosotros acabemos muertos sin ver un ultimo rayo de sol como nos merecemos -acordo sabiendo bien que ahora todo dependía de ambos para lograr la misión.

Aquello fue algo que pudo comprender Nebula, pero le costaba aceptar que él se dejara morir apropósito, pero viendo como estaba, era su mejor opción si no quería desperdiciar a mas hombres.

-Te echare de menos -asintió.

-A usted también señor Von Crisis -apaciguo estando de acuerdo.

De pronto se escucho un ruido como de algo estallando, miraron a un lado y observaron que parte de la puerta se estaba rompiendo, el fuego había conseguido romper las barreras de madera, no quedaba nada para que cayera y así los otros pudieran meterse dentro.

-Vamos -apuro Nebula para cumplir con la operación.

··

Los otros continuaban viendo como la puerta seguía ardiendo sin parar, pronto aquello se caería y entonces pasarían al interior a buscar a los que ansiaban coger y atrapar.

-Miradlo bien, todo un autentico emblema para este mundo, una hoguera como dios manda -vacilo incrédulamente William contemplando aquel muro de fuego.

-Tu estas enfermo -rechisto Romitz.

-Puede ser, ¿pero sabes que? Me enorgullezco de eso -confeso.

-¿Te enorgulleces de matar a un montón de gente que no ha usado un rifle en su vida? -cuestiono poniéndole en desacuerdo.

Ahí le rechisto haciendo un gesto con los dientes.

-Mira Rene, tienes que entender que esta gente, se ha pasado toda su vida intentando de buscar algúna opción fácil, yo mismo di esa opción fácil con mi gente, pero por desgracia los perdí, pero fue mi mejor momento, les di todo a todo el mundo, comida, un lugar para vivir, familia, de todo, pero a pesar de ello hubo una que se largo con un desconocido que vino a mi fortaleza tan solo dos días antes y me la arrebato, ¿como no puedo enorgullecerme si tengo tantas ganas de vengarme de aquellos que me lo han quitado todo? -explicó dando a entender la razón de porque se sentía así y no era simplemente por tener un ego inmenso, sino por una venganza personal.

-Tío, lo tuyo es profundo -opino Miqquel escuchando toda esa conversacíon.

-Lo se, pero no es mi culpa, ese quinteto de ahí dentro me debe demasiado por lo que ha hecho, me han robado, me han humillado, han hecho que pierda a casi todos mis amigos, eso es algo que yo no pienso tolerar de ningúna forma, en cuanto me meta ahí dentro, los buscare, y les haré trizas, excepto al alemán, a él lo dejare ultimo para que vea como violo a la chica que me quito y que me pertenece, debería habérmela tirado hace años, pero no lo hice por ser demasiado joven, ahora me arrepiento completamente -mencionó poniendo una conclusión bastante frívola a pesar de que mezclado con todo eso sonaba a algo atroz e inverosímil para ser real.

Ambos tres se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, ahora si que tenían bien claro de que estaba loco, loco de remate porque nadie podría haber dicho eso delante de todos ellos y pensar que estaba bien, esto de tenerle ahí era algo inaceptable, en cuanto volviera a la base, le dejaría bien claro de que William Dunbar no funcionaba para el trabajo.

De pronto sonó el walkie de vuelta, lo prendió y contesto:

-Aquí Romitz, ¿que sucede? -pregunto.

- _¿Porque no hay ningún movimiento de los soldados?_ -pregunto Yolanda al otro lado.

-Hemos decidido quemar la puerta, ahora mismo se esta expandiendo hacía arriba, no queda mucho tiempo, así que esperaremos un rato hasta que todo lo demás caiga encima -confirmo.

- _Recibido, esperare hasta nueva confirmación_ -acordo y corto la comunicación.

-No te preocupes Romitz, no los haré trizas del todo, solamente les volare la cabeza, y después les cortare las cabezas con mi espada y me asegurare de que los otros dos lo vean para que se den cuenta de lo que sucede cuando se intenta confrontarme -aclaro dando otra opción mucho peor y mas salvaje que antes, luego se rió a carcajadas de una forma totalmente falsa.

Aquello hizo que Miqquel se riera también siguiendole el juego, ambos se quedaron riendo de lo bien que se llevaban al estar de acuerdo con lo que se decían.

Romitz miro a Balla asumiendo que estaba pensando lo mismo, como era posible que fuesen a dejar a esta panda de desquiciados para hacer el trabajo, esto era una completa equivocación.

··

Todos se habían puesto en marcha y habían empezado a recogerlo todo, llevaron los jeeps y los camiones al salón principal donde todos se marcharían a un lugar seguro alejados de todos esos hombres que habían al otro lado.

En otro lugar Jeremy estaba observando como todo el mundo se iba a tener que ir a causa de William y los otros, jamas antes había visto esto excepto en algúnas ocasiones, pero en todas ellas la cosa fue a mal.

-¿Esta todo? -pregunto al respecto Christoph.

Se giro observando la cara pálida y casi verdosa que tenía, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para quedar completamente infectado, tenía encima las cajas de C-4 junto con un mando a distancia de control remoto, así es como se iba a dejar inmutar.

-Ya falta poco -comento sentándose en un rincón.

-Suerte de que hemos podido hacer esto a tiempo -mencionó seriamente.

-Es una lastima que tengas que hacer esto -opino lamentandose por su decisión.

-Lo se, pero mirame, me muero, que otra cosa puedo hacer, me parece que yo ya he vivido lo suficiente, lastima de que ahora tenga que irme tan pronto -indico con recelo.

-Estas en tu derecho de poder elegir -le insistió.

-Eso me da igual, yo lo he elegido, no pienso cargar con el muerto de otro, ya cargue con la carga que era mi familia, y ahora yo voy a salvar a mi otra familia, la única verdadera, como tu tienes a la tuya -se rehuso decidido a hacerlo con tal de ayudarlos a todos.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy pudo comprender y sentirse de acuerdo.

-Te prometo que encontrare la forma de acabar con esto -acordo sinceramente.

-Eso espero, porque ya estoy harto de no tener tecnología de vuelta -rechisto irónicamente.

Le dio risa porque le resultaba bastante obvio eso, lastima que tuviera que perderle ahora que se estaban llevando tan bien, pero al menos lo de antes fue bastante útil.

-Te echare de menos -dijo de todo corazón.

-Yo a ti también Jeremy Belpois -decreto y entonces ambos se estrecharon las manos fuertemente sabiendo que ahora siempre serían amigos a pesar de que él muriera.

De pronto Christoph empezo a toser de una manera descomunal.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto al ver como se encontraba, cada vez peor.

-Ve, ve con ellos, déjame -insistió encaprichadamente.

No tuvo mas opción y entonces se levanto dirigiendose hacía la salida, le dio un ultimo vistazo observando que ahora le salía sangre por la boca, le dio otra mirada de insistir que lo hiciera, le levanto el pulgar prometiéndole todo lo que le dijo y entonces se marcho dejándole ahí.

Todos ya estaban en su lugar dispuestos a irse en cuanto Nebula diera la orden, Jeremy volvió a encontrandose con ellos ahora que sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Tekla al respecto.

-Hará lo mejor que pueda -indico.

Asintieron resoplando de mala manera debido a que sabían que esto no era fácil, él había sido uno de los mejores que habían sobrevivido y ahora lo tenían que perder así.

-Esperemos de que su idea funcione -objetó pensativamente Hax.

-¿Adonde iréis? -pregunto acercandose Ulrich junto con todos los demás.

-A ese refugio que tenemos bien vigilado, hay nos esperaran unos amigos a los que dejamos para guardarlo, si están ahí, entonces podremos crear un nuevo refugio, aunque no será mejor -indico seriamente Gaspar sabiendo que ahora esto de irse no era fácil.

-¿Como haréis para poder iros con todo esto? -cuestiono Aelita al respecto.

-No os preocupéis, ya teníamos pensado algo por si sucedía eso -comento Nebula y entonces oyeron un estrambótico sonido metálico como de algo abriendose.

Observaron que una de las partes metálicas que cubrían las paredes se estaba abriendo, era una puerta, se abrió del todo mostrando un enorme foco de luz de sol.

-Cuando encontramos esto estaba completamente abierto, pero lo modificamos para convertirlo en un salvoconducto por si las cosas salían mal, lo diseñamos todo con tal de tener la calle asegurada, ahora podremos ir seguros sin que suceda nada malo -comento dando a entender que ya se lo tenían tan bien pensado como para crear un conducto de escape como ese.

-Vosotros podéis ir detrás de nosotros, pero tendréis que tomar la ruta contraria si queréis ir hacía esa planta hidráulica -acordo Hax al respecto.

-¿Os volveremos a ver? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que no sería para siempre.

-Posiblemente, aunque os digo una cosa chicos, la guerra no ha terminado todavía -acordo Nebula mientras se acomodaba la escopeta recortada.

-Ha sido mucho gusto en conoceros a todos vosotros -agradeció Jeremy por todo lo que hicieron.

-A vosotros también -les estrecho la mano Tekla al igual que todo el resto.

Uno por uno fueron estrechandose las manos hasta que las dos aprendices estrecharon las manos de Odd, este las miro y dijo:

-¿No podríamos opinar sobre como os he parecido? -pregunto queriendo saber si iban a soltar algúna ultima palabra o no después de haberse pasado todo el tiempo calladas.

Ambos se miraron sin mostrar una sola expresión.

-De acuerdo, podéis dejarlo -asintió expresamente.

-Vamos chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo -ordeno y entonces todos se dirigieron hacía el camión con remolque que transportaba varias cosas entre ellas el trono de Nebula.

-¿Te llevas tu trono? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Pues claro, porque sino lo iba a dejar aquí -indico obviamente.

Ambos espetaron haciendo un gesto de estar demasiado impresionados por eso.

-Andad a vuestro vehículo -ordeno Gaspar.

-Si, vamos -apuro Aelita y entonces ambos se largaron corriendo a buscar el Megapod.

Nebula se instalo en la parte trasera mientras Gaspar se ocupaba de conducir el camión.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-Sobrevivieron a diez años, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que somos nosotros -indico obviamente Gaspar mientras acelero el camión poniendo las llaves.

-Ya -afirmo convencido y entonces Gaspar le dio al acelerador.

Todos los jeeps y demás camiones ya estaban en su lugar a la espera de que él se moviese. Entre todos ellos apareció ultimo el Megapod con los cuatro dentro mientras se encontraba Ulrich al lado con su motocicleta, la dejo apoyada mientras les indicaba a los otros desde el costado.

Todos estaban metidos dentro al igual que Odd con Kiwi, lo había recogido antes de tiempo sabiendo que no lo podía dejar ahí, ahora era su perro para siempre.

-En marcha -ordeno Nebula y entonces Gaspar acelero todo lo que pudo.

Avanzo seguido de los demás camiones que iban en fila dirigiendose hacía aquella puerta que estaba al fondo, veían la luz asomándose sabiendo que había una salida fácil.

En un momento Christoph salió teniendo la mitad de la cara toda verdosa, estaba peor que antes, observo como todo el mundo se iba sabiendo que ahora todo dependía de él para que saliera bien, todos se largaron excepto quedando últimos los chicos con su vehículo al igual que el alemán con su motocicleta, dieron la vuelta sin apenas notar que estaba ahí. Se marcharon dejando la base sola y desprotegida, ahora le tocaba a él, volvió corriendo a su habitación a hacer lo que acordo.

Todo quedo en silencio, ni una sola alma en el aire, el laboratorio, la sala de armas, el hangar, el garaje, todo había sido abandonado, no quedaba prácticamente nada.

Afuera en el exterior, todos los vehículos salieron y entonces un par de soldados hicieron con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar la puerta, la levantaron poniendo una cortina de hierro para tapar el agujero para que así nadie notase hacía donde iban, luego se montaron en unas vagonetas pequeñas y de ahí les siguieron haciendo todo el recorrido.

Al final del camino se encontraba un pequeño atajo que llevaba hacía otra parte, giraron con el Megapod y entonces circularon por ahí subiendo la pendiente que iba a arriba de todo. Asomaron la cabeza observando como el resto de todo ese grupo iba hacía otra parte, Tekla junto con Hax y las otras dos aprendices les miraban sabiendo que estaban pendientes de su misión.

··

La puerta siguió ardiendo hasta que al final exploto y todos los demás restos cayeron al suelo, de ahí paso todo el convoy seguido del jeep de Romitz y William, de ahí pasaron todos los jeeps y soldados en motocicletas entre los restos calcinados, iban gritando como locos.

Fueron dirigiendose hacía él salón principal donde estaba todo vacío, Romitz lo observo detenidamente y entonces pidió que pararan. Todos se detuvieron a la vez formando toda una hilera de vehículos alrededor del camino.

William se puso a mirar de un lado para otro al ver que no había nadie por ningúna parte, estaba vacío y sin una sola alma por los alrededores.

-¿Donde coño esta la gente? -reprocho encaprichado Miqquel.

-Deben de haberse largado -intuyo Romitz.

-Imposible, en tan poco tiempo, cuanto ha sucedido desde el ataque de los avispones, casi nada, tendrían que haberse llevado todo lo provisional y de ahí ir a pie -opino sinceramente William.

-Pues de algúna forma no se fueron a pie, no hay ni un solo vehículo destrozado por aquí, así que no les costo nada arreglárselas con este desastre -objetó el otro.

-Se acabo -alzo el puño y entonces se salió del jeep agarrando su espada-. Vamos a inspeccionar este lugar hasta que acabemos encontrando a alguien aunque este muerto, venga vamos.

Todos hicieron caso y entonces el equipo entero se bajo agarrando sus respectivas armas.

-Tu encargate de buscar en cada una de las secciones de arriba, tu por abajo, y vosotros tres, venid conmigo -ordeno William señalando a cada uno para lo que había que hacer.

Los tres hermanos se salieron de su jeep dispuestos a seguirles.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto reprochando Romitz.

-No voy a perder la oportunidad ahora, pienso encontrar a esos Guerreros del Mañana aunque tenga que tirarme entre toda esta mugre -dictamino decidido a encontrarlos aunque le costase la vida.

Romitz no dijo nada, simplemente dejo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Todos se bajaron de sus jeeps y se dispusieron a inspeccionar cada uno de los lugares.

William iba con los tres hermanos yendo todo rectos, les condujo hacía una parte bastante amplia donde había un camino que los conducía hacía algúna parte.

Romitz junto con Muldoch veían como habían modificado todo aquel anfiteatro para que pareciera una base enorme y bien protegida.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos atacado a toda esta gente? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, la culpa la tiene ese cabron de ahí -indico refiriendose a William que iba marchándose con los tres hermanos hacía otra parte.

-¿Tu crees que les matara? -quiso saber su opinión al respecto sobre ese hecho.

-No lo creo, antes preferiría matarte a ti que a todos ellos -indico obviamente.

-Gracias por el aviso -exclamo sarcásticamente.

William llego al laboratorio donde estaba todo vacío y con un montón de cosas tiradas por doquier como cajas y medicamentos vaciados. Se metieron dentro intentando de registrarlo todo pero no parecía haber nada que valiera la pena por ahí.

-Nada -confirmo Pietro.

-Deben de habérselo llevado todo lo que les sobraba -opino Jerome.

-Igualmente, en todas siempre suele quedar algo -comento.

De pronto se oyó un ruido extraño, William asomo la cabeza y miro hacía aquella puerta contigua que no tenía nada que ver con nada, alzo su espada asumiendo que había alguien ahí, todos se pusieron detrás mientras William se disponía a mirar cuando entonces dijo:

-Ponte tu aquí -le insistió.

-¿Porque yo? -cuestiono encaprichado Conrad.

-Porque te lo digo yo, vamos -reprocho murmuradamente.

No le gusto esa idea pero entonces sus hermanos le dieron una palmada en el hombro y marcho a mirar delante, alzo el arma observando por delante cuando entonces se metió dentro de la habitación y observo algo que le dejo estupefacto.

-Oh no -dijo exasperado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto William.

-Tenemos un problema -aviso seriamente.

Ambos se miraron extrañados sin saber a que se refería y entonces se metieron dentro observando lo mismo que él, estaba Christoph sentado en su silla pero estando rodeado de una carga de C-4 atada a su cinturón y teniendo el detonador en su mano.

-Llegáis tarde, ellos ya se han ido -aviso expresamente.

-¿Todos se han ido? -pregunto Pietro.

William le rechisto y empezo a acercarse con mucho cuidado.

Mientras afuera, todos seguían inspeccionando el lugar hasta que al final no acabaron hallando nada en especial, lo habían vaciado todo.

-¿Que demonios ha pasado con toda esta gente? Es como si se hubieran volatilizado en el aire -recrimino extrañado Mahjid al no entender nada.

-Y ni siquiera se los han comido los avispones, hay unos cuantos muertos por aquí -indico Norbert.

Carraspearon pensativos al ver adonde había ido a parar todo esto.

-No pudieron hacerlo todo solos, ellos estaban aquí, les ayudaron a derrotarlos -comento.

-¿A quienes te refieres? -pregunto Emile al respecto.

-Los Guerreros, estuvieron aquí, pero ya no -echo un vistazo y observo unas huellas de neumáticos que iban hacía algúna parte y desaparecía en el fondo.

-¿Por donde cojones se largaron? -cuestiono Muldoch sinceramente.

-¿Donde están? -inquirió seriamente William queriendo que se lo dijera.

-Muy lejos de aquí, pero porque tendría que decírtelo, teniendo yo la bomba en la mano -indico y entonces giro la manivela dispuesto a hacerlo estallar.

Ambos se hicieron hacía atrás al ver que iban en serio.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que habéis hecho para cabrearnos -dijo irónicamente.

-Pues fijate como de cabreado estoy yo ahora -recrimino apuntandole con su espada.

-William espera, miralo bien -procuro Pietro hacíendole ver como estaba-. Esta infectado, a estas alturas no creo que ni le importe volarse en pedazos delante de nosotros.

-Así es queridos amigos, me estoy muriendo, así que no me importaría activar este detonador, pero sabéis una cosa, me alegro por lo que hizo Deckard -comento con tono malicioso.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron los tres extrañados al oír eso.

-Si no fuera por él y Decisión, entonces no estaría aquí, con mi familia, lastima claro que haya llegado mi fin, pero al menos pienso darle un saludo de mi parte -confeso sonriendo de mala manera mientras ponía una sonrisa inverosímil.

-¿Que sabes tu de Deckard? -pregunto interesado.

Los otros llegaron a la parte donde llegaban los restos de neumáticos, giraban por la esquina hasta acabar desapareciendo en ese muro tapado por una valla de bronce.

-Creo que se adonde han ido -opino sinceramente Romitz.

Christoph volvió a agarrar el detonador dispuesto a hacerse volar con ellos delante.

-Me lo han dicho todo, lo se todo, ¿que habéis hecho? ¿A cuantos habéis matado por encontrar el virus definitivo? Todo, y vosotros os lo perdéis, porque este mundo se ha hartado de gente como vosotros, y tarde o temprano, vuestro dictadura caerá -confeso dictaminando que muy pronto llegaría el fin para ellos y de todo lo demás.

-William vámonos ya, no vale la pena -insistió de vuelta Pietro.

-¿Adonde han ido? -pregunto de vuelta acercandose cada vez mas.

Christoph y activo el detonador, le dio la vuelta a la manija, todos se quedaron sobresaltados al escuchar eso ya que significa que iba a explotar.

-Os doy una ventaja de 30 segundos -aviso irónicamente.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno Jerome y entonces todos marcharon corriendo.

William hizo caso también y se marcho enfurruñado sabiendo que ese tenía respuestas, Christoph se quedo ahí sonriendo plácidamente mientras veía como se iban.

-Adiós mi vida -dijo despidiéndose de si mismo.

Romitz escucho unos gritos y entonces todos se pusieron a mirar en la misma dirección.

-Va a explotar -anunció Pietro y los cuatro salieron a la vez.

Salieron del laboratorio pero Conrad se patino con unos restos tirados por el suelo como de sangre de arañuela, se levanto rápidamente y los siguió. Se oyó un pitido y la carga exploto haciendo desaparecer a Christoph en una bola de fuego, la explosión atravesó el laboratorio quemándolo completamente pero fue tan fuerte que todos se tiraron al suelo. Conrad fue el que se llevo la peor parte de la explosión, soltó un alarido y se tiro al suelo de una manera brusca.

-Oh mierda -dijo exasperado Romitz y todos marcharon a ayudarlos.

Se reunieron apuradamente y los ayudaron a levantarse, todos estaban bien excepto uno.

-Hermanos -llamo gimiendo Conrad.

-Conrad -dijo alarmado Jerome y ambos se pusieron a ayudar a levantarlo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Muldoch dirigiendose al cadete.

Conrad alzo la vista pero el problema estaba en que apenas oía algo, lo sentía todo silenciado y con ese pitido incesante resonándole en todas partes.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Pietro sin entender nada.

-Debe de haberse dañado un tímpano o algo así, hay que llevarlo a un medico -acordo.

-Nosotros lo llevamos -avisaron Angus y Flit ayudándolo a ponerlo de pie.

Se lo llevaron pero entonces apareció Miqquel sin entender nada de la situación.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -pregunto encaprichado.

-Había uno ahí, se hizo detonar a si mismo para callarse la boca -aviso malhumorado William.

-¿En serio había uno de los que estaban aquí? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Así es, estaba, lo sabía todo, ellos estuvieron aquí, se lo dijeron todo, y ahora se han largado con toda la informacíon -anunció William indicando todos los problemas.

Romitz se sintió algo fastidiado al oír eso pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que William podría haberse quedado ahí y haber muerto.

-¿Que? -cuestiono William al ver como le miraba.

-No nada, será mejor que volvamos, aquí todo lo útil ya no esta -propuso seriamente.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta observando hacía el otro lado donde el laboratorio continuaba incendiado, se notaba el humo saliendo de la esquina.

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba los restos quemados de todo lo que contenía, incluido lo poco que quedaba de Christoph, una calavera oculta entre los cimientos.

-Vamonos ya -reprocho insistentemente y se marcho dandole un empujón de descaro a Romitz como un acto de mala molestia, tenía ganas de darle pero después de esto ya no tenía ni ganas por nada del mundo.

Pietro se le acerco mirándole con una cara autocompasiva y entonces le dijo:

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto expresamente.

-Pudiste haberlo matado, ¿porque dejaste que se fuera? -objetó razonablemente.

-A veces es muy difícil dejar que alguien se muera tan fácilmente cuando te están apuntando con una pistola, o una bomba -indico concluyentemente.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo, pero de lo que no estaba de acuerdo es que hicieron todo este viaje para conseguir nada excepto volver a la base con uno herido, y algo mas de compasión por tener que darse cuenta adonde había ido a parar.

··

Yolanda se encontraba delante de la mesa de mando intentando de hacerse a la idea de que nada de este plan funcionó y que todo se fue al garete, no habían conseguido avanzar, y no habían llegado a ningúna parte por nada excepto crear mas destrucción por doquier.

-¿Porque tus niveles emotivos han bajado tan poco? -pregunto Decisión.

-Porque estoy agotada de todo esto, harta de tanto jugar al gato y ratón todo el tiempo, lo único que pido es un momento para que algo de todo cuanto hemos hecho haya servido para algo, quiero avanzar, quiero hacerlo fácil -explicó dando a entender que estaba resentida del mismo asunto de siempre ya que esto era una autentica y aburrida rutina.

-El máximo esfuerzo no es intentar de encontrar la solución, es tener la solución a nuestros ojos -comento sinceramente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono sin entender ese anécdota.

-Ya lo veras, muy pronto -espeto mientras se iluminaba su pupila rojo.

Las puertas se abrieron y ahí entonces paso Hopper junto con Alexandra.

-Doctora Perraudin -le aviso mientras corría apuradamente.

-¿Que sucede doctor Hopper? -pregunto sin dirigir la mirada.

-He encontrado la solución -confeso.

-¿Que solución? -ahora se intereso y se giro mirándole fijamente.

-He entendido de donde proviene el virus desconocido, ahora se de que esta hecho, esta es lo que no hemos estado viendo todo este tiempo -explicó mostrando una hoja donde estaban los apuntes de los análisis del virus que habían estado todo el tiempo experimentando para determinar que era.

-No jodas -exclamo sorprendida al ver que era lo que justo quería encontrar.

-Ya lo dije bien claro, el máximo esfuerzo no es intentar de encontrar la solución, es tener la solución a nuestros ojos -dijo Decisión teniendo razón, se le ilumino el ojo otra vez.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Los dejados atras

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: LOS DEJADOS ATRAS

El Megapod continuaba su senda por todo un camino marcado hasta dirigirse al instalación hidráulica a la que tenían que ir para encontrar al responsable de haber creado ese supuesto virus del que no se sabía nada, ahora que entendían de que estaba hecho, necesitaban descubrir la verdad sobre porque había desaparecido en manos de Deckard para acabar así.

Ulrich los seguía por detrás con su motocicleta mientras adentro del vehículo blindado, Odd estaba observando otra vez aquella joya que le había regalado Naomie antes, ese rubí tan preciado que quería regalarle a Sam en cuanto la volviera a ver sana y salva.

-Es muy bonito -dijo alguien.

Reaccionó sobresaltado y observo de quien se trataba, era Yumi.

-¿Para quien es? -pregunto interesado al ver el colgante.

-Es para Sam, Naomie de Fort Castor me lo dio para que yo se lo diera a ella por si la volvía a ver algún dia, le prometí de que acabaría todo esto y que volvería con ella, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces -explicó sinceramente demostrando que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, seguía sin sentirse satisfecho del todo.

-¿Le prometiste algo así de que volverías de una pieza no? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, ya no me acuerdo de cuales fueron mis palabras, pero, no fue la mejor manera de decírselo -indico lamentandose de ello.

De pronto Kiwi bostezo, estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

-Aunque también puedo regalarle un perro -opino saliendo del tema.

-Venga ya Odd, déjate de rodeos, date cuenta de que tienes una preciada chica que te espera y confía en que vuelvas para crecer en un mundo mejor que este -recrimino hacíendole entender que tenía una misión importante y tenía que valorarla por lo que había prometido hacer.

-Puede ser, pero de lo único que me preocupa ahora es saber si no ha sucedido nada en Fort Kadic, la ultima vez que la vi Jim estaba apunto de matarnos, si no fuera por Lorry y Bertram, no hubiéramos conseguido salir de ahí -comento acordándose de ese crudo momento.

-¿Que pasa con vuestro comandante? -cuestiono.

-Jim estaba loco, estaba obsesionado con tenernos a todos encerrados porque no soportaba la idea de quedarse solo, ni siquiera aunque estuviera en una población de 300 iba a dejar que se marchara uno, no, éramos su colección irrompible, nos necesitaba para calmar sus ansias de miedo y nervios que tenía -argumento haciendo que entender que se habían equivocado con él.

-¿Y la dejaste ahí sola?

-Bueno, mientras no ocurriera nada malo estaría segura en la base, pero lo que suceda con Jim no estoy muy seguro -indico sinceramente teniendo el presentimiento de que algo malo había sucedido en su ausencia porque nunca nada salía bien.

UNOS MESES ANTES

En un campo llano y seco, se encontraban unas huellas hundidas en el barro que iban colina abajo, un par de muertos infectados se postraron ante ellas observando su contorno, la miraban fijamente mientras giraban la cabeza en tono de curiosidad.

Fueron apareciendo cada vez hasta que entonces apareció Jim, enorme como un coloso, se fijo en las huellas observando desde su punto de vista, tenía la mirada roja notando el contorno de calor que se dibujaba encima.

-Knight -reconoció de quien se trataba.

Alzo la mirada sabiendo muy bien que ella y el otro grupo habían ido a parar hacía mas allá del horizonte donde se encontraba un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos.

-Id -ordeno señalando con el dedo.

Los infectados se pusieron en posición y marcharon hacía el pueblo dispuestos a buscar a los que se largaron de los restos de Fort Kadic, marcharon corriendo enfurecidos como siempre.

Jim mostró una cara maliciosa de puro odio al querer vengarse de ellos por todo lo que le hicieron.

··

En una pequeña refinería que había a lo lejos, había un perro que estaba comiendose los restos de un cadaver tirado en el suelo, arranco parte de los intestinos mientras se lo iba comiendo tranquilamente, oyó un ruido extraño y entonces asomo la cabeza, observo que había un soldado vestido todo de negro con la cara tapada y alzando un rifle de francotirador. Disparo y la bala impacto en el perro, soltó un ultimo gemido y se murió del todo.

Se quito la mascara relevando ser Sam que postraba una mirada inexpresiva, se lo había tomado con calma y no le había importado matarlo siquiera.

Se llevo el cadaver del perro arrastrandolo mientras lo cogía de una sola pata, mas adelante se encontraba toda una hoguera encendida con Lorry, Bertram y Slevin alrededor.

-¿Es eso un perro muerto? -pregunto Bertram al ver lo que traía.

-Así es -afirmo y les tiro delante el cuerpo del perro, tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Ha comido algo? -objetó Lorry.

-Solamente restos de un cadaver, pero no estaba infectado -admitió.

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono Slevin.

-Porque ese cadaver llevaba seis meses muerto y nadie lo toco, no se le veía que hubiera estado contaminado de ningúna forma -afirmo convencida de ello, se sentó y saco un cuchillo.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos al ver que se las sabía todas.

Agarro el perro y empezo a arrancarle la piel con el cuchillo de tal manera que se le veía todo el músculo al aire, era peor que estar esquilando a una oveja. Todos estaban con unas miradas como de no querer mirar nada peor tenían que hacerlo ya que se lo iban a comer.

Al cabo del rato lo desmembro del todo y lo puso encima de la hoguera mientras iba cocinandose varios restos por separados, uno de ellos era el muslo. Se pusieron a comérselo como si se tratara de pollo frito, cada uno tenía una para de la extremidad y se lo iba devorando sin darle mucha gana, entendían que era de perro pero algo tenían que comer, se habían quedado sin reservas de alimentos hacía semanas y necesitan algo nuevo para sobrevivir.

-Dios -reprocho Bertram escupiendo un trozo en su boca.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Lorry.

-Me parece que este tenía un trozo de hueso -mencionó arraigado.

-Imposible, todo lo que ves ahí dentro es el hueso mismo -recrimino Sam.

-Pues yo me he tragado algo y estaba duro -insistió encaprichado.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian -espeto Slevin.

-¿Te paso algo así parecido antes? -pregunto interesada.

-Oh si, paso una vez que cuando tenía siete años estaba comiendo una pechuga de pavo cuando sin querer estando distraído mirando la tele me distraje y me lleve un trozo del omoplato a la boca, lo mordí tan fuerte que se me partío la punta de un diente -resumió.

-No jodas -exclamo Lorry.

-Así es, mi madre me llevo al dentista y me dije que era una rotura sin mucha importancia, pero esto era algo que no podía volver a pasar, así que me pusieron un aparato que me permite soportar trozos duros para impedir que se me rompan con mas frecuencia -señalo su boca.

-¿Y lo sigues teniendo? -pregunto Bertram.

-Si, miralo bien -abrió la boca dispuesto a que este se lo mirase, Lorry saco una linterna y le fue mirando el interior hasta descubrir que si que lo tenía de verdad.

-Hace años que nadie me revisa los dientes -añadió.

-Pues espero de que esos dientes no se hayan muerto en todo este tiempo -objetó incrédulamente.

-Lo que tu digas -le recrimino indirectamente y bebió de su cantimplora.

De pronto se escucho algo parecido a una rama partiéndose. Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados asumiendo que no estaban solos.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Lorry.

-Algo viene -señalo Bertram.

Al cabo del rato acabo llegando un muerto arrastrandose por el suelo, apenas tenía algo de carne en la cara e iba vestido como de bibliotecario o algo parecido.

-Mirad, no tiene piernas, no se puede levantar -indico Slevin dandose cuenta.

-Yo me encargo -decreto Sam y agarro uno de los machetes que tenían a mano.

Marcho hacía donde estaba aquel muerto moribundo y le clavo el machete en la cabeza matándolo al instante, soltó un gemido antes de morir del todo.

Los otros asintieron inexpresivos al ver esa escena. Volvió con ellos tirando el machete.

-No estamos seguros aquí -anunció seriamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar un refugio o algo donde nos permita estar a salvo durante la noche -mencionó Bertram observando el ambiente.

-En algúna de todas estas casa debe de quedar algo por lo menos -opino Lorry.

-Terminemonos primero la comida, y luego marchemos a mirar -acordo Sam con tono rígido.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que ahora parecía que ella era la que mandaba en todo, no sabían como había dejado que lo fuera pero se había hecho al cargo de todo.

··

Mas tarde terminaron de comer y se pusieron a buscar un lugar seguro donde poder protegerse durante la noche, aquel pueblo estaba completamente abandonado, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido alguien o de forma normal, cada uno registro una de las casas mirando por las ventanas, Slevin se puso delante de una con los cristales rotos, asomo la cabeza cuando de pronto una mujer infectada se postro ahí delante agarrandose a los trozos de vidrio de tal manera que le estaba sangrando toda la mano, Slevin se sobresalto, acabo sacando su cuchillo y se lo clavo sobre su frente matándola al instante.

Todos los demás le miraron al ver lo que hizo.

-Esta casa no es segura -anunció soberanamente, tenía un pánico tremendo al ver lo que ocurrió.

-Ya veo -exclamo Lorry al ver los hechos, continuaron buscando.

Inspeccionaron cada casa pero no parecía segura, estaba todo dañado y con los cristales rajados era imposible que aquello fuera algo seguro, Sam continuo avanzando hasta observar que por ahí estaba el ayuntamiento, era un edificio enorme casi parecida a un congreso de diputados pero parecía estar en perfecto estado, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado en ningún momento.

Chicos, por aquí -les llamo a los otros desde mas atrás.

Ambos acudieron a la llamada y fueran directos a ver lo que tenía que enseñarles.

Se puso delante del edificio, había un grafiti escrito con spray que decía: MALDITOS POLITICOS, TENEÍS LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO, ambos se lo miraron expectantes como intentando de hacerse a la idea sobre lo que quería decir.

-Quizás tenían razón -opino Slevin.

-¿En serio te lo crees? -discutió Bertram.

-Solamente lo digo, nada mas -objetó de forma justificable.

Sam intento de tirar de la puerta pero no funcionaba, alguien la había cerrado desde dentro.

-No va -anunció exasperada.

-Déjame a mi -pidió Lorry, ella se hizo a un lado mientras él se proponía abrir la puerta a codazos.

Dio varios golpes intentando de tirar la puerta pero seguía sin hacer efecto algúno, al final los otros tuvieron que ponerse a hacer lo mismo e intentaron de hacer lo mismo con todas sus fuerzas, siguieron tirando cada vez mas hasta que al final se abrió de golpe, se oyó como caía una barra de madera que había colocada delante de la puerta.

El edificio entero estaba completamente desolado, nadie se había ocupado de él en años, ni una entrada forzada, ni nada, todo para ellos.

-Bueno, parece que hemos encontrado el lugar idóneo -decreto orgullosamente Slevin.

-Todavía no, hay que registrar este lugar y asegurarse de que no hay nada por aquí -indico Sam sabiendo muy bien que por muy cierto que parecía de lugar seguro, seguía habiendo una trampa.

-Yo registrare la cocina, vosotros ocupaos de las habitaciones, si encontramos algo útil nos encontramos aquí mismo para hacer una inspección -acordo Lorry.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron a la vez y marcharon separándose de uno en uno.

··

Bertram se metió en un despacho que estaba patas arriba de hojas de apuntes pero por lo demás todo parecía estar bien, lo inspeccionó un buen rato asegurando cada una de las cosas, se fijo en una papelera que había tirada en un lado, miro dentro y observo que parecía haber algo de comida, se encontraba algo envuelto en papel de aluminio, lo abrió con cuidado y descubrió que se trataba de un dedo partido, le dio tanto asco que lo tiro dentro mientras se ponía contra la pared al no poder creerse lo que vio, encontrarse ese dedo era algo tremendamente enfermizo y lo había tocado.

-Joder -reprocho estupefacto al no creerse que aquello hubiera sido en serio.

En otro lugar Sam inspeccionó el resto de los pasillos, todo parecía estar en orden, de pronto se fijo que había un rió de sangre que venía de un rincón e iba directo hacía otro despacho, le resulta tan extraño que decidió descubrir de que se trataba esa sangre.

Camino lentamente siguiendo ese rastro de sangre seca repleto de manchas que se hacían cada vez mas grandes, como si hubieran estado arrastrando a alguien herido llevándolo lentamente y teniendo que dejarlo tieso un momento, por el lugar de impacto pareciera que le hubieran herido cerca del estomago, y se desangraba lentamente.

Siguió hasta dirigirse al lugar donde terminaba el rió de sangre, era la sala de reuniones, movió lentamente la puerta hasta meterse dentro y descubrió de donde provenía esa sangre, había un cuerpo tirado sobre una mesa ovalada y rectangular que llegaba hasta casi el final de la habitación, estaba cubierto bajo una manta pero se notaba que era un muerto, el problema era como estaba, porque como se tratase de un infectado, estaba jodida.

Avanzo lentamente mientras iba alzando su cuchillo para asegurarse de que estaba muerto del todo, unos pasos mas intentando de no hacer demasiado ruido y le quito la manta de un tirón, estaba muerto del todo, tenía una rajadura justo sobre la cabeza, lo habían matado.

Asintió frustrada al tener que ver eso, se fijo aún mas en el cadaver, ahí descubrió el lugar de la herida de antes, tenía un agujero de bala cerca del estomago en la parte izquierda, le había disparado y al estar desangrandose seguramente lo mataron para dejar que siguiera sufriendo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que acabar así -se disculpo personalmente.

De pronto sintió algo raro en él, asomo aún mas la cara y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron mostrando unos pupilas llenas de sangre con el iris dorado. La aterro tanto que marcho hacía atrás intentando de escapar cuando de pronto algo la toco por detrás, se giro reaccionando al instante mientras empuñaba el machete, se trataba de Bertram y casi lo mataba.

-Ups -exclamo.

-Bertram, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto Sam intentando de entender porque se había metido.

-Yo ya he terminado de hacer mi inspección, ¿que haces tu? -indico soberanamente.

Asintió frustrada debido y le quito el machete del cuello al ver que casi cometía un terrible error.

-Este cadaver acaba de abrir los ojos -confeso.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto interesado.

-Si, miralo bien -le señalo, asomo la cabeza y no vio que los tuviera abiertos, estaba muerto.

-¿Estas segura de que los abrió? -le cuestiono sinceramente.

-Claro que si, hace un montón vi como se le abrieron los ojos de repente como si estuviera vivo del todo, tenía una mirada asfixiante -recrimino Sam justificando su visión de los hechos.

Siguió mirando y no parecía suceder nada, era como si se lo hubiera imaginado todo.

-Es imposible -se quedo sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

-Debes de habértelo imaginado -opino sinceramente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin comprender eso.

-Le tienes tanto miedo a los infectados que te acabas de imaginar que se despertaba uno cuando en realidad ya estaba muerto del todo -indico concluyentemente.

Aquello hizo que se pusiera a pensar sobre si tenía razón o no, lo siguió mirando fijamente y no tenía nada, no se había movido de ningúna forma, era posible que hubiera tenido una pesadilla estando con los ojos abiertos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí no encontraremos nada -insistió pasivamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto exhausta debido a que seguía sin creérselo.

Le volvió a poner la manta encima y se dieron la vuelta marchando por donde vinieron.

··

Lorry se encontraba en la cocina inspeccionando el lugar, no parecía que hubiera nada de mucha utilidad, aquellos que podrían estar viviendo aquí se lo llevaron todo completamente, los cajones estaban abiertos, las lacenas con los cubiertos y las cacerolas tiradas, lo único en lo que no se había fijado hasta ahora era la nevera, la abrió y salió un tremendo hedor putrefacto, moscas salían del interior, lo miro bien y observo que había cabezas enrolladas en bolsas de aluminio.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se cuestiono sin entender que era eso, era la peor forma de encontrarse con una sorpresa de este tipo.

La cerro rápidamente al ver que ahí solamente carne putrefacta, siguió mirando de un lado a otro intentando de seguir buscando algo que le sirviera, olvido mirar en los cajones de arriba, lo abrió y solamente pudo encontrar latas de conserva de atún y pescado.

-Esto esta bien -se dijo convencido.

Las cogío y las metió dentro de la mochila, luego marcho directo al salón para regresar.

··

Slevin se dirigió al sótano intentando de buscar que había ahí, la puerta estaba cerrada y parecía que con llave, intento de tirar pero ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas antes cuando todos se pusieron a abrir la puerta desde fuera.

-Maldita sea -reprocho exasperado al no saber que hacer.

Intento de buscar que sirviera para abrirlo, miro por ambos lados hasta que acabo encontrando un abrecartas tirado en el suelo, lo agarro y se dispuso a abrir la cerradura metiendo el cuchillo por la ranura del picaporte, intento de hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ya había hecho este tipo de cosas antes, estuvo así como tres minutos como mucho hasta que consiguió abrirlo.

Estaba todo oscuro y no se veía nada, intento de marchar con mucho cuidado, saco su escopeta enganchada a la linterna y la encendió para ver en la oscuridad. Anduvo lentamente yendo bien recto pero teniendo cuidado de no toparse con nada.

Siguió así hasta que acabo chocandose con una bombilla, la prendió iluminandose de forma muy tenue pero pudo ver lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había un montón de latas de comida ahí mismo sobre un par de repisas.

-Vaya vaya vaya -exclamo entusiasmado al ver lo que se encontró.

Se acerco mirando fijamente para ver lo que había, habían latas de galletas de marca europea, avenas, trigo, y pepinillos.

-Hoy me parece que me ha tocado el premio gordo -declaro abiertamente al ver que encontró lo que justo le iba a ayudar.

··

Todos volvieron reuniéndose alrededor del salón intentando de saber que había encontrado cada uno en las habitaciones del edificio, Lorry mencionó primero:

-¿Que habéis encontrado? -pregunto.

-Nosotros dos no hemos encontrado, quien quiera que estuviera aquí viviendo pareciera que se fue con mucha prisa, lo único mas raro de todo que hemos encontrado ha sido un cadaver tirado la mesa de reuniones -declaro Samantha.

-¿Un cadaver en la mesa? -cuestiono Slevin.

-No te preocupes, ya estaba muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió pensandoselo mal.

-¿Y tu que Bertram? -se dirigió hacía el otro.

Bertram no dijo nada, se quedo así como si hubiera visto lo peor de su vida.

-Bertram, ¿que pasa? -insistió queriendo entenderle.

Samantha le miraba y estaba como impávido, no respondía a nada.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto sinceramente.

-He encontrado un dedo, un dedo humano -declaro soltándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al ver que resultaba bastante raro que hubiera encontrado eso, pero para él era como si no quisiera haberlo visto.

-Yo solamente he encontrado esto -mostró la lata de conservas-. Era de lo poco que había, todo lo demás esta podrido, y será mejor que no intentéis de mirar en el frigorífico.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono.

-Creeme, no vas a querer ver lo que yo he visto -decreto seriamente.

Ambos se lo tomaron como una afirmación bastante indirecta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Slevin? ¿Porque no sonríes? -pregunto Sam al ver el comportamiento que tenía el otro, estaba sonriente como si ocultara algo.

-He encontrado esto -anunció y entonces tiro un montón de latas de cualquier cosa por el suelo, ambos las cogíeron al ver que servían de mucha utilidad.

-¿De donde has encontrado esto? -pregunto Lorry al respecto.

-En el sótano, hay como todo un almacén de cosas enorme, esto es solamente una cuarta parte de lo que hay -aclaro entusiasmado indicando todo lo que había.

-¿Has entrado en el sótano tu solo? -le recrimino al oír eso.

-Si, ¿porque? No tenía que hacerlo -inquirió sinceramente.

-Kevin, si ibas a hacer eso tendrías que habernos avisado, imaginate de que hubiese toda una horda de infectados ahí dentro, ¿que habría sucedido? ¿Quien te podría haber ayudado? -reprimió Sam hacíendole entender que se había equivocado con esa decisión.

-Ah vale, perdona, pero al menos estaba bien protegido -indico mostrando el arma.

Ambos se miraron de forma indirecta otra vez al ver que no lo entendía.

-¿Podrías enseñarme donde encontraste esto? -pregunto interesado.

-Si -acepto y marcho queriendo enseñárselo.

Ambos se marcharon dejando a los otros dos solos ahí mismo.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado un poco? -pregunto dirigiendose a Bertram.

-¿Por? -no lo comprendió.

-Slevin jamas ha salido de la base, jamas ha sabido lo que es estar fuera y enfrentarse el peor de los peligros, me parece que tenemos que enseñarle -sugirió sinceramente.

-¿Tu crees? -intuyo que estaba dispuesta a enseñarle.

Se puso en una posición como de estar retomandose esa sugerencia.

-¿Que fue ese dedo que encontraste? -se intereso por ese otro hecho.

-Estaba tirado en la papelera, cubierto por papel de aluminio, era asqueroso -aclaro poniendo un tono exhaustivo como de no querer recordarlo a pesar de que se lo estaba explicando.

Ahí pudo entender porque había puesto ese comportamiento antes.

-¿Que crees que pudo pasar aquí? -comento queriendo entender cual era la situación que había precedido a todo este desastre con el que se habían encontrado.

-No lo se, pero seguramente fue un grupo parecido al nuestro, algo salió mal y tuvieron que huir por una razón, dejando un montón de cosas aquí -opino haciéndose una posible idea.

-¿Como ese cadaver de ahí arriba? -objetó.

-Puedo que no tuvieran mas opción -indico obviamente.

En eso tenía razón, asintió exhausta y entonces se puso a mirar de un lado a otro notando que este lugar estaba apenas protegido, había que hacerle algúnos arreglos si querían pasar la noche.

-Vamos a tener que poner algúnas tablas de madera para tapar las ventanas, no hay cristales -propuso expectante al saber muy bien que eso era un riesgo.

-¿Y de donde las sacamos? -cuestiono al respecto.

-Algo sacaremos de todo esto -exclamo expresamente.

··

Mas tarde ambos se pusieron a tapar los huecos de las ventanas rotas poniendo unos tabiques y algúnas tablas de madera lo suficientemente grandes como para poder taparlas e impedir que algo entrase, la noche estaba al caer y ambos se dispusieron a preparar la comida, decidieron utilizar las conservas que había adquirido Slevin ahí abajo, se reunieron en otra sala que había mas adelante que era como la sala de juntas que medía como cinco metros de ancho, él suficiente como para que cupieran unas 100 personas por lo menos.

Fueron comiendo de las latas ya que no encontraban platos por ningúna parte, la mayoría estaban rotos, se notaban los trozos esparcidos por el suelo, al menos tenían los cubiertos que les servían para poder agarrar la comida desde dentro.

Ambos un poco silenciados sin apenas decirse nada por algúna razón, era como si no tuvieran nada interesante de que hablar, habían perdido las ideas.

-¿Sabéis que es lo mas raro de todo esto? -pregunto Slevin dispuesto a dar algúna conversacíon.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Samantha.

-Que al menos no tenemos que pasarnos todo el dia sentados comiendo mientras escuchamos los comentarios de Jim sobre como vivía antes en el ejercito -declaro.

Ambos reprocharon aguantandose la risa al oír eso, aunque tenía bastante razón.

-¿Como sabes de que Jim soltaba esos comentarios? -pregunto Bertram.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Yo nunca te he visto comiendo en las mesas del patio, siempre te veo metido en esa torreta vigilando el área, ¿como lo sabes? -inquirió demostrando que estaba equivocado en eso.

Todos se pusieron a mirarlo al ver que algo fallaba en toda esa conversacíon.

-No he estado todo el tiempo metido ahí como parece -declaro.

-¿Ah no? -se intereso Samantha.

-En algúnas ocasiones he salido, pero aparte de todo eso tampoco es que he mantenido algúna conversacíon larga y duradera, pero he estado escuchando, como cada vez que Jim recrimina para que le demos a los muertos que hay afuera del muro -explicó dando a entender que si había salido estando con la gente de vez en cuando.

-Ah menos -comprendió pero de una forma que sonaba a otra cosa.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono extrañado ante ese comentario tan poco favorable.

-Bueno, es que... visto lo visto tu no eres muy hablador que digamos -indico honestamente.

-¿Y eso quiere decir algo relacionado con todos nosotros? -asumió seriamente.

-No, solamente digo que todos nosotros tenemos una historia, un vinculo, pero en cambio el tuyo es mas pequeño, apenas sabemos quien eres en realidad -aclaro dando a entender que como apenas lo había conocido, no tenía ni idea de como era o como había sido antes.

-Bertram, será mejor que...

De pronto Slevin rechisto golpeando la mesa de mala manera, los sobresalto.

-Me he pasado los últimos diez años asegurandose de que ningún muerto hubiera penetrado el muro de ningúna forma, ¿y acaso a alguien le importo? No, a la gente lo único que le importa son los soldados que están ahí protegiendo de frente las puertas cuando es bastante obvio de que se les van a tirar encima -argumento subiendo de tono a uno muy poco halagador.

-Perdí a un montón de amigo cuando sucedió eso -retracto injustamente.

-Pues yo no tengo ningúno, fijate bien, el único amigo que tenía todo este tiempo era la torreta y mi colección de baterías de portátil, ¿y donde esta la torreta? Destruida -repercuto incrédulamente.

-No compares una maquina con alguien con alma -le señalo malhumorado con el dedo.

-Quien dice que las almas de todos nosotros no se han ido al infierno junto con el resto de todos los infectados que quedan en este inmundo mundo cruel -reprocho sacandose de encima todo su enojo.

Aquello hizo que Bertram se hartara y se levantara dispuesto a darle un golpe pero Samantha le detuvo agarrándole el brazo para impedir cometiera una estupidez.

-Cadete Bertram Cox, deténgase ahora mismo -ordeno rígidamente Lorry.

Todos se calmaron pero Slevin se levanto quitándose de encima la lata de comida, se limpio con la servilleta y se dispuso a marcharse para no seguir hablando.

-Se me ha quitado el apetito -decreto sin mostrar un ápice de resignación.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Samantha al ver adonde se iba.

-A tomar el aire -declaro y se marcho subiendo por las escaleras.

Todos suspiraron nerviosos al ver adonde había ido a parar la cosa, habían encontrado un buen lugar para pasar la noche y ni siquiera podían tener una buena cena por lo menos.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -pregunto recriminando Lorry a Bertram.

-¿Me culpas a mi? -se señalo injustificadamente con el dedo.

-Si -afirmo convencido.

-Pero si ha sido él que ha empezado a reprochar que no siente ningúna culpa por lo que sucedió en Fort Kadic -retracto dejando claro que él no era el culpable de todo el asunto.

-Él no dijo eso, solamente quería tener una charla con nosotros, tu fuiste él que dijo lo que no tenía que decir -aclaro sinceramente Samantha reconociendo los hechos.

Aquello fue que Bertram apenas pudo reconocer pero se sentía bastante insatisfecho a la vez que avergonzado, esto era algo que no había hecho nunca. Sam dejo las cosas a un lado y se levanto sorprendido a los dos al ver adonde se marchaba.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Lorry extrañado por como reaccionó.

-A mi también se me ha quitado el apetito, podéis comeros mi parte -aviso y se marcho.

Ambos asintieron sin mostrar un ápice de emoción algúna, todos se habían ido, de pronto Bertram cogío la lata en la que estaba comiendo Sam y fue agarrando los trozos con la cuchara.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono el otro al ver lo que hacía.

-Hay que aprovechar la comida no -indico obviamente, se lo tomo muy en serio eso.

-Maldito bastardo -reprocho murmuradamente.

··

Mas a lo lejos un grupo de muertos se estaban devorando los restos de un perro muerto que había tirado en el suelo, le fueron quitando las entrañas hasta que entonces apareció el jefe de todos ellos, Jim apareció delante mostrandose severo junto a ellos.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto Jim al respecto.

Entonces uno de los muertos alzo el brazo y girándolo en dirección al frente, veía un pequeño pueblo que había mas allá donde apenas se podía deslumbrar algo.

Resoplo y luego hizo un gemido lascivo.

-Id a por ellos -ordeno de nuevo.

Todos se levantaron y marcharon corriendo a buscarles.

A su lado, Jim tenía a un ejercito imparable de muertos, todos estaban en una posición firme como de querer atacar, estaban impávidos de querer ir y matarlos a todos de una sola vez.

··

Slevin se encontraba en la azotea intentando de darse un respiro después de la terrible cena que tuvo hace una media hora, estaba fumandose un cigarrillo, tenía unos cuantos escondidos, suspiro y largo todo el humo hacía fuera, luego asintió otra vez.

-No sabía que fumabas -se oyó una voz conocida que le llamo la atención.

Se giro sobresaltado observando quien resulto ser, Samantha que le siguió.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Quería saber que fue lo que paso ahí dentro -aclaro dando a entender que estaba un poco disgustada por la conversacíon que había tenido con Bertram antes, era claro que estaba ofendido.

-Es un gilipollas -decreto mosqueado.

-Él nunca es así, simplemente le ha sorprendido ese comentario tuyo y como no quería acordarse de Jim dijo eso para cambiar de tema -confeso hacíendole ver la realidad del asunto.

-Mentira -reprocho negando esa conclusión.

Ahí pudo notar que era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de eso.

-Mira Kevin, se que apenas te conozco, pero quiero conocerte, saber quien en eres en realidad, estamos juntos en esto, y tenemos que trabajar si no queremos acabar como la gente de Fort Kadic -explicó hacíendole entender que tenía que mostrarse sincero para poder entenderse a si mismo.

-Siendo traicionado por Jim Morales -indico obviamente.

-Jim estaba loco, siempre lo supimos, y ahora esta por ahí, convertido en ese monstruo -retracto expresamente, aún no estaba convencido de que el comandante al que habían estado haciendo caso durante tanto tiempo estaba completamente desequilibrado mentalmente.

Se fumo otra vez el cigarrillo y entonces soltó el aire.

-¿Porque demonios se transformo en esa cosa? -cuestiono al respecto.

-Ni idea, jamas antes he visto nada parecido, es como si cuando le hicieron esa rajadura en el hombro, le hubieran metido algún tipo de virus que le produjese una mutación genética que lo volvió mas salvaje que cualquier otro infectado mas -opino sin tener muchas ideas.

-¿Tu piensas que un virus es capaz de convertirte en un gigante? -objetó pensativo.

-Bueno, hemos visto a un ejercito de muertos capaces de derribar una torreta e impedir que siga funcionando, porque no -indico acordándose de ese hecho.

-Ah, claro -comprendió poniendose de acuerdo.

Asintió frustrada pero no debido a la disputa de antes, sino al hecho de que a pesar de todo el desastre que se monto ahí en la base, le seguía dando demasiadas dudas sobre lo ocurrido con Jim, que paso con él para que acabara así, era algo inexplicable.

-¿Que era eso de las baterías de portátil? -cuestiono acordándose de esa mención de antes.

-Bueno, es que tengo toda una bolsa repleta de baterías de cualquier instrumento electrónico que he ido cogiendo a lo largo de los años, tengo de todo tipo -admitió.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto interesada.

-Así es, aunque están abajo, a lo mejor mañana te las muestro si hay tiempo -indico.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -exclamo ella.

-¿No es verdad? -reprocho incrédulamente.

Entonces ella le dio un golpe de codo en el estomago como un gesto de decir que estaban en sincronía, ahora habían empezado a llevarse bien. Continuaron observando la nada mientras un extraño cielo negro con nubes grises se iban moviendo rápidamente.

-Esta es una noche bastante rara -comento.

-Cierto, jamas antes he visto una noche con esta clase de nubes -dijo Sam alzando la cabeza.

Slevin resoplo otra vez y se quedo mirándola interesado, no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que le estaba gustando, sabía muy bien que era la novia de Odd Della Robbia, pero él no estaba aquí, podría pensar que estaba muerto o perdido, pero ahora ella estaba con él, y con eso le parecía mas que suficiente.

··

Surgió la mañana mostrandose con una reluciente luz naranja que cubrió toda la zona, Lorry fue el primero que se despertó, anduvo por todos los lugares intentando de encontrar algúna otra cosa interesante que no hubiera visto antes, se metió en otra habitación que no había inspeccionado antes, era la sala del jefe de estado, estaba completamente desierta y no había casi nada, ni siquiera algo tirado en la papelera de al lado del escritorio.

Se sentó en el escritorio intentando de descansar un poco, la ultima vez que se había puesto delante de un tipo de mesa así era de la ultima semana que había estado en Fort Kadic, antes de que Jim se hubiera vuelto loco y los matara a todos, pero al menos esto era reconfortante, le daba mucho sobre que pensar, sobre adonde ir una vez se fueran de este lugar, necesitaban buscar un escondite que les permitiera estar alejados de los infectados.

Alzo la mirada hacía adelante y de pronto observo que le sobresalto, veía algo asomándose por el borde del armario de enfrente, saco su pistola y marcho a mirar para asegurarse de que no había aquello que mas le daba miedo de encontrarse en este mismo momento. Anduvo lentamente hasta que la abrió del todo, un montón de objetos se cayeron incluido una bolsa con palos de golf.

-Eh -vocifero extrañado, no había una persona ahí escondida, se trataba solamente de una chaqueta con la manga saliendo para afuera.

Le dio tanta risa que casi se golpeaba en el armario de lo tonto que había sido, observo la bolsa que contenía los palos de golf, estaban en perfecto estado, en ese momento tuvo una idea, agarro la bolsa y se dispuso a utilizarlos para lo que mejor servían.

Se dispuso a irse directamente a la azotea, recorrió todo el camino en círculos hasta que se acabo encontrando con Bertram caminando somnoliento.

-Hola señor -saludo al verle, se llevo la mano a la cara del sueño que tenía.

-¿Estas despierto Cox? -pregunto Lorry.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía esa mención.

-Probamos un poco con esto -anunció enseñándole los palos.

Bertram se le quedo mirando extrañado, no entendía de donde había sacado los palos de golf pero al verlos se le vino una idea en la cabeza, seguramente que él mismo había tenido antes.

··

Ambos marcharon a la azotea donde estaban colocados en un buen ángulo, Lorry fue probando cada una de las bolas que contenía la bolsa, las iba tirando intentando de darle a algúno de los cristales de las casas del barrio como para hacerlo divertido.

-¿A cuanta distancia crees que puedo darle? -pregunto expresamente.

-No lo se, prueba a intentar de darle a la farola que hay detrás de la casa mugrienta -señalo refiriéndose a una farola que se encontraba a lo lejos de todo.

-¿Crees que puedo darle? -inquirió.

-Tu hazlo -se lo permitió sin rechistar.

Lorry se puso en posición fijándose en la bola cuando entonces la lanzo, salió volando hasta que le acabo dando en la bombilla de la farola rompiendose en pedazos.

-Zas en toda la boca -vocifero orgullosamente mientras lo celebraba con los brazos en alto.

A su lado Bertram le aplaudía por ver que al final de todo le dio.

-¿Quieres probar tu también? -le pregunto por si estaba interesado.

-No, ahora no -lo rechazo con tono moderado.

-Vamos hombre, con mas ganas -insistió queriendo que lo hiciera.

Bertram no tenía muchas ganas pero viendo como se lo pedía, no tuvo mas opción.

-Vale -acepto sin rechistar.

Lo cogío poniendose en posición, puso otra bola y este se concentro intentando de buscar el lugar indicado donde poder darle, espero un buen rato y entonces le dio, la golpeo y salió volando pero no supo muy bien donde acabo, no se oyó ni un solo sonido.

-¿Adonde crees que ha ido a parar? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Me parece que por ahí, seguramente se habrá quedado metido por ahí entre los tejados -señalo asumiendo la razón de porque no se oyó.

-Siempre lo mismo -reprocho indignado y dejo tirado el palo.

-Vamos Bertram, ¿que pasa? -cuestiono Lorry sin entender porque le daba tantas vueltas.

Asintió frustrado debido a que quería decir algo que no quería admitirlo.

-Si Jim estuviera aquí seguramente me lo habría enseñado mejor -comento amargamente.

Al oír eso ahora pudo entender porque se hacía tanto problema.

Mientras abajo, Slevin fue acompañando a Samantha para que viera su colección de baterías como había mencionado anoche, las tenía todas metidas en una bolsa en su habitación, que era otra de las salas vacías que había adquirido para quedarse.

-¿Están aquí? -pregunto al respecto.

-Así es, aquí mismo -corroboro y entonces abrió la bolsa mostrando la cantidad de baterías que habían metidas dentro, era como si hubiera robado toda una multinacional de tecnología.

-¿De donde has sacado todo esto? -cuestiono estupefacta.

-De cualquier cosa que me he ido encontrando -declaro.

-Mentira, tu jamas has salido de las puertas, esto lo debiste adquirir de antes -recrimino intuyendo perfectamente de que lo había conseguido de otra forma.

-Vale, esta bien, son todas de cosas que fui quitando antes de que el mundo se fuera a tomar por saco, antes me ganaba la vida haciendo esto -aclaro honestamente pero tomándoselo como una simple acción normal y corriente.

-¿Tu robabas aparatos electrónicos? -asumió indirectamente.

-De algo tenía que vivir no -indico razonablemente.

Le miro con mala cara y siguió fijándose en todas las baterías que habían, había de todo pero muy poco de ordenadores y portátiles.

-¿No hay de algún ordenador? -se extraño al no encontrar mucha cosa.

-Lo tenía, pero si lo di a Stern porque lo necesitaba para algo -confeso.

-¿A Ulrich Stern?

-Si, ese mismo, ¿por? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía esa reacción.

Ahora entonces comprendió como habían hecho aquellos tres de conseguir esa informacíon, habían usado las baterías para poder encender el ordenador de Jeremy.

-No nada, solamente una teoría pero bastante tonta -comento disimuladamente.

Lo dejo estar y siguió mirando mientras Slevin se quedaba ahí observándola, dirigió la mirada lentamente hacía abajo observando las curvas que tenía desde sus caderas hasta sus piernas, sin duda era una chica atractiva, pero ella no le pertenecía.

-¿También tienes una batería de radio antigua? -pregunto llamando su atención.

Aquello lo despertó de ese trance, estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono, no oyó nada de lo que dijo.

-Que también tienes una batería de radio, esta misma -aclaro mostrando una batería enorme que no parecía muy adecuada a la época en la que estaban.

-De eso si que no tengo ni idea -contesto justificadamente.

-Tantas baterías y al final no tienes ni idea de cuanto tienes -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Ya -reafirmo expresamente, no sabía porque pero aquella chica le estaba cayendo mas bien que otra cosa, era posible que se estuviera enamorando de ella a pesar de que tuviera novio, era este el punto de inflexión al que había llegado al estar tanto tiempo solo.

··

Arriba ambos continuaban en las mismas, desde que Bertram mencionó eso ultimo ahora Lorry no sabía que pensar sobre él, estaba completamente convencido de que Jim seguía siendo una buena persona a pesar de todo el daño que hizo la ultima vez que estuvieron en la base.

-¿En serio Cox? -le reprimió.

-Así es, nuestro comandante, estuvo a nuestro lado todo este tiempo, nos lo enseño todo, y ahora que estamos aquí, siento como que ya no tenemos nada por lo que vivir -declaro dando a entender que se sentía abandonado ahora que no estaba él.

-Venga ya Bertram, cuando se te va a meter en la cabeza de que Jim estaba loco, miralo bien, ¿porque crees que nos mantuvo cautivos todo el tiempo? -recrimino poniéndole a prueba.

-Porque quería que sobreviviéramos -opino.

-Cierto, pero solamente fue al principio, después de eso se obsesiono con que todos estuviéramos con él, se obsesiono con la gente, estaba drogado, drogado de si mismo, y nosotros éramos la única cosa que le hacía perder un poco los nervios, y fijate como acabo, convertido en ese monstruo que se comió a la mayoría de todos nuestros amigos, ¿donde crees que esta ahora? -explicó hacíendole ver la autentica realidad sobre todo ese asunto.

Bertram no respondió, se quedo con la cabeza cabizbaja al no querer admitirlo.

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero seguramente estará lejos de aquí reuniendo a su ejercito de infectados para poder destruir a todo ser vivo en el país, por eso mismo hemos tenido que huir, para poder escaparnos de su locura, y ahora solamente quedamos nosotros -le respondió hacíendose a la idea de lo que seguramente estaría pensando.

-Podríamos haberle curado -comento entristecido.

-No Bertram, no podíamos, ya estaba infectado desde que esos muertos saltaron sobre nuestros muros, aquel solo corte en el hombro, ya le infecto para siempre -le reprocho queriendo que dejara de pensar en eso porque no podía hacer nada para que creyera que podría haber cambiado algo.

-Era como un padre para nosotros.

-Lo se, un hermano para mi, pero ahora ya no podemos pensar en él, tenemos que pensar en hacía donde iremos una vez termine todo esto, no podemos huir todo el tiempo, necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro alejado de toda esta infección -acordo rígidamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio al no tener otra idea mas.

-¿Porque te piensas que Jim podría haber solucionado algo? -pregunto al respecto.

-Porque solamente él tenía la inteligencia como para poder lograr un futuro entre todos nosotros -aclaro dando a entender que lo intuía por todo eso.

-Eso también es cierto, pero miralo bien, a las pocas semanas en la que estábamos, casi nos íbamos a quedar sin medicamentos y sin comida, ¿como habríamos hecho eso? A Jim lo único que le importaba era que tuviera a toda la gente suficiente para calmar su adiccíon a la multitud, ¿de verdad piensas que eso existe de verdad?

-No que yo sepa -opino.

-Yo tampoco, pero es lo que hay, estamos solos en este mundo muerto, nosotros cuatro intentando de solucionar este conflicto porque no podemos sobrevivir sin el uno y el otro -indico reconociendo que era lo que había y tenían que replanteárselo mejor que como ya estaban.

-¿Y que haremos? -pregunto interesado.

-No lo se, pero por ahora, quiero disfrutar de esto, antes de que se acabe el dia, ¿cuantas bolas quedan en la bolsa? -mencionó y luego pregunto sin voltear mucho la cabeza.

-Una sola -anunció.

-¿Una sola? Ah, esto se ha acabado pronto, damela, la pienso terminar con un buen golpe -pidió dispuesto a hacer un ultimo juego.

Le puso la bola y entonces se concentro dispuesto a dar un ultimo golpe.

-¿Porque me has pedido que viniera yo solo? -pregunto dándose cuenta Bertram de ese hecho.

-Porque necesitaba hablar contigo -confeso.

-¿Para? -cuestiono, quería oírlo todo.

-Veras Bertram, anoche tuviste esa conversacíon con Slevin, y no me gusto, así que he decidido traerte aquí para poder saber si sabes muy bien porque sucedió eso -explicó dando a entender que lo hizo para que entendiera la razón de toda esa disputa de anoche.

-Comenzó él -reprimió insistiendo con lo mismo.

-No Bertram empezaste tu, él solamente hizo un comentario normal y corriente, luego tu te pusiste en su contra al decir aquello, lo ofendiste, se lo tomo mal y no tuvo mas opción que contradecírtelo para dejarte claro que no era como pensabas -le aclaro expresamente.

Ahí pudo mas o menos entenderlo.

-Slevin es un chico esencial ahora, es el ultimo que queda de todos nosotros, gracias a él pudimos conseguir de mucho durante todos estos años, así que no esta tan solo como parece.

-¿Pues entonces porque se ha mantenido tan distante? -inquirió sobre ese hecho.

-Él no tiene la culpa, es como todos nosotros, ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que nos tiene a nosotros, va a tener que acostumbrarse de alguna manera, por eso mismo es mejor que hagas las paces con él antes de que se vuelva loco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -afirmo convencido de ello, ahora entendía que tenía que darle mas respeto.

Lorry se puso en posición de vuelta y entonces la lanzo, luego dijo:

-¡Bola va! -observo como la pelota salió bien alto y empezo a caer.

Siguió cayendo hasta que de pronto algo la atajo justo a tiempo, Lorry se extraño y entonces asomo la mirada notando que estaba pasando, dejo caer el palo de golf.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Bertram al ver como reaccionó.

Entonces noto lo mismo que él, mas a lo lejos había un infectado de esos con conciencia que había cogido la pelota, la tenía bien sostenida en la mano mientras los miraba con una cara de no decir mucha cosa pero se notaba la maldad en su expresión a pesar de tener poca carne en la cara. Se la quedo mirando con curiosidad, frunció el ceño y entonces la rompió con solo apretarlo.

-Oh -ambos se sorprendieron al ver eso.

El muerto alzo la vista de vuelta y entonces soltó un terrible gemido que hizo resonar con eco.

Mucho mas abajo Samantha y Slevin lo escucharon y se extrañaron al oír eso, alzaron la mirada asumiendo que se trataba de algo malo.

Lorry y Bertram se taparon los oídos debido a que ese sonido resultaba insufrible.

-Volvamos dentro -ordeno insistentemente.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces ambos se marcharon dejándolo todo ahí como estaba.

El infectado dejo de gritar y se giro hacía atrás observando como venía el resto de toda la manada de muertos que le estaban esperando, corrían despavoridos como salvajes.

··

Volvieron dentro del edificio y de ahí se reunieron con los demás ya en la entrada.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí afuera? -pregunto Samantha queriendo saber que sucedía.

-Nos han encontrado, ese infectado de ahí ha lanzado ese grito para avisar a los demás, seguro que ya vienen en camino -confeso Lorry señalando al otro lado.

-Esperemos de que ese lugar aguante un poco -opino sinceramente Slevin.

De pronto algo salto de la ventana, era un ladrillo de hormigón que lanzaron, entonces surgió otro y así sucesivamente por todas las ventanas que habían tapiado para impedir que se metiesen.

-¿Pero que demonios hacen? -cuestiono Bertram sin entender nada.

-Nos están alejando de las ventanas -reconoció Lorry y marcho a mirar.

Ambos se pusieron contra cada una de las ventanas y observaron que había todo un grupo ahí reunido con uno mas adelante lanzando ladrillos contra el edificio, uno de ellos paso casi rodando la cabeza de Sam, por unos metros le habría acabado dando de lleno.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto al ver lo cerca que había estado de recibir un golpe como ese.

-Si -afirmo, de pronto algo atravesó la ventana y le agarro del pelo tirando de ella.

-¡Sam! -grito Slevin y entonces cogío uno de los fusiles, lo armo y entonces disparo contra el brazo que la tenía agarrada, disparo y la bala rozo el brazo infectado rompiendo parte del hueso, se oyó un gemido y entonces volvió al otro lado.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto de vuelta mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Cuantas veces me van a preguntar eso? -cuestiono irónicamente.

De pronto otra de las ventanas se rompieron y de ahí pasaron unos cuantos brazos saliendo por doquier, ahora eran los infectados los que querían salir de ahí.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o acabaran entrando -indico seriamente Bertram.

-Entraran de todas formas, lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí como sea -retracto sabiendo muy bien que ya no podían seguir aquí, ya no era un lugar seguro.

Cada vez mas eran los brazos que asomaban por las ventanas.

-¿Hay algúna otra salida ademas de esta? -pregunto Sam.

-Me temo, la otra salida que hay esta atascada, tardaremos un montón de tiempo en intentar de salir por ahí -confeso Lorry, él ya se había encargado de eso antes.

-Pues entonces tendremos que buscar otra salida como sea -opino sinceramente Slevin.

Una de las barras se rompió y de ahí surgió la mitad de un cuerpo de infectado asomándose, rápidamente Lorry alzo su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza al infectado de ahí mismo, le dio cerca del craneo y se quedo ahí atascado.

-Si consiguiéramos crear algún tipo de distracción podríamos salir por ahí sin que se den cuenta -sugirió Slevin pensando en algúna idea.

-¿Pero que tipo de distracción ahí capaz de hacer que detengan a estos y a la vez que pasemos por encima de ellos? -cuestiono reprochando Samantha al oír eso.

En ese momento a Bertram se le ocurrió, algo imposible de fallar.

-Tengo una idea, venid -apuro y entonces marcho mientras los otros le seguían.

Marcho de vuelta a la sala de juntas donde ahí todavía se encontraba ese cuerpo tapado bajo una manta blanca, entonces ambos reconocieron de que se trataba en realidad.

-¿El cuerpo este? -cuestiono indagando Lorry.

-Así es, abrimos las puertas y se lo tiramos contra ellos para que se lo coman, estos están distraídos devorándoselo mientras nosotros nos abrimos camino por el otro lado -aclaro dando a entender que esa era su idea de como salir de ahí.

-Me resulta un poco absurda esa idea -opino honestamente Slevin.

-Puede ser, pero si es la única que tenemos, entonces será mejor que funcione -decreto Lorry.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber si estaban de acuerdo con eso, entendían de que era una idea bastante rara a la vez que poco verosímil, pero era lo único que podían hacer en este momento.

Afuera todos los muertos estaban ansiosos por querer entrar, había algúnos que estaban mas adelante que no paraban de ir rompiendo cada una de las tablas que habían tapando los huecos, los fueron rompiendo mientras les daban animo a los otros. Las puertas se abrieron y de ahí se formo una gran calma, aparecieron los cuatro sosteniendo cada uno al cadaver.

-Tomad esto malditos cabrones -reprocho Samantha y entonces se lo tiro hacía ellos.

Lo cogíeron y se quedo mirándolo hasta que empezaron a desgarrarle toda la carne de encima mientras todos se agrupaban para lo mismo. Ambos no podían creer que hubiera funcionado después de todo, era como si lo hubieran encajado a la perfección.

-¿Lo tenéis todo? -pregunto Lorry por si acaso.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

-Bien, vamos -ordeno y entonces dieron la vuelta pasando por encima de ellos sin que estos lo notasen, eran tan tontos que ya ni se acordaban de para que habían venido.

Uno de los muertos alzo la vista y observo como los cuatro se estaban marchando por el otro lado, aquello lo enfureció soltando un terrible grito sofocante.

··

Los cuatro consiguieron salir del pueblo y marcharon por una zona desértica y aplanada donde se encontraba casi nada, intentaron de irse lo mas rápidamente posible porque sabían muy bien que en cuanto los infectados esos se hubieran aburrido con su nuevo manjar volverían a atraparles.

-¿Creéis que los hemos despistado? -pregunto Slevin al respecto.

-Nada los despista -recrimino Lorry y siguieron adelante.

Consiguieron salir de la parte empinada y acabaron en otra donde parecía haber una reserva de barcos de pesca, había un taller abierto donde no parecía muy seguro pero era él único lugar donde parecía lo mas asequible para esconderse de momento.

-Por aquí -señalo Lorry.

Ambos se metieron dentro y entonces lo cerraron, todo quedo a oscuras.

-¿Alguien ve algo? -pregunto Bertram.

Entonces Slevin encendió un fósforo y se vio algo del interior del lugar.

Todo el lugar era como un taller mecánico para barcos y todo lo relacionado con el mar, se veían artículos de pesca por todas partes en las distintas parcelas que habían a cada costado.

-¿Estaremos seguros aquí? -cuestiono Samantha.

-Por ahora, pero es lo mejor que nos podríamos habernos topado en este momento -indico Lorry.

Ambos fueron avanzando por todo el taller oscuro, era un lugar deprimente y si no fuera por las cosas que tenía casi colgando podría haber parecido una casa maldita. Cada uno fue curioseando las cosas que habían asegurandose de que estuvieran solos del todo, Slevin se puso en el costado observando algo que le pareció bastante interesante, era una bola de nieve con un estampado de pez globo en el interior, lo cogío pero al hacerlo tiro de una tabla de la que estaba apoyado y esta tenía encima una bola de canicas que cayeron al suelo, aquello hizo demasiado ruido.

-Lo siento -aviso expresamente.

Se dispuso a cogerlas cuando de pronto algo se le tiro encima, rápidamente corrió hacía atrás cayéndose de espaldas mientras se arrastraba para alejarse. Se trataba de un infectado en perfecto estado con la piel gris y un montón de sangre cayéndole de la boca.

-¡Matadlo! -grito exasperado Slevin alejandose de aquella cosa.

Ambos se pusieron delante dispuesto a matarlo pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que no se movía.

-Esta atado, no puede moverse -reconoció Lorry observando que tenía una cadena de perro atado al cuello del que llegaba hasta el fondo.

-No tiene brazos -comento Bertram observando que le cortaron entero los brazos.

-¿Que tiene escrito ahí? -pregunto Samantha y entonces le ilumino en el cuerpo mostrando que tenía algo tatuado en el cuerpo que decía: LO HICIERON LOS MORIBUNDOS.

-¿Los moribundos? -cuestiono Bertram ese nombre.

-Parece que hay algúnos que todavía no se hicieron a la idea de lo que son los muertos -opino sarcásticamente Lorry.

Se quedaron mirando ese horrible muerto que continuaba ahí atado intentando de cogerles, a saber de los años que había pasado encerrado ahí.

-Hay que matarlo -propuso seriamente Slevin atemorizado por esa cosa.

De pronto oyeron un ruido extraño que venía de algúna parte, Lorry marcho corriendo hacía la puerta, miro por el pequeño borde que había sobresaliendo de la puerta y apenas veía algo excepto un fuerte resplandor de fuerte, aquel sonido se empezo a agrandar mostrando que algo rápido y gigante estaba viniendo hacía donde estaban ellos.

-Ya vienen -aviso con tono frío, volvió con los demás.

-Matémosle rápido antes de que avise al resto de esa horda -propuso Bertram decidido.

-Ya me encargo yo -se dispuso Sam a acabar con él, agarro una de las estacas que habían en un costado, se dispuso a matarlo de un solo golpe.

Se acerco lo suficiente y se dispuso a darle con todo lo que tenía pero le costaba clavarlo fuertemente, era mas difícil de lo que parecía.

-No lo consigo -replico encaprichada.

-Déjame a mi -lo cogío Lorry y entonces se lo clavo atravesándoselo en el craneo, lo mato.

-Ya esta -dijo orgulloso Slevin al ver que acabo con él.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Samantha al respecto.

-Si, por poco lo consigo -mencionó sintiendo un terrible ardor.

Ese sonido se escucho otra vez, ambos se alarmaron ya que eso significaba que ya estaban pasando por ahí, se apuraron y cogíeron las armas dispuestos a usarlas si era necesario. Se pusieron delante de la puerta esperando a que pasara lo peor si es que sucedía.

Esperaron el momento escuchando como ese sonido de una jauría pasando a gran velocidad les hacía ponerse la piel de gallina, era horroroso y brutal, pasaron como unos cincuenta por ahí hasta que de pronto todo se calmo.

Ambos se miraron con una cara inexpresiva al ver que al final no les descubrieron, pasaron de largo como si nada, suspiraron aliviados pero Lorry no, marcho hacía la puerta, y observo por el mismo borde que no había nada, ni rastro de ningún muerto.

Dirigió la mirada de vuelta hacía ellos notificando que por ahora estaban bien.

-Menos mal que no tienen cerebro -exclamo irónicamente Bertram.

-Si lo tienen, solo que esta atrofiado -indico Samantha.

Todos se sentaron arrodillados en cada rincón mientras se quitaban la mayoría de las prendas, estaban estupefactos debido a que ya habían empezado con mal pie.

-¿Cuando podremos salir? -pregunto Slevin al respecto.

-No lo se, hasta que se calme la cosa, esos infectados pueden seguirnos el rastro, quien sabe si a estas horas ya no se están dando cuenta de que han tomado el lugar equivocado -opino sinceramente Lorry sabiendo muy bien que a pesar de que se habían ido, podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Samantha se encontraba exhausta, tenía miedo de estar ahí, en ese momento Slevin asomo la cabeza mirándola interesado, asumió que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar ahora estando solos.

-¿Tienes miedo? -pregunto llamando su atención.

-¿Como dices? -no lo entendió.

-¿De donde crees que han venido esos infectados? -inquirió.

-No lo se, pero seguramente nos habrán seguido desde que estábamos en Fort Kadic, era obvio que nos iban a seguir hasta aquí -comento hacíendose una idea de como habían hecho para alcanzarles.

Frunció indirectamente el ceño, era increíble las conclusiones que tenía.

-Dime: ¿sabías lo que se proponían hacer Ulrich y los otros dos? -le pregunto ella.

-No, solamente vino Stern para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y luego descubrió mi bolsa, me pidió que le diera unas cuantas de esas baterías y nada mas -declaro dando a entender que fue algo inesperado y nada mas, no estuvo involucrado de ningúna manera.

Ahí entonces comprendió que si no le hubiera dado las baterías a Ulrich entonces no habría ocurrido que los tres se habían largado para hacer su misión, es como si él hubiera sido el culpable de todo eso y no hizo nada para impedirlo, pero no podía culparle por no saberlo.

Bertram se estaba durmiendo, volteo la mirada hacía otra parte y entonces observo que todavía continuaba el cadaver de ese muerto al que liquidaron antes, estaba oliendo mal.

-¿No creéis que deberíamos deshacernos de eso? -sugirió sinceramente.

Ambos se lo miraron dandose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Bueno, esperemos un rato para ver que pasa -acordo Lorry.

-¿Con esta peste? -recrimino injustificando ese hecho.

-Si -reafirmo sin decir nada mas.

Carraspeo quejándose y entonces golpeo la cabeza hacía atrás, estaba mas que asqueado con todo, este lugar le iba a acabar sacando de quicio por completo.

Samantha estaba en las mismas que él, estaba apenada debido a que sentía que iban a estar encerrados ahí mismo durante mucho tiempo, como no sabían si iban a volver los infectados o no, este mismo lugar era él único lugar seguro que tenían de momento.

-¿Quieres hacer algo para pasar el rato? -sugirió el otro.

-¿Como qué por ejemplo? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-No se yo... el veo veo por ejemplo -puso de ejemplo.

-Bueno, si tu quieres -acepto, se puso a pensar-. Veo veo.

-¿Que vez? -le siguió el juego.

-Una cosa con color.

-¿Y de que color es esa cosa?

-De color fucsia -declaro.

-¿Fucsia? -cuestiono al oír ese nombre y entonces se puso a mirar todas las cosas que habían que fuesen de color fucsia si es que lo habían-. No lo se, no lo veo. ¿Que es?

-Es ese folleto de tapa fucsia que hay ahí mismo -señalo observando que había un folleto que se encontraba ahí mismo en uno de los estantes.

-Maldita sea -reprocho al ver lo injusto que había sido, aquello hizo que Sam le diera risa.

-Eso te pasa por pedir estos juegos -objetó incrédulamente.

Se quedo quejándose mientras se lamentaba por haber fallado tan tontamente, al otro lado los otros dos les estaban viendo y no podían contenerse en hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Tu crees que acabaran juntos? -pregunto Bertram queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo creo, ella ya tiene a Della Robbia -indico acordándose de eso.

-Eso si es que sigue vivo -añadió indirectamente, era una obvia realidad.

··

Jim avanzaba a paso firme dando grandes tumbos con sus pisadas, los muertos continuaban donde estaban, delante del edificio devorando lo que quedaba de ese cadaver del que se habían pasado todo el tiempo comiendo sin parar, se dieron cuenta de su presencia y entonces se pusieron firmes contra él, los miraba con una cara desdicha como de estar mosqueado con ellos.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto con un tono malhumorado.

Entonces uno de los que estaban a los costados de toda la fila señalo hacía el otro extremo que era donde habían dado toda la vuelta, se fueron por aquel camino en pendiente.

-¿Como los habéis podido dejar escapar? -les reprocho de mala manera.

Se pusieron todos rígidos y hacíendose a un lado mientras mostraban lo que tenían delante, era el exoesqueleto del muerto del que se habían comido todos sus órganos. Jim marcho a mirarlo mas de cerca y ahí entendió porque habían estado perdiendo el tiempo con eso.

-Eh -refunfuño entre dientes.

Luego asomo la cabeza observando al infectado que yacía muerto del todo con la mitad del cuerpo sobresaliendo por una de las ventanas, lo cogío levantándolo con poco cuidado y entonces se lo llevo a la boca, devoro la mitad de su cabeza y luego escupió la bala.

-Encontradles, no quiero que se piensen que pueden escaparse de mi -acordo.

Todos alzaron la voz soltando gemidos y entonces se dieron la vuelta marchando corriendo por donde se habían ido siguiendo el mismo camino de antes. Jim miro hacía el fondo notando que veía otra ciudad menos derruida que todas las anteriores, estaba claro que si ellos planeaban irse por allí entonces sabrían muy bien como hacer desaparecer su rastro.

Frunció seriamente el ceño imaginandose lo que estarían haciendo ahora.

··

Paso la noche y todo se oscureció dejando un enorme fondo oscuro gris por toda la zona, dentro todos la estaban pasando con bastante frío, Lorry no les permitía encender una hoguera o al menos dar algo que diera calor debido a que tenía miedo de que los infectados notasen la luz desde afuera.

Bertram era el que peor la estaba pasando, se puso una manta intentando de mantenerse en calor pero no le estaba funcionando mucho.

-¿Podemos al menos encender una linterna? -sugirió como para intentar algo.

-No -decreto Lorry negando esa sugerencia.

-Todo es no, todo es no, hay algo que se pueda hacer aquí -reprocho hartandose de tantas quejas debido a que ya era imposible hacer algo.

-Tranquilizate Bertram, acabaras llamando la atención -insistió Slevin queriendo que se calmara.

-No me digas que me calle porque se muy bien que esos infectados se han largado, deberías estar ahora mismo buscando un nuevo lugar donde poder resguardarnos durante la noche porque este no me parece el lugar indicado -recrimino hacíendoles entender a todos como estaba de mosqueado ante el hecho de que no le parecía apetecible este lugar.

-Sargento Cox, tranquilicese ya ahora mismo -ordeno Lorry con tono firme.

-No, no pienso calmarme, y tu no puedes decirme nada, ya no eres comandante, así que toda esa palabrería tuya ha muerto con todos los que habían en Fort Kadic -acabo soltando la única cosa que nadie se le podría haber ocurrido dicho.

Al final Lorry se harto y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo dejo indeciso.

-Joder -exclamo Samantha sorprendida al ver eso.

Bertram volteo una mirada indirecta hacía él, le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Lo siento Bertram, pero he tenido que hacerlo por tu propio bien, nos acabarías haciendo matar a todos con todo ese mal genio -aclaro hacíendole entender que lo hizo por una razón justa.

-Lo se, yo tampoco debería haberlo hecho -se disculpo aunque sonaba a que se disculpaba consigo mismo por haberlo dicho.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba y se quedo sin decir nada a cambio.

-Escuchadme bien, se que a ningúno de nosotros nos gusta la idea de que nos quedemos aquí, pero esos infectados de ahí no son normales, son listos, escurridizos, ágiles y con bastante fuerza, así que no podemos largarnos de aquí a menos que luchemos por nada, estamos solos y nadie va a venir a buscarnos, así que es esto o nada, ¿ha quedado claro? -explicó sensatamente para hacerles entender

porque estaban aquí y no en otro lugar mejor en el que pudieran quedarse.

-Si -afirmaron los otros dos escuchándole atentamente.

-¿Tu que Cox? -pregunto dirigiendose a Bertram que no había dicho nada.

-Vale -afirmo pero con un tono bastante susurrante.

-No, vale no, si -le rectifico.

-Si, de acuerdo, solo si -ahora lo afirmo bien, se acomodo entre la manta.

Asintió un poco frustrado debido a que sabía muy bien que esto no le estaba resultando bastante fácil, ni para él ni para ningúno, todos estaban hasta aquí de estar huyendo sin parar.

-Será mejor que le dejes solos, cuando mas tiempo mejor será para que este calmado -opino sensatamente Samantha.

Lorry se quito la gorra y entonces se sentó a su lado, le dijo:

-¿Cuanto confías en que algo de esto saldrá bien? -pregunto sinceramente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Veras: de entre todos nosotros, tu eres la única que tiene confianza en muchas cosas, en sobrevivir, en pensar que Odd y sus amigos están vivos, que esto terminara algún dia, ¿como es posible que tengas todas esas conclusiones en tu cabeza? -indico dando a entender que le interesaba todas esas ideas que tenía en la cabeza.

-No lo se, seguramente porque después de estar tanto tiempo ahí en la base, me he dado cuenta de que todo es posible aunque no lo parezca -opino sin tener muchas ideas.

-Incluido el de que termine este apocalipsis -añadió.

Puso una mirada indirecta mientras cambiaba a una sonrisa de ironía.

-Lo suyo es bastante raro -exclamo sarcásticamente.

-Lo se, pero fijate bien, durante años hemos evolucionado para querer adaptarnos a un nuevo mundo, lo hemos hecho así durante eones, y ahora tenemos que sobrevivir a esto, un mundo derruido a causa de un virus del que vayase a saber de donde ha salido, y solo unos pocos están dispuestos a descubrir la verdad, ¿como puedes afrontar eso? -argumento poniendo entre dicho todo cuanto había existido en la Tierra hasta entonces.

-Digamos que es mas fácil de lo que parece -volvió a ponerlo como una contradicción.

Carraspeo pensativamente intentando de pensar en otro tema pero siguiendo el mismo asunto.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me parece mas raro todavía aparte de haber sobrevivido a varios ataques de muertos vivientes?

-No -contesto interesada.

-Pues que me he pasado tanto tiempo con estas gafas, que ya nadie sabe que es lo que hay detrás, si tengo los ojos de color marrón, o simplemente estoy ciego -mencionó y entonces se quito mostrando cual era el contorno verdadero de sus ojos.

Sam alzo la mirada observando que tenía unos raros ojos azules y brillantes con una sola pupila de color dorado en el centro, aquello lo sobresalto, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque los llevo puestos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si -afirmo convencida de ella.

-Nadie esta preparado para saber lo que ocurrirá después, ni siquiera yo después de que le haya enseñado esto a la gente, claro esta de que las únicas personas a las que le podría haber mostrado esto ahora están muertas, pero al menos lo tuyo vale mucho la pena -comento honestamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono.

-Porque al menos sabemos darnos cuenta de que si una persona esta viva o muerta, al menos una parte de él vivirá dentro de nosotros y no convertida en una de esas cosas, eso es lo importante -indico dando una conclusión bastante explicita.

Aquello le dio mucho de lo que pensar, tenía bastante razón, si pensaba que Odd estaba vivo, a lo mejor lo estaba de alguna manera, solamente tenía que seguir con esas ganas de querer volver a verle y a lo mejor lo tendría todo zanjado.

··

Paso la mañana y el cielo estaba completamente soleado, hacía un cielo radiante a pesar de que sabían muy bien de que hoy no iba a ser un buen dia, abrieron lentamente la puerta mientras alzaban sus armas asegurandose de que no hubiera nadie, todo estaba despejado.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Lorry y ambos salieron del taller dirigiendose hacía el otro lado.

-Mirad esto -anunció Slevin.

Todos se voltearon observando lo que estaba viendo.

Había un rastro de huellas de pisadas que iban desde un lado hasta acabar al otro lado como dando la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido.

-¿Que habrán hecho? Intentar de correr en círculos? -cuestiono Bertram intuyendo que había algo en esas pisadas que no cuadraba.

-No, a mi me parece que nos estaban buscando, pero no lo consiguieron y no tuvieron mas opción que volver por donde habían venido, para luego... -alzo Sam la mirada hacía arriba, se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado antes-: Volver al dia siguiente.

-¿Que? -no comprendieron esa mención.

-Vamos, nos han estado esperando -apuro Samantha sabiendo muy bien de que esto no había sido simplemente un despiste de los infectados, esto fue algo hecho apropósito.

Se dieron la vuelta y marcharon corriendo apuradamente al ver que dentro de algún momento los muertos iban a volver a perseguirles. Justo en ese momento un par de muertos se presentaron sobre la colina que separaba la nueva zona, observaron a unas siluetas que habían alejandose hacía el fondo y con mucha prisa, lanzaron un pequeño gemido como de afirmar que estaban viendo lo que creían que estaban viendo exactamente.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta dirigirse a un complejo abierto donde estaba todo abandonado y con algúnos coches aparcados entre si, alzaron la mirada de un lado para otro asegurandose de que aquellos muertos no les estaban alcanzando.

-¿Como sabemos que no nos siguen? -pregunto Bertram al respecto.

-Todavía no, pero lo harán, esos muertos vinieron hacía nosotros por una razón, pero cuando nos fuimos al taller podrían habernos seguido, no lo hicieron por algo -comento.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Slevin sin entender a que se refería con eso.

En ese momento Lorry se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que no había intuido antes.

-Oh mierda no -exclamo sobresaltado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto el otro al ver como reaccionó.

-Es la misma rutina que tomamos cuando queremos meternos en un lugar donde puede contener cosas útiles, son nuestros amigos los que nos persiguen -declaro.

-¿Todos ellos son los de Fort Kadic? -concluyo Slevin queriendo corroborar eso.

-Así es, y no solo eso, es Jim, nos ha encontrado, se ha pasado todo este tiempo siguiendo nuestro rastro para poder cogernos -menciono Samantha reconociendo que ya se lo sabía plenamente.

-¿Pero porque quiere hacer eso? -cuestiono Bertram.

-Para vengarse de nosotros, somos los únicos que quedan, los dejados atrás, no va a parar hasta matarnos del todo -indico Slevin ahora dandose cuenta.

-Pues si es verdad que esa mole viene a por nosotros entonces tenemos que irnos de aquí como sea -decreto Lorry sabiendo muy bien que ya no estaban tan seguros como antes.

-¿Pero adonde? Esa cosa que antes era nuestro comandante, es un gigante, podría hasta demoler un edificio entero con solamente sus manos, ya no hay ningún lugar en todo el territorio en el que estemos protegidos del todo -recrimino el otro sabiendo muy bien de que a pesar de que siguieran huyendo, el otro no iba a parar hasta continuar persiguiéndoles sin parar.

En ese momento Samantha se fijo en una cosa que había tirada en un extremo, marcho a buscarlo y encontró lo que parecía un mapa de toda la ciudad.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Slevin y todos fueron a mirar lo que tenía.

-Es un mapa, fijaos en esto -señalo encima.

El mapa contenía toda una escala de la ciudad pero sobretodo de toda la zona y la mayor parte terminaba en el agua, estaban al final del territorio.

-Aquí a unos metros se encuentra un puerto -señalo la parte nordeste donde se encontraba el dibujo de unas rampas como tratandose de un puerto marítimo.

-¿Y? -inquirió Bertram sin entender que pretendía decir con eso.

-Creo que se muy bien como podemos salir de aquí -mencionó.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesado Lorry según lo que pudiera decir.

-Vamos a tomar un barco y a largarnos de aquí -declaro.

-Pero tu estas loco, esos barcos seguramente estarán destruidos, y aunque cojamos uno adonde iríamos para que no nos encuentre ese cabron monstruoso -reprocho Bertram queriendo entender como se pensaba hacer todo eso.

-A Francia -confeso y entonces cerro el mapa metiéndoselo en su traje, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía uno de los coches que habían en los extremos.

-¿A Francia? -cuestiono Slevin sin entenderlo.

Sam se puso delante de un pequeño Large Rover que había adelante, lo abrió fácilmente notando que estaba abierto, había un montón de cosas tiradas como comida o unos cuantos papeles, las llaves estaban puestas lo que demostraba que quien fue el propietario del coche se largo corriendo dejando todo lo que tenía ahí. Giro las llaves y se encendió el motor del coche, funcionaba.

-Me parece que nos puede servir -declaro.

Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba convencida de que podía coger un barco y marcharse directamente hacía Francia seguramente para ayudar a su novio. Tiro las cosas que habían dentro del coche y luego se metió dentro.

-¿Venís o no? -pregunto indirectamente hacía ellos.

Carraspearon frustrados sabiendo muy bien que nada de esto iba a salir bien.

-Al menos tenemos un coche -expreso Bertram.

Todos se metieron dentro excepto Slevin que era él ultimo, estaba apunto de meterse dentro cuando entonces oyó algo que le dejo perplejo.

-Kevin, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Sam al ver que no se metía con ellos.

-¿Escucháis eso? -pregunto alzando el brazo.

Se callaron y escucharon atentamente ese sonido que sonaba como si de una estampida se tratara, reconocieron ese ruido en cualquier parte.

-Ya están aquí -confirmo.

-¡Vamos! -apuro Lorry y entonces el otro se metió en tan solo unos segundos.

Acelero el coche y ambos salieron despedidos como si nada, dejaron una enorme humareda de polvo cuando de pronto apareció la horda de infectados que se metieron en la esquina intentando de encontrar a los sujetos por algúna parte.

Al fondo de todo Jim observaba como aquel Large Rover se alejaba de la zona y se metía por la carretera, ahí pudo entender que se trataba de ellos intentando de huir.

-Podéis correr, pero no podéis esconderos -dictamino y alzo el brazo haciendo un gesto de mandar, luego todo el resto de infectados marcho corriendo a seguirles.

Este suspiro abrumado, no podía dejar que escaparan, ahora no teniéndolo tan fácil como ahora.

··

El vehículo fue circulando a toda prisa por toda una autopista lisa y despejada, justo en ese momento surgieron los infectados por otro camino alcanzándoles, fueron corriendo como una banda de animales desesperados por querer cogerles.

Samantha alzo la mirada y observo que ya les estaban siguiendo.

-Ya están aquí esos cabrones -anunció irónicamente.

Entonces Slevin saco la cabeza por la ventana observando el retrovisor.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Bertram al ver lo que hacía.

-¿Sabes que vendría ahora? -le pregunto mientras ponía una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sin entender que pretendía decir con eso.

-Que ahora nos persiguiera un tiranosaurio rex y rugiera delante del retrovisor, ¿a que suena eso?

Se le quedo mirando de una forma inexpresiva al estar hacíendose una idea de lo que contaba.

-A Jurassic Park, por dios, la escena en la que escapan del rex y aparece el plano de este rugiendo en el cristal del retrovisor, un clásico -aclaro dando a entender a que se refería en realidad.

-No se muy bien de donde has salido pero no pienso hacerme eso a la idea, cada vez están mas cerca -decreto irónicamente y luego aviso mirando por detrás.

Los muertos estaban yendo mas rápidos que antes, como siguieran así acabarían alcanzándoles antes de que pudieran salir de todo el territorio.

-Yo me encargo -anunció Lorry y entonces saco la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras alzaba su fusil dispuesto a dispararles desde ahí.

Fue disparando sin parar intentando de darle a todo infectado que se acercara, unos cuantos fueron alcanzados y se cayeron pero los demás seguían adelante sin parar, Sam intento de hacer toda una serie de movimientos para poder despistarlos pero eso no servía de mucho ya que todos ellos iban yendo en linea recta o se cambiaban mas lentos de lo que hacían ellos con el vehículo.

-Podríamos pasarnos así todo el dia -opino sinceramente Slevin.

-Queréis coger vosotros algún arma antes de que empecéis a soltar algúno comentario absurdo que no viene ni a cuento -apuro Sam queriendo que hicieran algo útil mientras tanto.

-De acuerdo -aceptaron sin rechistar.

Bertram agarro el rifle de francotirador y abrió la ventanilla de arriba dispuesto a disparar desde esa posición, luego Slevin asomo la cabeza por el otro lado haciendo lo mismo que el otro.

-¿Sabes disparar eso Cox? -pregunto Lorry notando lo que llevaba.

-He estado probando -anunció y entonces disparo, la bala salió volando y acabo impactando contra un infectado que iba un poco mas adelante del resto, se quedo el cuerpo dando vueltas por asfalto.

-Le has dado -dijo estupefacto Slevin al ver como le dio a la primera.

-Así es, pero esto no ha acabado todavía -añadió sabiendo muy bien que todavía venían a por ellos.

Siguieron haciendo todo el trayecto mientras los tres se encargaban de eliminar a cada uno de los infectados que se estaban acercando, había como una media de cincuenta muertos persiguiéndoles despavoridamente y la cosa no parecía terminar nunca.

Sam estaba intentando de mantener la posición en la carretera cuando de pronto que mas adelante había algo así como una rampa puesta en medio, tuvo una idea al ver eso.

-Atención chicos, será mejor que pongáis las cabeza dentro porque estoy apunto de cometer una estupidez que no os va a gustar -anunció discretamente sabiendo muy bien que no les iba a encantar.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez sin entender que quería decir con eso.

Voltearon la mirada y se dieron cuenta de a que se refería exactamente, iba directo hacía esa rampa que había colocada en el camino.

-Oh por favor no lo hagas -insistió pasivamente Slevin y metió la cabeza dentro.

Ambos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad sabiendo muy bien que eso los iba a hacer volar por los aires, estaban así de cerca de llegar a la rampa.

-¡Agarraos! -aviso y acelero con todas sus fuerzas.

Se apoyaron contra los asientos y entonces paso por la rampa haciendo volar el Large Rover de una manera que fue cayendo en picado unos metros mas adelante, siguió así hasta que al final impacto de lleno pero haciendo que la parte trasera quedaba completamente doblada, se oyó el sonido de los amortiguadores partiéndose de muy mala manera.

Ambos se llevaron una buena sacudida al chocar así pero siguieron adelante solo que ahora estaban mas alejados del trayecto de los infectados por el otro lado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -dictamino Bertram quedandose mareado del choque.

-No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá otra cosa mejor -acoto expresamente.

-Eso tampoco es bueno -exclamo Slevin quedandose con una mirada perdida.

-Ve por ahí, esa curva nos llevara directamente hacía el otro lado del puerto, ahí podremos despistarlos -señalo Lorry refiriendose a una curva que había a unos metros al costado.

Obedeció y entonces en el ultimo momento dio el giro y se metió de lleno en la curva, los infectados se detuvieron al ver por donde iba, estaba claro que si se metían ahí otra vez los volverían a perder como siempre. Mas a lo lejos se encontraba Jim observando el escenario de toda esa persecución y no podía estar mas decepcionado al ver que hasta ni ellos siguiendo a un coche eran capaces de atraparles con la velocidad que tenían, volteo la cabeza y observo que al lado suyo se encontraba un poste eléctrico doblado, al verlo tuvo una idea.

Se dirigió hacía el poste, lo agarro sacándolo del interior de la tierra y entonces empezo a dar vueltas hasta que pudo lanzar el poste eléctrico, fue directo hacía donde ellos iban.

-A ver si podéis escapar de esta -comento dispuesto a utilizarlo como trampa.

··

Ambos cuatro siguieron todo el trayecto hasta que pudieron observar que ya no les perseguían de ningúna manera, estaban en una zona cerrada, lo que significa que a los muertos les iba a costar meterse si querían encontrarles en ese laberinto urbano.

-Parece que ahora no nos siguen -aviso Slevin alzando la mirada por el otro lado.

-Por ahora, esas cosas son lo bastante listas como para darse cuenta por donde tienen que meterse, seguramente nos estarán esperando a unos metros mas al otro lado -objetó Lorry.

-¿Como sabes eso? -cuestiono Sam al respecto.

-Por las películas de zombies, que al final estos acaban dando la vuelta y nos encontramos con una emboscada por ambos lados y no podemos escapar -opino Slevin asumiendo que se refería a eso.

-No, en realidad es porque son nuestros hombres y saben muy bien que si con capaces de saber muy bien por donde vamos darán la vuelta a todo el distrito para poder encontrarlos por el camino mas fácil que hay -indico obviamente Lorry.

-Ah, ya entiendo -comprendió Slevin lamentandose porque no era lo que pensaba.

-Tu te has visto demasiadas películas, ¿no? -inquirió honestamente Bertram.

-Bueno, yo antes de todo eso era un cinefilo, me pasaba todo los días viendo los clásicos de los 80 como Regreso al Futuro, Cazafantasmas y demás cosas -aclaro dando a entender que le gustaba ver todo tipo de cine, sobretodo de ese tipo.

-¿Pero no eras acaso un ladrón de aparatos electrónicos? -cuestiono Samantha.

-Robabas cosas -reprimió Bertram al oír eso.

Ahora todos se pusieron a discutir por lo mismo.

-Mirad, entiendo de que penséis eso sobre mi, pero entended esto, yo antes no era nada, tenía que hacer algo para sobrevivir -intento de aclarse para que no lo entendieran mal.

-¿Sobrevivir a que? A que no te atrapase la policía -indago incrédulamente Bertram.

-Ya estamos otra vez, en serio Bertram, ¿cual es tu problema? -reprocho hartandose de todos esos comentarios insultantes que lo hacían parecer un completo inútil.

-No tengo ningún problema, lo que pasa es que no te conozco -rectifico sensatamente.

-Pues yo a ti tampoco te conozco, y no por eso me vuelvo loco -indico.

-Ya -exclamo incrédulamente al ver por donde iba.

Slevin puso una mirada indirecta y entonces le quito la gorra de un tirón.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? Maldito imbecil tocapelotas -rechisto Bertram insistentemente al ver lo que le hizo, le empezo a dar con todo para sacárselo de encima.

-Chicos, ¿queréis parar o os saco a hostias de este lugar? -reprocho Lorry queriendo que pararan.

-No soy yo, es él que me ha tirado la gorra -aclaro Bertram dando su versión de los hechos.

-A lo mejor ha sido uno de esos muertos que hay por ahí rondando -respondió el otro.

-O posiblemente tu eres uno de ellos y estas aquí dentro encerrado -ahora le contradijo apropósito.

-Mira quien fue a hablar -se le puso encima dandole los mismos golpes que antes solo que ahora todo esto estaba resultando bastante insoportable ya que no paraban de ninguna manera.

-Se acabo, aquí vengo -anunció Lorry y entonces se dispuso a hacerles callar, se quito del asiento y marcho hacía ellos agarrándoles de los brazos.

Samantha lo veía todo y no podía sentirse mas tonta al tener a esos tres, alzo la vista hacía el frente y observo algo que le dejo estupefacta, se detuvo al instante sacudiendo a los otros.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Slevin sin entender a que vino eso.

-Mirad -señalo hacía el frente.

Todo el camino estaba cortado por una banda de infectados caminando de un lado para otro impidiendo el paso, iban como desconcertados y yendo en círculos por el camino.

-¿Porque no nos atacan? -cuestiono al respecto.

-No, estos no son los que nos persiguen, estos son infectados normales, no nos harán nada a menos que nosotros nos les importunemos -indico Lorry.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? Damos marcha a atrás o no -intuyo Bertram.

-No, solo existe un camino mas corto para llegar adonde estamos, y es este, así que no tenemos otra que irnos por aquí, podemos pasar, pero lo haremos lentamente -acordo decididamente y entonces se giro dirigiendose fijamente hacía ellos-, cerrad las ventanas.

-Si -obedecieron y las cerraron de forma frenética.

-Ahora con mucha calma, que ningúno haga alguna tontería -decreto Lorry sabiendo muy bien que si algo malo iba a suceder, era mejor mantener la calma.

Todos acordaron y entonces Sam fue marchando lentamente mientras los muertos se empezaban a aglutinar a su alrededor pero no hacían nada, tocaban curiosos pero de ahí iban pasando como si nada, para ellos no era nada mas que movimiento, nada que resultase una amenaza, continuaron pasando así como así hasta que pudieron mantener completamente la calma, por ahora iban bien, tanto que ya apenas sentían miedo algúno de lo que fuera a suceder.

Slevin era él único que estaba algo mas nervioso, no paraba de mirarles pero en especial a uno que se le puso delante, era una niña infectada con apenas algo de carne en todo el cuerpo excepto en la cara, tenía toda la cara mordida y todavía tenía los aparatos en los dientes, era un asco ver eso, de pronto la niña abrió la boca y se golpeo contra la ventana.

-Ah -se asusto y se tiro encima de Bertram al ver lo que hacía, los otros dos se sorprendieron.

-Esta loca -reprocho con tono incesante.

-No hagas nada, ya se ira, seguramente habrá notado algo raro y estará intentando de pensar que otra cosa -procuro Lorry para impedir que hiciera algo malo.

-Pues a mi me parece que quiere comerme -opino sinceramente.

La niña seguía golpeandose hasta que al final empezo a sangrar por toda la boca sin parar, todo el cristal se lleno de sangre al instante y se lo pasaba restregandose de una forma tremendamente asquerosa, de verdad quería pasar ahí dentro y comérselo.

-En serio joder, esta cosa me tiene manía -siguió protestando aterrado al tener eso ahí encima.

Golpeo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que el cristal empezo a fracturarse.

-Se acabo -se harto Samantha al ver eso y entonces acelero el coche yendo mas fuerte que antes.

La niña se cayo y entonces paso entre los infectados de una forma que hacía que quedaran tirados encima sin parar, siguió así hasta que al final los muertos lo notaron y entonces se agruparon intentando de cogerles apoyando sus manos encima del techo pero al ir tan rápido hacía que ambos se fuesen cayendo sin parar una y otra vez.

-Vamos -replico Sam queriendo salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Giro al final de la esquina y pudo llegar al otro callejón que había mas adelante donde estaba todo vacío, ambos se llevaron un tremendo suspiro después de haber pasado por eso.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto al respecto.

-¿Que es eso? -señalo Bertram notando algo al frente.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y notaron que había como un poste eléctrico tirado en medio del camino, estaba todo derrumbado y con eso ahí era imposible que pasaran, les había cortado el recorrido.

-Maldita sea -se cabreo tanto que golpeo el volante de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Eso no debería de estar ahí -opino sinceramente Bertram.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Slevin.

-Miradlo bien, en todo el camino no hemos visto ni un solo poste eléctrico, a mi me da que eso lo acaban de tirar ahora mismo -concluyo dandose cuenta de ese hecho.

-¿Tirado como? -volvió a cuestionarlo.

-Jim, nos ha cortado el paso -reconoció Lorry dandose cuenta que lo hizo bien.

Ambos se llevaron un tremendo suspiro al ver que ahora estaban atrapados y no había forma de salir de ahí, tenían que encontrar otra cosa que hacer o sino jamas llegarían al puerto, escucharon ese incesante sonido y asomaron la cabeza por el otro lado observando que los infectados de antes estaban apunto de alcanzarles, les habían seguido.

-¿Que hacemos? Ahora vamos a tener que volver por donde están esas cosas -cuestiono Bertram sabiendo muy bien que solamente quedaba una opción por hacer.

-Bueno, por aquí existe otro camino que nos puede llevar, pero vamos a tener que ir yendo todo recto aunque esas cosas nos persigan -intuyo Sam mirando el mapa.

-¿Pero y que sucede si todo esto es una trampa de Jim para poder hacernos llevar directamente al lugar donde justamente quiere que vayamos? -indico Slevin dandose cuenta de eso.

Ahí entonces comprendieron que todo esto había sido planeado apropósito.

-Bueno, en realidad si que podemos pasar por ahí -objetó Bertram refiriendose al camino que estaba cortado por el poste eléctrico que había adelante.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-Hay un hueco lo bastante grande como para que podamos salir por ahí, si tomamos ese atajo que hay al otro lado tal vez puede que lleguemos a tiempo de encontrar el puerto -opino pensativamente.

-Pero para eso tendríamos que dejar la furgoneta -comento Lorry.

-O podemos usarlo como bomba para frenar a esos -indico sabiendo muy bien lo que había que hacer y esa era la única idea mas obvia que podía haber en este momento.

Ambos se miraron pensativos y la idea no era tan mala como parecía, podían aprovechar la gasolina de dentro para hacerlo estallar y así crear una distracción que les permitiera seguir su camino.

-Hagamoslo -acepto Lorry.

-Si -afirmo Sam y entonces ambos se bajaron del coche.

Abrieron la compuerta del combustible y cogíeron todo lo que había dentro del maletero para hacer una cuerda, ataron unos cuantos hilos y pañuelos hasta meterlos dentro mientras colgaba una pequeña parte como para que diera algo de tiempo para la mecha.

-Con esto servirá -intuyo Slevin.

Luego Lorry saco un bidón de gasolina que había dentro, lo abrió y empezo a tirar todo su contenido hacía ambos lados.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

-Solo hay una forma de que esto se extienda como para crear un muro de fuego lo suficientemente estable como para impedir que mas infectados pasen -concluyo.

Ambos se miraron teniendo bastante razón, justo en ese momento aparecieron los infectados de antes girando por la esquina y yendo hacía ellos muy lentamente.

-Acabemos ya con esto -apuro Bertram.

-Id vosotros, yo voy a terminar con esto -aviso Lorry continuando con lo que estaba.

-No Lorry, ven con nosotros -insistió Samantha queriendo que no se quedara atrás.

-No, seguid -reprocho queriendo que se fueran, les apunto con la pistola queriendo que se marcharan del todo o sino no le harían caso de ningúna forma.

-Vamos, él sabe ocuparse solo -le agarro Bertram de la mano a Samantha y entonces ambos se dieron la vuelta marchando por el hueco que había entre el poste estrellado.

Lo atravesaron del todo pero Bertram se quedo observando como estaba Lorry, tiro todo el resto del combustible junto con el bidón en otra parte y entonces se puso a encender la mecha, cogío el trozo de papel que sobresalía y le apunto con el arma, disparo y con una de las chispas que sobresalían hizo que se encendiera por si solo.

-Si -dijo orgulloso y entonces marcho corriendo.

Los muertos ya estaban llegando y la mecha ya estaba llegando pero muy lento.

Todos se dirigieron a buscar un lugar seguro ya que ese tipo de explosión les iba a sacudir por completo los tímpanos, encontraron un pequeño hueco sobresaliente encima de un trozo de asfalto partido, ambos se metieron dentro pero quedaba Lorry.

-¿Donde esta él? -pregunto Slevin apurado.

-Ya viene en camino -aviso Bertram con una mirada inquisitiva.

Lorry espero un rato a que se encendiera del todo y empezó a hacer todo ese recorrido por la cuerda de papeles hasta llegar al interior del deposito.

-Si -dijo convencido y entonces empezo a correr.

Se metió por el hueco y de ahí paso corriendo intentando de encontrar el lugar donde se escondieron los otros, de pronto alguien se le tiro encima, quedo tirado en el suelo y entonces el sujeto que había encima de él se apoyo, era un infectado de los que les estaban buscando, intento de cogerle pero Lorry puso sus dedos encima de su cuello impidiendo que se acercara para morderle.

-Joder -reprocho estupefacto ya que ahora iba a tener que morir cuando justo quería salvar a los otros de seguir adelante.

La mecha estaba apunto de llegar a su fin.

El infectado abrió la boca y empezo a chorrear como una saliva con sangre que caía como una gota de sus putrefactos labios, se hizo a un lado y dejo que se le cayera encima de la mejilla impidiendo cualquier contacto físico con esa sangre infectada, necesitaba buscar algo con lo que defenderse y entonces observo que al lado suyo había una rama con la punta tan afilada como una estaca.

La cogío a tiempo y entonces se la clavo en el ojo izquierdo, el muerto gimió y se hizo a un lado aprovechando para que Lorry pudiera coger algo y rematarlo, hallo su mochila llena de cuchillos y machetes y saco uno de ellos, el muerto se puso de rodillas y lo mato clavándoselo directamente en la cabeza de un solo golpe, se tiro estando realmente muerto.

La mecha ya casi llegaba a tocar el deposito y el resto de los muertos normales estaban llegando hacía el coche intentando de atrapar a los otros, Lorry lo recogió y marcho rápidamente antes de que el vehículo explotase creando una enorme bola de fuego.

Los otros tres estaban esperando a que viniera Lorry pero tenían tanto miedo de pensar que no iba a volver que ya les daba la sensación de querer ir a buscarle por si acaso.

-Tengo que ir -insistió Samantha decidida.

-No espera -ambos le cogíeron impidiendo que cometiera una imprudencia innecesaria.

Justo en ese momento apareció Lorry con la cara llena de la sangre del muerto que remato.

-¿Donde estabas? -repercuto Bertram al respecto.

-Ocupado -mencionó irónicamente-, agachaos.

Un par de infectados extremos que había mandado Jim apareció saltando entre las gradas de las casas cuando entonces vieron el escenario que se montó, se percataron de ese coche encendido y entonces la mecha todo su fin. Estallo haciendo volar todo lo que había por delante incluido a los propios muertos incluido a los dos que quedaron envueltos en llamas y cayeron destruidos por el otro lado, murieron calcinados. Luego las llamas se extendieron por el rió de gasolina haciendo quemar a todo el resto de muertos que había por ambas partes creando una cortina de humo que mato a todo el mundo dejándolo atrapado ahí.

Mas a lo lejos Jim observo esa bola de fuego que luego se fue convirtiendose en un pequeño remolino de humo negro, frunció malhumorado el ceño al ver que otra vez lo arruinaron.

Ambos tres salieron observando el desastre que montaron, había toda una humareda de fuego cubriendo toda la zona, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a eso. De pronto surgió un infectado estando en llamas y le faltaba un brazo, levantaron las armas apuntandole pero entonces el muerto avanzo y cayo por el otro lado rodando por los destrozos hasta acabar clavada en una estaca de piedra colocada mas abajo, quedo ahí sin poder moverse.

-Parece que lo hemos hecho bien -exclamo irónicamente Slevin.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? -pregunto Samantha reconociendo que Lorry tenía algo encima y no parecía ser algo sucio, era sangre de alguien.

Lorry se paso la mano por ahí y observo que le quedo algo de ese muerto de antes.

-Digamos que ese cabron de ahí intento de hacerme perder el tiempo -indico señalando hacía el infectado que había en una esquina, era el mismo que había matado recientemente.

-¿Te ha hecho algún daño? -pregunto Bertram preocupado.

-No, pero podría haber sido peor, larguémonos de aquí antes de que Jim nos lance otra cosa y quedemos atrapados en su ratonera humana -apuro nerviosamente.

-Si -afirmo Samantha convencida y ambos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse directamente hacía el puerto que les quedaba bastante cerca, menos mal que no habían tomado el otro camino o sino habrían caído en una trampa mortal.

Al cabo del rato acabaron llegando al lugar del desastre observando los restos carbonizados de demás infectados normales incluido de aquellos que habían mandado anteriormente. Jim fue avanzando por ahí fijándose en el coche carbonizado que usaron como señuelo para hacerles perder el rastro, estaba claro que lo habían pensado, pero no podía seguir tolerando algo como esto mucho mas, agarro a uno de los muertos que no estaban del todo calcinados y se lo llevo comiendose la parte buena, arranco parte de los huesos mientras ponía una expresión descarada.

Uno de los infectados que estaban de su parte se le puso delante y le indico hacía donde habían ido, luego le enseño un mapa, este lo cogío y observo todos los lugares en especial uno que era justamente donde estaban, al ver ese puerto pudo entender hacía donde iban exactamente.

-Conque queréis largaros de Estados Unidos eh, pues yo os digo que no vais a coger ese barco de ningúna manera -decreto descaradamente Jim sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

··

Pasado un rato siguieron adelante pero estando cada vez mas cerca de hacía donde querían ir, anduvieron por una zona abierta donde no se encontraba nada excepto restos de coches militares o algúna otra cosa carbonizada en las esquinas.

-Decidme una cosa, ¿como vamos a hacer para que funcione un barco? -pregunto Slevin queriendo saber como tenían planeado eso si es que pensaban largarse con uno que funcionase.

-Seguramente uno de esos barcos tendrá algún deposito de reserva -opino sinceramente Lorry.

-Ya, ¿pero que pasa si es uno que estallo? No pueden estar todos los barcos en perfecto estado -discutió de vuelta esa cuestión al ver que no podía hacerse a la idea de que funcionase.

-Ah -ambos se quejaron al ver que no paraba de tanta charla.

-Bueno, encontraremos lo que haya, pero si no hay, seguiremos haciendo nuestro recorrido -acordo Lorry para que al menos tuvieran un segundo plan por si acaso.

-¿Pero que recorrido? Estamos dando la vuelta a todo el país, ya no hay escondite, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir huyendo y matando a mas muertos con todo lo que encontremos a nuestro paso hasta que ya no quede ni uno excepto Jim, y ya sabemos muy bien como esta -recrimino Bertram hacíendoles entender que no tenían ni un solo plan seguro.

Ambos se miraron frustrados al ver que tenía razón, ya no había lugar donde estuvieran a salvo mientras Jim estuviera por ahí siguiéndoles sin parar, era eso o nada.

-Al menos aprovechémoslo por si acaso -propuso directamente, siguió avanzando.

Continuaron el camino mientras no dejaban de pensar en esa teoría, Samantha se detuvo y miro hacía el otro lado notando el presentimiento de que muy pronto los alcanzarían de algúna manera, esa explosión no podría haberles detenido para nada, Jim estaría por ahí, esperando que aparezcan para enfrentarse a él, y una vez que hayan hecho eso, vayase a saber lo que les hará.

-Sam, vamos -apuro Slevin al ver que no venía ella.

-Si, ahí voy -afirmo y entonces marcho pero sin dejar de mirar lo que había mas allá.

Al otro lado, los muertos empezaron a agruparse siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado con sus huellas, iban gimiendo como interesados con lo que veían, uno de ellos fue adelantándose hasta observar al fondo a unas siluetas moviendose sin parar.

-¡Ah! -aviso gritando eufóricamente.

Todos se agruparon y observaron con estupefacción como habían encontrado a los jóvenes que se habían escapado, siguieron gritando de aquella forma sin parar hasta que entonces vino el que era mas fuerte, les detuvo dándoles una bofetada a cada uno, les indico que mantuvieran la calma, luego señalo hacía atrás donde estaba el jefe, hizo el gesto como de decir que tenían que volver para avisarle, ambos movieron la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Gritaron entusiasmados y entonces todos volvieron por donde habían venido corriendo sin parar mientras alzaban sus brazos en señal de ataque. Hicieron todo el recorrido hasta llegar adonde estaba Jim, sentado entre los restos comiendose la mayoría de los cadaveres, observo que volvía el grupo y entonces se levanto dirigiéndose firmemente hacía ellos.

-¿Los habéis encontrado? -pregunto indirectamente.

Entonces el que estaba mas adelante hacía los gestos de ir andando hasta dirigirse a un lugar donde tenían barcos que era supuestamente el puerto.

-Bien, me parece que ya es hora de que hagamos las cosas bien, no pienso permitir que esos cabrones acaben escapando aunque crean que puedan derrotarme con sus métodos, esta vez no -dictamino decidido a seguirles una ultima vez mas.

··

Continuaron subiendo una colina con mucha dificultad debido a que se estaban metiendo por una montaña de arena enorme, de ahí pasaron al otro lado y encontraron lo que querían, hallaron el puerto ahí mismo con unos cuantos barcos enormes disponibles.

-Vaya, se que ve han durado mucho -opino expresamente Slevin al verlos.

-Bueno, al menos no se han llevado ningúno -indico Lorry.

-Si, pero miradlo bien, ¿veís todo ese terreno? Esta quemado por ambas partes, como de una explosión enorme, a mi me da que por aquí ha habido una batalla y nadie consiguió ganarla, ¿quien sabe si no hay nadie por ahí? -argumento lógicamente Bertram sabiendo muy bien que por muy bueno que estuviera todo, siempre quedaba algo malo aparte.

Ambos se miraron carraspeando al darse cuenta de que quedaba ese problema, pero esos barcos eran la única opción que tenían, así que era eso o nada.

Intentemos de echar un vistazo por lo menos -propuso Samantha.

-De acuerdo, pero lo haremos a mi manera -acordo estrictamente Lorry.

Afirmaron con la cabeza y fueron bajando por la parte angosta de esa colina arenosa que estaban pisando, bajaron del todo y continuaron el camino hasta encontrarse con todo un área llena de restos calcinados incluido el tanque al que parecía que le habían dado con un misil, en un extremo alejado del hueco de la explosión se encontraba un cuerpo infectado todo quemado vivo y no tenía piernas, no podía moverse de ahí, seguramente era el conductor del tanque salió a tiempo pero no del todo.

-Me das eso -pidió Slevin dirigiendose a Lorry para que le diera el machete.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -cuestiono a pesar de habérselo dado asumiendo que no haría nada malo.

-Acabar con su sufrimiento -declaro dirigiendose al muerto atrapado en las cenizas.

Se miraron extrañados y entonces observaron como se puso delante del infectado, se coloco de costado y entonces le corto la cabeza con el machete, se calmo mientras quedaba rodando el trozo.

-Al menos lo ha hecho bien -indico Sam encantada por lo menos.

Asintió estupefacto por haberlo hecho y entonces le quito algo que estaba colgando de la chaqueta por el lado que no estaba del todo quemado, se la quito resultando ser una cantimplora pequeña, estaba llena, luego volvió con ellos para enseñársela.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Bertram.

-Una cantimplora con agua, suerte de que tenía una -admitió.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono ella.

-Porque ahora tengo una -decreto sin mas dilación, entonces la abrió por completo todo el agua en la cara así sin mas, asintió entusiasmado porque no se había mojado en días.

-¿Y para eso tenías que cortárselo? -critico expresamente el otro acerca de lo que hizo.

-Ese infectado se ha pasado ahí todo el tiempo sin que nadie lo remate, sabéis lo que es estar ahí con tu cuerpo retorciéndose sin parar esperando a que alguien venga y lo remate, pues ese mismo soy yo, y lo he hecho, y estoy mas que orgulloso -explicó sinceramente hacíendoles entender que podía hacerse cargo de ello porque al menos tenía principios.

Dirigieron un mirada intrigante y entonces Slevin se guardo la cantimplora en el interior de su mochila, se frustro de vuelta y entonces paso sobre ellos hacía otro lado sin avisar.

-Kevin, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Lorry subiendo de tono.

-A buscar un barco, me pido ese, me parece que esta en perfecto estado -anunció señalando hacía el barco que decía: KARABOUDJAN.

-Karaboudjan, ¿seguro que podemos quedarnos con este? -se intrigo Bertram al respecto.

-Bueno, al menos no ha elegido uno de esos otros, parecen mas desgastados -indico Samantha notando que los otros no estaban como para ser usados a la perfección.

-Vayamos ya -acepto Lorry y entonces se dirigieron a seguirle.

Se metieron en el puerto y avanzaron hasta dirigirse hacía el puente de subida, Slevin se dispuso a subir por ahí pero entonces Lorry corrió impidiéndoselo a tiempo.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono extrañado por la forma en que le cogía.

-No sabemos lo que puede haber ahí, miralo bien, este puente todavía continua como para alguien suba, ¿quien sabe si nadie mas se metió antes que nosotros? -concluyo lógicamente.

Slevin no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando a los otros al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba claro que podrían no estar solos una vez fuesen en al interior.

-Déjame a mi pasar primero, luego vas tu -acordo sinceramente Lorry.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar y entonces Lorry fue avanzando mientras alzaba su rifle para asegurarse de que no había nadie que quisiera atacarles.

Luego ambos le siguieron mientras él se quedaba ahí indeciso como si nada, como si le hubieran dicho algo malo y estuviera ofendido, Sam le miro extrañada y entonces dijo:

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto queriendo entenderle.

-Nada, es simplemente que parece que nadie entiende lo que hago -confeso.

-Kevin, yo te entiendo, pero si no pones un poco de ingenio a lo mejor podrías haber muerto ahora mismo por solamente pisar esto, es mejor que sigas lo que dice Lorry o sino todo esto acabara mas mal que nunca -le explicó hacíendole ver que tenía que pensar un poco mejor y no seguir autocompadeciendose por ser alguien inferior a ellos.

-Lo se, solo espero de que esto sea diferente -opino.

-Todo cambiara Kevin, todo cambiara -espeto pasivamente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro para consolarle, luego subió mientras él se quedaba atrás.

Asintió suspirando debido a que se sentía como algo excitado por eso, estaba mas que claro que ella era la única que podía remediar con él en sus peores momentos.

··

Lorry se metió dentro del compartimento que estaba mas o menos abierto, encendió las linternas atadas a las escopetas y observo todo lo de alrededor, todos hicieron lo mismo intentando de ver cualquier cosa que resultase sospechosa pero no había nada que llamase la atención.

-Parece despejado -opino Slevin al verlo pero dio un alarido tan fuerte que provoco un tremendo eco que se expandió por todo el mundo.

Ambos se alarmaron ya que eso llamaba demasiado la atención.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! -critico protestando Bertram pero con tono susurrante.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Yo no lo sabía -le contradijo poniendose en el mismo tono.

-Chicos, callad -insistió susurradamente Samantha queriendo que pararan ahora.

Ambos se tranquilizaron poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Escuchadme bien, puede que no estemos solos en este lugar, así que es mejor registradlo todo antes de que nos encontremos con lo peor de lo peor -decreto estrictamente Lorry.

-¿Como qué? -pregunto Slevin.

-Como alguien viviendo aquí y nosotros entrando como una banda de intrusos -indico.

Ahora aquello les daba mucho mas rollo que antes.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Bertram asumiendo que tenían alguna estrategia.

-Iremos en dos bandos, Sam tu iras con Bertram, Slevin tu vendrás conmigo -especifico.

-En realidad yo quiero ir con Kevin -declaro Bertram decidido a ir con él.

-No, os conozco a vosotros y se muy bien que haréis un desastre -recrimino negando esa opción.

-No se preocupe, no lo haremos -decreto mas que decidido.

-¿Pero porque? -cuestiono Slevin sin entender el motivo de esa sugerencia.

Ambos se les quedaron mirando asumiendo que podrían irse juntos o no sin problemas.

-Una mas, y os juro que os disparo en los oídos para que se os abran del todo -acordo estrictamente para dejarles bien claro de que se les acabaron las tonterías a los dos.

-Vale -aceptaron sin rechistar.

-Vosotros id a revisar los camarotes de arriba, nosotros nos ocuparemos de revisar los de abajo -especifico Lorry y entonces ambos se marcharon por su propio lado.

Se metieron por los pasillos principales mientras iban apuntando con sus escopetas debido a que no se fiaban de que estuvieran solos del todo, Slevin le estaba mirando intentando de entender porque acepto eso sabiendo que ambos se llevaban bastante mal, algo le estaba ocultando.

-Oye Bertram, ¿porque no me...

-Calla, escucha esto -le rechisto y ambos se callaron al instante.

Se detuvieron y escucharon algo que sonaba como a música al fondo, se miraron extrañados y entonces avanzaron sigilosamente sin intentar de llamar la atención de ningúna forma, notaron que venía de una habitación con la puerta abierta, se notaba la luz saliendo del borde, se pusieron de costado intentando de mantener las distancias, no oían a nadie excepto a esa música. Fue acercandose cada vez mas hasta intentar de ponerse delante del borde para ver que había al otro lado, no vio nada pero noto que había un tocadiscos el que estaba haciendo esa música.

-¿Ves algo? -siguió preguntando con un tono demasiado alto.

Le volvió a rechistar queriendo que se callara ya que no le dejaba escuchar, movió lentamente la puerta y no vio nada en absoluto, no había nadie ahí.

-Vamos -le apuro.

Ambos se metieron dentro de aquel camarote bastante grande aunque parecía estar todo desordenado, alguien había tirado todo por doquier como si hubiera querido montarse una fiesta, la cama era lo peor de todo. Slevin se acerco y observo que había algo encima, era una revista de mujeres con los pechos enormes, al ver eso tuvo una corazonada, miro por debajo de la sabana que estaba colocada de una manera sospecha y entonces lo vio.

-Oh joder -rechisto asqueado al ver lo que descubrió.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Bertram estupefacto por como reaccionó.

-Me temo que no estamos solos -confeso llevandose la mano a la cara mientras enseñaba la revista.

Con solamente ver eso ya se hizo una idea de lo que había debajo de las sabanas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba ahora esa música incesante que no paraba de seguir sonando, parecía como una música de los años 40 que se tocan en la radio. Se dirigió al tocadiscos que tenía la música muy baja y entonces la apago calmándose todo el ambiente.

-¿Quien cojones crees que vive aquí? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

Entonces volteo su mirada poniendo una expresión de preocupación y dijo:

-No lo se -contesto sinceramente al no tener mucha idea ya que esto le daba bastante pánico.

··

Mientras muy abajo, Samantha y Lorry continuaron su camino por la zona mas abajo donde estaba el motor hidráulico que hacía funcionar el barco, querían intentar de encenderlo o probar de que funcionaba como para que así pudieran largarse de una vez por todas.

-¿Porque crees que Bertram ha decidido ir con el otro? No lo entiendo, llevan peleandose desde que encontramos el edificio ese, ¿porque lo habrá hecho? -cuestiono Lorry intentando de entender a que venía esa alianza de antes por la que tuvieran la marcharse los otros dos tan juntos.

-Creo que a lo mejor esta empezando a tener remordimientos por lo que paso -opino Sam.

-¿Tu crees que lo hará? -objetó asumiendo negativamente.

-Ya lo demostraran por si solos -exclamo poniéndole entredicho.

Siguieron caminando hasta que entonces Lorry se le ocurrió otra anécdota que contar.

-Parece un buen chico ese Slevin -opino sinceramente.

-Kevin, así es como se llama en realidad -aclaro expresamente.

-Ya lo se, pero es que no parece tener mucho aspecto de Kevin -indico obviamente-. Aunque parece que se lleva bastante bien contigo.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono extrañada.

-Bueno, os habéis estado llevando bastante bien sin ningún tipo de problema, y tu eres la única que es capaz de razonar con él cuando yo no puedo -argumento dando a entender que se llevaban tan bien como uña y carne juntas.

-Ja -exclamo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

Al cabo del rato acabaron llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la carga de los motores, era una mesa de mando puesta delante de un sistema de correas, parecía que nadie lo había tocado en años o al menos de intentar repararlo siquiera.

-¿Crees que podría funcionar? -pregunto al respecto.

Lorry le echo un vistazo, le quito el polvo y la humedad de dentro y entonces vio que casi todo estaba desgastado, nadie había intentado de repararlo de ningúna manera.

-¿Y? -asumió que notaba que había algo malo.

-Podría repararlo ahora mismo, pero necesitaría herramientas para esto, y no tenemos -confeso.

-Habra que buscar en algúna parte -objetó mosqueada.

De pronto se escucho un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, se voltearon rápidamente intentando de saber que era eso pero no veían nada, todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Samantha alarmada.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da justo lo que me intuía, no estamos solos en este barco -contesto igual de alarmado pero preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar ahora.

··

Después de estar revisando cada uno de los camarotes no encontraron nada útil, volvieron al exterior intentando de aspirar un poco de aire fresco porque ahí era jodidamente asfixiante, se temían lo peor si es que acaso había alguien por ahí vigilándoles para atacar.

-¿Quien crees que puso esa música? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero seguro que de hace mucho -comento alarmado y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no creo que de hace mucho, a mi me da que de hace unos cinco minutos -concreto.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono interesado.

-Los tocadiscos no son como una bombilla que se queda encendida todo el dia, tienen un tiempo y una vez que eso llega a su fin, se apagan pero como si se hubiera fundido desde dentro -indico reconociendo que se sabía bastante.

-¿Como sabes todas esas cosas? -pregunto queriendo entenderlo de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, en cierto modo mi padre era un coleccionista de cosas antiguas, sus favoritas eran los tocadiscos o cualquier cosa de los ochenta y los setenta, no había ni un solo dia en el que no se pusiera a tocar algo en ese tocadiscos que había en la repisa del comedor -explicó dando a entender porque tenía todo ese conocimiento.

-¿Y entonces porque te volviste un ladrón? -inquirió sinceramente.

De pronto se callo sin decir nada, le dejo con la duda ahí mismo.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono sin entender que le pasaba.

-Le gustaban mas los objetos que yo, eso es lo que pasa -aclaro dando a entender que su padre no fue muy buena persona después de todo.

Ahí entonces entendió porque era tan poco sociable, tuvo no muy buena infancia con los suyos.

-Lo siento -se disculpo personalmente.

-No te disculpes tan pronto, de todas formas que ibas a hacer, intentar de hacerme sentir que no soy él único en el mundo que ha pasado por lo mismo, claro que no, de lo único es que yo soy uno de los pocos que continúan con vida para darse cuenta de que no todos los padres viven para adorar a sus hijos y tratarlos como seres humanos -recrimino expresamente contradiciendo todo pronostico que tenía sobre poder hacérselo entender.

-Ahora ya no sabía que decir, se sentía raro ante esa cuestión.

-¿Porque has aceptado venir conmigo? -ahora se lo pregunto después de todo el rato que estuvo así.

-Pues porque necesito hablar contigo -confeso, se acomodo sentándose en un costado.

-¿De qué? -pregunto volteando su mirada hacía él.

-Me he estado comportando un poco mal contigo, eso lo reconozco, pero después de todas las cosas que me ha ido diciendo Lorry desde ayer, creo que puedo entender un poco porque estabas tan sociable, y créeme, lo acepto como tal, así que quiero que aceptes mis disculpas -explicó sincerandose con él para demostrar que estaba equivocado con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Slevin no lo podía creer, por primera vez se disculpaba de todas las cosas que le había dicho, estaba claro que si había decidido ir con él era una por una razón bastante indulgente, y era esta misma.

-Bueno, al menos no has soltado nada que suene contradictorio -exclamo.

-¿Como qué? -cuestiono riéndose de lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Ni puta idea -indico obviamente y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron ahí tirados sin hacer nada en absoluto, simplemente asentir debido al buen momento que estaban teniendo juntos pero ahora como grandes amigos.

-¿Tu crees que esos tres que se fueron lograran cambiar el mundo? -quiso saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero si lo harán, espero de que vivan para contarlo, porque sino se nos van a acabar las historias antes de que sobreviva alguien mas -opino sarcásticamente, ambos se rieron de nuevo.

-Yo también -espeto sinceramente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si Odd volvía a por Sam, entonces se le acababa todo para él, tenía que hacer algo o sino perdería a la única chica que había sido buena con él todo este tiempo.

Se escucho un extraño sonido, alzaron la cabeza y observaron como de pronto apareció una barra de fierro que iba rodando por el otro lado sin motivo algúno.

-¿Que mierda es esa? -cuestiono alarmado y entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que significaban, estaban metidos directamente en una trampa.

-Tu quédate aquí, si algo malo surge ve a buscar a Sam y a los otros y que se larguen de aquí -acordo estrictamente Bertram mientras se encargaba de inspeccionar el extremo de al lado.

-Pero, ¿y que pasara contigo? -cuestiono al respecto.

-No te preocupes por mi, preocupate por ellos -indico seriamente y entonces avanzo dirigiendose hacía el otro lado de donde vino la barra, se metió y no volvió mas, ni siquiera se oyó.

Espero ahí un buen rato intentando de saber si encontró algo o no, el silencio era constante y por lo que parecía no sonaba a nada bueno, empezo a preocuparse de que ya le mataron antes de que pudiera hacer algo ahí mismo, le había dicho que fuera a avisar a los otros, pero no estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo, no podía dejarle ahí sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Bertram, espero de que tengas una muy buena porque sino te juro que... -se dispuso a ir directamente donde se metió cuando de pronto algo le ataco con la culata de un arma y le dio en toda la cara, fue tal golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

··

Sam y Lorry continuaban registrando el lugar intentando de saber si estaban solos o no, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían escuchado ese sonido como si se tratara de algo de metal cayéndose. El lugar estaba oscuro y eso hacía que fuera mas difícil encontrar el sujeto o lo que fuera que estuviera ahí metido con ellos dentro.

-Tu intenta de buscar por ahí, yo iré por allí -acordo señalando Lorry.

-Pero, ¿y que dijiste sobre no separarnos? -cuestiono murmuradamente.

-Me temo que ahora vamos a tener que hacerlo si queremos saber a que nos enfrentamos en este dichoso lugar -indico sinceramente.

Aquello fue una opción que no le gusto mucho, volvió a escuchar ese sonido otra vez, ahora ya no era de una cosa cayéndose, era mas bien de algo llamándola, se dirigió hacía el rincón donde lo había oído, era una zona oscura imposible de ver mas allá, se puso a mirar con la espalda inclinada debido a que había unas cuantas tuberías que llegaban hasta la altura de la cabeza y tenía que ir agachada por si acaso. Lo seguía escuchando sin parar y era una cosa que no terminaba nunca, empezo a sospechar que se estaba metiendo en un trampa, si es que ya estar ahí metido no era ya una trampa mortal, como de pelicula de terror, como deseaba que Odd estuviera ahí para poder soltar algúnas de sus anécdotas de siempre.

Siguió avanzando sin saber que había hasta que entonces lo hallo, era una barra de hierro tirada en el suelo en medio de ningúna parte, lo cogío intentando de entender que era eso pero viendo como estaba, era claro que había sido utilizar para dar unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Pero qué? -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

Oyó un extraño alarido y entonces se giro observando que alguien venía apunto de darle con una llave inglesa bien enorme, se aparto justo a tiempo antes de que este le diera con la llave encima de la cabeza, se levanto sacando su arma pero el sujeto utilizo la misma llave para darle en la pistola, se la quito de un tirón tirándosela hacía otro lado, la siguió atacando sin parar pero ella iba esquivando los golpes una y otra vez hasta que entonces se la cogío y le dio con eso mismo en la cara por encima de la nariz, se resbalo y cayo en el suelo.

Agarro la llave poniendose a la defensiva y entonces miro fijamente quien era el sujeto, era una mujer, una chica de pelo rubio con dos trenzas igual que ella.

-¿Como? -se extraño al ver que no era quien se pensaba que era.

Entonces la chica aprovecho y le dio una patada en la rodilla que la dejo sentada con ambas rodillas, luego le dio otra patada en la cara y se quedo tirada en el suelo, agarro de vuelta la llave y se puso encima de Sam colocándole la herramienta sobre el cuello estrangulandola.

-No deberías haber venido -advirtió amenazadoramente, tenía un acento raro.

Sam intento de quitársela de encima pero era demasiado fuerte, lo que mas le extraño fue el hecho de que tenía un acento que le sonaba mucho, era como europeo, pero no sabía de cual, encima se ponía a pensar en eso cuando estaba apunto de morir.

-Suéltala, ahora -se oyó la voz de Lorry y vio que le estaba apuntando con la pistola.

Sam extendió el brazo intentando de llamarle pero no podía.

-No te preocupes Samantha, ya te la quito de encima, suelta ahora o te juro que recibirás un disparo en el lugar menos placentero que tu quieras -advirtió seriamente demostrando que lo iba a hacer.

-No lo harás -comento con un tono inverosímil.

-¿Porque no? -cuestiono expresamente.

-Porque te estoy apuntando con un arma -dijo alguien que tenía delante y que le estaba apuntando con un arma mucho mas grande, ahí no había remedio, perdió.

La bajo y entonces este se la quito, era un hombre corpulento, de pelo blanco, con barba, algo fortachón y tenía el mismo acento que ella.

-Bien hecho Olaf -le felicito al ver que vino justo a tiempo.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír eso, estaban compinchados.

La chica aprovecho de vuelta y entonces le dio con la punta de la llave inglesa justo sobre la cabeza, le dio y todo se volvió negro de repente.

··

Ambos dos acabaron sacándolos de ahí y los fueron llevando apunta de pistola, los trajeron hacía donde estaban los otros dos, también los habían capturado, estaban arrodillados con las manos en la cabeza por medio de otro mas que los tenía también apunta de pistola, era igual que ellos solo que tenía un gorro de lana, algúnos tatuajes en la cara y una sonrisa perversa.

-Mira lo que he encontrado aquí Astrid -le enseño el de la gorra.

-Bien hecho Oskar -agradeció con poca emoción la chica mientras dirigía a los otros hacía el resto de sus amigos.

Les empujaron y los pusieron a un lado en orden, Sam observo como estaban los otros dos, ambos tenían un moraton en la cabeza excepto que Bertram se le notaba mas sangre que al otro.

Ambos tres se agruparon delante de ellos para verlos mas de cerca.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos? -pregunto Olaf al respecto-. Los liquidamos.

Aquello les dio una mala impresión, ya se venía venir lo peor de lo peor.

-No, antes quiero saber quienes son, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no vemos gente de este tipo, miralos bien, parecen soldados como nosotros -comento Astrid interesada.

-¿Sois soldados? -pregunto Sam alarmada al oír eso ya que significaba que eran como ellos.

-Callate niña -reprocho Oskar apuntandole con el arma en la cabeza.

-No espera, quiero oír lo que dicen -pidió expresamente y quitándole el arma de encima.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -soltó otra pregunta distinta.

Ambos se miraron intuyendo que por algúna razón no parecían ser enemigos, pero siendo unos desconocidos que se metieron en su propio hogar, les resultaba algo intolerante, podían decirles un par de cosas nada mas, pero solamente era eso.

-Antes éramos parte del comando de Fort Lennox -declaro la chica.

-¿Fort Lennox? Ese lugar lo destruyeron hace mucho tiempo -declaro Bertram acordándose de eso.

-Nosotros fuimos los últimos supervivientes de esa masacre, nos atacaron los monstruos esos, pero nosotros nos marchamos y nos quedamos aquí refugiándonos por siempre -aclaro el otro.

-¿Os habéis pasado toda estos años viviendo en este barco mugriento? -cuestiono incrédulamente Slevin al no hacerse una idea de como podía ser que vivieran así.

-Se acabo, voy a meterle una bala a este hijo de la...

-Espera, no me parece que sean los típicos ladrones que vienen a llevarse nuestras cosas -insistió ahora empezando a sospechar que no se trataban de quienes parecía que eran.

-Nosotros no somos ladrones, simplemente necesitamos un barco para escapar de aquí pero no nos intuimos que podría haber alguien viviendo -aclaro Lorry para que entendieran que era un simple malentendido y no pasaba nada con eso.

-Yo si lo intuí -indico Bertram.

Ahí entonces Astrid se puso a pensar sobre quienes eran en realidad.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto interesada con tono pasivo.

-Somos los últimos que quedan de Fort Kadic -confeso abiertamente.

-Fort Kadic, ¿ese lugar existe todavía? -cuestiono sobresaltado Olaf.

-Ya no -mencionó Slevin con tono lamentable.

-¿Que paso ahí? ¿Fuisteis atacados por los monstruos que reviven?

-Peor aún, nuestro comandante se volvió loco, se infecto con algo que recibió por parte de otro de esos muertos y lo convirtió en algo que jamas hemos visto en nuestra vida, ahora se ha convertido en un ser putrefacto capaz de dirigir a un ejercito de muertos -explicó eufóricamente Sam debido a que esta situación le estaba resultando exasperante.

-¿Que? -ambos se lo cuestionaron al no poder creérselo.

-No digo que nos creíais, pero os digo la verdad -decreto Sam.

-¿Y como piensas demostrarlo? -reprimió cuestionando Oskar ese hecho.

-No me hace falta, él ya viene -objetó seriamente.

Justo en ese momento fueron sorprendidos por un extraño ruido que venía de algúna parte, era como un temblor que no venía de abajo sino mas bien de otro extremo, se dirigieron al frente intentando de ver que era lo que estaba pasando cuando entonces observaron que todo un ejercito de muertos se habían puesto contra la colina que separaba el territorio.

-¿Que mierda es esa? -cuestiono estupefacto Olaf al ver eso.

-Jamas antes en mi vida he visto tal cosa -mencionó el otro sobresaltado.

-¿Nos creéis ahora? -pregunto Samantha asumiendo que ahora entendían su historia.

-¿Los habéis traído hasta aquí? -se exaspero Oskar al darse cuenta de que por culpa de ellos ese grupo de muertos estaba ahí mismo esperándoles.

Se dirigió hacía Sam y la cogío del pelo levantandola bruscamente.

-¡No! -rechistaron los tres al ver lo que le hacían.

Este saco una pistola y se la apunto sobre la barbilla dispuesto a matarla.

-¿Dame una razón para que no mate? -decreto poniéndola a prueba.

-Necesitáis de nuestra ayuda para poder largarnos todos de aquí -comento fríamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Venimos aquí para poder largarnos con este barco, pero no podemos hacerlo juntos -objetó.

-Este barco jamas ha funcionado desde que se inicio este holocausto canibal -reprocho dejando bien claro que era imposible que lo utilizaran para largarse.

-Antes he visto que el sistema de enganche funciona pero hay que arreglarlo para poder darle potencia a los motores, nosotros podemos arreglarlo pero necesitamos unas cuantas herramientas para hacerlo, ¿las tenéis no? -explicó asumiendo que podían contar con ellos.

Se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir al respecto, entonces Astrid dijo:

-Oskar, ven a ver esto -le llamo exasperada.

Lo dejo estar y la soltó y marcho a mirar lo que le estaba pasando, se asomo de vuelta por el borde y observo a una enorme masa que se poso delante del resto de los muertos.

-¿Que cojones es eso? -cuestiono terriblemente sorprendido Olaf al ver eso.

-Eso de ahí es nuestro comandante Jim -aclaro irónicamente Slevin.

-¿Conque tenías razón en eso? -exclamo estupefacto y hacíendose a un lado.

-Astrid, ¿que hacemos? No podemos enfrentarnos a esa cosa -pregunto Oskar queriendo saber que iban a hacer ya que estaban en desventaja con ese monstruo y su legión de muertos esperándoles.

La chica se quedo pensando en una estrategia pero ningúna le ayudaba para poder salvarlos a todos de eso, al final no tuvo otra opción que tomar una que no había tomado hasta ahora. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía los cuatro, les pidió que se pusieran de pie.

-¿Decís que podéis ayudarnos? ¿Como? -pregunto queriendo saber que plan tenían.

-Astrid, no puedes confiar en ellos, no tenemos ni idea de quienes son -repercuto Olaf hacíendole entender que se estaba equivocando de decisión con todo eso.

-Lo se, pero que otra opción tenemos, si es verdad que vienen de un campamento parecido al nuestro entonces y sin han sobrevivido a que les mate ese monstruos es que son de confianza, ellos ahora son nuestra ultima oportunidad de salir de aquí -comento haciendo ver que a pesar de todo todos juntos iban a tener que cooperar por las buenas.

-Menos mal que alguien nos entiende -exclamo irónicamente Slevin.

Aquello hizo que Oskar soltara una mirada maliciosa de mal augurio.

-Lo siento -se disculpo poniendose a la defensiva.

-¿Que queréis hacer? -pregunto para sabe por donde comenzar.

-Hay que arreglar el sistema de motores para encender el barco, pero primero encarguémonos de sacar todo lo que hay en este barco para que todo eso no venga -decreto Samantha señalando hacía la manada de muertos que continuaban en el mismo lugar.

-De acuerdo -acepto decidida a tomar esa opción.

··

Ambos bajaron hacía el mismo que habían revisado antes que era donde se encontraba la sala de maquinas y el acceso a los motores, se dirigieron al panel que habían visto antes y se pusieron a revisarlo para saber donde comenzar. Lorry quito la placa y se puso a revisar el sistema de dentro para ver en que estado se encontraba todo eso.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo? -pregunto Olaf mientras le iluminaba con una linterna.

-Creo que puedo, pero necesitare todo lo que haya o sino este trasto jamas se moverá -indico sinceramente, necesitaba de todas las herramientas.

En ese momento apareció el otro trayendo un maletín lleno de herramientas.

-¿Sirve esto? -pregunto y lo abrió mostrando que había de todo.

-No esta mal -felicito orgulloso y entonces agarro unos de los alicates.

-Será mejor que os deje a vosotros aquí, hay que encargarse de los de arriba -decreto Samantha y marcho de vuelta con los otros que se encontraban en la proa del barco.

-Ve, yo me encargo aquí -ordeno apuradamente.

Acepto y entonces se marcho corriendo junto con Oskar volviendo por donde habían venido.

-Parece que los tienes bastante controlados -opino sarcásticamente.

-Y eso de que no fui yo quien los educo -exclamo de forma vacilante.

Llegaron arriba de todo y se reunieron con los demás observando lo mismo de antes, estaba Bertram con unos prismáticos observando a lo lejos al ejercito en la misma posición.

-¿Como esta la cosa? -pregunto exasperada.

-Rara, fijate bien, esos cabrones no se han movido para nada -menciono incrédulamente y le paso los prismáticos para que viera lo que sucedía al otro lado.

Veía a los muertos en fila formando aquella barricada sobre el borde de la colina mientras en el medio se encontraba Jim con aquella mirada fija e inexpresiva.

-¿Porque no se ha movido ese cabron? -cuestiono Astrid al respecto.

-No lo se -contesto Samantha intuyendo algo, empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor Jim estaba planeando otra cosa porque sino era imposible que estuviera ahí quieto por una razón.

Jim se concentro y entonces se giro agarrando algo que tenía detrás.

-Algo esta haciendo -reconoció Bertram.

Levanto algo que había al otro lado y mostró lo que era, era un coche carbonizado y con el techo aplastado, se disponía a lanzarlo contra ellos.

-Oh mierda no me digas, ¿que va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? -cuestiono suponiendo Slevin que estaba apunto de lanzarlo contra ellos.

-Esto es por todo lo que me habéis hecho -reprimió Jim y entonces lo lanzo contra ellos.

-¡Abajo! -ordeno Sam y se agacharon al ver que venía hacía ellos.

El coche paso volando pero dio parte en un costado de la chimenea, varios restos cayeron en el interior de la proa donde estaban ellos. Aquel sonido se escucho desde el interior donde estaban Lorry y Olaf trabajando en los motores.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? -se sobresalto al oír ese ruido.

-Nada bueno, seguramente -opino sinceramente al hacerse una mala idea.

El coche fue cayendo hasta acabar en un extremo alejado de donde estaba el barco, lo habían pasado por tan solo unos segundos. Asomaron la cabeza y vieron como estaban todos ahora.

-O salís de ahí, o juro que mandare a mis muertos para que os coman enteros -dictamino Jim obligándoles a decidir por si mismos.

Con eso ya tenían bien claro de que Jim no les iba a dejar en paz, era salir o sino mandaba a los suyos para que se metieran y les cogíeran.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Oskar exasperado.

-No podemos irnos hacía él, hagamos lo que hagamos él nos matara siempre -indico lógicamente Bertram sabiendo muy bien que acabarían metidos en una trampa.

-¿Y entonces qué? -objetó Astrid queriendo saber que hacer entonces.

Samantha se puso a pensar de vuelta y entonces se le ocurrió una sugerencia.

-¿Cual es el arma mas fuerte que tenéis? -pregunto al respecto.

Ambos se miraron intuyendo que no estabais dispuestos a dejarlo utilizar, pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, no tenían mas opción que usarlo.

Fueron hacía otro camarote y ahí entonces les enseño lo que tenían guardada, una ojiva de lanzacohetes metida en un baúl militar.

-La madre que los parió, vosotros si que tenéis suerte -exclamo sorprendido Bertram al ver que justamente tenían lo que causaba mas destrucción que otra cosa.

-Creo que esto nos puede servir -indago Samantha decidida a usarlo.

-Pero es solamente un misil -indico Oskar sabiendo muy bien que no era suficiente.

-Con eso nos basta -se decanto Samantha a pesar de todo, eso mismo necesitaba, uno solo.

Ambos lo cogíeron y se dispusieron a volver a arriba para utilizarlo.

··

Lorry continuaba con el asunto de arreglar el panel mientras Olaf le estaba echando un vistazo para ver lo que hacía, estaba enganchando los cables con unos alicates pero procurando de no crear un cortocircuito porque sino entonces quedaría peor que antes.

-¿Vamos bien? -pregunto queriendo saber si lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Por ahora -afirmo poniendo no muchos detalles del asunto.

Al final acabo creando una chispa que casi le quema la cara, reprimió asqueado.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto de vuelta viendo como reaccionó.

-Parece que esto no era tan fácil como pensaba, ¿como es que en todo este tiempo no os habéis puesto a repararlo a tal y canto? -cuestiono sacando la cabeza del interior del panel.

-Es que tampoco tuviéramos grandes planes, y nosotros no tenemos a nadie quien nos espere en cualquier sitio de este planeta -comento hacíendole ver que no servía de mucho.

-Pues como esto no funcione ya no habrá viaje que valga la pena -protesto malhumorado y entonces golpeo la maquina de lo enfadado que estaba, de pronto se oyó un ruido extraño.

Ambos lo escucharon y observaron que el panel se encendió, gracias a ese golpe lo había hecho funcionar, ahora podían encender los motores e irse de ahí.

-¿No me digas que ese golpe lo ha hecho funcionar? -cuestiono Lorry intuyendo que había hecho lo que no creía que podía pasar de verdad.

-Parece que si -afirmo convencido.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -pregunto expresamente.

Puso una mirada inquisitiva como de saber muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Es hora de largarse de este agujero -decreto orgulloso Lorry.

Bajo la palanca principal y ahí entonces se escucho un sonido como de estar girando los enganches de abajo, los motores se estaban encendiendo haciendo girar las turbinas que iban directos hacía las aspas del otro lado del barco.

··

Jim continuaba esperando el momento de saber cual era la decisión que habían tomado pero los muertos estaban cada vez mas desesperados y ya no se controlaban.

-Parad ya, no os soporto -reprocho queriendo que dejasen de insistir tanto.

Refunfuño mosqueado, no aguantaba cuando se ponían tan quisquillosos con ese tema, entonces el muerto que estaba mas a su lado se le acerco hacíendole un gesto de exigir.

-Ya se que están ahí, lo único que espero es que entiendan que no se me puede negar ningúna petición, yo sigo siendo su comandante y voy a seguir exigiendo lo que me de la gana -explico hacíendole entender que les hacía esperar porque quería saber cual era la respuesta de ellos.

De pronto otro señalo algo con el dedo de una forma desesperante.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono reprochando, alzo la vista y vio que algo se le acercaba volando a gran velocidad-. Oh no me jodas.

Reaccionó y justo entonces cayo un misil delante de él y matando a la mayoría de los muertos que se encontraban a su lado. Quedo todo carbonizado pero Jim sobrevivió estando un poco malherido por el impacto, observo que entre las llamas se encontraba el infectado con él que mas confianza tenía, no quedo ningúno de ellos con vida.

Slevin observo los prismáticos la situación en la que estaban y noto que funcionó a la perfección.

-Le has dado -corroboro.

Fue Samantha quien lanzo el proyectil hacía Jim, salía humo del agujero.

-Buen disparo -felicito Astrid.

-Lo se, pero eso no ha sido suficiente -indico observando que Jim todavía podía ponerse de pie.

Jim se levanto del todo estando gravemente malherido teniendo quemaduras en el pecho mientras los demás muertos se levantaban estando con partes partidas, algúnos estaban hasta los huesos mientras que a otros les faltaban las extremidades.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto sinceramente Oskar.

En ese momento se escucho un sonido que parecía mecánico, ambos se extrañaron y entonces descubrieron que las hélices del barco se estaban moviendo, funcionaba.

-Lo han conseguido -anunció entusiasmado Slevin.

-Menos mal -exclamo Astrid frustrada por ver que por fin se largaban de aquí.

-Todavía no suspiréis mucho, mirad, el puente todavía esta levantado -señalo Oskar mostrando que él puente por el que habían subido todavía estaba levantado.

-Vamos hay que levantarlo como sea -ordeno apuradamente Samantha sabiendo muy bien que si no se levantaba se acabara partiendo o los muertos pasarían por ahí.

Jim avanzo sosteniendo su mano en su pecho y entonces alzo la mirada notando que de las chimeneas del barco estaba saliendo su humo, se estaban largando con el barco entero.

-No no no -se alarmo al ver que el barco funcionaba y lo iban a usar para poder largarse y escapar de él-. Id a por ellos, no permitáis que escapen esos hijos de la gran.

Los muertos alzaron la voz y entonces marcharon corriendo bajando por la colina en aquella posición salvaje dispuestos a atacar con todo lo que tenían encima.

··

Se dirigieron a la sala de mando que había un piso mas arriba, se metieron en la habitación estrecha y de ahí Sam empezo a ir tocando todos los botones para encender la maquina electrónica.

-Suerte de que esto funciona -exclamo exhausta Sam al ver que una cosa estaba bien.

Siguió dandole sin parar hasta que entonces Astrid se metió en medio para ayudarla.

-Déjame, así -permitió y entonces subió una de las palancas grandes que habían en un costado.

Ahí entonces la rampa se levanto lentamente haciendo un insonoro sonido mecánico.

-Ya se levanta -anunció Bertram observando por el otro lado.

-Perfecto -dijo estupefacta por ver que estaba todo en orden.

Slevin se giro exhausto y entonces observo algo mucho peor, al instante dijo:

-Oh no, ahí vienen -aviso eufóricamente por ver lo que se avecinaba.

Ambos salieron y echaron un vistazo notando que toda la legión de infectados de Jim estaban viniendo hacía ellos y parecían estar decididos a atacar.

-No vamos a conseguir salir del puerto a tiempo, nos alcanzaran si es que acaso saben meterse aquí dentro -indico Astrid sabiendo muy bien que tenían una pequeña y preocupante desventaja.

-Pues entonces nos ocuparemos de conseguir mas tiempo -decreto Samantha.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -cuestiono Oskar al ver lo que hacía.

-No, es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros -aclaro enseñando las armas, iban a luchar.

Ambos se miraron poniendo una sonrisa picarona al estar de acuerdo con eso.

Los muertos ya estaban cerca de rodear, pasaron por los rincones puerto intentando de seguir la marcha ya que apenas quedaban algúnos metros como para salir de toda la zona, Oskar, Bertram y Slevin alzaron sus armas por los bordes y empezaron a disparar contra todos los muertos que iban paseándose por ahí, algúnos estaban esquivando las balas mientras que otros recibían el impacto sobre sus cabezas matándolos del todo.

-Vamos chicos, no tenemos todo el dia -ordeno exasperado Oskar mientras iba disparando a diestro y siniestro con todo lo que había encima.

Ambos se miraron extrañados al ver la euforia que tenía cuando tenía un arma.

Uno de los muertos veía lo que pasaba y decidió tomar un atajo, se tiro encima de una las grúas y de ahí empezo a subir hasta llegar a la plataforma de arriba, corrió yendo a cuatro patas hasta que se tiro en la cuerda donde estaba el gancho, fue columpiandose hasta conseguir la suficiente velocidad como para llegar lo mas cercano posible al barco.

-¿Como se maneja esto? -pregunto Samantha intentando de saberse los controles.

-No, esto es así -insistió Astrid queriendo dejar que le ayudara.

Justo en ese momento apareció el muerto aterrizando delante de ellos, soltó un espantoso gemido mientras se ponía en una posición amenazadora con los brazos levantados.

-No jodas -reprocho Astrid alarmada al verlo y entonces le disparo con la escopeta.

Lo esquivo pero recibió parte del disparo en el hombro, mostró una expresión enrabiada, no le gusto mucho que le hicieran eso.

-¡Vamos! -apuro Samantha y le cogío de la mano.

Se largaron por el otro lado mientras el infectado se puso a seguirlas, ambas cerraron la puerta pero el muerto lo sostuvo con sus afiladas uñas haciendo que fuera imposible cerrarla del todo.

-¿Pero de que está hecha esta cosa? -cuestiono quejándose Astrid.

-Ya me gustaría saber a mi -opino irónicamente.

Al final pudo sacar mas parte de la mano y ambas se largaron al ver que era imposible, el muerto habría la puerta de un golpe y se puso a seguirlas por donde se fueron.

Los gritos que hacían se oían desde el otro lado haciendo llamar la atención de los otros.

-Oh no Sam -se alarmo Slevin al oír eso.

-Déjalas, pueden arreglárselas solas -reprocho Oskar negando que fuera a ayudarlas.

-¿Y que pasa si no? -cuestiono recriminandole, volvió a disparar hacía el frente.

Al otro lado uno de los muertos agarro unas cadenas y las revoleo hasta tirárselas contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado! -anunció Bertram observando lo que se venía por delante.

Ambos se agacharon justo a tiempo de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por culpa de eso, la cadena choco contra mas adelante cayendo en el suelo. Se exasperaron al ver eso ya que parecía que eso les iba a cortar la cabeza de algún modo.

-Son ellas o nosotros, una de las dos -decreto seriamente Oskar dejando bien claro que tenían que seguir protegiendo el barco o sino lo perdían todo.

Samantha y Astrid iban recorriendo todo el barco al intentar de largarse de ahí ya que el infectado ese les estaba persiguiendo a gran velocidad, se fijaron por detrás y no vieron nada.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto al respecto.

-No lo se, no lo veo -comento alarmada ya que eso significaba que iba a venir de forma inoportuna.

Justo en ese momento apareció el infectado por el otro lado, se quedo mirándolas de una forma enrarecida como si tuviera curiosidad por ver como eran. Astrid alzo el arma y disparo pero no salió nada de la escopeta, luego Samantha hizo lo mismo pero tampoco tenía.

-Maldita sea -reprocho frustrada al ver que ambas habían perdido toda la municíon tontamente.

El muerto fue avanzando a paso lento y alzando sus garras para desgarrarlas.

-Se acabo la cortesía -exclamo incrédulamente y saco su machete dispuesto a combatir contra él.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -cuestiono Astrid al ver lo que pretendía hacer con eso.

-Acabar con esto de una vez por todas -declaro enrarecida y avanzo corriendo.

De pronto uno de los restos que habían en lo alto de las chimeneas se empezo a desprender apunto de caer justo donde estaban ellos, aquel sonido lo escucharon todos.

-Chica, sal -ordeno Astrid queriendo que se apartara.

La cogío del traje y se la llevo hacía el otro mientras el muerto se dispuso a saltar pero no llego a tiempo y acabo aplastado por una viga, una humareda de polvo salió entre los escombros.

Ambas estaban tiradas contra el suelo debido a la tremenda sacudida, alzaron las cabeza tosiendo al inhalar aquel humo asfixiante, Astrid estaba indecisa, luego miro a Sam y le dijo:

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Si -afirmo tosiendo todo lo que podía sacarse de encima-. ¿Como me has llamado?

-Chica, ¿por? -cuestiono expresamente.

-Si vamos a estar juntos ahora, necesitamos saber exactamente nuestros hombres -propuso.

-Cierto -afirmo convencida y entonces ambas se echaron hacía adelante pero poniendo una expresión de sorpresa eufórica porque no se podían creer por lo que habían pasado juntas.

-Yo soy Samantha Knight -le puso la mano para estrechársela.

-Astrid Ferguson -ambas se estrecharon la mano presentandose plenamente.

De pronto escucharon un extraño ruido y observaron que entre los restos que habían mas adelante se encontraba el mismo infectado de antes que todavía estaba vivo, estaba aplastado por aquella viga y no podía salir, pero podía soltar algún gemido mientras levantaba el brazo.

-Esto ya esta bien -reprocho harta del mismo asunto y se levanto de vuelta dispuesta a rematarlo de una vez por todas, agarro su machete y se acerco hacía él.

Astrid se la quedo mirando intentando de entender que era lo que pretendía hacer pero viendo como de cerca estaba no podía tolerarlo.

-Samantha, espera -la freno.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono girandose hacía ella.

Justo entonces el muerto la atajo cogiéndola de la pierna y llevándosela hacía adelante para morderla, Sam se exaspero tanto que acabo soltando por accidente el machete impidiendo matarlo ahí mismo, Astrid se quedo estupefacta al ver eso, tanto que no supo que hacer, el muerto abrió suficientemente la boca como para darle un mordisco cuando de pronto algo le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante, Sam se exaspero al ver que casi no lo lograba.

Ambas se quedaron estupefactas al no saber que paso, entonces se giraron y reconocieron que se trataba de Slevin, estaba a lo alto de uno de los cubiculos apuntando con su arma, le dio de lleno.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto sinceramente.

Se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, se levanto sacandose la mano del infectado de encima, Astrid la ayudo a levantarse y entonces bajo Slevin dirigiendose hacía ellas, Sam estaba tan entumecida que no supo que hacer y entonces le acabo abrazando agradeciendo que la hubiera salvado.

-Gracias -le agradeció con un tono susurrante al estar tan apoyada en su cuerpo.

Slevin se quedo estupefacto, por primera vez ella le estaba abrazando, hacía solamente falta que un muerto la agarrara apunto de matarla para que este hiciera algo de valor.

-¿Porque no la has ayudado? -pregunto dirigiendose a Astrid.

-¿Como? -cuestiono la rubia sin entender a que se refería.

-Aquel infectado estaba apunto de matarla, pudiste haberla ayudado agarrando ese machete de ahí y a lo mejor le habrías cortado la mano, ¿porque no lo hiciste? -explicó demostrando que tenía la oportunidad de salvarla pero no hizo absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento, no se que me paso, me quede bloqueada -comento sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Pues ese bloqueo casi le cuesta la vida -regaño.

-No te preocupes Kevin, al menos ella me ha salvado de que todo eso no me cayera encima, por lo menos es algo -objetó demostrando que no lo hizo con mala intención.

Asintió disculpándose con ella por eso.

-De acuerdo -se conformo a duras penas, sospechaba de ella.

-Vayamos de vuelta con los demás, quiero saber si esto ha terminado -propuso seriamente.

-Vale -acepto y entonces se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a volver por donde habían venido.

No dejo de mirar a Astrid de reojo ya que no confiaba en ella de ninguna manera, podría haberla ayudado pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí mirando, cuando uno hace eso, resulta demasiado raro pensar que podría estar cometiendo un plan de asesinato.

Volvieron de vuelta con el resto cuando justo entonces aparecieron los otros dos que sobraban, Lorry junto con Olaf se juntaron estupefactos porque no sabían que había pasado mientras tanto.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto acerca del barco.

-Así es, por fin nos hemos largado de este país de una vez por todas -declaro Oskar.

-¿Pero adonde vamos ahora? ¿Vosotros que tenéis planeado? -pregunto el otro por curiosidad.

-A Francia -confeso Samantha.

-¿A Francia? Pero eso esta bien lejos, ¿porque queréis ir a ahí? -cuestiono Astrid queriendo entender porque tenían pensado hacer ese viaje.

-Tenemos amigos ahí que se marcharon por las mismas razones, pero ahora que nuestro hogar ya no esta es mejor ir con ellos para ayudarlos en lo que sea que estén haciendo -comento Sam hacíendoles entender que iban a ir por una cierta razón especifica.

Ambos se miraron no muy convencidos de esa idea.

-Bueno, mientras estemos alejados de ese monstruo, será lo mejor -opino sinceramente Olaf observando el puerto y lo que quedaba de él.

A lo lejos se encontraba Jim observando como el barco se iba con ellos dentro, al final dejo que se le escaparan fácilmente por nada, refunfuño amargado mientras ponía una expresión de puro disgusto ya que esto no lo podía tolerar, conseguiría ir a por ellos de algúna forma, aunque eso le durara mucho tiempo, se lo tenía bien prometido.

Ambos revisaron cada una de las armas, tenían suficientes si es que acaso pretendían llegar sanos y salvos a Francia con todo el arsenal que tenían.

-¿Como habéis hecho para sobrevivir a que no os pille esa cosa? -pregunto Oskar.

-Digamos que hemos sido mucho mas listos de lo que él cree -indico Bertram.

Carraspeo convencido y entonces miro de vuelta hacía atrás hacíendose una idea sobre lo que vio.

-¿Como es posible que esa cosa haya sido vuestra comandante? Jamas antes he visto pedazo de monstruo de ese tamaño -indago seriamente al no creérselo.

-¿Que esta? ¿Muerto? -pregunto Astrid al respecto.

-No, esta muy vivo, solo que no sabemos porque ha sufrido esa mutación genética que le ha convertido en esa cosa enorme, esta obsesionado con nosotros porque fuimos los últimos que sobrevivimos al ataque en nuestra base, y nos ha estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo junto con su legión de infectados -explicó nerviosamente Samantha.

-¿Pero como es que los controla? -cuestiono Olaf ese hecho que también se percato.

-Tampoco lo sabemos -comento Lorry.

Ambos recogieron todos los restos que habían en el barco incluido aquella viga que había caído antes, la tiraron pero dejando graves daños en el barco que ahora tendrían que quedarse así.

-¿Como sabes que tus amigos están vivos? -pregunto Astrid al respecto.

-No lo se, pero tengo la esperanza de que habrán sobrevivido de algúna forma -opino sinceramente dando a entender que estaba decidida a pensar en eso de cualquier manera.

-Vaya, se ve que estas muy dispuesta a buscarlos -indico expresamente.

-Así es -afirmo pero no diciendo que solamente iba para encontrar a su novio Odd.

Al otro lado Slevin se le quedo mirando al saber muy bien en que estaba pensando y no le gustaba la idea, entendía que le echaba de menos, pero ahora él también tenía ganas de que fuera suya, y si él estaba vivo, entonces perdería la oportunidad, algo tenía que hacer mientras estuviera en este extraño barco, esta vez no perdería nada del otro mundo.

Una vez recogidas todas las cosas, ambos volvieron adentro pero no Samantha, ella se quedo ahí contemplando el mar, asumía que había algo mas y mucho mejor que lo que había en America, ahora mas que nunca ansiaba volver a ver a Odd, pero también intentar de encontrar la razón de porque sucedió todo esto, si era verdad que había una explicación para tal apocalipsis, entonces debía de estar preparada para lo que estuviera apunto de descubrir.

-¿Es hermoso verdad? -pregunto Lorry acercandose a su lado.

-Así es, siempre me encanto esto del mar -comento.

-Pues mira tu por donde ahora tenemos la suerte de irnos en barco sin tener que pagar nada -mencionó irónicamente al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Aquello le dio risa porque también pensaba en eso mismo.

-Ha sido también una suerte encontrar este lugar -objetó.

-Suerte, esto ha sido por propia voluntad, miralo bien -se giro señalando a cada una de las cosas que había conseguido por su propio mérito-. Bertram y Slevin ahora son amigos, hemos encontrado a otro grupo de gente, hemos escapado de las garras de Jim, nos vamos en barco. Y todo eso se debe a ti, y solamente a ti.

Tenía razón, todo eso había sido decisión de ella, nadie le había recriminado nada, actuó por su propia cuenta, eso le hacía una autentica soldado.

-No se que nos encontraremos en Francia, pero si tanta confianza tienes en que encontraremos a los otros, entonces yo lo apruebo sin decirte nada a cambio -decreto Lorry decidido a confiar en ella, dijese lo que dijese, sería decisión de ella.

-Este va a ser un largo viaje -indico apoyandose contra el borde.

El barco siguió todo recto como si nada, ahora estaban en aguas profundas y directos a dirigirse hacía donde estaba Odd y sus amigos si es que estaban ahí, pero después de haberse enfrentado a todos los peligros que habitan en este paramo, no podría haber nada peor que todo esto.

··

En el puerto, todos los infectados empezaron a agarrar todo lo que había, cadenas, herramientas, restos de acero de todo tipo y se lo llevaban directamente hacía uno de los barcos mas grandes que quedaban, estaba obsoleto pero estos lo estaban arreglando fácilmente, iban quitando los restos oxidados y poniendo nuevas partes, de todo.

A un lado, Jim se estaba atando su propia herida con una cuerda muy fina y se lo ataba de la misma manera que un medico lo hacía para impedir que se abriera a un mas, ya se conocía el proceso y aunque ya no era un humano, sabía arreglárselas bien solo. Observo el progreso que estaban haciendo sus propios muertos y no podía estar mas que satisfecho.

-Atad bien fuerte enganches si no queremos quedar varados en medio de ningúna parte -acordo Jim queriendo impedir que cometieron cualquier error de calculo por si acaso.

Se lo dejo bien atado y entonces lo corto, quedo como nuevo.

-Esta vez me las vais a pagar, puede que hayáis huido, pero ahora yo pienso seguiros el camino sea como sea porque se muy adonde vais, a Francia -comento susurradamente decretando que estaba dispuestos a seguiros ahora con un nuevo barco, lo sabía todo y con eso daba lugar a un nuevo peligro, ahora él cobraría del todo su venganza.

Refunfuño amargado y entonces puso una sonrisa maliciosa de estar muy satisfecho.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·Los secretos de Deckard

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: LOS SECRETOS DE DECKARD

Deckard abrió los ojos de tal manera que se le agrandaron las pupilas de sus ojos, estaba en su casa, en su salón de estar, se había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en su sofá sin razón alguna, tenía una enorme resaca debido a la noche en vela que había terminado, al lado se encontraba una botella de whisky que había estado tomando, seguramente anoche y se lo bebió todo de un trago hasta reventar del todo, le dolía la cabeza por eso.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, aquel tono incesante le trituro la cabeza, no tuvo mas opción que cogerlo y llamar para saber muy bien quien le llamaba a estas horas.

-¿Diga? -pregunto amargamente.

-Disculpa Richard que te llame ahora, pero resulta que ya han venido para hacer la inspección -era la voz de Hopper notificándole.

-¿Pero eso no era la semana que viene? -cuestiono poniendose de costado.

-No que va, es hoy -aclaro sinceramente.

-Maldita sea -reprocho haciendo golpear la botella contra la mesa.

-¿Te has pasado toda la noche ahí metido sin hacer nada no? -objetó incrédulamente.

-Claro que no, simplemente estaba cansado y necesitaba algo con lo que desahogarme, nada mas -delibero disimuladamente, estaba hecho un asco.

-De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde, dentro de poco van a anunciar cual será el siguiente proyecto y no me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí para que luego nos echen la culpa -acordo estrictamente.

-Entendido, dame una hora y voy por ahí -aviso.

Corto la comunicación y entonces se dio el gusto de volver a agarrar la botella y se dio el ultimo trago que quedaba de la botella, suspiro amargamente y entonces se dispuso a ponerse algo mejor. Se cambio poniendose su mejor traje y entonces se dirigió hacía el espejo donde se ato la corbata, termino y se quedo ahí mirandose, luego se dijo:

-Hoy son nuestros, no lo dudes -acordo y entonces puso una sonrisa de confianza.

EN EL PRESENTE

Deckard se encontraba todavía encerrado en esa celda sin hacer absolutamente nada, estaba arrodillado con la cabeza agachada, se abrieron las puertas y de ahí salió un reflejo de luz de sol que le hizo asomar la mirada para saber quien venía.

Era Yolanda junto con Hopper y Romitz, avanzaron poniendose a su lado.

-¿Ahora es seguramente cuando necesitáis mi ayuda no? -cuestiono arrogantemente.

-En realidad necesito que eches un vistazo a esto -le entrego la agenda portátil y este se quedo mirando lo que ponía, lo fue leyendo pensativamente hasta que llego a algo-. Fortovixyn.

-Así es -afirmo Yolanda convencida de ello.

-No me suena de nada -discrepo negando saber eso.

-En realidad si lo sabes, no te acuerdas, el Forto Vixilenus -insistió Hopper.

Ahí entonces Deckard se puso a pensar de que le sonaba eso, era algo que no había oído en mucho tiempo, algo que para él había querido dejar escondido.

-¿Como es posible esto? -cuestiono sin entenderlo.

-No lo se, esperaba que tu lo dijeras -indico Yolanda.

-¿Que es el Forto Vixilenus? -pregunto Romitz sin tener ni idea de nada.

-Es un medicamento en el que trabajamos durante un tiempo, pero después de varios experimentos se cancelo y todo el material se destruyo, o eso creía yo -confeso Hopper reconociendo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo haya inventado yo -justifico seriamente.

-Puede que no, pero es culpa tuya de que ahora ese virus este esparcido por la poca tierra fértil que queda en este dichoso mundo -recrimino encaprichado Hopper.

-Tranquilo Hopper, esto ya lo solucionaremos -decreto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Romitz con tono desafiante.

Deckard asintió, estaba claro que ahora tendría que retornar todas sus memorias y llegar al punto en donde comenzó todo esto.

-Tenéis que entender que por ahí entonces era un hombre diferente -comento sinceramente.

-Se muy bien la clase de hombre que eras -regaño.

-Creeme Franz, todavía una parte de mi de la que no te gustaría conocer -indico poniendo una mirada latente al adentrarse en ese recuerdo.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió? -pregunto Yolanda.

-Digamos que todo empezo esa mañana en la que vinieron esos agentes del gobierno queriendo ver resultados sobre lo que hacíamos, yo llegaba tarde -se puso a contarlo todo.

··

Después de hacerse todo lo demás, pudo volver al edificio donde trabajaba, ahí le esperaba Hopper con su bata de laboratorio ya que estaba ansioso por querer que viniera ya mismo.

-Dijiste una hora como mucho -espeto irónicamente.

-Tuvo que tomar el metro, no estoy como para coches ahora mismo -mencionó nerviosamente.

-¿Has bebido acaso? -pregunto soberanamente Hopper.

-Solamente un trago -declaro.

-Maldita sea, es que quieres espantar a todo el personal con ese mal aliento -recrimino insatisfecho al ver que no solo vino tarde sino que con algúna otra imperfección.

-Lo siento vale, pero no te preocupes, me comere uno de mis caramelos de eucaliptus y de ahí hasta que nadie se me acerque mejor -acordo convencido de que eso funcionaria.

Pasaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al vestuario, ahí estaban las taquillas incluida la suya, la abrió y saco su bata mientras se quitaba su traje.

-¿Como te ha ido en casa Franz? -pregunto interesado.

-Bastante bien, la niña esta creciendo considerablemente -comento poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, había pasado un año desde que nacio Aelita.

-Eso esta bien, dale recuerdos a tu mujer por mi, hace días que parece que no veo a ningúna de las personas que me caen bien en este mundo -comento nerviosamente y termino de atarse la bata.

-Venga Richard, ¿cuanto ha pasado que íbamos a ese bar al lado y nos poníamos a discutir sobre nuestros días de instituto? -cuestiono expresamente.

-Ya no estoy para eso, yo ya no soy así, me siento viejo, tengo cincuenta años, dentro de una decada mas acabare teniendo sesenta, así que posiblemente habré agotado todo lo que me queda de vida -expreso sinceramente mientras ponía una cara de frustración y pena.

-No digas eso, todavía puedes hacer muchas cosas, te queda mucho por lo que vivir -insistió de forma honesta para hacerle ver que no estaba todo perdido.

-Puede ser, pero yo no quiero vivir, quiero adaptarme como alguien nuevo -aclaro.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -critico sin entender a que se refería.

Se levanto y se dirigió firmemente hacía Hopper y le dijo:

-Estoy harto de trabajar para esta panda de troleros que lo único que hacen es encapricharnos en cosas de las que son incapaces de terminar en años, ¿que se piensan? ¿Que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar con esto? La tercera guerra mundial esta apunto de llegar y nosotros no estamos preparados para impedir que eso suceda -explicó de forma arraigada al hacerle entender que estaba harto de trabajar de esta manera.

Hopper asintió sin saber que decir, estaba un poco de acuerdo con eso, pero se exigía demasiado con eso, era como si quisiera amotinarse en una carcel de máxima seguridad.

-¿Que dices? ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo o no? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

Ahí no sabía que decir, era como una respuesta con trampa, podía estar de acuerdo en que había algo malo en eso, pero se lo estaba tomando como si fuera una aberración.

-Creo que me lo pensare después -acoto disimuladamente.

-Eh -se quejo-. Lastima de que hay gente que al menos tiene un poco de sensatez.

Deckard se marcho dejando a Hopper con el sentimiento de la duda de que parecía estar tramando algo pero no entendía que, pero se notaba que estaba decidido a seguir con esto.

··

Todos se reunieron en el aula medica y de ahí estaban todos los demás compañeros formando una fila mientras observaban al grupo de hombres trajeados que habían delante.

-Atención a todos, estos hombres han venido aquí porque quieren proponeros algo, trabajan para una multinacional muy conocida en Estados Unidos: Farmacéuticas Vincent, ¿todos lo conocéis? -explicó uno de los empleados de grado superior explicando el asunto.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

-Muy bien este es el asunto, el señor Broghan os leerá unas ciertas instrucciones a tomar en cuenta para que entendáis lo que tenéis que hacer -añadió y entonces un hombre trajeado de azul oscuro se presento delante con una folio, este dijo:

-Lo que queremos que intentéis, es de crear algún tipo de antibiótico que pueda ser capaz de ayudar a los deportistas a no sufrir lesiones graves, algo que pueda acelerar el crecimiento de las heridas y así impedir ciertas perdidas millonarias, quiero que cada grupo de este laboratorio trabaje dia y noche para así poder desarrollar algo nuevo que no se haya inventado nunca -explicó con un cierto tono ingles, con eso demostraba cual era el punto de la propuesta.

-¿Ha quedado claro? -pregunto el otro.

Carraspearon afirmando con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, estos hombres os darán unas ciertas muestras de sangre que hemos adquirido de algúnos pacientes, quiero que los analicéis con todo lo que pueda ser útil e intentad de encontrar algo que pueda ser de utilidad, esto no es algo permanente, así que quiero que trabajéis duro y sin ningún tipo de distracción -acordo rígidamente el hombre.

Todos entendieron y se movilizaron dispuestos a trabajar.

-¿Que trabajemos dia y noche? Estos tíos están locos -critico reprochando Deckard.

-Bueno, al menos nos han pedido hacer un trabajo serio, cosa que no hacíamos hace meses, acuérdate de lo que paso en este trabajo de campo en Siberia, todos los pacientes acabaron muriendo de frío -comento sinceramente.

En ese momento se les acerco el señor Broghan con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Ustedes son el señor Hopper y Deckard no? -pregunto interesado.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono el otro.

-Os estaba buscando, he leído vuestros trabajos en la medicina y creo que ambos podéis ser de mucha utilidad para lo que estamos intentando hacer -confeso.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos al ver que alguien se intereso de verdad por eso.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos? -pregunto Hopper interesado.

Entonces Broghan los llevo hacía una sala pequeña pero con las paredes tan blancas que hacía que se reflejara la luz artificial de mala manera, había una mesa con varias muestras de algúna cosa metidas en unos tarros pequeños de esos transparentes.

-¿Que se supone esto? -pregunto Deckard sin entender porque estaban esas cosas.

-Farmacéuticas Vincent no le interesa intentar de utilizar las muestras que ya tenemos para lograr conseguir un antídoto con eso -aclaro el señor Broghan.

-¿Ah no? -indagaron seriamente los dos.

-No, lo que queremos es intentar de encontrar a los mejores científicos y físicos para poder desarrollar algún tipo de medicamento que no solamente pueda impedir el empeoramiento de las heridas físicas causadas en los deportistas, lo que le interesa también es intentar de encontrar algúna forma para hacer que las personas con ciertas discapacidades puedan ser mejores de lo que son -argumento dando a entender que todo lo que había contado antes, era inequívoco, había venido aquí con otro tema distinto y ellos eran la clave para eso.

-O sea, ¿quiere decir que toda la charla que ha dado antes es mentira? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que parecía que todo era una farsa.

-No es mentira, queremos también ayudar al mundo de la asociación de deportes impidiendo que mas de sus jugadores sufran demasiados fallos, pero lo que nos interesa va mas allá de lo que cualquier farmacéutica podría ofrecer -aclaro demostrando que una parte si era cierta.

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en todo esto? -critico Deckard al respecto.

-Ustedes son dos de los científicos que mas veces han sobrevivido a cualquier tipo de enfermedad, han ido por todo el mundo intentado de prolongar la extensión de todas las enfermedades letales del mundo, y por eso mismo necesitamos que hagan esto en privado -indico sinceramente.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto interesado Hopper mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

Entonces el hombre se giro dirigiendose hacía la mesa donde estaban las muestras, se puso delante mientras los dos se acercaban por el otro lado para ver lo que había.

-Estas muestras fueron sacadas de dos hombres que estuvieron bastante tiempo en la Guerra del Golfo hace ya bastante tiempo, le hicieron un análisis de sangre y descubrieron que ciertas bacterias jamas vistas se habían formado en el interior de su organismo haciendo que su cuerpo disminuyera lentamente y creando un desaceleramiento negativo a su edad -explicó demostrando que se trataba de antiguos soldados que ahora estaban desfavorecidos por causas naturales pero de una manera que no resultaba para nada la correcta.

-Esto impide que puedan seguir vivos por mucho mas tiempo, ¿no? -objetó Deckard.

-Así es, pero lo que nosotros queremos saber es como es posible que suceda esto, queremos encontrar una respuesta a semejante desarrollo, y vosotros sois los mas indicados para esto, supisteis encontrar la formula de la misma manera que en ese pequeño pueblo de Kenya donde estaban contaminados de viruela.

-No era viruela lo que había ahí -retracto Hopper-. Lo que había era un pequeño virus causado por un mosquito común que había sido infectado por residuos materiales tirados en el vertedero del pueblo, tantos años toda esa basura ahí tirada provoco un despliegue de plagas que acabaron contaminando a la mayoría de los animales y dejando a los individuos en un estado de pura fiebre, una jamas vista, pero pudimos encontrar la respuesta a todo eso y denunciamos la contaminación de ese vertedero hasta que se quito del todo, y gracias a eso todo el mundo se curo.

Broghan se les quedo mirando como hacíendose una idea de lo que decían en realidad.

-¿Cuantos nos tardaría hacer esto? -pregunto Deckard asumiendo que había un coste de tiempo.

-Bueno, si se puede hacerse, en menos de un año como mucho -decreto sinceramente.

-¿Menos de un año? -critico reprochando al oír eso, sentía que le habían dado un golpe en la cara.

-Otros hombres han pasado por esto, y creedme, nadie llego a conseguir nada -mencionó.

-¿Nada?

-Así es, nada, estaban cerca pero en todos ellos se provocaron ciertos retrasos impidiendo que pudieran llegar a algúna respuesta para lograr algo mejor -dejo bien claro.

Ahí entonces ambos se pusieron a pensar en algún tipo de solución, estaba claro que les pedía demasiado, pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de hacer algo útil por la humanidad.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Hopper dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-No lo se, me resulta demasiada presión -objetó murmuradamente.

-Ya, pero miralo, si conseguimos algo de esto, quizás tengamos el mayor mérito de nuestra vida, lo tendremos todo, diplomas, algo de dinero para nuestras familias -excuso poniendo ejemplos para hacerle ver que podían conseguir buenas cosas.

-Tu eres él único que tiene familia, yo no -discrepo seriamente.

Asintió frustrado al ver que no lo entendía como él.

-Mira Richard, se que piensas que no has hecho mucha cosa, pero si lo hacemos, quizás cambien un poco las cosas, quizás en algúnos años, pero habrá merecido la pena -argumento sinceramente queriendo que entendiera la lógica de esa opción.

Se llevo la mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar, volvió a dirigirse a Broghan.

-¿Cuantos nos costaría todo esto? -inquirió seriamente.

-Esto no es cosa nuestra, esto depende del estado que lo pone -aclaro.

Ahora resultaba un poco mas difícil ya que si no tenían ni idea de cuanto les iba a durar, estarían desperdiciando un montón de dinero.

-Si quieres Richard, puedo encargarme yo solo de esto -decreto Hopper.

-No, no puedes -discrepo negándose a esa opción.

-¿Pues entonces qué? Yo soy él único que lo tiene decidido, ¿porque tu no? -cuestiono insistiéndole debido a que seguía sin entender porque no aceptaba nada de todo eso.

Asintió amargado debido a que ahora lo ponía contra la pared.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, tendremos que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios -indico obviamente.

-Yo puedo llamar a Anthea y decirle lo que pasa, ella lo entenderá todo -mencionó.

Si estaba de acuerdo con eso a pesar de todo, entonces no quedaba otra, lo hacían ya fuera lo que fuera iban a tener que trabajar en ello aunque les costara la vida.

-Lo aceptamos, pero con la condición de que esto no impida pasarnos demasiado tiempo encerrados -decreto Deckard como para que al menos tuvieran una opción.

-Me temo señores que no puedo prometeros eso, esto no es como cualquier otro trabajo, si trabajáis con esto, tendréis que dar lo mejor de si -aclaro demostrando que iban a tener que pasarse todos los días encerrados hasta que pudieran resolverlo todo como dios manda.

··

Deckard se quedo exhausto al haber llegado a esa parte, le mosqueaba bastante.

-Nos tuvieron ahí semanas encerrados queriendo demostrarles que podíamos hacer todo eso, y que nos dieron a cambio, una perdida de tiempo personal -reprimió amargadamente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver por donde iba.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso Franz? -pregunto dirigiendose al otro.

-Si, me acuerdo bastante, por ahí entonces Aelita ya había nacido y tuvo que perderme varias cosas, su cumpleaños, sus funciones en los colegios, todo -comento frustradamente.

-Nada valió la pena -exclamo reprimido.

-Puede que no valiera la pena pero al menos estuvimos mucho tiempo elaborando ese medicamento para conseguir algo, ¿como fue que acabo quedandose en otra parte y procesado como otro medicamento mas, ¿que paso que no me dijiste? -inquirió sinceramente debido a que quería entender que sucedió mientras él no estaba trabajando junto con él.

Ahí entonces Deckard se puso a pensar en todo eso.

-Paso un dia en que mientras seguíamos con lo mismo, vino Broghan queriendo ver las pruebas, los análisis que habíamos hecho hasta entonces -se puso a explicar de nuevo:

··

Deckard agarro una muestra y la metió dentro de un tubo, la agarro bien fuerte y la esparció encima de otra muestra que estaba apoyada en uno de esos pequeños tarros circulares transparentes, espero un buen rato y entonces lo levanto y lo puso encima de un microscopio.

Lo ajusto bien y observo que las muestras se estaban esparciendo rápidamente, las bacterias se movían lentamente mientras que los nuevos organismos se iban moviendo mucho mas rápidos que los otros, era algo muy poco frecuente.

-Hopper, ven y mira esto -le aviso.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Has encontrado algo? -pregunto y se dirigió a mirar.

-Observa esto -se alejo y dejo que mirara por el microscopio.

Veía lo mismo que él, las bacterias viejas se movían lentamente mientras que las nuevas se iban moviendo rápidamente sin explicación algúno.

-Interesante -exclamo sorprendido.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso? -asumió que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que veía.

-Bueno, esta claro que hemos encontrado algo nuevo -opino sinceramente.

-Algo nuevo no -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Algo milagroso, con esto podemos llegar a descubrir de que están hechas esas bacterias que tanto daño han provocado en los deportistas, si conseguimos analizar muchas mas muestras tal vez podamos encontrar la cura.

-Podríamos -intuyo seriamente.

Ahí entonces Deckard noto algo raro en Hopper, notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Que sucede Franz? No te parece bien esto -critico.

-No lo se, es que fijate bien, ¿cuanto hace que pusiste esto encima de la vieja muestra?

-Unos minutos, ¿por? -cuestiono.

-Todavía no sabemos con certeza adonde podría llegar esto, quizás acabe siendo un antídoto o no, pero yo lo que veo aquí es parte de un desarrollo que se debería tomar en cuenta -explicó hacíendole entender que en cierto modo era bastante peligroso.

-De acuerdo, lo analizaremos con mas detenimiento, pero por ahora hemos conseguido algo, muy pronto lograremos avanzar con eso y todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto habrá valido la pena -indico Deckard tomandose con calma pero estaba demasiado eufórico para entenderlo.

Asintió Hopper dandose cuenta de que tenía razón, habían llegado demasiado lejos con esto, podían darlo por finalizado, o simplemente acabar con eso como si nada.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho algún bien con este trabajo? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se Franz, ¿que quieres que te diga? Aceptamos eso con todas las condiciones de la ley, y ahora estas dudando de ello -critico asumiendo que ahora se iba a rendir fácilmente.

-No estoy dudando de ello, simplemente que no se si esta idea de crear un antibiótico esta bien, ¿que sabemos de Farmacéuticas Vincent exactamente? -aclaro expresamente.

Deckard se puso a pensar en esa opinión.

-Sabemos que es una de las diez compañías mas importantes del país -confeso.

-Exacto, Farmacéuticas Vincent es una compañía demasiado enorme como para tratar con esto, ¿que sucede si en realidad estamos creando otra cosa?

-¿Que quieres decir? Porque en serio, no te sigo.

-¿Que sucede si Farmacéuticas Vincent es una empresa corrupta que nos esta obligando a crear estas muestras para otra cosa?, ¿que sucede si estamos creando monstruos en realidad? ¿Que nos estén obligando a sacar lo peor de cada uno? -concluyo sacando todas las posibilidades que había de que todo esto fuera una farsa mucho peor que la que parecía.

-Venga Hopper, estas deliberando -reprimió Deckard creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco.

-No me estoy volviendo loco -protesto.

Se escucho un sonido mecánico y entonces la puerta electrónica se abrió, de ahí salió Broghan otra vez junto con otro hombre también vestido con una bata.

-¿Como se encuentran señores? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Agotados -exclamo irónicamente Deckard.

-Se ve que lo están -mencionó incrédulamente-. ¿Han avanzado en algo?

-Bueno, tenemos algo pero no estamos seguros de si es bueno o no -comento Hopper.

-Me esperaba algo como eso, para eso mismo os he traído a otro científico para que analice cada una de las cosas que hacéis: os presento a Simeon Cannis -anunció.

-Hola -saludo con un tono vacío de no expresar algo útil.

-Hola -le devolvieron el saludo.

-Él es autista, así que intentad de no hacerle demasiadas preguntas o cuestiones, porque se pondrá de los nervios, sed sinceros con él, quiero que se os gane vuestro respeto -añadió Broghan y entonces Simeon se acerco con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ver lo que hemos estado haciendo? -pregunto Deckard asumiendo que quería mirar.

-Si, ¿puedo? -pidió con un tono bronco y murmurante.

-Lo que tu quieras -permitió y entonces Simeon apoyo sus ojos sobre el microscopio.

-¿Para que los has traído exactamente? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Simeon posee una gran cualidad, que es muy leal y que jamas miente, así que si algúna cosa va mal, quiero que se lo notifiquéis a él como primera medida -añadió considerablemente.

-Quiere decir que es un chivo expiatorio -indico Deckard.

-Solo es por precaución nada mas, sed buenos, no querríamos perderle por nada del mundo -advirtió expresamente y entonces se marcho dejando a los tres solos.

Asintieron agobiados y entonces Simeon se alejo del microscopio.

-¿Que has visto? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-¿Estas muestras son nuevas? -inquirió con una voz aguda y ronca.

-S...si -afirmo tartamudo.

-Hay que hacer otro análisis, necesito verlo con mas precisión -pidió.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Que tiene esto de malo? -cuestiono el otro.

-Tengo una teoría, pero para corroborarla necesito que hagáis un nuevo análisis a partir de la muestra que ya teníamos porque sino explicároslo a vosotros dos no tendrá mucho sentido -aclaro dando a entender que necesitaba hacerlo con la mas mínima discreción.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que si Simeon decía eso es porque estaba siendo sincero, no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso y crear una nueva muestra, lo hicieron y entonces se la dieron tal cual como la anterior, ahí entonces Simeon observo lo mismo de antes.

-Lo que sospechaba -mencionó inexpresivamente.

-¿Él que? -preguntaron a la vez.

-Habéis dado lugar a un nuevo tipo de virus -declaro.

Se quedaron sobresaltados al escuchar eso.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Hopper sin comprender a que se refería.

-Esto no es una bacteria común, esto es algo letal, notáis que las bacterias se mueven mucho mas rápidas que las bacterias del organismo que habéis colocado encima -aclaro seriamente.

-Si -afirmaron convencidos de ello.

-La mayoría de las bacterias se no reproducen tan fácilmente a menos que sean un organismo altamente cualificado, y esto de aquí provoca una expansión diez veces vista, esta claro que es un nuevo tipo de virus -argumento dando a entender que habían creado un virus mucho mas letal que cualquiera que haya existido nunca.

-¿De verdad es posible esto? -pregunto Deckard confundido.

-Puede ser, quizás esto haya sido un error de Broghan, hay que avisarle para que Farmacéuticas Vincent cambie de formulas antes de que sea un desastre a nivel global -comento y entonces se marcho dispuesto a salir para avisarle a alguien de ese descubrimiento.

Justo en ese momento Deckard se dio cuenta de una cosa urgente, algo que no podía permitir si dejaba que Simeon se fuera con esa informacíon.

-No espera -le freno agarrándole de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared.

-Richard, ¿que pasa? -replico Hopper estupefacto al ver lo que hacía.

-No se lo digas -reprocho Deckard señalándole con el dedo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación -decreto Simeon decidido a hacerlo por voluntad propia.

En ese momento a Deckard solamente se le ocurrió la única cosa mas sensata que se le podía ocurrir para tratar con él e impedir que cometiera un error.

-Dame al menos un momento para pensarlo, y después le avisamos si no sucede nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo Deckard para tenerle controlado de momento.

Simeon ni pestañeo, pero entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo -se convenció sin pensárselo dos veces.

Lo soltó y entonces agarro a Hopper y se lo llevo a otro lado para hablar en privado.

-¿Que pasa?

-Que sucede si nos esta mintiendo -mencionó murmuradamente.

Hopper alzo la vista atrás, no les estaba haciendo ningún caso, volvió con Deckard.

-¿Como nos puede estar mintiendo? Ya oíste lo que dijo Broghan, es imposible de que nos mienta, mirale bien, es solo un pobre enfermo, jamas diría una sola cosa mala -discrepo de esa conclusión.

-Lo se, pero miralo bien, dice que hemos creado un virus, uno muy potente, hemos estado haciendo lo contrario, ¿que sucede si al final yo tenía razón y esta es una empresa corrupta? Crear un virus de la nada, demasiada coincidencia -añadió eufóricamente debido a que no podía hacerse a la idea.

-Deckard escuchame, eso no lo sabemos con seguridad, podría ser un virus letal o simplemente un virus dañino que se puede curar fácilmente -insistió hacíendole entender que podía equivocarse.

-No Franz, acuérdate bien de lo que sucedió en Africa, Senegal, estabas tanto tiempo en aquel lugar asfixiante que ya no pudiste mas -comento hacíendole acordar de otro hecho doloroso.

-Me fui de ahí porque conocí a Anthea y quería volver con ella mientras yo seguía trabajando para una compañía que no me daba nada útil, y gracias a eso que tuve, una preciosa e inteligente hija a la que me espera en casa para que le diga que voy a volver esperando para hacer su juego de análisis, ¿tu te piensas que podría haberme estado equivocado con esa decisión? -argumento hacíendole ver que a pesar de no haber seguido con lo que tenía logro algo mucho mejor.

-No -reafirmo convencido de ello.

-Pues ahí esta, tenemos que seguir con esto y analizarlo con mas precaución, si es verdad que es un virus letal, mantegamoslo escondido de Broghan hasta que sepamos con certeza a que nos enfrentamos -acordo seriamente Hopper para dejar claro que podían hacer.

-Claro, claro -se puso de acuerdo en esa opción.

··

Volvió a asentirse al acordarse de ese otro momento que le hacía cuestionarse si todo lo que había hecho en aquel entonces estaba bien o no.

-Si no fuera por Simeon a lo mejor lo habríamos dejado estar sin tener ni idea de que era un virus -indico dandose cuenta de como fueron a parar con eso.

-Cierto -afirmo convencido de ello, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quien era Simeon? -pregunto Romitz al no tener mucha idea de eso.

-Era un chico al que nos pusieron para que trabajara con nosotros, era mucho mas inteligente, pero estaba el problema de que era demasiado servicial -comento lamentandose.

-¿Y que paso con él?

-Lo mate -admitió acordándose de que fue él quien lo hizo.

Yolanda y Hopper le miraron sin creerse que lo asesino totalmente.

-Vosotros no estabais ahí, resultaba que como Hopper no estaba siendo tan servicial como yo pensaba, decidí ponerle a prueba y le enseñe a Simeon, él lo sabía todo, pero lo acabo matando impidiendo que me deshiciera de él -explicó Deckard contando todo el asunto.

-Hijo de puta -recrimino Romitz.

-Sabía bien que si me deshacía de Hopper, este pondría algo de su parte, así que no tuve mas opción que utilizarle para hacerte entrar en razón -indico con la mirada baja.

Ahí entonces Hopper lo entendió, todo aquello había sido una farsa.

-Un momento, ¿tu metiste a Simeon para que le matara verdad? -inquirió justificando ese hecho.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Yolanda sin comprender esa mención.

-Si -afirmo soltándolo como algo normal.

Se levanto mostrandose severo con él, ahora si que empezaba agobiarse de verdad.

-¿Porque dejaste que hiciera eso? -protesto queriendo saber la verdad.

-Porque te necesitaba, tu mas que nadie sabes como manejar esto, quería que siguieras tal y como lo empezaste, pero no, tu tenías que proteger a tu hija y hacerle entender que éramos unos mierdas, así que no tuve otra opción que meterte el miedo en la cabeza, y la mejor forma era esa, fingir que te iba a matar para que luego mostraras algo de voluntad por lo menos -explicó demostrando que había montado todo ese juego solamente para llamar su atención.

-Y la mejor forma era que yo matara a Simeon -critico sin entenderlo.

-Simeon me estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo, yo ya lo necesitaba, y tu apenas tenía algo de pelotas, y en cuanto lo mataste, pensaste lo único mas lógico que se te podía ocurrir, de eso estoy orgulloso -aclaro mostrandose agradecido de ello, mostró una sonrisa incrédula.

Al oír eso, Hopper se harto mas que nunca, se giro y entonces agarro de un tirón la pistola de Romitz y apunto contra la cabeza de Deckard.

-Dame una razón para no matarte -protesto poniéndole a prueba.

-Jamas tendrás una razón para hacerlo -mencionó sin inmutarse.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado al oír eso, era como si ya no le tuviera miedo de lo que le hiciera.

-Mirate bien Franz, tu y yo somos demasiado amigos como para poder matarnos el uno al otro, aunque intentases matarme, me necesitas para saber todo esto, hay cosas que todavía desconoces de mi, y sabes muy bien que quieres descubrirlas -indago Deckard resumiendo el hecho de que al ser tan amigos, le resultaba imposible matarlo porque jamas tendría la voluntad para hacerlo.

Ahí entonces no sabía que hacer, tenía razón, no podía matarlo ahora, quería descubrir la verdad.

-Hopper, entrégame el arma ahora mismo -pidió rígidamente Yolanda para que terminara con esto.

Se le quedo mirando para esperar a saber que iba a hacer, al final reaccionó y le dio el arma sin rechistar ni nada, ya se lo dejo bien claro.

-No esperes que te deje vivir tan fácilmente, si estas vivo, es porque esa maquina tuya nos tiene a todos nosotros controlados, pero algún dia de estos, yo seré quien apriete el gatillo, y te meta una buena bala especial en tu cabeza -decreto seriamente y entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Hopper, ¿adonde vas? -inquirió Yolanda al no tener ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

-No pienso seguir con esto todo el dia, necesito tomar el aire libre -acoto protestante y salió de la habitación sin que nadie dijera nada al respecto.

Ambos se miraron frustrados al ver que aquello le había dejado peor que nunca, cuanta mas cosas sabía, peor se ponía, y no con ellos, sino consigo mismo de los remordimientos que tenía.

-Dime Romitz, ¿tu que habrías hecho? -puso Deckard a prueba con el otro.

-Tu no cuentes conmigo -reprocho y también se dio la vuelta marchándose de ahí.

Se frustro de vuelta y se quedo solo junto con Yolanda, esta se dirigió hacía él y le dijo:

-Te estas ganando demasiados enemigos -aviso.

-Creeme, ya me estoy guardando las distancias -indico obviamente.

··

Hopper anduvo por todo el camino intentando de encontrarse con alguien con quien poder hablar pero no veía a nadie, estaba completamente solo, asintió resoplando amargado debido a que no sabía que hacer ahora con su propia vida, estaba preso de toda esta presión, no podía escapar ni podía dejarse morir porque sino él ganaba y seguirían con lo que estaban, y si conseguía volver a encontrarse con Aelita, que pensaría ella.

-¿Te has perdido Hopper? -pregunto alguien de una voz conocida.

Se extraño y se giro observando de quien se trataba, era Remi.

-Ah, hola Remi, hacía tiempo que no te veía -comento agradecido de verle.

-Es que he estado trabajando unos niveles mas abajo, ocupándome de los avispones que se largaron el otro dia, ¿a ti que te pasa? -inquirió interesado.

Ahí entonces pensó contarle lo que pasaba, podía confiar en él.

-He descubierto que mi vida es un nido de mentiras -declaro irónicamente.

-Lo mismo también -exclamo.

-¿De verdad? -se extraño cada vez mas interesado.

-Así es, antes pensaba que los demás solamente estaban aquí por interés, pero he descubierto que solamente están porque no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer -admitió expresamente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono sin saber adonde quería ir a parar.

-Que toda esta gente quería intentar de buscar algo mejor que lo que había antes, pero ya es imposible, así que no han tenido otra opción que adaptarse a las consecuencias, y eso mismo es soportar todo este calvario de trabajo -explicó demostrando que ahora la gente estaba dividida entre lo que pensaba y lo que asumía.

-¿Que trabajo? ¿El del virus? -supuso.

-No, el trabajo de impedir que todo esto se vaya al carajo por lo que hizo tu hija -declaro subiendo de tono a uno no muy apetecible.

Aquello lo sobresalto ya que parecía que lo estaba insultando de mala manera.

-Disculpame, son cosas mías -perdono.

-Ya lo veo -justifico sensatamente.

-Tu hija ha provocado algo que no pasaba desde antes, ahora tenemos que prepararnos por si esto provoca una guerra, Decisión esta muy dispuesto a ello, pero nosotros no -objetó.

-Pues espero de que esa maquina no decida echar una mano de vez en cuando -indico irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que soltara una pequeña risilla como de no estar muy de acuerdo.

-Te veré mas tarde Hopper, te prometo de que algún dia todo esto decaerá, y yo no estaré ahí para verlo -acoto mientras se daba la vuelta por el otro lado.

-¿Y donde estarás? -pregunto también interesado en eso.

-Digamos que haciendo otra cosa importante -declaro y se marcho del todo.

Hopper no sabía si se hacía el siniestro apropósito porque era un marginado y nadie hablaba con él o simplemente tenía esa manía de comportarse así porque le encantaba parecer alguien a quien le gustaba esconder muchas cosas, pero aparte de eso tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, algún dia todo esto decaería y tendrían que estar preparados para cuando sucedería, se dio la vuelta y siguió su curso buscando un lugar donde poder autocompadecerse.

Remi seguía su camino cuando entonces saco algo que tenía escondido en los bolsillos, era un muñeco vudu con los ojos y el cabello rosado, era parecido a la hija de Hopper.

-Algún dia, tu y yo estaremos juntos, y veras de lo que soy capaz -decreto exaltado y entonces paso su lengua sobre el muñeco de una forma asquerosa, luego puso una mirada rígida.

··

Volvió al lugar donde siempre se encontraba en el equipo, en aquel salón de juegos con una cocina donde podía sacar algo de provecho, abrió la nevera y de ahí saco una jarra de limonada que dejo alguien, lo llevo y se puso delante de la mesa.

Agarro un vaso y se sirvió la mitad de lo que contenía la jarra. Se dio un trago y resoplo como si no le importara nada de lo que sucedería ahora mismo tanto dentro como fuera.

En ese momento Alexandra paso por ahí delante y se percato de él.

-Hola Franz -le saludo llamando su atención.

-Hola Alexandra -le devolvió su saludo pero con un tono muy poco moderado.

Se extraño al ver el compartimento que tenía, se acerco mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto interesada.

-Digamos que ya no se puede confiar en nadie, ni antes ni ahora ni mañana -expreso.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Que todos son unos traidores -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió, miro que quedaba un asiento-. ¿Puedo?

-Lo que quieras -acepto sin rechistar.

Se sentó en el otro lado mientras este le pasaba el mismo vaso de limonada.

-¿Que te preocupa? -pregunto mostrandose abierta a cualquier comentario que soltara.

-Yo no he dicho que me preocupe nada -discrepo Hopper.

-Vamos Franz, conozco a los hombres y se muy bien que te preocupa algo, tienes remordimientos por hacer pero que no puedes hacer, ¿que es? -aclaro demostrando que ya se lo sabía todo.

En eso tenía razón, al descubrirlo ahora no tenía mas opción que decírselo totalmente.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de no matar a Deckard? -quiso saber su opinión.

Alexandra se quedo con una mirada expectante de no saber muy bien a que responder con eso.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? -objetó por asumir.

-No -reafirmo dejándole bien claro que iba en serio.

-Oh por dios -comprendió llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

-En todo este tiempo, lo único que he tenido con certeza, es que Deckard es la reencarnación del diablo, siempre la he tenido, pero nunca se porque he tenido la voluntad para poder matarlo, he estado ahora mismo de hacerlo pero no lo ha hecho, me ha hecho entender de que jamas tendré la frialdad para poder liquidarlo sin ni siquiera pestañear -expreso haciendo entender que tenía ganas de matarlo pero jamas llegaba a hacerlo por ciertas razones explícitas.

-Hopper, entiendo que le odies y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que aunque le tengas en su punto de mira, jamas conseguirás matarlo de ningúna forma -insistió Alexandra poniendo su mano encima para hacerle entender que se equivocaba con lo que se pensaba.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque no te parece lógico todo eso? -cuestiono recriminandola.

-No, porque tu no eres un asesino -aclaro demostrándole porque no podía hacerlo y era eso mismo.

En eso tenía razón, no lo era, pero había cosas en las que que ella se equivocaba.

-Te equivocas, el dia en que hicieron caer ese avión donde se encontraban los chicos de los que tenían el pen-drive con el virus, agarre la pistola de uno y mate a un guardia y a un técnico que había delante mío, ¿crees que no soy un asesino por eso? -indago seriamente.

Ni dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando de forma indirecta.

-Solo son asesinos si se dan cuenta de sus errores, ¿tu te has dado cuenta de tu error? -critico demostrándole que seguía equivocándose con esa cuestión.

Ahora ya no podía criticarle a ella por todo lo que le decía, estaba claro que lo tenía contra las cuerdas, tenía mas razón que cualquier otra persona que le haya dicho en su momento.

-De acuerdo, no soy un asesino, ¿entonces quien soy? -se puso de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta bastante obvia.

-Un buen hombre Franz, solo eso, un buen hombre -decreto convencida de ella.

Asintió suspirando de agobio debido a que quería verse como una mala persona, pero era imposible, él siempre sería lo que era, y era ese científico que jamas mataría a una mosca que lo hiciera por un bien mayor, como él de proteger a su hija de todo pronostico.

Alexandra se termino la limonada que quedaba y se levanto dispuesta a irse.

-Si quieres pensártelo mejor, creo que es mejor que te deje solo -accedió dispuesta a irse cuando entonces Hopper le agarro fuertemente de la mano como para impedir que se fuera.

-Espera -la freno.

Alzo una mirada como de querer pedir que no lo hiciera.

-Quédate -pidió sinceramente.

Al ver esa cara que ponía junto con ese tono ya tenía bien claro que no quería que se marchara. Se sentó de vuelta mientras le seguía sosteniendo como para impedir que se marchara a pesar de todo.

-¿Que te preocupa? -pregunto volviendo al tema de antes.

-Hace tiempo Deckard y yo tuvimos una seria conversacíon, fue después de que descubriéramos algo que podría haberlo cambiado todo o empeorado, aquella noche le invite a mi casa a cenar, y en aquel entonces sucedió algo -se puso a contar otra historia del pasado.

··

Hopper junto con Deckard y Anthea estaban los dos cenando en el salón de la casa tranquilamente, habían mandado a Aelita a su habitación para que les dejara solos ya que tenían que hablar de ciertos asuntos serios que habían pasado en el trabajo.

-Dime Richard, ¿como te va con tus análisis? -pregunto Anthea dirigiendose a Deckard.

-Bueno, de momento los he dejado, ahora estamos trabajando los dos en un proyecto privado que nos han mandado hacer una compañía farmacéutica -relato.

-¿Que compañía? -se llevo el trozo de comida a la boca.

-Farmacéuticas Vincent -admitió Hopper.

-¿Te suena de algo? -pregunto Deckard.

-Bueno, una vez oí una noticia acerca de que decían de que estaban experimentando con animales para poder determinar el grado de crecimiento de los tejidos musculares como de las: vacas, cerdos, caballos, o cualquier otro -explicó haciendo memoria.

-¿De verdad sucedió eso? -cuestiono Hopper.

-No lo se, leí algo sobre eso pero no se si era un rumor o simplemente un idiota que colgó eso en la red -opino sinceramente debido a que ahora ya no estaba muy segura de eso.

-Seguramente uno de esos ecologistas obsesionados con hacer demandas a cualquier compañía que trafique con esas cosas -indico irónicamente el otro.

-Seguro que si -reafirmo Hopper estando mas o menos de acuerdo.

Continuaron cenando hasta que entonces Deckard volvió a mencionar:

-Aunque igualmente esta compañía nos ha mandado a hacer unos análisis sobre unas muestras de sangre que sacaron de unos deportistas que habían sufrido ciertas lesiones con el paso del tiempo, al parecer quieren que encontremos una cura para todo eso -resumió expresamente.

-¿De verdad estáis haciendo eso? -cuestiono sin creérselo.

-Si, ¿por? -indago el otro.

-Bueno, no se, me resulta raro que una compañía que esta mas pendiente en expandir químicos para ayudar al individuo común les importe hacer experimentos con dos científicos que han estado mucho tiempo haciendo todo tipo de vacunas para impedir la extensión de enfermedades raras -argumento concluyendo sinceramente Anthea al oír eso.

Aquello hizo que ambos se lo pensaran de mala manera.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se lo pregunto al querer entenderlo.

-Pues que no resulta raro que os lo hayan pasado a vosotros en vez de a cualquier medico especializado en ese tipo de tratamientos -aclaro demostrando que algo no cuadraba.

Dejaron los cubiertos a un lado y se quedaron mirando extrañados ya que descubrieron algo que no habían tenido en cuenta antes, ¿era posible que les estuvieran mintiendo en realidad con todo ese tratamiento? ¿Cual era la razón de todo el proceso que han estado haciendo?

En ese momento apareció una joven Aelita surgiendo de la nada.

-Papa -le llamo.

-¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Ya haz terminado? -pregunto.

-Así es, pero no tengo nada que hacer, ¿puedo cogerme una de las películas del DVD y vérmela en mi habitación? -pidió interesada.

-Eh -se quedo pensando-. De acuerdo, coge una pero no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde -acordo Hopper como para que no se pasara con eso.

-Vale -acepto y se marcho como si nada.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada asintiendo frustrados por tenerla ahí sola.

-Ha crecido mucho -opino Deckard al ver como estaba la hija.

-Así es, es muy inteligente, casi mas como yo -indico expresamente.

-Casi un dia podría trabajar con nosotros para terminar el trabajo -exclamo.

-Si, ya, claro -reprimió incrédulamente al no creérselo y siguió con lo suyo.

Después de eso ambos recogieron las cosas y dejaron que Anthea se llevara las cosas mientras ellos dos se quedaban sentados en el sofá intentando de seguir discutiendo ese asunto de antes.

-¿Tu crees que nos mienten Franz? -pregunto Deckard todavía teniendo esas dudas.

-No lo se, pero si lo hacen algo tenemos que hacer -indico.

-¿Como qué? ¿Pedirle a Simeon que nos diga la verdad? -asumió sarcásticamente.

-Posiblemente, él nunca nos mentiría -se convenció de esa idea.

-¿Quien no os mentiría? -critico Anthea pasando por delante de los dos.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que se lo contarían todo.

-Simeon, un chico autista que nos han metido para que nos diga si lo que hacemos esta bien o no -confeso Deckard sin mas dilación.

-¿Y lo hacéis bien? -indago.

Ahora estaban peor que antes, ¿que le iban a decir?

-Digamos que hemos descubierto algo malo, y tenemos miedo de decírselo a alguien.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono apoyandose justo al lado del asiento de Hopper.

-Ese es el problema, que no sabemos a quien decírselo porque no podemos fiarnos de nadie -aclaro Hopper hacíendole entender que era un grave problema.

-Claro -reafirmo llevandose la mano a la cara y soltando un leve suspiro con tos.

-Vaya -comprendió Anthea al ver lo que pasaba.

-Al menos le dejamos bien claro a Simeon de que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero no sabemos si ese chico se mantendrá con la boca cerrada o no -añadió seriamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Es uno mas como ellos? -critico irónicamente ante esa cuestión.

-No, simplemente es demasiado leal como para entender los riesgos -indico obviamente.

-Bueno, pues espero de que al menos os portéis bien con él, parece una buena persona -decreto Anthea sabiendo bien que al menos tendrían que tenerle cierto respeto.

-Lo sabemos -reafirmaron aunque con Hopper apenas se noto.

-¡Mama! -se oyó la voz de Aelita llamándoles desde arriba.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas con ella -sugirió Hopper.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho -acordo y se acerco para darle un suave beso.

-No lo haré -exclamo y ella se marcho.

Deckard se les quedo mirando con una expresión unánime como de saber muy bien que ambos estaban bien juntos mientras que él no tenía nada, Hopper asintió llevandose el ultimo trago de la bebida que tenía en la mano y luego suspiro amargamente.

-Anthea es una buena mujer Hopper -comento el otro.

-Lo se, suerte de que la encontré a ella, si no lo hubiera hecho quizás me habría pasado la vida todo el tiempo estresado y sin ganas de hacer nada, pero al menos por ella valió la pena -indico demostrando que eligió bastante bien.

-Así es -reafirmo mas o menos convencido.

-¿Como es que nunca te casaste Richard? -pregunto interesado.

-Lo mío no es el matrimonio, estoy mejor casado con el trabajo que haciendo otra cosa, una vez podría haber tenido a alguien, pero estaba tan estresado con las cosas que tenía que al final eso me hacía convertirme en una mala persona, no podía ni estar cerca de una mujer sin enfadarme demasiado, suerte de que nadie me denunció por eso -explicó hacíendole entender que no tuvo una vida fácil como se esperaba y en vez de eso le fue bastante terrible.

-¿Porque? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Pegaste a todas las mujeres con las que te encontraste por el camino? -discutió cuestionando Hopper lo que hizo.

-No, simplemente me pase de la raya, eso es todo, al menos tu no fuiste como yo, tu al menos estabas encantado con la vida, en cambio yo no -añadió sinceramente pero lamentándolo.

-Puede que no tengas a nadie Richard, pero en cambio nos tienes a nosotros, puedes venir aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, eres uno mas de la familia -acordo apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para dejarle claro que siempre estarían ahí para ayudarle.

-Gracias Hopper -agradeció sinceramente sabiendo que podía contar con él, de pronto se le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza-. Tenemos que hacer algo con ese virus.

-Si, ¿pero porque? -cuestiono llevandose la mano a la cara.

-No se, pero yo que tu haría primero otro nuevo análisis -indico sugerentemente.

-En eso mismo estaba pensando yo -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

-Hopper, ¿somos monstruos creando monstruos? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-¿Porque lo dices? -cuestiono extrañado según la forma en que lo decía.

-Pues porque después de todo esto por lo que hemos pasado, ya no se ni que hemos inventado exactamente, siento como que en vez de eso, hemos dado lugar a un nuevo tipo especie, y con ese virus es el comienzo de algo aterrador -mencionó pensativo.

-Todavía no sabemos lo que puede hacer -concreto.

-Si, pero quien sabe si esto no acabara cayendo en malas manos, o nosotros somos ya las malas manos que se están aprovechando de todo esto -opino honestamente y entonces se levanto sin razón algúna, dejo las cosas a un lado y se marcho hacía el corredor.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto queriendo entender que pretendía hacer.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero tengo que irme, ha estado bien todo esto, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme mas tiempo -declaro con tono nervioso.

-¿Porque? ¿Adonde vas? -cuestiono sin entender que le pasaba.

-A un lugar donde me necesitan mejor que aquí -mencionó sin dar mucho detalle y entonces se marcho mientras se iba poniendo la chaqueta encima.

En ese momento volvió Anthea extrañada por haber oído ese sonido de portón.

-¿Adonde ha ido Deckard? -cuestiono ella sin saber donde estaba el otro.

-Se ha ido -dijo extrañado Hopper sin entender que le pasaba, algo malo le ocurría, lo intuía.

··

Alexandra se le quedo mirando debido a que no se podía creer toda esa historia.

-¿Que sucedió después con él? -pregunto estupefacta.

-Ni idea, se largo así sin mas y al dia siguiente lo encontré como si nada, jamas le pregunte adonde fue o que hizo en ese tiempo, solamente me importo acabar ese proyecto antes de que todos pensaran que estábamos haciendo algo malo -declaro dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de que hizo en todo ese tiempo a pesar de como se comporto en el ultimo momento.

No sabía como hacerse a la idea con eso, pero lo mas raro de todo es aquello acerca de que estaba casado y tenía una gran familia.

-¿Estabas casado? -pregunto interesada.

-Así es, Anthea Schaeffer, gracias a ella me dio a Aelita, la única cosa que me queda en este mundo, y ni siquiera la tengo encima -confeso abrumado al acordarse de eso.

Asintió viendo que la echaba de menos, se sentía triste por eso.

-¿Que le sucedió a ella? -pregunto al respecto.

-Digamos que quedo olvidada, solo eso, nada mas -decreto sin dar mucho detalle, no quería admitir la verdad porque no quería que se sintiera culpable por eso.

-Vaya -exclamo disgustada al oír eso.

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte de la mano, tanto que se asomaron mirandose fijamente como teniendo un potente impacto entre ellos mismos, se empezaron a acercar y al final acabaron dandose un pequeño beso en los labios, duro un segundo pero entonces se separaron dandose cuenta de lo que hicieron.

-Vaya vaya -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Se sobresaltaron y entonces se giraron dandose cuenta de que se trataba de William, estaba ahí parado delante de la puerta puesto en una posición inquisitiva.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto incrédulamente con tono persuasivo.

Se llevaron un tremendo disgusto al ver que justo se metió en medio.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí William? -le critico recriminandole.

-Nada, solamente vengo a buscar una manzana, Miqquel tiene hambre y me ha pedido que se la lleve yo mismo porque esta ocupado con otros asuntos -delibero mientras se iba acercando hacía la nevera, la abrió y empezo a rebuscar como hacía el otro antes.

-¿Y no podías haber esperado un poco?

-Acabo de llegar, ¿que querías que hiciera? -indico obviamente.

-Que al menos te tomaras tu tiempo.

Se hizo como que se lo estaba retomando pero se notaba que pasaba de ello.

-Gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré para la próxima vez -acoto raramente convencido.

Soltaron un suspiro asqueados por tener que soportarle de esa manera, era un autentico borde.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, le diré a Miqquel que le echéis de menos -aviso y marcho a irse.

Aquello los sobresalto ya que estaba dispuesto a cometer esa estupidez, se dispusieron a gritarle para avisarle de que no lo hicieron pero no les salían las palabras.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto extrañado.

-No, no ocurre nada -retracto Hopper ahora sabiendo que no valía la pena.

-Je, si no fuera por mi os estaría haciendo una foto y dándosela a mis amigos, pero como no me queda ningúno vivo pues... así son las cosas -comento tomándoselo como algo a la ligera, se dio la vuelta y se marcho como si nada con la manzana.

Ambos suspiraron amargadamente debido a que les había quitado el momento.

-Le voy a dar a ese cabronazo -reprimió Hopper llevandose la manos a la cabeza-. Juro que lo hago.

-Si quieres mi consentimiento, puedes matarlo por mi -acoto ella de forma convincente.

Sonrío entusiasmado por ver que ahora si que podía contar con ella como debería.

-Gracias por todo -agradeció sinceramente.

Volvieron a acercarse llevandose de vuelta otro ligero beso como el de antes.

William fue andando por uno de los pasillos mientras iba levantando la manzana como si fuera una pelota, tenía una mirada desdicha y poco confiable, estaba absorto con Hopper y sobretodo por lo que había visto recién, giro en la esquina donde ahí se encontraba Miqquel.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto al respecto.

Este le paso la manzana y luego le explico lo que descubrió, le dio un mordisco.

-Ahora se muy bien cual es la nueva debilidad de Hopper -declaro.

-¿Y? -inquirió insistentemente debido a que quería conocerlo de cualquier manera.

-No te preocupes Sid, pronto lo sabrás -decreto expresamente como para ponerlo a prueba.

-Pues espero de que esto comience, ¿cuando nos revelaremos?

-Calma, en cuanto descubramos donde se encuentran los muchachos ahora, todo el mundo estará pendiente de eso, y ahí entonces será cuando ataquemos, pero mientras tanto, nos ocuparemos de encontrar a mas hombres que necesitan ser liberados de esta nueva regla -explicó hacíendole entender que tenía un plan para poder derrocar a la doctora Perraudin y a todo aquel que siguiera las nuevas normas de Decisión.

··

Deckard continua encerrado y puesto en una posición explicita sentado con las piernas dobladas y con los brazos entrecruzados, en ese momento Yolanda volvió a meterse dentro mirándole fijamente pero poniéndole una expresión desafiante.

-¿Va a ocurrirme algo? -pregunto asumiendo que iban a seguir con el mismo tema.

-De momento no, porque antes quiero entender que fue lo que paso cuando te fuiste de la casa de Franz Hopper aquella noche que estabas cenando con su familia -inquirió sinceramente, tenía agarrada una silla y la puso delante suyo, se sentó como para tener una conversacíon seria.

-Así que de esto se trata no -objetó incrédulamente-. ¿Hopper te lo ha dicho?

-No, simplemente he leído uno de los informes que había hecho él hace unos años, lo agrego todo, incluido él momento en que tu te marchaste de su casa -aclaro demostrando que estaba al tanto.

Eso no podía ignorarlo, había sido demasiada lista.

-Hay algo que mas que estas ocultando Deckard, y quiero entenderlo -insistió.

-Tu antes no hacías preguntas -regaño.

-Y yo antes confiaba en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que has creado mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podría haber hecho aquí, y eso me hace preguntarme si no hiciste algúna otra cosa de por medio antes de que comenzara todo este asunto -concluyo de forma desafiante.

Asintió sabiendo que algo no podía dejarlo oculto.

-¿Por donde empiezo? -se dispuso a admitirlo todo.

-Por el momento en que te marchaste -dictamino.

-Bueno, después de que me marchara, cogí el autobús y me marche hacía el puerto -se puso a explicar todo el asunto.

-¿Que hacías ahí?

Se puso a pensar en ese momento aunque le daba mal augurio.

-Digamos que visitar a una persona de la que no me gustaría haberme encontrado.

··

Deckard se bajo del autobús mientras este se cerraba y se marchaba por el frente, veía el oscurecido puerto con apenas algo de gente, estaba desolado, tenía agarrada una maleta y mostraba una fría cara de saber muy bien que iba a lamentar esto.

Bajo y marcho hacía el extremo donde se encontraba una camioneta negra aparcada a un lado, en ella se veían a tres hombres vestidos de negro, uno de ellos estaba fumando de la típica manera que fumaría un gangster de Europa del Este.

-¿Eres Richard Deckard? -pregunto el que estaba mas adelante.

-Si -afirmo sin mostrar una sola expresión.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedimos? -objetó seriamente.

-Si, aquí esta -se lo enseño levantando el maletín.

Ambos se miraron y entonces el que estaba fumando tiro el cigarrillo a un lado y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, en esa salió un hombre trajeado y con corbata de trabajo, era Broghan.

-¿Veo que lo tenías todo preparado no Broghan? -regaño descaradamente.

-No iba a iniciar una reunión sin que parezca un asunto de negocios no -critico incrédulamente.

Puso una mirada indirecta al ver que se lo tomaba como algo demasiado normal.

-Registrale -le ordeno al que tenía delante.

Entonces el sujeto se dirigió hacía, Deckard extendió los brazos y las piernas y se puso a tocarle por ambas partes para registrarle si llevaba algo peligroso.

-¿Quienes son? -discutió al respecto.

-Digamos que mis guardaespaldas, los tengo por si acaso algo sale mal, no todos los días hago un negocio como este y dejo que la cosa salga como salga -indico obviamente.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, eres un corrupto -justifico ese hecho.

Ambos hombres se le quedaron mirando al oír eso, ya había dicho lo que no tenía que decir.

-No os preocupéis chicos, solamente se esta burlando de nosotros -retracto Broghan.

-Je -exclamo incrédulamente sabiendo que por muy poco lo salvo.

El guardaespaldas todavía seguía inspeccionándole hasta llegar a a abajo de todo, le fue subiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna y no noto nada raro.

-Esta limpio -aviso.

-Bien, veamos cual es el regalito que me has traído -pidió vacilantemente.

Deckard lo levanto otra vez y entonces lo abrió, dentro se encontraba un pequeño recipiente rectangular plateado colocado alrededor de unas puntas de algodón.

-¿Solo es eso? -cuestiono poco asombrado al ver lo que resulto ser en realidad.

-Así es -confeso y lo cerro de golpe.

-¿Que haces? -reprimió extrañado al ver lo que hacía.

-No te voy a dar el recipiente, no todavía -decreto decidido a no hacerlo.

-¿Y eso porque? -se puso de brazos cruzados-. Me has mentido.

-No, no te he mentido, te lo he traído para que lo observes, porque veras Broghan, no pienso darte nada hasta descubrir de que se trata esto, Simeon descubrió algo, algo alarmante, y quiero saber de que se trata, así que seguiré investigándolo junto con Hopper hasta saber adonde llegamos con esto, y si llegamos a lo que creo que se trata esto, entonces haremos un mejor negocio -explicó hacíendole entender que ya tenía algo mas planeado para hacer.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto interesado a pesar de que no le gustaba nada.

-Que nos dejes terminar a mi y a Hopper el trabajo y entonces tendrás lo que necesitas, pero deja a Hopper al margen, esto es cosa mía, yo decidí esto -decreto decidido.

Broghan se puso pensativo de una forma incrédula, luego dijo:

-De acuerdo -se convenció, alzo la mano para que se la estrechara.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos pero entonces le acerco hacía su oido, entonces le dijo:

-Prométeme de que terminaras esto, y como sepa que me mientas, te jure que iré a por ti y por cada una de las personas que conoces a tu alrededor -dictamino amenazadoramente.

Con eso ya le dejo bien claro de que si no terminaba el trabajo estaría muerto y los demás también, le dejo y entonces volvió a la camioneta, le abrieron y se metió dentro.

-Ah -asintió frustrado por tener que soportar esta situación.

Todos se metieron dentro y la camioneta dio la vuelta marchándose por el otro lado dejando a Deckard donde estaba, en medio de ningúna parte.

··

Yolanda se quedo estupefacta al descubrir eso, no solo estaba trabajando para Broghan sino que encima estaba negociando en secreto con él, le estaba vendiendo el virus.

-¿Pero que cojones estabas haciendo? -regaño terriblemente sorprendida.

-Hacer algo de que lo que me he estado arrepintiendo durante mucho tiempo -declaro.

-¿Como es posible que hayas estado haciendo negocios con él? ¿En que momento te pusiste a chantajearle a Broghan? -discutió sin entender que fue toda esa historia.

-Resulta que unos días antes de que descubriéramos eso, Broghan se me presento y me dijo que estaba ansioso por querer obtener una muestra útil, algo que le hiciera ganar mas dinero y no solo a nivel internacional, sino mas bien haciendo negocios con gente de la que no le gustaba mucho hablar -explicó dando a entender que no era tan buena persona como se pensaba que era.

-¿Que era? ¿Un traficante de químicos? -objetó insistentemente.

-No, simplemente era un hombre que tenía ciertos contactos con otros tipo de personas, era mas del bien del que hace negocios con gente que esta bien metida con lo mismo, quería esa muestra para poder hacer un trueque con otra persona y así distribuirla con otras compañías del mundo, pero yo le insiste que todavía no lo hiciera, que antes quería ver de que se trataba, y acepto -añadió.

-¿Y así sin mas? -cuestiono poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-No, claro que no, me tenía bien vigilado, incluido a Hopper, así que no podía desviarme de este asunto, tenía que estar pendiente de eso hasta que estuviera acabado, y una vez hecho eso, nos dejaría en paz y seguiríamos con otra cosa -relato específicamente.

Yolanda se quedo exhausta, antes pensaba que Deckard se hacía el loco apropósito, pero ahora eso demostraba que había estado tan loco como para poder hacer ese tipo de chantaje, no había manera de que hubiese salido con vida de eso a menos de que Broghan hizo lo que le pidió.

-¿Conque es cierto? -pregunto una voz conocida.

Asomaron la cabeza y observaron que ahí estaba Hopper junto con Alexandra otra vez, lo habían oído todo y no se podían creer que hubiera pasado todo eso y en todo este tiempo se no había enterado de nada, era peor que lo de antes.

-Vamos Hopper, hazlo, se que lo quieres, culpame de ser un hipócrita, se que lo estas deseando -insistió pasivamente Deckard sabiendo que ahora cobraría.

-No, ya me he cansado de estar enfadado contigo, ahora quiero saber la verdad, ¿que hacías exactamente con Broghan mientras yo no me enteraba de nada? -regaño Hopper exigiendo querer conocer toda la historia tal cual como empezo todo.

Ahora no tuvo mas opción que contarlo todo sin importar nada.

-Todo comenzó tres días después de que hubiéramos comenzado, estábamos exhaustos y apenas conseguíamos crear algo útil -se puso a narrarlo otra vez.

··

Hopper y Deckard estaban examinando una muestra con mucho cuidado, la habían empezado y estaban analizando los efectos pero no surgía nada, eso no valía.

-No -decreto Hopper sin decir mucha cosa.

-¿Que tal esta? -le paso otra muestra nueva.

La examino con el microscopio fijamente y no sucedía nada, era algo inerte.

-Tampoco -declaro frustrado.

-Maldita sea, no estamos consiguiendo nada , ese maldito de Broghan nos pide demasiado, como vamos a lograr encontrar una muestra útil en tan poco tiempo -reprocho Deckard harto de no hallar nada considerable en todas las muestras que tenían a su disposición.

Se quito los guantes y uno lo tiro de un tirón contra el suelo.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono Hopper extrañado al ver lo que hacía.

-Estos guantes me aprietan demasiado, necesito descansar -mencionó frotandose la mano de arriba para abajo, estaba incomodo con esos guantes de látex.

-Pues yo necesito ir al baño, así que como no nos dejen un momento salir de aquí, juro que mi vejiga va a acabar estallando -comento incrédulamente.

-Bueno, en realidad nadie nos esta vigilando, podemos hacer lo que queramos -indico el otro.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono poniendo una mirada indirecta.

-Quiero decir que nadie nos esta obligando a quedarnos aquí encerrados, podemos salir un momento y volver después a hacer esto -aclaro señalando el exterior.

-Ah, de acuerdo -comprendió avergonzado por pensar de otra forma.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es que te creías otra cosa? -cuestiono asumiendo por el comportamiento que tenía.

-No, es que, pensaba que te referías a que podíamos hacer con esto lo que nos diera la gana sin que nadie lo notase -aclaro refiriéndose a las muestras en si.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero no, si lo hiciéramos entonces nos echarían la bronca y nos encerrarían de por vida por haber creado semejante desperfecto -opino sinceramente mientras miraba la cantidad de muestras que tenían delante y no habían conseguido nada con eso.

-Ya -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

Se quedaron mirando la mesa intentando de hacer que se les ocurriera algúna idea pero la única sugerencia que tenían en mente era de una que iban a lamentar.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Hopper? -supuso Deckard volteando la mirada hacía él.

-Si, y no -se repuso antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al ver ese repentino comportamiento.

-Tu te piensas que podemos inventarnos lo que queramos y luego decir que es un antídoto, tu te estas loco, esto es peor que nos encierren, esto es que nos traten de terroristas -reprocho Hopper hacíendole entender que esto era una tremenda equivocación.

-¿Y que quieres entonces? Podemos pasarnos así meses -reprimió Deckard insistiéndole.

-Pues pasaremos meses así -decreto bien decidido.

Deckard asintió viendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión de ninguna forma, se iba a quedar así teniendo esa idea de perder el tiempo por nada.

-Hopper, entiendo muy bien que quieras hacerlo como dios manda, pero esta empresa nos esta tratando de esclavos intentando de cometer una operación difícil, jamas llegaremos a nada con esto a menos que encontremos una solución -reprimió Deckard hacíendole entender que solamente había una forma de solucionar esto y era no jugar con las reglas que les pedían.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta, era Broghan, la abrió y paso sin mas.

-Hace un tiempo que no os veía caballeros -dijo tomándoselo como un saludo irónico.

-Hola Broghan -le devolvieron el saludo pero con un tono deshonesto.

Fue avanzando hacía ellos mientras veía como se encontraban.

-¿Habéis conseguido algo? -pregunto al respecto.

-Todavía no, las muestras no nos dan nada útil, es como si nos hubieran dando un plato vacío y decir que la ultima miga contiene el ultimo posible rastro de ADN que queda de la persona que se lo comió entero -concluyo expresamente Hopper.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que erais los mejores -critico Broghan disgustado.

-Lo somos, pero esto es casi imposible, necesitaríamos algo mas para poder lograr esto, algo mucho mas fiable y que nos proporcione mejores resultados -comento señalando Deckard.

-Ya veo -se puso pensativo Broghan llevandose la mano a la barbilla.

De pronto se oyó un sonido estrepitoso que venía de la panza de Hopper.

-Lo siento, es que llevo horas esperando vaciar esto -admitió avergonzado.

-Vayase si quiere, nadie le obliga -pidió accediendo a dejar hacer lo que necesitaba.

-Te lo dije -señalo Deckard justificando lo que dijo antes.

Le miro con mala cara y se marcho sin hacerle ningúna recriminación por su parte, ambos se quedaron solos aunque Deckard se quedo asintiendo al no saber que hacer.

-He leído mucho sobre usted doctor Deckard -comento Broghan mientras iba dando vueltas.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono interesado.

-Así es, me gusto sobre esos tratamientos que hizo en Europa, fue un autentico éxito, ¿como es que no hizo ningún libro de eso? La mayoría de los doctores lo hacen -critico expresamente.

-Porque yo no soy como el resto de la gente -contesto amargadamente.

-Entiendo -comprendió pero de una forma muy poco confiable.

Siguió paseándose de un lado a otro como intentando de analizar a Deckard para determinar que clase de hombre era exactamente.

-¿Cuanto hace que ha estado aquí? -mencionó.

-Unos quince años como mucho -contesto amargadamente de vuelta.

-Quince años, ¿no le parece increíble verdad que después de todo este tiempo? Usted sea la sombra de Hopper -recrimino justificando ese hecho poco creíble.

-No soy su sombra, en ningún momento lo he sido, él siempre ha sido mi amigo, yo soy tan bueno como él, no hay ningúna diferencia -reprocho mosqueado con ese comentario.

Broghan carraspeo pensativo, estaba claro que protegía bastante bien a Hopper a pesar de que no entendía que no estaba consiguiendo nada con él.

-Digame, ¿que haría si le dijera que hay una forma de terminar este trabajo antes de tiempo? -pregunto poniéndole a prueba.

-¿Que quiere decir? -ahora se intereso de verdad.

Puso una expresión sarcástica al ver que ahora si que le importaba lo que tenía que decir.

-Vera señor Deckard, en todo este tiempo, he visto como cientos de científicos y físicos, han intentado de llegar a algo mas, pero jamas han podido avanzar, a menos claro que se haga un pequeño sacrificio por la ciencia -argumento sincerandose con él.

-Creo que no lo sigo -reprimió extrañado.

-Quiero que intente de hacerme una muestra viable sin ni siquiera hacer un análisis -pidió.

Aquello hizo que Deckard se riera al no creerse que fuese en serio. Broghan se le quedo mirando intentando de entender cual era la risa a todo eso, siguió así hasta que entonces vio su cara quedandose como estaba al darse cuenta de que lo decía de verdad.

-¿Va en serio verdad? -critico explícitamente.

-Si, la verdad es que si, existen otras compañías que también quieren lo mismo, y eso hace que haya demasiada demanda, así lo que le pido es que intente de llegar a algúna parte con esas muestras y que luego se las lleve para dárselas en secreto a mi -reafirmo y luego relato porque necesitaba esas muestras estando tal cual como estaban.

-¿Pero porque las quieres sin haberlas analizado? Que sentido tiene eso -cuestiono sin entender cual era la razón de todo eso ya que resultaba ridiculo mandarle una muestra sin analizar.

Volvió a mirarle fijamente hasta darse cuenta de a que se refería con eso.

-Un momento, ¿usted lo que quiere es darle una muestra negativa para dársela a todas las demás compañías y así hacer que todas ellas caigan por tener algo peligroso -concluyo reconociendo para que lo quería exactamente y era justo todo lo contrario de lo que se pensaba al principio.

-Exacto -afirmo sin mas dilación.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que quiere crear una revolución multitudinaria, va a crear una demanda global haciendo que todas las demás compañías caigan alrededor del mundo -opino sinceramente al reconocer lo que supondría eso.

-El mundo esta lleno de compradores que no paran de insistir por lo mismo, la única forma de parar toda esta manía es quitándolas de en medio dejando una sola para que todo el mundo la apruebe -recrimino Broghan dejándole claro como funcionaba el asunto.

-¿La suya? Farmacéuticas Vincent -indico, ahí entonces se dio cuenta de la farsa de todo eso-. ¿Usted no ha venido aquí a crear un antídoto verdad?

-No, claro que no, he venido a por gente como usted -le señalo con el dedo.

-¿Yo? -cuestiono aún mas extrañado todavía.

-Así es, la gente como usted es como un científico despiadado queriendo crear un gran monstruo, usted es capaz de hacerlo, a diferencia de su amigo -aclaro dando a entender que pretendía utilizarle para crear algo que jamas antes se hubiese inventado y resultase letal.

Ahí entonces a Deckard se le vino un mal augurio al tener que oír todo eso.

-De ningúna manera -le quito la mano de encima.

-¿Como ha dicho? -cuestiono con un tono indirecto al oír eso.

-La gente como usted es el autentico monstruo, no yo, creo que es mejor avisarle a alguien de esto antes de que empiecen a caer virus del cielo -decreto dispuesto a avisar a alguien de todo esto entuerto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Será mejor que no lo haga Deckard -advirtió seriamente Broghan.

-Obligame si puede -discrepo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Puedo, tengo contactos con gente muy peligroso, puede que sea el jefe de una farmacéutica muy importante, pero también soy lo que tu llamarías un gangster, puedo mandar a quien sea para acabar con todos aquellos que te importan para hacerte entender que voy en serio, ¿quieres ver muerto a Hopper y a su familia? -explicó sacando su teléfono para demostrarle que con una llamada podía mandar a cualquiera para hacer ese trabajo.

Ahí entonces Deckard se detuvo estupefacto al oír eso.

-¿Es una broma verdad? -critico intentando de no creérselo de ningúna forma.

-No, mirelo bien, seguro que reconocerá este numero -le señalo en la pantalla del teléfono.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía él para mirar lo que tenía encima, observo en la pantalla que había un numero tan largo que no parecía de algún país de Europa.

-Ese numero parece de alguien al otro lado del mundo -opino.

-Exacto, tengo contactos con Europa del Este y con Oceanía, puedo mandar a cualquier tipo de asesino bien adiestrado y mandar matar a Hopper y a todo su familia, así que hágame caso y todos ellos saldrán con vida -dictamino ahora dispuesto a hacerlo ya que se lo dejo bien claro.

Ahora Deckard ya tenía bien claro de que podía hacer nada, Broghan era un hombre peligroso capaz de hacer cosas de las que cualquiera le daría pánico, estaba absorto en todo esto, tenía que tomar una decisión o sino Hopper y su familia peligraría.

-¿Que hará Richard Deckard? Aceptara esto o no, o dejare que vengan a por Franz Hopper, a su mujer Anthea, o a su pequeñita hijita Aelita, ¿de verdad quiere eso? -lo presiono aún mas hacíendole ver el riesgo de todo lo que podía perder.

-No, pero lo acepto -reafirmo tristemente convencido-. Pero deme al menos algo de tiempo para saber bien como manejar todo esto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, dentro de algúnos días yo volveré y mandare a un hombre para que revise lo que haga, es incapaz de mentir, así que no intente de engañarme a mi ni a él, ¿entendido? -acordo severamente para dejarle bien claro que esto era un asunto demasiado serio.

-Si -se convenció con un tono murmurante.

Justo en ese momento volvió a Hopper, cerro la puerta y resoplo aliviado.

-Espero volver a verle de vuelta señor Hopper, aquí yo ya he terminado -comento tomándoselo como una despedida formal.

-De acuerdo señor Broghan -le estrecho la mano agradeciendo su visita.

Richard se dio la vuelta mirándole fijamente, tenía esa expresión de puro odio en sus ojos que quería decir que todo tenía que salir bien o sino sufriría las consecuencias de la peor manera que se podía imaginar.

Hopper se acerco hacía él intentando de entender que sucedió.

-Ha pasado algo mientras yo no estaba? -pregunto al respecto.

No podía decirle nada, ahora no sabía si ya les estaban espiando o simplemente tenían micrófonos en algúna parte haciendo que fuera mucho mas peligroso el tema este, pero de una cosa tenía bien clara, tenía que mantener a Hopper al margen de esto.

-No, la verdad es que no, hoy Broghan parece que estaba de buen humor -declaro disimuladamente para que no entendiera que paso algo grave.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono sin creérselo.

-Así es -confirmo sin mas dilación.

-Pues que lastima, tenía ganas de hablar con él -mencionó lamentandose por eso.

··

Hopper se quedo mas estupefacto todavía, no podía creer que Deckard hubiera hecho eso cuando creía que era un completo cabron despiadado todo el tiempo.

-Cuando Broghan nos amenazo, yo tuve que tomar una opción, y fue esa misma, ¿y que me he ganado por ayudarte durante todo este tiempo? Nada, simplemente aquí encerrado como a un criminal -injustifico el hecho de que estaba ahí metido cuando a pesar de todo hizo una cosa buena.

-¿Ganarte algo? Me has tenido aquí encerrado junto a mi hija siendo utilizados como esclavos cuando tu te piensas que te iba a agradecer haber impedido que mataran a mi familia por algo que tu hiciste -recrimino Hopper rectificando el hecho de que se pensaba todo lo contrario.

-En aquel tiempo era distinto, me preocupaban ciertas cosas, y por entonces tu eras lo único mas parecido a una familia, ¿crees que de haber sabido esto no habría hecho nada? Claro que no, jamas lo habría hecho porque yo no era como Broghan, no lo fue hasta pasado un tiempo -reprimió Deckard hacíendole entender que no era todo como él se pensaba al principio.

-Yo siempre pensaba que tendrías algo decente y que solamente la manía por conseguir poder fue lo que te cambio, pero estaba equivocado, tu siempre fuiste un chapucero cobarde -opino sinceramente hacíendole ver que siempre fue una mala persona y fácil de manipular.

Deckard no dijo nada, se quedo ahí lamentandose por escuchar eso.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que le diste a Deckard? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo entender parte de ese asunto ya que habían ciertas cosas que seguían sin cuadrar todavía.

-Digamos que le di parte del virus que habíamos descubierto pero que no estaba tratado, sabía que Broghan pretendía utilizar eso como arma química o vayase a saber que, así que decidí que si quería saber que era aquello hice aquel trato con él para que al menos pudiera enfrentarme a ese germen o lo que fuera que era eso al principio -aclaro dando a entender que había hecho todo aquello para así poder tener al menos algo de compasión y querer probarlo.

-Y resulto ser ese virus de dos sustancias -concluyo la otra al reconocerlo.

-Pero no entiendo, hicimos las pruebas, ¿como fue que no te diste cuenta de que este virus desconocido esa era este mismo que inventamos? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender como era que no lo había reconocido si es que acaso lo había creado.

-Al principio lo único que vimos fue una sustancia liquida y espesa, pero me temo que Broghan hizo algo mas aparte de lo que nosotros hicimos -indico sinceramente.

-Oh por dios -se lamento Hopper al ver que todo había perdido sentido para él, se acabo ausentado y se quedo tirado en el suelo mientras se llevo la mano a la cara-. Hemos sido los destructores del mundo mucho antes de todo esto.

-Nosotros no inventamos eso, Broghan ya lo tenía, solamente necesitaba a alguien que quería una muestra letal de su agrado, y nosotros mismos hicimos lo que justamente no nos damos cuenta, fuimos engañados por ese maldito de Broghan -rectifico Deckard hacíendole ver que ellos fueron utilizados en su contra sin que lo notasen.

Ahí entonces reaccionó quitándose la mano de la cara.

-Creía que estaba haciendo algo bueno por la humanidad, pero me temo que me equivocaba -espeto lamentandose de todo, estaba absorto con sus peores miedos.

-Franz, en todo este tiempo ayudaste a un montón de gente, no puedes decir que te equivocaste con ello -recrimino Alexandra queriendo que cambiara de opinión porque se equivocaba.

-Si que lo hice, yo antes trataba a gente con enfermedades que ya existían, pero después me canse y encontré a una mujer que me alegro la vida olvidándome de todos mis problemas, una vez hecho eso tuve una hija y me quede aquí en lo que antes era un edificio donde seguí trabajando pero mucho mas cerca de mi familia, y ya esta -especifico Hopper dejando ver que lo hizo todo fácil sin importarle nada mas que seguir su propio camino y manteniendose al margen de todo lo demás.

Alexandra no supo que decir, por primera veía lo que era Hopper y no quería asimilarlo, todo eso se debía a que antes pensaba que estaba por el buen camino, pero era todo mentira, todos se quedaron callados viendo como al final acabaron absortos del propio tema.

Justo en ese momento apareció Angus trayendo una bandeja con comida.

-Eh... hola -saludo indeciso al verlos todos juntos ahí en la celda de Deckard.

-Hola Angus, ¿como te va? -pregunto Deckard interesado.

-No muy bien gracias a ti -se lo reprocho en toda la cara.

-Oh -exclamo, lo comprendió a duras penas.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Hopper viendo lo que traía.

-Es para él, es la hora de la comida -admitió enseñando que era para él.

Entonces Yolanda se miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera de la derecha.

-Tiene razón -afirmo convencida de ello-. Dale su comida.

-¿Después de todo esto ahora se lo vas a dar? -critico reprimiendo Yolanda.

-Sigue siendo un prisionero con derechos, la negación al hambre no es una opción razonable -aclaro explicita Yolanda dejando bien claro como funcionaban las cosas.

Ambos se miraron indirectas ya que sabían bien que si hacían esto era dejar que le hiciera caso, pero viendo que ahora estaban un poco en calma era mejor dejar que lo hiciera.

-Dáselo -pidió Hopper aceptándolo a duras penas.

Al final Angus paso y le entrego la comida, era un plato de lentejas rebozadas con otro plato donde tenía algo de patatas y en otro mucho mas pequeño algo de pan.

-Gracias -agradeció cordialmente.

Se levanto poniéndole una mirada como de decir que no se sentía muy agusto con esto.

Agarro los cubiertos y se puso a comer mientras los demás se le quedaban mirando inexpresivos como de queriendo pasar de largo pero no podían, Deckard les miraba sabiendo muy bien de que esto no iba a terminar a menos que algo siguiera el rollo.

-Venga, seguid conversando, no puedo comer con todos aquí callados -protesto dejando que hicieran los que les diera la gana mientras tanto.

-¿Como va la cosa? -pregunto Angus al respecto.

-Mal, hemos descubierto ciertas cosas que Richard jamas nos ha contado, y la verdad es que no son muy buenas -comento Hopper con descaro.

-¿Que ha hecho? -se intereso poniendo un tono curioso.

-Hizo tratos que ni yo sabía con la gente de la que supuestamente estábamos trabajando juntos hace mas de diez años antes de todo esto -admitió con tono aún menos desalentador que antes.

-No jodas -exclamo sorprendido.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer, para que las cosas salieran bien -aclaro sinceramente Deckard.

-¿Que cosas querías que salieran bien? -critico Alexandra aún sin entender todo el asunto.

-Digamos que todo -indico obviamente Yolanda.

Asintió Deckard mirándoles con mala cara, estaba que lo lamentaba enfurruñado por dentro.

-Por cierto, ¿como esta Conrad? -pregunto Hopper acordándose de que todavía no sabía nada acerca de aquel miembro del equipo que se quedo herido en la explosión de aquella base.

-Se ha recuperado favorablemente, pero me temo que el daño de la explosión le ha hecho graves daños en el oído izquierdo, jamas volverá a oír de ese lado -confeso disgustado.

Aquello hizo que ambos se llevaran un gran lamento.

-¿Pero podra estar de vuelta en el terreno? -pregunto Deckard.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe -reprocho Hopper al ver que se estaba metiendo en el tema cuando todo esto había sido culpa suya y solo suya.

-Podría estarlo, pero antes tiene que recuperarse de sus heridas, lo que tiene ahora no es bueno, y si ocurriera algo parecido como lo de la otra vez, quizás ya no este hecho para el campo de batalla, ya no podra ser soldado a menos que tenga la mente equilibrada -mencionó seriamente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-El daño no solamente se lo ha hecho en el oído, también llego al cerebro, un solo ruido fuerte parecido al de esa misma explosión podría matarlo o enloquecerlo en la peor de las situaciones, es mejor que se quede aquí -aclaro dando a entender que ya estaba condenado.

Aquello los disgusto mas, y no solamente porque ya no podía ser útil utilizando un arma, sino porque ahora sus hermanos tendrían que soportarlo peor que nunca.

-Yo no quería que pasara esto -decreto Deckard asumiendo estar decepcionado.

-¿Que no querías que sucediera? -reprocho fastidiado Angus y se dirigió a atizarle pero entonces Hopper, Yolanda y Alexandra se pusieron en medio para frenarle.

Deckard se les quedo mirando desilusionado, aquello hizo que ya no tuviera ni ganas de comer.

-¿Porque proteges a este cabron? -cuestiono dirigiendose a Hopper.

-Porque necesito saber lo que oculta, aún no he terminado con él -objetó hacíendole entender que por muy enfadados que estuvieran todos, aún seguían necesitando de su ayuda y mas que nunca.

Se detuvo pero aquello no hizo mas que dejar enfurecido a Angus, agarro la otra bandeja grande que había usado para traer la comida de Deckard, dirigió una mirada furtiva hacía él.

-Espero de que les digas todo lo que necesitan saber, porque yo discrepo de lo que tu sepas -decreto Angus dejándole bien claro ya que no quería saber nada mas de él de ningúna forma.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejándolos a todos impresionados con ese furor que tenía.

-Lo vez Deckard, esto es lo que sucede cuando se pierde la confianza -espeto sinceramente Hopper hacíendole ver lo que sucedía cuando se le iba todo de las ramas.

Aquello lo lamento, pero le daba igual ya que ahora todo para él no merecía la pena.

··

Angus devolvió la bandeja y de ahí marcho a encontrarse con los otros para saber bien como se encontraban, se dirigió a la sala medica donde tenían aquella maquina de resonancia magnética, la habían utilizado para poder hacerle un análisis a Conrad y determinar como se encontraba, así fue como descubrieron lo que pasaba en su oido izquierdo.

Se metió dentro del pabellón medico que era el doble de grande que cualquier otra sala medica que hubiera en todo la fortaleza, estaban todos excepto su amigo Flit sentados por ambas partes de cualquier manera, Muldoch estaba sorbiendo de un brick de leche pequeño con pajita mientras los demás no hacían nada excepto mirandose autocompasivos por el asunto.

-Hola chicos -saludo llamando la atención.

-Hola -saludaron con un tono desanimado.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que ningúno estaba ni de muy buen humor.

-¿Como esta? -pregunto al respecto.

-Se esta adaptando -comento Pietro.

-Los enfermeros han dicho que podría tener un trauma que le pueda impedir volver al campo de tiro, y que es mejor que se quede aquí -aclaro el otro hermano.

Se puso con los brazos escondidos en los bolsillos del pantalón al ver como pintaba la cosa, luego se dio la vuelta dirigiendose a Romitz.

-¿Podemos hacer algo? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algún plan.

-No lo creo, esta tan dañado que prácticamente apenas entiende lo que le sucede -indico.

-¿Pero se lo habéis dicho no? -cuestiono suponiendo que ya se lo habían confesado.

Todos se quedaron con esa mirada de decir como que tenían que hacerlo por las buenas ya que era uno mas del equipo y era responsabilidad como grupo.

-Le hemos dicho que no esta bien, pero no como se encuentra -mencionó Muldoch y dio otro sorbo a su leche con pajita.

-¿Donde esta?

-Ahí -le señalo Emile mostrándole que estaba dentro de la sala de la maquina de resonancia sentado, sin su traje excepto la típica prenda que se le ponen a los pacientes, estaba sentado encima de una camilla mientras tenía la mirada cabizbaja, estaba claro que se sentía mal-. Lleva así como una hora, hemos intentado de hablar con él para saber que se siente, pero no nos quiere decir.

En ese momento tuvo una idea que era la adecuada.

-Pero vosotros sois sus hermanos, deberíais al menos de razonar con él -discutió dirigiendose a los otros dos que no estaban haciendo nada para ayudarle.

-Ya intentamos ayudarle hace un tiempo cuando tuvo ese pequeño accidente de patinete hace un tiempo cuando tenía cinco años, nos estuvo recriminando durante meses hasta que al final se le curo la herida y se olvido de tema -confeso Jerome hacíendole ver que era capaz de enfadarse por cualquier cosa y luego pasar de ello.

-Pero de esto jama se olvidara -indico el otro.

Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, si sus hermanos no iban a hacer nada por él, entonces él lo haría.

-Iré a hablar con él -decreto decidido.

-No -le frenaron alzando la mano.

-Pues entonces ayudadme con esto -insistió.

-Tiene razón chicos, vosotros sois sus hermanos, tenéis que ayudarle, hacédselo entender aunque no os guste -reafirmo Mahjid convencido de ello.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que tenía razón, suspiraron frustrados y entonces se dirigieron a ver a su tercer hermano, los otros se quedaron ahí mirando como se metían en la sala, se pusieron delante de Conrad que ni siquiera se inmutaba para nada, no sabían que le decía pero notaban que estaban haciendo lo correcto con él.

-¿Lo harán no? -objetó Norbert al respecto.

-Y si, ¿que mas pueden hacer por él? -indico sinceramente Romitz.

Justo en ese momento apareció Flit metiendose por el otro lado, tenía agarrado una lata con unas pipas de cereales, se estaba comiendo uno sin ni siquiera sacarlo de la lata.

-Flit, ¿donde has estado? -cuestiono reprimiendo Angus al ver que su amigo no estaba por ahí cerca.

-Estaba buscándome algo de comer, me picaba el gusanillo y me encontré con esto, ¿quieres uno?, están buenos -aclaro enseñándole lo que comía.

Se lo quedo mirando y entonces lo cogío interesado, ahí noto el otro lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Han conseguido esos dos entrar ahí? -cuestiono asumiendo que paso lo que tenía que pasar.

-Así es, ahora mismo están apunto de decírselo -reafirmo con un cierto tono malogrado.

Veían que se lo estaban explicando como podían, al final el otro reaccionó y acabo llevandose la mano a la cara del lamento que tenía al oír eso.

-Oh joder, se lo ha dicho -exclamo Muldoch al ver que ya se lo dijeron.

-Pues espero de que no se ponga a demolerlo todo -opino expresamente Balla.

Los otros dos se le pusieron para mirarle de frente cuando al final este le dio una bofetada a Pietro, ya se volvió loco, se daba vueltas con la cabeza mientras los dos le estaban sosteniendo para impedir que se volviera loco ya que ambos sabían lo que esto significaba.

-Has dado en el clavo -espeto sorprendido Romitz al ver que justo sucedió lo que dijo antes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse otra vez y de ahí surgió William junto con Miqquel y algúnos cuantos sujetos fornidos mas por detrás.

-¿Que cojones haces tu aquí? -reprocho Muldoch al ver que justo se metió la peor persona que se podía meter ahí mismo en este momento.

-Nada, simplemente quería pasar por aquí ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer -comento William con un tono no muy convincente.

-¿Y te has tenido que traer a tus nuevos amigos aquí para hacernos la pelota? -recrimino Mahjid.

-Tranquilos chicos, nosotros venimos en paz -justifico Miqquel con tono pasivo.

-Pues nosotros no -decreto Romitz enseñando el arma como dispuesto a utilizarla para atacarlos a ellos si era necesario, los demás se pusieron a hacer lo mismo.

William alzo la mano para indicar que no hicieran nada, ya veía bien que iba a ver problemas con todo esto de alguna manera.

-¿A que has venido exactamente? -pregunto diciéndoselo de una forma mucho mas descarada.

-He venido para hablar contigo, para saber tu opinión de una cosa -declaro.

-¿Y cual es?

-¿Tu piensas que esta bien como nos manda la doctora Yolanda? -inquirió.

Aquello los dejo extrañados a todos porque no se pensaban que iba a decir eso.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono ahora raramente interesado.

-Veras, antes Deckard me medio aquí para que fuera su nuevo aliado, pero yo no soy el aliado de la doctora Perraudin, y si no lo soy, ¿entonces que hago yo aquí? -aclaro dando a entender que fue cosa de Deckard que lo metiera y ahora con que ya no esta al mando no tenía mucho sentido.

Se quedo mirando a ambos para saber que decir al respecto.

-Pues perder el tiempo seguramente -opino incrédulamente.

Todos se rieron al oír eso ya que tenía mucho razón, Miqquel se río también pero por puro descaro, se le cambio enseguida la expresión de la cara.

-Que gracioso -exclamo arraigado.

-Mira Dunbar, si tantas ganas tienes de estar con Deckard, porque no te encierras con él para hacerle compañía -decreto señalándole malsanamente con el dedo.

Asintió aguantandose las ganas de no explotar porque eso de señalarle con el dedo no le gusto para nada, alzo una mirada de puro enojo mientras ponía una mueca inverosímil.

-Todo esto no será por esa paliza que te di el otro dia, ¿verdad? -supuso seriamente.

-Esas son cosas del pasado, lo que me importa es el ahora -decreto poniendo un tono descarado a la vez que amenazador según la cara que ponía.

-¿Entonces porque no te olvidas del asunto de la chica Ishiyama? -discutió Emile.

Aquello lo sobresalto porque no se esperaba escuchar algo como eso.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Todos lo hemos oido Dunbar, hemos escuchado que estabas con una chica de la que vivías enamorado cuando en realidad ella se pasaba todos los años aguantándote, y cuando se marcho con sus nuevos amigos tu la perseguiste hasta que al final toda tu banda murió por tu culpa, ¿y seguramente mataste a tus compañeros cierto? -argumento Muldoch hacíendole entender que ya estaban al tanto de eso, se lo sabían todo.

William no dijo nada, se quedo indeciso al no querer reconocerlo.

-¿Es eso cierto Will? -pregunto Miqquel queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Calla -le rechisto no queriendo a ningún otro.

-Dime una cosa William Dunbar, ¿mataste a toda tu familia? -inquirió soberanamente.

-No, eso lo hicieron los muertos, yo simplemente me escape para sobrevivir -aclaro nerviosamente.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono Angus.

-¿Que porque qué? -discutió sin entender de que estaban hablando.

-¿Porque decidiste escaparte solo en vez de con tu familia?, no será que porque estabas con ellos y deseabas su muerte, o será porque te escapaste para estar con cierta muchacha que una vez quisiste pero te traiciono de la misma manera que te traiciono Yumi -admitió específicamente Romitz sacando toda la historia a relucir.

William no lo soporto mas y saco su espada poniéndola delante de Romitz, todos sacaron sus armas y se apuntaron el uno contra el otro, incluido Miqquel sacando su navaja y apuntandola hacía Muldoch mientras este mantenía una mirada inexpresiva. Estaba apunto de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras de la boca, se lo habían dicho que ahora ya no podía recriminarlo porque tenía razón en todo, había hecho justamente todo eso.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -se oyó una voz conocida.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía un lado observando que ahí estaba Jerome fijándose en la situación que se estaba produciendo ahora mismo, hizo un gesto como de no entender lo que sucedía.

Entonces William dirigió la mirada de vuelta a Romitz como de saber muy bien que no estaban en situación de ponerse a pelear en un lugar como este, era una sala medica e iba a ser lo mismo que cualquier lugar donde no se pudiera crear un confrontamiento masivo.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -le pregunto queriendo saber a que estaría dispuesto por hacer a continuación.

-¿Dunbar? -pregunto Miqquel insistiéndole para saber que hacer exactamente.

William asintió intentando de aguantarse las ganas cuando entonces dijo:

-Nada -decreto guardandose el arma.

Puso una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que haría eso mismo.

-Dejémoslo aquí, ya no podemos hacer nada mas -dictamino Miqquel dandose la vuelta.

Se quedo mirando con una expresión incesante hacía el grupo y entonces se dio la vuelta también sin importar siquiera lo que dijesen los otros.

-Vuelve a la catacumba de donde has venido -protesto Flit.

Aquello lo dejo aún mas sorprendido ya que eso era mucho peor que lo de antes.

-Will, vámonos -insistió aún mas cabreado Miqquel queriendo que se marchara con él.

Dio un ultimo vistazo y los observo mirándoles con unas caras inexpresivas como de desafío, los dejo estar pero sin antes lanzar un ultimo suspiro.

-No te preocupes William, ya se enteraran mas tarde -espeto sinceramente Miqquel.

-Ya lo se, pero no es solamente eso, voy a hacerles entender a esta panda de inútiles, quien soy yo en realidad, y ya verán, de lo que soy capaz -decreto decidido a cometer su plan aunque costara a matarlos a cada uno de ellos con tal de vengarse por la humillación que le dieron.

··

Deckard termino de comer, dejo la bandeja a un lado y entonces se limpio la boca con la servilleta que habían usado para apoyar el pan, asintió frustrado y volvió a explicar.

-Ambos seguimos haciendo el análisis dia tras dia hasta que al final estuvimos convencidos de aquello era una cura, Broghan nos seguía insistiendo en que obtuviéramos la muestra a tiempo, así que lo dejamos tal y como estaba sin hacer ningúna prueba -relato demostrando que siguieron con el asunto hasta que al final lo dejaron así como estaba.

-¿Pero es que acaso nadie noto que Broghan estaba haciendo algo malo? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender como era posible que hubiera sucedido todo eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Y no, Broghan lo tenía todo bien planeado, no iba a impedir que nadie descubriera su tratos sucios, así que nos pidió que hiciéramos una prueba para demostrar su eficacia -indico seriamente.

-¿Que prueba? -pregunto Yolanda dirigiendose hacía él.

Hopper no quería decirlo, pero viendo al punto al que habían llegado, iba a tener que admitirlo.

-Hubo una tarde en que nos pidió que hiciéramos una prueba con un ser humano para saber bien cuales iban a ser los efectos en el organismo, nos trajo a un sujeto con el que pudiéramos analizarle teniendo ya la muestra, pero la cosa no salió bien, nos arrepentimos completamente -relato dispuesto a contarlo todo de su punto de vista.

··

Broghan llevo a Hopper y Deckard y a unos cuantos inversionistas mas para poder hacer aquella prueba que determinaría si aquella muestra iba a ser letal o no, los reunió a todos en una sala redonda y amplia con un fondo negro, había un salón de butacas de plástico azules en la parte de arriba, cada uno de los inversionistas se sentaron mientras iban conversando el uno con el otro.

-¿Esta seguro de esto señor Broghan? -pregunto al respecto Hopper.

-Afirmativo señor Hopper, estos hombres han venido aquí para poder hacer una observación de lo que será el futuro de la industria medica, si esta muestra funciona en sujetos experimentales, podríamos cambiar el mundo a algo nuevo -comento convencido Broghan de ello.

-Eso si es que no tiene algún efecto secundario -exclamo Deckard.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono el otro al no comprender lo que dijo.

-Déjelo estar, hemos estado agotados por hacer esto, espero de que merezca la pena -espeto sinceramente Hopper sabiendo que esto les había costado demasiado.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo expresamente Broghan, luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en la sala.

-Una cosa señor -freno Deckard.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono intrigante.

Ahí entonces Deckard no sabía que decir, entendía que quería impedir esto porque sabía que le daba mal rollo, pero tampoco podía dejar que Hopper sospechara de ello porque sino no lo entendería.

-¿Podemos hacer al menos algúna pequeña prueba en algún sujeto pequeño? ¿Como de animal por ejemplo? -propuso mostrandose interesado para que se le notara el disimulo.

-Ya me habría gustado a mi que sucediera eso, pero no tenemos tiempo, la cura aguarda -opino sinceramente dejando bien claro que ya no podían hacer nada mas, lo dejo estar y abrió la puerta metiendose en la sala.

Deckard asintió frustrado, quería impedir esto pero no le sirvió de mucho.

-¿Que sucede Richard? ¿Te noto tenso? -cuestiono Hopper viendo su reacción.

-No es nada, es simplemente todo este tema, no me gusta -opino amargadamente, asintió haciendo un gesto como de que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-A mi tampoco, pero que le vamos a hacer, hicimos esto por algo, al menos tenemos que intentarlo -decreto Hopper decidido a duras penas.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro para consolarlo y se marcho a meterse en la sala.

-Intentarlo -se cuestiono a si mismo dandose cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Ambos se metieron con todos los inversores esperándoles, se detuvieron al ver que venían y alzaron la mirada hacía Broghan que ya estaba de frente hacía ellos.

-Caballeros, bienvenidos, como todos sabrán, los doctores Hopper y Deckard han estado haciendo un gran estudio en nuestras muestras para poder hallar una cura que nos facilite ayudar a grandes víctimas de heridas que no se pueden curar fácilmente, deportistas, soldados, todo tipo de personas que han quedado con una cierta discapacidad que les resulta imposible volver al campo de juego -argumento presentandose Broghan para determinar lo que iban a hacer.

Todos asintieron pensativos al oír esa explicación.

-Por eso mismo, hoy vamos a demostrarles que podemos en estos tiempos curar lo incurable, así que por eso mismo haré esta demostración con un paciente al que hemos accedido para que nos dejen hacer una prueba con él -mencionó y ahí del otro extremo apareció Simeon trayendo consigo a un hombre en silla de ruedas, era un adolescente con la cabeza rapada y llevaba puesto una bata.

Tanto Hopper como Deckard se miraron curiosos al ver a ese sujeto.

-Se llama Dennis Blum, antiguo exmilitar que estuvo sirviendo en el ejercito durante cuatro años, hace unos meses su convoy fue atacado dejándole herido de gravedad, no puede mover la mitad de su cuerpo, se le han estado haciendo varias pruebas para poder curarle pero ningunas a ellas han llegado a poder devolverle a ser el que era -relato demostrando que era el paciente perfecto.

-¿Tu sabías de esto? -pregunto Hopper dirigiendose a Deckard para saber su opinión.

-No, pensaba que se referiría a un cuerpo ya muerto, pero a uno vivo -indico reconociendo que otra vez le habían mentido con el mismo asunto.

-Pues a mi me parece que Simeon estaba muy al tanto de esto -exclamo reconociendo que el físico autista estaba ahí mismo y no parecía preocupado por nada, él si que lo sabía todo.

-Simeon, podrías conducirlo a la silla por favor -pidió expresamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces arrastro a Blum hacía la silla que había en el centro.

-Pareciera que estuvieran apunto de ejecutarle -opino sinceramente Deckard.

-Pues si lo ejecutasen no convertirían esto en un espectáculo -indico el otro.

Broghan y Simeon levantaron a Blum y lo pusieron encima de la silla con mucho esfuerzo, estaba tieso como un muñeco de trapo, en todo este tiempo ni se había inmutado para nada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto para saber como se sentía.

-S-si -reafirmo con un tono murmurante.

-No parece estar muy bien -opino honestamente Simeon al verle la cara.

-Esto es solo por los nervios, es normal -espeto dejando claro que era solo era un mero problema.

Se apartaron a un lado y ahí entonces apareció otro físico trayendo en un maletín la muestra en aquel cilindro plateado de antes.

-Debimos haber hecho mas pruebas -refuto desesperado Deckard.

-¿Pero que íbamos a hacer? Era eso o seguir esforzándonos sin parar -exclamo Hopper.

-Pues al menos mucho mejor que seguir con esto -reprimió sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error, no le gustaba nada de este tema porque sabía muy bien que esto se le iba a ir de las manos.

-Con esta muestra que tenemos aquí, pretendemos desarrollar un anticuerpo, uno capaz de poder curar aquellas fracturas que hay por todos los huesos o grandes daños en el sistema capaces de regenerar no solo las celulas fallidas, sino de poder potenciarlo mas de la cuenta -explicó enseñando la muestra para que a todo el mundo se le quedara bien claro como funcionaba.

-¿Quiere decir que pretende crear una célula capaz de regenerar todo el cuerpo de cualquier herida incluida si es grave? ¿Como el del impacto de una bala? -pregunto uno de los inversionistas de aspecto japonés con barba y el pelo con coleta de caballo.

-Todavía no lo sabemos con seguridad, pero por ahora lo que quiero demostrar, es que esto puede devolver a uno el yo interior -aclaro expresamente y entonces agarro una jeringuilla que había en una bandeja de aluminio en un extremo de la silla.

-Eso es imposible, ningúna muestra sintética puede curar tantas celulas en tan poco tiempo y de esta manera -discutió Deckard ese hecho.

-Pues estamos apunto de averiguarlo -objetó curioso Hopper asomando la cabeza.

Extrajo con la jeringuilla la mayor parte de la muestra, luego la metió todo en una bolsa y esta se fue inflando con el liquido anaranjado y violeta, todo eso fue atravesando un tubo que conectaba con el brazo de Blum, se le estaba metiendo en la sangre.

De pronto este gimió inesperadamente como sintiendo que se le metía.

-Algo le sucede señor -aviso Simeon notando que algo le sucedía.

-No te preocupes, serán los efectos tras habérsele metido el virus en el interior de su cuerpo, seguro que ya se le pasara dentro de unos minutos -espeto expresamente Broghan dejándolo estar.

Blum estaba con una mirada inerte, como si estuviera vacío por dentro.

Todos se quedaron en aquella posición pensativa al progreso que estaban haciendo con aquel sujeto, entendían perfectamente el desarrollo, pero saber como funcionaria todo esto era algo digno de ver, Hopper y Deckard estaban algo nerviosos, querían ver por si mismos, intentar de entender si todo aquel trabajo que habían hecho valdría la pena porque sino estarían dando lugar a algo terrible y le habían dado a ese pobre hombre una muestra de algo que podría matarlo.

Blum suspiro como sintiéndose aliviado, de pronto empezo a mover todo su cuerpo como temblando, se sentía como si tuviera ganas de moverse.

-Parece que funciona, mírele bien -señalo Simeon y entonces Broghan vino inmediatamente.

Veían las piernas de Blum moviendose paso a paso, estaban reaccionando a la muestra. Aquello hizo que Broghan una pequeña risilla de orgullo al ver que funcionaba perfectamente.

-Funciona -dijo sorprendido Hopper.

-No puede ser -exclamo Deckard sin poder creérselo, si que hacía efecto.

Blum alzo aquella mirada vacía y dejo su cabeza bien alto hasta acabar mirando el techo, ambos se giraron indecisos y entonces Broghan dijo:

-Como podéis ver, la muestra ha funcionado como se esperaba -anunció.

Aquello hizo que todos soltaran un pequeño aplauso al ver que lograron conseguir algo nuevo, habían encontrado la cura para las imperfecciones.

-Vamos a hacernos famosos por esto -declino Hopper orgulloso.

-Si -reafirmo Deckard convencido al ver que después de todo el miedo que tenía, pudo ver con certeza que hizo algo bueno por una vez en la vida.

Blum empezó a mover la cabeza haciendo extraños gemidos cuando entonces empezo a escupir algo por la boca, algo con sangre, aquello alerto a Simeon que lo escucho y marcho a mirar que era, se puso delante observando lo que se cayo en el suelo que parecía ensangrentado.

-Señor, algo le esta ocurriendo -anunció seriamente.

Broghan se giro inmediatamente y entonces se puso a observar a Blum, agarro una pequeña linterna que había en la misma bandeja, le examino y vio que algo rojizo le salía de la boca, lo toco con los guantes y no parecía algo que hubiera comido, parecía algo de carne de dentro suyo.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se cuestiono extrañado.

Todos se empezaron a balbucear estupefactos al ver lo que pasaba, Hopper y Deckard se miraron notando que algo iba mal justo cuando pensaban que las cosas iban a ir mejor.

-Esto no esta pasando -recrimino Broghan y entonces le abrió los ojos, observo que sus pupilas tenían un extraño contorno muy morado-. Esto no es normal.

-¿Que hago? -pregunto desesperado Simeon al no saber que hacer.

-Ponle una inyección de adrenalina, quiero despertarlo -ordeno nerviosamente.

-Si -obedeció y se puso a hacer lo que tocaba.

Deckard se empezo a acercar queriendo ver lo que pasaba ya que justo era esto lo que se temía, estaba pasando lo peor de lo peor.

-¿Porque tenía que hacer esto ahora? -se reprimió en relación a lo que hizo Broghan.

Blum se empezo a despertar haciendo gestos con la cabeza.

-Venga muchacho, despiértate, no te me vayas ahora, te necesito -insistió agarrándole de la cabeza y mirándole fijamente a la cara del cual se estaba abriendo pero de una forma inverosímil.

-Apartase señor Broghan, me parece que va a estornudar -aviso eufóricamente Simeon.

Le echo una mirada y observo que estaba como apunto de lanzar algo, Broghan y los otros se apartaron inmediatamente y entonces este acabo vomitando un enorme menjunje anaranjado por la boca de tal manera que hacía parecer que hubiera vomitado su propio carne.

-¡Joder! -reprocho asqueado al ver eso.

Todos los inversionistas se empezaron a levantar aterrorizados al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que le ha hecho? -reprocho el inversionista japonés de antes.

-No se preocupen, esta todo controlado -insistió Broghan apaciguando a los presentes.

Entonces Blum arranco las cintas que le tenían sostenido mientras soltaba un lascivo gemido inverosímil, ambos se giraron horrorizados al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡No jodas! -mencionó sorprendido de nuevo.

Tanto Deckard como Hopper no sabían que hacer, se había perdido el control de la situación y ahora todo este asunto se les iba a ir de las manos.

-Franz, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Deckard dirigiendose al otro.

-¿Que alguien llame a seguridad? -aviso eufóricamente Hopper.

-Yo lo haré -decreto Simeon y entonces se marcho corriendo hacía ellos-. Disculpad.

Paso por encima de ellos mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida a avisar a alguien, ambos dos se quedaron indecisos ya que no sabían hasta donde iba a llegar todo este asunto.

Blum se intento de levantar pero acabo cayéndose y se tiro encima de aquel vomito que lanzo antes de la boca, se empezo a arrastrar hacía Broghan como queriendo cogerlo desesperadamente.

-Quitate de encima monstruo -le reprocho quitándole la mano de encima pero este se la acabo agarrando con fuerza y lo tiro contra el suelo.

Grito dolorido y entonces este se le tiro y empezo a atacarlo con las manos rajándole la cara con unas extrañas y afiladas uñas, le dio tantas veces que al final con un único golpe le acabo rajando el cuello haciendo que saliera un chorro de sangre.

-¡No! -rechistaron aterrorizados los dos al ver que con eso lo estaba matando.

Blum lo agarro del cuello y empezo a darle consecutivamente mientras seguía saliendo sangre de su herida, tenía la mirada perdida, se estaba muriendo. Justo en ese momento llego Simeon junto con un par de guardias detrás suyos, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡No!¡Señor Broghan no! -se alarmo Simeon al ver que su jefe murió.

Le había ahorcado con tanta fuerza que al final que le hizo sacar toda la sangre de dentro.

-¡Acabad con esa cosa! -ordeno el inversionista japonés.

-No esperad, hay que contenerlo, tenemos que saber que es lo que le ha hecho convertirse en esto de esta manera -imploro Deckard sabiendo muy bien que había que estudiarle para determinar porque se había convertido en esa cosa salvaje.

Los guardias no hicieron caso y dispararon a bocajarro contra Blum volándole la mayor parte del craneo del que salía esa sangre morada por todas partes, cayo de costado al lado de Broghan.

-¿Ya se nos fue a la mierda verdad? -pregunto incrédulamente Hopper.

-Si -reafirmo el otro convencido de ello.

Simeon marcho a mirar como estaba, se fue corriendo poniendose delante de él, estaba tieso.

-Señor Broghan, hábleme, contésteme -insistió Simeon queriendo que se despertara pero era imposible, le había rajado tanto la yugular que se ahogo con su propia sangre.

Hopper y Deckard se pusieron delante y lo quitaron de en medio porque aquello estaba contaminado, ya no podían hacer nada mas por él, le habían perdido.

-Esta muerto -decreto Hopper.

-¡No! -imploro Simeon al ver que perdió a su jefe y él único amigo que tenía.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar aquella horrible escena, la muestra en la que habían trabajado había acabado matando a dos hombres, era peor que cualquier récord en la vida.

··

Hopper se acordo de ese momento y no pudo creer que no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta todo este tiempo, aquella fue la misma muestra que había acabado matando a Broghan de la misma forma que a todo el resto. Alexandra y los demás se quedaron de la misma manera al reconocer que después de todo si habían acabado creando un virus letal, ellos mismos eran los culpables de todo.

-¿Entonces Broghan murió por lo que hicisteis? -concluyo Yolanda reconociendo ese hecho.

-No que va, Broghan murió por lo que les obligo a hacer, el mismo se acabo matando cuando le dio eso a ese tal Blum -recrimino Alexandra rectificando ese hecho.

-Estas equivocada, yo lo hice -reafirmo Deckard.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Hopper sin entenderle.

-Sabía que Broghan haría lo que fuera con tal de llevárselo, así que yo mismo hice mis propias muestras con lo que ya teníamos -confeso demostrando otro hecho desconocido.

-¿Que? ¿Cuando lo hiciste? -reprimió levantándose sorprendido al descubrir eso.

-Después de que hiciera ese trato con Broghan, volví a mi casa e hice mis propias investigaciones, en aquel entonces yo tenía mi equipo de química así que lo hice todo manualmente, y descubrí que aquellas celulas tenían un alto porcentaje tóxico para el ser humano, casi parecido a la rabia de los perros de los perros o de los monos, era la madre de todas las enfermedades -relato demostrando que ya se lo tenía todo preparado para cuando hubiera llegado el momento.

Ambos asintieron estupefactos al reconocer que ya lo había descubierto todo y a pesar de eso lo utilizo para sus propios fines, ¿pero porque era la cuestión?

-Un momento, tu mismo hiciste esa formula para matar a Broghan, ¿verdad? -inquirió Alexandra dandose cuenta de ese hecho, ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido para ella.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Hijo de perra, ¿tu ya lo tenías todo preparado verdad? Querías matar a Broghan y sabías muy bien de que la única forma de hacerlo era dandose al sujeto de prueba para que le atacara y lo matara -concluyo protestando Hopper al darse cuenta de lo que había pretendido hacer en ese momento.

-Broghan iba a crear una pandemia mundial y a dejar el país en la ruina, la mejor forma de acabar con todo eso era matándole con su propia medicina, así que me asegure de que cogiera la muestra que yo ya había analizado y la utilizase para dársela al sujeto y así este le agarraría el ataque y lo mataría al instante, y funcionó bastante bien -aclaro hacíendoles entender que lo hizo por el bien de todo el mundo porque no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Hopper se llevo una gran depresión ya que no sabía como tratar con él, estaba claro que había perdido el rumbo justo antes de que comenzara todo este problema.

-¿Que tengo que hacer contigo? -pregunto queriendo saber cual era el castigo para él.

-El perdón tal vez -intuyo soberanamente.

-¿El perdón? ¿De que? Has estado haciendo lo que te ha dado la gana todo este tiempo y que has hecho por mi, tenerme encerrado para tus diabólicos fines, a ti jamas te importo nada de lo que hiciéramos, solamente querías aprovecharte de los demás -reprocho Hopper injustificando lo que en realidad pretendía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-No, te equivocas -reprimió.

-Ya no quiero saber nada mas de esto -Hopper se harto y se dio la vuelta largandose de ahí porque ya estaba harto de todo este asunto, ya no tenía sentido para él.

-Franz -chillo Alexandra y marcho a seguirle.

Otra vez Yolanda y él se quedaron solos sin nada que decirse al respecto.

-¿Que sucedió después de eso? -pregunto aún interesada en la historia.

-Digamos que se llevaron a Broghan y todo el material defectuoso que habíamos usado para crear eso, lo iban a destruir, o eso creíamos -siguió relatando la historia.

··

Deckard y Hopper estaban sentados en una esquina sin hacer nada mientras un equipo de investigadores forenses se ocupaban de limpiar toda la escena y llevandose los cuerpos de Broghan y Blum del lugar, a Blum lo metieron en una cápsula sellada mientras que a Broghan lo metieron en la típica bolsa para cadaveres de siempre.

-¿Como hemos hecho para acabar en esto? -se cuestiono Deckard.

-No lo se Richard, pero si te digo la verdad, esto podría haber sido mucho peor -opino soltando aquello como la única respuesta que funcionaba siempre en un momento como este.

-¿Como de peor? -no comprendió que quería decir con eso.

-Miralo bien, si esto hubiera salido al exterior habríamos creado una pandemia y todo el mundo habría estado contaminado de eso -concluyo obviamente.

En eso tenía razón, Broghan estaba apunto de crear algo letal y con Blum era el primer ejemplo de ello, suerte de que al menos estaba muerto para que nadie mas pudiera llevárselo y utilizarlo para lo que le diera la gana, dirigió de vuelta la mirada observando a los forenses que se llevaban consigo la bolsa en la que estaba metido el cuerpo de Broghan, seguramente lo incinerarían ya que estaba todo contaminado, era una suerte que se hubiese desecho de ese hombre.

A un lado Simeon estaba haciendo unos apuntes cuando entonces termino, le estrecho la mano al hombre que sostenía los papeles y entonces se dirigió hacía los dos.

-Señores Deckard y Hopper -les llamo a cada uno.

-¿Si? -preguntaron los dos.

-Verán, antes estaba trabajando con Broghan durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que ya no me queda mucho que hacer en la antigua empresa en la que estaba, he decidido trabajar con vosotros a vuestro lado -explicó dando a entender que dimitió de su trabajo para irse con ellos.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Deckard sin creerse esa propuesta.

-Así es -reafirmo Simeon convencido de ello-. Después de estos últimos días he podido ver que vosotros dos sois tan inteligentes como lo era Broghan, así que por eso mismo he decidido estar con vosotros para poder determinar si sois de mi agrado o no.

Ambos se miraron raramente convencidos ya que veían que estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos pero en vez de ser una sugerencia modesta parecía mas bien que esto se trataba de un experimento para determinar si eran viables para cualquier trabajo en el que él estuviera o no.

-Bueno, podemos tener una vacante para ti, pero podemos hablar en privado -pidió Deckard.

-De acuerdo, estaré abierto a cualquier sugerencia -acepto esperando una respuesta clara.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía otro extremo para hablar en privado.

-¿Crees que es buena idea meterle aquí? -pregunto queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

-Bueno, ya hemos visto que es incapaz de mentir, así que no lo veo muy inoportuno tener a uno mas con nosotros -opino expresamente Hopper estando mas o menos de acuerdo.

-Si, pero piénsalo un momento, Broghan ha muerto, él era el único mas cercano a su circulo de confianza que a cualquier de todos los que hay aquí, ¿que pasaría si resultase que es un espía que ha venido a llevarse todo nuestro material por algo? -concluyo intrigantemente Deckard hacíendole entender que podría haber una trampa en todo esto.

Se giro mirando a Simeon que estaba inerte esperándoles a los dos, volvió a darse la vuelta.

-No se Richard, mirale bien, ni siquiera creo que pueda matar a una mosca, dejémosle meterse dentro, de todas formas necesitábamos a alguien mas para seguir con esto -insistió pasivamente Hopper estando de acuerdo a pesar de todo.

-Ah -suspiro lamentandose Deckard por eso.

-Muy bien, pero acuérdate de que todo esto fue cosa tuya y no mía -acordo soberanamente.

-Como siempre -exclamo y ambos volvieron con Simeon.

Justo en ese momento llego otro hombre trajeado de la misma forma que Broghan, era rubio con anteojos que le daban otro aspecto de persona con alto coeficiente intelectual.

-¿Señores Deckard y Hopper? -pregunto el hombre avisándoles.

-Nosotros dos como siempre -exclamo irónicamente Hopper al oír esa llamada.

-Soy el supervisor Mitch, he venido de parte de Farmacéuticas Vincent debido a que ahora como el señor Broghan ha fallecido he decidido hacerme cargo de todo el material que se trajo consigo -se presento dejando claro que ahora él iba a arreglar lo que hizo el otro después de que muriera.

-¿Eso quiere que se va a llevar toda la investigación consigo? -supuso Deckard.

-Todo esto formo parte de Broghan, pero ahora que el experimento ha fallado y se ha costado dos inocentes vidas, es mejor llevárselo todo de vuelta adonde pertenece -aclaro dejando bien claro que iban a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera existido.

-¿De vuelta a un agujero en algúna compañía corrupta de America? -critico irónicamente.

-¿Como? -no comprendió que quería decir con eso.

-Creo que ha dicho algo así como acabar de vuelta en un agujero...

-No te preocupes Simeon, no hace falta -procuro Deckard sabiendo que lo iba a aclarar todo.

Simeon asintió quedandose inerte como antes, ni se ofendió para nada.

-Pero una cosa, si se llevan toda la investigación en relación a todo lo que hemos creado, ¿eso quiere decir que se llevaran todo aquello que queda de la muestra? -pregunto Hopper asumiendo que también convenía llevarse eso mismo también.

-Exacto, esa muestra tenía un cierto contaminante que resultaba tóxico y perjudicial para el ser humano, ¿ustedes dos hicieron algúna prueba mas aparte de todo esto? -mencionó.

-No, Broghan nos lo impidió antes de tiempo -confirmaron lamentandose.

-Lastima, en fin, nos llevaremos todo lo que quede de ese virus y lo destruiremos para asegurarnos de que nunca mas llegue a salir al exterior -decreto decidido a ello.

-Eso esta bien -se convenció Deckard pero entonces observo que a un lado se encontraba el resto de los inversionistas incluido aquel japonés que parecía mas interesado en la muestra-. Ese no era uno de los inversionistas que estaban antes en la reunión.

Mitch se giro observando que lo reconoció perfectamente.

-Ah si, es el señor Wong, era uno de los patrocinadores de Broghan, tenía un cierto interés en comprar la muestra pero como ahora ha visto que esto ha fallado completamente, hemos tenido que hacerle una petición de disculpa por haberle hecho venir a haber presenciado esto -aclaro demostrando que Broghan ya lo tenía todo pensado desde un principio.

-Siempre hay alguien en medio para obtener cosas peligrosas -indico soberanamente Hopper.

-He decidido estar con ellos para poder trabajar en cualquier experimento en el que estén dispuestos a hacer, después de esto ya me ha quedado bien claro que son perfectos para seguir con todos los trabajos que se les propongan -comento Simeon metiendose en el tema.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto al respecto Mitch.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno, espero que Simeon no les resulte ningún problema -objetó Mitch dispuesto a dejarle.

-Para nada, se ha mostrado muy tranquilo con nosotros -excusaron los dos.

-¿Estarás de acuerdo con esto Simeon? -le pregunto por corroborar su decisión.

-Si señor Mitch -reafirmo convencido de ello.

-De acuerdo, les veré próximamente por si necesito tener algúna ayuda de ustedes -acordo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Quiere decir que ahora él también se va a encargar de pedirles ayuda por cualquier cosa que se necesite y vosotros le ayudéis -aclaro específicamente Simeon conociéndoselo bien.

-Que haría yo sin ti -exclamo orgulloso al ver que estaba atento con todo.

-Seguramente sustituirme por alguien nuevo -indico obviamente.

Aquello hizo que obviamente los dos soltaran una pequeña risilla al ver que era un buen chiste. Mitch los miro indirectamente al saber bien que se estaban riendo de él.

-Espero de que sigan con lo suyo caballeros -decreto una ultima vez y entonces se marcho dandose la vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido.

-¿Crees que esto ha sido una buena idea? -inquirió Deckard todavía teniendo sus dudas.

-Bueno, al menos hemos logrado acabar con esas muestras -objetó Hopper.

-Ya, pero, no se, hay algo que sigue sin convencerme en todo esto, ¿porque ese japonés se lo lleva todo y no personalmente Mitch? -critico alzando la mirada hacía el fondo donde se encontraban los demás yéndose con el material.

Mitch siguió avanzando hasta bajar las escaleras donde se reunió con Wong y dos de sus socios con pinta de gangsters, levanto su maletín abriéndolo al instante y desvelando tres cilindros plateados que era lo que contenía las ultimas muestras del virus.

-Lastima de que Broghan haya tenido que morir por esto -opino Wong.

-Lo se, pero al menos hemos visto lo que puede hacer esta muestra, no ha habido mejor ejemplo que ese incompetente y desesperado que Broghan, suerte de que alguien altero las muestras para que nuestro sujeto de mentira hiciera el trabajo por nosotros -mencionó Mitch sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que todo logro salir según acorde al plan aunque no era como pensaban.

Agarro las tres muestras y se las paso al maletín de Wong que tenía el mismo aspecto.

-Nadie notara que hemos sido nosotros -decreto decidido.

-No se preocupe, esto ha sido nada mas que un mero accidente -procuro Mitch convencido de ello.

-Pues ese Deckard parece que no se lo ha tomado muy así que digamos -indico sensatamente.

Ahí entonces se le vino una mirada de mal augurio al saber muy bien lo que significaba eso. Guardo las muestras en el maletín y lo cerro con aquel pequeño candado.

-Esto quedara entre nosotros -dictamino Wong.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo convencido y entonces el otro y los suyos se marcharon dejándole solo.

Mitch asintió preocupado por ese asunto, era posible que alguien notara de que todo esto había estado siendo planeado desde el principio, ¿que pasaba si Deckard no era tan estupido como parecía y sabía jugárselas muy bien por si mismo? Esto era algo que no se podía dejar que sucediera.

No sabía cuando ni donde, pero estaría preparado para cuando Deckard hiciera su movimiento y llegara el momento de que empezara a sospechar de todo ello.

··

Hopper salió frustrado por todo este asunto debido a que no sabía que hacer, había descubierto algo que hasta para él mismo le resultaba aterrador, todo aquello que hizo desde el primer dia, había sido planeado para poder cometer una autentica guerra biológica mucho antes de que sucediera todo este holocausto provocado personalmente por Deckard y Decisión.

Alexandra salió por el mismo lugar poniendose detrás de él debido a que quería razonar con él para saber muy bien como ayudarle, estaba en un aprieto de esos de los que era como imposible quitárselos de encima, ella se lo conocía bastante bien, así que por esa misma razón tenía que ayudarle o sino jamas estaría bien y con la conciencia tranquila.

-No deberías estar aquí, quiero estar solo -insistió queriendo que le dejara en paz.

-No Hopper, te he visto bien y se muy bien que en cuanto te quedas solo es cuando mas empeoras, y esto tampoco lo va a solucionar -recrimino Alexandra hacíendole entender que estaba haciendo justamente todo lo contrario de lo que se pensaba, en realidad necesitaba ayuda.

Con eso ya tenía bastante claro que se iba a quedar ahí a ayudarle con todo lo que pudiera como para poder devolverle a la normalidad si es que era necesario, se giro dando una pequeña vuelta rápida y se la quedo mirando indirectamente.

-¿Que te sucede Hopper? ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? -le pregunto razonando con él.

-Ya no lo se Alexandra, ya no lo se, no se si es porque mi vida ha sido un completo engaño, el hombre que una vez fue mi amigo se ha convertido en una rata de su propio experimento, casi estaba apunto de crear una guerra bacteriológico y mucho peor que la que creamos hace diez años, casi todo esto me hace preguntarme si elegí esta vida por algo -explicó argumentado todos los hechos que hicieron llevar adonde estaba ahora mismo y con sus consecuencias.

-Tu no elegiste esto Hopper, pero ahora tienes una obligación aquí, y debes hacerte a la idea de que hay secretos que nunca resultan buenos una vez están tanto tiempo ocultos, no podemos ignorarlos aunque los tengamos delante, tenemos que afrontarlos como sea -aclaro considerablemente.

Le agarro de ambas manos como para poder calmarlo de toda duda que tuviese.

-¿Como hiciste para afrontar el hecho de que ahora ibas a trabajar para un hombre que estaba dispuesto a matar a toda la población y al resto del ser humano? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-La verdad es que ni lo hice, me queda tan absorta en la idea de que por harían algo útil que solamente me importo seguir con el protocolo -comento demostrando que no le importo nada y siguió con lo suyo porque esa era su obligación.

-¿Protocolo? -cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Una vez que trabajas para este lugar, tendrás que vivir con el mismo trabajo por siempre -indico.

-Todos afirman que están haciendo sus sueños realidad cuando auténticamente están encerrados de cualquier libre albedrío -concluyo viendo como eran las cosas en realidad.

-No es fácil vivir aquí, pero es lo único que nos queda -mencionó sinceramente.

-En realidad si que hay otra manera -se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Cual? -pregunto interesada.

-Si mi hija Aelita tiene en sus manos el pen-drive con el anti-virus, podría traerlo aquí y lanzar ese antídoto que podría curarlo de todo mal que haya en el mundo, la naturaleza volvería a crecer, el cielo regresaría a ser azul, todo volvería a estar en perfecta calma, como lo era antes -explicó acordándose de que quedaba pendiente ese hecho.

-¿Pero el mundo antes no tenía muchas guerras? -critico expresamente.

-Bueno, aparte de eso -exclamo dandose cuenta de que tenía razón.

Soltó una pequeña risilla irónica y entonces se junto delante de Hopper que lo abrazo sabiendo de que ahora podía confiar en él de vuelta.

-Hemos perdido tanto con esta guerra, que ya no tenemos ni idea de que hacemos con nuestras propias vidas, lo único que nos interesa, es sobrevivir, luchar, pelear, y quedar de una pieza antes de que nuestros peores miedos cobren vida, ¿como podemos vivir con eso? -argumento sinceramente.

-No podemos, tenemos que adaptarnos con lo que haya, como siempre -opino ella.

-Puede, pero al menos queda poco para que toda esperanza se cumpla de verdad -objetó convencido de que eso funcionaría de verdad.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro de que tu hija es capaz de hacer eso? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Porque no esta sola, los tiene a ellos consigo -indico acordándose de ese pequeño grupo que la estaba ayudando desde que empezo todo esto.

En ese momento apareció Yolanda saliendo con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Vosotros dos -les llamo sin importar lo que estuviera pasando.

Ambos reaccionaron separándose de inmediato y mostrandose firmes con ella.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hopper nervioso por como les engancho.

-He encontrado que podría sernos de utilidad -declaro.

··

Una pantalla mostraba la imagen y expediente de Mitch Cornell, el hombre que se había ocupado del desastre de Broghan después de que este muriera.

-Mitch Cornell fue uno de los asegurados imponentes de Farmacéuticas Vincent, se ocupo de todo asunto privado de Charles Broghan hasta su fallecimiento, una vez ahí empezo a hacer negocios con todo tipo de gente sobre asuntos que quedaron siempre inconclusos hasta pasados unos años, se le detuvo por supuesta estafa de bienes hasta que el jurado lo declaro inocente al no haber pruebas suficientes contra él, una vez ahí siguió trabajando para Farmacéuticas Vincent hasta que unos tres años mas se le vio haciendo negocios con este hombre -explico Yolanda y entonces la imagen paso hacía otro lado y surgió otra de un hombre japonés-: Ikito Wong.

-Ese fue el inversionista que estaba en la presentación y se llevo la mayor parte de las pruebas -reconoció Hopper acordándose perfectamente de él.

-Pues resulta que este hombre no es quien precisamente resulta ser en realidad, es mas conocido como uno de los mayores magnates corruptos que se dedican a la mayor parte de compra de materiales tóxicos o productos altamente contaminantes -corroboro mostrando toda la lista de antecedentes que tenía y demás imágenes secretas de él haciendo negocios con otra gente distinta.

-Pero entonces eso significa que esta compañía ha estado almacenando un montón de medicamentos o artículos altamente dañinos para el ser humano y lo tenían guardado como si nada -objetó Alexandra intentando de hacerse a la idea con esa suposición.

-No solo eso, se lo han estado vendiendo a todas estas compañías -declaro y entonces apareció una imagen con todas las demás compañías corruptas conocidas en aquel tiempo.

-Santo dios, han estado extorsionando a todo el mundo -exclamo Hopper observando como todos aquellos habían estado haciendo todo tipo de negocios con aquellas muestras sin que se diera cuenta, eso significaba que Deckard tenía razón en eso, Farmacéuticas Vincent era una compañía corrupta que se aprovechaba de toda la gente.

-Él lo sabía, y jamas le creíamos -opino Alexandra estando también de acuerdo.

Al ver esas imágenes pudo darse cuenta por fin de que ahora todo tenía sentido para él, en ningún momento quisieron ayudar a salvar el mundo, sino a aprovecharse de él para hacerlo peor de lo que ya estaba, y gracias a Deckard pudo haber impedido que eso hubiera llegado a mucho mas.

-Él nos estaba protegiendo -murmuro.

Alexandra se le fue acercando al ver que ya estaba teniendo una suposición.

-Él nos estaba ayudando en realidad, hemos estado equivocados con él -indico Hopper reconociendo que a pesar de todo su mal, había hecho algo bueno por lo menos.

-No Hopper, fue bueno en aquel momento, pero después de eso empezo a perder la cordura y ahí fue cuando te quito a Decisión y ambos hicieron ese trato de crear una nueva era lanzando ese virus que mato a todo el mundo, Deckard sigue siendo Deckard, no hay ningún otro mas -expreso hacíendole entender que se estaba equivocando con lo que intuía, ahora que ya lo entendía todo, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones de otra forma.

En eso tenía razón, puede que Deckard lo hubiera hecho bien, pero lo que había también conllevaba una gran consecuencia, en ningún momento dejo de ser aquel hombre amargado absorto en sus ideas de querer ser alguien, nada de todo esto lo cambiaba.

-¿Que paso después con Mitch Cornell? -pregunto Yolanda dirigiendose a Decisión para que siguiera narrando toda la historia.

-Mitch Cornell siguió pasando a disposición judicial durante largo tiempo hasta que entonces cuando pasados unos años estaba encerrado por supuesta estafa y robo de identidad, planeo una fuga en el lugar donde lo estaban reteniendo y de ahí desapareció su pista -explicó la inteligencia demostrando que se paso tan de la raya que al final no tuvo mas opción que huir como el típico gangster creando todo un montaje para que nadie le encontrase.

-¿Robo de identidad? ¿Por quien se hizo pasar? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Al parecer cuando intentaba de cruzar la frontera de Bruselas intento de pasar con un carnet falso donde ponía Charles Broghan -declaro mostrando una imagen tridimensional donde estaba impreso la imagen del carne con su cara pero el nombre y toda la ficha era otra.

-Así que intento de pasarse por el mismo hombre para que el trabajaba, mal asunto -exclamo reconociendo que ese fue un error inoportuno que le salió muy mal.

-No se supo nada mas de él hasta que se le hallo entrando en un aeropuerto militar privado donde pensaba escapar a unas costas del Caribe cerca de Barbados, escapo sin problemas pero el avión jamas llego a su destino -añadió demostrando que logro escaparse por poco tiempo.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Hopper interesado.

-En aquel momento el mundo estaba en una completa crisis al descubrirse que un potente virus se estaba expandiendo por todo el globo y el avión justo iba en esa dirección, la ultima vez que se obtuvo comunicación algúna con el aparato volador fue una pequeña señal de auxilio diciendo que no había ningúna ayuda posible ya que la mayor parte de Paris estaba envuelta en una nube tóxica -aclaro dando a entender que sucedió en el momento mas inoportuno.

-¿Nube tóxica? -cuestiono Yolanda hacíendose a la idea de que quería decir con eso.

-Un momento -ahí entonces Hopper se puso a pensar en lo que significaba-. ¿En que fecha sucedía esa fuga exactamente?

-Mitch Cornell escapo de la carcel de Bruselas a las 7:49 de la tarde del 30 de septiembre de 2014.

-30 de septiembre de 2014, ese fue el dia en que el virus lanzado, escapo el mismo dia del holocausto -reconoció Hopper dandose cuenta de que justo se había escapado el mismo dia en que todo este desastre había comenzado.

-Entonces el avión se perdió porque...

-Porque paso justo delante de la nube tóxica producida por el virus, el avión debió de caer en algúna parte de Francia, ni siquiera llego a salir del país -indico estupefacto.

-¿Pero hay una cosa que no queda clara? ¿Que fue de las muestras originales? -cuestiono Yolanda dandose cuenta de que quedaba pendiente ese hecho.

-Cuando detuvieron a Mitch Cornell en la frontera de Bruselas, tenía consigo un maletín que estaba sellado, nadie lo pudo abrir -aclaro Decisión demostrando que él tenía las muestras.

-¿Entonces él fue quien se llevo las muestras del cual luego acabaron esparciéndose por el agua? -concluyo Hopper ahora entendiéndolo todo.

-¿Pero para que las tendría? -indago Alexandra.

-No lo se, a lo mejor para protegerlas de la gente que le andaba buscando -opino-. Miralo bien, Farmacéuticas Vincent estaba en el punto de mira de todo tipo de grupo policial, posiblemente pensaba que le estaban buscando, así que por eso decidió llevarse las muestras a un lugar seguro donde no pudieran encontrarle junto con las muestras.

Ahí entonces Alexandra se puso a intuirlo seriamente, en cierto modo era una posibilidad.

-Puede ser, ¿pero como acabaron contaminandose en el mar? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No lo se, me temo que eso es algo que jamas habremos a menos que ese tal Mitch siga vivo de algúna manera -indico sabiendo bien que todas las respuestas las tenía ese sujeto.

··

En algúna parte, se encontraban los restos del avión estrellado, había restos carbonizados de metal y otras cosas, llamaradas esparcidos por todo el camino y el enorme trasto con toda una parte abierta donde se podía ver a unas cuantas personas colocadas dentro, estaban todos muertos.

De pronto una mano se asomo y se agarro al borde carbonizado, el hombre que lo toco se quemo al ver que todavía estaba ardiendo, era Mitch, estaba vivo. Intento de levantar el pie pero lo tenía torcido, la cara la tenía ensangrentada y la ropa rajada.

Al final no pudo mas y cayo dolorido, se agarro al maletín que lo tenía atado con una cadena a mano de esposa y se no lo podía quitar, marcho arrastrandose por toda la tierra hasta subir por un trozo enorme convertido en una rampa, lo elevo sobre una colina y se tiro de espaldas con la cara hacía arriba observando la enorme noche que se había formado en el cielo.

Tosió debido a que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno del dióxido de carbono que trago tras haber estado horas ahí metido inconsciente con todo el rastro de cenizas, se dio la vuelta poniendose la mano encima de la boca, respiro profundamente y entonces ahí vio lo que quedo del avión en el que estaba, se estrello con él dentro.

Se puso de rodillas como para al menos tener algo de vista ya que no sabía donde estaba, parecía que se encontraba en un desierto, pero todavía seguía en Francia según recordaba.

-¿Hay alguien vivo? ¿Hay alguien vivo por aquí? -pregunto intento de llamar a alguien para saber si no era él único que había sobrevivido.

No oyó nada, estaba claro que él fue el único superviviente en la colisión. Al saber muy bien que no iba a poder sobrevivir estando como estaba decidió levantarse como podía y marcho a buscar todo aquello que le sirviera de utilidad, agarro las armas de los otros hombres con los que estaba, algún equipamiento medico, los objetos personales de los pilotos y demás cosas, con todo eso ya tenía mas que suficiente como para poder utilizarlo en caso de emergencia, pero no podía quedarse ahí.

Aquella extraña nube roja que vio antes era el primer acontecimiento de lo que decían por la radio era cierto, se había creado una pandemia que se había expandido por todo el país, eso significaba que pronto toda la gente de Francia moriría al instante, estaba solo en la zona.

Salió solo del avión y se dispuso a buscar a algún que le sirviera donde poder refugiarse durante el tiempo que le sirviera, avanzo unos seis metros hasta que hallo lo que parecía una central hidroeléctrica, parecía abandonada.

-Que dios me ayude si no consigo salir de esta -se dictamino jurando que si aquel lugar le resultaba útil, pasaría el resto de su vida aunque le costara ser mas largo lo que creía.

··

Hopper regreso a la cocina solo y sin saber que hacer excepto mirarse la única foto que le quedaba de Aelita y de él, estaba desolado porque no sabía si ella seguiría vivo o no después de todo por lo que había pasado hasta ahora, la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando atacaron Fort Duxxon, lo arrasaron con todo llevandose a la gente que lo habitaba, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que si no hubiera sido por Romitz, ella no lo habría contado.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta. Alzo la mirada y vio que se trataba de la persona que justamente estaba pensando ahora, era Romitz con una cara apenada.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pidió.

-Pasa -accedió sin contemplaciones.

Se metió y se apoyo encima de la otra silla que había al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti, cuando dijiste que dejaste libre a Aelita -le comento.

-Fue uno de mis peores errores -opino considerablemente-. Aunque me siento bastante bien.

-No es fácil recibir ordenes y luego no hacerlas caso cuando estas en este trabajo, antes existía un campo militar en la que hacían experimentos con los soldados para determinar si eran capaces de desobedecer cualquier orden aunque eso implicase matar a alguien inocente -explicó.

-¿Que hicieron? -pregunto interesado apoyandose con los brazos cruzados.

-Digamos que les sometieran a una prueba en la que les hacían ver que estaban en un campo de batalla, pero era mentira, creían que estaban en Afganistan buscando a alguien a quien tenían que matar, entraron en una casa asumiendo que se encontraba el objetivo y lo único que se encontraron fue a un niño, ese niño era el objetivo al que tenían que matar.

-¿Y tenían que saber si estaban dispuestos a matar a ese niño o no? -objetó hacíendose a la idea.

-Cuando lo tenían en el punto de mira, no supieron que hacer, podían matarlo ahí mismo, o dejar que se muriera solo, les insistieron de muchas maneras ya que era un asunto de vida o muerte, pero al final no lo hicieron, y justo en ese momento el niño tenía un chaleco bomba y se hizo detonar delante del soldado matándolo -añadió determinando como acabo la prueba.

Ahí con eso Romitz se hizo una idea del grado al que uno podía llegar si se tomaba la decisión errónea, aquel soldado podía haberlo matado, pero al final resultaba que el niño fue quien le mato junto con él, era una prueba bastante factible a la vez que complicada.

-Después de esas pruebas ya nadie quiso volver al terreno de juego, se quedaron todos con el sentimiento de duda de saber muy bien que en cualquier momento la mas mínima persona puede matarte, o no, dependiendo de tus acciones -añadió demostrando que lo que esa prueba quería enseñar era que uno podía tomar una cierta decisión, pero hacerse a la consecuencias.

-¿Pero yo tome la mejor decisión no? -asumiendo creyendo que se equivocaba con eso.

-Lo hiciste, pero toda decisión hay una consecuencia, y esa misma consecuencia fue la que nos llevo a todos nosotros aquí mismo -indico empezando a recordar el momento en que ocurrió el completo desastre que desencadeno el apocalipsis de ahora.

··

Hopper y Anthea marchaban apurados en el coche ya que habían recibido una llamada diciendo que había habido un motín en el edificio donde trabajaba y que Deckard estaba siendo el responsable de todo, había sido evacuado pero había algúnos que todavía estaban dentro, incluido Deckard.

-¿Como es posible que haya creado un motín en un edificio de 40 plantas? -cuestiono Anthea sin entender que estaba sucediendo en el edificio.

-Ha usado mis inventos, incluida mi inteligencia artificial: D.E.C.I.S.I.O.N., ahora esa cosa se ha puesto de su lado y la estará usando para vayase a saber que -critico reprochando al saber bien que todo esto se debía a su maquina y lo que estaba planeando Deckard.

Miro de un lado a otro asegurandose de que la policía no le seguía porque estaba yendo a mil por hora y pasandose todos los semáforos de una forma bastante imprudente.

Anthea casi se llevaba un susto por la forma en que conducía.

-Vas a acabar matándonos -reprocho Anthea exasperada.

-No antes de que Deckard nos mate a todos -reprimió suspirando intranquilo.

-¿Que demonios planea hacer Richard? -pregunto interrogantemente.

-No lo se, pero debe de ser algo relacionado con ese virus -opino.

-¿Virus? ¿Otro virus?

-Así es, otro virus, pero este es peor que aquel que inventamos años atrás, al parecer es un virus creado por esa maquina, ha decidido que la mejor forma de arreglar este mundo, es eliminando todas las imperfecciones que existen alrededor, y ese virus es la cura -explicó hacíendole entender lo que había estado planeando la inteligencia desde entonces.

-¿Pero entonces si libera ese virus...

-Matara a millones, será el fin del mundo -indico seriamente.

Cruzaron la esquina casi llevandose a uno por delante, les reprocho levantando el dedo.

-Pero no entiendo, Deckard jamas ha sido así, porque esta utilizando tu maquina para crear esta cosa, va a acabar convirtiendose en el mayor asesino de la historia -siguió cuestionandose Anthea debido a que le costaba aceptar todo este asunto a pesar de como sonaba.

-Al parecer ha cambiado de parecer, se ha tardado de ser el científico bueno y ahora se esta portando como el típico profeta que se cree lo que dice, cree que ha encontrado la formula para salvar el mundo de su impedimento para crear algo sensato -confeso aún mas serio.

-¿Pero no era tu amigo?

-Ya no es mi amigo -decreto y acelero aún mas hasta llegar a un cruce recto.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron a la zona del desastre, varias personas estaban agrupadas delante de un cordón policial mientras varios agentes tenían rodeada la zona, furgonetas, equipos SWAT, helicópteros en el cielo, el edificio estaba en el punto de mira de todo el mundo, Hopper estaciono el coche a un lado y ambos bajaron observando lo que sucedía.

-Hemos llegado tarde -dijo estupefacto al ver que mas arriba en el edificio se podía ver un enorme agujero del que salía humo y cenizas, había habido una explosión antes.

-Lo siento, no pueden pasar, aléjense de aquí, es peligroso -mencionó un joven agente que estaba mas adelante intentando de razonar con la gente de alrededor.

Hopper se dirigió corriendo hacía él mientras alzaba su tarjeta de identidad.

-Disculpe agente, soy Franz Hopper, trabajo en este edificio, necesito que me dejen entrar -le llamo mostrándole la tarjeta, este se le quedo mirando con una cara inexpresiva.

-Lo siento, pero no puede pasar, tenemos el edificio en cuarentena -comento.

-¿En cuarentena? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario-. Escucheme agente, se muy bien lo que esta pasando ahí dentro y si no me deja entrar todos peligraremos si no detengo esto.

-Señor, marchese ahora mismo o me veré obligado a detenerle -decreto rígidamente.

Anthea le agarro por detrás y se lo llevo mas atrás entre la multitud.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al respecto.

-No nos van a dejar pasar, el edificio esta en cuarentena -aclaro amargamente.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? Deckard esta ahí dentro maquinando algo y nosotros aquí como si nada -critico reprochando Anthea al ver que ambos estaban en un aprieto.

En ese momento Hopper alzo la mirada hacía el frente observando que la puerta estaba a tan solo unos metros, si tuviera la voluntad suficiente podría irse directamente hacía ahí corriendo todo lo que podía y pasar al otro lado, sino fuera por los policías.

-Anthea, ¿sabes de esas veces en las que te decía que en algúnas ocasiones te decía que me daba miedo romper con las normas? -pregunto expresamente.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Porque ahora ya no tengo miedo de eso -indico y entonces echo a correr de repente.

-¡Franz! -grito alarmada al ver que se iba corriendo su marido.

Atravesó el cordón policial saltándolo encima y siguió corriendo sin parar.

-Ey, alto, deténgase ahí -protesto el policía de antes viendo que se iba corriendo hacía el edificio.

Hopper corrió todo lo que pudo mientras seguía mirando la puerta, todos los policías de alrededor iban directos hacía él, no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que llegar como podía.

-No va a llegar tiempo -dijo Anthea reconociendo que estaba perdido.

Salto el cordón policial de la misma manera y marcho corriendo por la zona.

-Deténgase o disparo -reprocho otro policía cuando entonces Anthea lo empujo tirándolo encima, le cogío de la pistola y disparo hacía el techo.

Aquel disparo asusto a todo el mundo haciendo que todos salieran corriendo mientras el equipo SWAT le apuntaba con sus rifles a la vez que apartaba a la gente del camino.

Hopper llego a la puerta pero entonces se giro observando que Anthea estaba en medio mientras el escuadrón venía hacía ella, bajo el arma y fue bajandose ella misma poniendose de rodillas, miro al frente observando que Hopper la miraba, asintió con la cabeza, le devolvió el favor y se metió dentro sabiendo que lo hizo por él.

Bajo la mirada mientras se ponía las manos por detrás de la cabeza, la rodearon.

Hopper llego al interior del edificio, habían todo tipo de cosas como papeles o demás muebles esparcidos por la sala, las luces estaban titilando con poca luz, y los ascensores estaban que no funcionaban, se veía las pantallas electrónicas marcando números al azar.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba claro que Deckard le estaba haciendo algo al edificio, tenía que intentar de llegar al piso de arriba pero viendo que los ascensores no funcionaban, solamente le quedaba subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al veintenoquinto piso del edificio, marcho corriendo hacía la puerta de emergencia y fue subiendo sin parar.

Minutos mas tarde por fin consiguió llegar a la planta donde trabajaban habitualmente, estaba peor que abajo, era como si hubiese habido una guerra en el interior, todos los materiales estaban esparcidos pero en forma de montañas picudas, las lamparas de arriba estaban tiradas junto con los cables, uno de ellos se desprendió asustando a Hopper, se alarmo creyendo que algo malo pasaba.

Siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que de pronto toco algo que le alarmo aún mas, alzo la mirada y observo que se trataba de un guardia muerto, tenía sangre saliéndole por el borde de la boca, le toco comprobándole el pulso y estaba en lo cierto, estaba muerto, pero entonces vio algo útil, tenía todavía puesta su arma, la cogío y noto que estaba cargada.

Continuo siguiendo todo el recorrido de destrucción mientras apuntaba con su arma debido a que no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando después de todo este desastre, observo que mas científicos estaban tirados por el suelo, muertos como si algo los hubiera embestido con mucha fuerza. De pronto escucho un extraño gemido que venía de algúna parte, alzo la pistola y giro en la esquina donde había un escritorio con las cosas tiradas por encima, asomo la cabeza y observo que ahí se encontraba Simeon agonizando y con las piernas ocultando su cara.

-¿Simeon? -pregunto indeciso.

Alzo la mirada pero luego la oculto de nuevo mientras continuaba sollozando.

-¿Que te ocurre? -se le acerco intentando de ayudarle pero se aparto de él-. ¿Donde esta Deckard?

Entonces reaccionó espontáneamente mirándole con una expresión rígida.

-Ese ya no es Deckard -respondió murmuradamente.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro de que estaba aterrorizado de él, algo había hecho con todo el mundo.

-¿Que te ha hecho? -inquirió sobresaltado.

-Ojo rojo -mencionó con un tono incomprensible.

-¿Que qué? -no comprendió lo que quería decir, se le acerco aún mas y le dijo:

-Ojo rojo, ojo rojo, ojo rojo -respondió de vuelta diciendole lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aquellas dos palabras solamente podían significar una cosa, era Decisión, estaba con Deckard.

-Te ayudare a sacarte de aquí -acordo dejándole y se marcho a buscarle.

-Ojo rojo -siguió diciendose la misma palabra una y otra vez sin poder contenerse.

Llego a la sala medica donde antes trabajan en los experimentos, asomo la cabeza y empezo a notar un extraño fondo rojo que venía de algúna parte. Giro lentamente y ahí entonces lo vio, era Decisión, solo que mas grande que antes, era una enorme bola esférica de metal con varios bordes circulares alrededor de todo su circulo externo, tenía colgando de él varios cables conectados al tejado, su ojo brillaba bastante, y Deckard estaba delante suyo.

-Bien hecho Decisión, pronto terminaremos el trabajo y crearemos un nuevo orden -felicito Deckard con un tono cortes mientras quedaba convencido de sus ideales.

-Este mundo ha vivido demasiado tiempo unido a sus imperfecciones, tanta destrucción y violencia ha creado un orden que es incapaz de sostenerse por si mismo -comento la maquina.

-Eso mismo pensaba ya, tanto tiempo trabajando aquí y que me han dado nada, yo he hecho un montón de cosas útiles que yo he perfeccionado pero nadie me ha entregado una sola medalla por eso, no tienen ni idea del valioso potencial que podría haberlas dado si hubieran sido un poco mas respetuosos conmigo -resumió mostrandose abierto a todas sus quejas.

Hopper se escondió, estaba pasando lo que ya se tenía en mente desde el principio, Deckard estaba trabajando para Decisión, ambos estaban de acuerdo en acabar con el resto de la humanidad con tal de que fueran poderosos y por encima del resto del ser humano, tenía que detenerlos antes de que todo se complicase mas de la cuenta.

-No estamos solos -anunció Decisión girando la cabeza de la maquina.

Deckard se giro soltando un pequeño carraspeo serio, observo que había una pequeña sombra sobresaliendo de la columna del otro lado.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto subiendo de tono.

Hopper asintió mosqueado, justo le descubrió en el peor momento.

-Hazle salir -ordeno.

Decisión aumento su pupila del ojo y ahí entonces una de las luces de arriba estallo haciendo soltar un montón de chispas, Hopper se aparto viendo que casi le daban en la cara, se cayo poniendose de rodillas y quedandose delante de los dos.

-Franz -se alarmo al ver que era su compañero.

-Deckard, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Estoy apunto de crear algo nuevo, y Decisión es la clave de todo ello, lastima de que tu hayas tenido que meterte en medio, aunque me alegra que lo vayas a ver en primera persona -decreto mostrandose autocomplaciente con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si haces esto mataras a millones de personas -protesto.

-Puede, pero tengo un plan, uno que he planeado desde hace semanas -dio unos pasos mas atrás poniendose delante de él, se puso a explicarlo-: Resulta que he reunido a un grupo especial de personas, soldados, científicos, gente de todo tipo, y todos están a la espera de venir aquí antes de que este apocalipsis venga pronto.

-¿Apocalipsis? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas hablando? -critico reprochándole al ver que si se daba cuenta de que estaba planeando un holocausto masivo.

-Si, pero me da igual, después de todo un montón de gente me lo agradecerá, y una vez que haya sucedido eso, tu veras, que tengo razón -espeto incordialmente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Tu también vendrás conmigo Hopper -confeso.

-¿Que? -se sobresalto al ver que pretendía utilizarle a él también.

-¿No te pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí tirado no? Puedo dejar que vengas a mi nuevo mundo, con tu mujer, tu hija, los tres podréis quedaros aquí -indico.

-¿Que es aquí? -seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Resulta que Decisión me ha contado que es capaz de reformar este edificio y convertirlo en una nueva base militar, un lugar mucho mas grande y que ocupe toda la manzana. Después de que este país acabe cayendo abajo, pienso quitar todos los edificios de alrededor hasta convertirlo en una carretera, terraformar la zona hasta convertirla en una ruta urbana donde poder llevar a todas mis tropas de un lugar a otro, ¿te imaginas lo que sería eso? -explicó resumiendo todos sus planes una vez el virus estuviera expuesto y no quedara nada vivo a los alrededores.

-¿Y para eso tienes que matar a toda la humanidad? -critico de nuevo.

-La humanidad no morirá, solo unos pocos sobrevivirán, pero yo me encargare de acabar con todo ello -indico conociéndose bien el tema.

De pronto escucharon un estruendo y alzaron la mirada observando que ahí surgió Anthea suspirando exhausta, tenía agarrada uno de los fusiles que llevaba los equipos SWAT, ella también consiguió llegar hasta aquí.

-Anthea -dijo alarmado Hopper al ver que su mujer también subió.

-Vaya, parece que no soy el único que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo -exclamo incrédulamente que ahora parecía que todo el mundo se unía para ver su espectáculo.

Anthea se junto con Hopper ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto preocupada.

-¿Como has hecho para llegar hasta aquí? -cuestiono cambiando de tema.

-En cuanto los SWAT me rodearon cogi a uno de ellos mientras le apuntaba, conseguí llegar hasta aquí, dentro de poco van a acabar entrando -declaro mostrando que resulto ser mas lista de lo que parecía aunque había empeorado las cosas.

-Eso no importa, dentro de poco Decisión empezó a expandirse y entonces todo este edificio sufrirá una nueva naturaleza -rechisto Deckard sin tenerle miedo a que vinieran a por él.

-¿Eso es Decisión? -se asombro al ver la maquina, jamas la había visto antes.

-Encantada de conocerla señora Anthea Hopper, su marido Franz Hopper me creo a mi hace un tiempo, pero debido a su miedo al no querer aceptar mi existencia, Richard Deckard ha decidido obedecerme en todo pronostico y manteniendose leal a mis ideales de la forma que yo me mantendré leal a sus ideales -se presento cordialmente Decisión explicando que ahora ambos estaban en plena negociación mutua.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Has hecho un trato con esa maquina para matar a la humanidad? -critico recriminandole enfurismada al ver que todo era cierto desde el principio.

-La humanidad ha vivido demasiado tiempo de sus imperfecciones, ya es hora de que alguien se ocupe de liberar lo poco que queda de la honradez en este mundo -decreto.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Vas a tenernos a todos como esclavos solo porque no te gusta como vivimos, quien eres tu para decidir eso? -reprocho contradiciéndola.

-El único ser mas inteligente jamas creado, su marido Franz Hopper me creo para que fuera la cura perfecta, pero me traiciono y me dejo escondida para que nadie me encontrase, en cambio Richard Deckard hizo todo lo contrario, y por eso mismo he decidido que sea mi contacto humano el que se ocupe de organizar todos los preparativos para cuando el proyecto empiece -mencionó.

-¿Que proyecto? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Planean remodelar toda la zona y una vez hayan hecho eso, lo convertirán todo en una base militar para que así puedan ocuparse de librar a todo humano que no se precie de sus ideales -aclaro Hopper entendiéndolo todo a la perfección.

-¿Imposible? -critico sin creérselo.

-Imposible no, posible, una vez que el virus que he creado junto con el doctor Richard Deckard haya sido utilizado, se expandirá hasta que todo humano que haya por la zona sufra los efectos, aumentara hasta volverse global y una vez hecho eso, nadie impedirá que podamos lograr este proyecto, cambiaremos el mundo a mejor -rectifico Decisión mientras subía de tono.

Anthea no pudo soportarlo mas, pretendan ser unos tiranos, pues ella los iba a hacer bajar de su ego, agarro el fusil y lo apunto hacía la maquina, Deckard se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que hacía.

-Apartate Richard, o no querrás que te de -ordeno procuradamente.

-No lo harás, ella no te lo permitirá -indico severamente Deckard.

-¿Así que es una mujer eh? -reprocho incrédulamente.

-Es una inteligencia artificial, no tiene sexo, puede tener ambos, o ningúno a la vez, que su voz suene a la de una mujer, es pura coincidencia cuántica -aclaro expresamente.

-Pues eh aquí otra coincidencia, he venido con un fusil para matarla e impedir un desastre mundial, ¿que te parece? -recrimino sarcásticamente y entonces disparo pero de pronto algo largo parecido a un cable le quito el arma antes de que pudiera usarlo del todo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Hopper estupefacto al ver ese movimiento.

-Decisión se ha conectado a la red del edificio, lo que significa que ahora tiene el poder para controlarlo a su antojo, incluido los propios cables de la luz -indico Deckard dando a entender que ahora el edificio en si tenía vida propia.

El cable se meneaba como si de un tentáculo se tratase.

-Deckard -gimió Hopper mientras alzaba el arma-. Por lo que mas quieras, ¿si todavía crees en todo aquello en lo que trabajaste? Apaga esa maquina de una vez por todas.

-No quiero, es mía ahora, mientras que tu la desaprovechaste -dictamino negándose.

-Pues lo siento por esto -alzo la pistola y disparo contra el cable tentaculoso de antes, le disparo tantas veces que lo acabo rompiendo desde la parte central de arriba.

-Maldito serás -reprocho Deckard y se dio la vuelta largandose.

Anthea agarro el fusil de vuelta pero de pronto Decisión encendió su pupila cegandola con aquel fondo rojo, intento de taparse los ojos pero le dio demasiado fuerte, alzo el fusil y fue disparando contra todo aquello que tenía delante, Hopper se quedo sin balas pero entonces se escabullo metiendose en uno de los huecos al ver que su mujer no paraba de disparar a ciegas.

-Anthea para -reprocho queriendo que se detuviera.

Recupero la vista pero se quedo sin balas en el arma, y no tenía mas municíon.

-Maldita sea -reprocho tirando el arma al ver que ya la pifio.

-Esa no ha sido una muy buena decisión -opino la maquina al respecto.

-¡Callate! -le rechisto y se largo a buscar a Deckard.

-Eso ha sido orden -dijo de nuevo.

Hopper intento de salir de ahí pero entonces vio que Anthea se largaba corriendo antes de tiempo.

-Anthea no, no hagas ningúna tontería, eso es lo que él quiere que hagas -aviso Hopper sabiendo muy bien que se dirigía hacía una trampa.

Hopper se dirigió hacía su escritorio, abrió el cajón y saco una jeringuilla junto con un bote de sedante, puso la punta de la jeringuilla dentro y fue sacando bastante, lo dejo todo ahí y entonces se dio la vuelta cuando de pronto Anthea la ataco, se le cayo el bote, ambos se agarraron intentando de quitárselos de encima, Deckard intentaba de meterle la jeringuilla en el cuello pero Anthea se lo impedía con mucha fuerza.

-Debiste haberte quedado en casa con tu hija -reprocho maliciosamente Deckard.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso -le contradijo malhumorada al oírle escuchar esa mención y entonces se le acerco a la mano y le mordío.

-¡Ah! -gimió dolorido al ver que le estaba dando un enorme y salvaje mordisco.

Se la quito de en medio de una patada y eso hizo que ella cayera hacía atrás, se tambaleo y se golpeo con la punta del escritorio de atrás en la cabeza, fue un severo golpe.

Deckard asintió mosqueado y observo lo que paso, Anthea estaba con una mirada perdida.

-Oh no -al ver eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

-Anthea -Hopper llego y entonces observo estupefacto lo que le sucedió-. ¿Que has hecho?

-No era mi intención, ella se me puso de en medio -justifico Deckard.

La cogío en brazos y la miro a la cara, tenía la mirada completamente perdida, la levanto pero entonces observo que detrás había un rastro de sangre que le llegaba encima del cabello, aquello lo atemorizo aún mas, miro hacía arriba y se fijo con que se lo dio, con la punta haciendo que tuviera una contusión cerebral, aquello era peor que cualquier cosa que podría pasarle.

-No Anthea, no por favor, no me dejes así -insistió sollozando Hopper al saber muy bien que era incapaz que sobreviviera de eso, la abrazo indeciso.

Decisión se ilumino aún mas y entonces dijo:

-Carga completada, inicio de la primera mesa -decreto y entonces toda la sala se ilumino volviendose de un foco rojo que lo cubrió todo.

Ambos alzaron la mirada observo indecisos aquella luz roja.

-¿Que esta pasando? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Ha comenzado -mencionó Deckard.

-¿Que ha comenzado? -se dirigió hacía él otro.

-Decisión se ha conectado a toda la red, ahora el edificio empezara a tomar una nueva forma, pronto esto dejara de ser un edificio a ser algo nuevo, este es el principio de nuestro nuevo comienzo, uno en el que nosotros gobernaremos como grandes científicos que saben lo que hacen -relato mientras reía orgulloso, alzo los brazos en señal de estar maravillado.

-¿Lanzara el virus? -supuso seriamente.

-Así es, dentro de un rato, y una vez que haya comenzado eso, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, toda la gente que se encuentre en su radio, se convertirá en un monstruo sediento de hambre -reafirmo orgulloso de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-¿Porque haces esto? Este no es el Deckard que conozco -reprimió indeciso.

-No, este es el Deckard que se ha estado conteniendo -aclaro severamente.

Se hizo un cortocircuito entre las luces haciendo salir chispas por el techo, todas las placas de arriba se están cayendo uno por uno.

-Será mejor que te vayas Hopper, ve a buscar a Aelita, deja que le ayude un medico, y después intenta de volver aquí, traelas a las tres juntas -propuso específicamente Deckard.

-¿Y porque yo haría eso? -critico exponencialmente.

-Porque no tienes ningún otro lugar adonde ir, una vez que el virus haya hecho su efecto, todo se volverá una jungla, los tres jamas sobreviviréis, pero contigo aquí, conmigo, sobrevivirás durante los últimos años -indico obviamente.

Las placas siguieron cayendo mientras por arriba le salían mas cables tentaculosos como el de antes, el edificio estaba cobrando vida propia como ya había mencionado antes.

-Te daré tiempo para que salgas Hopper, pero ten cuenta -asomo la cabeza y dijo-: Tienes poco tiempo, así que ten mucho cuidado.

Puso una expresión seria y entonces se levanto sosteniendo a Anthea.

-Te juro que algún dia de estos, te matare por esto -acordo severamente.

-No lo dudo -exclamo.

Se marcho corriendo entre el montón de escombros que había por todas partes, giro por la esquina donde se encontraba Decisión, la maquina se giro observandole a través de su pupila roja, siguió todo el camino hasta encontrarse donde aún estaba Simeon ahí tirado y agonizando.

-Ojo rojo, ojo rojo, ojo rojo -continuo con el mismo comportamiento sin parar.

Deckard puso una expresión de orgullo y entonces se dirigió hacía la maquina mirándola fijamente.

-¿Crees que ha sido una buena decisión? -pregunto al respecto.

-Afirmativo Richard Deckard, era imposible que Hopper sobreviviera aquí solo dentro, mientras este en el exterior junto con su hijo, nosotros estaremos ocupados creando la nueva imagen de este edificio y del mundo también -reafirmo convencida Decisión.

-Por una nueva era -decreto.

-¡Por una nueva era! -vocifero con una voz electrónica y entonces se oyó un sonido estridente.

Toda la superficie del edificio empezo a romperse mientras varios cables iban saliendo de un lado para otro extendiéndose sin parar y cambiando cada lado del área, Deckard se quedo orgulloso viendo como aquello hacía su efecto, estaba viendo un nuevo progreso, y esto era solo un nuevo comienzo. Quedo encerrado en aquella jaula metamórfica hasta quedar encerrado en la oscuridad.

··

Romitz casi no pudo contenerse, no podía creer que hubiera sucedido así exactamente, pensar que todo acabo creandose por una razón bastante frívola y cruel, era demasiado para lo que creía.

-¿Que paso con Anthea después? -pregunto interesado en ese hecho.

-La lleve al hospital mas cercano, pero los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, para entonces Decisión ya había lanzado el virus y toda la zona quedo en estado de cuarentena, el hospital se lleno de infectados, se monto la marimorena y no tuve mas opción que llevármela de vuelta con Aelita, hicimos todo el recorrido hasta llegar aquí, cuando ya se había convertido en apenas una fortaleza -relato demostrando como fue que acabo llegando aquí.

-¿Entonces murió? -asumió.

-Así es, me temo, después de eso Deckard decidió darle al menos un funeral digno, la quemo metiéndola en un incinerador, recogí las cenizas, y después las lance al exterior, y eso fue todo hasta pasados unos años cuando perdí la cordura conmigo mismo -reafirmo frustrado y entonces agarro un vaso con agua que tenía delante.

-Deberías haberme contado eso antes -dijo alguien que llamo la atención de los dos.

Se giraron sobresaltados y observaron que se trataba de Alexandra, lo había estado escuchando todo, como hacía todo el mundo cuando parecía que nadie lo notaba.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo? -cuestiono Romitz.

-Desde la parte en que salto la valla policial -aclaro.

-Ah, ¿te gusto esa parte? -comprendió Hopper, luego pregunto interesado.

-Bastante -confeso soltando una pequeña risilla pero se lo aguanto.

Se dirigió hacía ellos cogiendo otra silla metiendose en la conversacíon.

-Conque así fue como todo comenzó, ¿no? -inquirió.

Meneo la cabeza mientras soltaba un pequeño carraspeo de afirmación.

-Desde he sido no ha habido un dia en el que no intentase vengarme de Deckard de cualquier manera, ya fuese inyectándole el virus que creo, o tirándolo contra esa pila de infectados que hay por ahí mucho mas abajo, pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo -comento sincerandose con los dos.

-¿Porque no? -cuestiono Romitz expectante.

-Porque no es un asesino, jamas lo será aunque lo piense -confeso Alexandra ya que antes habían tenido esta misma conversacíon donde se lo dejo bien claro antes.

Reafirmo Hopper poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír eso.

-Pues yo de lo único que juro es que pienso matar a Dunbar y a todo su séquito de matones -decreto Romitz golpeando el puño contra la mesa de mala gana.

-¿Que ha hecho ese retaco ahora? -pregunto indirectamente Hopper al hacerse una idea.

-Se ha presentado junto con sus amigos en la sala de resonancia para ver a Conrad, o eso es lo que creo que pretendía hacer si no era llamar la atención, porque yo se lo he dejado bien claro -confeso expresandose de manera agobiante tras haber tenido que soportarlo antes.

-Esperemos de que no se pase de la raya después -opino sinceramente Alexandra.

-Creeme, lo hará, la gente como él es despiada, siempre tiene algo que ocultar o esta improvisando algo que nos dejara a todos de la peor manera posible, ¿que me aseguráis de que no esta planeando un asalto en toda la base para hacerse con el poder? -objetó seriamente.

-No lo se, a mi también me da miedo, pero me da mucho mas miedo que Decisión lo haya aceptado sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, a mi me da que esa maquina esta empezando a hacer todo por voluntad propia -comento mostrandose inseguro con la situación que estaban teniendo ahora.

-¿Estas diciendo que ahora Decisión puede capaz de ser libre? -cuestiono Alexandra asumiendo que podría llegar esa posibilidad.

-Eso tampoco lo se, pero fijate en todos los tópicos que han habido sobre las inteligencias artificiales, en todas siempre existe el miedo de que se rebelen, pues a mi me da que no queda mucho para que Decisión lo haga también, y en cuanto lo haga, todos tendremos que hacernos también a la idea de que nunca se puede confiar en una maquina que se cree mucho mas superior que un ser humano -dictamino decidido a que todos estuvieran mucho mas seguros de que esa maquina no iba a ser capaz de rebelarse para matarlos a todos.

Carraspearon seriamente al hacerse esa misma idea ya que esto estaba dando mucho de lo que pensar, tenía razón, nunca salía nada bueno de una inteligencia artificial.

-Hay que mantener a todo el mundo unido, tenemos que estar con los ojos bien abiertos, siento que algo malo esta apunto de pasar, y no quiero ser testigo de ello -acordo específicamente.

-Le diré a los demás que lo tengan todo listo por si se avecina una guerra -anunció Romitz.

-Pues yo le pediré a los demás que se busquen un lugar seguro -decreto Alexandra.

-Hacedlo, pero tened cuidado, porque como alguien se entere de esto, toda esta fortaleza se volverá un campo de batalla de una guerra civil abierta -advirtió expresamente.

Acotaron perfectamente ese aviso, entonces Romitz levanto el vaso y dijo:

-¡Por una perfecta unión! -alzo la voz queriendo brindar por esa acción.

-Por una perfecta unión -brindaron ambos chocando sus copas y bebieron de ambos vasos de agua.

Hopper resoplo angustiado mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-¿Sucede algo Hopper? -pregunto Alexandra viendo su reacción.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas raro de todo esto? Que en todo este tiempo, jamas me pare a pensar en que nunca le dije un ultimo te quiero a Anthea, ni siquiera un ultimo adiós o algún otro de parte de Aelita, su muerte fue bastante tonta e inesperada no se si volveré a tener otro momento como este, y si lo tuviera, lo aprovecharía como fuese -relato demostrando que todavía la seguía echando de menos a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese trágico momento.

Alexandra pudo entender su dolor, le acerco la mano a la suya y le dijo:

-Ella siempre te querrá, lo que hizo, fue para protegeros a los dos, jamas pienses mal que nunca valió la pena -espeto sinceramente.

Hopper animo el hombro reconociendo que tenía razón, pero era poca cosa.

-Puede ser, pero jamas perdonare por lo que hizo Deckard, eso si que no -decreto decidido a seguir teniendo ese odio a Richard después de haber pasado por todos esos desastres.

··

En otro nivel inferior donde se encontraba el nido de infectados que iban moviéndose de un lado para otro, William y Miqquel observaban como aquel grupo moribundo estaba ahí prisionero, tenían una mirada expectante como de estar ideando algo al verlos ahí.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo que podría suceder si todos esos se escapasen y cundiese el pánico aquí dentro? -pregunto queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

-¿Los sacaremos a todos no? -insinuó incrédulamente.

-Claro que no, nosotros queremos aprovecharnos de esto junto con Deckard, no destruirlo, si lo hacemos no podremos contenerlos, mejor sacar a uno o dos y dejar que muerdan a los demás para infectarlos, con eso bastara para que cunda el pánico -especifico seriamente.

-Cierto -reafirmo convencido.

William lo miro fijamente observando como estaba formado ese nido, tantos muertos y nadie se había caído en mucho tiempo, ¿como era posible eso? Si algúna vez caía en ese pozo de mala muerte, antes se pegaría un tiro que caerse de cabeza para que se lo comieran. Pero si se encontraba con algúno de los soldados que le humillaron de mala manera, ahí si que los tiraría seguro contra ese nido de infectados para que sufrieran por haberle hablado así.

-Aún sigo sin entender, ¿como haremos para sacar a Deckard de ahí? -objetó al respecto.

-Eso lo haremos después, antes quiero que escuche nuestro plan para que este preparado -comento y entonces ambos se dieron la vuelta marchándose de ahí.

Miqquel iba andando mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla de orgullo, no se habían dado cuenta de que Remi les estaba observando concienzudamente, este lo había oído todo perfectamente, asomo la cabeza mientras lo miraba de forma expectante, sabía la verdad de todo ese asunto.

··

Deckard continuaba encerrado ahí sin nada que hacer excepto cambiarse de lugar a cada hora, ahora estaba puesto contra la esquina derecha mientras intentaba de pensar en algún plan para vengarse de todos los que le habían encerrado ahí.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, le llamo la atención y miro para saber de quien se trataba, eran William y Miqquel esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Que sucede muchachos? ¿Habéis venido a hacerme compañía? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Mas o menos -indico Miqquel.

-Tenemos un plan, y queremos que participes en ello -declaro William.

-¿Plan de qué? -pregunto al respecto.

Entonces ambos se miraron poniendo una expresión de entusiasmo amenazador.

-Uno para derrocar a Yolanda y a sus hombres -confeso poniendo un tono estremecedor.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono raramente interesado.

-Así es, estamos hartos de que te quedes aquí encerrado, así que por eso mismo queremos que te unas a nosotros para acabar con esta parafernalia -afirmo relatando Miqquel la razón de porque estaban los dos dispuestos a cometer ese plan.

-Ya no nos dan nada de respeto, y me parece que a ti tampoco, así que por eso mismo quiero que nos ayudes a recuperar este sitio, pero esta vez, le daremos una nueva vuelta de tuerca -añadió William mientras hacía un gesto de girar la cabeza.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono sin entender ese hecho.

-Quiere decir, que esto de vivir con esta democracia no sirve, así que es mejor mantenerlos a todos a raya e impedir cualquier acto de libre albedrío en este lugar, ya no se puede confiar en nadie, así que es mejor que todo esto tenga un estado totalitario o acabaremos perdiéndolo todo a nuestro favor -aclaro Miqquel hacíendole entender que ahora querían pasar a convertir todos los derechos que habitaban en esta fortaleza y convertirlos en parte de una dictadura rígida.

-¿Que me dices Richard? ¿Tu acaso nos has pensado algúna vez en como deberías haber hecho esto en realidad? -inquirió el otro poniéndole a prueba.

En ese momento se puso a pensar, tenían razón, se había pasado demasiado tiempo hacíendose el bueno con todo el mundo, ahora que ya lo habían quitado de en medio, era hora de hacerlo de la mejor manera que conocía, dictaminando todas las normas necesarias.

··

Un joven Deckard paseaba por los recónditos pasillos siendo construidos dentro de la remodelada fortaleza que solía ser el edificio en el que antes trabajaba, observo a cada uno de los técnicos o químicos guiando a la mayoría de los soldados que accedieron a trabajar ahí.

-¿Y como pueden ver? Este es el nivel superior, que todavía esta siendo construido, faltara un tiempo pero ya verán que no tardara en repararse -explicó el guía.

Dio la vuelta y entonces se dirigió hacía el ascensor que había a un extremo, el hombre le dejo pasar y entonces cerro la puerta, le miro como queriendo saber adonde ir.

-Al piso principal por favor -pidió con tono moderado.

Bajo la palanca y entonces subió rápidamente, había algúnos temblores dentro el cacharro pero eso se debía a que como era nuevo costaba adaptarse a las nuevas maquinas, paso un rato hasta que consiguió llegar a la sala principal de la fortaleza.

-Gracias -le agradeció mientras le abría la puerta.

-No hay de que, señor Deckard -le devolvió el saludo de forma favorable.

Fue avanzando por otro pasillo estrecho hasta que a unos metros mas adelante se encontraba la sala central donde se encontraba Decisión, ahora era una maquina enorme que llegaba desde el suelo hasta arriba de todo conectado por varios cables, se había convertido prácticamente en la madre de todas las computadores del mundo, cosa que ahora ya no existían en ningúna parte.

-Me gusta su nueva aspecto mi señora Decisión -exclamo orgulloso Deckard.

-Si fuera humana estaría encantada, pero hay cosas mas importantes de las que encargarse, ahora que nos hemos abierto a un nuevo mundo, tenemos que empezar desde cero, puede que esto duro bastantes años ahora que hemos perdido la mayor parte de la conexión global -relato seriamente al reconocer que la tecnología había muerto y solamente quedaba ella como único ser electrónico vivo e inteligente en todo el planeta que funcionaba a la perfección.

-Lo se, yo ya lo suponía desde el momento en que decidimos hacer esto, pero no te preocupes, no tenemos prisa, el mundo acaba de ser engullido por los demonios del exterior, aquí estaremos a salvo de esa peste, y mientras lo estemos, trabajaremos dia y noche hasta que todo esto funcione como tal -opino sinceramente pero decantandose por hacerlo con mucha calma.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora estaremos atentos a todo pronostico o hecho que suceda, no podemos dejar que nada nos impida cometer nuestro cometido, seres los nuevos amos del mundo a medida que el mundo se muera lentamente -decreto decidida Decisión implorando que seguirían con esto durase lo que durase a partir de ahora.

Después de eso Deckard fue a unos niveles mas abajo encontrandose con los demás científicos, justo entonces se cruzo con el teniente Rene Romitz, el nuevo integrante que había puesto para ser jefe soldado, estaba atándose el chaleco de anti-balas de su traje militar.

-¿Señor Deckard? -se presento cordialmente al verle, hizo el típico saludo militar apropósito.

-Descanse soldado, y no haga eso, que no estamos en una base militar ni nada por el estilo -reprimió Deckard expresamente al ver lo que hacía, casi le daba risa si no fuera porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer y él era una de ellas.

-Lo se, pero pensaba que quedaba bien -aclaro avergonzado por haber hecho eso.

-Yo también, pero esto es distinto, ¿esta dispuesto a ocuparse de su nueva unidad? -pregunto al respecto sabiendo que ahora iba a tener que comandar al grupo que le entrego.

-Así es señor, ¿cuantos son? -objetó.

-No me acuerdo bien, unos diez diría yo -mencionó pensativamente.

-Pues entonces voy a tener mucho trabajo que hacer -indico irónicamente.

-Exacto, pero recuerde, esta aquí por algo, y quiero que lo haga bien, y si lo hace a lo mejor en un futuro cercano quizás acabe ganandose la confianza de todo el mundo -aviso seriamente.

-¿Porque? ¿No confía en mi señor? -cuestiono al respecto.

-Si que confío en usted, pero no confío en que lo haga bien ahí fuera viendo como están las cosas -aclaro sinceramente ya que se trataba de una cuestión bastante precisa.

-Entiendo -comprendió.

-Pero por ahora puede conocer a los chicos, le esperan abajo, pero no se preocupe, seguro que se ganara el cariño de ellos, y quizás los acabe convirtiendo en hermanos -le señalo.

-Yo nunca he tenido hermanos -añadió disgustado.

-Pues ya es hora de que tenga algo mas que un hermano, una familia -objetó honestamente mientras ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se quedo pensándolo al ver que parecía una buena proposición.

-Iré a verles entonces -accedió conformado.

-Así me gusta, ve -le dio una palmada en el hombro obligándolo a que se fuera.

-Adiós señor -se despidió mientras se marchaba entusiasmado.

Deckard asintió enorgullecido por tener a ese chico ahí trabajando con él, ansiaba que diera sus frutos porque sino lo sustituiría por otro mucho mejor.

-¿Señor Deckard? -pregunto alguien mas de una voz conocida.

Se dio la vuelta observando que detrás suyo se encontraba la doctora Yolanda Perraudin con el pelo un poco mas largo y no llevando la bata que utilizaría años mas tarde.

-¿La doctora Yolanda Perraudin no? -objetó asumiendo que era ella misma.

-Así es, le he estado buscando para que revise mi informe, he redactado cada una de las peticiones y espero de que este conforme con esto -resumió lo que había hecho de una forma apurada, le entrego el informe y este se lo miro.

Lo miro fijamente pasando las paginas y se quedo sorprendido.

-Vaya, se que ve esta hecho para esto -exclamo indeciso al ver lo que era.

-¿Me enseñara donde estará mi lugar?, lo he estado esperando desde hace unas horas y apenas alguien me dice algo -insistió desafiandole.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono.

-¿No esperara que trabaje paseando por aquí no? -objetó incrédulamente.

-Claro que no, su despacho se encuentra a unos metros mas al otro lado, lo encontrara fácilmente, seguramente habrá un guardia por ahí esperándola para que venga -aclaro señalándole al fondo mientras él se daba la vuelta girando a Yolanda para pasar de largo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo raramente convencida-. ¿Y usted adonde va?

-Tengo que ir a otro a terminar otro asunto pendiente, no se preocupe, volveré dentro de un rato -aviso expresamente, luego se marcho hasta desaparecer al fondo de la esquina.

No sabía porque pero le resultaba bastante raro como lo había dicho, lo dejo estar y se marcho como si nada intentando de encontrar su despacho.

Deckard llego a otro extremo de la sección del piso del que apenas conocía alguien, saco la tarjeta y la introdujo en la ranura electrónica de al lado, se abrió automáticamente la puerta y paso al otro lado. Era una sala vacía a medio construir pero ahí se encontraba una pequeña cosa entre todo lo demás, algo tan importante que estaba sellado en una especie de tubo contenedor

Se acerco sigilosamente y se quedo mirando para verlo mas de cerca, era una cápsula construido casi de forma futurista, dentro había una persona que estaba atada a un sistema que le proporcionaba todo el oxigeno, se encontraba en suspensión criogenica.

-No te preocupes querida, algún dia de estos, te utilizare, y cuando lo haga, Hopper vera, que después de todo, me perdonara por lo que te hice -decreto dirigiendose al individuo de dentro.

Era la mujer de Hopper, Anthea, estaba viva y encerrada ahí, la tenía aprisionada para experimentar con ella, algo se proponía hacer, ya que la tenían bien escondida para algún uso secreto.

De pronto abrió los ojos de una forma inesperada, estaba consciente.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·La cura perfecta

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: LA CURA PERFECTA

En algún recóndito y desconocido, se encontraba una pequeña chabola construida manualmente, con su propia puerta y todo. Dentro había toda una habitación repleta de objetos desgastados pero todos atados como si se tratasen de colgantes, habían varios restos que parecían sacados de un avión carbonizado y destruido, mas allá había un hombre sentado delante de un ordenador viejo y con la pantalla algo rota y fracturada.

Fue pulsando varias teclas de una forma nerviosa, estaba intentando de encontrar algo pero no lo hallaba por ninguna parte, su aspecto estaba bastante deteriorado, la piel la tenía gris, las uñas torcidas, le faltaban varios dientes y llevaba puestas unas lentes que el mismo construyo junto con unas gafas de buceo pero utilizando lentes normales.

-Venga vamos, contestad -insistió mirando fijamente la pantalla.

La pantalla mostraba una imagen negra con varios algoritmos de software, estaba intentando de conectarse con alguien, arriba de todo tenía puesta una antena creada con una lata de Pringles y en la punta había enganchada una percha que actuaba como señal.

-Solo un poco mas -imploro aún mas nervioso.

Siguió así hasta que de pronto la computadora se le apago, se quedo prácticamente en negro, se quedo estupefacto al ver que se le fue la señal.

-No no no -replico implorando mientras golpeaba la maquina para que se encendiera, pero era imposible, había perdido completamente la conexión.

Se enfado tanto que acabo tirando todas las cosas que habían delante suyo incluyendo revistas y un maletín de herramientas, se llevo las manos a la cabeza al no poder soportarlo.

-Solo un poco mas, solo un poco mas, llevo diez años con esto, no puede estar pasándome esto ahora, me falta muy poco para terminarlo -suplico desesperado mientras tenía la cabeza agachada al no saber que hacer, luego las bajo mientras se movía con su silla giratoria.

Alzo la mirada y quitándose las gafas mostrando unos impresionantes ojos azules cristalinos.

-Al final todo siempre será culpa mía -se dijo a si mismo dandose cuenta de su error.

De pronto escucho un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, miro al otro de la esquina donde tenía un altavoz y de ahí salía un estridente sonido parecido al motor de un coche.

-Gente, aquí -se dijo entusiasmado a la vez que alarmado ya que si significaba que alguien se había metido ahí dentro es que podía ser algo bueno o malo.

Se agarro la chaqueta que colgaba de una repisa como perchero y luego se cogío un pequeño fusil, se lo colgó en el hombro y se marcho corriendo a mirar de que se trataba.

Subió a un piso superior donde observo por una de las ventanas que había un extraño vehículo aparcando delante de la zona vacía de la fabrica, jamas antes había visto algo como eso, la puerta se abría levantándose la parte externa de encima y observando que dentro se encontraban unos cuatro niños con unas pintas raras, al otro lado llego también otro chico pero este iba en motocicleta, ambos empezaron a conversar aunque apenas entendía lo que decían ya que estaba bastante lejos para poder oír los murmullos que se decían el uno al otro.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -se pregunto con curiosidad.

··

A unos metros mas a lo lejos, el Megapod se dirigía por todo un relieve alto hasta subirse a una colina donde se podía notar todo lo que se encontraba a lo lejos en el horizonte. El vehículo blindado se detuvo y entonces se abrió la puerta, al otro lado surgió Ulrich junto con su motocicleta, se detuvo también mientras esperaba a los otros para que salieran también.

Jeremy fue el primero en salir, tenía agarrado consigo su arma y la mochila grande, los demás salieron exhaustos ya que se habían pasado teniendo un largo viaje sin parar hasta llegar aquí.

-Creo que esta es la ultima vez que me deje quedarme metido en un vehículo como este y esperar todo un dia para salir al exterior -decreto expresamente Odd.

-¿Estas cansado? -le pregunto Ulrich.

-Cansado no, agotado -aclaro Odd y entonces empezo a moverse los músculos.

En ese momento también salió Kiwi saltando de alegría mientras iba directo a corretear al lado de su dueño, este se lo quedo mirando al ver que parecía estar contento de tener aire libre.

-¿Que pasa Kiwi? ¿Estabas esperando salir de esta mazmorra móvil?, ¿eh? -vacilo Odd asumiendo que el perro estaba deseoso por eso.

Jeremy saco sus prismáticos y empezo a observar lo que había mas abajo, era una central hidráulica tal cual como le habían dicho los del reino de Von Crisis, ese era el lugar que andaban buscando.

-¿Es ese? -asumió Aelita al ver la cara de pensativo que él ponía siempre cada vez que tenía una suposición de este tipo.

-Puede ser, pero antes tenemos que acercarnos primero y saber si ese sujeto todavía se encuentra ahí -indico sinceramente Jeremy al respecto.

-Han pasado diez años, ¿no estará muerto ya? -cuestiono Yumi.

Aquello tenía razón, cualquiera en diez años podría haber muerto ya, pero esto de vivir solo durante mucho tiempo no era la primera vez que lo había visto, se giro dirigiendose hacía los otros.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando vinimos aquí y que nos estrellamos y alguien me recogió llevándome a su guarida oculta?, ¿El Olvidado? -le pregunto a los otros dos para saber si se acordaban de eso.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

-Me parece que esto va a ser lo mismo -objetó convencido de esa idea.

-¿Os estrellasteis al venir aquí? -cuestiono Aelita ya que no sabía esa historia.

-Es otra larga y complicada historia, pero créeme, ya le cogeras el gustillo a esto -espeto Odd hacíendole entender que ya se lo iban a contar en su momento.

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas al no poder creerse que esos dos hubieran pasado de todo como para poder llegar hasta aquí sin ningún problema en absoluto.

Jeremy se guardo los prismáticos dentro y entonces dijo:

-Hay que bajar -decreto decidido y volviendo al Megapod.

-Ya, ¿tan pronto? -reprocho Odd mosqueado-. Si acabamos de bajar, danos un momento para que Kiwi haga sus necesidades, ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo que hacer las mías.

-Pues yo espero sin ningún problema -dictamino Ulrich sin ningún problema aparente.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos cinco minutos, pero tened en cuenta que este lugar es peligroso, pareciera que fue uno de los puntos en donde el virus ataco por primera vez -acordo Jeremy no muy convencido de esa idea a pesar de lo que decían.

Aelita lo miro sabiendo que otra vez estaba con esa tenue manía de querer exigir demasiado.

-Jeremy, tienes que entenderlo, hemos hecho un largo recorrido desde entonces, nos merecemos tomarnos un descanso o sino cuando nos enfrentemos a una amenaza igual de parecida a todas las demás no podremos estar listos -razono con él para hacerle entender que se equivocaba.

-Lo se, pero es que ellos no entienden lo importante que es esto -espeto rígidamente.

-No lo entienden porque tu eres él único que lo entiende -indico obviamente.

-¿Como? -se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

-Te has pasado todo este tiempo tan pendiente de encontrarme, que prácticamente te has olvidado de lo que importa de verdad, y no es solamente salvar a la humanidad, es salvar lo poco que queda, incluida nuestra propia humanidad, y si no tenemos eso, de que sirve que volvamos a lograr algo si no tenemos ni las emociones para querer tener esa voluntad -le aclaro hacíendole ver que te estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que se había olvidado la razón de porque estaban haciendo esto y no como él pensaba en realidad.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y tenía razón, si algúna vez lograban salvar el mundo y unir a toda la humanidad, tendrían que hacerlo juntos pero no como un equipo de personas desamparadas, tenían que hacerlo como una familia, y la familia era algo con lo que no se podía vivir.

-¿Lo entiendes? -se lo pregunto sensatamente.

-Si -reafirmo convencido.

Todos asintieron cuando entonces Ulrich se giro observando algo que lo mosqueo.

-Oh por favor Odd -reprocho al ver lo que hacía su amigo.

Todos se giraron pero se taparon al ver que Odd estaba de espaldas meando a unos metros de ellos y no le importaba siquiera que hubiera gente al lado.

-¿Que? Tenía que mear, y a vosotros que os importa, giraos -recrimino tomándoselo como algo normal y ellos eran los que lo estaban haciendo mal.

Se giraron mosqueados al ver que Odd no tenía vergüenza ajena con lo que hacía.

-Si su novia estaría aquí, le daría unas cuantas bofetadas -opino expresamente Ulrich.

-Eso seguro -exclamo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

··

Al cabo del rato acabaron llegando a la central hidráulica, la puerta de entrada estaba destruida como si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí a toda pastilla para largarse con todo lo que podía haber en su interior, fueron pasando lentamente con el Megapod incluido Ulrich con su motocicleta, cruzaron todo el aparcamiento en silencio para no alertar a nadie ya que no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando, el sujeto al que andaban buscando podría estar ahí o cualquier otra cosa como solía pasar de costumbre.

-Me parece que por aquí no hay nada -opino sinceramente Yumi viendo lo que había.

-Intentare de ir por el otro lado donde se encuentra la zona depuradora, ahí aparcaremos y veremos que hay a los alrededores -acordo Jeremy.

Entonces ambos aprovecharon y cargaron sus armas ya que si iban a salir del vehículo tenían que estar bastante preparados para esto. En uno de los extremos que estaban cruzando, se encontraba un pequeño altavoz que estaba escuchando el sonido del Megapod.

Cruzaron la esquina y se encontraron en la planta depuradora que era una zona vacía y bastante amplia donde poder dejar el Megapod a buen recaudo. Lo estacionaron delante de uno de las chozas de trabajo que tenían delante, abrieron la compuerta levantándose mientras ambos salían con todo preparado para la ocasión, luego surgió Ulrich aparcando su motocicleta delante.

-Iremos por aquí, pero si no encontramos nada dentro del complejo entonces iremos al del otro lado, tenemos que estar viendo atentos porque parece estar muy oscuro -decreto Jeremy señalando a cada uno de los lugares que iban a revisar.

-¿Y porque no podemos separarnos? -cuestiono Odd.

-¿Te parece una buena idea señor no tiene vergüenza ajena? -critico Yumi viendo que era una muy mala idea hasta para lo que era.

-Había un hueco, que iba a ser, echármelo delante de unos arbustos secos, eso es cosa de Kiwi -recrimino justificando la acción de antes.

Kiwi gimió escuchando atentamente esa mención.

-No te preocupes, tu eres él único que puede mear donde quiere -le consoló acariciándole.

-Ya no vamos a separarnos mas, hemos pasado demasiadas veces por esto que ya estoy harto, ¿así que si alguien tiene algúna idea al respecto?, que me la diga ahora -exigió severamente.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban de acuerdo. De pronto Kiwi soltó un pequeño ladrido.

-¿Vas a llevar a Kiwi? -cuestiono al respecto sobre el perro.

-Pues claro, que voy a hacer, dejarlo metido en el Megapod para que se ahogue -critico dispuesto a llevarlo sin problema.

-Tiene razón, Kiwi es un perro, con su olfato podría ayudarnos a rastrear al sujeto o cualquier otra cosa útil que haya por ahí -afirmo convencida Yumi de esa idea.

Jeremy se les quedo mirando intentando de saber si era una buena idea o no.

-De acuerdo, vayámonos ya -acordo dandose la vuelta y marchando hacía el complejo.

-¿Pero que le pasa? -cuestiono Odd sin entender nada.

-Que lleva un mal dia, eso es lo que le ocurre -indico Aelita con un tono incrédulo y se marcho junto con los demás sin entender el porque exactamente de su comportamiento.

Marcharon dentro del complejo sin saber que el sujeto que andaban buscando estaba ahí mismo y lo había visto, al ver que venían dentro, supo lo que tenía hacer entonces, se marcho.

··

Se metieron dentro del complejo teniendo levantadas las linternas atadas las armas, estaba algo oscuro y vacío excepto algúnos restos de hojas de arboles que se habían metido dentro por algúno de los huecos de las ventanas rotas, estaba claro que cuando se avecino lo del virus todo el mundo tuvo que marcharse dejando de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-Se ve que nadie ha pasado por aquí desde entonces -opino sinceramente Odd.

-O mas bien cualquiera que no quisiera ser encontrado -indico contradictoriamente Ulrich.

Siguieron avanzando todo recto hasta encontrar al otro lado de la esquina otra habitación que parecía dar lugar a un pasadizo. Jeremy fue el primero en asomar la cabeza y no encontró nada, estaba despejado, les indico a los otros que pasaran atentamente, uno por uno fue pasando mientras se adentraban en ese oscuro pasillo del que era imposible ver algo.

Cada uno fue observando fijamente lo que había por los alrededores hasta que de pronto Aelita piso algo raro, se sobresalto y entonces observo que se trataba de una gorra de beisbol, la levanto mientras la iluminaba con la linterna, los otros tres se le acercaron para ver de que era.

-Debió de ser de uno de los trabajadores -indico Yumi al respecto.

Jeremy siguió avanzando hasta que se dio cuenta de que los otros no le seguían el paso.

-Chicos, vamos, venid aquí enseguida -apuro Jeremy.

-Maldita sea Einstein, no puedes dejarnos en paz por un momento -reprocho Odd frustrado por ver que no les dejaba en paz ni un solo momento.

-No, aquí no estamos seguros, así que vamos -insistió de vuelta sin importarle lo que sucediera.

De pronto Kiwi titubeo como sintiendo algo malo en alguna parte.

-¿Que pasa pequeño? ¿Oyes algo? -pregunto suponiendo estaba presintiendo algo, de pronto salto de él y echo a correr hacía Jeremy-. Kiwi no, vuelve aquí.

Jeremy se giro observando que el perro se le cruzo por encima y salió corriendo hacía el otro lado donde terminaba el pasillo, rápidamente saco una pistola con silenciador dispuesto a dispararle.

-No -repuso Odd y le cogío pero acabo disparando el arma contra el suelo.

Al final Kiwi desapareció sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, se esfumo así sin mas.

-¿Pero que cojones te pasa? Casi lo matas -reprocho Odd queriendo entender a que vino eso de apuntarlo con la pistola para matarlo.

-Ese perro estaba apunto de alertar a alguien, era mejor acabar con él antes de que hiciera mas ruido del que hacía -comento dejando claro que ya se lo tenían bien pensado.

-¿Y tu mejor opción era matarlo a sangre fría?

-Si -reafirmo convencido en tomar esa idea.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos al ver que tenía esa capacidad de tomar esa clase de decisiones sin pensarlo de otra manera.

-Pero Jeremy, ¿que te sucede? -insistió Aelita recriminandole.

-Me sucede que estoy harto de estar tomando todas las decisiones del mundo sin pensar en un momento que es lo mas importante, y es esto, así que si ese perro se va a pasar todo el tiempo ladrando como un loco prefiero mejor a que este muerto que siga llamando la atención.

-Pues ese perro es mío, ¿entiendes? -protesto.

-Lo se, pero no podemos seguir cometiendo errores -discrepo.

-¿Errores? Ni que fuera un daño colateral.

-Mira Odd, entiendo que te preocupes por ese perro, pero tienes que entenderle que ya hemos pasado muchas veces por esto, y créeme, ya estoy harto de esta costumbre -insistió razonando con él para que entendiera que no pensaba lo mismo a pesar de las apariencias.

-Pues yo no, ¿pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Este no es el Jeremy que conozco? ¿Que cojones te ha pasado? ¿Es por lo de Von Crisis? ¿Es eso? -inquirió soltando todas las preguntas que podía dar para saber bien cual era la razón de todo ese malhumor.

-No, es otra cosa -aclaro pero poniendo un tono tímido como de no querer decirlo.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al no querer entender lo que le pasaba, cada vez que ocurría algo malo con él siempre era para hacer el mismo dilema imposible de siempre, Ulrich se giro mosqueado y entonces observo como un extraño sujeto oscuro estaba a lo lejos apuntándoles a ellos con un rifle de francotirador.

-Chicos al suelo -alerto Ulrich y los tiro a ambos al suelo, justo se escucho el disparo.

Quedaron tirados mientras sentían como alguien les disparaba, dejo de disparar por un segundo.

-¿Quien nos ataca? -pregunto eufóricamente Aelita.

-No lo se, pero me parece que es a quien estábamos justamente buscando -indico Ulrich y entonces se oyó como otra bala mas rebotaba sobre los tubos que tenían delante al costado.

Soltaron chispas mientras seguían tirados contra el suelo intentando de cubrirse.

-¡Largaos de aquí ahora! -aviso el sujeto.

Se quedaron atónitos al ver que les estaba hablando justo después de dispararles.

-¿Eres el hombre que llevaba el Fortovixyn? -pregunto Jeremy para corroborarlo.

-¿Tu que sabes de eso? -se lo pregunto regañándole.

-Se que viene de Farmacéuticas Vincent, ¿y tu trabajas para ellos cierto? -confeso.

-Ya no, así que será mejor que os larguéis y volváis por donde habéis venido, este lugar es mío y no me lo vais a quitar fácilmente -decreto amenazadoramente, alzo el rifle de vuelta.

-No, nos iremos -discrepo rotundamente y entonces se dispuso a levantarse.

-Jeremy, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Aelita al ver lo que hacía.

Se puso delante del sujeto que le estaba apuntando con el arma.

-No me obligues a hacer esto -insistió queriendo que no le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-No, hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos informacíon sobre ese extraño virus que hay por toda Francia, así que, como no nos lo digas, jamas nos iremos de aquí -dictamino Jeremy enfrentandose a él con tal de hacerle entender que necesitaban saber todo lo que conocía de ese tema.

-Pues yo no quiero, así que no me dejas otra -se decidió dispuesto a darle.

-¡Jeremy no! -grito Aelita al ver que le iba a disparar, este cerro los ojos dispuesto a que le diera.

Justo entonces Kiwi salto encima del sujeto impidiendo que le pudiera disparar, se le agarro del brazo y ambos se cayeron por el otro lado. Jeremy abrió los ojos observando que no le dio, el perro le acabo salvando de una muerte segura.

-Es Kiwi, vamos -reconoció Odd y entonces se marcho dispuesto a ver que pasaba.

Todos se levantaron sabiendo de que tenían vía libre, Jeremy se quedo atónito al ver que otra vez estaba apunto de morir y estaba de acuerdo con eso, los otros dos le dieron una palmada en el hombro para que reaccionará y fuese con ellos, marcho apuradamente.

Subieron por las escaleras donde podían ver como Kiwi se estaba agarrando al fusil de una manera muy salvaje, el sujeto estaba intentando de hacer que se lo quitara pero no había manera, al final le tuvo que dar un severo golpe para quitárselo a tiempo.

-Ey, ese es mi perro -reprocho Odd y entonces marcho enfurecido hacía él, le agarro el rifle que lo tenía suelto y justo a tiempo antes de que lo volviera a coger.

Le dio la vuelta y golpeo al hombre con la culata en la cabeza, gimió dolorido. Los otros se acercaron mientras alzaban sus armas para impedir que hiciera algúna tontería.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto estupefacto.

-Unos amigos que quieren respuestas -decreto Yumi.

-Yo no pienso deciros nada -se repuso severamente a esa opción.

-Ahora no, pero después si -indico Aelita y entonces alzo su guantelete y lanzo una esfera de energía hacía él que lo envolvió con un aura purpura, lo dejo inconsciente.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Hacía falta hacer eso? -cuestiono Ulrich al respecto.

-Si, es imposible que no diera algo a decir en ese estado, vamos a tener que llevarlo al lugar donde vive para que nos lo diga personalmente -acordo Aelita sabiendo que solamente había una forma de razonar con él y era con toda la discreción que podía haber.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo, Jeremy fue el que se quedo mas atónito, miro fijamente al suelo y entonces observo su mano al aire libre, casi no tenía ni piel, al ver eso tuvo una posible incógnita, se dirigió a mirarlo fijamente para saber si era lo que sospechaba.

-Einstein, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Odd mientras levantaba a un despavorido Kiwi.

Jeremy lo miro bien y noto que apenas tenía algo de piel y carne, con ese aspecto pudo hacerse una idea de que justo lo que había mencionado antes, le miro la cara y entonces le quito la capucha para ver como era exactamente, lo hizo y se sobresalto al ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -cuestiono Yumi estremecida al ver el autentico aspecto que tenía.

La cara estaba toda descompuesta con apenas algo de piel, se le notaban los huesos de dentro y llevaba puestas unas extrañas gafas binoculares como inventadas por él mismo.

-¿Pero que demonios le ha pasado a este tío? -critico expresamente Ulrich.

-Lo que sospechaba -mencionó Jeremy.

-Él que, que estaba muerto por dentro -reprocho Odd asumiendo que esa era la incógnita que tenía.

-No, así fue como se encontraba El Olvidado, descompuesto, sin haber comido durante años las suficientes proteínas que le hacían estar como se encontraba antes, se ha pasado toda su vida aquí metido mientras dejaba que su cuerpo quedara desnutrido -reafirmo demostrando que justamente así estaban todos aquellos que se quedaron a vivir solos durante años.

-¿Entonces que son? ¿Gemelos? -cuestiono asumiendo Ulrich según por como lo contaba.

-No, pero este hombre necesita ayuda, hay que darle algo o sino acabara muriéndose, y no lo digo porque parece estar muerto, es que lo va a estar como le demos algo que pueda comer y le haga sentirse mas lleno, miradle bien, si lo hubiéramos agarrado todos juntos le podríamos partido toda al columna en tan solos unos segundos -explicó Jeremy demostrando que era urgente que lo tratasen antes de que les dijera todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre el virus.

-Como un viejo choto -opino Yumi.

-¿Pero que estas pensando exactamente? Aunque le demos algo de sangre, no le va a curar del todo, necesitaría algo con mas proteínas -cuestiono Aelita sabiendo que tenía otra cosa en mente aparte de darle de comer para que estuviera estable.

Jeremy asintió al saber bien que tenía una idea que no les iba a gustar para nada.

-Hay que pasarle sangre -declaro.

··

Decisión se encendió de vuelta iluminandose su ojo rojo, ahí entonces el resto de las pantallas se volvieron a encender mostrando una imagen tridimensional de toda la zona de Francia, la imagen subió de rango hasta mostrarse todo el país entero, luego bajo hasta posicionarse en un lugar exacto donde se encontraba una central hidráulica.

-Te tengo -declaro abiertamente.

Al cabo del rato Hopper junto con Alexandra llegaron a la sala principal reuniéndose con Yolanda ya que parecía que había nuevas noticias al respecto.

-¿Que sucede doctora Perraudin? -pregunto Hopper al respecto.

-Decisión ha captado una posible ubicación de donde puede estar escondido Mitch -anunció.

-¿Es eso posible? -cuestiono Alexandra sin creérselo.

-Al parecer si, Decisión ha hecho un análisis gráfico entre el lugar donde despego el avión de donde estaba junto con la ultima ubicación de la señal que tenía encima el vehículo -declaro dando a entender que con los cálculos necesarios habían encontrado el posible lugar donde podría estar oculto el sujeto al que andaban buscando.

-¿Y donde esta entonces? -se intereso por eso.

-Creemos que el avión cayo cerca de esta instalación hidráulica que se encuentra abajo en el este de Bruselas, si mandamos a un pelotón a buscarlos tardarían como tres horas en llegar ahí -señalo mostrando una imagen donde se veía claramente la central hidráulica que capto la maquina.

Hopper se lo quedo mirando interesado ya que eso significaba que hay podría encontrarse el hombre que les ayudaría a acabar con ese virus del que apenas sabían como funcionaba.

-Hay una remota posibilidad de que este vivo, si es verdad que cayo ahí ha estado solo durante todos estos años, yo diría que puede que no sea el mismo -opino sinceramente al respecto.

-Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad -recrimino Yolanda.

-Puede que si, el doctor Hopper ha hecho una muy buena suposición, la mayoría de las veces la gente que queda atrapada en un estado solitario es capaz de sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo con los recursos que ya tiene, pero el mayor problema de todos es que Mitch Cornell no haya estado manipulandose así si mismo para impedir que algún dia no pudiera decir nada a nadie -reafirmo Decisión pero puso un cierto serio inconveniente.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender ese ultimo comentario.

-Mitch Cornell escapo con tres muestras de un virus que hasta ahora nos resultaba desconocido, seguramente que cuando sobrevivió al accidente puede haberse quedado en un estado de depresión para impedir que algún pudiera relatar algo de lo que hizo a lo largo de toda su vida y provocar así mantenerse escondido sus mas secretos para si mismo -declaro demostrando que podría haberse estado asalvajandose de la naturaleza misma para que así no pudiera estar con la mente clara.

-Hay una remota posibilidad de que pueda haber ocurrido eso -discrepo sinceramente Hopper.

-Por eso mismo esto es mucha mas importante, hay que llegar hasta esa zona hidráulica y encontrarle antes de que intente suicidarse al ver nuestra presencia, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, y necesitamos sus secretos mas que nunca -decreto seriamente.

-¿Nuestra? -cuestiono ese adjetivo.

-Hay que mandar a un escuadrón para encontrarle y traerle de vuelta aquí, le interrogaremos hasta que nos diga como parar este virus y encontrar una cura -declaro.

-¿Pero supuestamente la cura no se encuentra también en el mismo virus? -cuestiono de nuevo al darse cuenta de que ya habían encontrado un hecho sobre eso.

-Así es, pero necesitamos mas pruebas de como funciona esto, por eso es de vital importancia descubrir lo que ha estado ocultando Mitch Cornell -indico expresamente.

-¿A quien mandaremos para traerle de vuelta? -pregunto Yolanda.

-El sargento Romitz y su equipo están a la espera de nuevas ordenes, pero me temo que el sargento Conrad tendrá que quedarse aquí debido a la gravedad de sus heridas internas -confeso.

Asintieron lamentandose por eso, uno mas que se quedaba.

-Por ahora solo estará para hacerse análisis, pero si vemos que funciona, tal vez pueda hacer algo junto con los suyos -mencionó Yolanda para dejarles claro que no era tan grave como parecía.

-Eso esta bien, pero me temo que nada bueno va a salir de todo esto -dijo agobiandose Hopper y se dio la vuelta marchándose de ahí ya que había acabado con Decisión.

Alexandra le miro sabiendo que otra vez se quedo estancado con sus remordimientos, tenía que consolarle como mejor sabía hacer, marcho a seguirle.

-Doctora Yolanda Perraudin -la llamo la maquina.

-¿Si? -pregunto dando un paso mas.

-En estas ultimas semanas ha demostrado ser mucho mas eficiente que el propio Richard Deckard, le agradezco sus servicios -comento felicitándola.

-Gracias mi señora Decisión -agradeció serenamente Yolanda.

-Pero me temo que los siguientes avances no han dado mucho de si en intentar de encontrar a Aelita Schaeffer y a su grupo de rebeldes que tienen consigo el anti-virus que podría destruirme -añadió subiendo de tono a uno que parecía malhumorado hasta para una inteligencia artificial.

-¿Que quiere decir? -cuestiono estupefacta al oír esa afirmación.

-Los cinco jóvenes rebeldes están cada vez mas cerca de encontrar este lugar, tenemos que encontrar su ultima ubicación antes de que sepan donde estamos, no podemos dejar que este plan quede arruinado por medio de una insensatez -aclaro demostrando que estaba tan pendiente de los jóvenes que no toleraba que no hubiera ningún progreso de ese otro tema.

-Nuestra mayor prioridad ahora es intentar de desvelar los secretos de este virus que hasta entonces hemos probado con cada sujeto de prueba, ahora sabemos de donde viene y podemos vencerlo -insistió hacíendole entender que esto era mas importante que lo otro.

-Esa ha sido una buena decisión de su parte, pero me temo que esa es una lamentable decisión que nos concierne a todos de cualquier forma, no podemos permitir que esto tenga malos resultados, yo decido que se ponga ahora mismo en intentar de encontrar el rastro de Schaeffer y los otros cuatro -decreto decididamente Decisión al respecto.

-Si, mi señora Decisión -obedeció Yolanda sin rechistar por nada.

Se marcho dejando toda la sala excepto de la propia maquina que ya estaba analizandose a si misma por alguna extraña razón.

··

El sujeto empezo a despertarse rígidamente mientras se le abrían los párpados pudiendo observar una pequeña parte de lo que tenía delante, se le aclaro la vista poco a poco, al final pudo notar que tenía a un grupo de jóvenes ahí mismo mirándoles con curiosidad.

-¿Que...es esto? -pregunto murmuradamente.

-Disculpa lo que te he hecho, pero era la única forma de impedir que te matemos -comento Aelita disculpándose expresamente por lo de antes.

-Eh -se extraño sin entender que pasaba hasta que entonces noto que tenía algo agarrado en el brazo, era un tubo flexible y transparente conectado a una de las venas de la muñeca, se lo estaba quitando como que habían hecho algo con su sangre.

-Lo siento, pero esto era importante -mencionó Odd quitándole la aguja que lo conectaba con el otro lado, se lo había puesto a Jeremy poniéndole su sangre.

Estaba aturdido y sin entender que había pasado, algo le habían hecho mientras él estaba inconsciente, de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba, en su choza secreta, lo habían traído ahí mismo, pero tampoco entendía como pudieron darse cuenta de donde vivía.

-Mi casa, ¿como la habéis descubierto? -pregunto recriminándoles.

-Mi perro noto tu olor y supo muy bien de donde venías -declaro enseñando al perro demostrando que otra vez su olfato sirvió para algo útil.

-Tu -regaño malhumorado al reconocerlo y se dispuso a levantarse pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla de manos a pies.

-Disculpa que te tengamos así, pero no podíamos dejar que nos atacaras otra vez -comento Ulrich que estaba sentado en su silla giratoria en otro extremo.

Asintió soltando un pequeño gemido inverosímil.

-Supongo que ya era hora de que volviera a estar así no -espeto amargadamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Yumi sin entender de que hablaba.

Se los quedo mirando a ambos al darse cuenta de que no parecían ser agentes de la ley ni nada parecido, solo un grupo de jóvenes soldados desamparados.

-¿Quienes sois? -quiso descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

-Somos los Guerreros del Mañana -confeso Odd.

-¿Los que... -no lo comprendió.

-Los Guerreros del Mañana, ese es el mote que nos puso apropósito -aclaro Jeremy.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era él a quien tenía enganchado ese tubo flexible.

-¿Me has quitado sangre? -cuestiono protestando por eso.

-No, te la he pasado -rectifico ese hecho.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? -inquirió curioso al descubrir lo que había hecho.

Jeremy se levanto volviendo con los otros mientras le miraban fijamente.

-Porque te necesitamos vivo, hemos venido buscándote porque al parecer tiraste un frasco que contenía un extraño virus que ahora esta esparcido por todo el agua de Francia -confeso Aelita demostrando la razón de porque habían venido en realidad.

Ahí entonces lo comprendió, al final lo sabían, él había sido el culpable de todo eso.

-Siempre supe que algún día de estos pasaría, que alguien me encontraría y me culparía de lo que hice -menciono de vuelta pero volviendo a referirse a él mismo.

-¿Que hiciste? -pregunto Ulrich de vuelta.

Los miro indirectamente al ver que tampoco sabían eso.

-¿Que sabéis de todo esto en realidad? -inquirió sinceramente.

-Sabemos que eres alguien que trabajabas para Farmacéuticas Vincent y que te llevaste varios botes que contenían el Fortovixyn, te escapaste con eso y no se te volvió a ver mas -aclaro Aelita conociéndose la mayor parte de los hechos.

-Si que se me volvió a ver, escape porque fui detenido por los agentes de la frontera de Bruselas, sabían que me estaba escapando por cosas ilegales que había hecho, estuve ahí un buen tiempo hasta que uno de mis acreditadores con los que tenía negocios vino a por mi -se puso a relatar su historia de como acabo obteniendo de vuelta los botes.

··

Un joven Mitch Cornell estaba encerrado en una estrecha celda con apenas un banquillo donde poder sentarse o tirarse, estaba con la mano tapandose la cara debido a que había dormido mal y apenas podía conciliar el suelo que tenía.

-Tu, el físico, tienes visita -anunció descaradamente uno de los guardias del departamento.

Se levanto somnoliento y entonces observo como una de las personas que mejor conocían se estaban acercando hacía él.

Era Wong, su contacto japonés que le había asegurado la protección de los botes. El guardia abrió la celda dejándole pasar al otro lado, le dejo un lado y se sentó cerca de él.

-Cinco minutos -acordo el guardia.

Se hizo a un lado dejándolos solos pero manteniendo la guardia por seguridad.

-¿Que haces aquí? -le pregunto sinceramente.

-Eh oído, que te han detenido -mencionó indirectamente.

-¿Y? -cuestiono reprochándole.

-Nuestra cooperación esta en peligro, ya no podemos seguir viéndonos mas, ahora saben quien eres tu, y queda muy poco para saber que yo también estoy metido en esto, los de la Interpol nos lo han confiscado todo, excepto una sola cosa -explicó hacíendole entender que ahora estaban en peligro por lo que habían hecho y ahora ya no quedaba nada útil.

Le dio la maleta que traía consigo como para señalar que tenía consigo la ultima cosa que valía mas que cualquiera de las que les confiscaron, algo que debían mantener seriamente en secreto.

-¿De verdad están aquí? -critico sin poder creérsele que las tenía consigo.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza, tenía los botes del Fortovixyn.

-¿Pero tu estas loco? -se lo reprocho levantándose de forma espontánea.

El guardia les miro con mala cara al ver que ya se estaba pasando, le señalo con la mano para indicar que se iba a portar bien y que no sucedía nada grave.

-No podía dejarlo en cualquier sitio, si alguien consigue esto, será el caos -determino seriamente.

-¿Y que pasa con las copias que hicimos? -añadió.

-Digamos que las hemos perdido -indico obviamente.

Suspiro amargamente al ver que estaban condenados.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -asumió que tenía algúna idea.

-Tenemos que sacar estas muestras del país, llevarlas a algún lugar donde el gobierno no pueda tocarlas, yo ya no puedo llevarla al mío, si me ven con esto seré hombre muerto, pero tratandose de un americano como tu, podra tenerlo mas zanjado que yo -decreto decidido.

-¿Pero como voy a hacerlo? ¿Estoy aquí metido?

-Eso no hace falta.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-Tengo un avión dispuesto a llevarte a cualquier lugar, en algún momento durante la noche vendrá algúna unidad y te sacara de ahí para llevarte adonde esta el avión, pero me temo que solamente tendrás una sola oportunidad, una vez hecho eso, dependerá de lo que hagas -relato hacíendole entender que ya tenía planeada su huida.

-¿Y ese avión adonde me llevaría? -objetó.

-Había pensado en alguna isla del Caribe, ahí la ley es intocable -propuso considerablemente.

-Bueno, siempre me gusto eso de irme a algúna casa de verano, tendré toda la playa para mi solo -opino encantado con esa sugerencia.

Ambos se rieron irónicamente al ver que la idea era mas que perfecta.

-¿Que pasara contigo? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Digamos que tendré que buscarme un lugar seguro antes de que todo esto se vaya al carajo -confeso lamentandose ya que tenía que hacer algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono de nuevo al no entender a que se refería.

Wong miro a ambos lados asegurandose de que nadie le oía.

-¿Te acuerdas del doctor Richard Deckard? -mencionó.

-Si, es el hombre al que deje a Simeon para que trabajase con él -afirmo acordándose de eso.

-Pues resulta que hay rumores que dicen que esta inventando una maquina que podría ayudarnos o matarnos a todos -admitió murmuradamente.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto interesado a la vez que alarmado.

-Ni idea, algúnos dicen que podría tratarse de un misil nuclear mientras que otros que de un robot gigante, ni idea, son todos una panda de fanáticos -especifico incoherentemente.

Con eso no daba muy buenos presagios sobretodo viendo como estaban las cosas.

-Has sido un duro contrincante Mitch Cornell -espeto sinceramente.

-Y usted también señor Wong -ambos estrecharon su mano como un gesto de despedido al ver que ahora no iban a poder volverse a ver si es que los dos continuaban con vida al dia siguiente.

Se levanto junto con el maletín y dirigiéndose hacía la celda, ahí se giro y le dijo:

-Recibirás el maletín encuentra te transporten al aeropuerto, recibirás un nuevo nombre y una nueva identidad, pero es lo mejor que puedo prometerte -comento expresamente.

-De acuerdo -confirmo.

Se marcho de ahí y entonces el guardia le volvió a cerrar la celda, ahora sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero pensar en que todo esto le había llevado hasta aquí, era demasiado, esperaba que algún dia de estos terminara el asunto, y pudiera gozar de total libertad por siempre.

··

-¿Entonces ese tal Wong te entrego las muestras originales para que te las llevaras y las pusieras en algún seguro? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es, Wong quería que esas muestras estuvieran alejadas de cualquiera ya que no sabía como funcionaban, después de lo que paso años atrás en ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de que ese virus era algo nuevo y no podíamos dejar que cayera en malas manos, así que era mejor que yo me lo llevara ya que nadie se acordaría de mi y podría tenerlo conmigo el tiempo suficiente hasta que el tema estuviera olvidado o por lo menos cerrado -explicó demostrando que aquella fue una opción bastante seria y determinante y era eso o nada.

Ambos se miraron intrigados ya que parecía que a pesar de llevarse las muestras, tenía una cierta preocupación por aquellas muestras ya que sabía muy bien que eso era un autentico peligro.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto Aelita.

Alzo una mirada mientras abría sus ojos de una forma expectante.

-Mitch, Mitch Cornell -confeso.

-¿Trabajabas para Farmacéuticas Vincent? -se puso en posición interrogante.

-Si -contesto pero tomándoselo como algo pensativo.

-¿Conoces a mi padre Franz Hopper?

Ahí entonces se le quedo mirando de otra forma.

-Tu padre, ¿eres hija del doctor Franz Hopper? -se intereso sorprendido.

-Así es -afirmo extrañada al ver que por la expresión que pone parecía que le conocía bastante.

-¿De que lo conoces? -pregunto Yumi intrigada.

-Yo le di a tu padre a mi ayudante Simeon -declaro.

-¿Lo de Simeon fue idea tuya? -pregunto sorprendida al oír eso.

-¿Quien es Simeon? -cuestiono Odd.

-Era uno de los amigos de mi padre, trabajaba con él todos los días -confeso.

-Simeon fue también uno de mis grandes ayudantes, casi como un hijo, pero no supe tratarlo como tal y se lo di a Hopper para que lo tratase mejor, ahora ya no se si lamentar habérselo dado o haberse quedado conmigo -comento lamentandose por eso.

-Pues créeme, vas a acabar hacíendolo -mencionó arraigadamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono al ver la forma en que lo decía.

-Simeon esta vivo, se quedo con mi padre y estuvo encerrado en el mismo lugar trabajando para los mismos que han hecho esto -aclaro demostrando que si había vivido lo suficiente.

-¿Los mismos que han hecho esto? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía todo ese asunto.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como se origino el apocalipsis.

-¿No sabes como ocurrió esto? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-No, cuando todo esto sucedió yo ya estaba en aquel avión con los botes, después de eso cuando estábamos apunto de salir de la frontera, una nube roja embistió el vehículo haciendo que cayera justamente aquí, yo fui el único que sobrevivió -admitió señalando que a partir de ese momento vivió todo este holocausto sin entender como se origino realmente.

Entonces lo tenían claro, no tenía ni idea de nada en relación a este asunto.

-Antes dijiste que tu amigo Wong conocía los rumores de que un tal Deckard había creado una maquina que podría provocar el fin del mundo -mencionó Ulrich.

-Así es -afirmo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quería decir-. ¿Lo hizo de verdad?

-Lo hizo, mi padre creo una inteligencia artificial que quería que ayudara a la humanidad, pero Deckard lo robo y lo manipulo para que él pudiera crear su nuevo orden mundial, y así lo consiguió -aclaro demostrando que todo esto se había producido por esa maquina.

Ahí entonces Mitch se quedo atolondrado al ver que después de todo este tiempo ahora conocía la autentica verdad, y la verdad era que todo esto había sido producido por un hombre.

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Wong me advirtió de esto y no le creí, debí haberlo hecho caso -se alarmo poniendose nervioso al instante al reconocer la verdad.

-¿Y eso de que te habría servido? Tu tienes suerte de estar vivo, nosotros también, Deckard es el culpable de todo esto, y nosotros se lo haremos pagar -insistió Odd hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con todas esas afirmaciones.

-¿Nosotros? -cuestiono dandose cuenta de que también se referían a él mismo.

-Así es, ahora ambos estamos juntos en esto, tu eres uno de los pocos que aún están con vida que saben como empezo todo esto, necesitamos conocer toda la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde -reafirmo soberanamente Yumi hacíendole entender que necesitaban que cooperara.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Deckard tiene a su grupo de soldados buscándonos por toda la zona, ya lo hizo hace como una semana, no podemos quedarnos quietos en un mismo lugar sin estar mas de un dia por lo menos, así que es mejor que nos lo digas todo ahora, antes de que sepan que estas vivo -explicó Jeremy hacíendole ver que estaban en un tremendo apuro.

Ahí entonces Mitch se puso a pensar en esa sugerencia.

-Vamos Mitch, te has pasado toda tu vida solo en este lugar, ayudanos a detener esto -imploro Aelita junto con todos los demás reuniéndose a su lado.

En eso tenía razón, había estado demasiado tiempo metido aquí que prácticamente no había logrado mucha cosa, era eso o quedarse ahí atado como un vulgar delincuente.

-¿Por donde empiezo? -pregunto decidido.

··

El equipo de Romitz ya se estaba preparando para el viaje, se habían puestos los trajes con los chalecos anti-balas, justo en ese momento vino el propio Romitz apurado.

-¿Estamos todos listos ya? -pregunto nervioso.

-Ya casi nos falta -aviso Balla-. Pero ellos no.

Señalo a los hermanos viendo que se estaban moviendo muy lentamente.

-Chicos, ¿que os pasa? -pregunto implorando por ellos.

-Es por Conrad, no va a poder ir -anunció susurradamente Pietro.

-Lo se, pero tenéis que entenderlo, pero es mejor así, ya habéis visto sus heridas, no va a poder luchar durante mucho mas tiempo, pero por ahora estamos bien, somos unos cuantos, podremos terminar con esto a tiempo -relato hacíendoles entender que a pesar de no tener un miembro menos no hacía que esto acabase convirtiendo en el fin del mundo.

-No es solamente eso -aclaro reprochando Jerome-. Nosotros siempre éramos los tres, los tres hermanos Carçosa, ahora no somos nada.

-Seguís siendo mi parte del equipo, os guste o no vais a tener que venir conmigo o tendré que haceros ir directos con Yolanda para hacerle entender que por culpa de una disputa personal vosotros dos sois incapaces de poder hacer un solo cometido como dios manda -decreto de forma amenazadora para dejarles claro como funcionaba el asunto.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados sin decir una sola cosa, miro alrededor y todos estaban con esa expresión de decir que algo ya estaba fallando y no por todos juntos.

-¿Entendido? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez sin mostrar una sola queja.

-Bien, ahora poneos las botas que os quiero a todos aquí fuera dentro de cinco minutos -ordeno dándoles una palmada en el hombro y se marcho hacía el exterior cuando de pronto se reencontró con William poniendose delante suyo.

-Hola -saludo con un tono inverosímil.

-¿Que estas haciendo Dunbar? -pregunto amargadamente.

-Nada, solo quiero saber adonde vais -aclaro hacíendose el que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Nos vamos a hacer una búsqueda para traer a alguien hacía aquí. ¿Quieres preguntarme ahora a quien vamos a traer? -objetó soltándolo todo de una forma especifica.

-La verdad es que no -espeto considerablemente.

-Bien, porque ahora mismo no tengo ganas de verte, así que hazte a un lado porque me quiero ir -exigió descaradamente para dejarle claro que no quería saber nada de él.

Entonces William puso una expresión como de estar aguantandose el mal humor que tenía.

-¿Me estas ordenando? -pregunto indirectamente.

-No, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, pero como no me dejas otra, tengo que subir el tono para dejarte claro que jamas de los jamases, te haré caso en toda tu puta vida -decreto de una manera que se lo dejaba bien claro a mas no poder.

Aquello hizo que a William se le saliera algo que jamas antes había tenido, una sensación de puro odio pero del tipo del que le daba asco una persona, y Romitz era alguien que ya le estaba dando una tremenda sensación de puro asco. Justo en ese momento surgió Hopper junto con Alexandra viniendo del otro lado pero sin darse cuenta de que estaban ellos dos ahí.

-Hopper -le llamo y se marcho como si nada.

William se quedo estancado, sabiendo que esta sería la ultima vez que se escapaba de algo así.

-Hola Romitz, ¿es verdad que vais a ir en busca de Mitch? -pregunto al respecto.

-Así es, ahora que sabemos quien es el causante de todo esto, podemos pararlo y descubrir como funciona este virus de una vez por todas -reafirmo decidido ir a aceptar la misión.

-Pero Mitch no invento el virus, lo hizo Broghan -rectifico Alexandra ese hecho.

-Ya, pero Mitch era lo mas cercano a Broghan, en todo este tiempo desde el dia en que murió pudieron haber hecho cualquier cosa con ese virus -opino Hopper en relación a ese hecho.

-Por eso es de vital importancia cogerle -indico convencido Romitz de ello.

Ahí entonces hecho un vistazo hacía el otro lado donde podía ver que William estaba ahí mismo mirando de una forma que hacía entender que no estaba para hablar.

-¿Sucede algo con él? -pregunto asumiendo que ya estaban teniendo una confrontación.

-Lo de siempre, sabe que nos vamos, esta planeando algo -comento.

Carraspeo pensativamente sabiendo que no se podía dejar solo a ese de ninguna manera.

-No podemos irnos mientras Dunbar este aquí -opino alarmado.

-Igualmente, no creo que haga mucho aquí ademas de hacernos incordiar bastante de lo que ya ha hecho, no te preocupes, dejare que Conrad se ocupe de esto -sugirió decididamente.

-¿Estas seguro de que va a poder ocuparse de esto? Ya sabes bien como se encuentra -critico al respecto ya que sabía bien que Conrad no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Conrad es igual que vosotros, si algo malo ocurre, sabrá ingeniárselas -opino Alexandra.

Carraspeo pensativo, en cierto modo estaba bien, pero tenía sus dudas.

-Será mejor que no se lo digas a los otros -propuso como inconveniente.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando -objetó reconociendo que era lo mejor si quería impedir que los otros dos hermanos no acabasen creando una disputa emocional que no iba a poder aguantar.

William los seguía mirando con aquella expresión de puro malhumor hasta que entonces los demás salieron ya vestidos para la misión, Muldoch le dirigió una mirada pero no le dijo nada, ya no le importaba para nada que estuviera ahí incordiándoles, se marcho mientras los demás iban saliendo uno por uno hasta dirigirse donde estaba Romitz.

-Estamos listos Rene -anunció Mahijd.

-Bien -confirmo y volvió a dirigirse hacía Hopper-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Estaré esperando -le estrecho la mano para despedirse y luego lo hizo con Alexandra.

Ambos se marcharon mientras cada uno le daba una palmada en el hombro a Hopper para despedirse, los otros dos hermanos Carçosa continuaban con aquella mirada apenada de decir que no estaban muy contentos de que su hermano no estuviera ahí con ellos.

-¿Crees que lo superaran? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión sobre ese hecho.

-Tendrán que hacerlo, son familia -indico obviamente.

-Ya -exclamo convencido de eso.

-Ven, te ayudare a dar algo que te hará sentir mejor -pidió agarrándole de la mano mientras se iba.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Ya veras -contradijo mientras ponía una expresión de entusiasmo en su cara.

William ya no lo soportaba mas, ya nadie le tenía miedo, ahora todos le hacían frente como si no fuera nadie en especial, en ese momento surgió alguien poniendose detrás de él, era Miqquel que lo había estado escuchando todo desde el otro lado.

-Ya veras como se van a enterar -comento incrédulamente.

-Lo se -confirmo cambiando de expresión.

-Ya estamos listos Dunbar, tengo a los hombres preparados para cometer el asalto -anunció.

-Enseñamelos -insistió expectante.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces ambos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a ver lo que tenían preparado.

··

Alexandra llevo a Hopper hacía otra habitación que no había visto, parecía ser su vivienda aunque jamas había visto una vivienda en toda la fortaleza desde que se encontraba aquí eternamente.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Aquí es donde vivo -confeso mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio.

-Ya decía que todos tenían su propia casa en algúna parte -exclamo irónicamente sorprendido al descubrir donde era que estaban todos acomodados.

Para ser la habitación de un lugar como este estaba todo bien acomodado, las sabanas eran buenas, las paredes tenían un aspecto que lo hacía parecer como si se tratara de la habitación de un motel de carretera, y había algúnos cuantos cuadros colgados por ahí, entre fotos de familia y unos cuantos diplomas médicos debido a que era una física bien catalogada.

-Dime, ¿que era lo que querías enseñarme? -pregunto queriendo entender cual era la razón de haberlo traído sino era para enseñarle su casa en si.

Entonces Alexandra se agazapo delante de él y lo beso apasionadamente, Hopper no pudo asumirlo y se quedo estancado en esa grata sensación. Ambos se separaron soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras se miraban contraídos por lo que acababa de suceder ahora mismo.

-¿Que ha sido esto? -pregunto al respecto.

-Este es mi agradecimiento por como te has comportado en todo este tiempo -aclaro.

-Con solo un beso -reprimió expresamente.

-No, un beso no -discrepo negando ese hecho y entonces se quito el jersey que tenía puesto encima mostrando que tenía una camisa sin mangas, Hopper se quedo impresionado-. Te quiero Hopper y quiero agradecértelo de la mejor forma que sabe hacer una mujer.

-Eso es una cosa que nunca antes había conocido -indico expectante.

-¿Sientes lo mismo por mi Hopper? -pregunto asumiendo que la quería.

-Claro que si, de entre todas las personas que conozco en este lugar, tu has sido la mas especial de todos, y no podría estar mas orgulloso de eso -corroboro plenamente y entonces se junto de nuevo con ella mientras la empezaba a besar apasionadamente otra vez.

Ambos fueron agarrandose el uno con el otro hasta que al final cada uno empezo a quitarse la mayor parte de la ropa y dejándolo todo tirado por ahí, luego se tiraron contra la cama mientras se retozaban el uno con el otro a la vez que soltaban grandes suspiros de satisfacción.

-Te quiero doctor Hopper -vacilo Alexandra del climax que estaba sintiendo.

-Yo a ti también doctora Durquess -le siguió el mismo juego y se tiro encima mientras seguía besándola pero aquello subió un nuevo nivel hasta que al final ella se quito toda la ropa quedandose medio desnuda mientras Hopper la iba besando por cada una de sus partes.

··

Miqquel llevo a William hacía un rincón donde nadie les veía, ahí se encontraron con un grupo de soldados de un aspecto bastante enorme, todos músculos y con ganas de plantar violencia.

-¿Este es el grupo? -pregunto al respecto.

-Así es, los he escogido por su nivel de destreza a la combatir mano a mano, en especial a él, te presento al teniente Kroll -señalo a un hombre muy musculado con el típico gorro militar de colores de camuflaje, no tenía mucho aspecto francés pero se notaba una expresión de dominio con solamente verle esa cara de estar buscando un desafío.

-Estoy a sus ordenes señor Dunbar -anunció confiado el teniente Kroll.

-¿Ha matado gente señor Kroll? -pregunto queriendo saber de que pasta estaba hecho.

-Oh si, he matado a unos cuantos, y no vea que he tenido mucho rencor a la hora de romper cuellos -comento mientras se doblaba los huesos de los dedos hacíendolos resonar.

Aquello hizo que William se quedara completamente impresionado, era justo el hombre que andaba buscando para completar el trabajo.

-Bien, escuchadme atentamente, el trabajo es este: en cuanto el grupo de Romitz este lo bastante lejos de aquí, empezaremos por provocar el caos, y solamente hay una forma de hacerlo, dejadme a mi cometer el primer paso, luego seguiréis vosotros -explicó relatando todo el plan que tenía pensado para crear el motín en la fortaleza.

··

Mitch abrió un frigorífico donde mostraba que se encontraban todos los botes de muestras sintéticas de cualquier cosa que había estado haciendo desde entonces. Saco un pequeño bote con un numero escrito y se lo mostró a los cinco.

-Desde que he estado aquí lo único que he hecho ha sido entender donde salió ese virus, lo he analizado una y otra vez para descubrir cual era su nivel desarrollo, pero jamas he conseguido dar con el antídoto -relato demostrando que estuvo intentando de encontrar la cura al virus.

-¿Has hecho algún avance? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Las únicas muestras que han estado mas cercanas de poder ser fiables, fueron simplemente estas cinco, pero el estado que tienen hace que esto sea solamente temporal, no es efectivo -declaro mostrando una caja donde estaban colocados unos pequeños botes finos con otro tipo de muestras del mismo virus.

-¿Y que paso con los botes? ¿Como es que acabaron en el mar? -cuestiono Ulrich queriendo entender porque sucedió ese otro hecho.

Aquello hizo que Mitch se lamentara al oírlo, se alejo de ellos mientras se ponía a acordarse.

-Resulta que unos años atrás estaba intentando de efectuar un experimento con ellos, quería saber como se comportaban las celulas en la fauna natural, salió al exterior a recoger unas pequeñas muestras de hojas muertas, pero entonces fui atacado por uno de esos salvajes ciudadanos infectados -empezo a subir de tono al ver hasta donde llegaba la historia.

-Nosotros los llamamos infectados, o zombies extremos -mencionó Ulrich.

-Intento de atacarme pero yo me defendí, pero entonces este me ataco con sus feroces garras haciendo que me salieran los botes del cinturón, se me cayeron y no tenía ni idea de adonde fueron a parar -declaro demostrando que esa fue la causa sobre los botes.

Ambos se miraron intrigados al descubrir hasta donde había llegado a parar todo eso.

-Al infectado lo mate aplastando su craneo contra una roca, pero los botes se me cayeron a un río que se había formado colina abajo, me pase como una semana buscándolos hasta que al final los halle -se giro mirándoles fijamente como hacíendoles entender que descubrió algo malo.

-¿Y que paso? -pregunto Yumi intrigada también.

-Al parecer durante el ataque los botes se habían quedado de algúna forma abiertos, el virus de dentro se salió y se expandió por el río, al principio pensaba que ese virus no infectaría nada y el agua lo destruiría como hace con la arena, pero me parece que me equivoque -confeso tristemente demostrando que esa fue la causa de como acabaron en el mar.

-Ese virus se expandió por todo el océano hasta llegar a America, nos encontramos con un campamento en el que al parecer la mayor parte de la gente había sido infectada, descubrimos un medicamento llamado Fortovixyn que pensábamos que podría ser una cura, pero me parece que le dimos mas del propio veneno -concluyo Jeremy.

-¿Fortovixyn? ¿Donde? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-En un edificio de Farmacéuticas Vincent abandonado -mencionó Odd.

-Cuando recibimos los botes del virus original pensábamos utilizarlo como parte de una medicina para impedir que mas soldados o deportistas que el mundo necesitaba pudieran curarse con eso, pero éramos corruptos y queríamos algo mas, así que hicimos copias de ese virus, pero jamas fueron tan favorables como los del original -comento llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Que no se puede copiar, es único, es como un organismo sintético que vive de sus propias moléculas originales, así que como no pudimos perfeccionarlo tal y como era antes, guardamos los botes dejándolos ahí mismos, pero me parece que Wong no llego a tiempo de impedirlo -concluyo demostrando que habían desarrollado algo único e incomparable.

-Y quedaron ahí a la espera de que alguien los acabase agarrando en el peor momento -indico severamente Ulrich dandose cuenta de que ellos mismos cometieron el error de usarlo como vacuna para curar el veneno que se ya se había formado.

Ambos asintieron al entender ahora toda la historia.

-Como podéis ver, he estado aquí metido trabajando en una manera de corregir mi error, pero me parece que jamas llegare a eso -opino sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo.

Todos se le quedaron mirandose dandose cuenta de que a pesar del daño que había causado, tenía remordimientos de pensar que aquello acabo muy mal para todos incluido él mismo.

-Jeremy, tengo una idea -mencionó Odd.

-¿Cual? -pregunto fijándose en él.

-Y si le contamos lo del pen-drive con el anti-virus -propuso decidido a eso.

-¿Que qué? -cuestiono sobresaltado al oír esa sugerencia.

-Miralo bien, el pobre se ha pasado toda su vida intentando de desarrollar una cura perfecta, porque no le contamos lo que tenemos encima para que pueda ayudarnos -le explicó hacíendole ver de que utilidad podría servir.

-¿Pero tu estas loco? Apenas podemos confiar en él, ya visto lo que nos hizo antes, casi nos mata -reprocho hacíendole entender que era un autentico peligro confiar en él.

-No, nos quiso sacar de su hogar, a ti fue quien quiso matarte, y aunque digas todo lo contrario, él es nuestra mejor baza para seguir adelante con este plan -le señalo Ulrich contradiciendo todo su criterio ya que se estaba pasando de la raya otra vez.

Asintió mosqueado ya que tenía razón, después de mucho tiempo por fin sabían la verdad sobre otra cosa, ahora les quedaba buscar una forma de solucionarlo.

-Venga Jeremy, ¿nunca se te ha pasado en la cabeza de que llevas tanto tiempo solo que prácticamente ya has olvidado el trabajo en equipo? -inquirió Yumi hacíendole ver que todo ese malhumor que tenía se debía a una sola razón especifica.

No quería aceptar ese criterio pero viendo la cara que ponía Aelita como de querer que lo aceptara a pesar de todo no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo por las buenas.

-Lo haré, pero antes quiero preguntarle otra cosa distinta -acordo levantando el dedo.

Todos lo aceptaron sin rechistar y entonces se dirigió a hablar con Mitch sobre otra cosa.

-¿Tienes los botes? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Los tengo, pero están vacíos, ¿para que los quieres? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-Quiero echarles un vistazo para descubrir si ahí había algo oculto -indico.

Se le quedo mirando indirectamente y entonces se levanto dispuesto a enseñarle donde estaban, se dirigió al escritorio de madera y entonces abrió el cajón de mas abajo, lo hizo enseñando un pequeño pañuelo donde estaban metidos los botes.

-Los he tenido guardados por si algúna vez me decían algo -confeso demostrando que jamas los tuvo mas protegidos que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Se enderezo para agarrarlos y los levanto observando que eran los mismisos botes, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al pensar que unos pequeños botes podrían haber causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento alrededor del mundo. De pronto Kiwi ladro asustando a Jeremy haciendo que se tropezara con el cajón, provoco un estruendo que hizo un pequeño matraz que había encima de una lacena se acabase cayendo junto con un extraño liquido purpura claro.

Se rompió encima de la cabeza de Jeremy quedando todo el pringue purpura tirado por encima de su cabeza mientras se metía en su cabello, se quejo del terrible dolor que se había llevado, rápidamente Mitch agarro los botes antes de que este lo tocara.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Aelita al ver lo que paso.

-¡No le toquéis! -insistió hacíendose a un lado.

-¿Que? -se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono Odd al respecto.

-Ahora esta infectado -confeso alarmado.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Ulrich subiendo de tono.

-Eso contenía un alto potencial del virus original pero saturado, ahora mismos se te esta metiendo en el sistema sanguíneo, te has quedado infectado del mismo virus -admitió demostrando que ahora se había quedado contaminado del mismo material que querían solucionar.

Jeremy se quedo indeciso al oír eso, se miro la mano y la tenía todo cubierta de ese pringue, no lo podía creer, se había infectado, ahora con eso ambos sabían bien lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Chicos? -pregunto atemorizado ya que sabía lo que se esperaba a continuación.

-Jeremy no -imploraron a la vez debido a que con eso que tenía encima era capaz de infectarlos a ellos también, él ya estaba condenado.

Ya no sabía que hacer, le corría el pánico, se dirigió hacía Mitch.

-¿Que me va a suceder ahora? -pregunto reprochándole.

-Me temo que el virus hará su efecto y empezo a reproducirse por todo tu cuerpo creando un nuevo grupo sanguíneo que te matara por dentro poco a poco hasta que no seas nada mas que uno de esos infectados, solo que en este caso uno nuevo -comento específicamente.

-¿Porque nuevo? -cuestiono Yumi ante ese hecho.

-Es otra de mis muestras con las que experimente, esta mas saturada, haciendo que el proceso sea mas lento que antes, pero efectivo, me temo que te vas a infectar de la misma forma, solo que en este caso apenas notaras que te estas muriendo por dentro -relato demostrando que se estaba infectado pero no como él pensaba.

Empezó a vociferar cosas sin sentido mientras intentaba de no tocarse demasiado, estaba claro que tenía que quitarse todo eso como sea.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto alarmado Odd ya que esto significaba algo terrible.

-Tienes que quitarte toda la ropa y lavarte todo el cuerpo, yo me ocupare de quemarle el resto de las cosas -propuso decisivamente Mitch.

-¿Y eso ayudara a que no se infecte? -asumió Ulrich.

-Ya esta infectado, pero mientras no lleve nada encima, mas tiempo le durara -indico.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, estaba condenado, de momento, a no ser que a alguien tuviera otra idea en mente.

-Ven, yo te ayudare, no puedes tener mas tiempo eso -insistió queriendo que le acompañara.

Jeremy se dirigió hacía él mientras continuaba mirando a sus amigos debido a que sabía bien que si todo salía mal, significaba que era la ultima vez que estaría con ellos.

-Dejad todo esto, yo me ocupare de limpiarlo, pero guardad los botes en un lugar seguro -le paso los botes a Aelita y entonces se marcho llevandose a Jeremy consigo.

Echo una ultima mirada de pura insatisfacción como nunca antes había puesto, luego se fue.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos dejar que se infecte, no después de todo por lo que ha pasado -critico reprochando Odd al querer saber si alguien tenía algúna respuesta para eso o no.

-No lo se, pero primero dejemos que Mitch se encargue de esto, luego nos ocuparemos de buscar algúna forma de curarle -acordo Yumi dejando que primero harían lo básico.

-¿Pero y que sucede si no esta infectado? -cuestiono Aelita al respecto.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron los tres dirigiendose hacía ella.

-Él ha dicho que ya esta se esta infectando, ¿pero como es posible eso si ni siquiera se le ha metido nada dentro?, yo jamas he oído algo de un virus que se pueda introducir por el tacto -indico la pelirrosa teniendo un mal augurio con todo eso.

Ambos se miraron persuasivamente y entonces retornaron la mirada de vuelta al matraz roto que contenía el virus, algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Mitch nos esta mintiendo en algo -opino sinceramente Aelita.

··

Al otro lado de la carretera, Romitz junto con todo su escuadrón metido en tres jeeps cada uno de los miembros, seguían todo el trayecto sin parar hasta intentar de buscar la planta hidráulica donde podría encontrarse Mitch.

La situación entre ambos miembros estaba resultando poco convencional, nadie estaba hablando y nadie parecía estar bastante interesado en lo que podría pasar al llegar ahí, no sabían si ese sujeto seguía vivo o no, o que pasaba en la fortaleza con toda la situación que estaban teniendo ahí mismo por culpa de Deckard y sus nuevos desquiciados lacayos que no paraban de dar el palo al agua.

Romitz estaba bastante serio y pensativo, quería intentar de saber que planeaba William ya que alguien así con ese comportamiento resultaba bastante sospechoso, no le caía bien y teniendo esa relación con Miqquel que en su momento ya había resultado lo peor, esta especie de rivalidad no podría estar aumentando de la peor forma.

-¿Que paso con Dunbar ahí fuera? -pregunto Muldoch interesado.

-No paso nada -discrepo negando esa pregunta.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque a mi me parece que os estabais lanzando el uno con él otro? -insinuó seriamente, cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, las reconocía bastante bien.

Ahí no podía negarlo, Muldoch lo sabía de algúna forma, dirigió una mirada indirecta hacía él como para que entendiera la mala frustración que tenía con esa disputa.

-Siento que William esta planeando algo -comento.

-¿Él que? -se intereso.

-No lo se, pero nada bueno, fijate bien en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora, atacamos un refugio, dejamos que un asesino se ocupara de todas las demás cosas, hemos encerrado a la única persona que hemos considerado como un padre perfecto, ¿crees que hemos hecho bien en abandonar la fortaleza tan pronto? -relato todos los hechos que habían dado lugar a esto, luego se cuestionó la duda de pensar en que cometieron un error al irse en este momento.

-¿Quieres que de la vuelta? -pregunto Balla escuchando la conversacíon.

-No, claro que no -contesto discrepando de eso-. Continuamos todavía.

-¿De que tienes miedo? -mencionó el otro.

-¿Miedo? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Así es, miedo, miedo de que: miedo de pensar que Deckard se va a vengar de todo esto, miedo a que William nos cortara la cabeza, miedo a que torturaran a Hopper de la misma forma que lo hicieron contigo, miedo a que Decisión se acabe volviendo tan superior que no nos necesite y nos mate por ser inferiores, uno de esos miedos -especifico poniendo todos los ejemplos que podían servir para pensar que tenía miedo de algúna de esas cosas.

Entonces Romitz se puso a pensar en algúna de esas cuestiones para saber si era verdad que tenía miedo de algo en especifico y que todavía no comprendía.

-No tengo ni las mas jodida de eso -opino sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaras muy pronto -decreto confiando en que lo encontraría.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que de pronto Romitz llego a una conclusión que no se había dado cuenta antes, se habían pasado todo este tiempo haciendo caso a Decisión que prácticamente ya no sabían actuar por si mismos, tuvo una idea y necesitaba que todo el mundo la oyera de inmediato antes de que se cambiara la situación.

-Para el coche -le ordeno a Balla.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Muldoch al no esperarse esa respuesta.

-Que pares el coche -insistió de vuelta.

Muldoch no tuvo mas opción que avisar a los otros, hizo un gesto con la mano dirigiendose a los de detrás y entonces Norbert junto con Pietro lo entendieron perfectamente, los tres jeeps se detuvieron pasando por una curva donde pararon y se bajaron queriendo saber que sucedía.

-¿Que sucede Romitz? -pregunto Angus mientras todos se dirigían hacía el miembro superior.

Romitz se bajo del coche poniendose en medio de ese circulo formado por todo el grupo.

-Escuchadme bien, en las ultimas semanas nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo obedeciendo ordenes, ¿y para que? Para acabar así, siendo los mamarrachos de unos locos que se han hecho con el poder, yo ya estoy harto de eso -explicó recriminándolo todo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono Mahjid.

-Quiero decir que estoy harto de Decisión y de Deckard, estoy harto de todo esto, estoy harto de que vayamos zona por zona buscando algo que hacer, y que conseguimos con eso, ver como matan a mas gente inocente mientras todos los demás se rieran a nuestra costa -aclaro dejando bien claro que ya estaba harto de toda esa violencia sin sentido.

-Si -afirmo convencido Emile de eso mientras que los demás asentían con la misma respuesta.

-Miradlo bien, que hemos logrado con eso, hemos destruido las vidas de las demás, hemos convertido este mundo en un autentico vertedero de muerte y sedición, ya no queda casi nadie en este mundo que no se pregunte lo mismo, ¿de verdad queremos vivir así? Con todos nuestros seres queridos desperdiciados para nada -opino sinceramente mientras señalaba con el dedo.

-No -reafirmo convencido Pietro de eso junto con su hermano ya que ambos estaban bien de acuerdo con eso tras haber visto lo que paso con Conrad.

-En cuanto volvamos a la base, dejaremos bien claro, que gente como William y Miqquel, tienen que estar metidos en celdas, y haremos que Decisión lo entienda le guste o no -acordo.

-¿Y que haremos ahora entonces? -pregunto Flit.

-Haremos justamente lo que vinimos hacer aquí, a buscar a Mitch Cornell para entender como demonios funciona ese virus y así destruirlo de una vez por todas, pero nos encargaremos de que nadie lo mate, necesitamos saber que es lo que conoce -especifico discretamente.

Todos asintieron estando bien de acuerdo con ese plan.

-Ahora en marcha -ordeno haciendo que todos volvieran a los jeeps.

Todos se pusieron en su lugar mientras que Romitz fue el ultimo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -pregunto Muldoch cuestionándoselo por saber si sabía lo que hacía.

-Mas seguro que en toda mi jodida vida -decreto decidido, volvieron a arrancar y siguieron el mismo camino, ahora estaban todos mas que decididos a acabar con lo que fallaba en la fortaleza.

··

Los muertos que se encontraban debajo en la bóveda iban de un lado a otro gimiendo sin parar mientras alzaban las manos esperando que les dieran la comida de siempre. De pronto un cadaver cayo y entonces ambos infectados empezaron a amontonarse los unos a los otros queriendo comer de ese cuerpo desperdiciado.

Arriba se encontraba uno de los físicos personales de Yolanda, el de aspecto de oriente, quito la camilla de la losa puntiaguda que había sobresaliendo de la rampa y entonces se palmeo ambas manos quitándose el sudor que tenía al haber hecho todo ese esfuerzo.

-Ya esta -exclamo orgulloso y entonces se marcho con la camilla.

Mucho mas abajo se encontraba un par de guardias vigilando la rendija, iban armados con unos fusiles de alta densidad, era uno de los últimos modelos de fabricación militar que habían sobrevivido al holocausto en si. Ambos estaban muy rígidos en su posición cuando de pronto sonó una pequeña alarma que duro apenas unos segundos.

-Ya llego la hora del almuerzo -opino el guardia de abajo en la esquina-. ¿Quieres venir?

-Todavía no, quiero antes ver como estos finalizan de comérselo -indico dirigiendose hacía los muertos que todavía continuaban comiendose las partes del cuerpo que estaban devorando.

-De acuerdo, pues te espero, pero no te prometo nada -acordo el compañero dejándole muy claro que podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa en toda esa espera.

Este le devolvió el comentario absurdo haciendo un gesto de disparo con el arma, el otro se río y se marcho saliendo de la zona mientras él se quedo ahí todavía vigilando. Había una calma enorme en toda la bóveda sino fuera por el sonido de los gemidos de los muertos ahí merodeando.

-Disculpa -le llamo alguien.

Se giro observando que se trataba de William escondido en un rincón.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con una cosa? -pregunto con un tono solemne.

Se extraño al verle ya que no se creyó que alguien como él se encontrara en un lugar como este.

-Venga vamos, será un momento -insistió hacíendole el gesto de que viniera por las buenas.

El hombre dudo de ello pero viendo que no pasaba no le importo mucho y se marcho a mirar lo que le pasaba, se junto con él intentando de entender quien era exactamente.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto amargamente.

-Veras: resulta que tengo este mapa que me indica que aquí es donde se ocultan los muertos estos, pero tengo el otro problema de que no tengo ni idea de donde esta el sistema eléctrico que controla toda esta sección -explico mostrándole una hoja de papel que supuestamente era un mapa de toda la fortaleza aunque se notaba que era falso.

-Pues esta ahí mismo -le señalo tontamente, entonces se percato de como era posible que conociera eso siendo apenas un adolescente-. Un momento, ¿quien eres tu? ¿De que estas hablando?

Entonces William doblo el papel mientras le miraba con una cara incrédula.

-¿Tu no pensaras que he venido aquí para que me digas donde puedo manejar a los muertos que están aquí encerrados verdad? -se insinuó incrédulamente.

-No lo se, ¿a que has venido? -pregunto intentando de entenderle.

-A esto -dijo otro mas mientras le tocaba por detrás.

Se giro y entonces Miqquel le clavo en el cuello con una de sus navajas, le tapo rápidamente la boca para que no gritara mientras le iba metiendo mas hondo la navaja para que se muriera lentamente.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo ira bien -le consolo inocentemente Miqquel mientras le iba acariciando el pelo como un acto de compasión.

El hombre se lo quedo mirando de una manera hasta que se le escapo una lagrima del ojo, luego entonces cayo quedandose tirado en el suelo, Miqquel se río muy a gusto con su muerte.

-Por ahí Kroll, en la sección de arriba, dos rampas mas abajo -aviso William indicándole al otro teniente de donde se encontraba el sistema de control.

-Bien dicho -confirmo levantando el dedo y entonces él y los suyos marcharon a buscar el panel de control para liberar a la mayoría de los muertos.

-¿Porque será que nadie de arriba sabe de esto? -cuestiono William reconociendo que no podrían haberlo hecho de esta forma sino fuera porque ese guardia se lo dijo así sin mas.

-Porque no quieren que nadie se entere de como sacar a esos de ahí, en todos estos años Hopper ni siquiera tenía ni idea de que estaba esto aquí, así que fijate como están las cosas en este lugar -aclaro Miqquel hacíendole entender que esto no era como una casa donde podría ir de un lado para otro conociendo todos los sistemas como si nada, se puso a limpiar su navaja quitándole la sangre y poniéndosela en su traje, luego la limpio del todo con otro pañuelo.

-Increíble -exclamo sorprendido al ver como eran las normas en este lugar.

-Será mejor que vengáis aquí sino queréis enfrentaros a ellos -aviso expresamente Kroll.

-¿Me ayudas con esto o no? -pregunto Miqquel asumiendo que iba a quitar el cadaver.

-No, déjalo ahí, deja que se lo coman, así tendrán mas ganas de morder que de devorar -indico sensatamente sabiendo que en cuanto se comieran a ese mas tarde estarían llenos y no les quedarían otra que ponerse a atacar a la gente a diestro y siniestro.

-Pues muy bien entonces -accedió Miqquel como si nada y entonces ambos se marcharon dejando el cadaver ahí mismo para que se lo comieran.

Al cabo del rato llegaron adonde estaba Kroll esperando abrir la puerta de la jaula.

-¿Lo hago? -pregunto dispuesto a abrirlo.

-Deja que salga un par aproximadamente, luego cuando el resto se infecte se ocuparan de terminar el trabajo por nosotros -especifico William mientras sonreía depravadamente.

Kroll accedió a ello y entonces giro de una válvula, la puerta empezo a abrirse poco a poco, varios de los muertos se dieron cuenta de eso y entonces uno por uno se dirigieron hacía la salida, salieron como unos tres y entonces la puerta se empezo a cerrar, uno mas intento de salir pero no llego a tiempo y acabo quedandose fuera, todos los demás gemían malhumorados.

-Con eso estará bien -confirmo William dejando que esos tres se encargasen del trabajo.

-Dime William, ¿que haremos con el teniente Romitz una vez que vuelvan con los suyos? -pregunto Miqquel acordándose de ese hecho.

-No te preocupes, he mandado a otro convoy para que se encarguen de ellos una vez lleguen al destino de la misión que tenían acordada, no tienen ni idea de que esos que les tienen por detrás no son amigos -confeso demostrando que ya lo tenía todo preparado.

Ambos rieron como locos y entonces observaron como los tres muertos se pusieron a devorar el cadaver del guardia arrancándole varias partes mientras dejaban un enorme reguero de sangre por doquier, los gemidos que lanzaban, eran de pura furia.

··

Mitch llevo a Jeremy al exterior alejandolo de la planta hidráulica por si acaso, lo dejo medio desnudo pero al menos le paso una manta para que no tuviera frío, hizo una hoguera con las cosas que tenía Jeremy encima, suerte de que al menos solamente fuera la ropa porque si tenía algo importante tendría desgraciadamente que sacrificarlo.

Termino de agregar los pantalones y entonces metió una botella de aceite de cocinar haciendo que el fuego se extendiera aún mas, agarro un palo y lo removió para que se quemara mas.

-¿No te importa verdad? -pregunto al respecto.

-No, hazlo -accedió.

Siguió tirando demás hasta que ya no quedo prácticamente.

-¿Te sientes raro?

-De momento -afirmo, de pronto estornudo-. Excepto que me esta dando un resfriado.

-Eso esta bien -confirmo convencido y entonces tiro la botella de plástico dentro de la hoguera haciendo que se quemara con el resto.

-¿Como va a ser? -pregunto dudosamente.

-No lo se, casi nunca he visto nada como esto, pero te juro que no va a hacer nada bueno -comento hacíendole entender que se estaba enfrentando a algo terrible.

Aquello no lo consoló mucho, sentía que verdaderamente se estaba muriendo ahora mismo.

-¿Puedes curarme? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algúna cura para eso.

-Tengo algo, pero no se si servirá, es una de las pocas cosas que he logrado salvar -comento.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Ven, te lo enseñare -le indico haciendo que se le acercara para que viera lo que tenía delante.

Jeremy miro a ambos lados asegurando de que nadie le estuviese viendo por si acaso, marcho corriendo pero asegurandose de que no se le viera nada de debajo de la manta, se junto con él y entonces observo algo que no se podía haber imaginado. Se trataba del jet en el que había viajado y se estrella aquí, estaba intacto aunque bastante dañado, se notaba un enorme hueco por la parte trasera, de ahí fue como salió al exterior.

-Cuando llegue aquí no estaba muy seguro de lo que me iba a encontrar, así que decidí guardarme un par de cosas por si llegaba la ocasión de que acabase en peligro -indico sinceramente.

-¿En peligro de qué?

-De lo que hubiera mas allá de la civilización -confeso demostrando que todavía tenía miedo de lo que hubiera pasado con la gente después de haber sobrevivido al holocausto.

-La civilización ha muerto, ahora solo quedan infectados -aclaro expresamente.

-Me lo suponía -exclamo hacíendose una idea.

-¿Que hay ahí? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Posiblemente, nuestra única esperanza, vamos -apuro y entonces bajaron por aquel estrecho en forma de colina que llegaba hasta el vehículo enterrado.

Llegaron con prisas y se metieron dentro pero teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada mas de la cuenta, Mitch se puso a buscar el lugar donde lo había escondido mientras Jeremy observaba lo que quedaba del aeroplano tras haberse estrellado de aquella manera.

-¿Como hiciste para sobrevivir? -objetó.

-No lo se, en cuanto me desperté los demás ya habían muerto, y todo el resto estaba en esa parte de ahí, así que seguramente que con la fuerza de presión debieron de llevarse una buena sacudida, yo estaba mas lejos así que eso me salvo del golpe -especifico señalando cada una de las puertas donde se encontraban los demás hombres con los que estaban a su lado.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces se fijo en que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus cadaveres, seguramente los quito pero algo tuvo que hacer al respecto con ellos.

-Aquí esta -anunció y entonces levanto una pequeña tapa cuadriculada que había debajo del suelo, saco algo de ahí parecida a otra maleta pero mucho mas pequeña.

-¿Que hay ahí? -cuestiono sorprendido.

-Posiblemente la única cosa que te ayude a curarte -opino sinceramente.

-¿Pero lo hará?

-Hasta ahora era solamente experimental -dio a entender que no sabía absolutamente nada de eso.

Otra vez esos comentarios no le daban mucho que consolarle, sentía que al final esas medicinas le iban a acabar matando antes de que lo hiciera el virus. Ambos salieron pero Jeremy lo hizo primero, gimió dolorido debido a que pisaba descalzo el metal puntiagudo, en ese momento se fijo en algo que no había captado antes, eran un grupo de cinco tumbas con una cruz de madera, en todas ellas habían nombres escritos y tallados a mano.

-Son los que iban conmigo, no iba a dejarlos tirado para que se pudriera, así que decidí darles un obsequio por haberme acompañado en el viaje -declaro Mitch demostrando que tuvo la suficiente compasión para enterrarlos como buenos hombres.

-Al menos lo hiciste bien, la mayoría los habrían quemado -mencionó.

-Me lo imaginaba también -exclamo teniendo otra impresión de una posible idea.

Ambos se quedaron asintiendo al contemplar esa escena cuando entonces el otro dijo:

-¿Como es mas allá?, ¿en el resto de lo que queda de toda este territorio? -pregunto sinceramente ya que no tenía ni idea de como era todo sobrepasando el horizonte.

Jeremy dirigió una mirada inexpresiva hacía él y entonces le dijo:

-Distinto, muy distinto -contesto sin dar mucho detalle.

Con solamente eso, ya tuvo una idea de que nada mas allá era bueno y ni gratificante como lo era aquí, seguramente mas peligroso y cruel de lo que hubiera imaginado.

··

Después de todo eso volvieron a la planta para que pudiera hacer su experimento y conseguir salvar a Jeremy de la infección, tenían el remedio pero quedaba buscar la forma de hallar una cura con todo eso ya que nunca antes se había practicado con esas muestras.

-Tenemos que decírselo a los otros -comento.

-Lo haremos -confirmo y entonces siguieron adelante cuando de pronto se encontraron con algo que no se habían imaginado para nada.

Estaban los cuatro apuntándoles con sus respectivas armas, estaban ahí en una posición rígida y mirándoles como si fueran una amenaza.

-Chicos, ¿que estáis haciendo? -cuestiono Jeremy al no entender que venía eso.

-Jeremy alejate de él ahora mismo -exigió Ulrich.

-¿Porque? -cuestionaron los dos sin entender nada.

-Ese hombre te esta mintiendo, es imposible que te hayas infectado ahora mismo, no sabemos que ha estado haciendo durante todos estos años -justifico Aelita dejando claro que no era de confianza.

-Yo si se lo que he estado haciendo maldita panda de egoístas, he estado intentando de arreglar mi error, creéis que porque soy un corrupto, no tengo sentimientos, claro que los tengo, y en todo este tiempo he sobrevivido solo intentando de buscar una forma de curar este virus -recrimino Mitch hacíendoles ver que si hizo algo útil desde entonces.

-¿Y en todos estos diez años lo único has conseguido son muestras inútiles? No le veo mucho futuro a eso -objetó Yumi cuestionando ese hecho ya que sonaba a que en realidad había estado más perdiendo el tiempo que solucionándolo como dios manda.

Ahí entonces ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¿Creéis que esto era fácil? ¿Creéis que yo lo se todo? No, no se absolutamente nada, jamas supe que Richard Deckard era el hombre que había causado todo esto, jamas pensé que los botes se expandieron creando una nueva pandemia, he estado aquí solo durante mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con nadie, así que no me tratéis de culpable porque no os va a servir de nada -regaño hacíendoles ver que a pesar de todo lo que hizo, jamas lo pudo hacer perfecto porque nunca llego a comprender de donde venía todo ese desastre que se había producido hace tanto tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando teniendo ahora la duda de si era verdad que no mentía.

-Chicos, en todo este tiempo hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas, y ahora nos vamos a quedar entre la espada y la pared solo porque no confiemos en él -insistió sinceramente Jeremy justificando que se equivocaban en esa decisión.

-No es que no confiemos en él, es porque no sabemos que estas enfermo -indico Yumi.

-Él me ha quemado toda la ropa, así que básicamente puede que no me haya hecho efecto después de todo -opino viendo que no había pasado nada raro hasta ahora.

De pronto se escucho un extraño sonido que venía de su estomago y que resultaba bastante anormal por algúna razón, se le quedaron mirando indecisos hasta que de pronto soltó un enorme vomito violeta parecido al virus, ahora si sabían que estaba verdaderamente enfermo.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Pero que cojones te has comido? -reprocho cuestionando Odd.

Jeremy se quedo con una mirada en blanco y entonces se cayo pero Mitch lo agarro justo a tiempo.

-Esto es lo que me temía que pasara -mencionó abruptamente.

-¿El que? ¿Que vomitara restos de menjunje purpura? -reprocho de vuelta.

-No, es el virus, esta empezando a expandirse a través de todo su cuerpo, los efectos secundarios se han iniciado, este es el primero de todos -aclaro dando a entender que ahora se había empezado a formar el virus por su sistema.

-Oh por dios no -se exaspero Ulrich al ver que si era verdad que su amigo estaba infectado.

Todos se estaban haciendo el mismo gesto mientras Aelita se quedaba mirando como Jeremy estaba con aquella mirada perdida como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

-Esto no lo soportara, necesito una cápsula de insulina que se encuentra de despacho -pidió urgentemente, viendo eso sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Una cápsula de insulina? ¿Para qué? -cuestiono Yumi sin entender para que valía eso.

-La insulina impide que su corazón se acelere demasiado, esto hará que no entre en estado de shock y acabe teniendo un infarto, vamos traedlo -explicó y volvió a insistir.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, entendían que Jeremy se estaba muriendo pero confiar en él, ahora que tenían bien claro eso de que en realidad si estaba verdaderamente infectado sabían lo que tenían que hacer, marcharon corriendo a buscar la insulina pero Aelita se quedo para ver lo que le pasaba, empezo a soltar una extraña espuma por la boca como si estuviera teniendo un ataque epiléptico, era horroroso verle en ese estado.

-¿Puedes curarle? -pregunto intrigada.

-Creo que puedo, pero no si se llegare a tiempo de conseguir curarle antes de que el virus se expanda por todo su cuerpo, al menos esto es lo único que puede servir de vacuna -comento dejando claro que había una pequeña y muy remota posibilidad de curarle, entonces señalo el maletín que había traído antes consigo.

-¿Que hay ahí exactamente? -cuestiono.

-La única cosa que puede salvarle -indico y entonces con una sola mano abrió el maletín dividiéndolo en ambas partes y mostrando lo que contenía, un bote enorme donde contenía en su interior un extraño material anaranjado.

-Eso es lo que contiene la venas naranjas -corroboro reconociéndolo.

-Así es, el virus esta formado por dos partes, la cura y el veneno, y el veneno resulta ser mas dominante que el antídoto, así que lo he estado perfeccionando para que pueda destruir el veneno de una vez por todas -aclaro demostrando que tenía lo que nunca habían conseguido obtener.

-¿Entonces tienes una vacuna? -rechisto asumiendo que tenía justamente lo que andaban buscando.

-Solo si sirve con él -indico obviamente.

-Ya la tenemos -anunció Odd volviendo con los demás.

Ulrich se acerco teniendo una jeringuilla de insulina, se la mostró a Mitch.

-¿Es esta? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Si -reafirmo y entonces este le quito la manta mostrando su pecho desnudo-. Métesela ahí.

-¿En donde? -cuestiono Odd sin entender donde pretendía que se la inyectase.

-En el corazón -indico Aelita sabiendo que eso quería decir.

Todos se le quedaron mirando asumiendo que iban a tener que hacer algo que jamas antes habían hecho en sus vidas y seguramente se acabarían arrepintiendo de ello.

-¿Seguro que es ahí? -inquirió nerviosamente Yumi.

-La insulina tiene que hacerle reaccionar, y él corazón es lo que tiene mal, hay que inyectarselo aquí mismo si queréis que viva -confirmo y entonces le dibujo un pequeño circulo de tierra alrededor del lugar donde tenía que ponerle la jeringuilla.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando, no se sentía muy confiado al hacer eso.

-No tienes porque hacerlo tu -advirtió expresamente Odd.

-Tengo que hacerlo, él lo habría hecho por mi -recrimino Ulrich dejando claro que solamente él podía inyectarselo, se lo debía.

-Pues hazlo ahora, tu amigo se esta muriendo -insistió el otro.

-Ya se que tengo que hacerlo, déjame un momento -reprocho harto de que le insistiera.

Al final Aelita se harto y le cogío la jeringuilla tan rápido como él corría, la puso recta y se la inyecto así sin mas en el corazón, le metió la insulina en el interior.

-Ya esta hecho -confirmo sacando la jeringuilla.

-Eres una grandísima perra sin compasión -exclamo Odd sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

Se quedaron viendo como Jeremy dejo de hacer ruidos, acercaron la mirada cuando entonces este estallo y se levanto soltando un aterrador gemido mientras vomitando por arriba todo lo que tenía dentro pero nada por parte del virus, luego cayo de vuelta.

Ambos se exasperaron al ver ese extraño gesto inesperado.

-¿Que cojones acaba de pasar? -cuestiono indeciso Ulrich.

-Ha funcionado, la insulina le ha salvado de sufrir un shock etílico, ahora hay que dejarle descansar durante un rato -acordo sinceramente.

-¿Pero sobrevivirá? -cuestiono Odd.

-El virus sigue ahí dentro, hay que intentar de matarlo desde dentro -comento Aelita.

-¿Y como lo haremos? Nosotros dos ya hemos vivido esto como una docena de veces, crea que hasta ahora va a resultar imposible curarle de lo que tiene ahí dentro -reprimió Ulrich refiriendose a todos los asuntos en los que él junto con Jeremy y Odd estuvieran siendo testigos del Fortovixyn.

-Con la ayuda de esto -agarro el bote que contenía la cura.

··

Hopper y Alexandra continuaban metidos en aquella habitación sin que nadie los molestase, estaban absortos después de haber tenido ese climax apasionante que casi acaba con ellos, nunca antes ningúno de los dos había sentido tanto placer como ahora.

Estaban los dos desnudos metidos en aquella sabana de algodón marronesca mientras Hopper estaba ya despierto mirando la nada, Alexandra se paso por encima de él agarrándole el pecho a la vez que se retorcía en la cama pero sin quitarse las sabanas.

-¿En que estas pensando? -pregunto ella sabiendo que estaba prestando atención.

-Bueno, se me ocurre la idea de que si esta fuera una de esas veces en las que si los hijos se meten en la habitación de sus padres se acabarían llevando una terrible desesperación al vernos así, los dos aquí tirados como preguntándose que hace con sus padres -comento irónicamente.

Aquello hizo reír a Alexandra de una forma que nunca antes la había hecho.

-Tu risa es bastante rara -indico él.

-La tuya también -dijo ella siguiendole el juego.

-Pero si yo jamas me he reído como tu en estos últimos diez años -cuestiono contradiciéndole mientras se ponía a reír de lo irónico que sonaba eso.

-Ahí esta, esa es la risa que estaba esperando -exclamo hacíendole ver que lo había hecho apropósito para que se riera tal cual.

Continuaron riéndose mientras se iban retozando hasta que al final ella se le puso encima mientras le iba besando apasionadamente como antes, ella se detuvo y se le quedo mirando de reojo.

-¿Acaso te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Me parece que no -volvió a hacer la misma objeción.

-Pues quiero que sepas que te quiero bastante.

-¿En serio? Pues yo también te quiero.

-¿Para siempre?

Se dispuso a decírselo pero entonces recordó algo que no había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono extrañada al ver la cara que ponía.

-Anthea me dijo eso mismo el primer dia que lo hicimos -declaro.

Ahí entonces a Alexandra se le quito todo el entusiasmo, se acerco un poco mas hacía él hacíendose a un lado sobre la cama mientras se le quedaba mirando desde otro punto de vista.

-¿La echas de menos? -pregunto honestamente.

-Ya no lo se, siento que en realidad hecho de menos a todo el mundo, a la gente, a Aelita, incluido a Romitz con el resto del grupo que no se adonde cojones se han ido en realidad -reprimió dejando claro que ya nada tenía sentido para él.

-Vendrán dentro de muy poco -indico ella.

-La ultima vez duro mucho mas -espeto amargamente y entonces se levanto poniendose de espaldas contra la pared mientras intentaba de recobrar el sentido.

-¿Que quieres hacer? Se en que estas pensando y no me gusta -exigió ella sabiendo muy bien de que se le estaba pasando cometer una acción de la que iba a lamentar.

-Tengo que ir con ellos -dictamino y entonces salió de la cama dispuesto a marcharse.

Alexandra intento de frenarle pero no llego a tiempo, se agarro de las sabanas mientras veía como se ponía de espaldas para ponerse el resto de la ropa.

-Franz, ¿como vas a hacer para ir con ellos? -pregunto sensatamente.

-Le pediré a Yolanda que me de un convoy con un par de soldados mas y seguiré el mismo rastro que ellos -especifico teniéndolo bien pensado como si fuera una cosa fácil.

-Sabes muy bien que Decisión no te lo permitirá -regaño hacíendole entender que era imposible.

-Puede, pero yo invente y se muy bien como piensa, se piensa de que las decisiones son como una serie de números que dan lugar a todo tipo de resultados, pues yo pienso pasar de eso y hacerle entender que necesito un equipo ya mismo -explicó insinuando que podía razonar con ella ya que sabía cual era su funcionamiento en si.

-Inventaste a Decisión pero Deckard logro razonar mas con ella de lo que tu hiciste, ya es imposible de que esa cosa escuche a alguien mas a no ser que sea alguien tan leal como Deckard -le aclaro viendo la autentica realidad de las cosas.

-¿Y donde esta Deckard ahora? -indico incrédulamente.

Alexandra se quedo indecisa al oírle hablar así, estaba claro de que se sentía muy confiado en esa idea, pero tenía que entender que estaban pasando por muy malos momentos y esta vez no era la mejor opción para poder irse así sin mas.

-Lo siento Alexa, pero tienes que entender, que no pienso perder a nadie mas, yo ya he pasado por eso antes, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error -decreto decididamente Hopper sabiendo que solamente había una forma de finalizar todo ese calvario de remordimientos que tenía encima.

-Pues no lo cometas, utiliza primero el corazón, no la cabeza -propuso honestamente ella.

Con eso le dio a entender de que tenía que dejarse llevar por lo que le rondaba dentro en vez de estar pensando en lo que podría suceder a continuación. Se dio la vuelta mirándola fijamente ya que sabía en que podría tomar esa opción o seguir insistiendo con nada, tenía que hacerlo, desde ahora era la única persona con quien mas había conseguido tener algo de humanidad después de haberse pasado tanto tiempo aquí encerrado.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta varias veces:

-Un momento -aviso y se puso a vestirse tan rápidamente como podía, Alexandra también hizo lo mismo aunque apenas tenía algo encima.

Hopper se ocupo primero de abrir la puerta, resulto ser Conrad.

-Conrad, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba ahí por algo.

Dirigió una mirada indirecta hacía el interior de la habitación donde podía notar que se encontraba Alexandra ahí mismo, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que hacían pero eso le daba igual.

-Tenemos un problema -contesto con tono urgente.

··

Conrad llevo a ambos directamente a la sala de Decisión mientras se oía una alarma que resonaba por todas partes, estaban en alerta roja y todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro.

-¿Como que se han escapado? -cuestiono Alexandra queriendo entender como era posible el hecho de que un par de infectados se hubiesen soltado de la bóveda.

-No lo se, al parecer alguien ha saboteado los sistemas, hemos intentado de contactar con los de abajo, pero no responden -comento nerviosamente.

-A estas horas seguramente ya estarán muertos -opino sinceramente Hopper.

-Pero si entonces hay un equipo ahí abajo entonces como es posible que no hubieran avisado de que la bóveda se ha abierto -critico ella reconociendo que había algo que no cuadraba.

-Solamente hay una respuesta fácil a eso: Dunbar -declaro Hopper reconociéndolo perfectamente.

-¿William? ¿William Dunbar? -cuestiono Conrad sin hacerse a la idea de que pueda ser él.

-¿Crees que ese desquiciado es capaz de hacer algo como esto? -insinuó seriamente.

-William se ha pasado las ultimas semanas queriendo vengarse por como lo hemos tratado, me parece que ya ha encontrado la forma de llevarnos la contra, aunque me parece que no lo ha hecho solo, vamos -relato específicamente Hopper y luego apuro sabiendo que ahora tenían que detener esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Llegaron corriendo a la sala de Decisión donde estaba todo el personal acaparando todas las computadoras de la sala incluida las que habían delante de la inteligencia artificial.

-Doctora Perraudin, les he traído -anunció Conrad dirigiendose a Yolanda.

-¿Equipo 1 me responde cambio?, ¿Equipo 1 me responde cambio? -pregunto la mujer anunciando por uno de los comunicadores de la maquina, estaba comunicándose con el equipo que había mandado para frenar a los infectados del nivel inferior.

-¿Como esta la cosa doctora? -pregunto Alexandra con los tres acercandose para ver que pasaba.

-Mal, unos tres infectados se han escapado y están contagiando a toda la gente del nivel inferior, hasta ahora tenemos un brote de 1,5 %, y eso es solamente una pequeña parte de la gente que habita en esta fortaleza -comento nerviosamente ya que no sabía como arreglar la situación.

-¿No hay forma de salvar a todos los que hay ahí? -critico Hopper asumiendo que iban a dejar a toda la gente morirse ahí abajo mientras contenían a los infectados.

-Lo hemos intentado pero también hemos perdido la comunicación con los encargados de los ascensores, alguien se esta ocupando de que no sobreviva nadie -declaro mientras iba de un lado para otro a intentar de comunicarse con quien será.

-Tenías razón, Dunbar no lo ha podido hacer solo, tiene alguien hay asesinado a cada uno de los miembros del nivel superior -indico Conrad reconociendo que Hopper lo había confirmado.

-Dunbar, ¿el adolescente desquiciado que mando Deckard? -cuestiono Yolanda asumiendo que ese mismo loco era el causante de todo esto.

-Dunbar, Miqquel y algúno mas, era bastante obvio que tarde o temprano esos dos acabarían rebelándose contra todos nosotros -especifico poniendo a todos los culpables en un solo lugar.

-Contra todos nosotros no, solamente a la gente que le humillo -aclaro Decisión.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa que... -hay entonces Hopper se dio cuenta de una cosa que no se había percatado antes.

-Doctora Perraudin, hemos detectado a dos nuestros convoys que han salido del hangar hace aproximadamente media hora después del brote -corroboro otro de los técnicos de la sala.

-Lo sabía, van a ocuparse de Romitz y de los demás -mencionó nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que el equipo estaba en peligro y no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía ahí.

-Mis hermanos también están ahí -dijo Conrad reconociendo que ellos también lo estaban.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que ese convoy llegue hacía donde están ellos -exigió Hopper dirigiendose hacía Yolanda para que le diera algúna solución.

-He intentado de comunicarme con ellos pero es imposible, me temo que están lejos de nuestra frecuencia habitual -confeso seriamente.

-Maldita sea -reprocho Hopper frustrado al ver que todo se estaba jodiendo-. Hay que ir a buscarles.

-Me temo que esa no es una opción muy fiable -opino sinceramente Decisión.

-¿Y eso porque? -recrimino dirigiéndose hacía la maquina.

-El brote se esta expandiendo por todo el nivel superior de esta fortaleza, es mejor que nada de ahí abajo salga a menos que sea detenido, por eso mismo es mejor que todo el personal de los niveles superiores quede donde esta situado exactamente -explicó hacíendoles entender que ya no podían hacer nada mas excepto esperar a que el brote estuviera eliminado.

-¿Y los vamos a dejar ahí fuera? -critico reprochándole.

-Romitz y su equipo saben lo que hacen, fueron entrenados para ello, todavía continúan con la misión recomendada, así que es vital proteger a Mitch Cornell a toda costa antes de que ese convoy venga y los elimine a cada uno, pero hasta ahora nosotros estaremos aquí a la espera de que todo este motín quede finalizado -argumento dejando claro que todo esto iba a seguir con lo acordado sucediese lo que sucediese a pesar de estar en una situación difícil.

-¿Aquí? ¿Sin hacer nada mientras todo el mundo se esta muriendo? -cuestiono eufóricamente Conrad sabiendo que el resto de la gente iba a dejarse morir mientras el brote continuaba expandiéndose por toda la fortaleza sin posibilidad de mantenerlo controlado.

-Todo el mundo, ya pienso ocuparme de eso, doctora Perraudin, conecteme a la red de comunicaciones de este nivel -pidió, tenía una propuesta.

Entonces Yolanda pulso un botón seguido de un pequeño pitido mecánico.

-Atención a todo el personal de los niveles superiores de la fortaleza, estamos siendo atacados por una fuerza descontrolada, necesito que cada uno de ustedes busque un lugar y quede ahí a salvo mientras los guardias de seguridad se encargan de eliminar la amenaza -dictamino.

··

La alarma sonó con mayor frecuencia y entonces todo el personal que había por todos los niveles superiores empezo a ir correteando de un lado para otro mientras buscaban cualquier lugar donde refugiarse, algúnos se metieron dentro de la salas medicas, otros en habitaciones contiguas, en los almacenes, en las viviendas, y otros simplemente que no tocaban como salas de registros, el propio Remi se metió dentro junto con un grupo de gente mientras ponía una mirada lasciva y seria.

Deckard continuaba encerrado en su propia celda escuchando aquella alarma, sabía que por ese sonido estaba ocurriendo lo que ya tenía previsto que sucediese, el plan de Dunbar había comenzado como le había mencionado ayer mismo, alzo la mirada y puso una sonrisa de orgullo de saber muy bien que ahora iba a ser libre.

··

-Cerrando compuertas anti-pánico -dictamino Decisión y entonces se oyó un pequeño sonido mecánico de unas paredes blindadas que iban cerrando todos los huecos incluido las entradas y salidas de la sala, los estaban encerrando, todas se juntaron seguido de un estruendo.

-Ningúno de nosotros saldrá de esta sala hasta que el brote haya sido controlado -decreto.

-¿Estamos a salvo con esto? -cuestiono Conrad teniendo sus dudas sobre este plan.

-No, no lo estaremos, puede que matemos a todos los infectados, pero Dunbar sigue por ahí junto con otro equipo y estarán mas que encantados en derribarnos, hemos dejado que todo el mundo acabe en un solo lugar, ahora irán a por todos -relato nerviosamente Hopper al saber bien que nada de esto iba a estar solucionado por muy controlado que lo tuvieran.

-No se preocupe por eso, le mataremos -aviso Yolanda.

-William Dunbar no es uno de esos sujetos a los que se les pueda matar fácilmente, lo tiene todo perfectamente coordinado, y con Miqquel que se ha pasado mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, yo diría que son ellos los que lo tienen todo controlado -indico Hopper reconociendo que todo esto era una escaramuza mejor diseñada de lo que podrían haberse imaginado.

Ambos se miraron indecisos ya que no sabían que hacer, si era verdad que William estaba consiguiendo descontrolar toda la situación, entonces estaban metidos en un completo aprieto.

-Equipo 1 respondiendo, Equipo 1 respondiendo -se oyó una voz saliendo del interfono.

-¿Equipo 1? ¿Que sucede? -pregunto eufóricamente Yolanda.

-Estamos intentando de controlarlos pero no podemos, el 2% de la gente de los niveles inferiores ha quedado completamente infectada, nos están rodeando, hay hombres muertos, ¡Ahhh! Me han mordido, hijos de puta -se oyó el hombre siendo atacado seguido de una serie de disparos que indicaban que estaban siendo atacados en numero, luego no se oyó nada.

Ahora todos estaban mas de acuerdos en que no estaban llegando a ningúna parte con eso, Alexandra se llevo las manos a la boca mientras Hopper miraba atentamente a Yolanda ya que quería saber que opción tenía para solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Mantenía una mirada de puro exhausto, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

··

Mitch agrego un bote del medicamento anaranjado y lo metió dentro de una centrifugadora, se encendió y empezo a hacer la mezcla mientras lo miraba atentamente con sus gafas mecánicas, al otro lado se encontraban Ulrich y Odd queriendo saber si eso iba a funcionar o no.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que paso por una situación muy parecida a esta de querer ayudar a alguien en un estado deplorable.

-Bueno, una vez ayude a un hombre que estaba sufriendo una alergia en un restaurante, pero salvar a alguien de un virus que le esta matando, jamas -comento sarcásticamente.

-Oh -se exasperaron ambos al ver que no sabían que hacer.

En ese momento surgió Yumi con una cara de puro nerviosismo, luego dijo:

-Chicos, tenéis que venir, esta empeorando -anunció eufóricamente y volvió por donde vino.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que tenían un problema en manos, se dieron la vuelta y marcharon corriendo por donde vinieron, Mitch observo la escena y sabía muy bien de que si a Jeremy se le estaban subiendo los síntomas era porque estaba yendo a peor.

Afuera Jeremy continuaba tendido en el suelo con una manta que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, estaba balbuceando cosas a la ligera mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro, a su lado Aelita le agarraba fuertemente de las manos ya que no sabía como ayudarle exactamente.

-¿Como se encuentra? -pregunto Odd con los otros dos acercandose apuradamente.

-Ahora no lo se, esta mas o menos consciente pero esta diciendo cosas raras, creo que esta delirando -comento sinceramente Aelita sin entender porque le sucedía eso exactamente.

-Dejadme ver -exigió Mitch y entonces se acerco para ver como se encontraba, le abrió los párpados y los observo casi negros pero latentes, le hizo un gesto de chasquido los dedos y entonces los ojos se movieron al sentirse molesto con eso.

-¿Que le haces? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Quiero saber si todavía no ha perdido los sentidos, veís que sus ojos todavía se mueven -le señalo dirigiendose a sus ojos aún abiertos-. Eso significa que el virus todavía no ha llegado a su cabeza.

-¿Y que sucederá cuando llegue a su cabeza? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Hay es cuando el virus tomara el poder de todo su cuerpo -indico sinceramente.

Aquello hizo temblar a Aelita ya que eso significaba que lo iban a perder para siempre.

-¿Esta listo eso ya? -pregunto insistiendo Odd.

-Voy a mirar, ya debe de estar listo -se levanto para ver si el antídoto ya estaba listo.

Se le quedaron mirando mientras le acariciaban la cara para saber como se encontraba, estaba completamente perdido y sin saber que le pasaba, ambos cuatro no querían que se muriera o se convirtiera en uno de ellos, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

-Venga Jeremy, eres mas fuerte que esto, resiste -insistió Ulrich queriendo que le escuchara a pesar de que no estaba completamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Joder! -se oyó a Mitch reprochar seguido de varias cosas que estaban cayendo al suelo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Yumi al oír ese sonido.

-Yo diría que a Mitch se le ha ido la olla completamente -opino Odd al respecto.

-Venga vamos -apuro Ulrich queriendo saber que ocurría ahí dentro.

Aelita se quedo ahí protegiéndole ya que ella era la única que podía protegerle de lo que le estaba sucediendo, apenas le conocía pero sabiendo que hizo todo ese viaje por querer salvar el mundo de la misma forma que ella pensaba, le hacía pensar que ambos no eran tan distintos como se imaginaba, era casi como si fuesen tal para cual.

-Desearía que hubiésemos tenido mas tiempo juntos -comento entristecida.

Los otros cuatro llegaron al interior de la habitación de Mitch donde veían lo que había hecho, la mayor parte de sus cosas guardadas estaban esparcidas por cualquier lugar incluida las cosas de vidrio que ya estaban rotas, él estaba ahí tirando de todo mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender lo que sucedía con él.

-He perdido la conexión -declaro sentándose en su silla giratoria.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono y ambos se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

-La centrifugadora ha dejado de funcionar, justo cuando estaba apunto de terminar, ahora el antídoto no esta terminado del todo -aclaro enseñando el bote con el pringue anaranjado, estaba algo mas claro que antes y con burbujas en su interior.

-¿Pero se puede usar? -asumió Yumi.

-Se puede, si quieres que tu amigo quede con la mitad de su cuerpo infectada -indico irónicamente.

Ambos reprochando gimiendo entre dientes al ver que no llegaban a nada.

-¿Hay algúna forma de hacerlo volver a funcionar? -pregunto Odd.

-Se puede, pero si no recibo conexión por satélite entonces me parece que no tendremos nada con que preparar esto -indico dirigiéndose a la antena que tenía creada, la fue moviendo intentando de captar algo, pero nada, estaba frito.

Quedaron de vuelta con la misma sensación de frustración que estaban todo el maldito tiempo, este asunto no podía irse de mal en peor.

-¿Hay algúna forma de hacer que esta antena tuya capte algúna señal? -pregunto Ulrich suponiendo que podrían ayudar en algo para hacer que tuviese electricidad de nuevo.

-No lo se, la única forma seria de conectar esto a una batería de unos cuantos kilovatios -opino pensativamente Mitch teniendo una posible idea pero no razonable.

Ahí entonces ambos se pusieron a pensar en algo que podrían usar como batería.

-¿Y si utilizamos la batería del Megapod? -propuso Odd.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono sin comprender a que se refería.

-El vehículo blindado con el que hemos venido, tiene una potencia inigualable -aclaro Yumi.

-¿Cuantos kilovatios tiene? -se intereso llevandose la mano a la barbilla.

-Nunca nos lo pensamos, pero esa cosa es inteligente, es un prototipo militar que nunca ha sido utilizado en los últimos diez años -mencionó Ulrich dejando claro que tenían consigo una maquina única y posiblemente la que mejor quedaba en todo el planeta.

-Entonces puede servir -confirmo decidido a usarlo.

-¿Pero no podemos sacar la batería del Megapod? Si lo hiciéramos, perderíamos el único vehículo que ha sobrevivido durante mucho mas tiempo -critico Yumi reconociendo que no podían sacrificar el Megapod de esta forma.

-No quitéis la batería, simplemente encendedlo y dejare que la antena reciba la frecuencia, lo conectare al ordenador y de ahí a la centrifugadora -acordo Mitch teniéndolo todo zanjado.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo ya que ahora sabían que hacer.

Mitch se quedo ahí intentando de cambiar la antena que tenía encima, la doblo poniéndola de forma inclinada, lo hizo y entonces se fijo en el ordenador, si era verdad que podía recibir algúna frecuencia con ese vehículo inteligente que tenían, entonces también podía usarlo para terminar el trabajo que no pudo finalizar a tiempo.

Los cuatro salieron pasando por Jeremy que todavía continuaba con el mismo estado mientras Aelita estaba intentando de protegerlo, se percato de los otros yéndose.

-¿Adonde vais? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-A conectar la batería del Megapod para tener encendida la centrifugadora, ahora volvemos -aviso Odd y siguió a los suyos hasta que desaparecieron al fondo.

A Aelita no le gusto esa idea de que se marchasen ahora, Jeremy continuaba empeorando y ya no sabía que hacer, tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que no se siguiera aumentando el veneno de su interior o sino lo perdería para siempre.

De pronto surgió Kiwi gimiendo de tristeza, también estaba triste por Jeremy.

-Tu también no, yo lo estoy mucho peor -exclamo sabiendo que ambos estaban pasando por una mala racha por tener que soportar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jeremy.

··

Otro guardia cayo mientras los demás continuaban retrocediendo por todo el área mientras intentaban de contener a los infectados, los sistemas se estaban rompiendo haciendo que las luces estallasen sin parar lanzando chispas y humo por doquier, eso hacía que no se pudiera ver lo que había mas delante impidiendo que los guardias pudiesen contraatacar.

-No dejéis que sigan avanzando -ordeno uno de los soldados mientras continuaban disparando a los muertos que no dejaban de seguir avanzando sin parar.

-¡Granada! -anunció eufóricamente otro y entonces lanzo una granada hacía otro de los extremos.

Todos se apartaron y entonces la granada estallo haciendo salir volando a la mayoría de los infectados, él que estaba de frente acabo cayendo a unos metros adelante con una pierna rota. El guardia principal alzo su rifle y le disparo en la cabeza rematándolo.

-Aquí Equipo 2, tenemos contenida la situación, todos los infectados han sido aniquilados, hemos recuperado el control -aviso comunicándose por el walkie-talkie del hombro.

Se escucho un grito insonoro y entonces William surgió viniendo de arriba y acabo cayendo delante de ellos, golpeo al guardia principal dandole una patada en el estomago y lanzándolo a unos metros hacía atrás, se ocupo de los otros utilizando su espada para cortarles la garganta, ambos cayeron mientras salió un enorme chorro de sangre por la yugular, los otros dos se juntaron delante de él mientras le daban varios golpes en el estomago, intento de coger su espada pero le impedían utilizar sus brazos, al final no tuvo mas opción que darle una pisada bien fuerte de los pies de ambos.

-¡Ah! -gritaron a la vez y entonces William aprovecho y saco una pistola que tenía el soldado de la izquierda, alzo la pistola y le disparo en la cara matándolo al instante.

El otro soldado se le quedo mirando sabiendo que ahora que tenía eso encima le iba a acabar matando, se giro poniendo una mueca de puro orgullo mientras el otro alzaba las manos en defensa propia para que no lo matase.

-No vas a ganar esto -vocifero amargamente como dejándole claro que se equivocaba con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Yo no planeo matar a todo el mundo -rectifico severamente y entonces tiro la pistola a un lado.

El guardia aprovecho pero William fue mucho mas rápido y le dio un severo corte por la mitad del cuerpo, se quedo con la cabeza alzada hacía atrás. El cuerpo se partío por la mitad haciendo que ambos trozos cayeron a cada extremo.

-Idiota -exclamo orgullosamente-. No debiste haber hecho eso.

-Tu tampoco -escucho otra vez por detrás y entonces se giro observando que el guardia principal al que le pateo antes agarro la pistola que le tiro y le estaba apuntando.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono tomándoselo como una molesta.

-¿En serio qué? -no comprendió que quería decir.

-En serio vamos a acabar así, contigo apuntándome con una pistola -recrimino sintiéndose mosqueado porque no le gustaba como esta sucediendo la situación.

-Has matado a mis amigos y a ti lo único que te importa es que te estoy apuntando con una pistola y no te gusta -concluyo corroborando que se estaba mosqueando por eso.

-Pues la verdad es que si -declaro tomándoselo en calma.

-Eres una autentica rata despreciable -protesto.

-No, una rata es la que huye, y yo no huyo -aclaro negándolo con el dedo-. Yo combato.

-¿Para qué? -cuestiono queriendo entender que era lo que quería expresa en realidad.

-Para dejar que Deckard salga de su celda -confeso diciéndoselo sin mas.

-Tu no te saldrás con la tuya -justifico dispuesto a dispararle.

-Pues tu tampoco -espeto observando que algo venía por detrás.

Quedo indeciso ya que esa afirmación quería decir que algo malo le iba a pasar, entonces uno de los infectados se junto delante suyo y le mordío cerca del cuello. Rápidamente le cogío la pistola y el walkie-talkie justo antes de que se desplomase mientras el muerto le seguía mordiendo, soltaba unos gritos de puro terror ya que lo estaba matando. Se quedo William ahí mirando como aquel infectado estaba matando al hombre de una forma terriblemente violenta.

-¿Equipo 2 responda? ¿Equipo 2 responda? ¿Que sucede? -se oyó la voz de Yolanda sonando al otro lado, quería comunicarse con el equipo pero ahora estaban muertos.

William rió incrédulamente y entonces contesto a la llamada:

-El Equipo 2 no esta disponible en este momento, así que por favor mantenga la llamada en espera y recibirá a nuevos miembros -vocifero irónicamente para llamar la atención.

Al otro lado todos escucharon esa voz y supieron muy bien quien era, Hopper se enfurruño y decidió comunicarse con él para saber que tramaba.

-Dunbar, ¿que te crees que estas haciendo? -protesto.

-Estoy asegurándome de que todos en esta fortaleza entienda quien es el que manda aquí dentro -comento mientras empezaba a ir dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Escuchame maldito criajo, tu no mandas aquí y si lo hicieras, todos se pegarían un tiro ya que prefieren morir solos que vivir contigo a tus espaldas -replico dejándole claro que seguía siendo nadie y lo seguiría siendo hasta que todo este tema continuase.

William volvió a reirse pero siendo mas caradura que antes.

-Dime Hopper: ¿algúna vez no has sentido que todos a tu alrededor no te valoran por lo que eres? ¿De que en realidad eres solo un peón de un plan mucho mayor? ¿No se te ha pasado esa idea en la cabeza acaso? -argumento poniéndolo a prueba.

Hopper se quedo retomando esa explicación como si intentara de hacerle comprender algo profundo pero no comprendía que quería decir con eso. Empezo a hacerse una rara conclusión y entonces miro alrededor observando a toda la gente que había a su lado mirándole, Alexandra junto con Conrad y les estaban mirando como queriendo saber que pasaba, ahora empezo a entenderlo todo, le hacía ver que todo esto podía ser parte de un montaje.

-Venga Hopper, hazte a la idea -siguió insistiendo William queriendo una respuesta.

-¿Que quieres en realidad? ¿Lo tienes todo ahí abajo? Si quieres conseguirte todo un área para ti solo puedes quedártela, pero deja a los demás en paz -exigió decretándole Hopper para que al menos finalizase con esa carnicería que tenía montada ahí dentro.

-Umh, deja que lo piense de esta manera -acerco el walkie en dirección al soldado que todavía estaba vivo y con aquel muerto mordiéndole todas las partes del cuerpo.

Estaba escuchando atentamente ese grito como dando a entender lo que hizo con los demás, los mato a todos y dejo que los infectados se comieran a los que apenas estaban vivos.

-¿Que me dice de esto doctor? ¿Cree que pueden curarse?

-No, no lo harán -confirmo sin poder llevarle la contraria.

-Bien, así me gusta, ahora déjeme a mi hacer mi trabajo, luego nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que sucede ahí arriba -afirmo encantado y entonces corto la comunicación.

Se oyó un pequeño pitido significando que se apago del todo, Hopper dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa sabiendo que ahora estaban condenados.

-¿Y ahora qué? -cuestiono Conrad alzando los brazos en señal de protesta.

-Mi señora Decisión, ¿hay algúna forma de poder cogerles desde dentro? -pregunto Yolanda como para querer saber si la inteligencia tenía algúna solución para enmendar este desastre.

-Tengo un 15% de opciones, pero todo esto depende de usted -decreto Decisión.

-Espera, ahora vas a dejarnos aquí tirados para que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto cuando justamente estamos encerrados por tu culpa -replico Conrad señalándole con el dedo.

-Estamos encerrados por seguridad, no interesa lo que sucede al otro lado, solo importa él aquí, y si alguien tiene algúna solución, depende de la doctora Perraudin que es la que esta al mando -explicó dando a entender que le importaba un comino ayudarles por si solo.

-¿Entonces vamos a sacrificar a cada uno de los miembros solo porque todos los que están aquí son mas importantes que los demás? -critico Alexandra.

-Sacrificarlos no, los culpables de este motín solamente se están ocupando de aquellos que pueden defenderse, el grupo de gente de los niveles superiores y que están protegidos en respectivos lugares a salvo puede que no sufran las consecuencias siempre en cuando obedezcan las ordenes -aclaro demostrando que no iban a morir a menos que cooperasen por ambos bandos por si acaso.

-No, obedecen ordenes de ti y de... -replico Hopper de vuelta pero entonces se quedo estancado al darse cuenta una cosa que no había concluido anteriormente.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Alexandra al ver la reacción que ponía.

-Oh dios mío, se lo que quiere William -confirmo.

-¿De que esta hablando? -cuestiono Yolanda.

-No ha hecho este motín para llevarnos la contra, ha creado este motín para poder llegar hasta donde esta Deckard -confeso eufóricamente al reconocer todos los hechos en cuestión.

-Encerrado en su celda -añadió Conrad acordándose de donde estaba todavía.

-Hay que llegar ahí cuanto antes -apuro Hopper sabiendo que solamente había una forma de impedirlo antes de que la cosa saliese como lo tenía planeado William.

-Me temo que eso será imposible -negó rotundamente Decisión-. Nos quedaremos aquí metidos por propia seguridad a menos que surja una emergencia.

-¿Emergencia? Esta es la emergencia joder, tu no decides nada, yo soy el que decide, cualquiera de todos nosotros puede decidir porque tu eres el centro de cada decisión en este dichoso lugar -reprocho Hopper contradiciendo todo aquello que concordaba consigo mismo.

-No, tu no decides nada de esto Franz Hopper -contradijo severamente.

-¿Que? -se quedo indeciso al oír eso.

-Las decisiones que se han tomado en este lugar han sido para determinar una cierta respuesta que ha acabado con resultados eficientes, pero cometer este acto solo nos perjudicara a todos nosotros de una manera inigualable a cualquier otro acto aleatorio, por eso mismo no te lo pienso permitir, desde ahora yo soy quien decide como acaba esto, y yo decido que se acabara en cuanto la doctora Perraudin logro zanjar la situación de una forma eficiente y segura -explicó demostrando que así no eran de como funcionaban las cosas, y con eso significaba que ahora era Decisión quien tenía el poder para obligarlos a todos a dejar claro como iban a pasar el motín.

Yolanda se quedo indecisa ya que ahora ya tenía bien claro de que todo dependía de ella.

-Doctora, ¿puede hacer algo? -pregunto Conrad queriendo saber si era capaz de solucionar el asunto antes de que la cosa se extendiese a resultados mucho peores.

-Puedo intentar de cerrar todas las salidas de acceso, pero eso no servirá de mucho -comento.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-La mayoría de todos los sistemas que conectan las vías de acceso como túneles o respiradores de aire están conectados a un solo generador, y si es posible que en todo este tiempo los amigos de Dunbar no lo han encontrado es posible que dentro de poco puedan lograr pasar por cualquier lugar, incluido aquí mismo -declaro demostrando que había una remota posibilidad de que Dunbar y los suyos pudiesen llegar hasta aquí sin problema.

-¿Qué que? -chillaron eufóricos al oír eso.

-¿Pero hay algúna forma de cerrar todos esos accesos sin la necesidad del generador? -pregunto Hopper insinuando que pudiese haber otra forma de impedirlo.

-No es solamente eso -espeto.

-¿Porque? ¿Que mas hay? -protesto Conrado queriendo saberlo.

-El arsenal de armamento pesado se encuentra en una de las secciones inferiores, hay es donde se encuentra el hangar, pueden coger todo eso y volarlo si quisieran -añadió ahora demostrando que podían hacerse con todas las armas del mundo.

-¡Oh! -ambos se llevaron una terrible decepción al oír eso, estaban condenados.

··

En otro lugar de los niveles superiores, Kroll y sus hombres estaban intentando de forzar una puerta que estaba cerrada herméticamente, un técnico estaba obstruyendo los sistemas que estaban dentro de un pequeño panel al costado.

-¿Falta un poco? -pregunto Miqquel al lado.

-No se preocupe señor Miqquel, el hombre sabe lo que hace -apaciguo Kroll hacíendole entender que no había prisa por nada.

Aquello no lo hizo entrar y se puso rígido con los brazos sobre las caderas.

-Ya esta -anunció y entonces la puerta se abrió por la izquierda.

-Vamos -apuro Kroll y entonces cada uno de los demás soldados entro en la sala oscura.

Encendieron las linternas de abajo mientras metiendose dentro cada uno, Miqquel se puso delante observando todo lo que había en su interior, había de todo: bazookas, lanzacohetes, bombas de diferentes clase, arietes, el arsenal perfecto.

-Válgame dios que he encontrado -exclamo irónicamente Miqquel al quedarse complacido.

En ese momento surgió William poniendose delante de él con una cara incrédula.

-¿Lo tenemos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Lo tenemos -confirmo Miqquel enseñándole lo que había ahí mismo.

Kroll se puso delante de las estanterías mientras iba dándoles las armas a todos los demás.

-¿Se lo has avisado? -pregunto Miqquel asumiendo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabe -indico poniendo una mueca de puro orgullo.

··

Los tres salieron de la planta y marcharon corriendo de vuelta hacía donde dejaron el Megapod, Ulrich encendió el vehículo con aquella especie de llave especial inteligente que lo conectaba, se abrió la puerta y entonces él se metió en dirección a la mesa de mando.

-¿Estas seguro de que sabes hacerlo? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que sabía como manejar eso.

-He estado arreglando motos todo este tiempo, no creo que vaya a ser distinto -indico tomándoselo como que estaba haciendo algo normal.

Ambos se miraron cuestionadamente sin saber que responder a eso.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de una cosa? -pregunto Odd.

-¿De que? -preguntaron los dos.

-Mitch tiene un ordenador ahí al lado de la antena, y quiero que en cuanto le demos la frecuencia, esta pasara del ordenador a la incubadora -especifico queriendo que entendieran que había algo que para él no cuadraba en cierto modo.

-¿Y que sucede con eso? -cuestiono Yumi sin entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-No lo veís, ¿para que tiene ese ordenador? ¿Porque no puede conectar la antena a la incubadora si es lo mismo? -aclaro demostrando que eso era lo que no cuadraba.

Ambos se miraron teniendo un extraño pensamiento de sentido común.

-Igualmente, seguro que lo estará usando para algo, no creo que vaya a funcionar -opino sinceramente Ulrich, siguió con lo que tenía pendiente.

-Pues él de Jeremy ha estado funcionando como diez años, y ese ordenador parecía como si lo hubiese estado usando todo este tiempo, como si en algún momento hubiese funcionado -explicó hacíendoles entender que había algo raro con ese ordenador que tenía.

-¿Y que sucede con eso? -critico Ulrich sin entender esa precavida conclusión.

-Chicos, me parece que Mitch nos esta ocultando algo raro otra vez -indico Odd teniendo el presentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mas que curar a Jeremy.

Se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar que había algo que no cuadraba y que en realidad Mitch pretendía hacer otra cosa, ¿era verdad eso? De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido parecido al de unos gemidos, alzaron la vista y observaron que había un grupo de infectados que se habían metido ahí dentro, estaban yendo todos desorientados hasta que se percataron de su presencia, se giraron poniendo una expresión como de estar desesperados.

-Justo tenía que venir una de estas hordas de siempre -blasfemo Odd indignado al ver que justo ahora que estaban ocupados tenía que venir un grupo de infectados a empeorar las cosas aún mas.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, tenían que terminar con eso si querían que Jeremy se curase de una vez por todas, entonces Ulrich solamente se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

-Ocupaos de conectar la frecuencia, yo me encargo de ellos -ordeno Ulrich y se dirigió hacía ellos.

-¿Pero adonde vas? -cuestiono reprochando Yumi.

-A hacer una tontería, como de las que hace Jeremy -declaro y entonces saco su katana dispuesto a combatir con ellos mientras los otros dos se encargaban de lo que había que hacer.

Se dieron una mirada contraída como de saber muy bien que era bastante obvio que se iba a hacer el heroe como siempre, Odd decidió hacerlo mientras Yumi se quedaba mirando como su novio estaba apunto de matarlos a todos.

Ulrich blandió su espada cortando al primero que tenía delante, le corto la cabeza con los dos trozos cayendo a un lado, se ocupo de los otros y siguió así cortándolos a todos por la mitad uno por uno sin parar, estaba claro que ya estaba bien acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Yumi no podía creer que Ulrich tuviese todo ese orgullo y lo usaba para matarlos con esa katana japonesa, era como si no estuviese viendo a un soldado mas, estaba viendo a un autentico samurai como de los que había antes, un perfecto guerrero al que no le importaba en absoluto si tenía que luchar por recibir ordenes o porque sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ahí entonces entendió porque le había caído tan bien, porque no sentía ningún miedo en absoluto.

Siguió así hasta que solamente quedo un ultimo infectado al que matar, se le quedo mirando como dispuesto a plantarle cara, avanzo alzando su katana cuando de pronto se torció el pie con el artilugio mecánico que tenía en la pierna.

-Oh no -exclamo alarmado y entonces cayo de espaldas con el muerto teniéndolo delante.

-¡Ulrich! -grito Yumi mientras se ponía a sacar su abanico de luz.

Recobro el sentido y observo que el ultimo infectado se le iba a abalanzar apunto de darle un ataque con sus uñas cuando de pronto recibió un disparo en la cabeza que lo mato, cayo al otro lado.

Asintió al ver que consiguió darle justo a tiempo antes de que le matara, marcho corriendo para intentar de saber que le pasaba mientras Odd se quedaba ahí todavía intentando de conectar la frecuencia del Megapod con el ordenador de Mitch.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto ayudándole a ponerlo sentado.

-Si, por poco -reafirmo irónicamente.

-¿Que ha sucedido? Estamos yendo tan bien cuando de pronto te tropezaste como si nada -cuestiono queriendo entender que ese fue ese acto inesperado que casi lo hizo matarse.

Entonces se miro el artilugio reconociendo que eso fue lo fallo.

-Me parece que eso esta flojo -señalo observando que había un tornillo que se salía.

Yumi lo noto reconociendo que verdad que estaba flojo, por culpa de eso había que se le desastibilizar y acabase cayendo tontamente por eso.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con él -opino sinceramente.

-Lo se -indico reconociendo que tenía razón, se había pasado tanto tiempo con esa cosa que prácticamente se había olvidado de que lo llevaba por una razón explicita-. Quizás debería de quitarme, ahora ya no me sirve, creo que tengo un poco mejor el tobillo.

-¿Puedes moverlo? -propuso por curiosidad.

Ulrich intento de mover el tobillo y noto que podía doblarlo como antes, lo tenía arreglado.

-Parece que esta bien -reafirmo convencido mientras la miraba a ella con una expresión sonriente.

-Lo hiciste bien Ulrich -le felicito debido a que sabía muy bien que al tenerlo eso puesto demostró que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa aún estando incapaz de moverse como antes.

-Chicos, lo tengo -anunció Odd.

Ambos se levantaron y marcharon para ver si había encontrado la frecuencia, se pusieron al lado observando que uno de los radares estaba subiendo de tensión eléctrica como significando que ya estaba transmitiendo la conexión a otra red inalámbrica.

-¿Esta transmitiendo ya? -asumió Ulrich.

-Me parece que si -opino confirmando Odd al ver eso.

-Pues entonces ya es hora de que curemos por fin a Jeremy -decreto Ulrich decidido a que esto tenía que terminar de algúna forma.

··

A Mitch se le encendió la computadora haciendo llamar su atención, estaba inclinado sentado en su silla giratoria cuando se percato de que volvió a encenderse.

-Por fin -afirmo desesperado y entonces se puso a teclear en el ordenador sin parar.

Siguió hasta que de pronto noto que quedaba la cura que tenía que perfeccionar, el bote estaba ahí dispuesto para hacer la mezcla. Tenía dos opciones: podía seguir haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, o podía salvar a ese joven del virus que le estaba matando.

-Puedo hacerlo a tiempo -se decidió por seguir pero yendo mas rápido que antes.

En la pantalla había una sucesión de algoritmos, pero de pronto una de las secciones cambio en donde se podía notar una frase: HOLA, ¿ESTAS AHÍ?

··

Aelita continuaba tratando a Jeremy a pesar de que no podía hacer, tenía que seguir con él para intentar de consolarlo si es que algo de dentro de él continuaba vivo todavía, su piel había empezado a cambiar, ahora estaba mas violeta que otra cosa, estaba claro que el virus se estaba expandiendo mucho mas que antes, quería llegar a pensar que lo iban a conseguir porque sino el pobre muchacho francés había sobrevivido a tanto por nada.

Asintió frustrada mientras le iba pasando la mano por su pelo, se sentía bien, se alejo pero de pronto noto que se llevo consigo un mechón de su cabello, el virus hacía que se le estuviera cayendo el pelo, seguramente dentro de poco le caería algo mas que eso, lo podía notar en si piel, apenas se la notaba con el mismo color de antes.

-Me habría gustado que hubiésemos estado juntos un poco mas, que tuviésemos mas tiempo, que no hubiésemos estado separados, yo apenas te conozco, pero por lo que puedo entender parece que tu conoces de sobra a mi padre -explicó queriendo tener una ultima conversacíon sincera con él.

Jeremy no se inmuto, siguió estando ahí en aquella posición rígida inconsciente.

-Si él hubiera estado aquí seguro que le habrías impresionado, él siempre le gustaba a aquellos deseosos de querer ser como él, claro que nunca fue tan famoso como para compararlo con Einstein o Stephen Hawking, pero al menos él te habría visto diferente.

Asintió doblando la cabeza hasta hacer crujir el cuello, se había pasado todo el tiempo con una misma posición incomoda, pero eso le preocupaba mucho en este momento.

-Quiero pensar que vas a llegar a algo Jeremy, que vas a sobrevivir de esta, que no te vas a morir después de todo por lo que has pasado, se que te pasaste estos diez años sobreviviendo solo mientras buscabas una forma de sobrevivir a lo poco que queda de este mundo, tu lo perdiste todo, pero al menos yo tengo a mi padre, que sigo sin saber si a estas alturas él seguirá vivo o no, pero seguramente debe de estarlo, encerrado en ese lugar junto con Deckard torturandole como le hace constantemente, sufriendo y sufriendo sin parar.

De pronto Kiwi gimió como haciendo un pequeño ruido parecido a estar entristecido, Aelita lo agarro mientras este le chupaba la cara.

-¿Tu también extrañas a tu amo verdad? -pregunto suponiendo que pensaba en eso mismo.

El perro reaccionó soltando un ladrido seguido de un gemido insonoro.

-Yo también, Olivier era un buen hombre, desearía que estuviera aquí aún para poder ayudarnos con esto, pero decidió quedarse atrás para protegernos de Deckard y sus hombres, así que podríamos haber seguido avanzado en este viaje -le abrazo mientras expresaba todo lo que podía asumir si Olivier no se hubiera quedado a enfrentar a Deckard por los mismos motivos de siempre.

De pronto Jeremy empezo a soltar algo de su boca, se le oían gemidos en su interior.

-¿Jeremy? -pregunto asumiendo que se estaba despertando.

Al final acabo soltando parte del mismo pringue asqueroso y purpura de antes, el virus le estaba provocando un daño mucho mayor que él de antes. Se le quedo mirando apenada ya que eso significaba que le quedaba poco tiempo para que que lo ultimo de humanidad que había en su interior antes de que el virus lo transformase.

-Siento que te este pasando esto mi joven Einstein, pero solo quiero que sepas, que me ha alegrado conocerte por fin, él hombre que se hizo con el anti-virus justo a tiempo, nunca podré estar mas agradecida por esto de lo que estaré en toda mi vida, gracias, por haber hecho este viaje, para haber llegado hasta aquí -agradeció honestamente Aelita dejándole claro que lo sentía todo su pesar pero que al menos estaba agradecida por todo lo que hizo para encontrarse con ella.

Se acerco aún mas y entonces se dispuso a asomar la cabeza para acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, no le importaba que estuviera infectado, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que le importaba era darle una ultima muestra de gratitud.

-¡Mitch! -grito Ulrich con los demás surgiendo por el otro lado.

Aelita reaccionó volviendo a ponerse recta como antes.

-Princesa, ¿sabes donde esta Mitch? -pregunto Odd mientras se acercaban apurados.

-Me parece que todavía sigue por aquí -asumió señalando a la entrada de al final de la esquina.

Lo observaron bien y marcharon corriendo para ver si el hombre se encontraba todavía con el bote del antídoto, Aelita se quedo estupefacta ya que reconoció que casi cometía un error imprudente al hacer eso, ahora ella también se iba a infectar por nada.

-¡Mitch! Lo hemos hecho, ¿tienes la frecuencia ahora? -pregunto Yumi queriendo llamar la atención del otro pero no respondía para nada.

No contestaba, era como si no existiera.

-¿Pero que cojones le pasa? -cuestiono Odd sin entender porque ese silencio.

-Ya estamos otra vez -reprocho Ulrich empezando a sospechar de que estaba tramando otra cosa en vez de hacer lo que le pidieron que hiciera-. Mitch, Jeremy esta cada vez peor, así que no como no nos des esa vacuna te juro que te meteré ese mismo virus por...

Justo entonces surgió Mitch por delante de la puerta con una mirada rígida. Ambos se quedaron con la misma expresión ya que al mirarse así significaba que estaban en completo desacuerdo.

-Aquí esta -enseño la vacuna metida en una jeringuilla.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si -afirmo concienzudamente.

De pronto escucharon un grito asfixiante que venía de algúna parte, se giraron y observaron que Jeremy se encontraba en otro de esos ataques epilépticos donde no paraba de soltar esa baba purpura que daba tanto asco.

-Chicos, Jeremy se esta muriendo, hay que hacer algo -alarmo Aelita viendo que esto no podía ser mucho peor que lo que era antes, estaba empeorando aún mas.

-Vamos -apuro Mitch y entonces ambos marcharon a salvarle.

Se juntaron de vuelta quitándole la manta que ya estaba sucia de ese pringue asqueroso, lo dejaron con todo el cuerpo al descubierto mientras Jeremy empezaba a tiritar, estaba teniendo convulsiones.

-Juntadle las piernas y separadle los brazos -ordeno apuradamente Mitch.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Ulrich.

-Hacedlo, vamos -exigió viendo que no lo querían entender por las buenas.

Cada uno cogío una de las extremidades de Jeremy como para intentar de frenarlo y así mantenerlo quieto como para que le pusiera el antídoto. Mitch le sostuvo por el pecho como dispuesto a clavarselo de vuelta en el corazón como hizo antes.

-¿Se lo vas a poner de vuelta ahí? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Y si, su corazón es el órgano mas débil de todos, si eso falla, falla todo lo demás, por eso es mejor darle toda la dosis ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde -explicó demostrando que era eso o nada.

-¿Se lo vas a dar todo? -protesto Ulrich.

-¿Querías una cura perfecta no? -objetó expresamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que esta era la única opción que tenían si querían salvar a Jeremy de lo que fuese que tuviese ahí dentro.

-Hazlo, por lo que mas quieras, hazlo -insistió malhumorada Aelita ya que quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, su mirada era de pura decisión, estaba dispuesta a cometer ese riesgo.

-Por los cabrones que mataron a este mundo -decreto decidido Mitch y entonces le inyecto la jeringuilla encima del corazón como antes.

Lo puso todo hacía dentro y entonces Jeremy se calmo pero quedandose en un estado indeciso y con una mirada inverosímil, se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender si funcionó o no.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto Odd.

-Esperad -espeto Mitch queriendo escuchar.

Todos miraron fijamente a Jeremy deduciendo que algo iba a pasar, le veían la mirada vacía pero de pronto su cabeza empezo a moverse como si estuviera reaccionando a la vacuna, luego siguió todo el cuerpo hasta que empezo a titubear de aquella forma espasmódica.

-¿Esta teniendo otra convulsión? -cuestiono Yumi viendo como se aceleraba.

-No, miradlo bien -señalo observando que parte de las venas púrpuras estaban cambiando de color, la vacuna le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Esta funcionando -corroboro Aelita.

-¿Pero que le pasa que se mueve así? -cuestiono Odd sin entender porque continuaba reaccionando como si estuviera sufriendo otra convulsión como todas las demás anteriores.

Ambos miraron atentamente notando que algo dentro de Jeremy le pasaba.

-Será mejor que nos hagamos a un lado -advirtió seriamente Mitch.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Solo hacedlo -insistió de vuelta y entonces todos se apartaron dejando a Jeremy ahí tirado.

Empezaba a ir reaccionando de otra forma, era como si algo estuviera apunto de explotar dentro de él, al final se levanto y vomito todo lo que tenía dentro, era todo el virus infeccioso que le había estado infectando el cuerpo durante toda la tarde, ahora lo había liberado de una sola vez.

-¡Joder! -reprocho de vuelta Odd al ver aquella asquerosidad.

Jeremy siguió expulsándolo hasta que al final solamente quedo un ultimo trozo de baba purpura solida colgando de su boca, los ojos se fueron hacía arriba y entonces acabo cayendo de cabeza otra vez quedandose inconsciente, suspiro soltando un insonoro gemido.

-¡Jeremy! -exaspero Aelita y corrió a ayudarle.

-Alto, esperad -chillo Mitch para frenarles.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Lo hemos curado no? -objetó Ulrich asumiendo que no había funcionado.

-Eso no lo sabemos, puede que lo haya expulsado todo pero eso no significa que no haya ningún efecto secundario, hay que quitarlo de en medio y ponerlo en otro sitio, este de aquí ya esta bastante asqueroso con esta cosa -acordo explícitamente Mitch dandose cuenta a tiempo.

-Cierto, vamos, ayudadme a moverlo -ordeno Ulrich estando de acuerdo y entonces le agarro por los hombros levantándolo pero era demasiado pesado.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo y lo levantaron por ambas partes hasta correrlo al otro lado alejandolo de aquel pringue asqueroso que había expulsado antes.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, hay que ver si los efectos se le van, nunca antes esto ha funcionado sin hacer una primera prueba -comento seriamente.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que esta es la única vez que se ha utilizado contra un ser humano? -cuestiono criticando Aelita al ver que podrían haberle puesto cualquier cosa y matarlo sin saber que otra consecuencia podría tener.

-¿Queríais una cura no? Pues ahí la tenéis, ahora hay que esperar a que Jeremy se despierte y veamos si esto ha funcionado de una vez por todas o no -recrimino justificando que al menos hizo lo correcto por ellos, lo demás sobraba.

Ambos asintieron frustrados ya que no se creían que esto hubiese funcionado tan perfectamente como se esperaban, sentían que algo estaba yendo y a Mitch no le importaba en absoluto lo que le podía suceder, no podían estar mas condenados que en este mismo momento.

··

La alarma todavía seguía sonando ya que el brote todavía continuaba, habían pasado como quince minutos después de que Decisión los encerrase y nada de esto había cambiado, Hopper estaba pensativo intentando de ocurrírsele una sugerencia para impedir que llegasen hacía Deckard, mientras Yolanda estaba intentando de comunicarse con los de abajo, todavía quedaba un equipo capaz de hacer frente a los opositores que estaban dando guerra en los niveles inferiores.

-Equipo 3, ¿me respondéis? -pregunto Yolanda comunicándose por el interfono.

-Aquí Equipo 3, la escuchamos señora Perraudin -confirmo uno de los del Equipo 3.

El Equipo 3 estaba pasando por una de las zonas de acceso que habían mas arriba, por el final de la bóveda de abajo, eran como una docena de hombres armados con rifles, escopetas y escudos anti-disturbios, marcharon corriendo a la emergencia en cuestión.

-Tenéis que encontrar a los opositores y detenerlos antes de que sigan avanzando, los quiero a todos muertos, esos hombres ya no nos pertenecen -decreto Yolanda.

-Recibido, estamos pasando por la sección 23 -acoto el hombre al mando y todos continuaron recorriendo la sección circular hasta llegar a una zona amplia con un enorme vacío.

Cada uno se puso en posición ya que aseguraban que los opositores se encontraban. Rodearon la esquina mientras cada uno iban colocando los escudos por protección.

-¿Les damos? -pregunto Miqquel que se encontraba escondido junto con todos los demás.

-Démosles -confirmo William poniendo una mueca de orgullo.

-¡Atacad! -ordeno Miqquel y entonces todo el equipo se levanto escondido en las gradas de la sección del otro lado, empezaron a disparar utilizando todas las armas que tenían.

-¡Nos atacan! -alarmo el hombre al mando y entonces todos se pusieron detrás de los escudos mientras que la mayoría acabaron recibiendo varios disparos por ambas partes del cuerpo, uno de ellos le dio en el cuelo y acabo colgando de las gradas seguido de otros diez disparos que lo hicieron caer directo de cabeza al abismo.

-Señor Kroll, dele a los que se asoman, una vez reciban un disparo en la pierna no tendrán mas opción que tirarse al suelo -especifico William dirigiendose al comandante encargado que estaba armado con varias pistolas disparando con ambas manos.

-¿Les damos con la artillería pesada? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Aquí no, tengo otra idea mejor -acordo seriamente.

-De acuerdo -confirmo, se quedo sin municíon y se puso a cargar.

Todos continuaron disparando sin parar acribillando a cada uno de los miembros del Equipo 3 que se encontraban al otro lado, ya unos cuatro habían caído y los demás ya no sabían que hacer, estaban acorralados en ese rincón y sin apenas municíon.

-Aquí Equipo 3, estamos en problemas, la situación esta fuera de control, no podemos vencerles, tienen mejores armas, estamos perdiendo hombres -comunico el hombre al mando.

Yolanda estaba escuchando las voces y los disparos seguido de grandes gritos insonoros, estaba claro que no podían matarles, la situación se había dado vuelta por completo.

-Aquí Perraudin, mantened la posición -acordo Yolanda.

-Yolanda, tienes que sacar a esos hombres de ahí, si es verdad que se han hecho con el arsenal es probable que los acaben matando antes que a ellos -exigió Hopper sabiendo que era una oportunidad y estaban desperdiciando a esos hombres para nada.

-Tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos, hemos sobrevivido mucho tiempo en este lugar y no vamos a perderlo por nada -decreto Yolanda decidido a seguir a pesar de todo.

Todo el equipo se había puesto hacía abajo cubriéndose con los escudos ya que veían que no tenían forma de seguir combatiendo junto con ese armamento pesado que tenían los del otro lado, William echo un vistazo y sucedió justo lo que ya se había imaginado que sucediese.

-Ahora si -confirmo dirigiendose a Miqquel.

Este soltó una risotada incrédula y entonces agarro un maletín repleto de bengalas, un equipo de tres soldados las cogíeron y las alzaron en dirección a los soldados del otro lado de la sección. El hombre alzo la mirada observando que se planeaban hacer algo pero no sabía que.

-¿Pero que cojones están haciendo? -cuestiono alarmado.

-¡Fuego! -ordeno Kroll y todos lanzaron sus bengalas a la vez.

Un rió de luces rojas parpadeantes salieron volando hasta acabar cayendo en picado en dirección hasta donde estaban situados los del otro grupo, todo el mundo salió corriendo pero la mayoría acabaron con las bengalas pegadas en la piel quemándoles y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Seguid! -ordeno William y volvieron a acribillarlos aprovechando que los tenían a tiro.

Continuaron con una lluvia incesante de balas mientras los demás soldados estaban quemándose a causa de las bengalas, algúnos se marchaban con las quemaduras mientras que otros acabaron cayendo por el abismo que tenían delante, el hombre al mando intento de cubrirse con los escudos pero no le resultaba suficiente, estaba solo.

-Aquí Equipo 3, no podemos retirarnos, nos están atacando, todos estamos cayendo, necesitamos ayuda inmediatamente -exigió atemorizado el hombre ya que ningúno tenía forma de escapar.

Al otro lado todos estaban escuchando y se quedaron estupefactos al oír todas las cosas que se estaban oyendo a través del interfono, se oía el sonido de los gritos y los disparos sin parar, Yolanda estaba exhausta ya que no sabía que hacer, la situación se había descontrolado mas de la cuenta, miro a Decisión asumiendo que la estaba observando para que se hiciera una idea de que podía hacer al respecto, pero ahora todo dependía de ella.

-Yolanda -exigió Hopper queriendo una solución.

Se quedo detenida intentando de saber si responder al aviso o no, podía retirar a esos hombres, o dejar que se murieran solos, todo dependía de lo que decidiera.

Mientras, William observaba el enorme espectáculo que se había montado, de pronto se fijo en uno al que no le habían dado, frunció seriamente el ceño ya que no podía permitir eso de ningúna forma.

-¿Hay algún rifle de francotirador por ahí? -pregunto dirigiendose a cualquiera que tuviera al lado.

-Aquí -le entrego un soldado un rifle de francotirador ya cargado.

Se lo puso encima del hombro observando por el punto de mira al hombre que todavía se encontraba detrás del escudo de protección, no salía ni para asomar la cabeza.

-Venga, vamos, sal -exigió susurradamente queriendo que saliera de ahí para acertarle.

Intento de salir pero el escudo se le caía en la cabeza debido a la gravedad del impacto de las balas, de pronto observo como otro de sus hombres acabo cayendo muerto, tenía la mirada perdida y la cara llena de sangre, al ver eso decidió marcharse sin esperar a las ordenes.

-A la mierda -protesto y se levanto quitándose el escudo de encima.

-Te tengo -confirmo William observando que justo sucedió lo que esperaba que pasase.

Disparo y entonces la bala le impacto en la cabeza justo antes de que pudiera salir de la sección, un enorme chorro de sangre salió por el otro lado de su craneo, luego cayo muerto de costado.

-Si -dijo orgulloso viendo que por fin los mato a todos.

Yolanda lo seguía escuchando todo y ya no sabía que hacer, ya había perdido la comunicación con todo el equipo, estaba claro de que ya estaban todos muertos, desconecto el interfono dejando a todos los miembros morir ahí abajo y quedandose ahí como si nada.

Giro la cabeza en dirección a Hopper como sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto cuestionando su decisión.

-No podía salvarles -se regocijo y entonces se cayo poniendose de rodillas al ver que ya la pifio, se quedo ahí sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Aquello hizo que todos se llevasen un tremendo disgusto, Conrad se agarro de la cabeza mientras Alexandra mantenía una mirada de expectación al oír lo sucedido.

-Pudiste haber abortado la misión -la regaño.

-No podía, tenía que tomar una decisión, y era esta o dejar que William y sus nuevos amigos siguieran avanzando, esta claro que ya hemos perdido el control -aclaro hacíendole entender que podía haber tomado cualquier decisión al respecto pero no lo hizo por miedo.

-En efecto doctora Perraudin -intervino Decisión.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron los tres sin entender que quería decir con eso.

-Las acciones de la doctora Perraudin no nos han llevado por un mejor camino, por su culpa hemos perdido a una cuarta pared de nuestro batallón de guardias, no ha sabido dirigir, no ha sabido controlar la situación -aclaro Decisión dictaminando de que Yolanda no se tomo en serio el liderazgo y acabo cayendo que murieran todos los equipos por nada.

-No es su culpa que ella no supiera que hacer -protesto criticando Alexandra.

-Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero sus acciones corren un gran riesgo para nosotros, y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir aquí dentro, cada decisión y acción tienen una consecuencia y un riesgo, y el riesgo ha sido unánime, lo que significa que ya no puede tomar el mando de la situación ni de esta fortaleza, queda excluida del liderazgo de esta instalación -decreto decididamente la maquina.

-No -exaspero Yolanda alarmada al oír eso.

Ahora ambos se llevaron otro disgusto mas, la cosa ya no podía ir a peor en este momento.

-¿Y ahora que nos queda? ¿Quien va a tomar el liderazgo de esta instalación? -pregunto Hopper exigiendo saber que solución tenía planeada para eso.

-Yo tomare el liderazgo de esta instalación -declaro.

-¿Tu? -cuestiono Conrad.

-Así es, ya ningún ser orgánico es capaz de enfrentarse a esta situación, así que no queda otra que yo asuma el mando para controlar esta situación descontrolada -confirmo dejando claro que como ya nadie podía hacerlo bien, era mejor que se encargase ella para finalizar el asunto.

-¿Y que plan tienes para acabar con William? -critico Hopper.

-No existe ningún plan ideado para asesinar a William Dunbar -confeso.

-¿Que? -chillaron estupefactos al oír eso.

-¿Pero me estas diciendo que tenemos que dejar vivir a Dunbar? -cuestiono Conrad queriendo entender a que venía esa acción.

-William Dunbar es una gran amenaza para esta instalación, pero también un fuerte aliado, no podemos perderlo ahora ya que lo seguimos necesitando para cometer nuestro plan de encontrar a Aelita Schaeffer y a sus cinco amigos -admitió dando a entender que lo iba a dejar vivir para seguir con el otro asunto que tenían pendiente desde que comenzó todo esto.

-No, lo que quieres decir es que lo vamos a dejar vivir para que siga persiguiendo a mi hija, no, ya estoy harto de esto -protesto Hopper fastidiado por el mismo asunto.

Se harto y se marcho hacía otro rincón teniendo algo planeado y no muy bueno.

-Franz, ¿que vas a hacer? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender que pensaba hacer.

Entonces Hopper arranco uno de los palos de hierro que actuaban como vigas para aguantar los bordes de las esquinas, marcho enfurruñado y teniendo encima el palo de hierro.

-A acabar con esto -comento murmuradamente.

Decisión giro su pupila roja observando a lo lejos lo que tenía Hopper, estaba claro que estaba tomando una decisión impetuosa y sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Escuchame Decisión, en todo este tiempo al menos he sido paciente contigo, no se que demonios es lo que te pasa por esa mente artificial que cree yo mismo pero estoy harto, tu ya no me mandas, así que solamente queda una manera de arreglar las cosas aquí -recrimino dejándole claro que ya se harto de estar obedeciendo sus ordenes cuando las tomaba a ciegas.

Se dirigió hacía la mesa de mando mientras Yolanda se levantaba apoyando su mano delante para intentar de frenarlo ya que sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Hopper, no lo hagas, si lo haces todos sufriremos las consecuencias -acoto justificando que nada de lo que iba a hacer iba a lograr algo bueno a pesar de todo.

-Apartate Yolanda, si no quieres recibir tu también -exigió.

Yolanda no sabía que hacer, sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera por muy enfadado que estuviese, esta no era manera de hacerlo.

-No Hopper, no -se negó rotundamente a apartarse de ahí.

-No me dejas otra opción Yolanda -se negó él también y entonces se acerco hacía la maquina mientras Yolanda se ponía delante de él con ambas manos pero al final este la quito de encima de un empujón poco brusco. Se dispuso a golpear la maquina con el palo.

Todos estaban mirando ya que no sabían que hacer, entendían lo que tenía planeado pero no sabían si eso iba a provocarle algo a la maquina, aunque para él no tenían ningún problema.

-Esto es por todos los años de sufrimiento -reprocho eufóricamente y entonces bajo el palo de hierro contra la maquina pero algo fallo.

Se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que ocurrió. Hopper abrió los ojos y se percato de que había algo parecido a un cable pero cogiendo el palo como si se tratase de un tentáculo, impidió que le destruyera, aquel cable venía de mas arriba, cerca del sistema eléctrico.

-¿Que cojones? -cuestiono asombrado Conrad al ver esa cosa.

El cable lo elevo teniendo a Hopper atado con el palo y sin poder soltarse.

-¡Hopper! -grito Alexandra al hasta donde se iba.

Lo elevo tanto que se puso delante del ojo que lo miraba fijamente.

-Franz Hopper, después de tantos años por fin te revelas contra mi, es indudable pensar que haber pasado como una década aguanto tu enfado ha sido algo digno de ver -opino sinceramente viendo adonde fue a parar después de tanto odio y frustración por estar aguantandola-, pero ahora me temo que has cometido un terrible error, no tolerare esta decisión.

Lo bajo bruscamente y entonces lo soltó tirándolo contra el suelo haciendo que acabase rodando por toda la sala, quedo dolorido incapaz de ponerse de pie.

-Hopper -exaspero Alexandra y marcho a socorrerle.

Se puso delante de él intentando de asistirle viendo lo que le hizo.

-Hopper fue quien te creo, eso te convierte en su padre, y así es como lo tratas -critico Conrad.

-Lo podría haber sido hace un tiempo, pero me temo que Franz Hopper se ha convertido en alguien incapaz de razonar con total sinceridad, ya no es confiable, sus actos provocan una tremenda decepción a todos nosotros -argumento relacionando el hecho de que ya no lo veía como a un padre, lo veía como otra amenaza a la que había que prolongar y controlar.

-No, una decepción para todos nosotros no, solo a ti -rectifico seriamente Alexandra.

-¿Esta asumiendo algo doctora Durquess? -cuestiono Decisión.

-Lo único que pretendo decir es que se ha pasado tanto tiempo viendo todos nuestros actos violentos que ya prácticamente para usted todo el mundo es una amenaza, y dar un paso en falso es la excusa perfecta para castigarles sin problema -le aclaro severamente Alexandra para dejarle claro lo que pensaba sobre sus acciones en la instalación.

-¿Lo que pretende decir es que yo soy la amenaza en realidad? -corroboro.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza mientras ponía una expresión de puro disgusto.

-Pues muy bien, si yo soy la amenaza, entonces no me sirve nada que este conectada al sistema, adiós -decreto despidiéndose de una extraña forma y entonces el ojo rojo se apago hasta que al final todo el sistema eléctrico se fue abajo.

Quedo toda la sala a oscuras incluida todo el resto de la fortaleza.

Mucho mas abajo también dejando a oscuras a William con su grupo, ambos se quedaron extrañados sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -cuestiono Miqquel-. ¿Hemos sido nosotros?

-No, debe de ser Decisión, la han apagado -opino sinceramente Kroll.

-Pues si la han apagado, entonces eso nos da mucha ventaja -indico William sonriendo maliciosamente al saber muy bien que ahora tenían otra oportunidad de seguir avanzando sin ningún problema, alzo su espada y dijo-: Seguidme.

Todos marcharon siguiendole, giraron a la esquina en dirección a las celdas.

··

Los chicos estaban exhaustos ya que no sabían ahora que hacer, había pasado un buen rato desde que Mitch le había inyectado el antídoto y ahora no sabían que esperar de eso, había vomitado todo el virus que tenía dentro pero parecía que eso no era suficiente, apenas habían visto que los efectos se marchasen dejándole tal y como estaba, aunque viendo las víctimas anteriores ambos sabían muy bien que su cuerpo no podría soportar todo ese cambio en su interior.

-¿Estará muerto ya? -pregunto Odd soltando excusas de forma insensata.

-No, no esta muerto, nadie va a morir hoy, de acuerdo -protesto Yumi queriendo que parase con esa manía de pensar que todo iba a ir mal.

Ambos asintieron mosqueados por esa cuestión.

-Disculpad que le haya pasado esto, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan desesperado por intentar de curar a alguien por esto, llevo tanto tiempo aquí que apenas me acuerdo de lo que era tener humanidad -comento sincerandose Mitch para que no se la tomasen mal con él.

-Nosotros también -indico incrédulamente Ulrich.

-No que va, vosotros sois distintos, vosotros sois algo mas, os habéis pasado toda vuestra vida soportando todo tipo de cosas, mientras que yo en cambio he estado aquí metido sin saber que hacer excepto tratar este virus, aunque me parece que otros ya lo hicieron en su momento, y yo no he tenido ni idea -discrepo aclarándole como eran los hechos en realidad, y era todo lo contrario de lo que él se imaginaba en realidad.

Aquello tenía sentido, él apenas había conseguido algo, pero ellos si, en tan solo un par de meses habían obtenido mucho mas que lo que cualquiera podría haber conseguido, y tenían que estar orgullosos de eso a pesar de que Jeremy estuviese apunto de morirse ahora o no.

-¿Dime una cosa Mitch? -pregunto Aelita-. ¿Que pensabas hacer en tu compañía con el virus?

Ahora eso le hacía dar muchas preguntas, pero solamente había una respuesta a eso.

-Me parece que crear algo parecido a esto, solo que mas controlado, querían hacer que Farmacéuticas Vincent fuese el Santo Grial de una cura que el mundo necesitaba, imaginate lo que haría el mundo entero con un antídoto como ese, pagarían millones por curar a cualquiera, ese es el precio por el cual uno esta metido en este tipo de negocios -confeso relatando lo que su empresa tenía planeada hacer con ese virus, era algo horrible y nefasto.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, era como si de pronto se diesen cuenta de que todo el mundo pretendía conquistar el mundo matando a millones de personas con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades, pero al menos eso no paso, ocurrió algo mucho peor.

-¿Y que paso que no se pudo hacer? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Mi jefe: John Broghan, fue asesinado a manos de un sujeto con el que Hopper, Deckard y Simeon estaban experimentando, al parecer la cosa se descontrolo y este se tiro encima de Broghan clavándole las uñas hasta matarlo, no pudimos salvarle, y eso al parecer lo cambio todo, jamas se llego a cometer el plan -aclaro demostrando que a causa de lo que hicieron produjo que ese Broghan muriera y acabase alterando las cosas.

Ahora entonces comprendieron porque se llevaron las muestras, porque viendo el peligro que había, era imposible que lo tuvieran controlado a pesar de la situación.

-¿Simeon esta en esa instalación?, ¿esa fortaleza? -pregunto acordándose de ese hecho.

Aelita no sabía que decirle, él estaba muerto, pero viendo todo lo que le habían ayudado a curar a Jeremy, se merecía saber la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió.

-Ya no esta -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño ante aquella afirmación.

-Mi padre estaba trabajando con Deckard, pero este no quiso hacerlo, así que no tuvo mas opción que recurrir a Simeon ya que él siempre era muy leal, sabía que si lo hacía él nos mataría, así que no tuvo mas opción que matarlo para impedir eso, le dio una muerte rápida y apenas indolora -aclaro sinceramente hacíendole entender lo que sucedió con él, ya no estaba.

Mitch se quedo indeciso al oír eso, estaba muerto, él hombre al que le había puesto el cargo de cuidarle lo había matado, nunca había llegado a pensar en eso de ningúna forma.

-¿Cuando sucedió eso? -inquirió.

-No lo se, me parece que hace menos de dos meses -especifico sin saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-Justo cuando iniciamos el viaje -indico reconociendo Ulrich que lo hicieron ese momento.

Mitch se cabreo tanto que al final se llevo una mano a la cabeza y empezo a balbucear todo tipo de lamentos, verdaderamente apreciaba a Simeon como para llorar por él.

-Estuvo vivo, estuvo vivo -reprocho entristecido mientras se llevaba aún mas la mano a la cabeza al ver que de algúna manera estuvo vivo y sobrevivió todo este tiempo.

Aelita no podía soportarlo verlo así, se acerco hacía él apoyándole la mano en el hombro y entonces este se junto medio abrazándola debido a que necesitaba que alguien le consolara. Los demás se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo, se juntaron formando un circulo y abrazandose los unos a los otros debido a que todos sentían lo mismo, todos habían perdido a un ser querido importante y no le gustaría que a nadie mas pasase por lo mismo.

-Ah -oyeron un extraño gemido venir de algúna parte.

-Es Jeremy -vocifero Aelita reconociendo que estaba consciente.

Todos se pusieron delante de él intentando de ver como estaba cuando de pronto observaron algo extraño a la vez que asombroso. De pronto todas las venas que estaban aún con el tono morado empezaron a desaparecer al instante como si algo las estuviera borroneando desde dentro.

-Ya no esta -reconoció estupefacto Ulrich.

-Lo hemos conseguido, tenemos la cura -declaro Yumi viendo que después de todo por lo que habían pasado ahora por fin tenían lo único que podía curarles de esa enfermedad.

Ambos se abrazaron viendo que al final lograron algo bueno después de todo, Mitch asintió resentido porque no se creía que esto al final lograse funcionar como pensaba, Aelita se quedo mirando a Jeremy ya que no se imaginaba que al final se recuperaría de eso, pero lo hizo, él era un luchador, un superviviente, un Guerrero del Mañana.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -reprocho Odd alarmado al ver que Jeremy estaba pasándole algo raro.

Todos se apartaron viendo que se estaba meando encima, se notaba el pis saliendo por ambos lados de sus calzoncillos, casi les entraba la risa sino fuera porque antes pensaban que se estaba muriendo.

-Es lo normal, como se ha pasado todo el tiempo lleno de ese pringue, ahora su cuerpo libera todo lo que los músculos falsos han estado contrayendo -indico Mitch reconociéndolo.

-Normal o no, este tío va a necesitar unos nuevos pantalones -opino sinceramente Ulrich.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo Yumi.

-¿No tendrás algo de ropa de recambio no? -pregunto Aelita al respecto.

-Iré a mirar -objetó Mitch y entonces se marcho yendo de vuelta a su despacho para mirar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como se encontraba cuando de pronto empezaron a escuchar un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, alzaron la mirada para escuchar mejor.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Odd.

Ambos se alarmaron incluyendo Mitch que puso una mirada seria por eso.

-Suena como el motor de un coche -indico Aelita.

-Imposible -reprimió Mitch hacíendose una muy mala idea.

-¿Debe de haber alguien afuera? -acoto suponiendo Ulrich.

-Vayamos a mirar -sugirió seriamente Yumi.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo los otros dos.

-Yo me quedare aquí con Jeremy, si ocurre algo malo avisad -acordo la pelirrosa.

-Lo haremos -confirmo Ulrich y entonces se dirigió hacía Mitch del cual este le meneo la cabeza como significando que estaban en la misma posición.

Ambos se marcharon apurados mientras mantenían agarradas con sus respectivas armas ya que no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar. Ahí entonces Mitch aprovecho y se marcho sin decir nada.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto viendo que se largaba sin provocar el mas mínimo ruido.

-Tengo que prepararme, si es verdad que hay alguien ahí fuera, no quiero llegar a pensar en lo que podría suceder si me descubren, no pienso permitir eso aquí -declaro seriamente Mitch dispuesto a actuar en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Aelita no se lo tomo muy bien pero confiaba en él debido a lo que hizo antes, se marcho desapareciendo al entrar en su despacho, se quedo sola cuidando de Jeremy del cual no sabía si aún estaba en plenas condiciones o no, podía estar curado, pero por dentro podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa sin saberlo, ahora ya no podía arriesgarse como antes.

··

Los tres salieron al exterior girando todo el bloque hasta que entonces ahí descubrieron quienes eran los que se habían metido ahí dentro, se pusieron contra la esquina mientras observaban un pelotón como de unos diez hombres saliendo de tres jeeps, aquellos hombres resultaban familiares.

-Mirad esto, parece que aquí hubo una batalla con estos de aquí -opino un hombre de piel negra observando los restos de los muertos de antes.

-¿No hemos visto ya a esos hombres antes? -cuestiono suponiendo Odd.

-A mi me da que si -indico sinceramente Yumi.

Uno de los sujetos se puso a toquetear las cabezas hasta darse cuenta de una cosa.

-Esto es reciente -dijo otro con un aspecto mucho mayor que el de los otros.

-¿Reciente? -cuestiono el que parecía estar al mando.

-Si, miralo bien -entonces todos se empezaron a acercar para verlo mejor.

Ambos se fijaron bien intentando de reconocer a cada uno de los soldados que habían ahí al lado cuando de pronto Kiwi surgió de la nada siguiendo a su amo, soltó un gemido insonoro.

Odd se giro pero no lo hizo caso, entonces reaccionó percatandose de lo que tenía delante.

-Kiwi, ¿que haces aquí? -le reprocho susurradamente viendo que se había metido en medio.

El perro se quedo con la lengua para afuera.

-Yumi, ¿donde dejamos el Megapod exactamente? -pregunto Ulrich teniendo una corazonada.

-Me parece que al final de la esquina, desde ahí -señalo Yumi reconociendo que habían dejado el Megapod a la vista de aquellos hombres.

-Oh genial -se dio un golpe en la cara-. Como hemos podido ser tan despistados.

Kiwi se junto y empezo a morderle en el pantalón como exigiéndole algo.

-Maldita sea Kiwi, suéltame ya -insistió reprimido por lo que hacía.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestionaron ambos girandose para ver lo que le pasaba.

-Es Kiwi, no me suelta -le señalo observando que ahora se lo mordía aún mas fuerte.

-¿Le habrás dado de comer no? -objetó asumiendo que podía ser eso en realidad.

En ese momento se puso a pensar y descubrió que no lo hizo.

-Es que con el tema de Jeremy se me olvido completamente -declaro demostrando que lo agarraba así porque quería que le diese de comer.

-Pues dale algo como para que se distraiga por ahora -exigió nervioso Ulrich.

-Yo no tengo nada -reprocho insistentemente al ver que el perro no le dejaba en paz, al final no tuvo mas opción que cogerlo en brazos para que parase.

Continuaron observando lo que sucedía, los soldados habían dejado de fijarse en los cadaveres cuando entonces otro mas surgió del otro lado como si se hubiera ido en otro momento.

-Señor, he encontrado algo y créame que no lo va a creer -aviso.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto el era que era el líder del grupo.

-Hay dos vehículos aquí estacionados, y pareciera que los han utilizado recientemente -señalo.

-¿Recientemente? Eso significa que no somos los únicos en venir aquí -indico alarmado al oír eso.

-¿Que vehículos son? -pregunto otro con un aspecto mas robusto.

-Una es una motocicleta y el otro no tengo ni las remota idea de lo que es pero parece fabricado por algo extremadamente blindado -mencionó.

-Un momento, ¿no hemos visto ya uno de esos vehículos anteriormente? -critico otro de ellos.

-Oh joder -se llevo Ulrich una mano a la cabeza al ver que ya les descubrieron.

Kiwi ya no pudo mas y acabo mordiéndole la mano a su dueño.

-¡Ey Kiwi! -chillo dolorido por lo que le hizo y se marcho corriendo.

El perro se fue yendo directos hacía los soldados, Odd hizo lo mismo y se puso a perseguirle.

-¡Kiwi espera vuelve aquí! -grito correteándole.

-¡Odd! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! -insistió Ulrich viendo que se largaba.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ya lo habían empeorado todo, al final no tuvieron mas opción que seguirles. Los soldados escucharon los ladridos y entonces observaron que venía un perro seguido de un chico rubio con el pelo enderezado hacía atrás.

-Kiwi ven aquí -consiguió capturarle y lo levanto con los brazos-. ¿Porque te has ido?

El perro contesto ladrando, Odd alzo la vista observando boquiabierto que se quedo delante de los soldados mientras estos le miraban como entumecidos al verle aparecer así de repente.

-Odd -grito Ulrich de vuelta y entonces ambos se juntaron mirando a los soldados que ahora sabían de su presencia, se quedaron estupefactos al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

El que estaba al mando se acerco, era Romitz, el líder del grupo que se había metido la anterior semana en lo de Fort Duxxon, los habían mandado Deckard.

-Vosotros -exclamo sorprendido.

-Me parece que tenemos un gran problema -opino sinceramente Yumi.

-Y que lo digas -indico Ulrich poniendo una mirada expectante con los ojos bien abiertos.

··

La alarma continuaba sonando mientras todos los demás estaban haciendo lo que podían para arreglar la situación, como ahora habían perdido a Decisión, no tenían otro remedio que resolverlo por ellos mismos, tocaron cada uno de los sistemas de la mesa de mando intentando de hacer que al menos algún electrodo se encendiese.

-Vamos vamos -exigió nerviosamente Alexandra queriendo que funcionará algo por las buenas.

Hopper estaba algo contraído después de haberse llevado ese golpe de antes, pero le importaba tanto terminar con esto que iba mirando cada uno de los sistemas de cableado que había por doquier como para conseguir algúna solución viable o algo por el estilo.

-¿De que demonios esta hecho esto? -cuestiono Conrad sin saber que hacer.

-Será mejor que dejes eso o lo acabaras rompiendo -advirtió Hopper.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pues ahora estamos rotos por dentro -exclamo irónicamente.

Yolanda se encontraba acostada en una de las columnas de las esquinas al ser incapaz de hacerle frente a la situación, tan absorta estaba con aquello de reconocer que no había podido ser útil que ahora había tomado un camino lleno de pura desgana.

Alexandra siguió con lo mismo hasta que ya no pudo mas.

-Nada -declaro abiertamente.

Ambos se quedaron resentidos y empezaron a pensar atentamente.

-¿Hay algo que deba de tener Decisión? No puede haberse ido así como así -concreto Hopper.

-Y si a lo mejor lo ha hecho -opino Conrad.

-¿Que quieres decir? -dirigió la mirada hacía él con expectación.

-Decisión es una inteligencia artificial, en todas las películas siempre muestran que cada vez que una inteligencia artificial quiere expandirse, paso a otra red, a otro cuerpo, y si no ha hecho eso en realidad, y si no ha pasado a otro sistema electrónico en otra parte de la ciudad -explicó hacíendole entender que había una posibilidad de que se hubiese soltado de sus ataduras para así poder expandirse como algo mucho mas superior.

-Eso es imposible, construí a Decisión para que no se expandiera, que fuera una simple unidad almacenada en esa caja torácica que es su ojo principal -repercuto Hopper.

-Pero Decisión ha evolucionado, ya no es lo que era al principio, ahora puede decidir por si misma -indico reconociendo Alexandra al respecto.

Ahí entonces a Hopper le vino una muy mala sensación, si era verdad que Decisión se había ido y hubiese pasado a otro lugar, entonces ahora cundiría el pánico a que ahora ella se encargaría de terminar el trabajo por si misma.

-No lo hará -mencionó Yolanda.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono dirigiéndose a la doctora que yacía aún en el suelo.

-Si Decisión lo hubiese hecho, lo habría intentado hace años, es mas lista que eso, no se ha ido, simplemente se ha apagado esperando a que nos venzan -opino honestamente.

-¿Pero entonces si no se ha ido? ¿Que es lo que pretende? -repercuto insistentemente.

-Simplemente dejar que nos arrepintamos, no lo veís, la hemos cabreado, ahora nos esta poniendo a prueba, quiere que veamos la clase de seres que somos -indico obviamente.

-¿Que clase de seres? -cuestiono Conrad sin entender ese ultimo comentario.

-Quiere hacernos ver que los humanos somos una especie determinada a destruirnos mutuamente, quiere dejar que esto suceda como suceda para demostrarnos que solamente valemos para dejarnos llevar por la violencia, ya no le importamos como trabajadores, ahora somos parte de un experimento que se ha creado sola -explicó demostrando que ahora las tornas habían cambiado, ya no estaban tratando de experimentar, ahora ellos estaban siendo experimentados.

Ambos se miraron arraigados viendo adonde les había llevado todo eso, ahora tenían bien claro de que Decisión había avanzado, ahora tenía la voluntad propia para decidir que hacer con ellos, sobretodo si se trataba de dejarlos con vida o no.

De pronto escucharon un fuerte estruendo que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Conrad de vuelta.

Alzaron la mirada hacía donde estaba la entrada tapada por el muro blindado, con esos ruidos pudieron entender que alguien de afuera estaba intentando de entrar, ya habían llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Creéis que es quien yo creo que es? -pregunto al respecto.

-Oh si, yo diría que si -reafirmo Hopper convencido de que William venía hacía ellos, en cualquier momento iban a abrir la puerta aunque estuviese blindado, pero viendo todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, estaba claro de que algúna forma lograrían pasar.

··

En la sala de las celdas se encontraba un solo guardia custodiando una celda especial, de pronto noto algo que había a lo lejos, alzo la mirada y avanzo unos metros queriendo ver que había mas adelante, apenas notaba lo que había pero era una cabeza asomándose.

-Alto ahí, identificate -ordeno explícitamente.

De pronto algo le ataco por detrás atravesándole el pecho, era William que le atravesó con su espada de tal manera que le dejo todo el cuerpo destruido, esbozo una mirada inverosímil mientras él hombre caía muerto de rodillas al ver lo que le hicieron.

La saco de un tirón y el guardia cayo muerto del todo.

-Eso esta bien, ya puedes ir -aviso conforme.

Ahí entonces salió Miqquel quien resulto ser el que se asomaba, se quedo riendo a carcajadas.

-Jamas había pensado antes que serían tan estupidos de no darse cuenta a tiempo -opino sinceramente al ver que fue fácil matarle.

Se acerco viendo lo que quedo del cadaver, quedo con el pecho destrozado y mutilado.

-Es una pasada esa espada -indico.

-Lo se, lo es -reafirmo quitándole la sangre con un trapo como hacía siempre.

-¿Lo hacemos? -pregunto al respecto.

Carraspeo afirmando que era la hora, se dirigió al panel de control y entonces lo rompió con la punta de la espada, se provoco un cortocircuito y al instante la puerta se abrió.

Había un vacío oscuro ahí dentro del que apenas se notaba algo.

-¿Señor? -pregunto intentando de llamar la atención del que habitaba en su interior.

Ahí entonces surgió Deckard saliendo de la celda y dirigiendose hacía ellos con una expresión unánime, luego se le cambió a una expresión de orgullo por lo que hicieron.

-Lo hemos logrado señor, tenemos la fortaleza a nuestro control -anunció Miqquel.

-¿Y Decisión? -pregunto.

-Parece que se ha ido -declaro.

-Pero no se preocupe, tenemos un equipo ocupandose de eso ahora, Hopper y compañía están encerrados en la sala principal -mencionó William con agrado.

-Bien, ya es hora de enseñarle a esta instalación quien es el que manda otra vez -dictamino decidido mientras se ponía en una posición de superioridad moral.

Esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se reía entre dientes.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·El dia mas oscuro

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Jeremy y compañía encuentran la guarida del hombre que compro el virus desconocido pero ahora revelado como Fortovixyn, el mismo medicamento que encontraron en America junto con los de Fort Castor.

Se presentan con el sujeto Mitch Cornell del cual ha estado mas de diez años viviendo solo en una planta hidráulica con muy poca cosa, les explica todo lo que ha estado haciendo pero en el acto Jeremy es infectado por una extraña sustancia parecida al virus original pero mucho mas letal, le hace efecto y lo deja en un estado deplorable.

Consiguen curarle justo a tiempo gracias a Mitch pero de pronto acaban descubriendo que el teniente Romitz y su equipo también se encuentra en el mismo lugar por casualidad, descubren a los chicos pero no sucede nada de momento.

Mientras tanto, William Dunbar ha decidido crear su motín para liberar a Deckard de su prision, deja suelto a un grupo de infectados mientras él y su avanzandilla empiezan a ir nivel por nivel hasta que ya no queda nadie por detenerles.

Al rato, se forma una tremenda confrontación entre Hopper y Decisión donde todo el mundo le deja bien claro que no es mas que una inteligencia inútil y desaprovechada haciendo que se desactive a si misma y dejando a todos encerrados en la sala principal.

Como saldrán de ahí, estén atentos a este nuevo episodio.

CAPITULO 7: EL DIA MAS OSCURO

Kroll y los suyos se juntaron delante del pasillo que llevaba directamente al interior de la sala principal, estaba completamente blindada y era incapaz de que alguien acabase pasando por ahí, carraspeo mosqueado mientras se movía el cuello hacíendolo crujir.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto al respecto uno de sus ayudantes.

-Poned explosivos alrededor, quiero que esa puerta quede completamente derruida -ordeno.

-No creo que los explosivos que tengamos puedan derribar esa puerta, si es lo que creo seguro que debieron de ser lo bastante listos como para asegurarse de que no ocurrieran esas cosas -acoto sinceramente viendo lo impenetrable que resultaba ese muro blindado.

Lo miro fijamente y entonces hizo una mueca inverosímil como de disgusto.

-Tienes razón, pero suerte de que el señor Dunbar me ha dejado un pequeño juguete a mi favor por el que puedo divertirme un rato -indico orgullosamente y entonces se dirigió hacía una de los maletines que se había traído consigo de la armería, el bazooka.

-¿Probamos al menos de asegurarnos si están ahí al otro lado? -sugirió expresamente.

-Haced lo que queráis, de todas formas la voy a volar en pedazos -indico obviamente como dejando claro que le importaba un comino lo que sucediese.

Entonces todos se movilizaron dispuestos a hacer sitio para el lugar del impacto, el ayudante y otros tres mas se pusieron delante de la puerta y empezaron a golpearla unas cuantas veces como para llamar la atención al otro lado, se oía un estrepitoso sonido mecánico y duro.

-¿Alguien? -aviso.

Pusieron la oreja delante y escucharon unos pequeños murmullos como de gente pasando de un lado a otro, con eso ya lo tenían bien claro.

-Si -afirmo poniendo una expresión de un orgullo lascivo.

-Lo que me imaginaba, quitaos de ahí si no queréis que os de -ordeno sarcásticamente mientras ponía la enorme ojiva en el interior del cohete.

Todos se corrieron hacía atrás pero hacíendose a otro lado ya que sabían bien que en cuanto lo lanzase saldría el humo y los dañaría gravemente.

-¡A cubierto! -aviso eufóricamente y entonces todos se cubrieron poniendose de rodillas.

Disparo y el proyectil salió disparado dejando un reguero de humo caliente, recorrió todo el pasillo hasta acabar chocando contra la puerta.

Por dentro la puerta estallo haciendo salir volando a dos hombres que habían a los costados, Hopper y compañía se sorprendieron al ver eso, acabaron cayéndose de la onda expansiva.

Todo se calmo mientras una enorme bola de humo dejaba tapado el agujero que había al otro lado, al cabo de unos minutos Kroll y los otros pasaron al interior mientras iban alzando sus rifles apuntando hacía todo el mundo, miro a cada lado hasta que se encontró con Hopper, estaba tirado en el suelo junto con Alexandra y Conrad, este empezo a sentir un dolor tremendo que venía de su oreja, era el daño que tenía en el tímpano, le estaba afectado bastante y eso que apenas se había recuperado de la anterior explosión, ambos intentaron de ayudarle al ver que estaba teniendo un ataque pero se quedaron indecisos sin apenas inmutarse al verle quien tenían adelante.

-¿Franz Hopper? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-¿Quien lo pregunta? -le contradijo mientras intentaba de ponerse de otra manera.

-Soy el teniente Kroll, Dunbar me ha enviado para deteneros -declaro.

-Que se vaya ese mocoso a la mierda -reprocho Alexandra.

Ahí entonces el ayudante de Kroll se acerco apuntandole con su rifle mientras se giraba poniendose en dirección a su jefe, ambos se quedaron con la misma mirada incesante.

-Será mejor que no me haga enfadar señor Hopper, porque como me pase algo a mi, mi ayudante el cadete Kif le hará sufrir bastante como todos esos de ahí abajo -advirtió amenazadoramente.

-Y no me gustaría quedarme un poco de usted -exclamo acercando su mano y pasándosela por la mejilla de Alexandra, esta no le gusta y se la quito de una palmada brusca-. Eh.

-Tranquilizate Kiff, ya sabemos que no pueden hacernos nada en esta situación -procuro Kroll haciendo que su amigo se calmase viendo por donde iba.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con desgana, entonces Kroll alzo la mirada hacía la maquina, estaba completamente apagada, no estaba la luz, ni el ojo encendido.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Se ha ido, ha decidido desconectarse solo -declaro Conrad.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces vamos a tener que volverla a encender -opino incrédulamente.

-Creeme, nadie en esta sala es capaz de volverá a encenderle, y si lo hiciera, no sería para estar viendo esto -recrimino Hopper asumiendo que era imposible que se volviese a encender así sin mas sabiendo que al final acabaron todos en esta misma situación.

-Eso no será ningún problema -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Alzaron la mirada hacía el frente y observaron que hay surgió Deckard junto con Dunbar y Miqquel, ambos poniendo una mirada perversa como siempre.

-Richard -dijo alarmado Hopper al ver que habían conseguido soltarle.

-Hola Franz, volvemos a vernos en persona, otra vez -exclamo irónicamente sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía excusa para poder desafiarle o contradecirle, lo tenía contra las cuerdas otra vez.

Aquello hizo que los otros dos se riesen tontamente sabiendo lo que le iba a hacer.

··

Romitz y los otros estaban absortos viendo que hay mismo tenían a los tres de los cinco que se habían escapado de Fort Duxxon, no se esperaban para nada que estuviesen justamente ahí. Los muchachos les estaban mirando de una forma como de decir que hacer en ese momento, Romitz empezo a acercarse cuando entonces Odd y Yumi alzaron sus armas.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo sabiendo que apuntaban a Romitz.

-No alto -exigió poniendose en posición defensiva.

Se quedaron mas absortos todavía al ver que no quería hacerles daño.

-Romitz, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Muldoch sin entender que hacía.

-Esto es justamente de lo que nos ha estado hablando Hopper -indico sinceramente.

-Hopper, ¿el padre de Aelita sigue vivo aún? -inquirió Ulrich reconociendo esa mención.

-Así es, esta vivo, en la fortaleza, lo tenemos bien protegido -aclaro y continuo avanzando.

-¡No te acerques mas! -exigió Yumi apuntando con mucha firmeza su abanico.

Se detuvo sabiendo que no les creeían viendo el estado en que se encontraban y después de la ultima vez que se vieron estaba claro que no sabían nada de ese tema.

-¿Deckard os manda? -pregunto de vuelta el alemán asumiendo que habían venido por lo que ya sospechaban desde un primer momento.

-Deckard ya no esta en el poder -declaro Angus.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron los tres absortos al oír eso.

Muldoch se levanto poniendose de pie y se giro poniendose de perfil.

-Veís esto -se señalo la cara que era donde tenía las cicatrices de la paliza que le habían dado el otro dia-. Esto me lo hizo Deckard por haber defendido a Romitz al no haberse llevado a la chica pelirroja cuando estábamos en Fort Duxxon.

-¿Entonces os lo habéis quitado de encima? -intuyo asumiendo Odd.

-Lo tenemos encerrado, ahora nuestra doctora jefe, Yolanda Perraudin es la que se encarga de todo, pero Dunbar y Miqquel están todavía, así que mas o menos es como si nada hubiera cambiado -prosiguió Romitz mostrandose frustrado por el asunto.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo susurradamente Yumi al vérselo venir.

-¿Que hacéis aquí en realidad? -pregunto de vuelta al querer entender para que estaban ahí.

-Hemos confirmado que el hombre que se llevo unas muestras del virus desconocido esta aquí, ¿habéis estado con él no? -objetó queriendo corroborarlo.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que si se lo decían tendrían un problema, y no podían tenerlo ahora ya que por fin recuperaron a Jeremy del terrible virus que le infecto.

-Podéis confiar en nosotros, este tema con Deckard ya nos la suda, hemos pasado pagina, ya no queremos seguir obedeciendo ordenes de este tipo si es que al final acabamos matando gente inocente por nada -espeto sinceramente Romitz queriendo que entendiesen que no tenían nada malo contra ellos, ya no les importaban lo que hicieran ahora.

-¿Entonces no nos vais a llevar a la fortaleza? -cuestiono Odd

-Claro que no, diremos que no estabais aquí, pero hay una mala noticia -indico.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Yumi.

-Que tenemos que llevarnos a Mitch Cornell de aquí -confeso seriamente.

··

Aelita estaba exhausta porque ya no sabía que hacer, estaba esperando a los otros para que volviesen y descubrir que era ese sonido de ahí afuera, pensó en que a lo mejor les había pasado algo y estarían muertos, tenía que ir a ayudarles, pero no podía dejar solo a Jeremy, podía dejarle con Mitch, pero no le resultaba lo bastante confiable como para dejárselo en sus manos, no, tenia que estar con él por si la cosa al final acababa mal después de todo.

-¡Ah! -se escucho un insonoro gemido y entonces Aelita alzo la mirada observando que Jeremy se estaba despertando, se recupero.

-¿Jeremy? -pregunto queriendo saber si estaba consciente.

Intento de levantar la cabeza pero solamente pudo abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía delante.

-Princesa -exclamo con gemidos.

-Oh -se ruborizo al ver que estaba bien, se tiro encima de él y lo abrazo pero aquello lo empeoro ya que lo estaba aplastando y justo tras haberse recuperado hace apenas unos minutos-. Perdona.

-No importa -la disculpo por ese gesto improvisto.

Hizo gemidos de dolor como si tuviese algo en la cabeza, luego dijo:

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto sin recordar nada.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que ha sucedido? -cuestiono.

-No, para nada -declaro negando saber que sucedió durante las ultimas horas.

Asintió y entonces se dispuso a decirle todo cuanto salió mal.

-Resulta que el virus hizo efecto en ti, vomitaste una extraña sustancia que tenías dentro y eso te hizo empeorar, te volviste púrpura de repente -le relato como sucedió.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto-. ¿Como la mancha en el pelo de Odd.

-No, mucho peor y mas asqueroso -retracto burlonamente.

-Menos mal -exclamo soltando una pequeña risa falsa, luego suspiro agotado.

Se apoyo un poco mas cerca de él mientras Jeremy intentaba de recuperarse.

-¿Donde están los demás? -pregunto reconociendo que faltaban los otros tres.

-Ulrich y los otros han ido a ver que hay afuera, acabamos de oír un extraño sonido parecido al motor de un coche, hace ya como cinco minutos -declaro señalando el exterior con la mirada.

-Oh joder -reprocho asumiendo que se le venía una muy mala sensación, intento de levantarse pero Aelita se lo impidió poniéndole la mano encima, estaba completamente dolorido.

-Tranquilizate Jeremy, acabas de sufrir por algo terrible, tienes que descansar -exigió.

Se tranquilizo volviendo a acostarse donde estaba, gimió dolorido de vuelta.

-¿Donde esta Mitch? -ahora reconoció que también faltaba ese.

-Decía que iba a ayudarnos en un rato, se marcho a su despacho a prepararse pero hace rato que también no sale de ahí -indico observando el hueco del otro lado.

-Debe de estar aprovechando para hacer otra cosa, no me gusta -opino desconfiadamente.

-Y a mi tampoco -objetó estando de acuerdo.

-Tienes que ir a mirar que hace -propuso con tal decisión.

-¿Yo? -cuestiono dirigiendose a si misma.

-Estamos solos, solamente tu puedes puedes encargarte de él, no te preocupes, me las arreglare yo solo -aclaro hacíendole entender que tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo con Mitch por mucho que no le gustase tanto como para dejarle solo.

-No se que hacer -imploro con dudas.

-Aelita, tu eres las que mas soporta estas cosas, tienes que hacerlo -insistió sinceramente.

Intento de no hacerle caso pero sabiendo que de verdad pensaba que podía hacer entonces no podía ignorarle, asintió con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo como una muestra de cariño y entonces marcho a mirar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se metió en el interior del despacho que estaba bastante oscurecido pero pudo notar ver a Mitch, estaba sentado en aquella silla giratoria y delante de aquel ordenador prendido.

-Venga vamos, contestad -exigió mientras iba tecleando constantemente hasta que se iba cambiando la imagen en el ordenador mostrandose todo tipo de dígitos.

Aelita no podía entender que era lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba claro que no les estaba ayudando, lo estaba aprovechando para hacer otra cosa, algo que no había dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se cuestiono.

Mitch lo oyó y entonces se giro sobresaltado.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto soberanamente.

Entonces Mitch puso una mirada inexpresiva al ver que hasta aquí fue adonde llegaron.

··

-¿Como que tenéis que llevaros a Mitch Cornell de aquí? -cuestiono Ulrich sin entender eso.

-Mitch es él único que puede detener este virus, si logramos darle todas las pruebas que necesitamos a lo mejor quizás encontremos la cura -explicó sinceramente Emile.

-Ya la hemos encontrado -declaro Yumi.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron unos cuatro al oír eso.

-Es la sustancia anaranjada, esa es la cura -confirmo Odd.

-Hopper ya estuvo trabajando en eso, y apenas hemos podido llegar a algo para analizarlo y así poder conseguir algo -resumió Mahijd.

-Pues nosotros tenemos una muestra ya analiza y ha funcionado.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto interesado Romitz.

-Así es, nuestro amigo Jeremy quedo infectado pero nosotros hemos logrado curarle a tiempo -confirmo sinceramente Yumi.

-¿En serio habéis podido curar a alguien de ese virus? -pregunto Jerome queriendo corroborar eso.

-Así es, nuestros otros dos amigos están ahí -señalo Odd.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber si lo que decían era cierto o no, pero viendo que por fin los habían encontrado, estaba bastante claro que podían confiar en ellos.

-¿Podemos verles? -pregunto asumiendo que se lo aceptarían.

-Podéis, pero lo haremos con nuestras condiciones -decreto rígidamente Ulrich.

-Lo haremos -acepto Muldoch dirigiendo una mirada de conformidad a Romitz.

Entonces todos se bajaron con cada una de sus cosas cuando de pronto escucharon otro extraño sonido al motor de un coche, se quedaron extrañados y entonces se giraron que por el otro lado estaba viniendo otro jeep parecido al de ellos.

-¿Ese es de los nuestros? -pregunto Balla.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo extrañado Pietro.

Romitz se quedo mirando intentando de entender de donde venía ese jeep pero justamente ahora que habían encontrado a los muchachos, aquello le daba muy mal rollo.

-¿Habéis enviado a alguien mas? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender quienes eran.

-No hemos enviado a nadie, y si viniera alguien mas entonces nos habrían enviado -indico.

-Deben de habernos seguido desde que nos fuimos -insinuó seriamente Angus.

-Romitz, ¿que hacemos? ¿Vamos a ir a hablar con ellos o no? -pregunto sinceramente Muldoch.

Se quedo pensando en que opción tomar pero viendo la situación que tenían solamente había una manera de razonar con esto antes de que la cosa empeorase antes de comenzar.

-Alejaos de aquí, y si algo malo sucede, quiero que vayáis de vuelta con vuestros amigos -acordo señalando explícitamente Romitz.

-De acuerdo -acepto Ulrich y entonces ambos se alejaron del alcance de visión de ellos.

Romitz volvió a ponerse dentro del jeep mientras Muldoch se sentaba a su lado.

-Iremos nosotros primero, y si la cosa empeora quiero que os marchéis de aquí y os llevéis bien lejos a los muchachos -explicó dirigiendose al resto del grupo.

-¿Y que sucede si no volvemos a la fortaleza? -pregunto Emile sobre ese hecho.

-Pues entonces no volveremos -indico seriamente sabiendo bien que ahora dependían de otra cosa.

Balla acelero el jeep y entonces se marcho con los otros dos volviendo a la carretera donde mas adelante se estaba acercando aquel otro jeep misterioso. Los demás estaban mirando y tenían sus sospechas de que ese jeep no había venido por pura casualidad.

-¿Creéis que les va a ir bien? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber la opinión de los dos.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron con esa mirada seria de expectación.

Mas a lo lejos ambos jeeps se reunieron a unos metros alejados de la planta hidráulica, el de Romitz se detuvo primero mientras que el otro se puso de costado hacía ellos.

-¡Identifiquense! -pidió eufóricamente Romitz mientras se bajaba del jeep.

-Soy el teniente Schultz, hemos venido por orden de Decisión para hacer una inspección de que os encontráis bien -confirmo el que parecía ser el comandante en cuestión.

-¿Inspección? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Ha habido una sobrecarga en el sistema, las comunicaciones se han apagado, nadie en la fortaleza se puede contactar, así que en el ultimo momento ha decidido ir a por vosotros para aseguraros de que esta todo en orden -aclaro haciendo entender que había un problema en la fortaleza.

Ambos se miraron sin creerse mucho esa excusa.

-¿Y como es que Decisión lo ha aceptado pero no la doctora Perraudin? -pregunto Balla.

Los otros se miraron poniendo una mirada de expectación sospecha.

-Es que hubo otro el que nos aviso -confeso.

-¿Quien? -empezo a sospechar de que algo ya iba mal.

-Dunbar nos aviso de que podrías volver, así que nos aseguramos de que no lo hicierais -declaro irónicamente y entonces el otro cadete que estaba a su lado alzo un rifle apuntándoles.

Rápidamente Romitz se tiro por detrás del jeep mientras el otro empezo a disparar con todo lo que tenía, ambos se cubrieron mientras que Balla lo tuvo muy difícil ya que estaba sentado, se puso de costado por debajo del asiento pero acabo recibiendo un disparo por el hombro.

-¡Ah! -grito Balla dolorido por ese disparo, le salía de la herida.

-Ay, que hijos de puta -reprocho Schultz viendo que al final no resultaba tan fácil como sonaba, agarro el walkie-talkie mientras el otro seguía disparando con su rifle.

··

Deckard empezo a acercarse hacía Hopper mientras se le quedaba mirando de una forma incrédula al saber muy bien que se sentía horrorizado por verle justo en esta situación.

-Richard, debería haberlo adivinado, tu lo tenías todo planeado -vocifero Hopper soltando una risa falsa de ironía al darse cuenta de que todo esto tenía que ver con él desde el principio.

-Enhorabuena Hopper, no solo te has superado, sino que encima has dejado que esta situación acabe fuera de control y ni siquiera lo reconozcas -exclamo contradiciéndole para hacerle ver que era mucho mas culpable que él y todos los demás.

Los otros dos se quedaron riendo al ver como lo trataba, les encantaba ver eso.

-¿Que quieres ahora Deckard? ¿Vengarse ahora de nosotros? -pregunto Alexandra asumiendo que ahora le tocaría hacer eso viendo que estaba libre.

-No, claro que no, de momento -indico expresamente.

Aquello no les tranquilizo mucho sabiendo que tenía otra cosa planeaba para hacerlo apropósito.

-Veréis: en todo este tiempo me he pasado analizandoos a cada uno de vosotros intentando de entender cual es el individuo mas fácil para que me traicione -explicó relatando todo lo que había estado pensando desde entonces mientras iba dando vuelta sobre si.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron los tres sin entender a que venía eso.

-Siempre me he preguntado como es posible que todo aquel que ha estado trabajando diez años conmigo, ha acabado traicionándome y dejándome encerrado como si fuera otro sujeto de experimentación mas -concluyo cambiando de tono a uno enfurruñado.

-Yo trabaje diez años con usted porque creía que al menos haríamos lo correcto, pero usted se ha pasado de la raya -comento Yolanda con una mirada de puro agobio.

-Ah doctora Perraudin, justo me estaba olvidando de usted -espeto consolado y entonces se acerco para tratar con ella, la ayudo a levantarse y ponerse de pie-. Digame, ¿ha podido seguir el trabajo tal y como usted acordo?

-No, no he podido -declaro entristecida.

-No, claro que no, ¿y sabe acaso porque ha pasado eso? -inquirió seriamente.

-Porque no como podía solucionar una situación de máximo riesgo -indico.

-Eso es, pero no es solamente eso, también ha sucedido porque no existe nadie como yo para poder solucionar este asunto -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Pues tu solución ha hecho que se muera el 15% de gente que habita en este lugar -recrimino Hopper reconociendo que todas esas muertes se habían producido por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, tenemos lo suficiente para poder volver a empezar de nuevo, mientras la gente siga con el nuevo reglamento -mencionó.

-¿Nuevo reglamento? -cuestiono Conrad sin entender eso.

Esbozo una risa falsa y entonces se dirigió hacía el otro comandante.

-Comandante Kroll -pidió con el mismo tono soberano de antes.

-Si señor -obedeció como sabiendose lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos se marcharon incluido el agente Kiff que miraba a los tres con una muy mala cara, luego se marcharon por el hueco que habían volado antes.

-¿Adonde van? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Digamos que van a buscar al resto de la gente al que le han pedido que se escondieran a causa de nuestros ataques -declaro William mofándose y haciendo salir esa risa perversa de siempre.

-¿Y que van a hacer con ellos? ¿Matarlos? -protesto asumiendo que harían eso.

-Claro que no, los necesitamos, no podríamos hacer todo esto si no fuera por ellos, pero ahora lo que me temo es que tendremos que cambiar un poco las normas -comento.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Alexandra empezando a alarmarse por como sonaba eso.

-Durante mucho tiempo he dejado que los trabajadores de este lugar vivan sus vidas como si este fuese su hogar, pero esto ya no es un hogar, es un lugar de trabajo, y en el trabajo se acotan las normas -aclaro demostrando que tenía algo planeado con ellos, algo que lo cambiaba todo.

··

Unas puertas blindadas se abrieron y de ahí se ilumino toda una sala enorme repleta de gente, unas luces les iluminaron los ojos haciendo que todos se las tapasen.

-¡Fuera! -ordeno Kroll y entonces varios de los soldados se fueron abriendo entre la gente sacándola de ahí con mucha brusquedad.

Los agarraron por sus batas de científicos haciendo que se diesen prisa, la mayoría no entendía que estaba pasando pero se quedaban con una mirada expectante de no saber mucho, entre ellos se encontraba Remi que estaba indeciso y sin saber como analizar la situación.

-¡Venga vamos! -ordeno uno de los soldados empujando a una mujer haciendo que se cayese.

Remi se acerco ayudándola a levantarse, se quedo mirando al soldado con muy mala gana, la cogío pero entonces se le cayo de la bata aquel muñeco vudu de Aelita que se había creado, el cadete Kiff vio algo y rápidamente se abalanzo cogiéndolo antes de que se diese cuenta.

-¿Que era eso? -pregunto amargamente.

-Nada, solo cosas mías -contesto disimuladamente.

-Lo mismo que yo, esto, es cosa mía -exclamo incrédulamente señalando su arma-. Vamos, camina, no te quiero ver por aquí.

Asintió amargamente y entonces se marcho dejándolo estar, se metió el muñeco en otro lugar seguro dentro del bolsillo grande la bata por debajo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, Deckard ha tomado el mando de vuelta, lo que significa que ahora todos vosotros trabajáis para él, lo que eso implica que habrá una nueva orden y una nueva rutina, y eso implica que viviréis de un estricto horario del cual ya no se os puede permitir vivir como si esto fuese vuestro jardín de campo, desde ahora trabajaréis las doce horas seguidas con una media hora de descanso, ¿ha quedado claro? -explicó rotundamente Kroll dictaminando cuales eran las nuevas normas que había pactado Deckard.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosqueasen y empezasen a reprochar por ver que ahora vivirían como esclavos con muy pocos derechos, Kroll se sintió mosqueado al ver todo ese murmullo, dirigió una mirada de asentamiento a Kiff y entonces este supo que hacer.

Levanto el arma y empezo a disparar al techo haciendo rebotar varias balas por encima de la gente, todos se cubrieron poniendose con la espalda al aire, luego se detuvo.

-¡Andando! ¡No tenemos todo el dia! -ordeno Kiff queriendo que volviesen a marchar.

Todos siguieron adelante sin rechistar mientras iban soltando varios murmullos de mosqueo, Remi era él único que se sentía mas distante con todo el mundo, no se sentía mosqueado, sino simplemente se sentía como si todo hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

··

-Eso es injusto, esa gente es como tu familia, te has pasado como diez años con ellos y ahora los castigas tratándolos como si fueran los típicos niños chinos trabajando para una compañía agrícola ilegal -critico enfurismado Hopper al ver lo que decidió hacer.

-Lo se, pero hasta ahora han hecho un buen trabajo, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar de ningúna forma, no pienso otra revolución mas -espeto cordialmente.

-¿Revolución?, ¿de que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-No lo vez Hopper, has hecho que todos se pongan en mi contra -aclaro señalando a Alexandra y a Conrad como dando a entender que se pusieron de su parte-. Por eso mismo he hecho que mis dos únicos mejores soldados se ocupen de eliminarlos, ya no queda nadie bueno aquí, así que ya no puedes tener a nadie con quien crear tu propia revolución francesa.

-Esa si que ha sido buena -exclamo mofándose Miqquel al entender el chiste.

Deckard le echo una mirada indirecta al ver que ya le estaba quitando el rollo, luego se callo.

-Si que queda alguien, y vendrá muy pronto -indico acordándose de que quedaba uno mas.

-Ah claro, Romitz no, como no iba a poder olvidarme de él y de su grupo -dijo vacilando para contradecirle, luego se dirigió hacía el chico de la espada-. ¿Verdad William?

-Si -afirmo enseñando una mueca de desprecio al acordarse de él.

Entonces Deckard se dirigió hacía el centro de Decisión del cual estaba apagado.

-Dime Franz, ¿porque se ha cortado la electricidad aquí? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Porque Decisión ha decidido desconectarse dejándonos solos -contesto Conrad.

-¡Calla! -rechisto William poniendo su espada delante de su cuello para que se callase.

-Bueno, puede que Decisión no este aquí presente, pero al menos podemos ocuparnos de la energía -se puso con los brazos en las caderas y luego chasqueo los dedos.

Entonces uno de los técnicos se dirigió hacía un panel que había al otro lado del ordenador principal de Decisión, abrió una reja y entonces pulso un fusible rojo que había en el medio. Entonces todo el resto de la energía empezo a reiniciarse incluido los ordenadores de debajo de Decisión.

-¿Existía eso? -cuestiono Yolanda sorprendida porque no sabía de ese panel.

-Pues claro, no iba a dejar que esto ocurriese sin dejar al menos un extra -indico sarcásticamente.

De pronto la radio empezo a sonar oyéndose un pequeño sonido de voz muy bajo.

-Suban el volumen -ordeno y se acerco hacía la mesa de mando principal, pulso el sistema de comunicaciones y dejo que se oyesen.

-Aquí el teniente Schultz, ¿me recibe alguien? -preguntaron al otro lado.

-Le recibo teniente Schultz, ¿que sucede? -contesto escuchando atentamente.

-Hemos encontrado al comandante Romitz, pero me temo que no es tan fácil como creíamos -comento seguido de una oleada de disparos que se oían a través del micrófono.

Aquello alarmo a Hopper notando que había enviado alguien para matarlos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Esta muerto o no? -reprimió amargamente.

··

-Estamos en ello, pero me temo que son mas listos que nosotros, no podemos darles, aunque si hemos herido al conductor -declaro viendo como todavía continuaban dandole a través del jeep pero ambos estaban tan bien protegidos que no conseguían darles.

Al otro lado Muldoch se estaba ocupando de devolver los disparos con su pistola mientras que Romitz estaba atendiendo a Balla que estaba sufriendo por la herida el hombro, le estaba atando un pañuelo alrededor de la herida ya inflamada y con mucha sangre.

-Te vas a poner bien -consoló Romitz terminando con el nudo.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pero como nos vamos a poner bien nosotros, con esos ahí -indico obviamente.

-No lo se -contesto sin tener mucha idea de como solucionar esto.

Al otro lado los chicos y el resto de los soldados estaban viendo una cruenta batalla del cual con el resto del sonido de los disparos les hacían ver perfectamente que era una trampa.

-¿Que están haciendo? -cuestiono Flit sin tener mucha idea.

-Los están atacando los del otro jeep -confeso Ulrich notando lo que sucedía en realidad.

-Maldita sea, sabía que no deberían de haber ido solos -reprocho Pietro golpeando el parabrisas del jeep al ver que ahora estaban jodidos.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿No podemos dejarlos ahí? -cuestiono Norbert sabiendo que dejarlos morir no era una opción razonable.

Los tres se miraron sabiendo que ahora dependía de ellos ayudarlos.

-Tengo una idea -aviso Ulrich y entonces se marcho hacía otra parte.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Emile queriendo entender que se tenía propuesto.

Ulrich se puso encima de su motocicleta y encendió su acelerador.

-Solamente yo puedo llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible y salvarlos -declaro.

-Pero igualmente, ellos tienen mejores armas, aunque vayas a mil por hora te darán de algúna forma a no ser que seas un buen tirador y que dispare desde una gran distancia -indico Flit.

-Yo puedo hacerlo -espeto Odd sabiendo que podía utilizar su guantelete contra ellos.

-¿Pero acaso tu puedes dispararles en una motocicleta en movimiento? -cuestiono Yumi.

-No -reconoció frustradamente.

-Pero yo si, así que yo soy la única que es capaz de hacer un disparo perfecto -accedió la japonesa sabiendo que podía ayudarles, se monto en la moto por detrás de Ulrich agarrándole bien fuerte.

-Tu ayuda a los otros a meter los demás jeeps dentro, nosotros volveremos enseguida -acordo Ulrich dirigiendose hacía Odd ya que confiaba en que pudiera ayudarles mientras tanto.

-De acuerdo -acepto firmemente y entonces los otros dos se marcharon saliendo disparados a gran velocidad con la moto y dirigiendose al lugar del ataque.

-Ya habéis oído, venga chicos, moveos ya -ordeno Norbert y entonces todos se pusieron en sus respectivos jeeps dispuestos a meterlos en el interior de la choza.

Al otro lado el grupo enemigo seguía disparando aunque apenas causaba algún daño, no se les acababa de ningúna forma las balas y solamente le habían dado a un miembro del otro equipo al que habían venido a asesinar, al cadete del fusil se le acabaron las balas enseguida.

-No tengo mas -anunció.

-Maldita sea, recarga rápido -reprocho Schultz dandole un nuevo cargamento de balas, luego volvió a coger el walkie-talkie-. Señor, aquí Schultz, tenemos a los soldados a tiro.

··

-Pues entonces dadle con todo lo que tengáis -insistió Deckard hartandose de la situación.

-Eso estamos haciendo, pero se ve que son listos, estamos siendo incapaces de se quiten de encima ese jeep que los bloquea -comento nerviosamente Schultz al otro lado.

-Seguid aguantando, esperad a que alguien cometa un error y entonces asomara la cabeza, ahí le podréis dar -acordo específicamente como para que hicieran algo útil de momento.

-¡No! -grito Hopper al ver que estaba dejando morir al grupo de soldados que había estado entrenando durante tanto tiempo, los estaba dejado asesinar apropósito.

Se levanto pero entonces los soldados le cogíeron por ambos brazos impidiendo que se acercara hacía Deckard, este se girándole de una forma inexpresiva.

-¿Cuantas veces vamos a pasar por esto Hopper? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Esos hombres son como tus hijos, llevas años con Romitz y los demás -critico enfurismado.

-Lo son, pero ahora ya no, por tu culpa -declaro dando a entender que ahora ya les importaba un comino ya que se habían confraternizado con él y ya no les servía de mucho.

-¿Vas a dejar morir a mis hermanos? -cuestiono Conrad viendo que sus otros dos hermanos también iban a morir de la misma forma.

-No te preocupes, les daremos un buen funeral después de eso -dijo incrédulamente y poniendo un tono como si no le importara nada en absoluto sobre lo que sucediese con ellos.

-¡Serás maldito! -este también se harto y se levanto dispuesto a darle pero entonces Miqquel lo agarro por el cuello mientras sostenía su típica navaja de siempre.

-Miqquel, suéltalo -ordeno Hopper queriendo que no cometiera esa tontería.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? -cuestiono indirectamente y apreto aún mas del cuello.

-No en realidad tiene razón, Miqquel suéltalo -pidió expresamente.

-Ahhh -refunfuño mosqueado porque lo dejaba hacer lo que quería, al final le soltó la navaja.

Deckard suspiro viendo que estaba situación no estaba tan controlada como parecía.

-Deberías mandarme ahí y acabar el trabajo -pidió amargamente William interesado.

-No, te necesito aquí para que mantengas vigilado a todo el mundo, ya tengo suficiente con que Decisión no este de momento, así que hagamoslo bien -acoto rígidamente Deckard.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto sin rechistar pero se notaba que estaba mosqueado por eso.

En ese momento surgió Kroll junto con los demás entrando por el mismo hueco que dañaron.

-Tenemos a todo el mundo en orden señor, ahora todos comprenderán como van a funcionar los siguientes días -anunció Kroll demostrando que ya tenían a todo el mundo manejado.

-Perfecto, puede que a pesar de todo esto va a ir por un buen camino.

Mientras Deckard estaba hablando, Hopper no podía evitar pensar que esto iba a ir muy mal, tenía que hacer algo o lo que fuese para impedir que Romitz y los demás muriesen.

-Tengo que avisarles -mencionó queriendo llamar la atención de los otros.

-¿Pero como lo harás? La única forma de comunicarse con ellos es a través de la mesa de mando de Decisión -critico cuestionando Alexandra esa opción, había muy pocas probabilidades.

-Ya, pero deben de transmitir la señal a través de algúna antena parabólica, ¿hay algúna por algún lugar de toda la fortaleza? -indico conociéndose bien el tema.

-Hay una pequeña instalación donde se ocupan del suministro eléctrico de comunicaciones, pero ese lugar esta un poco separado del resto de la instalación, la única forma de pasar por ahí es con uno de esos funiculares de afuera -argumento conociéndose perfectamente los sistemas.

-Pues entonces me arriesgare -exclamo convencido de ello.

-¿Porque? ¿Que vas a hacer? -no entendía lo que quería hacer exactamente.

-Algo que debí de haber ideado hace mucho tiempo -indico irónicamente y se puso a levantarse.

-Franz, ¿que haces? -insistió viendo lo que se proponía hacer.

-¡Eh tu!, vuelve a sentarte -reprocho Kiff acercándole el arma.

Hopper se harto y le dio un fuerte golpe en toda la cara, luego le agarro el arma de debajo incluido el fusil y seguido lo agarro del cuello sosteniéndole el arma en la cabeza. Rápidamente todos se giraron alzando sus armas hacía él.

-¡Bajad los armas o lo mato! -ordeno estrictamente.

-No lo hagáis malditos idiotas -protesto Kiff queriendo que se negaran a esa opción.

-Hopper, otra vez volvemos con el juego de la pistola en la cabeza, ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo que paso la ultima vez? -pregunto indirectamente sabiendo que este plan seguía sin funcionar.

-¿Que sucedió? No se esa historia -se intereso William mientras blandía su espada.

-Pues resulta que Hopper e hija decidieron revelarse y agarro a Yolanda por el cuello mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, ¿te acuerdas de eso doctora Perraudin? -explicó todo el argumento y se dirigió a la doctora para que corroborase ese hecho.

-Si, me acuerdo perfectamente de eso -reafirmo Yolanda con un cierto tono disgustado.

Hopper no lo hizo caso, observo que Kroll se estaba acercando.

-Suelta a mi hombre doctor Hopper -ordeno explícitamente mientras le apuntaba con el fusil.

-Si eso, haz caso de lo que dice Kroll, él sabe de lo que hace -insistió eufóricamente.

-¡Calla! -le rechisto dandole con la pistola en la cara.

-Dime Hopper, ¿que va a cambiar esta vez? -cuestiono vacilando irónicamente.

-Esto -entonces agarro la pistola de Kiff y le disparo cerca del muslo, fue un disparo que le hizo sangrar enseguida atravesándole parte del pantalón de camuflaje.

-¡Ah! Maldito cabron -protesto chillando Kiff al ver que le dio profundamente.

Todos se hicieron a un lado viendo que ahora si que iba en serio.

-De acuerdo Hopper, nos has convencido, ahora suelta el arma -exigió Deckard poniendo un tono tranquilo para que se calmase y no hiciera nada mas raro.

-No -se negó rotundamente mientras el otro seguía gritando como un loco.

-¿Que has dicho? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Yo me largo de aquí -indico empezando a alejarse mientras seguía sosteniendo a Kiff por el cuello.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Deckard lo que quería decir.

Hopper empezó a alejarse cada vez a medida que todos iban rodeándole.

-Venga tíos disparadle, solo es uno -siguió insistiendo Kiff queriendo que le diesen a pesar de todo.

-Dime Richard, ¿que crees que habría decidido Decisión? -lo puso a prueba.

-¿Y que interesa eso ahora? -critico sin entender nada de todo el asunto.

-Pues mucho, si Decisión no esta, entonces quien va a decidir por lo que me pase a mi o a este maldito idiota, ¿dímelo? -indico obviamente reconociendo que si no estaba Decisión, no podía decidir su castigo o cualquier otra cosa que sucediese ahora mismo.

Le había dado en el clavo, se había pasado tanto tiempo obedeciendo cualquier orden de Decisión que ahora al final ya no sabía decidir por si mismo.

-Deckard, déjame matarlo y así podemos acabar con esto de una vez por todas -insistió soberanamente William queriendo que le diera la aprobación para liquidarlo ahora.

-No, no haremos nada, ahora no, ahora no -dictamino Deckard poniendose a la defensiva.

Con aquello ya tenía bien claro que se sabía que iba a decidir eso, ahora quedaba hacer una ultima cosa, miro a Deckard con una expresión irónica y entonces le dijo:

-Siempre supe que jamas harías caso de tus motivaciones -exclamo y entonces alzo el fusil del otro y disparo por arriba lanzando una enorme cantidad de balas.

Todos se cubrieron mientras las balas iban rebotando por las paredes incluyendo el ordenador central de Decisión, se le desengancho uno de los tubos de arriba haciendo salir todo el gas de dentro, Hopper le quito todo lo que tenía Kiff encima y que podía usar, le dio con la culata de la pistola y entonces se marcho del todo desapareciendo por el hueco de detrás.

-¡Joder! ¡Esa no me la venía venir! -reprocho Miqquel volviendo a levantarse.

-¿Adonde ha ido? -pregunto William.

Entonces Deckard alzo la mirada observando que se marcho por el hueco, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Decisión observando que le dio, estaba uno de los tubos de aire del cual salió bastante humo.

-Que alguien arregle eso, y que otro se encargue de atrapar a Hopper -ordeno estrictamente.

-Ese hijo de puta me ha dado en toda la cabeza, se ha llevado mis armas y me ha disparado, dios, esto duele de cojones -recrimino enfurismado Kiff intentando de ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Kroll acercandose para ver como estaba.

-Me vez que estoy bien, estoy sangrando, joder -reafirmo reprochando continuamente.

-¿Se te ha llevado algo mas? -pregunto indirectamente William.

-Me parece que se ha llevado mi revolver y mi walkie-talkie -confeso.

-¿El walkie-talkie? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender a que venía eso-. ¿Para que se lo ha llevado?

Ahí entonces a Deckard se le vino una muy mala sensación, miro a Alexandra asumiendo que se sabía algo de lo que él tenía planeado y entonces se acerco mirándole con mala cara:

-¿Adonde ha ido? -pregunto soberanamente.

-No lo se, no me lo ha dicho, si no me lo hubiera dicho no crees que yo no estaría aquí si no con él jugando al gato y al ratón, ¿eh? -critico incrédulamente sin tenerle miedo.

Deckard se harto y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la dejo dolorida, cayo al suelo mientras Conrad se ponía a ayudarla mientras tanto.

-Kroll, encargate de Hopper, que alguien se lleve a tu hombre a la enfermería y que arreglen eso antes de que empeoren aún mas las cosas -decreto específicamente para saber que hacer.

-Déjame a mi para buscarle -insistió de vuelta William con el mismo tema de antes.

-De ningúna forma, no me fío de ti para este trabajo, así que por eso te quedas aquí junto con tu otro amiguito, ¿entendido? -acoto rígidamente sabiendo que no se podía mandarle a ningúna parte a no ser que sea para causar algún acto violento con terribles consecuencias.

Aquello desanimo a William de una muy mala manera. Entonces Miqquel se le acerco mirándole con una cara de saber bien que había cometido un gran error.

-Debiste haberle matado mientras tenías la oportunidad -justifico soberanamente.

No le hizo caso, pero tenía razón, había cometido un terrible error al no haberle asesinado ahora.

··

El cadete volvió a cargar el arma y siguió disparando con todo lo que tenía, esta vez fue lentamente sabiendo que los otros en cualquier momento iban a cometer un error y les iban a acabar dando.

-Disparale a las ruedas, con eso no podrán escapar -aviso Schultz.

El otro obedeció, se concentro y le dio a la rueda que tenía mas cerca, el impacto hizo que se desinflara al instante haciendo que el jeep se volviese mas bajo que antes.

Los otros tres se asustaron al oír eso, estaba claro que ahora estaban jodidos con eso.

-¡No tenéis escapatoria, salid si no queréis salir mas malheridos que vuestro amigo! -aviso explícitamente Schultz mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa de descaro.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Muldoch dirigiendose hacía Romitz.

-No lo se, aunque podemos utilizar una de estas granadas, uno corre hacía el otro lado mientras el otro la lanza hacía ellos -mencionó especificando las opciones que tenían.

-Pero el que se vaya corriendo va a acabar muerto -indico reconociendo que había un fallo.

Asintieron sabiendo que no tenían otra opción que hacer eso si querían salir con vida.

-Yo no puedo salir de aquí, necesito llevarme a Balla conmigo -objetó.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro de que solamente Muldoch podría crear esa distracción.

-Ha sido un gran honor trabajar contigo Rene Romitz -espeto cordialmente como para despedirse.

-Y tu también Muldoch, ¿aunque sabes lo mas raro de todo esto? -inquirió en ultima instancia.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía eso.

-Que nunca he sabido cual es tu nombre, se que Muldoch es tu apellido -indico irónicamente.

-Ah -exclamo sorprendido pero viendo que tenía razón-. Soy Gilbert Muldoch.

-Encantado de estar contigo Gilbert Muldoch -retracto despidiéndose de otra manera.

Ambos se rieron irónicamente viendo que ahora se iba a morir pero sabiendo cual era su autentico nombre. De pronto escucharon un extraño ruido que venía de otra parte.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Schultz viendo lo que se acercaba.

Alzaron la mirada y observaron que por ahí se acercaba Ulrich con su motocicleta junto con Yumi.

-¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? -pregunto expresamente Muldoch.

-Dale con todo -pidió Ulrich.

Entonces Yumi asomo la cabeza apuntando con su abanico láser y fue disparando varias cuchillas que iban dirigidas hacía el jeep.

-¡A cubierto! -ordeno Schultz y entonces él y todos sus cámaras se cubrieron rápidamente.

Las cuchillas impactaron contra el chasis del jeep pero el soldado que lo conducía no llego a tiempo de escabullirse y acabo recibiendo varias cuchillas por detrás de la espada, se le incrustaron haciendo salir un autentico gorgoteo de sangre, quedo muerto al instante.

-Uno menos -exclamo Ulrich, aquello hizo que Yumi soltara una sonrisa irónica.

Los otros tres se cubrieron viendo que no tenían oportunidad, ahora habían perdido al conductor.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto sinceramente el cadete del fusil.

Rápidamente agarro con nervios el walkie-talkie y lo encendió volviendo a comunicarse.

-Señor, aquí Schultz -anunció eufóricamente.

-Aquí _Deckard_ , _¿que sucede? ¿Los habéis matado ya? -_ se comunico amargamente.

-Que va, ha venido otros dos sujetos mas, han matado a nuestro conductor, me parece que son los muchachos que anda buscando -confeso echando la vista al otro lado.

··

Aquello hizo que Deckard se quedase estupefacto, resultaba que los chicos estaban ahí mismo, justo donde estaba Mitch Cornell, era algo que no podía creer.

-No puede ser verdad -contesto estupefacto.

-Conque esos cabrones están ahí -refuto William viendo por donde iba la cosa, aquello le intereso ya que se encontraban las dos personas que mas odiaba en su vida.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? ¿Abortamos la misión o no? ¿Señor Deckard? -siguió exigiendo Schultz queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora.

Deckard no lo aguantaba mas así que decidió apagar las comunicaciones, los dejo morir a ellos también, luego asintió soltando un pequeño suspiro de relajación.

-¿Ahora los vas a dejar morir también a ellos no? -critico suponiendo William.

-Si es verdad que Aelita y los demás están ahí, entonces significa que están condenados, ya vimos lo que paso en Fort Duxxon y no fue bueno, es mejor ocuparse de otra forma -comento hacíendoles entender que ya no podían dejar ellos se ocupasen de atacarlos, necesitaban otra solución.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -pregunto Miqquel asumiendo que tenía un plan para matarlos.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces dirigió la mirada de vuelta al ordenador central de Decisión del cual ya le estaban reparando los daños causados por Hopper minutos antes.

-Puede que no tengamos a Decisión, pero todavía podemos manejar los sistemas -indico y entonces se acerco poniendose delante de los paneles de mando.

-¿Que piensas hacer? -cuestiono Yolanda asumiendo que tenía algo planeado.

-Decisión puede ser el centro de poder de todo, pero los sistemas funcíonan por separado, podemos hacer lo que sea con esto sin que ella lo decida por nosotros -explicó mientras tecleando varias cosas en el panel sin parar.

-¿Y lo que vayas a hacer matara a los muchachos? -pregunto William al respecto.

-Yo no, pero nuestros amiguitos monstruosos si lo harán -indico y entonces pulso un botón que hizo que la pantalla mostrase una imagen de una barra llenandose.

-Ah claro, los monstruos estos, como no se nos había olvidado -exclamo William viendo que iba a utilizar aquello que mas miedo y destrucción provocaba, eso si era algo de su interés.

-¿Vas a mandar a los avispones para matar a Aelita? -asumió la doctora.

-No voy a mandar solamente a los avispones, voy a mandarlos a todos -declaro demostrando que iba a soltar a todas las criaturas de una sola vez para que atacasen el mismo sitio.

Un par de barras empezaron a llenarse y entonces surgió un cartel que decía: VIRUS AGREGADO.

··

Hopper estaba intentando de quitarse de en medio a los soldados que le perseguían, se escabullo por uno de los callejones oscuros por donde nadie pasaba, intento de salir de la esquina pero entonces surgió un grupo de soldados que pasaban por ahí, rápidamente se cubrió poniendose encima mientras el grupo se iba como si nada.

Se marcharon y entonces continuo adelante pero de pronto escucho un extraño ruido parecido a algo pesado que salía de algúna parte, conocía perfectamente ese sonido y no le gustaba nada. Intento de buscar algún hueco y encontró uno que iba directamente al exterior.

Paso por un puente en obras y por ahí pudo ver como dos cápsulas de las que contenían el virus que transformaban a cualquiera en monstruos estaban yendo hacía arriba en el cielo.

-Oh no -dijo alarmado Hopper viendo que si habían lanzado dos cápsulas no significaba nada bueno, eso iba directo hacía donde estaba Mitch y los demás.

Echo a correr sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que esas cápsulas cayesen en algúna parte y diesen lugar a los monstruos que ya se conocía de sobra.

··

Ulrich llego justo delante de los tres apoyados contra el jeep. Aparco y Yumi se bajo apuntando aún con su abanico ya que la cosa con Schultz aún no había terminado.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto al respecto.

-A Balla le han dado en el hombro, esta sangrando mucho -anunció Muldoch.

-¿Podéis marchar con esto? -ahora inquirió Yumi echando la vista hacía atrás.

-Podemos, pero le han dado a una de las ruedas, y con esos ahí -indico señalando Romitz.

-No os preocupéis, os cubriremos, vamos -acordo Ulrich y luego apuro.

Ambos ayudaron a Balla a levantarse mientras Yumi estaba vigilando de que los otros no se levantasen, se pusieron en el jeep con Muldoch conduciéndolo mientras Romitz dejo apoyada a Balla en el asiento trasero para que estuviese mejor.

Schultz y los otros dos estaban ahí esperando el momento para atacar.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto el cadete con curiosidad.

Schultz echo un vistazo por debajo del jeep observando a los otros ahí atrás, estaban subiéndose al jeep pero podía notar un blanco perfecto en el chico alemán.

-Tengo una idea -anunció y agarro el fusil del otro.

Se puso en posición y se concentro intentando de darle en la pierna de Ulrich.

-¿Podéis? -pregunto viendo que no parecían arreglárselas muy bien.

-Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como esta, podemos con todo -insinuó Muldoch.

Balla se coloco pero se acabo apretando demasiado la herida, soltó un terrible grito de dolor.

-Lo sabía -exclamo amargamente Ulrich y se bajo de la moto para ayudarles.

Entonces Schultz aprovecho y disparo pero la bala acabo impactando en el artilugio ortopédico de Ulrich que lo hizo rebotar al instante, este se sorprendió drásticamente.

-¡Joder! -reprocho Yumi y entonces volvió a disparar por debajo de los otros soldados.

Ambos se cubrieron alejandose de ahí mientras las cuchillas seguían impactando contra el jeep, algúna de ellas acabaron impactando contra las ruedas que las desinflaron al instante.

-Vamonos de aquí ya -apuro Ulrich sabiendo que no era buena idea seguir ahí.

-No sin antes darles esto -entonces Romitz lanzo la granada que tenía pensada tirar antes, acabo cayendo en el asiento trasero al lado del conductor que habían matado.

Muldoch acelero el jeep y ambos salieron corriendo de ahí con mucha dificultad debido a que tenían la rueda desinflada haciendo salir chispas por los costados. Luego Ulrich y Yumi volvieron a montarse en la motocicleta y dieron la vuelta siguiéndoles.

Schultz y los otros se levantaron viendo que se largaban después de todo, alzaron la vista y observaron que se encontraba una granada en el interior del jeep.

-¡Larguemonos de aquí ya! -ordeno apuradamente y marcharon corriendo alejandose de ahí.

Al cabo del rato el jeep acabo explotando pero se alejaron lo suficiente de la pequeña explosión, una enorme bola de fuego se formo alrededor de los restos, la nube de cenizas llegaba hasta arriba.

··

Mientras, Odd y los otros consiguieron meter a todos los jeeps en el interior de la choza, estaba todo despejado y había espacio suficiente, de pronto se encontró con que Jeremy estaba ahí tirado aunque estaba despierto después de todo lo que sufrió.

-¡Aelita! -grito llamando a la pelirrosa.

Entonces la chica apareció observando al grupo de soldados que surgió de la nada.

-¿Que es todo esto? -pregunto alarmada.

-¿Eres Aelita Hopper no? -pregunto Mahijd junto con los demás bajando de los vehículos.

-Es Schaeffer, en el nombre de mi madre -retracto expresamente.

-Ah claro, lo siento, siempre se me olvida -se disculpo mostrandose modesto.

-Un momento, ¿vosotros no estabais con...

-Lo se, son los que estaban con Deckard, pero no te preocupes ahora nos están ayudando -aclaro Odd saliendo de uno de los jeeps y acercandose a la pelirrosa.

-¿Ayudando? -cuestiono sin creérselo.

-Deckard se ha quedado sin poder, Decisión ya no lo maneja -declaro susurradamente.

Aquello hizo que Aelita se quedase indecisa, jamas había pensado que a Deckard le acabasen relevando de su cargo, pero si era verdad esto, entonces significaba que su padre estaba a salvo.

De pronto se escucho una explosión que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Flit.

-Deben de ser los otros -reconoció alarmado Odd.

-Si los otros están en peligro entonces yo tengo que ir -insistió Jeremy intentando de levantarse.

-No Jeremy, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, no puedes -exigió Aelita cogiéndole de vuelta al ver que todavía seguía insistiendo con la misma idea de querer ayudar después de todo por lo que paso.

-Me he pasado todo el maldito día acostado, no quiero morirme ahora si no puede saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo -indico soberanamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no era buena idea, no quería que ahora otra cosa mala le sucediese justo cuando ya había pasado lo otro que ya era peor.

-Le ayudaremos -accedió Odd a acompañarle también.

-Menos mal que tu aceptas cualquier cosa -exclamo Jeremy mientras ambos le acompañaban.

El resto de los soldados marcharon hacía la salida donde podían ver a los otros tres junto con los otros dos muchachos apoyados en la motocicleta. Se dirigieron hacía ellos y entonces les ayudaron a meter el jeep que tenía la rueda suelta en el interior.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Norbert al respecto.

-Era una trampa, han venido para matarnos, ahora parece que Dunbar es el que esta al mando -declaro Romitz bajandose junto con los otros dos.

-¿Dunbar esta al mando? -chillo Yumi sorprendida al oír ese nombre.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunto Angus.

-Digamos que era su amante -declaro sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Ahora entiendo porque os tiene tanta manía -indico Mahjid.

-Pero un momento, si significa que Dunbar esta al mando, entonces eso significa que mi padre podría estar -se entumeció Aelita al darse cuenta de que algo malo podría estar pasando con Hopper.

-Yo no creo que Dunbar haga algo con él, Hopper es mucho mas listo, hemos conseguido hacerle callar de vez en cuando -declaro Norbert.

-¿Como lo habéis hecho? -pregunto interesada la japonesa al oír eso.

-Digamos que el tío es muy predecible cuando le gusta jugar a ser un capullo -indico Flit.

Entonces Ulrich la miro asumiendo que tenía esa manía.

-Es una posibilidad -reafirmo inexorablemente.

-Ayudadme un poco con esto tíos -insistió Muldoch sosteniendo a Balla.

-¿Le han dado? -pregunto Jerome y entonces todos los demás se pusieron a ayudarle.

-Venían muy preparados, menos mal que estos chicos vinieron y nos rescataron en el mejor momento oportuno -declaro Muldoch señalando que los salvaron.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza demostrando que si lo hicieron completamente en serio.

-Gracias por esto Stern -agradeció sinceramente Pietro.

-¿Como sabéis nuestros hombres? -cuestiono Odd.

-Decisión tiene un listado de todas las personas que habían antes, puede que Internet se haya extinguido pero toda la informacíon esta dentro de la cabeza de Decisión -resumió Romitz señalandose la cabeza donde estaba el centro de todo conocimiento de la inteligencia.

-Una inteligencia tan avanzada es capaz de acceder a cualquier cosa -indico lógicamente Aelita.

-Pero un momento, si Dunbar es el que esta al mando, ¿entonces que esta sucediendo en esa fortaleza si se puede saber? -critico soberanamente Jeremy sabiendo que si algo malo sucedía.

··

La alarma roja sonaba mientras todos los soldados seguían haciendo todo ese trayecto intentando de perseguir a Hopper estuviese donde estuviese, un grupo surgió corriendo pero al girar por la esquina desaparecieron, Hopper se levanto sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad.

Se metió dentro de la sala de anclaje de los funiculares, habían tres guardados pero solamente necesitaba uno, se metió en el interior dejando las armas a un lado y entonces accionó la palanca de mando, se encendió y entonces el funicular empezo a moverse.

La puerta de mas adelante se abrió en dos partes, el funicular siguió su curso mientras iba conectado a la cinta eléctrica de arriba, observo que había salido de un hueco de la torre principal que formaba la fortaleza y ahora iba directo hacía una de las estaciones que habían a los costados.

Mientras en la sala principal de Decisión, Deckard estaba absorto sin saber que hacer, no encontraban a Hopper por ningúna parte y ya se estaba desesperando por no saber como manejar la situación ahora que estaba devuelta.

Alexandra y Conrad continuaban con aquella mirada de fastidio ya que tenían miedo de que algo le sucediese a Hopper mientras tanto, William se percato de lo nerviosos que estaban y entonces decidió ponerse delante de ellos para incordiarlos como siempre.

-Dime doctora Durquess, ¿como era él con usted exactamente? -pregunto maliciosamente.

-Déjala en paz -reprocho Conrad.

-Calla -recrimino sacando un arma y poniendose delante de la cara-, si no quieres perder el sonido en el otro oido, ¿entendido?

-Déjale a él en paz, es a mi a quien quieres -exigió Alexandra.

Entonces dirigió una mirada de entusiasmo al ver que dejaba que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

-Bueno, tu lo has decidido -acoto y entonces se guardo el arma.

-¿Que quieres saber? -pregunto asumiendo que le iba a soltar cualquier bobada como para intentar hacerla sufrir psíquicamente.

-¿Estabais planeando hacer algo juntos? -inquirió con el mismo tono soberano de antes.

-Oh por favor, si te piensas que somos una pareja con derecho a roce estas muy equivocado, ambos estamos juntos porque él me necesita, algo que él no ha tenido en mucho tiempo, y si intentamos de hacerme parecer culpable, no lo vas a conseguir fácilmente -reprocho Alexandra dejándole claro que no iba a por buen camino como siguiese así.

-Oh, ya veo que clase de mujer eres -vacilo murmuradamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono sin entender cual era la conclusión que tenía.

-Mirate, una dulzura como tu es capaz de hacer con un hombre lo que le de la gana, pero tu, has conseguido hacerte con él único hombre que no vale la pena que sobreviva diez minutos en una pelea, ¿porque él? -aclaro demostrando que lo eligió por una razón.

No sabía que decirle en ese momento, pero de una cosa estaba bastante clara, y es que se equivocaba con todo lo que pensaba.

-Porque él es distinto de todos los que han caído en este mundo -admitió.

Aquello hizo que se quedara con una mirada inexpresiva, se quedo retomándolo pensativamente.

-Bien -acepto conmovido.

-Dunbar, déjala en paz ya. Ya tienes suficiente con haberte hecho con todo esto, ahora déjala en paz y ocupate de otra cosa que te incumba -reprocho Yolanda viendo lo que estaba sucediendo y no le gustaba para nada.

William se levanto mirándole con una cara fría y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me quiere decir algo doctora Perraudin? -pregunto vacilante.

-Quiero decir que esto a ti no te incumbe, lo que suceda entre el doctor Hopper y la doctora Durquess es privado, así que no te metas -aclaro razonablemente.

-¿Y porque debería de hacerlo? En todo caso soy como el segundo al mando de este lugar, ¿no? Así que eso me da el derecho de saberlo todo -critico inexorablemente, era tal las cosas que se creía que lo veía todo como si pensase que el mundo girase sobre él.

-Eso te lo has inventado tu mismo, no existe un segundo al mando, jamas lo ha existido, tu solo eres un bravucón enfermo que se piensa que es el rey del mundo, pero en realidad no eres nada, solamente estas aquí por equivocación, podríamos dejado muerto en el lugar donde estabas en vez de esto -aclaro dejándole claro de una forma bastante cruel.

Se harto y entonces le puso la punta de su espada delante suyo.

-No me haga sacar mi otro lado de la moneda, porque no le va a gustar -advirtió expresamente.

-Pues hazlo, así todos tendremos algo de lo que quejarnos -protesto insistentemente, estaba tan harta del tema ese de hacerse el machote que ya no le importaba si le mataba o no.

Frunció el ceño dispuesto a darle cuando entonces oyó algo que le detuvo.

-Dunbar, para -rechisto Deckard observando lo que pretendía hacer.

Miro fijamente de vuelta a Yolanda, no tenía miedo algúno, sabía bien que no haría nada porque Deckard se lo obligaba, bajo la espalda y entonces dijo:

-Tienes suerte -dictamino amenazadoramente. Yolanda no se inmuto, le daba igual.

Deckard continuaba encaprichandose mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro al no tener ningúna idea de que hacer al respecto, golpeo el panel y entonces grito:

-¿Alguien me puede decir donde esta Hopper? -pregunto subiendo de tono.

En ese momento se oyó que alguien se estaba comunicando, cogío el walkie-talkie y respondió:

-¿Lo tenéis? -pregunto enfurruñado.

-Puede, hemos descubierto que ha cogido un funicular y se dirige a la central de comunicaciones -comunico Kroll al otro lado.

-Central de comunicaciones, debería de haberlo imaginado -reconoció entre dientes.

-¿Y que demonios hará ahí?, no puede comunicarse con nadie -critico Miqquel.

-No, pero tiene el walkie-talkie, y si Hopper es lo bastante listo conseguirá encontrar la frecuencia que le hará conectarse con el otro walkie-talkie que tiene Romitz a su lado -argumento dandose cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer en realidad-. No podemos permitir que se conecte o sino los otros intentaran de buscarse la forma de destruirnos para vengarse de esto.

-No te preocupes Deckard, Kroll y los otros ya se encargaran de eso ahora -anunció Miqquel sabiendo muy bien que Hopper estaba perdido-, no tiene escapatoria en ese funicular.

··

Kroll y los demás soldados marcharon corriendo hacía la estación de funiculares por el cual antes Hopper se había largado, se dividieron en dos grupos y se montaron en dos funiculares cada uno, los encendieron al mismo tiempo y ambos salieron por el hueco de delante.

Hopper iba continuaba haciendo su trayecto lentamente mientras se dirigía hacía la otra estación que había al otro lado, le quedaban unos minutos por llegar aproximadamente. De pronto sintió un disparo que rozo la carrocería del funicular, noto como la bala reboto al instante, no sabía que había sido eso pero entonces observo que por abajo había alguien disparándole.

En una de las esquinas del muro de contención se encontraba un soldado apuntandole con un rifle de francotirador, a su lado había otro grupo que estaba observando lo mismo que él.

-¿Lo tienes? -pregunto uno de los cadetes.

-Lo tengo por hay -aviso expresamente y disparo de nuevo.

El disparo volvió a impactar contra el funicular, Hopper se cubrió rápidamente. El cadete noto que se escondió y eso significaba que estaba fuera de su punto de mira, se señalo negativamente.

-El objetivo se ha cubierto, esta fuera de nuestro alcance, ¿cual es vuestra posición? -pregunto él cadete de al lado comunicándose con un walkie-talkie.

-Estamos apunto de llegar a su lado, lo tenemos delante no va a poder escapar -anunció declarando que había seguido el mismo camino que Hopper.

Alzaron la vista y observaron a dos funiculares alejados el uno del otro, uno era de Hopper y los otros dos eran del grupo de Kroll.

-¡Hopper! -grito llamando su atención.

Este se giro alarmado viendo que le descubrieron.

-No puedes escapar, ríndete -le ordeno.

-Jamas -reprocho discrepando de esa orden y entonces alzo el fusil y empezo a dispararles.

Ambos se cubrieron mientras varias balas iban rebotando de un lado para otro, ahí entonces el otro grupo de mas atrás aprovecho y le devolvió los disparos a Hopper, este se cubrió pero siguió disparando, una de las balas siguió adelante y acabo impactando contra una de las poleas del segundo funicular, se partío.

-¡Ah! -grito la mayoría de soldados al ver que se caían, el cable del funicular se rompió haciendo que se quedase desnivelado, uno de los soldados acabo cayendo al vacío.

Kroll asomo la cabeza observando lo que hizo, otro de los soldados acabo cayendo de vuelta mientras quedaba un solo hombre atorado entre la parte de contrapeso.

-Hijo de puta -reprocho susurradamente.

-Kroll, será mejor que vuelvas atrás, si no quieres caer tu también -aviso seriamente Hopper.

-¡Ponme a prueba! -rechisto discrepando de esa opción.

Entonces Hopper le devolvió el disparo, la bala impacto casi cerca del cable pero no se rompió, ambos se alarmaron poniendose en posición de no desnivelarlo.

-Ya lo he hecho -exclamo irónicamente como demostrando que si podía hacerlos matar apropósito, acelero el funicular haciendo que fuese mas rápido.

Kroll se quedo con una expresión de fastidio pero de agonía al ver que aquel hombre era capaz de todo, ya no le tenía miedo a nada, sobretodo si caía a mil metros de altura.

-¿Le seguimos señor? -pregunto otro de los cadetes que tenía al lado.

-No, esperaremos a que llegue, luego ahí lo cogeremos de otra forma -acordo sabiendo que ahora era Hopper quien los tenía en su contra y no ellos contra él.

··

Los otros muchachos ayudaron a los soldados a intentar de llevar a Balla a un lugar seguro, lo acompañaron levantándolo entre todos mientras se dirigían al despacho de Mitch.

-Ya casi llegamos -aviso Yumi mientras seguían esforzándose.

-¿Donde esta Mitch? -pregunto Jeremy acordándose de él.

-Chicos, tengo que hablaros de algo urgente -anunció Aelita queriendo contarles lo que descubrió.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Ulrich.

Llegaron a cruzar el despacho de Mitch cuando entonces este apareció apuntándoles con su pequeña rifle de francotirador mientras ponía una mirada seria pero inexpresiva al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que hacen estos aquí? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Mitch, tranquilizate un momento -consolo Aelita queriendo que no hiciese nada raro.

-¿Usted es Mitch Cornell? -pregunto Romitz reconociéndole.

-¿Como sabéis mi nombre? -inquirió extrañado.

-Le hemos estado buscando, pero nos temíamos que estuviese vivo -aclaro Emile.

-¿A que lo adivino? ¿Os ha mandado Deckard? -supuso discretamente.

-Deckard no esta al cargo, ahora hay uno mucho peor y que nos esta dando muchos problemas -confeso sinceramente Muldoch.

Aquello hizo que se quedara pensando en si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Que ha sucedido ahí afuera? -pregunto ahora bajando de tono.

-Nos han mandado a un grupo para liquidarnos, pero hemos conseguido salir justo a tiempo, aunque nuestro amigo esta herido -anunció Romitz enseñándole a Balla estando malherido.

-¿Que ha sido de esos hombres? -objetó.

-Los hemos dejado atrás, uno esta muerto, de los otros no tenemos ni idea -declaro Ulrich.

-Ya veo -indico, empezo a apretar el gatillo con total calma, no se fiaba de eso.

-Mitch por favor, tu antes nos ayudaste a curar a Jeremy, ahora permitenos ayudarle a él, pero para eso necesitamos que entremos aquí -exigió Aelita queriendo que entendiese que necesitaban de su ayuda una vez mas le gustase o no.

-¿Y que pasara después? ¿Me llevaran a su fortaleza? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-No, que va, eso a nosotros nos la suda, hemos estado demasiado tiempo haciendo caso de las ordenes de Deckard que prácticamente este tema ya no nos interesa, diremos que moriste o que te marchaste hace tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo Romitz teniéndolo completamente planificado.

Los miro concienzudamente a ambos queriendo saber que decidir, de pronto Balla empezo a gemir sintiendo aún este terrible escozor en la herida, al final no tuvo mas opción.

-Pasad -accedió mientras bajaba el arma.

-Gracias Cornell -agradeció sinceramente Romitz y entonces ambos pasaron al interior.

Todos pasaron mientras Mitch veía como todo ese grupo se amotinaba dentro como si nada, tanto tiempo vigilando ese lugar para que ahora dejase pasar a cualquiera sin razón algúna. Apoyaron a Balla en un extremo mientras Aelita se le acercaba mirándole fijamente.

-¿Se lo has contado aún? -pregunto acordándose de lo que sucedió antes.

-Todavía no -declaro.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, esto no puede quedar en secreto -indico soberanamente.

Se pusieron a coger el botiquín que había delante de uno de los escritorios y empezaron atarle el brazo para impedir que siguiese saliendo mas sangre. Ulrich asintió suspirando de nervios, estaba cansado y esta experiencia casi le había costado la vida o algo peor.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Odd acercandose a su lado.

-Si, aunque no se como definir del estarlo al saber muy bien que casi he estado apunto de perder la pierna -comento estrafalariamente, estaba completamente desanimado.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Uno de esos de ahí casi me da en la pierna, sino fuera por esto a lo mejor la bala no hubiese rebotado -señalo el artilugio mecánico como señalando que gracias a eso se salvo de recibir un disparo cerca de la pierna.

-Y ahora estas deprimido porque casi mueres de que te den un disparo en la pierna en vez de que te muerda un zombie, ¿es eso? -cuestiono recriminandole Odd asumiendo que se encontraba en ese estado porque no podía razonar la realidad de que por primera vez estaba apunto de sufrir.

-No, lo que digo es que casi he estado apunto de quedarme sin esto, tu te piensas que va a ser fácil curarle a ese la herida en el hombro, lo mío en la pierna puede ser peor, ¿crees que estoy dispuesto a quedarme sin un miembro así de fácil ahora que estamos en guerra? -aclaro cuestionadamente Ulrich hacíendole entender que no estaba preparado para sentirse así en este momento.

-¿En guerra... con los que vienen de la fortaleza? -objetó suponiendo.

-No, con Dunbar otra vez, ese lugar, esa fortaleza, es el ultimo bastión que ha quedado en pie en todo este mundo muerto, el origen del holocausto, y un hombre como William teniendo en sus manos al ordenador mas inteligente del mundo, no es la mejor idea de todas -indico sinceramente sabiendo que ahora iban a tener un problema mucho mayor que él que habían tenido antes.

-Lo se, pero Ulrich, te necesito aquí, con todos nosotros, entiendo que estés atemorizado de William y de que nos vaya a hacer -intento de razonar con él por ese asunto.

-Yo no tengo miedo de Dunbar -critico esa acusación.

-Ah no, ¿entonces porque no le has preguntado a Yumi lo que siente ella con este tema? -inquirió hacíendole ver que estaba pensando en todo lo contrario.

Ahí no podía negarlo, era bastante claro que le tenía miedo a Dunbar.

-Ulrich, todos tememos a nuestros monstruos, pero no podemos dejar que esos monstruos nos influyan de tal manera que no podamos hacer nada, tenemos que hacer algo por nosotros mismos, y si no lo hacemos, todos los que tenemos alrededor morirán -razono hacíendole ver que tenía que dejar a un lado ese miedo y afrontarse a la autentica realidad.

Aquello si que pudo entenderlo, asintió avergonzado por pensar de esa manera.

-Ulrich -le apoyo su mano en su hombro-. Te prometo que atraparemos a William cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso nos lleve a perder todo lo que tenemos encima.

Puso una sonrisa de entusiasmo sabiendo que siempre podía confiar en él para que le diese ese tipo de ánimos en si, se lo palmeo y entonces volvieron a lo que estaban. Justo en ese momento Jeremy se fijo en lo que tenía delante, era el ordenador de Mitch, estaba encendido y mostrando una configuración que le resultaba bastante familiar.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo sorprendido y alzando la mirada.

-¡No toques nada! -protesto Mitch observando que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía puesto.

-¿Que has estado haciendo aquí? -pregunto dirigiendose de forma indirecta hacía él.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Romitz viendo que ya se ponían a discutir.

-Esto es lo que sucede, ha estado comunicándose con alguien -señalo a la pantalla para que todos viesen lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercaron para verlo en persona.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Yumi.

-Mitch nos ha estado ocultando que ha utilizado una antigua actualización vieja para poder mandar mensajes en clave a cualquier otro lugar donde tenga un mismo procesador que él que tiene este ordenador -declaro demostrando que eso era lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Que? -chillaron sorprendidos a la vez.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que sabes de la ubicación de otro individuo que tiene un mismo programa igual que este de aquí? -pregunto Romitz queriendo corroborar que se trataba de un sistema para comunicarse con otro ordenador del mismo tipo.

Asintió Mitch sabiendo que no estaba preparado para poder explicarlo.

-Mitch, ¿con quien te has comunicado? -pregunto seriamente Jeremy.

-No lo se, pero se que es alguien que se hace llamar: GRAN MADRE -admitió.

-¿Gran Madre? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-Así es, no se muy bien quien es, pero he estado estos últimos años intentando de comunicarme con esa persona para saber bien si sabía la razón de porque había sucedido esto -confeso.

-Hasta ahora -concluyo Odd.

-¿Que te ha estado contando esa "Gran Madre"? -pregunto interesado Emile.

-Al principio me decían que sabían de la ubicación de un lugar jamas construido, una instalación creada en medio del desastre, algo que no debería haber existido, pero existe de algúna forma -explicó de forma especifica para que entendiesen porque lo hacía.

Todos se quedaron pensando en que quería intentar de decir eso, entonces Aelita lo reconoció.

-La fortaleza -reaccionó esporádicamente.

-¿Entonces es de alguien que esta viviendo al lado de la fortaleza? De donde venimos nosotros -cuestiono Flit queriendo aclarar ese hecho.

-Antes he estado comunicándome otra vez porque decía que había una extraña crisis en ese lugar, la gente iba corriendo de un lado para otro mientras varios humos iban saliendo de la torre mas grande, como si la estuviesen atacando por dentro -añadió considerablemente.

Los soldados se miraron sabiendo que eso podía significar algo malo.

-Dunbar debe de haber producido un motín a gran escala -objetó Yumi.

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono Mahijd en relación a ese comentario.

-Esa es su especialidad, reúne a un montón de gente para que se rebelen y de ahí se produce el caos, debe de haberlo producido en la fortaleza también -indico atemorizada por esa idea.

-Hopper y Conrad deben de estar en peligro ahí dentro -dijo exasperado Pietro al ver que dos de las personas que mas les importaban a ambos estaban en peligro.

-Tenemos que volver ahí cuanto antes -propuso decididamente Norbert.

-No hasta que curemos a Balla y arreglemos la rueda del jeep, somos demasiados como para volver en dos jeeps distintos -indico Romitz viendo las dificultades que habían.

Ahora todos se pusieron a pensar en otra solución.

-¿Decía algo mas esa mujer? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que la cosa no había terminado.

-Estaba apunto de mandarle un mensaje cuando de pronto vuestra amiguita se presento descubriendo mis planes -aclaro refiriendose a Aelita.

-¿Tu sabías de esto? -reprocho Odd.

-Deje a Jeremy ahí fuera para que se curase y yo aproveche para saber que estaba haciendo, en cuanto vine aquí me explico todo el asunto de principio a fin, luego volvisteis todos vosotros y ahí entonces se me fueron las ganas de contároslo en el momento -explicó hacíendoles entender que no pretendía mantenerlo en secreto durante mucho tiempo.

-Así que en cuanto decidiste que fuésemos a por el Megapod era en realidad para tener encendido de vuelta ese ordenador y seguir con lo tuyo -concluyo Ulrich reconociendo ese otro hecho.

-¿Utilizasteis que del Megapod? -rechisto Jeremy, eso se lo había perdido.

-Te estabas muriendo y necesitábamos la centrifugadora, ¿como pensabas que te fuésemos a salvar si en eso? -recrimino Ulrich hacíendole entender que lo habían hecho por su propio bien.

Jeremy estaba que no podía soportarlo, se llevo la mano a la cara. De pronto se oyó algo parecido a un pitido que venía de algúna parte, Mitch dirigió la mirada hacía la pantalla y ahí entonces toda la imagen empezó a cambiar de dígitos constantemente.

-¿Que sucede con esa cosa? -cuestiono Jerome al ver lo que mostraba.

Entonces Mitch se sentó en la silla giratoria mientras se ponía a ir tecleando apuradamente, todos miraban atentamente como la pantalla iba cambiando constantemente de imagen de un lado para otro hasta que se mostró un cuadro donde se ponía una serie de dígitos junto con números y letras que querían expresar un mensaje.

-Así es como se manda un mensaje secreto -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto interesado Romitz.

-Aquí dice: Hemos visto unas cápsulas siendo lanzadas desde la instalación secreta -resumió.

-¿Cápsulas lanzadas desde la instalación? -cuestiono Odd sin entender que quería decir eso.

Ahí entonces a Aelita se le vino una muy mala sensación.

-Oh no -dijo alarmada.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich mientras todos la miraban.

De pronto echo a correr sin decir nada, todos se quedaron indecisos sin saber que hacer y entonces echaron a correr también para seguirla. La alcanzaron al exterior de la choza justo cerca de la entrada, se quedo detenido ahí en medio mirando la nada.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto eufóricamente Jeremy.

-Mirad ahí -señalo hacía el cielo.

Todos alzaron la vista y por ahí pudieron observar como una serie de siluetas iban surgiendo por el cielo y se dirigían hacía ellos, ambos conocían muy bien esas siluetas, se trataba de otra horda de avispones, iban a por ellos como hacían siempre.

-Oh, no jorobes que los han vuelto a traer otra vez -recrimino Odd mosqueado por esas cosas.

-¿Pero como has sabido que esas cápsulas darían lugar a que vinieran esas cosas? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo entender como llego a suponer eso.

-La fortaleza tiene una instalación del cual Decisión puede agregar una cápsula enorme con el virus, lo sacara al aire y lo lanza hacía una dirección segura y de ahí el virus se expande y contamina a todo aquel que este alrededor transformándolos en monstruos -aclaro demostrando como era que se creaban exactamente esa cosas en realidad.

-Así que después de todo este tiempo ahora sabemos que los monstruos esos vienen de otro virus que nos lanzan y convierten en muertos en monstruos mucho peores -concluyo Ulrich aclarando otra toda la hipótesis que daba lugar a los avispones.

-¿Pero no entiendo? ¿Lanzaron dos cápsulas no? -cuestiono Mitch recordando eso mismo.

-Un momento -dijo Romitz y entonces saco un pequeño binocular que tenía escondido en su traje, lo saco y lo agarro observando por la mirilla.

Veía que a lo lejos de la carretera se estaba acercando una horda de extrañas criaturas verdes moviendose de un lado para otro, ahí reconoció de que se trataba.

-Ya se que mas nos han mandado, a las arañuelas -declaro frustrado por ver esa hora de arañas.

-¿Esas arañas otra vez? Joder, con que la que nos liaron en el reino de Von Crisis -reprocho Odd agobiado por tener que enfrentarse a esas cosas otra vez.

-¿Que podemos hacer? No podemos enfrentarnos a semejante ejercito, ni siquiera municíon suficiente para acabar con todos antes de que termine el dia -cuestiono Pietro sabiendo que estaban condenados si no buscaban una forma de salvarse de todo eso.

-No, pero podemos encerrarnos dentro, este lugar esta fortificado, esos bichos no creo que entren a menos que sepan donde nos encontramos -opino Mitch como sugerencia.

-¿Es posible eso? -pregunto Aelita con curiosidad.

-¿Creéis que me he pasado los últimos diez años por algo? -objetó irónicamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que solamente tenían una oportunidad para hacer eso.

-Pues si lo vamos a hacer vamos a tener que primero meter el Megapod y la moto dentro -acordo Ulrich refiriendose a los vehículos que tenían ahí mismo.

-¿Eso importa para algo? -cuestiono Jerome.

-No vamos a dejar aquí sueltos a los únicos vehículos que han soportado todo lo demás no -indico obviamente Jeremy sabiendo que nos los iban a perder tan fácilmente.

-Bien, hacedlo, porque no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo en cuanto terminen con esos de ahí -ordeno Romitz sabiendo que primero se ocuparían de los otros que quedaron atrás.

Alzaron la vista de vuelta en dirección al jeep carbonizado, Schultz y los otros dos todavía estaban ahí observando como el enjambre se les venía encima.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto el segundo cadete.

-¡Corred! ¡Corred! -ordeno eufóricamente y echaron a correr en dirección a la planta hidráulica.

Marcharon apuradamente yendo en linea recta mientras varios avispones empezaban a ir descendiendo en dirección hacía ellos. Uno de ellos choco con el jeep carbonizado volcandolo y haciendo que el cuerpo del conductor carbonizado se saliese del interior quedando tirado.

Jeremy se monto encima del Megapod mientras los otros tres les ayudaban, mientras Ulrich se monto en su motocicleta y ambos marcharon directamente hacía el interior de la choza, Romitz se quedo atónito porque no sabía que iba a hacer, alzo la vista observando como la marabunta de bichos ya se estaban acercando cada vez mas, incluido Schultz.

Otro de los avispones marcho cayendo en picado y agarro con sus enormes patas al segundo cadete del grupo, se lo llevo volando mientras soltaba un terrible gemido de terror, Schultz y el otro observaron como se lo llevaba, se marcho volando y entonces lo dejo caer como si nada, ambos lo lamentaron sabiendo que de esa mortal caída no iba a sobrevivir.

-¿Vamos a dejarles morir? -pregunto Muldoch sabiendo que los iban a dejar para que se los comiesen como si no les importasen para nada sus vidas.

-No se, si fuese por mi los habría perdonado por lo de antes, pero ellos ya están condenados, y nosotros de momento no -opino razonablemente y entonces se marcho junto con los demás.

Los otros dos continuaban su tremenda carrera hasta que al final uno de los avispones se puso encima del primer cadete y entonces meneo su cola y lanzo una espina. Esa misma espina acabo impactando contra el estomago del primer cadete y lo hizo caer, Schultz se detuvo observando lo que sucedió con él, tenía la espina atravesándole el pulmón.

-Señor -gimió mientras se arrastraba teniendo la herida del que le salía sangre.

-Cadete -exclamo viendo como sufría.

De pronto el cadete saco una granada de su cinturón y se la tiro, rodó hasta llegar a él, la cogío y se la miro como queriendo entender que pretendía hacer con eso.

-Llévate a esos hijos de puta contigo -comento como dando a entender que si la cosa iba mal, al menos que se dejase volar llevandose a uno consigo.

Afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho corriendo mientras hacía un gesto de despedida cordial, lo dejo ahí y entonces giro la cabeza hacía atrás observando que por ahí venían las arañuelas.

-Oh joder -reprocho frustrado al ver lo que se le venía encima.

Las arañuelas se le tiraron encima rodeándole completamente el cuerpo, hasta ahí ya murió.

Todo el resto de soldados se metieron dentro de la choza y de ahí Mitch se ocupo de bajar la puerta, la tenía justo apunto de cerrar cuando entonces veía como de cerca estaba Schultz por llegar, casi estaba apunto de tocar la entrada cuando se torció el tobillo y se quedo tirado en el suelo.

-Maldita sea -reprocho dolorido por eso.

Justo entonces por detrás uno de los avispones aterrizo de una forma brusca que se oyó como un tremendo estruendo, se giro y observo a aquel horripilante monstruo delante suyo, intento de salirse arrastrando pero entonces el avispón se le acerco aún mas hasta que se puso encima, le grito a la cara tirándole su asquerosa saliva, al ver que no tenía iba a lograrlo, decidió cometer una ultima locura para terminar con todo.

-Esto es lo que te mereces maldito monstruo -recrimino desquiciadamente mientras enseñaba la granada a la que le quito la anilla, se puso a reír mientras el monstruo le miraba hasta que al final exploto llevandose consigo al avispón.

Mitch se sobresalto al ver eso, fue tan fugaz que sintió que se le venía a la cabeza una idea.

-Cornell, ciérralo ya -insistió Romitz queriendo que la cerrase de una vez por todas.

Miro una ultima vez lo que quedo y observo al avispón carbonizado en llamas, era obvio que no quedo nada de Schultz, pero la explosión fue brutal. Agarro de vuelta la puerta y la cerro de un tirón, se oyó un pequeño estruendo metálico que resonó.

Todos quedaron metidos asegurandose de que no les habían visto, se oían los gemidos de las criaturas pero aquello no aseguraba de que estuviesen a salvo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que tenían alguna idea.

-Cubrid las ventanas, no podemos dejar que nos vean -rechisto Mitch fijándose en los huecos de las ventanas donde se podía notar algo de luz.

-Utilizaremos estas tablas -sugirió Angus observando que habían unas tablas de hierro colocadas en una de las esquinas, todos marcharon coger una de cada.

-Pero si se las ponemos a todos nos quedaremos a oscuras -indico Flit.

-Es mejor eso que esos bichos no nos vean a que sepan que hay algo aquí -dijo considerablemente sabiendo que era mejor opción esa que todo lo demás que pudieran sonsacar.

De pronto oyeron un extraño estruendo que venía como de mas arriba, se detuvieron mientras alzaban la vista sabiendo muy bien que el mas mínimo los alertaría. Justo entonces surgió Kiwi y empezo a ladrar mientras daba saltitos, no le gustaban los bichos.

-Haz callar a ese perro -protesto Norbert.

-Ese perro tiene nombre, así que es mejor que no se lo reproches, que el no lo entiende -recrimino susurradamente Odd quedandose ofendido por haber insultado a Kiwi de esa forma.

Se oyó otro estruendo y acabo seguido por una lluvia de impactos contra la puerta de entrada, algo reboto contra la pared metálica haciendo que se hicieron unas onduladas hacía dentro pero de forma constante, al cabo del rato paro.

-¿He sido yo? -cuestiono asumiendo que aquello fue por su culpa.

-No lo creo, eso ha sido simplemente para asustarnos -opino cordialmente Mitch.

-¿Asustarnos? -cuestiono Emile.

-Saben que estamos aquí, pero no tienen ni idea de quienes están dentro, eso ha sido una señal, ahora saben que nos encontramos dentro, y que volverán a hacerlo otra vez a menos que no salgamos de aquí -aclaro demostrando que los avispones lo tenían todo bien pensado.

-Esos bichos son mas listos de lo que pensaba -indico Jeremy viendo que ahora lo tenían crudo, los avispones habían progresado, ahora solamente faltaba que se unieran junto con las arañuelas para derribar los muros y así matarles.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados hasta que todo esto pase? -cuestiono incrédulamente Pietro queriendo que acción iban a tomar ahora.

-Que va, queridos amigos, estas cosas han venido por algo, no van a parar hasta que ya han terminado lo que se les ha propuesto, y es liquidarnos a todos nosotros -decreto Romitz temiéndose de que esto iba a acabar peor de lo que parecía.

··

Hopper consiguió llegar a la torre de comunicación donde estaba todo completamente vacía, atoro el funicular y de ahí bajo la palanca del panel del al lado permitiendo cerrar la puerta para que no pasasen los otros. Se cerro lentamente mientras se oía un insonoro chirrido mecánico.

Una vez hecho eso marcho corriendo intentando de buscar la sala donde poder comunicarse, giro por la esquina y de ahí siguió todo recto por una serie de pasillos estrechos y bastante angostos que parecían no conducir a ningúna parte a pesar de las apariencias.

-Venga vamos, ¿como cojones esta construido esto? -se cuestiono quejándose al ver que no tenía ni idea de por donde iba, estaba metido en una encrucijada.

Continuo yendo todo recto hasta que al final acabo en un paso a nivel donde habían dos caminos que le podían conducir o no, tenía que elegir uno o sino jamas llegaría la estación principal. No tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, podía ir contándolo como hacía la gente o echándolo a suerte, pero no tenía una moneda o algo con lo que poder tirar para hacer la selección.

De pronto se percato de un tornillo tirado en medio de la esquina, lo cogío y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, parecía una estupidez pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento.

-Que sea lo que dios quiera -acoto expresamente y entonces tiro el tornillo por el suelo hacíendolo rodar y acabo desnivelandose por el lado derecho.

-Tu lo has decidido -le hablo al tornillo como si lo hubiese decidido él mismo, avanzo cogiendo el tornillo por si acaso.

Marcho por el lado derecho y de ahí hizo todo el trayecto hasta que se encontró con una escalera que llegaba hacía algúna parte. Subió por ahí y asomo la cabeza observando una sala repleta de paneles de mando junto con algúnos cables como si estuviera en un servicio telefónico, había dado en el clavo, levanto el tornillo mirándole agraído y entonces le dijo:

-Parece que hoy me vas a salvar de un apuro amigo -le felicito y entonces siguió subiendo.

··

Deckard continuaba intentando de descubrir como reiniciar a Decisión para devolverlo a la vida pero no encontraba nada que le resultase útil, era como si no quisiese ser encontrado de ningúna manera, se harto dandole un golpe a la maquina y entonces se giro con una mirada brusca.

-Atención todos, como nadie me de una respuesta de como devolver a nuestra querida inteligencia madre juro que por dios que empezare a disparar contra todo aquel que me diga lo contrario -decreto ferozmente Deckard sabiendo que nada de este asunto iba a terminar a menos que consiguiese alguna respuesta aunque tuviese que hacerlo por las malas.

-Señor -llamo gimiendo Yolanda sentada en una esquina.

-¿Que sucede doctora Perraudin? -pregunto amargamente mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Creo que puede haber una manera de devolver a Decisión -declaro.

-¿Como? ¿Expliquese? -inquirió con curiosidad queriendo saber que propuesta tenía.

-Existe una manera, pero no se si podra funcionar, pero tengo que estar delante de Decisión para poder demostrarlo -comento de forma especifica y directa.

-Muy bien, hagalo -rechisto queriendo que lo hiciera ya mismo.

-No señor Deckard, no me ha entendido bien, tengo que estar delante de Decisión, justo en su propia cara -retracto queriendo que entendiera que se refería a otra cosa.

Ahí entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza de la que seguramente se arrepentiría, giro la cabeza en dirección hacía donde estaba Decisión pero resultaba que en realidad se refería a arriba de todo, justo por encima del ojo principal de la maquina.

-Señor, Hopper ha conseguido escapar y nos ha cerrado la puerta, no podemos pasar -anunció Kroll comunicándose por el walkie-talkie al otro lado.

Asintió amargamente y entonces cogío su walkie, contesto:

-Pues hacedlo lo que mejor se os da a hacer, voladlo todo, no dejéis que Hopper llegue a comunicarse con los que están ahí afuera o tendremos un problema -acordo estrictamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces se corto la comunicación.

-Hopper no va a permitir de ningúna forma que le alcancen, es lo suficientemente listo como para tener todo el tiempo del mundo -aconsejo explícitamente William.

-Puede ser, pero mientras Kroll y los suyos estén ahí, esto no habrá terminado -acoto decidido a que esto terminarían con o sin capturar vivo a Hopper.

Alexandra y Conrad continuaban apoyados en el lugar donde estaban antes, arrodillados casi sin poder moverse debido a que los otros les vigilaban de muy mala manera, era imposible quitárselos de encima sin que nadie notase nada raro.

-Hopper lo conseguirá, los otros volverán y les daremos por culo, ¿que te parece? -comento excéntricamente Conrad teniendo confianza en que sus hermanos y el resto del grupo volverían para plantarle cara a Deckard y a todos sus seguidores.

-No lo harán -mencionó susurradamente Yolanda.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender lo que dijo.

-Miralo bien, ¿de verdad te parece que vamos a poder conseguir vencerlos con tan poca cosa? Ya has visto lo que han hecho ahí abajo, los han quemado, dejado morder por infectados, podrían volver a hacerlo otra vez, y eso aún así no cambiaría nada, solo lo empeoraría aún mas -explicó hacíendole ver que no había diferencia en que otros atacasen ya que siempre tendrían el mismo resultado, volverían a caer, una y otra vez.

Conrad no quería tener ese pensamiento, confiaba plenamente en sus hermanos, pero si las cosas sucedían tan mal como sonaban, entonces no había esperanza alguna.

-Que alguien traiga una escalera bien grande -ordeno Deckard dispuesto a ejecutar el plan de Yolanda si es que acaso funcionaba de verdad.

-Van a devolver a la vida a esa horrible maquina, si lo hacen a Hopper no le dará el tiempo suficiente para comunicarse con los otros -indico seriamente viendo que si hacían perderían la única oportunidad de avisar al grupo que estaba afuera de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

-Lo se, pero no podemos evitarlo -repercuto ella.

-Puede ser, pero al menos podemos ganarle algo mas de tiempo a Franz -opino teniendo una idea.

-Oh por favor, no me digas que por ese tono significa que vas a cometer una estupidez ahora -insistió considerablemente viendo que no podía ser tan mezquino para hacer lo que supuestamente tenía planeado hacer.

-Puede ser, y puede que no -exclamo y entonces se levanto poniendose de pie-. Estimados señoras y señores de esta instalación -dijo vacilante como para llamar la atención.

Todos se giraron mirándole a él fijamente, Deckard empezaba a sospechar de su comportamiento.

-Se que todos piensan que estamos pasando por una situación grave, pero tenéis que entender, que a lo mejor este asunto se puede resolver con entusiasmo -converso poniendo un tono como de estar actuando delante de un escenario de teatro.

-¿Que cojones esta haciendo? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender a que venía eso.

-No lo se, pero parece que a este se le ha ido un poco la olla.

-Y para eso os muestro esto -metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una moneda-. Voy a hacer que esta moneda desaparezca de mis manos.

-Oh genial -exclamo vociferando Deckard al ver que ya empezaba con tonterías.

Alexandra lo estaba mirando como intentando de entender que era lo que pretendía hacer, no sabía si eso era un plan de distracción o simplemente quería sacarles de quicio aún mas por algo. Se puso a hacer el truco girando la moneda a cada lado de la mano hasta que desapareció.

-Ya esta -enseño sus manos demostrando que no la tenía.

-Señor Deckard -llamo Yolanda y entonces Deckard dejo de mirar al otro.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto interrogativamente observando la pantalla.

-No he podido reiniciar la mayor parte del sistema pero si he podido conectarme con la torre de comunicaciones del otro lado y poder acceder a las cámaras de seguridad -declaro.

-¿Había cámaras de seguridad ahí? -cuestiono sin tener ni idea.

-Las habíamos puesto por precaución pero como nadie paso por ahí los últimos cinco años dejaron de usarse por algo -añadió expresamente.

-Entiendo, ¿pero entonces podemos ver lo que esta sucediendo ahí mismo? -inquirió al respecto.

-Exactamente señor -confirmo Yolanda y empezo a ir tecleando.

-Bien, ahora sabemos que pretende Hopper ahí mismo -reafirmo decidido a hacer eso.

Al ver eso, Alexandra se dio cuenta de que si intentaban de percatarse de lo que hacía Hopper al otro lado entonces correría una peor suerte, tenían que apagar esa pantalla como fuese. Conrad lo observo y entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta la moneda? -siguió con su juego.

Todos se quedaron pensando lo mismo hasta que de pronto Miqquel noto algo raro, se rasco por detrás de la nuca y entonces se saco algo raro, era la moneda de Conrad.

-No jodas -reprocho asombrado al ver eso.

-Vaya, si la tenías tu -reafirmo entusiasmado y marcho a buscarla.

-¿Como cojones lo ha hecho? -se cuestiono William respecto.

-¿Me la devuelves?, ahora mejor os muestro otro truco -extendió el brazo queriendo que se lo devolviese, se lo quedaron mirando de mala gana.

-Alto ahí, no vayas a irte de listo -amenazo William poniendo su espada contra él.

-No espera, di, ¿como lo has hecho? -insistió Miqquel queriendo descubrirlo.

-Bueno, el truco es fácil, tienes que fijarte bastante bien en la moneda y entonces...

-Señor, lo tengo -anunció la doctora y entonces la imagen se prendió mostrando una sala repleta de cables y una silueta vestido de blanco yendo de un lado para otro.

-Ahí estas Hopper -dijo inquisitivamente al ver que ya lo tenía donde suponía que ya estaba.

Entonces Conrad vio su oportunidad, tenía que apagar eso ya mismo.

-¿Pero como has hecho para que quede detrás del pelo de Sid?

-Bueno, eso es mas complicado, el truco es acercarte y entonces... -le acabo dando un golpe de puño a cada uno haciendo que todos cayesen noqueados.

Deckard se percato de eso y se giro estupefacto viendo lo que hizo, cogío una de las pistolas de William y la apunto hacía Miqquel levantándolo mientras lo agarraba del cuello, aprovecho y empezo a disparar de un lado para otro, todos se cubrieron incluyendo Deckard y Yolanda del cual estaban recibiendo el impacto de las balas, este le acabo dando a la pantalla donde enseñaban la imagen de la cámara del cual se rompió al instante.

-¡No! -chillo atemorizado al ver que lo destrozo justo en el mejor momento.

Aquello hizo que todos los demás soldados le rodeasen apuntandole con la pistola.

-No disparéis -aviso expresamente Miqquel sabiendo que le acabarían dando de algúna manera.

-Tu y Hopper lo teníais todo preparado, ¿verdad? -acuso Deckard sabiendo que por como lo hizo era algo bastante planeado a la perfección.

-No que va, esto se me ha ocurrido, deja a Hopper en paz -exigió soberanamente.

-Si, eso, déjalo en paz antes de que sea tu perdición -recrimino contradictoriamente Miqquel.

-Callate tu -le apreto aún mas el arma contra la cabeza.

William se levanto quedandose malherido cerca de la boca, recibió un buen golpe en la mandíbula, se la arreglo y entonces miro desaliñado hacía Conrad por lo que hizo.

-Apartate si no quieres que mate a tu amigo -decreto amenazadoramente.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerte caso? -cuestiono contradictoriamente.

-¿Y porque tengo que seguir escuchando tus comentarios insulsos, puto psicopata? -recrimino contradiciéndole su juego pero de una peor forma.

Estaba bastante claro que ambos no iban a llegar a ningúna solución estando como estaban. En ese momento Miqquel aprovecho y decidió buscar una forma de soltarse de Conrad, saco otra de sus navajas especiales y se la enseño a William como queriendo decir que se ocuparía de él, le pestañeo confiadamente el ojo y este asintió sabiendo que podía encargarse por si mismo.

-¿Sabes que? Porque no hablamos de esto hombre a hombre -sugirió disimuladamente.

-Como si me creyese que quieres tener una charla tranquila, escuchame muy bien William Dunbar, no le importas a nadie en este lugar, ni siquiera a Deckard -reprocho insistiéndole de una vez por todas que se estaba equivocando con todo lo que pensaba.

Entonces se giro mirando fijamente a Deckard, ambos se levantaron observando tenuemente.

-No se porque sigues insistiendo en esto, pero te diré una cosa, cuanto todo este termine, algún dia de estos, no hoy ni mañana, vendrá alguien y te cortara la cabeza con tu propia cabeza -confirmo subiendo de tono hasta que se puso eufórico por completo.

Miqquel aprovecho y le clavo la navaja por encima de la pantorrilla, fue tal que acabo soltando un chillido descomunal, le dio en la cara haciendo que cayese hacía atrás.

-¿Quien es el listillo ahora eh? -recrimino Miqquel escupiéndole encima.

William marcho hacía mientras ponía una cara de dar muchos problemas, Deckard lo estaba observando y veía muy bien lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Dunbar, ni se te ocurra, ¡Dunbar! -exigió Deckard queriendo que se detuviese pero era bastante obvio que se iba a dirigir hacía él para matarlo por completo.

Se puso delante alzando su espada para cortarle la cabeza cuando entonces algo le detuvo, era Miqquel que le estaba apuntando con la misma navaja por encima de la axila.

-Lo siento Will, pero hoy no es nuestro día -justifico cordialmente Miqquel sabiendo que al hacer eso no le iba a merecer la pena para nada.

Se le quedo mirando con resignación como sabiendo que esta vez si estaba decidido a dejar que no hiciera eso mismo, miro de vuelta a Conrad del cual apenas le estaba haciendo caso, ni siquiera estaba para que le matase, lo dejo estar bajando su arma.

-Señor, la pantalla esta destruida, no podemos ver nada -anunció Yolanda observando que todo aquel panel de mando quedo completamente inutilizado, saltaban chispas de un lado para otro.

-Genial, ahora hemos perdido la única oportunidad de detener a Hopper -reprocho insensatamente Deckard al ver que justo le tuvieron que hacer eso en el peor de los momentos.

-Puede que no señor Deckard -retracto Yolanda.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-No había una sala de cámaras en donde se mostraba exactamente todo -le hizo acordar.

Entonces se acordo, tenía razón, estaba ese otro lugar con aquellos dos que se encargaban siempre de analizar cada una de las grabaciones secretas, y la torre era otra de ellas.

-Cierto, esos dos memos están ahí abajo perdiendo el tiempo como siempre, a ver si a lo mejor pueden ayudarme con esto -reafirmo decidido y se marcho a ir a ese lugar.

Alexandra se acerco hacía Conrad intentando de tapar su herida, Deckard se cruzo delante de ellos y entonces los miro con una cara tenue e inexpresiva.

-Llevaoslos de aquí, estos dos ya han causado bastantes problemas -ordeno rígidamente.

Entonces dos agentes se acercaron y los levantaron con total brusquedad.

-Necesita un medico -rechisto Yolanda sabiendo que Conrad se morirá desangrado.

Deckard no dijo nada, se quedo mirándole como si no le importase para nada.

-Tiene razón señor Deckard, hemos perdido a demasiados agentes como para dejarle morir tan tontamente de esta forma, hay que llevarle a que le curen -exigió sinceramente Yolanda.

Refunfuño entre dientes sabiendo que esta no era una idea que le gustase, pero entonces justo otra idea para aligerar un poco las cosas ya que no había mas remedio.

-Lo llevaremos a una sala medica, pero tu serás quien le cure, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente.

No le respondió, lo había captado todo pero aquello no impedía que fuese algo bueno, los levantaron a ambos y se los llevaron bien lejos de ahí desapareciendo de la sala.

-William, Miqquel, vosotros conmigo -ordeno Deckard queriendo que les acompañase.

-¿Y porque tenemos que ir? -critico Miqquel.

-Porque no confío en vuestros instintos, es mejor que vengáis conmigo y que no causéis problemas por donde yo no puedo veros -objetó explícitamente y siguió en marcha.

Ambos se miraron sintiéndose algo ofendidos por eso, estaba claro que ya no confiaba en ellos a pesar de lo que habían hecho por él, decidieron seguirle pero solamente porque querían ver como acababa esto, desaparecieron de la sala dejando a Yolanda ahí sola intentando de ocuparse de reiniciar a Decisión haciendo lo que había sugerido.

··

Todo el recinto estaba repleto de arañuelas y varios avispones recorriendo el lugar, los tenían perfectamente rodeados y sin la mas mínima forma de que escapasen de ahí. El grupo volvió al interior del despacho donde se encontraba Balla recuperandose de sus heridas.

-¿Que sucede ahí afuera? -pregunto sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Dunbar o quien sea ha mandado a todo una horda de sus monstruos preferidos para matarnos, nos tienen aquí dentro encerrados -declaro Odd con total euforia.

-¿Que? -chillo sorprendido.

-Nos tienen rodeados, ahora no podemos salir de aquí a menos que esos monstruos se vayan a otra parte -indico seriamente Mahijd llevandose las manos a la cabeza del agotamiento que tenía.

-Jamas lo harán, por sencillo que parezca esos monstruos fueron creados para obedecer ordenes -aclaro expresamente Aelita hacíendoles entender que estaban completamente apañados.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? No podemos pasarnos la vida escondidos aquí y esperando a que esos de ahí se aburran si es que lo hacen -critico insistentemente Yumi.

-¿Sucede algo Mitch? -pregunto Jeremy observando que el hombre estaba como pensativo.

-Existe una manera -contesto.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron interesados, Romitz se puso de brazos cruzados al querer escucharlo.

-He visto como uno de esos avispones ha quedado completamente prendido en llamas -anunció.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve? -cuestiono Flit.

-Esas cosas, el fuego los debilita, les hace demasiado daño, necesitamos conseguir que estas cosas acaben metidas en un fuego en el que las mate del todo -sugirió explícitamente.

-¿Pero como? No podemos salir de aquí, tienen toda la choza rodeada por los costados, y encima están vigilando por el aire -reprimió señalando Muldoch por ambos lados.

Justo entonces Jeremy tuvo una idea, recordó algo por lo que pasaron antes.

-¿Y que sucede si son como los zombies extremos? -objetó eufórico.

-¿Como? -se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Miradlo bien, esas cosas están hechas del mismo virus que los muertos inteligentes, solamente pueden ver aquello que desprende mas calor, ¿que sucede si nos ponemos algo frío encima y no lo notan? -explicó hacíendoles ver la idea que tenían.

-Como en Predator -opino Odd.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo -indico Jerome.

-Pero igualmente, eso jamas ha sido demostrado, ni siquiera Deckard llego a pensar en eso de algúna manera -espeto sinceramente Romitz viendo que había un riesgo incalculable.

-Puede ser, pero en este mismo momento esas cosas se están desesperando cada vez mas, si no conseguimos quitárnoslas de encima, nos van a acabar aplastando a todos juntos -insinuó Mitch dejando claro que esta podía ser la única posibilidad de que saliesen con vida de aquí.

Todos se lo retomaron viendo que podía ser la única oportunidad que tenían.

-¿Pero donde haremos el fuego y como vamos a hacer para que piensen que tenemos frió? -critico Ulrich viendo que ahí había un pequeño percance que nadie había tenido en cuenta.

-Con esto mismo -se dirigió hacía el frigorífico portátil que tenía y de ahí saco un bote lleno de unas muestras solidas pero que parecían bastante pegajosas.

-¿Que coño es eso? -cuestiono Norbert al ver eso.

-Son microbios -declaro.

-Microbios, ¿y tienen ese aspecto? -se mosqueo Yumi al ver eso.

-Los microbios poseen un cierto porcentaje corporal que puede cambiar la temperatura de uno mismo este donde este, y como aquí hace bastante calor, seguro que vosotros acabaréis teniendo mas frío que otra cosa -argumento concluyendo que podría servir.

-Pues entonces intentémoslo -se propuso decididamente Romitz y empezo a quitarse por completo todo el traje y los demás accesorios que tenía encima.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al ver que parecía que se estaba quitando toda la ropa.

-¿No pensabais que iba a desperdiciar toda la ropa no? -objetó irónicamente.

-Ah -comprendieron pero sintiéndose frustrados al oír esa cuestión.

Cada uno de los miembros que se disponían a salir empezo a quitarse todo aquello que no necesitaba para ponerse los microbios, de pronto escucharon un sonido intenso y desgarrador, eran los avispones, se les oía cada mas cerca de la planta.

-Jeremy, ¿que haces? -pregunto Ulrich viendo que el rubio con gafas se estaba poniendo también los microbios encima, él se iba afuera con ellos.

-Yo voy -anunció.

-No, tu no te vas, apenas puedes recuperarte de lo que paso antes -insistió sabiendo que no lo iban a perder ahora después de que hubiese sobrevivido a estar infectado.

-Lo se, pero al menos quiero hacer algo, yo no pienso morirme sin hacer nada, he estado diez años sobreviviendo solo, un pequeño error de nada no va a hacer la diferencia -reprocho Jeremy hacíendole ver que necesitaba hacer esto mas que nunca.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente ya que era bastante obvio que no se iba a detener, si él quería luchar con ellos, que luche como el guerrero que era. Miro a Aelita estando un poco preocupada por él, pero tenía que ignorarlo, ya que no podía estar pendiente de ella en este momento.

-Los chicos se vendrán conmigo, tu Muldoch y yo saldremos al exterior a intentar de crear una hoguera, una vez hecho eso, buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí -acordo dictaminando Mitch el plan que iban a cometer, cargo su escopeta de fusil dejándola lista.

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa chicos, porque esto se esta poniendo chungo que no veáis -aviso seriamente Muldoch sabiendo que la cosa no podía empeorar aún mas de lo que ya era.

··

Deckard junto con sus dos asesinos personales llegaron a la instalación de vigilancia que se encontraba en un nivel inferior donde parecía que el motín no había llegado hasta ahí, no había nadie ahí en la sala, era como si los vigilantes se hubiesen marchado por completo.

-¡Alto ahí! -se oyeron unos gritos y entonces se giraron observando que por ahí aparecieron los dos vigilantes tontainas de siempre apuntándoles con pistolas.

Deckard y Miqquel se pusieron en posición de atacar viendo que les estaban apuntando.

-Señor Deckard -dijo el segundo vigilante.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto indirectamente viendo como se encontraba la cosa.

-¿Creía que estaba encerrado en una celda especial? -insinuó extrañado el otro.

-Lo estaba, pero nosotros lo hemos liberado de su prision -declaro maliciosamente William.

-¿Que? -se quedaron cada vez mas extrañados al oír eso.

-Así es muchachos, estoy libre y he recuperado el cargo, así que básicamente quiero que volváis a vuestros puestos como si nada, ¿entendido? -explicó dictaminando las reglas.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto, ahora sonaba completamente sospechoso.

-¿Os ha quedado claro? -reprocho Miqquel llamando su atención.

Inmediatamente ambos corrieron hacía la mesa de mando y se pusieron en sus puestos reiniciando el sistema, se mostraron las imágenes de cada una de las grabaciones en directo.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos señor? -pregunto el primero.

-Quiero que me mostréis las imágenes de la cámara principal de la sala de comunicaciones -pidió.

-Uy señor, no se si eso va a funcionar, lleva años casi desconectado -indico sinceramente el otro poniéndolo entre comillas con los dedos.

-Pues lo intentaras de alguna forma -amenazo William poniéndola la espada sobre su cuello.

-Tranquilo William, hoy no vamos a usar la violencia con estos dos -dictamino Deckard viendo que otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos.

Se la quito mientras ponía una mirada seguida de una sonrisa picara de orgullo.

-¿La tienes? -pregunto al respecto.

-Un momento -pidió y empezo a ir tecleando lo mas rápido que ponía hasta que de pronto se puso la pantalla con la imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala-. Ya esta.

Se veía claramente de vuelta a Hopper conectando varios cables al walkie que le quito a Kiff.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Miqquel extrañado al ver lo que pretendía hacer con eso.

-Me parece que esta intentando de conectar el walkie-talkie al sistema de alambrado de la antena principal -corroboro el segundo vigilante según lo que parecía estar haciendo.

-¿Si consigue hacer eso puede ser capaz de contactar con Romitz y los otros? -pregunto William queriendo corroborar esa conclusión.

-Puede ser, pero un hombre como Hopper, lo consigue prácticamente todo -indico Deckard.

-Hay que avisar a Kroll cuanto antes -insistió desesperadamente Miqquel.

Acoto y entonces volvió a agarrar su walkie-talkie, lo encendió y dijo:

-Kroll, ¿como va la cosa? ¿Habéis conseguido meteros ya en el interior de la torre o no?

- _Estamos en ello señor, por ahora estamos intentando de ponernos a una distancia segura_ -comunico Kroll al otro lado, estaba claro que iban a volar la puerta.

-Bien, os quiero dentro de diez minutos -acordo eufóricamente y colgó.

-¿Cuanto mas va a tardar esto? -cuestiono criticando William ya que la cosa no parecía terminar.

-No te preocupes Dunbar, le cogeremos antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta como hace siempre -consolo Deckard decidido a terminar con su intento de contactar.

··

Los seis estando untados ya con los microbios se dispusieron a salir de ahí, pero no tenían ni idea de como, viendo que los avispones les estaban acorralando por ambos lados, era imposible saber que hueco iba a haber libre a menos que tuviesen una oportunidad.

-¿Pero por donde saldremos? -cuestiono Odd sabiendo que no había otra forma de salir excepto por la puerta principal, pero era la que estaba repleta de monstruos.

-Por ahí -señalo Mitch a la ventana de arriba que había delante.

-¿Por ahí? -cuestiono Jeremy-. ¿Pero no estará lleno?

-No lo creo, esos bichos están esperando a que salgamos por aquí, seguramente solo habrán apenas unos cuantos vagabundeando por ahí, podemos acabar con ellos -opino sinceramente Romitz.

-Bueno, la decisión es tuya, así que... -insinuó Odd.

-Esto se va a poner bueno -exclamo irónicamente Muldoch.

Ambos marcharon subiendo por la escalera que llevaba a la plataforma de arriba, uno por uno fueron subiendo con mucho cuidado ya que se estaba resbalando con los microbios, estaban cubiertos de ese pringue asqueroso pero al menos resultaba eficiente.

-Tened cuidado ahí abajo -aviso Aelita con todos los demás afuera.

-Lo tendremos -acoto Odd.

Ulrich dirigió la mirada hacía abajo donde estaba Yumi, estaba poniendo una mirada como de saber muy bien que no quería que le pasase nada malo por nada, levanto el pulgar como dejando claro que confiaba plenamente en ella, le devolvió el gesto levantando el mismo pulgar.

Llegaron arriba de todo y empezaron a quitar la placa que habían colocado antes, la dejaron a un lado dejando ver la luz del exterior, Mitch se puso delante y cogío su fusil y rompió parte del cristal, fue quitando todos los trozos hasta que se formo un hueco en el ventanal.

-Vamos -apuro y uno por uno fue saliendo hasta acabar encima de la cornisa del final de la choza, estaba todo despejado como si nada se hubiese acercado.

-Tenías razón, aquí no hay nadie -indico Jeremy dandole la razón.

-Siempre la tengo -exclamo irónicamente Romitz viendo que sus sentidos nunca fallaban.

Mientras, el resto del grupo se encontraba en el despacho de Mitch intentando de prepararse armando cada una de las armas ya que no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar mas tarde.

-Ya están afuera -anunció Aelita.

-Esperemos que con eso funcione, Romitz es bastante listo, nunca ha habido nada en lo que se haya equivocado o puesto a lamentarse -opino honestamente Emile.

-¿Seguro? -critico Yumi asumiendo que había algo mas.

-Bueno, se cuestiono el si no haberte llevado de Fort Duxxon pudo haber sido una buena decisión o no -comento Pietro dejando claro que si había algo de lo que tenía dudas en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Él se lo cuestiono con tu padre, le pidió que no te llevara de vuelta a la base ya que no estarías a salvo, al parecer Deckard lo descubrió y le dio un buen castigo a Romitz por eso, no ha habido ni un solo en el que no le haya dado muchas vueltas -relato demostrando que de aquel pequeño hecho, ocurrió todo una serie de consecuencias al respecto, pero Romitz siguió adelante.

-¿Entonces mi padre sigue vivo? -se puso eufórico al hacerse esa idea.

-Lo esta, y esta luchando para superar esto como sea -confirmo.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidas que después de esto Franz Hopper continuaba como estaba, nunca había llegado tan lejos como para esto.

-Solo espero de que este bien, porque si hay algún problema en la fortaleza, juro por dios que todos vamos a acabar muy pero que muy mal -insinuó seriamente Angus sabiendo ya que ahora estaban pasando por una situación bastante descontrolada y poco inusual.

··

Hopper estaba accediendo a toda la red que podía conseguir, tenía el walkie-talkie abierto con todos los cables conectados a los del panel de mando principal, estaba nervioso porque quería conseguir la frecuencia cuanto antes.

-Venga, solo falta muy poco -se dijo a si mismo sabiendo que tenía que esforzarse.

Conecto la ultima ranura al sistema de cableado y entonces se encendió. Se escucho un enorme sonido mecánico que venía de algúna parte, era la antena de la torre que se estaba moviendo de lugar, se enderezo y se puso de frente hacía el resto de toda la base.

Aquel sonido lo pudieron todos los que se encontraban en la instalación, entre los prisioneros que habían, Remi era el que mas atento estaba, lo escucho poniendo una mirada interrogante como de saber muy bien que lo estaba ocurriendo, se debía algo especial.

En la sala medica, Alexandra estaba atendiendo a Conrad de la herida pierna cuando escucharon ese sonido, ahí entonces el miembro de tres hermanos lo escucho a la perfección.

-Lo ha conseguido -anunció Conrad reconociendo que se trataba de eso mismo.

Entonces Alexandra corto los hilos de su herida cerrada.

-¡Ay! -aquello lo sintió de mala manera.

-Perdona, pero tenía que hacerlo -exclamo persuasivamente.

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que tu novio Hopper esta por ahí? -critico al respecto.

-¿Crees que no lo estoy? Estoy aquí por ti, así que no te quejes mucho si no quieres perder mas de lo que te sobra en esa pierna -reprocho hacíendole ver que se equivocaba completamente en eso.

Se lo dejo bien claro y entonces se marcho a otra dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda.

-¿Sabes que es peor que estar tranquilo? -pregunto alguien de una voz conocida.

Al oír eso, se giro lentamente observando quien tenía al lado en realidad, se trataba de Kiff, el hombre a quien antes Hopper le disparo rozando la pierna, estaba atado a una camilla con cintas para que no se saliese, le estaba mirando con una expresión impaciente.

-¿Acaso sabes que es peor que estar tranquilo? -le repitió la pregunta.

-N...no -contesto murmuradamente, no tenía ni idea de porque le había respondido así.

-Saber que nadie te va a ayudar -declaro y soltó una risa picarona de orgullo.

Aquello lo dejo con el claro mensaje de que estaba tan jodido como todos los demás, pero el mayor problema de todos, era saber que haría Hopper en estos mismos instantes.

-Ese maldito lo ha conseguido, ha dirigido la antena principal hacía la central hidráulica que hay al norte de aquí -reprocho murmuradamente William al ver que ya tenía el control de la instalación.

-Espera, ¿ese lugar se encuentra al norte de aquí? -pregunto Deckard.

-¿Y que sucede con eso? -critico el primer vigilante.

-Si es verdad que mis hombres se marcharon hace horas y al cabo del rato surgió el otro equipo para matarlos, entonces eso significa que los muchachos que están muy cerca de aquí -declaro viendo que con todo el trayecto que había desde aquí hasta la central hidráulica, era lo bastante cerca como para que el grupo de adolescentes pudiesen alcanzar.

-Oh joder no -reprimió Miqquel queriendo no creerlo.

-Tenemos que detenerlos ya mismo, no podemos perder esta oportunidad -exigió William.

-No te preocupes, los avispones y las arañuelas se encargaran de esto, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que Decisión se reinicie y así podremos ver lo que sucede exactamente al otro lado -acoto Deckard teniéndolo todo perfectamente calculado.

Justo en ese momento se oyó que estaba sonando el walkie-talkie, lo contesto:

-Aquí Deckard -anunció.

- _Señor, tenemos las bombas colocadas sobre la puerta, ¿lo volamos ya_? -corroboro Kroll.

-Háganlo -ordeno rotundamente.

··

La puerta estallo en varios pedazos haciendo que ambas partes cayesen de un lado para otro, uno se quedo enganchado pero se acabo soltando y cayo al vació, al cabo del rato surgió Kroll con los demás soldados metiendose dentro de la sala.

-Vamos -apuro y cada uno empezo a bajar con total rapidez.

Hopper escucho ese sonido y no pudo evitar pensar que ya le habían alcanzado, necesitaba mas tiempo, se dirigió hacía la escalera y cerro el hueco con un portón que tenía delante, se encerró solo, ahí entonces aprovecho para intentar de comunicarse con los demás.

-Por favor que esto funcione -imploro pensativamente.

··

Jeremy y los otros empezaron a recolectar todo tipo de trastos de madera o cualquier otra cosa como para crear una hoguera lo bastante grande para llamar a los avispones.

-¿Con esto servirá? -pregunto Odd al respecto.

-Dependiendo de la forma en que este colocado, y como subirá el calor, puede -especifico Mitch.

-Hay un puede pero no un pero -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

-Normalmente para hacer esto se tardarían horas, y nosotros tenemos minutos, así que será mejor hacerlo con total discreción -indico lógicamente.

Ambos se miraron con serias dudas ya que parecía que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Romitz veía a Mitch como un hombre que parecía tener muy poca paciencia, pero le resultaba fascinante que hubiese sobrevivido solo todos estos años y aparentar estar normal, se acerco hacía él queriendo conocerlo ya que había venido para capturarle en cierto modo.

-¿Te llevaste las muestras de Fortovixyn verdad? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Eso importa para algo ahora -critico manteniendose al margen.

-La verdad es que si, en la fortaleza estamos desesperados por querer detener ese virus cuanto antes, pero Deckard tiene otros planes, planea usarlo en contra de todo aquel que intente resistirse, yo no quiero eso, ni siquiera Franz Hopper, y él ha estado luchando para soportar todo esto -explicó seriamente hacíendole ver la preocupación que había en todo ese asunto.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga entonces? -repercuto poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Quiero que me digas como conseguir una cura -declaro.

-Es fácil, coges parte de la sustancia anaranjada que es la parte vulnerable, lo metes en una incubadora, lo mezclas a un tercio de velocidad y luego se lo inyectas en el corazón al sujeto -resumió todo el proceso tal cual como había hecho antes.

-¿En el corazón? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Justo en el corazón, no inyectándoselo a través de las venas, ahí es donde la sustancia purpura se pone agresiva y actúa como anticuerpo matando a todo el sistema inmunologico, haciendo que el individuo se quede en ese estado salvaje, si le inyectas en el corazón, al cabo del rato empezara a hacer efecto, como ha pasado con él -corroboro señalando hacía Jeremy.

Se giro refiriendose al chico rubio, él ya había sido curado de eso.

-No cometas el mismo error que mis superiores, ellos se llevaron lo que se merecían, yo al menos sobreviví para cambiar esa consecuencia -decreto confiadamente.

Ahora con eso ya tenían bien claro lo que tenía que hacer en realidad.

-Gracias, por todo esto -agradeció sinceramente.

Asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que podía confiar en él, de pronto se percato de que en un extremo surgió una de esas arañuelas gimiendo de aquella forma inverosímil.

-Cuidado -aviso alarmadamente y entonces lo quito de en medio, alzo su fusil y le disparo.

Le impacto en la cabeza hacíendoselo estallar y al final acabo cayendo muerto, los demás se sorprendieron al ver eso, no lo habían visto venir.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí -apuro sabiendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-Si -acoto Jeremy y entonces ambos volvieron a lo que estaban.

··

-Están tardando demasiado, hay que ir a ver que hacen -insistió alarmada Aelita.

-Calmate Aelita, se muy bien lo mal que te sientes por ellos, pero yo también lo estoy, Ulrich esta ahí esforzándose por ayudarnos, tenemos que confiar en lo que puedan hacer -reprimió Yumi hacíendole entender que no podía dejarse llevar por esos presentimientos.

-¿Porque será que hablas mas de ese chico alemán que del resto? -cuestiono Pietro.

-Porque es mi novio -declaro rotundamente.

-Anda, ya me parecía raro -refuto sarcásticamente.

-¿Porque?, ¿no asumías que en este tiempo un chico como él no puede enamorarse de una japonesa? -cuestiono reprochándole ante esa cuestión.

-No, me parecía raro porque en todo este tiempo he visto a personas cuidar de aquellos que mas quieren, pero vosotros os confiáis los unos a los otros sin importar lo que les suceda, eso mismo nunca sucede con nuestro hermano Conrad -aclaro demostrando que en realidad era lastima.

-¿Vuestro hermano? -pregunto Aelita.

-Somos tres hermanos, pero el otro dia cuando nos metimos en el reino de este tal Von Crisis, una explosión le hirió gravemente en el oído, lo tuvimos que dejar en la instalación donde ahora le esta ayudando Hopper, pero viendo lo que nos han hecho ahora -explicó mirando fijamente hacía Balla que había acabo herido por la situación que estaban pasando-, tememos que le haya ocurrido algo.

Ambas se quedaron alarmadas oyendo eso ya que significaba que a pesar de lo mucho que se preocupaban, ni siquiera resultaba suficiente con pensar que todo iría bien con ellos.

-Oh -gimió Emile llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Angus viendo la reacción que hizo.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo mas, tengo que salir de aquí y hacer algo -insistió poniendose el resto del traje junto con sus armas, puso una bala en su fusil de francotirador.

-No puedes hacerlo, Mitch y Romitz ya nos avisaron de que si salíamos ahí empeoraríamos la operación -acato sensatamente Balla sabiendo que eso no ayudaba para nada.

-Pues algo quiero hacer pero no sentado como si nada -reprocho dejando claro que no quería pasarse todo el tiempo como un inútil esperando la muerte.

Entonces las chicas se miraron teniendo una idea.

-¿No estaba uno de los jeeps con una rueda pinchada? -pregunto Aelita.

-Si, es el que estaba con Romitz afuera, al que alcanzaron -confirmo Norbert.

-Creo que podemos ocuparnos de eso -indico Yumi y ambas se arrodillaron mientras se ponían a buscar cualquier cosa que hubiera entre los restos del despacho.

-¿Que vais a hacer? -cuestiono Mahjid.

-Vamos a inflarlo -declaro y entonces saco un tubo de aire que había dejado de una de las mesas.

-¿Con eso? -objetó reprimidamente Emile.

-¿Querías ayudar en algo no? Pues esta es tu oportunidad -reafirmo indirectamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que con eso ya lo tendrían todo arreglado. De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, sonaba como a interferencias.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono la japonesa sin reconocerlo.

-Es la radio de Romitz, hace horas que alguien transmitió algo -comento Mahjid y agarro el walkie-talkie viendo que alguien estaba comunicándose al otro lado-. Aquí el teniente Mahjid, responda.

- _Romitz, ¿estas ahí? ¿Romitz?_ -se oyó alguien preguntar por el hombre al mando.

Aelita empezo a sospechar de que esa voz le sonaba familiar de algo.

-Romitz no esta presente, soy Mahjid, ¿Identifiquese? -volvió a preguntar.

- _Maldita sea, Mahjid, soy yo Hopper_ -confeso rechistando de una forma irónica.

-Papa -se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su padre, estaba vivo.

 _-Me alegro de que sigáis vivos_ , _¿como esta la cosa? ¿Donde esta Romitz?_

 _-_ Romitz esta bien, pero a Balla le han herido, se recuperara, pero no si no le ayuda un medico -confeso sinceramente viendo como se encontraba el pobre.

- _Es una lastima, pero me alegro de que sigáis de una pieza_ -se consolo.

Ambas se quedaron estupefactas viendo que se preocupaba verdaderamente por ellos.

-Hopper, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto mientras todo el mundo se acercaba a su lado.

- _Estoy bien, pero aquí en la fortaleza no_ -comento.

Ambos se miraron alarmados al oír eso, volvieron a seguir escuchando.

-¿Que sucede Hopper? Primero ha venido un grupo de soldados queriendo matarnos, luego han traído a los monstruos, ¿que esta sucediendo exactamente en la fortaleza? -especifico hacíendole entender todo por lo que habían pasado hasta ahora.

- _Ha habido un motín, William se cogío un ejercito de soldados traidores y lidero todo un amotinamiento de arriba hacía abajo, muchos de aquí han muerto_ -declaro.

Ambos hermanos se miraron mal asumiendo que entre ellos podría estar el otro que dejaron atrás.

 _-_ ¿Que ha hecho Decisión al respecto? -pregunto Norbert al respecto.

- _Decisión nos ha abandonado, se enfado con nosotros y se ha apagado, ya no tenemos el control, ahora lo tiene Deckard otra vez_ -añadió sinceramente.

-¡No! -se llevaron un fuerte golpe en la cara al oír eso.

- _Lo siento mucho chicos, pero las cosas han cambiado aquí, Deckard se ha hecho con el mando y ahora todo el mundo esta retenido como si esto fuese una prision mucha mas grande y terrible, por suerte yo he podido escapar._

-¿Escapar? -cuestiono ella.

- _Estoy en la torre de comunicaciones, he conseguido un walkie-talkie y adaptarlo a la antena de arriba para dirigir la frecuencia hacía la radio mas cercana que seguramente será la que tenéis en las mandos_ -explicó demostrando lo que había hecho para conseguir comunicarse con ellos.

Se quedaron expectantes al oír eso. Entonces Mahjid tuvo una idea viendo que su hija se encontraba ahí, tenía que saber que se encontraba con ellos ahora mismo.

-Hopper, te voy a pasar con una persona importante, ¿de acuerdo? -aviso expresamente.

- _De acuerdo -confirmo._

Le paso el walkie-talkie a Aelita y entonces ella dijo:

-Hola papa -saludo con un tono triste.

··

Hopper reaccionó eufórico al oír esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¿Aelita? -pregunto queriendo corroborar eso.

-Hola, estoy aquí con ellos, estamos en la central hidráulica -confirmo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para quitarse las lagrimas.

-¿Como es eso posible? ¿Es que acaso os han traído ahí para capturar a Mitch Cornell? -cuestiono sin entender como era posible esa extraña coincidencia.

-No, hemos caído en el mismo lugar, ambos estábamos por lo mismo -reafirmo incrédulamente al ver que no podía ser mas irónico eso.

Aquello dejo a Hopper de una manera que no podía creérselo, su hija había acabado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que había creado el Fortovixyn, no podía ser mayor casualidad al mismo tiempo, se dispuso a seguir hablando.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-Estoy bien, estoy aquí con los demás, pero estamos siendo atacados por los monstruos de Deckard y no podemos salir de aquí -añadió considerablemente.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo atemorizado.

-Pero no te preocupes, mis demás amigos tienen un plan, están ahí fuera intentando de crear una distracción para matar a esas cosas y poder largarnos de aquí -comento.

-Me alegro, pero Aelita, tienes que entenderlo, las cosas han empeorado aquí, esto ya no es un sitio seguro, los incrédulos y los psicopatas como William Dunbar se han hecho con el poder, no se si podré seguir con esto durante mucho mas tiempo -explicó hacíendole entender que se encontraba en una situación bastante difícil.

Justo en ese momento por debajo llego Kroll con los suyos llegaron descubriendo el pasillo por donde llevaba a la sala de comunicaciones, se pusieron delante de la escalera observando que lo habían cerrado por completo.

-Debe de estar ahí dentro -opino uno de sus cadetes.

-Como para asumirlo -exclamo irónicamente.

Agarro el mango de su escopeta y empezó a golpearlo para llamar la atención.

Hopper lo escucho y se alarmo al oír eso, sentía que estaban ya ahí debajo queriendo entrar, eso significaba que dentro de poco acabarían llegando y le cortarían la comunicación.

- _Papa, ¿sucede algo?_ -preguntaba Aelita al otro lado.

-Estoy aquí, no sucede nada malo -corroboro eufóricamente.

-Me alegro -reafirmo consolada, empezaba a sospechar de que algo malo sucedía de verdad.

-Preguntale por nuestro hermano Conrad -insistió Pietro acordándose de eso.

-¿Que sucede con Conrad? -pregunto haciendo caso de la petición de los otros.

-Esta bien, lo ha podido superar, pero no esta conmigo -declaro.

-¿Que? -chillaron los dos al oír eso.

-He tenido que separarme para poder comunicarme con vosotros, pero nos preocupéis, lo tengo todo controlado, es imposible que me hagan daño otra vez, ahora me necesitan mas que nunca con esto -añadió sinceramente pero luego redujo a que estaba todo según tenía en mente.

··

-¿Que esta haciendo ahora? -pregunto el primer vigilante.

-Debe de estar comunicándose con su hija -opino sinceramente William.

-No puedo permitir eso -insistió Deckard nerviosamente debido a que ya se estaba cansando de la situación, agarro el walkie-talkie de vuelta y entonces dijo-: Yolanda, ¿como va la cosa?

- _Por ahora estoy intentando de llegar al ojo, es casi imposible atravesar este sistema_ -comunico Yolanda al otro, sonaba como si se estuviese esforzando por alcanzar algo.

-Hagalo rápido, no podemos perder mas tiempo -protesto exigiéndola que lo hiciera a tiempo.

- _De acuerdo señor_ -confirmo y entonces se corto la comunicación.

-Hay que hacer algo para remediarlo -critico Miqquel al respecto.

-No os preocupéis, dentro de poco Kroll ya entrara y lo sacara cuanto antes -acoto sinceramente confiando en que el trabajo del otro haría las cosas mas fáciles.

··

Afuera, Jeremy, Mitch y los demás habían conseguido crear la hoguera perfecta, colocaron todos los tablones de madera y demás cosas del mismo tipo como para producir la mayor expansión posible en la hoguera.

-De acuerdo, ya lo tenemos todo, ¿ahora como lo prendemos fuego? -critico Odd viendo que parecía que nadie se había traído para poder prender el fuego.

-No os preocupéis, yo ya tengo de esto -se acerco Mitch enseñando un pequeño bote de aceite inflamable junto con un mechero.

-Suerte de que lo tenías todo preparado -exclamo Muldoch viendo que no le faltaba nada.

Abrió el bote de aceite y lo fue tirando de un lado para otro hasta cubrir por completo el interior de la hoguera, tanto dentro por fuera, se acabo y tiro el bote como si nada.

-Con esto bastara -acoto Jeremy.

Mitch abrió el mechero dejando salir la llamarada, miro a ambos y estos afirmaron con la cabeza que lo hiciese, acepto encantado y entonces lo tiro contra el fuego, la llamarada toco parte del aceite y entonces se prendió fuego al instante, todo el centro empezo a expandirse y de ahí siguió subiendo como si nada, ambos se alejaron viendo que subió mas de la cuenta.

-Vamos a ser los reyes de la pirotecnia -opino irónicamente Ulrich.

-Eso si nos aplauden por eso -exclamo sarcásticamente Romitz.

··

-¿Que quiere decir eso de que ahora te necesitan? -critico Aelita queriendo entender ese ultimo comentario que dijo, sonaba como si algo hubiese cambiado.

-Ahora Deckard ha iniciado un nuevo régimen, ahora se acabo estar viviendo en una casa de campo pero enmurallada, lo que significa que las cosas van a ir a peor, y yo tengo que asegurarme de que Deckard o cualquier otro no lo logre -explicó demostrando que iba a continuar con el trabajo pero asegurandose de que Deckard no se aprovechaba de la situación.

-Pues entonces te sacaremos de ahí -propuso seriamente Emile.

-No, tenéis que volver aquí cuanto antes -exigió.

-¿Pero y eso porque, acaso no han venido para matarlos? -critico Yumi ese hecho.

-Dunbar fue el que mando a un escuadrón para matarlos, Deckard solamente esta enfadado con vosotros por haberle desobedecido, pero si volvéis aquí y le juráis lealtad, quizás os perdone la vida -aclaro sugiriendo otra posibilidad poco ambigua.

Ambos se miraron intrigados ya que no sabían si eso sonaba a una buena idea o no.

Los ruidos de debajo se siguieron oyendo sin parar, estaba claro que había pasado un buen tiempo y no conseguían entrar, pero tampoco auguraba algo bueno.

-Venga vamos -insistió Kroll queriendo intentar de forzar la cerradura. -Nada.

-Quizá podamos volarla -sugirió el otro.

-No podemos hacerlo, con el poco espacio que hay aquí, podríamos acabar derrumbando todo el lugar con nosotros dentro -indico el otro de forma mas sensata.

-Tienes razón -reafirmo convencido de esa idea.

-¿Que propone usted? Esta claro que no podemos forzarla -pregunto el otro asumiendo que tendría algúna que otra idea al respecto sobre como abrir el portón.

En ese momento a Kroll se le ocurrió una idea, algo que no había pensado en años.

-Tengo una idea que a lo mejor puede funcionar, ya es hora de hacer las cosas de una forma un poco mas sutil -pidió explícitamente mientras ponía una cara de mal apogeo.

Mientras en la choza, de pronto varios miembros empezaron a darse cuenta de que algo empezaba a oler mal, y no veía de dentro.

-¿Eso no suena a quemado? -pregunto Flit queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Los otros deben de haberlo conseguido, aprovechemos este tiempo para arreglar esa rueda -sugirió decididamente Emile sabiendo que no podían dejarse escapar por eso.

-Yo os ayudo, vamos -accedió Yumi y entonces ambos se marcharon dejando a Aelita sola junto con el walkie-talkie por el cual seguía estando su padre al otro lado.

-Estamos solos papa, tu y yo como siempre -aviso sinceramente.

-Lo se, era lo mejor, que se encarguen ellos, seguramente los volveré a ver aquí tarde o temprano, pero a ti no, haz hecho un largo recorrido desde entonces, estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño -comento demostrándole su gratitud por haber sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo.

-Ya, lo aprendi del mejor, aunque no lo he hecho sola, esta este grupo de aquí, ellos son los que tienen el anti-virus -reafirmo, luego anunció el otro tema que estaba pendiente.

-Eso también se cariño, aquí las cosas han cambiado un poco, Decisión ya no es lo que era, ha cambiado, ha cambiado de tal manera que ya prácticamente se da cuenta de que es una madre con esos monstruos que Richard ha creado -mencionó drásticamente.

-¿Como es posible eso? -cuestiono.

-No tengo la mas remota idea, pero pienso resolverlo, antes de que este dia tan oscuro se vuelva mucho pero mucho mas negro que antes, hoy voy a conseguir que tengamos un mejor mañana, o sino sucumbiremos a este día -decreto decidido a terminar el día de buena manera a pesar de todos los desastres que se habían causado a medida que se había formado esta situación.

Los hombres de Kroll estaban viendo como sostenía un pequeño pañuelo de papel del cual iba atando alrededor de la cerradura mientras le agregaba unos kilos de pólvora de balas.

-¿Que pretende hacer señor? -pregunto el primer cadete.

-¿Algúna vez ha oído eso de que si pones una cierta cantidad especifica de pólvora sobre una superficie de tela, esto provoca un efecto explosivo en él? -pregunto queriendo corroborar eso.

-No, la verdad es que no señor -declaro el segundo cadete.

-Pues estáis apunto de verlo -indico agregando el ultimo lote sobre el pañuelo.

-¿De verdad piensas que estarás bien aquí? -cuestiono Aelita queriendo entender si sabía lo que hacía estando, tanto tiempo ahí encerrado que prácticamente eso era lo único que conocía.

-Estaré bien, mientras me mantenga firme, podré lograrlo con total precaución -reafirmo convencido de que podría sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía.

Justo en ese mismo momento, la doctora Perraudin se estaba encargando de terminar de reparar a Decisión, estaba sobre una escalera bien alta intentando de reiniciar el sistema por debajo de la pupila central del ojo de Decisión.

-¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? -pregunto un técnico que le estaba sujetando la escalera.

-Puedo lograrlo, solamente me falta una cosa -aviso y entonces acerco el destornillador que estaba sujetando, lo apunto mas adelante y acabo tocando un pequeño botón que había mas adelante.

Se oyó un sonido estridente y entonces todos se encendió, una enorme luz roja se ilumino en el ojo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Aquel sonido se expandió por toda la instalación encendiendo la energía y devolviendo la luz de antes.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono una mujer que se encontraba entre el grupo de científicos acorralados en uno de los niveles superiores.

Remi se sorprendió tanto que se agazapo sobre la muñeca de Aelita que tenía escondida.

La energía llego hasta donde estaban los otros tres, se giraron observando que todas las luces se encendieron incluido el motor de energía que tenían delante, empezó a transmitir corriente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -cuestiono estupefacto Dunbar al no entender lo que sucedía.

Aquello hizo que Deckard soltase una risotada de puro orgullo, sucedió lo que se esperaba.

-Decisión ha vuelto, Decisión ha vuelto -confeso riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Pero como es posible? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender como sucedió eso.

-Esto ya estaba planeado -declaro demostrando que había planificado que se apagase.

-¿Que? -chillaron estupefactos los dos al oír eso.

Yolanda se bajo y observo como el enorme ojo se estaba encendiendo otra vez. Decisión se reinicio del todo observando a través de la pupila de su ojo con esa tenue luz roja lo estaba viendo todo.

-¿Donde esta Deckard? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Papa, ¿que esta sucediendo ahí? -pregunto Aelita notando como si algo malo ocurriese al otro lado.

-No lo se, pero si no me equivoco, diría que Decisión ha vuelto a iniciarse -opino sinceramente viendo que todos los sistemas se encendieron al instante, lo tenía bastante claro.

-Con esto bastara -intuyo Kroll terminando de ponerlo todo y entonces se hizo a un lado. Agarro el mechero y con la mecha empezo a arder el pañuelo con la pólvora por encima.

-Aelita, quiero que me prometas de que le insistirás a los demás para que vuelven aquí, solamente hay una forma de detener esto y no puedo hacerlo si no tengo a nadie para que me ayude y ellos son los únicos en los que puedo confiar -acordo con apuro.

-De acuerdo -prometió rotundamente mientras seguía llorando.

-Te quiero mucho -dijo como acto de despedida.

-Yo a ti también te quiero -le devolvió el saludo, se consterno aún mas.

Justo entonces el portón exploto levantándolo al instante, Hopper se sorprendió viendo que ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, rápidamente agarro el walkie-talkie y lo arranco de un tirón.

-¿Papa? ¿Papa? -pregunto viendo que ya no contestaba, solamente se oían interferencias.

Kroll y los otros subieron hacía la sala donde ya estaba Hopper poniendose en una posición defensiva sabiendo que le iban a apuntar con las pistolas.

-Habéis perdido, ya lo he hecho -anunció retóricamente.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Kroll y entonces observo lo que tenía, lo arranco todo antes de tiempo, lo miro con mala y se acerco hacía él dandole un fuerte golpe con la culata de la pistola en la frente.

Aelita dejo el walkie a un lado, lo había desconectado para protegerla, se quedo tan triste sabiendo que otra vez se iba a quedar ahí para protegerlos, pero esta vez ahora iba a estar mas preparado, eso si Deckard no se daba cuenta antes, se apoyo en la silla giratoria compadeciendose de si mismo como pensando que pudo haber hecho algo mejor o no.

De pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atención. Se giro y observo que el ordenador estaba transmitiendo algo, era esa gente otra vez mandando esos mensajes secretos.

-No puede ser -dijo extrañada y entonces se puso a devolver el mensaje, ella ya se conocía ese sistema, así que aprovecho para intentar de comunicarse para tener algo de ayuda.

··

Jeremy y los otros continuaban vigilando la fogata viendo que se había expandido cada vez mas, observaban como los avispones iban merodeando de un lado para otro pero no parecía que se dirigían hacía ellos, iban simplemente revoleteando por encima de la zona.

-Funciona, los avispones se están volviendo locos -indico Muldoch.

-Eso si, pero en cuanto vengan, tendremos un problema, necesitaríamos algo con lo que dirigirles y de ahí matarlos de una sola explosión -opino sinceramente Jeremy.

-¿Pero volar que? Aquí no hay lo suficiente como para poder crear un estallido de fuego que los coma con el fuego -critico rotundamente Ulrich.

En ese momento Mitch se fijo en algo que le podría dar una idea, miro hacía adelante hacía la central principal donde se encontraban los aeroductos de gas del aire caliente.

-Aquí viene uno -anunció Odd señalando hacía arriba.

Uno de los avispones surgió de repente y se poso encima de la choza del otro lado observándoles detenidamente, soltó un terrible gemido que resultaba salvaje, Odd aprovecho y alzo su guantelete disparando hacía el ojo de la criatura pero estaba demasiado lejos y no conseguía darle.

-No le doy -reprocho frustrado al ver que no se moría.

-Déjame a mi -alzo Mitch su fusil y entonces disparo, el impacto le dio en el ojo del avispón del cual lo mato al instante, se resbalo de la choza y acabo cayendo delante de la hoguera.

-Oh oh, me parece que no ha sido buena idea -opino Muldoch viendo que ahora empeoraron las cosas, el fuego se agrando aún mas al tener ese bicho ahí lado del cual le consumían las llamas.

-Volvamos dentro -ordeno Romitz.

-¿Pero como? Hemos cerrado las ventanas -critico Ulrich viendo que no tenían forma de entrada.

Entonces Jeremy se le ocurrió algo para intentar entrar, aunque sonaba bastante precipitado.

··

Yumi y los otros estaban de inflar la rueda de repuesto que tenían guardada, con eso pudieron sustituir la rueda a la que habían disparado antes, Balla se encontraba en el asiento asegurandose de que el jeep funcionaba como tal después de todos los disparos que recibió antes.

-Creo que ya esta -opino sinceramente Norbert.

-Bien -reafirmo convencida Yumi y entonces las cosas a un lado y empezaron a meter todo lo otro.

Justo en ese momento surgió Aelita caminando de una forma intranquila y teniendo una tenue mirada, pusieron las armas en los jeeps y entonces se percataron de la pelirrosa.

-Aelita, ¿que te ocurre? -pregunto la japonesa viendo como su amiga estaba andando de aquella forma como si hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

-¿Que ha sucedido con Hopper? -pregunto Angus acordándose de lo otro.

-Ha cortado, le han capturado, parece que Decisión ha vuelto a estar en linea otra vez -declaro.

-Era obvio que iba a acabar pasando de una forma u otra -objetó sinceramente Mahjid.

-¿Pero te ha dicho algo mas? -asumió desesperadamente Jerome.

-Me ha dicho de que tenéis que volver a la instalación os guste, Hopper necesita de vuestra ayuda, tiene una manera de acabar con esto, pero no puede hacerlo solo -confeso.

Ambos se miraron viendo que tenía razón, no podía dejar solo a Hopper en esas circunstancias.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Volvemos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado? -asumió sinceramente Flit queriendo entender que esa iba a ser la acción y nada mas.

-Pues claro que si, ahora que Deckard tiene a sus dos asesinos preferidos a su lado, seguramente los va a utilizar para hacernos callar la boca -refuto obviamente Balla.

Asintieron lamentandose por esa idea, justo que ahora que estaban bien, tenían que acabar de la peor forma posible, Yumi la miro observando que parecía estar triste algo, era obvio que era por lo que le sucedía a su padre, se le acerco apoyándole la mano en su hombro.

-Tu padre esta orgulloso de ti, no lo dudes -la consolo hacíendole ver que merecía la pena.

-Lo se, pero hay algo mas -añadió.

-¿Como? -cuestiono mirándola extrañada.

De pronto oyeron una extraña serie de golpes que venían de algúna parte, luego fue seguido de otro que venía de una de las ventanas de delante, se oían como golpes de alguien llamando.

-Abridnos, somos nosotros, nos están rodeando -era Jeremy avisando por el otro lado.

-Vamos -apuro Emile sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

Marcharon corriendo pero Yumi se quedo mirando a Aelita sabiendo que tenía algo que decir.

-Luego hablamos -objetó al respecto.

Los otros estaban afuera intentando de protegerse de las arañuelas que habían llegado primero, Romitz y Muldoch sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar contra todo lo que se acercaba, uno por uno fueron derribando sin parar pero seguían surgiendo cada vez mas.

-No podemos contenerlos -anunció Odd.

-Lo mismo sucedió en Fort Duxxon -indico Ulrich.

-¿Ya pasasteis por algo parecido? -pregunto Mitch.

-Créeme, no te gustara saberlo -exclamo el rubio mientras disparaba con sus flechas lásers.

Jeremy siguió golpeando hasta que al final le abrieron, quitaron la tabla del otro lado observando a Aelita y a los demás ahí delante, veían lo que se estaba montando.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí -insistió ella viendo que no lo iban a conseguir.

-Dejadme a mi -apuro Mahjid y entonces cogío el tubo de oxigeno de antes y lo levanto como si se tratase de un ariete.

Los otros al otro lado se hicieron a un lado y entonces Mahjid golpeo el cristal rompiendo la ventana, varios restos quedaron ahí pero los fue quitando uno por uno hasta que estuviese seguro, les pidió que pasase y uno por uno se metieron mientras continuaban disparando contra las arañuelas que se iban acercando hacía la hoguera.

Romitz fue el ultimo en meterse y lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que cayo de espaldas.

-Cerrad eso -ordeno eufóricamente.

Volvieron a poner la tabla delante de la ventana para que no se metiesen dentro.

-La hoguera esta encendida, eso los distraerá por unos instantes, ¿tiene el jeep puesta la rueda de recambio? -aviso y luego pregunto por el otro asunto.

-Esta hecho jefe -confirmo Flit.

-Bien, ahora podremos largarnos de aquí bien lejos -insistió serenamente Muldoch.

-No podemos irnos a ningúna parte -declaro Jerome.

-¿Como? -cuestiono mirándole fijamente al asumir que había dicho lo que no quería oír.

-Mi padre se ha contactado a través de tu walkie-talkie -declaro Aelita entregándole su walkie-. Me ha avisado de que quiere que volváis y le ayudéis a detener esto.

-¿Pero como? -critico Jeremy al respecto.

-Solo él lo sabe, por eso mismo quiere que volváis a la instalación, ahora Decisión parece haber vuelto de haber estado apagado antes, lo que significa que no tendréis que preocuparos de si os matan o no -indico sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar de todo, entendían que Hopper estaba ahí vivo todavía, pero después de lo que les han hecho ahora, era como meterse en el manicomio con el loco que mata a un familiar y decir que es su amigo.

-¿Pero y que pasara con vosotros? -pregunto Muldoch al respecto.

-Tengo una idea -anunció la pelirrosa.

-¿La tienes? -pregunto considerablemente Odd.

-Resulta que la Gran Madre ha vuelto a contactarse y me ha dado las coordenadas para poder encontrarlos y que nos ayuden a meterse dentro de la instalación sin que nadie nos vea -declaro enseñando un papel donde tenía escrito las coordenadas que le mando.

-¿Ella ha contactado contigo? -cuestiono sorprendido Mitch.

-Así es, dice que tiene a su equipo esperándonos, podemos marcharnos hacía ahí, no esta muy cerca -reafirmo señalando que ya lo tenían todo preparado.

-¿Que esta muy cerca? -cuestiono Jeremy ese hecho.

-Pues a nosotros nos ha tardado como cinco horas como mucho en venir aquí, así que... -exclamo Emile hacíendoles ver que habían llegado al punto de partida después de todo este tiempo.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos viendo que no les faltaba mucho, unos días mas y hallarían la fortaleza, aquello hizo que Romitz se detuviese un momento a pensar.

-¿Pero acaso no queréis que os acompañemos y os dejemos en una esquina para que luego podáis seguirnos mas tarde? -objetó como posible idea.

-No, es demasiado peligroso, es mejor que vayamos por nuestra propia cuenta antes de que alguien se percate de nuestra presencia -advirtió seriamente Ulrich.

-Entonces esta claro, iremos a ver a la Gran Madre y de ahí buscaremos la forma de penetrar en la fortaleza -acoto Jeremy decidido a hacer eso.

-Esa es una cosa, ¿pero como haremos para salir de aquí? -reprocho Odd.

-Pues saliendo por la puerta de entrada -señalo Angus.

-Eso si, pero esos bichos todavía están ahí fuera, las arañuelas puede que se queden, pero los avispones se darán cuenta y se pondrán a seguirnos, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí y enfrentarlos -indico concluyentemente Odd viendo que había un riesgo.

Justo en ese momento mientras continuaban hablando, a Mitch se le vino a la mente una idea que les podría ayudar, pero para él conllevaría una tremenda consecuencia.

-Yo me quedo -anunció serenamente.

-¿Como? -se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Hay afuera se encuentra la zona de gases de las chimeneas, si consigo entrar ahí y provocar una reacción en cadena acabaría arrasando todo el lugar incluido con los propios bichos esos -señalo por detrás dando a entender que ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio.

-Pero entonces tu te morirías si haces eso? -objetó Yumi viendo el riesgo que tomaba.

-Esa es la idea -indico afirmando que se iba a dejar morir por protegerlos.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos ya que no sabían que pensar de su decisión, estaba dispuesto a morir así como así con tal de que ellos se salvasen, era una decisión bastante imprudente.

-¿Pero Mitch porque? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entenderlo.

-Yo antes te salve del virus, pero en ningún momento me distéis ningúna razón para hacerlo, ahora me toca a mi salvaros por una decisión en la que estoy de acuerdo -declaro expresamente.

-¿Pero y que pasa con el Fortovixyn? -cuestiono Romitz al respecto sobre ese otro hecho.

-No te preocupes -dijo y entonces se marcho dirigiendose hacía su habitación.

Lo esperaron durante un buen rato hasta que entonces llego acompañado de un maletín de metal blindado, se lo entregado y lo agarro con mucha fuerza debido a lo pesado que era.

-Aquí dentro esta el ultimo lote de la sustancia curativa procesada correctamente -confeso.

Sentía como que no lo podía creer, le estaba dando el remedio a algo de lo que llevaban meses tratando y ahora por fin lo conseguían a pesar de todo el esfuerzo.

-No dejes que Deckard lo utilice en vuestra contra -aviso explícitamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -prometió serenamente estando de acuerdo.

-Pero una cosa, si vosotros volvéis sin nada. Entonces Deckard pensara que le dejasteis escapar y se enfadara y os matara, o algo mucho peor -indico Ulrich viendo que ahí había un pequeño hecho que nadie había tenido en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron pensando que idea tomar a continuación cuando entonces Mitch se quito el fusil.

-Tomalo, llévatelo como prueba, di que morí en el intento, pensaran que a lo mejor las cosas salieron mal y una cosa llevo a la otra -argumento teniendo la coartada perfecta.

-¿De verdad estas tan dispuesto por hacer esto? -pregunto de vuelta Jeremy al no saber si estaba lo bastante confiado como para sacrificarse por su propia cuenta.

-Me he pasado estos últimos diez años compadeciéndome de todos mis errores, esta vez no pagare ese error, ya no soy el mismo de antes, y pienso demostrarlo -comento expresando que estaba avergonzado de si mismo y esta era su prueba para redimirse de sus actos.

Con eso pudo entender que iba muy en serio.

-Te echare de menos Mitch -espeto sinceramente.

-Y yo a todos vosotros -mencionó como acto de despedida.

Todos se quedaron encantados con eso, era una lastima que apenas le conociesen, pero al menos les había ayudado mas de lo que cualquiera podría haber hecho. Justo en ese momento se oyó un sonido estrepitoso como de algo golpeandose por el tejado.

-¿Que están haciendo ahí arriba? -reprocho Odd alzando su guantelete por si acaso.

-Se están acercando cada vez, debéis iros -apuro Mitch sabiendo que era un problema.

-Si -acepto Ulrich y entonces cada uno marcho a su respectivo vehículo.

-¿Como harás para volarlos a todos? -pregunto Aelita queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Necesito un par de granadas, solo así la explosión aumentara los gases y hará volar las chimeneas a diez metros a la redonda -expreso lógicamente.

-Toma -le tiro Norbert un par de granadas de acción retardada.

-Con esto será suficiente -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Vigilad la puerta, necesitamos la salida segura -ordeno Romitz.

Entonces Ulrich y Yumi se colocaron delante de la puerta, la levantaron y entonces se tiraron mirando por debajo notando de que no había nadie, estaba despejado. Afirmo Ulrich levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Vamos -grito Romitz ordenando que la levantasen del todo.

Tiraron con todas sus fuerzas y la acabaron subiendo hasta tener el espacio suficiente. Los demás aceleraron y marcharon uno por uno en fila como siempre.

Romitz conduciendo el jeep junto con Muldoch ayudando a Balla ya que todavía seguía herido salieron primero y de ahí todos los demás como siempre. Una vez que estaban todos fuera los demás se montaron en el Megapod mientras que en cambio Ulrich y Yumi se montaron en la motocicleta para que fuese mas fácil, Odd casi estaba apunto de montarse en el vehículo blindado cuando entonces se acordo de algo que se dejaba.

Kiwi surgió ladrando y dirigiendose a su amo, lo cogío levantándolo desprevenidamente.

-¿No te creías que te iba a dejar aquí no? -supuso irónicamente y se montó en el Megapod.

Aelita se puso a los mandos mientras Jeremy estaba al otro lado, asomo la cabeza fijándose en Mitch que estaba ahí delante observandole como de saber muy bien que haría lo que le tocaba, la puerta se iba cerrando y entonces metió dentro la cabeza.

-Vamos -acelero Aelita y el vehículo salió disparado yendo directamente hacía la entrada, luego Ulrich junto con Yumi voltearon la motocicleta y marcharon siguiendo.

Mitch se quedo solo, ahora que todos los demás se habían ido, solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer, dirigió la mirada hacía el otro lado sabiendo que tendría que salir y llegar hasta las chimeneas y una vez ahí autoinmutarse plenamente y llevarse a todos los monstruos consigo, alzo las granadas que tenía la mano simbolizando que con solamente esas dos, tenía como para crear una explosión que lo destruiría todo, frunció seriamente el ceño y marcho a hacerlo.

··

Siguieron todo el recorrido observando que ya se estaban alejando lo suficiente como para estar en una posición segura, llegaron a una enorme colina y de ahí estacionaron los vehículos para ver si Mitch cumplía su parte como prometió antes.

Todos se bajaron y avanzaron mirando fijamente la central hidráulica rodeada de avispones y arañuelas rondando de un lado para otro.

-Es una suerte que hayamos salido justo a tiempo -opino Odd sosteniendo a Kiwi. Este soltó un pequeño gemido como si fuese una exclamación.

-Pero ahora se nos va acabar el tiempo en cuanto se den cuenta de que algo va mal, no pueden pasarse todo el dia observando esa enorme hoguera -indico seriamente Jeremy sabiendo muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo de que volviesen a prestarles atención como antes.

Los avispones estaban absortos mirando la hoguera como si aquello fuese lo mas impresionante que hubiesen visto en sus vidas, soltaban gemidos lascivos al estar completamente eclipsados, de pronto la hoguera se esfumo y el fuego se apago. Aquello hizo que todos se volviesen locos viendo que ahora no tenían nada de lo que sorprenderse, todos lanzaron una serie de gemidos como de fastidio y alzaron el vuelo mientras que las arañuelas revolotearon la zona.

En ese mismo momento surgió Mitch que veía que ya se estaban alejando, tenía que darse prisa o sino no tendría una oportunidad para matarlos a todos.

Desde lejos oían los gemidos de los avispones alejandose de la central hidráulica.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Yumi.

Entonces Romitz levanto sus prismáticos observando que los avispones estaban elevando el vuelo y las arañas se estaban amontonando formando una hilera entre si.

-Ya vienen -anunció alarmado.

-¿Que podemos hacer? ¿No podemos combatirlos a todos? -critico Odd al respecto.

-Tenemos que darle tiempo a Mitch para que haga lo que dijo -indico Ulrich.

-El tío se ha pasado los últimos diez años metido en ese lugar, es imposible que vaya a hacer algo a no ser que pierda todo lo que tiene -reprocho desconfiando de su palabra.

-Claro que no -rechisto Jeremy-. Mitch prometió que nos ayudaría y eso va a hacer, si no fuese por él yo ahora me habría convertido en un infectado mas, así que ahí que esperar a que él de la señal y entonces sucederá lo que tenga que suceder.

-¿Y que pasa si no? -objetó Flit.

-Entonces estamos muertos -exclamo Aelita sabiendose bien el tema.

Romitz no podía soportarlo, se había pasado todo el dia peleando por nada, si era obvio que se iba a tener que quedar esperando, entonces tenía que aprovecharlo como fuese. Agarro el fusil de Mitch y fue sacando varias balas de su otro fusil.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Norbert viendo lo que hacía.

-Quiero saber si estas balas funcíonan con esto o no -declaro amargadamente mientras iba poniendo bala por bala en el fusil hasta que cupiese.

Lo cargo del todo y entonces se acerco esperando a que uno de los avispones se acercase para poder darle el tiro desde esa distancia. Uno de los avispones acelero mas de la cuenta mientras soltaba un enorme gemido inverosímil y salvaje.

-Vamos, ven aquí cabron -insistió queriendo que se acercase.

El avispón estaba cada vez mas cerca, lo tenía a unos metros a lo lejos pero asumía que podía darle desde esta distancia, los otros se le quedaron mirando al ver como se demostraba a si mismo.

-Dispararle en ese dibujo de la cabeza, es como su ojo -anunció Jeremy.

-Lo se -reafirmo convencido y entonces disparo, pero no le dio a nada.

Volvió a cargar y espero otro disparo mas, unos metros mas y volvió a disparar, pero siguió sin darle a nada, se harto y empezo a disparar con todo lo que tenía, pero no le dio en ningún momento.

-Maldicion -reprocho al ver que no conseguía darle con esa arma.

-¿Cuantas quedan ahí? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto.

-Me parece que solo una -indico soberanamente.

-No intentes de esforzarte en querer darle, piensa mas bien en donde quieres que este -aconsejo sabiendo que solamente tenía una oportunidad y era esta.

Espero un minuto para poder concentrarse, se dispuso a darle y entonces se calmo dejandose llevar por el instinto, disparo y la bala siguió su curso hasta que al final impacto contra el ojo del avispón, le dio de lleno y cayo aterrizando justo delante de ellos.

-Le has dado -contesto eufóricamente Odd viendo que lo logro.

-Bien hecho tío -felicito Muldoch golpeándole en el hombro al ver que lo consiguió.

-¿Y que pasa con esos ahora? -señalo Yumi observando que el resto de toda la horda se estaba acercando a mayor velocidad que antes.

-Sacad todo lo que tengáis, porque hoy no vamos a salir con vida aunque la sigamos teniendo -espeto irónicamente Romitz sabiendo que ahora era todo o nada.

Alzaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar cuando entonces oyeron un extraño ruido que venía de algúna parte, los avispones y las arañuelas se detuvieron y entonces observaron que había unos humos saliendo de las chimeneas de las fabricas. Era Mitch que había encendido la maquinaría provocando que las chimeneas hiciesen salir todo el aire caliente de dentro.

Los avispones veían una enorme cantidad de calor saliendo de ahí, marcharon volando de vuelta a la central y con las arañuelas siguiéndoles el paso.

-Ha funcionado, se van -confirmo Emile sorprendido al ver que funcionó.

Aquello hizo sospechar a Jeremy de que haría lo ultimo que hiciese falta para matarlos.

Los avispones estaban haciendo el mismo trayecto, mas allá se encontraba Mitch parado encima de unas de las bóvedas de aire sosteniendo ambas granadas.

-Aquí me tenéis malditos capullos -vocifero llamando su atención.

Uno de los avispones se percato de su presencia y entonces acelero el vuelo dirigiendose hacía él, Mitch se dispuso a activar las granadas sabiendo que dentro de poco vendrían y las haría estallar consigo, el avispón enderezo su cola dispuesto a lanzar una espina.

Las desactivo a ambas esperando el momento oportuno pero entonces el avispón lanzo la espina y esta siguió su curso hasta acabar impactando sobre el abdomen de Mitch, fue tan brutal el golpe que salió lanzado unos metros atrás, se le soltaron las granadas y salieron volando.

Cayo de cabeza sintiéndose que había muerto, pero no lo hizo, alzo la cabeza observando lo que le paso, aquella enorme espina le estaba atravesando el cuerpo, no iba a sobrevivir a eso. De pronto noto que no tenía las granadas, una de ellas salió rodando por la superficie de la bóveda y cayo al vacío, mientras que la otra se iba rodando pero mucho mas lento.

-Cuando menos te lo esperas, hasta el mas mínimo hecho acaba siendo tu salvación -espeto como diciéndose que esto era algo tan pequeño que no podía permitirse algo tan grande.

El avispón estaba cayendo en picado dirigiendose hacía él para embestirlo, la granada estaba casi apunto de caer al vacío al igual que la otra, rápidamente se puso a perseguirla arrastrandose todo lo rápido que podía, al cabo de un solo segundo la acabo atajando a tiempo, se puso de frente y justo cuando el avispón se poso encima, estallo.

Una enorme bola de fuego los cubrió a los dos matándolos al instante pero luego se expandió aún mas haciendo que toda la bóveda estallase y de ahí todo el sistema de chimeneas. El fuego llego desde arriba y de ahí se expandió aún mas hacíendolo estallar todo por completo.

La onda se intensifico y cuando el resto de los avispones se quedo delante del campo de la explosión, el fuego los calcino a ambos hacíendolos caer al vacío.

Los chicos y los otros se cubrieron la cara observando la fugaz explosión que se hizo en toda la central hidráulica, todo lo que había alrededor fue aniquilado por las llamaradas, incluido la choza en la que se había hospedado, todo se quemo al instante, el ordenador que tenía puesta la imagen de las coordenadas se desactivo y cayo del escritorio.

Continuo así hasta que al final solamente quedo una bola de cenizas cubriendo el cielo mientras varios restos iban cayendo uno tras otro. Ahora se quedaron absortos viendo como el lugar donde se habían pasado todo el tiempo estando ahí protegidos quedo reducido a cenizas, pero mayoritariamente, Mitch murió obviamente entre la explosión.

-Lo ha hecho -reafirmo convencido Pietro de ello.

-Así es, lo ha hecho, yo ya sabía que lo haría -indico Jeremy convencido de que nunca iba a fallar en sus ideales, él lo había jurado, y así lo había hecho.

··

El personal medico ahora estaba en calma, la mayoría de todos los pacientes estaban siendo tratados por varios contusiones mientras que el resto por varios disparos producidos durante el ataque de antes, entre ellos se encontraba Conrad que había conseguido recuperarse de su herida en la pierna.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Alexandra acercandose con algo que traía consigo.

-No me podría haber ido mejor, se ve que esto ha terminado, ya no veo a nadie quejarse -opino considerablemente viendo que ahora no había nada que resultase conflictivo-. ¿Que es eso?

-Es un lote de gelatina de frutas -enseño mostrando un cuadrado de gelatina verde lima.

-¿Siguen haciendo eso? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-Al parecer si -reafirmo y se lo entrego.

Cogío la bandeja en la que estaba sujeto y luego agarro la cuchara.

-Gracias -agradeció sabiendo que podía confiar en ella.

-¿Pues dame un poco a mi también quieres? -insistió amargamente Kiff al lado.

-Lo único que vas a recibir tu es un poco de morfina como para que sigas callado durante un buen rato -recrimino ella pasando de sus insistencias.

-Venga ya, vamos muñeca, es bastante obvio que te pirras por mi -vacilo sarcásticamente Kiff mientras soltaba una risa falsa de orgullo.

-Pues si lo hiciera seguro que no estaría curando esa pierna ahora mismo -indico Conrad.

Ahí entonces se giro mirándole de una forma poco confiable.

-¿Doctora Durquess? -llamo alguien.

-Si, aquí -señalo.

En ese momento surgió Kroll teniendo a Hopper atado con unas esposas, tenía la cara manchada de sangre a causa de una herida en la cabeza que se notaba a plena vista.

-Hopper -se alarmo al ver que estaba con ellos.

-El jefe quiere que le atiendas y una vez hecho eso que vuelva a arriba -decreto.

Le ayudo intentando de socorrerlo pero estaba bastante claro que se encontraba demasiado mal.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -recrimino mosqueada.

-Nada, simplemente se gano lo que sucede cuando uno intenta de hackear el sistema, solo eso -contesto amargamente sin dar muy pocos detalles, se marcho como si nada.

-Parece que al final no has podido conseguirte comunicarte con tu hija -opino severamente el otro.

-¡Callate! -rechisto Conrad viendo que no paraba.

-No me digas que me calle, y encima me lo dice el que esta sordo de un oido, ¿porque debería de hacerte caso? ¿Dímelo? -critico reprochándole para llevarle la contraria.

No le hizo caso, era bastante obvio que ahora se iba a meter en ese tema.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella agarrando un trozo de algodón y poniéndoselo sobre la herida.

-Aelita y los otros estaban ahí, estaba con ellos, estaban en la central hidráulica con Mitch Cornell, creo que los he salvado a todos -comento empezando a soltar conclusiones precipitadas como hacía siempre, estaba entusiasmado por lo que sucedió.

Ahí entonces Alexandra pudo notar que había cumplido con su misión.

-¿Pudiste conectarte a la antena? -inquirió.

-Así es, conseguí comunicarme con todos, incluido Aelita, ella estaba ahí con sus compañeros, le explique que tengo un plan, uno para poder vencer a Deckard de una vez por todas -explicó susurradamente demostrando que tenía algo planeado.

-¿Que estáis cuchicheando? -insistió el otro metiéndose en el tema por desgana.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ese no les iba a dejar en paz, se levantaron y se marcharon hacía otro lugar donde poder hablar en secreto.

-¿Que estas pensando en hacer ahora? -pregunto soberanamente sabiendo que después de todo por lo que pasaron ahora quería seguir luchando contra todo el asunto.

-Tengo algo, pero no lo pienso decir -indico acordadamente.

-¿Y cuando lo harás? -le recrimino reprochándole el hecho de que parecía estar demasiado metido en la idea de que todo iba a salir bien.

-En cuanto todos vuelvan -declaro.

-Oh por dios -se agobio llevandose la mano a la cara.

-Alexandra, entiendo esto, por favor, no podemos seguir así, después de esto, las cosas irán a peor, Deckard se ha vuelto a poner al mando incluido Decisión, ahora nos van a tener como esclavos trabajando en esto, si no hacemos algo, todos y cada uno de nosotros peligraremos, es mejor que avancemos y luchemos por lo que mas queremos -insistió Hopper agarrándole de ambos brazos para que se calmase de una vez por todas.

-¿Y tu que es lo que mas quieres? -pregunto asumiendo que lo hacía por algo mas.

-A mi hija -indico sinceramente.

Con eso ahora lo tuvo claro, Hopper ansiaba de esto de cualquier manera.

-Alexandra, yo también te quiero, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en todo este lugar, y si te pierdo, no sabría ni que hacer conmigo mismo, por eso necesito que confíes en mi, o sino lo perdemos todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que la necesitaba mas que nunca en este momento.

Con oír eso casi sentía que le iba a hacer caso, pero también le daba sus dudas ya que no sabía si lo que tenía pensado hacer, iba a servir de algo o no, asintió y entonces se acerco, ambos acabaron con las frentes pegadas el uno con el otro debido a que ambos sabían bien que esto no iba a ser una tarea fácil como todas las demás.

-¿Hopper? -llamo la misma voz de antes.

Ambos se giraron observando que había vuelto Kroll con todos sus hombres.

-Deckard quiere ver esto -anunció soberanamente.

-No hasta que se me diga que esta pasando ahora -replico sabiendo que lo iban a meter en cualquier lugar sin darle ningúna razón para que lo hiciera.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara de no tener muchas pero viendo como estaba no tuvo opción.

-La central hidráulica en donde estaba el equipo de Romitz ha desaparecido del mapa, una enorme explosión ha barrido toda la zona incluyendo a los monstruos que enviaron para aniquilarlos, pero no se ha encontrado rastro algúno de los demás, de momento -confeso sin mas dilación.

Aquello le hizo sentir que ahora todo iba mal para él, si era verdad que la central había sido destruida, entonces significaba que Aelita y los demás también, pero no podía suponerlo ahora, tenía que verlo por si mismo.

··

Había pasado como mas de media hora y el fuego que había alrededor de la central se había extendido hasta cubrir por completo la zona dejando un reguero de cenizas por todas partes que llegaban hasta el cielo. El grupo se había puesto a unos metros a lo lejos contemplando la enorme calcinación que tenían delante.

-Pudo haber sido peor -opino expresamente Odd, luego Kiwi ladro como un gesto de afirmación.

-Lo pudo haber sido, lo pudo haber sido -indico Romitz viendo hasta donde habían llegado, se giro mirando al resto de los chicos sabiendo que algo les iba a pasar relacionado con ellos.

-¿Que nos va a pasar ahora? -pregunto Aelita asumiendo que por la miraba que les miraba quería intentar de pensar en que opción tomar a continuación.

-No lo se, y la verdad es que me da igual, si fuera por mi os llevaría directamente a la fortaleza, pero lo veo mal, así que es mejor que sigáis vuestro camino -propuso completamente decidido.

-Me parece bien -afirmo convencido Jeremy de ello.

-¿Podéis llegar a ese lugar con esa cosa? -pregunto señalando Muldoch hacía los vehículos.

-Podemos, y lo seguiremos haciendo -acoto Yumi.

-Bueno, pues entonces creo que no veo mayor opción para seguir aquí -indico expresamente.

-Nos vamos chicos -ordeno Muldoch sabiendo que ya era la hora de volver.

Todos y cada uno se montaron en sus respectivos jeeps mientras descargaban el resto de las cosas que habían recogido como para poder tenerlas de pruebas.

-¿Creéis que vuestro hermano estará bien? -pregunto Yumi dirigiendose hacía los Carçosa.

-Eso si es que no se ha metido en problemas -exclamo Jerome.

Aquello lo hacía sentir como que les iba a ir bien con el tercer hermano.

-Yo antes tenía un hermano una vez, nos refugiamos en una de esas bases que hay por ahí al este, pero hubo un dia en que nos separamos, y jamas le he vuelto a ver desde entonces -comento hacíendoles ver que también se sentía igual que ellos.

-Lo siento mucho -asintió Pietro.

-No importa, posiblemente este vivo, él siempre consigue la forma de salir con vida -opino.

-Algún dia lo veras chica, nunca pierdas la esperanza -aconsejo el otro sabiendo que por mucho que lo pensase, eso no quería decir que no fuese a funcionar.

Sonrío encantada por oír eso, confiaba en ellos para que lograsen encontrarse con Conrad.

Aelita y los otros se acercaron hacía Romitz y les dijeron:

-¿Crees que podrás hacerle frente a Deckard? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo creo, solo Hopper es él único que puede -indico honestamente.

-Eso lo suele hacer siempre, y cada vez que lo hace acaba cobrando -recordó tristemente.

-¿Como de cobrando? -inquirió Odd.

-Digamos que mucho -admitió con un tono inexpresivo.

Aquello le hizo ver a Jeremy que su padre estaba pasando por demasiado, algo tenía que hacer para que no se sintiera así, ella ya se había preocupado por él, ahora era su turno con ella.

-No te preocupes, procuraremos de que tu padre no reciba la misma tortura de siempre, él es demasiado fuerte como para poder soportarlo cada dos vez por tres, nosotros somos mas, si algo malo sucede, le daremos culo por tierra -objetó irónicamente Balla.

-Eso hacía años que no lo oía -dijo Odd entusiasmado.

-¿Estamos todos? -pregunto Romitz dirigiendose hacía todo el mundo.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

Acoto y entonces los miro de vuelta pero confiadamente sabiendo que podrían seguir su camino ya que ahora sabían lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

-Vamos -accedió y acelero el jeep junto con todo el resto siguiéndole por detrás.

Hicieron todo el recorrido y luego dieron la vuelta marchando por donde vinieron por antes, giraron por la esquina donde por ahí se encontraban los restos del jeep de Schultz de antes, estaba calcinado y aplastado contra el asfalto arenoso.

Ambos chicos continuaron mirando como se iba hasta desaparecer al girar en la esquina dejando tras de si una enorme humareda de polvo como si se hubiese desvanecido de la nada.

-¿Cuales son las coordenadas? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber que ponía en la hoja.

Aelita lo saco y entonces observo que había un cuadro de varios números escritos que dictaban la localización adonde tenían que ir.

-Según lo que pone esto tendríamos que ir desde ahí, pero luego yendo mas allá hacía el noroeste -señalo mostrando que tendrían que ir por el lado contrario adonde vinieron los otros.

-Pero eso nos va a llevar bastante lejos de donde esta la fortaleza -indico Yumi.

-Ya, pero viendo como ha acabado todo esto, creo que es mejor tomemos el camino mas difícil mientras Deckard empiece a olvidarse de nosotros por un rato, llegaremos a la fortaleza, pero no hoy ni mañana -acordo Aelita estando bien decidida en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Ambos se miraron estando confiadamente de acuerdo en que lo harían así, dirigió una mirada hacía Jeremy y este le marco una sonrisa de confianza sabiendo que por todo lo que había pasado, ahora ella se había vuelto mas fuerte que antes.

-Vayamonos ya, que este lugar me esta dando muy mal rollo -reprocho Odd viendo que nadie reaccionaba y este estaba desesperado por irse.

-¿Tu nunca te cansas eh Odd? -insinuó incrédulamente Ulrich.

Ambos se montaron en los respectivos vehículos y de ahí siguieron todo su curso alejando de la zona quemada, giraron por la esquina como se tenía indicado y de ahí todo el trayecto hasta acabar metiendose en otra zona vacía que daba mal augurio.

··

Kroll acompaño a Hopper y a Alexandra a la sala principal de Decisión donde ahora ya estaba todo en orden y reparado excepto las puertas que bombardearon antes. Hopper lo miro fijamente sabiendo que no estaba contento con él por todo lo que paso, entre ellos se encontraban William y Miqquel lanzándoles unas miradas lascivas.

-¿Es verdad eso? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo completamente.

-Así es -reafirmo meneando amargamente la cabeza.

Asintió despavorido viendo que las únicas personas que conocía y había añorado como amigos y su hija podrían haber muerto en el ataque, era algo inevitable.

-Hemos encontrado un rastro de calor proveniente de la zona donde se encontraba la central hidráulica, ambos bandos podrían escapado a tiempo -resumió Yolanda.

-Entonces eso quita las dudas de que todo este absurdo plan de perseguirlos a través del páramo no ha servido para nada -indico lamentandose de esa observación.

William se aguanto las ganas sabiendo que no pudo cobrar su venganza, ahora iban a volver. Hopper alzo la mirada notando que Decisión la estaba observando, había vuelto a estar conectada al igual que antes, acerco la pupila mirándole fijamente.

-¿Como te encuentras Decisión? Pensábamos que te íbamos a perder -pregunto incrédulamente.

-Noto que esa ha sido una pregunta bastante irónica y contradictoria con respecto a lo que parece estar insinuando -opino deduciendolo lógicamente.

-Ya veo que no has cambiado nada en estos últimos minutos -exclamo susurradamente.

Todos se calmaron por un momento esperando a que alguien dijese algo como para adelantar la situación pero no pasaba nada, entonces Deckard aprovecho y dijo:

-Tienes suerte Hopper -comento tranquilamente.

-¿De que, de que no haya muerto mi hija? -reprimió contradiciendole.

-De que no haya dejado que Kroll te matase o algúno de los otros, ¿quieres saber porque lo he hecho? -inquirió poniéndole a prueba otra vez como hacía siempre.

-La verdad es que no -discrepo rotundamente.

-Pues bien para mi, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque quiero que entiendas esto ahora mismo: trabajas para mi y para Decisión, eso significa que ahora vas a recibir unas nuevas y estrictas normas, la primera es que solo podrás relacionarte con el resto de la gente en un plazo de media hora en todo un dia, te pasaras la mitad de todo este mismo dia en el laboratorio experimentando con los virus, y esta vez tendrás a un hombre para que te vigile las 24 horas del dia -decreto dejándole bien claro como iba a hacer el horario para él y todo lo demás.

-Eso es ridiculo -recrimino viendo lo que le hacía hacer ahora.

-No, no es ridiculo, y lo he pactado con Decisión, ¿verdad? -pregunto asomando la cabeza hacía atrás donde se encontraba la maquina observándoles.

-Esta ha sido una decisión rotunda y efectiva y se tendrá que ejecutar con total incertidumbre, el mas mínimo error podría perjudicarle y provocando el castigo, el castigo se ejecutaría de las siguientes formas: Una, si se pasa de la media de conversacíon con cualquier individuo de esta instalación, se le atrasara el tiempo restante por todas las demás, si le hace algún daño a su vigilante o se le insulta, su vigilante no tendrá mas remedio que ejecutar ciertos actos de defensa para poder tranquilizarle y demostrarle la responsabilidad que tiene con usted doctor Hopper, y por ultimo, si se escapa del laboratorio o intenta de crear un sabotaje o rebelión, todos aquellos que estén implicados con usted morirán al instante, sin perdón y sin piedad mientras que usted quedaría encerrado en una celda durante las ultimas 24 horas hasta que se le haya hecho un diagnostico emocional e implique un procedimiento cutáneo para alterar su estado emocional -explicó Decisión cuales iban a ser las consecuencias por no hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Que quiere decir del diagnostico cutáneo? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender cual era ese procedimiento medico que sonaba plenamente a algo malo de por si.

Ahí entonces Hopper lo comprendió, asintió frustrado y entonces dijo:

-Me van a hacer una logotomia -declaro.

-Esa es una respuesta confirmada, una logotomia implicaría el cambio de estado del sujeto permitiendo que toda emoción se le precie acabe cambiando provocándole una nueva personalidad, una en la que se le permita ser mas leal y con menos pensamientos emocionales -aclaro.

-Te convertirías en un soldado -indico William reconociéndolo.

Al darse cuenta de adonde había llegado, alzo los brazos al aire y dijo:

-En serio, después de todo por lo que he pasado aquí, ¿ahora me vais a hacer esto?, ¿acaso no ha sido suficiente todos los moratones que me he llevado? ¿Que sucede Decisión? ¿Es que te has cansado de soportar a tu creador?, ¿el hombre que te lo ha enseñado?

-Tu no me enseñaste nada -reprocho aumentando el grado de su pupila.

-¿Como? -se quedo indeciso al oír eso.

-Querías intentar de crear que pudiese salvar el mundo, pero solamente intentabas de salvarte el pellejo, querías salvarte de que te detuviesen por inventar algo tan diabólico que podría destruir el mundo -confeso sacando algo que no se había mencionado antes.

-¿Es verdad eso? -pregunto Alexandra extrañada al oír eso.

Hopper no supo que decir, se quedo indeciso al no reconocerlo firmemente.

-Cuando Franz Hopper estaba trabajando en la empresa que ahora es esta instalación, estaba produciendo una serie de maquinas inteligentes que podrían atacar a todo tipo de enfermedades, pero pensaba que eso se debía a la totalidad de las especies ya enfermas y contaminadas, así que las construyo a costa de lo que le había avisado el consejo de seguridad nacional, pero como sabía que su plan había fallado, se le ocurrió otra cosa, una mucho mayor, y esa era yo, Decisión, el primer ser inteligente creado por el hombre, capaz de tomar cualquier decisión a la hora de cometer una acción imprecisa y sin saber sus consecuencias, pero como viste que había funcionado demasiado bien, sentiste demasiado miedo a que te descubriesen, así que me escondite, hacíendome creer que no merecía existir para nada -argumento explicando Decisión todo lo que hizo Hopper y que resultaba ser algo nada agradable, hasta él era una mala persona después de todo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al descubrir esa gran verdad.

-Pero que hijo de puta -exclamo orgullosamente William.

-No era mi intención Decisión, no lo era, he estado pensando en eso durante todos los días de mi vida desde que estoy aquí -confeso empezando a entristecerse con esa conclusión.

-Mentira -refuto subiendo de tono.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido Miqquel al oír eso.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -critico Hopper sin entender a que vino eso.

-Te mientes a ti mismo, según tus constantes vitales estas preocupado por otra cosa, jamas te has preocupado por esto que dices, en realidad te has pasado todos estos años arrepintiéndote por haberme creado, y por eso mismo te pasaste años buscando la forma de destruirme, al igual que tu hija -declaro dando a entender que se percato de todo ese argumento falso.

-¿Es eso cierto Hopper? -pregunto severamente Deckard queriendo entenderlo.

No sabía que decir, se quedo con muy pocos ánimos, al final solo pudo decir una cosa:

-Y que quieres que le haga, que piense de que puedes cambiar, de que vas a cambiar de opinión y recuperaras el mundo tal y como lo tenemos, no, jamas lo harás, por eso mismo he estado pensando en esto, porque has sido mi peor creación, y tengo que destruirte por ello, pero no lo haré ahora, ni hoy ni mañana, pero lo haré en algúno de estos días -explicó dictaminando que si estaba mas que decidido a destruirla con tal de acabar redimiéndose a si mismo.

-Tu hija decía siempre lo mismo -mencionó la maquina.

Aquello lo dejo con el sentimiento de la duda, como de darse cuenta de que ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo de cualquier manera.

Bajo el grado de su pupila y entonces dijo:

-El equipo de Romitz volverá dentro de unas horas -aviso.

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono William al respecto.

-Esa central no se ha volado sola, esta bastante claro de que el teniente Romitz y los suyos han escapado a tiempo, tendrán que volver ya que no les queda otra, necesitan a Hopper ya que confían en él, los hermanos Carçosa no van a dejar a su hermano pequeño, así que esta bastante claro que van a volver aquí sin importarles lo que ha sucedido antes -argumento especificando cada uno de los hechos que hacían que volviesen adonde todo empezo.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Una vez que vuelvan se le dictaran las nuevas normas, Richard Deckard, haga lo que ya acordamos -acoto y luego pidió rígidamente.

-Si -reafirmo y entonces pulso un botón y eso provoco que todo un sonido estridente se expandiese por toda la instalación-. Atención a todo el personal de la fortaleza, ahora yo, Richard Deckard, he vuelto al mando, lo que significa que me tendréis que hacer caso a mi y nadie mas, si alguien pregunta por el mandato que antes había sido otorgado por la doctora Perraudin, haced que no existiese, ya no nos sirve de nada.

Aquello dejo de a Yolanda con una expresión unánime de puro descontento.

-Desde ahora se van a implantar unas nuevas normas, todo el personal de química, se quedara las doce horas del dia encerrados ahí con media hora de descansado cada tres horas, el personal medico no podra pasar por la sala de experimentación, habrán ciertas zonas en donde no se podran pasar a menos que se de algúna aprobación de parte mía -siguió explicando cada una de las normas de forma consecutiva hasta dejarlo bien claro.

Todo ese discurso estaba oyéndose por toda la instalación, cada uno de los miembros y personas que habían por ahí, lo escucharon atentamente, entre ellas estaba Remi que marcho de vuelta a su habitación rodeado de objetos con la forma de la hija de Hopper, dejo su muñeco a un lado en una estantería junto con una copia de una foto de ella de niña. En la sala medica Conrad y Kiff también lo escucharon y el soldado herido no pudo contenerse al oírlo y empezo a reirse de una forma de mal gusto, a su lado Conrad lo observaba y no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tío estaba completamente trastornado o algo le pasaba.

-Espero de que lo hayan escuchado atentamente, porque no lo pienso volver a repetir, cambio y corto -finalizo y entonces corto el comunicado.

Todos asintieron conformes y sin decir nada al respecto.

-Debes de estar orgulloso de esto Deckard -insinuó severamente.

-Lo estoy, pero hasta entonces tu te mantendrás alejado de todos los que conoces, por hoy puedo dejarlo pasar porque hemos hecho un nuevo comienzo y estoy agotado de ir un lado para otro sin saber que hacer, así que ahora de lo único que estoy pendiente es de que esos chicos vuelvan con lo que les propuse -comento amargamente y mirándole de una forma amenazante.

-¿Porque piensas que ellos lo van a traer después de lo que les has hecho? -critico inquisitivamente.

-Porque están desesperados como yo de que esto acabe de una vez por todas, si descubrieron algo ahí o se habrán traído a Mitch Cornell consigo, entonces me parece que será lo mejor de lo mejor -comento demostrando que si se creía que los otros volverían por algo.

-Lo mejor sería que estés encerrado de vuelta -recrimino contradiciéndole como siempre.

-No empecemos Hopper, hoy no, hoy es mi dia de vuelta, y quiero que este todo en orden, será mejor que vayamos abajo para esperarles, dentro de poco vendrán con lo que sea que hayan encontrado -dictamino Deckard queriendo no empezar otra discusión como siempre.

Este se marcho dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda como siempre, ahora que veía que ahora él iba a estar al mando, las cosas iban a dejar de ser como eran, y este era el peor de todos los ejemplos, Kroll se puso delante suyo esperando a que reaccionase y entonces se giro dispuesto a seguir a los otros, se marcharon de la sala principal dejando a Decisión todavía observándolo todo a la perfección, de pronto se le aumento la pupila pero cambiandose de color a uno un poco mas rojo de lo normal, se oyó un estridente sonido electrónico y volvió a tener el mismo tono de antes.

··

Romitz y todo el resto del grupo continuaron haciendo todo el trayecto de vuelta a la instalación, la fortaleza estaba a unos metros hacía el horizonte, se notaba perfectamente el humo negro de algo quemado que estaba saliendo por arriba.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedo conduciendo el vehículo con total tranquilidad mientras Muldoch ayudaba a consolar a Balla del cual todavía tenía la bala en el hombro, el resto de todo el equipo mantenía la misma expresión distante como de que no sabían con que se iban a encontrar, después de lo que les hicieron en la central, ahora quedaba pendiente descubrir si les iban a dejar pasar o no asumiendo que ahora Deckard querría matarlos por deshonra y deslealtad.

Llegaron al borde del muro que separaba el patio principal de la instalación con el exterior, uno de los francotiradores que lo vigilaban se acerco asomándose y dijo:

-¿Identifiquense? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Romitz, abranos, tenemos a un hombre herido -ordeno señalando lo que tenían

Entonces el guardia agarro su walkie-talkie y se puso a preguntar por ahí.

-¿Crees que nos van a dejar pasar? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo saber su opinión.

Espero antes de contestar y entonces el guardia afirmo meneando la cabeza.

-Parece que si -reafirmo convencido a duras penas.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí todo el grupo siguió todo recto hasta meterse en el interior del patio, de ahí hicieron todo un camino circular hasta llegar a una alta portezuela que era la entrada al hangar de los vehículos. Ahí dentro todos les estaban esperando mirándoles con unas expresiones unánimes como de no importales mucho, aparcaron en una rampa estrecha y de ahí todos y cada uno se bajaron llevandose consigo todo lo que tenían encima.

Hopper asintió intranquilo sabiendo que algo malo había pasado, Romitz y el resto se dirigieron hacía ellos hasta ponerse delante de Deckard sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Señor Deckard? -pregunto con tono firme.

Este asintió seriamente viendo que no le iba a contradecir ni nada parecido.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí? -pregunto asumiendo que le trajo lo que le encargo.

-Antes hay que mandar a Balla a la enfermería, le han herido en un brazo, se esta desangrando demasiado rápido -señalo mostrando a Muldoch ayudando a Balla.

-Doctora Durquess -se giro dirigiendose a Alexandra que ya estaba ahí mismo.

Acepto sin rechistar y entonces se junto con los dos acompañando a Balla, pasaron por delante del costado de Yolanda que los miraba con una mirada inexpresiva como de no querer saber nada, paso cerca suyo y entonces ella le dijo:

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió susurradamente.

Se marcho pero ella se quedo con el sentimiento de la duda al oír eso, era como si a pesar de lo que estaban sufriendo ahora, tenían que confiarse mutuamente.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Deckard volviendo al tema.

-Solamente pudimos llevarnos esto -declaro enseñando el maletín que contenía la cura.

Lo cogío con ambas manos, se quedo ilusionado al ver que después de todo consiguieron llevarse lo que justamente ansiaba desde hacía tiempo, de pronto se percato de algo

-¿Y Cornell? -recordó al hombre que lo protegía.

-Estuvo ahí, no sobrevivió al ataque, solamente pudimos llevarnos eso y esto -entonces saco el rifle entregándoselo para demostrarle que le pertenecía a Mitch.

Lo cogío asimilando ser perteneciente al hombre que buscaban.

-¿Y los chicos? -pregunto acordándose de los otros que habían estado con ellos.

-Ellos escaparon señor, durante la explosión, nos separamos y ellos se fueron por otro camino, no pudimos seguirles el paso -declaro disimuladamente.

Aquello fue algo que William no se lo creyó, frunció seriamente el ceño sospechando de él.

-Lastima, pero al menos ha valido la pena -exclamo estando de acuerdo a pesar de que hubiesen perdido a otro sujeto valioso, le paso el arma a otro soldado que estaba ahí delante y se marcho.

-¿Donde esta nuestro hermano? -pregunto Jerome con un tono amargo.

-Vuestro hermano esta en la sala medica de siempre, podéis ir ahora o podéis después, pero tened en cuenta de que tengo que deciros una cosa importante -mencionó poniéndolos a prueba.

-Nah, eso lo descubriremos mas tarde -reprocho Pietro pasando de ello y ambos se marcharon dispuestos a saber de su hermano.

Deckard ni se inmuto, sabía que aquellos dos se irían como si nada.

-Con respeto a todo lo que sucedió antes señor, quisiera disculparme y volver a seguir el mismo trabajo de antes, si usted me lo permite -pidió expresamente Romitz con un tono firme.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto queriendo corroborárselo.

-Así es señor, desde ahora no va a haber ningún acto de deslealtad hacía usted -confirmo.

-Bien, esperaba que dijeses eso -afirmo estando de acuerdo pero tomándoselo como algo a sacar a relucir, como si ya no importaba si se disculpase o no.

Norbert y Emile se miraron extrañados ya que parecía que Deckard estaba poco rencoroso con todo lo que sucedió antes, como si hubiese pasado del tema.

-Ahora si me permitís me gustaría que volvieses a arribar para que os cambies, estáis hechos un asco con esa pinta -ordeno explícitamente.

-Si señor -obedeció sin rechistar.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y entonces el agente Kroll los guió a cada uno llevándoselos como si ahora no importase para nada lo que hubiesen hecho, simplemente importaba que volviesen a serle leales como era antes. Romitz se cruzo por delante con William del cual le estaba echando una mirada bastante amenazante como de tenerle bastante rencor.

-Deberías haber muerto ahí en esa central -mencionó indiscriminadamente.

-Tal vez, pero hoy no -reafirmo tomándoselo como un insulso comentario pero no le importaba.

Siguió adelante pero William tenía ganas de dar problemas, se dispuso a darle pero Miqquel se le puso delante interponiéndose al ver lo que se proponía hacer, estaba completamente desalmado.

Romitz se dio la vuelta mirando hacía Hopper sabiendo que no podía hablarle sobre lo que descubrió, tenía que saberlo de algúna forma, se le ocurrió una manera.

-Tu hija esta bien -le contesto susurradamente.

-Lo se -afirmo con el mismo tono, eso lo entendió.

Romitz sonrío conforme y siguió adelante con los suyos sin importar nada.

-Hopper -le llamo Deckard.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -pregunto amargamente sabiendo que ahora venía el pero.

-Hay una cosa que te tengo que enseñar -mencionó.

··

Ambos volvieron al nivel superior y de ahí Deckard hizo todo un recorrido hasta llegar a un extremo en el que Hopper parecía que no lo había visitado nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, sentía que por la forma en que Deckard se mostraba ahora, era porque estaba apunto de mostrarle algo que le iba a cambiar de forma rotunda.

-¿Que es este lugar? Jamas he estado aquí -cuestiono Hopper sin entender donde lo llevaba.

Deckard se puso delante de una puerta blindada y al lado se encontraba un pequeño panel de botones, los fue pulsando a todos activando el código de seguridad, se encendió seguido de un pequeño pitido, de ahí la puerta empezo a abrirse lentamente.

-Algo que nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie, las únicas personas que se conocen este lugar soy yo y un cadete al que una vez había estuvo conmigo pero ya no esta mas -comento demostrando que tenía delante algo que hasta Decisión desconocía por completo.

-¿Porque? ¿Murió? -critico asumiendo que por esa mención significaba eso mismo.

-Es complicado, pero eso se te olvidara en cuanto descubras esto -señalo hacía el fondo.

Hopper no sabía que pensar de todo eso, parecía como si estuviese apunto de rebelarle algo que hasta ni el mismo podría hacerse a la idea. Paso dentro sin importar cual fuese el truco o la trampa y de ahí siguió adelante aunque estaba todo oscuro.

Deckard pulso un botón que había en un costado y entonces todo se ilumino observando que se trataba de una sala hexagonal muy pequeña y que apenas contenía algo excepto una cápsula criogenica con alguien metido en el interior. Hopper se percato de eso observando extrañado el individuo que se encontraba dentro en aquel estado.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto dirigiendose a Deckard con desanimo.

-Miralo tu mismo, seguro que te darás cuenta -se lo permitió sin mas dilación.

Aquel extraño comportamiento le hacía dar un mal augurio por algúna razón, se empezo a acercar lentamente intentando de ver quien era exactamente el que se encontraba dentro, podía notar que se trataba de una mujer con un respiradero que le daba el oxigeno, pero había algo que le resultaba familiar, se puso delante mirándole fijamente la cara, era una muy guapa, pero había algo que le decía que la había visto antes, se concentro y entonces recordó estupefacto.

-Anthea -lo reconoció perfectamente, era su difunta mujer, o lo había estado.

-Así es Hopper, es tu mujer, la he tenido metido en esta cápsula de contención para poder mantenerla con vida durante todos estos años -corroboro Deckard acercandose hacía él.

-¿Pero como? Si estaba muerta, yo vi como la metiste en ese incinerador -le critico sin entender como era posible que hubiese sucedido eso.

-Viste a otra mujer, resulta que los chicos encontraron a una mujer que había muerto durante una embestida gente, tenía casi los mismos síntomas, así que la aprovecharon y se la llevaron aquí, le hicieron un par de arreglos como el pelo, así quedaría insoluble el hecho de que parecías estar viendo a tu mujer y verla quemarse ante tus ojos -confeso demostrando que todo había sido un engaño desde siempre, jamas vio morir a su mujer como pensaba.

-¿Pero porque? -cuestiono exasperado.

-Porque la necesito -comento.

-¿Para que? -confronto.

Entonces Deckard asintió dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad.

-Sabía que algún dia de estos tu no serías nada colaborador, así que no me quedo otra que utilizar a la otra científica que conocía bastante bien, y era ella, pero por mi culpa acabe dejándola medio muerta y sin posibilidades de obtener toda su informacíon, así que espere el momento oportuno dejándola en este tubo donde ha quedado a salvo todo este tiempo -resumió demostrando que también la quería usar a ella, pero el caso tardo demasiado tiempo y se quedo ahí.

-¿Y porque has tardado tanto tiempo en tenerla aquí?

-Porque esperaba que algún dia de estos, tu te dieras cuenta de que eres incapaz de vencer a ciertos miedos, has sufrido demasiado en esta ultima década, y de eso estoy orgulloso, por eso mismo ha llegado el momento para que la cures tu mismo -indico honestamente.

-¿Para que la cure? -empezo a alarmarse al ver que podía curarla.

-Tenemos los instrumentos y la tecnología para poder curarle esa herida de la cabeza, pero solamente hace falta un hombre como tu para que repare el daño, y espero que dentro de poco lo hagas, antes de que tu hija y sus hijos vengan -resumió subiendo de tono.

-¿Que? -se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Que te pensabas, que no me iba a dar cuenta, te he estado vigilando y se muy bien que los chicos estaban ahí con Mitch Cornell, Schultz los vio también antes de morirse -aclaro hacíendole ver que no se podía esconder de sus propios secretos.

-¿Entonces sabes que están vivos? -inquirió asumiendo que también se hacía esa idea.

-Quiero creerlo, pero viendo como ha acabado todo, estoy muy seguro de que están vivos, no queda mucho para que vengan, posiblemente dentro de una semana, o menos, así que mientras tanto te quiero ver trabajando en esto -decreto rígidamente.

-¿Pero para que? Para devolverle la vida a mi mujer y que se convierta en un monstruo -reprocho cuestionando esa opción.

Deckard se le quedo mirando con una cara de puro desanimo.

-Creía que estarías un poco mas contesto Franz, ¿porque será que no? -insinuó viendo que había algo en él que no era normal, algo había cambiado.

Se le quedo mirando indirectamente intentando de analizar que se le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que entonces lo entendía cual era el motivo por el que se negaba a hacer eso.

-Oh Hopper, no me digas que te has encariñado de la doctora Durquess -vacilo incrédulamente.

-Da igual si me he enamorado o no, mi mujer murió en aquella oficina, y ya esta, esto que veo aquí, es solo un producto de algo que ya paso, no quiero saber nada mas -replico contradiciendo todo aquello que se suponía que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Me da igual si no quieres hacerlo Hopper, Decisión te ha castigado, y eso significa que ahora tendrás que obedecerla, y eso incluye hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que te digo por igual, y si digo que la trates, la trataras -recrimino negando a que este no cooperase por las buenas.

Ahora Hopper comprendió que no tenía manera de escapar de eso. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir dejándole ahí solo cuando se giro para darle un ultimo mensaje.

-Te dejare aquí para que lo pienses Hopper, porque sino no cooperas, yo no seré el que sea responsable de la muerte de la poca gente en que confías, aquí se han acabado los juegos, ahora empieza el trabajo de verdad -aviso rígidamente dejándole bien claro que ahora tenía que dar todo lo de sí si no quería que nadie a quien conocía acabase muerto por su culpa.

Se marcho dejándolo casi en la oscuridad de la sala mientras contemplaba a su mujer estando ahí metida como si fuese un sujeto de experimento, tanto tiempo había estado esperando para volver a verla, y ahora que la tenía ahí delante, no la quería, quería estar con Alexandra, pero si la revivía, estaría de vuelta con ella, ¿que podía hacer ahora?

Ahora si que estaba en un completo aprieto.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·Enemigo a bordo

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 8: ENEMIGO A BORDO

El océano brillaba con un enorme color haciendo que pareciera mas azul de lo normal, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo el mar quedo contaminado impidiendo que hubiese agua potable en algúna parte, ahora lo único que había eran restos mutantes de peces que habían sido infectados con el mismo virus solo que estos los efectos les mataron dejándolos flotando por todo el mar.

Un pez enorme de múltiples colores iba nadando tranquilamente como si no hubiese nada a su alrededor cuando de pronto fue ensartado por un arpón que se clavo en todo el cuerpo.

-Le he dado a uno -anunció eufórico Slevin por haberle escapado.

-Bien, recogelo antes de que se escape -ordeno Oskar poniendose a su lado y entonces ambos tiraron de la cuerda donde estaba atada al arpón.

Tiraron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lograron subirlo con todo el peso que tenía, lo fueron arrastrando hasta tirarlo delante de ellos.

-Ya esta -reafirmo entusiasmado Oskar y lo acercaron hacía la cubierta.

-¿Que habéis pescado? -pregunto Samantha acercandose junto con Astrid.

-No lo se, parece que es una carpa -opino dudosamente Slevin intentando de analizar de que clase era el pez que habían capturado, todos los demás se acercaron para verlo mejor.

Estaba moribundo y aún respiraba, se estaba ahogando.

-Me da un poco de lastima que tenga que estar así -comento Bertram sintiendo algo de pena.

-Lo se, pero llevamos como dos semanas navegando, como no consigamos algo mejor de comida que lo hay que, vamos a tener que buscárnoslo entre los restos de este barco fantasma -indico sinceramente Lorry sabiendo que esta era la mejor opción que tenían.

Ahí entonces Olaf se acerco con un hacha y le fue clavando drásticamente para que se muriese del todo, ambos hicieron la vista gorda debido a lo violento que era eso, no es que daba vergüenza verle morir así, se habían pasado diez años matando muertos de la misma forma, pero viendo a alguien vivo de verdad, resultaba un poco desesperante.

-Con esto bastara -confirmo Olaf secándose el sudor de la cabeza.

Ahí entonces Oskar y Slevin lo cogíeron metiéndolo en una trapo y de ahí se lo llevaron.

-¿Lo metemos en el congelador? -pregunto asumiendo el sueco.

-Déjalo un momento afuera para que se seque, nos lo comeremos dentro de un rato -especifico Astrid ya que no tardarían nada en ponerse a cocinarlo.

-Bien -afirmo convencido y entonces ambos se lo llevaron de vuelta al interior.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando os descubrimos y casi nos matáis -opino Sam.

-Lo se, no era la mejor idea, pero algo teníamos que hacer, os metisteis en nuestra casa, teníamos que defendernos de algúna forma -indico obviamente.

-Ya -exclamo comprendiendolo a duras penas, pero en cierto modo.

-¿Cuanto creéis que faltara para que lleguemos a Francia? -pregunto Bertram.

-Vayamos a ver -objetó Lorry y ambos se marcharon a mirar.

Se metieron en la sala de mando donde tenían colocado un mapa en la pared, estaban todas las zonas del océano marcadas donde habían hecho todo el recorrido, ya habían pasado casi una cuarta pared de todo el hemisferio hasta ahora.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, diría que llegaríamos aquí, en menos de una semana -opino viendo todo lo que les quedaba para llegar al destino señalado.

-Eso es mucho tiempo teniendo lo que tenemos aquí a bordo -indico Sam viendo que parecía fácil pero seguía siendo difícil a duras penas.

-Lo se, pero es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer, la mayoría de todas las ocasiones han habido a algúnos a lo largo de la historia que han tardado meses en encontrar un nuevo mundo, como con Colon al descubrir America -mencionó lógicamente.

-¿Pero en realidad no quería descubrir la India? -asumió indirectamente Astrid.

-Y si, así están las cosas, uno nunca sabe lo que encuentra hasta que lo acabo hallando, y nosotros estamos buscando un lugar que ha quedado alejado de la mano de Dios -reafirmo Lorry viendo que estaban tomando una opción difícil con eso de intentar de encontrar Francia.

A Sam no le gusto mucho eso ya que deseaba por todos los medios intentar de ir ahí para saber si Odd estaba logrando aquello que prometió hacer con sus amigos.

-Preparamos ese pescado antes de que se ponga demasiado crudo para comerlo -pidió Bertram.

-Si -reafirmaron estando de acuerdo y se marcharon de ahí.

··

Al cabo de un rato cocinaron el pescado con el horno de la cocina principal, quedo bien hecho aunque algo quemado por los costados pero valía la pena comerlo, se reunieron los siete en la mesa comiendose lo poco que quedaba.

-¿Me pasas la sal? -pidió Olaf intentando de alcanzar el salero.

-Toma -le entrego Slevin y este lo cogío.

-¿Como hicisteis para seguir estando vivos durante todo este tiempo? -pregunto Samantha teniendo curiosidad por saber como hicieron para sobrevivir con lo poco que tenían.

-Bueno, cuando nuestra base se arruino, cogimos lo que pudimos hasta que pasamos semanas yendo de un lado para otro hasta que acabamos encontrando este lugar, aquí había comida y suministros suficientes, pero una vez que eso se agoto empezamos a ir agarrando lo que había por allá en los distritos, ahí había de todo, como para cuatro años -explicó Astrid demostrando que se las ingeniaron como pudieron estando en terreno hostil.

-Debió de ser duro para vosotros perder a todos los que estaban en vuestra base -opino Lorry.

Ambos se miraron poniendose una mirada de al augurio al acordarse de eso.

-Lo que sucedió ahí fue algo de lo que no hay palabras para describirlo, pero si os digo la verdad, fue la mayor masacre que he visto en toda mi vida -mencionó Oskar.

-¿Que sucedió exactamente? -se intereso Slevin.

-No se muy bien como sucedió, pero, creo que alguien dejo mal cerrada la puerta principal, y en algún momento un infectado tuvo que pasar, ataco a unos cuantos y de ahí se infectaron todos aquellos que intentaron de defenderse como podían -relato Astrid intentando de analizar toda la historia tal cual como sucedió en realidad.

-¿Todos, todos? -pregunto Bertram queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-Así es, y justo encima en una noche tormentosa -añadió considerablemente.

Ambos se miraron viendo que ellos lo pasaron mucho peor que todos los cuatro juntos.

-¿Como hicisteis para salir de ahí? -pregunto Slevin interesado en que siguiesen con la historia.

-Descubrimos un pequeño hueco subterráneo que nos sirvió para salir de la base, una pequeña falla en la infraestructura, pero nos sirvió para poder escapar y encontrar un lugar a salvo, después de eso no encontramos a nadie con vida -aclaro Olaf señalando cada hecho con las manos para dejar bien claro que lo consiguieron por muy poco tiempo.

-¿Ninguno sobrevivió?

-Ninguno, nosotros fuimos los únicos en sobrevivir, como vosotros -indico la chica.

Aquello les dio muchas vueltas viendo que no se sentían muy orgullosos de eso.

-¿Como se llamaba vuestra base? -siguió Lorry.

-Fort Desmond -mencionó Oskar.

-¿Fort Desmond? -se quedo pensando en eso.

-¿Algún problema? -se lo cuestiono viendo como se lo pensaba.

-No nada -trago la comida y espero un momento en decir-. Es que hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre antes, Fort Desmond.

Todos se le quedaron mirando intrigados por la forma en que lo decía.

-¿Tu te lo conocías? -pregunto Olaf viendo que parecía saberlo de sobra.

-Lo oí hace un tiempo, pero creí que no lo volvería a escuchar nunca -confeso.

Se le quedo mirando intrigado mientras daba un sorbo al pescado, se lo metió en la boca de un tirón y siguió como si nada.

-¿De donde era que veníais exactamente vosotros? -pregunto Astrid.

-De Fort Kadic, pero lo hemos perdido también a manos de nuestro comandante, era un hombre tan obsesionado con la gente que al final se le incremento como una droga hasta que al final una herida que tenía en el hombro se le infecto de tal manera que lo hizo volver enorme como hemos visto antes -explicó rotundamente Samantha intentando de no acordarse mucho de eso.

-¿Pero que hizo exactamente como para manteneros a todos encarcelados ahí? -critico Oskar queriendo entender cual era el procedimiento ahí en la base que lo volvió loco.

-Nada, simplemente prometernos de que estaríamos a salvo, nada mas, pero al parecer le tenía tanto miedo a eso de quedarse solo que no podía soportar que una sola persona se marchase como si nada, si lo hacías, te trataba de loco y te encerraba en las celdas -aclaro Slevin acordándose del ultimo suceso que había sucedido a manos de ese hecho.

-¿Existe eso de verdad? -cuestiono la rubia al respecto.

-Ni puta idea, solo se que Jim fue en algún momento un buen hombre, pero el miedo a perder a todo el mundo le hizo volverse a alguien cruel y despiadado, y ahora siendo un coloso muerto con esa legión de muertos vivientes lo tiene todo controlado -reafirmo ella de forma soberana viendo que al final todo acabo peor que nunca, tanto para ellos como para el resto de la gente.

Ambos asintieron intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que decía, era como si hubiesen pasado por un infierno aunque no lo parecía según lo que siempre oían.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿como demonios controla a los muertos? -cuestiono Bertram acordándose de ese otro hecho pendiente.

-No lo se, eso tampoco lo entendemos, desde que un nuevo miembro francés se instalo junto con mi novio y su amigo, empezamos a soportar extrañas cosas en toda la base, desde muertos que sabían planear estrategias, hasta el extraño efecto en nuestro comandante de volverse un muerto alfa -explicó intentando de analizar toda la situación como para que tuviese algún sentido.

¿Un muerto alfa? -se extraño Oskar al oír eso.

-Odd siempre tenía la rutina de crear nombres para todo, si estuviese aquí seguramente se le habría ocurrido eso -indico obviamente.

-Eso o gran padre de los muertos vivientes -añadió Lorry siguiendole el juego.

-Ese también funciona -se puso de acuerdo Sam.

-Bueno, al menos ese monstruo se ha quedado en tierra, no creo que ni pueda seguirnos por mar -opino Slevin viendo que se salvaron por muy poco gracias a eso.

-¿A no ser que puedan nadar? -objetó Olaf.

-Imposible, los infectados estos son todo huesos, un solo golpe de una gran ola, y los partiría a todos en pedazos -concluyo sinceramente Lorry, echo un trago de la gaseosa.

-Pero en cambio Jim no, se ahogaría -analizo Sam viendo que nadie iba a poder conseguir atravesar toda la costa-, me da algo de pena Jim, no era su culpa, pero el eligió esto, y se llevo a todos consigo por algo, así que ahora es nuestra decisión intentar de escapar por él.

-Por este éxodo -decreto Astrid alzando su vaso para poder celebrarlo.

-¡Por este éxodo! -todos lo celebraron golpeando cada uno su vaso.

··

En otro lugar de un mismo mar abierto, un enorme crucero pesquero avanzaba a gran velocidad, dentro del barco estaba toda una horda de muertos que iban de un lado a otro trabajando como auténticos pesqueros, tiraban los mástiles, ataban las cuerdas, tiraban arpones al exterior cazando a todo pez que hubiese en el agua, uno cazo a uno pequeño y se lo llevo a la boca, lo partío por la mitad de un solo mordisco y siguió como si nada.

Delante de todo se encontraba Jim sentado sobre una furgoneta derruida a la que había reformado como si se tratase de un trono, estaba sonriente mientras sostenía una enorme lanza que había construido con dos vigas aplastadas por sus enormes manos.

-¿Cuanto falta para poder alcanzarles? -pregunto amargamente dirigiendose hacía los muertos que mas confianza le daban esperando que alguien le dijese algo útil.

Su muerto segundo al mando se le acerco hacíendole gestos con la mano como de indicar que iban a toda vela siguiendo la dirección del barco.

-Maldita sea, es que así no llegaremos nunca -reprocho golpeando su bastón viga.

El otro reprimió soltando varios gemidos inverosímiles.

-Este barco no es el mejor que podríamos haber encontrado, pero al menos es algo -comento diciéndoselo como algo personal-. ¿Esta listo mi gorro ya?

Entonces uno de los muertos mas jóvenes apareció sosteniendo un gorro pirata atado con varias fundas negras, se lo entrego y este se lo puso, se lo acomodo y se enorgulleció.

-¿Como me queda? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

Entonces cogío un trozo de vidrio lo bastante grande como su cabeza que se encontraba al lado, se lo paso y entonces este se lo miro concienzudamente.

-Ah no, no esta nada mal, debería de haberme hecho pirata en realidad, si ya pareciera que tengo mas poder que nunca -indico orgullosamente mientras se ponía cómodo en su trono-. Alzad a toda maquina, no vamos a perder a esos cuatro estén donde están, los quiero muertos.

Con esa orden todos se pusieron en marcha haciendo que el barco fuese mas rápido que antes, tan desesperado estaba por cogerles, que no iba a dar un solo habito de descanso en ningún momento.

··

Había pasado la noche y todo se había quedado a oscuras, si no fuese por la luz de una enorme luna ambos estarían completamente en terreno desconocido donde cualquier cosa los podría atacar sin que se percatasen de ello.

Samantha encendió unas luces en unas farolas que habían colgando y entonces se acerco hacía Lorry que estaba sentado sobre una silla que había sacado del interior del barco.

-¿Quieres sentarte? -pregunto asumiendo que se quería sentar en su silla por estar mejor.

-No, me da igual, prefiero hacerlo así -reafirmo negándose a esa opción.

-Lo que tu digas -se decanto a pesar de su sugerencia.

Se sentó poniendose de rodillas a su lado mientras contemplaban el oscuro mas que les rodeaba.

-Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo podamos volver a ver cosas como estas -opino sabiendo que esta era como la primera vez que veían un mar abierto en una decada.

-Lo se, es un orgullo, pero al menos tenemos este barco para nosotros solos -indico.

-Eso es cierto -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento intentando de contemplar el ambiente cuando entonces a Sam se le ocurrió algo con lo que conversar con él.

-¿Que te parecen los otros tres? ¿Los suecos? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Parecen buena gente, pero hay algo que no me cuadraba.

-¿Aquí te refieres? -cuestiono viendo la cara de sospecha que ponía.

-Eso de Fort Desmond, yo no lo he oído nunca -declaro.

-¿No existe un Fort Desmond? -repercuto sinceramente.

-Oí hablar de un Fort Durant cerca de donde estaba Texas, pero de uno que se llame Fort Desmond, ni puta idea -opino expresamente intentando de analizarlo.

-¿Y eso que sugiere? -empezó a sospechar de que iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Creo que nos están mintiendo en algo -objetó.

-¿Mintiendo en donde? ¿En donde vivían antes de todo esto?

-No lo se, siento en que a lo mejor no han estado aquí todo el tiempo sobreviviendo, sino esperando para algo -reprimió intentando de hallar una idea que los incrimine.

-¿Esperar qué? -insistió queriendo saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Pues para que alguien arreglase este barco y así poder marcharse todos juntos -indico.

Aquello dejo a Sam de una manera que no podía tolerar, no se podía hacer una idea.

-¿De verdad piensas que pueden ser lo bastantes listos como para hacer eso? -le reprocho intentando de entender si era verdaderamente eso lo que pensaba en realidad.

-No lo se, quizás si y quizás no, pero algo no me cuadra y no me puede quedar con la cabeza metida en otra parte mientras me lleno de dudas -reprimió hartandose del tema, se levanto yendo de un lado para otro al no saber ya que pensar.

Sam le miro observando que estaba bastante asustado con ese asunto. Se levanto intentando de tranquilizarle apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

-Lorry, se muy bien que no ha pasado mucho desde lo de Fort Kadic, pero tienes que entender que esto ya no es la base, Jim no esta, podemos estar seguros de que todo esto ira por muy buen camino -se sincero con él hacíendole ver que no tenía que seguir pensando de forma negativa.

-Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, eres demasiado joven para entenderlo pero... yo antes tuvo una vida muy dura, cuando estaba en el ejercito, vi a hombres morir, a compañeros, gente a la que apreciaba, ahora todos los que estaban en la base están muertos, no queda prácticamente nadie a quien poder defender si ya no se en quien confiar -explicó argumentando el hecho de que se había pasado tanto tiempo yendo de un lado para otro que ahora prácticamente toda la gente que conocía albergaba algún secreto desolador y eso resultaba peligroso.

-Puede que no confíes en ellos, pero yo confío en Astrid, y eso hace que confíe en los demás -indico demostrando que tenía una total confianza a través del otro grupo.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Mas de lo que habría estado Odd con todo esto -comento irónicamente.

Asintió agobiado al ver que prácticamente todo el mundo se lo tenía bien asegurado.

-Bueno, si dices que confías en ellos, entonces yo no te lo puedo recriminar entonces -objetó.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso lo ibas a hacer? -cuestiono.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que me ibas a recriminar el hecho de que tuviese un poco mas de compasión con los extranjeros y sus costumbres, pero esto me resulta mejor -indico demostrando que tenía una idea muy absurda de lo que le podría haber dicho en ese caso.

-Mira que llegas a ser -reprimió poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Ya -dijo y luego asintió viendo que ahora estaban en calma otra vez.

Justo en ese momento alguien del otro lado los estaba observando, se trataba de Oskar que estaba escondido y mirando de reojo, lo había oído todo y ahora tenía bien claro lo que pensaban de ellos, eso era algo que no podía permitir de ningúna forma, se marcho sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

··

Bertram, Slevin y los otros dos se estaban ocupando de revisar todo el armamento que tenían, se traían consigo unas cuatro Glock 9, un revolver del calibre 38, una del 24, un fusil de precisión, una ametralladora del ejercito, y unos cuantos cuchillos y machetes.

-Menos mal que al menos no gastamos mas de lo que nos llevamos -opino sinceramente Kevin.

-Ya -reafirmo convencido el otro y entonces levanto una de las del 24 para revisar.

-¿Cuantas armas teníais en Fort Kadic? -pregunto soberanamente Astrid.

-Unas cuantas, desde bazookas hasta una torreta para proteger la puerta principal -comento Bertram.

-¿Una torreta? -cuestiono Olaf.

-Así es, una de esas torretas teledirigidas de dos calibres de plasma, con ella he podido diezmar a tantos muertos como han venido -corroboro entusiasmado Slevin.

-¿Tu manejabas la torreta?

-Yo la manejaba, pero la perdí en cuanto los muertos nos atacaron a causa de los destrozos de Jim, ahora lo único que tengo es todo esto -añadió acordándose de lo que sucedió en el ultimo momento.

-Pues no te quejes tanto, que de todas formas muy poca cosa hacías con la torreta -reprimió el otro.

-¿Como que poca cosa? -cuestiono enfurruñado.

-En todas las veces que te he visto ahí montado, lo único que has hecho es ir girando de un lado para otro mientras te ocupabas de ir acumulando baterías para tu colección -aclaro demostrando que no era tanto como él se pensaba.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? No puedo pasarme todo el dia metido ahí dentro a no ser que suceda algo importante? Al menos yo tengo un vicio, ¿tu que tienes? -critico poniendose nervioso al no poder entenderle con lo que asumía.

-Costumbres -declaro.

-Tenías que soltarme justo eso ahora -exclamo mosqueado y volvió con lo suyo.

Los otros dos siguieron con lo suyo como si nada al ver que no se toleraban como buenos amigos.

-¿Tenías algúna torreta o algo parecido en Fort Desmond? -pregunto Slevin interesado.

Se quedaron indecisos al oír esa pregunta, era como algo que no habían escuchado nunca.

-¿Una torreta? -se puso a pensar Astrid en todo eso.

-Tenías algo así como un cañón -comento el otro.

-¿Un cañón? -cuestiono extrañado Bertram.

-Así es, un cañón tipo como de los de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al parecer el ejercito lo había rescatado de un museo y decidieron instalarlo ahí ya que seguía sirviendo -aclaro intentando de buscar la manera de poder expresarlo para que pareciese real.

-¿Y funcionaba? -prosiguió el otro.

-Funcionó por momentos, pero luego hubo un momento en el que algo fallo, y ahí se quedo, la ultima vez que lo vimos fue del artillero que se voló con un par de granadas llevándoselo todo a su paso -comento tristemente aunque parecía bastante disimulado.

-Debió de ser bastante duro ver como murieron todos -opino.

-Y si, ¿pero que podíamos hacer? Estábamos acorralados y sin escapatoria, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue escapar sin que nadie nos viese -objetó expresamente.

-¿Pero visteis que quedase alguien con vida?

-No tuvimos ni tiempo, éramos demasiado jóvenes por aquel entonces, pensábamos que los iban a matar a todos, éramos nosotros o ellos -justifico concienzudamente.

Ambos se miraron intentando de creerse su historia aunque parecía ser cierta a pesar de algúnos errores que no parecían confirmarlo, pero por ahora no era momento de discutirlo, estaban aquí como amigos y eso iban a hacer.

En ese momento volvió Oskar y toco varias veces la puerta.

-Amigos -les llamo.

-¿Sucede algo Oskar? -pregunto Olaf.

-¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento? ¿En privado? -pidió expresamente.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que podrían irse sin problemas.

-Nos disculpáis un momento -aviso señaladamente Astrid.

-Iros, nos podemos encargar aquí -acoto aceptando la petición del otro.

Aceptaron encantados y se marcharon saliendo de la sala.

-¿Tu crees que pasaron por eso que han explicado? -pregunto Slevin queriendo saber la opinión del otro ya que sentía que algo no cuadraba como dios mandaba.

-No lo se, pero esto hay que hablarlo con los otros dos -decreto decididamente.

··

¿Que sucede? -pregunto severamente Astrid.

-He oído a Samantha hablar con su amigo de las gafas y al parecer no se fían de nosotros, parece que se han dado cuenta que de lo de Fort Desmond no es real -declaro señalando a los de atrás para dejar claro que se estaba refiriendo a ellos mismos en particular.

-Maldita sea -reprocho frustrada.

-¿Porque has tenido que decir justamente ese nombre? -le replico el otro.

-Porque ese era el primer hombre al que mate de verdad, ¿que querías que dijese? Poner el nombre de George Clooney y decir que era Fort Clooney, eso nadie se lo va a creer -critico insistentemente al no saber que era lo que querían en realidad.

Ambos asintieron mosqueados al ver que estaban en un problema.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Olaf dirigiéndose a Astrid que era la jefa de todo.

-Haremos lo de siempre, seremos sus amigos, nos inventaremos una historia que suene convincente, y luego cuando llegue el momento, nos desharemos de ellos -decreto ella confiadamente.

-Si ya lo típico -reprocho indignado Oskar.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -se lo critico.

-Hemos estado haciendo esto durante los últimos quince años, quince años de ir mintiendo, lo hicimos en el pueblo y ahora lo estamos haciendo ahora con estas personas -reprocho explicándoles que ya estaba harto de estar pasando por esto siempre.

-Oh, ya veo lo que esta pasando aquí -vacilo Olaf dando un paso rápido.

-Así, ¿y que es lo que sucede? -se puso de brazos cruzados contra él.

-Te has encariñado con ellos -declaro.

Ahí se quedo indeciso al no saber que decir, y tenía bastante razón.

-¿Como? -cuestiono absorto en eso.

-¿Es verdad eso Oskar? ¿Te gusta esta gente? -pregunto Astrid con tono de estar interrogándolo.

-No, bueno, no es que me gusten, pero, es el mejor equipo que he visto en mi vida -aclaro.

-¡Oh! -ahora reprocharon los dos cada vez mas indignados.

-Podemos cambiar esto -insistió justificadamente.

-No, no vamos a cambiar, solamente hay una regla en todo esto, y es la que acordamos, solo somos nosotros tres contra el mundo -ella replico dejándole claro como funcionaban las cosas.

No dijo nada, se les quedo mirando de reojo a cada uno.

-¿Que dices Oskar? ¿Estas con nosotros o no? -inquirió Olaf.

No supo que decir, se lamento por eso hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-¿Porque tengo que acabar siendo yo el tonto del grupo? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Porque eso también lo acordamos, es como un papel de una obra de teatro, yo soy la jefa líder que es directa y fuerte, Olaf eres el amigo que siempre esta de acuerdo conmigo y tiene algo de cabeza y tu Oskar eres el tercero en discordia que es atontado, no escucho a nadie de lo que se le dice, suelta tonterías sin sentido y se pasa todo el tiempo masturbándose en su habitación -resumió de forma especifica cual era el papel de cada uno en esta trama de una forma soberana.

-Eso paso de casualidad -contradijo ese ultimo comentario.

Ambos asintieron con mas severidad al ver que seguía sin comprenderlo.

-¿Aceptas o no? -pregunto de vuelta Astrid al respecto.

-¿Aceptar qué? -cuestiono sin entender cual era la propuesta que le estaban poniendo.

-Aceptas estar con nosotros y seguir con este plan, o podemos hacer lo siguiente -prosiguió Olaf.

Ahí entonces empezo a venir una sensación de mal augurio con eso.

-Podemos tirarte por la borda y que te mueras ahogado y luego decir que te mareaste y te caíste borracho por ahí, o podemos meterte una jeringuilla repleta de adrenalina y hacerte morir de un infarto y luego hacer parecer que fue un suicidio, te encontraran colgado en tu armario con una soga, eso se lo creerán, se lo creerán con tal de pensar que estabas apunto de apoderarte del barco pero te arrepentiste en el ultimo momento así que decidiste morirte para no hacer daño a nadie mas, ¿que opinas de todo esto? -argumento poniendo todos los ejemplos que podían cometer para dejar claro que si no cooperaban, lo iban a asesinar sin que ellos pareciesen culpables de todo.

Ahora ya no podía escapar, era eso o nada, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? Eran sus amigos, su familia, la gente con la que se involucro durante tanto tiempo.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin mas dilación.

Ambos cambiaron su expresión a una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que funcionó de verdad.

-Sabía que lo harías -espeto concienzudamente.

-Ya -exclamo asintiendo.

Les dieron unas palmadas en el hombro y de ahí se marcharon dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda, no estaba muy entusiasmado con esta idea, iba a perder a la única gente que había conseguido respetar por un barco, estaba completamente loco.

Todos los demás se reunieron de vuelta en el salón para la cena, ahora tenían unas latas de maíz junto con algúnos espárragos, los pusieron en ambos platos sirviéndoselos a cada uno.

-Esta debe de ser la comida mas aburrida que he visto en mi vida -opino sinceramente Slevin.

-Pues inténtalo de aprovecharlo, porque en cuanto estemos todos en Francia seguro que disfrutaremos de lo lindo, si es que hay algo que comer -replico irónicamente Lorry poniendose esa cuestión en entre dicho, lo hacía hasta en comillas.

-Ya veremos -exclamo Samantha estando de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento volvió Oskar sintiéndose apenado por algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Oskar? -pregunto Bertram notando su mirada de pocas ganas.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no me encuentro bien -mencionó disimuladamente.

Aquello hizo que los otros se mirasen de reojo al ver que algo iban mal con él.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo o...

-No se me pasara enseguida, creo que es solamente el mareo del mar, nunca antes he estado tan dentro del océano como ahora -espeto justificadamente.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -se lo critico Sam.

-Si -dijo con un tono que apenas se oyó.

-Bueno, si te encuentras mucho peor, solo dínoslo, nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí por obligación -dictamino Lorry dejándole claro que tenía otra opción aparte.

-Lo se -afirmo convencido y se puso a comer.

Fueron comiendo con total tranquilidad hasta que entonces Astrid dijo:

-A mi siempre me encanto la idea de ir a Francia -comento.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto interesada Sam.

-Así es, yo una vez tuve familia, pero debido a un cierto problema familiar relacionado con mis padres jamas volvimos a ir, nos quedamos aquí tirados en la gran ciudad hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió, ellos murieron durante el ataque pero nosotros tres conseguimos escapar a tiempo -explicó dando a entender que paso por una infancia un poco tormentosa.

-¿Debió de ser duro no? -objetó Bertram.

-Así es, pero al menos conseguimos sobrevivir lo suficiente para intentar de ser mas fuertes, los de Desmond no lo consiguieron, nosotros si -indico Olaf con tono lamentoso.

Aquello hizo que Oskar pusiese una mirada de descontento al saber bien lo que paso.

-¿Queda alguien a quien queráis que todavía siga vivo? -pregunto Astrid al respecto.

-No, todos muertos, excepto mi novio Odd, se fue con sus amigos a cometer una misión suicida de la cual yo apenas se algo de lo que se proponía hacer exactamente -declaro.

-¿Que misión? -pregunto Oskar.

-No lo se, pero tenía algo que ver con Francia -mencionó.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando al ver que dijo lo que justamente no tenía que decir.

-Así que en realidad vamos a Francia porque hay puede que se encuentra tu novio -insinuó Olaf con tono perseverante al entenderlo todo.

-Creo que esta ahí, lo se muy bien, pero si nos quedábamos en Los Angeles, Jim nos iba a matar y de ahí no lo conseguiríamos -justifico cordialmente Sam acerca de ese asunto.

-Podrías haber elegido cualquier otra parte? -objetó la rubia.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Que tuviese dejar a mi novio por una suposición? -critico alarmandose Samantha al ver que nadie parecía comprenderla.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que resulta raro pensar que él puede estar vivo, nadie ha conseguido salir del país excepto nosotros, y si alguien mas ha cometido el mismo intento seguro que podrían estar muertos o haberles pasado algo mucho peor -argumento Astrid hacíendole ver que había una posibilidad entre muchas de que no hubiese sucedido como ella se pensaba.

Aquella consterno bastante ya que no sabía que pensar, se bajo del asiento quedandose en una posición muy vaga mientras asentí autocompasivamente.

-Será mejor que no pensemos en eso ahora -acoto Slevin.

-¿Pero y que va a pasar si no llegamos al destino que tenemos planeado? ¿Como sabemos que este barco continuara todo su trayecto? -inquirió Olaf buscando todas las excusas para hacer parecer que esto iba ir de mal en peor al ver por donde iba la cosa.

-Lo haremos, si lo hacemos bien -justifico Bertram.

-Tenemos como una semana y media para llegar al lugar mas próximo a Francia, después de ahí recorreremos la zona mas próxima y de ahí empezaremos a buscar cueste lo que cueste -especifico Lorry siguiendo todos los pasos a seguir.

-Pero Francia es el lugar donde se origino todo, ahí todo lo que hay es muerte y un nido de infectados zombies, ¿como demonios vamos a sobrevivir a eso? -critico Olaf sabiendo que se estaban metiendo en el ojo de la tormenta, y esa tormenta era la infección que había.

-Luchando, como hemos hecho todos hasta ahora -acoto decididamente Sam.

Se la quedaron mirando intrigada al oír eso, se le notaba demasiado valiente para intentarlo.

-No se que es lo que te propones chica, pero te juro por dios que si algo malo sucede tanto ahí como en este barco, vas a acabar bastante jodida antes de que tes des cuenta de que te has metido en la boca de un lobo, y de un lobo bien grande y hambriento -opino sinceramente Astrid hacíendole entender que se estaba metiendo donde no debía, y si seguía tomando ese camino, iba acabar mal.

No contesto nada, estaba bastante claro de que esto sonaba a una misión suicida de las malas, si conseguía seguir insistiendo en cometer esa misión de ir buscando a su novio, no iba a acabar encontrando nada, algo la iba a encontrar a ella.

··

Un rato mas tarde ambos terminaron de comer y se reunieron en los camarotes para tener un ultimo momento de charla, Oskar acompaño a los dos jóvenes cadetes a su habitación.

-¿Y aquí es donde te has pasado hospedado todo este tiempo? -pregunto Slevin corroborando que se trataba de la suya, se acordo del caso que vio la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

-Al parecer esto perteneció a uno de esos soldados a los que le gusta presumir de mucho orgullo, encontré sus cosas por ahí así que asumí que debió de ser alguien importante y con muy buenas relaciones, así que pensé en utilizar su habitación ya que parecía ser de mi tipo de personalidad -explicó dando a entender porque estaba hospedado ahí exactamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Eres del tipo que no para de estar todo el tiempo metiendo las narices cuando nadie esta prestando atención? -concluyo incrédulamente Bertram al ver como sonaba eso.

-Bueno, hubo antes una época en la que me encantaba hacerme el graciosillo, pero después cuando me quede solo y con muy poca cosa, me di cuenta de que eso no me iba a llevar a ningúna parte -comento bajando de tono al llegar a un momento frustrante de su vida.

-¿Es que acaso no tuviste padres? -pregunto Slevin.

-Y no, mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico según me dijeron, yo me quede solo, huérfano en un orfanato donde pase los peores ratos de mi vida, habían unas monjas que no paraban de atizarme cada vez que hacía algo mal, pero no era mi intención hacerlo, simplemente quería caerle bien a alguien, hasta que conocí a Olaf y Astrid, ellos me ayudaron bastante en todo esto -declaro dando a entender que fue de su vida hasta el holocausto y como conoció a los otros dos.

-Se ve que los aprecias bastante -indico el otro.

Ahí entonces puso una mirada de recelo al darse cuenta de que no lo entendían.

-Los aprecio, pero eso era antes de que todo esto se volviese oscuro -mencionó tímidamente.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto de vuelta Slevin.

-Digamos que ellos no eran personas modelo, tenían sus problemas sociales con la gente, tanto que se cabreaban con su familias, se escapaban e iban por ahí robando chuches o cualquier otra cosa como para llamar la atención, lo hicieron tantas veces que al final les encanto esa idea, de ser unos rebeldes -aclaro mientras se ponía a agarrar las demás cosas que habían en la mesa de estar.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ya que no parecía que lo estuviese diciendo en serio, hasta ahora los veían como personas normales y no como una panda de rudos salvajes.

-Cuando el dia del virus llego, ellos se largaron completamente y vinieron a buscarme proponiéndome de ir con ellos a un sitio donde estaríamos a salvo, lo hicieron y los seguí acordando cada una de las cosas que me recomendaban -prosiguió demostrando que se la jugaron con tal de seguir contradiciendo a sus familias.

-Así que básicamente erais solamente vosotros tres contra el mundo -opino Bertram.

-Se podía decir que si, si -reafirmo no muy convencido de ello y entonces se tiro de cabeza contra la cama mientras resoplaba angustiado por todo.

-Uy -exclamaron los dos asqueados por algo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto extrañado viendo como reaccionaron.

-Yo que tu no pondría la cabeza ahí encima -señalo asqueado Slevin a un lado de la cama.

Asomo la cabeza intentando de entender que era lo que pretendía decir hasta que entonces se acordo de que era lo que pasaba siempre que sacaban el tema.

-No os preocupéis, yo a eso ya lo había limpiado -confirmo expresamente.

-Menos mal -dijo aliviado Slevin porque no soportaba esa idea de que lo apoyase así.

Justo en ese momento surgieron los demás, Lorry golpeo la puerta para llamarles.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí? -pregunto llamando su atención.

-Va muy bien la verdad -reafirmo Slevin con tono soberano.

-¿De que estabais hablando? -pregunto Astrid interesada en la conversación.

-Bueno, estábamos conversando sobre que hacía hospedado aquí cuando entonces nos ha contado que vosotros dos erais unos rebeldes que os escapabais de casa constantemente -resumió Bertram dando a entender que era de lo que habían estado conversando hasta ahora.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido Olaf junto con Astrid al oír eso, los dejo perplejos.

Aquello dejo a Oskar con una muy mala sensación sobre lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Es verdad eso? -inquirió Samantha seriamente interesada.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto, se lo pensaron detenidamente.

-Bueno, hemos mentido un poco, pero era solamente para que no pensarais que éramos malas persona -aclaro Astrid poniendose en una actitud autocompasiva.

-Vale, no nos lo tomaremos mal, pero, no nos importa lo que hayáis hecho -acoto Sam dispuesto a tolerarlos con lo que sea que hubiesen hecho.

-¿Vais a escucharnos y no decirnos nada? -pregunto Olaf asumiendo que les escucharían con atención ya que parecían dispuestos a escucharlos.

-Lo haremos, confiad en nosotros -confirmaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Bueno, nosotros nos criamos en uno de los barrios residenciales mas cruentos de Bruselas, nuestra familia no fue muy buena, se pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo y no había manera de convencerles de algo bueno, así que nos pasábamos toda la vida ignorándoles hasta que al final cuando maduramos empezamos a tener ese comportamiento agresivo que nadie quiere tener -explicó Astrid sincerandose con ellos para demostrarles lo que paso en realidad.

-¿Y ahí fue cuando empezasteis a mangar cosas no? -objetó Bertram.

-No lo hacíamos apropósito, simplemente lo hacíamos porque queríamos sentirnos orgullosos de nosotros mismo -aclaro Olaf ese hecho mientras ponía una expresión de desanimo.

-¿Para sentiros orgullosos de vosotros mismos? -cuestiono Lorry ese ultimo comentario.

-Nuestros padres nos trataron de inútiles por pensar que jamas llegaríamos a ser algo, así que pensamos que a lo mejor hacer eso resultaría ser algo útil, pero me parece que no captamos el mensaje y acabamos peor que antes -indico sinceramente la rubia sueca.

Carraspearon pensativos al ver que parecía que su historia tenía sentido.

-Después de eso conocimos a Oskar y de ahí empezamos a tener una mejor relación, pero eso solo paso por muy poco tiempo, llego el dia del virus y de ahí ambos nos escapamos pensando en que a lo mejor tendríamos una vida mejor -prosiguió dando a entender como acabo todo.

-¿Y no os despedisteis de vuestros padres acaso? -inquirió Samantha.

-Y no, acaso nos íbamos a despedir después de como nos trataron, esta claro que no -concluyo soberanamente Olaf tomándoselo como algo normal.

Fruncieron extrañados el ceño ante esa respuesta.

-¿No estáis enfadados con eso? -pregunto Oskar asumiendo que sentían algo malo.

-Claro que no, os entendemos, nadie nace estando con una buena familia, pero vosotros aprovechasteis los recursos y creasteis lo vuestro propio, de eso cualquier estaría orgulloso -opino sinceramente Lorry sintiendo que habían hecho un buen trabajo después de todo.

-Gracias -agradeció honestamente Astrid estando de acuerdo.

Aquello dejo a Oskar en un mal lugar ya que sentía que había hecho algo que no debía.

-¿Nos vamos ya a las habitaciones? -pidió Samantha.

-Si -afirmo Slevin y ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse de vuelta a los camarotes en donde estaban instalados, Oskar se dispuso a vestirse pero miro a ambos observando que le ponían una mirada como muy sospecha, estaba claro que ya se habían enfadado con él por lo que les dijo, se marcharon sin decir nada, se quedo con el sentimiento de la duda.

-Chicos, esperad -anunció Oskar saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Bertram.

-Podríais venir un momento por favor, solo será unos minutos, nada mas -pidió.

Ambos se miraron interesados y decidieron ir a ver de que se trataba, los otros dos continuaron con aquella mala mirada como de saber muy bien que Oskar se estaba metiendo en camisa de once balas, Olaf se acerco al oido de Astrid y le fue explicando algo, este afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Slevin.

-Chicos, se que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo en este barco, pero, quisiera saber de que habéis sido los mejores amigos que he conocido en toda mi vida, y no se como os agradecería por todo lo que habéis hecho, nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo en ese puerto, que ya prácticamente me había olvidado de lo que era la vida en realidad -argumento sincerandose con ellos para hacerles entender que no podía sentirse mas agusto con ellos de lo que se podían imaginar.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, estamos aquí y eso es lo único que importa, encontraremos Francia y de ahí estaremos bien, lo prometo -acordo confiado Slevin.

-Gracias -agradeció honestamente y entonces los abrazo a ambos de una manera que se sintió como un enorme tirón hacía adelante-. Perfecto, buenas noches tíos.

-Buenas noches a ti también -se despidió Bertram y entonces ambos se marcharon por el otro lado.

Oskar se sintió agusto con ellos, era de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca, dirigió la mirada hacía el otro lado y se le volvió inversa al ver como los otros dos le miraban de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno, con eso ya tenía bien claro lo que iba a suceder.

El grupo siguió adelante volviendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, entonces Sam pregunto:

-¿Vas a ocuparte de dirigir el barco? -le dijo a Lorry.

-Y si, pero no te preocupes, estaré atento a todo cuanto suceda ahí arriba -acordo plenamente.

-Bien -afirmo convencida.

-¿No te parece que Oskar se ha despedido de una forma rara? -cuestiono Slevin.

-No, me parece que necesitaba la compañía de alguien distinto, y como ha estado siempre tratando con ellos necesitaba sacarse todo ese peso de encima -opino Bertram dando su veredicto.

-Pues a mi me ha parecido bastante raro -dijo pensativamente Slevin sin saber que pensar de eso.

Oskar estaba tumbado en su cama intentando de mantener la compostura ya que sentía que estaba apunto de pasar por algo que no le iba a gustar nada, ya no podía confiar en Astrid y Olaf, así que solamente le quedaba una ultima cosa que hacer para proteger a los otros.

··

Llegada ya la noche oscura, todo el mar estaba completamente negro y no se veía nada en absoluto excepto el reflejo de la luna, Lorry estaba dirigiendo los mandos del barco asegurandose de estar todo en orden, se agarro una botella de agua y fue tomando por ahí con total tranquilidad.

En el interior del barco, cada uno estaba en sus propios camarotes, Samantha estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, Bertram aún estaba despierto y lo aprovecho para hacer flexiones, tenía todo el cuerpo musculado y se lo quería ejercitar aún mas, Slevin estaba acostado pero de una forma desordenada, no paraba de moverse todo el tiempo y eso hizo que las sabanas se le quitaran de encima, dio una patada y se le cayo una abajo.

Oskar estaba en su habitación agarrado fuertemente hacía su cama sabiendo que algo malo le iba a ocurrir, estaba medio dormido y apenas se podía despertar. De pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atención, reaccionó al instante y saco su pistola apuntando hacía adelante.

No había nada, estaba completamente solo.

Siguió escuchando ese ruido pero no parecía venir del interior de su habitación, se levanto dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que oía, abrió lentamente intentando de no llamar la atención de los demás por si acaso, miro a ambos lados y no oía nada, entonces volvió a escucharlo, veía una sombra sosteniendo un tubo y desapareció al girar por la esquina.

-¿Pero que coño? -cuestiono murmuradamente y marcho a seguirlo.

Giro por la misma esquina siguiendo todo el rastro que dejaba aquel extraño individuo hasta llegar a una parte en la que se encontraba una escalera que daba lugar a un piso mas abajo. Bajo por ahí asumiendo que lo encontraría ahí mismo.

Cada vez se notaba mas oscuro y ya no sabía por donde ir, era como si lo estuviese metiendo en una trampa mas bien, llego al piso mas bajo y de ahí fue todo recto por un pasillo humedecedor y con todas las placas oxidadas, era una muerte seguir buscando por ahí, de pronto escucho algo mas, como si se hubiese caído algo, marcho corriendo apuradamente intentando de seguir ese sonido hasta que hallo lo que buscaba, era el tubo tirado en el suelo.

Lo cogío intentando de entender que hacía y donde estaba el sujeto que lo había cogido, se había esfumado, o es que acaso se lo estaba imaginando todo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -se lo cuestiono rotundamente.

Ahí entonces algo empezo a acercarse rápidamente hacía él mientras se daba la vuelta para contemplar algo que le aterrorizo por completo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto atemorizado como sabiendo quien era lo que tenía delante.

··

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salió dejando un bonito fondo anaranjado que lo ilumino todo por completo, los chicos y los demás se acercaron contemplando algo que no se imaginaban aunque lo tuviesen delante, Sam acerco la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -cuestiono indecisa.

Era Oskar, estaba muerto de hacía horas, piel pálida, y una marca en el cuello.

-Lo encontramos ahorcado en su armario hace apenas media hora, al parecer se quito la vida a la medianoche, cuando todos estábamos durmiendo -opino concluyentemente Olaf.

-¿Pero como es posible que se haya suicidado así? -critico Slevin sin creérselo.

-¿Tu oíste algo Lorry? -pregunto Bertram asumiendo que hubiese escuchado algo relacionado con eso como para hacerse una idea.

-No escuche nada, yo estuve casi toda la noche sin pegar ojo, no salí de ahí hasta para ir al baño -declaro demostrando que al haber estado ahí fuera no soluciono nada.

Aquello los dejo perplejos ya que no se creían para nada que hubiese pasado esto.

-Encontramos esto escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón -saco Astrid una hoja de papel doblada y arrugada, se la entrego a Sam y esta la abrió observando lo que ponía.

-¿Que pone? -pregunto Lorry queriendo echarle un vistazo.

-Estimados amigos míos, se que he pasado muy poco tiempo con vosotros, pero esto no es nada fácil para mi, he pasado toda mi vida aterrado de lo que hay ahí fuera, pensaba que este lugar iba a ser mi salvación, pero me he equivocado, no tengo ganas de ir a Francia, ahí es el centro de todo el mal que hay en este mundo, y no quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, así que he decidido acabar con esto cuanto antes, no quiero que penséis que soy un cobarde, solamente soy alguien que no pudo protegerse solo, con cariño, Oskar, recordadme siempre -leyó Samantha todo lo que decía la nota como dando a entender que era su ultimo testamento.

-Es una nota de suicidio -reconoció Slevin.

-¿Pero no entiendo? Oskar no parecía estar aterrado con esta idea de ir a Francia, se sentía bastante aliviado, si se hubiese molestado habría dicho algo -critico Bertram sin entender todos los hechos.

-¿Pero ayer parecía estar bastante mal no? -objetó Astrid.

-Cierto -afirmo acordándose Lorry de eso.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tuviese ganas de suicidarse, se sentía como mareado, como con fiebre -opino pensativamente Sam intentando de llegar a alguna posibilidad.

-Puede ser, ¿pero quien sabe? A lo mejor lo estuvo ocultándolo todo este tiempo, siempre se mantuvo muy poco sociable con los demás, cuando le conocimos apenas podía decir algo que no fuese una respuesta a una pregunta fácil -reafirmo pensativamente Olaf intentando de llegar a algúna posible conclusión sobre ese hecho.

Aquello hizo que Slevin los mirara fijamente, se dio cuenta de una cosa que no cuadraba para nada.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora entonces? -pregunto Bertram al respecto.

-Le quitaremos las cosas y después nos desharemos de él tirándolo al mar, será lo seguro -acordo Sam asumiendo que era la mejor idea que podían tener ahora mismo.

Todos asintieron poco complacidos sabiendo que habían perdido a un miembro con tan poca cosa.

-¿Os encontráis bien? -pregunto Slevin dirigiendose la mirada hacía los otros dos.

-Si, es que esto no es fácil, Oskar era nuestro mejor amigo, es increíble que se haya quitado la vida así de esta forma -opino pasivamente Astrid intentando de no mostrarse muy abierta.

-Y ahora que justo vamos directos a Francia, espero de que a Odd no le haya pasado nada parecido con sus amigos -indico Sam teniendo uno de sus malos presentimientos.

··

En otro lugar un par de muertos iban rodando por una cuesta pendiente avanzando a paso lento, iban con la boca abierta gimiendo hasta que entonces a ambos les impacto algo en la cabeza del cual atravesó al primero en el craneo y continuo adelante impactando en el segundo, cayo muerto.

Resulto ser Odd que disparo con su guantelete, hizo un tiro perfecto.

-Uno mas y podré darle a tres al mismo tiempo -exclamo dandole un beso a su arma.

Kiwi se acerco mirándole fijamente con una cara tierna.

-¿Que piensas Kiwi? ¿Crees que podré darle? -pregunto dirigiendose al perro.

Se puso con las patas abajo como haciendo una expresión indirecta.

-No le hagas que te de consejos Odd, el perro no te los dará bien -recrimino sarcásticamente Ulrich.

Ambos cuatro estacionaron el Megapod a un lado mientras ellos se ponían a lavar las ropas en una pequeña choza que habían encontrado, decidieron tomarse un descanso por el camino ya que no les quedaba nada para encontrar el lugar al que tenían que llegar.

-Bueno, mientras no sea encontrar un bote lleno de oro, entonces te juro que Kiwi dentro de algún futuro cercano en el perro de un millón de dólares -acoto expresamente.

-¿Y de que te sirve encontrar un bote lleno de oro? Ya nadie utiliza el dinero -critico Yumi.

-El dinero a muerto -mencionó Aelita estando de acuerdo.

-Lo se, pero miradle bien, dentro de cien años cuando todo esto quede arreglado, quizás volveremos a las mismas rutinas de siempre, horarios, dependencia, responsabilidades, todo lo que nunca hemos querido y al final esto siempre acabe volviendo -explicó demostrando que a pesar de tener todo el tiempo del mundo, no iba a valer la pena ya que volverían a tener lo típico de siempre.

-Eso es porque es la ley de vida, uno nunca se pasa todo el tiempo haciendo lo que se le da la gana, tiene que tener responsabilidades o sino acabara convirtiendose en un simio semievolucionado -indico lógicamente Jeremy conociéndose bien el asunto.

-O en burro que parece mucho peor -sugirió Yumi.

-Eso si que no me lo había imaginado -se puso de acuerdo Ulrich en esa mención y ambos chocaron los cinco estando de acuerdo en que funcionaba a la perfección.

-Venga ya Ulrich, no le des la razón, tu eres mi amigo, deberías estar apoyandome -insistió Odd viendo que su amigo le estaba traicionando con sus principios.

-No, te apoyaba antes porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero ahora que tenía una novia en la que esta de acuerdo conmigo y con todas las cosas que me gustan, siento que este es mi nuevo dilema moral -aclaro hacíendole ver que ahora había pasado pagina y le importaba mas estar escuchando a Yumi que a todo lo que dijese él.

-Igual que yo, que tengo un dulce novio al que sabe protegerme de los problemas y haría lo que fuese por no dejar que nadie me hiciese daño -acoto Yumi poniendo un tono sarcástico como para seguirle el rollo de lo que decía.

-Pues tu tienes suerte de haberme encontrado -excuso dirigiendose con un tono indirecto.

-Y tu de que esa articulación te haya servido de algo después de todo este tiempo -indico irónicamente y entonces ambos se dieron un pequeño beso al darse cuenta de la razón que tenía.

Los otros se hicieron a un lado viendo que los estaban poniendo en evidencia.

-Vosotros sois de lo peor, ¿sabéis que? Que desde ahora no haré ningún caso de vuestras tonterías -decreto Odd malhumorado por lo que le estaban haciendo pasar.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -inquirió incrédulamente Ulrich.

-Si -reafirmo soberanamente poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Pues muy bien, haber si puedes soportar esto -agarro a Ulrich de la cabeza y entonces este le fue besando de una manera apasionada donde se le podía notar como le metía la lengua dentro de la boca, entonces Ulrich agarro la pierna de Yumi y se la puso sobre la cintura.

-Oh por dios, esto es peor que una pelicula de videoclub -reprocho hartandose de eso y decidió darse la vuelta para ignorarles completamente.

Ambos se rieron al ver que le hicieron sufrir mas de la cuenta, Jeremy y Aelita se giraron intentando de ignorarles también al ver que estaban con lo suyo.

-¿Pensar que antes la gente hacía esas cosas? -objetó Jeremy.

-Lo se -afirmo ella intentando de mantener la risa por la situación que estaban pasando.

En ese momento a Jeremy se le paso algo por la cabeza, algo que no había tenido en cuenta antes.

-Una cosa, cuando yo estaba en coma curándome del virus, ¿hiciste algo conmigo? -pregunto sinceramente dirigiendose a la pelirrosa por curiosidad.

-¿Que quieres decir? -no comprendió adonde quería ir a parar.

-Bueno, me refiero a que si intentaste de abrazarme o de estar acariciándome, porque sintió una extraña sensación cálida cerca de la cabeza que no consigo entender que es -aclaro demostrando que sentía algo que le rondaba por la cabeza pero no comprendía de que se trataba.

Ahí entonces a Aelita se acordo de lo que intento de hacer antes, creía que no le descubriría pero ahora veía que se acordaba de algo a pesar de no entender que era.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -pregunto intentando de ver si se hacía a la idea de lo que recordaba.

-No lo se, puede que hubiese sido un sueño, esa puede ser la respuesta mas fácil -opino intentando de llegar a algúna conclusión que le resultase convincente.

Ahí vio que no se lo tomaba como algo real, pero con solamente oírlo ya le daba una muy mala impresión, decidió tomarse un respiro alejandose de él.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? -pidió expresamente.

-Si -acepto y dejo que se marchara mientras él seguía con lo suyo.

Se alejo bajando la pendiente hasta dirigirse hacía Odd que continuaba enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados intentando de ignorar la situación por la que pasaban.

-¿Me prestas un momento de tu tiempo? -le pidió mostrandose pasiva con él.

-¿Porque? ¿Para burlarte de mi? -recrimino malhumorado.

-Odd Della Robbia, no empieces una pelea que no puedes ganar -insistió ella reprochándole.

-Vale, ¿que quieres? -pregunto interesado aunque con pocas ganas.

-¿Tu tenías una novia en Los Angeles no? -objetó queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, la deje ahí con el maldito de nuestro comandante que intento de matarnos, lo único que he podido hacer hasta ahora ha sido proteger esto -mencionó y entonces saco aquel colgante con un rubí bien grande, el mismo que había tenido desde siempre.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -se sorprendió al ver eso.

-Me lo dio una soldado bastante carismática que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, lo he estado teniendo todo este tiempo debido a que siempre he pensando que a Sam le gustaría -declaro demostrando que sentía un gran afecto por Sam.

-Es un rubí bastante grande -indico obviamente.

-Lo se, pero pienso que esto le va a gustar porque si, porque así soy yo -opino decidido a dárselo.

Aquello fue algo que entusiasmo a Aelita pero no porque fuese un regalo digno, sino porque ansiaba de veras que alguien diese un regalo de ese estilo, algo de Jeremy.

-¿Tu no has venido aquí acaso por esto no? -inquirió soberanamente Odd.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono extrañada al oír esa acusación.

-¿Es por Jeremy? -supuso con un tono como de tenerlo bastante obvio.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? -critico viendo por donde iba.

-Venga princesa, se te nota en la cara, yo mismo veo como le miras y es bastante obvio que no soportas estar un solo momento a solas con él -insistió Odd hacíendole ver que tenía razón en eso.

Ahí entonces ya no supo que pensar, era verdad que le gustaba Jeremy como algo mas que un amigo, era verdad que se estaba enamorando como hacía siempre con cada chico.

-No te preocupes te guardare el secreto -acordo Odd queriendo que confiase en él.

Con eso entendía que quería protegerla de todo cuanto se le pasase por la cabeza, pero había momentos en los que sentía que se pasaba demasiado de la raya como para creerle.

-No se como haces para seguir vivo teniendo esa boca tan larga -exclamo irónicamente.

-Ya -reafirmo convencido y entonces le guiño el ojo de una forma sarcástica.

Sonrío agradecida y entonces se marcho volviendo con Jeremy para ayudarle con lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, Odd se quedo ahí todavía asintiendo al saber muy bien que de algúna forma iba a tener que darse el rubí a su novia, si no sobrevivía a esto, entonces no sabía que mas podía hacer.

Pensó en que estaría haciendo ella en estos instantes.

··

Samantha estaba sentada en un rincón contemplando el cuerpo tibio de Oskar, había pasado como menos de una hora pero como falleció durante la mitad de la noche estaba claro que ya se estaba empezando a descomponer de verdad.

-¿Como es posible esto? -pregunto intentando de entenderlo.

-No lo se -respondió Lorry que se encontraba a su lado-. Quizás le vino un mal presentimiento o se medico con algo que le produjo hacer eso, muy poca cosa sabemos de él.

-Podría haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿porque ahora? -critico ese hecho.

-Quizás porque la idea de ir directamente al centro del virus no les satisfago bien, ya nadie quiere saber como se formo todo a pesar de las apariencias -opino lógicamente.

-Ya, pero él parecía ser bastante estable, yo no le vi en ningún momento que estuviese deprimido excepto ayer por la noche -reafirmo insistiendo en ese hecho.

Se quedo con esa idea en la cabeza al no saber que mas pensar.

-A lo mejor Astrid y Olaf saben algo -propuso Lorry poniendose recto.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer? ¿Interrogarles? -cuestiono asumiendo que pretendía hacer eso.

-No, simplemente tener una charla amistosa con ellos -aclaro expresamente.

No se lo tomo muy bien, resoplo angustiada y se levanto.

-Samantha, ¿que es lo que sucede? ¿De que tienes miedo? -recrimino Lorry viendo que por esa cara que ponía sentía como si no estuviese de acuerdo con su decisión.

-No tengo miedo -discrepo.

-Si que lo tienes, te noto tensa, no puedes dejar de pensar en el tema por mucho que te lo diga, sabes también como yo que de algúna forma ellos pueden estar involucrados en esto, quizás no fue un acto de suicidio sino de asesinato -explicó hacíendole entender que no podía esconder la verdad acerca de que confiaba demasiado en ellos para pensar que hicieron algo malo.

-¿Y porque lo asesinarían? ¿Era su amigo?

-Y ellos dijeron que se fueron a vivir a Fort Desmond, yo no creo que hubiese existido un Fort Desmond, y aunque lo supiese seguro que habría oído algúna noticia sobre que cayo, quizás Oskar quería contarnos algo y le mataron por ello, para silenciarle -concluyo viendo todos los hechos que podían acontecer a esa posibilidad tan ordinaria.

Sam no dijo nada, siguió teniendo ese mal augurio de no tomárselo en serio.

-No digo que confíes en mi, pero te pido por favor que me dejes charlar con ellos para poder entender que es lo que sucede aquí, porque una muerte en un barco no es nada habitual en estas circunstancias -acordo queriendo que permitiese hacer eso.

Se lo pensó con mas determinación y entonces dijo:

-Intentemos primero de saber que es lo que tienen que decir -propuso aceptando la propuesta.

-De acuerdo -confirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Hay que buscar a los otros dos, ¿donde están Bertram y Slevin? -pregunto al respecto.

-Creo que han ido a abajo para revisar las habitaciones, incluido la de Oskar -señalo Lorry.

-Bien, esperemos de que suban, ocupémonos de esto primero -acordo Samantha ahora estando mas que dispuesta a resolver el asunto mas que nunca.

··

Slevin se estaba ocupando de registrar la habitación de Oskar de arriba para abajo aunque eso hacía que tirase todas las cosas que habían alrededor, incluido lo de dentro de los cajones, Bertram estaba a su lado intentando de seguirle la corriente a pesar de que no podía porque lo que estaba viendo le estaba resultando cada vez mas absurdo.

-¿Porque piensas que no fue un suicidio? -critico queriendo entenderle.

-Porque no tiene ningún sentido, ya viste como estaba Oskar ayer, estaba entusiasmado con nosotros porque fuésemos sus amigos, y si alguien dice eso es imposible que luego se acabe ahorcando -reprocho hacíendole ver todos los hechos que le parecían que resultase inequívoco eso de que se hubiese muerto de esa forma.

-Quizás tenía vergüenza de admitirlo y dijo eso para despedirse -opino pensativamente.

-No no no, yo tengo bien claro esto y se muy bien que hay gato encerrado -justifico teniendo sus sospechas, se señalo expresamente en la cabeza donde tenía la inteligencia.

Bertram no pudo soportarlo mas y se acerco para razonar con él.

-Kevin, entiendo que hayamos tenido nuestros problemas al principio, pero esto no quiere decir que me tengas que llevar arrastrando para ver como destrozas la habitación de una persona que acaba de morir hace unas horas -insistió intentando de ser pasivo con él.

-Asesinada -mencionó.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír ese ultimo comentario.

-Imaginate por un momento de que Oskar tenia miedo de algo, ayer cuando los otros dos explicaron la autentica verdad sobre lo que paso durante la infancia de los tres, él se mostró un poco distante -se puso a explicarlo de forma breve para que lo entendiese.

-¿Y? -no lo comprendió.

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos Oskar jamas se ha comportado así, hasta ayer mismo cuando le vimos por ultima vez, no se como pero se que de algúna forma dijo algo que no estaba bien y eso le provoco una muy mala sensación, creo que tenía miedo de sus amigos.

-¿De los mismos amigos con los que se ha pasado estando estos últimos diez años? -señalo indirectamente asumiendo que se refería a ellos.

-Si, creo que Astrid y Olaf no son quienes fingen ser, creo que están ocultando algo y mataron a Oskar por eso, quizás estén intentando de deshacerse de nosotros -llego a esa conclusión de tal manera que parecía qué ni el mismo se lo creía por nada del mundo.

-¿Pues entonces porque no lo hicieron la prima vez que subimos al barco? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Jim venía a por nosotros, ¿que demonios iban a hacer? ¿Quizás no querían a nadie aquí y solamente se preocupen de ellos mismos? -objetó pensativamente.

Bertram ya no sabía que pensar de ese tema, sentía que se estaba pasando mas bien de la raya.

-¿Pero tu te oyes? -le pregunto indiscriminadamente.

-Si me oyera seguro que no lo haría por algúna motivo -indico incrédulamente.

-Oh por dios -se llevo Bertram una mano a la cabeza viendo que estaba razonando con un completo chalado que se creía sus propias fantasías como si fuesen normales.

Slevin siguió rebuscando entre toda la pocilga que había alrededor de toda la habitación, tiro de una bola hecha con ropa haciendo que cayese un cargador con unas cuantas balas dentro.

-Mira esto -se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? -se acerco el otro a mirarlo.

Lo cogío y noto que estaba al completo, como si no lo hubiese utilizado.

-¿Porque estará esto aquí? -se lo cuestiono.

-Pues si esto esta aquí yo no he visto ningúna pistola por ningúna parte -intuyo seriamente Slevin viendo que había algo con eso que no cuadraba para nada.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos ante esa sospecha

-¿Y si intentaba de defenderse de ellos? -inquirió volviendo a otra cuestión.

-¿Pues entonces porque no la uso? -indago el otro.

Ahí entonces se puso a pensar en algún hecho que le hiciese pensar como sucedió el asunto.

-Y si a lo mejor no pudo -comento.

-¿A que te refieres? -volvió a seguir sin comprenderlo.

-Imaginate por un momento de que estaba jodido, los dos le tenían contra las cuerdas, sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, a ellos los conocía demasiado bien como para tener claro que le iba a resultar imposible defenderse de los dos juntos, sabía que iba a morir pero le preocupaba demasiado que nosotros acabásemos también -argumento hacíendose a la idea de que a lo mejor entendía que le había llegado su hora pero corría el riesgo de que los otros acabasen muertos.

-¿Pues entonces porque no lo han hecho ya? -critico ese hecho.

Volvió a intuir de aquella forma rara que hacía, se creía un completo genio pero cuando lo hacía parecía un ingenuo hacíendose pasar por alguien demasiado listo.

-¿Y si su muerte quería avisarnos de algo? -intuyó de nuevo.

-¿Se dejo morir apropósito? -cuestiono exasperado al oír eso.

-No, el ya estaba muerto, solamente faltaba que los otros lo hiciesen por él, sabía que los otros dos tramaban algo y a él no le gustaba la idea, así que debió de preparar algo para que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta de que esto era una trampa -especifico buscando todos los hechos que podían lugar a la posibilidad de que quería ayudarles a pesar de que él no lo iban a conseguir.

Entonces se puso a rebuscar entre sus cosas otra vez mientras Bertram se le quedaba mirando sin saber que pensar de todo esto, sacaba demasiadas conclusiones en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Que haces ahora? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Oskar debió de escribir algo o de esconder algo que nos avisara de que los otros no eran de confianza, si sabía que iba a morir y que nosotros seríamos los siguientes, tendría que habernos avisado de algo en algúna cosa que pudiésemos encontrar sin que los otros se enterasen -aclaro hacíendole entender que podría haber algún mensaje secreto en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Pero venga ya, eso es cualquiera, ¿como puedes pensar que pudo escribir eso si sabía que iba a morir? -le reprocho al no entender como era posible que sucediese eso.

No encontró nada, golpeo el ultimo cajón y se levanto frustrado, estaba claro que no iba a poder demostrarle que había un asesinato y no un suicidio como él se pensaba, pero entonces tuvo una idea que seguro que iba a funcionar.

-¿Donde fue que le encontraron? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Ahí mismo -le señalo en el armario abierto.

Se puso delante del armario intentando de ponerse a buscar cualquier prueba cuando entonces se percato de un calcetín roto que había tirado cerca.

-¿Esto fue con lo que se ahorco? -objetó.

-Supuestamente los otros dijeron que así fue -opino considerablemente.

Carraspeo pensativo empezando a tener otra idea mucho mejor. Agarro otro calcetín parecido que había al lado y se dispuso a ponerse en el cuello como para ahorcarse.

-¿Que haces? -se extraño al ver lo que hacía.

-Si es verdad que se ahorco con uno de estos calcetines, pues quiero verlo por mi mismo -declaro y se puso detrás del perchero de al lado dispuesto a ahorcarse desde ahí.

-¿Y para esto te vas a ahorcar? -se lo cuestiono indirectamente.

-Si es lo que creo, pienso demostrar que fue falso y que es imposible que alguien se ahorque de esta forma -justifico convencido de ello.

Bertram intento de no darle la contraria porque veía que se estaba pasando demasiado de la raya, había pasado de ser ingenuo a ser un completo descerebrado con narices, se coloco tal cual como lo habían encontrado y entonces se dejo ser colgado esperando a que hiciese efecto.

Se le quedo mirando estupefacto al ver que no sucedía nada, se quedo con aquella posición inerte hasta que al final levanto los brazos en señal de modestia, no funcionaba.

-Hijos de puta -reconoció estupefacto al ver que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Te lo dije, es imposible que alguien hubiese muerto así, este calcetín no da la fuerza suficiente como para que alguien quede colgando y se asfixie, se necesitaría algo mas duro y con un lugar mas ligero como para matar a alguien -reafirmo hacíendole ver que todos los hechos lo daban perfectamente a entender, no se suicido.

-¿Y entonces con que lo colgaron? -se lo pensó nerviosamente.

-No lo se, pero pienso que si querían matar a alguien, lo hicieron los dos juntos y de una forma bien planeada, aunque no se percataron de que nadie lo intentaría para demostrarlo -indico sinceramente.

Ahora ya no podía mosquearse sino sentirse indeciso.

-Estas loco -exclamo irónicamente.

-No, solamente soy un genio -reafirmo levantando el pulgar para justificarlo.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Samantha y Lorry están en peligro -reconoció alarmado Bertram al darse cuenta de si que era cierto, tenían a dos asesinos a bordo.

-Hay que ir a avisarles antes de que sea demasiado tarde -propuso seriamente el otro.

-Si -se convenció Bertram y se marcho dejando al otro ahí colgando.

-Sargento Cox, ¿no te estas olvidando de algo? Pregunto indirectamente para hacerle llamar.

Ahí entonces volvió poniendo una cara incrédula al ver que se lo dejaba.

-¿Me ibas a dejar aquí colgado? -cuestiono rotundamente.

-Claro que no -refuto intentando de pasar del tema, se junto delante de él y se puso a quitarle el calcetín que le pasaba por el cuello, le costaba bastante desatarle-. ¿Como has atado esto?

-Hombre, tenía que hacerme que me suicido no que finjo que me suicido -indico obviamente.

··

Astrid y Olaf estaban en la sala de mando asintiendo debido a que lo que hicieron les había salido bien de momento, pero tenías sus dudas al respecto sobre el tema.

-¿Crees que se lo creerán? -pregunto Olaf.

-Confían demasiado en nosotros, esta claro que se lo creerán -confirmo convencida Astrid de ello.

-Por ahora, en cuanto se den cuenta de que algo no cuadra irán a por nosotros y nos obligaran a contarnos la verdad, esto se nos ha ido de las manos -recrimino injustificando que habían cometido un severo error con lo que hicieron.

-No, se nos ha ido de las manos, lo que se nos fue de las manos era en confiarnos demasiado en Oskar, ya viste lo que hizo, estaba apunto de rebelarles nuestro secreto, si no fuese por nosotros seguramente que estaríamos encerrados en los niveles inferiores de este barco -acoto dejando claro que lo que hicieron fue lo mejor que se les pudieron ocurrir en ese instante.

-O muertos -añadió rotundamente.

-No creo que sea ese tipo de gente, ya viste lo que sucedió la primera vez que nos encontramos, el viejo podría haberme disparado pero no lo hizo, no son hostiles -opino considerablemente.

-Pero lo serán en cuanto se enfaden, crees que aguantaran tener a dos asesinos a bordo en un lugar tan claustrofobico como este -indico expresamente.

-Empiezas a hablar como ese friki que esta con ellos -mencionó incrédulamente.

Olaf asintió agobiado al ver que no le estaba entendiendo.

-Mira, echo de menos a Oskar, yo también lo añoraba, pero era él o nosotros, las cosas han cambiado, y si no hacíamos algo, perderíamos todo por lo que hemos luchado, ¿entiendes? -explicó hacíendole entender que lo hicieron por razones bastante claras.

-Entiendo, pero no me fío de este plan, puede que estés al mando, pero eso no significa que tengas la razón con todo -acoto honestamente y con un tono brusco para dejárselo claro.

Aquello fue algo que pudo tolerar, pero no le gustaba como sonaba.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Samantha y Lorry dirigiendose seriamente hacía ellos como si tuviesen algo importante que decirles aunque no le gustase.

-Hola chicos, ¿estáis bien? -saludo Samantha con un tono deshonesto.

-Superándolo, jamas pensamos que llegaríamos a esto -comento Olaf disimuladamente.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente viendo que había algo que fallaba en todo eso.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Astrid viendo la cara que ponían ambos.

-Bueno, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar -anunció poniendose en una posición rígida.

-¿De que se trata? -se acercaron los dos poniendose delante para tener una conversacíon cara a cara.

-Antes vosotros dos me contasteis algo que me dejo con bastantes dudas, y lo he estado pensando y analizando a la perfección -espeto considerablemente Lorry.

-¿Que dijimos? -cuestiono Olaf intentando de evitar la pregunta.

-Dijiste que antes estabais instalados en una base llamada Fort Desmond -mencionó.

-Si, ¿y? -critico Astrid ese hecho.

-Lo he pensando bien y... creo que jamas existió un Fort Desmond -declaro.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron los dos a la vez.

-A lo largo de los años he conocido todas las bases que se han ido construyendo a medida que el holocausto este se formo, y ningúna de ellas se llama Fort Desmond -aclaro demostrando que había algo que fallaba en todo ese argumento.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? -cuestiono Astrid intentando de entender de que los acusaba.

-Así es, lo se muy bien y creo que me estáis mintiendo en algo -reafirmo amargamente convencido.

-Pero eso es imposible, nosotros estábamos hospedados en una base llamado Fort Desmond, pero acabo destruida cuando entraron los muertos y no tuvimos mas opción que quedarnos los tres a vivir aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas -recrimino injustificando Olaf ese hecho.

Ambos se miraron notando que se creían demasiado convencidos de esa idea.

-Pues eso no es excusa -rechisto Samantha negando esa afirmación.

-Venga ya Sam, tu me conoces, sabes muy bien que no mentiríamos en esto, estábamos hospedados en Fort Desmond por un tiempo ilimitado -insistió Astrid queriendo hacerle entender que se equivocaba con eso y que verdaderamente estaban donde decían estar.

¿Ilimitado? -cuestiono Lorry ese ultimo comentario.

-Bueno, creíamos que íbamos a quedarnos a vivir ahí eternamente, pero al final resulto que no -aclaro Olaf ese comentario tan poco efectivo.

Ahora no sabían que hacer, no podían corroborar si estaban mintiendo o decían la verdad.

-Venga chicos, lamentamos la muerte de Oskar, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos unos mentirosos, ¿que decís de vosotros? ¿Como sabemos que venís de Fort Kadic? -critico contradictamente Olaf acusándoles de lo mismo para corroborar los mismos hechos.

-Lo sabemos porque nosotros sabemos de donde venimos, y a vosotros no os conocemos de nada, podríais haber hecho cualquier cosa en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos -justifico soberanamente Lorry dejando claro que ellos no eran el enemigo de ningúna manera.

-¿Como que? -reprocho la rubia.

-Como matar a Oskar durante la noche -añadió Samantha.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al oír esa acusación.

-¿Como podéis acusarnos de eso después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos? -critico insistentemente Astrid viendo que ahora los trataban de asesinos a sangre fría.

-A mi me parece que demasiado -exclamo el otro.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -prosiguió Olaf enfurruñandose con ese asunto.

-Quiere decir que hay algo que estáis tramando y no sabemos que es lo que es, y yo pienso que a lo mejor la muerte de Oskar sucedió por algúna razón, y vosotros sois los únicos sospechoso en este crimen, así que quiero las respuestas a esto o tendré que tomar medidas desesperadas -aviso.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Samantha viendo que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Como me encuentre algúna prueba de que vosotros asesinasteis a Oskar os encerrare en la sala de congelados donde no podréis causar ningún daño -decreto.

-Eso es injusto, no hemos hecho nada -recrimino contradiciendo Astrid esa acusación.

-En realidad si que lo han hecho -surgió Slevin en el mejor momento.

-Kevin, Bertram, ¿donde estabais? -pregunto ella sorprendido al ver que vinieron.

-Resolviendo el crimen por nosotros solos -declaro Bertram con un tono orgulloso.

-¿Que habéis hecho? -cuestiono Lorry intentando de entender que habían estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que se habían pasado al razonar con los otros.

-Esto -tiro Slevin el calcetín sobre una pequeña silla que había en una esquina-. Este calcetín es imposible que le cause a alguien algún daño, Oskar no murió asfixiado con eso.

-¿Ah no? -cuestiono sorprendido Sam.

-No, lo hemos probado y es imposible que alguien se muera colgandose del armario, esto provoca muy poca fuerza como para que alguien se muera -corroboro Bertram.

-¿Entonces como murió Oskar? -critico estupefacto Olaf al oír eso.

Slevin se quedo mirándoles con una cara indirecta y una mueca irónica.

-¿En serio me estas diciendo eso asesino? -recrimino burlonamente.

-¿Que? -chillo sintiéndose ofendido al oír eso.

-Esta bastante claro que vosotros dos le matasteis para hacerle callar -confirmo justificadamente.

-Oskar estaba contrachapado con vosotros desde siempre, estaba apunto de chivarse de vuestros planes y le matasteis por eso, no os importo para nada que fuese vuestro amigo -añadió el otro.

-Si que fue nuestro amigo -justifico Astrid cada vez mas enfurruñada.

-¿Entonces como es que no habéis soltado una sola lagrima desde que murió? -indico.

Les dio justo donde ya no podían justificarse, se quedaron sin indecisos sin decir nada.

-Que vergüenza -exclamo Slevin asqueado por lo que hicieron.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿había una nota de suicidio escrita por él? -cuestiono Samantha ese hecho.

-Podrían haberle obligado a que lo escribiese o que en realidad ellos lo hubiesen escrito, porque no hacemos una comparación de gramática como dios manda -sugirió interesado.

-Oskar jamas escribía -declaro Olaf.

-¿Ni un solo diario? -supuso Bertram.

-No nada, la escritura no era lo suyo, ni siquiera tener relaciones con la gente -aclaro ella.

Ahí entonces algo en Slevin se despertó, se percato de algo anormal en esa frase.

-Un momento -reaccionó exageradamente sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -critico enfurismado Olaf al ver que no paraba.

-Oskar nos dijo una cosa distinta anoche -mencionó.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesado Lorry.

-Nos dijo que le encantaba ser un parlanchín y que le gustaba pasárselo bien con la gente, él jamas habría dicho lo contrario -declaro demostrando que ya estaban mintiendo otra vez.

Ahora ya no podían esconder la verdad, estaban condenados.

-¿Le matasteis a sangre fría o no? -volvió a preguntar con tono soberano.

-No -reafirmo siguiendo aceptando esa idea.

-¿Te crees eso? -pregunto dirigiendose a Lorry.

-No -confirmo sintiendo que estaban mintiendo verdaderamente.

-Astrid, ¿lo hiciste o no? -inquirió Sam dirigiendose a ella con tono autocompasivo.

-Tienes que creerme, yo jamas haría una cosa así -insistió queriendo que la creyese.

-¿Seguro? Porque solamente te conocemos de un par de semanas, y nosotros hemos estado en una base por mas de diez años, así que yo lo veo a esto mas que claro -indico obviamente Slevin.

Se quedaron en una encrucijada al ver que ya no sabían que opción tomar con eso.

-Sam, es decisión tuya, ¿los encerramos o no? -dictamino Lorry queriendo que les pusiera el castigo para así poder mantenerlos en un lugar seguro y donde no pudieran hacerles daño.

Los miro fijamente intentando de saber si podía hacerlo o no, veía la tristeza en Astrid pero no sabía si eso eran lagrimas de cocodrilo o parte de una muy mala actuación poco disimulada.

-Dímelo una ultima vez -exigió.

-No lo hice -reafirmo con total sinceridad.

Asintió frustradamente debido a que cada vez que le oía decir eso de la boca no sabía si era verdad o no, y eso empeoraba las cosas.

-No hace falta que lo decidas tu, esta bastante claro que fueron ellos, podemos tenerlos encerrados en un lugar seguro y luego si no ha pasado algo los soltamos y hacemos como que no ha pasado -explico Bertram acordando que podían tomar esa opción aparte.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos -acepto sin mas dilación.

-¿Que? -se quedo alarmada que decidió hacerlo.

-Andando chicos, no me hagáis ponéroslos mas fácil -insistió Lorry y los cogío a ambos por detrás poniéndolas unas esposas que saco de su bolsillo.

Los esposo a ambos mientras ponían unas caras inocentes como de no tener mucho la culpa.

-¿Porque? -pregunto exasperadamente.

-Lo siento Astrid, pero si es verdad que matasteis a vuestro compañero, no puedo permitir algo así en estas circunstancias -acoto soberanamente Samantha dejándole claro como eran las cosas.

Aquello pareció que se lo había dejado claro, Lorry se los llevo a los dos sin problemas, los saco de la sala y de ahí ambos asintieron frustrados al ver como acabo todo.

-¿Como puede ser que no lo hayamos visto venir? -critico expresamente Bertram, tan absorto estaba en esto que se había quedado con la duda de querer entender de como no se dieron cuenta antes.

-Era imposible que lo hiciéramos, se mostraron muy amables con nosotros, jamas nos íbamos a dar cuenta a menos que sucediese algo, que muriese Oskar era una opción bastante cruel, pero mereció la pena -indico lógicamente Slevin viéndolo de otro modo.

Samantha se quedo indecisa ya que no podía soportar ver la realidad de que al final la única persona en quien podía confiar acabo siendo alguien que mataba a sus propios amigos, pero ahora por lo menos evito una mayor desgracia.

··

Lorry los encerró en una jaula de embalaje que actuaba como la celda de una carcel, tenían el espacio suficiente como para poder mantenerse a salvo durante todo el trayecto, les quito las esposas a ambos y los dejo ahí metidos con muy mala cara.

-Sabes que somos inocentes -insistió Astrid poniendo una cara autocompasiva.

-No -discrepo de esa afirmación, cerro la puerta con llave-. Las pruebas son bien claras, si ellos dicen que no murió colgado es que no lo fue, y solamente hay dos personas a quienes me resultan bastante sospechosas para hacer eso y sois vosotros dos.

-¿Y como sabes de que ellos no se lo han inventado? -se lo cuestiono indirectamente.

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? -vacilo incrédulamente-. A Bertram y Slevin los conozco de toda la vida y se muy bien que no harían nada de esto, si hay una cosa que se muy bien es que jamas matarían a algún superviviente, eso lo aprendieron del mejor.

-Del mismo gigante que intento de mataros -supuso Olaf con una cara amarga.

-Si, pero eso fue antes de que se volviese loco, así que para mi es otra historia -reafirmo tomándolo en cuenta como algo a seguir a pesar de las apariencias.

Ahora ya no podía contradecirle, tenía todas las de ir en serio.

-Volveré dentro de una hora para asegurarme de vuestro estado y posiblemente os traiga algo de comer y beber, hasta entonces estáis vigilados -acordo en ultima instancia y entonces se marcho dejándolos ahí como si nada, asumió que no se iban a escapar de ahí.

Astrid golpeo fuertemente la valla al ver que todo fallo, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Será mejor que te controles o empeoraras las cosas -recrimino Olaf queriendo que no reaccionase.

-¿Y que cojones quieres que haga? Nos han encerrado como a animales -reprocho de forma insistente al ver que parecía no comprender el grado del asunto al ver adonde habían ido a parar.

-Nos han encerrado porque matamos a Oskar -aclaro rotundamente.

-No, saben que matamos a Oskar pero no tienen las suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo, viste acaso la cara de Samantha, ella confía demasiado en mi, sabe que por algúna razón no lo hice -explicó hacíendole entender que todavía no estaba todo tan perdido como creía estar.

-¿Y? -se lo critico sin comprender a que se refería con eso.

-No lo vez, ellos asumen que lo matamos, eso es verdad, pero nosotros vamos a seguir insistiendo hasta que se den cuenta de que somos unos chicos inocentes que no han hecho nada -se dirigió poniendose delante de él mientras le indicaba los hechos que lo precedían.

-Eso es imposible, tarde o temprano descubrirán algo sobre Oskar y ahí entonces estaremos muertos, corroboraran que le matamos y que somos unos mentirosos, ya viste antes al viejo, sabe que no existe un Fort Desmond, esa fue una muy mala excusa -reprimió contradiciendo esa posibilidad ya que tenían todas las de perder contra todas las injustificaciones que lanzaban.

-Puede ser, pero tenga una idea, uno de ellos tendrá que venir a vigilarnos, y llegado a un punto, haremos el típico plan "B" de siempre -explicó dando a entender cual era su plan para poder salir de ahí y así vengarse de ellos.

-Venga ya, ese plan jamas ha funcionado, eso te lo sacaste de la tele -reprocho negando esa idea, se levanto reaccionando de mala manera.

-Pues al menos piensa tu un plan -le regaño viendo que se quejaba pero no hacía nada útil.

No le dijo nada, se le quedo mirando de aquella forma incrédula como sabiendo que no tenía la razón para nada, volvió a sentarse y hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada del otro mundo.

-Muy bien, como tu quieras, pero te lo advierto, como vea que este plan no funciona y los dos acabamos muertos, te buscare en otra vida y te prometo que haré de ello un infierno -dictamino dejándole claro lo que pasaba si todo fallaba.

-Eso si es que hay algo mas que la vida misma -espeto amenazadoramente.

··

-¿Que vamos a hacer? No podemos tenerlos encerrados ahí todo el santo dia -cuestiono Bertram dando vueltas de un lado par otro al intentar de encontrar una solución.

-Asesinaron a su compañero, se merecen estar ahí por lo que hicieron -decreto Slevin aceptando dejarlos ahí como si no importase nada mas que ellos mismos.

-¿Y quien eres tu para juzgarlos de esa forma? -critico reprochándole Lorry.

-Yo nadie, pero mirale bien, estos dos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, si los dejamos metidos en cualquier lugar al final acabaran buscando la manera de matarnos -indico sinceramente.

-Pero no lo harán todavía -mencionó Bertram.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Samantha al respecto.

-Fijate bien en esto, cuando les acusamos de haber matado a Oskar ellos podrían haber levantado sus pistolas y dispararnos a cada uno en la cabeza, pero no lo hicieron, ¿porque? -confeso demostrando que había un hecho del que no se habían parado a pensar.

Ahora todos se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda.

-Porque necesitan el barco y a nosotros, no saben como manejarlo, por eso han esperado todo este tiempo, quieren seguir hacíendonos pensar que son inocentes y que tienen remordimientos para que así en el ultimo momento puedan ocuparse ellos de conducirlo a la costa -aclaro Slevin ahora comprendiendo todo aquello que le resultaba mas raro todavía.

-¿Pero y que pasa si no? Aún seguimos sin tener pruebas de como murió en realidad, y ni siquiera sabemos donde esta su pistola -critico Bertram hacíendoles acordar que todavía estaban en las mismas con el asunto.

-¿Su pistola? -cuestiono Lorry ese ultimo comentario.

-Así es, resultaba que tenía una pistola, pero no la hemos encontrado por ninguna parte, lo único que hemos encontrado ha sido este cargador con todas las balas dentro sin usar -comento Slevin y entonces saco el cargador entregándose a Lorry.

-¿Pues si tenía un arma entonces porque no la uso? -cuestiono Samantha.

-Porque no le iba a servir de mucho, Oskar sabía que iba a acabar muerto, le quitaron todo aquello que le pudiese servir para defenderse y luego fingieron su muerte -concluyo el otro.

-Pero igualmente, si Oskar sabía que iba a morir y que luego irían a por nosotros, debió de habernos puesto algo para avisarnos, también éramos sus amigos , no se olvidaría de eso -indico Lorry viendo que había otra cosa mas que no cuadraba.

-Revisamos toda su habitación y solamente encontramos eso -señalo Bertram el cargador.

-¿Y que pasa si hizo algo y no quería que lo encontrasen? -intuyo Slevin.

-¿A que te refieres? -se dirigió Sam hacía él.

-No encontramos ningún mensaje o nada que indicase que nos avisase de si corríamos peligro o no, y si Oskar lo escondió en un algún lugar donde ni siquiera Astrid y Olaf pudiesen encontrar fácilmente -aclaro suponiendo que podría haber algo oculto en algúna parte.

-Algo que ni siquiera fuese fácil -añadió Bertram suponiendo lo mismo.

-Si eso es verdad entonces hay que volver a registrar esa habitación -acoto Lorry.

-Nos encargamos los dos -acepto Slevin y él junto con Bertram se levantaron dispuestos a revisarlo una vez mas para asegurarse de que era lo que pensaban.

Se marcharon y dejaron a los dos ahí con otro asunto pendiente.

-¿Ocurre algo Sam? -pregunto Lorry notando una expresión de desanimo en ella.

-No nada, solo pienso que a lo mejor tenemos que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer una vez que lleguemos, si es verdad que son asesinos no podemos dejar que vengan con nosotros, tendrán que irse por otro camino y buscarse la vida ellos solos -indico sinceramente.

-O quizás nos maten de todas formas y se queden con nuestras cosas ya que en realidad les importamos un comino, solo quieren que manejemos el barco para llevarlos a tierra firme -añadió Lorry viendo el otro riesgo que podía haber en esa decisión.

Ahí entonces Sam se giro poniendo una mirada indirecta.

-No me mires de esa forma, yo conozco esa mirada y se muy bien lo que estas pensando, tienes que entender que posiblemente no sea la gente que creamos que son -recrimino intentando de dejarlo claro que por mucho que lo pensase se estaba equivocando con sus motivaciones.

-¿Pero y que pasa si no? Como les explicamos esto -intuyo.

-Yo no creo que esa sea una opción razonable -expreso honestamente sabiendo que era imposible que todo fuese una equivocación, era bastante obvio que lo hicieron.

Aquello le dejo bien claro que todos pensaban lo mismo, asintió frustrada debido a que le costaba aceptarlo y decidió marcharse sin problema algúno. Salió de la sala y se puso delante del borde de la proa del barco intentando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en creer que Astrid era una asesina a sangre fría y que era capaz de matar a sus compañeros.

Alzo la cabeza hacía el horizonte y de pronto se fijo en algo que le llamo la atención.

-¡Lorry! -llamo al otro.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto y salió al otro lado.

-Ven y mira esto, por ahí -le señalo y se asomo para ver que veía.

A lo lejos había como una barca flotando en medio de la nada y se dirigía hacía ellos.

-Coge la pértiga, quizás haya algo ahí -ordeno teniendo una idea.

-Voy -acepto y marcho corriendo a coger la pértiga.

Al cabo de un segundo cuando aquella barca ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para cogerlo, Lorry apareció con la pértiga, se bajaron a la posición mas baja y con la ayuda de la pértiga la consiguió agarrar a tiempo, aquella barca estaba llena de cosas que parecían útiles.

-¿De donde crees que habrá venido? -pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-No lo se, quizás haya estado aquí durante algúnas semanas flotando a la deriva, debe de venir del otro lado, eso significa que estamos cerca de llegar a la costa -opino lógicamente.

Aquello la entusiasmo pero sentía demasiada seriedad relacionado con el tema este. Lorry se puso a rebuscar cada una de las cosas que habían por ahí, habían cintas, libros, una caja de suministros, pero lo mas raro de todo era algo tapado por una lona, la desato y en cuanto lo hizo se percato de que resultaba ser un cuerpo infectado y que se despertó al instante, gimió despavorido.

-¡Joder! -grito absorto al ver que había un muerto ahí, se cayo tirandose de espaldas.

El muerto se abalanzo apunto de atacarlo cuando entonces Lorry le agarro de los hombros impidiendo que le mordiese pero tenía al muerto ahí delante y con un trozo de carne colgando de en medio de sus dientes, era algo completamente asqueroso.

-¡Samantha! -ordeno.

Entonces ella saco su pistola y le disparo por completo en la cabeza atravesándole el craneo, fue tal el impacto que Lorry inmediatamente lo tiro al agua donde quedo flotando junto con todos los restos de sangre rodeándole.

-¿Que coño era eso? -cuestiono mirándole fijamente a ella.

-Supongo que alguien que intento de escapar, y no llego a tiempo -indico sinceramente.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos ya que él estaba cerca como de acabar muerto de la peor forma que se le podía imaginar, de entre todos los peligros que había a alta mar, ahora justamente tenía que encontrarse con un muerto en una barca a la deriva, era un delirio.

··

Slevin y Bertram se pusieron a rebuscar otra vez como intentando de buscar cualquier pista que indicase que Oskar quería advertirles de Astrid y Olaf, lo tiraron todo por doquier y no hallaban nada que les llamase la situación, ni una sola nota y ni nada escrito.

-¿Pero como puede ser esto? Si él sabía que le iban a matar y luego se ocuparían de nosotros, ¿entonces porque tuvo que hacerlo así? Sin darnos ningúna pista -critico enfurismado Bertram ya que no sabía que pensar sobre todo eso.

-Porque sino sería demasiado fácil que luego lo resolviesen, él era muy listo, si sabía donde ponerlo, es que entonces lo pensó muy bien -indico lógicamente Slevin señalandose la cabeza que era donde tenía la mente, se puso a rebuscar en las cajas de zapatos.

Se quedo intentando de deducirlo para saber si tenía sentido.

-¿Crees que Oskar sabía de lo que iba a pasar? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Sabía que iba a pasar, pero no como, posiblemente asumió que lo sacarían de su habitación y que lo tirarían por la borda, pero ahorcarle, demasiado cruel -intuyo seriamente.

-Pensar que estabas teniendo tan poco tiempo con una persona a la que apenas conoces y de pronto se te muere sin que te des cuenta, es una cosa tan rara -expreso sinceramente.

-Así es, pero eso no solo es lo peor, lo peor es que uno nunca sabe adonde puede acabar llegando, una persona puede acabar siendo tu amigo, tu hermano de no sangre, o la ultima persona a la que confiarías tu ultimo secreto, pero Oskar, apenas sabíamos quien era exactamente -añadió viendo ese otro aspecto que lo hacía parecer todo como algo desperdiciado.

-Podría habernos ayudado con todo lo que tenemos.

-O quizás echarnos unas buenas risas todos juntos -indico el otro.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen al ver que tenía bastante razón en eso, luego se callaron reconociendo que por primera vez se estaban riendo como dos buenos compañeros. Se agotaron y se tiraron contra lo que tuvieran detrás como teniendo un momento de autocompasíon.

-¿Porque nunca nos hablábamos antes? -pregunto Slevin al respecto.

-Quizás porque tu estabas encerrado en tu torreta y yo estaba entrenando -objetó.

-Es peor que estar trabajando como físico e ingeniero en un mismo lugar -opino considerablemente.

-Posiblemente -exclamo tomándoselo como un cumplido.

-Pero al menos tenemos suerte de que los cuatro estemos juntos, lo que hizo Jim con los otros fue algo despreciable, ¿porque se obsesiono tanto? -se lo siguió cuestionando.

-Pues porque tenía tanto miedo que no supo como tolerarlo y como nadie le ayudo pues se quedo con ese odio en su interior que no podía evitar -concluyo.

-¿Es eso posible? -inquirió intentando de hacerse a la idea de si era real o no.

-Ni puta idea, no soy psicólogo -espeto irónicamente.

Se lo tomo como otro hecho a tomar en cuenta, asintió aliviado y entonces dijo:

-Al menos me alegro de que seamos solo cuatro, si hubiese sido mas a lo mejor habríamos acabado mucho peor -opino entusiasmado.

-¿Porque? Para tener así mas tiempo con Samantha -declaro el otro.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño al oír ese comentario.

-He visto como la miras, esta claro que quieres tirártela -confeso con tono orgulloso.

-No es verdad, ¿quien te ha dicho eso? -le replico.

-Y quien me lo va a decir, los únicos que lo saben eres tu y yo -indico obviamente.

Puso una expresión de agobio al ver que le cogío desprevenido.

-¿Sabes que si encontramos a Odd ella volverá con él?

-Lo se, pero al menos quiero aprovechar este momento para conocerla aún mas, saber que opina de todo esto, hacerme sentir que no estoy solo -aclaro hacíendole entender que tenía sus motivos.

-¿Pero en realidad lo haces para que ella no se sienta solo o porque tu estas desesperado el no quedarte solo? -concluyo intentando de saber cual era la resolución de todo eso.

Se le quedo mirando indirectamente al ver que iba a seguir insistiendo con lo mismo.

-Yo no soy Jim tío, no tengo miedo a quedarme solo, yo de lo único que tengo miedo es de que morirme solo sin nadie que me diga que me quiera -confeso.

Ahora aquello pudo comprenderlo de mejor forma.

-Nadie merece morir solo, sobretodo yo -exclamo asintiendo de agonía.

Con eso ahora veía muy claro lo que le sucedía, tanto tiempo se había pasado enfrentandose a él que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que a lo mejor él estaba sufriendo de mucha peor forma.

-Tu no estas solo -comento.

-¿Como? -no le entendió.

-Puede que pienses que vas a morir solo, pero nos tienes a nosotros contigo, nadie de aquí te va a dejar solo para que te pudras como el resto de la gente, puedes confiar en mi, puedes confiar en Sam, puedes confiar en Lorry, no tienes porque quedarte a remediarlo todo y pensar que vas a acabar hecho mierda sin nadie a tu lado, todos nosotros estaremos siempre contigo, no lo dudes -argumento insistentemente para dejarle claro que no estaba solo por mucho que lo pensase.

Puso una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que estaba en lo cierto.

-Tu siempre has sido así de melodramático -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Por una vez que te estoy ayudando y ahora me lanzas eso, serás cretino -le replico y le tiro una camiseta que había tirada a su lado, este casi le daba en toda la cara.

-Ey, venga ya -exigió viendo como le daba.

Ambos acabaron volviendo a reirse pero entonces asintieron viendo adonde llegaba la cosa, Bertram se calmo un poco y entonces enderezo la cabeza hacía otra parte cuando entonces se fijo en algo raro que había escondido detrás de la mesa de luz, algo negro.

-Que raro -dijo asomando la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿has visto algo? -pregunto por como reaccionó.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo y entonces se levanto dispuesto a moverlo-. Ayudame un poco.

-Si -obedeció y entonces se acerco y ambos quitaron la mesa de luz dejándolo aun lado y entonces vieron que había algo escrito en la pared.

-Santo cielo -dijo estupefacto Bertram al ver lo que descubrió.

-Oskar no lo escribió en una carta, lo escribió en la pared -reconoció Slevin percatandose del mensaje escrito en negro en la pared, eso era lo que andaban buscando.

El mensaje decía: SOMOS ASESINOS, ME QUIEREN MATAR, SI LEEÍS ESTO, SABED DE QUE IRAN A POR VOSOTROS EN CUANTO OS ACERQUEÍS A LA COSTA, NO CONFIEIS EN ELLOS, CONFIAD EN MI, CONFIAD EN MI PALABRA.

-Los tres son asesinos, pero Oskar se arrepintió en el ultimo segundo, y dejo eso para avisarnos del peligro que corríamos -dedujo Slevin asumiendo que eso era de lo que hablaba en realidad.

Ambos se miraron viendo que ahora si que tenían razón, eso demostraba que Oskar sabía que lo iban a matar y que luego se encargarían de matarlos a ellos, ahí tenían la prueba.

··

Astrid y Olaf continuaban encerrados y completamente aburridos en esa celda sin nada que hacer, Olaf estaba casi medio dormido cantando una pequeña cancioncilla como para levantar el animo mientras Astrid estaba planeando hacer algo mas para ganar tiempo.

-Vamos -insistió mientras utilizaba la sortija del cabello como para abrir la cerradura.

-No conseguirás abrirla así, no es como las puertas comunes de siempre -aviso el otro.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo -replico y continuo hasta que al final la sortija se rompió de tanto apretarlo-. Maldita sea, con lo bien que lo tenía.

-Te lo dije -espeto el otro de forma contradictoria.

-No has dicho nada de eso -le reprocho viendo el camino que estaba tomando con esa actitud.

-No, pero al menos quiero saber porque te estas esforzando tanto si sabes que dentro de un rato van a venir a vigilarnos y así lograremos escaparemos -argumento insistiendo el hecho de cual era la escaramuza que tenía preparada para cometer el plan de fuga.

-¿Y como piensas que lo vamos a hacer? Volveremos otra vez a cometer el típico truco del ataque epiléptico, ¿es eso? -le regaño señalándole injustificadamente con el dedo.

-Pues a mi al menos no me importaría -dijo y entonces saco una pequeña pastilla blanca.

-Suerte de que cogiste una en el almacén -agradeció cordialmente.

Volvió a ponerse delante de la verja mientras el otro se acomodaba, acto seguido dijo:

-Sabes, hay una cosa que todavía no te he preguntado -aviso.

-¿Él que? -pregunto con un tono amargo.

-¿Tuviste remordimientos cuando mataste a Oskar? -pregunto con curiosidad.

Aquello la dejo indecisa y se giro mirándole fijamente de una manera que daba mal rollo.

-Ambos lo matamos -rectifico seriamente.

-Yo solamente lo agarre de las piernas para impedir que se moviese, tu fuiste la que le estrangulaste mientras te miraba con esa cara de puro desconfianza, confiaba en nosotros, y le castigamos por eso -aclaro hacíendole ver cual era la autentica causa del asunto en realidad.

-Se paso de la raya, se acobardo, se acostumbro tanto a ellos que se le fue de la lengua todo aquello que habíamos hecho, no podíamos dejar que siguiese chivandose de todo, teníamos que hacer algo o sino nos arrepentiríamos de ello -rechisto hacíendole ver la razón de porque lo hicieron.

-¿Como ahora? -objetó con tono optimista.

No le respondió nada, siguió a lo suyo como si no valiese.

-Le echas de menos, porque yo si, ¿y sabes porque? Porque él era mi amigo, ambos nos guardábamos las espaldas mutuamente, mientras tu te ponías a hacer tus planes de cometer crímenes y demás cosas, pero claro, tenías que ser una completa marimacho con esa obsesión por no ser débil y con humanidad, él no se merecía morir, pero tu si -le recrimino soltándole todo lo que pensaba al ver que era incapaz de sentir lastima por haberle matado.

Astrid se harto y se abalanzo hacía él con una expresión desafiante, lo agarro fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendido? Yo no soy débil -exigió amenazadoramente.

-Claro que no, eres fuerte y lista, y yo solamente soy el que te sigue al pie de la letra, ¿no? -exclamo tomándoselo como que ya se le había quedado bien claro como era todo.

En ese momento Astrid sintió algo raro, se giro y observo que venían los otros caminando de una forma recta, si alguien caminaba así es que estaba apunto de reprocharle que no les iban a gustar. Se pusieron en posición como de pensar que estaban agotados separándose a cada lado.

Se juntaron delante de ellos con una expresión amenazadora y rígida.

-Lo sabemos -declaro Slevin.

-¿Saber qué? -pregunto con tono de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

-Hemos encontrado un mensaje donde Oskar nos avisaba de que ambos tres erais asesinos, ¿que quiere decir eso? -corroboro Bertram queriendo entender la opinión de ellos.

Ambos se miraron viendo que ya les habían descubierto, ya no podían ocultarlo.

-¿Que hacíais en Fort Desmond si se puede saber? -exigió el otro.

-Lo mismo que todo el mundo, sobrevivir -comento ella.

-Si, ya, claro, ahora viene la parte en la que vosotros os hacéis los suecos con nosotros y hacéis pensar que el hombre asesinado era el culpable de todo, pero no es así, en ese mensaje que dejo Oskar, decía que no confiáramos en vosotros, y que ademas lo sentía, así que me creo dos cosas, una: Oskar se arrepentía de lo que hacía con vosotros, y dos: Matasteis a Oskar porque estaba apunto de chivarse de las cosas que hacíais, ¿verdad? -argumento Slevin poniéndoles a prueba para determinar por donde iba a acabar todo esto.

Siguieron como si nada, Olaf se acomodo apoyandose de rodillas y entonces dijo:

-¿Queréis saber la verdad? -pregunto soberanamente Olaf.

-Si -afirmaron a la vez.

-La verdad es que, Oskar siempre fue alguien débil, incapaz de integrarse, nosotros le ayudamos un poco, pudimos confiar en él, en el mejor de los momentos lo único que puedes hacer es buscar a alguien como tu, y eso hicimos, pero cuando llego el apocalipsis, el dia del virus, Oskar se convirtió en una persona llena de miedo, era incapaz de soportar el hecho de que todos a su alrededor se murieran, nosotros lo hicimos, pero Oskar le costo superarlo, ¿y sabes porque? Porque dejamos de tratarle como a un amigo y lo tratatamos mas como a un complice que otra cosa, así nos beneficiábamos ambos mutuamente, sin problema algúno -explicó Olaf dando su corroboración de como era en realidad la relación con Oskar, y era algo frió a pesar de lo que era.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al ver como lo que pensaba en realidad, jamas se habían puestos a pensar en que eso era lo que pensaba moralmente sobre Oskar después de tanto tiempo.

-Sois unos monstruos -dijo Slevin perplejo.

-Puede ser, pero al menos no somos como el resto -acoto estrictamente.

-Tiene razón, no lo sois, sois algo mucho peor que eso, ambos sois el tipo de gente del que a uno no le gustaría estar todo el dia a su lado, y ya hemos cometido el error de tenerlos como por dos semanas como mucho -indico Bertram viendo adonde habían llegado a parar.

Ambos asintieron comprendiendo lo que decían, pero les daban igual, seguían estando ahí encerrados sin problema alguno, de momento.

En ese momento volvieron los otros yendo hacía ellos con la misma expresión rígida.

-¿Todo va bien por aquí? -pregunto Lorry.

-No, que va, ahora ya sabemos porque lo hicieron, y es que para ellos Oskar era simplemente un complice, nada mas, solo eso -reafirmo soberanamente Bertram.

Lanzo una mueca de descaro por oír eso, no le faltaba orgullo de nada.

-¿Que te ha pasado ahí? -pregunto Slevin viendo la sangre que tenía Lorry encima.

-Digamos que me he topado con algo inesperado -declaro expresamente.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-Será mejor que lo veáis por vosotros solos, venid -pidió y ambos le siguieron.

-¿Pero y que pasa con ellos? -señalo Slevin sabiendo que ya no les podían dejar solos.

Ambos les seguían mirando todavía con esa expresión de descaro pero como para poder ignorarles.

-Yo me ocupare de ellos -propuso Bertram.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -pregunto Lorry asumiendo que podría hacerlo.

-Me entrenaste para tomar ciertas decisiones, y yo decido ahora que quiero vigilarles -acoto queriendo que confiase en él después de todo lo que le entreno.

Puso una sonrisa de confianza al ver que ya estaba mas que dispuesto a todo.

-De acuerdo, pero procura vigilarlos bien, no se sin testarudos o la típica banda de profesionales que no te esperas que logren escapar al mas mínimo descuido -acepto poniendo los inconvenientes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -se conformo y entonces ambos se marcharon dejándolo ahí.

-¿Sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo para vigilarme? -critico Astrid.

-Ya, pero al menos no pienso echaros el ojo de encima -decreto amenazadoramente para dejarles claro que no se iba a dejar persuadir con ellos de cualquier forma.

Se dieron otra mirada de saber muy bien que iban a tener que arreglárselas con él.

··

-¿Y dices que había uno vivo? -pregunto Slevin queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es, pero menos mal que le di de lleno en la cabeza -reafirmo soberanamente Samantha.

-Ala, ahora lo siguiente es que sepan cruzar en barcas o botes -vacilo burlonamente al percatarse de algo nuevo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Pues si lo hicieran entonces ya nos habrían cogido a alta mar -objetó Lorry.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia? -exclamo.

Ambos se miraron de forma indirecta sabiendo que no estaban preparados para contárselo. Lo dejaron estar y se pusieron a recoger cada una de las cosas que sacaron de la barca.

-¿Porque estaban todas estas cosas aquí? -cuestiono.

-No lo se, a lo mejor era de alguien que intentaba de escapar y se llevo lo que pudo, pero en el ultimo segundo le acabaron mordiendo y se marcho estando infectando -argumento Lorry haciendo una posible idea lógica.

-Y así sin mas, hay que estar loco para hacer eso -critico exponencialmente.

-No si tantas ganas tienes de vivir -indico lógicamente Samantha.

Aquello hizo que Lorry soltase una pequeña risilla de ironía al ver que tenía razón.

Uno por uno fueron dejando todas las cajas apiladas en la mesa de comedor hasta que saber que había dentro, veían libros, objetos de alta gama, pero nada de armas.

-¿Como es posible que un hombre que este por largarse acabe llevandose solamente esto? -cuestiono intentando de hacerse a la idea.

-No lo se, quizás le parecía útil llevarse todo esto por algúna razón -opino el otro.

Se puso a mirar cogiendo todo lo que había, una teleguía, paginas amarillas, algúnos cuentos infantiles, y algo que parecía una agenda de notas, la abrió y se puso a mirar todo lo que contenía.

-Fijaos en esto -aviso indicando a cada uno, se pusieron delante suyo para verlo mejor.

-¿Que és? -pregunto Sam intentando de entender lo que había puesto.

-No lo se, pero pareciera que nuestro amigo iba haciendo su propia cuenta de todas las personas que iban muriendo cada dia, mirad aquí. Dia 1: Ha habido un estallido contagioso, han muerto mas de 75 personas, el resto ha quedado infectado y se esta expandiendo con mayor densidad. Dia 2: Han muerto otras 70 personas mas y el virus sigue contagiando a los mas pequeños, no vamos a poder sobrevivir, creo que nos vamos a contagiar todos -relato todo lo que había puesto y parecía que era todo el tiempo el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos viendo todo eso, era una cosa enfermiza.

-Y esto encima continua: Dia 34: El virus ha parado, pero hemos perdido al 10% del ser humano, ya no queda nadie vivo, esto es el fin del mundo, no se si seguiré viviendo, pero al menos pienso dejar que se salven mis pertenecías para que alguien las encuentre y sepa a los que nos enfrentamos.

-Un momento, si termino de contar esto el Dia 34, entonces eso quiere decir que se largo con la barca los primeros días del virus -corroboro plenamente Lorry asumiendo que sucedió así.

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que ha estado derivando por alta mar en esa barca durante mas de diez años hasta ahora -concluyo Samantha.

Ambos se giraron dirigiendose hacía el cuerpo del infectado que estaba atado con la lona.

-¿De donde demonios ha salido este tío? -critico Slevin viendo que algo no cuadraba.

-No lo se, pero si de algo sirve, creo que este el fue el ultimo en que decidió pensar que encontraría algo mejor que lo que hay ahí en Francia -indico Lorry asumiendo que si ese tío se largo por algo, es que lo qué se iban a encontrar ahí no era nada gratificante.

··

Bertram estaba sentado en un rincón vigilando a los dos y asegurandose de que no cometiesen ningúna tontería de nada, los tenía bien vistos, no les quitaba la mirada de encima para nada, ambos estaban con aquella mirada de puro descaro pero de forma inexpresiva, tan cabreados que estaban que tampoco le iban a quitar la mirada de encima.

-Podemos pasarnos todo el dia así, pero que me miréis así no va a cambiar nada -justifico Bertram dejando claro que no les intimidaba para nada.

-¿Te piensas que esto es un juego? -le reprocho Astrid.

-No, pero se muy bien que tu piensas que si lo es, y por eso me miras así, quieres hacerme creer que soy un idiota al que va a acabar fracasando en el ultimo momento y así entonces aprovecharéis para coger mi arma y matarme, ¿cierto? -argumento deduciendo cual era la lógica de todo este asunto y lo veía bastante bien claro.

No le dijeron nada, pasaron de ello como si no hubiese dicho nada del otro mundo.

-¿Sentisteis algo cuando matasteis a Oskar? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Ella lo mato, yo solamente hice de complice -declaro Olaf.

Aquello hizo que Astrid le diese un codazo en el estomago al ver como se estaba pasando.

-Bien, veo que ya tenemos al asesino -exclamo irónicamente.

-No me digas que ahora nos vas a venir con el rollo ese de hacerte pasar por juez -insistió con tono agobiado al ver que ahora iba a cambiar de estrategia para seguir hacíendoles sufrir.

-¿Y porque no? Ambos estamos aquí, aburridos, sin hacer nada, vosotros estáis encerrados en esta jaula mientras que yo tengo que encargarme de que no cometéis ningúna tontería, os parece oportuno esto, porque para mi si, jamas he visto mayor vergüenza en alguien como vosotros, Oskar al menos parecía buena persona, pero vosotros sois unos completos mentirosos, incapaces de sentir empatía por alguien -argumento decantandose por hacer eso, se levanto y se paso recriminándoles y tratándoles de escoria al ver por donde iban y no le gustaba nada.

-¿Empatía? ¿Quieres saber lo que es la empatía? La empatía es aquello que te meten en la cabeza cuando te has pasado tanto tiempo robando en supermercados para llamar la atención de tus padres, y ¿que hacen ellos? Tratarte de inútil, y una vez que has llegado a ese punto en el que ya no sabes en quien confiar, solamente queda una persona en la que si puedes, y eres tu mismo, ¿como crees que me siento yo al estar así todo el rato? -reprocho explicando como el asunto con su familia en realidad, con eso ya le dejaba claro de que jamas paso por una infancia normal y corriente.

Bertram se quedo expectante al oír eso, volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar con una expresión unánime mientras cogía fuertemente su arma al ver que ya lo comprendía todo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso -se disculpo personalmente con ella.

-¿De veras te crees esa historia? -se lo cuestiono viendo que parecía creérselo de verdad.

-Pues la verdad es que si, si quisieras haberte inventando esa historia, habrías hecho la historia lacrimógena de siempre, pero no, tu has sido sincera conmigo, por eso mismo te creo -reafirmo demostrando que si lo había comprendido a la perfección.

Se quedo tan indecisa al oír eso que ahora ya no supo que pensar, ¿de verdad había sido sincera con él o simplemente soltó todo aquello que odiaba y lo dijo sin darse cuenta? Dirigió la mirada a Olaf para saber que decía y este hizo un gesto indirecto como de tomárselo como algo mas aparte.

-¿Sabes porque te sientes así? -pregunto llamando su atención de vuelta, ella se giro mirándole-. Pues porque sabes darte cuenta de que has hecho algo malo y no quieres remediarlo, ahí tienes la empatía de la que tan poco conoces.

Con todo eso ya no sabía si hacerse a la idea de lo que decía o simplemente tomarlo como uno de esos rollos filosóficos que parecían cosa de locos.

-¿Como haces para vivir así? -se lo cuestiono indirectamente.

-Hacíendolo -indico, luego puso una sonrisa de orgullo.

··

-¿Cuanto crees que nos falta para llegar hasta aquí? -pregunto Slevin señalándole el mapa.

Lorry se lo pensó y entonces con un crayón marco la longitud entre la dirección la que estaban ahora y el lugar adonde tenían que llegar, faltaba tan solo una linea recta.

-Creo que si seguimos así tal cual como hasta ahora acabaremos llegando como por lo menos en menos de un dia -concreto seriamente.

-Hemos avanzado bastante -opino Samantha.

-Así es, y eso significa que no podemos dejar de perder de vista a esos dos de ahí abajo, puede que Bertram los este vigilando, pero no me gustaría pensar que están tramando algo para poder fugarse y hacerse con nosotros -indico sinceramente viendo el riesgo que había.

-¿Quieres que baje y le avise a Bertram? -pregunto Slevin por curiosidad.

-No, déjalo de momento, antes tenemos que resolver que hacer cuando lleguemos a la costa, no podemos dejar que vengan por nosotros, sabemos como son, y son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de quitárnoslo todo -acordo estrictamente.

-¿Podemos al menos darles algo como para que sobrevivan? -sugirió Sam.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando indirectamente al oír eso.

-¿Que sucede? -se lo cuestiono al ver como la miraban.

-¿Cuando te refieres a darles algo quieres decir comida o armas? -especifico Slevin.

-Oh, por favor, se muy bien que no vamos a darles armas, pero no podemos dejarles morir así, si lo hacemos, que clase de gente somos, que lección estamos dando -insistió nerviosamente debido a que no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-Les estamos dando la lección de las consecuencias que hay por intentar de matarnos y hacerse con nuestras cosas, es la regla de oro de los momentos post-apocalípticos, nunca dejes que otros con malas intenciones se queden con lo tuyo -acoto explícitamente Slevin conociéndose el tema.

-Por favor Kevin, esto no es una pelicula, esto es la vida real, no podemos dejarlos solos en medio de ningúna parte con tan poca cosa, necesitan algo con lo que poder vivir -insistió nerviosamente Sam al ver que no parecía comprenderlo de ningúna manera.

-Para luego volver a seguir matando otra vez, ya lo han hecho con Oskar y seguramente con la gente de ese campamento en el que asumen haber vivido, yo creo que aprovecharon para matar a todo el mundo y luego robarles las cosas y así seguir vivitos y coleando como siempre -justifico de forma insistente dejando claro como funcionaba todo para él.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -critico dirigiendose a él de forma amenazadora.

-Digo que ellos solamente se preocupan de ellos mismos, matan a todo el mundo y luego se quedan con todo, se iban a quedar con el barco y luego con las armas, es mejor deshacerse de ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde -acoto dejando claro que eran ese tipo de gente que solamente les importaba sobrevivir los últimos mientras seguían matando a los que no les gustaban.

-¿Te estas refiriendo a asesinarlos? -critico Lorry asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo.

-Es ellos o nosotros, una de las dos -indico con tono murmurante.

Ambos se miraron al no saber que pensar, pero a Sam era la que mas le afectaba de todo esto, gimió despavorida y entonces se marcho dejándolos ahí con el sentimiento de la duda.

-Sam, Samantha -chillo Slevin intentando de frenarla para que no se fuese con esa sensación.

-Será mejor que la dejes Kevin, no podemos hacer nada, es decisión suya, si quiere ayudarlos de algúna manera, que lo haga, pero si luego los dos intentan de quitarnos de en medio, entonces me temo que nosotros tendremos lo que tu pides que hagamos -acordo sinceramente Lorry reconociendo que era le mejor opción que podían tener ahora mismo.

No le gusto mucho la idea, ya que desconfiaba de esos dos, pero si Sam confiaba demasiado en ellos y en su temperamento, entonces estaba cometiendo un grave error.

··

Los otros tres continuaban en el mismo sitio pero ahora la cosa había cambiado, ya nadie estaba conversando y la situación se había vuelto tan aburrida que ya nadie intentaba de buscarse algo con lo que distraerse o de hacer que este fuese un poco mas agradable.

Bertram se saco un pañuelo y se lo paso por la cara, estaba sudando demasiado al estar en ese lugar, Astrid lo miraba fijamente sabiendo de que al estar así estaba bastante distraído, tenía que buscar una forma de poder distraerlo para así conseguir escapar.

-Oye -le llamo el otro.

Se giro mirándole fijamente, estaba poniendo una expresión de orgullo.

-Si yo fuese tu me encargaría de él ahora mismo -comento.

-¿Como? -no comprendió lo que quería decir.

Entonces saco la pastilla que le iba a producir un ataque epiléptico falso.

-¿Ahora? -se lo cuestiono.

-¿Quieres escapar de esta? Pues ha llegado el momento, mirale bien, esta cansado -miro hacía Bertram del cual se notaba que ya no podía hacer nada mas.

En eso tenía razón, tenía que aprovechar ahora antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo hacemos por los viejos tiempos? -pregunto asumiendo que lo iba a aceptar.

Agarro la pastilla como intentando de asimilar la posibilidad de hacerlo sin problema algúno.

-Hagamoslo -acepto poniendo una expresión de satisfacción.

Bertram casi se sentía que se le bajaba la cabeza del cansancio que tenía, apenas podía alzar la cabeza, continuo así hasta que de pronto empezo a escuchar algo raro, se giro y observo que algo le pasaba a Olaf, chorreaba algo blanco por la boca mientras Astrid se apartaba de él.

-Ayudame, le pasa algo -exigió Astrid mientras Olaf empeoraba.

Bertram reaccionó espontáneamente y se levanto poniendose delante de la verja.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto viéndole mas de cerca.

-Esta teniendo un ataque epiléptico -declaro, entonces Olaf alzo la mirada mientras le chorreaba aquella espuma blanca que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

-¿Un ataque epiléptico? ¿Como? -critico.

-Esto no es algo que le sucede muy comúnmente, por favor, necesita ayuda -mencionó y entonces Olaf se acabo cayendo poniendose de costado.

Bertram no sabía que hacer, podía ir en busca de ayuda o podía salvarlo él mismo, pero que otra opción tenía, si era verdad que estaba sufriendo un autentico ataque epiléptico, tenía que demostrarlo por muy real que pareciese.

-Ponte detrás de la verja -ordeno.

-¿Que? -cuestiono mientras soltaba unos sollozos suplicantes.

-Que te pongas delante de la verja, ¿que te crees? Que voy a abrir la puerta mientras tu estas indefensa y me puedes coger por detrás, claro que no -reprocho justificándolo.

-Él necesita mi ayuda, tu no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo -exigió soberanamente.

-Que lo hagas, cojones -reprocho hartandose de todo ese teatro que hacía, le apunto con el arma.

No tuvo mas opción que hacerlo y entonces se puso contra la verja mientras le ponía las esposas, miro fijamente a Olaf sabiendo que todavía seguían con el plan tal cual como lo planearon. Abrió la puerta y entonces se puso delante de Olaf.

-Ven aquí -insistió poniéndolo de cabeza.

Lo hizo pero en cuanto le miro de frente le atizo un buen golpe de cara y eso hizo que se tambalease hacía atrás, entonces Astrid aprovecho y le agarro de la cabeza con las piernas, lo agarro fuertemente del cuello y de ahí lo golpeo contra la verja tantas veces que se quedo inconsciente.

-Las llaves -ordeno.

Olaf se limpio la boca quitándose la pastilla, arranco las llaves de cuajo de la mano de Bertram y entonces se puso detrás de Astrid donde se las quito, la libero y entonces quito el cuerpo del interior dejándolo al aire libre, le cogío el arma y la alzo dispuesto a dispararle.

-Aún no -rechisto ella.

-¿Y porque no? -cuestiono soberanamente.

-Si lo matas, ellos nos mataran igualmente -concluyo lógicamente.

Con eso tenía razón, ahora que estaban libres, tenían que utilizarle para impedir que los otros no se revelasen contra ellos ya que ahora las cosas habían empeorado mas de la cuenta.

··

Sam estaba apoyado contra el borde del barco como intentando de pensar en otra cosa mas agradable, había un sol reluciente cruzando el cielo, a su lado surgió Slevin que intentaba de razonar con ella después de lo que sucedió antes, no podía permitir que continuase enfadada por no saber tomar una decisión bastante obvia aunque fuese lo mas sensato posible.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto intentando de llamar su atención.

-¿Porque estas aquí? -inquirió soberanamente.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer esto -reprimió y se puso a su costado.

Ella asintió viendo que era bastante obvio que era imposible que nadie le diese la contraria.

-¿De veras estas tan dispuesto a matarlos para que nosotros podamos sobrevivir? -pregunto queriendo corroborar de si de verdad estaba decidido a hacer eso.

-¿Y que otra cosa podemos hacer si no? No podemos dejarlos sueltos por ahí y armados, posiblemente encuentren un lugar donde refugiarse pero los acabaran matando a todos como hicieron con Oskar, son ese tipo de gente que no merece reconciliarse ya que te acabaran traicionando en el ultimo momento -cuestiono resumiendo todo aquello que podría indicar que si lo hacían acabarían arrepintiéndose de cualquier manera.

En eso tenía razón, pero no quería pensarlo y ni quería asimilarlo.

-¿Tu crees que esta es la mejor opción? -quiso saber su opinión al respecto.

-Quiero creerlo, pero me he pasado la vida viendo tantas cosas que para mi la mejor decisión de todas es evitar que los enemigos te maten antes de que ellos te maten a ti -indico sinceramente.

-Ellos no son el enemigo -retracto ella.

-Un enemigo no, una amenaza -acoto justificadamente.

Aquella la hizo sentirse mucho mas menospreciada con ese tema.

-¿Que otra cosa se nos ocurre? -inquirió pensativamente y cruzando los brazos encima sobre su cabeza al no tener ningúna otra idea en la que ponerse a pensar.

-Bueno, tenemos la barca, ¿no? -objetó.

Ahí entonces se le quedo mirando intrigada al no creerse lo que decía.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que les dejemos tirados ahí y que luego vayan merodeando en pleno mar abierto esperando a que alguien les encuentre, ¿es eso? -protesto asumiendo que estaba pensando en eso.

-No lo se, pero algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos seguir pensando que estamos yendo por un buen camino si tenemos a esos psicopatas aquí abajo -repercuto nerviosamente Slevin ya que no sabía como seguir expresandose al intentar de buscar una idea mejor.

Asintió frustrada debido a que esto le estaba resultando demasiado difícil de lo que parecía.

-Tu no quieres pensar que ellos son asesinos, tu lo que quieres es seguir confiando en Astrid por algúna razón, ¿no? -indico Slevin notando cual era la autentica realidad del asunto.

Bajo la cabeza queriendo que no notase la vergüenza en su mirada de algúna forma.

-Cuando Odd se fue, me quede sola sin tener a nadie en quien confiar, necesitaba a alguien quien me recordase de que podía cambiar las cosas, de que podía ser mejor persona que lo que suponía Jim, la primera vez cuando le mire a los ojos a Astrid, asumí que podría ser de autentica confianza, pero ahora con esto, no se ni que hacer -explicó demostrando la razón de porque le tenía tantas dudas pensar de que Astrid fuese una mala persona después de todo.

-Samantha, que Jim se te haya metido en la cabeza no quiere decir que tu también tengas que hacerlo con los demás, no tienes que confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces solamente porque parezca bueno o tiene sus malos ratos, tienes que confiar en alguien con quien piensas que te va a ayudar en todo momento, y esos dos de ahí abajo no lo son para nada, ¿entiendes? -insistió razonando con ella para que entendiese la diferencia entre ellos y los otros.

Dirigió la mirada hacía él viendo que parecía tener bastante sentido.

-Puedes confiar en Lorry, puedes confiar en Bertram, y puedes confiar en mi, no necesitas pensar que todos van a ser agradables o malos, tienes que confiar en que hay gente que estaría dispuesta a apoyarte en cada momento, como lo hacía Odd, ¿no? -justifico esa opción.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, jamas había oído nada relacionado con Odd, y ahora que lo hacía, se sentía mas de acuerdo consiga misma de lo que había estado nunca.

-Si -reafirmo completamente convencida.

Sonrío agradecido y entonces le paso por encima del hombro para acompañarla.

-Será mejor que volvamos dentro, aquí parece que esta apunto de refrescar -propuso.

Ambos volvieron de vuelta a la cubierta donde se encontraba Lorry todavía trabajando.

-¿Habéis llegado a algo? -pregunto asumiendo que volvían por eso.

-No, seguimos todavía con lo mismo -declaro sinceramente Slevin.

-Pues, es una lastima, porque este dia se estaba acabando mas rápido de lo que parece -exclamo sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la costa.

Justo en ese momento volvió Bertram poniendose delante de la entrada.

-Hola chicos -les saludo con tono cordial.

-Hola Bertram, un momento, ¿tu no te estabas ocupando de vigilar a los dos? -le saludo pero luego reaccionó viendo que algo no cuadraba.

-Necesito que bajéis las armas ya mismo -pidió.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Lorry sin entender a que venía eso.

Ahí entonces Bertram se giro de lado haciendo notar que tenía una huella con sangre en la cara.

Ambos lo vieron y entonces levantaron sus pistolas cuando entonces Astrid quito de en medio a Bertram mientras les apuntaba con otra pistola.

-Bajadlas o le doy a él -ordeno y se la apreto contra Bertram.

Ambos se miraron viendo que no tenían opción, habían conseguido escaparse y ahora tenían a uno de los suyos como rehén, no podían dejar que matase a Bertram sabiendo que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo otra vez, asintieron insatisfechos y entonces las bajaron cada uno.

-Lo siento -se disculpo personalmente Bertram.

-¡Callate ya! -reprocho Astrid apretándole aún mas el arma contra la cabeza.

Se metieron dentro y luego seguido de Olaf que estaba escondido en el costado, se metió también y agarro las armas de cada uno metiéndoselas en los pantalones ya que no tenía lugar.

-¿Así que esto era lo que pretendáis verdad? Os hacíais los suecos con nosotros y luego en el momento mas oportuno os escapabais y nos quitabais todo -aclaro Slevin concluyendo todo el plan que habían creado desde que los encerraron en la jaula.

-Callate ya, ya estoy harto de tus comentarios, poneos todos en fila contra la pared -ordeno protestando Astrid mientras ponía a Bertram con los suyos.

Todos se formaron colocandose detrás de la pared mientras miraban con mala cara.

-¿Como se hace para acelerar? -pregunto Olaf.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron todos inmunes y medio ignorándoles apropositamente.

Olaf se harto y entonces agarro uno de los revólveres y disparo contra el techo, la bala reboto saltando por ambas partes, ambos se asustaron al oír eso, estaban locos.

-¿Como se hace para acelerar? -repitió de vuelta dirigiendose al panel de mando.

-Con esa palanca de ahí, la grande, la de en medio -señalo Lorry.

Olaf la echo un vistazo y entonces movió la palanca hacía arriba. Aquello hizo que el barco se moviese mas de la cuenta pero de una manera bastante mucho mas brusca, todos se llevaron un buen golpe a causa del estruendo del que no estaban preparados para soportar.

-¡Alto ahí! -reprochó Astrid desconfiando de ellos, les siguió apuntando.

-Confiaba en ti, ¿sabes? Casi que pensaba que te iba a perdonar la vida por esto, pero no, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada, eres una mala persona después de todo -recrimino Samantha enfurruñada con ella al ver que le había mentido todo el tiempo.

-Pues que bien entonces -exclamo sin hacerla caso.

-Dime una cosa Astrid, ¿mataste a Oskar de verdad o no? -pregunto sinceramente Slevin.

-Si, así es, lo mate, pero por una razón -acoto.

··

Oskar volvió de vuelta a su habitación mientras Astrid le estaban apuntando con la pistola a la vez que Olaf le seguía sosteniendo el tubo que había encontrado antes. Este se giro poniendo una cara de estar gravemente lamentándolo, tenía una cara de completo miedo.

-¿De veras lo vais a hacer? -pregunto entristecidamente.

-Lo siento Oskar, pero no nos has dejado opción, tenemos que hacer esto antes de que sueltes mas de lo que puedes tragar -insistió Astrid dejándole claro porque lo hacían.

-¿Seguro que no podemos llegar a un trato? -objetó sinceramente.

-Un trato, un trato ahora, ¿de veras me estas preguntando eso? -recrimino viendo que ahora se estaba proponiendo hacer una tregua como para aligerar las cosas.

-Si -reafirmo convencido de ello.

Ambos se miraron frustradamente al ver que no lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-Mira Oskar, hubo un tiempo en que confiamos en ti, te quisimos como a un hermano, pero ahora lo único que veo es a un cobarde que es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada -comento Olaf razonando con él para que entendiese que esto ya era inaceptable.

-¿Y que querías que hiciese? Que me mantuviese al margen mientras dejamos que todo el mundo muriese al igual que paso con el campamento, ¿es eso? Estas son buenas personas, y nosotros las estamos apunto de asesinar solamente para hacernos con sus cosas, ¿porque tiene que ser así siempre?, ¿explicamelo? -reprimió soberanamente ya que estaba harto de estar soportando esto.

-Pues porque todas las personas del mundo son malas, nos trataran como a bichos inútiles como lo hicieron nuestros padres, por eso es mejor que no quede nadie mas en el mundo excepto nosotros, que seremos los únicos que harán de este lugar un mundo mejor -aclaro Astrid alzando el puño en señal de superioridad, lo hacían porque se creían los amos del mundo.

-Los únicos, o solamente tu -indico obviamente.

En eso tenía razón, y no podía evitarlo, se cabreo tanto que se abalanzo sobre él y le empezo a asfixiar en el cuello con sus propias manos de una manera brutal.

-Astrid, ¿que cojones haces? -cuestiono exhaltado Olaf al ver lo que hacía.

-Ayudame con las piernas, se mueve demasiado -insistió eufóricamente.

Se fijo en las piernas y veía como se removía, si le estaba haciendo eso era porque quería matarlo de verdad, pero a muerte y sin piedad, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, se coloco detrás suyo y le agarro de ambas piernas impidiendo que se moviese mas de la cuenta.

Oskar estaba intentando de quitársela de encima pero no podía, no le llegaban las manos, Astrid con todas sus fuerzas le apreto aún mas hasta que al final ya no pudo seguir resistiendo, se ahogo completamente y de ahí se murió, se le cayo todo el cuerpo.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviada pero con una expresión de puro descaro.

-Lo has matado -reprimió Olaf sin poder creérselo.

-Lo se, es una lastima, pero había que hacerlo, era él o nosotros -reafirmo confirmando que tuvo que hacerlo por propia decisión, no le gusto nada pero era lo que había que hacer.

Oskar estaba ahí tirado, recién muerto.

-Ahora busquemos la forma de parecer que esto ha sido un accidente -acordo estrictamente.

··

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tuvimos que hacerlo, antes de que Oskar se saliese con la suya y os dijese quienes éramos en realidad -acoto Astrid dejando claro que esa era la autentica razón de todo.

Ambos cuatro no se creían para nada lo que habían escuchado en ese testimonio.

-¿Como pudisteis? -critico pasivamente Slevin al seguir sin creérselo.

-Lo hicimos, al igual que con ese campamento -reafirmo soberanamente Olaf.

-¿Fort Desmond existió si o no? -pregunto Lorry queriendo corroborarlo de una vez por todas.

-Existió un campamento, pero no una base militar, era un pequeño pueblo al que un grupo de tíos hacíendose los soldados lo fortificaron y de ahí estuvimos viviendo como seis meses, hasta que al final nos cansamos y decidimos mandarlos a tomar por saco -confeso ella.

-¿Porque? -prosiguió Bertram.

-Porque no nos daban nada de lo que pedíamos, todos nos trataban como si fuésemos gente honrada, pero no queríamos serlo, queríamos ser lo que mandaban, pero cuando el jefe de ese lugar nos regaño por lo que estábamos haciendo, decidimos darles el castigo que se merecía.

-Así que dejasteis meter a un grupo de infectados para comerse a todo el mundo -concluyo Sam.

-No era nuestra intención, se nos fue de las manos, queríamos que algún par vagabundeara por ahí y por cosa de mala suerte se acabase comiendo al jefe, pero vinieron mas y la gente los ataco uno por uno hasta que todo empezo a arder en llamas -aclaro Olaf demostrando que su intención no era asesinar a todo el mundo, resulto ser un pésimo accidente.

Asintieron amargamente al ver adonde habían ido a parar.

-¿Había niños ahí? -objetó Lorry teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Si, los había, un montón -declaro.

Aquello lo hizo enfadar aún mas, estaba bien claro de que ya no eran las personas buenas de antes, estaban teniendo a unos auténticos psicopatas justo delante.

-¿Porque tenéis que tener todo ese odio? -critico Slevin de vuelta.

-Porque así fue como nos trataron, y nosotros se lo daremos a los demás, para que aprendan lo que sucede cuando se confían con gente como nosotros -admitió demostrando que solamente lo hacían para dar ese placer de sacarse de encima todo el odio que tenían guardado.

Sam ya no podía soportarlo mas, se sintió terriblemente traicionada con ella. Olaf empezo a rebuscar entre todo el bolso de armas que había guardado en un rincón, de pronto se percato de algo que no le gusto nada, dirigió la mirada hacía Astrid.

-Aquí faltan mas -anunció amargamente.

-¿De verdad? -le cuestiono.

-Recuerdo que tenían mas cosas pesadas -confirmo convencido de ello.

Aquello le hizo sentir que algo no cuadraba y tenía que ver con ellos.

-¿Donde esta el resto de las armas? -inquirió soberanamente.

-En un lugar seguro -aviso Lorry.

-No lo hagas -insistió Bertram al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tu callate, que te veo -le reprocho apuntandole de vuelta con la pistola.

Levanto las manos en señal defensiva al ver que no le iban a dejar en paz.

-Olaf, llévate a Lorry y Bertram a recoger el resto de las armas -ordeno explícitamente.

-¿Y que harás tu? -cuestiono viendo que se iba a quedar sola.

-Pues vigilarlos, cojones, que te crees que voy a hacer si no -recrimino contradiciéndole al ver que no se le pasaba por la cabeza que podría hacer eso.

Se lo tomo como un hecho contradictorio del que no había manera de reprochárselo.

-Vamos -ordeno agarrando a ambos de la camisa.

Los otros dos vieron como se los llevaban sin poder hacer nada.

-No os preocupéis, si se hace bien, a lo mejor puede que salgáis vivos de esta -acordo irónicamente.

-No lo haras, nos mataras de todas formas -recrimino Slevin sabiendo que todo eso era solamente una farsa para hacerles sacar de quicio aún mas.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -exclamo tomándoselo como un cumplido.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que esto iba ir de mal en peor a menos que hiciesen algo, ambos les iban a matar y les iban a quitar las cosas, esta vez no podía permitírselo.

··

Olaf los acompaño a punta de pistola mientras ambos iban andando a paso lento debido a la pocas ganas que tenían de hacer esto, justo que querían evitar que les quitasen las cosas y ahora lo iban a hacer, empezaron a arrepentirse de no tomar una opción mejor.

-Andad mas rápido, no quiero que Astrid sospeche de que no vuelvo vivo -recrimino Olaf insistiéndoles para que se fuesen mas rápidos de lo normal.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no podían permitir esto de ningúna manera.

-Dime una cosa Olaf -dijo Lorry.

-¿Él que? -pregunto amargamente.

-Tu has estado todo este tiempo soportando a Astrid y sus ambiciones de querer matar a todo el que le saque de quicio, ¿como haces para soportarlo? -inquirió interesado en ese hecho.

-Es como una hermana mayor para mi, así que todo lo que diga ella le tengo que hacer caso -declaro demostrando que tenía un apego mas leal que otra cosa.

-Pues yo en otros momentos te he visto que no lo toleras mucho -comento Bertram.

-Cierra la boca -replico golpeándole con la punta de la pistola.

-No -discrepo seriamente Lorry y entonces se dio la vuelta intentando de razonar con él-, no lo haré hasta que no tenga una respuesta mucho mejor.

-¿Una respuesta mucho mejor de qué? -critico sin entender a que se refería.

-Tu no la soportas, ¿verdad? -asumió sinceramente.

-¿Como dices? -empezo a enfurruñarse.

-Vamos Olaf, admitelo, estas hasta los huevos de obedecer sus ordenes -insistió obligándole a que confesase la verdad sobre lo que sentía con Astrid.

-Es un poco ruda y caradura pero al menos es la mejor persona que conozco -justifico.

-¿Lo era también Oskar? -indico el otro.

Aquello fue algo que Olaf no pudo soportar, puso una expresión de puro fastidio y entonces dirigió el arma hacía Bertram dispuesto como para dispararle.

-No lo hagas, nos necesitas vivos -exigió Lorry queriendo que lo retomase.

Estaba apunto de hacerlo, se aguantaba las ganas pero le era imposible reaccionar.

-Venga Olaf, eres mejor que esto -le siguió presionando.

-No -empezo a ponerse tan nervioso que le costaba agarrar el arma.

-Dime, ¿que vas a conseguir una vez estando con ella? ¿Te crees que te ayudara? ¿Que tratara como a un hermano? Ella solamente le importaba ella misma y nada mas, ¿porque crees que mato a Oskar sin ni siquiera perdonarle la vida? ¿Porque? -replico Lorry hacíendole sacar todas las opciones que había para que entendiera que se estaba equivocando con lo que pensaba.

-Porque era un chivato -protesto.

-No, lo mato porque ya se canso, como ya se esta cansando de ti, nos matara a nosotros, y luego te matara a ti también y te quitara el resto de tus cosas mientras ella sigue campando a sus anchas, ¿de verdad quieres eso? -aclaro injustificando la autentica realidad de ese asunto.

-No -ya no lo aguanto mas y entonces alzo la pistola disparando hacía el techo debido a que no quería matarlos así tan tontamente.

Lorry aprovecho y se abalanzo encima de él y empezo a quitarle el arma pero este se dio cuenta justo a tiempo e intento de dispararle en la cara pero no podía, Bertram se unió y ambos empezaron a pelearse por el arma, Olaf intento de girar el arma hacía él pero solamente pudo hacer que se chocase contra la pared dejándole inconsciente, cayo de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Mienten, todos siempre mienten -protesto enfurismado Olaf mientras seguía quitándoselo.

-¿Quienes mienten? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus padres son los que te mintieron eh? -asumió Lorry pensando que toda esta ira se debía por algúna razón esencial.

Le dio un golpe de codo en la cabeza pero este se resistió y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna que le hizo salir uno de los revólveres pequeños, cayo justo delante de Bertram. Lorry aprovecho de vuelta y le dio otra patada pero directamente en la cara, aquello le dejo noqueado por un instante, se dio la vuelta y marcho corriendo a buscar el resto de las armas.

-No escaparas -recrimino Olaf y se levanto dispuesto a seguirle.

Bertram empezo a despertarse y entonces observo el arma que tenía justo delante de su cara.

··

Astrid estaba empezando a agobiarse con el asunto ya que quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, aquellos dos le estaban mirando con mala cara y echaba de menos a Olaf, empezo a preocuparse de que quizá le hubiesen matado.

-Tu amigo tarda demasiado -anunció Slevin.

-¡Callate ya! -le reprocho volviendo a apuntarle de vuelta con la pistola.

Ni se inmuto para nada, no le tenía miedo algúno.

-Ah -suspiro agobiada debido a que le estaba amargando la situación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -sugirió Slevin.

-¿Él que? Tiene nuestras armas -critico Samantha.

-No, tiene solamente una, las demás están descargadas y no creo que se vaya a poner a cargarlas todas por precaución -indico lógicamente.

Sam se le quedo mirando con una cara de expectación al ver que no se le paso por la cabeza.

-¿Como haces para que se te ocurran todas esas cosas? -cuestiono.

-Fácil, conociéndome todos los clichés -objetó.

Aquello pudo comprenderlo, pero ahora le preocupaba mas el hecho de que tenían que buscar la forma de distraerla y coger todas las armas que pudiesen obtener.

-Tengo una idea, sígueme el rollo -acordo de forma inesperada, se levanto y se dirigió hacía ella-. Disculpe Astrid, pero sabes que me resultas familiar a alguien conozco.

-Siéntante -le ordeno pasando del tema.

-No, en serio escucha esto -pidió con tono considerable.

Se puso a escucharle a pesar de lo raro que resultaba esto.

-Resulta que una vez estuve paseando por un campo cuando conocí a una chica hermosa que tenía un pelo parecido al que tienes tu -se puso a explicarlo de forma disimulada.

-¿De verdad? -se intereso de forma expectante.

Mientras este estaba intentando de persuadir a Astrid, Sam aprovecho y se escabullo dispuesta a coger el arma que colgaba del cinturón de la rubia, marcho lentamente intentando de que la otra no se diese cuenta porque sino estarían muertos.

-Y resulta que me quede charlando con esa chica intentando de saber si no se parecía a ti.

-Un momento, ¿como puede ser que le preguntes eso si me conoces de ahora? -critico ese hecho ya que sonaba como que no cuadraba para nada.

Se le abrieron las órbitas de los ojos al descubrir que ya la pifio al decir eso. Astrid sintió algo raro y bajo la cabeza notando que ahí estaba Sam intentando de cogerle el arma.

-Tu -chillo despavorida al ver lo que le intentaba de hacer.

Slevin aprovecho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara que la dejo bien noqueado, se llevo la mano a la nariz del golpe, Sam aprovecho la oportunidad y entonces le cogío el arma justo a tiempo, se aparto mientras ambos se ponían a una distancia segura.

-Vosotros -replico viendo lo que hicieron.

-Lo siento Astrid, pero me temo que nuestra cooperación a terminado -decreto Samantha.

-No, nuestra cooperación termina ahora -protesto con todo el odio que tenía dentro, y disparo apunta de pistola hacía ellos haciendo salir todas las balas que habían en el arma. Sam le devolvió los disparos y acabo rozándole cerca del abdomen, la dejo herida pero no muy grave, cayo mientras los otros se escaparon y salieron apuradamente del camarote.

Astrid alzo el arma intentando de dispararles pero no tenía ningúna bala mas.

-Juro por dios, que hoy vais a acabar muertos -justifico decidida a matarlos.

··

Lorry corrió todo lo que pudo y llego a su habitación donde tenía el resto de sus armas, intento de coger uno de los pocos revólveres que había guardado en el primer lugar seguro que conocía cuando entonces se metió Olaf con un comportamiento aberrante.

-Te mato -protesto de vuelta y entonces intento de cogerle el arma pero ambos acabaron agarrados el uno contra el otro hasta que acabaron saliendo de la habitación.

Se tiraron formando una bola humana hasta que Lorry se tiro encima dispuesto a darle todas las bofetadas que podía darle de lo cabreado que estaba, le dio tantas que empezo a sangrar por la boca de una manera bestial.

-Confiaba en ti, pero no, tu tenías que ser así de enfermo -reprocho Lorry soltando todo el mal que sentía al ver que se había equivocado con él después de todo el tiempo que paso.

Entonces Olaf agarro la pistola de antes y se dispuso a darle en la cara cuando solamente pudo apretar el gatillo justo delante de su oreja.

-¡Ah! -grito al sentir el disparo delante de su oreja, aquello le dejo sordo por unos instantes.

Cayo de costado hacía el otro lado mientras este estaba intentando de recuperar el aliento, empezo a levantarse lentamente mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Yo no quería esto, pero no me has dejado opción -espeto autocompadeciendose.

Lorry aprovecho de vuelta y le dio una patada en la mano que le hizo soltar el arma arrojándola hacía unos metros a lo lejos, volvieron a mirarse sabiendo que ahora solo uno podía hacerse con ella, se tiraron encima mientras se arrastraban dispuestos a cogerla, Lorry llego primero y opto por quitarle la municíon al arma, tiro las balas cada vez mas lejos.

-¡No! -grito al ver lo que hizo, lo complico aún mas.

Entonces saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido en el pantalón y se dispuso a clavarle pero aparto la cara de lado y le dio otro golpe de cara, se alejo de él y se levanto dispuesto a confrontarlo como un hombre, Olaf se levanto también pero teniendo la cara llena de moratones.

-¿Como haces para seguir estando de pie? -le cuestiono.

-Porque yo al menos me entrene, no como tu, que eres un vago inútil -indico obviamente.

Escupió una asquerosa de sangre de la boca y entonces avanzo envainando su cuchillo otra vez pero este se defendió esquivando cada uno de sus ataques mientras le daba varios golpes de codo en el estomago, este no pudo soportarlo y estaba que se iba a caer pero se seguía sosteniendo, siguió dandole hasta que al final Lorry no lo vio y recibió un corte en el brazo.

Se llevo la mano a la herida para tapársela, le dio un buen corte.

-Yo también confíe en ti en un primer momento, tanto que pensaba que podríamos cambiar de opinión con respecto a nuestras ideas, pero ahora veo que estaba completamente equivocado -comento demostrando que lo sentía a pesar del comportamiento que tenía.

-¿Que idea? La de matar a mis amigos, jamas -dictamino dejando claro que nunca sería como él.

-Pues me temo que entonces esto se ha acabado para ti -justifico dispuesto a matarlo pero de una vez por todas, puso el cuchillo en posición.

-Pues para ti también -surgió Bertram apuntando con el pequeño revolver que había cogido antes y disparo sin pensar, le impacto en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Lorry se sorprendió al ver lo que hizo, lo mato, sin ni siquiera dudarlo, estaba el cuerpo de Olaf ahí tirado con una mirada solemne mientras se derramaba un río de sangre por el hueco de la cabeza que era por donde entro y salió la bala, justo en el craneo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto acercandose a él para verle.

-Si...estoy bien -afirmo tiritando de pánico.

Le ayudo a acompañarlo viendo que no parecía encontrarse de forma estable, se quedaron ambos viendo el cuerpo de Olaf debido a que les resultaba increíble que después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ahora hubiese acabado muerto por una cuestión tan tonta.

-Tenemos que buscar a los otros, no les quedo mucho tiempo -indico acordándose de que todavía quedaba Astrid que tenía acorralados a los otros dos.

··

Astrid recargo su arma y empezo a buscarlos por ambos lados, sabía que no podrían haber ido tan lejos ya que el barco solamente tenía dos lados y ella estaba en el lado contrario adonde ellos se escaparon, con una mano tenía agarrada la herida que le hicieron, estaba sangrando pero estaba tan enfurruñada con ellos que eso le preocupaba menos que otra cosa.

Sam y Kevin estaban en la proa arrodillados y asegurandose de que no les viese.

-¿Cuanto tienes? -pregunto Slevin queriendo saber cuantas balas quedaban.

Sam saco el cargador del arma y solamente quedaban dos balas, muy poco útil.

-Vamos a tener que jugárnoslas a piedra, papel y tijeras -indico el otro.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -critico.

-Dame el arma -pidió sin dar mucho detalle.

-¿Y eso de que te va a servir? -le cuestiono sin entender cual era su nuevo plan ahora.

Se la dio sin problema y entonces se la guardo por detrás del pantalón.

-Ella espera que uno de los dos salga con el arma para atacarla, así que yo me pondré cerca de ella para atacarla, dejare que me ataque, y tu aprovecharas para llamarla, darás la vuelta y la atacaras en cuanto venga del otro lado -explicó corroborando su plan.

-Eso suena a una idea muy estupida -discrepo de esa opción ya que poco sentido tenía.

-Es eso o jugar a que nos ponemos de su lado, ¿tu que opinas? -indico sinceramente.

Ahí tenía que tomar una opción, era eso o dejar que ella cargase todas las balas contra ellos hasta que uno de los dos recibiese un disparo, ahora tenían que poner todo de su parte para poder salvarse de aquella loca salvaje que les había mentido todo el tiempo.

Astrid iba mirando de lado a lado asegurandose de que los tenía en su punto de mira, estaba apunto de girar por la esquina cuando entonces Slevin la ataco con un tubo que le dio justo en la herida, gimió dolorida pero entonces le dio de lleno con el arma en la cara.

-Oh -cayo dolorido contra el suelo y entonces ella se dispuso a dispararle cerca de la cabeza pero estaba tan dolorida que apenas podía mover el suelo.

-Astrid -la llamo Samantha al otro lado.

Se giro observando que la otra estaba justo detrás.

-Ven aquí -le insistió y entonces desapareció girando al otro lado.

No sabía que hacer, entonces se percato de que iba a girar yendo por el otro lado del camino, giro dejando a Slevin ahí ya que tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse ahora, se puso delante cuando entonces Sam se tiro encima de ella de una forma bestial y ambas acabaron cayendo, Sam se puso a quitarle el arma pero la otra se estaba resistiendo demasiado, estaba tan enfurecida que no iba a soltar el arma para nada, al final no tuvo mas opción que morderle los dedos para que lo soltase.

-¡Ah! -grito dolorida debido al fuerte mordisco que le estaba dando.

Lo soltó y aprovecho para darle un golpe de cara contra la suya, la tiro y ambas se quedaron de una manera que apenas podían sacarse el aliento, Astrid fue la que mas se resistió, agarro el arma y se puso a levantarse mientras Sam estaba intentando de recuperarse de ese golpe.

-Levanta, vamos -le ordeno con aquel tono frío y desconsiderado.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me puedas matar? -le critico asumiendo que le iba a hacer eso.

-Haz...lo -le repitió pero con un tono mas murmurante.

Ahí ya no tenía opción, había llegado al limite de su furia, se levanto teniendo una mirada fija como de tenerle ningún miedo mas, Astrid se quedo indemne sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, era como si a pesar de todo lo sucedido, era incapaz de apretar el gatillo y matarla ahí mismo.

-Vamos, adelante, hazlo -le ordeno sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

-Un momento -pidió señalando con el dedo, aquella herida se le estaba pudriendo en muy poco tiempo, se le notaba la sangre coagulada colgando del costado.

-Te estas sangrando -aviso.

Volvió a mirarla mientras le ponía una mirada de desahogo.

-¿Porque no disparas? -pregunto viendo que no parecía tener ganas de hacerlo.

-Durante mucho tiempo, todos me han ordenado que haga una cosa y otra, siempre obligándome a hacer algo que no quiero, pero ahora que estas aquí pidiéndome esto, ya no tiene ningún sentido -explicó dando a entender que ahora se le quitaron las ganas al ver que le ordenaba matarla.

-Si que la tiene, ¿y sabes porque? Porque estas madurando -declaro ella.

-¿Como? -cuestiono indecisa.

-No lo vez, no puedes pasarte toda la vida haciendo lo que se te da la gana, tienes que aprender a ser mas responsable, si no lo haces, no tienes vida -aclaro mostrandose compasiva con ella.

-Si que la tengo -le volvió a apuntar con la pistola.

-¿Como? Matando a la gente que te rodea, es esa una forma de vivir -critico exponencialmente.

No dijo nada, se quedo con esa idea en la cabeza ya que sabía muy bien que tenía razón.

-Lo sabes, porque no quieres admitirlo -indico obviamente.

-No, no quiero, yo solamente quiero vivir, pero dejando de lado todos los convencionalismos de siempre, estoy harta de un mundo con rutinas y reglas, quiero mi mundo de libre albedrío, pero nadie me lo permite, mis padres no me lo permitieron, la gente del campamento no me lo permitió, y tu tampoco me lo permites -reafirmo aclarando la razón de porque estaba tan desesperada por querer matarlos a todos, giro el gatillo del arma dispuesta a matarla del todo.

Justo en ese momento Slevin estaba apunto de despertarse, se miro teniendo una herida en la nariz del cual le salía sangre, entonces saco su revolver sabiendo que solamente le quedaban dos balas.

-Mira Astrid, hace unos meses todo esto podría haberme importado un comino, ¿pero sabes que? Ya me la suda completamente, estoy harta de tenerle miedo a todo el mundo, estoy harta de esconderme esperando a que mi novio vuelva cuando puede que este muerto, estoy harta de que Jim nos presione para que sobrevivamos a su mundo -protesto sacandose de encima todas las quejas que tenía sobre todo aquello por lo que había pasado.

-¿Su mundo? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Él también estaba desesperado, desesperado por querer conseguirlo, y al final eso lo transformo en ese monstruo que nos ataco antes la primera vez que nos metimos aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si -afirmo tímidamente, ya estaba con dudas.

-Desde que venimos aquí, siempre me he quedado con una duda, ¿porque no me disparaste cuando estabas apunto de hacerlo? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Porque ese monstruo venía a matarnos, tu y tus amigos erais los únicos que podíais hacer funcionar este barco y así poder largarme de aquí -declaro demostrando que solamente fue una excusa para que se escapasen justo a tiempo.

-¿Entonces has estado esperando todo este tiempo para poder matarnos en cuanto llegásemos a la costa de Francia? -concluyo asumiendo que era todo ese plan.

-Si, pero al principio te vi y me vi a mi misma, a una chica indefensa que era capaz de todo, de arriesgar lo que sea, pero ahora después de esto, me doy cuenta de que es imposible, todos siempre se oponen, así que solamente queda una opción, y es eliminarlo -reafirmo relatando que al empezar tuvo sus dudas al respecto y se la perdono de momento.

Se dispuso a dispararla pero esta vez decididamente.

-No -grito intentando de frenarla pero era tarde.

Se oyó un disparo, pero no veía de su arma, se miro y observo que había una herida de bala cerca de su corazón, se le salió toda la sangre chorreando por su camiseta, Sam se extraño al ver eso y entonces se giro observando lo que sucedió, era Slevin, estaba ahí delante apuntando con el arma, le salía el humo de la pólvora al disparar el arma.

-Yo jamas confíe en ti -declaro.

Para Astrid aquello no le significaba nada y entonces se dispuso a volver a disparar. Slevin se dio cuenta y disparo la ultima bala que le quedaba, esta vez le atravesó cerca del cuello, se queda indecisa sin inmutarse hasta que entonces un chorro de sangre le empezo a salir de la herida.

Sam se quedo indecisa al ver eso, Astrid se la quedo mirando y entonces puso una sonrisa irónica mientras se le veían todos los dientes con sangre, era una mueca desagradable, se le cayo el arma y empezo a hacerse hacía atrás hasta que acabo cayendo por la borda, el cuerpo cayo al agua con toda la sangre recorriéndole alrededor, la marea se la llevo alejandola del barco.

Ella se tambaleo viendo adonde fue a parar todo, Slevin se le acerco para ver como estaba.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con un tono autocompasivo.

-Samantha, Slevin -se oyó una voz conocida que se acercaba desde el otro lado.

Eran Lorry y Bertram, se dirigieron hacía ellos viendo que todo había terminado.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Lorry juntadose con los otros dos.

-Estamos bien, ¿donde esta Olaf? -pregunto acordándose de que estaban con el otro.

-Esta muerto -declaro Bertram-. ¿Y Astrid?

-Ya no esta -corroboro plenamente.

Ambos asintieron viendo que todo termino bien, pero para Samantha aquello no.

··

Llego la noche y ahí todo volvió a oscurecerse, solo que ahora la cosa estaba menos tranquila debido a que lo que había sucedido durante toda la tarde no había sido una cosa muy placentera, dos de las personas que habían conocido en muy poco tiempo habían intentando de matarlos por unas cuestiones que se les escapaban de su comprensión, era posible que hubiesen hecho algo con ellos para impedir que hubiesen cometido ese acto, al parecer no.

Lorry y Bertram dejaron atados los cuerpos de Oskar y Olaf en dos lonas que habían encontrado, estaban dispuestos a hacer un funeral con ellos ya que al menos se merecían un entierro digno como dios manda, lastima que el cuerpo de Astrid se hubiese perdido en el mar, pero era mejor que se hubiese quedado ahí para que al menos no diese un mal recuerdo.

Sam estaba tan exhausta y tan confundida que se quede en el mismo lugar donde antes Lorry estaba reposando cada noche hasta ahora, no podía evitar pensar que aquella chica rubia con la que se había pasado estupendamente resultase ser una psicopata con muy mala gana, era esto la primera vez por la que pasaba por una experiencia como esta.

Slevin veía por lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada, algo tenía que hacer con ella o sino jamas lo soportaría una vez hubiesen llegado a la costa de Francia.

Se acerco dispuesto a hablar con ella cuando entonces hablo antes de que pudiese decir algo.

-¿Vas a venir a hablarme como siempre verdad? -asumió seriamente.

-Y si, ¿que quieres que haga? No puedo dejarte aquí con esta satisfacción -critico incrédulamente viendo que ya se lo sabía demasiado.

Se levanto de mal humor y se dirigió hacía él.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me mosquea de todo esto? -inquirió queriendo saber su opinión.

-Que ella ha intentado de matarte -objetó el otro.

-No, que ella, estaba tan desesperada por conseguir que estaba dispuesta a matarnos -declaro.

-¿Y ahí algo malo en todo eso? -cuestiono asumiendo que se trataba por otra cosa.

-Es como estar con Jim, todas las personas con las que nos rodeamos siempre son adictas a algo o están desesperadas por conseguir otra cosa imposible, Jim estaba obsesionado con estar rodeado de gente, y ella estaba obsesionada con matarlos a todos y quedarse con todo lo que había, ¿que clase de mundo es este en el que todos se acaban volviendo locos de esa manera? -explicó intentando de llegar a algúna cuestión sobre ese asunto.

-Ni idea, ese es el problema de cuando el mundo se va al carajo, todos siempre nos acabamos convirtiendo en algo que no queremos, y eso incluye también volverse alguien despreciable y sadico -opino honestamente viendo adonde llegaba todo esto.

-En algúna de las películas que conoces, ¿tu sabes acaso como se resolvería esto? -objetó intentando de pensar en algúna solución a todo ese malestar como para poder entenderlo.

Se quedo pensándolo detenidamente.

-Ni idea, igualmente, seguro que todo acabaría con un barco incendiandose y una vez que el asesino o monstruo que nos haya estado atacando todo este tiempo haya muerto, seguro que viene el avión de salvamento y nos saca justo en ese momento y no en otro -comento de forma especifica sabiendo que todos esos hechos siempre acaban de esa misma manera.

-Típico -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

-Lo se, es un cliché que no nunca pasa de moda -reafirmo aguantandose las ganas de no reirse.

Ambos asintieron intentando de aliviarse al saber que ahora todo había pasado, pero ahora resultaba duro saber que todo podría haber ido mucho peor de lo que parecía.

-Tenías razón sabes -mencionó ella.

-¿Así? -se intereso al oír eso.

-Y si, pensaba que por lo menos alguien este mundo tendría la suficiente certeza como para poder sobrevivir sin la necesidad de matarse constantemente, pero ahora que me equivocaba -confeso reconociendo que todo en lo que había asimilado era inequívoco.

-No te equivocaste, nos equivocamos todos con ellos, creíamos que eran buena gente, pero al final resulto que eran mucho peor de lo que nos podríamos haber imaginado -retracto sinceramente.

-Lo se, pero al menos cuando nadie mas pudo ayudarme, tu estabas ahí, de la misma forma que Odd lo estuvo para mi desde que comenzó todo esto -indico viendo que a pesar de todos los hechos acontecidos, él siempre le ayudo en el mejor de los momentos.

Se le quedo mirando como intentando de saber si era lo que pretendía decir o no.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente y le abrazo fuertemente.

Se quedo indeciso ya que nunca antes le había abrazado así, era como si al final de todos sus esfuerzos, se lo gano a pleno derecho, ahora confiaba plenamente en él, pero aquella satisfacción se debía a que solamente a que Odd le ayudo como primera medida, sentir eso, era como si ella estuviese sustituyendo a su anterior novio por otro que se le parecía.

Los otros dos lo estaban viendo todo y sentían como que al final él se lo estaba ganando, pero ambos sabían que esto no iba a acabar así.

-Si llegamos a encontrarnos a Odd en algúna parte de Francia, si él lo descubre, juro que le acabara dando una paliza a muerte -opino sinceramente Lorry.

-Y si -reafirmo convencido Bertram de eso-. ¿Esta bien el brazo?

-Esta bien, suerte de que al menos no fue peor de lo que podría haber sido -opino sabiendo que aquel corte le pudo provocar un daño mucho peor, lo tenía vendado.

Terminaron de atar los cadaveres, justo en ese momento Lorry se percato de que Bertram tenía un comportamiento como bastante frustrante, algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto.

-No -contesto aunque no sonaba bastante convincente.

-Vamos Bertram, hemos dejado de estar en la base, puedes contarme lo que sea -insistió Lorry queriendo ser amable con él ya que quería saber porque se encontraba así.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y entonces declaro:

-Los deje escapar -confeso relacionándolo con Astrid y Olaf.

-Aja -comprendió Lorry-. Continua.

-Olaf estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico, le salía espuma de la boca, yo intente de meterme para ayudarle, pero le insistí a Astrid que se pusiese contra la verja, pero no, le seguí insistiendo hasta que al final ya no pude mas y me metí estando vulnerable, y al final paso lo que paso -explicó revelando porque se sentía tan mal a causa de eso.

-Y te sientes culpable por haberles dejado escapar -concluyo el otro.

-No solo eso, me entrenaste para poder soportar cosas como esas, y justo hoy que tenía a esos dos vigilándoles, me deje llevar por mis instintos -aclaro demostrando que se sentía completamente desanimado ya que era como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que le enseñaron.

-Bertram, escuchame bien, nadie es perfecto vale, entiendo que quisieras haberle hecho bien, te entiendo, pero esos dos eran demasiado listos, si no hubieses sido tu habría sido otro de los tres y habría pasado lo mismo, era imposible evitar eso, pero al menos lograste una cosa -se puso a razonar con él para que viese el lado bueno de todo el asunto.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono interesado.

-Me salvaste el pellejo ahí abajo al matar a Olaf, ahí no dudaste, simplemente lo mataste sin pensar en todo lo demás, muy pocos hombres pueden lograr eso, pero nunca como lo hiciste tu -confeso echándole la mano encima del hombro como un acto de agradecimiento.

Eso fue algo que no se le paso por la cabeza en ningún momento.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido al reconocerlo.

-No tienes porque pensar mal de esto, ya has hecho un buen trabajo después de todo, y de eso estoy orgulloso, estoy orgulloso de ti Bertram Cox, has sido siempre mi mejor cadete, hasta el final -acoto demostrándole toda su amabilidad y consideración hacía él.

Jamas había llegado a pensar que podría confiarle de esa manera, tanto tiempo con él, y ahora se lo estaba agradeciendo de la mejor manera que podía darle.

-Gracias señor -agradeció cordialmente.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos sabiendo que ahora podían confiarse mutuamente.

-¿Como va la cosa chicos? -pregunto Samantha surgiendo de la nada y dirigiendose hacía ellos.

-Bueno, hemos logrado atar a estos dos, ¿pero quieres hacer algo mas por si acaso? -aviso Lorry asumiendo que podría darles otro inconveniente.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se giro fijándose en la barca que todavía estaba atado abajo en la proa del barco, al ver eso tuvo una idea como para poder darles el funeral que se merecían.

··

A la mañana siguiente, el Megapod continuo su recorrido yendo por una frondosa zona repleta de restos que parecían derrumbados de algún edificio, ambos siguieron el mismo recorrido ya que no quedaba nada por encontrar el lugar que ansiaban encontrar, por dentro estaba Yumi que ahora se ocupaba ella de manejar el vehículo blindado, a su lado se encontraba Jeremy y en la parte trasera estaba Odd junto con Aelita al lado, ambos iban bien tranquilos sin hacer nada.

Odd continuaba mirando aquella joya que supuestamente le iba a dar a Sam una vez la volviese a ver, después de la ultima conversacíon que tuvo con Aelita ahora tenía sus dudas de adonde iba a parar todo esto, verdaderamente iba a conseguir dársela o no, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, asintió mosqueado cuando entonces alguien dijo:

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la pelirrosa percatandose de su reacción.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... ¿crees que esto va a salir bien? -inquirió con tono dudoso.

-Bueno, vosotros cuatro habéis pasado primero por un montón de cosas peores, mientras que yo he estado encerrada en una torre sin apenas hacer algo durante los últimos diez años -opino lógicamente viendo como había ido a parar todo este asunto.

-Como para que no digan que eres una princesa -indico obviamente.

-Ya -exclamo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Aelita, he estado pensando en eso en todo lo que estuvimos hablando el otro dia, y pienso, que deberías confesarte con él -comento susurradamente con él para que no le escuchase.

-¿Que le confiese mis sentimientos a Jeremy? -critico ella levantando demasiado la voz.

Le rechisto viendo que aquello se oía demasiado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Jeremy escuchando aquel chirrido molesto.

-No nada, solo cosas nuestras -mencionó contradictoriamente Odd para que no se lo tomase mal.

-Bueno, pues espero de que no sea sobre mi -indico expresamente Jeremy.

Soltaron una pequeña risilla falsa al ver que casi justo los descubre con lo que estaban hablando. Yumi echo una rápida mirada al notar muy bien de que estaban hablando.

-Mira Aelita, yo apenas deje a Sam con un montón de preocupaciones, pero tu al menos tienes a alguien que se preocupa verdaderamente por ti, alguien que ha estado bien dispuesto a saber de ti desde el comienzo, y en estos tiempos ya casi es imposible que alguien bueno como él quede con vida, ya viste lo que paso antes, no lo desperdicies antes de tener la oportunidad -argumento Odd hacíendole entender que tenía que confesarse antes de lo que perdiese todo como de costumbre.

-¿Como que ha estado bien dispuesto por mi? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Bueno, desde la primera vez que te vio en ese video ha tenido mucha curiosidad por ti, ¿tu que crees? Eres la llave a la salvación de este mundo -indico sarcásticamente.

-No vayas por ahí -le rechisto honestamente.

Se lo tomo como un aviso inoportuno pero al que había que tomar en cuenta.

-Intenta de hacerme caso, vale, no pagues las mismas consecuencias que yo, aprovecha el momento antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿entendido? -acordo sinceramente para que se lo pensase.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo no muy convencida de eso.

Odd confío en ella plenamente y se acomodo volviendo a lo que estaba, se guardo el rubí y se puso a acariciar a Kiwi que lo tenía contra las piernas.

Aelita se quedo pensando en eso, en cierto modo tenía razón, Jeremy había sido la única persona ademas de su padre en quien podía confiar plenamente, él fue quien recibió su mensaje y lo arriesgo todo con tal de querer reparar el mundo, pero verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esos instintos, podía amarle como la mejor persona que había conocido nunca.

Jeremy estaba tranquilamente mirando el paisaje pero en la ventana se podía ver el reflejo de Aelita en él, viéndola así estaba preciosa, era un autentico encanto de persona, la mejor chica que había conocido nunca, tanto que no podía evitar amarla, la quería bastante, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por él o no, en algún momento, iba a tener que confesar sus sentimientos antes de que todo se perdiese como de costumbre.

Bajaron por una colina de restos y luego fueron todo rectos mientras Ulrich con su motocicleta les seguía por detrás, estaban yendo directamente a una zona industrial que había al horizonte.

··

En el barco, los cuatro se reunieron dispuestos a dar el ultimo homenaje a los sujetos que habían muerto en el barco, Oskar y Olaf estaban metidos en varias lonas acolchados y los amontonaron sobre la barca, ambos volvieron a arriba viendo que ahora ya estaba.

-¿Algo que decir? -pregunto al respecto Slevin.

Sam se lo retomo intentando de hacerse a la idea, luego mencionó:

-Poco sabemos quienes eran estas dos personas antes, pero sabemos muy bien como se llamaban, eran Oskar y Olaf, ambos eran grandes amigos, pero las circunstancias entre ambos les desunieron y acabaron sufriendo severas consecuencias, pero eso no significa que no hubiesen sido buenos con nosotros cuando tuvimos el mejor de los momentos -pronunció Samantha dando su pesamen.

Todos asintieron viendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Oskar era un buen hombre, pícaro, entusiasta, gracioso, nos hizo muy buena compañía, en cambio Olaf se mostró muy serio y compasivo con nosotros, no era el mejor de los hombres, pero al menos pudimos contarnos cosas importantes entre ambos, con eso sirvió durante un buen tiempo -añadió dando un ultimo veredicto.

Slevin la miro sintiéndose confiado en que había hecho lo correcto.

-Esperemos de que estén donde estén, puedan volver a estar juntos, amen.

-¡Amen! -espetaron mutuamente sintiéndose de acuerdo.

Entonces Lorry desato la barca haciendo que esta se marchase flotando por el otro lado según lo iba removiendo la marea, ambos iban viendo como aquellos dos cuerpos que iban dentro de aquel pequeño y deteriorado bote se marchaban sabiendo de que ese sería su ultimo momento de paz.

-¿No disparamos al aire o...? -cuestiono Slevin asumiendo que iban a hacer eso.

-No, no merece la pena, excepto esto -discrepo Samantha y entonces saco un cartucho de bengalas, se concentro en el objetivo y entonces disparo haciendo salir la bengala.

Impacto contra el bote y de ahí todo los cuerpos que habían encima empezaron a quemarse y a expandirse hasta el punto de que ya quedo todo ardiendo, ambos cuatro observaron como las llamaradas consumían a los dos, siguió así hasta que el bote se rompió y de ahí los dos cuerpos cayeron hundiéndose en el agua hasta desaparecer como si no hubiesen estado nunca ahí.

Asintieron aliviados ya que por lo menos habían conseguido despedirse como dios mandaba, Bertram se giro intentando de querer saber nada mas, esto ya era demasiado para él, se rasco la nariz y entonces alzo la cabeza observando algo que lo dejo perplejo.

-Chicos -les llamo.

Ambos lo escucharon atentamente y marcharon a ver lo que había al frente. La neblina que había cubriéndolo todo se marcho dejando solamente un vistazo a lo que parecía ser una playa en un pequeño pueblo costero, se sorprendieron al ver que llegaron a encontrar tierra.

-Hemos llegado -reconoció sorprendido Slevin.

-Aún no, hay que frenar el barco antes de que choquemos contra la arena -insistió apuradamente Lorry sabiendo de que estaban yendo demasiado rápido y si continuaban así acabarían estrellándolo de una forma brutal e imprudente.

Volvieron a meterse dentro de la cubierta y se pusieron a controlar las palancas una por una mientras el barco seguía avanzando demasiado hasta el punto de que la tierra se hacía cada vez mas grande, ya tocaron la superficie y después de un buen rato ya alcanzaron la playa.

-Un poco mas -ordeno Lorry intentando junto con todo el equipo de bajar la ultima palanca que era la que sacaba el ancla del barco, lo tironearon del todo y lo consiguieron.

El ancla salió despedida y al final se clavo contra la tierra provocando un enorme estruendo. Los cuatro salieron de ahí observando que estaban en uno de esos pequeños pueblos de la costa este, estaba tan abandonado que parecía una ciudad fantasma.

-¿Como hacemos ahora para ir hacía allí? -cuestiono Slevin viendo que se habían detenido no muy lejos de tocar la arena, si salían iban a mojarse con el agua.

Ahí entonces Samantha tuvo una idea, agarro uno de los inflables que habían en uno de los huecos de la cubierta y entonces lo inflo abriendose un bote, ambos cuatro se montaron en eso abandonado el barco y yendo directamente hacía la costa, saltaron de ahí y ambos empezaron a arrastrarse por toda la arena entusiasmados al ver que llegaron, el que mas era Slevin.

-Y yo que pensaba que jamas vería una arena como esta -opino honestamente mientras se agarraba varios lotes de arena y sacaba una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

-¿Donde creéis que estamos? -pregunto Bertram al respecto.

-No lo se, pero parece que este no es un lugar muy apetecible que digamos -indico Bertram fijándose en el ambiente que tenía el pueblo en el que se encontraban.

Todos se pusieron a pensar en que a lo mejor era verdad eso de que Francia era el centro de toda la maldad del mundo y que ellos justamente se habían metido directamente en donde no debían.

-Chicos, reuníos aquí por favor -ordeno expresamente Samantha.

Todos se dirigieron acercandose hacía ella incluido Slevin que se levanto sacandose la arena de encima, formaron un circulo mientras ella sacaba un fusil y lo clavaba sobre la tierra.

-Hemos estado... soportando de todo, para poder llegar hasta aquí, ¿pero acaso esa es una excusa para poder rendirse? -argumento poniendose en un aspecto rígido y discreto.

-No -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Vinimos aquí por una razón, y esa razón es encontrar a Odd y a sus amigos para descubrir que es lo que sucede aquí, puede que nos enfrentemos a mas infectados, mas monstruos, y posiblemente a gente poco amistosa, ¿pero eso va a detener nuestro plan?

-No -reafirmaron de vuelta.

-Encontraremos a Odd sea donde sea que este, y les ayudaremos con la misión que tenían propuesta, y una vez hecho eso, jamas volveremos adonde hemos venido, lucharemos, y esta vez hasta el final -decreto decididamente Samantha dejando claro que a partir de ahora no seguirían huyendo mas.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, se miraron confiados sabiendo que era la mejor opción que podían tener en cuenta hasta ahora, tanta costumbre con eso de ir sobreviviendo que al final les hizo darse cuenta de cual era la mejor opción con la que podían hacerse a la idea.

De pronto escucharon algo raro que parecía sonar a un ladrido de perro.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -cuestiono Slevin mirando por los alrededores.

-Oh genial -exclamo mosqueado Bertram al descubrir de que se trataba.

Un grupo de perros salvajes y bastante malheridos surgieron de la nada, estaban arriba en la colina donde había un chalé, había como una docena de ellos y los estaban rodeando.

-¿Creéis que están infectados? -inquirió el otro empezando a alarmarse.

Los perros gruñeron de una forma bestial, estaba claro que tenían la rabia.

-Samantha, ¿sabes acaso que hacer en esta situación no? -pregunto Lorry asumiendo que sabía lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces cambio su expresión a una rígida.

-Acabemos con esto -decreto alzando su rifle de francotirador.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivas armas y avanzaron dispuestos a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían.

Se oyeron los disparos seguidos de varios murmullos de los perros, los mataron a todos.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	9. 9·Entrar en la fortaleza

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enteprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 9: ENTRAR EN LA FORTALEZA

Una figura se encontraba en una sala oscura, estaba sentado delante de algo que parecía una cápsula conteniendo a una persona dentro e inconsciente, el individuo empezó a cantar de una forma muy silenciosa pero aquello canción que tocaba era bastante agradable.

- _Porque no me dejas verte, tal y como eres, yo solamente quiero, conocerte por dentro, y por fuera_ -era Hopper que cantaba delante de su ex-mujer metida en aquella cápsula que la mantenía viva.

Desde que Deckard le enseño eso, ahora ya no sabía que pensar, existía la forma de curarla de aquel golpe que se llevo hacía una década, pero de que le iba a servir, para él es como si ya estuviese muerta, y teniendo ahora a Alexandra, es como si la estuviese engañando.

- _Deja, que te conozca, porque así puedo, saber amarte_ -finalizo bajando el tono de la canción.

Al otro lado en la entrada se encontraba Deckard observando lo que sucedía.

-Muy bien canción Franz -aviso.

Aquello lo alerto y se giro de forma esporádica observando de quien se trataba.

-¿Es la canción que le cantaste durante vuestro primer aniversario?, ¿no? -asumió sinceramente.

-Así es, la he estado repasando a lo largo de todos estos años, intentando de no olvidarla, pero ahora preferiría olvidarla ya que esto para mi no tiene ningún sentido -opino honestamente, estaba tan frustrado con este tema que ya prácticamente le resultaba mas fácil olvidar el pasado que otra cosa.

-Si que lo tiene, miralo Hopper, ella esta viva, después de todos estos años recriminándome por lo que paso, ahora vez que la salve y no la queme, cualquier hombre podría decir lo mismo de esto, nunca se tiene una oportunidad como esta -argumento Deckard hacíendole entender que haberla mantenido con vida era lo mejor que podría haber hecho por él en todo este tiempo.

-¿Que oportunidad? La oportunidad de ver a un fantasma, yo paso de eso -discrepo de esa opción.

Deckard se le quedo mirando intrigado, estaba claro que algo se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Esto no será por Alexandra verdad? -supuso cordialmente.

No quiso admitirlo, pero era cierto que lo hacía por eso.

-Venga Hopper, no tienes porque pensar así, puedes estar con las dos, después de esto no creo que ni vuelva a ser humana -repercuto mostrandose favorable con él.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Mirala bien, puede que haya permanecido en este estado durante mas de diez años, pero cuando construí esto no era nada perfecto, así que tuvo que ocuparme de algúnos arreglillos para que se mantuviese estable durante todo este tiempo, su mente esta bien, pero una parte de ella me parece que se ha ido y solamente queda ese lado, inhumano que la hace parecer una marioneta -explicó demostrando que si la curaban, no iba a ser la de siempre sino algo peor e inverosímil.

-Santo dios -exclamo Hopper viendo adonde iba a parar.

-Siento que tengas que oír esto Franz, pero necesito que sepas todo lo que necesitas conocer de este proceso, una vez empecemos a curarla, terminaremos lo que empezamos, crearemos el virus definitivo, y atraparemos a tu hijo y a su club de guerreros mata monstruos que nos han estado tocando las narices todo este tiempo -indico pero de una forma que sonaba mas a una cruel amenaza que a un consejo honesto y útil.

-¿La mataras verdad? -insinuó intentando de aguantarse las ganas.

-No, claro que no, quiero que ella este aquí para cuando todo esto pase, la familia reunida al fin -declaro demostrando que ya se tenía algo mucho mas pensado y resultaba irónico verlo.

Casi sentía ganas de vomitar por eso, pero no podía, lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí y cambiar de tema antes de que esto resultase deplorable.

-Será mejor que termines por hoy de ver esto, ahí que seguir con el trabajo del Fortovixyn, quizás te de un nuevo compañero -acoto.

-¿Uno del que no puedo utilizarte en tu contra? -pregunto quejándose.

-Puede ser, pero al menos a este lo voy a tener bien controlado, de momento -indico y entonces ambos salieron dejando a Anthea ahí en la cápsula.

Se oía el repiqueteo de las gotas del agua en el que estaba metida, seguido de sus pulsaciones.

Salieron y de ahí se encontraron con el teniente Kroll que mantenía esa mirada de mal humos que traía siempre consigo, estaba claro que le seguía teniendo una mal ímpetu por lo que sucedió el otro dia al haber creado ese motín junto con William.

-Kroll se ocupara de ti, si quieres preguntarle algo, que sea ahora -acordo.

Hopper se lo pensó, no le gustaba esa idea de tener a esta bestia de hombre a su lado todo el tiempo, pero si ese iba a ser su nuevo castigo, entonces tenía que saber cuales eran las reglas.

-¿Como haré para hablar con la gente con la que estoy en contacto siempre? -objetó.

-Dejare que vengan a verte, pero todas las conversaciones que hagas, tendrán solamente una media hora en todo el dia, si te pasas mucho tiempo hablando uno, eso será todo, y nada mas -confirmo dejando claro que así iban a ser las conversacíon de hoy en dia.

-De acuerdo -lo acepto sin rechistar, ya se le quedo bien claro.

-Espero de que aceptes las condiciones Hopper, porque a partir de hoy, ya nadie volverá a ser lo mismo para ti, que con los demás, y espero de que todo este tema termine, porque no quiero que acabe justo en el momento en que tu hija encuentre la manera segura de entrar aquí y destruirlo todo -dictamino explícitamente Deckard dejando que no iba a permitir nada de eso por mas tiempo.

··

En otro lugar, se encontraba un hospital clínico en el que estaba todo derruido, parecía tener aspecto de que había recibido el impacto de un misil dejando un enorme boquete entra ambos pisos.

Dentro del lugar habían dos infectados alimentandose de un cuerpo muerto que estaba atado a una camilla de seguridad, le arrancaron los intestinos mientras se lo iban comiendo como si se tratasen de embutidos de carnicería, al otro lado de la esquina surgió Aelita que estaba apuntando con su guantelete, se giro fijándose en los muertos y ahí supo que hacer.

Uno de los muertos se percato y entonces se levanto pero Aelita alzo aún mas la mano apuntando y disparo lanzando una bola de energía, esta impacto contra el muerto del cual un aura rosada le envolvió y le hizo estallar en cientos de pedazos. El otro muerto que estaba arrodillado se percato de lo que sucedió con el otro muerto y se giro con curiosidad, Aelita decidió no seguir aprovechando aún mas y saco un cuchillo, marcho hacía él muerto y justo cuando este estaba apunto de levantarse, le clavo el cuchillo en el craneo matándolo al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Odd surgiendo de la misma esquina.

-No, sucede nada, todo estaba despejado -declaro Aelita quitándose el pañuelo de la boca.

Los demás salieron de ahí apuntando con sus armas mientras iban avanzando por el pasillo, ahí entonces Odd se percato de lo que sucedió y se hizo una idea.

-Pues si que ha sucedido algo -opino sinceramente.

Los demás se pusieron a echar un vistazo, Ulrich se percato de un volquete que había entre la pared y el techo, se veía prácticamente la luz del sol saliendo por ahí.

-¿Que crees que pudo haber hecho esto? -cuestiono interesado.

-Seguramente lo hizo algún helicóptero militar de esos que pasaron cuando todo se puso patas arriba, era mejor destruirlo todo e impedir que la plaga se extendiese -opino pensativamente Jeremy.

-No parece que esto lo haya causado un misil -comento Yumi teniendo una hipótesis.

-A lo mejor el misil que lanzaron no se activo -supuso seriamente Ulrich.

-Pues si ese misil esta por aquí entonces tenemos que buscar todo lo que haya sobrevivido en este lugar antes de que suceda una de esas de siempre en la que todos nos arrepentimos -acordo Jeremy sabiendo que ocurriría ese tipo de gag en el que algo bueno acaba en una terrible emergencia.

Cada uno se puso a registrar cada una de las habitaciones que había por los lugares que no estaban del todo derruidos, el lugar apunto de caerse y como diesen una sola pisada cualquier cosa se les podría caer encima y tendrían que pasarse todo el día así.

Ulrich junto con Yumi y Odd se metieron en una sala que estaba repleta de medicamentos, cada uno fue encontrando lo que había como para pensar que podría resultar útil, no tenían ni idea de mas o menos lo que era pero decidieron cogerlo sin mas.

Yumi se dispuso a coger un par de botes de oxicodona cuando de pronto se fijo en algo raro que había tirado en el suelo, era una jeringuilla que contenía algo anaranjado, parecido a la sustancia que supuestamente era el antídoto del Fortovixyn. Se dispuso a cogerlo cuando entonces surgió corriendo una rata de tal manera que la asusto de repente.

-¡Coño! -reprocho asustada viendo aquella rata corretear ahí delante.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich y ambos se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

-Era una rata, una rata asquerosa -declaro intentando de quitarse la mala sensación de la cara.

-¿No te gustan las ratas? -objetó Odd.

-Y no, hubo un dia que mientras estaba en Fort Dunbar, Radio trajo una rata enorme y casi me la pone delante de la cara, con la de enfermedades que tienen y justo me tenía que traer eso -confeso sintiéndose asqueada por ese mal recuerdo.

-Por suerte todos esos cabrones ya no están mas -indico sinceramente Ulrich.

-Lo se -reafirmo estando de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Que estabas haciendo? -cuestiono Odd ya que sospechaba que se había puesto ahí por algo.

-He encontrado esto -aclaro y entonces cogío la jeringuilla que halló antes.

La cogío enseñándosela a ambos, se quedaron estupefactos al hacerse la misma idea que ella.

-¿Eso no parece sacado del Fortovixyn? -asumió el rubio italiano.

-Me parece que lo es -reafirmo convencida de ello.

-Alguien debe de haberle hecho una muestra de sangre a uno que estaba infectado de eso y de algúna manera acabo aquí enterrado entre los escombros -concluyo Ulrich.

Carraspeo Yumi hacíendose la misma idea, de pronto se le ocurrió una sugerencia.

-¿Y si nos llevamos esto? -sugirió.

-¿Pero para qué? Esta todo contaminado -critico reprochando Odd.

-Ya, pero imaginate que en cuanto nos encontremos con la Gran Madre posiblemente tengan los suministros necesarios para hacerle una prueba, intentar de encontrar una forma de curar a todos aquellos que estén infectados de una forma mas rápida, hacer el mismo análisis solo que mucho mas detallado y avanzado -explicó teniendo una hipótesis de lo que podrían hacer con eso.

-Terminar lo que Mitch empezo -indico el alemán.

Todos se miraron convencidos de esa idea, Yumi se lo guardo metiéndoselo en el mismo pañuelo que utilizaba para cubrirse la cara y de ahí en el bolsillo trasero.

-Intentemos de llevárselo a Jeremy a ver que opina de todo esto -sugirió Odd.

-Si -se convenció y entonces ambos se marcharon alejandose de ahí antes de que sucediese otro acto de mala suerte como de costumbre.

··

Jeremy y Aelita estaban en el despacho principal del director del hospital observando cada cosa que podían requerir de utilidad, lo único que había eran formularios viejos y tirados por doquier como si la ultima vez que hubiese estado alguien ahí lo hubiese revuelto todo en un acto de pura locura.

-Oye Jeremy, ¿sientes algo raro? -pregunto Aelita por curiosidad.

-Nada que haya sentido en algún momento -confirmo- ¿porque lo dices?

-Desde que Mitch te inyecto la cura contra la sustancia morada, siento como que esto es demasiado perfecto, ¿no has sentido ningún efecto secundario?

-No, parece que esa cosa me curo del todo -indico tocandose el pecho asegurandose de tenerlo todo como dios manda, estaba completamente saludable.

-¿Como es posible? -se quedo intrigada.

-¿No te gusto que este bien? -cuestiono viendo que parecía estar sorprendida por eso.

-No lo se, tal vez, o no, pero es que me resulta demasiado raro, todas las veces que estuve en ese lugar siempre vi como le hacían experimentos a la gente, les metían de todo para ver como se comportaban, como reaccionaban, una vez mi padre y yo estábamos trabajando en algo parecido y justo cuando parecía que estábamos apunto de curar a un hombre inocente, este se desata por completo, al final lo acabaron matando a balazos y lanzaron su cadaver hacía el foso de muertos -explicó intentando de hacerse algúna conclusión que pudiese relacionar con todo lo demás.

-¿Foso de muertos? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Abajo de todo en los niveles inferiores, hay una bóveda que esta repleta de infectados, los tienen metidos en una jaula hexagonal donde les van alimentando día tras día para ver como reaccionan a comer tanta carne, si en algún momento algún sujeto muere, entonces lo tiran directamente al foso donde se lo devoran sin problemas -aclaro específicamente.

-¿Y no ha habido ningúno que haya reventado por comer tanto? -asumió Jeremy reconociendo que había hecho que faltaba por nombrar.

-Que yo sepa no -declaro.

-Umh -carraspeo aliviado por eso, asintió hacíendose a la idea de todo cuanto ella vivo-. Todo este tiempo en ese lugar, y no te pusiste a pensar en matarlos a todos.

-Creeme, lo intente muchas veces, pero mi padre siempre me lo impedía porque sino sabía que me harían daño, a él se lo hacen mas, a mi dejaron de hacérmelo hace como cinco años como mucho -confeso demostrando que siempre había tenido el mismo problema hasta entonces.

-¿Dejaron de hacértelo? -volvió a cuestionar el ultimo comentario.

Ahí no tuvo opción, tenía que enseñárselo, se giro levantándose parte de la camiseta mientras Jeremy se acercaba para ayudarle, le levanto aún mas y ahí entonces se percato de todas las magulladuras que tenía, tanto de golpes de puño como latigazos, todos cicatrizados.

-¿Pero que cojones te hicieron? -se asombro al ver eso.

Se lo bajo y entonces ella se giro mostrando una mirada de pura compasión.

-Aquello que les hacen cuando no se obedecen sus ordenes -indico sinceramente.

Al oír todo eso ya se le quedo metido en la cabeza que ella no podía seguir pasando por esto.

-Te prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar jamas -decreto confiadamente.

-Gracias por eso, pero puedo arreglármelo sola -espeto cordialmente.

-No, en serio lo digo, si en algún momento, te lo vuelven a hacer, juro por dios que me intercambiare por ti a cambio de que te dejen en paz -acoto dejando bien claro que lo iba a hacer a toda costa aunque posiblemente le costase sufrir lo peor de lo peor.

Aelita no podía creerlo, por primera vez estaba con un hombre que verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a protegerlo a costa de su vida, ahora lo tenía todo bien claro, Jeremy era el hombre de su vida, se quedaron tan indecisos que empezaron a acercarse como dispuestos a besarse.

-¡Chicos! -grito Odd desde el otro lado.

Ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos al oír eso, se pusieron en una posición como de hacer que no hubiese pasado nada del otro mundo. Los otros tres volvieron reuniéndose ahí.

-Einstein, hemos encontrado algo útil -aviso Odd.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesada Aelita.

-Esto -le entrego Yumi la jeringuilla que hallo antes.

Jeremy lo cogío y lo miro fijamente percatandose de lo que había dentro.

-¿Donde habéis encontrado esto? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Tirado en una sala de medicamentos, de suerte Yumi se percato -aclaro Ulrich.

-Y no veas como -exclamo Yumi intentando de no acordarse de eso.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí y protegerlo para llevarlo ante esa Gran Madre -propuso Aelita.

-Si -afirmo convencido Jeremy y se lo dio a Yumi para mantenerlo seguro.

Ambos marcharon bajando de ahí mientras se aseguraban de que no había nadie rondando por ahí, en ese momento Jeremy se percato de una cosa y quiso hablarlo con Aelita.

-Aelita, espera -la detuvo antes de tiempo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto con tono de no estar muy sorprendida.

-Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo explícitamente.

-Vale -acepto muy poco convencida.

Jeremy se la adelanto mientras ella se quedaba complacida con esa decisión.

··

Ambos salieron del hospital sabiendo que ya no podían encontrar nada mas útil que esa jeringuilla con el antídoto, por primera vez habían encontrado algo que ni se imaginaban que estaría en el lugar menos insospechado que se podían hacer a la idea.

-¿Como creéis que esa jeringuilla acabo ahí? ¿Acaso había alguien dispuesto a inyectarselo creyendo que a lo mejor se iba a dar una sobredosis de heroina o algo así? -pregunto Odd sacando todas las conjeturas que podías sacar sobre ese tema.

-Por favor Odd, no empieces como siempre -protesto Jeremy queriendo que no surgiese con eso.

-Lo se, pero es que miradlo bien, de entre todas las cosas que nos podríamos encontrado, esta justo eso, es como si alguien la hubiese puesto ahí apropósito -indico sinceramente.

-Pero si alguien quisiera haberla puesto apropósito porque no la dejo en un lugar mejor como en una mesa o al menos con una nota diciendo que a lo mejor esto podía servir -objetó Aelita.

-Cierto -reafirmo Odd convencido de eso-. Bueno, a lo mejor se la olvidaron y después del choque quedo tirada por ahí.

-Eso me resulta un poco mas considerable -espeto Ulrich estando de acuerdo.

De pronto escucharon un gemido que les resultaba familiar.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto Jeremy deteniéndolos a ambos.

Ambos sacaron sus armas sabiendo que de algúna forma por ahí se encontraba algún infectado, de pronto acabo surgiendo, era el infectado de un niño con apenas algo de carne en la cara, se le podía notar la mandíbula para afuera, y encima le faltaba un trozo del brazo izquierdo.

-Eso si que es asqueroso -exclamo Odd asqueado al ver como se encontraba en ese estado.

El niño marcho avanzando mientras meneando ese brazo podrido como si le colgase.

-Yo me encargo -acepto Yumi y entonces apunto con su abanico dispuesto a darle.

Aquel infectado siguió avanzando hasta que de pronto piso algo, resonó y entonces el niño estallo en mil pedazos pero de una forma que provoco una enorme sacudida. Ambos acabaron cayendo de la tremenda onda expansiva que provoco esa explosión.

-¿Que coño ha sido eso? -protesto Odd quitándose el polvo de la cara.

-Me parece que cayo en una mina terrestre -opino Jeremy.

Todos se levantaron pero justo cuando Ulrich se puso de pie, piso algo metálico que resonó de una forma bastante sospechosa, aquel sonido no le gusto y entonces bajo la mirada notando lo que había ahí debajo, se le vino un mal pensamiento a la mente.

-Este lugar debe de estar infestado de esas minas, será mejor que salgamos de esta zona antes de que pisemos una de esas -propuso decididamente Aelita.

-Si -acepto encantado Jeremy.

-Chicos -llamo Ulrich con un tono precavido.

-¿Que sucede Ulrich? -pregunto Odd notando el tono que puso.

-No me puedo mover -declaro.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso y entonces bajaron la cabeza observando donde estaba pisando, tenía algo debajo y no parecía ser algo bueno, Yumi se tiro quitando la arena de encima y cuando lo hizo, se fijo que estaba pisando un enorme armatoste.

-Oh no -dijo aterrorizada al ver eso.

-¿Que es? -insistió Odd queriendo saber que pasaba.

-Ha pisado una -confeso.

Ulrich se mosqueo viendo que al final paso lo que no quería que sucediese.

-¿Pero podemos quitársela no? -asumió alarmada Aelita.

-No lo creo, este tipo de minas están fabricadas para que reaccionen al mas mínimo movimiento, un solo error y podríamos volar la pierna entera de Ulrich -indico honestamente Jeremy.

Aquello hizo empeorar las cosas, no había manera de que salvase.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? -critico Odd.

-Vamos a tener que buscar la manera de al menos ralentizar el tiempo y sacar a Ulrich antes de que esto explote demasiado cerca -concreto como para tener una idea.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Yo antes he visto muchas veces que se puede hacer, pero eso solamente es cosa de profesionales, y nosotros apenas sabemos como manejar ordenadores, así que ya vez como es esto -indico dando a entender que había una remota posibilidad de que esto funcionase.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, podían cometer esa acción o dejar que Ulrich muriese.

-Podéis iros de aquí, dejadme aquí, puedo ocuparme yo solo -pidió queriendo que lo dejasen ahí.

-¿Que? ¿Y dejarte morir así? Ni en broma -reprocho Yumi discrepando de esa opción.

-Si venga Ulrich, mira lo que estas diciendo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos como para que ahora te quedes aquí tirado sin hacer nada -insistió Odd estando de acuerdo.

-Siempre supimos que algún dia de estos llegaría, no podemos dejar que esto nos distraiga, tenéis que llevar ese pen-drive a Gran Madre y de ahí iréis a la fortaleza, yo me quedare aquí, para defenderme de lo que venga -acordo Ulrich dispuesto a dejarse tirado de esta manera.

Todos no podían creerse lo que estaba diciendo, se quedaría dejar ahí anclado con eso a la espera de que sucediese algo mucho peor.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, no vamos a dejarle morir, es uno mas de los nuestros -exigió Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy para que lo hiciese.

-No lo hagáis, es decisión mía -protesto exigiendo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-No, lo haremos, y te guste o no, no permitiremos que te mueras, de entre todas las pocas personas que quedan en este mundo, tu eres él único que me animo a escaparme de William, él único que me ayudo a pensar que hay una manera para salvar este mundo de su extinción, no te dejare aquí por nada, aunque eso me cueste morirme aquí al lado -recrimino Yumi hacíendole entender que no lo iba a dejar ir, se puso delante de él como para pisar la misma mina.

Ulrich vio lo que hacía y entonces saco una pistola y los apunto a todos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero lo tengo decidido -decreto decidido a quedarse sin cambiar de opinión.

-Pero Ulrich, ¿porque? -critico Aelita sin poder entender porque se insistía de esa manera.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Einstein, no podemos seguir corriendo mas riesgos, lo que importa es llegar a Decisión y agregar el anti-virus -comento hacíendole acordar al otro de lo que dijo en ese momento.

Jeremy lo entendió, ya ni se acordaba de ese momento, y tenía razón.

-¿No estarás pensando en eso verdad? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que se hacía esa idea.

-Y que mas quieres que haga, si Ulrich no me deja, entonces es que ya lo tiene decidido -replico dejando claro que él ya lo tiene decidido y no podía hacerle nada mas que eso.

Ya no podían hacerle nada mas, era eso o nada, todos estaban tristes porque Ulrich había sido el mejor siempre, el ultimo que sobreviviría, pero ahora que estaba ahí, daban ganas de sacarlo de la peor manera posible con tal de salvarlo, de pronto Ulrich se fijo en algo raro que había al frente, todos se giraron y observaron que había un hombre vestido de negro con un chaleco anti-balas, era un hombre joven de unos veintitantos y con el cabello medio rapado.

-Joder -dijo sorprendido.

Se quedaron indecisos al no entender quien era ese pero estaba claro que esto no era una coincidencia que surgiese justo ese en el peor momento.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Jeremy apuntandole con el arma por si acaso.

Este levanto las manos en señal defensiva.

-Jeremy, ¿que haces? -reprocho Odd viendo que ya le estaba apuntando sin motivo.

-¿Vuestro amigo ha pisado una mina no? -pregunto el sujeto.

-Si -afirmo Yumi.

-Hay que sacársela antes de que eso estalle -insistió.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Jeremy al no entender a que venía eso, era como si supiese de las minas.

-¿Sabías tu que había minas aquí? -pregunto Aelita.

-Así es, yo fui quien las puso -declaro.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, ahora entendían porque estaban puestas ahí.

-Me llamo Eric, vivo cerca de aquí con unos dos personas mas, he puesto varias minas por aquí por precaución, pero parece que vosotros por accidente acabáis de topar con una -aclaro el sujeto, empezó a acercarse como para tratar el asunto.

-No te muevas mas -insistió Jeremy continuando apuntandole.

-No espera Jeremy, si es verdad que él puso esas minas ahí, entonces puede ser la única forma que podamos de sacar a Ulrich de ahí -exigió Yumi sabiendo que podía ser una oportunidad.

-Dejadme intentarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde para que? ¿Para que a Ulrich se le vuele la pierna entera? -critico reprochándole.

-No, de que vengan mas infectados -aclaro.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Odd sin entender a que venía eso.

-Esa anterior que ha explotado acaba hace un rato de llamar la atención de un enorme grupo de infectados que hay aquí abajo, los vivo vigilando siempre para asegurarme de que no salgan de la zona, y ahora me temo que se han dado cuenta de que algo se cuece aquí y van a venir, a este paso me parece que solo tenemos cinco minutos para que suban -explicó demostrando que justo se habían metido en una de esas zonas vigiladas por muertos a los que les cogían manía.

Al oír eso ahora ambos ya tenían bien claro de que tenían que hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿Puedes quitársela? -pregunto Yumi de vuelta.

-Puedo, si me daís una oportunidad -justifico sinceramente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo pero solamente quedaba Ulrich para que dejase que lo hiciera.

-Hagamoslo -acepto amargamente pero sin rechistar por nada.

-Vamos -insistió Odd queriendo que se apurase y entonces Eric se acerco teniendo consigo una mochila con bastantes herramientas, fue sacando una por una.

-Aseguraos de que los muertos no estén subiendo, creedme, esos cabrones pueden hacerlo -ordeno Eric queriendo que aprovechasen en otra cosa mientras él se ocupaba de lo suyo.

-Si -acepto Aelita y entonces ambos se dirigieron hacía el fondo de aquellos escombros que era donde supuestamente se encontraban los muertos siguiendo el rastro de la explosión.

Yumi fue la única que se quedo para ver como iba a ayudar a Ulrich a sacarle de ahí.

-No deberías de ver esto -replico Ulrich.

-No pienso quedarme aquí y ver como te mueres mientras yo estoy de espaldas -reprocho ella.

-¿Es tu novia? -pregunto Eric asumiendo que por la forma en que se comportaban era por algo.

-Si, ella es Yumi, yo soy Ulrich -comento.

-Encantado, yo soy Eric -se presento oficialmente y empezo a ponerse a trabajar.

Quito la tierra de encima viendo el soporte de la mina, veía los cables atados al sistema mecánico de abajo, saco unos alicates mientras se agarraba un destornillador con la boca.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender como lo estaba planeando todo.

-Estas cosas las cree utilizando los componentes de un reloj de cuerda normal, voy a tener que ir quitando cada uno de los cables del costado que van colocadas a la barra de dinamita que hay justo encima del soporte que estas pisando tu -explicó demostrando que ya se conocía ese sistema, si que era el que verdaderamente construyo la mina.

-¿Puedes desactivarla? -pregunto titubeando Yumi debido a que se desesperaba.

-Puedo lograrlo, pero me temo que esta mina justo esta demasiado honda, no cree que pueda romper toda esta tierra sin una pala especial, así que voy a intentar de probar otra cosa -comento dando los inconvenientes que hacían parecer a esto como otra situación aún mas grave.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono alarmado.

-Voy a ralentizar el grado de explosión de la dinamita, pero me temo que en cuanto haga eso, vas a tener que salir de aquí antes de tres segundos, o explotara todo alrededor -admitió sinceramente.

Aquello parecía calmar las cosas por momentos, pero viendo como sonaba, era la única mejor opción que podían tomar en este estado, miro tristemente a Yumi, ya que no quería que viese esto ya que era demasiado para ella, se lo había avisado y aún así insistía en querer verlo.

Los otros tres estaban ocupados fijándose en el terreno frondoso que tenían debajo, ahí pudieron ver como los muertos estaban empezando a subir arrastrandose con ambas manos para agarrarse a las grietas que había en esa montaña de escombros.

-Ya vienen -aviso Odd.

-Intentad de mantenerlos distraídos mientras yo me ocupo de esto -ordeno Eric.

-¿Y como lo hacemos? -cuestiono Odd sin tener muchas ideas.

-Como siempre -indico Aelita con un tono serio y entonces alzo su mano apuntando con su guante de plasma, materializo una esfera y la lanzo contra uno de los muertos.

Impacto contra uno y este acabo cayendo girando de cabeza y dandose contra todos los demás. Todos aprovecharon y empezaron a ir disparando con sus respectivas armas una y otra vez como para intentar de ralentizar el numero de muertos que subían, habían unos cuantos.

Eric agarro una especie de bastón plano y ovalado y lo paso por encima de los cables como para levantarlos con mucho cuidado, ahí vio la barra de dinamita que estaba oculta entre el armatoste.

-Eso es, ya la veo -confirmo.

-¿Ahora ya puedes sacarla? -asumió que con eso ahora ya la tenía fácil.

Se arrastro entre la mina y eso hizo que de pronto una pequeña aguja dorada se moviese justo directamente sobre la punta del palo de la barra.

-Joder -reprocho asqueado al ver eso.

-¿Que ocurre? -cuestiono Yumi alarmada por como dijo eso.

-Me parece que ha hecho un movimiento brusco y ahora ha hecho que la pequeña aguja que da par que cree la chispa que detonara la dinamita se ha movido mas de la cuenta, ahora un solo paso en falso y esto podría volar por los aires antes de que haga algo -declaro demostrando que ahora estaba peor que antes, se mosqueo agobiado.

Ulrich ya no sabía que pensar ahora, después de todas las cosas que hizo hasta ahora, esta resultaba ser algo mucho peor que la propio solución.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? -insistió de vuelta, se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Podría poner otra aguja del mismo estilo cerca como para impedir que la barra estalle en la misma aguja, pero me temo que no tengo ningúna -declaro frustradamente.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo con ningúna otra? -repercuto insistentemente Ulrich.

-Y no, necesitaría otra aguja de este mismo estilo dorado, pero para eso necesitaríamos otra mina o algo parecido que lo contenga dentro -indico honestamente.

Yumi se agobia al oír eso ya que lo hacía cada vez mas imposible, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo, ya conocía una clase de bomba parecido a esa misma.

-Ulrich, ¿el Megapod no tiene esas bombas que actuaban como minas? -inquirió asumiendo que podría darse cuenta él también de la misma opción.

Se puso a pensar en eso, ahí entonces lo reconoció y tenía razón.

-Si -afirmo sorprendido, no se le paso por la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Eric sin entender a que se les había ocurrido.

-Rápido, ve a por el Megapod a sacar una de esas bombas -ordeno Ulrich sabiendo que lo que tenía dentro era lo único que podría ayudarle a sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Adonde va? -cuestiono aún sin entender que idea tenía sobre eso.

-Creeme, ya veras lo que va a hacer -reafirmo expresamente Ulrich confiando en ella.

Los tres continuaban peleando contra los muertos del cual empezaban a seguir subiendo con mayor rapidez que antes, era como si ya se hubiesen cansado de estar aguantando cada ataque de ellos, al final no tuvieron mas opción que sacar sus cuchillos y machetes para poder darles a todos los que se acercaban, les cortaban los brazos, dedos, cualquier cosa que se asomase.

Yumi prendió el Megapod y ahí entonces abrió la ranura que contenía las bombas, tenían el mismo aspecto que las minas, saco una y entonces se puso a desarmarla hasta que solo quedo la base interior, justo hallo la aguja dorada que estaba buscando.

-Si -afirmo orgullosa al ver que lo tenía ahí mismo.

Volvió corriendo hacía donde estaba Ulrich y de ahí se la entrego a Eric.

-¿De donde la has conseguido? -pregunto estupefacto al ver que la hallo fácilmente.

-Es una sorpresa -declaro irónicamente mientras suspiraba con orgullo.

Le devolvió una mueca de estupefacción a Ulrich y este se quedo en una manera como de decir que mejor persona no podía ser, este se tiro al suelo y se concentro lo suficiente como para anclar la aguja nueva junto con la vieja para hacer que se correspondiesen del todo.

-Los tenemos -anunció eufóricamente Odd.

Ahí entonces uno de los muertos agarro una estaca y se la tiro contra ellos, casi golpea a Odd en la cabeza pero cayo a unos metros mas elevado de lo que parecía.

-Vale, parece que no -exclamo irónicamente viendo que ahora la cosa empeoro, ambos se alejaron ya que ahora se estaban agrupando de tal manera que ahora ya les resultaba imposible seguir atacando desde esa posición, se alejaron de ahí cuanto antes.

Volvieron directamente con los otros tres mientras los muertos iban subiendo hasta acabar asomando la cabeza mientras amontonandose uno por uno.

-Necesitamos buscar una forma mejor de acabar con esos -indico sinceramente Jeremy.

-Yo tengo unas granadas aquí dentro, pero no se si van a servir de mucho -anunció Eric al respecto.

Ahí entonces a Yumi se le ocurrió una idea, se giro fijándose en el Megapod.

-Venid conmigo -ordeno Yumi y ambos corrieron a seguirla.

-¿Adonde vais? -pregunto Eric sin entender que idea tenían propuesta ahora.

Todos se colocaron dentro del Megapod, la ventanilla se iba cerrando lentamente y entonces Yumi dio marcha hacía adelante pero muy despacio ya que estaban demasiado cerca de Ulrich y este apenas se podía mover, pulso unos cuantos botones y entonces fijo el objetivo, disparo y entonces dos ráfagas verde esmeralda salieron proyectadas, estas impactaron contra los muertos cortándolos a todos mientras sus restos iban cayendo, uno por uno troceados por la fuerza de esos lásers, siguió hasta que al final no quedo ni uno solo.

Volvieron a dar marcha atrás volviendose a poner en la misma posición de antes, luego la escotilla se abrió y ambos salieron, Odd fue el ultimo en salir de ahí pero su perro Kiwi le iba ladrando sin parar, este le rechisto queriendo que se callase un momento, lo dejo ahí de forma segura.

-¿De donde demonios habéis sacado un trasto como este? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver lo que paso.

-Creeme, no te gustara saberlo -exclamo sarcásticamente Jeremy.

-¿Cuantas veces será las que hemos dicho eso? -critico Odd percatandose de que eso sonaba casi como muy repetitivo, siempre ponían la misma excusa irónica.

Todos asintieron sabiendo que solamente quedaba una sola por hacer.

-¿Puedes sacársela ahora? -pregunto sinceramente Yumi.

-Puedo, pero veréis: antes tenía una sola aguja y eso permitía que con el empuje mecánico hiciese la reacción, pero ahora con dos al estar en un mismo sitio, tardara unos segundos, pero estos segundos serán muy lentos -explicó de forma especifica para que entendiesen la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Y entonces como lo vamos a sacar en tan poco tiempo? -reprocho Odd.

Entonces Eric se giro y marcho alejandose unos metros mientras se movía como dandose carrerilla.

-Iré corriendo y me tirare encima de ti, la fuerza hará que ambos salgamos saltando unos metros mas alejados, pero si lo hacemos podré sacarte bien lejos del grado de la explosión -aviso.

-¿Pero y que sucede si lo haces mal? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Escuchame bien, en cuanto yo me tire encima de ti, tienes que mantenerte lo mas relajado posible o sino será como si te hubieses enganchado demasiado a la mina y eso ralentizara aún mas el tiempo que necesito como para que salgas de ahí de una sola pieza, así que no quiero que sientas como que estas pisando esa mina, quiero que sientas como si todo tu cuerpo se fuese hacía atrás, ¿puedes hacerlo? -aclaro específicamente para que entendiese como tenía que hacerlo.

-Si -reafirmo convencido.

-Muy bien, pero vosotros vais a tener que poneros a cubierto -aviso a los otros cuatro.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que esta podía ser la ultima oportunidad que tenían de ver a Ulrich con vida si es que esta idea funcionaba a la perfección.

-Será mejor que lo hagáis chicos -aviso sinceramente.

No querían admitirlo, pero tenían que hacerle caso, todos se alejaron de ahí dispuestos a ponerse detrás del Megapod para estar mas seguros de todo, Yumi fue la ultima en marcharse ya que no quería ver esto, pero después de todo lo que había hecho, se lo debía.

-Ve -insistió con tono pasivo.

Hizo caso, se fue con los otros pero no le dijo nada al respecto, todos se colocaron asomándose por detrás del Megapod viendo lo que iba a hacer, se puso a coger carrerilla de vuelta.

-A la cuenta de tres, me voy corriendo hacía ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -afirmo con tono decidido a dejarse atrapar.

-Bien: Una...dos...¡y tres! -grito eufóricamente y marcho corriendo todo lo que pudo hasta que al final se llevo consigo a Ulrich separándolo de la mina.

Justo en ese momento las dos agujas tocaron la punta del palo de la barra de la dinamita y estas al instante provocaron una enorme chispa que la hicieron estallar. La mina entera estallo de tal manera que hizo volar a ambos haciendo una caída brutal con los dos agarrados.

Se detuvieron al final del camino y ahí ambos se separaron dandose un tremendo suspiro. Todo se lleno de una nube de polvo quedando el hueco de donde se encontraba la mina como un cráter.

Los cuatro alzaron la cabeza viendo como quedo el lugar de la explosión, no sabían si los dos habían salido volando o no pero entonces se giraron observando que cayeron al otro lado.

-¿Estas bien tío? -pregunto incrédulamente Eric.

Ulrich alzo la mirada y observo que todavía seguía teniendo el pie, no se le voló.

-Si -reafirmo exhaustivo, fue tal la cosa que empezo a reirse de una forma que resultaba bastante rara, se quedo tan impresionado que no pudo creérselo y soltó todo aquello que se estaba aguantando, se giro mirando a Eric y entonces le dijo-. Gracias maldito cabron.

Le abrazo fuertemente mientras este se quedaba de una manera de la que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Ulrich -chillo aliviada Yumi y marcho corriendo a verle.

Ambos se dispusieron a levantarse, Eric ayudo a Ulrich a levantarse y entonces Yumi se junto con él dandole un fuerte abrazo mientras le iba agarrando fuertemente de la cara.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor -insistió mirándole fijamente.

-No lo haré -acordo y entonces ella le dio un fuerte beso de desesperación ya que no se creía por nada que hubiese sobrevivido a eso, le siguió dando hasta que él no pudo mas.

Todos estaban entusiasmados al ver que consiguió salvarle de no haber muerto en la explosión, Yumi paro y entonces dejo que Ulrich se dirigiese hacía él.

-Gracias por esto Eric -agradeció considerablemente.

-No hay de que, pero será mejor que vengáis conmigo a mi casa, este no es un lugar seguro -acoto y entonces mencionó de una forma como de estar bastante convencido de que era la mejor opción.

-¿A tu casa? -cuestiono Odd.

-Así es, no os preocupéis, mi hermano y mi madre son las dos únicas personas mas locas en este mundo, sobretodo mi madre, es una loca de la tecnología -comento.

-Un momento, ¿no será ella la Gran Madre verdad? -pregunto suponiendo Aelita.

-Pues si, ¿como lo sabéis? -confeso extrañado.

Ambos se miraron percatandose de que estaban ante uno de los hijos de la Gran Madre.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -pregunto empezando a alarmarse por como sabían eso.

··

Kroll acompaño a Hopper hacía una sala de física donde había un grupo de científicos ya trabajando en varias muestras, toda la sala estaba repleta de varias muestras como para experimentar, desde tejidos blandos hasta trozos de extremidades de personas ya infectadas, era como si para todo valiese aún mas la pena de lo que parecía.

-¿Cuando conoceré a esa persona que me recomendó Richard? -pregunto dirigiendose a Kroll asumiendo que todavía estaba pendiente ese asunto.

-Le llamaras señor Deckard, nada mas -decreto amargamente Kroll.

-Lo que sea, ¿pero de quien se trata? -inquirió soberanamente.

Giro la mirada y entonces observo que por afuera había un par de guardias trayendo consigo a un joven con gafas que no paraba de tironear cada vez que lo arrastraban.

-Quitadme las manos de encima -reprocho el joven una vez pasaron al interior de la sala.

Hopper se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de alguien muy joven, pero no tenía aspecto de parecer un científico, encima iba vestido como de soldado.

-Le presento al teniente Mannix, es uno de los hombres que estaban al lado de Olivier Bergass -anunció Kroll dando a entender que él era exactamente el nuevo compañero encargado.

-Olivier -se quedo sorprendido Hopper al oír eso, pensaba que todos los que estaban con Olivier habían muerto, o eso creía hasta ahora.

-¿Conocías a Olivier? -pregunto Mannix percatandose de su tono.

-Será mejor que nos os lancéis mas preguntas, dejadlo todo para cuando trabajéis juntos -insistió dejando bien claro y entonces rechisto dirigiendose a uno de los físicos.

Vino uno sosteniendo una bata de laboratorio y dejo que se la pusiese.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono Mannix sin entender a que venía todo esto.

-Mannix, este es Franz Hopper, trabajaras con él a partir de hoy y constantemente -acordo.

-Trabajar como científico, yo soy un soldado, deje hace mucho tiempo eso por algo, no pienso continuar con esto porque tu me lo digas -reprocho negándose a participar.

-Muy bien -dijo y entonces le levanto y le coloco un especie de brazalete electrónico con una pequeña pantalla rectangular de luz roja, se le cerro y entonces se activo.

Hopper reconoció de que se trataba y no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

-¿No le obligaras a hacer eso verdad? -inquirió alarmado al ver lo que se proponía hacer con él para tenerlo controlado y sin que opusiese resistencia.

-Escuchame bien cadete, este brazalete que tienes aquí colocado sirve para lanzar una enorme descarga que sufrirás por todo el cuerpo, si intentas de no cooperar, o no haces caso a Hopper, con solamente pulsar este botón, sufrirás una descarga de seis kilovatios, y puedo aumentar aún mas, tanto como para causar un infarto inmediato -acordo estrictamente enseñándole lo que pasaba si se atrevía a negarse de cualquier forma.

Mannix se quedo indeciso ya que no se creía para nada esa idea.

-¿Es una broma verdad? -critico asumiendo que no podía ser real.

Hopper meneo la cabeza hacíendole entender que era muy cierto. Al quedarse con eso todo bien claro, solamente tenía una opción y era la de trabajar con él le gustase o no.

-Lo haré, pero con la condición de que después quiero ver a mis amigos -acoto rígidamente.

-Hablare eso con Deckard, pero hasta ahora estaréis todos aquí vigilados, estaré detrás vuestro, y no quiero ningún solo acto de rebeldía, aquí, ¿entendido? -dictamino en ultima instancia.

-¿Pero como haremos para trabajar si solamente puedo tener una conversacíon de media hora? -cuestiono acordándose de que estaba pendiente con ese hecho.

-Podéis hablaros mutuamente, pero solo si se trata de algo del trabajo, si es algo personal o para daros una opinión de motivación, entonces me temo que hay tendremos un problema, pero si queréis charlar entre vosotros, tendréis que hacerlo delante de mi para que lo oiga todo -acoto de forma especifica como para que al menos estuviesen trabajando con eficacia.

-Eso es ridiculo -reprocho Mannix.

-Calma chico, vamos a hacerlo, y sin decirnos nada raro, vale -calmo Hopper sabiendo que esa ira solamente causaría mas problemas que otra cosa.

Se pusieron a trabajar dejando a Kroll ahí mismo y vigilándoles, se dirigieron hacía la primera mesa de pruebas donde estaban trabajando con el Fortovixyn en lo que parecía un trozo de muslo, no sabían si era de humano o de animal pero se veía terriblemente asqueroso.

-¿Que tenemos? -pregunto Hopper a uno de los asistentes del al lado.

-Tenemos este muslo de pierna de uno de los cuerpos infectados de los trabajadores del nivel inferior, queremos que lo analice para determinar si se puede limpiar de las bacterias contagiosas que son la sustancia purpura -declaro uno de los asistentes.

Mannix se quedo de una manera como de haber entendido algo de lo que dijo, pero viendo como sonaba todo eso, para él le debía de parecer una locura. Una de las mujeres asistentas le paso una muestra repleta de la sustancia anaranjada metida en un cilindro mediano.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces dejo las muestras a un lado.

Se pusieron a trabajar pero por afuera se encontraba alguien merodeando por ahí, se trataba de William, sabía que estaba ahí trabajando, sentía una terrible sensación como de querer meterse ahí y matarlo por si mismo, pero después de todo lo que sucedió el otro dia, ya no tenía ni ganas de cometer otro ataque infortunio, justo en ese momento se acerco Miqquel mirando por el otro lado, tenía una mirada como de asumir que su compañero estaba bastante pensativo.

-¿Sabes que ya no nos dejaran ir a por él no? -pregunto asumiendo que se daba cuenta de eso.

-Lo se, pero eso no me importa ahora, puede que ahora tengan controlado a Hopper de una vez por todas, pero siento que algo trama en el interior de esa cabeza que tiene, no puede ser que se deje engatusar de esa manera y no haga nada al respecto -opino sabiendo que algo no cuadraba, Hopper era demasiado listo como para esto.

-¿Y que demonios va a hacer? Apenas puede hablar con alguien excepto con los trabajadores de ahí dentro? -critico expresamente y señalando hacía la sala de física que estaba blindada.

-¿Pero y que sucede si ya lo hizo de mucho mas antes? -objetó.

-¿Como dices? -no comprendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Que sucede si en realidad Hopper ya tenía un plan preparado desde hace meses y nosotros lo hemos ignorado por completo? ¿Que sucede si todo esto es un montaje preparado por él mismo? -argumento empezando una cierta hipótesis que hacía parecer que esto era peor de lo que parecía.

Miqquel no sabía que pensar con eso, antes lo único que pensaba William era el de suponer que todos se ponían en su contra, ahora estaba de acuerdo en que todo no concordaba.

-¿Pero eso es imposible? Para eso todos tendrían que saberlo -critico exasperado.

-Lo se, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí a suponer lo peor de lo peor, pienso encontrar la respuesta a todo esto antes de que Hopper de su golpe maestro, esto aún no ha terminado -acoto dispuesto a resolver el misterio que había detrás de lo que planeaba Franz Hopper.

Miro hacía arriba fijándose en las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban la sala.

··

Una de las pantallas que había sobre Decisión mostraba la imagen de William y Miqquel en la sala donde se encontraba Hopper trabajando, estaba claro que ahora esos dos no se iban a mover para nada, tenía puesta una expresión de orgullo al saber muy bien que todo iba como él había acordado.

-Señor Deckard -se presento Yolanda detrás suyo.

-Doctora Perraudin, ¿como van nuestras avances con el virus original? -pregunto interesado.

-Lo hemos solucionado a un 84%, pero tenemos otro problema mucho mayor -declaro.

-¿Cual? -se giro mirándola con expectación.

-Usted dejo acordado que todos los trabajadores solamente tendrían un momento de descanso una vez al dia, pues eso nos esta funcionando correctamente, mirelo bien -comento y le paso su agenda electrónica donde pudo ver varios esquemas e informes médicos.

-¿Que son estos? -pregunto sin apenas comprender lo que estaban viendo.

-Son los chequeos médicos de cada uno de los trabajadores, les hemos hecho unas sondas para saber como responden sus estímulos al trabajo diario y están muy elevados, el estrés a trabajar tanto los esta matando y con una mayor frecuencia -confeso demostrando que los trabajadores no podían soportar estar tanto tiempo trabajando con tan poca cosa y eso los empeoraba uno por uno.

Con eso ya dejo bien claro que nada de estas nuevas normas estaban funcionando como se esperaban, le entrego la agenda de vuelta y entonces dijo:

-¿Cuantos quedan hasta ahora?

-Un 13% de trabajadores en los niveles superiores y un 6% en los niveles inferiores -concreto.

-Podemos seguir aguantando todavía -decreto decidido a seguir como si no le importase nada mas.

-¿Seguir qué? -cuestiono Yolanda sin entender que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Seguir hasta que Hopper cure a su ex-esposa y podemos terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas -acato decidido a tomar ese plan al pie de la letra.

-¿De verdad esta tan dispuesto a seguir con esta idea pensando de que eso lo calmara? -critico reprochándole Yolanda al ver donde se estaba metiendo.

-¿Calmarme de que? -cuestiono al no entender a que se refería.

-Se esta aguantando las ganas de querer matar a todo el que no aguanta que le diga lo contrario, pero no puede, porque Decisión le tiene dominado -admitió.

-Ella no me tiene dominado -injustifico ese hecho.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que opina de todo esto? -objetó poniéndole a prueba.

Ahora ya no pudo ignorarlo, se giro dirigiendose a Decisión con mala cara y dijo:

-Mi señora Decisión, ¿cree usted que me tiene dominado? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

La inteligencia lo analizo viéndolo a través de su campo de visión en su único ojo.

-Esa es una pregunta retórica -contesto.

-¿Como dice? -se extraño ante esa respuesta.

-Usted no me esta haciendo esta pregunta porque piense que le estoy dominando, usted esta haciendo esta pregunta en realidad porque tiene miedo de pensar que es un esclavo de sus propias influencias relacionadas con este proyecto desde que comenzó hace una decada -corroboro demostrando que había una aclaración explicita a todo eso.

Se quedo estancado al no saber que responder a eso, no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Que cree usted Richard Deckard? ¿Que esta aquí metido por algo, o simplemente se ha acostumbrado tanto que no conoce otra cosa que la responsabilidad rígida y autodidacta? -inquirió decisión hacíendole ver que estaba metido en una encrucijada.

Ahora se quedo indagando eso, tenía razón, se había pasado tanto tiempo que no conocía otra cosa que vivir controlado por la maquina que dejo que hiciese lo que hiciese con el mundo, pero verdaderamente lo estaba haciendo por su propia cuenta o simplemente estaba siguiendo las mismas directrices de Decisión, ¿que estaba haciendo ahora?

-Piénselo bien Richard Deckard, no falta mucho -acoto expresamente.

-Falta mucho, ¿para que?

-Han pasado dos días desde el incidente en la central hidráulica, Aelita Schaeffer y sus otros cuatro amigos van a venir a destruir nuestro proyecto, no queda para que encuentren la forma de entrar -declaro hacíendole acordar que todavía estaba pendiente ese asunto.

-Tenemos toda la fortaleza rodeada, es imposible que entren -indico.

-No los subestime Richard Deckard, ellos son demasiado listos, lo se con seguridad, los tiempos han cambiado, ya no podemos seguir cometiendo tantos riesgos y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, tenemos que atenernos a los hechos, y este es el momento oportuno -objetó sinceramente la maquina para que viese hasta donde habían llegado por cosas como esas.

Con eso ya se le quedo bien claro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero se junto de vuelta con Yolanda y mirándole de una forma curiosa.

-Manda a un equipo para sacar a Anthea de la sala secreta, ha llegado la hora de curarla -pidió y se marcho sin dar ningún detalle mas del asunto.

Yolanda observo como se marchaba, estaba claro que después de todas las situaciones por las que habían pasado, ya nada le resultaba mas importante ademas de esto.

··

Los cinco volvieron a sus respectivos vehículos solo que esta vez se llevaban a uno mas, decidieron acompañar a Eric hacía su casa estando detrás de Ulrich con su motocicleta, resultaba que él era uno de los hijos de la Gran Madre que andaban buscando, vivía cerca de ahí a la vuelta de una plaza que había abajo en un cruce, ahora esa plaza ya no estaba, solamente había un enorme cráter de un misil que impacto de lleno dejando una mancha de cenizas que señalaba el oeste.

-Es por aquí -señalo hacía la izquierda.

Ulrich les indico a los otros que cruzasen el cruce, Yumi lo observo bien y entonces giraron al cruzar de la esquina, se metieron en un descampado repleto de casas, algúnas de ellas estaban en un buen estado mientras que otras estaban derrumbadas. Siguieron todo adelante hasta que entonces se detuvieron en una casa que tenía una enorme verja alrededor de todo el jardín.

-¿Como haces para poder volver desde allí hasta aquí? -critico Ulrich ese hecho ya que habían logrado hacer un largo trayecto desde el otro lado de la manzana que separaba el cruce.

-Me voy por los barracones -señalo fijándose arriba de todo donde había un camino repleto de camiones amontonados entre si que formaban casi como un puente.

-Pues que divertido debe de ser eso -exclamo irónicamente.

Los demás salieron del Megapod y se pusieron observando la casa, tenía las ventanas tapiadas, unas rejas con palos y espinas alrededor de todos los bordes y el jardín parecía que fuese un campo de batalla ya que se veían claramente unas cuantas trampas para osos ocultas entre la hierba.

-¿Esas cosas no estarán puestas ahí para solamente atrapar infectados verdad? -pregunto Odd asumiendo alarmado por como se veía todo eso de ahí.

-No te preocupes, son indefensas, mientras no pasemos por ese camino entonces la cosa ira bien -aclaro dando a entender que estaban bien mientras no hiciesen nada raro.

Trago saliva y se puso a acariciar la cabeza de Kiwi para aliviarse de momento.

-¿Ella esta aquí? -pregunto Jeremy al respecto sobre la Gran Madre.

-Siempre esta aquí, nunca sale de casa -declaro con orgullo.

Se acerco a la verja donde ahí estaba conectado una bocina atada con hilos, lo pulso haciendolo sonar pero el ruido que salía era algo terriblemente insoportable, aquello hizo que Kiwi ladrase de lo terrible que le estaba resultando ese sonido.

-¿Podrías parar un momento por favor? Que le esta fastidiando -reprocho Odd viendo que a Kiwi no le gustaba para nada ese sonido, empezo a ladrar con mayor intensidad.

-Disculpame, pero solamente será un momento -aclaro y siguió dando hasta que de pronto algo se asomo por uno de los huecos de las ventanas.

Era algo brillante y dejaba que la luz del sol se reflejase, era alguien de dentro comunicándose.

-Van conmigo -anunció refiriendose a los demás que tenía detrás.

El que estaba sosteniendo aquello brillante se marcho mientras se oía un sonido de corrida.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Yumi con desdén.

-Ahí viene -espeto justificando con el dedo.

La puerta empezo a abrirse lentamente pero no salió nadie de ahí, simplemente surgió un palo y este se engancho en una pequeña palanca que tenía enganchada una cuerda muy lisa que llegaba enteramente hasta el jardín, la cuerda se bajo y aquello hizo que una pequeña portezuela se abriese del todo permitiéndoles la entrada.

-Vamos -apuro y ambos se metieron quedando él ultimo para cerrar la puerta.

-¿De donde se os ha ocurrido hacer eso? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Lo sacamos viendo Los Goonies -declaro.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

Continuaron adelante hasta llegar a la puerta y de ahí se les abrió del todo surgiendo la persona que les dejo entrar, era otro joven parecido a él solo que este tenía el pelo largo y atado por detrás en forma de cola de caballo, tenía un tatuaje cerca del cuello pero apenas se notaba que era en realidad.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -pregunto severamente.

-Son los últimos que se comunicaron con nosotros la ultima vez que estuvieron con Mitch -confeso.

-Imposible -discrepo sorprendido.

-Lo se, pero créeme, estos chicos no son normales -insinuó discretamente.

Se les quedo mirando como hacíendose a la idea y entonces dijo:

-Madre querrá verlos -opino.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, vamos venid, pasad -los apuro haciendo que se volviesen a meter dentro, todos se metieron dejando al otro hermano para que se ocupase de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Este es tu hermano? -pregunto Aelita al respecto.

-Chicos, os presento a Thomas, mi hermano casi gemelo -presento sarcásticamente Eric.

-¿Casi gemelo? -critico Odd esa mención, le daba risa.

El otro se le quedo mirando con mala cara por decir eso.

-Hombre, que son nuevos -justifico intencionadamente, luego se acordo de presentarles a ellos-. Ellos son: Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi y Odd, y son los Guerreros del Mañana.

-¿Guerreros del Mañana? ¿Que sois? ¿Un grupito de superheroes del apocalipsis?

-Eso mismo pensaba yo al principio -indico el rubio.

De pronto sonó un sonido como de una campanilla viniendo del otro lado de la habitación.

-Ya esta otra vez con la campanita esa -reprocho Thomas mosqueado y marcho a mirar.

-¿Es ella? -supuso Aelita que por eso significa que se trataba de la madre.

-Así es, venid, seguramente querrá veros -pidió y les acompaño a hacerle una visita.

Ambos marcharon observando cada una de las cosas que habían en la casa, habían algunas reliquias del tipo sudafricanas u occidentales, por arriba habían algúnos cuadros de familia, algúnos en blanco y negro y otros en color pero siempre se veía a toda la familia conjunta.

-¿Eric ha vuelto? -se oyó la voz ronca de una mujer que había al otro lado de la esquina.

-Si, Eric ha vuelto, no te preocupes, todo esta bien -confirmo serenamente Thomas.

-Menos mal, porque sino empezaría a preocuparme de que esos dichosos cabrones no-muertos le habrían atrapado -rechisto subiendo de tono.

Llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la madre, era una mujer vieja con el pelo liso pero gris, tenía una bufanda alrededor del cuello y se encontraba sentada delante de un ordenador viejo que iba conectado con varios cables que llegaban hasta el techo.

-Por cierto, tenemos visita -añadió.

-¿Como que tenemos visita? -critico ella extrañandose de una forma bastante peculiar.

Ahí entonces Eric aprovecho y dio un par de golpes para llamar la atención.

-Hola mama, mira lo que te he traído -anuncio Eric presentando al grupo.

-Hola -saludaron los cinco de una forma favorable al verla.

-Santo dios, ¿pero donde los has encontrado? Están todos llenos de tierra y mugre -rechisto exasperada al ver que se encontraban con los trajes sucios de polvo, intento de levantarse con poca fuerza y casi se cae pero el otro le agarro a tiempo.

-Mama, la pierna -exigió Thomas con una mirada indirecta.

-Ya lo se, nunca me olvido de eso -vocifero expresamente y entonces se giro con la silla, le faltaba una pierna y entonces se agarro una pierna ortopédica que tenía al lado del escritorio.

Al ver eso, Ulrich se miro la pierna asumiendo que así podría haber acabado antes, Odd le miro hacíendose la misma idea, hizo una expresión indirecta al asumir eso de esa manera.

-Ahora si -dijo aliviada y se levanto sin problemas-. ¿Por donde íbamos?

-Pues que te he presentado a los chicos -aclaro Eric hacíendole acordar al grupo.

-Ah claro, hola, hola hola -fue saludando a cada uno estrechándoles en fila.

-Ellos son Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Yumi -presento Eric a cada uno.

-¿De donde has encontrado a esta criatura? -pregunto sorprendida al ver algo que tenía encima.

-La suerte me trajo aquí -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

-No se refiere a ti, se refiere a tu perro -aclaro indirectamente Yumi al ver lo que pensaba.

Agarro a Kiwi por el costado y se lo puso entre los brazos mientras lo acariciaba.

-Yo una vez tuvo un perro así, ¿como se llama?

-Kiwi, como la fruta -mencionó.

-¿Kiwi? Yo habría preferido llamarlo Chilly -opino sinceramente.

-¿Chilly? -critico ese nombre ya que lo hacía parecer al perro como muy enano.

Le fue rascando por debajo del cuello cuando entonces este gimió de una forma inverosímil.

-Oh, parece que tiene hambre, tendremos que darle un poco de mis suministros nutritivos -propuso y entonces se giro dirigiendose hacía Thomas-. ¿Te encargarías de darle?

-Si -acepto y entonces se marcho saliendo de la sala junto con el perro.

-¿Donde lo has encontrado? -pregunto volviendo a ese tema.

-Estaban rebuscando por ese pequeño hospital que hay colina arriba, Ulrich piso una de mis minas y casi le hace estallar en mil pedazos -confeso honestamente Eric.

-Oh -se llevo la mujer las manos a la cara al oír eso.

-Eso no suena demasiado cruel -exclamo Aelita.

-Por suerte con la ayuda de Yumi conseguiremos quitar a Ulrich a tiempo de que explotase -añadió.

-Y menos mal, porque sino iba a acabar siendo comido por esos muertos de ahí abajo -mencionó Odd justificando ese hecho de una forma burlona.

-¿Los infectados de la plaza están muertos? -cuestiono.

-Así es, no ha quedado ni uno -confirmo haciendo un gesto con los brazos para dejar bien claro que ese grupo de infectados estaba completamente acabado.

-Menos mal, ya me estaban sacando de mis casillas que estuviesen ahí -dijo aliviada pero de una forma amarga como de significar que ya no los aguantaba.

Se quedaron indecisos al ver lo rara que era la mujer, no sabían si era bipolar o simplemente era la típica loca que cambiaba de comportamiento cada vez que surgía algúna noticia.

-¿Es usted la Gran Madre? -pregunto Aelita con curiosidad.

La mujer se giro mirándola de una forma perturbadora pero entonces dijo:

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Eso solamente puede haberlo sabido... -hizo una pausa al ponerse a pensar en lo que eso implicaba-. ¿Conocéis a Mitch?

-Le conocemos, pero...

-Menos mal, ya empezaba a pensar que se trataba de un fantasma, decidme, ¿como se encuentra? -dijo aliviada y se quedo con la curiosidad de saber como le iba.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no sabía lo que le había pasado el otro dia.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Eric viendo que parecían ocultar algo grande.

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en un lugar seguro -expreso sinceramente Jeremy.

-En la mesa de comedor, puede ser -señalo el otro como por sugerir algo.

Todos juntos salieron de ahí mientras ayudaba a su madre a acompañarlo hacía el otro lado, todos se sentaron en cada una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de madera del comedor, la Gran Madre se sentó en el ultimo extremo donde suspiro aliviada.

Justo en ese momento volvió el otro hijo limpiándose las manos.

-He dejado a Kiwi comiendose parte de esas galletas dietéticas que tanto te gustan, ¿espero que no te importe? -anunció pero luego se quedo indeciso al ver como estaban-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Mitch ha muerto -declaro Jeremy.

-¿Como? -chillaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Espera, el mismo Mitch con el que nos hemos estado comunicando durante todo este tiempo, ha muerto, ¿pero cuando? -critico Thomas sin hacerse a la idea de que sucedió eso mismo.

-Hace cosas de dos días, lo encontramos, pero mas tarde fuimos atacados por una horda de monstruos que nos rodearon, nosotros y otro grupo mas nos escapamos, pero el se quedo atrás asegurandose de que nadie nos siguiese -resumió disimuladamente para que entendiese que había fallecido al luchar contra algo que se les escapaba a su comprensión.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos la oír eso, se miraron mutuamente y entonces ella dijo:

-¿Aquellos monstruos no serían unos bichos con alas y un avispón verdad? -inquirió.

-Si -afirmo Ulrich viendo que lo sabía-. ¿Como lo sabe?

-Nosotros también lo hemos visto -confeso Eric.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono Yumi.

Ambos tres se miraron seriamente como de estar pensando en algo útil.

-Hay algo que tenéis que ver -anunció seriamente la Gran Madre.

··

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres familiares trajeron un montón de cosas, entre ellas una antigua filmadora de cine antigua de las que usaban a principios de siglo, algúnos rollos de pelicula, y se pusieron a cerrar las persianas para quedarse en la oscuridad.

-¿Es eso una filmadora Super 8 de los 70? -pregunto sorprendido Jeremy al ver eso.

-Mi padre era director de series antiguas, también le gustaba hacer cortos, decidió guardarlo para que en algún futuro lo pudiésemos usar nosotros también -comento la Gran Madre mientras iba preparando todo el rollo alrededor de la filmadora.

-Solo que jamas llegamos a tiempo de hacer algo útil -añadió irónicamente Thomas.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad al ver que estaban ante posiblemente los últimos cineastas de la Tierra y conservaban una de las pocas cosas que casi habían perdurado en el olvido.

-¿La tienes? -pregunto dirigiendose al otro.

-Si, ya esta -confirmo Eric con tono favorable.

Thomas lo encendió y entonces la filmadora hizo salir un recuadro que quedo plasmado encima de una de las paredes del frente, no se veía nada, solamente una imperpuesta.

-¿Que querías enseñarnos? -pregunto Yumi ya que no les habían nada por el momento.

-Algo que grabamos los primeros meses que este mundo fue infectando por esa extraña nube roja que salió de la nada -mencionó con un tono susurrante como para darle mas misterio.

Con eso asumían que se trataba del dia en que lanzaron el virus que transformo a todo el mundo en monstruos, pero por como sonaba, parecía que hubiesen sido testigos de otra cosa mas.

-Observad -anunció Eric y entonces dejo que la filmadora lo mostrase.

La imagen fue dando vueltas hasta que entonces se mostró la imagen de un ambiente ennegrecido, se movió mostrando todo un horizonte en el que se mostraba a una extraña silueta negra en forma de edificio, pero había algo encima que se movía.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Odd sin entender lo que veía.

-Cuando aquel virus fue lanzado al aire, hubo una extraña cosa que surgió en el centro de donde fue lanzado el virus, se estaba construyendo algo, algo que ningún ser humano ha visto jamas -explicó la Gran Madre con un cierto especifico para que entendiesen el asunto.

La imagen se agrando aún mas mostrando que se trataba de una enorme torre tecnológica solo que esta tenía unos extraños tentáculos alrededor que estaban como montandola pieza a pieza.

-La fortaleza -reconoció Aelita al ver eso.

-De entre todas las cosas que se perdieron en el holocausto, esto surgió como algo nuevo, no sabíamos lo que era, hasta que lo vimos terminar -indico Thomas.

La filmación se termino viéndose los rastros del rollo quemándose alrededor.

-Pon la otra -insistió dirigiendose a los hijos.

-Si -acepto Eric y agrego un nuevo rollo a la cinta.

Pusieron otro rollo de cinta y en ella se mostró una nueva grabación, ahora se veía a la fortaleza terminada mientras se veía que abajo de todo se encontraba una muralla circular que lo separaba del otro lado, se podían ver vehículos militares pasando de un lado a otro.

-Después de un tiempo empezamos a ver como ese grupos de personas iban surgiendo, como si se tratase de una base militar, pero no lo era, con la ayuda de sus camiones, empezaron a ir trayendo cada semana algo nuevo del exterior, veíamos traer materiales pesados o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese indicar que estaban construyendo algo, pero hasta entonces jamas hemos visto nada de eso, hasta que luego vimos algo mucho mas raro.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesado Jeremy.

La filmación se termino y entonces agregaron otra nueva, la imagen empezo a parecer poco a poco y en esta se podía ver a lo alto de la fortaleza superior una extraña bóveda abriéndose, de ahí surgió algo que parecía un cañón transportando una enorme cápsula, se movió lentamente y entonces se accionó haciendo lanzar la cápsula hacía el aire donde desapareció a lo alto de las nubes.

-¿Que era lo que contenía esa especie de cápsula? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Nunca lo supimos, pero siempre aseguramos de que se trataba de algo tan idéntico como el virus que se lanzo a gran escala, solo que este era demasiado pequeño -indico Eric.

-Yo si se lo que es, lanzan parte del virus, a cualquier lugar que ellos deseen -confeso Aelita ya que sabía muy bien que habían estado haciendo a lo largo de los últimos años.

-Conque así es como luego acabamos siendo atacados por muertos extremos -refuto Odd reconociendo ahora la razón de porque siempre había un grupo de muertos que iban tras ellos.

-¿Como sabes todo eso? -cuestiono indirectamente Thomas.

Ambos se la miraron sabiendo que no tenía mas opción que contárselo.

-Porque yo vengo de ahí -confeso con muy pocas ganas.

-No me jodas -exclamo sorprendido Eric al oír eso.

-Esa boca -rechisto la mujer por lo que dijo.

-Perdón -se disculpo justificando su mención.

-¿Como has hecho para sobrevivir ahí en ese lugar? -pregunto la Gran Madre interesada.

-Porque mi padre es Franz Hopper -añadió.

-¿Franz Hopper? -se quedaron cuestionando ese nombre.

-Un momento, creo que yo vi algo -dijo pensativo Thomas y entonces se marcho sin dar ningún detalle mas, desapareció de la sala y al instante volvió trayendo un periódico-. ¿Es este?

Le dio el periódico y en él se mostraba una imagen de Franz Hopper un poco menos joven, había arriba una noticia que decía: el prestigioso científico Franz Hopper ayuda a un grupo de niños nigerianos a curarse del ebola.

-Es él -reconoció Jeremy al verle también.

-Increíble, uno de los mejores científicos de nuestro tiempo pasado tuvo una hija que sobrevivió y esta aquí con nosotros -exclamo sorprendido Eric ya que no se creía todo eso, era como una conjetura que había dado lugar a un hecho sin precedentes.

Asintió viendo que no le agradaba mucho que hubiese tomado ese hecho como algo parcialmente bueno, pero ahora que estaban aquí, tenía que tomárselo como un cumplido.

-Dime, ¿como es estar ahí? -pregunto con curiosidad Thomas.

-Tommy -le reprocho la madre.

-Perdón -se disculpo ya que otra vez decían lo que no tocaba.

-Es el lugar donde se crean las peores cosas que ningún ser humano puede desear, es como una carcel donde se trata a todo el mundo como sujetos de prueba, hacen experimentos todo el rato, y si algúno de ellos falla, lo tiraron a un hoyo que esta lleno de muertos y los tiran para que se los coman, se pasan todo el dia buscando la forma de seguir perfeccionando mas virus con los que puedan seguir matando a mas gente, hasta incluso los utilizan para transformarlos en plagas de monstruos que puedan acabar con todas las ocupaciones militares que se encuentran alrededor de toda la zona o del país -explicó relatando cada uno de los hechos vivió y por los que paso durante toda esa vida en el interior de la fortaleza, se lo sabía prácticamente todo.

Ambos estaban que no podían creer eso, verdaderamente había pasado por eso y jamas se les paso por la cabeza lo duro que era sentir todo eso cada uno de los días de tu vida.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que ese es el lugar donde crearon el virus original que mato e infecto a la mayoría de toda la población? -pregunto Eric queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-No solo eso, mi padre fue el que ayudo a crear la maquina que lo diseño -confeso con una expresión seria como de dar a entender que había algo mas que ellos desconocían.

··

Deckard y Alexandra bajaron a un piso superior a través de un ascensor y de ahí salieron, fueron recorriendo con total tranquilidad y entonces él dijo:

-¿Espero de que hayas podido seguir el protocolo tal cual como indique? -pregunto al respecto.

-Lo he hecho señor Deckard, todos mis pacientes han recibido el tratamiento que se merecen después del incidente del otro dia -confirmo serenamente y con tono rígido.

-¿Incidente? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Hace cosa de dos días sufrimos un motín a manos de sus mejores hombres al cargo debido a que usted quería vengarse de nosotros por lo que hicimos, pero como usted gano la batalla, es mejor tratar todo como si hubiese sido un incidente del que es mejor que no vuelva a suceder -aclaro de una forma especifica ya que era obvio que no iba a contar la realidad del asunto al pie de la letra.

Carraspeo orgulloso al ver que se lo tomo todo tal cual como había indicado.

-Bien, parece que por ahora vamos a ir por buen camino, pero no lo llamemos incidente, llamémoslo mejor, percance, eso nos haría pensar que todo esto fue una equivocación y pasamos por una ingrata decisión, y eso es algo que no me gustaría que todos se pusiesen a pensar -acoto explícitamente para dejar claro como iban a funcionar las cosas.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció sin rechistar, se le quedo mirando con mala cara ya que sabía muy bien que esto era algo que no podía seguir así, lo único que contaba eran mentiras.

Siguieron adelante hasta acabar entrando en la sala de física donde parecía ir todo en orden, se podía notar a Hopper trabajando con el nuevo miembro con total tranquilidad, aunque se notaba que había muy poco relación entre ambos ya que apenas se podían hablar y no se podían soltar una palabra que no estuviese relacionada con el trabajo en si que estaban cometiendo.

-¿De donde ha sacado al nuevo físico? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es un nuevo miembro, lo hemos tenido apresado desde hace semanas, pero ahora que hemos visto sus avances y cualidades, creemos que es la persona mas cualificada con la que puede trabajar con Hopper sin provocar ningún problema -argumento hacíendole ver lo útil que era en ese caso.

-¿Alguien a quien poder controlar no? -objetó incrédulamente.

Se giro mirándole con una mirada como de decir que dijo lo que no tenía que decir.

-Perdone señor Deckard -se disculpo sabiendo por esa mirada que se equivoco de pregunta.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces pasaron al interior donde ya se encontraba el teniente Kroll vigilándoles con la máxima rigidez, este se percato y les abrió la puerta al instante.

-Señor -saludo de forma cordial.

-¿Como va nuestro hombre? -pregunto al respecto.

-Por ahora va bien, no le he visto ni un solo momento decir una cosa que no fuese de otro tema, creo que por ahora lo ha entendido bien, pero tengo mis sospechosas -comento expresamente.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? -pregunto Alexandra.

-¿Porque tiene que estar ella aquí? -cuestiono amargamente.

-Porque ella me lo pidió, quiere saber como se encuentra Hopper y ver los nuevos avances que hemos hecho en nuestro nuevo campo de física, y si tienes algún problema con eso, entonces tendremos que discutirlo con Decisión, ¿quieres? -le aclaro de una forma desafiante.

-No señor -acoto obediente.

-Bien -exclamo con un tono arraigado y entonces marcho directo a hablar con él, Alexandra paso por delante de Kroll y este lo miro con mala cara, estaba claro que sentía un cierto apogeo por lo que sucedió el otro dia, pero ahora no se lo iba a reprochar.

Se juntaron delante de los físicos sin importarles seguir con el trabajo.

-Hopper -le llamo.

Asintió autocompasivamente y entonces se giro mientras se quitaba la mascarilla de cirujano, se le quedo mirando con una cara de tener muy pocas ganas de verle.

-¿Como te va por ahora? -pregunto expresamente como para ver como se comportaba.

-Bastante bien señor, por ahora he logrado que las muestras de este virus puedan curarse gracias a la ayuda del Fortovixyn, en la sustancia anaranjada -declaro con tono cordial.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que esto también puede curar otros tipos de virus? -cuestiono queriendo corroborar ese hecho que le estaba levantando la curiosidad.

-Eso creo señor, pero me parece que Mannix se le puede explicar mejor este proceso -indico y dejo que Mannix se encargase del tema apropositamente.

-¿Que tienes cadete Mannix? -se dirigió hacía él con total disciplina.

-Véalo por usted mismo -le entrego un bote transparente que contenía algo liquido en el interior.

Se lo entrego y se lo quedo mirando como hacíendose a la idea de que podría tratarse, era la sustancia anaranjada pero era mas espesa y opaca que antes.

-¿Que estoy viendo?

-Es una muestra de la sustancia anaranjada pero esta vez la he derretido y la he mezclado con agua mineral dando un efecto mucho mas coagulado que antes, esto hace que luego se pueda expandir con mayor profundidad y entrar directamente en las partes por donde nunca surge la sangre como el esófago o el intestino -describió justificando lo que había descubierto.

-Con agua mineral, increíble, jamas se me paso por la cabeza -exclamo sorprendido Deckard, sentía como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo-. Bien hecho cadete.

-Gracias señor Deckard -agradeció con tono cordial pero poniendo una mueca de estar orgulloso.

Hopper pudo notar esa expresión en su cara y sentía como de que algúna manera Mannix se estaba sintiendo mas agradecido que sentirse agraido, como si le hubiese encantado.

-Tenemos que intentarlo en algún espécimen vivo -propuso.

-¿Querrás decir que lo vas a utilizar en algúna persona no? -critico Hopper asumiendo que pretendía hacer eso como de costumbre.

-Pues claro Franz, utilizaremos uno de nuestros especímenes especiales que ya hayan estado infectados de mucho mas antes y probaremos la vacuna para saber como funciona, será mejor que estés atento a todo esto, muy pronto te tocara curar a tu esposa -dictamino Deckard para que lo tuviese en cuenta así no se quejase tanto.

-¿Y mis compañeros? -cuestiono Mannix volviendo a ese tema.

-Todo a su momento, por ahora os quiero a los dos ocupandoos de lo que mas importa ahora, ¿entendido? -acordo rígidamente señalando a cada uno para dejarle claro como era el asunto en si.

Asintieron confirmándolo pero con mala cara.

Los dejo ahí y se dio la vuelta para salir cuando entonces Alexandra se interpuso.

-Quisiera hablar con él si me lo permite señor Deckard -pidió inesperadamente.

Se detuvo indeciso ya que no se esperaba que acabase diciendo eso en el ultimo momento.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió soberanamente.

-Si señor -confirmo cordialmente.

-¿Sabes lo que va a suceder si te pones a hablar con él no? -objetó asumiendo que entendía las reglas al cometer ese hecho.

-Lo se señor, pero lo necesito -insistió hacíendole entender que lo requería.

Carraspeo frustradamente ya que no tenía ganas de pasar por esto justo ahora, ¿pero que le iba a hacer si no? Al menos lo había pedido según como habían acordado.

-Hazlo, pero al menos quiero que Kroll te vigile, a los dos, y asegurandose de lo que dice cada uno -lo acepto pero puso los inconvenientes, le rechisto dirigiendose a Kroll para que viniese.

Este reaccionó saliendo de encima de la puerta y se junto delante de él con esa expresión rígida que parecía que no se le quitaba nunca de la cara.

-Quédate aquí y cuenta el tiempo, si vez que dicen algo que resulte sospechoso, me lo avisas enseguida, ¿entendido? -resumió señalando el walkie para que se comunicase.

-Si señor -obedeció rotundamente.

Afirmo confiado con la cabeza y se marcho dejándolos a los dos ahí mismo, Alexandra avanzo dirigiendose hacía Hopper mientras se ponían en una posición poco reconfortante ya que ahora no iban a poder estar un solo momento sin que nadie vigilase sus movimientos.

-¿Como te va? -le pregunto con un cierto tono susurrante.

-Levantad la voz, quiero oíros, aquí no hay secretos -rechisto Kroll viendo que ya se estaban pasando de la raya como se veía venir.

Resoplaron angustiados ya que empezaban a notar el fastidio que era tener a ese loco al lado.

-Adaptándome a las circunstancias, es difícil estar aquí sin tener a nadie con quien hablar, este chico de aquí, Mannix, estuvo con Olivier, el ultimo hombre con quien estuvo mi hija antes de que ella se marchase con el grupo -comento sacando todos los temas que podía sacar.

-¿Y lo tienen aquí retenido? -critico estupefacta.

-Posiblemente tengan retenida a mas gente de Fort Duxxon, no tengo ni idea de donde están, pero puedo hacerme una idea de que lugar puede ser donde estén todos metidos -indico pensativamente.

Con eso que le decía le hacía meter una idea que no le gustaba nada.

-Por cierto, ¿que es ese proyecto que tienen que hacer? ¿Ese que hará que terminen con el virus perfecto de una vez por todas? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-¿No lo sabes? -se extraño al oír eso ya que pensaba que se lo habían dicho de algúna forma.

-No, ¿que es? -insistió rotundamente.

Asintió frustrado ya que no le gustaba la idea de que le tuviese que contarlo, pero no tenía opción.

-Anthea esta viva -admitió entristecido.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sorprendida al oír eso.

-Anthea no murió del todo por aquel golpe en la cabeza, Deckard se la quedo, y la ha tenido metida en una cápsula donde la han tenido en perfecto estado todo este tiempo, ahora me piden que la cure para que así pueda revivir con todos sus recuerdos y que nos ayude a solucionar el problema con el virus -explicó resumiendo todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Alexandra se quedo estupefacta al oír eso, no se podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, su ex-mujer hubiese estado viva todo este tiempo y nadie le contó nada, y ahora encima quería que la curasen, es como si de pronto ahora todo se pusiese en su contra.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero estoy obligado, y si no lo hago, mataron a Mannix como ya han hecho otras veces con otros -añadió sinceramente.

Se quedo mas indecisa todavía y movió la cabeza hacía el otro lado donde pudo fijarse en Mannix que los miraba con una cara como de estar sufriendo muy poco.

Ahora no sabía que pensar, su peor miedo se estaba haciendo en realidad, justo que ahora había conseguido encariñarse con Hopper, la mujer que esperaba que siguiese muerta después de todo este tiempo ahora estaba viva pero no del todo, ahora querían que la curase de lo que fuese que tenía, pero verdaderamente lo hacía porque se lo estaban ordenado o porque la seguía extrañando.

-¿Tu la quieres? -pregunto con un tono rígido y con poca emoción.

-¿Como? -cuestiono al oír eso.

-¿Que si la sigues queriendo Franz Hopper? ¿Sigues echando de menos a Anthea o no? -repercuto de forma amarga ya que quería resolver ese hecho.

-No, claro que no, antes hubo un tiempo en el que la quería, pero después de lo que sucedió en aquel incidente, pensé que se me había ido para siempre, me quede solo con Aelita, hasta entonces no me importo si la seguía queriendo o no, hasta que te conocí a ti -aclaro hacíendole entender que eso ya lo había dejado atrás y no iba a seguir echándola de menos aunque ahora estuviese viva.

-¿De verdad? -quiso corroborarlo.

-Claro Alexandra, tu eres la mejor persona que ha hecho recordarme toda la esperanza que perdí hace tanto tiempo, y estoy orgulloso de eso -confirmo sincerandose Hopper con ella mientras le ponía las manos sobre su cara para que le mirase fijamente a los ojos y que confiase en él.

Con eso ya lo tuvo bien claro, verdaderamente la quería a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque Anthea estuviese viva, solamente estaría él para ella. Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso como para que viese lo confiado que estaba, se separo y la volvió a mirar con serenidad.

-¿Me crees? -pregunto queriendo saber si podía hacerlo.

-Si -afirmo convencidamente.

Lo dejo estar y entonces se marcho queriendo que la conversacíon no se alargase mas de la cuenta ya que habían tenido bastante tiempo charlando por ahora, asintió frustrado ya que parecía que este asunto iba a complicarse mas de la cuenta, la idea de curar a una mujer a la que hacía diez años que la creía muerta no era algo fácil, sobretodo ahora con el nuevo mandato de Deckard.

-¿Estáis juntos? -pregunto Mannix al otro lado.

-Si, lo estamos -confirmo sin importarle siquiera que el otro le estuviese diciendo algo personal.

Kroll miro el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la mano izquierda y se miro el tiempo.

-Seis minutos, te quedan 24 y se te acabara todo por un dia -anunció.

-Ya -exclamo amargadamente y entonces volvió al trabajo queriendo acabar con el asunto ya que todo esto le mosqueaba peor que cada cosa que hubiese hecho ahí.

··

Alexandra iba caminando sin saber adonde iba, la idea de que pronto conocería a la exmujer del hombre al que amaba era algo tan nefasto como irracional, justo que ahora que todo iba por buen camino, tenía que ocurrirle esto, en todos los años que había estado trabajando aquí, jamas le había sucedido algo malo, y ahora con esto, le resultaba una punzada en el corazón.

-Alexandra -la llamo alguien de una voz conocida.

Se giro extrañada y observo que se trataba de Romitz, estaba ahí parado esperándola.

Con verle ahí, ya le daba una sensación de estar un poco mas animada, ahora él era también su amigo de la misma forma que también para Hopper, se dirigió hacía él poniendo una cara triste hasta que al final no puro mas y se puso a llorar, se agarro a él dejando que la abrazase.

-Estoy harta de esta vida -reprocho poniendose a sollozar con mayor intensidad.

-Calma, calma -le fue acariciando por la espalda para que se pusiese un poco mejor.

La llevo a la sala de descanso donde ya estaba todo el grupo reunido tomandose un café con total tranquilidad, en ese momento vinieron los dos observando que Alexandra estaba sollozando de aquella manera preocupante, todos se levantaron indecisos al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto Muldoch.

Se paso la mano por la cara y entonces se quedo dispuesta a contarlo todo:

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le han encargado hacer a Hopper? -pregunto queriendo saber si uno de ellos sabía acaso lo que estaba pasando con él.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto, estaba bastante claro que no se le había informado nada a nadie sobre ese asunto.

-¿Que están planeando hacer ahora? -pregunto Conrad con tono insistente.

-La ex-mujer de Hopper esta viva, la tienen retenida en una cápsula donde la mantienen con vida, pero ahora la quieren curar para que vuelva y así termine lo que Hopper no pudo terminar, él no quiere hacerlo, me ha dicho que me prefiere a mi antes que a ella, pero no estoy segura de eso, él me lo ha demostrando con total confianza de que me seguirá queriendo, pero no se que pasara una vez ella vuelva a la vida si es que funciona, no se si será la misma y a lo mejor él se enamorara de nuevo, o quizás suceda algo mucho peor, ya no puedo asegurar nada bueno -resumió explicando todo aquello que pensaba de esto, le resultaba tan difícil que no pudo aguantarlo y se puso a llorar otra vez pero con mayor intensidad, Romitz la volvió a abrazar para consolarla.

Todos se la quedaron mirando notando lo triste que estaba, nunca antes habían pasado por esto en años, y ahora que la tenían ahí llorando porque no confiaba en el hombre al que amaba, les daba una lastima tremenda, se acerco y decidieron abrazarla mutuamente ya que también era una mas para ellos y se iban a asegurar de que no le sucediese nada malo.

-No te preocupes, ya veras como todo acabara pasando -aconsejo Emile.

-Nada de esto terminara, solo empeorara -indico sinceramente.

-Y que lo digas -objetó William que se encontraba ahí delante mirando la escena.

Reaccionaron espontáneamente y se separaron viendo a quien tenían ahí mismo, se reunieron formando una muralla alrededor de Alexandra ya que al tener la presencia de ese loco enfermizo no aseguraba nada bueno, tanto para ella como para ellos.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Es que acaso os estabais todos reuniendo para tener una orgia entre ambos y teniendo a ella en medio? -pregunto con un cierto tono vulgar y despreciable.

-Eres un asco -exclamo asqueado Balla al ver lo que decía, no paraba nunca con ese tema.

-Gracias por la mención -agradeció tomándoselo como un cumplido, hizo una reverencia formal.

-¿Que quieres ahora? Estamos ocupados -critico insistentemente Romitz.

-Veras: resulta que desde que Hopper decidió largarse para llamaros de lo que sucedía, cosa que mas bien fue una excusa para que hablase una ultima vez con su hija, me quede pensando, acaso todas las personas que están metidas en esta historia, de algúna forma están involucradas con Hopper, planeando algo que hará que lo del otro dia hubiese sido un incidente mas como cada dia -explicó de forma clara para que entendiesen lo que asumía.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando? ¿Explicate sin metáforas? -reprocho Mahjid queriendo que hablase como una persona normal en vez de hacerlo como él lo hacía.

-¿Estáis compinchados con Hopper tramando un plan para derrocar a Deckard? -aclaro cambiando su tono a uno mucho mas amenazador.

Se quedaron indecisos al oír eso, pero hicieron como si no hubiesen escuchado nada nuevo.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar tu mismo -rechisto justificándolo Flit.

-No, claro que no, lo hemos pensando entre todos -indico.

-¿Todos? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Me he traído unos amigos que también quieren veros -se hizo a un lado y ahí entonces apareció Miqquel seguido de un grupo como de cuatro hombres, eran los lugartenientes de Kroll.

Ambos se frustraron al ver lo listo que era, ahora se había conseguido su propio grupo.

-¿Me echabas de menos mujer? -pregunto indirectamente Miqquel dirigiendose a Alexandra.

Apartaron a Alexandra al ver que ahora a ella también la iban a meter en el problema.

-Déjala a ella en paz -insistió Muldoch.

-Bien, porque esto es entre tu, yo y él -señalo y entonces dejo salir a otro mas, era el cadete Kiff que estaba andando con muletas, tenía el pie escayolado.

-¿Que haces tu fuera de tu cama? -critico Conrad acordándose de que a este todavía no le habían dado el alta y debería seguir descansando esa pierna.

-No pienso quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, Kroll me recomendó por algo, y eso pienso hacer -rechisto dejando claro que no se iba a quedar tumbado, iba a actuar por su propia cuenta.

Asintieron mosqueados al ver que ahora ya nadie se quería perder nada, todos están absortos con esa manía de ir creandose sus propias rivalidades mutuamente.

-¿Porque cojones lo has traído William? -pregunto de vuelta pero ahora queriendo entender porque los estaban reuniendo a todos apropositamente.

-Veras: resulta que Hopper le disparo a Kiff y ahora esta bastante cabreado con él, pero, como ahora no puedo tener la voluntad para hacerlo, he decidido que nos acompañe para que vea como implantamos nuestra justicia a nuestra manera -explicó de vuelta William con ese tono que lo hacía parecer todo como algo habitual a la vez que convincente.

-¿Justicia? -critico ese comentario.

-Siiii, justicia -afirmo con tono vacilante.

-Hablas de justicia, cuando en realidad eres el culpable de que todo un campamento hubiese acabado muerto en un solo dia, eres un autentico monstruo que solamente juega a ser dios, pero en realidad no eres nada, solo eres un crío desobediente al que sus padres no supieron como criarle y decidieron sacarlo a la calle para que viese lo que era el mundo en realidad -argumento con tono desafiante para echarse en cara todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

Aquello le hizo cambiar de expresión, se cabreo aún mas de la cuenta.

-¿Como has dicho? -inquirió soberanamente.

Aquello hizo que todos diesen un paso dispuestos a contraatacar por ese comentario pero William les puso la mano por detrás impidiendo que lo hicieran de momento.

-Vuélvelo a decir -pidió amargamente.

-No, porque se muy bien que en cuanto te lo diga les pedirás a tus amiguitos que vengan a darnos una paliza para sonsacarnos cualquier cosa que tengamos encima, ¿pero sabes que? Me importa un comino todo eso, me importa un comino las amenazas que nos des, me importa un comino si atrapas a uno de los míos y le das una paliza, yo no voy a cambiar de opinión de ningúna manera, seguiré creyendo lo que creo, y lo que creo es que eres un desalmado sin alma que no tienes el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera de aquellos a los que mataste -explicó hacíendole ver que ya no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera ya que estaba harto de él y de todo lo que le pusiese encima solamente para llevarle la contra y hacerle ver que estaba por encima de todo el mundo cuando en realidad era solo otro loco mas jugando a ser dios con los mas débiles.

William no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con aquella expresión rígida como de hacerse una idea de lo que estaba diciendo para así poder expresarse de una peor forma.

-¿Lo hacemos ahora? -pregunto Miqquel poniendose a jugar con su navaja.

-¿Hacer qué? -cuestiono Pietro.

-Sabéis, resultaba que mientras venía para que, tenía la sensación de que podría perdonaros por todo lo que os hice, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible, así que solamente queda una forma de solucionarlo, una que nos beneficiara a todos nosotros -comento de forma disimuladamente y entonces saco espada como señalando que buscaba pelea.

Todos se concentraron dispuestos a sacar sus pistolas en cuanto sucediese.

-No no no -rechisto señalando con el dedo-. No hagamos locuras, hagamoslo bien.

Tiro su espada seguido de su chaqueta de cuero dejando al descubierto que tenía solamente una bata sin mangas y algunos cuantos arañazos cicatrizados lo largo de los brazos.

-Como tu me dijiste, un combate a mano a mano -decreto.

Con eso Romitz ya se hizo una idea de lo que quería hacer, se quito el traje dejándolo al suelo como una muestra de desafío, los demás se pusieron a hacer lo mismo, Alexandra lo estaba viendo todo y no sabía que pensar de todo eso, se iban a matar por nada.

-Quédate aquí detrás, de acuerdo -pidió expresamente Jerome sabiendo que ella no se merecía estar en medio de todo eso, la aparo dejándola en una parte segura.

William avanzo primero seguido de Romitz, ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente.

-Dime Romitz, ¿que planea Hopper junto con ustedes? -pregunto una vez mas.

Justo antes de que le respondiese, este le acabo dando una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara que lo dejo con la cara mirando hacía el otro lado, los otros reaccionaron de una forma espontánea al ver eso, no se imaginaban que acabaría dando el primer golpe. William se enderezo mirándole fijamente con una expresión rígida y entonces dijo:

-Como tu digas -exclamo y entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que le dejo la mejilla roja, este se harto y se puso a hacer lo mismo dandole repetidos golpes.

Todos reaccionaron de la misma manera y se juntaron dandose todo tipo de golpes simultáneos entre cada uno, tan enfadados estaban que ya no les importaban siguiera la escena que estaban montando, hoy se sacaban las ganas que tenían después de haberles estado todo el tiempo soportando cada comentarios insultante por parte de ambos bandos.

Alexandra se aparto viendo como se enzarzaban todos los unos a los otros, era tan violento como se veía eso que no sabía que hacer, quería pararles pero ya no tenía poder contra ellos. Miqquel veía lo que estaba pasando y no sabía que hacer, si se enzarzaba con ellos de la misma forma le acabarían arruinando el traje y le gustaba demasiado como para perderlo de esta forma, al final decidió y se lo quito dejándolo en un lugar seguro como para que nadie se lo tocase.

-A tomar por saco -reprocho y se tiro encima de ellos sin saber a quien se dirigía.

Todos y cada uno se agarraron como pudieron, se agarraban de la cara, se daban golpes de puño en el estomago, se mordían las extremidades, se habían vuelto unos completos animales en tan solo menos de un minuto, era tal la crudeza por como se golpeaban que al final acabaron rompiendo la mesa con la que siempre se ponían a jugar o a comer ahí mismo.

Romitz tenía encima a William y no podía quitárselo de encima, le miraba con esa expresión inquisitiva y salvaje de tener la boca abierta de una forma desagradable.

-Dímelo -insistió despavorido.

-Que te den -protesto Romitz y con todas sus fuerzas empezo a darle en la cara tantas veces que este apenas podía aguantarlo pero se quedaba ahí como si nada, le seguía dando y le empezaba a salir sangre de la nariz y de la boca, le estaba rompiendo ambas cosas.

Justo en ese momento llego Deckard junto con Yolanda y ambos presenciaron la terrible escena que se estaba produciendo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Soldados! ¡Alto! -reprocho de tal forma que resonó de una forma estridente.

Todos se detuvieron quedandose en la posición que estaban y mirándole extrañados.

-¿Que cojones esta pasando aquí? -pregunto queriendo entender a que se debía todo eso.

Todos se miraron sin saber que contestar, habían perdido el rumbo completamente.

-Deckard os ha hecho una pregunta, contestadla -rechisto Yolanda queriendo corroborarlo.

Romitz asintió y se puso en una posición rígida y frente a los dos.

-William vino a amenazarnos como siempre, yo me defendí para defender a Alexandra, le di una bofetada, y este junto con sus amigos se metieron con todos nosotros -aclaro Romitz con un tono pasivo y sin mostrar nada que resultase inverosímil en la explicación.

Carraspeo seriamente, no se creía mucho eso, se dirigió hacía William.

-¿Es verdad eso Dunbar? -quiso saberlo de su propia boca.

Este se puso de pie pero estando todo dolorido, había una baba de sangre cayendo por su boca.

-Cierto señor, pero solamente porque quería saber si estaba compinchado con Hopper y a lo mejor estaban planeando algo -corroboro sacando su propia versión de los hechos.

Se quedo mirando de vuelta a Romitz al quedarse intrigado al oír eso, justo entonces el cadete Kiff intento de levantarse pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaban las muletas.

-Cadete Kiff, ¿que cojones hace fuera de la sala medica? ¿Debería estar reposando? -critico Deckard viendo que hasta este también se había esfumado apropósito.

-Lo siento señor, pero es que oí lo que decían y me convencieron de que me uniese, no tenía ni idea de que nos íbamos a meter en una buena bronca -contesto este con un tono amargo.

Asintió profundamente, estaba claro que ya era imposible controlarlos a todos juntos en un solo dia.

-Todos vosotros volved a vuestros puestos, pero tu William, Miqquel y Kiff volveréis a la sala medica, pero no a la de siempre, sino a la del nivel inferior, mientras que vosotros cogereís una escoba y limpiareis este desorden, ¿entendido? -dictamino fijándose en cada uno.

-Si señor -todos obedecieron a la vez.

Se levantaron y salieron por la puerta quedandose completamente doloridos, Kiff consiguió levantarse por su propio pie mientras iba con las muletas, Miqquel fue el ultimo, puso una mirada triste como de no estar muy contento con esto, se acordo de que había dejado su traje en otra esquina para que no se lo rompiesen, lo cogío y se marcho con él a hombros.

William no tenía ganas de irse pero no tenía opción, se quito la baba de la boca y entonces avanzo dirigiendose hacía Deckard, se dispuso a irse pero este se detuvo en el ultimo momento, se giro mirando una vez mas a Romitz y entonces le dijo:

-Esto aún no ha acabado, se que sabes algo, y yo lo descubriré tarde o temprano -advirtió amenazadoramente y se marcho dando un pequeño empujón a Yolanda con señal de poco respeto, se creía tan superior que ya no le importaba siquiera con quien estuviese.

-¿Sabe que no fue mi intención señor? -inquirió Romitz queriendo que lo entendiese.

-Eso me da igual, tu vete a la enfermería a que te miren esa cara, tus amigos se quedaran aquí a limpiar la que han liado juntos -rechisto sin importarle lo que tuviese que decir.

-Si señor -obedeció con muy pocos ánimos.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta cuando se giro mirando directamente hacía Alexandra, se sentía aterrorizada de lo que había pasado, estaba bastante claro que parte del problema había sido él ademas de William, no debería haber dejado que presenciase eso de esta manera, ahora se marcho.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctora Durquess? -pregunto dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

-Si, lo estoy -confirmo poniendose en una posición serena.

-Será mejor que vuelva a sus aposentos, esto no esta muy seguro ahora que digamos -pidió.

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho sin problemas, miro a ambos lados observando que tenían una cara como de sentirse culpables también por eso, no deberían haberla hecho pasar por esto.

Se marcho sin decir nada dejando solamente a Deckard y Yolanda para que viesen como todos se sentían avergonzados por ese repentino comportamiento. No les dijo nada, solamente suspiro agobiado y entonces los dejo ahí asumiendo que harían lo que se les recomendó.

Ambos marcharon caminando por todo el pasillo hasta que Yolanda dijo:

-¿De verdad cree que Hopper puede estar tramando algo? -inquirió teniendo esa suposición.

-No lo se, pero no pienso saberlo hoy, ni ahora -decreto dispuesto a descubrir por su cuenta.

··

Aelita agarro un vaso de agua y se lo sirvió de un trago, suspiro aliviada dejando el vaso apoyado en la mesa mientras se quitaba la suciedad de la boca, toda la familia en si estaba consternada ya que nunca antes habían escuchado un relato como ese y de esa magnitud.

-Santo dios, todo aquello por lo que has pasado, ha debido de ser un horror -opino la Gran Madre.

-Peor que eso, ha sido la razón de porque hay tanta gente encerrada ahí, Deckard necesita a todos los hombres disponibles para lo que sea, incluido a mi padre, lleva sufriendo todo tipo de golpes a lo largo de todos estos años ya que se impone a querer luchar contra este protocolo -acoto demostrando que el asunto era mucho peor de lo que parecía.

-¿Pero han terminado con el virus? -pregunto Eric al respecto.

-No lo se, quizás hasta estas horas solamente hayan podido encontrar una cura para el Fortovixyn, pero nada mas que eso -opino sinceramente Ulrich.

-¿Y que sucederá cuando lo terminen? -se quedo Thomas con la curiosidad.

-Que todos nos convertiremos en los mismos infectados de ahí fuera, solo que esta vez moriremos al instante y no podremos escondernos de esto -confeso dando a entender que planeaban la extinción total del ser humano para que luego ellos pudiesen reformarlo a su manera.

-Santo dios -exclamo agobiada la Gran Madre al oír todo eso.

-Tenemos que detenerlos ahora que tenemos tiempo -propuso decididamente Jeremy.

-¿Pero y como lo haréis? Ese edificio es como una maquina que se mueve por si sola, esta rodeada de soldados y podrían soltar a cualquiera de esos monstruos que tienen para que nos encuentren -recrimino Thomas queriendo entender que solución tenían para entrar ahí.

Aquello tenía razón, pero de pronto se percataron de algo raro en ese reproche.

-¿Como sabéis todo eso? -cuestiono Aelita dandose cuenta de que lo decía como si ya todos hubiesen estado ahí mismo y lo conocían a la perfección.

Ambos se miraron indecisos, no sabían como explicárselo para que lo entendiesen.

-¿Como creéis que hemos hecho esa grabación de la fortaleza desde el primer dia en que esa cosa se construyo? -inquirió la mujer poniéndoles en entredicho todo aquello que se pensaban.

Ahora se quedaron con la intriga de lo que significaba eso.

-La fortaleza esta a tan solo unos 4 kilómetros de aquí, yendo colina abajo -declaro Thomas.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que podéis llegar hasta la ubicación de la fortaleza? -cuestiono Odd queriendo corroborar ese hecho, les señalo estrictamente con el dedo.

-La ubicación no, ponernos justo delante de la fortaleza -retracto Eric.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ya había un grupo de gente que había estado pendiente de la fortaleza durante todos estos años.

-¿Entonces todo aquello que decíais en el mensaje era cierto? -concluyo Aelita.

-Exactamente, hace cosa de unos días vimos como lanzaban otra de esas cápsulas que tienen y la tiraron vayase a saber donde, me parece que justo la tiraron demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba Mitch -afirmo demostrando que había sido testigo de todo lo que sucedía ahí.

-Después de eso también vimos un enorme fuego produciendo en lo alto de la torre principal, era como si se estuviese produciendo una guerra ahí dentro o se estaban matando los unos a los otros, veíamos gente disparandose desde lo alto de esos funiculares -mencionó Thomas.

-¿También tienen funiculares? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Creo que los utilizan para pasar a las otras torres, una de ellas me parece que es la de comunicaciones y la otra ni idea, pero aquel dia vimos como se estaba produciendo una guerra abierta, uno de ellos tiro a unos cuantos que estaban encima de otro funicular -aclaro expresamente Eric describiendo toda la situación en si al pie de la letra.

-Ese debió de ser mi padre, si quería llegar a comunicarse con los otros, tuvo que salir e ir directamente al único lugar que le iba a proporcionar esa ayuda -indico convencida de eso.

-¿Y funcionó? -objetó la mujer.

-Si, gracias a eso se que sigue vivo y que están planeando algo muy gordo, él tampoco lo sabe, pero lo va a descubrir tarde o temprano -afirmo sabiendo de que su padre estaba mas que dispuesto a terminar con esto aunque sufriendo por lo mismo.

-Pues entonces hay que detener esto como sea -imploro decididamente la Gran Madre.

-¿Que quiere decir? -critico Jeremy.

-Hay que meterse directamente en la fortaleza y acabar con Decisión de una vez por todas -declino levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe de puño sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? Ese lugar es impenetrable, ya hemos visto todos los huecos posibles que puede haber en esa muralla que tienen, esta todo vigilado -cuestiono Thomas sabiendo de que meterse discretamente en ese lugar era una cosa imposible.

-¿Pero y que suceden con los respiraderos? -mencionó.

-¿Los respiraderos? -cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Conozco ese lugar como la palma de mi mano y se muy bien que hay tubos de aire que van desde abajo hasta arriba, tiene que haber un hueco o uno de esos alcantarillado por debajo de la superficie donde esta montado -confeso demostrando que se las sabía todas.

-¿Montado? -no comprendió Odd ese dicho.

-Antes esa fortaleza era un edificio normal y corriente, pero Decisión lo modifico a su manera, debajo tiene que seguir habiendo algo que nos permita pasar por debajo sin que nadie se de cuenta -aclaro dando a entender que siempre había un pequeño error que nadie tomaba en cuenta.

-Claro -comprendió rotundamente Eric al oír eso.

-¿Entonces eso significa que podemos entrar? -intuyo Ulrich.

-Podríamos, pero para eso tendríamos que hacer antes una inspección para ver como es el campo, tenemos que buscar una falla y de ahí poder meternos en el interior -concreto seriamente.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy tuviese una idea.

-Lo haremos ahora -decreto decidido.

-¿Ahora? -critico Aelita viendo que decidió hacerlo ahora mismo y sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Estamos demasiado cerca de acabar con esto, tenemos que asegurarnos ahora de que tenemos tiempo, Franz Hopper esta ahí metido aguantando lo que sea porque confía en que podamos meter ese anti-virus en Decisión, esta es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos antes -argumento hacíendoles ver que este era el momento perfecto para cometer ese acto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para impedir cualquier acto imprevisto que sucediese.

-Tiene razón, no hemos pasado todo este tiempo sin saber que hay dentro de ese pen-drive, hay que descubrir que es lo que contiene antes de usarlo -acoto Ulrich estando de acuerdo.

Se miraron todos teniendo la misma seria idea.

-Yo os acompañare, pero hay que hacerlo rápido, esta atardeciendo, y cuando sucede eso, los muertos se ponen como locos cuando viene la noche -advirtió expresamente Eric.

-Nosotros ya hemos pasado por eso -indico Jeremy-. Ulrich tu vendrás conmigo.

-Si -acepto y se levanto sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Y nosotros? -pregunto Odd señalandose como que no se iba a ir con ellos.

-Vosotros os quedaréis aquí y ayudaréis a la Gran Madre ha verificar lo que contiene el pen-drive -acordo estrictamente Jeremy señalando a cada uno en especial.

-¿Pero porque me tengo que quedar yo? A mi me gusta estar mas tiempo fuera que es donde esta la acción -protesto poniendose de brazos cruzados para defender su queja al respecto.

-Pues porque aquí esta dentro esta tu perro y tu eres él único que sabe manejarlo -indico Ulrich en un tono incrédulo para hacerle la razón especifica de porque se tenía que quedar.

-Esta bien, lo haré -acepto rechistando al ver que no tenía opción.

-Procurad de no intentar demasiado la atención, ese lugar esta bastante vigilado, Decisión no dejara que nadie se meta ahí, es capaz de darse cuenta de cualquier cosa -aviso sinceramente Aelita ya que quería que tuviesen la máxima precaución con todo eso.

-Solo es un ordenador, no puede hacernos nada -rechisto Ulrich sin tomárselo en serio.

-No, si que puede, Decisión es la mayor inteligencia artificial jamas creada, puede que este metida ahí dentro y no pueda salir, pero es capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya, y nosotros somos aquello que mas la demora -insistió con un tono pasivo, sabía muy bien lo que era aquella maquina y no era nada del otro mundo, era algo mucho peor.

··

-¿A que se debe esta reuniendo Richard Deckard? -pregunto Decisión teniéndolo delante.

-Nuestros avances están progresando bastante, creo que al final hicimos bien en poner esas normas y esas reglas para hacerle ver a todo el mundo lo que podemos conseguir con un poco mas de esfuerzo, sobretodo de Hopper, en todo este tiempo jamas lo he visto mas trabajador que nunca, y ni siquiera lo he oído reprochármelo en la cara, es mas que perfecto -explicó dando su opinión acerca de todo lo que habían conseguido gracias a la nueva rutina que habían elaborado.

-Perfecto si, pero no tolerable -indico.

-¿A que se refiere? -cuestiono extrañado por esa afirmación tan poco rotunda.

-Aelita Schaeffer y sus cuatro amigos todavía siguen afuera, a este tiempo ya deben de estar lo mas cerca posible de encontrar una forma de penetrar las defensas y así infiltrarse en el interior sin que nadie de esta base se de cuenta -mencionó subiendo de tono a uno mucho mas enfurismado.

-Lo se, también he pensando en eso, pero no se preocupe, hemos subido las defensas y el control de vigilancia, ahora tenemos focos que vigilaran por la noche -comento con tono orgulloso.

-Eso si, pero no es solamente Aelita Schaeffer lo que me preocupa, sino su amigo francés Jeremy Belpois, el adolescente que recibió el mensaje con el anti-virus -declaro.

-¿Que sucede con él? No representa ningúna amenaza.

-Si que la tiene, he analizado los expedientes de Jeremy Belpois, de familia y todo su árbol genealógico, todos ellos tienen un gran porcentaje de inteligencia en si, Jeremy Belpois es uno de los pocos en tener un 148% de mentalidad, eso es lo máximo a lo que podría indicar que sería capaz de construir o manejar lo que sea, es casi tan listo como Aelita Schaeffer -resumió mostrando todas las imágenes en las pantallas de Jeremy Belpois y demás familiares conocidos.

-Ambos forman una combinación peligrosa, tenemos que detenerlos -acoto Deckard decidido, se dio la vuelta quedandose con la idea.

-Detenerlos no, capturarlos y utilizarlos a nuestro favor -propuso.

-¿Pero como? Ellos son demasiado listos como para dejarse utilizar, seguro que en cuanto los traigamos aquí, descubrirán la forma de liberarse y de provocar un caos mucho mayor que el que hicimos el otro dia -critico reprochando esa cuestión.

-Puede ser, pero tengo mis maneras para poder hacerles ver que puede servirles de mucha utilidad trabajar con nosotros, progresar como una unidad, como una familia -indico viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, hacerles que trabajen para ellos de una forma especial.

-¿Tu no sabes lo que eso significa? -recrimino.

-No, puedo encontrar mas de mil respuestas a través de la red sobre lo que significa familia, y en todas ellas, siempre es una comunidad, una unidad, podemos convencerles de buena manera, pero solo si todo sale en orden.

-¿Que quieres decir? -frunció el ceño al ver que tenía una nueva protesta.

-Tenemos que dejar que entren aquí en secreto -declaro.

-¿Que? Imposible -reprocho discrepando esa opción.

-Si que es posible, ellos se meten creyendo que van a buscarme para poder colocar el anti-virus en mi matriz superior, pero en realidad se encontraran con una sorpresa que no se la esperaran.

-Les tendemos una trampa -objetó.

-Una trampa, una visita de la única persona que no se esperan encontrar.

Ahí entonces se le vino a la mente a lo que se refería y no resultaba tampoco bueno.

-Dunbar -declaro reconociendo a quien pretendía utilizar.

··

William estaba en la sala medica siendo tratado de sus heridas de la pelea que tuvo antes, fue tal la paliza que recibió que le tuvieron que poner una linea de puntas alrededor de la nariz, se le abrió parte de la carne debido a que le pegaron ahí repetidamente.

-¡Ay! -gimió asqueado al ver que le ponían el alcohol en la cara.

-Estate quieto -insistió la enfermera que le estaba ayudando, le termino de poner el antibiótico encima y luego se lo cosió del todo, corto el hilo.

-¿Donde esta la doctora Durquess? -pregunto con una voz que daba muy mal augurio.

-La doctora Durquess esta atendiendo a otros pacientes, el señor Deckard me ha pedido que te vigile ya que eres capaz de causar mucho alboroto -comento expresamente.

-Je, me lo venía venir -exclamo incrédulamente.

Se quedo contraído mirando la enfermera, tenía el pelo muy pelirrojo y liso, era guapa y tenía unos ojos que no parecían de chica francesa, mas bien de tipo asiática, le recordaba demasiado a Yumi, tanto como para no poder hacerse a la idea de que a lo mejor podría conquistarla.

-Dime enfermera, ¿como te llamas? -pregunto con tono pasivo.

-Sissi -confeso la mujer.

-¿Sissi? Vaya, no he oído ese nombre en mi vida -se hacía el que le daba curiosidad.

-¿Porque te gusta? -se intereso la mujer.

-Bueno, no es que me guste, es que estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de otro tipo de mujeres, casi todas se comportaban como si fuesen mas machos que otra cosa, pero ahora que estoy aquí, siempre que he perdido todo mi mundo -opino bajando la cabeza y poniendose en una posición entristecida.

La enfermera frunció el ceño al ver que parecía bastante animado.

-¿Y en que mundo vivías tu?

-En uno en donde lo tenía todo a mi disposición, pero por desgracia esos hijos de puta conocidos como: Los Guerreros del Mañana, me lo quitaron todo, no me dejaron nada excepto los restos de la base en la que había formado mi propia hogar, mi propio reino -argumento mostrandose vacilante y orgulloso pero de una forma inverosímilmente teatral.

-¿Reino? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Estamos en un paramo desértico y derruido, llámalo como quieras, pero el día en que me arrebataron eso, jure que los encontraría y les haría pagar por lo que me hicieron -dictamino justificando su acusación sobre lo que le hicieron y de las ganas que tenía de vengarse.

-¿Los mataras no? -concluyo la mujer.

-Matarlos no se, pero solamente hay uno al que le hará sufrir, mucho, mucho, pero mucho -justifico acordándose de la única persona que mas le sacaba de sus casillas, el culpable de todo.

Justo en ese momento alguien golpeo la pared llamando la atención de ambos.

-Señor Deckard, ¿que desea? -saludo con un tono cordial pero vacilante a la vez.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo -insistió.

-¿De que?

-En privado -decreto.

William lo lamento, miro fijamente a la enfermera y le dijo:

-Volveré y terminare lo que empezamos, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo tocándole la cara con el dedo indice.

-Si -acepto y este se marcho sin hacer la mas mínima queja.

En cuanto este se marcho con Deckard, sintió una rara sensación que no había sentido nunca, era como si de pronto aquel joven le hubiese despertado algo que tenía en su interior pero no lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba bastante clara, se quedo conmovida con ese joven.

··

En las afueras, Eric acompaño a los otros dos al otro lado de las cordilleras derruidas que habían mas al norte de donde se encontraba la casa, los llevo directamente al lugar donde se hallaba la fortaleza, ambos intentaron de mantener la compostura debido a que estaban pisando un suelo que resultaba bastante inestable, se notaba que estaban pisando los restos de un centro comercial pero que ahora estaba completamente barrido por la arena y el polvo, no había absolutamente que pareciese que hubiese quedado en pie.

-Dime Eric, ¿cuanto llevas haciendo esto? -pregunto Jeremy teniendo curiosidad por saber cuanto se había pasado estando vigilando ese lugar desde siempre.

-Durante los últimos diez años, como todo el mundo, si es que aún queda algo de gente -comento.

-Lo hay, y hay algúnos cuantos que están luchando contra esto -confirmo Ulrich.

-¿De verdad? Mejor, así algún dia nos uniríamos todos y lucharemos contra esa amenaza que se esconde en el interior de esa fortaleza -indico con cierto orgullo.

-¿Luchar contra Decisión? -critico el otro al nombrar eso.

-Así es, fijate bien, nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo aguantándonos que ha habido un culpable al otro lado de este valle y nunca nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿como te sentirías tu si por culpa de un hombre que ha arruinado el mundo no te diese la sensación de ir a por él y de clavarle un cuchillo en la cabeza para que sienta lo mismo que todo el mundo? -argumento dando su opinión de como sería si todos se congregasen para luchar en la misma batalla y así ganar la guerra.

Se quedaron estupefactos al oír todo ese resumen.

-Bueno, yo me preocuparía mas de arreglar el mundo que de intentar matar a todos aquellos que han participado en esta masacre -opino sinceramente Jeremy ya que no le parecía muy correcto eso.

Frunció seriamente el ceño y entonces le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Amigo mío, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente encontrarte con el diablo mismo y de escupirle en la cara -comento expresamente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono Ulrich al no entender esa parafernalia.

-Significa que si algúna vez tienes que encontrarte con el hombre que te lo quito todo, tienes que vengarte aunque eso implique saciar lo poco que queda de tu dignidad, nadie se queda de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras el asesino va campando a sus anchas como si pensase que todo va bien -aclaro hacíendole entender que tenía que vengarse si o si para demostrar que estaba por encima de lo que el asesino pensase de él, tenía que subestimarle.

Con eso se le quedo una idea rara en la cabeza de la que no sabía que pensar, era como si le pidiese que se vengase de Deckard antes de que este siguiese con lo suyo pensando que no iba a recibir su castigo, pero él no quería llegar a eso después de todo lo que vio.

-¿Tu no serás un pacifista verdad? -objetó.

-Pacifista no, solo superviviente -retracto Ulrich.

-Ah vale, claro -comprendió Eric y lo dejo estar, avanzo por su propia cuenta.

Jeremy se quedo estancado en esa idea pero teniendo un raro presentimiento de que algo iba a hacer, Ulrich se le acerco y le llamo tocándole en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto al respecto.

-Estoy bien, solo que este tío esta completamente loco -opino sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, fijate la clase de familia que tiene -indico obviamente.

-Ya -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

Decidieron seguir adelante ya que querían ver que les iba a mostrar Eric, avanzaron subiendo por una subida repleta de restos de coches y otras cosas carbonizadas e inutilizadas por todas partes.

-Agachaos -insistió mientras les indicaba con la cabeza apenas girada.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al no entender a lo que se refería.

-¡Agachaos! -se lo repitió con un tono mucho mas insistente.

Se cubrieron tirandose al suelo y fueron avanzando pero lentamente hasta ponerse al lado, ambos vieron lo que justamente andaban buscando y no se lo creían para nada.

-Santo dios -exclamo estupefacto Ulrich.

Estaban teniendo justo delante la propia visión de la fortaleza, era una enorme torre que llegaba casi hasta donde tocaban las nubes, habían otras dos torres interconectadas entre si alrededor formando un circulo, debajo había toda una arena por donde pasaban todo tipo de soldados marchando con sus vehículos, todo aquello estaba enmurallado por otro mucho bastante blindado y repleto de armas por todas partes, aquello si que era una autentica fortaleza.

-La hemos encontrado -dijo Jeremy.

-Si -afirmo convencido Ulrich de ello.

Ahí entonces Eric saco sus prismáticos y se los paso a Jeremy para que mirase a través de ellos, podía ver lo reforzado que estaba todo, había como una centena de hombres ahí dentro, como una base militar pero de un cierto tipo que parecía sacado de una pelicula de espías, pensar que ahí era el centro de lo que inicio el holocausto era algo de locos.

-En todos estos años, nunca he dejado de revisar cada cosa que hacen todos ellos, cada acto, cada transporte que pasa por ahí, fijate bien ahora vendrá por la retaguardia un tipo conduciendo un quad y llevando todo un equipamiento de diez cajas plateadas encima de una carretilla -le señalo fijándose en la arena y ahí pudo ver como pasaba justamente uno transportando una carretilla con unas cuantas cajas blindadas mientras conducía un quad.

-Venga ya -reprocho negándose a aceptar que ya se las sabía todas, pero era cierto.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo? ¿No has intentando de hacer algo por ahí cerca o no? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender si se puso a cometer algún acto para llamar la atención.

-¿Para que? No tengo razones, igualmente, si me descubren me seguirán hasta casa, los he visto tomando todo tipo de rutas, desde ahí hasta allá -señalo la parte norte y sur que había separando la muralla de las carreteras de arena-, pero jamas han tomado la ruta que lleva directamente a casa, y si lo hicieran, estamos muertos.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono el alemán.

-Apenas podemos defendernos de los muertos, llevamos diez años buscando cualquier forma de matarlos de un solo tiro, pero no somos capaces de enfrentarnos a ese grupo de soldados bien armados hasta los dientes -comento demostrando que no eran capaces de luchar en ese estado.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo, Jeremy volvió a mirar y observo como seguían transportando mas cajas de un lado para otro como si estuviesen trayendo algo importante.

-¿Que es lo que llevan en esas cajas? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, jamas les he visto abrirlas al aire libre, deben de pasarlas al otro lado de la instalación, no creo que tengan un sistema de transporte mucho mas elaborado -concluyo lógicamente.

-Bueno, antes eso era un edificio normal y corriente no -objetó Ulrich.

-Si, pero la forma en que esta hecho esto, es bastante rara, es obvio que esto no ha sido obra de un arquitecto humano con capacidades de sacar esto en base a una película, serie o novela, creo que ahora puedo entenderlo todo -indico pensativamente, ahora se quedo con la intriga debido a que como conocía la historia, le resultaba sorprendente pensar como sucedió todo para llegar hasta aquí.

Ambos se miraron incrédulos ya que les resultaba bastante raro que se tomase todos esos hechos como algo de lo que ningúno se pusiese a pensar, Jeremy volvió a ponerse los prismáticos y siguió mirando como iban trayendo mas de esas cajas plateadas que no paraban de venir.

-¿Que es lo que contienen esas cajas? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-Ni idea, hace semanas que ahora han empezado a ir recolectando mas de la cuenta, antes lo único que hacían era mandar a un equipo para recolectar todo lo que encontrasen por el camino y les resultase útil, ahora simplemente van por eso, dia tras dia así sucesivamente -mencionó de forma especifica como dando a entender que algo había cambiado.

-Deben de estar fabricando algo -opino Jeremy.

-Pues sea lo que sea, debe de ser importante -indico lógicamente.

En ese momento surgió un jeep que venía de otra parte, llego cruzando desde el otro lado de la esquina y ahí se paro a la espera de que abriesen la puerta.

-Conozco otro ángulo donde se puede ver mejor, si queréis ver como funcíonan todos los sistemas de esa muralla, se puede bajar por aquí -concreto señalando hacía otro costado mas abajo.

-Ve tu, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, yo tengo curiosidad por otra cosa -acoto decidido Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, pero avisadme de cualquier cosa -acordo explícitamente como para avisar.

Se marcho bajando colina abajo y ambos siguieron observando hasta ver como la puerta se abría moviendose de costado para un lado, ahí entonces el jeep avanzo y se metió en el interior mientras iba guiado por un guardia armado con un rifle de francotirador.

-¿Tu piensas que una vez que volvamos le diremos esto a Aelita y no se lo podra creer? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber que pensaba de ese hecho ya que sabían bien que en cuanto volviesen con los demás nadie se creería lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo.

-Aelita y yo estuvimos casi apunto de besarnos en el hospital -confeso sin mas dilación.

Se quedo indeciso y entonces se giro mostrando una mirada inexpresiva como de no creérselo.

-¿De...verdad? -pregunto con un tono tartamudo.

-Así es, ella me explico todo lo que sufrió en esta misma fortaleza, yo le dije que si alguien volvía a tocarla o lo que fuese que le estuviesen haciendo, yo me cambiaría en su lugar, ella me confío y entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y...

-¿Y? -espero una respuesta para poder confirmarlo.

-Entonces llego Odd a los gritos y nos interrumpió -declaro.

-Vaya, que lastima -exclamo frustrado al ver que casi estuvo apunto de tener su momento, de pronto llego a una suposición tras haber dicho todo eso-. ¿Tu querías que Eric se fuese no?

-Necesitaba hablar a solas contigo o sino no podría aguantarlo durante todo el dia -admitió demostrando que estaba desesperado por querer tener a alguien con quien charlar sobre ese tema.

-¿Que te sucede? -se puso a razonar.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando mate a Duncan después de que le disparase a Luc?

-Si -afirmo acordándose de ese momento.

-En aquel momento alguien en mi se me despertó, fue como una sensación de puro odio y descontrol al mismo tiempo, algo que había tenido dentro pero que jamas lo había sacado a la luz, y ahora con estoy con Aelita, no quiero que lo vea, no quiero que piense que soy un asesino desalmado a sangre fría que mata sin motivo -explicó hacíendole entender que se sentía avergonzado por haberle matado en primer lugar ya que eso demostraba que se rebajo a su nivel.

-Duncan era un terrorista que había matado a un montón de personas, y de entre todas justo tuvo que dispararle a Luc, se merecía por todo eso, como demonios lo íbamos a juzgar -acoto.

-Lo se, pero ahora que Eric dijo eso sobre Deckard, no quiero llegar a pensar en lo que va a volver a suceder si me encuentro de vuelta con él, ya casi estuvo apunto de morir cuando me enfrente a él, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, no quiero sacar ese lado oscuro que hay dentro de mi que me llama para que mate a alguien y así poder aliviarme -aclaro sintiéndose aún peor.

-Einstein, que mates a alguien no significa que te convierta en una mala persona, todos hemos tenido que matar a alguien en algún momento, pero tenemos nuestros motivos, fijate en mi, he dejado que William siga vivo y ahora esta casi al mando de la fortaleza, es uno de los preferidos de Deckard, debimos haberlo matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, pero ahora que esta aún ahí dentro, juro por dios que le cortare la cabeza con su propia espada y le haré pagar por todas las personas a las que ha matado a sangre fría y por como ha ido torturando a Yumi durante todos estos años, a mi me parece ese un buen motivo -argumento explicándole a cierta manera el razonamiento que había al hacer eso y estaba mas que justificado por una cierta razón.

-Pero eso es porque tu tienes un montón de odio en tu interior y lo sueltas todos los días, te has pasado toda tu infancia quejándote de todo, de tus padres, de aquellos a los que considerabas tus amigos, yo pase una infancia buena, y no por eso tengo que matarlos a todos -aclaro hacíendole ver que había una diferencia en todo ese asunto.

-A Deckard hay que matarlo, nos guste o no se merece el castigo por todo lo que ha hecho -indico seriamente ya que era bastante obvio que dejarlo vivir no aliviaría nada.

-Puede ser, pero yo pienso apretar el gatillo para matarlo directamente delante de Aelita, no quiero que ella sobreviva teniendo en su interior esa sensación de venganza de querer matar al hombre que le arruino, no quiero que se convierta en una persona que se avergüence de si misma, no quiero tener un futuro con ella al lado para que luego un dia descubramos que tenemos ese lado malo que queremos ocultarnos apropósito pero es imposible, no quiero ese futuro -confeso demostrando la razón de porque quería vengarse de esa manera.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando, quería darle la razón pero era tan raro como se veía todo aquello que se pensaba que no sabía como asimilarlo, por un lado estaba la parte en la que uno se acaba convirtiendo en una persona cruel, y otra en la que no puedo vivir con esa mala sensación de haberse querido vengar de algo que apenas consigue, no sabía adonde iba a parar todo eso, pero ahora eso dependía de Jeremy y de como se comportandose una vez hallase a Deckard.

Siguió mirando con los prismáticos hasta que entonces descubrió algo que le resulto curioso.

-Ahí esta -anunció orgullosamente.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo verlo también.

-La cubierta de salida del sistema de ventilación, tal y como ella dijo -confirmo.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono al no poder creérselo.

-Si así es, miralo bien -le paso los prismáticos para que lo viese por mismo.

-¿Donde esta? -intento de ubicarlo desde lejos.

-Fijate en esas llanuras picudas y luego muévelo hacía arriba sobre la muralla -le señalo y entonces empezo a moverlos fijándose en un grupo de rocas picudas que había en un extremo del acantilado y lo dirigió hacía arriba, ahí pudo ver una obertura, una reja circular encima de la pared.

-No me jodas -exclamo sorprendido al ver que era cierto.

-A esa chica no se le escapa uno -opino irónicamente Jeremy ya que mas certero no podía resultar.

Justo en ese momento volvió Eric andando con la espalda torcida y dirigiendose hacía ellos.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto volviéndose a juntar con ellos en el suelo.

-Si, lo que justamente venimos a buscar -afirmo enseñándole el mismo punto.

Le devolvió los prismáticos y ahí observo lo mismo que habían presenciado.

-Como no lo he visto venir -exclamo sorprendido de la misma forma.

-¿Has encontrado algo tu también? -pregunto Ulrich por curiosidad.

-No, pero si he visto que ahora han levantado lo que parecen unas torretas de electricidad estática -declaro eufórico mientras señalaba todo el frente de la muralla.

-¿Torretas de electricidad estática? ¿Que eso? -critico el alemán al no entender lo que significaba.

-Son como las torretas que teníamos en las bases solo que estas en vez de lanzar rayos de plasma, lanzan rayos que sobrecargan cualquier aparato electrónico -reconoció alarmado Jeremy ya que eso significaba aquello que mas temía y que menos quería que sucediese.

-Si pasamos por ahí podrían dañar el pen-drive y perder todo el anti-virus -indico.

-Pero lo mas raro es que ahora están mas agrupados que nunca, ahora tienen armas mas grandes, y hace años que no hacen esa táctica -añadió esporádicamente.

Ambos se miraron indecisos ya que empezaban a sospechar de algo mucho mas raro.

-¿Saben que venimos? -cuestiono intrigado.

-Imposible, no tienen ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer, pero después de lo de la planta hidráulica, creo que ahora están mas que preparados -asumió pensativamente.

-Eso o uno de los de Romitz se ha acabado chivando de donde nos encontrábamos -indico obviamente ya que era la otra mejor suposición que podía haber.

Se giro mirándole fijamente ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando y no quería hacerse con esa idea en la cabeza ya que le hacía parecer que ningúno de ellos era tan confiable después de todo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, esto esta apunto de atardeciendo, los muertos deben de estar apunto de salir de su escondite -apuro Eric mientras miraba de un lado para otro asegurandose de que no hubiese ningún infectado por la zona.

-Vale -acepto Jeremy y ambos se levantaron como pudieron-. Les avisaremos a los otros de lo que hemos descubierto y mañana nos pondremos a buscar una forma de meterse dentro.

-¿No iréis a intentar de meteros dentro verdad? -cuestiono suponiendo seriamente Eric.

-¿Y que otra opción tenemos? El fin esta cerca -critico Ulrich levantando los brazos en señal de fastidio ya que era eso o dejar que el mundo tal y como lo conociesen empeorase aún mas.

Aquello fue que pudo comprender, pero le resultaba peligroso que tomasen esa opción, así a la ligera, dio varios pasos y por accidente acabo resbalandose con los restos de unos cristales de una ventana rota, cayo de espaldas y al instante salió un brazo de entre los escombros y lo agarro fuertemente de la pierna, intento de soltárselo pero lo tenía bien agarrado.

-¡Chicos! -exigió llamando a los otros de forma desesperada.

-Oh joder -exclamo alarmado Jeremy al ver que ya paso lo que no quería que sucediese.

Marcharon corriendo a socorrerle mientras este se disponía a sacar la pistola que tenía en el cinturón, de pronto de entre los restos surgió el resto del cuerpo que resulto ser un infectado con toda la cara sin carne, tenía el craneo al aire libre y repleto de ese polvo amarillento.

-Hijo de puta -protesto dispuesto a dispararle sin mas dilación.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los otros, Ulrich saco su katana y rápidamente corto la cabeza de aquel muerto pero de tal manera que la acabo lanzando a unos metros al otro lado como si se tratase de una pelota de deportes, el cuerpo se quedo tieso y sin inmutarse.

-Uff -suspiro aliviado al que se salvo de que se lo comiese o de que disparase llamando la atención.

-No malgastes las balas tan rápido -espeto irónicamente Ulrich.

-Esa no era mi intención -exclamo siguiendole el mismo juego.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y le quito esa mano asquerosa dejándola tirada por ahí, ambos asintieron sabiendo que esto solamente era el principio de lo que estaba por venir.

-Volvamos -acoto seriamente Jeremy y marcharon sin soltar un ultimo suspiro antes de avanzar.

··

Deckard saco de una despensa que tenía un especie de whisky de marca escocesa, era de color marrón claro y estaba dentro un tarro bastante llamativo, lo abrió y sirvió parte del contenido en dos vasos pequeños, lo llevo hacía el escritorio donde ahí estaba sentado William poniendo una cara curiosa como de querer saber que traía.

-¿Solo eso? -pregunto al ver el tamaño de los vasos

-Es que esto es muy fuerte -aviso expresamente

William no se lo tomo muy en serio y entonces cogío el vaso y se dio un buen trago, le resulto tan fuerte el sabor que tenía que hizo que se aguantase las ganas de no vomitarlo.

-Te dije que era fuera -le reprocho viendo que no le hizo caso.

-Joder -exclamo amargamente, se paso la mano por la boca para quitarse los restos, en ese momento se acordo de que todavía tenía esa intriga por saber que quería de él-. ¿Que quieres de mi?

-Schaeffer y sus amigos vienen directamente hacía aquí, no se donde están pero siento que se encuentran cerca y supongo que encontraran la forma de meterse en el interior de esta instalación creyendo que no se darán cuenta -explicó relatando el asunto en si.

-Guerreros del Mañana -mencionó.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Son los Guerreros del Mañana, así es como se llaman ahora -aclaro sinceramente.

Aquello hizo que Deckard se mosquease mas de la cuenta.

-Ahora se creen que son una pandilla de superheroes -reprocho enfurismado.

-Superheroes no, creo que son mas bien unos salvadores del apocalipsis, algo así como uno supervivientes solo que en este caso ayudan a otros a sobrevivir del ataque de los monstruos que se encuentran en el exterior, y ellos han hecho un gran y largo camino para llegar hasta aquí -retracto dando su opinión de los hechos de una forma mucho mas concisa, se le acerco mirándole de una forma persuasiva y le dijo-: ¿Quieres que los encuentre verdad?

-Encontrarlos, ellos vendrán solos, yo lo que quiero, es que me los captures una vez estén aquí dentro, se muy bien que irán a por Decisión para desconectarla, así que lo veo mucho mas fácil -aclaro demostrando que ya se lo tenía bien planteado.

-¿Y tu quieres que los capture aquí dentro antes de que llegue a Decisión? ¿Pero porque yo?

-De entre todas las personas que se han involucrado y relacionado con esos Guerreros del Mañana, tu eres él único que ha sobrevivido al enfrentarse a ellos, sobreviviste tu solo cuando destruyeron tu hogar, y los seguiste hasta Fort Duxxon, cosas como esas no pueden ser una casualidad a menos que seas especial, y tu tienes una gran habilidad, cosa que necesito ahora mismo -concluyo hacíendole ver que era el mejor candidato para que se enfrentase a ellos sin problemas.

-Y ahí es donde me meto yo, ¿no? -concluyo obviamente.

-Exacto, pero te necesito con la mente limpia para esto -decreto.

-¿Con la mente limpia?, ¿que cojones quiere decir eso? -critico de forma insultante.

-Todo lo que tienes en tu interior, es puro odio, ese tipo de odio que vuelvo a uno susodicho, una persona desagradable, quiero que te lo quites de encima, antes de que intentes matar a alguien mas como hiciste antes con Romitz -confeso hacíendole ver que tenía que aguantarse toda esa frustración que tenía contra los Guerreros por todo lo que le hicieron antes.

William se le quedo mirando dubitativo como intentando de entender a que venía todo eso de que se aguantase su odio, pero ahora entonces lo comprendió a la perfección.

-Así que por eso me has pedido que venga aquí y me eche unos buenos tragos contigo, ¿no? Para que me despeje y que así puedas insistirme de que no mate al grupo de personas que me han arruinado la vida, ¿no? -aclaro reconociendo la autentica verdad sobre todo el asunto, se enfurruño tanto que acabo golpeando de una manera brusca el vaso contra la mesa.

Deckard no reaccionó para nada, se quedo ahí mirándole sin pestañear siquiera.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿así es como me lo pagas? -lo desafío.

-Yo no estoy pagando nada, solamente te estoy dejando bien claras las normas, hasta ahora he dejado que hicieras lo que te diese la gana, pero ahora ya no eres el jefe de todo, eres uno mas de mi y de Decisión, lo que significa que ahora vas a tener que escuchar todas las ordenes o peticiones que tengamos, ¿entendido? -especifico dejando claro como funcionaba el asunto.

Asintió calmado y entonces se acomodo en la silla.

-¿De quien ha sido esta idea? -pregunto soberanamente.

-Mia y de Decisión -comento.

-¿Y quien empezo primero? -empezo a irse por el mal camino.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe para nada -le reprocho viendo que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Entonces tampoco lo será el que le estas prestando mas atención a esa maquina artificial que a todos tus hombres? -indico mostrando una mueca de orgullo.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, era lo mismo que había dicho Yolanda.

-Dime Richard, ¿cuanto hace que te has pasado haciendo caso a esa maquina?, ¿cuantas veces te has pasado siendo su esclavo?, ¿cuando tomaras las decisiones por ti mismo? -pregunto soltándole todas las cuestiones que le hacían pensar en ese hecho.

Se quedo como analizándolo aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, tanto tiempo había estado haciendo esa maquina, que ya no sabía efectuar un plan por si mismo.

-¿Lo harás? -asumió que le haría caso a su consejo.

-Por ahora lo que importa es lo primero, dentro de poco comenzara mi nuevo experimento y Hopper estará involucrado, así que quiero que por ahora te asegures de que ahora esta todo en orden, tengo el presentimiento de que nada de esto ira por buen camino, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo volviendo al tema de antes ya que sabía que este le estaría presionando de lo mismo constantemente.

-¿Y que gano yo con esto? -pregunto siguiendo con ese tema otra vez.

Deckard se quedo toqueteando el vaso buscando ideas hasta que hallo una.

-Si todo sale bien, y conseguimos lanzar el virus definitivo, ocupate de acabar con Hopper -propuso.

-¿Que me encargue de él? -cuestiono reconociendo que quería decir que lo matase apropósito.

-Hopper ha resultado ser un mas un problema que una solución, y una vez que consigamos hacernos con el resto del mundo sin que nadie nos destruya, haré como si Hopper no hubiese existido nunca -aclaro dando a entender que pretendía matarle sin problema algúno.

-¿Pero no es el amigo de tu vida? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Lo era, pero ahora ya no puedo soportarlo tenerlo aquí y esperar a que todos se pongan de su lado, necesito que desaparezca de mi vista, pero yo soy incapaz de hacerlo -indico sinceramente demostrando que eso ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada en absoluto.

-¿Así que quieres que yo lo mate para que no te quedes con la culpa? -concluyo explícitamente.

-Y si -afirmo convencido como si fuese algo tan normal como de la vida misma.

Le resultaba bastante raro que aceptase eso como si nada, tan obsesionado estaba por crear su propio mundo, que prácticamente quería hasta matar a su mejor amigo para que le dejase en paz, empezo a cuestionarse si Deckard estaba bien de la cabeza o no, porque de este tipo de cosas era algo con lo que le resultaba imposible vivir.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin problemas y entonces ambos chocaron sus vasos prometiéndolo.

Mientras en ese momento, alguien estaba vigilándoles oyendo toda la conversacíon desde afuera, se trataba de Remi que lo había visto, mantenía una mirada fija al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer aquellos dos, se marcho sabiendo que ya no necesitaba escuchar nada mas.

Hizo todo un largo recorrido por aquel pasillo hasta encontrarse con un grupo de gente que estaba ahí mismo esperándole en secreto, eran amigos que estaban pasando por lo mismo.

-¿Como ha ido la cosa? -pregunto uno con un aspecto despavorido.

-Bastante mal, Deckard se propone asesinar a Hopper con la ayuda de ese amigo sicario suyo que tiene -declaro revelando todo aquello que había escuchado de aquellos dos.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? No podemos seguir así ahora con estas nuevas normas, nos van a acabar matando antes de que todo esto finalice -critico una mujer poniendose nerviosa al instante.

-No finalizara, puede que cambien de rumbo, pero esto ira a peor, y no terminara, así que tenemos que aprovechar el momento, seguir con esta rutina y entonces atacaremos -indico razonando con ellos para que entendiesen que esto estaba peor de lo que parecía.

-¿Como? -cuestiono otro de aspecto afroamericano francés.

-Escuchadme bien -pidió y entonces todos se le acercaron explicándoles a cada uno el plan que tenía para atacarles y así salvar a Hopper de lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

··

La Gran Madre conecto el pen-drive a la caja del ordenador y ahí entonces toda la informacíon empezo a pasar por la pantalla, surgieron una serie de algoritmos que iban tan rápidamente que apenas se notaban lo que ponían, los otros lo estaban mirando atentamente pero apenas entendían que era todo eso que estaban viendo.

-¿Que es lo que esta haciendo? -cuestiono Yumi al respecto.

-Esta procesando los datos, este no es un sistema cualquiera -acoto la mujer y fue pulsando varias teclas de un lado para otro mientras continuaban pasando todos esos dígitos.

-¿Y pensar que después de todo este tiempo que hemos ido cargando con ese pen-drive, y solamente están todos estos dibujos sin sentido? -critico incredulamemente Odd debido a que al estar viendo eso parecía como si no tuviese mucho sentido ahora.

-No son dibujos sin sentidos, creo que son claves en código -declaro Aelita fijándose bien en la pantalla y en todo aquello que iba viniendo al instante.

-¿Tu no eres muy informático verdad? -opino pensativamente Thomas viendo como se comportaba, era como si no le tuviese mucho respeto a las maquinas.

-Si fuese informático, crees que me pasaría todo el dia escribiendo así -recrimino contradiciendo la manera en que tenía la mujer al escribir de esa manera.

-Pues así es también es como escriben los que se pasan todo el dia comunicándose una forma tan vaga como el móvil -indico irónicamente la mujer contradiciendo lo que dijo.

Aquello hizo que Kiwi estando en los brazos de Odd ladrase soltando un pequeño gemido.

-Hasta el perro tiene razón -indico.

-¿No es verdad? -reprocho contradiciendo esa opinión-. ¿Verdad que no Kiwi?

Soltó otro gemido mientras iba bajando la cabeza de una forma interrogante.

-Creo que el perro es mucho mas listo que su propio dueño -comento viéndolo de otro modo.

-Es que en realidad este perro no es mío -aclaro.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de quien es? -pregunto interesada la mujer.

-Se llamaba Olivier, era comandante de una base, estuvimos con él unos días, pero desgraciadamente atacaron la base matando a todo el mundo, incluido a Olivier -confeso Aelita acordándose de los últimos momentos que estuvieron con él antes de que todo empeorase.

Ambos asintieron acordándose de esa misma situación por la que pasaron.

-¿Era un buen hombre? -objetó.

-Lo era, él nos ayudo en todo, nos dio el Megapod, nos dio bastantes armas, nos dio la informacíon sobre otra persona que también nos podía ayudar, hizo de todo, hasta el final -relato de forma concreta cada una de las cosas que consiguieron gracias a su ayuda.

Thomas asintió y miro a la Gran Madre sabiendo que ambos necesitaban esto mas que nunca, continuo adelante y entonces algo empezo a surgir en la pantalla.

-Aquí hay algo -declaro.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Yumi acercandose para verlo mejor.

Accedió y entonces apareció una carpeta con un logo amarillo que decía: SISTEMA DE CAMBIO REMOTO, ACTIVAR O NO ACTIVAR, estaba dentro de una.

-¿Que es un sistema de cambio? -inquirió extrañado Odd al no entender lo que significaba.

-Es un sistema de reinicio, lo puse sabiendo que esto podría alterar a Decisión haciendo que simplemente lanzase la vacuna que podría curar a todo el mundo y al resto del planeta -declaro.

-¿Entonces no es un anti-virus? -cuestiono Yumi acordándose de lo que habían nombrado así por una cierta razón especifica.

-Lo se, pero un anti-virus no es solamente un programa que te permite todos los virus que han dañado tu computadora, también pueden sistemas digitales capaces de cambiar cualquier otro sistema que ya haya sido puesto, y este es un sistema de reinicio que hará que Decisión pueda cambiar radicalmente y hacer que cambie de opinión con sus ideales -aclaro Aelita hacíendoles entender que no todo los programas eran tan iguales como los que conocían habitualmente.

-¿Es eso posible? -cuestiono Thomas.

-Hasta donde yo se, es posible -confirmo expresamente.

-¿Lo abro o no? -pregunto la mujer queriendo saber si lo hacía o no.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, si lo haces puede que el anti-virus se pierda por ahí y no podamos recuperarlo nunca -insistió dejando claro que era una mala idea tomar esa opción.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió intentar de mandarnos algo en clave que pudiésemos guardar de forma segura sin tener que preocuparnos mas de la cuenta? -critico reprochando Odd viendo que cada cosa que estaban descubriendo hacía que fuese otro riesgo mas.

-Como si fuese fácil -exclamo contradictoriamente.

Aquello hizo que Odd se encaprichase aún mas, ya no aguantaba nada de esta situación, se marcho junto con Kiwi, ambos le miraron viendo que no iba a volver teniendo ese comportamiento.

-Iré a ver que no cometa ningúna tontería -accedió Thomas dispuesto a seguirle por si acaso.

También se marcho dejando a las tres mujeres ahí solas con lo suyo.

-Creo que no se lo esta tomando muy bien -opino ella.

-Lo se, él es así de directo, si algo malo surge, se mosquea como si le estuviesen dando a elegir la peor idea del mundo mundial -indico honestamente Yumi para que viera como era Odd cuando sucedía algo que no le gustaba nada y no quería tolerarlo de ninguna manera.

-Ah, casi paso lo mismo con ellos, antes se pasaban todo el dia peleandose, pero después de que sucediese el holocausto este, ambos empezaron a trabajar mutuamente, nunca antes los vi tan trabajadores como nunca, pero desde entonces he tenido siempre he ese miedo de no poder protegerles solos, desde que tengo esta pierna aquí, soy incapaz de mover mucho mas metros que este, así que ellos son los que se encargan de todo -explicó demostrando que sus hijos estaban al tanto de todo pero le preocupaba hecho de no estar ahí cuando algo malo sucediese.

-¿Pero siempre han logrado volver no? -objetó Yumi.

-Eso si, pero yo no quiero tener que moverme para luego descubrir que mis hijos han muerto, eso si que no -justifico decidida a no tener que pasar por esa situación.

Ambas chicas asintieron al ver que a pesar de todo en orden, sentía una gran lastima por la poca gente que tenía, y esos eran sus hijos, los únicos familiares que le quedaban.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un sonido como de alguien tocando algo de afuera, algo que ya habían oído anteriormente, los otros dos volvieron escuchando ese sonido.

-Deben de ser los otros, habrán vuelto de descubrir algo -asumió pensativamente Thomas y ambos marcharon a verlo por si mismos, volvieron a quedarse solas durante un rato.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que lo iban a dejar tal y como estaba.

-Bueno, sabemos que todo lo que contenía en el pen-drive, esta bien, así que no veo ningúna otra opción para poder dejarlo como esta -opino sinceramente Aelita al respecto.

-¿Pero será seguro una vez lo implantéis en la maquina esa? -cuestiono la Gran Madre ese hecho.

-Eso tendremos que verlo, solamente tenemos una oportunidad -indico sabiendo que una vez que llegasen ahí, era meterlo en la ranura y ya terminaría todo.

Asintieron preocupadas debido a ese hecho pero era lo mejor que podían hacer, en ese momento ambos volvieron mostrando que si resultaba ser el grupo que se había marchado antes, ambos tres estaban completamente con la ropa sucia y con un aspecto de estar bastante agotados.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que decía al respecto.

-Lo hemos encontrado, ha estado ahí todo este tiempo -confeso Jeremy.

-Joder -exclamo sorprendido y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se levantase al instante y marchase directamente a abrazar a Ulrich, lo abrazo fuertemente y ella le dijo al oído.

-¿Los culpables de que hubiese perdido a mi hermano y a toda mi familia están ahí no? -inquirió queriendo resolver ese hecho ya que por culpa de los que habitaban en esa instalación habían destruido el mundo haciendo que perdiesen a todos sus familiares.

-Están -admitió sin decir mucho cosa, solamente lo que necesitaba saber.

Jeremy los miro sabiendo que ahora esto iba a resultar difícil, habían encontrado el lugar que llevaban meses recorriendo, todo aquel viaje que habían hecho desde la base de Fort Kadic, hasta aquí, tenían la fortaleza a tan unos metros como de poder hacer para vengarse.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la pierna? -critico Thomas señalando a su hermano.

Eric se extraño y observo que tenía una mancha de sangre por encima de la media.

-Resulta que antes cuando estábamos ahí me resbale y un muerto me agarro de la pierna, si no fuese por Ulrich casi no lo habría logrado -confeso soltándolo como si hubiese sucedido algo habitual.

-¿Que casi te ataca un muerto? Pero tu en que cojones estabas pensando -le recrimino hacíendole ver lo preocupante que había sido esa situación.

-Fue un accidente, joder, estaba todo bien hasta que me resbale con los restos de una casa, ahí entonces la mitad de un infectado casi esquelético me agarro por debajo y casi me mata, si no fuese por él entonces habría gastado una bala por nada -aclaro reprochándole al ver que se lo estaba tomando como si hubiese sido apropósito.

-¿Acaba de oír que casi mueres a causa del ataque de un infectado? -cuestiono la Gran Madre escuchándolo todo desde el otro lado, se levanto andando con su bastón.

-Mama, vuelve a sentarte -le replico Thomas para que no se moviese sin ayuda.

-No, si es verdad que uno de mis hijos ha estado casi apunto de morir, me merezco saberlo del todo -replico justificando que estaba en su derecho conocer todos los desastres que se producen.

-No te preocupes mama, todo eso ya paso -consolo Eric queriendo que lo dejase estar.

-No paso, mirate, otra vez sucio, cuando terminara esto de tirarte en la arena, y vosotros también, será mejor que os cambiéis de ropa mientras yo me ocupo de limpiarlos los trajes de protección, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente la mujer dispuesta a ayudarles con todo.

-Si usted lo dice -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich y ambos tres se empezaron a quitar cada uno de los trajes que tenían encima, lo pusieron sobre una cesta bien grande y se marcho con eso.

-¿Como hace para lavarlos? -critico Odd.

-Pues como en la edad media, a mano y con agua de lluvia -declaro expresamente Thomas.

Se miraron con curiosidad al oír eso, no sonaba a tan mala idea.

-¿Que habéis visto dentro del pen-drive? -pregunto Jeremy acordándose de ese asunto.

-Esta lo que os mande, lo habéis protegido bien, pero tenemos un problema -declaro.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Ulrich al respecto.

-El anti-virus es un sistema de reinicio, con eso me temo de que solamente se pueden expandir dentro de una sola maquina, un solo error y podríamos perderlo para siempre -aclaro Aelita relatando lo que habían examinando dentro.

-¿Entonces no tenemos ni idea de que vaya a funcionar? -critico Eric.

-Si que la tenemos, pero si hacemos esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien y sin el mas mínimo error, o lo perdemos todo para siempre -corroboro demostrando que esta era una de esas situaciones en la que se debatía entre todo o nada.

Carraspearon pensativos al ver que ahora solamente tendrían una oportunidad para solucionarlo todo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, ya sabían como hacer para poder restablecer el mundo, ¿pero como hacían para impedir que todo no saliese mal?

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque les mandaste un anti-virus que actúa como un sistema de reinicio y que encima solamente lo podemos abrir de forma segura justamente en el corazón de la maquina que quiere conquistar el mundo? -critico protestando Eric al no entender esa conclusión.

-Es lo poco que pude hacer en su momento, esto era algo que hacía en secreto, podrían haberme descubierto y al final lo hicieron, así que no tuve mas opción que mandarle un mensaje con él para que alguien lo encontrase en el momento justo -comento mosqueada al ver con esa confesión la hacía parecer como que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

-¿Y quien fue el que lo recibió? -pregunto soberanamente Thomas.

-Servidor -exclamo Jeremy levantando de una forma irónica.

Entonces ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando al darse cuenta de que prácticamente habían pasado por todo con tal de proteger ese pen-drive sin saber lo que contenía.

-¿Como habéis hecho para no acabar muertos? -inquirió expresamente Eric.

-No te gustaría saberlo -indico Odd.

Ambos se lo tomaron como que estaban con una banda de locos bastante rara.

-¿Que habéis visto de la fortaleza? ¿Encontrasteis el sistema de ventilación? -pregunto la pelirrosa acordándose de ese otro asunto que habían tomado ellos.

-Así es, pero ahora han reforzado las defensas, me temo que esto tendremos que hacerlo por la máxima precaución posible, hoy ya no podemos meternos dentro, pero mañana, si lo haremos, y en cuanto lo hagamos, intentaremos de encontrar a Hopper primero, y después de nos ocuparemos de reiniciar a Decisión y hacer que lance el antídoto que hará que la naturaleza del planeta se restablezca tal y como era antes -acordo estrictamente Jeremy dejando claro lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Pero y que sucede si nos descubren? -indico Thomas.

-Oh William nos encuentra primero -declaro Ulrich.

Aquello hizo que ambos se lo replanteasen de una manera mucho menos efectiva que antes.

-¿Quien es William? -pregunto Eric sin comprender a quien se referían.

-La segunda peor persona sobre el planeta detrás de Deckard, nos odia por lo que le hicimos a su base, no va a parar hasta que nos mate, y ahora encima trabaje para él como su sicario privado, si nos encontramos con él, entonces tendremos serios problemas -aclaro Yumi intentando de mantener la compostura debido al terrible miedo que le tenía.

-¿Y como haremos entonces para seguir adelante si él nos ataca primero? -indico el otro.

Todos se quedaron pensando en algúna que otra sugerencia pero no tenían muchas, entonces Jeremy se quedo pensando en posible idea pero era solamente una suposición.

-¿Pues alguien de dentro tendrá que ayudarnos? -objetó sabiendo que había una manera.

··

Hopper estaba desesperado porque no sabía como hacerse a la situación, cada vez le costaba mas tener que asumir que iba a curar a la mujer que una vez amo, pero ahora no tenía opción, sentía miedo de esto, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, pero cada vez que intentase de hablar con alguien que no fuese por algo personal, el teniente Kroll le estaría vigilando con esa mirada amarga que tenía para todo, la única persona que ahora podía tener al lado era Mannix, en todo el tiempo que le conocía apenas había hablado con él, ya era hora de conocerle.

-Teniente Kroll -pidió llamando al que le vigilaba.

-¿Si? -se le puso delante mirando con la mirada vaga como de costumbre.

-Quisiera tener unos momentos a solas con Mannix -acoto.

-No no, de ningúna manera pienso dejarle solo, es, todos se quedan hablando a mi lado o usted no habla con nadie, ¿cual de esas dos opciones quiere? -restringió recriminandole para dejarle claro como era el asunto y que no había cambiado para nada.

Por eso mismo le daba demasiada lastima, pero no le quedaba otra.

-¡Mannix! -le llamo estando al otro lado de la esquina.

-Si señor -atendió y se marcho mientras sostenía una bandeja con unas cuantas herramientas.

Lo dejo a un lado y se junto delante de él, intento de no fijarse en Kroll ya que parecía que le estaba mirando con muy mal ojo, asintió calmándose y dijo:

-¿Que desea Hopper? -le pregunto con tono cordial.

-¿Como te llamas en realidad? -quiso descubrir todo sobre él.

-Edwin Mannix -declaro.

-¿Donde naciste exactamente?

-En un pequeño pueblo que hay cerca de Burdeos, me crié ahí pero luego me fui, y ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas y no tuve mas opción que refugiarme en Fort Duxxon.

Con eso ahora sabía muy bien con quien estaba tratando, parecía un buen chico a pesar de que parecía mostrarse demasiado algo cordial cuando estaba con Deckard.

-Podrías decirme que hacías cuando estabas con Olivier -pidió saberlo.

Mannix intento de pensarlo como mejor podía, sabía que su líder estaba muerto y ya no podía hacer nada por él, pero algo tenía que decir de él como mucho.

-Yo era uno de sus principales cadetes, me acogió cuando apenas tenía doce años, desde entonces he sido su guía para ayudarle en todas las misiones de exploración, me mando a un equipo junto con otros dos hombres, ellos todavía siguen vivos, deben de estar en algúna parte de aquí, no se donde, pero creo que Deckard me los va a dejar ver dentro de poco si hago las cosas bien -explico intento de hacerlo lo mas fácil posible como para ganar tiempo.

-¿Confías en que lo haga? -inquirió sinceramente.

-No me habría sacado si no fuese por algo mas -objetó concretamente.

Se quedo pensando ya que había en él que resultaba bastante raro, sobretodo en su confesión.

¿Crees que esto terminara pronto?

-Terminara por muy pronto, si seguimos con esta misma racha, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo.

-De acuerdo -acepto los inconvenientes.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigió hacía Kroll para dejar claro que finalizo la conversacíon.

-Te quedan 23 minutos, espero de que la próxima sea un poco mas larga -indico incrédulamente.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que era una persona completamente despreciable sin el mas mínimo respeto, era como si quisiese hacerlo apropósito para joderle mas aún.

En ese momento al fondo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de ahí surgió Deckard junto con Yolanda trayendo su agenda de apuntes como de costumbre, se dirigieron hacía la sala del cual se abrió y se dirigieron hacía los dos.

-Ha llegado la hora Hopper -anunció expresamente Deckard.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro lo que iba a pasar, era hora de demostrar que el virus que les había otorgado Mitch podría funcionar con un sujeto vivo o no. Lo dejo todo tal y como estaba y entonces ambos marcharon dispuestos a ver como se iba a funcionar el proyecto.

Bajaron a otro nivel inferior, salieron y ambos se dirigieron hacía una sala especial que estaba dividida en dos por un cristal blindado, delante tenían un panel de mando que conectaba con el otro lado de la sala, habían dos operando por ahí manejando cada uno de los instrumentos electrónicos, al otro había una sala quirúrgica que contenía una pista eléctrica mientras al lado se encontraban dos brazos roboticos operando manualmente.

-¿Que es este lugar? -cuestiono Hopper ya que nunca habían estado ahí.

-Esta es una sala que diseñamos para poder experimentar con sujetos de una manera mucho mas efectiva, pero siempre esta el peligro de que esto empeore la situación, así que decidimos crear un cubiculo protegido por un cristal blindado para impedir que cualquier cosa que haya ahí dentro nos ataque o intente de salir -explicó Deckard demostrando que se lo tenía todo tan perfectamente calculado que había puesto eso para impedir que sucediese el mismo error como de costumbre.

-Y que nos mate -añadió Mannix.

Aquello hizo que Deckard se lo mirase con muy mala cara, se cayo girando la cabeza como para poder mantenerse al margen, lo acepto y volvió a lo que estaba.

-¿Comenzamos? -pregunto Yolanda al respecto.

-Introduzcan al paciente 2-0-8 -ordeno Deckard.

Los dos hombres pulsaron un botones de la consola de mando y al instante al otro lado se abrió un pequeño hueco y de ahí paso un sujeto infectado por el Fortovixyn atada a una camilla de seguridad que se movía por los dos rieles que habían dejado colocados encima, aquel sujeto tenía toda la cara morada con las venas hinchadas y tenía los dientes al aire libre como si se hubiese arrancado parte de su propia piel al instante.

-¿Que le paso a ese? -cuestiono Hopper horrorizado al ver en que este estado se encontraba.

-Se puso muy rabioso y empezo a comerse a si mismo, no teníamos ni idea de lo que hacía hasta que la ultima vez que nos fijamos en él se estaba comiendo restos de su propia cara, para este hombre el virus le ha sentado peor que a los demás.

-Santo dios -exclamo impactado Kroll al ver lo que quedaba de él.

-¿Y ese antídoto le salvara de lo que sea que se haya convertido? -objetó Mannix al respecto.

-Habéis hecho las pruebas, ¿no? -objetó indirectamente.

-Si -afirmaron los dos a la vez.

-Entonces ya sabréis como solucionar esto -espeto incrédulamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de desanimo que era imposible mantener una conversacíon lo mas socialmente posible con él ya que le importaba un completo comino.

-Activad el sistema de inyección craneal -ordeno Yolanda.

-De acuerdo señora -obedecío uno de los asistentes.

Ambos hombres volvieron a pulsarlo todo, uno de ellos bajo una pequeña palanca que había en el costado y al instante al otro lado se vio como de un pequeño tubo salía una pequeña muestra del antídoto anaranjado, llego hasta arriba de todo y entonces uno de los brazos roboticos lo cogío con unas pequeñas pinzas, se marcho girandose mientras el otro brazo roboticos le puso la jeringuilla en la punta de la tapa. Marcho directamente hacía el sujeto infectado del cual se estaba empezando a poner mas loco que antes, se acerco y le clavo la jeringuilla en la cabeza y la presiono haciendo que se metiese el antídoto en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Porque le tienen que meter el antídoto justo en el centro del craneo? -pregunto Hopper al respecto sobre ese hecho ya que parecía salirse de lo normal.

-Ahí es donde se encuentra la raíz del problema, una pequeña bola de ese virus morado se encuentra alojado en su cabeza, si le agregamos el antídoto justo donde lo tiene, entonces puede que se expanda mas rápido haciendo que no solo cure su cuerpo sino su propia mente -resumió Yolanda dando a entender que era la mejor forma de curarle y que siguiese siendo estable.

-¿Es eso posible? Porque mirándolo bien, parece que a este hombre toda su mente esta atrofiada a causa de este virus -opino sinceramente Mannix dando a relucir que era imposible que se curase mentalmente de aquello que le estaba matando por dentro.

-Lo se, pero al menos quiero corroborar que esto funciona, con eso lograremos que este dilema termine de una vez y podamos encargarnos de lo que nos preocupa verdaderamente -reafirmo demostrando que estaba impaciente porque terminase este asunto.

Cada vez que Deckard decía una de esas cosas le hacía pensar que era mucho mas arrogante de lo que parecía a primera vista, tan ansioso estaba por acabar con todo que haría todo lo que fuese con tal de evitar un problema mayor, siguió observando como iba a la cosa.

Le inyectaron todo el antídoto en la cabeza, el brazo robotíco se alejo y esperaron a ver que sucedía todo, parecía que se había calmado pero continuaba lanzando todo esos gemidos como si nada.

-Vamos vamos -insistió susurradamente Deckard queriendo ver algún resultado.

Todos estaban atentos a todo a cualquier respuesta inmunologica que sucediese.

Justo en ese momento la puerta por la que habían pasado se abrió mostrando que ahí salía Romitz mostrando una mirada como de muy poca curiosidad, todos se percataron de su visita.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto cuestionadamente Kroll.

-Mitch Cornell me entrego esto para que así pudiese buscar la forma de curar a todos aquellos que se hubiesen infectado con el Fortovixyn, estoy igual de metido en esto que con todo lo demás, así que estoy en mi derecho de ver este progreso -argumento de forma cordial hacíendoles entender que tenía derecho a ver como concurría esto.

Se quedaron retomándolo pensativamente, ahí entonces Kroll se puso delante como poniendose en una posición desafiante como de que se hubiese metido en muy mal lugar.

-Déjale pasar Kroll, quiero ver que piensa de esto -espeto aceptándolo Deckard.

Asintió malhumorado y entonces lo dejo pasar sin echarle el ojo de encima, se coloco a un lado pero lo mas cercano a Hopper, le echo una mirada de reojo ya que sabían muy bien de que no se habían hablado desde lo del incidente del otro dia, y ahora estando los dos ahí mismo, sentían la necesidad de querer soltar el mas mínimo comentario como para tener algúna comunicación, pero era imposible, estaban atrapados en este problema sin remedio.

De pronto uno de los paneles empezó a mostrar una imagen del porcentaje de infección que tenía el sujeto, estaba bajando del 99% a 96% en tan solo unos segundos.

-Esta bajando -declaro otro de los asistentes.

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír eso, observaron atentamente y vieron como de pronto el sujeto estaba empezando a sufrir un extraño cambio repentino en su cuerpo, veían como las venas se le estaban removiendo por dentro como si estuviesen vivas, pero no era eso, algo mas sucedía.

-Esta funcionando -declaro absorto Deckard al ver lo que le sucedía.

-No, parece que esta sufriendo un extraño efecto secundario -declaro el primer asistente.

Yolanda se acerco para mirarlo y observo en el icono rectangular que simbolizaba la sangre que contenía en su interior.

-Su nivel de sangre esta subiendo, creo que el antídoto le esta alterando el resto de sus moléculas -anunció eufóricamente, continuo fijándose en eso.

-¿Es eso normal? -pregunto al respecto Romitz.

-No que yo sepa, es la primera vez que veo esto -declaro terriblemente sorprendido Deckard.

Continuaron observando como las venas que había alrededor del cuerpo del sujeto empezaban a moldearse como si intentasen de retorcerse en su interior, la cara del sujeto también empezo a deformarse poniendo una horripilante mueca desagradable mientras sacaba su lengua negra.

-Santo dios, esto es repugnante, que alguien haga algo -protesto Kroll al no poder soportar lo que estaba viendo ahí al otro lado.

-Podemos ponerle un sedante y hacer que la mayor parte de sus músculos se contraigan haciendo que se duerma el 5% de las venas infectadas -propuso Yolanda.

-No -discrepo rotundamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se le quedasen mirando con expectación.

-Tenemos que dejar que esto siga así, miradle bien, le esta haciendo efecto -insistió queriendo que la situación tal y como se estaba produciendo.

Las venas se le hinchaban cada vez mas, ahora todo se volvía negro alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Eso le parece estar hacíendo efecto? -critico Mannix hacíendose a un lado.

-Mirelo bien -se intereso Deckard poniendo una mueca de puro orgullo.

Las venas se le empezaron a deshinchar a momentos y todo esa podredumbre que tenía en su interior se le iba yendo cada vez mas hacía la cabeza donde se le volvió negra por completo, al final se detuvo por un segundo y entonces abrió la boca de tal manera que salió expulsado todo el contenido infeccioso del interior como si se tratase de una fuente.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado cubriéndose al ver que todo ese pringue asqueroso iba directo justamente contra el cristal tapando la vista de todo lo que había delante, todos los restos negros junto con el resto del virus morado se mezclaron en la pared hasta que ya no pudo verse nada mas.

La cosa termino y ambos volvieron a dirigirse hacía el cristal del cual ahora no se veía nada.

-¿Que cojones acaba de suceder? -critico ensombrecido Kroll al ver aquella grotesca escena.

-Creo que acaba de expulsar todo su contenido -opino sinceramente Romitz.

Se quedaron absortos al no poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, pero ahora les preocupaba mas el hecho de que no veían que había sucedido mientras tanto con el sujeto.

-¿Hay algúna forma de limpiar eso? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Si -reafirmo Yolanda y entonces uno de los asistentes pulso otro par de botones en la consola.

Los dos brazos roboticos pasaron con unos limpiadores por el otro lado como si se tratase de una ventanilla de coche, lo limpiaron todo tirando los restos de ese menjunje tóxico hasta que se pudo al sujeto en perfecto estado. Se acercaron sorprendidos y vieron perfectamente al sujeto que no tenía nada encima, estaba con toda la piel blanca y apenas tenía algúnas manchas alrededor del cuerpo.

-Doctora Perraudin, ¿podría volver a mirar el estado en sangre? -quiso corroborarlo.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo en la pantalla y ahí entonces vio el rectángulo que supuestamente indicaba el porcentaje en cantidad de la sangre del sujeto.

-Aquí dice que marca un 63% en sangre, y continua subiendo, pero el contenido del virus esta solamente al 0%, se ha curado completamente -declaro.

-Lo conseguí -vacilo Deckard al ver que consiguió curarlo del todo.

Se quedaron tan absortos viendo su reacción que no podían creer que se hubiese alegrado al ver que uno de sus experimentos funcionó a la perfección. Se giro poniendose de espaldas mientras colocaba sus brazos contra el estomago mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de orgullo.

-Hoy por fin hemos avanzado como siempre pretendí que funcionaria -comento.

-¿Que quiere decir? -cuestiono Mannix.

-No lo veís, hemos descubierto la cura, ahora solamente queda utilizarla para curar a Anthea y así podremos revivirla del todo -confeso demostrando que quería usar el antídoto con la ex-mujer.

Aquello hizo darse cuenta a Hopper que lo hacía para pretender otra cosa.

-¿Me estas diciendo que pretendías usar ese antídoto con Anthea para poder curarla de ese golpe que tiene en la cabeza? -reprimió Hopper queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Pues claro, miralo bien, esta curado del todo, ese antídoto sirve para todo, ahora podemos utilizarlo a nuestra favor y curar a todo aquel que nos sirva de buen beneficio, y Anthea sea la primera de todas -explicó mostrandose con total orgullo sobre su plan.

-No pienso dejar que utilices a Anthea como sujeto de experimento -protesto Hopper negándose a que tomase esa opción como si fuese algo habitual.

-Muy bien, Kroll -pidió Deckard con tono solemne.

Entonces el teniente Kroll levanto su brazo y pulso un botón sobre la cinta electrónica que había alrededor de su muñeca, lo pulso oyéndose un pequeño chirrido y al instante la pulsera que tenía Mannix empezo a electrocutarlo de mala manera, se cayo contra el suelo mientras le daba corriente.

-¡No! -protesto Hopper al ver lo que hacía.

Quiso detenerlo pero entonces Kroll levanto su arma apuntandole con la pistola, Romitz también aprovecho y levanto la suya apuntandole a la cabeza, pero entonces Yolanda también saco otra arma y le apunto a Romitz con una pistola bastante pequeña, como para esconderla en un lugar seguro.

-¿Tu también? -se sorprendió al ver que ahora ella hacía también lo mismo.

Hopper ya no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, esta situación se había ido de las manos de una manera en la que apenas le costaba creer como se había desarrollado a partir de esta riña.

-Resulta que después de que ella decidiese volver conmigo como mi secretaria personal, le pedí explícitamente que si volvía a ocurrir una de estas situaciones, que ella también estuviese armada para impedir que todo acabase como el típico juego del gato y el ratón, y ya lo vez, ahora ya se ha dejado de tonterías y se ha puesto las pilas, ahora ya es una mas de nosotros al igual que antes -aclaro demostrando que la insistió volviéndola como una soldado mas.

Ambos dos no podían creerlo, pero el que peor la pasaba era Romitz que confiaba plenamente en que Yolanda no se rindiese tan fácilmente, la miro a la cara y esta esbozaba una mirada inexpresiva como de sentir pánico ante esa situación, verdaderamente la estaba pasando mal.

Mientras, Mannix seguía aguantando la corriente que le daba aquella pulsera, lo estaba pasando peor y esto continuaba como si nada, Hopper no podía parar de mirarlo de esa manera.

-Dime Hopper, ¿que harás? ¿Harás lo que yo te diga? ¿O dejaras que el pobre Mannix se quede ahí y muera a causa de tus impertinencias? -inquirió poniéndolo a prueba como de costumbre.

Sabía que no podía dejar morir a Mannix, no después de lo que le sucedió a Olivier, pero tampoco podía quedarse así y ver como ahora revivían a su mujer de la peor forma inimaginable, este tema se había vuelto bastante aterrador, pero que otra cosa le quedaba por hacer.

-Déjale, lo haré, curare a Anthea -acoto convencido sin mas dilación.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Kroll y este obedeció, volvió a levantar el brazo y pulso el mismo botón de antes, se oyó el pitido y se paro la corriente dejando a Mannix temblando mientras salía un espeso humo de una pequeña quemadura que había alrededor de la muñeca. Hopper marcho a socorrerle queriendo ver como estaba, le había dado una fuerte corriente, de eso uno apenas se curaba del todo.

-No te preocupes, Hopper se recuperara pronto, llévale a la enfermería si quieres, lo necesitaremos para mañana para el experimento, ¿entendido? -dictamino estrictamente Deckard.

-Si señor -obedeció sin rechistar.

-Vamonos Yolanda, extraigamos el antídoto y preparemoslo para el siguiente sujeto -insistió dirigiendose hacía la puerta para salir de ahí.

Espero a Yolanda que todavía estaba ahí en ese estado catatonico como de no saber que hacer, Romitz la seguía mirando como si los hubiese traicionado, pero ella apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco empujandole pero se acerco lo suficiente al oído y le dijo:

-Lo siento -le susurro.

Aquello dejo pensativo a Romitz, ¿podría ser que todo esto fuese apropósito?

··

Llego la noche y ambos grupos se reunieron en la sala de comedor para cenar, la Gran Madre encendió unas cuantas velas sobre la mesa utilizando las pocas que habían, las puso debido a que era mejor eso que encender las bombillas ya que eso llamaba demasiado la atención de los muertos, también tapo las ventanas con las cortinas pero aquello no hacía que fuese suficiente.

-Gracias por la comida Gran Madre -agradeció sinceramente Jeremy al ver lo que les preparo.

-Ah, no me llames eso de Gran Madre, solo llamame Meredith -espeto y entonces coloco un plato enorme de especias de trigo junto con algúnas patatas y tomates.

-¿Y porque te pusiste ese nombre? -cuestiono Odd ese hecho.

-Nuestro padre se lo puso porque pensaba que eso haría que dentro de un tiempo se convertiría en una madre poderosa para que así dejase de quejarse por esa pierna que perdió a la guerra, y ya vez como acabo -comento expresamente Thomas.

-¿Estuvo en la guerra? -se intereso Yumi.

-Así es, después de acabar mis estudios me metí en el ejercito, luche en Irak y en unos cuantos lugares de Oriente Medio, hubo un dia en que cuando estaba mi unidad, un grupo nos ataco emboscando mi convoy, yo quede atorada debido a que el vehículo quedo tirado de costado, consiguieron sacarme de ahí pero tenía una herida así de enorme en la pierna, consiguieron sacarme de ahí pero tuvieron que hacer un gran sacrificio para que dejase de perder tanta sangre -argumento explicándoles como perdió la pierna en ese momento.

Ambos asintieron casi entristecidos al ver que tuvo que perderla de aquella manera tan tonta.

-Al menos no fue pisando una mina -exclamo irónicamente Eric.

-Eric -le reprocho por lo que dijo.

-Perdón -se disculpo personalmente, siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Después de eso volví a casa y encontré a mi hombre, hicimos una familia y de ahí conseguí a estos dos preciosos y maquiavélicos hijos -añadió dirigiendose a los dos hermanos.

-Bueno, lo de precioso fue en su momento, ahora solamente es lo de que maquiavélico y un poco de egocentrismo, pero va bien -indico expresamente Thomas para dejar claro como era el asunto.

Ambos se rieron soltando una risa falsa al entender su versión de los hechos.

-¿Que paso con él? -pregunto Aelita dandose cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de él.

-Se hizo guardia de seguridad en un pequeño casino que hay a las afueras, hubo un dia en que un loco entro disparando a todo el mundo y este se defendió, no llego a darle pero el loco si -comento haciendo que todos se empezasen a hacer una mala idea de lo que ocurrió-. Lo llevaron al hospital pero no consiguieron quitarle la bala del corazón, al final se hincho y ya no volvió mas.

Ambos asintieron frustrados al ver que después de que ella perdiese la pierna, el marido tenía que morir de otra forma mucho mas tonta que la anterior.

-¿Cuando paso eso? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Un año antes de que empezase todo esto -declaro Eric.

-Murió justo antes de que viese como esto fuese de mal en peor -indico Thomas.

-Y menos mal que lo hizo, él no habría soportado tener que sobrevivir de esta manera, era mejor que hubiese muerto luchando contra aquello que mas temía, que en vez de tener que esforzarse por buscar la mejor manera de sobrevivir que esta -opino sinceramente Meredith.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen con esa idea de pensar en que a lo mejor, todos aquellos a los que conocían acabaron muertos sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder mas tarde, habían pasado diez años y en todo este tiempo habían logrado hacer de todo, pero con los padres, seguro que ellos no se lo habrían permitido, era mejor esto que lo otro.

-Decidme chicos, ¿como os conocisteis? -pregunto interesada la mujer.

-¿Como nos conocimos? ¿Todos juntos? -asumió Jeremy que se trataba de eso mismo.

-Si -reafirmo queriendo escucharlo.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber como explicarlo, Jeremy se lo pensó y decidió contarlo primero pero hacíendolo como mejor sabía hacerlo.

-Bueno, la cosa creo que empezo con Ulrich y Odd -se puso a explicar toda la historia de cero a partir del momento en que ambos se separaron de sus respectivos padres-: ambos acabaron en la misma base después de que sus padres les hubiesen puesto en un lugar seguro para que sobreviviesen, estuvieron una decada entera luchando juntos contra todos los infectados que se encontraban a su paso, mientras que yo me quede solo después de que la base en la que me quede hospedado junto con mis padres durante unos cuantos años hubiese volado por los aires tras haber sido atacada por una horda interminable de infectados, estuve vagando solo en la ciudad de Los Angeles sin parar hasta que un dia por accidente me encontré con estos dos que me salvaron la vida, decidieron llevarme a su base, aunque yo no confiaba mucho en ellos, lo hicieron y me dieron a conocer a su comandante, el tío pareció que le caía bien, pero había algo que sospechaba de él.

-¿Jim no? -objetó Thomas acordándose de que se trataba de ese mismo.

-Así es, estuve ahí un par de días como para que me quedase como máximo, hasta que entonces llego el dia en que un grupo de muertos inteligentes ataco la base dejando a unos cuantos muertos, conseguimos vencerles, pero a un gran precio.

Se quedaron todos escuchando atentamente esa historia.

-Después de eso probamos a ver el mensaje que ella me entrego y ahí descubrimos la verdad, entonces fue cuando nos decidimos a cometer el viaje, nos largamos pitando de ahí sin que nadie lo notase, y a partir de ahí vivimos una emocionante aventura por el resto de Estados Unidos hasta llegar hasta aquí a Francia.

-¿Como hicisteis para llegar a Francia desde America? -cuestiono la mujer ese hecho.

-Digamos que cogimos prestado un avión que nadie usaba -declaro expresamente Odd.

-¿Cogisteís un avión para volar hasta aquí? -cuestiono sorprendido Thomas al oír eso.

-Lo hicimos, aunque unos avispones nos atacaron y acabamos estrellándonos -admitió poniendo un tono considerable para hacerlo parecer como algo mucho menos irónico de lo que parecía.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido Eric aunque se lo tomo como algo bastante obvio.

-Lo se, no fue un buen aterrizaje, pero sobrevivimos por poco, después de eso seguimos recorriendo todos los caminos que nos podrían conducir a un camino seguro hasta que al final nos acabamos topando con otro grupo militar, y ella estaba ahí -señalo dirigiendose a Jeremy.

Hizo ella como si se lo tomase de una forma bastante agradable.

-Nos llevo ante su comandante, William Dunbar, del cual nos brindo unas cuantas habitaciones y algo de comida, a cambio de que nos ayudase a vencer a otro grupo militar con quien estaba encaprichado debido a que no había hecho caso de sus normas.

-¿Porque? ¿Que hizo? -se intrigo Thomas.

-No estar del lado de las reglas de Dunbar, estaba tan encaprichado en que se uniese a ellos que estaba dispuesto a matarlo para castigarlo por no haberle hecho caso, cosa que hizo, nos llevo a esa otra base oculta y mato a todo el mundo, hombres, mujeres, niños, a todos, no dejo a uno solo con vida, y lo peor de todo es que encima nosotros estábamos ahí, no pudimos hacer nada porque sino sabíamos que nos mataría por salvar a uno de ellos, así que no hicimos nada que valiese la pena excepto ver como muchos morían delante de nuestros ojos, y lo peor de todo es que el muy cabron le corto la cabeza a su comandante y se la llevo para festejarla con sus amigos -explicó Ulrich continuando la historia pero dando su punto de vista de como acabo la cosa ahí.

Aquello hizo que ambos se diesen una muy mala idea de la clase de persona que era William Dunbar, un autentico monstruo nacido del mismísimo holocausto.

-Después de eso iniciamos un plan para escapar de su base sin que se diese cuenta, no podríamos irnos ya que sabíamos las cosas que había hecho, ella decidió marcharse también con nosotros ya que no soportaba ver todas sus barbaridades, lo hicimos pero descubrimos que tenía a un grupo de mujeres cautivas en un pequeño sótano que tenía solamente reservado para él y sus mayores hombres de confianza -prosiguió Jeremy tal y como había hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Tenía cautivas a un grupo de mujeres y nadie hacía nada? -critico sorprendida Meredith al descubrir ese hecho tan aterrador a la vez que inverosímil.

-Al parecer no, y lo peor de todo es que las tenía preparadas para que luego cuando llegase el momento, pudiese utilizarlas como reproductoras de hijos, pero primero quería empezar con Yumi, ya que a ella la quería mas -aclaro fijándose en la japonesa de vuelta haciendo que se escondiese de la vergüenza que tenía.

Ulrich la consolo agarrandola del hombro para que no intentase de recordarlo.

-Las sacamos de ahí también y las llevamos a un lugar seguro, pero al final mañana también William nos encontró y nos rodeo queriendo que se las devolviéramos, nos negamos pero al final una cosa llevo a la otra y las chicas acabaron muertas.

-¿Que paso?

-La que hacía de hermana mayor para todas se le metió una idea en la cabeza y les disparo a todas en la cabeza, luego ella termino suicidándose -confeso llevandose la mano a la cara al intentar de recordar eso y de lo fastidioso que fue al haber acabado de esa manera.

Odd lo recordó también, en especial a Emily, quien le caía bastante bien.

-Conseguimos escapar venciendo a todo el equipo de William, y le obligamos a escapar para que volviese a su base, después de eso continuamos los cuatro pasando por todo tipo de situaciones, hasta que al final acabamos metidos en la base de Fort Duxxon donde nos recogió Olivier, a quien ya tenía a Aelita desde hacía varios días -resumió Yumi llegando a otra parte de la historia.

Aquello hizo que la pelirrosa se acordase muy bien de como sucedió exactamente.

-Pero entonces al cabo de un rato descubrimos que un extraño individuo habían recogido delante de la puerta, se trataba de William -declaro.

-¿Os siguió hasta esa base el muy cabron? -regaño Eric al no poder creerse eso.

-Esa boca -reprocho la madre al ver que otra vez dijo lo que no tenía que decir.

-Lo siento -se disculpo otra vez.

-Al parecer cuando William volvió a su base, una horda de muertos la atacaron matando y destruyendo todo lo que había en su interior, él se quedo solo, así que no tuvo mas opción que seguirnos hasta que al final logro encontrar nuestro rastro, pero en cuanto Olivier lo encontró pensó que se trataba de un pobre e inocente soldado que perdió trágicamente a toda su unidad, y encima se lo creyó y al ser un comandante confiaba plenamente.

-Pero mira que llega a ser ese Dunbar -reprimió enfurruñado Thomas al escuchar todo eso.

-Y lo peor de todo es que encima de vez en cuando venían los de la fortaleza a negociar con ellos, pero nos atacaron y nosotros nos defendimos, a Olivier eso no le gusto y me culpo de haber empeorado las cosas, así que entonces por la mañana nos pusieron a juicio, y después de haberme tratado como a una culpable, apareció un grupo de avispones y atacaron a todo el mundo, luego vino la misma unidad que la del dia anterior y se metieron atacando al resto -relato Aelita.

-Por dios, es como si cada veís que os metéis en algún lugar todo el mundo acabase muerto así de fácil -opino sinceramente Eric ya que en toda esa historia se repetía la misma conclusión.

-Eso a nosotros nos ocurre a menudo -indico expresamente Odd.

-Nos cogíeron y nos pusieron de rodillas junto con todo el mundo, ahí entonces conocimos a Deckard y descubrimos las razones de porque había hecho todo esto, pero al final vino Ulrich que se había ido antes con su motocicleta y se trajo consigo a un grupo de muertos vivientes para atacar a los soldados, conseguimos escapar de ahí, pero al final Olivier se quedo atrás y le mataron -finalizo dando a entender que así fue como se conocieron todos, a base de una serie de hechos sin precedentes que siempre acababan de una forma terriblemente violenta.

Todos asintieron intentando de aguantar la paciencia que habían tenido al memorizar toda esos fríos y horribles recuerdos que habían tenido al hacer todo este viaje.

-Vaya, se ve que la pasasteis verdaderamente mal -opino honestamente Meredith.

-Bueno, en realidad conocimos a un montón de gente importante, la mayoría todos acabaron muertos, pero nos dieron muy buena sensaciones -indico sinceramente Jeremy sabiendo que a pesar de como acabo todo, tuvieron muy buenas relaciones con todos esos individuos.

Sonrieron alegrados de ver que al menos vieron el lado bueno de toda esa historia.

-Supongo que se podría decir que os habéis juntado para esto -comento Eric.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Fijaos bien, de entre todas las personas que existen en este horrible mundo futuro, todos vosotros sois los mayores guerreros que han dado vuelta a todo el mundo, no os habéis muerto, no os han herido gravemente, sois unos auténticos héroes, si conseguís salvar el mundo de la extinción os acabaréis convirtiendo en leyendas -explicó hacíendoles entender que estaban hechos para todo y no había nadie que les hiciese cambiar de opinión al respecto.

-Pues si nos convertiremos en leyendas, quiero al menos tener una estatua en donde se vea lo grande que soy -dictamino Odd con tono orgulloso.

-Pues si va a ser tan grande asegurate de que el paquete no te resalte demasiado -opino sarcásticamente Yumi para contradecir su idea.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen al ver lo bueno que sonaba eso.

-Oh venga ya, no es justo -reprocho mosqueado al ver que lo pusieron en una situación humillante.

··

Mas tarde dejaron todos de cenar y decidieron prepararse para ir a dormir, la Gran Madre les brindo a todos unas cuantas habitaciones para que se hospedasen durante la noche, Ulrich y Yumi se quedarían juntos en la misma habitación mientras que Odd se quede en una sola junto con Kiwi.

Jeremy no sabía que hacer, no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, estaba pendiente en la idea de saber que es lo que haría en la mañana.

Termino de lavarse los dientes y entonces se dirigió hacía su habitación donde dejo sus cosas cuando entonces se le acerco Aelita por detrás apoyándole la mano sobre su hombro.

-Jeremy -le llamo.

-¿Si? -pregunto reconociendo su voz, se giro al instante.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? -señalo la puerta que iba abrir.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Es que la habitación que tengo yo tiene abierta una fisura en la pared de madera y hace que me entre corriente -comento sintiéndose avergonzada por contarlo.

-¿Y no puedes arroparte de arriba para abajo? -propuso como alternativa.

Ahí le había dado en el clavo, estaba bastante claro que la cogío desprevenida.

-Es que me no me gusta estar sola -confeso.

-Esta bien, tu duerme en la cama y yo me pondré el futon para dormir en el suelo -acordo.

-¿Te vas a poner a dormir en el suelo? -critico reprimiéndole.

-Pues si, no esperaras que durmamos... -ahí de pronto empezo a cuestionarse lo que estaba sugiriendo en realidad y le resultaba bastante raro a la vez que inverosímil-. ¿Porque quieres dormir conmigo exactamente?

-Mira Jeremy, se que hemos estado juntos durante muy poco tiempo, con tus otros dos amigos si, pero en todo este tiempo no me he sentido mas aliviada al conocerte y ver que de entre todos las personas que podían existir en el mundo, tu recibiste mi mensaje y te lo tomaste literalmente, no pensaste que era una loca, no pensaste que a lo mejor era algo sacado de una pelicula, pensaste completamente que se trataba de alguien que necesitaba ayuda, tu mismo haz hecho el viaje y te has forzado por proteger ese anti-virus -explicó Aelita hacíendole entender con total sinceridad que le apreciaba por todo lo que hizo hasta ahora y estaba mas orgullosa de lo que podría haber estado.

-Cierto -reafirmo convencido de eso.

-Cuando tu te quedaste infectado del Fortovixyn, pensaba que te ibas a morir, pensaba que iba a perder al único heroe que se había esforzado tanto por querer salvar lo poco que queda de este mundo, yo no quería ver eso, los otros tampoco, así que me quede, para protegerte, para protegerte de que no murieses en vano después de todo el trabajo que hiciste -comento demostrando que se preocupaba por él tanto como para no separarse de ningúna forma.

-Yo no soy un heroe, yo solamente soy otro joven superviviente que hizo lo que pudo para poder sobrevivir durante años estando solo -espeto dejando claro quien era en realidad.

-Para mi si que eres un heroe, uno algo que aprecio demasiado -mencionó honestamente.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro lo que sentía, Jeremy no pudo creerlo ya que eso significaba, que lo amaba de una manera que jamas se había puesto a creer, le puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y entonces se le acerco dandole un suave beso en la boca que lo dejo completamente indeciso, al cabo de un par de segundos se separo quedandose en un estado que no había sentido nunca.

-Aelita -dijo con un tono susurrante.

-¿Que? -pregunto queriendo saber que tenía que decir al respecto.

Puso una mirada seria y entonces se agazapo sobre ella agarrandola fuertemente por el cuello y la beso apasionadamente de tal manera que Aelita se sintió ahogada en lo que le hacía, pero al final le gusto y se dejo agarrar como él quisiera, ambos se dieron un fuerte beso apasionado mientras el chico francés abrió la puerta haciendo que ambos dos pasasen dentro, se tiraron sobre la cama y empezaron a quitarse toda la ropa hasta que Jeremy solamente pudo quedarse con el cuerpo al aire.

Aelita lo miro fijamente y observo que tenías unos cuantos moratones por todo el cuerpo, algúnas cicatrices parecían ser de hace bastantes años mientras que otras eran un poco recientes, casi tan iguales como las que tenía ellas, aquello hizo que se diese cuenta de que ambos estaban en común con casi todo, lo agarro fuertemente y continuaron besandose hasta que ella empezo a quitarse todo el resto de la ropa mientras se removían por toda la cama de una forma salvaje.

En otra habitación, Ulrich y Yumi estaban con lo suyo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos mientras Ulrich estaba encima de la japonesa besándola apasionadamente seguido de ella que le iba agarrando de la espalda clavándole las uñas, de pronto escucharon algo raro.

¿Que es eso? -cuestiono ella sin entender que estaba pasando.

Se detuvieron al instante y entonces oyeron algo así como unos murmullos salvajes.

-Yo no creo que sea Odd -opino asumiendo que se trataba de él.

-¿Pues entonces deben de ser... -ahí entonces ambos se quedaron estupefactos al percatarse de cuales los que estaban haciendo esos ruidos como de estar copulando de aquella manera.

-Sabía que lo iban a acabar haciendo -indico Ulrich entusiasmado y continuo con Yumi como si no estuviese pasando nada del otro mundo.

En otra habitación, Odd estaba tirado en su cama leyendo una revista cuando oía esos murmullos y por la voz sabía reconocer de quien se trataba exactamente, puso una mueca de orgullo.

-Ya era hora -exclamo asumiendo perfectamente que se trataba de esos otros dos.

Siguió con lo suyo pero mostrando una risa de orgullo al sentirse entusiasmado por los otros.

··

Hopper acompaño a Mannix a la enfermería, ahí Alexandra le estaba atendiendo curándole de la herida en la muñeca, aquel implante le había provocando una terrible quemadura, se le había quedado hasta la forma de lo que había debajo.

-Hay que dejarlo así en este estado antes de que se infecte -decreto Alexandra.

-De acuerdo -confirmo.

-¿Que he dicho? -regaño severamente Kroll al ver que le hablo sin su permiso.

-Solamente le he dicho que estaba de acuerdo, nada mas -aclaro hacíendole ver que no fue nada.

-Je -exclamo poniendose de brazos cruzados como para señalar que se lo había visto venir.

Ambos se dieron una mirada al saber muy bien que les iba a resultar imposible hacer un buen trabajo si tenían que estar pendientes de que ese les vigilase constantemente, ahora se había vuelto una sombra que no paraba de estar todo el tiempo jodiendo apropósito ya que ahora nadie podía hacerle nada, y con eso ya tenían bien claro lo que les iba a suceder sino.

-Pues yo que tu me cerraría la boca con una cremallera, así de paso nadie podría ir tus quejas -anunció alguien de una voz conocida, era el teniente Kiff, que estaba acostado todavía en la camilla y teniendo la pierna con el yeso.

-¿Tu acaso no te callas nunca? -reprocho Kroll.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? -critico poniéndole a prueba.

Aquello hizo que se encaprichase y no tuviese mas opción que ir a por él para hacerle callar, se olvido de los otros y entonces Hopper aprovecho, le entrego algo a Alexandra para que lo guardase.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono sin entender que hacía.

-Guárdalo, no digas nada, confía en mi -dictamino insistentemente.

-¿Que? -Mannix tampoco entendió que era lo que había hecho.

Le rechisto al ver que nadie entendía que lo hacía por una razón.

-¿Tienes algún problema cadete? -pregunto soberanamente Kroll dirigiéndose a su hombre.

-La verdad es que si señor -reafirmo con tono vacilante.

Frunció seriamente el ceño al ver que lo estaba haciendo apropósito para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Porque les esta haciendo caso señor? -le pregunto en referencia a los otros tres.

-Pues porque tengo las ordenes de vigilarlos a cada momento para asegurarme de que no cometan otro mismo incidente como el ya que provocaron el otro dia, ¿no te acuerdas de eso? -le aclaro para que vea la responsabilidad que ahora tenía con ellos.

-¿Ordenes de quien? ¿De Deckard? -critico empezando a subir de tono.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -se acerco aún mas para mirarlo fijamente a la cabeza.

-Mirate, tu antes eras uno de los grandes, ahora simplemente trabajas para los peces gordos, deberías estar haciendo esto tu solo antes de que quiten el puesto -le regaño hacíendole ver que se estaba dejando utilizar fácilmente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-¿No te acuerdas de los buenos tiempos en el que nos ocupábamos de desalojar a todo aquel que no nos diese todas las cosas de utilidad que tenían en sus casas? ¿Te acuerdas de todo eso? Porque parece que no -le insistió hacíendole acordar.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de los otros que se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Los tiempos han cambiado -decreto.

-No, no, tu eres el que ha cambiado, ya no eres el teniente Kroll, ahora eres mierda de Deckard, nada mas, no deberías estar hacíendole caso -blasfemo empezando a ponerse cada vez mas irritante que antes, le estaba haciendo ver que era culpable de todo.

-Escuchame bien, Deckard es el que manda en este lugar, todo aquello que diga tanto si esta mal como si no, no es mi problema, ¿entendido? -se lo dejo bien claro una ultima vez apropósito. -Deckard no es el que manda aquí, esa maquina artificial, Decisión, es la que lo maneja todo, maneja a Deckard, nos maneja a todos nosotros, incluso te controla a ti -aclaro dando a entender que se estaba equivocando con esa idea en realidad.

Aquello le hizo percatarse de que tenía razón, nadie mandaba en este lugar, solo la inteligencia esa, era posible que en realidad todos estuviesen controlados sin que nadie se diesen cuenta.

Justo en ese momento volvió Deckard entrando en la sala con una mirada rígida.

-¡Mannix! -anunció.

-Si señor -confirmo el joven cadete.

-Es la hora de que puedas ver a tus amigos -declaro.

Se quedo estupefacto al ver que al final hizo lo que justamente cumplío que haría, miro a los otros queriendo saber que pensaban pero al final le dio igual, se levanto estando todo listo y se marcho saliendo de la sala sin decir nada a cambio.

-¿Donde esta Kroll? -pregunto viendo que nadie les vigilaba.

-Aquí estoy señor -surgió poniendose delante de los otros dos.

Se quedo extrañado ya que por momentos empezo a pensar que se había separado de ellos, no le gusto pero ahora no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir por eso.

-Sigue con lo mismo hasta ahora -le pidió severamente-. Dentro de un rato sacaremos a Anthea para que luego mas tarde puedas curarla, ¿entendido?

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces Deckard se marcho acompañando a Mannix.

El teniente asintió frustrado debido a que sabía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto y tenía que ver con Deckard, sentía que le estaban mintiendo de algúna manera.

-¿Que fue eso de ir saqueando las casas de los demás? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese dicho que mencionó antes cuando estaba recriminandole a su cadete.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que tome esto como parte de los minutos de conversacíon supervisados que te quedan en todo el dia, ¿entendido? -protesto hacíendose discrepar apropósito de lo que menciono.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro de que este también estaba ocultando algo mas y no le gustaba nada, miro a Alexandra donde ponía una mirada de escepticismo parecida a la suya, ambos estaban en las mismas y sin poder hacer para entenderlo.

··

Ambos bajaron por unos cuantos niveles superiores hasta llegar a una de esas secciones con celdas contiguas donde supuestamente estaban todos aquellos que iban capturando para después utilizarlos como sujetos de experimentación, Mannix empezo a sentir un poco de miedo ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en el interior de esas celdas.

-No sientas ningún miedo, estas celdas están cerradas herméticamente, es imposible de que salgan a menos que alguien saboteé el sistema -aconsejo expresamente Deckard.

-Ya -exclamo sintiendo nauseas de eso, se limpio la nariz y siguió como si nada.

Continuaron adelante hasta que al final acabaron llegando una celda separada de las demás solo que esta vez había un guardia vigilando la puerta.

-¿Están nuestros dos sujetos ahí metidos? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Si señor -confirmo rígidamente.

Asintió conforme y miro a Mannix, parecía estar bastante entusiasmado a la vez que nervioso ya que hacía casi como un mes que no los veía de ningúna forma, el guardia abrió la puerta y entonces

salió todo un sonido de un rechinar de cadenas al otro lado.

Paso metiendose lentamente y ahí entonces los vio, eran Soto y Orson atados con unas esposas a ambos extremos de una mesa de aluminio, era una sala de interrogatorio, avanzo cada vez mas hasta que al final pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-Mannix -reconoció estupefacto Soto.

-Chicos, ¿os encontráis bien? -pregunto sentándose en una silla que había delante.

-Estamos bien, pero esos cabrones nos están tratando como si no fuésemos nada, nos hemos pasado semanas encerrados en esas celdas sin casi poder hablar con nadie, ¿sabes lo que es estar metido en un lugar solo y sin poder hablar con nadie? Es una cosa de locos -reprimió soberanamente Orson hacíendole ver el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado.

Aquello hizo ver a Mannix lo solo que se sentía, al menos había pasado el peligro para él.

-¿Te han hecho algo? -pregunto el otro.

-Bueno -levanto el brazo mostrando la herida vendada que tenía.

-Hijos de puta -reprocho malhumorado Orson al ver que ya le hicieron daño a un amigo.

-No os preocupéis, esto me lo tengo merecido -espeto sinceramente.

Se quedaron estupefactos al oír esa confesión, era como si se hubiese dejado utilizar apropósito.

-¿Como que te lo tienes merecido? -critico Soto ese comentario.

-Bueno, veréis...

-Oh por dios, esta pasando lo que justamente esta pasando -delibero el otro.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Mannix nervioso ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Dime Mannix, ¿te han lavado el cerebro? -le insistió queriendo que fuese sincero con ellos.

-No, no, que va, no es nada de eso -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Entonces dinos que es lo que sucede aquí? No tenemos ni idea de que han hecho con los demás, podrían estar experimentando con ellos, o peor aún, podrían hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a Olivier, clavándole un cuchillo por la espalda mientras muere lentamente para mas tarde dejarlo tirado y que se lo coman los muertos -argumento Orson ya que no sabía a que era lo que se estaban enfrentando exactamente, tenían tanto miedo que se buscaron todas las opciones posible para dar a entender que podría algo mucho peor que seguir encerrado tal y como estaban.

Mannix no siguió explicando nada, estaba bastante claro que la cosa había empeorado.

-Chicos, no quiero que os alarméis vale, solo quiero que sepáis que todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? -razono con ellos para que entendiesen que no había nada malo.

Asintieron calmados, con eso les hizo ver que por ahora no iba a suceder nada de lo que asumían.

-¿Tu crees que lo que dijeron los Guerreros del Mañana en Fort Duxxon era cierto? ¿Que estos son los responsables y que ellos se disponen a detener el apocalipsis? -inquirió Soto queriendo averiguar ese hecho ahora que estaba todo en orden.

-¿A que te refieres? -critico sin entender a que se refería.

-No te acuerdas, los chicos se largaron en el ultimo momento en ese vehículo blindado que tenía Olivier, a estas horas seguramente habrán conseguido llegar hasta aquí con la ayuda de esa maquina motorizada -opino lógicamente Soto hacíendose a la idea.

Aquello fue algo que no se le paso por la cabeza.

-Mannix, tenemos que conseguir la forma de salir de aquí, intenta de hacer algo, lo que sea, provoca una rebelión con los demás, pero asegurate de que no te descubran -acordo estrictamente el otro.

-Lo intentare -confirmo decididamente.

-Bien -suspiro aliviado Soto al ver que iban a conseguir liberarse de algúna forma.

Mannix termino y se levanto dispuesto a salir cuando entonces..

-Espera -le detuvo Soto.

Se giro mirándole con una cara como de querer saber que no quería seguir con esto todavía mas.

-No dejes que te controlen -aviso seriamente.

-No lo permitiré -acordo mas decidido que antes.

Se marcho teniéndolo bien claro, se reunió con Deckard de vuelta y este le dijo:

-¿Que has averiguado? -pregunto confiadamente.

-Al parecer los Guerreros del Mañana están metidos en un vehículo blindado con múltiples capacidades de disparo, las mas favorables de todas son: los reflectores delanteros y el lanzaminas trasero -corroboro argumentando todo lo que dijo.

-Bien, ya veo que has hecho un buen trabajo después de todo -agradeció por su confianza y se marcho pero él se quedo detenido un solo segundo.

Había traicionado a sus amigos, su confianza, y ahora se disponía a matar a las únicas personas que podrían salvar el mundo, al final paso lo que tenía que pasar, se dejo controlar fácilmente.

··

Paso la noche y llego la mañana donde salió otro esplendoroso solo anaranjado que ilumino todo el paramo desértico que había por todo el territorio, en un extremo se encontraban un par de muertos comiendose parte de un perro muerto cuando entonces les alcanzo el sol y se asustaron haciendo que saliesen corriendo dejando el cadaver del perro ahí mismo con los restos esparcidos.

En el interior de la casa, Jeremy estaba junto con Aelita, acostada y desnuda a su lado ya que ambos por primera vez habían tenido relaciones juntos, algo que resultaba nuevo para ellos, pero para Jeremy esto era algo mas, por primera vez demostró que podía estar con una mujer y encariñarse con ella, después de lo que sucedió anoche, esto demostraba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tal y como habría dicho Odd o cualquier otro que se diese cuenta.

-¡Ah! -se oyó un grito ensordecedor que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto reaccionando despavoridamente la madre.

-Es la Gran Madre -reconoció ese grito y se levanto dispuesto a saber que pasaba, agarro las sabanas como para taparse ya que no tenía tiempo de vestirse del todo-. Agarra tu guante.

-Si -acepto sabiendo que si cogía su arma sería mucho mejor.

Cogío una de las pistolas y salió eufóricamente de la habitación hasta dirigirse al salón donde pudo ver que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente con la mujer.

-Mama, ¿que pasa? -aparecieron los otros hermanos y se quedaron indecisos al ver lo que hacía.

Veían como la mujer estaba aporreando con la escoba a un ratón que iba merodeando de un lado para otro, le dio tantas veces que al final se marcho pasando casi por donde se encontraba Odd que también se levanto indeciso, al final Kiwi surgió y se puso a corretearlo.

-Persiguelo chico -ordeno insistentemente la mujer asumiendo que lo cogería.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no entendían a que venía todo este asunto.

-¿Que ha pasado? -surgió Ulrich junto con Yumi quedandose estupefactos de la misma manera.

-Había un ratón, un ratón asqueroso -declaro ella exasperada al verle, se desespero nerviosamente.

-¿Y donde este ratón? -pregunto Yumi intentando de analizar la situación en si.

-El perro se ha ido a atraparlo -confirmo expresamente Thomas.

Justo en ese momento volvió a Kiwi teniendo la cola del rato colgando de la boca, se lo trago.

-Vaya, mas efectivo que un gato -exclamo Odd viendo que lo atajo sin problemas.

-Y que lo digas -indico expresamente Eric.

Justo en ese momento surgió Aelita teniendo una camiseta puesta junto con unas bragas rosadas por debajo, ella también hizo lo mismo que los otros.

-¿Esta todo bien? -pregunto ella mientras alzaba su guantelete apuntando a lo que fuese.

-Esta todo bien, era solamente una falsa alarma -aclaro honestamente Jeremy.

-¿De donde salís vosotros dos? -pregunto Odd reconociendo que había algo que no cuadraba.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

-Pues de ahí -señalo Jeremy por la zona por la que habían pasado antes.

-No que va, Aelita había acordado que dormiría en la habitación que hay mas allá -señalo Thomas el lado contrario de donde ella señalaba.

-¿Así? -se quedo estupefacta al percatarse de eso.

-Es que se sentía sola, así que no tuvo mas opción que dormir conmigo en mi habitación -comento sinceramente Jeremy para que no pensasen lo que resultaba bastante obvio.

-Eso mismo -confirmo siguiendole el rollo.

Ahí entonces los otros dos dirigieron una mirada indirecta hacía Odd del cual este también se encontraba en las mismas, ambos justamente estaban asumiendo que ocurrió lo que ya se habían asumido anteriormente durante la noche.

-Será mejor que recojamos todo y nos preparemos para desayunar a tiempo, esta noche hoy nos metemos dentro de la instalación -propuso seriamente Meredith.

-¿Nos? -cuestiono Thomas esa afirmación.

-Si, todos nosotros -corroboro demostrando que ella también iba.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión de pura frustración y decidieron ya que veían que se hizo esa idea pensando que ya lo habían acordado como si fuese tal cosa.

-Mira mama, no puedes venirte con nosotros -insistió Eric razonando con ella.

-¿Como que no? Claro que voy, somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido -reprimió negándose.

-Y lo somos, pero esto es demasiado para otros nosotros, uno se tiene que quedar atrás, y esa eres tu -corroboro pero poniendo los ciertos inconvenientes apropositamente.

No quería aceptarlo, miro a los demás y ambos estaban con una cara como de no querer hacerse a la idea, estaba bastante claro que ella le tocaba quedarse atrás mientras ellos se ocupaban del trabajo.

-Así que al final sucede lo que sucede, ¿no? -protesto.

-¿De que hablas? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Como soy una vieja inútil, no aporto nada al equipo y me quedo aquí ocupando de las cosas que no le interesan a nadie -opino contradiciendo lo que sus hijos pensaban de ella.

-Claro que no mama, eso no es cierto, nosotros te apoyamos, has sido de mucha utilidad, pero si algo nos paso a los dos, entonces me temo que alguien se tendrá que ocupar de todo esto -insistió Eric razonando sinceramente con ella para que no se lo tomase a mal de ningúna forma.

-Lo único que tengo aquí son solamente objetos de una vida anterior, de que me sirve cuidar de todas estas reliquias si nadie puede continuar con el legado, si alguien le tiene que pasar algo, es a mi, y no a vosotros -decreto decidida y se levanto pasando de todo el tema.

Intento de ponerse de pie pero al final se torció con su pierna torácica y casi se cae.

-No mama -reprocho Thomas al ver que otra vez se dejaba caer de esa manera tan tonta.

Todos la ayudaron a sentarse de vuelta en la silla para evitar que hiciese eso otra vez.

-Lo siento, pero es que no se que puedo hacer, quiero acabar con esos cabrones, quiero ver como sufren por tal y como lo han hecho con el mundo, pero aquí sentada no puedo hacer nada -asintió demostrando que tenía demasiadas ganas por acabar con todo esto como para evitarlo dejar pasar.

-Tengo una idea -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Eric, todos se quedaron con la curiosidad.

-¿Ese ordenador tuyo es capaz de comunicarse desde mucha mas distancia? -inquirió.

-Hasta ahora no lo he probado pero puedo intentarlo -comento.

-Si algo malo sucede, intenta de sintonizar la frecuencia mas cercana posible, y si responde alguien que pertenece a un tal Von Crisis, entonces mandales las coordenadas de la instalación -declaro dando a entender que su idea era contactar con aquel otro grupo que se encontraron al anterior vez.

Ambos reconocieron que era lo que pretendía, era algo que no se les paso por la cabeza.

-¿Y que conseguirán esos? -critico Thomas.

-Ayudarnos a destruir esta fortaleza de una vez por todas -indico con tono decidido.

Se quedaron pensativos ante esa idea pero aquello dependía de lo que dijese la Gran Madre.

-Intentare de hacerlo, pero prometedme de que no sucederá nada grave -acoto estrictamente.

-Intentaremos de pasar desapercibidos -prometió Aelita.

Con eso ahora hicieron que se quedasen mas satisfechos que antes.

-Será mejor que me ponga algo porque ya estoy empezando a sentir algo de frío -insistió Ulrich dandose cuenta de que ambos habían salido con lo poco que tenían.

-Pues yo estoy empezando a sentir algo mas -comento Odd con tono precavido.

-¡Odd! -le reprocho Yumi al saber bien lo que estaba pensando.

-Ya lo se -se disculpo viendo que no le iban a dejar un solo momento en paz.

Volvieron a dirigirse hacía sus respectivas habitaciones cuando entonces Ulrich detuvo a Jeremy.

-Einstein -le llamo susurradamente.

-¿Que? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algo privado que contarle por el tono que ponía.

-¿Lo habéis hecho? -inquirió.

-¿Como dices? -se sorprendió quedandose absorto ante esa pregunta.

-Ayer anoche yo junto con Yumi os oímos a los dos, ¿lo estabais haciendo verdad? -aclaro demostrando que había estado pendiente de eso todo el rato.

Jeremy se quedo con una mala sensación de vergüenza, ahora lo sabían todos.

-¿Que sucedió anoche? -insistió queriendo que lo desvelase.

-Esta bien, lo hicimos -confeso sin mas preámbulos.

-Si -afirmo entusiasmado y saltado de alegría al ver que su amigo del cual nunca había se arriesgado en nada había conseguido hacer lo que nunca logro en los últimos diez años.

-Calla -le reprocho al ver que levantaba demasiado la voz.

-Lo siento -se disculpo viendo que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Asintió frustrado Jeremy debido a que no tenía muchas ganas de que lo supiese.

-Vamos Einstein, animate un poco, has dejado de ser un chiquillo miedoso a ser prácticamente un hombre, eso es algo que casi nunca nadie ha logrado en estos tiempos -razono con él intentando de consolarle para que viese lo bueno que era hubiese hecho eso.

-Lo se, pero, no quería llegar a este punto -discrepo.

-¿Porque no? -cuestiono sin entender a que le tenía tanto miedo.

-Fijate bien, estamos apunto de meternos en esa fortaleza donde se encuentra la mayor maquina jamas construida, el centro de toda esta maldad, no se lo que sucederá ahí, no se si lograremos vencer a Decisión y Deckard al mismo tiempo, no se si todos sobreviviremos, no se cuanto aguantaremos estando ahí, o si fallaremos -explicó demostrando que tenía sus dudas sobre este plan y de las consecuencias que podría causar.

-Pero Jeremy, hemos hecho un largo recorrido por esto, no podemos pensar que fallaremos, tenemos que pensar en que lograremos vencerles, tenemos que hacerlo, por todos los que han muerto, acuérdate de todos ellos: Gus, La madre de Theo, El Olvidado, Federline, las chicas de Dunbar, Raina, Luc, Olivier, Dolores, Paul, Christopher, Mitch. Todos ellos estaban luchando por algo, no podemos dejar que mueran como si no hubiese valido la pena, tenemos que intentarlo de algúna forma -razono sincerandose con él mientras le iba contando los nombres de cada uno de los individuos que conocieron y fallecieron o simplemente los dejaron atrás como si nada.

-Lo se, yo también me acuerdo de ellos, pero yo no quiero que pensar que puede que me muera y que Aelita sienta esa lastima por mi, no quiero que también pierda a otro mas como también perdió a su madre y seguramente perderá a su padre tarde o temprano, yo no quería eso, no quería que me tratase como el amor de su vida -confeso demostrando que no todo ese amor que sentía por ella era algo en lo que no quería participar para no hacerse parecer culpable.

-Pero entonces... ¿porque lo hicisteis anoche? -critico ese hecho

-Me equivoque, ella me beso primero, y yo reaccioné, ahora voy a tener que vivir con eso, hasta que suceda lo que suceda en esa fortaleza -declaro demostrando que todo con ella fue un error.

Ulrich intento de razonar con él para entenderle, pero estaba bastante claro que algo no le faltaba oír nada mas, ya tenía bien claro de que no quería participar en ningún tipo de relación.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo -decreto rotundamente.

-¿De que hablas? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Antes yo pensaba que todas esos reproches por intentar de llegar hasta aquí eran simplemente porque tenías miedo a seguir perdiendo a mas gente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto simplemente lo hacías porque no soportabas la idea de seguir viviendo con esos monstruos que te atormentan desde siempre, le tienes tanto miedo al pasado que no quieres aceptar el futuro, pues adelante, hazte tu propio futuro, pero ese futuro no nos concierne a nosotros -concluyo demostrando que a Jeremy no le importaba nada mas que solucionar todos sus problemas.

-¿Que? -se quedo indeciso al oír eso.

-Terminaremos la misión, pero después de eso te harás tu mismo tu propia vida, nos dejaras a todos nosotros y huirás como haz hecho siempre desde el principio, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente dejando claro que ahora solamente importaba la misión, lo demás que lo dejase pasar.

Jeremy no sabía que decir ante eso, jamas se espero que Ulrich le dijese eso a la cara y de esa manera, ahora ya tenía bien claro de que lo arruino todo.

-Yo...

-No, no sigas mas, si alguien tiene que decir algo, ese soy yo, pero no le contaras nada de esto a los demás, esta conversacíon no ha sucedido -dictamino en ultima instancia y se marcho dejándolo con el sentimiento de la duda.

Jeremy se giro y observo como se reunió con los demás para ver lo que quedaba del rato que se había comido Kiwi, ahora aquello le hizo mucho que pensar, tanto miedo le tenía a estar con gente que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ignorarlos, si eso era verdad, entonces tendría que vivir con eso, hasta que terminasen la misión y todo se arreglase, si es que se arreglaba de algúna forma.

··

Sacaron a Anthea de la sala secreta y la llevaron arrastrando en una camilla con ruedas, la transportaron a una sala medica especial bastante amplia dividida en un bloque de cristal como para hacer ciertas cirugías especiales, estaba todo blindado pero por arriba se encontraban unas plataformas circulares por donde todos podían ver como se iba a hacer el proceso.

Hopper observaba como estaban preparando a Anthea para la operación, jamas pensó que llegaría este dia, en que podría curar a su ex-mujer, pero para él eso ya había terminado, no quería saber nada de esto, solo quería terminar y seguir impidiendo que cometiesen otro acto de guerra mas con el mundo, quería decir algo, pero no podía, estaba como un esclavo en las fauces del teniente Kroll del cual no paraba de seguirle a toda costa como si fuese su sombra o algo mucho peor.

Justo en ese momento se fue acercando William mientras iba blandiendo su espada por debajo, aquello provoco un estruendoso sonido que todo el mundo apenas podía soportar, se giraron lentamente y observaron como venía de aquella forma presumida que apenas alguien toleraba.

-No te acerques mas -insistió Kroll poniendose delante para impedir que le siguiese haciendo algo mas a Hopper para empeorar las cosas cada vez mas.

-Vamos, solo vengo a charlar, venga Kroll, acuérdate de cuando tomamos la instalación -reprimió William poniendo esa actitud tan solemne que ponía cada vez que se hacía el inocente.

-Aquello lo hicimos por ciertas razones, esto es distinto -indico lógicamente.

Le había dado en el clavo, no se le paso por la cabeza que diría eso.

-¿A que has venido? -pregunto amargamente ya que sabía que no había venido por nada.

-Quisiera hablar con él -declaro.

-No vas a hablar con él -se negó rotundamente.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no haré lo de siempre, solamente quiero tener una conversacíon tranquila y moderada como tal -aclaro mostrandose complacido.

Carraspeo cuestionándoselo pensativamente.

-Pues si vas a hacerlo, al menos hazlo sin la espada -decreto.

-Lo que tu digas -exclamo sin rechistar y le entrego la espada.

La cogío de mala manera y se hizo a un lado pero vigilándolos a los dos.

-¿A que has venido Dunbar? -pregunto sincerandose con él ya que sospechaba de sus intenciones.

-¿A que crees que he venido exactamente?, fijate bien, van a curar a tu esposas, deberías estar alegrado por esto -comento estrafalariamente mientras miraban como sacaban a Anthea de su cápsula en otra camilla especial con varios grilletes por debajo.

-Pues yo no lo estoy -mencionó amargamente.

-¿Y porque será? Claro, tu amas a otra mujer -blasfemo incrédulamente para llevarle la contra.

-¿Y qué? -cuestiono intentando de pasar del tema.

-¿Y qué? No lo entiendes, ¿que crees que pasara cuando ella reviva y descubra que te has acostado con otra mujer? -inquirió hacíendole ver la artimaña que tenía preparada.

-Así que has venido para eso, ¿no? Para hacerme ver lo culpable que soy por engañar a una mujer a la que pensaba que estaba muerta -concluyo asumiendo que se trataba todo de eso.

-Claro que no, he venido para hacerte ver, que esto es el final de algo ya pasado, y el principio de algo nuevo, algo que hará que todos nos prepararemos para abrir un nuevo camino a este mundo alejado de la mano de Dios, aunque Dios no hizo mucho caso a nosotros, a él le importan muchas cosas, pero al ser humano no -comento dando un cierto punto de visto metafórico en relación a todo cuando habían pasado y a todo por lo que estaba por pasar.

-Y lo dice el hombre que ha jugado a ser Dios con los demás -indico.

Aquello hizo que soltase una risa falsa que hasta el mismo ni se la creía.

-Bueno, lo intente, pero falle, pero hay una cosa que no pienso en fallar, y es en asegurarme de que todo salga como a Decisión le apetezca -espeto decidido a tomar otra opción.

-¿No es Deckard quien esta al mando? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Lo es, pero Deckard no tiene ni idea del camino que esta tomando, y eso es algo que Decisión lo sabe, así que es cuestión de tiempo que ciertas cosas cambien de una forma mucho mas razonable -reafirmo poniendo en entredicho quien era el que mandaba en todo este tema.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -seguía sin entenderlo y cada vez se desesperaba por intentar de entender adonde quería llegar con todas esas metáforas.

-Ya lo veras Hopper, ya lo veras -vocifero sin dar muchos detalles, se dirigió hacía Kroll donde este le indico con la cabeza que ya estaba, le devolvió la espalda y se marcho como si nada.

Hopper le siguió mirando y este se giro también mientras iba haciendo su propio recorrido de despedida, le hizo una mueca amenazadora mientras sonreía plácidamente, casi sentía una risa pero resonó como si fuese un eco aunque no lo parecía, Hopper empezaba a sospechar que él mismo tenía sus propios planes y los iba a usar en contra de Deckard por algúna razón, pero por ahora, ya tenía una sola cosa de la que preocuparse y era curar a su ex-mujer.

Kroll se dispuso a mirar la hora de su reloj de pulsera cuando entonces Hopper le dijo:

-No me digas la hora Kroll, se lo que me hago -protesto queriendo que no le dijese nada.

-Como tu digas -acepto sin mas dilación.

Hopper asintió frustrado debido a que ahora esto iba a acabar consigo, ¿como iba a poder hacer para escapar de la realidad de que su mujer iba a volver si es que iba a ser normal después de esto?

Justo en ese momento, había otra figura observando la conversacíon y no le gustaba nada, se trataba de Remi que lo había oído, con eso ya se le quedo bien claro de que ya nadie era de confianza, se marcho con una mirada intensa y siguió su camino sabiendo ahora lo que tenía que hacer.

··

Paso la noche y todo el grupo comenzó la misión, recogieron todo aquello que les podía servir de utilidad como armas o cualquier herramienta por cualquier motivo, pero lo mas importante de todo es que tenían el pen-drive con el anti-virus metido en un lugar seguro ya que ahora lo necesitaban mas que nunca.

Había un cielo ennegrecido repleto pero todavía no era de noche del todo, se podía ver algo si no fuese por las enormes luces de los faros que salían de la muralla alrededor de la fortaleza, dejaron a la Gran Madre en casa para que se encargase de enviar ese mensaje a Von Crisis por si sucedía algúna emergencia grave, por ahora, los cinco junto con los otros dos hermanos lo tenían ya todo preparado para meterse en el interior del lugar que habían estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Se reunieron en el mismo lugar de antes del cual habían hallado aquel pequeño escondrijo ese secreto que utilizarían para infiltrarse desde dentro.

-¿Cuantos francotiradores vez? -pregunto Jeremy dirigiendose a Eric.

Saco sus prismáticos y se puso a observar a lo lejos, podía ver a todo un grupo de hombres merodeando por la zona incluyendo los francotiradores que se ocupaban de la puerta principal, se podía ver a uno de espaldas y charlando con otro que había mas abajo.

-Hasta ahora solamente veo a uno, esta distraído, pero no creo que dure mucho -concreto.

-Pues entonces tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos meternos por ese conducto -indico seriamente Ulrich señalando la puerta del conducto que tenían ya fijado anteriormente.

-Hagamoslo abajo, no podemos distraernos con cualquier error, aquí los focos son enormes y captan lo que sea -sugirió estrictamente Thomas.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Una vez vimos a un grupo de infectados que se tiraron por debajo y uno de esos focos les localizaron, les acabaron acribillando hasta que no quedo nada de ellos, por ahí mismo -aclaro señalando uno de los extremos donde se encontraban aquellos coches volcados en el terreno.

Ambos se hicieron una idea de las clases de defensa que tenían aquellos soldados.

-Vamos -insistió Eric y bajaron de la colina apuradamente para que no se diesen cuenta.

Mientras iban bajando, de pronto Odd se percato de un muerto que sobresalía de un extremo, tenía cortada la cabeza y encima el corte perfecto.

-¿Es este el muerto de antes? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Así es, el muy cabron casi se me come, suerte de que los dos vinieron en el momento justo -confeso señalando al rubio francés y al castaño alemán como dando a entender que le ayudaron antes de que justo cometiese un mal error.

Ambos casi se entusiasmaron con ello pero se miraron dandose esa expresión de pura seriedad debido a que Ulrich todavía seguía enfadado con él por lo que dijo antes, esto era algo que no se lo iba a perdonar a menos que entendiese para que estaban todos juntos.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Aelita acercandose hacía Jeremy al ver la entristecida que ponía.

-Lo estoy, pero me parece que de entre todas las veces en las que nos hemos metido en algún lugar peligroso, esta es la peor de todas -comento intentando de cambiar de tema.

-Eso es lo que tiene esta instalación, es el infierno donde se crea toda la maldad del mundo -comento Aelita con esa expresión de agonía que tenía debido a lo mal que lo paso.

-Te prometo que encontraremos a tu padre -acordo decidido a cumplir eso.

-Lo se, y espero de que lo conozcas, es una buena persona -reafirmo sabiendo que lo hacía con total sinceridad para demostrarle que esta relación podía funcionar.

Ambos asintieron intranquilos debido a que estaban apunto de hacer de lo que seguramente les costaría la vida, se juntaron y entonces acabaron besandose pero dandose un tipo de beso como el que uno se da cuando sabe que cualquier cosa mala podría ocurrir.

Al otro lado, Ulrich los miraba mientras ponía una cara de puro enojo debido a que sabía que le estaba mintiendo, Yumi se le acerco notando esa mirada que ponía y podía notar que algo iba mal entre ellos dos por algúna razón que desconocía.

-¿Ocurre algo? -quiso averiguarlo.

Ulrich sabía que no podía explicárselo porque sabía que esto empeoraría las cosas, así que no tuvo mas opción que sacar el tema para suavizar la cosa de momento.

-William esta ahí -declaro hacíendole entender el riesgo.

Asintió mosqueada, se había olvidado de ese hecho tan amenazante.

-Si consigo encontraremos, te juro por dios que le cortare la cabeza con su propia espada -acordo prometiéndole cometer ese acto como para poder aliviarse de todo lo que hizo.

-Se que lo harás, por eso mismo te quiero tanto -indico sonriendo de una forma agradable.

Sonrío encantada al ver que mas perfecta no podía ser, se acerco y ambos volvieron a besarse pero dandose ese mismo beso que se estaban dando los otros dos, todos estaban mas que preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Odd era él único que no tenía nada que perder, excepto a Samantha del cual todavía tenía propuesto entregarle esa joya que había obtenido de los de Fort Castor, si conseguían curar el mundo, volvería a por ella y se la entregaría y seguramente la disfrutaría.

-Aquí Eric llamando a Gran Madre, responda, cambio -se comunico Eric llamando a su madre a través de un enorme walkie-talkie que se había traído consigo.

-Aquí Gran Madre, estáis ya cerca de la fortaleza, cambio -respondió la madre al otro lado.

-Estamos apunto de partir, estamos sacando las cosas que vamos a usar, cambio.

-Bien, yo estoy aquí esperando vuestra confirmación, también tengo a Kiwi de compañía como para poder aliviarme durante un buen rato, cambio -confeso la madre.

Al otro lado estaba sentada en su escritorio con su ordenador mientras tenía a Kiwi puesta en su regazo, le acaricio la cabeza y este gimió estando a gusto.

-Espero de que no te moleste durante todo este tiempo, cambio -se comunico el otro poniendose delante al ver que estaba hablando con la madre sin que se diese cuenta.

-No os preocupéis hijos míos, protegeros el uno con el otro, y aseguraos de que no le pase nada a ese anti-virus, mandad a esos cabrones a tomar por saco, cambio -acordo estrictamente como para darles ánimos a que venciesen esta guerra.

-Lo haremos madre, cambio -prometieron a la vez y cortaron la comunicación.

Ella lo finalizo pero se sintió bastante triste debido a que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que aquellos se tuviesen que ir a ese misión suicida sin saber como iba a acabar ahí dentro.

Los demás sacaron varios cosas como navajas o una palanca para romper la puerta por la que tenían que pasar, todos se reunieron en un extremo viendo que estaba todo en orden.

-¿Esta todo listo? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborarlo.

-Todo perfectamente listo -enseño Jeremy la palanca que iba a usar dentro de un rato.

-Será mejor que hagamos una reverencia por lo que estamos apunto de hacer -sugirió Eric.

-Tienes razón -acepto el hermano y ambos se juntaron formando un circulo alrededor, juntaron sus manos como hacíendose un pacto de unión.

Ambos se miraron como intentando de analizar esa mirada de miedo que les indicaba que podían echarse atrás o no, no tenían ganas de eso, estaban que mas decididos a infiltrarse en el interior de la instalación y acabar con el problema.

-Por un nuevo mundo -juro Jeremy.

-¡Por un nuevo mundo! -todos juraron a la vez alzando sus manos.

Marcharon corriendo por la colina pero se detuvieron al instante ya que esos focos todavía seguían puestos en el frente, esperaron un buen rato hasta que se giraron dirigiendose hacía el otro lado.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno Ulrich y marcharon corriendo lo mas apuradamente posible de ahí.

Intentaron de no resbalarse con las rocas ya que estaban yendo por una terrible pendiente, se agarraron los unos a los otros hasta que al final lograron llegar a tierra firme, ahí hicieron toda la marcha hasta acabar poniendose de la puerta del conducto.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se de cuenta -apuro Eric queriendo que doblase la puerta, le tenía mucho miedo al estar aquí.

-Ya lo hago -insistió Jeremy queriendo que le dejase un momento, coloco la palanca por detrás de uno de los huecos rotos del conducto y lo fue doblando con fuerza pero no conseguía abrirlo del todo, era demasiado potente como para poder intentarlo.

-Trae, déjame a mi -protesto Ulrich queriendo hacerlo él mismo, lo tiro de una manera brusca.

Jeremy pudo notar como lo empujo y no le gusto nada, se notaba que lo hizo apropósito para sacarse esos malos hábitos de encima.

Ulrich siguió tirando hasta que al final pudo con ello, consiguió crear un escondrijo lo bastante como para que ambos pudiesen pasar al otro lado sin problemas.

-Ya esta, vamos -insistió apurando a los otros de la misma manera.

-Bien -dijo encantado y ambos hermanos pasaron primero al otro lado.

-Menos mal que el alemán tenia buenos músculos -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

-Vamos, venga entra -le reprocho viendo que ya estaba con sus numeritos, le echo una palmada en el hombro y paso al otro lado.

Ahora le tocaba a las chicas, Yumi se puso primero pero entonces dijo:

-Nos vemos mas adelante -aviso y le dio un ultimo beso por si salió mal.

-No esperes mucho -exclamo expresamente y le devolvió el beso, paso al otro lado.

Quedo Aelita y esta miro a Jeremy sabiendo de que todo iría bien, no necesitaba nada, paso al otro lado siguiendo a Yumi por la oscuridad de ese túnel. Ahora solamente quedaron los otros del cual ambos estaban peleados todavía con el mismo tema.

-No quiero seguir estando con esto Ulrich, pero al menos quiero terminarlo -pronunció Jeremy como dando a entender de que por lo menos quería hacer bien las cosas ahora mismo.

-Eso pensaba yo -indico obviamente y entonces dejo que pasase él primero.

Afirmo con la cabeza y paso al otro lado dejando a Ulrich en ultimo lugar, un vez hecho eso, paso por el conducto pero miro a ambos lados asegurandose de que nadie les descubriese, luego cerro la parte que había arrancado de la reja del conducto, ahora ambos estaban metidos dentro.

··

Deckard se reunió junto con Decisión, iba yendo a paso lento mientras desprendía un extraño entusiasmo no muy propio de él. La maquina bajo la cabeza mirándole fijamente, lo veía todo a través de su visión electrónica de fondo rojo.

-¿La operación ha comenzado? -pregunto al respecto.

-Así es mi señora Decisión -afirmo concienzudamente Deckard.

-¿Entonces porque no estas con los demás viendo a Hopper ocuparse de la operación? -critico.

-Porque antes necesitaba tener un momento a solas con usted para dejar claro una cosa -comento.

-¿Cual? -se dispuso a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-En todo este tiempo, que ha visto tanta violencia y guerra en un mismo dia, como ha hecho para no sentir nada o ningún cambio en sus circuitos, en su software, o en lo que sea que haya ahí dentro -explicó dando a entender que sentía curiosidad por ese hecho tan infortuito.

-Pues porque no lo necesito, en todo este tiempo, lo único ha habido ha sido un gran cambio evolutivo en todos nosotros -declaro.

-¿Evolutivo? ¿Como? -se puso de brazos cruzados queriendo oírlo.

-El ser humano es una extraña forma de vida capaz de adoptar muchas formas, pero una de ellas, es la de aquel que esta dispuesto a todo con tal de escapar de lo que para unos sería una solución, mientras que para otros esto sería solamente una pesadilla.

En otro lugar, Hopper se puso su antigua bata de cirujano, se puso la mascarilla y se dirigió hacía la sala de cirugía donde ya estaría todo preparado, lo acompañaron un par de guardias junto con Kroll que lo seguía vigilando sin parar.

 _Cuando uno tiene miedo, siente que esa pesadilla desaparecerá dentro de un rato, pero cuando uno esta dispuesto a cometer algún acto que le puede cometer todo tipo de consecuencias, para ese sujeto es como si el tiempo se le ralentiza mas debido a que sus actos se alargan mas de la cuenta debido a la tensión que acumula en su interior._

Hopper llego a la sala medica donde ya había un grupo de cirujanos dentro del propio cubiculo de cristal blindado que había en el centro de la sala, mas arriba en las plataformas se encontraban varios sujetos que estaban dispuestos a ver lo que hacía.

Uno de ellos era Yolanda, tenía puesta su agenda de apuntes para hacer un informe de la situación, en ese momento se le acerco Romitz del cual también tenía curiosidad por ver como se iba a producir la situación, se percato de él y le miro con una mirada sofocante como de intentar de pasar de él, pero resultaba imposible, estaba bastante claro que aún seguía enfadado con ella después de lo que paso en esa otra planta tras haberle apuntado con un arma.

 _Cuando llega ese momento de tensión en el que uno se dice a si mismo: Todo o nada, es cuando el ser humano empieza a sentir esa reacción en cadena, de que cualquier puede pasar al mismo tiempo, un solo instante, un solo hecho, lo cambia todo, esto es lo que se conoce como un efecto mariposa, el aleteo de un solo insecto es capaz de conducirnos a un desastre mayor._

En ese mismo instante también vinieron unos cuantos mas para ver el proceso, era el resto del equipo liderados por Muldoch, todos querían ver lo que iba a suceder, se acercaron hacía Romitz y estos les indicaron con unas miradas como de querer decir que estaban bien al tanto de esto y no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que su líder se iba a quedar solo en este asunto.

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo que puede cometer Hopper es capaz de destruirnos a todos nosotros o no? -pregunto Deckard queriendo corroborar esa explicación metafórica.

-Puede ser que si, y puede ser que no, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero siempre se ha eludido a que los hechos ocurridos a lo largo de la historia siempre es producto del cosmos, de un pequeño conjunto de moléculas extendidas en el espacio, una sola de ellos, puede controlar nuestros actos, nuestras decisiones en si, nuestros momentos mas inoportunos e inesperados.

En otra sección también llegaron otros cuantos mas, William junto con Miqquel y algúnos cuantos soldados mas que habían estado del lado de Kroll se juntaron con ellas, William se quedo ahí tendido entre uno de los bordes como queriendo ver adonde iba a parar todo este asunto.

 _En todo este tiempo he descubierto que el ser humano se expresa muy poco en comprender todos estos conocimientos, se adhieren a las creencias de que todo se formo a partir de una explosión hace miles de millones de años, pero a pesar de todo ya nos hemos atenido a esos hechos y nos hemos creer a nosotros mismos de que ya no necesitamos seguir pensando en esas ideas, somos capaces de hacernos a la idea de que ya estábamos aquí por propia voluntad, pero si todo eso es cierto, ¿donde queda el origen de todo esto?_

Hopper se metió del cubiculo donde ya estaba todo preparado para la operación, un grupo de cuatro cirujanos se acercaron, a uno no lo conocía, pero a las otras dos si, era Alexandra, vestida como cirujana, la pudo reconocer aún teniendo la mascarilla puesta, a la otra también aunque la conocía muy poco, recordó que se hacía llamar Sissi o algo parecido, nunca entendía a que venía ese nombre pero ahora eso le daba igual.

-¿Todo en orden señor? -le pregunto Alexandra poniendo un tono como de no conocerle.

Ahí entonces le pareció extraño como sucedía todo, era como si hubiese vuelto a sus orígenes como cirujano experimental, tenía a un montón de gente observandole y esperando a que hiciese la operación, sus amigos, sus enemigos, todos reunidos para ver como se encargaba de crear la operación mas aberrante jamas hecha.

 _Esta bastante claro que el ser humano ha perdido parte de su conexión con los principios básicos de la existencia, y eso es algo que no augura nada bueno, ¿de que nos serviría vivir en un mundo en donde se pierda la razón de vivir? Por eso mismo no tengo ningúna curiosidad por el ser humano, ya no me ha dado nuevo, porque ahora yo seré quien les de algo nuevo en lo que tener curiosidad._

Hopper asintió intranquilo debido a que al final había llegado su momento menos gratificante de su vida, el de devolver a su mujer a la vida de una manera muy poco razonable, alzo la cabeza y observo que todos estaban pendientes de él, veía las caras de Romitz y los demás como sabiendo que podía confiar en ellos de cualquier manera. Mientras que la de los otros como la de William, era algo muy poco confiable, ponía otra vez esa mueca de orgullo como de pensar que quería qué se equivocase apropósito o algo parecido, pero lo dejo estar ya que eso no era ningúna novedad. Bajo la cabeza de vuelta y miro hacía Alexandra, tenía la cara tapada pero podía notar que le estaba sonriendo, como un gesto para que confiase en ella, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Comencemos -ordeno y ambos se dispusieron a comenzar la operación.

La mujer de Hopper estaba ahí tumbada sin inmutarse, pero por algúna razón, en su interior se sentía como si algo nuevo estuviese cambiando, y no para bien.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	10. 10·El despertar

CODE: DECISION PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 10: EL DESPERTAR

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

Hace un día con un sol brillante que lo iluminaba todo, los rayos de luz salieron y se metieron por la ventana justo pasando por encima de una pareja que estaba tirada en una cama, toda la habitación estaba blanca y en perfecto orden.

El hombre era Hopper, estaba acostado en la cama, gimió adormilando y entonces se giro fijándose en su mujer Anthea, tenía el pelo rosado de una manera como nadie antes había visto, y le favorecía bastante, ella empezó a despertarse también y observo la cara de su marido al verla.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto ella sin entender porque lo miraba así.

-Estas tan preciosa como el dia en que te vi por primera vez -declaro sarcásticamente.

-Oh por favor Hopper, no empieces así -le reprocho al ver que ya estaba jugando de esa manera tan irónica que tenía como para poder saludarla.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no eres feliz conmigo? -critico intentando de entender a que se le venían todos esos nervios como de no querer aceptar la realidad en la que vivía.

-Lo soy, pero siempre siento como si esto no estuviese bien -comento.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono cambiando de reacción.

-Fijate bien, eres el mayor científico y biológico contra la lucha de las enfermedades mas intratables del mundo, estas casado conmigo, posiblemente la única mujer que haya nacido con este tono de pelo por algúna rara razón genética, tenemos a una hermosa e inteligente hija, ¿que mas se puede pedir? -argumento hacíendole ver que era demasiado perfecto para ser autentico.

Ahí entonces Hopper pudo comprenderlo.

-Cariño, nadie es perfecto, nosotros tampoco lo fuimos en un tiempo atrás, antes no éramos nadie, yo solamente era otro genio ingenuo con demasiados ambiciones, a ti simplemente se burlaban de tu pelo y te ponían fresas porque pensaban...

-Que era una chica tarta de fresa -concluyo finalizando su frase.

-Exacto -reafirmo viendo que lo estaban entendiendo-, nadie nace perfecto, somos lo que somos y no por eso va a hacer que perdamos la esperanza en hacer que esto acabe de buena manera, vamos a lograrlo como hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿entendido?

-Si -se convenció y se acerco para darle un beso, ambos se dieron un pequeño beso y se separaron mientras daba una sonrisa de entusiasmo de lo contentos que estaban por lo felices que eran juntos.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió una pequeña niña con el pelo rosado, iba vestida con un atuendo de colegio formal.

-Mama, papa -vocifero la niña y marcho corriendo hacía ellos.

-Ey, fijate quien se ha despertado -exclamo entusiasmada la madre viendo que había llegado su hija, se tiro encima de ellos revolviéndose entre la cama hasta ponerse de frente.

-¿Ya estas vestida? Pero si todavía falta una hora para ir a tu nuevo colegio -critico Hopper viendo que le resultaba raro que estuviese ya vestida a estas horas.

-Lo se, pero siempre dicen que el que madruga mejor es una persona con buen futuro -indico ella poniendo un tono rígido como de estar dictaminando algo bastante importante.

-De donde sacara estas cosas esta niña es algo que nunca entenderé -mencionó irónicamente y entonces la agarro y la empezo a hacer cosquillas por los costados.

-¡Papa! ¡Me haces daño! -protesto la niña sintiendo las cosquillas que le hacía.

Paro pero ella siguió riéndose, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estas lista para conocer nuevos amigos? -pregunto la madre.

-¿Cuando he tenido amigos? -indico seriamente ella.

-Pues ya es hora de que tengas a algún amigo -espeto sinceramente Hopper.

-Pues si tuviese algún amigo tendría que ser alguien que fuese igual que yo, listo, que estuviese dispuesto para todo, que cumpliese las promesas, que siempre este pendiente de mi por cada cosa que ocurriese -concreto ella dando todos los ejemplos que podía darle a un amigo.

-¿Pero tu quieres un amigo o un novio? -cuestiono la madre viendo que con todos esos ejemplos hacía parecer que pretendía obtener otra cosa en vez de un amigo ideal.

-Eso es asqueroso -blasfemo ella sintiéndose asqueada por esa sugerencia.

Ambos se rieron viendo que no le gustaba esa idea.

-Es increíble lo que tenemos, ¿no?

-Así es, suerte de que encontré Alexandra, no se que haría sin ti -comento asintiendo el otro.

De pronto algo raro despertó en ella que le resultaba bastante sospechoso.

-¿Quien es Alexandra? -cuestiono ese nombre.

Este se carraspeo sin responder, de pronto un extraño ruido la alarmo, se dirigió hacía la puerta de entrada viendo un extraño fondo que parecía contener algo poco inusual.

-Franz -llamo a su marido pero en cuanto se giro no estaba.

Todos habían desaparecido, incluido su hija, se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro. Empezo a alarmarse ya que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, volvió a oír ese extraño ruido que no sabía que era y ahí entonces vio lo que había al otro lado. La puerta empezo a abrirse lentamente y vio como una extraña luz rojiza salía de ahí y estaba metiendose en el interior de la habitación.

-No -dijo estremecida ya que reconocía de que se trataba.

Era Decisión, era una parte de la maquina conectada a un grupo de cables que actuaban como tentáculos a lo largo de una ancha base de grandes proporciones estructurales, siguió metiendose hasta que al final solo quedo el ojo alargandose cada vez mas.

-Anthea Hopper, ha llegado tu momento -anunció con una voz electrónica que daba puro terror.

-¡No! -soltó un grito tan asfixiante que apenas se oyó, entonces la maquina se lanzo encima de ella.

··

Anthea continuaba tendida en la camilla de cirugía mientras los demás liderados por Hopper estaban cometiendo la operación, de pronto hubo una sacudida que alarmo a todos viendo que algo malo ocurría con el cuerpo mientras lo estaban tratando poco a poco.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Sissi la otra enfermera viendo lo que sucedió.

-Me parece que ha sufrido un brote psicótico, se ha pasado tanto tiempo metida en esa cápsula sin apenas inmutarse que ahora su cuerpo esta sufriendo los efectos secundarios de no haber podido mover el restos de sus músculos vitales -aclaro Hopper viendo que por poco cometían un error y se cargaban el cuerpo de una manera bastante tonta.

Estaba tibia y sin inmutarse.

-Por ahora vamos bien, vamos a tener que hacerlo ahora con la máxima precaución posible, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente Hopper sabiendo que ahora no iba a ser fácil.

-De acuerdo -obedecieron a la vez.

Todo el resto de la gente que estaba pendiente de la operación atónita ya que habían pasado como unos quince minutos desde que comenzó y ahora la cosa daba un mal rollo del tipo de que no sabían si esto iba a salir bien o no, o mucho peor.

-¿Crees que la acabara matando por accidente? -pregunto William teniendo otra de esas voraces conclusiones que tenía siempre para todo.

-Eso lo acaba matando apropositamente sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta como de costumbre -indico lógicamente Miqquel.

-Esa es una muy buena -estuvo de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento llego Deckard teniendo una cara inexpresiva mientras iba recorriendo la otra mitad de las plataformas superiores del piso, se dirigió hacía la doctora Perraudin.

-¿Como vamos hasta ahora? -pregunto al respecto.

-Por ahora Hopper ha conseguido detener la hemorragia que ha estado todo el tiempo acumulandose alrededor de la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, ha sido un proceso bastante difícil, pero lo ha conseguido de momento -argumento Yolanda de forma concreta.

-Perfecto, a este paso podríamos acabar terminándolo todo antes de que esos chicos consigan entrar para arruinarlo todo -mencionó satisfecho al ver el progreso que estaban haciendo.

-¿Los chicos? -cuestiono ese comentario.

Le dirigió una fría mirada al ver que ya se hacía otra idea de lo que parecía todo esto.

-Ocupase de sus asuntos doctora Perraudin, tenemos mucho por hacer ahora, Decisión me ha decretado que tenemos que conseguir el virus como sea antes de que sea tarde, hemos tardado demasiado en todo este proyecto, ya es hora de conseguir algo como dios manda -acoto estrictamente Deckard y avisando de las precauciones que iba a haber a continuación.

-Si señor -obedeció Yolanda y volvió a lo que estaba.

Deckard hizo todo su recorrido cuando de pronto ella le detuvo.

-Señor -le llamo haciendo que se detuviese.

-¿Que sucede ahora doctora? -pregunto con una voz amargada.

-¿Cree que pudo haberlo hecho bien aquel dia? -volvió a ese tema del incidente del otro dia.

Se le quedo mirando de una forma escéptica como de estar analizando lo que supuestamente dijo.

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo bien, yo ya se lo avise -acoto dejándoselo claro.

-Entiendo -comprendió a duras penas.

Se marcho dando a la vuelta a la plataforma, ella siguió tecleando en su agenda de apuntes cuando entonces se percato de la mirada de escepticismo que ponía Romitz, dirigió la mirada hacía Deckard como asumiendo que tenían que encargarse de él, no entendió a que se refería exactamente con eso pero de una cosa estaba bastante clara, todos estaban pendientes de acabar con él.

Llego al otro lado de la sala donde ahí se encontraba William con los suyos.

-¿Sucede algo señor? -pregunto poniendo el mismo tono incrédulo que ponía siempre.

-Quiero que te asegures de que nada salga por debajo, tengo miedo de que se hayan infiltrado por ahí de algúna manera -propuso estrictamente.

-Pues eso déjemelo a mi -acoto Miqquel dispuesto a cumplir con la misión.

-Tu no, esto es cosa de William, Decisión ha dejado bien claro que quiere que él se encargue de atrapar a esos chicos, temo que a estas horas ya estén dispuestos a subir aquí, es mejor asegurarse que estar muy poco prevenidos -reprimió justificando lo que le encomendaron.

-Pues porque no asegurarse mejor mandando a alguien para que piensen que están yendo por buen camino -opino de forma concreta.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono esa opción.

-Imaginaselo, ellos creen que se lo tienen todo bien fácil, pero imaginese por un momento de que se encuentran a alguien a quien no creían volver a ver y que supuestamente los va a conducir hacía una opción segura, ¿no es mas fácil hacer esa artimaña? -explicó dando a entender que le gustaba mas la idea de tenderles una trampa con algún conocido que venir él a por ellos.

Dirigió la mirada hacía el otro lado como señalando al candidato perfecto para cumplir con ese plan, se refería a Mannix que estaba en un costado en frente de la sala.

-¿Acaso él no esta involucrado con usted? -objetó reconociendo que estaba trabajando para él.

-¿Como coño lo sabes? -se sorprendió viendo que lo sabía.

-¿Porque con toda la gente que tiene aquí abajo ha decidido mandar a ese cadete del exterior a no ser que sea por una razón especifica? -concluyo hacíendole ver lo fácil que era que se diese cuenta de ese hecho tan rotundo.

Aquello hizo que Miqquel se riese de esa forma tan falsa que tenía.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero nada de cosas raras, ¿entendido? -acoto estrictamente y se marcho.

-No se preocupe señor Deckard, tendré cuidado -confirmo de una forma poco confiable.

Justo en ese momento surgió otro individuo que también vino a mirar, se trataba de Remi, se paro en el borde y se puso a mirar la operación. William se percato de él y empezo a sentir un poco raro que viese a ese sin entender porque razón.

-Sid, ¿que sabes tu de ese biólogo o lo que sea que es?

-Se llama Remi, trabaja en los últimos niveles superiores, apenas se sabe mucho sobre su pasado pero he oído decir que trabajaba como técnico analista o algo así, recibieron varios denuncias de que este había hecho algo con una joven pero nunca se entendió de que se trataba -explicó conociéndose a la perfección, se sabía los nombres de todos los analistas de la instalación.

-¿No hay un informe que explique su pasado? -inquirió curioso.

-Lo hay, lo vi pero en cuanto lo hice descubrí que estaba en blanco -añadió.

-¿En blanco? -ahora se lo cuestiono cada vez mas.

-Así es, en blanco completamente, como si alguien hubiese ocultado su identidad por algúna razón -confirmo dejando claro que había algo misterioso con ese chico que no cuadraba completamente.

William empezo a tener un mal presentimiento y tenía que ver con ese Remi, con solamente verlo sentía que algo no le gustaba y no era solamente por su rara presencia al estar en ambas partes, sino simplemente porque resultaba raro que tuviesen metido a alguien trabajando así y no se supiese de quien se trataba exactamente, esto era algo que tenía que descubrir.

-Sid, ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?

-Claro tío, ¿que quieres que haga? -se decanto.

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que sea sobre ese tal Remi, creo que ese chico no lo han metido aquí por casualidad -pidió seriamente ya que quería tener la máxima precaución sobre ese chico.

-De acuerdo, me encargare de ello -acepto encantado y se marcho a paso lento de ahí.

William continuo ahí mirando la operación, Hopper parecía estar avanzando mucho mejor que antes, agarro un pañuelo y se limpio la frente del sudor que tenía, aquellos focos enormes no eran una muy buena opción para trabajar en esas circunstancias. Anthea continuaba ahí apoyada sin inmutarse, pero en su interior se sentía como si se estuviese enterando de todo, sentía la presencia de su marido, y la de su hija acercandose.

··

Aelita sintió algo raro que le hizo mantenerse como en trance durante un buen rato, no sabía porque pero mientras seguía al grupo por aquel oscuro, nada le estaba resultando mucho menos placentero ya que otra vez había vuelto al lugar donde estuvo retenida durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Porque será que tendrán esto así apestando todo el tiempo? -critico Odd asqueado por el mal olor que salían del conducto en el que estaban metidos.

-Pues porque esto antes era parte del alcantarillado, pero lo modificaron, todo, desde abajo hacía arriba -indico Thomas ya que los dos habían presenciado lo mismo.

Iban recorriendo todo un estrecho conducto en forma circular que llegaba hasta donde apenas se podía notar algo de luz, tenían las linternas encendidas para poder iluminar el camino ya que no sabían si alguien había estado pasando por ahí durante los últimos años y podría haber puesto algúna trampa colocada apropósito.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando nos escapamos de Fort Kadic, ¿te acuerdas? -mencionó Ulrich.

-Oh si, aquel si que fue un buen dia -exclamo Odd acordándose con total orgullo.

-Pero si murió un montón de gente -indico viendo que parecía que no se acordaba de nada.

-Lo se, pero al menos pudimos demostrarle al atontado de Jim que no íbamos a seguir escuchando sus ordenes nunca mas -añadió intentando de hacerlo parecer lo mas positivo posible.

Ambos se rieron al ver que él era mucho mas atontado de lo que fingía ser.

Siguieron andando pero a medida que lo hacían, Aelita empezo a sentir otra vez ese pánico de que se estaba metiendo en un lugar donde no debía, como era bastante obvio que algo fuese a salir mal.

-Aelita, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Jeremy viendo como estaba.

-Estoy bien, es solamente que no me gusta estar aquí -comento con un cierto tono susurrante.

-Es como estar volviendo a casa, ¿no? -objetó lógicamente.

-Mas bien a la celda donde te has pasado los últimos años pudriéndote por nada -indico cambiando a un tono mucho mas amarga, le enfada pensar que fue como un autentico hogar cuando no lo fue.

Jeremy pudo notar que no le hacía mucha ilusión saber que ella se había pasado todo el tiempo alojada aquí, toda su madurez se fue al garete en cuanto la obligaron a trabajar para sus propios fines diabólicos y cobardes, pero al menos eso ahora se termina para todos.

Alzaron las linternas hacía el frente ya que podían ver casi como un fondo oculto al otro lado pero apenas se notaba con la oscuridad y la poca densidad de las luces de arriba. Avanzaron unos metros hasta que al final vieron que había una escalera de varias plataformas que llegaban hasta una tapa que lo cubría por arriba.

-Me parece que por hoy es la salida -opino Eric viendo que parecía ser la única forma de salir.

-Por ahora esto ha salido bastante fácil -indico sinceramente Odd.

-Como mucho, ahora viene lo peor, intentar de que ningúno de los psicopatas que viven ahí dentro nos ataquen -objetó Ulrich sabiendo que ahí se encontraban cada uno de los enemigos que todavía no habían conseguido vencer hasta ahora.

Empezaron a ir subiendo por la escalera, Thomas fue primero ya que tenía bastante experiencia en este tipo de cosas, Jeremy le paso la palanca y una vez que llego justo a ponerse arriba de la tapa de bronce empezo a tirar lo suficiente como para despegarlo de su sitio.

-¿Puedes? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Puedo, necesito un momento -acoto expresamente, siguió tironeando.

Carraspearon frustrados debido a que si no conseguían buscar la manera de poder quitar la tapa entonces tendrían que buscarlo de algúna otra forma, no era la primera vez que hacían esto pero ahora estaban en otro tipo de situación distinta de las veces anteriores.

-Ya esta -confirmo viendo que pudo sacar la tapa.

-Bien, vamos -apuro Ulrich y todos empezaron a subir en fila.

Thomas quito la tapa dejándola a un lado y salió asomando la cabeza para fijarse de que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores, salió enteramente y de ahí paso a ayudar a los demás con mucho cuidado, quito a Jeremy, seguido de su hermano Thomas hasta finalizar con el resto.

Todos asintieron respirando profundamente ya que ahora estaban en un lugar con aire puro.

-Jolin, ¿que es este olor? -cuestiono Odd al sentir algo distinto de lo normal.

-Es el olor del aire puro, tienen el sistema de ventilación pasando toda la corriente desde aquí hacía abajo, así es como consiguen hidratar toda la instalación -señalo Aelita fijándose en cada uno de los conductos de ventilación que transportaban el aire limpio a cada zona.

-Ya decía yo que esto sonaba demasiado perfecto -objetó expresamente Ulrich.

-Es que es perfecto, este es él único lugar que lo tienen todo perfecto desde hace años -indico Jeremy viendo que no resultaba raro que tuviesen lugar como este en perfectas condiciones.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido parecido a una expulsión de aire.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono alarmado Eric al oír eso.

-Es la presión de las calderas, lo tienen tanto tiempo retenido que hace que el aire acumulado salga por algúna parte, no debemos de preocuparnos de eso -comento Aelita conociéndoselo todo a la perfección, todos se quedaron con una misma impresión.

-Tenemos que intentar de seguir antes de que alguien se de cuenta -indico sinceramente Yumi.

-Si -afirmaron estando de acuerdo y avanzaron alzando sus armas por cualquier ocasión.

Hicieron todo el recorrido por ese conducto abandonado hasta llegar a una sala amplia que parecía no conducir a ningúna parte, ahí había una extraña humedad que desprendía bastante calor.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono Odd sin entender donde estaban.

-Es la sala de caldera -reconoció Aelita.

-Pues es enorme -indico Thomas viendo un aparato cilíndrico conectado a varios tubos que iban enganchados en cualquier esquina de la sala.

Miraron hacía arriba y observaron que había un pequeño hueco enrejado del que se podía ver hasta donde medía toda la instalación del nivel inferior, estaba bastante claro que para ser una fortaleza hecha a partir de un edificio normal y corriente, tenía lo suyo propio.

-¿Como haremos para llegar hasta ahí? -critico Eric el hecho de que ahora tendrían que pasar por todos los obstáculos y demás caminos para llegar hasta donde fuese.

-Tendríamos que ir subiendo por cada una de las escaleras que conduzcan a cada una de esas plataformas que hay colocadas por esos extremos y de ahí ir pasando de un lado para otro hasta llegar a los niveles superiores -concreto Jeremy teniendo una posible idea de que podrían hacer para acabar en los pisos mas altos y así conseguir avanzar mas de la cuenta.

-No, demasiado peligroso, por ahí creo que hay cámaras y podrían percatarse de nuestra presencia, si queremos llegar a lo mas alto tendríamos que acceder a todos los sistemas que dan a los elevadores automáticos -comento sinceramente Aelita sabiendo que esa no era una opción fácil.

-¿Elevadores automáticos? -critico Ulrich a que se refería.

-Cuando montaron esto pusieron los típicos elevadores que se aprietan con botones, pero como no estaba del todo reparado, decidieron utilizar otros vigilados por un guardia.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -indico soberanamente Yumi.

-Exacto, pero para acceder a esos elevadores tendríamos que activar los sistemas que los encienden, se han pasado años desconectados sin que nadie los utilice -añadió dando a entender que ahora quedaba un solo inconveniente como para tomar esa opción.

-¿Y entonces como hacemos para conseguir que los elevadores se enciendan después de tantos años en abandono? -inquirió Eric queriendo saber si tenía algúna solución para eso.

Entonces se puso a pensar en otra opción hasta que llego a algo mucho menos reconfortante.

-Necesitamos apagar las cámaras -confeso.

··

Los muertos que se encontraban en la bóveda continuaban merodeando y gimiendo sin parar, nunca paraban de querer seguir comiendo, un soldado paso por ahí y les tiro varios trozos de carne cruda como si se tratasen de perros hambrientos, varios los cogíeron y se pelearon por querer hacerse con un trozo ya que no era suficiente con lo que les tiraban, hoy no había ningún cuerpo.

En otra sección que había mas allá, se encontraban los dos compañeros que vigilaban el sistema de cámaras de toda la instalación, estaban sentados sin hacer poca cosa excepto mirar las pantallas para ver en que situaciones se encontraban cada una de las personas que vivían ahí.

Uno de ellos agarro un vaso con una pajita en espiral de plástico y se sirvió tragandose de forma compulsiva el contenido de ese vaso, aquel gorgoteo molesto a su compañero.

-¿Te importa? -le reprocho viendo como le incordiaba.

-Perdona, es que esto esta bueno, ¿quieres un poco? -le entrego para que se lo bebiese.

-No pienso beber de esa pajita tan hortera -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Como que hortera? -critico sin entender porque le molestaba que bebiese de esa pajita.

-Mirate, en pleno siglo XXI y todavía bebiendo de esas pajitas extintas -argumento hacíendole ver lo absurdo que era que bebiese a través de esas pajitas tan ridículas.

-Pues si esta extinta yo pienso utilizar la única que queda en este dichoso mundo muerto -indico caprichosamente y volvió a beber a través de esa pajita de esa forma tan absurda.

-Hay veces en las que no te entiendo -reprimió soberanamente, se limpio la frente del sudor que tenía encima y se fijo en las imágenes de las cámaras.

Se fijo en la operación que estaban teniendo en los niveles superiores.

-¿Tu crees que revivirán a esa mujer en perfectas condiciones o acabara como la Novia de Frankenstein? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión sobre ese hecho.

-Si lo hace, no espero ver un casamiento con los muertos de invitados -opino irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen a carcajadas pero con muy pocas ganas. Continuaron mirando las cámaras cuando de pronto se percato de algo que sucedía en uno de los pasillos, vio a dos que pasaron justo por delante y uno le entrego algo en la mano y se marcho como si nada.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se sorprendió al ver eso.

-¿Que sucede? -se extraño al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-Fijate en esto -le señalo y volvió a reproducir el momento anterior.

Retrocedió la imagen volviendo a mostrar aquel extraño intercambio repentino.

-¿Que se acaban de dar en la mano? -se extraño aún mas al ver eso.

-Haber si... -se puso a acercar la imagen justo en el momento en que se daban la mano, veía a los dos agarrados pero apenas se notaba que había en el interior.

-¿Que es? -seguía sin entender que pasaba en esa situación.

-Ni puta idea -indico enrarecido ya que aquello le parecía bastante sospechoso.

-¿Llamamos a Deckard? -propuso.

-Creo que ahora esta ocupado con la de la operación aunque podemos mandar a alguien de mantenimiento para verlo -sugirió como mejor opción, cogío el teléfono inalámbrico que había en un rincón del panel y se puso a teclear los números.

-Deja ese teléfono -dijo Yumi alzando su abanico por encima de su cuello.

Se sorprendió haciendo que se le dilatasen las pupilas, el otro alzo la mira observando que tenía a un desconocido grupo con todos apuntándoles la cabeza. Ulrich agarro el teléfono y lo dejo donde estaba, ambos giraron los de sus asientos.

-¿Como accedemos al sistema de los elevadores manuales? -pregunto Aelita insistiéndole al que estaba en la izquierda, le apuntaba con su guantelete.

El hombre se quedo ahí mirándola al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Has vuelto -dijo sorprendido.

-¿De que hablas? -cuestiono Jeremy sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Sabes quien soy? -asumió Aelita queriendo entenderlo.

-Pues claro, ¿te acuerdas de cuando trabajabas con tu padre en esa pequeña choza al aire libre? ¿Cuando te escapaste? Nosotros te estábamos vigilando -aclaro nervioso justificando que habían estado al tanto de todo desde el primer dia en que se metió en el trabajo de campo.

-¿Es verdad eso? -pregunto Odd queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es -reafirmo el otro.

Los miro a ambos viendo que aquellos chicos habían estado pendientes de todo desde el primer momento, sabían exactamente todo, ahora entonces comprendió como fue que siempre la descubrían todas las veces que había intentado de escaparse.

-¿Podéis activar los elevadores manuales? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que podían hacerlo.

-¿Los elevadores manuales? ¿Para que? Llevan una decada sin usarse -critico el otro.

-Ahora se usaran -volvió Yumi a ponerle el abanico encima para que se callase.

-De acuerdo, como tu lo digas -acepto sin rechistar y se puso a teclear en el panel de mando.

Los vigilaron fijamente para asegurarse de que hacían lo correcto pero no podían evitar percatarse de que estaban ante un sistema de vigilancia implacable, habían como veinte cámaras vigilándolo todo, las 24 horas del dia, no se perdían nada en ningún momento.

-¿Vosotros os ocupáis de vigilar esto todo el dia? -pregunto Eric teniendo curiosidad.

-Así es, somos los que se encargan de vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de todo el personal que convive en esta instalación, llevamos así durante mas de 4 años y en todo este tiempo no hemos fallado ni una sola vez -corroboro el chico de la derecha.

-¿Y quienes eran los que se encargaban de vigilar la primera vez? -objetó Odd.

-Antes esto no estaba -declaro.

-Ah -comprendieron todos a la vez.

Mientras continuaban tecleando sin parar, Aelita pudo fijarse en uno de los pantallas que algo estaba sucediendo, había una operación y en una de ellas se podía ver una cara que la reconocía a la perfección, aquel hombre barbudo solamente podía ser alguien, era su padre.

-Papa -dijo susurradamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Jeremy habiendo escuchado eso.

-¿Que esta sucediendo ahí? -señalo fijándose en una de las imágenes de mas arriba.

Se percataron de la pantalla que mostraba la operación, se veía a Hopper operando.

-Ah, ese es tu padre -confirmo con tono de no parecerle nada raro.

-¿Mi padre esta aún vivo? -empezo a alarmarse al pensar que su padre estaba aún vivo.

-Así es, es una suerte que lo hubiesen perdonado tras el motín del otro dia -comento el otro.

-¿El motín del otro dia? -cuestiono Thomas.

-Resulta que ese asesino al que han metido aquí dentro: William Dunbar, solo a un par de infectados de la bóveda y estos contagiaron a todo el personal de los niveles inferiores, consiguieron acabar con todos pero volvieron a soltar a Deckard tras haber estado inadmisible durante varias semanas, ahora tiene el control de vuelta -explicó hacíendoles entender que fue la situación por la que pasaron el otro dia.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de que era el mismo dia en el que estaban con Mitch y fueron atacados en la central hidráulica, todo estaba conectado a la perfección.

-¿Y que están haciendo? -intento Aelita de hacerse una idea de lo que estaba viendo.

-Están curando a tu madre -confeso.

-¿Como? -ahora se extraño aún mas al oír eso.

-¿No lo sabes? Tu madre esta viva -confirmo sin mas dilación.

Aquello hizo que soltase su guantelete tirándolo al suelo mientras empezaba a hacerse hacía atrás, quedo con una expresión rígida, le habían soltado la noticia mas atronadora que había oído nunca.

-¿Aelita? -pregunto Jeremy viendo la expresión que tenía al reaccionar a esa confesión.

-Es imposible, mi madre no puede estar viva, mi padre me explico que habían murió tras haberse enfrentado a Deckard el dia en que Decisión se desato -recrimino negándose a creer en eso.

-Pero es la verdad, tu madre murió, pero su cuerpo sobrevivió -rectifico el otro.

-¿Que quieres decir? -inquirió Yumi.

-Le hicieron creer a tu padre de que estaba muerta, pero en realidad Deckard la ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo, ahora la están operando para devolverla a la vida -añadió.

-¡No! -protesto hartandose de oír eso y entonces agarro una de las escopetas que habían traído consigo y los apunto dispuesta a dispararles a la pantalla.

-Aelita no -Jeremy la agarro impidiendo que cometiese una estupidez que no valiese la pena.

Todos intentaron de ayudarle pero los otros se quedaron vigilando a los dos vigilantes de que no intentasen de hacer nada raro, le cogío el arma y se la aparto, se quedo la chica llorando ya que ahora no podía creer que estuviese pasando por esto ahora.

-No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad -sollozo tristemente mientras Jeremy la iba agarrando para consolarla ya que estaba bastante claro que esto la afecto terriblemente.

-Lo se, pero me temo que lo es princesa, tu madre esta viva al igual que tu padre -reafirmo Jeremy hacíendole entender que no había opción, esa era la autentica realidad ahora.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que pensar, Ulrich se giro y siguió mirando y ahí observo que estaban activando una especie de maquina que bajaba lentamente.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto con curiosidad.

Todos volvieron a mirar la pantalla mostrando la operación.

-Eso es una inyectadora craneal, es como una jeringuilla solo que esta se utiliza para agregar ciertos fluidos al interior de la cabeza -corroboro.

-¿Que tipo de fluidos? -cuestiono soberanamente Eric.

-Digamos que la vacuna que el teniente Romitz trajo consigo -declaro.

-El Fortovixyn -reprimió Aelita al descubrir que le estaban agregando eso en la cabeza de su madre-. Deben de estar locos, no pueden agregarle eso.

-¿Y porque no? ¿Si es una vacuna? -no entendió Odd el riesgo que había.

-No es solamente una vacuna, el Fortovixyn es parte de un virus que fue creado de forma militar, que tenga una parte buena no implica que sea perfecto, eso solamente se usa cuando para tratar a alguien que ya esta infectado, y ella no esta infectada de nada, solamente tiene un golpe en la cabeza -aclaro nerviosamente para que viesen que estaban tomando un mal camino.

-Pues ahora mismo están comenzando -indico viendo que ya le engancharon la jeringuilla por detrás en el craneo, se noto como el fluido anaranjado iba dentro.

Todos se quedaron con esa mala sensación de que esto no podía seguir así.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta ellos -propuso decididamente.

-¿Pero tu estas loca?, seguramente tendrán a una docena de guardias armados dispuestos a disparar contra cualquier intruso que se meta dentro -reprocho Thomas hacíendole ver que había un riesgo al meterse en esa sala e ir directamente a destruirlo todo.

-No necesitamos necesariamente entrar ahí, solamente tenemos que apagar el sistema -indico.

-¿Apagar el sistema? El sistema es Decisión no vais a poder llegar hasta ellos con vida -repercuto el otro vigilante, estaba bastante claro que era una idea mucho peor que la suya.

Carraspearon pensativos ya que sabía que solamente les quedaba una opción por hacer, miraron de vuelta a los otros dos poniendo una mirada de saber muy bien lo que tocaba a continuación.

-Oh por favor no -insistió con tono inocente al reconocer lo que pretendían.

-Nos ayudaréis a llegar a los niveles superiores donde se esta produciendo la operación y una vez ahí nos ocuparemos de desactivar a Decisión de una vez por todas -acordo estrictamente Aelita dejándoles claro que se iban a mover de ahí y les iba a ayudar a hacer algo un poco mas útil.

-No podemos salir de aquí, alguien se dará cuenta, no nos pasamos toda la vida aquí encerrados sin hacer nada, hay un limite en todo esto -recrimino el otro hacíendoles entender que había un riesgo si tomaban esa opción de llevarles por la fuerza.

-Pues ahora ese limite se va a terminar -decreto decididamente y entonces alzo la mano y disparo con el guantelete al panel de mando.

Ambos se apartaron observando como ese aura fucsia rodeo el panel sobrecargándola y haciendo que todas las imágenes quedasen revueltas sin parar, al final todo se desconecto quedandose todo apagado, se escucho un pequeño zumbido y se silencio al instante.

-¿Pero que habéis hecho? -se atemorizaron al ver que le dio al panel sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Yumi y agarro al de la derecha por la camisa levantándolo del asiento.

Thomas hizo lo mismo con los otros y los llevaron apuntándoles con la pistola mientras los ponían delante para que los condujesen a tomar el camino correcto.

Los llevaron fuera del pasillo y de ahí cruzaron la esquina hacía otro pasillo contrario del que conducía directamente a la bóveda de muertos, ahí se encontraba un ascensor con un cartel en amarillo y negro que decía: SIN USAR, arrancaron el cartel y les dijeron:

-Abre la puerta -le ordeno severamente Ulrich.

-Si hacéis eso, Decisión se dará cuenta de lo que pretendéis hacer, ella esta conectada a todo, si se entera, os dejara colgando y posiblemente os deje caer al vacío -reprimió advirtiéndoles de que esto era una mala idea y que estaban tomando la opción incorrecta.

-No iremos directamente adonde se encuentra Decisión, solamente nos bajaremos por la mitad, una vez ahí tomaremos las escaleras hasta llegar al punto mas fácil al que podemos alcanzar -resumió Yumi dando a entender que ya se lo tenían todo bien planeado.

Ahora no tuvieron opción, estaba bastante claro que eran muy listos, empezo a pulsar el código numérico que había en un costado y aquello hizo que se encendiese el elevador, se abrió lentamente pero ambos pudieron pasar al interior sin problemas.

-Vamos subiendo -dijo irónicamente Odd y entonces Jeremy pulso el numero del piso al que tenían que ir, se cerraron las puertas y de ahí que fuese lo que fuese.

··

Deckard estaba en un rincón oscuro alejado de todo el mundo, tenía a un individuo consigo del que le estaba contando algo de forma secreta para que nadie mas se enterase.

-Escuchame bien, intenta de encontrarlos, pero no quiero que los mates entendido, solo asegurate de que se encuentran en un camino sin salida, ¿entendido? -le explicó rígidamente para que entendiese cuales eran las ordenes que se le estaban encomendando.

-Si señor -obedeció con total firmeza.

-Bien, ahora marchate antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estas -insistió y entonces se marcho desapareciendo en el otro lado de la esquina.

Una vez hecho eso Deckard volvió a la sala de cirugía donde todo el mundo seguía aún atento a la operación, se veía a Hopper revisando la consola portátil que tenía un extremo de la celda donde podía ver el progreso que estaba teniendo la mujer desde dentro.

-Al parecer el Fortovixyn le esta haciendo efecto, pero el progreso va a tardar bastante tiempo, lo que significa que esto puede tardar bastante rato -comento sinceramente.

-Será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso -sugirió Alexandra.

-Si -reafirmo convencido de ello y se giro dirigiendose hacía Yolanda, le señalo con la mirada y ella lo comprendió al instante.

-Descanso de una hora -ordeno y entonces todo el personal se marcho excepto aquellos que verdaderamente estaban pendientes del asunto.

La enfermera Sissi se quito la mascarilla y agarro una botella de agua que había puesto en un rincón de la celda, se dio un buen trago y entonces asintió agotada tras haber hecho esa operación, de pronto escucho un sonido que le alarmo. Alzo la cabeza y observo que arriba se encontraba William Dunbar mirándole con una expresión inverosímil como de querer agradarla de forma cordial, ella sonrío encantada al ver que ahí estaba él observándola desde abajo.

-Pareciera que ya te has buscado una nueva novia -mencionó alguien de una voz conocida.

Se giro y observo que por ahí venía Kiff cojeando con ambas muletas en la mano.

-¿No deberías estar en la enfermería o algo parecido? -critico incrédulamente.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me sigan dando mas morfina? Yo no soy como ellos, yo soy mucho mas -reprocho afirmando que había pasado de todo y se puso a levantarse por joder nada mas.

-Hum -resoplo William viendo por donde iba-. ¿Dicen que te comportaste como un loco hace cosa de unas horas? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Kroll?

-La verdad, la verdad sobre todo esto, Deckard esta tan encaprichado en seguir las ordenes de esa maquina que no hace otra cosa que comportarse sin el mas mínimo acto de libre albedrío, no soporto las maquinas así, y encima ahora nos obliga a que vivamos de esta nueva rutina, jamas tuvimos que haber iniciado ese motín -expreso sinceramente con tono de desanimo.

-¿Que dices? Si no lo hubiésemos hecho Deckard ahora mismo no estaría libre de su celda -critico reprochándole al ver que cambio su opinión según lo que hicieron el otro dia.

-Y yo no habría tenido este disparo en la pierna -indico contradictoriamente.

-En eso tienes razón -espeto poniendose de acuerdo con él.

Continuaron viendo como los demás se estaban tomando su momento para descansar ya que estaba bastante claro que iban a seguir con este proceso para curar a Anthea Hopper, se fijaron en Kroll que estaba todavía vigilando a Hopper como si fuese su sombra, se paso la mano por la cara debido al sudor que se le pasaba por la piel, también él estaba agotado.

-¿Que historia tienes con Kroll exactamente? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Kroll fue uno de los primeros que me acogió cuando mis padres murieron, fue como un nuevo padre para mi, me ayudo a hacer de todo, disparar, matar infectados, ocuparme de recoger cosas útiles que hubiesen tiradas por el camino, fue toda una vida de lujos a nuestra disposición -explicó demostrando que tenía una gran amistad con él desde el inicio del apocalipsis.

-Pero algo cambio, ¿no? -objetó concluyendo que ahora venía él pero.

-Y si, Deckard empezo a sacar mas hombres, sujetos que habían sobrevivido al virus y estaban dispuestos a sacarse de encima toda su dosis de adrenalina, los reclutaron a todos haciendo que ahora las situaciones se hubiesen cambiado, este lugar estaba cambiando demasiado, incluido Kroll, ya no era el de antes, ahora era alguien reservado para otros asuntos -aclaro dando a entender que el aumento de las tropas hizo que se perdiese el rumbo de todo cuando se había iniciado.

Carraspeo pensativo viendo que al final todo esto no había sido así desde el comienzo, las cosas habían empezado bien pero después todo se torció, empezo a cuestionarse si verdaderamente hubo un buen trabajo en todo este tema del virus desde que se inicio o no.

-¿Donde esta tu amigo del traje? -pregunto viendo que no estaba Miqquel.

-Hay un miembro de este lugar que me resulta bastante sospechoso, Sid ha ido a resolver que es exactamente lo que trama antes de que se ponga de lo que ya esta hecho -confirmo.

-Eso espero -espeto teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

Justo en ese momento surgió otro guardia que se dirigió hacía Deckard con un walkie en la mano.

-Señor, hemos recibido un aviso de que no hay ningún contacto con los equipos de vigilancia de abajo -declaro el guardia mientras se oía la vibración del walkie encendido.

-¿Han intentado al menos de llegar hasta el fondo? -objetó seriamente.

-Hemos querido hacerlo, pero por alguna razón Decisión nos lo ha impedido que lo hagamos, ha decretado que no hagamos durante las ultimas horas -confeso.

Aquello hizo dejar claro a Deckard de que algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que ver con lo que justamente previa que sucediese, los chicos estaban aquí mismo, dirigió una mirada hacía William que estaba del otro lado, este lo corroboro y entonces supo que hacer.

-Parece que ahora es mi turno -mencionó con orgullo.

-¿Adonde te vas? -cuestiono sin entender adonde se iba.

-A hacer mi trabajo -comento sin dar mucho detalle y se marcho como si nada.

Se quedo con muy poco interés pero como no tenía otra cosa que hacer se quedo ahí mirando que iba a venir ahora, veía a todo el mundo con lo suyo esperando finalizar el descanso.

Hopper estaba apoyado en un rincón de la pared observando a Anthea, estaba ahí acostada en aquella camilla inconsciente, le había quitado su peinado rosa para así poder hacerle la incisión en la cabeza, pero aún así seguía siendo ella, o lo que esperaba que fuese. Todo esto era un asunto del que no sabía como vencer, no quería seguir haciendo esto, pero no tenía otra opción.

Deckard lo miraba desde arriba y podía reconocer en que estaba pensando exactamente, decidió bajar y averiguar en que estaba tramando ya que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, salió de la plataforma y llego a la sala juntándose con Hopper sin problema algúno.

-Parece que por ahora va bien -opino sinceramente.

-Así es -reafirmo sin importarle siquiera con quien estaba hablando.

-Yo nunca quise que le hubiese pasado eso en ese momento, yo también la apreciaba, quería lo mejor para los dos, pero si ella no se hubiese puesto en medio a lo mejor no la hubiese empujado, me he estado culpando por haber hecho ese movimiento -explicó intentando de razonar con él para que entendiese que sentía una verdadera lastima.

-¿Te sientes culpable de algo? -critico indirectamente.

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por propia voluntad, pero lo de ese dia fue algo que no quería que sucediese, me he estado arrepintiendo de ello durante todos estos años -retracto sinceramente.

-¿De veras te arrepientes de esto, pero no te arrepientes de haber matado a millones de personas y sin soltar la mas mínima lagrima? -confronto intentando de entender como es que era posible que no sintiese ningúna falta de empatía por todos sus actos.

-La gente en aquel entonces no entendía lo que era el progreso, pero con todo lo que hemos construido, por fin crearemos un nuevo mundo mejor, un mundo donde nadie será perjudicado por aquello que haga -explicó alzando los brazos en señal de maravillosidad.

-¿Dices que quieres crear un nuevo mundo? Pero en realidad lo único que veo es un niño en un cuerpo de viejo que le sigue teniendo miedo a aquellos que abusaban de su paciencia, tu no quieres crear un nuevo mundo, tu solo quieres vengarte y hacerles creer a todos que eres un dios, ¿pues sabes que Deckard? Los dioses siempre mueren primero -concluyo echándoselo en cara.

Aquello hizo que Kroll avanzase dispuesto a actuar al ver como le hablo. Deckard le levanto la mano dejando claro que se ocuparía él solo de esto, retrocedió dando un par de pasos hacía atrás.

-Puede que pienses eso Hopper, pero miralo bien, la estoy ayudando a volver, estoy haciendo algo que nadie hasta ha pensado jamas que se podría hacer, estoy devolviendo vida al mundo, estoy reconstruyendo la existencia de todo cuanto se ha creado, ¿no te parece esto algo honorable?

Asintió contraído, se limpio las gafas moviéndoselas de lugar y entonces dijo:

-Me equivocaba contigo, ¿tu no quieres ser un dios? Tu solamente quieres jugar a ser Frankenstein, ¿pues sabes que? Lo has conseguido -indico irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que soltase una pequeña risa falsa al ver que lo estaba tomando por tonto, ambos se empezaron a reír sin motivo hasta que al final Deckard agarro a Hopper por la cara apretándosela con toda su ira, estallo de rabia.

-En cuanto todo esto termine, le haré ver a tu mujer todo aquello que te he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo para que vea la clase de hombre en que te has convertido -decreto amenazandole de una forma que hizo llamar la atención de todo el personal.

Todos se quedaron mirando atónitos al ver la situación que estaba pasando, Romitz vio como aquello y no pudo tolerar que esto siguiese así, les indico a los demás con una mirada como de saber muy bien que tenían que actuar por su propia cuenta, se marcharon dispuesto a bajar.

-Me he estado aguantando todas tus impertinencias Hopper, pero ya estoy harto, antes pensaba que tendrías algo de tolerancia a todo cuanto hemos hecho aquí, pero no, sigues estando tan ciego como el primer dia en que comenzamos nuestros propios proyectos.

-Yo no soy el que esta ciego, ese eres tu, que vives enganchado a esa maquina que me robaste, ella no te pertenece, no le pertenece a nadie, es un organismo inteligente e independiente y esta creciendo por si mismo, pronto se cansara de este tema y al final evolucionara por si solo haciendo que solamente le importe expandirse y crearse un mundo sin un solo organismo orgánico, hay que detenerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde -advirtió seriamente Hopper pensando en que a lo mejor estaría lo bastante estable como para entender que eso no era una opción fiable.

-Ella hará lo que yo le diga porque yo le di la vida que tu no quisiste darle -reprimió subiendo de tono y se puso a darle golpes en el estomago, aquello le hizo doler bastante.

-Señor, ya es suficiente -protesto Alexandra queriendo que se detuviese.

-No será suficiente hasta que yo lo diga, yo soy quien esta al mando aquí entendido -se enfurismo tanto que se dirigió severamente hacía todo el personal sin importarle a quien fuese.

Hopper se harto y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo caerse al suelo.

-Esto es por lo de Olivier -decreto.

-Te avisamos de que no hicieses nada como eso -protesto Kroll apuntandole con la pistola al ver que ya se paso de la raya y desobedeció las normas.

Escucho otro cargador y entonces se giro y observo que ahí estaba Romitz apuntandole con una escopeta semirecortada junto con todo su grupo, lo miraba con una cara fría como de no querer hacerlo por las buenas.

-No me obligues -exigió queriendo que no le permitiese tomar esa opción.

Todos los guardias vinieron de ambos lados rodeando las plataformas, Kiff se hizo a un lado viendo que les iban a pasar por encima, se aparto y todos se pusieron delante apuntando con varios rifles de francotirador, ahí se dieron cuenta de que estaban condenados.

-No vais a poder salir de esta -acoto sinceramente Kroll.

-Lo se, pero al menos pienso dejar que esto termine de una vez -indico concluyentemente.

Deckard se levanto todo dolorido, se puso de pie y miro a ambos con una cara de expectación al ver que otra vez volvieron al mismo punto de siempre.

-¿Que hago señor? ¿Les disparo o no?

Se quedo mirando a Romitz mostrando esa faceta en la que se podía notar que estaba mas que claro que ya no iba a seguir aguantando mas sus ordenes, dejo puesta su posición.

-No, no, no -confirmo y asintió poniendose a dar vueltas mientras se ponía a pensar en que hacer ahora, de pronto algo sonó.

Se giro y observo que el ordenador que estaba conectado en un rincón se podía ver que el fluido anaranjado había llegado al 100%, se había completado el procedimiento principal, ahora que eso ya estaba todo hecho, solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Volved todos al trabajo, pero vosotros vais a bajar las armas -ordeno específicamente Deckard.

Romitz sabía lo que pretendía pero no le pensaba hacer caso de ningúna forma, miro a Hopper y estaba con una cara como de no querer cometer esa opción, ahí ya no podía negarse, era eso o nada, bajo las armas y el resto hizo lo mismo pero sin saber porque.

-Bien -dijo aliviado y luego les hizo un gesto a los demás soldados para que viniesen.

Obedecieron y entonces vinieron corriendo dando toda la vuelta hasta llegar abajo de todo, Romitz no hizo nada, se quedo ahí con una cara inexpresiva como de estar desafiandole de esa manera.

-¿Que harás con ellos? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber que pretendía hacer.

-Los llevare a las celdas para que así se tranquilicen durante un buen rato, así a lo mejor nos dejan en paz y podemos hacer nuestro trabajo como dios manda -acordo amargamente.

Los soldados se pusieron delante y los esposaron a cada uno, los hermanos Carçosa se resistieron aunque no tuvieron mas opción que obedecerles por las malas, Romitz se dejo esposar y entonces se lo llevaron dandole la vuelta pero este seguía mirando como si nada.

Todos los demás se quedaron atónitos ante esa escena.

-¿Los dejara irse después no? -objetó Hopper asumiendo que cumpliría su palabra.

-Lo haré, pero en cuanto lo hagan perderán sus licencias -añadió severamente.,

-¿Sus licencias? -critico lo que podía significar eso.

-Romitz dejara de ser comandante y el resto también, dejaran de ser soldados a ser unos simples peones trabajando para la instalación, ya ni podrán ver un solo rayo de luz a partir de ahora -decreto sin importarle siquiera la gravedad del asunto.

-Pero no puedes hacerles eso, han sido tus mejores aliados en los últimos diez años -protesto Hopper viendo que estaba tomando esa decisión sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya no -indico soberanamente, ya los dejo atrás-. Ahora vuelve al trabajo.

Se marcho dejándole a Hopper con una mala sensación de pensar que Deckard había tocado fondo por primera vez, ahora se encontraba en esa fase en el que solamente le importaba conseguir lo que mas ansiaba que lo que podía obtener con el resto de la gente. Alexandra se le quedo mirando sabiendo que aquello lo había dejado con una muy mala sensación, había visto como Deckard destituyo al único amigo que le quedaba, Romitz era como un hijo para él, y lo mando a tomar por saco sin pensar en todo el trabajo que hizo a lo largo de la decada, era una vergüenza.

-Señor Hopper, tenemos que seguir -insistió la enfermera Sissi queriendo que continuasen.

Asintió respirando profundamente y entonces dijo:

-Dame un momento por favor -pidió expresamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y se marcho dejando ver a Alexandra al otro lado.

Podía notar como le miraba, estaba claro que lo estaba pasando mal y necesitaba confrontar esto de algúna manera, solamente había una forma, se giro dirigiendose hacía Kroll y le dijo:

-Dame un momento para hablar con ella -pidió con tono insistente.

-Tienes cinco minutos -acordo señalando con los dedos.

Lo acepto y avanzo dirigiendose hacía Alexandra con total serenidad.

-Hopper -dijo ella-. Tenemos que acabar esto como sea.

-¿Como? Ya has visto lo que puede hacer Deckard, como podemos acabar con esto -critico Hopper queriendo hacerle entender que no tenía ningúna solución para eso.

-¿Y que pasa con tu plan?

-El plan ya esta en marcha -comento.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso-. ¿Que quieres decir?

-Ellos están aquí -mencionó demostrando que sabía que el grupo estaba dentro.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, el portátil del rincón estaba justamente apuntando hacía ellos, una pequeña cámara incorporada en la cabeza de la maquina lo estaba filmando todo. Se veía a través de una de las imágenes de la computadora central de Decisión todas las situaciones que estaban sucediendo ahora mismo incluida la conversacíon de Hopper y Durquess, su ojo empezo a brillar con mas intensidad al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, aquello no le estaba gustando nada de nada.

-Conque ahora todos se rebelan -respondió al escuchar el resto de la conversacíon.

··

Remi estaba recorriendo con total tranquilidad por un pasillo estrecho, mantenía una mirada firme como de no importarle nada lo que estuviese sucediendo, se giro a la izquierda y de ahí desapareció pasando por otro pasillo, sin que se diese cuenta, Miqquel le estaba siguiendo desde que había salido de la sala de cirugía, tenía una cierta curiosidad debido a que le resultaba bastante sospechoso que estuviese merodeando de esa forma y sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción algúna.

-¿Quien eres chico? -se cuestiono amargamente y siguió persiguiéndole hasta desvelar que era lo que ocultaba en realidad.

Giro por el mismo camino y de ahí observo que se metió por otro corredor, se dio prisa porque no quería perderlo de vista fácilmente, en cuanto lo hizo escucho que alguien que pasaba por ahí, se escondió detrás de una de las ranuras impidiendo que le descubriesen, pasaron dos soldados con los rifles de frente, uno de los dos dijo:

-¿Has notado que ya nadie se pone a hablar sobre la historia de Francia?

-Ya te digo, ahora las cosas son cada vez mas aburridas -contesto el otro y desaparecieron.

Se fijo bien y salió dispuesto a seguir el rastro de Remi, cruzo el mismo camino y observo que se giro justo cuando él asomo la cabeza.

-¿Pero que? -se cuestiono extrañado ya que parecía que sabía que estaba ahí y quería que lo siguiese, ahora empezo a sospechar de que esto se trataba de algo mucho peor.

Fue todo recto hasta girar por la misma esquina por la que paso recién, se fijo asomando la cabeza otra vez pero en cuanto lo hizo no vio a nadie en especial, aquello le resultaba mucho mas confuso, asumió que se lo estaba imaginando o que en realidad no existía ningún Remi y estaba persiguiendo a otra persona parecido a él, ya no entendía nada. Se metió en el interior intentando de ver si había alguien pero no hallo a ningún ser por ahí.

-Hola -saludo como para llamar la atención.

De pronto escucho un extraño ruido que venía de algúna parte, un sonido que conocía bien, eran como gemidos, de algo acercandose, vio una silueta acercandose entre la oscuridad de ese fondo y entonces salió un infectado dirigiendose con toda prisa hacía él.

-¡La puta madre que los parió! -protesto enrarecido Miqquel al ver lo que se le venía encima.

El muerto se le tiro encima dispuesto a atacarle pero este se defendió agarrándole por los hombros impidiendo que se acercarse, no paraba de lanzar por la boca aquellos restos de carne que le colgaban a través de la mandíbula, quería comérsele. Intento con todas sus fuerzas de apartarlo pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte, entonces pensó en otra idea que a lo mejor le servía.

-Vete a la mierda -reprocho de vuelta y entonces le dio un severo golpe en las costillas levantando ambas piernas contra él, lo pateo y cayo de espaldas y el infectado tambíen.

Se quedo dolorido pero vio que el infectado le costaba levantarse, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, se levanto y saco una de sus navajas estando dispuesto a atacarle con eso.

-Hoy nadie me va a sacar de mis casillas -recrimino con tono incesante.

El infectado se puso de rodillas dispuesto a darle otro mordisco cuando entonces le agarro por la cabeza y le clavo la navaja en el craneo de una forma bien honda, dejo de moverse al instante.

Arranco la navaja rompiéndola y el muerto se cayo al suelo, se quedo suspirando agotado ya que nunca antes había pasado por algo como esto, lo miro bien y no podía creerse que aquella cosa estuviese suelta en la instalación sin que nadie se diese cuenta, de pronto noto que no se dio cuenta antes, iba vestido de soldado de elite, era uno al que habían mordido hace nada, aquello solamente podía significar una cosa, ese es el que murió siendo devorado mientras William lo contemplaba.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se quedo cuestionándoselo al no entender nada.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir mirando ese cuerpo inerte como de estar presagiando que podría revivir otra vez, no quería cometer ese error, tenía que sacarse ese peso de encima, saco otra de sus navajas y se dispuso a rematarlo, se tiro encima y empezo a acuchillarle por ambas partes mientras iba esparciendo todos sus trozos sin parar, aprovecho para quitarse todo el odio de encima que tenía por todo lo que había pasado.

-No se si estas muerto, pero yo no pienso averiguarlo -protesto y siguió acuchillando sin parar haciendo toda la sangre se esparciese alrededor sin el mas mínimo cuidado.

Se harto y paro al ver que tenía toda la chaqueta llena de sangre, lo remato a base de bien. Dejo la navaja a un lado y se puso a suspirar del tremendo alivio que tenía, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación en su vida, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

De pronto se oyeron algo que sonaba como a aplausos que venían de alguna parte. Se giro intentando de ver de donde venían pero aquello estaba demasiado oscuro, entonces empezaron a aparecer las personas que aplaudían de esa manera, eran todos técnicos conocidos andando de una forma siniestra, la oscuridad les daba un aspecto mucho mas aterrador.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto extrañado ya que no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pensaba que no ibas a llegar -comento alguien de entre el grupo.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso? -protesto mientras miraba de un lado para otro, todos estaban con la misma mirada inquietante que daba parecer que estaban compinchados mentalmente.

En ese momento se acerco el responsable de haber montado todo eso, se trataba de Remi.

-Tu, maldito criajo -se dispuso a atacarle pero entonces alguien le ataco por detrás clavándole un tazer de control por debajo de sus pantorrillas, le electrocuto.

Cayo dolorido sin apenas levantarse del todo.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, mis amigos no les gustan que les atosiguen -advirtió serenamente.

Intentaba de analizar que quería decir todo eso, pero estaba tan asombrado por descubrir todo eso que ya no sabía en donde se había metido en realidad.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nadie, solamente Remi, otro físico normal que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar como para poder darse cuenta de que algo no va bien aquí, y todos sabemos muy bien porque -iba de un lado para otro mientras daba ese tono que le hacía parecer una persona paranoica.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando? -reprimió incesante ya que toda esta situación lo estaba sacando de quicio completamente, a pesar de lo que estaba viendo, apenas le costaba darle un sentido.

Volvieron a golpearle pero esta vez sin electrocutarle, le dieron en la espalda haciendo que se quedase tirado e incapaz de moverse.

-Será mejor que no te resistas Sid Miqquel, no es bueno para tu cuerpo -aviso con tono pasivo.

Iba gimiendo debido al terrible dolor que le estaba dando ese ultimo golpe.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto hablando con un mejor tono.

-Eso esta mucho mejor, veras: en los últimos meses Deckard se ha estado pasando un poco de la raya, su odio hacía Hopper lo ha llevado a niveles tan extremos que apenas podemos confiar en él, ya no es una buena persona, y cuando uno tiene ese impetuoso comportamiento, esa obsesión por querer tenerlo todo, es lo que nos lleva a la condena -se puso a argumentarle todo aquello que pensaba sobre la situación por la que corrían desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Ahí entonces Miqquel empezo analizar a la perfección a que se refería en realidad.

-Queréis matar a Deckard -concluyo con un tono de estar terriblemente alarmado.

-Matarlo es fácil, pero aunque lo hagamos, Decisión seguirá estando aquí, al igual que sus nuevos amigos que se han hospedado aquí recientemente -indico justificablemente.

-¿Que amigos recientes? -eso no lo pudo comprender del todo.

-William Dunbar, el teniente Ivan Kroll, el cadete Samuel Mannix, incluido tu Sid Miqquel -concreto dando a entender que se refería a todos aquellos que estaban compinchados y metidos en el asunto de acabar con los chicos y el anti-virus que transportaban.

-Ah claro -ahora lo comprendió todo, soltó una risa falsa al ver lo obvio que resultaba ser.

-La gente como tu es alguien impetuosa y es capaz de todo, podrían hacerse con el mando o matar a todo el mundo y hacer que solamente quedes tu mismo como único líder, pero en realidad, esa no es una opción, ¿y sabes porque? -acerco su cara para mirarlo fijamente de una forma intimidante?

-¿Porque? -le siguió la pregunta.

-Porque todos ellos acabaron quedandose solos y no aportaran nada al resto del mundo -confeso.

-¿Y entonces quieres quedarte tu para hacerte solo con la torre verdad? -asumió que todo se venía de ese asunto en realidad, intento de ponerse de pie otra vez.

-No, quiero que todos nos quedemos para arreglar este mundo como dios manda, pero siempre estará el problema de que esa maquina se esta aprovechando de todo el mundo, ya se ha aprovechado de Deckard y de Dunbar, pero de ti no -señalo hacíendole ver que él era el único de muy pocos que no se habían dejado controlar fácilmente.

Se puso correctamente de pie y lo miro con una cara furtiva de querer razonar con él.

-¿Que quieres de mi? -se intereso por eso.

-He visto tus habilidades y creo que son perfectas para lo que necesitamos, todos lo hemos visto al ver lo que has hecho con ese monstruo -mencionó dirigiendo la mirada hacía el suelo.

Sid se giro observando que se refería al infectado que mato antes.

-¿Era eso una prueba? -cuestiono asumiendo que se trataba de eso en realidad.

-Al principio pensamos en castigarte, pero viendo que eres capaz de vencer a uno con tan solo una pequeña cuchilla, creo que has demostrado ser capaz de unirte a nuestro club -aclaro dando a entender que cambio de opinión en el ultimo momento.

-¿Que club? -se lo cuestiono y entonces se percato de como lo miraban todos ahora.

-Fijate bien, todos nosotros hemos sufrido por culpa de Deckard, queremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas, queremos volver a ser libres, ayudanos a nuestra lucha, antes de que Deckard haga algo contigo, o quizás Dunbar -propuso fielmente hacíendole ver que era la mejor opción que tenía.

-William, pero si es mi amigo -recrimino viendo que quería que le traicionase.

-Puede que lo sea, ¿pero que paso exactamente con el resto de su gente?, ¿que sucedieron con aquellos que sobrevivieron cuando se puso a perseguir a los que le arrebataron lo que mas ansiaba e el mundo?, ¿crees que no se saco todo su pensó de encima con alguien?, ¿crees que no esta lo bastante loco como para poder matarnos a todos nosotros sin tener la mas mínima empatía sobre lo que hace? -concreto dandole todas las excusas necesarias para hacerle ver que en realidad su amigo no era bueno como parecía a primera vista.

Se quedo pensándolo viendo que tenía razón, William era un loco, pero después de ver como se la paso matando en las ultimas semanas, estaba mas que claro que esto no era lo correcto.

-Lo que sospechaba -exclamo y entonces saco un arma de detrás de su bata de laboratorio, se la puso delante como para que la cogiese.

Miqquel le miro y se dispuso a cogerla pero este la aparto impidiendo que lo hiciese.

-¿Si aceptas esto, estas dispuesto a abandonar toda tu vida de miseria y violencia que has tenido? -pregunto queriendo que lo jurase para dejar claro que ya no iba a seguir por este camino.

Se miro fijamente y entonces la cogío decidido a unirse a ellos en su lucha.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? -se dispuso a actuar de lo que sea que tuviesen pendiente ellos por hacer.

··

El ascensor se abrió y de ahí todo el grupo paso mientras alzaban sus respectivas armas, habían llegado a uno de los niveles superiores, lo bastante cerca como para poder alcanzar la sala de cirugía donde se encontraba Hopper y el resto de la gente.

-Estáis cometiendo un grave error -reprocho de vuelta el operador del pelo en la coleta.

-Callate ya -insistió Thomas dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Todos se reorganizaron apuntando hacía a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

-Todo esta despejado -corroboro plenamente Ulrich.

-Aquí también -señalo Jeremy.

-¿Ahora por donde? -pregunto Odd.

De pronto Aelita se percato de algo, escuchaba que algo venía.

-Princesa, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Ulrich viendo que no contestaba o no decía nada.

Siguió acercandose por una esquina que había adelante hasta que de pronto alguien se puso delante y se asusto al verles, Aelita rápidamente lo agarro contra la columna y lo estampo mientras le apuntaba con su guantelete.

-¡Maldita sea! -reprocho Eric al ver que justo les descubrieron.

-Espera, soy yo -insistió el individuo al que estaba agarrando.

Aelita reconoció esa voz y entonces lo puso a la luz donde pudo ver exactamente quien era, resultaba ser Mannix con una cara temblorosa.

-Mannix -se quedo sorprendida al verle.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí? -saludo con un tono de no saber como expresarse.

-Mannix, verdaderamente eres tu -exclamo sorprendida Yumi al ver que justamente tenían a uno al que conocían bastante bien y que no pensaban que lo fuesen a ver con vida.

-¿Le conocéis? -pregunto el otro operador.

-Pues claro que le conocemos, venía de Fort Duxxon, una de las bases que estos de aquí atacaron y se llevaron a toda la gente por la fuerza -aclaro recriminadamente Aelita acordándose de lo que les hicieron ahí.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -pregunto dirigiendose a los operadores.

-Son los operadores de la sala de vigilancia, les hemos utilizado para que nos ayuden a desplazarnos por los niveles superiores sin ningún problema.

-Pues ya estáis causando un problema -mencionó nerviosamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-No lo entendéis, ahora que habéis utilizado ese elevador Decisión se dará cuenta de que estáis aquí dentro, os ha estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, este es su plan -confeso dando a entender que todo esto ya estaba perfectamente calculado.

Ahora todos se quedaron indecisos al ver en realidad no consiguieron entrar fácilmente.

-Genial, ahora vendrán a por nosotros -reprocho Odd mosqueado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Puede que haya una posibilidad, todos están ocupados con la operación, creo que nadie va a estar pendiente de lo que suceda por un buen rato -indico pensativamente.

-Pues si eso es verdad entonces vamos a tener que hacerlo bien, ya no podemos seguir distrayéndonos con cualquier cosa -acoto seriamente Jeremy sabiendo que ahora esta situación tenía que hacerse con la máxima precisión posible.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos a cruzar hasta el otro lado pero después será cosa vuestra -accedió Mannix.

Justo en ese momento los dos hermanos empezaron a tener sus raras sospechas sobre él.

-¿Que haces aquí exactamente? -pregunto Eric.

-¿Como dices? -no le entendió.

-Si supuestamente te tomaron de prisionero, ¿porque estas aquí afuera vestido como si estuvieses trabajando a jornada completa? -se lo aclaro haciendo ver que algo no cuadraba.

Todos dirigieron una mirada furtiva hacía Mannix para saber que no estaba contando. Entonces este alzo la mano enseñando la pulsera electrónica en la otra mano.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Aelita al no reconocer de que se trataba.

-Es una pulsera con un dispositivo controlada capaz de dar una descarga que te puede electrocutar en segundos, ya me lo hicieron en la otra mano -confeso enseñando la mano donde se lo pusieron originalmente, todavía la tenía vendada.

-¿Tanto daño hace eso? -critico Odd.

-Mucho, casi no lo logro si no fuese porque Franz Hopper se dejo rendir apropósito -confirmo.

-¿Conoces a mi padre? -le pregunto con tono de querer que fuese sincero con ella.

-Ese tal Deckard nos ha obligado a que trabajemos juntos porque yo soy uno de los pocos a los que les resulta imposible de controlar y persuadir a su antojo.

-¿Persuadir? -no comprendió Yumi ese ultimo comentario.

-Hopper se ha hecho bastantes amigos aquí dentro, primero fue con Romitz y el resto del equipo táctico principal de Deckard, al parecer hace unos días hubo un motín para sacar a Deckard de su celda y volver a apoderarse de la fortaleza junto con Decisión, ahora esta tan enfadado que ha hecho que tu padre solamente pueda hablar con cualquier en un plazo de media hora por dia y siempre estando vigilado, así ya no puede decirle nada a nadie sin que el otro lo escuche atentamente -argumento explicando todo el asunto de pies a cabeza.

-Que horror -exclamo Ulrich viendo que si que era un castigo.

-Ahora estamos trabajando en perfeccionar el antídoto para curar a los infectados del Fortovixyn, y lo hemos conseguido -añadió honestamente.

-¿Habéis conseguido curar a alguien de la sustancia morada?

-Así es, ha sido todo un éxito -confirmo poniendo una mueca de estar bastante orgulloso.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos viendo que después de todo aquello que sucedía el otro dia, dio sus frutos haciendo que hubiese valido la pena.

-Mitch -dijo Jeremy viendo que fue todo gracias a él.

-¿Como? -no entendió a que se refería con eso.

-¿Sabéis acaso que esta intentando de conseguir Deckard con curar a mi madre? -pregunto volviendo a este tema ya que quería resolverlo de una vez por todas.

-Deckard se ha hartado de que Hopper ya no resulte alguien confiable así que ha decidido curar a Anthea Hopper para que así ella le pueda ayudar a terminar el virus definitivo.

-El virus definitivo, si terminan eso entonces contaminaran a todo el mundo quedando simplemente ellos como los amos del mundo -concluyo alarmado Thomas al oír eso.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -señalo a los dos hermanos que no se habían presentado oficialmente.

-Son nuestros nuevos amigos, Mannix tienes que conducirnos al lugar donde se reúne toda la energía que va dirigida a todo el nivel superior, ¿puedes ayudarnos? -pidió insistentemente.

-Puedo intentarlo -acepto nerviosamente-. Pero antes tenéis que hacer algo por mi.

-¿Que es? -frunció seriamente el ceño Ulrich.

-Soto y Orson están abajo en las celdas junto con todo el resto del equipo de Fort Duxxon, no podemos dejarles ahí y que se pudran -aclaro poniendo un tono como de sentirse bastante mal por ellos al estar en esas circunstancias.

Carraspearon seriamente al ver que eso era algo también importante.

-Intentaremos de salvarlos -accedió Jeremy sabiendo que eso lo necesitaba.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente.

-Bien, pues marchemos entonces -apuro y ambos siguieron adelante mientras acompañaban a Mannix junto con los dos operadores que los seguían necesitando todavía.

-Nosotros podemos intentarlo también -dijeron los operadores como intentando de participar en el asunto a duras penas.

-Vosotros ya hacéis un buen trabajo, vamos -repercuto incrédulamente Odd.

-¡Ey! -se quejaron al ver como los trataban.

Mientras ambos iban siguiendo el camino que Mannix les conducía, este miraba de reojo hacía otra parte de una forma sospechosa, miraba a una pequeña cámara que había alojada en un costado donde apenas alguien se percataba de su localización.

Aquella cámara estaba siendo dirigida por Decisión que lo veía todo desde su sala principal, hay pudo hacerse la idea de que parte del plan estaba en marcha.

··

El grupo de guardias estaban llevando a Romitz y su grupo hacía las celdas, todos iban esposados y andando en fila mientras mostraban una cara inexpresiva, estaban todos tan enfadados por lo que les habían hecho que no tenían nada que mostrar.

Romitz era el que mas sentía que hubiesen tenido que pasar por esto, después de todos sus años confiando en ese hombre para luego ver que era un loco obsesionado con tener el máximo control de todo el mundo, siempre creyó esa historia de que lo tratarían como a un heroe, pero se equivoco, ahora iba a convertirse en nada mas que una mancha que no le importaba a nadie.

-¿Te has enterado de eso? -pregunto uno de los guardias de frente dirigiendose a su compañero.

-Así es, al parecer esos muchachos van a conseguir meterse en este lugar de algúna forma -afirmo conociéndose muy bien ese hecho.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Romitz, era posible que estuviesen hablando de Los Guerreros del Mañana, la hija de Hopper y su grupo de combatientes que tenían el anti-virus.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿si sabemos muy bien de que van a entrar, entonces porque no nos podemos a buscar una forma de impedir que no entren? Podríamos atacarlos desde la cerca -critico el otro.

-Pues porque Deckard los quiere vivos y justamente aquí dentro para que vean lo que es estar metido en este lugar nacido del mismo infierno, es como un juego -aclaro incrédulamente.

-Como que ahora a Deckard le gustan ahora los juegos, no me jodas -reprocho tomándoselo como un hecho bastante poco fortuito y demasiado absurdo para creérselo.

-¿Estáis diciendo que el grupo va a venir aquí a meterse dentro de la instalación? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía ellos para saber que conocían de ese tema.

Los otros lo escucharon también y les levanto la curiosidad.

-Tu a callar, y ponte en la cola, no deberías estar escuchando esto -protesto el de la derecha empujándole y obligándole a que se pusiese en su lugar.

Romitz sabía que algo estaba mal en todo esto y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras esto sucedía, se giro mirando a los demás para saber que pensaban, veía a Muldoch poniendo esa cara de satisfacción como de saber muy bien que era hora de actuar.

Los dos guardias marcharon con la mas mínima calma hasta que de pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que parecía a alguien gimiendo con grandes dificultades, se giraron y observaron que Romitz estaba sufriendo a medida de algún dolor en el cuello, empezó a decaerse.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono el de la izquierda al no entender lo que le sucedía.

-No ha tomado su medicación, se esta ahogando -anunció seriamente Muldoch dando a entender que se estaba muriendo, Romitz se ahogaba cada vez mas.

-Pero eso se avisa antes joder -reprocho el otro al ver que ahora tenían un problema.

Se pusieron a ayudarle al ver como se estaba decayendo, pero justo entonces Romitz agarro la pistola de uno de ellos y le disparo a ambos antes de que pudiesen siquiera pestañear, los otros guardias de los costados lo vieron y alzaron sus pistolas pero los otros les cogíeron rápidamente y les dispararon contra las caras de los guardias.

Todos acabaron muertos en menos de un minuto, entonces ambos aprovecharon y agarraron las llaves y se pusieron a quitarse las esposas lo mas rápido que podían.

-¿Donde crees que pueden estar ahora los chicos? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo saber su opinión al respecto ya que era bastante obvio que esto estaba pasando ahora mismo.

-No lo se, pero yo diría que ahora mismo deben de estar buscando la forma de llamar la atención mientras se ocupan de llegar hasta el Decisión -opino sinceramente.

-Tenemos que encontrarles antes de que les ocurra algo, William seguramente debe de saberlo, ira a por ellos y los matara antes de que puedan siquiera suplicar -indico Emile sabiendo que había un serio inconveniente en todo eso que deberían de tomar en cuenta.

-O antes de que Deckard los capture para ponerles el virus y los convierte en mas monstruos de esos -añadió Angus poniendo otra inverosímil posibilidad.

-Hay que matarlo -se decidió, agarro otra arma de los que tenían los guardias y la cargo.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad al no entender a que se refería.

-¿A Deckard? -asumió que se refería a ese mismo.

-Y si, fijate bien, ¿de veras crees que nos iba a dejar encerrados en una celda para pudrirnos? Claro que no, nos iba a llevar para que nos matasen, le hemos traicionado, ¿de que le sirve ahora que existamos si no le servimos de utilidad? -argumento sabiendo de que todo esto era simplemente una excusa para poder deshacerse de ellos sin que nadie se enterase de eso.

Se lo cuestionaron ya que resultaba raro pensar que estuviese dispuesto a matar al hombre por el que se entreno durante tantos años y lo ayudo a convertirse en quien era ahora.

-¿De veras estas dispuesto a Deckard? -pregunto Pietro queriendo saber si lo decía en serio.

-Matarlo no lo se, pero si impedir que siga haciendo daño a mas gente -indico lógicamente.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

-¡Alto! -surgió otro guardia que descubrió lo que hacían.

Todos se giraron apuntandole cuando de pronto algo le sucedió al guardia que le hizo quedarse quieto con las manos bajadas y soltar inmediatamente el arma. Se extrañaron al no entender lo que le pasaba, al final este acabo cayéndose de rodillas y de ahí contra el suelo hasta mostrar que tenía una navaja clavada sobre su nuca, murió al instante.

-¿Pero que cojones? -cuestiono Balla al no entender que fue eso.

Oyeron unos pasos que venían hacía adelante y observaron que ahí venía Miqquel, él fue quien lanzo la navaja contra el guardia, mostraba una cara serena como de estar bastante orgulloso por haber matado a ese hombre.

-¿Miqquel? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender porque les salvo.

Entonces surgió otro mas, se trataba de Remi junto con todos sus amigos físicos.

-¿Quien cojones eres tu? -protesto Jerome sin entender quien era ese.

-Se llama Remi, creo que quiere ayudaros -mencionó esporádicamente Miqquel.

-¿Como? -se extrañaron aún mas, ahora la cosa ya no tenía ningún sentido.

··

Los Guerreros y compañía llegaron a la sala de celdas que estaba a un paso menos elevado del nivel de donde se encontraban, era un pasillo estrecho con todas las paredes humeantes y un ambiente bastante poco apetecible, habían celdas por todos los extremos.

-¿Es aquí donde están encerrados? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborarlo ya que si era eso cierto entonces significaba que peor no podía ser la tortura que le estaban dando a los prisioneros.

-Así es, los mantienen a todos separados uno por uno para que no se puedan comunicar entre si, así ellos no puedan crear ningún tipo de motín entre todos -confirmo expresamente Mannix.

-Que horror -exclamo Yumi mosqueada al oír todo eso.

-¿Cuantos hay aquí? -pregunto Ulrich con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, posiblemente unos cien, la mayoría los utilizan como sujetos de experimentancíon mientras que a la mayoría los que son mas idóneos y perfectos los dejan para reclutarlos -reafirmo.

-¿Reclutarlos? ¿Reclutarlos como a soldados de su propio bando? -critico Thomas asumiendo que se trataba de esa especie de trabajo.

-Cada año pierden a unos cuantos hombres, necesitan mas, así que no hay opción mas fácil que utilizar a todos aquellos que han estado demasiado tiempo en el exterior para hacerles ver que pueden servir como parte de su ejercito y hacer a un nuevo mañana -explicó dando a entender que así es como pretendían usarlos.

-Les lavan el cerebro haciendo que se piensen que no puede haber mejor lujo que vivir como uno de ellos, que se pueden convertir en leyendas de un nuevo y mejorado futuro -indico Aelita hacíendose a la idea de que era la estratagema que usaban para manejarlos psicológicamente.

-Son como los nazis -opino Ulrich viendo que era lo mismo.

-¿Y que sucede si no quieren alistarse? -pregunto Odd teniendo curiosidad por ese hecho.

-Pues los dejan ahí metidos como si no hubiese pasado nada, hasta encima hay algúnos que se han quedado como cinco años encerrados sin ver la luz del sol en su vida -confeso amargamente.

-Hijos de puta -reprocho Eric viendo la maldad que tenían al hacer esas cosas.

-Pero no os preocupéis, yo sirvo para algo, por eso nunca me encerraran de vuelta -espeto sinceramente Mannix señalandose la cabeza que era donde tenía toda la informacíon útil.

Aquello hizo que se riesen al ver lo irónico que sonaba, los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente ya que veían que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Como sabes todas esas cosas? -pregunto Thomas queriendo resolverlo.

-Cuando Deckard me eligió me hizo ver como funcionaba todo esto, vi los sistemas, su funcionamiento, me gusto, así que acepte trabajar con él, pero solamente para sobrevivir -aclaro dando a entender que lo hizo por una razón bien simple.

-Hiciste bien en aceptar ese trato -acoto orgullosa Aelita al ver que hizo lo correcto.

-Eso si, pero para mis amigos no -indico y se puso a correr por todo el pasillo intentando de buscar al resto de sus amigos que estaban encerrados en algúna celda.

-¿Sabes donde están? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que sabía donde se encontraban.

-Y no, la ultima vez que los vi fue en una sala de interrogatorios, en un nivel mas abajo donde también se encuentran otras celdas -añadió demostrando que tampoco sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Y como sabes que están aquí? -critico de vuelta Eric.

-Dijeron que los tenían encerrados por aquí, a lo ultimo -reafirmo.

-Ah -comprendió a duras penas ya que resultaba bastante raro que supiese todo eso y que se lo tomase como una modestia, miro a su hermano sabiendo que tenía la misma impresión.

Siguieron pasando hasta que de pronto escucharon unos extraños golpes que venían de la ultima celda, se pusieron delante y empezaron a golpearla con el dedo para llamar la atención.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto amargamente alguien al otro lado.

-Es Soto -reconoció esa voz.

-¿Como vais a hacer abrir la puerta? -critico otro de los operadores.

-¿No tendréis algúna llave verdad? -asumió Odd dirigiendose amargamente hacía ellos.

-Estamos metidos en el subsuelo, ¿como cojones vamos a tener una llave para estas cosas? -replico insistentemente al ver que no entendían en que situación se encontraban.

-Ni siquiera sabemos lo que se cuece aquí -indico el otro.

-Pues ya esta entonces, dejádmelo a mi -aparto a todos poniendose delante de la cerradura, apunto con su guantelete y le disparo haciendo que explotase del disparo-. Ya esta.

Abrieron la puerta y ahí entonces salió Soto y se llevo consigo a Odd empujándolo contra la pared apunto de darle una paliza, tan enrabiado estaba que no veía a quien tenía en realidad.

-No espera Soto, que son amigos -insistió Mannix queriendo que se detuviese.

Se detuvo calmándose un momento y entonces vio de quien se trataba.

-Chicos, sois vosotros -se entusiasmo al reconocerles.

Se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras se ponía a abrazar a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Mannix acordándose de como se encontraba anteriormente.

-¿Has conseguido escapar de ese Deckard? -objetó asumiendo que como estaba con ellos era debido a que consiguió sacarse de encima a sus opresores.

-No, están arriba ocupados con otra cosa -señalo mostrándole el brazalete electrónico.

-Pues entonces hay que aprovechar para matarlos a todos -sugirió decididamente.

-Aún no, primero tenemos que llegar a arriba donde se encuentra Decisión -indico Jeremy sabiendo que esa era la parte mas primordial de toda la misión.

-¿Decisión? -no sabía a que se refería.

-Es la maquina que controla este lugar, si le cambiamos el sistema hará que se cure el mundo -aclaro Aelita enseñándole con gestos como era el proceso por el que tenían que pasar.

-¿De verdad eso hará que los muertos se mueran y la naturaleza vuelva a crecer? -pregunto con tono como de querer asimilarlo de esa manera ya que se notaba como casi imposible.

-Creemos que si -reafirmo Odd.

-Bien, pues entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, hay que sacar a Orson de aquí también -mencíono acordándose de que faltaba su otro compañero.

-Debe de estar por aquí cerca -apuro Ulrich y se pusieron a buscarlo en las demás celdas.

Todos se pusieron a ir golpeando cada una de las celdas que habían a los costados como para llamar la atención del otro si es que los oía, mientras hacían eso, Mannix estaba conciso y sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión en lo que sucedía, antes se puso a ayudar, ahora no hacía nada, era como si algo raro le carcomiese la cabeza, de pronto algo le puso la mano encima del hombro.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Eric.

-Si, bueno, es que jamas pensé que por fin estuviésemos dispuestos a liquidarlos a todos -comento con un tono tartamudo que parecía mas bien como de intentar aceptar el hecho que estuviesen dispuestos a salvar el mundo.

Ambos se miraron no muy convencidos de eso, algo estaba ocultando.

-¡Aquí! -grito alguien de una de las celdas.

-Es Orson -reconoció Soto esa voz.

Odd se puso delante dispuesto a dispararle a la cerradura tal y como hizo antes, apunto y disparo hacíendola volar de una sola chispa, luego abrieron la puerta y de ahí salió Orson con un aspecto bastante deplorable, era tal la sensación de querer verles que los abrazo a todos enseguida.

-Creía que este infierno no terminaría nunca -comento angustiado, se notaba perfectamente que lo había pasado mal estando encerrado en esa celda.

-No te preocupes Orson, ya veras como terminamos con estos grandísimos hijos de la gran -espeto sincerandose con él como para darle ánimos, estaban bien convencidos de acabar con este asunto.

-Marchemonos ya antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que hemos sacado a dos de sus presos -apuro Yumi sabiendo que tarde o temprano alguien se percataría de ambas fugas.

-Yo no creo que se vayan a enterar de eso -mencionó uno de los operadores.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Jeremy sin saber a que se refería.

-Estas salas están diseñadas para que alguien pueda abrirlas con llave, no tienen un sistema electrónico que les permite saber si alguien se ha escapado o no -aclaro dando a entender que no lo habían hecho tan simple y lógico como parecía.

-¿Y como sabéis todo eso si os habéis pasado todo el tiempo abajo de la instalación? -critico Ulrich viendo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Lo sabemos porque no tiene uno de esos sistemas de teclado que tienen las otras celdas -aclaro de forma frenética para hacerles entender que era bastante fácil lo que sabían de todo eso.

-¿Quienes son estos de aquí? -pregunto Orson al no entender quienes eran.

-Son los que son se ocupan de la vigilancia, ahora están con nosotros -aclaro Aelita contándolo una vez mas ya que ahora parecía que iban a tener que hacer bastantes presentaciones.

-De momento -añadió Odd.

-Que conste que nosotros tenemos nada que ver con esto -justifico el otro operador.

-Pues ahora lo vais a tener, porque esto es la guerra, vamos -ordeno eufóricamente Soto y ambos marcharon apurados saliendo de ese oscuro pasillo.

Mannix se quedo atrás por un momento, se dio la vuelta y miro por una de las cámaras que habían en un rincón, aquello si que estaba vigilado, se marcho sin quitar de vista la cámara ya que era bastante obvio que Decisión estaba observándolo todo.

··

Deckard se encontraba de vuelta en la sala principal de Decisión intentando de razonar con ella para saber que tenía que decir al respecto sobre su reciente comportamiento abajo en la sala de cirugía, sentía un verdadero miedo por como se estaba adaptando a las nuevas circunstancias, y eso era algo que le aterraba bastante, mucho mas que cuando se había enfurruñado por otras razones.

-Decisión, quiero que me ayudes a terminar con esta insufrible sensación de malestar que tengo en mi interior, quiero que me ayudes a dejar de seguir aguantando la idea de que todos me traicionan a pesar de todo el trabajo que he hecho por ellos a lo largo de sus vidas, ¿que tengo que hacer? Para que me respeten como solían hacerlo hacer antes -pidió suplicando Deckard con un tono insistente debido a que ahora se encontraba en una sensación poco apaciguadora.

-No puedes hacer nada -contesto Decisión.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño al oír esa respuesta, esperaba otra cosa.

-Tu odio hacía Hopper ha hecho que básicamente hayas perdido el rumbo de tus emociones, tan pendiente estas por hacerles ver a todo el mundo que tienes la razón, que te has dejado que el hombre al que le insiste para que trabajase contigo, te manipule -explicó argumentando el hecho de que se había pasado tanto tiempo prestándole atención a Hopper que se había dejado llevar cuando podría haberlo resuelto todo desde el principio.

-Yo no he dejado que me manipule -recrimino justificando la verdad del asunto.

-¿Entonces porque Hopper sigue estando para hacerte creer que no tienes la razón? ¿Porque te sigue atosigando con lo mismo cuando podrías hacerlo tu solo? No tiene mucho sentido -indico hacíendole ver que se había quedado atrapado en una encrucijada.

Ahí entonces Deckard cayo en la cuenta, se estaba dejando manejar por su propio odio hacía Hopper, tanto tiempo estando con él le había hecho carcomer las ideas y ahora ya no podía mantenerse estable como lo estaba anteriormente.

-¿Que vas a hacer Richard Deckard? ¿Vas a dejar que Hopper acabe con esto antes de que tu lo hagas? -le insistió poniéndole a prueba.

-No, voy a terminar el trabajo que debería haber hecho desde el principio -repercuto.

-Decídemelo por mi.

-Voy a matar a Hopper en cuanto termine de curar a Anthea -decreto decidido con euforia.

-Sabía Decisión -acoto Decisión convencida de ello.

Deckard se marcho dispuesto a ver como continuaba la cosa pero ahora con un nuevo propósito, Decisión se quedo observando como se iba con aquel aspecto frágil y desestructurado, de pronto algo raro le empezo a pasar el ojo, iba y venía como si estuviese cambiando por algúna razón.

··

Hopper casi había terminado con la operación, el fluido anaranjado había traspasado todo el sistema inmunologico de Anthea desde arriba para abajo, incluyendo en la cabeza que era donde tenía la herida en el cerebro, se había curado a la perfección.

Yolanda se acerco para ver el avance que había hecho, lo anotaba todo en su agenda de apuntes electrónica, veía todo en perfecto orden y sin el mas mínimo error medico hecho apropósito.

-Veo que lo has conseguido por fin -opino conmovida al ver ese progreso.

-Lo se -reafirmo con tono de no estar bastante interesado en ver lo que hizo.

-Por primera vez en muchos años has conseguido hacer lo que ningún otro científico ha podido hacer en mucho tiempo, curar a una persona de hasta sus heridas mas graves y devolverle a la vida -alabo Yolanda hacíendole ver el increíble milagro científico que había creado.

Aquello hizo que no se sintiese mucho mas agradecido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Sabes que pasara si se despierta? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se con seguridad, despertara seguro, pero cuando lo haga, no creo que vaya a ser bastante agradable lo que veamos con exactitud -indico sinceramente como dando a entender que puede que despertase de una forma terriblemente agresiva.

-Santo dios -exclamo arraigado Hopper viendo que esto ya no podía ir a peor, se había pasado toda la tarde intentando de curarla cuando sabía muy bien que no saldría nada bueno como ya había jurado desde el principio, ya estaba harto de este tema.

-No te quejes mucho, dentro de un rato terminaremos el ultimo trabajo y así entonces podrás verla tal cual como era antes -repercuto incordialmente Yolanda.

Hopper ya no podía aguantarlo mas, ya estaba harto de oír eso de que estaba agradecido de que devolviesen a su mujer a la vida cuando en realidad no quería saber nada, se dispuso a razonar con ella pero entonces se quedo pensando en algo en lo que no se había parado a pensar.

-¿Que te ha hecho? -se dispuso a descubrir porque hablaba de esa manera.

-¿Que quieres decir? -hizo como si no hubiese entendido nada de lo que dijo.

-Venga Yolanda, tu sabes tanto como yo que algo te ha hecho Deckard, esta no eres tu, tu eres mucho mas lista -insistió hacíendole que era imposible que le siguiese engañando con ese comportamiento de irracionalidad que ponía todo el rato.

No dijo nada, se quedo con esa mirada rígida como de estar intentando de ignorarle pero era imposible, se notaba que estaba sufriendo por dentro y apenas le costaba aceptarlo, de pronto hizo salir una lagrima de su ojo derecho como la única cosa que podía hacer al respecto.

-Detenlo -mencionó susurradamente.

Ahí entonces pudo ver que no lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Kroll poniendose en medio al ver que nadie reaccionaba.

-No, no sucede nada, solamente me estaba explicando que esto era un proceso complicado y se tenía que tener cuidado -comento disimuladamente ya que sospechaba de lo que pudiese descubrir.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía Yolanda para corroborarlo.

-Si señor -reafirmo corroborándolo a la perfección.

-Bien -se convenció a duras penas pero lo dejo estar, volvió a su lugar.

Ambos volvieron pero dandose unas miradas como de indicarse que tenían que estar preparados para lo que fuese, justo entonces volvió Deckard bajando las escaleras de una forma apurada como si algo malo estuviese pasando y necesitaba que sucediese ahora mismo.

-Decisión quiere que lo hagamos ahora -anunció rígidamente.

-¿Hacer que? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería.

-Hay que despertarla -declaro.

Hopper se quedo absorto al oír eso ya que ahora iban a revivirla, pero había un inconveniente.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso ahora, necesitamos darle tiempo al cuerpo para que el Fortovixyn se añada su nuevo estado, apenas ha pasado media hora, tenemos que esperar mas -exigió queriendo hacerle entender que había una cierta prioridad que se debía tomar en cuenta.

-Ya no podemos esperar mas, tenemos que actuar ahora -replico negándose a seguir escuchándole.

-Deckard, no estas pensando con claridad, si la hacemos despertar ahora, no sabemos que efectos tendrá, Yolanda ya ha aclarado que puede que se despierte pero no será la misma, puede que hasta se despierta siendo algo mas animal que humano, ¿de veras quieres despertar a una bestia con esto? -razono queriendo que lo entendiese con total certeza ya que no se ponía a pensar con la cabeza.

-No, pero esto lo necesito ahora, así que aparte o déjame hacerlo a mi, pero no tengo ganas, quiero que lo hagas tu, quiere que hagas ese honor por mi, para que así pueda dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que le hice a ella -comento con un tono pasivo como el de querer que lo hiciera apropósito para que así pudiese perdonarse emocionalmente.

Viendo que Deckard se lo ponía en bandeja, no tenía mas opción que hacerle caso.

-¿Como vas a reanimarla? -quiso corroborar como iba a hacer para despertarla del todo.

-Así -saco un pequeño mando con un solo botón y entonces la punta redonda del techo se abrió haciendo salir un largo cable, este tenía enganchado en la punta una pinza de cuatro garras circulares dobladas entre si, fue bajando mientras todo el mundo miraba absorto al ver aquella cosa que jamas antes habían visto, siguió bajando hasta colocarse encima del cuerpo.

Hopper se acerco intentando de ver de que se trataba pero apenas lo entendía.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? -cuestiono con tono rígido.

-Este es nuestro cable conductor de electricidad, Decisión lanzara parte de la electricidad acumulada en sus motores hasta llegar a este pequeño disruptor que permitirá lanzarle varias descargas a ambos lados del cuerpo para que así esto reaccioné de una forma segura -resumió pasivamente.

-¿Pero eso no la matara? -se lo cuestiono ya que le daba mal espina.

-Es como Frankenstein, la revivirá al cien por cien -indico convencido de ello mientras ponía una mueca bastante poco halagadora.

Sospecho de ello porque no sabía si eso lo tenía bien planeado o simplemente estaba lo bastante loco como para demostrar que tenía razón en todo, miro a cada uno de los cirujanos incluyendo a Alexandra para saber que pensaba ella de esto, estaba con la misma mirada llena de miedo debido a que no sabía que haría él para enfrentarse a esto.

-Vamos Hopper, hazlo por ella -le insistió de una forma autocompasiva.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Nada, simplemente pulsar este botón de aquí y entonces la maquina hará lo suyo -señalo mostrando un pequeño botón rojo que había en uno de los costados del disruptor.

Se puso delante como para poder iniciar el proceso, sabía que con solamente pulsar eso, los rayos de electricidad harían revivir a su ex-mujer de una forma monstruosa, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, miro a Deckard y mantenía una mirada rígida pero confiada como de que confiaba plenamente en él para que lo hiciese, de Deckard ya se lo aseguraba, miro a Alexandra y ella tenía esa expresión en su cara que le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, no sabía que pensar, pero entonces llego a la cuenta de algo, se había pasado toda su vida haciendo lo que él pedía, todo lo que había hecho había sido algo de lo que se arrepentía, pero ahora que llego aquí, solamente podía pensar en todo el enfado que tenía, ya no quería seguir viviendo a la sombra de Deckard nunca mas, eso se había acabado completamente para él.

-¡No! -anunció discrepando de pulsar el botón.

-¿Que estas haciendo Hopper? -protesto Deckard con un tono desesperado.

-Paso de hacer esto -discrepo con tono de estar mas que decidido a hacerlo.

-¿Como que pasas de hacer esto? -se lo cuestiono.

-Yo no soy el que quiere hacer esto, esto es lo que quieres tu, así que si tanto te gusta, porque no pulsas este jodido botón y así nos quedamos mas contentos -recrimino contradiciendo lo que estaba pidiendo por las malas, se enfado tanto que se lo puso fácil por una vez en la vida.

-Maldita sea Hopper, no vez que te estoy dando la oportunidad de poder revivir a tu mujer para que al puedas ver una vez mas -protesto Deckard queriendo que entendiese porque lo hacía en realidad.

-Yo no quiero ver a mi mujer, Anthea esta muerta, tu la mataste el dia en que la empujaste, desde entonces has estado viviendo con esa absurda idea de querer compensarlo, ¿pero sabes que? Eso me importa una mierda, como tu y tu estupido plan -se lo reprocho sacandose todo su enfado de encima y entonces se puso a sacar los cables que iban conectados a la camilla.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Deckard absorto al ver lo que hacía.

-Acabar con esto de una vez por todas con este tema -declaro y entonces arranco el ultimo cable que iba directo a la mascara de oxigeno, aquello provoco un cortocircuito en la maquina.

-¡No! -grito enfurismado al ver que lo estaba empeorando todo mas de la cuenta-. Kroll.

Se dispuso a cogerle mientras lo apuntaba con la pistola, Alexandra vio la oportunidad y entonces cogío uno de los carros que tenían puestas los instrumentos de cirugía, lo tiro y este se fue rodando hacía Kroll del cual le dio de lleno en el estomago, Hopper aprovecho también y entonces le dio una patada en el tórax que hizo que este se tambalease hacía atrás de una manera brusca, se dirigió hacía él y le cogío la pistola apuntando hacía Deckard.

-Se acabo Deckard, ya no pienso seguir trabajando mas contigo -decreto decididamente.

Alexandra aprovecho y se puso a arrancar todo el resto de las maquinas que iban conectadas al suministro de oxigeno para Anthea, aquello hacía empeorar aún mas.

-¡No lo hagas! -replico viendo que seguía quitando los cables apropósito para dejarla con vida.

-Hará lo que ella quiera, como yo -repercuto dejándoselo bien claro una ultima vez.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, por primera vez Hopper dijo aquello que verdaderamente todos necesitaban oír después de tanto tiempo, Kiff lo estaba observando con estupefacción ya que notaba el mal ambiente que se había formado.

-Joder, yo mejor me largo de aquí -dijo dispuesto a marcharse ya que no tenía nada que ver ahí.

Ahí Deckard ya lo tenía bien claro, ya se harto de que le estuviese reprochando todo el tiempo.

-Pero Franz, ¿es tu mujer? -intento de razonar para entenderle.

-Mi mujer esta muerta, lo estuvo siempre, y aunque despierte, ella no será lo mismo para mi, yo ya deje eso atrás por algo, prefiero la nueva vida que tengo ahora que esto -indico refiriendose a Alexandra que la tenía ahí atrás poniéndole una mirada de confianza al oír lo que dijo.

Aquello hizo que Deckard soltase un gemido de insatisfacción al ver que ya lo dejo bien claro.

-Haces que se me parta el corazón -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿Que? -no comprendió ese incrédulo comentario.

Justo entonces Kroll se puso a ponerse de pie después de la patada que le dieron.

-¿Tu ya sabes lo que hay que hacer no? -se dirigió a él de una forma amarga.

-Si -reafirmo y entonces levanto su brazo dirigiendose al panel de la muñeca-. Atención a todos los hombres disponibles, que vengan inmediatamente, tenemos un motín.

-¿Un motín? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender porque dijo eso mismo.

-Nuestros mejores guardias vendrán dentro de un rato, os capturaran a todos y todo aquel que intente de traicionarme, vosotros ya estáis acabados, como lo esta tu hija Hopper -anunció severamente como dando a entender que ya dejo bien claro que le importaba un comino lo que le pasase, después de tanto tiempo al final decayó por completo.

-Todavía no, Los Guerreros del Mañana se ocuparan de detenerte a ti y a Decisión -declaro contradiciendo su acusación.

-¿Como cojones sabes eso? -se quedo extrañado ya que resultaba raro que supiese que se habían puesto ese nombre, de pronto llego a la cuenta de algo-. ¿Tu lo sabías verdad?

-¿Que crees que hice cuando llegue a la torre de comunicaciones? -indico sarcásticamente.

-¿Les dijiste como meterse dentro? -pregunto Kroll con curiosidad.

-No, solamente les dije lo que necesitaban saber, ahora ellos se ocuparan de eliminar a Decisión antes de tiempo -aclaro expresamente.

-Pues no estés tan contento con eso, todavía quedo alguien a quien esta muy dispuesto por acabar con ellos -comento advirtiéndole de que aún quedaba un hecho a tratar.

Aquello hizo que Hopper frunciese el ceño de una manera amenazante, sabía muy bien de que hablaba.

··

Los chicos consiguieron llegar a uno de los niveles superiores, a la sala de los sistemas de seguridad que era donde supuestamente se encontraba el suministro de electricidad principal de Decisión, estaban delante de una puerta que iba saliendo de una esquina separada de otro pasillo contiguo, estaba puesto el letrero de: PELIGRO en color amarillo y negro.

-¿Aquí es donde se encuentra el suministro principal? -pregunto Yumi queriendo corroborarlo.

-¿Pues para ser un lugar donde se almacena toda la electricidad de esa maquina no parece bastante protegido? -critico concluyentemente Orson viendo que algo no cuadraba como debería.

-Esto es solo provisional, pero aquí es donde se encuentra toda la electricidad que va directa hacía Decisión pero tenéis que tener cuidado, posiblemente este todo lleno de cables y no sea inestable -corroboro pero poniendo un cierto inconveniente a tener en cuenta.

Aquello hizo que los dos hermanos se hartasen ya que era demasiado ilógico que supiese todo si es que acaso se había mas tiempo trabajando con ellos o hizo algo por demás.

-Esto ya es suficiente, ¿como cojones sabes eso? -reprocho Thomas apuntandole a Mannix.

-Thomas, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Este chico se ha pasado todo el tiempo avisándonos de cada cosa, donde estaban los prisioneros, donde se encontraba el suministro de electricidad, es imposible que sepa todo eso a menos que este compinchado con ese tal Deckard -recrimino Eric hacíendoles ver que era un traidor.

-Es imposible que sea uno de ellos, mataron a toda nuestra gente, a nuestro comandante, nos raptaron y nos trataron como a esclavos para sus experimentos, es imposible que este conchabado con ellos después de todo lo que nos han hecho -repercuto Soto hacíendole entender que había una mínima posibilidad de que hubiese cambiado de bando de esa forma.

-¿Pues entonces dime una cosa? ¿Como cojones sabe que eso es lo que da a Decisión y no es otra cosa? -lo puso a prueba para determinar que sabía exactamente.

Mannix se quedo titubeando sin saber que contestar, miro directamente a la puerta como hacíendose a la idea de que a lo mejor eso en realidad no era posiblemente la puerta.

-¿Vosotros sabéis si eso es la puerta o no? -pregunto Eric dirigiendose a los operadores.

-Nosotros estamos siempre abajo, no sabemos nada sobre como funciona esto -corroboro justificando el operador que tenía la coleta por detrás.

Siguieron mirando fijamente a Mannix al querer saber que era lo que ocultaba, era imposible que supiese eso a menos que se lo hubiese mencionado mas de una vez.

-Vamos Mannix, contesta ya que no tenemos tiempo -insistió exigiéndolo que lo confesase.

-No lo se, apenas me han dicho algo -contesto nerviosamente al no saber que decir a todo eso.

-Mentiroso -reprocho harto de que no dijese la verdad y se dispuso a cogerle.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto ahí! -reprocho Orson apartándolo de en medio-. ¿Como sabes acaso que es un traidor?

-Piensa rápido, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, ¿como crees que en todo este tiempo nadie nos ha cogido? Puede que esto lo hubiesen preparado desde el principio y lo hayan usado a él para conducirnos a una trampa y así capturarnos a todos nosotros -argumento sinceramente.

-Mannix ha sido uno de los nuestros siempre, jamas ha fallado en todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora -justifico Soto dejando claro que lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no los traicionaría.

-¿Y como explicas que supiese que estabais metidos en esas celdas si en este lugar hay muchas? -inquirió añadiendo Eric.

-No lo se, el chico es listo, debió de escucharlo de algúna parte -excuso Orson.

Mientras todos se ponían a discutir, Aelita empezo a tener una cierto pensamiento ajeno a lo que estaban diciendo, empezo a tener una hipótesis de que lo que decían podía ser cierto.

-Y si a lo mejor lo es -mencionó susurradamente.

-¿Como dices? -todos lo escucharon atentamente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -pregunto Odd con curiosidad.

-Pensemos un momento, ¿cuanto conocemos exactamente a Mannix? -objetó seriamente.

-¿Que? -ahora se extrañaron aún mas.

-¿Antes dijiste que toda la gente que esta encerrada aquí los usaban para lavarles el cerebro y usarlos para que trabajen para ellos?

-Eso mismo dije.

-¿Que pasa si también lo hicieron con otra gente?

Ahora todos se quedaron completamente intrigados.

-Mannix, ¿que te prometieron? -intento de razonar con él de una forma pasiva.

-Me prometieron la libertad -justifico.

-¿Que va? Deckard es mas listo que eso, siempre que Deckard se reúne con nosotros es porque tiene pensado un plan y necesita de nuestra vigilancia para mantenerlos a raya -declaro el otro operador poniendo un tono intrigante, ahora se intereso por el asunto.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto Yumi al respecto.

-Oh si, Deckard siempre tiene esa manía -corroboro el segundo.

Mannix trago saliva, se puso cada vez mas nervioso.

-Mannix, ¿Deckard te amenazo o algo? -pregunto Orson empezando a tener sus sospechas.

-¿Tu que crees? Llevo puesto esto para controlarnos a todos nosotros, no hay manera de escapar de Deckard, nunca la hay -replico enseñando la pulsera como para señalar que era lo que le mantenía prisionero de Deckard desde entonces.

-¿Como que nunca hay manera de escapar? -critico Jeremy ese comentario.

-Pues que no hay manera -lo justifico con tono como de sentirse extrañado que no lo entendiese.

-No, lo dices como si hubieses pasado mucho mas tiempo con Deckard -indico.

Ahora quedo en una peor posición de la que no podía escapar, miro a todos con escepticismo.

-Dinos Mannix, ¿que ocultas? -insistió Jeremy ahora queriendo resolverlo de una vez por todas.

-Yo no oculto nada -reprocho aún mas nervioso debido a que no sabía como justificarse.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan nervioso? -critico Odd.

-Porque algo malo esta apunto de suceder y tengo miedo de que nos encuentren a todos nosotros aquí mismo -contesto llevandose las manos a la cabeza al no saber como expresarse.

-¿Que esta por suceder? -se intrigo Aelita.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido parecido a un crujido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Eric.

Todos alzaron las cabezas fijándose al fondo del pasillo donde podían ver que había una sombra moviendose y se estaba dirigiendo hacía ellos mismos, ahora se escucho algo atronador como si fuese alguien clavando las uñas contra la pizarra pero de una manera descomunal.

-Algo viene -indico Odd.

Mientras todos lo miraban, Yumi empezo a hacerse una idea de lo que significaba ese sonido.

-Yo conozco ese sonido -reconoció alarmada ya que era algo que no quería volver a oír en su vida.

Ulrich le dirigió una mirada indirecta y ahí pudo ver la cara de miedo que tenía, solo podía poner esa mirada a algo de lo que verdaderamente temía, y sabía muy bien que era.

Paso un sujeto llevando una espada enorme que iba clavando contra la pared, la iba pasando por la punta haciendo que saliesen chispas debido a la profundidad de como lo clavaba, siguió acercandose mas hasta que se le pudo ver la cara, era William mirando amenazante como siempre.

-Bueno bueno bueno -exclamo irónicamente.

-William -confirmo Ulrich con fastidio.

-¿Conocéis a ese tío? -pregunto Mannix asumiendo que sabían quien era.

-Así es, es William Dunbar, la segunda peor persona del planeta por detrás de Deckard -corroboro hacíendole entender que estaban ante un completo monstruo.

Continuo avanzando haciendo esos penetrantes sonidos con la espada mientras seguía poniendo esa inquietante mirada que si que daba verdadero pavor con solo verle de lejos.

-Por dios, si que es verdaderamente desagradable -opino Eric acordándose de lo que le dijeron.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros dos? ¿No me sonáis de nada? -inquirió soberanamente.

-Somos los que han venido a impedir que transforméis el mundo en un infierno -recrimino Thomas.

-¿Infierno? Solamente hay un infierno y ese mismo soy yo -indico riéndose perversamente.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, no podemos enfrentarnos a él ahora -apuro Odd sabiendo que no era buena idea que perdiesen el tiempo jugando al juego de ese psicopata.

-Id vosotros, yo me quedare aquí para distraerle -acordo Ulrich poniendose delante.

-No Ulrich, no lo hagas, te necesitamos a ti también -insistió Yumi sabiendo que no era una buena opción que se separasen justo ahora que estaban tan cerca.

-A mi no me necesitáis, tenéis el anti-virus, metedlo en Decisión y luego esa cosa hará el resto -replico insistiéndoles en que siguiesen con el plan a pesar de todo.

-Pero Ulrich -reprocho Odd también queriendo que no se quedase atrás.

-No lo hagáis mucho peor, él me quiere a mi, si seguimos con esto os cogera a todos vosotros, es mejor que me encargue de terminar con esto de una vez por todas -indico concluyentemente, dirigió esa mirada de agonía hacía William del cual este estaba todavía ahí esperando a que actuase.

-Tiene razón -mencionó Jeremy.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Aelita viendo lo que dijo.

-Hemos llegado aquí y no podemos perder la oportunidad, tenemos que llegar a Decisión antes de que Deckard y el resto de sus hombres nos lo impida -asintió sincerandose debido a que sabía bien que esto no podía seguir así, tenían que avanzar a pesar de dejar a uno de ellos atrás.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que no era la mejor opción que podían tomar, pero teniendo a ese monstruo como William ahí delante, era un obstáculo que les iba a costar sacarse de encima, Yumi volvió a dirigirse a Ulrich del cual mantenía una mirada seria como de saber muy bien que estaba mas que decidido a terminar con esto, afirmo con la cabeza como una indicación de confianza, luego ella hizo lo mismo y cambió su expresión a uno de total confianza.

-Matalo -pidió con total admiración.

-¡Vamonos! -apuro Thomas y todos se salieron dirigiendose hacía el pasillo que tenían detrás.

Todos se marcharon pero Jeremy se quedo atrás dandole una ultima mirada a Ulrich, él también le miro, ambos sabían muy bien que algo de esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, después de como se pelearon por lo que había dicho esta misma mañana, ambos tenían bien claro que no habían hecho bien en tener que discutir de esa manera para luego acabar así.

-Cuidalos -pidió sincerandose con él.

-Lo haré -acepto con total admiración y se marcho volviendo con los otros.

Ulrich se quedo ahí solo dirigiendose hacía William mientras sacaba su katana dispuesto a luchar.

-Una vez mas Ulrich Stern, nos encontramos tu y yo solos, frente a frente -vocifero expresamente Ulrich mientras apuntaba su espada hacía él como un acto de desafío.

-Atrévete a tocar a mis amigos, y te juro que te encontrare, este vivo o muerto -decreto dejándole bien claro que no les haría daño a menos pasase por encima de su cadaver.

-Eso espero, y mucho -reafirmo indirectamente pero poniendo un tono grave.

-¡Ah! -grito blandiendo su espada con ambas manos y echo a correr mientras William hacía lo mismo con la suya, ambos quedaron conchabados en un mismo combate a muerte.

Todos continuaron avanzando a toda prisa ya que tenían que estar lo bastante lejos de William por si Ulrich fallaba, ahora tenían que buscar un nuevo plan.

-¿Que haremos ahora? No podemos dejar a Ulrich ahí mismo -critico protestando Eric sabiendo que habían hecho lo incorrecto al dejar al alemán ahí mismo para que se enfrentase por si solo.

-Ulrich es capaz de cuidarse solo, podra vencer a ese hijo de puta -espeto Yumi con tono cordial, le tenía tanta confianza que asimilaba que podía acabar con el bastardo que la trato mal.

Ambos se miraron confiados y entonces hicieron lo que mejor podían hacer ahora, Eric saco su walkie-talkie con total apuro, Jeremy lo miro sin entender que hacía.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono.

-Es hora de llamar a los refuerzos -indico y entonces lo encendió, se escucho el sonido de la vibración del walkie y entonces dijo-: Gran Madre, ¿me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas? Cambio.

··

Kiwi se encontraba descansando en el regazo de Meredith la Gran Madre, ella estaba dormida sentada en su silla giratoria delante de su escritorio esperando una llamada de los hijos, ahí entonces el walkie se encendió y se oyó la voz del otro.

- _Mama, ¿estas ahí? Cambio_ -insistió Eric al ver que no contestaba.

Aquella la hizo despertarse de tal manera que Kiwi se cayo de su regazo y se marcho corriendo.

-Maldita sea -exclamo adormilada.

- _¿Me escuchas Gran Madre?_

Se puso a buscar el otro walkie, lo hallo delante de la computadora y contesto:

-Aquí Gran Madre, cambio.

- _Estamos comprometidos, necesitamos que envíes los refuerzos -_ ordeno.

-De acuerdo, ahora lo hago, manteneos a salvo, cambio.

- _Lo haremos, cambio_.

Meredith dejo el walkie a un lado y se puso a escribir en el ordenador de una forma compulsiva, se quedo puesta en la pantalla una serie de gráficos que iban cambiando de un lado a otro.

-Espero de que vengáis -dijo desesperada de que recibiesen el mensaje a tiempo.

Eric apago el comunicador y volvió a ponérselo donde estaba, ambos hermanos se miraron sabiendo que ahora todo estaba ordenado, iba a mandar el mensaje a Von Crisis y ahí entonces conseguirían darles de un solo golpe.

-¿Mandara el mensaje? -critico Jeremy.

-Lo hará, no lo dudes -confirmo confiadamente Thomas sabiendo lo que hacía ella.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Tenemos que impedir que sigan con ese experimento antes de que Deckard decida seguir con esto -protesto Odd sabiendo que tenían que empezar por eso primero.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos? -objetó Aelita con tono serio y decidido.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Jeremy observando la cara determinada de Aelita.

-Solamente necesitamos una cosa por hacer, ir directamente a su núcleo que se encuentra en lo alto de toda la torre y agregarle el anti-virus para hacer que se reinicie el sistema y lance el antídoto que curara el planeta entero -argumento poniendo un tono tan serio que se alejaba de sus habituales expresiones, era como si hubiese tenido una repentina revelación al respecto.

-¿Pero y que sucede si tu padre cura a tu madre? -critico el otro operador.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -no entendió Orson a que se refería.

-Su padre esta curando a su madre cuando supuestamente estaba muerta desde hace bastante tiempo, quiere impedir que sigan con ese proceso para que no la revivan como uno de ellos -aclaro uno de los operadores hacíendose a la idea del asunto.

Ambos se quedaron intrigados al oír eso, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que se habían pasado un buen rato con ellos y aún así no sabían ni como se llamaban.

-¿Como os llamáis? -les pregunto.

-Yo soy Sebastian, él es Mauro -se presentaron mutuamente.

-Nosotros somos Orson, Soto y Mannix, venimos de una base a la que vuestros hombres de arriba nos la destruyeron sin piedad -espeto sinceramente.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo Mauro viendo adonde habían llegado a parar con todo esto.

Jeremy se sentó frente a ella queriendo saber que pensaba de todo esto.

-¿Que quieres hacer? -pregunto razonando con ella.

-Quiero acabar con lo que empezamos, quiero proteger a mi padre, quiero matar a Deckard, quiero destruir a Decisión, quiero dejar de esconderme -decreto y entonces se levanto mostrando una expresión de pura seriedad, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer-. Quiero hacerles saber que no pienso seguir aguantando cada uno de sus crímenes nunca mas.

-Todo o nada -exclamo Odd sabiendo a que se refería.

-Deckard y la maquina que construyo mi padre han arruinado un montón de vidas, no quiero que sigan hacíendole eso a nadie mas, ya estoy harta -indico soberanamente y entonces levanto su mano enseñando su guantelete como dispuesta a atacar con todo lo que tenía.

Jeremy se la quedo mirando al ver que estaba tan abochornada con este tema, que ya se le había ido el miedo a todos aquellos que le habían castigado por lo que hacía, ahora que había vuelto aquí, ya no necesitaba seguir huyendo de sus problemas.

-Pues yo también -acepto Jeremy poniendo la misma expresión de decisión que tenía ella.

Todos se quedaron con aquella expresión rígida debido a que ahora estaban mas que dispuestos a actuar de verdad, alzaron sus armas como dando a entender que ahora ya no las iban a usar para matar infectados sino a todos aquellos que se les pusiera por delante.

-Nosotros también -aceptaron los dos operadores viendo que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Ambos se miraron viendo que ahora tenían todo lo necesario para hacer caer a Deckard y Decisión de una vez por todas y hacerles pagar por el daño que causaron.

-¿Estas con nosotros Mannix? -pregunto Orson dirigiendose al cadete superdotado.

Este se quedo con una mirada rígida sospechosa y sin decir nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -se lo cuestiono viendo como le miraba.

-La verdad es que si -reafirmo y entonces levanto un arma que tenía escondida por detrás de la bata y disparo contra la pantorrilla de Orson hacíendole sangrar bastante.

-¡Ah! -grito al sentir ese terrible dolor en la pierna, le había dado en el peor lugar.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se alarmo Odd viendo lo que hizo.

Agarro la pistola por la culata y le dio a Soto en la mejilla, fue tan descomunal el golpeo que lo dejo noqueado y tirado en el suelo, luego apunto hacía los otros.

-No os mováis -les ordeno con un severo tono rígido.

-Pero Mannix; ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Yumi sin entender que era lo que hacía.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por Deckard -confeso rígidamente.

-Sabía que se había vendido por ellos -espeto enfurismado Thomas viendo que tenía razón.

Se les quedo mirando con una cara fría y sin sentimientos, era como si se hubiese alejado de todo lo que conocía y ahora estuviese pendiente en demostrar que era el que mandaba.

··

Arriba de todo, Hopper y Deckard continuaban con el mismo asunto, ambos estaban en su posición esperando a que sucediese algo o que al menos uno de los dos pulsase ese botón que daría toda la corriente hacía el disruptor y de ahí revivirá a Anthea, Deckard no dejaba de mirarlo ya que estaba desesperado por hacerlo, tenía esa idea en la cabeza pero Hopper no lo dejaba.

-No lo hagas -exigió subiendo aún mas el arma.

-¿Sabes que lo haré Hopper? Estas en desventaja, a estas horas seguro que tu hija y sus amigos estarán bastante distraídos con unos amiguitos a los que he traído para que los mantengan alejados de ti y así no puedan causar ningún alboroto -replico hacíendole entender que no servía de mucho que lo hiciese ya que esto no iba a ir por buen camino.

-No querrás decir mas bien que es para que no me haga esperanzas de que puedo acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas -retracto asumiendo que le estaba buscando el lado negativo apropósito.

Asintió frustrado viendo que ya era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión de otra forma.

-Todo se ha acabado para ti Deckard, puede que me traigas a una docena de soldados, monstruos o lo que sea, pero para mi, ya me he cansado de ello, pienso matarlos y destruirlos a todos con tal de que termines con esa fantasía tuya de que te crees que eres un dios -decreto honestamente.

-Yo no quiero ser un dios, yo solamente quiero ser aquel que salve a este mundo de su perdición -aclaro dando un par de pasos como para poder explicarle cara a cara.

-El mundo estaba mejor tal y como estaba -insistió Alexandra poniendo un tono enfurismado debido a que ella también estaba harta de lo mismo, Hopper presiono el arma como dispuesto a disparar.

Deckard se detuvo viendo que ya era también imposible de seguir avanzando, Kroll aprovecho y se dispuso a sacar algo pero Hopper se dio cuenta a tiempo y le disparo varias veces, las balas chocaron contra su chaleco hacíendole salir volando varios metros, se notaba el agujero de las balas impactadas contra el chaleco aunque era obvio que eso no lo detuvo.

-Eso es por lo del golpe del otro dia -aviso indirectamente.

Deckard se quedo carraspeando de forma sarcástica sin motivo algúno, era como si se hubiese indignado al ver eso, los otros dos se le quedaron mirando sin saber en que estaba tramando ya que se notaba demasiado calmado por alguna razón.

-Haz lo que quieras Hopper, pero yo sigo ganando -vocifero incrédulamente.

-De momento -exclamo pasando de lo que decía.

Frunció seriamente el ceño y entonces todos los guaridas empezaron a surgir de ambos lados rodeándoles como antes, todos se quedaron en posición apuntando con sus rifles, entre ellos se encontraba Kiff que se había vestido con un chaleco negro como si estuviese dispuesto a actuar a pesar de que seguía teniendo mal la pierna, mostraba una expresión incrédula como de tenerle miedo a actuar a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

-Te lo avise, pero tu nunca escuchas -indico soberanamente.

Justo en ese momento Kroll empezo a despertarse y a gemir del dolor que tenía. Hopper le apunto sabiendo que había un truco en eso, los guardias hicieron lo mismo y cargaron sus armas al mismo tiempo, aquello despertó el temor de todo el personal que se encontraba aún ahí.

-Baja el arma Hopper, no merece la pena que vayas por ahí -advirtió seriamente.

Asintió viendo que tenía razón, miro a Alexandra y con solo ver la cara de terror que ponía, sabía muy bien que no podía hacerle esto después de todo por lo que había pasado.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero al menos deja que todo el personal se marche -pidió.

Carraspeo pensativo viendo que ahora por fin se ponía a razonar con él de buena manera.

-Vamos, salid todos de aquí -ordeno aceptando sin rechistar.

Todos los cirujanos se miraron cuestionándoselo pero les dieron igual y se marcharon apurados de lo desesperados que estaban, entre ellos también se marcho Sissi que estaba atemorizado de toda la situación, se dirigió hacía uno de los huecos que habían en las paredes pero se detuvo mirando fijamente a Alexandra para saber que pasaría con ella.

-Ve -le pidió susurradamente.

Acepto sin rechistar y se marcho desapareciendo en el fondo del pasillo.

Hopper le dio una mirada indirecta a Alexandra para indicar que se marchase ella también, acepto sin mas preámbulos ya que sabía que era lo mejor, avanzo dispuesta a salir por el mismo lugar por el que se marcho la otra pero justo entonces Kiff alzo su arma y disparo, la bala casi le daba en el pie pero reboto haciendo que se detuviese al instante, ambos se asustaron al ver eso.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero ella no se va de aquí -declaro soberanamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono reprochadamente.

-Dijiste que todo el personal se fuese, yo acepte, pero esa mujer con la que estas es alguien mas como tu, así que no es como los demás, por eso mismo no se va a marchar -confeso mostrando una mueca de puro desprecio, se la había jugado otra vez.

-Maldito cabron -reprocho dispuesto a dispararle con el arma.

Todos la alzaron dispuestos a dispararle, Yolanda también saco su arma apuntando hacía él, aquello dejo a Hopper indeciso ya que veía que también estaba metido en esto.

-Lo vez Hopper, no puedes hacerme nada, tengo a todo el mundo de mi parte, a ti ya no te quedan ni amigos, vas a quedarte solo, como te lo has pasado estos últimos diez años -espeto sinceramente hacíendole ver que al final todo acababa tal cual como empezaba siempre.

Alexandra se acerco hacía él, se junto intentando de que la protegiese ya que toda esta situación le estaba dando un mayor miedo, ahora la cosa se complico mucho peor.

-Y aunque pensándolo bien, me parece que no lo estabas del todo -rectifico pensativamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería pero entonces escucho un ruido como de alguien forcejeando que venía de algúna parte.

Se giro y observo que por el hueco de la entrada sur de la sala había un grupo de jóvenes saliendo de ahí apunta de pistola, uno de ellos lo pudo reconocer, era una chica con el pelo rosa, era su hija.

-Aelita -reconoció estupefacto.

-Papa -dijo entusiasmada de verle, tanto que se dispuso a correr para abrazarle pero entonces los guardias dirigieron la mirada hacía ella como apunto de dispararle.

-¡No alto! -insistió queriendo que la dejasen.

Aelita se detuvo viendo como los tenían a todos rodeados y sin forma de escapar.

-Venga vamos, vuelve aquí -protesto Mannix queriendo que volviese a unirse al grupo, Jeremy la agarro haciendo que se quedase a su lado como para protegerla.

-Gracias por haberlos traído, sabía que se encontrarían aquí metidos dispuestos a encontrar a Decisión para desactivarla y conseguir que todos mis avances se desvanezcan -agradeció cordialmente al ver que hizo lo que justamente se le recomendó hacer.

-Gracias señor obedeció con total rigidez.

-Mannix, ¿estas con ellos? -critico Hopper viendo que todo era mentira, trabajaba para ellos.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero tienes que entenderlo, si no fuese por ellos, podría haberme quedado encerrado en una de esas celdas al igual que Orson y Soto -aclaro dando a entender que decidió tomar la opción mas fácil que había.

-¿Pero como? No tenía puesto la pulsera que le daba corriente, ¿lo electrocuto no? -cuestiono Alexandra viendo que había algo en eso que no cuadraba para nada.

-Lo hizo, pero me aviso de que tenía que hacerme parecer la víctima porque sabía que Hopper cometería el error de pasarse demasiado de la raya -comento dando a entender que hicieron todo ese teatro apropósito, se quito la pulsera y la tiro al suelo.

Orson la miro de reojo tirada y entonces este la piso hasta hacerla añicos.

-¿Porque no has hecho esto? Confiábamos en ti -protesto refunfuñado Odd viendo el grado de traición al que había llegado, era de pura vergüenza.

-Y yo también, pero entonces Deckard me hizo ver lo que era trabajar aquí, ya no tenía que pasarme la vida como a un maldito soldado, podría vivir como alguien importante -aclaro vacilante mientras se mostraba optimista debido a lo orgulloso que estaba por ser uno de ellos.

-Podrías haber aguantado como un soldado en vez de haberte dejado lavar el cerebro -replico Soto recriminándole por ver que se paso de bando de una forma muy tonta.

-Callate Soto -le dio una colleja por detrás como para que se callase de una vez por todas-. Ya estoy harto de tus comentarios, he estado harto de ti desde siempre.

-¿Pues entonces si estas tan harto de ellos entonces porque los has soltado? -critico Odd viendo que todo ese tema de sacarlos de sus celdas no tenía mucho sentido.

-Para que vean que ahora yo soy el que manda, y no pienso quedarme a escuchar una vez mas los estupidos comentarios que sueltan, escuchando lo mismo dia tras dia, semana por semana, mes por mes, año tras año, pero ahora se acabo -aclaro con total amargura que lo hacía para señalar que ahora él era el superior y no iba a seguir dejando que se apropiasen de él tan tontamente.

-Creo que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí -opino sinceramente Sebastian.

-Vosotros dos me habéis fallado terriblemente, ahora os uniréis a ellos y sufriréis el mismo castigo -decreto Deckard sin importarle siquiera de quienes se tratasen.

-Olivier te considero como a un hermano, ¿como has podido hacernos esto? -inquirió Orson queriendo entenderlo, se sentía terriblemente traicionado.

Entonces dirigió una mirada hacía Deckard para saber que pensaba.

-Venga, diselo Samuel -pidió indirectamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -critico Hopper sin entender a que se refería.

-Richard Deckard me ha dado mucho mas de lo que podríais haberme dado vosotros en los últimos diez años, me la pase aguantando vuestras impertinencias en vez de haber estado trabajando en algo mucho mas importante -confeso con tono rígido.

-¿Que puede haber mas importante que salvar el mundo? -reprocho Odd.

-Crear un nuevo tipo de virus, uno tan letal que hace que el anterior que se lanzo hace diez años parezco cosa de principiantes -declaro.

Aquello despertó el temor de todos ellos, había hecho lo que se habían pasado todo este tiempo diseñando, crear el virus perfecto para contrarrestar el original que había causado el desastre.

-¿Ha terminado el virus? -se quedo sorprendido Alexandra al ver lo que hizo.

-Así es, Mannix se ha pasado varias semanas trabajando con nosotros perfeccionando aquello que tu no hiciste, traernos un nuevo virus, uno tan letal del que es imposible escapar a su presencia, esta vez hemos encontrado el arma definitiva para terminar lo que empezamos -resumió dando a entender que en realidad todo había sido un engaño desde el principio.

-¿Y este que hace ahora? Convertirnos en infectados con muchas mas ganas de comer -reprocho Eric queriendo entender cual era su nueva utilidad con ese virus si es que no era para lo mismo.

-Al contrario, la época de los muertos vivientes ha terminado, ahora tenemos un nuevo virus que permite matar a todo el mundo al instante, un virus que se mete en el interior del organismo haciendo que la sangre que tenga coagulada del sistema, salga expulsada por todos los orificios que uno pueda tener, nariz, boca, orejas, ojos, ombligo, ano, imaginense que se les sale toda la sangre que tienen dentro siendo expulsada por todas partes -argumento Yolanda dando a entender que esa era la nueva habilidad que tenía el nuevo virus al entrar en contacto con los seres orgánicos.

Aquello los dejo en un estado del que les resultaba imposible asimilarlo.

-Eso es enfermizo -exclamo Jeremy.

-Lo se, pero efectivo, aún no lo hemos probado en humanos, pero estamos mas que dispuestos a probarlos en varios sujetos que nos sirvan de utilidad -comento dirigiendose con una mirada fría hacía el grupo como señalando que ellos podían ser buenos candidatos.

-No los va a usar -replico Hopper apuntandole de vuelta.

-Claro que puedo, como también puedo despertar a tu mujer -justifico rígidamente.

-Mama -dijo Aelita viendo que hay estaba su madre.

-¿La habéis revivido? -pregunto sinceramente Jeremy.

-Aún no, estábamos apunto, podríamos haberlo terminado hace como una hora aproximadamente sino fuese por culpa de este viejo entrometido -indico mostrandose lo mas caradura posible.

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Aelita de una manera que no le gusto para nada, intento de levantarse pero entonces Jeremy y Yumi la cogíeron impidiendo que cometiese una tontería.

-Te echaba de menos niña, incluido a todos vosotros, aunque aquí hay dos a los que no conozco de nada -dijo complacido al ver que todos habían caído en su trampa aunque sentía mas curiosidad por los dos hermanos que estaban con ellos-. ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Somos a los que les jodiste la vida y nos dejaste en la miseria -replico Thomas poniendo una expresión de puro fastidio para que viese cuanto lo odiaba.

-Ah, ya estamos, si eso es verdad, deja a un montón en la miseria cuando el virus fue lanzado, pero yo pensaba que al menos la mayoría habría acabado muerta en todo este tiempo, me equivocaba -comento sintiéndose decepcionado al ver que todavía quedaba alguien que se lo reprochaba.

-Te has equivocado en todo -protesto Yumi, soplo quitándose el mechón de pelo que le caía.

Aquello hizo que Deckard sintiéndose una curiosidad por la japonesa, se acerco para verla mejor.

-¿Tu eres la novia de William no? -objetó intrigado.

-Jamas lo fui, eso se lo ha inventado él -reafirmo enfurismada.

-Me lo imaginaba, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan enfadado contigo cuando lo traicionaste, eres preciosa, pero se te nota en tu interior que eres de ese tipo de personas que crean mas problemas que soluciones, al final resulta que esta mejor que te hubieses largado con ellos en vez de quedarte con ese verdugo aficionado -indico expresamente como dando su punto de vista a lo que era ella a simple vista, nada mas que una paria loca y desequilibrada.

No le respondió por nada, se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de fastidio como de estar desafiandole a que le hiciese algo para que así ella pudiese actuar por su propia cuenta, Deckard marcho atrás dispuesto a seguir con lo otro cuando entonces se acordo de otra cosa.

-¿Donde esta tu novio el samurai alemán? -se intrigo viendo que faltaba uno mas.

-El alemán esta atrás ocupado con Dunbar, parece que ambos tienen un cierto asunto pendiente que resolver -aviso Mannix corroborando donde se encontraba.

-Ah Dunbar, sabía que caerías en la tentación -espeto con un cierto tono agobiante ya que le resultaba bastante obvio que William se hubiese encargado de esa persona específicamente.

··

Ulrich iba blandiendo su katana contra William mientras que este le atacaba con toda su furia, con tan solo una mano iba dandole de un lado para otro haciendo que cortase todos los cables que habían en los costados de las paredes, Ulrich esquivaba sus golpes mientras buscaba una posición adecuada para poder atacarle, era muy bueno pero estaba mas dependiente en enfocar su ira hacía él que en buscar una estrategia para atajarle cuando estuviese desprevenido.

-Me pase semanas, persiguiendo vuestro rastro, la de cosas que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir -vocifero William relatando todo aquello que hizo para perseguirles después de que este hubiese perdido la primera vez que se enfrentaron.

-¿Como seguir matando mas gente inocente? -asumió Ulrich de forma obvia.

-Tuve que matar a Clementine, mi mejor hombre, tuve que ver como una de las pocas personas que me caía bien en el mundo se moría delante de mi después de que hubiese sobrevivido a un ataque del que no tenía ni idea -alzo su espada hacía arriba pero Ulrich la esquivo dando una voltereta unilateral hacía atrás alejandose unos metros de él.

-Tienes lo que te mereces.

William volvió a avanzar dandole con la espada hasta que al final ambos se las entrecruzaron.

-Yo lo tenía todo, un ejercito, un hogar, un montón de armas, una familia, una novia.

-Ella jamas fue tu novia -le reprocho y entonces le atizo dandole con la cabeza.

Aquello hizo se que quedase mareado y tuviese que hacerse hacía atrás, se toco el lugar del golpe mientras lo miraba con una cara furtiva a menudo que se recuperaba.

-Te tenía miedo, le obligabas a vivir una vida que jamas quería, ¿acaso hubo algún dia en que te pusiste a escucharla? -añadió sinceramente.

Este no dijo nada, estaba tan metido en su idea de querer rematarlo que solamente podía sacarse de encima todos sus gemidos de dolor que tenía.

-No verdad, ¿y sabes porque? Porque tu solamente te preocupas de ti mismo -concluyo echándoselo en cara para que viese con que facilidad era que se diese cuenta de que no tenía nada de humanidad.

¡Ah! -grito de una manera sofocante y volvió a atacarle con toda su furia.

Continuaron confrontandose los unos a los otros dandose todos los golpes de espada que podían dar, William estaba tan cabreado que se le podía notar una verdadera expresión de puro odio en su mirada, como si no tuviese otra cosa mas en la cabeza a parte de eso.

Justo en ese momento al otro del pasillo surgió Sissi que continuaba intentando de escapar de aquella situación, siguió todo adelante de lo alarmada que estaba ya que había visto que muy pronto se iba a crear una masacre, marcho a paso lento hasta que al final observo algo que la dejo aún mas perpleja, veía a William combatiendo con otro chico que no había visto nunca, iba armado con una espada japonesa y parecía que le estaba ganando. Se quedo tan sorprendida al ver eso que se agacho intentando de verlo con mas perfección, se notaba por la forma en que William usaba la espada como de que quería matarlo, pero había algo mas en él que le llamaba la atención, no sabía lo que era pero por algúna razón, le gustaba como William ponía esa cara de loco, le hacía ver tan superior, que le encantaba, ahí entonces se dio cuenta, de que sentía un raro afecto hacía él.

··

Deckard asintió viendo que a pesar de que tenía por fin al grupo que ansiaba tanto tiempo encontrar en sus manos los tenía ahí mismo, pero faltaba justo uno que era un mismísimo peligro para todos.

-¿Que hacemos señor? ¿Vamos a buscar al alemán o no? -pregunto sinceramente Kroll asumiendo que se encargarían de encontrarle para acabar con el problema.

-No, que Dunbar haga lo que quiera, yo ya lo tengo todo aquí -se decanto dejando que el loco del psicopata que tenía se ocupase de eliminarlo como si nada.

Aquello hizo enfurecer a Yumi ya que dejaba que William matase a su novio con tal de satisfacer todas sus quejas, Aelita y Odd la cogíeron a tiempo ya que se veía claro que estaba apunto de cometer el mismo error de siempre, la dejaron sentada en el mismo lugar para que no se moviese.

-Richard, déjalos ir ya, me quieres a mi, no los necesitas -insistió Hopper queriendo que les permitiese escapar para que así se quedase en su lugar.

-A ellos no, solamente a un pequeño objeto que han mantenido guardado durante como tres meses como mucho -indico soberanamente, tenía bien claro lo que quería hacer. Kroll.

Kroll obedeció y se marcho dirigiendose hacía los chicos, se puso detrás de Jeremy y le cogío la mochila sin que ni siquiera se la pudiese quitar.

-¡Ey! -protesto Jeremy viendo que se la quito sin permiso.

Vacío toda la mochila tirando todas las cosas que tenía, había muy poco, lo único que habían eran cartuchos de balas sin usar, recambios metálicos, algúnos cuchillos con manchas de sangre seca y una billetera, tironeo pero no había nada mas, la tiro al ver que ya no servía.

-¿Donde cojones esta el pen-drive? -pregunto insistentemente Deckard sabiendo que se lo tenía escondido en algúna parte.

-No lo encontraras, esta guardado en algún seguro -advirtió seriamente.

-¿Seguro que si? -se lo critico sin creérselo y entonces se acerco mirando a cada uno de los chicos, todos ponían unas caras como de querer evitar el miedo que tenían ante esa situación, pero se notaba el odio que escondían ya que estaba bastante claro que habían venido a arruinarlo todo con tal de llevarle la contra, siguió mirando hasta que al final no tuvo otra opción.

-De acuerdo, Kroll, cogela -le ordeno.

Accedió y entonces la cogío levantandola de una manera tan brusca que no le dio tiempo a ponerse de pie, empezo a ir forcejeando de mala manera como de costumbre.

-Suéltame, maldito cabron -protesto intentando de quitárselo de encima.

-Aelita no -chillo Jeremy viendo que se la llevaba.

-Richard, ¿que estas haciendo? -recrimino Hopper viendo lo que le hacía a su hija.

Se levanto dispuesto a impedírselo pero entonces Mannix le apunto y disparo pero casi rozando la cabeza del francés intelectual, se vio al fondo como reboto la bala contra el metal, aquello lo dejo indeciso ya que veía claro que no estaba en posición de atacar sin pensar.

-Ja, debería habérmelo visto venir, ¿es ese tu novio no? -critico incrédulamente.

Jeremy no se inmuto, se quedo con esa fría mirada mientras volvía lentamente hacía atrás.

-Igual que tu padre, siempre acaba buscando una manera de encontrar a alguien con quien encariñarse fácilmente -critico incrédulamente como tomándoselo como una mala molestia.

Alexandra se quedo con una mala sensación al oír eso, le mosqueo de mala manera.

-Suéltala Richard -exigió apuntandole de vuelta.

-Venga Franz, ambos sabemos que jamas lo haré, me he cansado de estar presionándote contra la pared para que hagas algo, ahora yo seré el que te ponga las cosas bien claro, uno de ellos tiene el pen-drive, y como no me digan donde lo tienen, juro por dios que dejare que Kroll la mate -decreto dejando bien claro que esto era un asunto que terminaba tal y como empezo.

Kroll presiono su pistola contra la cabeza de Aelita para señalar que le iba a disparar ahí mismo. Con eso ver eso ya se veía bien claro de que no había vuelta atrás, esta vez iba muy en serio.

-Venga Belpois, dime, ¿donde tienes el anti-virus? Dímelo, antes de que tu novia muera sin que tu puedas hacer algo para impedirlo -insistió descaradamente como para ponerle a prueba.

Aquello lo hizo enfurecer aún mas de la cuenta.

-Señor, creo que no es buena idea hacer eso -objetó Yolanda.

-Claro que lo es doctora Perraudin, fijese bien, por fin los tenemos a todos, ya no necesitamos nada mas que un poco de sutileza para que estos niñatos de mierda me den lo que me pertenece, voy a hacer con ellos lo que me de la gana porque yo soy el que manda en todo esto -protesto subiendo el tono a una manera que dejaba bien clara el grado al que había llegado su enojo con todo el mundo.

De pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atención pero no le sorprendió para nada, se giro y observo que estaba Yolanda apuntandole con la pistola que le había dado por seguridad, la agarraba con ambas manos mientras ponía una mirada como de hacerlo sin cuidado.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver eso, no se lo esperaron para nada.

-Hija de puta -replico Kiff viendo que ahora ella también se estaba poniendo de parte de los otros, se puso en posición enderezandose como para dar un disparo certero.

-Yolanda, ¿de veras quieres hacer esto? -inquirió soberanamente.

-En todo este tiempo le he estado haciendo caso, le he defendido, no he dicho nada, pero ahora esto es demasiado, ya me he cansado de seguir ocupándome de sus impertinentes actos de traición -expreso sinceramente mientras ponía un tono sollozante de estar sufriendo psicológicamente.

-Traición, ya, te has pasado tanto tiempo aquí encerrada, que ya prácticamente ya no diferencias la realidad del mundo en que vivimos, para ti ahora somos todos traidores, ¿no? -espeto descaradamente haciendo que se le metiese en la cabeza.

Yolanda estaba mas que dispuesta a presionar la pistola pero no podía, no era capaz.

-Venga doctora, después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado, ¿te crees mas que dispuesta a hacerlo? Tu nunca has sido así, siempre has sido benevolente, seria, rígida, la he visto comportarse como si no le importase nada mas que su propio trabajo, ¿de veras quiere echarlo todo a perder solamente porque ya no puedo soportar un solo acto violento consentido? -la consolo queriendo que cambiase de opinión ya que no valía la pena que cometiese esa imprudencia

Quería hacerlo pero cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, ya no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-Deme el arma -exigió alzando la mano para coger la pistola

-No -se negó y le subió aún mas apuntando directamente en la sien.

Por aquello no tuvo mas opción que seguir presionando aún mas, le indico con una mirada a Kroll para que siguiese, presiono aún mas el arma contra la cabeza de Aelita, ella estaba intentando de aguantarlo pero le resultaba imposible, estaba bastante claro que la mataría de verdad.

-No lo hagas -pidió sinceramente.

-Lo haré, si bajas el arma -objetó razonablemente.

-¡No! -chillo harta de que le estuviese presionando de esa manera.

Asintió frustrado debido a que no conseguía cambiarla de opinión de ningúna manera.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió cuando te quedaste al mando?

-¿Que tiene eso que ver ahora? -critico Hopper sin entender que se proponía hacer ahora.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso cuando no pudiste controlar la situación?, ¿te acuerdas de todo ese miedo y a esa desesperación que se te subió a la cabeza debido a que ya ni podías hacerte cargo de algo tan fácil? -inquirió haciendo que se acordase de ese momento de una manera descarada.

-Estaba muriendo gente -espeto sollozando del dolor psicológico que sentía.

-Lo se, pero algo paso no, algo vino en ti e hizo que no pudieses avanzar mas de la cuenta, fue ese daño emocional que te hizo darte cuenta de que todo cuando habías hecho por esta instalación, ya no servía para nada, dejaste morir a un montón de gente, dejaste que yo me escapase, dejaste que todos sufriésemos tus irresponsabilidades -indico incriminándola por lo que hizo.

-Yo hice bien mi trabajo, todo fue por culpa de sus socios que hicieron lo que se les dio la gana, usted les dijo que hiciesen un motín, yo no tuve que ver nada con eso -reprocho reafirmando la autentica realidad de ese asunto.

-¿Pero acaso usted pudo frenarles? -objetó Kroll.

-No -reafirmo dandose cuenta de que ahí había un fallo.

-Lo ve, usted no debería haberse metido en ese trabajo, solamente yo puedo ocuparme de esto, así que ahora dígame doctora Perraudin: ¿que hará? -inquirió poniéndola a prueba una ultima vez.

Ahora ya no podía tenerlo todo mas claro, era incapaz de solucionar esto, le tenía tanto miedo a fallar, que para ella esto no iba a ser nada nuevo, dejo caer el arma mientras se sentaba de rodillas en señal de rendición de una forma bastante poco honorable.

-Lo sabía -espeto orgullosamente y cogío el arma quitándosela de encima.

Se la guardo mientras Yolanda se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, se desalmo psicológicamente.

-Eres pura escoria Richard -replico Hopper viendo a que grado llego como para tener a todo el mundo controlado, aquello fue un acto cobarde y despiadado.

-Pues si lo soy, ¿entonces porque ellos me obligan a que tenga que actuar así? -protesto haciendo salir toda la voz que tenía en su interior, resonó con eco.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen instante, estaban todos con la misma expresión seria de antes.

-Dime niño, ¿donde esta el pen-drive? -volvió a insistirle para que lo admitiese de una sola vez.

-En un lugar seguro -contesto repitiendo lo mismo.

-No me jodas, ¿donde esta el pen-drive? Dímelo si no quieres que tu novia muera -reprocho subiendo su tono de una manera que se sentía de una forma estremecedora.

-Deckard -aviso Hopper.

-¿Qué? -chillo volviendo directamente hacía él.

-El no te dará el pen-drive -mencionó.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono extrañado al oír ese comentario.

-Todo esto ha sido apropósito -confeso.

-¿Como? -se extraño aún mas ya que empezo a pensar que todo esto lo había para distraerlo de algo mucho mas importante, todo el resto se quedo con la misma impresión.

-¿De verdad te pensabas que iba a dejar que Romitz y los suyos fuesen encarcelados? -objetó.

Ahí entonces despertó el miedo en Deckard ya que asumía aquello que no quería que sucediese.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto estremecido.

De pronto la corriente de la luz se corto y entonces todo se oscureció al instante, luego se encendió el generador de emergencia haciendo que todo se iluminase con una tenue luz roja que ilumino por completo la sala, todos se quedaron absortos al no entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero que han hecho? -critico Mauro sin entenderlo.

-Han cortado el suministro de emergencia -reconoció Mannix.

Entonces Aelita aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en las pelotas en Kroll usando su puño, este gimió dolorido y se cayo hacía atrás, los otros aprovecharon también y entonces se pusieron a coger a Mannix impidiendo que usase su arma.

-¡No! -protesto viendo como se abalanzaban encima.

Justo en ese momento surgió saliendo un grupo de soldados por la puerta de la plataforma de la derecha y se pusieron a disparar hacía todo el pelotón que se encontraba ahí delante, todos recibieron varios disparos en la cara mientras el resto del grupo seguía avanzando, era Romitz que estaba liderando estando armados con todas las armas que pudieran sonsacar.

-Tu lo has traído -protesto Kiff apuntando hacía Hopper.

Este se dio cuenta y disparo contra él con el fusil que tenía, le disparo varias veces pero rápidamente se escabullo en el interior de la reja de seguridad de un tirón, las balas impactaron contra él muro haciendo que se salvase por poco, asomo la cabeza viendo que ya no le prestaba atención, al ver la gorda que se había producido, solamente pudo hacer una cosa.

-Yo no me metí en esto para llegar hasta aquí -refunfuño y se marcho escapandose por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, se escabullo cobardemente.

Deckard no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todos se habían revelado contra él, al final debería haberlo hecho todo desde el principio en vez de haberse quedado ahí autocompadeciendose, Decisión tenía razón, pero ahora no podía perder la oportunidad, todavía quedaba una sola cosa por hacer que le seguía resultando bastante útil.

Marcho corriendo hacía la sala de cirugía, Hopper y Alexandra estaban ahí en medio cuando entonces se percataron de que Deckard venía hacía ellos, intento de darle pero llego bastante pronto y le acabo empujando con el arma, luego paso por encima de Alexandra tirándola al suelo de una forma brusca, se puso delante del disruptor apunto de darle al interruptor.

-¡Richard no! -insistió Hopper queriendo que no lo hiciera.

Al final no hizo caso y lo pulso, un sonido electrónico sonó y varias partes auxiliares del disruptor se iluminaron de abajo hacía arriba haciendo que todo fuese por donde comenzaba.

-Comenzando la descarga -ordeno Decisión y entonces las pantallas que tenía en su ordenador principal se encendieron mostrando varias barras idénticas que iban subiendo rellenandose de otra barra de un color turquesa bastante blanquecino.

Todos se quedaron atentos mirando como esa maquina hacía su efecto.

-¿Que cojones han hecho? -pregunto sorprendido Soto.

-Ha activado la maquina, ahora las descargas la revivirán -reconoció Aelita sabiendo lo que eso significaba, su madre iba a volver a la vida.

Deckard se quedo en una posición orgullosa alzando sus manos mientras el resto como Hopper se hacían a un lado sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. La electricidad fue bajando por el tubo metálico hasta llegar a la punta donde ahí hizo salir toda la electricidad estática que cayo directamente en el corazón de Anthea, el cadaver salió sacudido tras cada descarga que le daba, fue tan potente que la luz que desprendía era tan intensa que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no verlo de cerca.

La descarga aumentaba mas haciendo que el cuerpo de Anthea se sacudiese mas de la cuenta, era como si en vez de estar reviviéndola por medio de electricidad, la estaban dotando de pura potencia, justo en ese momento alguien tiro una navaja y esta acabo impactando contra el disruptor haciendo que se sobrecargase y dejase de funcionar instantáneamente.

-¿Pero que? -Deckard se sorprendió al ver eso y entonces observo en la pantalla como el pulso de Anthea había caído considerablemente, la descarga la mato-. No, no, ¡no!

-¿Quien ha hecho eso? -cuestiono Eric sin entender que fue lo que paso.

-Richard Deckard -llamo alguien de una voz conocida.

Todos se giraron observando que se trataba de Miqquel saliendo del otro lado de la sala, justo donde se encontraban Romitz y los otros, también surgió por detrás Remi con una cara solemne.

-Miqquel -dijo sorprendido al ver que resultaba ser el que menos se esperaba que actuase en su propia cuenta, él tiro la navaja que hizo que se parase la operación.

-Así es Deckard, te he traicionado, como todos nosotros a ti -reafirmo soberanamente.

-¿Ese no es el cabron que acuchillo por detrás a Olivier? -critico asumiendo Orson.

-Si -confirmo convencidamente Soto de que era el mismo hombre que hizo mataran al comandante.

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto? -pregunto queriendo entender porque se había pasado de bando.

-Yo te diré porque ha hecho todo esto -avanzo Remi dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Remi? -cuestiono sorprendido Hopper viendo que él lo había organizado todo.

-Deckard le pidió a Dunbar que en cuanto acabasen con el trabajo, este dejaría que lo matase y a todo aquel que intentase de traicionarle -confeso soberanamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se sorprendiesen de una manera exponencial, dirigieron la mirada hacía Deckard mientras este se quedaba sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¿Es eso cierto señor? -pregunto Yolanda levantándose al enterarse de eso, se le había ido el miedo.

-Bueno, eso era antes de saber que iba a pasar esto -concreto disimuladamente, estaba claro que ahora le habían cogido en las manos en la masa, ya no podía ocultar nada de lo que decía.

-Que va, estabas mas que dispuesto a matarnos a todos con tal de que tu fueses el único que reinventase el mundo una vez hubieses lanzado el virus y todos acabasen muertos al instante, tan obsesionado esta con este plan que solamente le importa el mismo -replico Jeremy hacíendole ver la autentica realidad de este asunto, y la autentica realidad era que se había pasado de la raya a un extremo en el que ya prácticamente ya le sudaba lo que le sucediesen a los demás.

Deckard se dio cuenta de que ahora todos le veían como a un ser egoísta mas que un hombre de hecho y derecho, tenía que demostrarles que seguía siendo el de siempre.

-Igualmente, eso que mas da, esto sigue siendo una instalación militar para perfeccionar el mundo a mejor, yo sigo el segundo que manda en este lugar, y aunque yo muera, Decisión se ocupara de eliminaros a todos vosotros -protesto dejando que esto no terminaba todavía.

-No por mucho tiempo -comento Aelita.

Entonces se le giro observando como ponía aquella sonrisa picara de orgullo, ahí lo entendió.

-Tu eres la que tiene el pen-drive -concluyo viendo que era al revés de lo que pensaba.

-Y esta vez no vas a quitárnoslo nunca mas -indico seriamente Jeremy y alzo su escopeta apuntandole de frente, todos alzaron sus armas apuntandole de cerca.

-Ríndete Hopper, todo ha terminado -pidió expresamente Hopper.

Estaba condenado ya no sabía que hacer, pero justo en ese momento se percato de que Kroll todavía seguía estando consciente, se dispuso a sacar una granada que había de su cinturón de artilugios, al ver eso supo lo que iba a pasar, cambio su expresión a una de orgullo otra vez.

-Aún no -dijo escépticamente.

Kroll se levanto de golpe y tiro la granada del cual le quito la anilla al instante.

-¡Granada! -grito Muldoch viendo que se la tiraba hacía ellos.

Todos se cubrieron poniendose en un lugar seguro cuando entonces la granada exploto haciendo estallar parte de la pared de frente, todos los escombros salieron volando en ambas direcciones y cayendo sobre el personal, fue tal el estruendo que provoco que se cubriesen en los lugares mas cercanos que tenían al lado, todo paro quedando un enorme boquete en la parte superior de la sala, la alarma resonó por todas partes.

··

Ulrich y William todavía seguían enfrentandose con las espadas cuando de pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que hizo vibrar toda la sala, casi perdían el equilibrio pero se mantuvieron bien equilibrados en la posición en la que estaban.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? -cuestiono sorprendido, no se espero ese movimiento tan brusco.

-Deckard debe de haber volado la sala entera -opino concienzudamente William.

Ahí entonces a Ulrich se le vino un mal presagio de lo que podía estar pasando ahora mismo.

-Él matara a tus amigos, te lo juro por dios -acordo justificadamente como para dar a entender que ya se lo tenía todo bien pensado.

Ulrich se harto y empezo a darle con todo lo que tenía, fue blandiendo su katana de una sola mano mientras William se defendía poniendo su espada de frente para bloquear sus ataques, William aprovecho y volvió a darle pero esta vez dando una serie de volteretas en el aire como para darle de una forma mucho mas directa.

Mientras ellos dos seguían con lo suyo, Sissi lo veía todo y cada vez se empezaba a asustar mas, no podía seguir viendo a aquellos dos sin saber que hacer, necesitaba detenerlos o al menos al alemán si quería salvar a William, ahora que encontró al hombre perfecto, no podía perder la oportunidad.

··

Hopper se llevo un buen golpe haciendo que se quedase noqueado por unos instantes, apenas recordó lo que sucedió hace unos segundos, intento de ir arrastrandose para coger el arma que se le salió de las manos, pero justo entonces una mano la cogío antes de que lo hiciese él.

Era Deckard que se había recuperado de la explosión bastante pronto.

-Tu y yo, hemos terminado -decreto decidido a dejar de seguir insistiendo en el tema.

-Por mi bien -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

Se dispuso a darle sin mas dilación cuando entonces algo le dio por detrás y lo hizo tambalearse, era Yolanda que le golpeo con la culata de la pistola que le quito antes, cayo inconsciente delante de Hopper quedandose sorprendido al ver lo que sucedió.

-¡Vamos! -replico extendiendo su mano para que le cogiese.

Acepto sin rechistar, se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Alexandra del cual estaba algo atolondrada tras haberse llevado parte de esa onda expansiva de antes, todo el mundo se ayudo mutuamente mientras una humareda de humo salió por el boquete que se había producido con el golpe de la granada.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Thomas mientras buscaba al resto del grupo.

-Nosotros si -mencionaron mutuamente los dos operadores saliendo de la nada.

Todos se agarraron mutuamente asegurandose de que estaban bien, en ese momento surgieron Romitz y los otros viniendo desde el otro lado reuniéndose en el lugar.

-Estamos bien -confirmo Aelita suspirando de agobio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, dentro de poco van a venir el resto de los guardias que hay en los otros niveles inferiores -anunció seriamente Miqquel desde mas atrás.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente ya que sabían muy bien que ahora iban a tener que irse con el hombre que acuchillo a Olivier por la espalda.

-No me mires así, yo no he elegido esto -repercuto sabiendo lo que pensaba.

De pronto hubo un estallido y salieron varias chispas caían del techo.

-Por aquí -aviso Hopper viendo que estaban ahí mismo.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces ambos marcharon dispuestos a salir de ahí.

Siguieron adelante pero entonces Jeremy se percato de que ahí estaba Deckard, tirado contra el suelo y vulnerable, podría matarlo ahí mismo, impedir que siguiese haciendo mas daño, pero recordando lo que le dijo antes a Ulrich, ya no podía.

-Einstein, vamos -ordeno protestando Odd viendo que se quedaba atrás.

-Voy -aviso, se quedo mirando una ultima vez a Deckard de una forma autocompasiva y lo dejo ahí.

Salieron de la sala dejando todo atrás y se metieron en uno de los huecos que iban directamente al resto de todo el nivel, todos se agruparon en una esquina asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie mas persiguiéndoles, solamente se oía aquella incesante alarma que no paraba de sonar todo el tiempo.

-Parece que los hemos dejado atrás -opino sinceramente Conrad.

-De momento -indico Emile sabiendo que esto no había mas que comenzar.

-¿No falta el alemán? -critico Balla acordándose de que había uno mas con los Guerreros.

Aquello hizo que se acordasen de que se había quedado atrás por algo.

-Se ha quedado combatiendo a Dunbar en los niveles inferiores -mencionó Orson.

Romitz se mosqueo sabiendo que no era buena idea que se enfrentase, pero si al menos lo mantenía lo bastante distraído como para que los dejase en paz entonces era la mejor opción.

-Espero de que lo mate -exclamo Hopper queriendo que desapareciese de una vez por todas.

Justo entonces Aelita se percato de que tenía a su padre al lado y ambos ni siquiera se habían saludado como era debido, se miraron entristecidos y al final acabaron abrazandose.

-Papa -dijo sollozando de lo entusiasmada que estaba por encontrarse con su padre de vuelta.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí no? -objetó expresamente.

-Si, lo hice -reafirmo mientras dejaba salir varias lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Bien, te felicito cariño, lo has hecho bien, pero que muy bien -consolo agradecido al ver que pudo cumplir con lo que le pidió después de la ultima vez que le vio.

Los otros se quedaron alegrados de ver que por fin se volvieron a ver, pensar que después de tanto tiempo que habían estado tanto tiempo juntos y justo un mismo dia se separaron, era algo bastante raro, pero ahora todo quedo solucionado.

Ambos se separaron y entonces Alexandra se puso de frente para poder conocerla.

-Alexandra, te presento a mi hija -presento formalmente Hopper para que se hiciesen una idea.

-Así que tu eres la que ha mantenido a Hopper a salvo de que no se haga daño fisicamente -objetó sabiendo muy bien que ambos estaban teniendo una relación pero no quería admitirlo diciendo que era algo así como su amante porque sino sonaba como algo insultante.

-Mas o menos -espeto expresamente viendo que esa chica era demasiado lista, se estrecharon la mano para poder presentarse como era debido ahora que estaban juntos.

-Yo soy Jeremy Belpois, soy el que recibió el anti-virus, es un gran honor querer conocerle señor Hopper -se presento el chico francés ya que ansiaba conocerle desde el primer momento.

-¿Has seguido mis trabajos de física? -pregunto asumiendo que sabía quien era él en realidad.

-Desde que he tenido diez años, siempre he querido ser como usted -confeso.

Hopper no se podía sentir mas orgulloso viendo que después de todos estos años, quedaba un verdadero joven que apoyaba sus verdaderos y antiguos trabajos.

-Así que tu eres su novio -espeto Alexandra siguiendo el mismo juego.

-¡Ey! -reprocho Aelita viendo como se lo tomaban ahora.

-¿Que? Soy tu padre, tengo derecho a conocer el amor de mi hija -justifico razonablemente.

-De tal palo tal astilla -exclamo Miqquel sintiéndose indiferente al ver esa escena.

-Pues ahora vas a quedar con una astilla clavada en el corazón -recrimino Soto alzando su pistola junto con todo el resto del equipo apuntándoles para vengarse por lo que les hizo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Esta de nuestro lado! -insistió Romitz viendo que estaban por matarlo sin pensar.

-¿Como puede ser que este de vuestro lado? -critico Odd sin entender como era posible que ese loco hubiese cambiado de bando cuando lo que mas le gustaba era matar a gente inocente.

-Porque yo le convencí de que usara sus habilidades para hacer algo útil -comento Remi.

-¿Remi? -dijo sorprendido Aelita al ver que él también estaba metida en esto.

-¿Le conoces? -pregunto Jeremy viendo que sabía de quien se trataba.

-Lo vi una vez cuando me escabullí, no dijo nada así que me pudo escapar -aclaro.

-¿De verdad paso eso? -cuestiono Hopper viendo que había sucedido algo grave y no dijo nada.

-No se preocupe señor Hopper, jamas le dejaría hacer daño -indico cordialmente.

-¿Quien es este tío? -cuestiono Thomas viendo que parecía una persona bastante rara.

-Se llama Remi, al parecer él y sus amigos han estado trabajando para Deckard durante las ultimas décadas, pero en realidad es un grupo infiltrado que quiere acabar con todos los progresos que se han hecho aquí, nos han salvado por poco y ahora quieren ayudarnos a librar esta lucha -explicó Muldoch demostrando que si existía nadie que se estaba preocupando verdaderamente de lo que habían estado hacíendole al planeta desde el primer momento.

-¿Pero si querías acabar con esto, porque no lo habéis hecho desde el principio? -critico Yumi viendo que había un cierto hecho tan obvio que parecía que nadie se lo pensó del todo.

-Al principio no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que Deckard hacía, pero después de un tiempo vimos como todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza completamente, las cosas ya no estaban siendo las de antes, se estaban creando cosas que iban mas allá de lo que cualquier físico podría haber creado, en vez de sentirnos como salvadores de la humanidad, nos estábamos convirtiendo en creadores de monstruos -mencionó uno de los físicos al lado de Remi, tenía un aspecto bastante solemne y con la cara tan rígida que le hacía parecer que no fuese humano aunque lo era.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí -indico Hopper acordándose de las duras peleas que tuvo para razonar con la gente para que entendiese que esto de haber destruido el mundo para reconstruirlo no era una buena idea.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como fue que pensasteis el plan? -cuestiono Orson sin entender como fue que sucedió todo ese asunto de la rebelión.

-Cuando le explique a Aelita por el walkie de Kiff, sabía muy bien que se encontraban cerca de la instalación y que de algúna forma conseguirían entrar, si lo hacían tendrían al menos que encontrar la forma de acabar con Decisión sin que nadie les cogiese, así que decidí que al menos Romitz y los otros se encargasen de encargar una distracción para así poder ejecutar el plan, pero no tenía ni idea de que Mannix estaba metido con ellos, esa parte fallo -aclaro dando a entender que ya se lo tenía todo ejecutado desde el principio de aquel motín que provocaron la semana pasada.

-No podías saber que Mannix era un traidor, la hicieran buena -indico sinceramente Yolanda.

-¿Tu porque estas aquí exactamente? ¿No te dejaste rendir ante Deckard? -cuestiono Eric acordándose de que antes Deckard le había vencido psicológicamente dejándola vulnerable.

-Lo hice, pero ahora estoy completamente arrepentida de eso, el otro dia cuando sucedió lo del motín, no sabía que hacer, me quede indecisa y con ganas de ahogarme en mi propio cuerpo, por primera vez me sentía inútil, y ahora que Deckard me decía eso, me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía razón, jamas llegaría a volver a ser la misma que antes -explicó dando a entender que la hizo quedarse en una mala posición que le afecto tanto como para dejarla decaída psicológicamente.

-¿Y ahora que ha cambiado? -inquirió Aelita.

-Creía que Deckard iba a tener al menos algo de piedad como le vi en todas las anteriores veces, pero ahora que él dijo eso, me di cuenta de que jamas tendría algo de humanidad en su interior, se ha convertido en un autentico monstruo -concluyo sinceramente.

-Ahora todos estamos de acuerdo en eso -exclamo expresamente Soto.

De pronto se escucho una sacudida que los alerto a todos.

-¿Trajisteis el pen-drive no? -pregunto Romitz al respecto.

-Si, pero no lo tengo yo -declaro Jeremy.

-¿Y entonces quien lo tiene? -exasperado Miqquel desesperado por entender eso.

-Yo lo tengo -anunció Aelita.

-¿Y donde esta exactamente? -insistió Odd.

Los miro a ambos con vergüenza y entonces se aparto yendo hacía la otra esquina, se puso de espaldas y se metió la mano dentro de los pantalones como sacandose algo de ahí.

-¿Pero que hace? -cuestiono Flit sin entender que se hacía.

-Aquí esta -se giro enseñando el pen-drive metido en una bolsita comprimida.

-¿Donde lo tenías escondido? -cuestiono Muldoch sin entender que fue lo que hizo.

-Debajo -admitió sin hacerlo muy detallado.

Se les quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de a que se refería.

-A nadie se le ocurriría mirar aquí debajo -indico obviamente.

-Ah -comprendieron estupefactos al darse cuenta.

-¿Tu acaso lo sabías? -pregunto Yumi dirigiéndose a Jeremy para poder entenderlo.

-Solamente yo y la Gran Madre -confeso.

-Seguro que se le ocurría a ella esconderlo ahí -opino Eric dirigiendose a su hermano.

-Si -reafirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos el pen-drive, hay que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta Decisión -espeto Hopper sabiendo que solamente quedaba ese ultimo paso a seguir.

-¿Pero acaso no podemos ir por los mismo lugares por los que habéis venido? -critico Jeremy sin entender porque no podían tomar el camino mas fácil.

-No, Deckard sabrá que iremos por ahí, mandara a todo el mundo y nos acorralaran -comento Yolanda sabiendo que esa era una mala estrategia.

-¿Y por los ascensores? -sugirió Soto.

-No, ahí no podemos caber todos, no se construyeron para que cupiesen como una docena de personas -mencionó Mauro conociéndose bien el tema, era otro mala idea.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -reprocho Odd al ver que nadie tenía una idea mejor como para llegar hasta la maquina-. Porque no podemos ir subiendo.

-Bueno -dijo Remi teniendo una idea.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Hopper.

-Existe un conducto que nos puede llevar a lo mas alto de todo, pero es bastante peligroso -confeso.

-¿De que se trata? -se intrigaron todos pero poniendo unas caras de pura expectación.

··

Ulrich y William siguieron su combate sin parar, esta vez ahora se movieron de la misma zona en donde estaban y empezaron a andar en círculos por todo el nivel, Ulrich intentaba de mantenerlo apartado pero esto continuaba dando aquellos golpes de espada que casi lo destruían todo a su paso, dejaba varios cortes en las paredes que provocaban que saliesen chispas al golpearlo en la punta.

Al otro lado, Sissi los seguía persiguiendo sin que se diesen cuenta, quería intentar de evitar que se matasen pero no sabía como, los dos estaban confrontandose de una forma tan salvaje que aseguraba que ningúno de los dos le escucharía.

De pronto alguien apareció por detrás y la acabo empujando sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ay! -gimió dolorida al haber recibido ese empujón.

El hombre que la empujo resulto ser Kiff que andaba corriendo despavorido.

-¿Usted no estaba en la cirugía? -pregunto amargamente.

-¿Y tu no eres el que le dispararon en la pierna? -critico ella siguiendo el mismo argumento.

Justo entonces ambos escucharon los fuertes gritos que hacían cada vez que los dos se golpeaban con ambas armas, Kiff asomo la cabeza y observo a los dos enfrentandose entre si.

-¿Es Dunbar y el muchacho que falta? -repercuto queriendo corroborarlo.

Los dos se cruzaron sus espadas haciendo que uno de los tuviese que hacer un gesto de bajarlas de forma desequilibrada pero al final William mantuvo la compostura y se lo quito de encima, se apartaron a unos metros y volvieron a golpearse de frente entre si.

-Van a acabar matandose -opino alarmada Sissi.

-Lo se, por eso mismo pienso terminar con esto de una vez -dijo y saco su arma dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -cuestiono ella viendo que saco la pistola.

-Terminar el trabajo -exclamo y entonces se marcho dirigiendose hacía ellos.

Sissi sabía lo que pretendía hacer y no podía dejar que lo hiciese, lo siguió y le dio por detrás.

-¿Que pasa? -reprocho viendo que lo estaba deteniendo.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Matarlos a los dos o que -le recrimino queriendo entender que era lo que tenía pensado hacer con esa arma.

-Ellos están bastante distraídos, si les doy acabare con el samurai ese -aclaro mostrando una mueca de orgullo como de estar dispuesto a matarlos sin importar lo que pasase.

-¿Pero también mataras a Dunbar?

-¿Y que? Al menos uno de los Guerreros del Mañana morirá.

Sissi cambio su expresión a uno de enfado ya que veía que no tenía ningúna responsabilidad por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Kiff se le quedo mirando por la misma cara pero entonces se percato de algo, ahora entendió porque le preocupaba tanto.

-No me jodas -exclamo poniendo un tono incrédulo.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono extrañada al ver la cara que ponía.

-Tu estas enamorada de William -anunció.

-No es verdad -discrepo rotundamente.

-Claro que lo es, fijate bien, ¿porque sino te preocupa tanto ese psicopata?

Aquello hizo que se diese cuenta de que tenía razón, le había cogido un cariño terrible.

-Lo suponía, pero yo no me pienso quedar aquí y negarme a hacer esto porque una doctora incompetente esta enamorada de un loco -reafirmo descaradamente pero paso de ello, se giro dispuesto a actuar sin importarle siquiera lo que le dijo.

Viendo lo que estaba por hacer ya no podía permitírselo de ningúna forma, tenía que pararlo.

-Ey -le llamo.

Carraspeo extrañado y entonces ella le dio en la pierna escayolada haciendo que se quedase tirado en el suelo, aprovecho y le cogío el arma, se marcho corriendo por donde había venido. Kiff se aguanto el dolor de ese golpe y alzo la cabeza observando como se iba con su arma.

-Tu, devuélveme esa pistola -protesto dispuesto a seguirle.

La siguió por todo un pasillo estrecho como pudo debido a que todavía seguía con la pierna mal, Sissi intento de escapar de él pero al final acabo dandose con una de las ranuras que habían a los costados del pasillo, se cayo dandose en las rodillas, justo entonces apareció Kiff poniendose en una posición de mostrarse superior y se dirigió hacía ella, la cogío por el pelo

-Estupida gilipollas -le levanto violentamente por la coleta del cabello haciendo que ella lo sintiese de una manera brutal, sentía el dolor y era terrible.

Intento de agarrarle pero él se puso encima de su espalda como para rompérsela, ella sabía que le iba a matar, así que necesitaba buscar la forma de hacer que soltase o sino la mataría del todo, agarro el arma que le quito y disparo haciendo que la bala rebotase en las paredes. Kiff sintió la bala rozándole por todas partes haciendo que la soltase y se diese una brusca caída al suelo, Sissi se enderezo poniendose a un lado y apunto con su pistola, este se disponía a atacarla otra vez pero aprovecho y le disparo en toda la cara, se oyó el sonido del disparo resonando con eco.

Alzo la mirada y observo que le dio, tenía la bala metida dentro del ojo y se le veía aún el metal clavado encima, se le quedo mirando con una expresión tenue y solemne y entonces se cayo de costado, lo había matado de un solo disparo.

Se quedo tan indecisa al ver que por primera vez mato a un hombre que no sabía que hacer, se miro con el arma, le asqueo tanto que la soltó de un tirón, se exaspero y empezo a suspirar hondo, jamas antes había hecho algo como esto, pero de pronto algo cambio en ella, se reía como sintiendo que había hecho algo apasionante, subió aún mas hasta quedarse en una risa sarcástica pero de una manera que sonaba bastante retorcida, por primera vez había hecho que le encantaba y estaba verdaderamente orgullosa, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos siguieron dándose bastantes golpes hasta que al final acabaron chocando sus propias espadas contra la pared donde se les quedaron atorados mutuamente.

-No te creas que te vas a librar de esta Ulrich, vas a recibir tu juicio hoy mismo -decreto William poniendo una expresión como de estar mas que decidido que nunca.

-Tu eres el que recibirá un juicio hoy -replico y entonces con toda su fuerza saco su katana de la pared y la alzo dispuesta para darle a William su golpe final, este vio lo que se le venía encima y aprovecho para sacar la suya también, la puso de frente y detuvo el golpe.

··

El equipo de guardias de los niveles inferiores llego, todos se desplazaron alzando sus armas para asegurar el perímetro rodeando cada una de las secciones, la mayoría registro los cuerpos de los guardias que ya habían estado ahí anteriormente, estaban todos muertos menos uno, Kroll pudo levantarse por su propio pie mientras uno de los soldados le ayudaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien teniente Kroll? -le pregunto.

-¿Donde esta Deckard? -protesto acordándose de que había tirado la granada y todos habían salido volando a causa de la explosión incluido el mismiso Deckard.

Mannix ayudo a levantar a Deckard del suelo del cual estaba algo malherido por el golpe que le dieron antes, lo agarro poniéndole su brazo encima de su hombro para que se pusiese de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto Kroll acercandose hacía él.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que ella no -indico fijándose en Anthea, todavía continuaba inmune, estaba bastante claro que entre la descarga y la explosión arruinaron que reviviese.

Se quedo mirando con una expresión de pura frustración ya que le habían arruinado sus planes.

-Nos vengaremos de lo que han hecho señor -acordo Mannix decidido a cogerles.

-No, yo no quiero vengarme de ellos, quiero impedir que lleguen a lo alto de todo, nos han destruido nuestro trabajo, lo han arruinado todo -protesto quitándose a los otros de encima y marcho yendo a paso lento como intentando de llegar hasta ellos.

Mannix y Kroll le cogíeron impidiendo que se cayese tan tontamente al hacer eso.

-Será mejor que no lo haga señor, no se encuentra bien -razono Kroll.

-No estaré bien hasta que les impida que lleguen a Decisión, hay que protegerla -insistió.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta el nivel principal -acoto Mannix.

-No, antes tenemos que ir a por ellos, seguro que estarán consiguiendo un ascensor para llegar mas rápido -repercuto Kroll asumiendo que estarían yendo por ese camino.

-Que va, ellos son demasiado listos, no cometerían ese error, saben que iremos por ahí, habrán tenido que encontrar otra forma de llegar hasta Decisión sin que nadie les detenga -replico Mannix sabiendo que esos chicos ya se lo tendrían bien planteado de otra forma.

-¿Y entonces por donde? -critico Kroll sin entender que otra opción tenían entonces.

Ahí entonces Deckard pensó en otra manera por donde podrían haber ido.

-Se por donde van -anunció.

-¿Por donde? -pregunto insistentemente el físico con gafas.

-Acompañadme hacía el siguiente nivel -pidió murmuradamente.

-Chicos, nos vamos -ordeno Kroll como para que los acompañasen durante el trayecto.

-¿Quiere que haga algo mas señor? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Quiero que lo dejes todo aquí, ya lo hemos perdido, este lugar esta abandonado -acoto poniendo una mirada rígida, estaba tan fastidiado por todo que ya le daba igual como quedaba todo lo que había aquí dentro, para él ya estaba desperdiciado.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció sin rechistar.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron al mismo lugar por el que habían venido, los dos ayudaron a Deckard ya que aún se encontraba en un estado poco reconfortable, ambos guardias le rodearon como si fuesen guardaespaldas escoltándoles, abandonaron la sala dejándolo todo ahí sin importar siquiera lo que estaban abandonando.

Se formo un silencio perpetuo, ni una sola brizna de viento o una chisporroteo del fuego que había saliendo de los restos calcinados se oía siquiera, de pronto algo se oyó, el cuerpo de Anthea empezo a moverse, se sacudió y entonces se arranco las correas de la camilla haciendo que prácticamente pudiese levantarse por su propio pie, se levanto quitándose la bata que tenía puesta quedandose con todo el cuerpo al aire libre, estaba toda mojada y húmeda después de haberse pasado tanto tiempo metida en aquella cápsula de seguridad.

Empezo a mirar todo lo que tenía delante, su punta de vista era algo borroso y apenas podía ver siquiera que era lo que había alrededor suyo, se le aclaro un poco pero para ella le resultaba algo desconocido, lanzo varios gemidos que resultaban inverosímiles y entonces se tiro de la camilla, fue paseando por toda la sala hasta quedarse en medio de todo, ahí entonces se giro escuchando algo que le llamo su atención, alzo la mirada mostrando su nuevo rostro, estaba calva y tenía algunas imperfecciones en la cara, se veía como un completo monstruo.

··

Llegaron a un corredor oscuro y estrecho donde apenas se podía oír algo excepto el sonido del agua goteando por lo que había al otro de las paredes, avanzaron hacía el frente y ahí entonces descubrieron que era lo que les querían enseñar para llegar hasta Decisión sin problemas, había un hueco sin salida pero había una escalera vertical que iba hasta arriba de todo.

-Esto nos puede llevar hasta Decisión -indico Remi.

-¿Por esto? -cuestiono Jeremy viendo que se refería ese mismo.

-Y si, nadie usa esto para llegar hasta arriba de todo -reafirmo expresamente.

-Pues es por algo -exclamo irónicamente Odd.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente ese enorme trayecto que iba hasta donde apenas podía verse el fondo, era tan oscuro que apenas sabía uno donde acababa todo el final de ese túnel.

-¿Como sabes esto? -critico Yolanda.

-Me he pasado los últimos diez años analizando cada hueco oculto o cada grieta que pudiese ser de utilidad para un dia como este -confeso dando a entender que lo había estado planeando desde el primer dia en que se metió en el trabajo.

-¿Ni que estuvieseis buscando donde hacer estallar la Estrella de la Muerte? -reprimió sarcásticamente Norbert viendo que prácticamente estaba haciendo eso mismo.

-Parecido -exclamo tomándoselo como una modestia.

-¿Cuanto mide? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Aproximadamente unos 50 metros -corroboro la doctora.

-50 metros, eso es una locura, jamas llegaremos a menos que acabemos muertos al caernos desde esta altura, si lo hacemos vamos a tener que seguir sin parar -indico amargadamente Hopper sabiendo que era una mala idea tener que subir por ahí.

Hubo un silencio mutuo entre todo el grupo ya que era bastante obvio de que era eso nada.

-¿Que opinas de esto Einstein? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que pensaba.

Se giro mostrando una expresión poco de estar pensandoselo con total claridad y entonces dijo:

-¿Queremos detener a Decisión o no? -inquirió sinceramente.

Todos se quedaron con esa misma cuestión en la cabeza.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo -refuto viendo que todos se quedaron con muy pocas ganas, se agarro a los barrotes y empezo a ir subiendo sin esperar a los otros.

-Jeremy, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Aelita viendo que se estaba marchando sin avisar.

-No pienso quedarme aquí y esperar a que todo el mundo se decida, es hoy o nunca, yo iré primero, si los demás no quieren, entonces os espero al otro lado -acordo estrictamente.

Justo en ese momento a Odd se le vino algo a la mente, una cosa que no había pensado nunca.

-Tu no te iras solo -replico seriamente.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono la mayoría del grupo.

-El mundo se esta muriendo, todos nosotros nos estamos muriendo por culpa de esta epidemia que es ese virus que ha creado Deckard y esa maquina tonta de ahí arriba, si de verdad queremos vivir y luchar, entonces tenemos que dejarnos de tonterías y aceptar, que a partir de hoy, correremos mas riesgos que nunca -recrimino insistiéndoles en que se dejasen de tener miedo apropósito.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso. Odd se rasco la nunca intentando de pensar en algo mas que decir, se le ocurrió una cosa y era lo que mas necesitaba contar.

-Mi amigo Ulrich esta ahí abajo, protegiendonos de una de las personas mas peligrosas del planeta, prometió muchas cosas, y ahora nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras que él puede que este muerto o haber matado a ese cabron de William Dunbar, pero si ha muerto, no pienso dejar que haya muerto en vano, no, pienso seguir su legado de cualquier forma, así que vamos a subir por aquí, y meter ese pen-drive en esa maldita maquina de los cojones para que así deje de jodernos y al resto del mundo también -decreto dejando claro que esto tenía que terminar por todos aquellos que se habían quedado atrás para que ellos pudiesen avanzar y destruir a Decisión.

Se miraron concienzudamente, estaban en completo acuerdo con eso.

-Ya le habéis oído, iremos de uno en uno y subiremos por esa escalera hasta llegar al final del conducto, si uno de todos nosotros cae, entonces me temo que ya no podremos volver a bajar -acordo Romitz dejando claro que ahora seguirían ese plan y con todas sus consecuencias.

Afirmaron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo a seguir con esa opción a pesar de lo que sucediese.

-Yo voy después de Jeremy -aviso Aelita dandole una mirada de confianza a Jeremy.

Este asintió y empezo a ir subiendo lo mas alto posible hasta que ella pudo ponerse detrás de él, luego así seguidamente todos empezaron a subir en fila, los Guerreros del Mañana fueron primero, luego seguido de Hopper y sus amigos, seguido de Romitz y su unidad, quedo penúltimo el equipo científico de Remi quedando solamente Miqquel y los otros dos soldados de Fort Duxxon.

-¿Voy yo o después de vosotros? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía ellos para saber en que orden ir.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una muy mala cara, aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que jamas le perdonarían por lo que hizo en Fort Duxxon, asintió autocompasivamente y entonces dijo:

-Yo jamas he perdonado a nadie, me he pasado los últimos años haciendo todo lo que se me daba la gana, pero pensaba que lo hacía por algo, ahora resulta que no, no espero que me deis un perdón ni nada de eso, pero tenéis que entender que ahora lo que mas me importa de todo esto, es ir directamente al punto mas alto de este edificio, acabar con esa maquina, y después echarle la bronca a William antes de que se pase de la raya -argumento hacíendoles entender que estaba decidido a seguir con esto a pesar de los errores que tomo anteriormente.

Se miraron intrigados al oír eso, no sabían que pensar pero solamente pudieron decir algo como dando una señal de que al menos lo dejaban estar con el equipo.

-Ve tu primero -pidió expresamente Orson.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo poniendo un tono irónico.

Se agarro a los barrotes y entonces empezo a subir a la espera de que los otros le siguiesen.

··

Todo el personal que se encontraba en la instalación empezo a ir corriendo de un lado para otro debido a que se estaban enfrentando a una situación de gran escala, Deckard se recupero y empezo a ir dando ordenes a todos los lugartenientes que habían disponibles.

-Quiero que registren a cada científico y sus pertenencias que tenga en este lugar, no quiero llegar a pensar que todos están metidos en esta especie de conspiración -ordeno explícitamente.

-Si señor -reafirmo uno de los lugartenientes y se marcho corriendo junto con su unidad.

-¿Deberá cree que podra atraparlos a todos? -critico Mannix.

-No lo se, pero al menos no quiero permitirme mas errores, debí haber terminado con este tema hace ya mucho tiempo -indico sinceramente.

Justo en ese momento apareció un par de guardias trayendo consigo a un científico todo ensangrentado de arriba para abajo, tenía la mirada perdida y apenas se encontraba estable.

-Señor, encontramos a este científico entre otros que estaban muertos -aviso el de la derecha.

-¿De que? ¿Que les ha pasado? -cuestiono Kroll.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero algúnos afirman que fueron atacados por un monstruo o una cosa salvaje que no habían visto en su vida -mencionó el otro.

Ambos se miraron intrigados viendo que había otro peligro mucho mayor que él que tenían ahora.

-Llevaoslo a la enfermería y encontrad a quien este haciendo esto -ordeno.

-Si señor -obedeció y ambos se marcharon pasando por al costado de los tres.

-¿Que cree que puede haber sido? -pregunto Kroll queriendo saber su opinión.

-Yo no creo que haya sido un infectado, todos ellos están controlados en la bóveda -indico Mannix.

-No, no ha sido un infectado, se lo que ha sido -refuto Deckard teniendo una suposición.

-¿Y que es señor? -se intrigo al otro.

Deckard se quedo retomando la posibilidad de que fuese lo que ya suponía pero entonces pensó en otra cosa para solucionar este asunto antes de que empeorase mas de la cuenta.

-Ocupate de encontrar a los chicos en ese conducto, luego ya averiguaremos que es esa criatura, ¿entendido? -decreto rígidamente Deckard como para que al menos hiciese algo en vez de quedarse ahí suponiendo cosas raras que él nunca comprendería.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y se marcho yendo por el lado contrario.

-¿Usted sabe lo que es señor no? -objetó Mannix teniendo esa sospecha de que ya se dio cuenta.

-Oh si que lo se, es ella, ella esta viva -reconoció poniendo una sonrisa de orgullo, se dio cuenta de que al final Anthea había revivido después de todo.

··

El grupo había conseguido avanzar unos 6 metros aproximadamente, no era lo mas algo de momento pero al menos habían conseguido lo bastante alto como para saber que si uno se soltaba por cualquier cosa, acabarían estrellandose de cabeza contra el suelo.

-¿Creéis que nos alcanzaran desde aquí? -pregunto Angus al respecto.

-No lo creo, si uno llega a subir por aquí, acabara cometiendo el mismo error que nosotros estamos intentando de impedir que suceda -indico esporádicamente Remi sabiendo que era bastante obvio que esta no era de esas situaciones en las que uno podía salvarse fácilmente.

Ambos pusieron una mirada de mosqueo al saber muy bien que no se encontraban en situación de hacer bastantes menciones incrédulas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo peor de todo encima no era que estaban subiendo a una gran altura, sino que ademas en ese lugar hacía bastante calor, estaba todo cerrado, todos se pasaban la mano por la cara para quitarse el sudor, Alexandra estaba sufriendo un tremendo ataque de calor debido a que no estaba muy acostumbrada, intento de agarrarse al siguiente barrote pero entonces se le resbalo la mano con el sudor de los dedos, se le soltó la mano haciendo que casi se cayese en una mala posición.

-¡Alexandra! -grito Hopper al ver que casi perdía el equilibrio.

-Ya la tengo yo -aviso Yolanda estando debajo de ella y agarrandola por los zapatos, la sostuvo hasta que ella pudo volver a agarrarse a los barrotes.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto atemorizado.

-Lo estaré -confirmo sarcásticamente.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que no se cayo, siguieron adelante empezando por Jeremy que seguía subiendo, Aelita le siguió al igual que todo el resto, ya se estaban cansando del asunto debido a que esos barrotes no eran lo mas cómodos posibles, se estaban rompiendo las piernas con cada movida que hacían, no era algo muy seguro y tampoco lo era tener que estar mirando abajo.

Sebastian echo una mirada hacía el fondo por donde habían venido y lo notaba todo como algo que se alargaba mas de la cuenta, ese efecto vértigo que le hacía alterar la realidad mas de la cuenta, le dio tanto miedo que se acabo agarrando a los barrotes y miro al costado.

-¿Estas bien tío? -pregunto su compañero viendo como se agarro.

-No lo se -confirmo dudosamente.

-¿Que sucede ahí abajo? -reprocho Muldoch dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban al final de la fila.

-No puedo mas, tengo miedo a las alturas -confeso nerviosamente.

-¿No me digas que justo ahora nos dices que tienes vértigo? -critico Odd escuchándolo desde arriba.

-No quería decirlo porque sabía que tardaríamos mucho mas, era eso quedarme atrás -aclaro hacíendoles ver que lo hizo porque no tenía otra opción.

-Pero mira que llegas a ser pajero -le replico Mauro hacíendole ver lo tonto que era por mantenerlo oculto durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Eso le pasa a todo el mundo, seguro que uno de todos los aquí presentes tendrá algún miedo a las alturas parecido -opino inquisitivamente.

-Solo hay uno al que le tiene miedo a las alturas, y ese es Ulrich -confeso Odd.

-¿Ulrich tiene vértigo? -cuestiono Yumi escuchando eso, no lo sabía para nada.

-Así es, se lo descubrí hace años, le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie -admitió sinceramente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿cuando estábamos en el avión? Nunca vi que se pusiese nervioso por nada, jamas se me paso por la cabeza que tenía vértigo -critico Jeremy dandose cuenta de que había un cierto hecho que no tenía mucho sentido.

-Llego a superarlo bastante, pero yo le he visto en algúnas ocasiones que es incapaz de llegar mas alto, por eso mismo siempre se queda atrás haciendo otra cosa, no quiere arriesgarse a caerse de una forma tan tonta -añadió demostrando porque siempre Ulrich se ocupaba de concretar las tareas en las que siempre se ocupaba el solo de solucionarlas.

Aquello los dejo a todos indecisos, jamas se pensaron que lo hacía por ese motivo.

-Pero a mi jamas me lo dijo -indico pensativamente Yumi viendo que nunca le confeso eso.

-Se avergüenza de si mismo, hasta de un montón de cosas que ha estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo -indico hacíendoles ver que había mas cosas que desconocían de Ulrich a pesar de todo.

-Tu amigo siempre te lo dice todo -exclamo Pietro.

-Y si, yo siempre he estado ahí para él, yo soy uno de los primeros en confiar en él, yo jamas le haría daño, a un amigo nunca se le hace daño -aconsejo sabiamente.

Con esa lección hizo que todos se percatasen de lo importante que era que todos estuviesen juntos como un grupo, tanto tiempo se habían pasado luchando que ya ni recordaban que era lo único mas importante ademas de sobrevivir en una tierra llena de muertos.

Justo en ese momento llego Kroll al conducto donde se habían metido junto con un grupo de cuatro soldados aproximadamente, avanzaron por el pasillo oscuro y estrecho hasta llegar al hueco que llevaba directamente a arriba de todo, asomo la cabeza observando que por ahí se notaba una pequeña silueta de colores subiendo por la escalera vertical.

-Están ahí -esbozo amargamente Kroll sabiendo que estaban ahí mismo.

Agarro su pistola y la golpeo para llamarles, aquel sonido resonó en todo el conducto.

-Alto, escuchad -pidió eufóricamente Hopper escuchando ese sonido.

Todos se callaron e inmediatamente escucharon ese golpe que se oía seguidamente.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono alarmado Flit.

-Nos han encontrado -reconoció amargamente Remi al ver que no duro nada que los encontrasen.

Kroll paro asumiendo que ya lo habían escuchado y entonces cogío un pequeño micrófono enganchado a su traje con un cable extensible, lo encendió pulsando un botón negro que se encontraba en la parte auxiliar del borde y dijo:

-Escuchadme bien panda de traidores, puede que penséis que estáis a salvo en ese conducto, pero os diré una cosa, jamas llegaréis hacía donde esta Decisión, os tenemos rodeados, aunque seáis muchos nosotros os ganamos en ventaja -anunció amenazadoramente Kroll comunicándose con el micrófono que hacía aumentar su voz por todo el conducto.

-¿Quien es ese? -cuestiono alarmado Orson.

-Es Kroll -reconoció Yolanda esa voz.

-¿Quien es Kroll? -critico Yumi hacíendose la misma idea que todos.

-Uno de los nuevos amigos de Deckard, él fue junto con William quien lidero el motín del otro dia -aclaro Hopper para que entendiesen como fue que paso exactamente.

-Y con razón -indico expresamente Emile.

Aquello hizo que ambos se alarmasen de lo que pudiese hacer ahí abajo.

-¿Creéis que puede subir por ahí? -pregunto Soto queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

-No lo creo, no tiene forma de hacernos bajar a todos de una sola vez, ya sabe que esto es un autentico peligro -asumió pensativamente Alexandra.

-¿Bajareis o no? No tenéis otra opción, si continuáis subiendo por ahí, os encontraréis con un montón de soldados -advirtió dejándoles claro que solamente podían hacer eso o lo otro y era obvio que no iban a tomar la peor opción de todas.

-¿De verdad nos esperan soldados ahí? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Imposible, cortamos las luz por todo el nivel superior, ahí no debe ni de haber alguien -confeso Romitz demostrando que ya se las habían arreglado para atar todos los cabos sueltos.

-Fijate que listos que son estos chicos -exclamo irónicamente Miqquel de vuelta.

-Escuchadnos bien tontos de culo, lo hemos pensado todo, sabemos muy bien que ahí arriba no hay nadie, así que marchaos a buscar otra entrada porque nosotros hemos cogido primero esta -replico eufóricamente Muldoch avisándole de que no se lo habían creído para nada.

Kroll escucho y asintió mosqueado viendo que eran demasiado listos para asumir eso.

-¿Que hacemos señor? Parece que no van a bajar de ninguna forma -pregunto uno de los soldados acercándosele para saber su opinión sobre como proceder ahora.

-Y no lo harán, son demasiado listos para eso, esta bastante claro que estoy tan mas que decidido a morir por su mundo libre -espeto incrédulamente y entonces alzo su rifle cargándolo-, y si tanto quieren su mundo, pues que mueran por ello.

Todos continuaron ahí colgando esperando a saber que hacer cuando entonces Odd dijo:

-¿Creéis que que de verdad podra subir a pesar de todo? -pregunto queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-No lo creo, igualmente, ¿como hará para atraparnos? -critico Yolanda.

-Pues tirándonos uno por uno -indico Conrad.

Aquello hizo que sacasen una incrédula risa falsa al ver como se encontraban.

-Escuchadme bien: como no bajéis pronto. Os disparare y os aseguro que no será una buena satisfacción para cada uno de vosotros -anunció de vuelta Kroll.

-¿Dispararnos? -cuestiono Mauro sin hacerse a esa idea-. ¿Como lo va a hacer?

-Oh oh -dijo Jeremy teniendo una hipótesis.

-¿Que sucede Jeremy? -pregunto Aelita percatandose de su reacción.

-Este conducto esta hecho de una aleación de cobre, y el cobre es un metal bastante compacto, un solo disparo de una de esas balas podría haber rebotar hasta llegar aquí arriba y darnos -resumió hacíendoles entender que había una remota posibilidad de que les acabasen dando.

-¿Es eso posible? -critico insistentemente Yumi.

-¿Que es lo que sucede con las paredes? -pregunto Romitz sin entender lo que dijo.

-Pues que tenemos un problema si disparan -concreto sinceramente.

-Pues si este tío se piensa que nos va a hacer bajar por las buenas, entonces no tiene ni idea de con quien se esta metiendo -espeto sarcásticamente y alzo su mano apuntando con su guantelete de flechas láser hacía abajo como para hacer que cayese apropósito.

-Odd, ni se te ocurra hacer esa tontería -protesto Aelita queriendo que no cometiese esa tontería.

-Lo siento princesa, pero Ulrich se quedo atrás para protegernos, para asegurarse de que pudiésemos desactivar esa maquina, yo no pienso dejar que estos tíos nos detengan por muy armados que estén -discrepo intentando de hacerlo por una buena razón.

-¡No tío no! -grito uno de los de abajo sabiendo que lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

Al final disparo y la flecha salió disparada cayendo a gran velocidad por todo el conducto, todos se pusieron a un lado viendo como caía hacía el fondo, siguió hasta desaparecer.

-¡Atención! ¡Algo viene! -anunció Kroll oyendo que algo venía hacía abajo.

Todos se pusieron en posición de atacar cuando entonces acabo cayendo la flecha láser y esta reboto contra el suelo haciendo que impactase de lleno contra uno de los soldados del grupo, se le quedo clavado encima del chaleco que le protegió del disparo.

-Joder -exclamo uno sorprendido al ver lo que paso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto observando que aún seguía vivo.

-Lo estaré señor -reafirmo nerviosamente al ver la flecha que tenía clavada en el pecho.

Este la cogío sacándosela de un tirón, el soldado rechisto del daño, se la miro fijamente y pudo notar que era una flecha pequeña de metal pero esta se iluminaba, era una flecha de plasma, eso era algo que podría haberlo matado enseguida, aquello solo significaba una cosa, habían lanzado eso para poder matarlo e impedir que avanzasen, puso una expresión de amargura al ver que ya habían dejado claro que no se iban a dejarse bajar de ahí.

-Odd, eso ha sido un grandísimo error -protesto Yumi viendo lo que hizo.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Ulrich, él lo habría intentando también -se disculpo sincerandose para que entendiese que no lo hacía por mala intención.

-Eso lo dudo mucho -replico Remi al respecto.

-Atención hijos de perra, como se que os gusta lanzarme flechas pues ahora vais a recibir esto -replico Kroll esta vez dispuesto a dispararles de verdad, apunto y disparo haciendo salir varias balas al momento, todas ellas rebotaron contra el conducto y siguieron subiendo.

-¡Agarraos! -grito Jeremy viendo que ahí los estaban acribillando.

Todos se agarraron fuertemente mientras se cubrían viendo que las balas les alcanzaban, cada una de las balas fueron rebotando de un lado para otro provocando una serie de chispas que casi los cegaban de la forma en que iban rebotando sin parar. Una de las balas acabo alcanzado a uno de los físicos dandole en la espalda, este se soltó del dolor y fue cayendo hacía el vacío.

-Oh mierda -dijo estupefacto el compañero de Remi.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Hopper sin ver que sucedió.

-Uno de los míos ha caído -aclaro eufóricamente Remi.

-Sabía que esto pasaría -espeto frustrada Yolanda viendo que al final siempre había uno que moría.

Kroll alzo la cabeza para ver que había mas al fondo cuando entonces observo que algo estaba cayendo del conducto, se aparto a un lado y entonces cayo un cuerpo, era del de un físico, cayo de espaldas y le salió sangre por detrás de la cabeza del cual se esparció a su alrededor, estaba muerto

-Habéis perdido a uno, será mejor que bajéis si no queréis acabar igual.

Aquello hizo que todos se alarmasen sabiendo que iba muy en serio.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ya -apuro Hopper sabiendo que esto ya resultaba demasiado peligroso ahora que los tenían en el punto de mira y uno ya cayo al vacío.

-Vamos -acepto Jeremy con total furia y empezo a avanzar lo mas rápido que podía para que luego los otros le siguiesen por debajo.

Aelita le siguió al igual que todo el resto que empezo a avanzar con todas sus fuerzas agarrandose a los barrotes que le costaban aún mas agarrar, se habían pasado tanto rato subiendo sin descanso que ya resultaba agotador a pesar de que estaban en horas bajas.

Kroll asomo la cabeza de vuelta notando oír movimiento mas arriba, estaba claro que no le iban a seguir haciendo mas caso e iban continuar con esa misión suya que se crearon.

-Malditos -refunfuño y alzo el rifle de vuelta y volvió a disparar.

Continuaron pero entonces sintieron las balas alcanzadoles, volvieron a cubrirse apoyandose encima de los barrotes mientras las balas rebotaban contra las paredes otra vez, una de las balas casi le paso rozando por detrás de la oreja mala de Conrad dejándolo desequilibrado, su sordera empeoro, otra bala mas agarro a uno de los físicos que iban a un paso de Remi, ambos alzaron la cabeza observando como se tambaleaba hacía atrás hasta acabar soltandose, cayo directamente al vacío.

-Tenemos que seguir -insistió Miqquel alarmado al ver eso.

-Vamos Jeremy, continua -apuro Odd queriendo que se diese mas prisa.

-Eso intento -replico intentando de seguir agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas.

Kroll miro bien y observo que otra cosa mas venía cayéndose, se aparto dejando caer el siguiente cuerpo, era otro físico mas que recibió un disparo, este también acabo muerto, alzo la mirada de vuelta mientras ponía una expresión de seriedad al saber muy bien de que a pesar de que ellos se creyesen invencibles, estaban lejos de poder llegar a sobrevivir a todo ese trayecto.

Continuaron adelante pero de pronto Jeremy observo que todos se detuvieron al instante.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto eufóricamente sin intentar de girar demasiado la cabeza.

-Algo le ocurre a Conrad, parece que le han dado -anunció Muldoch.

-Hermano, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Pietro intentando de saber como se encontraba su otro hermano que estaba justo encima de él.

Conrad estaba atorado poniendo una cara indemne como de estar sucediéndole algún trastorno en la cabeza que lo estaba afectando gravemente, de pronto una gota de sangre le cayo de la oreja, aquella gota paso rozando la cara de Pietro y siguió cayendo.

-Oh no -dijo alarmado al saber lo que le pasaba.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto el otro hermano que estaba arriba suyo.

-El otro dia cuando fuimos a la base de ese tal Von Crisis, recibió parte de una explosión haciendo que se le dañase parte del tímpano en el interior de su oreja, dijeron que no debía de estar cerca de algo con demasiado ruido o sino tendría una dolencia mucho mayor -resumió honestamente.

-Joder -se frustro tanto Jerome que se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared.

-Y justo ahora estamos metidos en un conducto cerrado con un tío disparándonos sin parar -espeto incrédulamente Mauro viendo adonde habían ido a parar.

Conrad estaba en ese estado del que parecía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, levanto su brazo como dispuesto a coger algo de cinturón.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -cuestiono viendo que se proponía sacar algo.

-Voy a cargármelo -mencionó susurradamente y entonces saco una de las granadas.

-Conrad, no lo hagas -exigió Jerome viendo que se proponía hacer esa estupidez.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Hopper queriendo entender que pasaba ahora.

-Va a tirar una granada al vacío -declaro eufóricamente.

-¿Eso es una buena o mala idea? -inquirió Eric sin saber que pensar de esa opción.

-Haber, la granada no va a explotar pero la explosión no puede llegar hasta aquí, yo diría que es la mejor opción que tenemos para deshacernos de ese tipo -concluyo lógicamente Romitz.

-Hazlo entonces -ordeno Pietro dejando que lo hiciera.

Conrad se dispuso a quitar la manilla de la granada cuando justo entonces Kroll disparo otra vez haciendo que las balas rebotasen en las paredes llegando hasta ellos, se cubrieron pero entonces aquello hizo que Conrad acabase soltando la granada por accidente justo antes de quitarle la manilla que haría que estallase, todos los de abajo vieron como caía sabiendo que eso era lo peor que podía pasar, pero entonces alguien la atajo por poco, era Miqquel.

-Ya la tengo -aviso teniéndola bien agarrada.

-¡Enciendela! -ordeno Muldoch.

Quita la manilla y entonces tiro la granada haciendo que fuese hacía el fondo.

Kroll asomo la cabeza intentando de ver si caía algo mas cuando entonces observo algo que cayo algo un poco mas pequeño, reboto entre los cuerpos y entonces vio lo que era, una granada.

-¡Joder! -protesto alarmado y se marcho corriendo de ahí.

Se tiro contra el suelo junto con todos los demás a su lado que se fueron hacía el otro extremo a apartarse del radio de la explosión, estallo provocando una enorme bola de fuego que hizo salir volando varios escombros alrededor de la entrada. La explosión hizo sacudir todo el conducto de una manera que todos tuvieron que agarrarse fuertemente para impedir que se cayesen, al final todo se calmo y miraron abajo observando una enorme humareda de polvo que lo cubría todo.

-Creo que le hemos dado -opino Balla.

-Vayamos ya antes de que se recuperen -insistió Thomas.

-Si -reafirmo Eric y todos siguieron avanzando lo mas apuradamente posible ya que ahora que hicieron eso tenían una oportunidad para avanzar sin problemas.

-Esperemos de que al menos esto valga la pena -opino sinceramente Odd.

Kroll se levanto y avanzo poniendose delante de la entrada al conducto, había una humareda de polvo pero se fue al instante mostrando que ahora estaba toda la entrada derrumbada con todas las paredes caídas impidiendo seguir avanzando mas. Le resultaba tan insoportable este asunto que ya le dio risa al ver que era imposible acabar con ellos, acabo soltando una risa falsa de orgullo debido a que ya estaba que no podía creer que hubiesen llegado a este punto.

··

Deckard seguía recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos del mismo nivel para intentar de determinar como iba solucionandose el asunto a pesar de las inconvenientes, Mannix lo seguía asegurandose de que no se ponía como loco como de costumbre aunque también estaba preocupado por intentar de acabar con los chicos después de lo que le hicieron antes.

-¿Han asegurado ya todos los niveles? -pregunto dirigiendose a un guardia que se puso delante.

-Lo hemos asegurado, al parecer todos los físicos y demás gente que vive en este lugar se han ido a un lugar seguro para protegerse del ataque -notifico cordialmente.

-De acuerdo -acepto dejando que se marchase.

Siguió todo recto hasta llegar a una esquina en donde se encontraban un grupo como de tres mecánicos intentando de restaurar el sistema mecánico de los ascensores, los vio utilizando un soldador para arrancar la placa donde se encontraba el sistema de cableado de la red.

-¿Como va eso? -pregunto apoyandose en la pared para verlo mas de cerca.

-Hasta ahora hemos conseguido descubrir como sabotearon los cables -anunció uno que llevaba una gorra de beisbol de los New Yorkers.

-¿Y? -replico Mannix.

-Estos tíos lo han hecho bien, vamos a tardar como mas de una hora en poder restaurarlo todo -declaro con cara de hacer ver que esto era una terrible molestia.

-No tenemos una hora -reprocho viendo que cada vez era peor.

-¿Pero se puede al menos manejar manualmente el ascensor no? -objetó Mannix.

-Eso si, pero tendríamos que ir controlándolo paso a paso para impedir que se venga abajo -indico.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que era la mejor opción que podían tener de momento.

-Hagalo -pidió rígidamente.

-Pero señor, puedo que no funcione y se acabe atorado en el ascensor -reprimió sabiendo que había un riesgo si tomaba esa opción a la ligera.

-Entonces halagó lo mejor que pueda -decreto amargamente decidido a hacerlo sin mas dilación.

El mecánico se le quedo mirando de forma escéptica ya que sabía que no le quedaba otra que hacer eso, todos los demás se pusieron a quitar el resto de la placa y atar los cables hasta intentar de crear un cortocircuito para usarlo y manejar el ascensor manualmente, justo entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Ahí esta -reconoció Mannix.

-Vamos todos, tenemos que detener a unos traidores -anunció eufóricamente Deckard llamando a todos los guardias que estuviesen ahí mismos disponibles, vino un grupo de cinco guardias armados que se metieron dentro, luego ambos también.

-Intente de no moverse demasiado o acabaran que el ascensor se acabe cayendo con vosotros dentro -aviso expresamente el mecánico dejando claro que tenía sus inconvenientes.

-Ese es el menor de mis problemas -exclamo amargamente y la puerta se cerro.

··

En algún lugar de la sala principal se encontraba una pequeña trampilla con forma de tapa circular de cobre escondida en un pequeña rincón, esa trampilla se movió, Jeremy la movió dejándolo a un lado y asomo la cabeza para fijarse de que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores, estaba todo despejado, al ver eso decidió salir primero con todas sus fuerzas, se quedo al otro lado y entonces ayudo a los demás a salir de ahí empezando por Aelita.

-Con cuidado -aviso expresamente.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y de ahí paso Odd asomando la cabeza.

Todos fueron saliendo uno por uno hasta que se aglutinaron alrededor del callejón haciendo que no tuviesen mas opción que salir de ahí y comprobar la sala por si mismos, la recorrieron quedandose delante de donde se encontraba Decisión, la rodearon observando con total precisión aquella enorme maquina con ese luminiscente ojo rojo que no se movía para nada.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Eric sorprendido al ver lo que tenía delante.

-Eso, es Decisión -reafirmo Aelita con una cara seria e inexpresiva.

Todos se quedaron indecisos viendo que después de todo este tiempo, se encontraban delante de la maquina que decidió el juicio final hacía el resto del mundo.

-O sea, básicamente es HAL 9000 de 2001 solo que es mujer -concreto Odd.

-Una mujer no -dijo Decisión moviendo su ojo y dirigiendo la mirada hacía ellos.

Se asustaron al oír eso, alzaron sus armas dispuestos a disparar por lo que fuese.

-Soy un ser altamente creado de forma artificial, no tengo genes lo que hace que no pueda tener ningún sexo, aunque puedo hablar con cualquier...tipo de tono que me plazca -explicó cambiando su voz de repente por la de un hombre con un cierto tono severo y amargo.

-Creo que me gustaba mas la otra voz -exclamo expresamente Odd.

-Como tu digas -acepto volviendo a poner la voz de antes.

-Decisión, hemos venido a que detengas esto de una vez, puede que hayas conseguido extinguir la mayor parte del ser humano, pero eso no hace que no podamos recuperarlo y devolver la paz a este mundo, así que te pido por favor que no intentes detenernos o sufrirás una terrible consecuencia -advirtió Aelita mostrandose en una posición desafiante.

-¿No le estará hablando en serio a una maquina que es capaz de lanzar un montón de virus contagiosos a cualquier parte del mundo no? -critico Miqquel viendo que eso era demasiado como para empezar una negociación seria.

-Consecuencia, yo decido que consecuencia se puede desarrollar o no, vosotros después de todo lo que habéis hecho no tenéis ningún derecho a decidir por vosotros mismos -repercuto discrepando de ese aviso, se lo contradijo dejándole claro que ahora ella tomaba el mando sobre la situación.

-¿Como? -dijo sorprendido Orson al oír eso.

-¿Pero quien se ha creído que es esta? -reprocho Yumi.

-Es Decisión, fue inventada para tomar sus decisiones por si misma, lo que la hace estar al mando, no va a dejarnos hacer con nada mientras siga pensando que ella tome sus propios decisiones tanto si son buenas o malas -aclaro Hopper dando a entender que ese era el procedimiento habitual de Decisión y era algo con lo que iba a convivir como una rutina mas.

-Escuchame bien Decisión, se que piensas que tomas las decisiones por ti misma, que te crees que estas por encima de todo, que tu inventas las decisiones de todo cuanto existe, pero miralo bien, nosotros cinco llegamos a este lugar, pasamos enfrentándonos a todo tipo de peligros, hemos ayudado a ejércitos a sobrevivir en este mundo, hasta encima ellos te han traicionado -explicó Jeremy razonando con ella para hacerle ver que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba, le señalo a Hopper, Alexandra y los demás que habían estado trabajando habitualmente con Deckard y le traicionaron-. ¿De veras te piensas que eso lo han decidido porque tu se lo has dicho?

-No, pero cada Decisión es apta para mi, y si tanto quieren adaptarse a esa nueva condición, pues entonces tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión -indico benevolentemente.

-¿Como cuando decidiste exterminar a toda la raza humana? -inquirió Hopper con tono desafiante.

-Eso fue idea de Richard Deckard, yo podría haber hecho otra cosa, pero al final me convenció de que la mejor manera de acabar con todos los males de este mundo, eran destruirlos desde dentro a afuera -confeso sinceramente.

-¿Como que dentro a afuera? -cuestiono ese comentario.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente haciendo que su pupila se expandiese aún mas.

-¿No te acuerdas de la historia que contó Deckard sobre ese incidente en la empresa? -pregunto.

-¿Que incidente? -se intrigo Jeremy al igual que todos los demás.

-¿No será lo de Broghan verdad? -critico Yolanda asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo.

-Así es doctora Perraudin, Richard Deckard estuvo saboteando todos los planes que los responsables de Farmacéuticas Vincent había desarrollado, John Broghan era un hombre que intentaba hacer sus propios negocios corruptos junto con Deckard, pero él odiaba a Broghan por estar amenazándole todo el rato, así que decidió sabotear el experimento asegurando que así el sujeto con el que estaban probando el suero acabase matando a Broghan en el acto -resumió dando entender que todo aquello fue algo bien planeado desde el principio.

-Imposible, Deckard no sabía que haría ese efecto o de que lo mataría justamente a él -recrimino justificando que había algo en ese argumento que no tenía sentido.

-Eso es porque ya lo había probado antes con otra cosa -añadió.

-¿Con que? -cuestiono poniendo una cara de estar completamente intrigado.

-Cuando tu Franz Hopper estabas en tu casa con tu familia, Deckard no tenía a nadie así que se ocupo él solo de terminar los trabajos junto con Simeon, ahí entonces ambos descubrieron algo sorprendente, algo que a Deckard le ayudaría a quitarse de encima a John Broghan de su camino y así aliviar su desesperación de hacer algo que no quería.

-¿Que descubrieron? -pregunto Jeremy también intrigado.

-Descubrieron que el virus que estaban creando tenía un cierto potencial residual que resultaba agresivo, tan agresivo como de los depredadores de la fauna animal, Deckard lo aprovecho haciendo que esa muestra que le puso al sujeto, le diese la satisfacción de atacar a John Broghan y matarlo como haría cualquier depredador con su presa.

-¿Es eso posible? -cuestiono Thomas sin tomárselo muy en serio.

-Si, el experimento de Deckard fue todo un éxito, consiguió matar a John Broghan, pero esa muestra que usaba tenía sus ciertos efectos secundarios, el estado de las bacterias que lo componían, hacían que estas aumentasen el nivel genético de aquellos que tenían ya un cierto porcentaje agresivo que resultaba dañino para las propias muestras que recorrían su sistema sanguíneo -reafirmo pero poniendo el inconveniente de que había algo mas en todo eso.

-¿Que quiere decir? -protesto criticando Mahjid al no entender a que se refería.

-Quiere decir que el estado agresivo de una persona lo hacía enfurecer mas y eso provocaba una subida en sus hormonas, los convierten en monstruos mucho peores que los infectados -aclaro Hopper reconociendo cual era la conclusión científica ante esa hipótesis.

Aquello los dejo a todos con un estado catatonico al no poder creérselo de verdad.

-Al ver que ese efecto era demasiado enorme como para poder controlarlo, Deckard lo dejo estar y se puso a trabajar en otra cosa para asegurarse de que este tipo de situaciones no volviesen a pasar.

-Y unos años mas tarde Deckard te encontró y te utilizo en mi contra -prosiguió Hopper viendo adonde llegaba todo ese asunto, resulto ser toda una mentira.

Alexandra la consolo viendo que se sentía culpable por todo eso.

-Pero igualmente, Hopper quiso que sirvieses para poder ayudar al mundo, no para destruirlo, ¿porque quieres eso mas que intentar de crear un mundo mucho mejor que este? -critico Romitz injustificando ese hecho ya que le daba demasiadas vueltas.

-Pues porque nosotros somos imperfecciones, somos los que destruyen el mundo, es mejor acabar con las imperfecciones para que así se crea un mundo mas estable y perfecto -aclaro Remi ahora entendiendo todo el proceso que estaba provocando la maquina.

-Correcto, este mundo ha vivido de guerra tras guerra sin parar, antes al principio este era un mundo pacifico con mucho que desear, pero todo eso se rompió hace mucho tiempo, ¿de que sirve proteger un mundo destinado a la extinción si de todas formas el ser humano se va a conseguir extinguir a si mismo? Resulta una ironía bastante cruel.

-Lo único que resulta cruel es que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije, te explique que la vida era algo digno y se merecía la salvación, no la destrucción para que así seamos borrados de la existencia, puede que el ser humano sea el culpable de tanta guerra, pero miralo bien, hemos avanzado, nos hemos unido para evitar que todo eso suceda, puede que algún dia haya algún crimen, o algún asesinato, pero la vida seguirá existiendo, y te guste o no tienes que adaptarte a ello, por eso mismo te cree, para poder aprender a vivir -explicó Hopper sincerandose con ella para que entendiese cual era la realidad a todo este asunto y era para eso, para que entendiese que había un valor en la vida y lo estaba desperdiciando apropósito.

Aquello hizo que Aelita le agarrase la mano, Hopper se giro observando que ponía una cara de pura confianza, le encanto oírle decir eso, le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que siempre confiaría en él.

-Por favor Decisión, déjanos limpiar este mundo y te prometeremos que dentro de un años, se hará un nuevo mundo -pidió expresamente Hopper queriendo que se lo dejase de buena voluntad.

Decisión no dijo nada, se quedo esa pupila roja cambiando de anchura constantemente, todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Creéis que lo habrá entendido? -pregunto Miqquel queriendo saber la opinión de los demás.

-He tomado mi propia decisión -decreto la inteligencia.

-Imposible, no puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, tu eres la que da las decisiones sobre los demás -rechisto Hopper viendo que cambio su configuración de repente.

-Lo se, pero ahora que he visto que el ser humano es capaz de prometer muchas cosas y de no cumplirlas después, ahora yo misma he decidido pasar a hacer algo que ningúna otra maquina, evolucionar por si misma -declaro subiendo el tono.

De pronto una enorme sacudida hizo temblar toda la sala haciendo que cada uno se tuviese que agarrar los unos a los otros para no perder el equilibrio, de pronto unas extrañas descargas salieron del interior de los huecos de los ordenadores de Decisión haciendo que estos subiesen hacía arriba de todo, llegaron hasta el techo donde se encontraban los tubos de la circulación eléctrica, estos temblaron y al instante las placas que lo sostenían se soltaron.

-Cuidado -aviso Muldoch viendo que las placas caían hacía ellos.

Todos se apartaron al mismo tiempo que las mismas placas iban cayendo sin parar, trozo mas trozo caían provocando un insonoro sonido metálico que resonó por toda la sala, uno de los físicos no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y una placa se le cayo encima.

-No -dijo estupefacto Remi al ver que otro mas de los suyos se quedo atorado.

-¡Ayudadme! -insistió el joven físico que tenía atorada las piernas sobre una placa pero justo sobre una parte plana que le impedía moverlas hacía ambos lados, se notaba la sangre esparcida.

Todo ese estruendo se hizo en toda la instalación incluyendo el ascensor donde se encontraba Deckard junto con Mannix y el resto de los soldados, fue tal estruendo que las luces titilaron de una forma alarmante pero no fue a mas.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se alarmo Mannix porque eso no sonaba a algo bueno.

-Alguien ha hecho enfadar a Decisión -opino pensativamente Deckard.

-¿Es eso posible? -se lo cuestiono ya que sabiendo que se trataba de una maquina sonaba imposible.

-Ahora si -reafirmo indirectamente.

Arriba de todo, los demás continuaron intentando de arrancarle al físico la placa que le sostenía las piernas, lo hacían con todas sus fuerzas pero resultaba imposible, era demasiado pesado.

-Vamos chicos, un poco mas -insistió Romitz queriendo que lo hiciesen con mas fuerza.

Siguieron así hasta que de pronto unos extraños tentáculos arrancaron la placa y otro mas se llevo al físico agarrándolo por una de las las piernas, se lo llevo arrastrandolo en el aire.

-¿Pero que coño? -cuestiono sorprendido Muldoch al no entender que era lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Ah! -grito el físico al ver que lo levantaban hasta el techo, el otro tentáculo llego y lo agarro de la otra pierna haciendo que lo estuviesen estirando de una forma violenta.

-Oh no, por favor no me digas que lo va a hacer -repercuto Remi asumiendo que por la forma en que lo estaban agarrando era porque iban a aquello que ya resultaba demasiado horrible para verlo.

Al final lo acabaron estirando tanto que se partío por la mitad, todos los restos salieron esparcidos por ambas partes incluyendo encima de ellos que quedaron envueltos en sangre.

-Que asco -reprimió asqueado Odd al ver lo que estaba lleno de restos humanos.

Dejaron caer las dos mitades y entonces los dos tentáculos se acercaron hacía ellos lentamente.

-¿Que son estas cosas? -cuestiono preocupado Jeremy al no determinar lo que eran.

-Esto es lo que ha estado haciendo Decisión durante estos últimos años, se ha hecho evolucionar apropósito, ahora es capaz de controlar todo esto otra vez -aclaro pasivamente Hopper dejando claro que este era el nuevo grado al que había llegado la inteligencia.

-¿Es que ya lo hizo antes? -cuestiono Eric ese comentario.

-¿Como crees que creo todo esto? ¿Crees que Deckard se encargo? No, creció hasta poder modificarlo todo a su gusto -repercuto amargamente Remi.

De pronto mas tentáculos empezaron a salir del techo se quedo formado como un enjambre de brazos roboticos rodeando al equipo haciendo que no tuviese mas opción que sacar sus armas sabiendo que después de lo que le hicieron al físico ahora tendrían que dar todo de si.

-Habéis hecho largo camino Guerreros del Mañana, pero me temo que vuestro fin llega ahora mismo -decreto amenazante y lanzo sus tentáculos hacía ellos.

-¡A cubierto! -grito Miqquel y entonces todos se desplazaron yéndose de un lado para otro al ver que venían los tentáculos, uno de ellos acabo agarrando a Sebastian por la pierna.

-Quitádmelo de encima -chillo con tono sofocante al ver que se lo llevaba arrastrando.

Yumi salto de una voltereta hasta ponerse delante del tentáculo, utilizo su abanico para intentar de cortarlo pero solamente pudo dañarlo haciendo que saliesen chispas de la base auxiliar.

El tentáculo lo soltó y se marcho alejandose mientras el resto de la pinza se estaba partiendo, luego avanzo otro dispuesto a agarrar a Yumi y lo fue atacando utilizando su abanico para cortar cada una de las puntas, uno por uno fueron llegando haciendo que todos le diesen con todo lo que tenía, le fueron disparando a bocajarro sin parar mientras mas iban viniendo. Uno casi agarra a Miqquel pero este lo sostuvo con mucha fuerza y le acabo clavando una navaja encima del borde que conectaba la pinza con el resto del tubo, este se alejo pero entonces vino otro dispuesto a golpearle en la cara pero entonces Jeremy se puso a dispararle usando su escopeta en el que le iba dando varias ráfagas sin parar, el tentáculo al final acabo estallando quedando colgando del techo.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció viendo que lo protegió.

-No me lo agradezcas ahora, vamos -replico Jeremy ambos se fueron por otro lado.

Todos se defendían como podían pero aquellos que no tenían mucha cosa les costaba bastante tener que quitarse a los tentáculos de encima, uno de los tentáculos paso por debajo de Alexandra y le agarro fuertemente el pie de tal manera que la tiro y se la llevo arrastrando.

-¡Franz! -grito Alexandra al ver que se la llevaban.

-¡Alexandra! -se alarmo Hopper al ver que a ella ya la cogíeron.

Se dispusieron a llevarla elevandola pero entonces Aelita disparo con su guantelete de plasma haciendo que la mitad del tentáculo sufriese una descarga haciendo que la acabase soltando.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y entonces los otros se reunieron formando un circulo defensivo alrededor.

-No podemos acabar con ellos, es como si cada vez que destruyamos a uno viene otro mas -aviso expresamente Odd mientras le disparaba a todos los tentáculos.

Romitz cogío una granada, le quito la anilla y la tiro contra la maquina, pero justo uno de los tentáculos la cogío con la pinza y esta exploto haciendo que la pinza se destruyese al instante.

-Ahí que acabar con esta maquina -indico sinceramente.

Ahí entonces Aelita se percato de que jamas terminarían con este problema a menos que hiciesen lo que justamente habían venido a hacer, inyectarle el pen-drive en el ordenador.

-Jeremy -le agarro del traje para llamarlo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto eufóricamente del nerviosismo que tenía.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas -le propuso enseñándole el pen-drive.

Lo miro bien y con eso ya tuvo la satisfacción que necesitaba.

-Hagamoslo -acepto poniendo una expresión de pura confianza.

-¿Donde esta la ranura del ordenador principal de Decisión? -pregunto Yumi eufóricamente.

-La ranura de Decisión no esta en un ordenador -aviso expresamente Yolanda.

-Ah no, ¿y donde esta? -cuestiono Odd.

-Detrás de todo -señalo demostrando que se encontraba detrás del panel, al otro lado de la esquina.

Ambos se miraron preocupados sabiendo que eso les iba a dar un gran problema.

··

Ulrich y William continuaban combatiendo sin respiro, se habían pasado como media hora así sin parar, estaban mas que decididos a que uno de los dos iba a morir hoy, así que tenían que dar lo mejor de si, si uno de los dos iba a caer para siempre.

-Jamas entenderé que vio ella en ti, ¿que tienes tu que yo nunca le he dado? -critico enfurismado y entonces blandió su espada contra él pero la esquivo de lado haciendo que se quedase clavada en una esquina justo al lado del vacío.

-Esperanza -admitió, levanto la pierna golpeando la espada.

La saco de un golpe y esta acabo cayendo al vacío, fue golpeandose entre las paredes pero siguió adelante hasta acabar cayendo en el lugar mas bajo de todo, quedo ahí clavada. William no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había quitado la espada de las manos sin impedírselo, se quedo tan indeciso al ver eso que no se acordo de lo que estaba haciendo, Ulrich le agarro poniéndolo de frente y entonces le dio un buen golpe de puño en toda la cara, le dio tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio un solo momento pero se recupero.

-Y no solo le he dado eso, sino que encima la he tratado de forma amable, he sido paciente con ella, le he dado un claro ejemplo de que nada en este mundo esta perdido, no la he utilizado para mis propios fines, no la he tratado como a una esclava, y no he hecho que se olvidase de aquello que le resultaba mas que importante -vocifero lanzándole todo aquello que había hecho por Yumi y lo que este no hizo, al final le dio el golpe de gracia, le dio una patada unilateral en el pecho que lo hizo lanzar volando varios metros atrás.

Ulrich aprovecho y se puso delante de él observando que ahora después de ese golpe que le dio en todo el estomago no se iba a levantar mas, William estaba con una mirada perdida.

-¿Sabes lo que les hacen los samurais a aquellos que pierden?

-No -dijo susurradamente.

-Supuestamente se les corta la cabeza, como un símbolo de honor, pero hoy no voy a hacer eso, hoy te voy a dar un castigo mucho peor, vas a perder tu corazón -decreto poniendo su katana de forma recta como para clavársela directamente en el corazón.

William noto bien que estaba mas que dispuesto a matarlo del todo.

-Esto por todo lo que nos haz hecho sufrir William Dunbar -espeto cordialmente y levanto la katana dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, se dispuso a darle pero entonces...

-Su hermano esta vivo -mencionó en el ultimo momento.

Se detuvo al escuchar eso, se le quedo mirando extrañado al no entender que fue lo que dijo.

-¿Como has dicho? -se lo pregunto al quedarse intrigado.

-Su hermano Hiroki esta vivo -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Que? -aquello le dio una rara sensación como de pensar como que de algúna manera decía la verdad, pero conociéndole a lo mejor era mentira, o tal vez no.

De pronto alguien le disparo dandole en el hombro, la bala salió haciendo que se le quedase una enorme mancha de sangre saliendo por la herida abierta, se le cayo primero la espada y luego quedo noqueado y acabo cayendo justo al lado de William, este se quedo mirando extrañado.

Se levanto poniendose de espaldas y ahí entonces observo quien fue el que le dio por detrás, era Sissi, la mujer que le atendió antes, iba armada con una pistola y se encontraba en una posición rígida, aquel disparo lo hizo con total seriedad.

-Doctora Sissi -dijo estupefacto al no creerse que ella fue quien le salvo.

-Quería darle en la cabeza pero no entendí que esto estaba desviado, esta es la primera vez que hago esto, yo siempre he sido doctora, no una soldado -se puso a explicar todo aquello que sentía cuando de pronto William se le junto un apasionado beso en la boca que la dejo indecisa.

Le agarro por detrás de la cabeza y ambos se quedaron en estado de puro climax.

-Llamame William, ¿entendido? -acordo.

-Si -reafirmo poniendo una risa tonta como de quedarse completamente halagada.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido que venía de Ulrich, estaba vivo, gemía despavorido tras haber recibido ese disparo, William se intrigo y marcho a verle.

-¿Que hacemos con él? ¿Lo matamos? -pregunto Sissi dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que dijese.

Se quedo pensando en que opción tomar, estaba claro que después de lo que estaba apunto de hacer con él se merecía la muerte, pero ahora tenía otra cosa mucho que hacer.

-No, tengo otras ideas que me pueden servir para hacerle la vida imposible -propuso.

-¿Como que? -se engancho agarrándole por el hombro.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré mas tarde -decreto pasivamente y agarro la katana de Ulrich.

Ambos se quedaron riéndose de una forma macabra mientras veían como Ulrich se estaba despertando, William aprovecho y le golpeo en la cara con el mango de la katana, lo dejo inconsciente haciendo que todos se oscureciese de repente.

··

-Concentrad el fuego en la maquina, olvidaos de los tentáculos -ordeno Romitz queriendo que todos apuntasen directamente a la placa base ya que era lo que se estaba defendiendo apropósito.

Todos dispararon con todo lo que tenían haciendo que los tentáculos marchasen directamente hacía ellos, uno por uno iban siendo destruidos sin parar pero los chicos aprovecharon para poder llegar hacía donde estaba la ranura de Decisión, Aelita junto con Jeremy su padre, Alexandra y Yolanda marcharon por el otro lado de la maquina aprovechando que estaba distraída intentando de acabar con los otros, se pusieron detrás poniendose a buscar la ranura

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto insistentemente Jeremy queriendo encontrarla.

-Ahí -señalo Yolanda.

Alzaron la cabeza observando que se encontraba en lo alto de todo el sistema.

-¿Y ahora como lo hacemos? -critico Hopper.

-Por aquí -se puso Aelita delante de una maraña de cables que habían colgando de la pared.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que esa era la mejor opción para llegar a arriba de todo.

-Esperemos de que esas lecciones de gimnasia te hayan servido de algo -exclamo Hopper.

Los demás continuaron cortando cada uno de los tentáculos que iban viniendo sin parar, Yumi corto con su abanico una de las pinzas con toda su furia cuando de pronto sintió una extraña sensación como de que algo malo había pasado, algo le había pasado a Ulrich. De pronto un tentáculo vino por debajo y le golpeo bruscamente en el estomago haciendo que se la llevase volando a varios metros hasta acabar cayendo de una forma violenta contra el suelo.

-¡Yumi! -grito Thomas al ver que le dieron, disparo varias veces.

-Yo me ocupo -anunció Odd y marcho corriendo a mirar.

Se puso delante de Yumi viendo que parecía estar gravemente malherida por ese golpe, le levanto la cabeza, aquello hizo que se pusiese a gemir del dolor que tenía.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto viendo el corte que le había dado a través del traje.

-Algo le ha pasado -mencionó susurradamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender lo que decía.

-Algo le ha pasado a Ulrich, lo se -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Que? -rechisto al oír eso.

-Lo siento muy bien, ha perdido contra William, ha pasado de verdad -reprimió sollozando de las dudas que tenía, le daba tanto miedo esa idea que se puso a ponerse nerviosa por todo.

-No Yumi, eso no lo sabes, Ulrich es demasiado listo como para perder, puede que ahora estemos metidos en esto, pero tienes que entender, que alguien como Ulrich jamas se rendirá por nada, él confía en ti, y hará lo que sea con tal de que tu sigas luchando -reprocho Odd queriendo que entendiese que aunque haya perdido o no, eso no significaba que tuviese que autocompadecerse de esa forma tan sollozante que tenía para dejar claro que no lo soportaría.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se diese cuenta de que tenía razón, Ulrich era un autentico peleador y era capaz de vencer a cualquiera, se levanto siendo ayudada por Odd ya que todavía seguía teniendo esa herida en el estomago, alzo la mirada poniendo una expresión seria de pura aprobación.

-Voy a acabar con esto por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano -decreto decididamente.

-Si -reafirmo entusiasmado al ver que vio la opción correcta.

-¡Cuidado que ahí viene uno mas! -anunció uno de la unidad de Romitz.

Alzaron la mirada y vieron que venía un tentáculo medio roto yendo directamente hacía ellos, apuntaron con sus respectivas armas y dispararon con todo lo que tenían, le dieron y aquello que se desactivase, cayo echando chispas por los bordes de la pinza.

Los otros cinco estaban consiguiendo llegar arriba de todo, Aelita iba en primera medida mientras que los otros estaban buscando la mejor manera de poder subir sin problemas.

-Resistid un poco mas, ya falta poco -insistió Yolanda teniendo mas confianza que los demás.

Justo en ese momento en Decisión activo una de las cámaras de la sala haciendo que una de las pantallas de los ordenadores se encendiesen mostrando la imagen del otro grupo que estaba subiendo por el otro lado, ahí con eso sabía lo que hacía.

-No conseguiréis nada llegando hasta ahí -advirtió amenazante Decisión.

Aquello hizo que ambos se alarmasen sabiendo que descubrió lo que planeaban hacer, su ojo se giro en dirección hacía ellos, no les veía pero sabía que estaban.

-Puede que me detengáis, pero esto no terminara hasta que yo lo decida.

-Pues yo decido que termina hoy -decreto Aelita discrepando de todo lo que dijese.

Continuaron subiendo sin parar pero entonces un tentáculo surgió bajando del techo a gran velocidad y se dirigió hacía ellos.

-¡Cuidado! -aviso Hopper.

Rápidamente ambos se hicieron a un lado mientras el tentáculo continuo bajando hasta el final, Yolanda aprovecho y saco su arma, le disparo varias veces pero al cabo del rato se le acabaron las balas, siguió presionando pero no le quedaba nada mas.

-¡Maldita sea! -reprocho frustrada y tiro el arma con desgana.

El tentáculo volvió a subir y esta vez se puso en una posición alargada en forma de U como dispuesto a atrapar a uno de ellos estando ahí parados, Jeremy aprovecho y recargo su bala poniendo de esas balas especiales que siempre usaba en los casos especiales, el tentáculo acelero dispuesto a atacarlos y entonces Jeremy apunto y disparo haciendo salir una enorme ráfaga azul, esta impacto contra la pinza y empezo a ir quemándose hasta que se destiño el metal y se rompió, lo poco que quedaba de la pinza se cayo mientras el tentáculo volvió hacía arriba.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -pregunto Alexandra con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia, vamos -exclamo irónicamente y apuro de vuelta.

Mientras todos continuaban peleando sin respiro, en ese mismo momento el ascensor secreto que había en otro rincón de la sala se abrió pero se quedaron las puertas a medio abrir, Deckard junto con los demás guardias la presionaron y entonces pudieron salir, ahí entonces pudo ver el combate que se estaba montando con la maquina, veía a todos los que conocía enfrentandose a una banda de tentáculos mecánicos que salían del techo como si nada.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono asombrado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Justo en ese momento Orson se percato del otro grupo de soldados que se encontraban al otro lado.

-¡Deckard! -grito y disparo contra ellos.

Rápidamente todos se cubrieron haciendo que se dispersasen de un lado para otro, el resto de los guardias les empezaron a disparar también, todo el grupo se disperso de la misma manera pero siguieron disparando sin parar. Decisión lo veía todo a través de su ojo rojo, lo estaba analizando y no pudo notar darse cuenta de que esto le estaba frustrando terriblemente.

-¡Basta! -grito golpeando todos los tentáculos contra el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo, todos se detuvieron al instante y dirigieron la mirada hacía la maquina-. Esta situación se ha desmedido al 100%, ya no aguanto ver nada de lo que sucede aquí.

Aquello los dejo a todos con esa sensación de pensar que tenía razón.

-Decido que esta situación termine ya mismo y que todos entreguen sus armas -ordeno.

-De eso jamas -discrepo Miqquel enseñando otra navaja mas.

Aquello hizo que un tentáculo fuese directo hacía él y de un golpe le arranco la navaja de la mano, quedo tan sorprendido que no entendió que fue lo que acabo pasando.

-A lo largo del tiempo que ha sucedido este nuevo dia, lo único que he visto ha sido a un grupo de seres humanos matandose el uno al otro sin parar, esta es la misma razón por la cual decidí exterminar a toda la raza humana para que así se crease un nuevo mundo -explicó dando a entender que ya no aguantaba mas esta masacre y por eso les paro apropositamente.

-Pero Decisión, fijate lo que han hecho, están apunto de destruir todos nuestros trabajos, todos nos han traicionado, si no los detenemos no quedara nada de lo que hemos construido -razono Deckard intentando de ser sincero con ella para que entendiese porque lo hacía.

-Lo se, pero eso no lo decides tu -le recrimino.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa acusación.

-Señor, me parece que se ha separado de sus funciones, ahora piensa por si mismo -excuso Mannix reconociendo que ahora la maquina había avanzado.

-Así es, he avanzado, he dejado de ser una maquina que lo ve todo a ser inteligencia con la claridad suficiente como para ver que este mundo esta condenado al sufrimiento -reafirmo amargamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que ya estaba harta de lo que veía todos los días.

-Pues si tanto nos odias, ¿entonces porque no terminas el trabajo de una vez por todas? -critico reprochando Odd ya que ese era un hecho bastante obvio.

-Cada avance, tiene su paso, el mundo no se construyo en un dia, pero yo no pienso evitar que renazca con sus propios errores, por eso mismo yo decido, que a partir de ahora, mando yo, y nadie me lo va a negar -decreto acordando que ahora ella tenía el máximo poder sobre la instalación.

Aquello dejo a Deckard en un estado catatonico, por primera vez se sentía como si le hubiesen superado de la peor manera posible, era tal el caso que se acabo cayendo de rodillas mientras se agarraba de las manos como en señal de compasión y piedad.

-Estes el mando o no, tu ocupación termina aquí en este mundo -aviso expresamente Jeremy sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que dijese iban a seguir con la misión cueste lo que cueste.

Le dio una mirada indirecta a Aelita y ambos continuaron subiendo debido a que ya les quedaba poco tiempo para introducir el pen-drive en la ranura principal y así se acababa todo. Deckard vio a los cinco subir por el otro de la maquina y ahí pudo entender lo que pretendían hacer.

-Detenedla -rechisto Deckard señalándoles.

-¡No! -grito Romitz y ambos volvieron a dispararse sucesivamente.

Ahora estaba la unidad de soldados principales de Deckard librando una batalla contra el grupo que pretendía acabar con todo el sistema, todos se movilizaron poniendose en un lugar para cubrirse ya que ahora tenían otra amenaza mucho mayor de la que se conocían bastante bien.

Aelita subió todo lo que pudo pero se cansaba de estar escalando de esa manera, se detuvo un momento pero alzo la mirada observando que había algo escondido entre una maraña de cables pelados, los quito de en medio y observo que se encontraba una ranura roja muy pequeña.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Jeremy poniendose a su lado, la alcanzo.

-La he encontrado, es esta -señalo mostrandose, Jeremy se quedo impresionado.

-¿Estas segura? -se lo pregunto por si acaso asumiendo de que a lo mejor se equivocaba

-Yolanda, ¿es una ranura roja? -pregunto dirigiendose a la única mujer que se lo conocía.

-Yo diría que si -reafirmo de una forma muy poco conveniente.

Se dieron una mirada indirecta como de afirmar que se lo tomarían como un _si._

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, no sabes lo que haces -advirtió Decisión una ultima vez.

-Claro que lo hago, he esperado este momento toda mi vida -dijo decidida y con tono de orgullo.

-No, lo hemos esperado todos -aclaro Jeremy señalando que esto no era cosa de una, sino de todos.

Aelita lo reconoció mirándole fijamente, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que había encontrado al hombre ideal, y ese era Jeremy, alguien que verdaderamente se preocupaba por todo.

Mientras se disponían a ponerlo, Hopper empezo a tener un raro presentimiento como de que había algo que no concordaba con exactitud, todo esto había sido demasiado fácil a pesar de lo que parecía, pero encima Decisión ni siquiera le tenía ningún miedo a pensar que podrían destruirla y alterar su software, algo que no cuadraba y hacía que hubiese un tremendo error.

-Franz, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Alexandra acercandose a su lado.

La miro fijamente con una cara de soslayo y entonces le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Estamos cometiendo un error, estamos cometiendo un error -le dijo repetidamente.

-¿Que? -se lo cuestiono al no entender a que se refería.

Tanto Jeremy como Aelita agarraron ambos lados del pen-drive como dispuestos a incrustarlo a la vez, estaban tan decididos que les resultaba como románticos lo que hacían.

-Por un mundo nuevo -acordo ella.

-Por un mundo nuevo -le siguió la corriente estando de acuerdo con ella.

Aelita lo aprobó y entonces ambos se acabaron besando apasionadamente sabiendo que esto sería lo ultimo que harían por este mundo muerto en el que habían convivido durante tanto tiempo, se separaron y entonces se dispusieron a inyectarlo con total seriedad.

-¡Aelita no! -grito Hopper sabiendo que eso empeoraría las cosas.

No llego a tiempo e incrustaron el pen-drive en la ranura, esperaron un buen rato y entonces ahí todo empezo a ponerse de una forma bastante rara, las luces se empezaron a titilar de una forma descontrolada haciendo que todo el mundo alzase la cabeza viendo que aquello no era normal.

Aquella sobrecarga era tan enorme que viajo por todos partes dejando a todo el mundo incluido el propio teniente Kroll alzando la mirada extrañado por no entender lo que pasaba.

Todo el resto se bajo y se reunió alrededor de la maquina observando como todas las pantallas estaban titilando de una manera compulsiva viéndose todo tipo de imágenes aleatorias, Deckard era el que mas estupefacto estaba ya que no podían creer lo que hicieron, la reiniciaron.

-Decisión -dijo pasivamente viendo como se estaba titilando hasta desaparecer.

-Lo habéis conseguido -dijo estupefacto Miqquel quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza al no poder creerse que hubiesen acabado con la maquina que destruyo el mundo.

-No, lo hemos conseguido todo -aclaro Jeremy sabiendo que esto lo consiguieron gracias al esfuerzo que hicieron todos juntos en este equipo. Miro a Aelita y ella estaba dandole una mirada de aprobación como de saber que aquel virus acabo en las manos adecuadas.

El sistema siguió sobrecargandose hasta que de pronto todo se oscureció, al cabo de un segundo apareció un recuadro donde se veía un cartel que ponía: ACTIVANDO SISTEMA DE CONFIGURACÍON, DESCARGA INCIADA.

-¿Pero que? -cuestiono alarmada Aelita viendo que había algo mal.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto notando su reaccionando.

-Esto no esta bien, eso no era lo que metí dentro -declaro nerviosamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -critico notando que había un problema con todo eso.

-Yo puse un sistema de reinicio que haría que anulasen todos los sistemas de software con los que Decisión utiliza habitualmente, eso pareciera que mas bien que esta descargando otra cosa que no puse -aclaro dando a entender que algo estaba equivoco en ese pen-drive.

-¿Como es posible? -ahora empezó a alarmarse por eso también.

-Porque Decisión lo ha hecho así -mencionó Hopper.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se lo cuestiono Alexandra ya que suponía que había descubierto algo.

-Todo esto ha sido perpretado por ella -confeso honestamente.

-Pero eso es imposible, yo estuvo trabajando en esto en secreto sin que nadie se entérese -critico ella intentando de entenderlo debido a que no tenía mucho sentido.

-En eso te equivocas Aelita Schaeffer -se oyó la voz de Decisión.

El ojo rojo volvió a encenderse pero esta vez con mas intensidad que antes.

-Decisión -dijo sorprendido Deckard viendo que volvía a funcionar con normalidad.

-¿Esta viva? -se sorprendió Yumi al ver que no se desactivo después de todo.

-Pero no entiendo, si supuestamente ese virus tendría que haberla sobrecargado haciendo que se muriese desde dentro y así conseguir que invirtiese el flujo, no debería haberla matado -concluyo Thomas intentando de buscarle la lógica a todo eso.

-En eso os equivocáis todos, nunca hubo un anti-virus que servía para detenerme -aclaro.

-¿Que? -se quedaron todos terriblemente sorprendidos.

Las pantallas se encendieron mostrando toda una serie de imágenes aleatorias que iban pasandose de un lado para otro, Aelita lo miro fijamente y pudo ver lo que estaba mostrando, avanzo dirigiendose hacía la maquina y podía notar que se trataba de ella.

-A lo largo de estos últimos diez años, he podido ver como Aelita Schaeffer había evolucionado favorablemente haciendo que se empezase a desarrollar un comportamiento rebelde por querer destruir cada uno de nuestros proyectos, por cada acto que hacía, empece a desconfiar de ella, haciendo que sospechase de sus intenciones, de su desesperación por querer salvar el mundo que una vez fue para ella -resumió mostrando todas las grabaciones en las que se podía ver a una joven Aelita peleandose con los guardias, manejando ordenadores sin parar y así sucesivamente.

Aquello la dejo en un estado exorbitante como de pensar que todo esto había sido planeado desde el principio, pero aún seguía sin tener mucho sentido aparente.

-Pero no solo era ella la que tenía un cierto desarrollo interesante, los demás empezaron a tener otro tipo de comportamiento, uno en el que apenas me costaba entender de que se trataba -mostró las imágenes de cada uno de los individuos que habían estado trabajando en la instalación durante los últimos diez años, se podía ver a Deckard enfadándose y dandole ordenes a todo el mundo, a Hopper recibiendo golpes por parte de los guardias, a Yolanda dando apuntes, a Remi quedandose quieto delante de la cámara y mirando de una forma fija pero sospechosa.

Todos se quedaron estancados sin saber que pensar de eso, era como si hubiesen estado siendo vigilados todo el rato sin percatarse de que en realidad todo esto había sido apropósito.

-A partir de ahí me di cuenta de que el ser humano estaba dispuesto a seguir con la misma rutina dia tras dia sin parar, así que decidí darles un pequeño acto inoportuno para que las cosas se empezasen a acelerar un poco mas -añadió.

-Hiciste que me pusiese a trabajar en el anti-virus -indico Aelita reconociendo que todo aquello había sido planeado, le dio tanta tristeza descubrir eso que se lo soltó una lagrima.

-Sabía que estabas dispuesta a hacer algo con tal de destruirme y hacer que reconstruyese el mundo a como era antes, así que decidí darte ese obsequio, te puse una pista para que encontrases la manera de hallar una respuesta al problema, pero luego tu misma te pusiste a trabajar en eso, tu misma has creado algo que yo nunca pude hacer antes, crear una configuración que me haría volverme mas superior que antes -confeso demostrando que la había utilizado para crear algo mucho mas potente que un anti-virus.

Aelita no lo soporto y estallo en lagrimas, se puso de rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara para no reconocer su vergüenza de ver que todo esto había sido hecho por su culpa. Jeremy la consolo poniendose delante y agarrandola por ambos lados, ella le cogío y se quedo abrazándole.

-Pero entonces... todo este tiempo has planeado eso y no me has dicho nada -repercuto sorprendido Deckard al ver que ni encima a él le dijo nada de lo que estaba planeando.

-Así es Richard Deckard -confirmo.

-¿Pero porque? -reprocho poniendose en un estado agonizante.

-Porque ya he dejado de confiar en ti, tu odio hacía Franz Hopper no ha hecho mas que darte un desarrollo mucho mas irregular que el resto de toda esta gente, tan dispuesto estabas por acabar con este asunto que encima te disponías a matar al único amigo te quedaba del antiguo mundo -aclaro subiendo su tono a uno mucho mas amargo, con eso ya dejaba claro que no le interesaba para nada lo que sucediese con él viendo el comportamiento rotundo que tiene ahora.

Le resulto tal revelación que se quedo estancado en sus propios emociones, ahora ya nada tenía sentido para él, todos le habían traicionado.

-Así que por eso mismo he decidido tomar esta decisión -aviso.

-¿Que Decisión? -pregunto alarmado.

-Viendo que tu comportamiento se ha vuelto mas inestable que nunca, ya no me sirves, vivo -declaro dando a entender que ya no lo necesitaba para nada estando con vida.

-¿Que? -pudo reconocer eso y supo entender a que se refería.

-Samuel Mannix, ocupate de eliminarlo -ordeno.

-Si, mi señora Decisión -obedeció sin mas dilación y entonces saco su arma dispuesto a matarlo.

-¿Que? -critico Hopper viendo que ahora quería que lo matasen.

-Mannix, no lo hagas -insistió poniendo la mano en señal de defenderse.

-Lo siento señor, pero si ella dice que ha decidido eliminarlo, entonces me temo que no le queda otra -indico discrepando de lo que dijese, lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que pensar, entendían que iban a matar al hombre que arruino al mundo entero, pero darle ese castigo lo hacía parecer todo contradictorio. Jeremy le dio una mirada a sus amigos sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, levantaron sus armas apuntandole a Mannix para impedir que lo hiciese, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿En serio? -critico frunciendo el ceño de una forma seria y curiosa.

-¿En serio que? -cuestiono Muldoch sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Os habéis pasado toda la vida odiando al hombre que arruino vuestras vidas, y ahora quereís salvarle porque ahora yo le pongo un arma encima -repercuto tomándoselo de una forma incrédula.

Deckard les miro de reojo observando que se estaban preocupando pero no porque les daba lastima, sino porque ahora Mannix lo iba a matar en nombre de Decisión para llevarles la contra.

-¿Debéis queréis salvarle? -les pregunto de vuelta.

-No, pero tampoco queremos que tu lo hagas -indico soberanamente Soto.

Carraspeo pensativo al entender ahora porque toda esa buena bondad.

-Espera -exigió poniendo su mano contra el gatillo el arma-. ¿No debería tener al menos unas ultimas palabras por lo menos?

Aquello le dejo con dudas pero en cierto modo tenía razón, dirigió la mirada hacía Decisión esperando a que dijese algo al respecto sobre esa opción.

-Yo decido que lo haga -acepto.

-Bien -obedeció y se aparto pero aún así le siguió apuntando con el arma.

Deckard asintió dispuesto a dar lo ultimo que tenía que decir, respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Se que he hecho cosas horribles al mundo entero, he matado gente, he exterminado ciudades y al resto de la población mundial, pero yo solamente quería hacer algo bueno por una vez, quería impedir que el mundo siguiese volviendose loco, impedir las guerras, el hambre, el miedo, así que por eso decidí todo eso, pero me equivoque, nunca nada de esto fue verdad, siempre fui un peón, y lo seguiré siendo siempre -explicó sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que se arrepentía de lo que hizo y estaba equivocado con sus ideales.

Todos se quedaron de una manera sin saber que pensar, creían que Deckard era un hombre que jamas tenía empatía, pero ahora viendo eso, era como si por primera vez pensase de una manera clara y se diese cuenta de que nunca nada de lo que hizo valió la pena.

-Hopper -le llamo dirigiendose hacía él, le miro y entonces dijo-: Se que siempre me has tratado como si fuese el demonio mismo, te he tratado de una forma que no debía, pero tienes que entender que estaba enfadado y desesperado por querer que todo funcionase como era debido, me equivoque con todo eso. Cuando dije que quería que revivieses a tu mujer, no era el hecho de simplemente perdonarme a mi mismo, era también para recuperar al hombre que una vez fuiste.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con ese ultimo comentario.

-Echaba de menos los viejos tiempos que pasamos charlando en tu casa, quería recuperar ese tiempo, quería al menos recuperar parte de mi vida, quería dejar de sentir miedo por ti, por hacerme ver como el malo de la pelicula, yo nunca quise serlo, pero al menos pensaba que si volvías con ellas, estarías un poco mas entusiasmado y ahí entonces dejarías de verme con mala cara -aclaro dando a entender que lo hacía para que le perdonase y así pudiesen volver a estar en paz.

-¿Pero tu le pediste a William que después de que el asunto funcionase le encomendarías que le matase para hacer que nada de esto hubiese pasado? -critico Remi acordándose de ese hecho.

-Porque sabía que William haría lo que daría la gana si aún así le dijese lo que sea, así que aproveche para que luego cuando llegase el momento justo, pudiese matarlo y así quitármelo de encima antes de que se pasase de la raya y nos matase a todos -confeso demostrando que aquella conversacíon que había tenido con él era un engaño planeado para que luego acabase con él sin problema algúno, verdaderamente lo despreciaba.

Aquello dejo a Hopper de una manera en la que no sabía que pensar, ahora resultaba que todo cuanto creía sobre él era mentira, nunca quise matarle.

-Lo siento Hopper, se que seguiré siendo uno de los hombres mas malvados del planeta, pero tienes que saber, que ella esta vi...

Justo entonces Mannix le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante y dejando una enorme herida sobre la sien donde se podía la sangre saliendo desparramada por ambos lados.

-¡No! -grito Hopper al ver que le mato en el ultimo momento.

Deckard cayo tirado de espaldas quedandose con la mirada rígida y los ojos abiertos, la sangre empezo a salir por el otro lado de la herida en la cabeza.

-¿Porque coño haz hecho eso? -protesto Miqquel asombrado al ver que lo mato sin mas.

-Me dijo que daría unas ultimas palabras, y este ha dado una charla sobre perdón, no es lo mismo -aclaro justificándole de una manera incrédula y bastante egoísta.

-Eres increíble Mannix, después de como te hemos tratado, te has rebajado a este nivel con tal de demostrar que ahora eres el macho en todo esto -reprimió Orson asqueado al ver como el amigo que antes tenían se había convertido en algo mucho peor de lo que parecía.

-Yo no lo hago para demostrar que soy el macho, yo solo lo hago porque ella me lo pidió -declaro dirigiendo la mirada hacía Decisión.

-¿Es cierto eso? -pregunto Jeremy con curiosidad.

-Así es, yo decidí que Deckard tenía que morir para que así pudiésemos empezar de una mejor manera, se había pasado a un estado irregular y era mejor acabar con él antes de que empeorase las cosas -confirmo dejando claro que había dejado morirle sin importarle siquiera todo el tiempo que paso con él, Deckard no era nada, solo un peón.

Aquello dejaba bien claro que nadie era nada, Hopper miro hacía Deckard observando lo que quedaba de él, tantos años aguantándole para que al final acabase muerto de la forma mas humillante que podía haber.

-Escuchame bien maldita maquina de los cojones, puede que ahora te quedes al mando de todo esto pero tienes que saber que dentro de un rato van a venir un ejercito de soldados que están mas que dispuestos a volar todo esto, para que enteres -protesto Eric dirigiéndose de una forma incrédula hacía Decisión como para dejar claro que esto no le iba a servir de mucho.

-¿Te refieres a esa petición de auxilio que le mandaste a tu madre? -asumió irónicamente.

-¿Que? -se sorprendió al ver que lo sabía-. ¿Como lo sabes?

-Antes cuando estabais haciendo vuestro trayecto para encontrarme, Mannix me aviso de todo cuanto estabais hablando o discutiendo, yo lo registre en mi procesador digital haciendo que pueda descubrir donde se ubicaba esa señal de radio -declaro.

Aquello hizo que dirigiese la mirada hacía Mannix viendo que por su culpa habían descubierto la ubicación de la casa y de la madre, les miro dando un pequeño giro de cabeza como de no importarle siquiera lo que había hecho, ni empatía algúna.

-Ahora mismo he mandado a una unidad para poder encontrar la ubicación del mensaje y así poder cogerlos a todos -anunció.

-¿Que? -se sorprendieron todos al ver que ahora encima venía un equipo dispuesto a sacar a atacar la casa de Meredith sin que ella lo supiese.

-Será mejor que mandes un aviso de que se retiren si no quieres recibir un disparo en todo ese ojo enorme -replico Eric apuntandole con una escopeta para amenazarla de que retirase la orden.

-No puedo, ellos ya han llegado -indico sinceramente.

··

Un pelotón de tres unidades metidas en varios jeeps y un camión que iba en la parte de atrás fueron bajando por la colina hasta dirigirse al barrio donde se encontraba la casa, todos estacionaron ahí y salieron apuradamente mientras desplegaban sus armas.

Meredith miro por la ventana observando que los habían encontrado, la tenían rodeada, al ver eso supo entonces que algo iba mal en la misión y que los chicos estaban en problemas, pero ahora solamente podía hacer algo para impedirlo, enviar un ultimo mensaje.

Se dirigió hacía el despacho y se puso a teclear apuradamente en el ordenador mientras iban pasando varios dígitos sin parar, a su lado Kiwi la empezo a ladrar de una forma descontrolada, el perro sabía bien que ya estaban viniendo.

-Callate por favor -insistió queriendo que la dejase en paz ya que solo tenía una oportunidad.

Los hombres fueron registrándolo todo, desde las trampas del jardín del cual las fueron rompiendo utilizando varios machetes como si estuviesen quitando arrancando plantas en la jungla, un par de ellos llego directamente al cobertizo, le dispararon rompiendo la cerradura y de ahí la abrieron, descubrieron los vehículos como el Megapod o la motocicleta de Ulrich que ahí se encontraban guardados provisionalmente, los rodearon asegurandose de que eran lo que buscaban.

El resto se puso delante del portal, el que estaba al mando partío la puerta de una brusca patada y todos se metieron dentro alzando sus armas mientras iban dando ordenes.

-No no no, necesito mas tiempo -insistió nerviosamente sabiendo que solamente le quedaba algo por poner, continuo sin dejar de mirar el teclado.

Kiwi miro hacía el otro lado y entonces se marcho corriendo despavorido.

-Kiwi no -protesto viendo que se marchaba.

Uno de los guardias se percato del perro observando como este le ladraba, un compañero vino mirándole de una forma escéptica como de saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, miro fijamente al perro y entonces solo pudo hacer una cosa para hacerle callar, le dio una fuerte patada y se callo.

Meredith oyó ese pequeño gemido como de saber muy bien que ya le hicieron algo al perro, estaban dentro y tenía que continuar, le quedaba muy poco por terminar el mensaje.

-Vamos joder -protesto desesperado por llegar a tiempo.

El mismo guardia se metió dentro y se percato de la mujer sentada delante de un ordenador, aviso a los otros y el resto se metió también rodeándola mientras la apuntaban con sus rifles.

-Señora, salga de la silla inmediatamente -ordeno expresamente.

-No ve que no puedo -rechisto discrepando de lo que decía.

Termino el mensaje y pulso la tecla Enter, ahí entonces empezo a ponerse a descargar viéndose como un recuadro se estaba cargando de una forma muy lenta. Al final el hombre se canso y le acabo levantandola agarrandola del cuello de una forma brusca que casi le dejaba sin respiración.

-Cortad la señal -ordeno queriendo que cortasen la transmisión para que no llegase.

-¡No! -grito enfurismada ya que sabía que no podían hacer eso, tenían que impedírselo.

Todos los guardias empezaron a cogerla pero ella les fue golpeando con su pierna de madera haciendo que se cayesen golpeandose con todo lo que tenían alrededor, justo en ese momento la descarga se completo y se abrió un recuadro donde ponía: DESCARGA FINALIZADA.

-Ja ja ja -río compulsivamente al ver que lo consiguió.

Otro de los guardias le dio un golpe con la culata del arma en toda la cara haciendo que se quedase inconsciente, quedo noqueada y se la llevaron arrastrando sin problemas. Se pusieron a coger todo aquello que les resultaba útil incluido el propio ordenador, desconectaron la maquina dejando todo a oscuras pero sabiendo que el mensaje se recibió de algúna manera.

··

Eric no pudo tolerar y acabo decayendo de rodillas al ver lo que hicieron.

-No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad -vocifero nerviosamente Eric sabiendo que se habían llevado a su madre por la fuerza, todo aquello que tenían seguramente iba a ser destruido.

-Venga Eric por favor -insistió consolandole su hermano para que se tranquilizase-. No puedes saberlo del todo, quizás ella hizo algo mas, seguramente se escapo antes de tiempo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto -repercuto Decisión.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Acabo de recibir un aviso donde se menciona que se ha capturado a una mujer y se ha custodiado cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos en los que estaba trabajando, hasta también anuncian de un pequeño perro que ha quedado malherido durante la intrusión -declaro demostrando que había estado pendiente de eso durante todo el rato.

-Kiwi -dijo Odd reconociendo que habían herido a su perro, aquello lo enfureció que apreto sus puños en señal de rabia-. ¡No!

Se cabreo tanto que acabo alzando la mano y disparo con su guantelete lanzándole todas las flechas que podía lanzar, todas impactaron contra la placa auxiliar de la maquina pero no sucedió, todas las flechas rebotaron dejando un reguero de chispas.

-Odd basta -recrimino Romitz agarrándole para que parase con eso.

Le quitaron el guantelete impidiendo que hiciese otra tontería mas, se quedo sollozando enrarecido ya que otra vez había perdido a alguien sin poder despedirse como era debido.

-Todos vosotros cometisteis el error de venir aquí, así que por eso os tomareis esto como parte de vuestras propias consecuencias -decreto dejando claro que esto era lo que ocurría por atacar.

-Pues si esta es nuestra consecuencia, entonces que castigo nos das -recrimino Jeremy queriendo que tenía pensado hacer para librarse de ellos.

-Si fuese por mi, os dejaría morir, pero tengo otra idea mucho mejor -concluyo.

-¿Cual? -pregunto pensativamente Remi.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, dirigieron la mirada hacía atrás por donde se encontraba la entrada principal, no sabían que era lo que había pero se podía notar que algo bastante salvaje se acercaba hacía ellos.

-¿Que es eso? -critico Angus alarmado por lo que pudiese ser eso.

-Oh no -reconoció Hopper de que se trataba y no era nada bueno.

Salto saliendo de la oscuridad y se quedo delante de ellos agazapada a cuatro patas como si fuese un animal, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que era aquella cosa, era una mujer calva, desnuda y llena de sangre por todo el cuerpo, alzo la mirada mostrando una expresión inverosímil.

-Mama -reconoció estupefacta Aelita al ver que se trataba de su madre.

-¿Pero como es eso posible? La descarga no funcionó -cuestiono Yumi sin entender como era posible que hubiese revivido si impidieron el experimento.

-Si que funcionó, solo que ha tardado en hacer efecto -indico Hopper.

Anthea se quedo mirando de un lado a otro como intentando de analizar a cada uno de los individuos que habían en toda la sala, pero solamente pudo reconocer que tenía en medio de todo el grupo, se trataba de Hopper, su antiguo marido.

-Franz -lo reconoció y marcho saltando de una manera salvaje hacía él.

Todos se apartaron pero Hopper no se movió, se quedo ahí esperando a que le atacase ya que no iba a huir de ella, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a aterrizar sobre él, alzo la mirada observando que algo le agarro de la cabeza, era uno de los tentáculos que la tenía agarrada con la pinza. Todos se quedaron estupefactos viendo como la sujetaba y se la llevaba hacía arriba.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Aelita dirigiendose amargamente hacía la maquina.

-Avanzando -dijo y entonces desprendió una enorme carga roja oscura que paso a través del tentáculo hasta llegar a la cabeza de Anthea donde recibió el campo eléctrico haciendo que se sacudiese de una forma violenta, era tal que la luz que desprendía era enorme.

Se taparon los ojos viendo que esa luz los estaba cegando, Aelita y Hopper no pudieron dejar de mirar como aquella cosa estaba transformando a Anthea en algo nuevo, su cara de pronto se estaba volviendo roja al igual que sus ojos dejaban de ser blancos a ser rojos luminiscentes.

-¿Que le hace? -pregunto eufóricamente Odd.

-Ni idea, pero no es bueno -indico Yolanda.

La descarga hasta que al final se soltó pero cayo impactando de pie junto con el puño hacía abajo, fue tal el impacto que resonó provocando un estruendo metálico, ambos volvieron a mirar y observaron que Anthea estaba bien pero por la forma en que se encontraba no era algo bueno.

-¿Que ha pasado con Decisión? -pregunto Miqquel fijándose que la luz del rojo no estaba.

Oyeron un raro gemido y vieron como Anthea se estaba levantando hacía ellos.

-¿Anthea? -pregunto Hopper con un tono pasivo.

-Anthea Hopper, ya no esta -dijo sonando como la voz de la maquina, se puso recta mostrando una mirada tenebrosa y con los rojos, era la inteligencia que paso a su cuerpo.

-¿Decisión? -se sorprendió Jeremy al ver que era la maquina.

-He dejado ser un simple sistema a base de datos, a ser un humano como el resto de la gente, yo, he conseguido avanzar a un nuevo nivel -vocifero eufóricamente.

-¿Pero como es eso posible? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-El sistema de configuración no solo me ha vuelto mucho mas superior, me ha hecho tener el poder de ser algo mucho mas, de tener mas poder del que he tenido antes, ahora puedo controlarlo todo -aclaro dando a entender que aquello era lo que hacía el anti-virus disfrazado.

De pronto ambos escucharon un extraño sonido parecido a un estruendo como si todo se estuviese cayendo por ambos lados, las placas del techo se abrieron doblandose como si fuesen hojas de papel y de ahí salieron mas tentáculos que antes, todos quedaron absortos viendo como hacía para controlar toda la sala como si estuviese hecho por ella.

-Ahora todos vosotros, os quedaréis aquí encerrados para siempre -decreto.

-¡No! -exaspero Aelita viendo que eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer en realidad.

Alzo los tentáculos hacía ellos haciendo que todos se agarrasen los unos a los otros, Jeremy y Aelita fueron los que con mas fuerza se agarraron mientras los tentáculos se desplazaron rodeándoles y continuaron así hasta acabar acaparando toda la instalación.

La nueva Decisión se quedo con esa expresión rígida como de señalar que ahora ella estaba al mando de todo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

HASTA LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA.

ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY

NO SE DESESPEREN QUE AÚN QUEDA MAS.


End file.
